The Chronicles of Utopia, Volume II
by Garion Faldor
Summary: With Iuz's defeat, peace is restored to Oerth and Prometheus, the immortal Dragon Ascendant, begins to create his Imperium of Light.  But the forces of darkness are always searching for weaknesses to exploit and the hearts of mortals are easily swayed.
1. Plans and Predilections

**The Chronicles of Utopia, Volume II**

* * *

><p><em>As penned by Michael Landrum<em>

_Steward to the Great Father Prometheus, Immortal Dragon Emperor of the Imperium of Light_

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

As many have clamored to know the history of our great Imperium from its founding days to the present, I myself, having known His Radiance for many years and even before His great ascension, have taken up the duty to see that our history is recorded and preserved. In the previous volume I penned, with the narration of His Radiance, the events that occurred prior to the beginning of what would in time be called the Imperium of Light and the apotheosis of the human cleric Asher Walters into the Dragon Ascendant Prometheus. In this volume I shall endeavor to describe in detail, again with the addition of the Great Father's own narratives, the early days of our Imperium when it was naught but a single city and its inevitable expansion into the empire it would become. While this narrative will be complete insofar as the events described, to attempt to transcribe all the daily events that occur over centuries of history would be an arduous task even for the most zealous of writers. I shall, therefore, endeavor to write with precise detail the major events surrounding the founding of our empire so that a general understanding of what transpired in those days can be easily understood and the logical progression of events clear. The minutiae of daily life or of smaller events I shall leave to others for the sake of brevity. As the Imperial calendar had not yet been established, time was reckoned in terms of the common year. Thus by our current calendar, PA (Post Ascension) Year 1 would be considered CY (Common Year) 515.

In the days and weeks following His ascension, the Great Father returned to the universe and planet of his birth, at that time known as Earth, and began to devise his plans to overthrow the mad Overking Ivid, then leader of Aerdi whose armies of darkness, led by the evil lich Iuz, had threatened the land only a short time before. In consultation with the Heavenly Matriarch, then known simply as Heaven's Light, his chief advisor Davis Arnold, and his Second in Command Grandmaster Beowulf, our Emperor determined his course of action for not only the overthrow of the mad Overking but also the future of Utopia.

* * *

><p><em>Earth Realm, August 2014 <em>

_Corporate Headquarters of Trans-Dimensional Technologies_

Prometheus, Beowulf, and Davis sat around the small conference table in one of the rooms set aside for their use on the top floor of the building. On the wall next to them hung a large flat screen monitor on which was displayed the ever-cool visage of Heaven's Light, the digital woman's piercing blue eyes focused on them. Prometheus was once again in his human form, dressed in an off-white business suit and slacks with a bright gold-colored tie, his hair tied back in a ponytail. Davis was dressed in more conservative colors of tan and olive while Beowulf simply wore one of the earth-colored outfits that had been commissioned for him in the city of Greyhawk. Fortunately, they had been able to sneak the gnoll into the more private areas of the building without any of the employees being the wiser. For several days they had been discussing various ideas regarding Aerdi and what was to be done with the Overking.

"The Overking himself is hardly a threat." Prometheus mused thoughtfully. "It is the power he wields that is concerning. However, the will of the citizens and their perception of us will be the most important factor in determining the future of Utopia. Our words and actions must be chosen with care. We must show them that the future we offer is bright, prosperous, and above all, safe. These people, the nobles in particular, will fear Ivid's retribution by his own decree or the hand of proxies wishing to curry his favor if we do not first prevent him from exercising his authority. We must not only ensure his own power is nullified but any who might seek to maintain the status quo he created. Fortunately, his own madness and penchant for cruelty will be his undoing in this respect. The few that did side with him to indulge their dark lusts will certainly have committed other crimes that they can be tried for, in particular the necromancers Iuz trained to transform the citizens into inferi. The vast majority of the nobles will certainly have no liking for the man but doubtless they could not wrest themselves from under his thumb without fear of repercussion. Freed from the specter of his prosecution, they will be able to make the right choice regarding their future."

"And if they decide to live their lives without you as their ruler?" Davis asked him with an arched eyebrow.

Prometheus shrugged with a smile. "Then they will have that right. If they believe another would rule their city or domain better, so be it. I will still cleanse Rauxes and claim it for my own; they can hardly deny me such a thing after what has been done for them. And in any event, the city is overrun with evil, none dare approach it. They cannot take issue lest they brand themselves as ungrateful, petty, and foolish. But I shall be watching events as they unfold. If they choose a leader who rules well, I shall be happy for them and trade with them as I would any other. If they choose poorly, time will prove their foolishness and they will elect another or turn to me for aid should one like Ivid attempt to come to power."

"And we will happily provide that aid?" Davis asked.

Prometheus nodded with a knowing smile. "Certainly. Let it never be said that I am not generous. Being a guardian of law and good does not mean I must act as a fool. If they were to pledge their loyalty to me in return for such aid, I would consider it a great honor to have earned their trust."

The pair chuckled quietly before Heaven's Light spoke up. "You mentioned yesterday you wish to begin stockpiling vast amounts of non-perishable food and raw ingredients. I have already made large bulk purchases and they are in the process of being transferred to our warehouses. May I inquire as to the reason behind these purchases?"

Prometheus tented his hands in front of his face. "In a short while I foresee a need for it. The city I will build will be built with not only the mechanical hands of my servants but also the hands of men. They will need large amounts of food and other supplies while the city is being built and the lands around may not have what is required."

"Why don't you have the terminators do all the work?" Davis asked him. "You wouldn't need to worry about all this if you just have them do it. And in any case, it's not like they are going to demand pay or complain about being used as slave labor." He added with a wry smile.

Prometheus leaned back in his chair, his face thoughtful. "Take care with your words, there may come a day when that could be a reality; they have the ability to learn and grow, after all. But we will worry about such things in the fullness of time. If the people come and find a city already prepared for them, they will treat it poorly or at least with negligence for they will not have worked for it. Men who labor and create by the sweat of their brows have a stake in what they build. Farmers will take better care of their crops if they produce them. Artisans and craftsmen will care for the paintings and murals they create. Builders will care for the structures they build and people will have pride in what they accomplish there. With such ties they will also be more willing to defend the city should it come under attack. I will not have our people be decadent and lazy; Utopia shall be a place where hard work as well as creativity and strength is valued."

Davis nodded as Heaven's Light continued. "I deduce that is also the reason you have had me purchase large amounts of construction materials as well as increase our Titanium-2 output. We will be funneling it all into the city you are constructing?"

Prometheus nodded in confirmation. "Indeed. The city will be built much quicker with the supplies on hand and crews working during the night as well as during the day. Thankfully, due to the hydrogen converters now in use, we will not be polluting the air or land as we might have done in previous decades. Oerth is unspoiled by such things, at least compared to the degree we have seen here. They have not yet had their industrial revolution thanks in part to the arcane arts they are able to wield. I intend that revolution to be as clean as possible."

Davis stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You intend to start a technological revolution? That's going to take quite some time. Not to mention most may not want to see things change."

"Time has taken on new meaning for me, my friend." Prometheus told him. "I am no longer consumed with hours and days and not seeing the bigger picture as I was before. My plans may extend to months, years, even centuries now. The small daily details I leave to all of you for you are far better at such things. Such is the wisdom of the dragons."

Prometheus smiled confidently. "And in any case, I believe they shall want such change once I show them what can be done with science. Magic is powerful, yes, and it has its place but it cannot do everything. Once cannot build a road with magic or construct a tower without expending a vast amount of time or money; wizards are not cheap to hire and to build a tower would require a large group of them. It is powerful when used to create small or focused changes like healing a man or changing one object into another. Enchantments can make decent weapons ever more powerful and the most powerful of spells can even change reality itself. But such power cannot be used on a massive scale by an individual. That is the power of technology and we shall use that power to sway others to our cause."

Beowulf frowned slightly. "I don't think building a road would endear many people to you, Alpha, no matter how charismatically you speak of it." He added with a smile.

Prometheus chuckled at Beowulf's small barb. "Very true, my friend. But if I were to build a network of roads between the cities that were strong, smooth, and able to withstand the elements, trade goods could move faster and thus money would be made faster. People would prosper. Now imagine if I introduced a vehicle that could travel along those roads at greater speeds than a horse and could carry more than a wagon?" Prometheus nodded confidently. "Oh, yes, people would clamor for such things and the one who offered it would be praised highly indeed, not to mention become very wealthy very quickly. And wealth for us means more for our people and our Empire."

"And yet, somehow I don't see the kings of Urnst or Nyrond simply bowing down to you and handing over the keys to the kingdom on the strength of that alone." Davis remarked.

The dragon frowned slightly at Davis. "You speak as if I intend to conquer them. Take care with your words, my friend. If people choose to come to me because of what I have to offer and the opportunities I can provide for them that is their free choice. But I will not wrest the reigns of a kingdom from its rightful ruler unless the people of the realm begged me to do so. And even then I would be reluctant unless the man had committed terrible crimes and the gods approved of such a thing. Goodness must work within the law and no one can be above it. Not even I, for that is the road that leads to tyranny."

"I do believe we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves." Beowulf commented. "Considering we do not yet have a city to call our own."

Prometheus nodded. "Quite true. Let us focus on East Fair and Rauxes for now. The future will take care of itself."

Two weeks passed as materials and goods continued to flow in from various parts of the world. Prometheus and Davis decided to once again visit each of the company's divisions across the globe to see what was in the works and if there were any specific concerns that needed to be addressed. Uncharacteristically, Beowulf insisted coming along as well to see 'his Alpha's great empire'. Davis had been reluctant to involve the obviously non-human creature but Prometheus had allowed it, recommending the cover that Beowulf was a new prototype for a robotic intelligence which was still in its learning phase. Davis had not been pleased with the idea.

"You do realize you're opening the door for the terminator technology to be used widespread, don't you?" Davis asked forcefully. "I thought we agreed people weren't ready for it yet!"

Prometheus waved a hand. "That technology has been creeping ever closer since we began this company." He replied. "Other companies have been tinkering with artificial intelligence and neural networks for years even before we came on the scene. The new technologies we have produced have only accelerated the advance. The latest cybernetic implants allow for the blind to see and the deaf to hear and the components appear natural-looking. We have men walking the streets without a heart but a miniature turbine oxygenation system instead. It should not be as much of a shock as it might have been a few years ago. And in any case, we are not unveiling the terminators themselves, merely the notion that true artificial intelligence is possible."

Beowulf frowned. "I do hope I won't be poked and prodded by your servants, Alpha, or I may bite them."

Prometheus patted Beowulf shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry they won't lay a hand on you. Just act the way you used to."

"Just don't strip in the boardrooms." Davis smirked. "I don't think the world is ready for 'anatomically correct' furry machines."

Prometheus glanced at him blandly. "You **have** been to the Japanese plant, haven't you? They'll go nuts over him."

Davis face-palmed. "Oh gods, the horrors that will be unleashed!"

Beowulf grinned at Davis's exasperation. "Maybe Beowulf wear loincloth again." He suggested, using his previous manner of speech. "Get lots of two-legs excited. They want to rut with Beowulf?"

Davis glared before smacking the gnoll's head. "Stop that!"

Prometheus laughed heartily at their antics.

* * *

><p>The trip to the Japanese division had indeed lived up to the dragon's expectations. Dressed in merely a pair of long denim shorts, the engineers and scientists had immediately tried to swarm the poor gnoll upon hearing what Beowulf was, jabbering away excitedly in their native tongue. Fortunately Davis had managed to ensure that no biting occurred by keeping them at a safe distance. When asked how they had managed to create such a life-like automaton, Davis had replied nonchalantly that they had patterned it after a common dog's brain, which elicited a threatening growl from Beowulf. Prometheus had barely kept his laughter in check as the questions continued to fly for nearly an hour to which Davis always replied using his sardonic wit.<p>

"No, it's fake fur. As if we'd skin an animal and staple it on!"

"The behavioral programming took the longest time. For a while there, all it wanted to do was walk around on all fours and hump everyone's leg."

"Are you some kind of pervert? I'm not going to have it strip for you just so you can see if it has a wang or not! Honestly, show some class! If you must know, no it doesn't have one. Or balls for that matter either!"

By the end Beowulf had been literally trembling with outrage, his gaze so murderous that the technicians had begun to wonder if it was going to explode. Prometheus finally led Beowulf to a nearby sound-proof room to let the gnoll calm down while Davis continued answering questions. Upon locking the door and standing against it, the gnoll had flown into a rage, smashing his fists against the walls and shouting innumerable curses at Davis, threatening to tear him to shreds until only pieces of him remained as Prometheus watched him silently. As Beowulf was finally calming down there was a knock on the door. Prometheus unlatched it to see who it was and Davis breezed in, a wide grin on his face. As Prometheus shut the door, Beowulf's head snapped to look at him, his eyes glaring and hungry for revenge, his body tense. Davis only had time to open his mouth, no doubt to make another comment, when the gnoll flew across the room in an instant, smashing Davis into the wall, his hands around the machine's throat.

"I WILL KILL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!" Beowulf screamed at him, his nose inches from Davis's own. "NOT EVEN THE SAINT HIMSELF WILL BE ABLE TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS?"

Davis arched an eyebrow, completely unfazed by Beowulf's threats or the hands around his neck. "Did the doggy get all pissy? You're the one that insisted on coming along."

With an inarticulate roar, Beowulf slammed Davis's head against the wall, causing the plaster behind it to crack and flake before he reared back with his fist and smashed it into Davis's face, causing it to snap sideways. Davis turned his head back to look at Beowulf coolly, his eyes red.

"Bad. Dog." Davis said softly.

His hand was around Beowulf's throat in an instant, cutting off his air supply. Beowulf's eyes bulged at Davis's vice-like grip as the gnoll frantically tried to free himself, straining and scratching at the hand with his claws. Davis calmly lifted Beowulf off his feet and held him in the air seemingly without effort as the gnoll kicked at him, trying to wrench himself free.

Observing Beowulf dispassionately for a moment, Davis spoke, his voice cool and without emotion. "Hit me again and I will snap your neck like a twig. Rage at me if you want, yell at me if you feel you must. But I will not allow you such liberties again. Get control of yourself or I will put you down like the rabid dog you are acting like. Am I clear?"

Beowulf nodded frantically as his vision began to swim from lack of oxygen. A second later Davis released his grip, dropping Beowulf to the ground. The gnoll collapsed, gasping for air and shaking on the floor while Davis watched on impassively. Looking over at Prometheus, Davis was greeted with a frown.

"I suggest you take care to watch yourself as well." Prometheus stated coolly. "If you had truly hurt him…"

Davis rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I knew exactly what I was doing and how long he'd be conscious. It's this mutt you have to worry about." Nudging Beowulf with his foot.

Beowulf slowly struggled to his feet and looked over at Prometheus. Suddenly he gasped in shock as he stared at the disguised dragon. "Alpha! What has happened to your aura?"

Prometheus frowned slightly in puzzlement. "Nothing. Why?"

Beowulf's eyes looked around frantically. "I cannot see your aura or anyone else's!"

Looking closer, Prometheus frowned. "Your eyes appear to have returned to their original shade."

Beowulf blinked in confusion before gulping loudly as his eyes grew wider, the implications of what had occurred sinking in.

Marshaling himself after a few moments, Beowulf slowly walking over to Prometheus and kneeling before him, his head bowed. "I allowed my anger to overwhelm me and I dared to try and harm one who has done me no harm in return." He stated quietly. "I have shamed you and St. Cuthbert with my actions. As it seems the gods have already cast me aside. I can only await your judgment, my Alpha."

Prometheus looked at him silently for a moment before he spoke. "You have indeed acted with murderous intent and rage, Beowulf. I know you knew that Davis could not be injured by such actions but I will not tolerate such a display of rage and anger. I realize that the words Davis spoke were hurtful and I will deal with them in a moment." He stated, glancing up at Davis coolly before his gaze returned to the prostrate gnoll. "But that does not excuse your actions in the slightest. You have disappointed me, Beta!" Prometheus intoned darkly.

The gnoll nodded his head with a shiver as the dragon continued, his voice deepening and becoming more dragon-like as he spoke, his eyes suddenly glowing as golden energy seeped from them. **"As of this moment, you are hereby relieved as my Second in Command."** Prometheus pronounced. **"Stand and look upon me!"** Prometheus ordered coldly.

Beowulf shot to his feet, standing ramrod straight, his eyes staring straight ahead as he quivered in fear. Prometheus looked back at him coldly for a moment before he spoke again. **"We came here under the pretense that you were naught but an automaton. I think it only fitting that you be seen as one."**

Stretching forth his hand, Prometheus chanted several arcane words. A flash of energy surrounded Beowulf causing him to gasp before his body became rigid. As the aura around him disappeared, Beowulf's body began to tilt backwards as he could no longer maintain his balance. Prometheus's hand darted forward and grabbed the gnoll by the chest fur before holding him in place. Lifting his friend's stiff form and laying it down on a nearby table, Prometheus turned to Davis.

"**Within the last hour you have insulted or maligned virtually every aspect of his character and body. While his response was completely uncalled for, you are not blameless in this little fiasco. There is such a thing as going too far; I expected you to have more restraint and act more maturely considering your position but perhaps I was mistaken in that."**

Davis merely gazed at him coolly, seemingly unfazed by the dragon's words. "Really? Unless I'm mistaken, I was the one who came to you in the beginning. Without me and my technology—"

"**Enough!"** Prometheus exclaimed. **"That will only go so far! Yes, I am in your debt for what you have done but that does not excuse such behavior! Do not think you can hold that over my head whenever it is convenient! You are a creature of reason and logic, are you not? Did it not occur to you that your actions might result in such a reaction? Or were you intending to provoke such a response?"** Prometheus questioned him.

"If you are asking whether I expected him to try and murder me, the answer is no." Davis replied. "While I did expect a hostile reaction, this was outside my predictions."

"**You will return to HQ immediately and assist Heaven's Light in the transfer of goods that are coming in." **Prometheus informed him. **"And you will take Beowulf with you. As of this moment, consider yourself relieved of any command authority you might have had within the company. I will complete the tour myself as I seem to be the only one here who can handle themselves with maturity and dignity. Should I hear of another incident such as this…"**

"You won't." Davis replied shortly.

"**Pray that I do not."** Prometheus warned him before returning his voice to normal, the glow in his eyes fading. Stalking to the door, Prometheus unlocked it before leaving the two alone. Davis's eyes narrowed slightly before turning to the stiffened gnoll nearby. With a sigh, he grabbed Beowulf around the waist and hefted him up with both arms before resting him on his shoulder as he walked out, much to the embarrassment of the frozen gnoll. Prometheus calmly made excuses for the pair, explaining that one of the robot's systems had shorted out preventing the machine from being reactivated which required Davis to oversee the transfer back to HQ.

A few hours later as Davis and Beowulf flew over the Pacific in the company's private jet, the spell holding the gnoll in place finally dissipated, allowing him to slump to the floor with a sigh of relief. As Beowulf carefully made it to his feet, stretching his aching muscles, Davis glanced over at him. Gingerly making his way to a nearby seat he collapsed into it, moaning quietly at the seat's softness.

"Finally get yourself unfrozen?" Davis asked him with a bit of a smile. "I knew I should have kept you in the freezer. Oh, but I forgot, you don't even know what a refrigerator is, do you?"

Beowulf glowered at him. "Why are you trying to pick another fight with me? Did my Alpha's words mean nothing to you?"

Davis rolled his eyes. "Gods I get tired of hearing you say that! 'My Alpha', this! 'My Alpha', that! Your devotion to him gets so annoying! You're like a dog whining after his master, wagging his tail happily the minute he graces you with a look! Have some pride in yourself for gods' sake! You act like you're in love with him!"

Beowulf frowned. "I do not love him in the sense that you mean, but I am devoted to him, as it should be. You were there in that forest when I first came to him, you know what he did for me."

Davis waved the point aside with a hand. "You're using the same excuse I did earlier. Fine, you got civilized by him and he saved your life. Wonderful. It was a great thing he did, I won't deny that. But when are you going to do something on your own? Are you going to follow him forever? He is immortal now, you know. Are you going to follow him until you drop over dead, having never accomplished something on your own?"

Beowulf shook his head. "I would not expect you to understand. You speak as if he is merely a stepping stone or a mentor that I must someday outshine. But no one can outshine him. He is like the sun, the glory of the gods flows through him and it will always be so. I cannot hope to compete with that; I am like a candle flame in comparison. All I dare do is stand near him and hope that some of his glory shines upon me."

Davis shook his head. "I can't think like that. The people that designed me considered personal achievement and self-realization their most important goal even though they knew how to work together to achieve a common aim. Your attitude would have been considered slavish by them."

"Perhaps I am a slave." Beowulf admitted quietly. "But if I am, then I could not hope for a better master to serve for he is kind and generous, fair and just. In my experience it is given to very few to have such fortune and so I will serve him in all ways, even unto death if necessary, for he deserves no less." Beowulf sat in quiet contemplation for a moment before looking at Davis hesitantly. "I apologize for my words and my actions earlier." He stated quietly. "Can you forgive me?"

Davis looked at him, considering for a moment before nodding. Beowulf smiled in relief before relaxing further into his seat, his tired mind and the thrum of the engines soon lulling him into sleep. Davis watched him for a few moments before turning to look out the window, seemingly deep in thought.

The next week passed quickly for Prometheus as he moved across the globe, checking in with the various divisions of the company. For Beowulf and Davis, however, the week had been unbearably slow. Due to Heaven's Light's expertise, Davis's presence was entirely unnecessary, just as Prometheus had expected it to be. With nothing to do, Davis took it upon himself to explain the intricacies of modern life to the gnoll, pointing out and explaining the function of simple things like toilets and the aforementioned refrigerator. Beowulf had been fascinated by even the simplest of implements, musing that even these simple things would make great waves in Oerth when they returned. The two began to make sarcastic remarks back and forth to each other as they slowly repaired their friendship. Finally Prometheus returned, satisfied that things were going well overseas. As he walked through the building's reception area, he noted with some amusement that it was still standing and not a flaming wreck. Walking into one of the elevators on the ground floor, he took a key from his pocket and inserted it into a keyhole at the bottom of the row of buttons. The elevator shot up to the top floor and he walked out into the private living area set aside for them. Calling out to Heaven's Light, she responded through the speakers in the ceiling.

"How have those two been holding up?" He asked her.

"They seem to have developed a quasi-amicable relationship again." Heaven's Light answered. "Though their dialogue seems mostly composed of sarcastic remarks and jabs."

Prometheus chuckled. "Ah. No worries then. Where are they at the moment?"

"Presently they are in the library." Heaven's Light replied after a moment. "It appears Davis is attempting to teach Beowulf how to play chess."

Prometheus raised an eyebrow in surprise before wandering towards the library. Slipping into the room quietly, he paused behind one of the bookshelves to listen as the two conversed.

"Wrong move, furball." Davis was saying. "The Knight moved like this, not this."

Prometheus heard Beowulf snort in disdain. "Foolish. The way these pieces move make no sense. Why can they not move as need dictates? Battles do not work in such a rigid fashion."

"This isn't supposed to be a real battle." Davis said with a sigh. "Think of it this way, Knights and horsemen generally are used for flanking maneuvers so they come in from the side. Same thing here except you can only flank one piece at a time."

Beowulf made a thoughtful noise before the sound of moving pieces was heard. "So then if I flank this piece…?"

"Wha…? Aw crap that was my Queen!" Davis complained. "How did I miss that?"

"Oh, is the Queen important?" Beowulf asked, his voice a mix of amusement and innocence.

"Stupid mutt." Davis muttered as Beowulf chuckled. Suddenly Beowulf's voice carried over the stacks. "Do you intend to stand there all day and listen to us poor servants bicker Alpha?"

Smiling, Prometheus stepped out from behind the shelves. "Sometimes I forget how sensitive your nose is, my friend."

Beowulf smiled. "The scent you wear about you does not help keep you hidden. Even when clothed in human flesh your scent of incense and saffron is quite distinctive."

Prometheus raised an eyebrow before sniffing at his arm. Shrugging, he walked over, looking at the board before looking at the both of them.

"I trust you both have had time to consider my words and your actions of late?" He asked them simply.

The two nodded, looking back at Prometheus. "We kissed and made up, okay?" Davis said.

Beowulf and Prometheus both looked at him with arched eyebrows. Davis looked back and forth between the two before shuddering theatrically. "It's creepy how you two do that. Are you sure you're not married?"

Beowulf merely smirked at him. "Alpha too big for Beowulf. Beowulf finally find something with bigger dick than his."

Davis's jaw dropped as he stared at the gnoll in disbelief. "Did you actually…?"

Beowulf threw back his head and laughed, slapping the armrest of the chair. "The look on your face! Priceless!"

Prometheus merely smiled at the way Beowulf had outmaneuvered Davis before he replied.

"Very well. Beowulf, come here and kneel before me."

Standing, the gnoll walked over and knelt. Stretching out a hand over Beowulf's bowed head, it began to glow with golden light. "Beowulf, do you seek absolution for the transgressions you committed knowingly and without coercion from others?"

"I do, my Lord." Beowulf replied humbly.

"Do you swear to restrain yourself and your temper to ensure these actions never occur again?"

"I swear, my Lord." Beowulf stated fervently.

"Will you accept the penance I deem necessary to ensure that restraint?" Prometheus asked.

"Always, my Lord." Beowulf replied.

Prometheus nodded. "So be it then. As of this moment, Beowulf, you may return to your position as my Second in Command. By my authority as a servant of Pelor and in harmony with His will, I cleanse you of your misdeeds and restore your honor to you. May you walk in the light, always and forever."

Golden light poured forth from Prometheus's hands, flowing around the gnoll before being sucked into his body from all sides. A moment later, the golden light burst forth from within him as he gasped, his eyes once again the color of molten gold as the wave of golden light slowly faded away.

Beowulf smiled at him gratefully. "By my life or death will I serve you, Great One."

Prometheus nodded. "Meditate on the words of the Saint for several hours, Beowulf, and call to mind His strictures; your mind seems to have forgotten them as of late." Prometheus instructed him.

Beowulf nodded. "By your will, Great One."

Davis snickered quietly and Prometheus looked over at him. "You find something humorous about this?"

Davis smiled. "Not at all. I just think his talent with words is wasted on you. He should be in the theater, acting in Shakespearian plays."

Beowulf rolled his eyes as he sat back down. "I am no thespian and I despise having fruit thrown at me, thank you."

Prometheus chuckled quietly before becoming serious again. "Davis, I trust you also have considered your words and actions?"

Davis nodded seriously. "I have. As I said, I apologized to Beowulf for treating him as I did. I will make sure to not tease him _too much_."

Prometheus smiled. "Good. Consider yourself reinstated as well. Alright you two, pack your things, it's time we left."

"Where are we going?" Davis asked.

"Back to Oerth." Prometheus stated firmly. "It's time to finish our business with Ivid."


	2. The OverKing of Aerdi

**Chapter 2: The OverKing of Aerdi**

* * *

><p>The trio materialized upon the plains of Nyrond just beyond Aerdi's borders. Stepping away from the pair, Prometheus began to grow in size and girth as his body reformed itself into its natural shape of a golden dragon. Stretching out his wings and claws, the dragon sighed gustily with a smile.<p>

"You act like you've been living in a cramped apartment for a week." Davis commented upon seeing this display. "It's not like you're fitting yourself into a human skin, after all."

Prometheus chuckled in his deep voice. **"True, but wearing a human form does get somewhat tiresome. I much prefer my natural form."**

Beowulf looked at him somewhat oddly but chose not to pursue it. "What now Alpha?"

"**Now we call my people to me and put an end to Ivid's madness." ** Prometheus stated firmly. **"There is something I must see to first, however. Come, both of you." **He commanded, stretching out his clawed hands before them.

Davis and Beowulf came closer and allowed themselves to be held firmly in Prometheus's grasp before the dragon took to the air. Hours past and night fell as the dragon flew over the great forest of Aerdi before finally landing near the city of Edge Field about a half mile away from the walls. Positioning himself behind a large group of trees to hide himself from view, Prometheus gently released his two passengers before turning to Beowulf.

"**Go into the city before you and make your way to the chapter house of the priesthood of Pelor. There you will find a man named Michael Landrum. Ask him to come with you as I have need of him."**

Beowulf blinked in puzzlement at him, but nodded before making his way to the city. As he neared the great gates, the guards looked at him suspiciously but allowed him entrance. Making his way through the thoroughfares he was finally able to locate the chapter house Prometheus has specified. Knocking on the door, a small window at eye-level opened revealing a pair of eyes that stared at him coolly.

"What is it you want?" The man asked warily.

"I have come to speak with a man named Michael Landrum. I was told he resides here." Beowulf explained.

The man looked him up and down suspiciously before answering. "Whomever you spoke to was mistaken." The man declared, starting to shut the window.

"Wait!" Beowulf cried shoving his hand in the hole before it could be closed. He pressed his face close to the hole and hissed fiercely. "I am known to Asher Walters! He stayed here for a time! Please, let me speak with Michael!"

The man's eyes widened at Ash's name before the door was unbolted. Light spilled out from the doorway as Beowulf was quickly pulled inside before the door was slammed shut behind him. The young man at the door, dressed in a simple yellow robe, frowned at him angrily.

"You dare much to utter that name so loudly in the streets!" The man exclaimed angrily. "Do you wish to have Ivid's Night Guard brought down upon us all? We are barely tolerated here as it is!"

Rubbing his face with a hand, the door warden ordered him not to touch anything before walking rapidly out of the room through one of the other doors. Presently, a middle-aged man with graying hair, clear blue eyes, and a pleasant face walked in, dressed in yellow and white robes. Looking Beowulf over for a moment, the man gestured for Beowulf to follow him. Frowning, the gnoll did so as they walked down the hall and into a private room. Shutting the door behind him, the man cast a few spells around the room before he turned to look at Beowulf.

"So then," the man started with a calm smile, "I have ensured you cannot speak falsehoods within this room. So I will ask you to confirm your statement. Do you know Asher Walters?"

Beowulf nodded. "I have known Ash for several years now."

The cleric nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. How is he? I have heard rumors of him from other members of my order but nothing certain of late."

Beowulf paused, composing his thoughts carefully before speaking. "He...has changed quite a bit but he is still essentially as he once was, deep down."

Michael's gaze turned a shade cooler. "I dislike your wordplay my friend." He stated. "I would ask that you speak more plainly."

Beowulf frowned in frustration. "I cannot be more specific. All I may say is that he is asking to speak with you outside of the city. I assure you, I have not come here to entrap you or steal you away, nor do I work for Ivid or his men."

Michael mulled his words over carefully before nodding. "Very well, I shall go with you. Give me a moment to inform the chapter master of this development."

Beowulf nodded as the man left the room. A few moments later he returned, ushering Beowulf out of the room and through the chapter house. The pair exited a moment later to the surprise of the door warden before quickly walking through the streets. Exiting the main gates of the city the pair continued to walk in silence for several minutes until Michael turned to look at Beowulf.

"I fear I have been a poor companion thus far. You know my name but I have not asked you yours."

"I am Beowulf, Second in Command to the Alpha I serve."

"And whom do you serve, Beowulf?" Michael asked.

"**He serves me."** A deep voice announced as Prometheus lumbered towards them from behind the copse of tall trees while Davis stayed out of sight.

Michael started, raising his hands in a reflexive gesture, ready to cast a spell but relaxed slightly at the sight of the metallic dragon. As Prometheus sat down in front of them, Beowulf walked over to the dragon and stood next to him.

"You stand in the presence of Prometheus, chosen of Pelor and Bahamut, Lord of Utopia." Beowulf informed him.

Michael looked the dragon up and down before he spoke. "Regal One, it has been many years since mortal eyes have seen your kind. Might I ask why you are here?"

"**I have need of your services, Michael Landrum."** Prometheus informed him.** "Asher Walters considered you his first friend and ally when he came to this world. In his mind, you were always a wise and intelligent man whom he trusted implicitly. Such a glowing recommendation from so mighty a man is always worth considering carefully. If you would, I would ask that you join me and my cause."**

Michael looked at the dragon skeptically before replying. "You honor me, Great One, but I have responsibilities to my order that I cannot forsake, even at the request of one such as you. I apologize but I fear you have wasted your time coming here."

Prometheus rubbed a whisker with his talon thoughtfully. **"And if it were your friend Ash making this request? What then?"**

Michael frowned. "Even for Ash I could not simply leave my order. Your servant suggested that I would be meeting him here and yet you speak of him in the past tense. Where is he?"

The dragon seemed to consider his next actions for a moment before casting a spell in his rumbling voice to protect the area from scrying. As a magical dome appeared around them, the dragon's form began to shift and change before Michael's eyes. After a moment, a somewhat weathered and older version of his friend stood before him. Michael's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before narrowing in anger, his face clouded.

"You would dare to take on the likeness of my friend to try and entice me? You are surely no golden dragon; such a creature would never stoop so low!" Michael raised his hands as they began glowing with power. "Begone before I unleash Pelor's wrath upon you!"

Prometheus gazed at him calmly, unruffled by the threat before he spoke a single sentence. "You once accused me of not knowing how to use a chamber pot, Michael."

The cleric gaped in surprise, slowly lowering his hands in shock as Prometheus continued. "I told you about the world I came from, about the god-man Jesus the Anointed One, and about how my wife and son were killed. It was you who came to my aid and healed the arrow wound I received on the road. What else would you have me say to convince you I am he?"

Michael stood there staring, confounded by the apparent paradox before him. "But…you're a dragon…" He muttered in bewilderment. "No cleric could cast such a spell and you are no wizard…"

"I was Asher Walters up until a few weeks ago when I died defeating Ivid's undead hordes." Prometheus explained. "By the power of Bahamut and the will of Pelor I was returned to life in the form you just saw, to be their champion in this world. I am no longer Ash as you remember him, but a part of him still resides within me. I remember you Michael. I remember your patience, your kindness, and your wisdom. I will need all of these if I am to succeed in my mission; even I am not perfect. I must have advisers around me who are not afraid to speak the truth to me even when it is not pleasant or convenient."

"Will you help me Michael?" He asked intently.

Michael stood there for a few moments, ruminating on what he has been told before he spoke. "I will need to speak with the chapter master and meditate on what you have said. In the end, I will follow the will of Pelor, regardless of your wishes."

Prometheus nodded. "Of course, my friend. I will wait for you here."

Michael nodded, pausing for a moment before he spoke again hesitantly. "It…is good to see you again Ash. I don't know how to feel about all this, but I am glad you're alive."

Prometheus smiled in understanding. "It is confusing and hard to take in, I know. I do not blame you for not knowing how to react. It is good to see you again as well."

Michael smiled tentatively back before turning and walking back towards the city. As the man slowly became smaller in the distance, Beowulf turned to Prometheus. "Will he join us, do you think?"

The disguised dragon gazed after the departing man thoughtfully. "It is in Pelor's hands now. I will trust in His judgment, no matter the outcome."

Turning to Beowulf with a calm smile he drew upon Pelor's power to conjure a simple meal. "Come. Let us eat and rest. We can accomplish nothing further tonight and the weather is perfect for sleeping under the stars."

"Is that any reason not to stay at a perfectly good inn?" Davis asked as he walked over.

Prometheus smiled. "Lest you forget, Ivid's Night Guard is still active and Asher Walters is most likely still a wanted man in Aerdi. I will ensure we are not disturbed."

The three of them seated themselves though Davis did not eat. As they ate, Prometheus remarked on his various senses including his sense of taste becoming sharper and more refined than they had been before.

"It is a curious, and possibly unique thing, to be able to make such comparisons between capabilities of a human and a dragon." Prometheus noted idly as he sipped from a glass of red wine. "While I had a bit of a taste for certain wines in my previous life, for example, I can now easily distinguish the various fruits or other additions used to flavor the wines specifically and the distinctions are more pronounced whereas before they were muted somewhat."

Davis smiled. "Well, if this Empire dream of yours doesn't work out you could always make a living as a wine connoisseur."

Prometheus chuckled. "Very true, my friend."

Once the meal was finished, Prometheus guided them into the group of trees and began laying down blessed wards to keep them from being noticed by animals or disturbed during the night though Davis offered to take watch anyway. The pair stretched out on the soft grass and was soon asleep. The night passed slowly and without incident as the two woke shortly after dawn. Davis had apparently amused himself by cataloging the various constellations and stellar objects he was able to see. The pair ate a slow breakfast once again conjured by Prometheus as they waited for the cleric to return with his answer. Finally, about an hour after dawn, Davis saw the man approaching. Allowing his avatar to vanish, he watched Prometheus and Beowulf stand and dust themselves off. After a few moments, Michael approached them, an intent look on his face.

"Good morning Michael." Prometheus greeted him with a smile. "I hope you were able to sleep well given last night's revelations."

"I did give the matter quite a bit of thought before retiring." Michael replied. "But this morning I was quite surprised. Pelor himself appeared to me in my time of meditation and all but insisted that I join you." Michael smiled uncertainly. "You seem to be quite the apple of our Lord's eye, Ash."

Prometheus's smile became slightly strained at the mention of his former name. "Unless we are behind wards or spells of secrecy I ask that you not call me that." He told his friend. "Asher Walters died on the battlefield at Radigast along with the former Canon Hazen. Please try and remember that."

"But…" Michael frowned.

Prometheus held up a hand, warning him to be silent. "I cannot offer you a better explanation than the one from last night. Please try to accept that I am the dragon Prometheus now. Everything else is…memories from a former life."

Walking over to the man, he rested a hand on his shoulder companionably. "But that does not mean I don't think about or care for the people who helped me. I never forsake a friend."

Michael smiled with a nod. "So what happens now?"

"Watch and see." Prometheus stated, taking a few steps away from the others and willing his body to change. As Michael watched, Prometheus's body grew in size as his shape shifted into that of his dragon form. Once the transformation was complete, he beckoned Michael over with his claw. As Michael stepped forward, Prometheus instructed him to kneel before him. Michael did so, the dew-covered grass around him sparkling in the morning light like a field of diamonds as the sun shone on them both, bouncing off of the dragon's golden scales. Prometheus stretched out his clawed hand so that it rested above his head.

"**Michael Landrum." **Prometheus intoned sonorously. **"You stand before me today having indicated your willingness to serve me and my cause with the blessing of our Lord, Pelor the Radiant King and God of Light. Do you, here and now, being under no coercion or duress, and in full knowledge of your right to choose, swear to serve me in word and deed from this moment forward?"**

"I do so swear." Michael stated clearly.

"**Do you swear, here and now, in word and deed to serve the people of Utopia in harmony with the divine guidance of our Lord and myself?"** Prometheus asked.

"I do so swear." Michael stated firmly.

"**And do you swear, here and now, never to forsake the oaths you have made here today, nor any other that might pass from your lips, until the day our Lord takes you into His arms and you ascend into glory?"** Prometheus asked.

"I do so swear." Michael confirmed.

Prometheus nodded his great head with finality as golden light poured from his hand, encompassing the kneeling cleric. **"Then, by my right as granted to me by Pelor and in harmony with the other gods of light, I name thee a Radiant Servant of Pelor and counselor to the Dragon Emperor, Lord of Utopia!" **

The golden light swirled around the two of them as Prometheus continued. **"Here and now, do I swear to watch over you, to keep you safe from the powers of darkness and all who would threaten thee for I am a protector to all who serve me! As a father guides his children so shall I guide thee. As a father protects his children, so shall I protect thee, even unto death! Here and now, as Pelor and the gods as my witnesses, I proclaim myself your immortal Guardian until the end of time! So mote it be!"**

Golden light blazed around the two in a corona of power as the pact was sealed by divine energy. Michael gasped in surprise as he felt his power and connection to Pelor expand and grow before the glow faded. Prometheus smiled down at him kindly.

"**You are mine now, Michael Landrum. Serve me well and I shall do the same and more for you."**

Michael stood and bowed to his new liege. "I am honored to serve you, Great One."

Prometheus nodded before muttering a spell to prevent them from being spied upon. As they became surrounded by magical energy, the great dragon spoke again. **"As a Radiant Servant of Pelor, your powers over light have increased and your spells will do greater damage to any undead you may encounter. As my servant, I give you what was granted to Asher Walters and to me as well. Because of the nature of this boon and where it comes from I ask that you keep this secret for now. In the world Asher Walters came from, science and technology held sway rather than magic and men created many incredible things with it. One such accomplishment was the creation of extremely tiny machines, small enough to travel throughout a man's bloodstream with no ill effect, enhancing their physical and mental abilities. These devices granted other powers as well and I shall describe them to you later but one such was a form of telepathic communication. Here and now, I offer this boon to you as well."**

Michael blinked in surprise before replying. "I am unworthy of such a great gift, my lord, but if you deem it necessary, I will certainly accept."

Prometheus chuckled. **"I do consider it necessary. Allow me to summon one of my other counselors and it shall be done. Davis?"**

Taking his cue from the dragon and what had just transpired, Davis created a slowly brightening sphere of white light that expanded into the form of a man before flashing outward, revealing Davis's hard light hologram, a solemn expression on his face. While his features and hair remained the same, the avatar was dressed in long white and gold hoodless robes with intricate golden stitch work on the cuffs and hem. On his chest was the symbol of a radiant sunburst with a swooping dragon in the center. Walking over to the amazed cleric he stretched out his hand.

"Receive the boon of Prometheus with His blessing, counselor." Davis stated respectfully. As golden motes of light issued forth from his hand, a swarm of cloaked nanites emerged from Davis's hidden body and mixed with the display. As the motes surrounded Michael, the swarm surrounded him before entering his body in various locations, creating a light prickling sensation that lasted a moment before the light faded and Davis stepped back. Michael looked at himself in slight confusion as though expecting himself to be radically changed before he looked back at the two. The dragon merely smiled at him.

"**You will find that the changes occur gradually over a period of days and weeks. You will not change on the outside but your senses will become sharper and more refined than they were before, amongst other things."**

Prometheus turned, addressing Beowulf. **"Beowulf, for too long I have neglected this, and I apologize. As my brother in arms and my Beta, you too should have received this boon a long time ago. Unfortunately, until now I did not know whether it would be a benefit or a curse as the machines were not familiar with how your body works. However, Davis has experimented and confirmed they will cause you no harm. Will you accept this gift?"**

Beowulf bowed his head respectfully. "I will accept whatever you choose to give me, Alpha."

Prometheus nodded to Davis who stepped forward once again, stretching out his hand to the gnoll. Beowulf smiled trustingly at the avatar who returned the gesture before light flooded from his hand. As before the nanites swarmed over the gnoll's body before inserting themselves into his bloodstream. Davis nodded before stepping back alongside Prometheus.

Quirking his head, Beowulf asked Prometheus "What about Torin and Alisha? Do they deserve such as gift as well? I have not had a chance to send them a message due to everything that's happened. What do we tell them? They will surely have heard of the battle's outcome by now."

Prometheus nodded. **"Thank you for the suggestion. I will send them each a message shortly and they too will be worthy of my gift if they wish to accept it. For now, we must look to East Fair and Ivid's removal."**

Davis's avatar vanished in a flash of bright light much to Michael's surprise before his normal body appeared. Michael looked at the massive machine in confusion before Beowulf patted him on the shoulder. "That is what Davis truly looks like. Another marvel from the Alpha's world. He will explain, I am sure, just know that you can trust him."

Michael nodded uneasily as they were gathered in Prometheus's claws. They were soon in the air and travelling across the land to the towns and villages surrounding the capital city. As they made their way to each one, Prometheus would call out to those that had been resurrected, commanding them to don their armor, gather their supplies, and congregate outside the town of Twish, only a day's march from East Fair. Within a few days the fields around the town were filled with tents as several hundred men waited for the muster to be completed. Former Captains reported to Prometheus who commanded them to begin organizing the men into companies. Finally, the order was given to form up ranks and the men began to march. Prometheus and the others moved ahead of them, guiding them to their destination. After a day and a half of marching, they finally came within sight of the city. Taking to the air, Prometheus circled over the army to gain altitude before flying towards the city. The dragon's golden scales flashed in the sun as he roared, loosing a blast of fire and sending the archers on the walls scurrying. Down below the army began to march on the great gate before the gate guards frantically closed them, barring the doors after them. Beowulf looked the doors over before sending a telepathic message to Prometheus.

~~_Alpha, the doors have been barred against us. Would you happen to have a key?~~_

Prometheus chuckled mentally at Beowulf's quip. ~~_**I fear I do not have the key to the city but I do make an effective battering ram**__.~~_ He replied before breathing more fire, sending another group of soldiers fleeing.

Circling the city again, he landed near the main gates with a _thump_. Lumbering over to the doors, he flexed his clawed hand before clenching it into a fist and smashing it against the doors with a roar. The reinforced wooden doors splintered and cracked, barely holding firm against the dragon's prodigious strength. Another powerful punch and the doors burst asunder with a thunderous crash, showering the men behind them with beams and spears of wood. With a great cry the army surged forward, meeting the garrison defenses that had been hastily called forth to defend the city. Smashing his claws into the stonework, Prometheus slowly climbed the great wall before taking to the air once more, heading for the center of the city. Fire rained down from the sky sending nobles scurrying for cover under awnings and covered walkways as he landed atop one of the tall buildings next to the imposing palace of Ivid the Mad. The dragon cried out in a thunderous voice, his wings flaring behind him.

"**Where is he that calls himself Overking? Let Ivid come forth that his crimes may be judged and justice be done upon him by the divine mandate of the gods!"**

A high-pitched sneering voice called out from one of the balconies of the palace. "Ivid has no interest in speaking with a witless wyrm like you! Begone beast!"

Focusing on the figure, Prometheus perceived the dark aura of necromancy around him, a sure sign the man was nothing more than an intelligent inferi. Grimacing in disgust, he quickly cast a spell which breached the creature's weak mind. Focusing on the thing's most recent thoughts, the knowledge of Ivid's location came to him in an instant. Leaping from the top of the building he rested upon, his massive form crossed the square in front of the palace and latched onto the side of the building near one of the ornate thin towers decorating each corner of the building. Turning his head towards one of the windows, he saw a pasty-faced pudgy man leap back from the glass with a muffled yelp. Reacting in an instant, his clawed hand smashed through the glass and mortar, grabbing the man and dragging him from the tower.

"Someone do something!" The man screamed from inside the dragon's claw. "Kill this beast or I'll have you all burned at the stake, you cowards!"

"**Your men have fled for they are wiser than you!"** Prometheus declared distastefully.

Leaping from the side of the palace, he landed in the square below, shaking the ground on soldiers poured into the square, Prometheus leapt onto the top of the building he had just rested upon, looking down upon them before he spoke.

"**Men of East Fair! I hold in my hand your ruler, the mad Overking! Here and now I offer you a choice! Lay down your weapons and you shall be treated justly by myself and my men! We have not come here to destroy this city but rather to cleanse the corruption that has plagued it for so long!"**

A flurry of arrows shot towards the dragon who covered his eyes with his scaled forearm. The arrows bounced off his armored hide and fell to the ground as he glared at them.

"**You are not men of reason, it seems."** Prometheus commented before looking at the enraged ruler in his hand. **"You are fortunate that I am so careful with my possessions or your men's arrows might have caused me to crush you. Interesting that they would fire upon me even when you are at my mercy."**

Prometheus looked back at them. **"I offer you one last chance! Choose wisely soldiers of East Fair!"** He warned.

Another volley of arrows was their own reply.

"**So be it then!"** Prometheus declared angrily.** "May the gods have mercy on your souls!"**

The great dragon drew in a deep breath before exhaling a massive wave of fire. His fiery breath washed over them, incinerating the men, charring their armor black and causing the troops nearby to retreat into the nearby buildings. A few moments later the dragon's troops began filling the square. Prometheus began directing men where he had seen enemy soldiers enter various buildings before leaping down from the building, into the square once again, still holding on to Ivid who continued to scream and yell from within his fist. A few hours later as the sun began to go down, Beowulf made an appearance, jogging up to him and saluting.

"Alpha! The city is ours! The men are mopping up the last remnants of resistance and we have killed the last few necromancers residing in the city."

Prometheus nodded with satisfaction. **"Excellent. Then it is time to give this kingdom its last rites."**

Reaching out to the massive statue of the Overking situated in the center of the courtyard, the dragon carefully hung Ivid from one of the figure's outstretched fingers, leaving the man to swing helplessly above the crowds below as he continued to hurl curses at his captor.

"How dare you do this to me? Put me down this instant you blasted lizard!" Ivid screamed in helpless rage.

Sitting up regally, the dragon sneered at Ivid as he continued to hurl threats before he cried out in a voice that shook the heavens.

"**SILENCE!"**

Shocked to his core, the man immediately fell silent as he shook in fear.

"**Ivid the Fifth, the so-called Overking of Aerdi!" **Promethus cried, projecting his voice across the city so that all could hear him.** "The gods have seen your deeds and declared you unfit to rule this land! By your machinations and with the aid of Iuz the necromancer, you willfully slaughtered your citizens and raised them up as unholy inferi! As if such crimes were not horrible enough, you then compounded your sin by sending your forces against the people of Nyrond and Urnst with the intention of destroying their lands and their people! Indeed, if Iuz was to be believed, you intended for all of Oerth to be covered in darkness under the sway of the dark gods as the living would be murdered on a scale undreamt of! Do you deny the charges I have spoken against you?"**

The man remained silent, glaring daggers at the dragon before him.

After a moment, Prometheus continued. **"So be it then! Your madness and your depravity are well known across the lands! The gods demand justice for those that violate their laws and it has fallen to me as their servant to dispense that justice! But even you shall be judged rightly in the courts of law we shall create; let it never be said that I took vengeance upon you even though it is my right to do so by the ancient traditions of this land! You shall be imprisoned until the courts of law hear your case and decide your fate accordingly, for even to my enemies will I show restraint and fairness."**

Retrieving Ivid from his perch, he placed him on the ground within a ring of troops. **"Take him away and be sure that he is guarded day and night. He will not escape justice!"**

Saluting, the men took Ivid away, the man shouting curses as he went. Turning to the people around him, the dragon spoke once more.

"**This day, justice has come to this land and the taint of the mad kings has ended! Let all within the sound of my voice know that today the kingdom of Aerdi is no more! Let its name be forgotten and cast into the dung heap of history! Today, the sun rises on a new people and a new city! Today we who stand here are not citizens of Aerdi but of Utopia!"**

The troops cheered loudly as they raised their fists in celebration.

After a few moments Prometheus raised his claws for attention. As the crowd quieted, he continued. **"Today is a great day for all of us but there is much still to do. This city must be cleansed of its corruption and the people freed from their shackles of fear and mistrust. Go now my faithful and do your duty with honor!"**

Swords clanged against shields in salute as the troops departed. Focusing his thoughts outward, he contacted Beowulf over the telepathic link they shared.

_**~~Make sure the troops behave themselves. If I hear any accusations of looting or rape, I will deal with them myself, understood?~~**_

_~~As you command, Alpha.~~ Beowulf replied._

As the great dragon looked about, he saw many faces peering out of windows and doors, anxious to see a legend come to life but still afraid of what he might do should they be discovered. His face softened in sympathy for them as he spoke again, projecting his voice.

"**People of East Fair, do not be afraid." **He implored them gently.** "I have not come to destroy your homes or loot your possessions. I have not come to murder or pillage or rape as you suppose. You look upon me and you see a fearsome creature ready to destroy you and all you care for. But I tell you that cannot be further from the truth. In the days of old the great metallic dragons, gold, silver, and brass walked the land aiding those who did good and were upright in the sight of the gods. Alas they have faded into legend and men forgot them. But the gods have willed that we walk the world again and so I have come to save you from the depravity and decadence of Ivid and his corrupt minions. Many of you had friends or family that were cruelly taken from you and forced into Ivid's decrepit army. By the power of the gods who worked their power through me they were returned to life, freed from their curse, and walk the land even now. It is they whom you see in the streets today." **

Pausing for a moment, he could see the people were beginning to lose some of their fear, the words he spoke slowly putting them at ease as a few stepped out into the street.

Putting a bit more strength into his voice he spoke again. **"I have not come to destroy but to build. I have come not to bring death, but life. I do not bring enslavement or fear, but freedom and enlightenment. It is my gift to you, freely given and paid for in blood, if you will but accept it. In time I and my men will march to the ancient city of Rauxes where the Great Kingdom first rose. I will cleanse the evil that festers in its heart and drive back the darkness that resides there. Once this is done, a new and glorious city will be built in its place."** Prometheus spread his claws expansively.**"****Here and now, I offer an invitation to all who can hear me. All of you will be welcome there and all will be granted citizenship in the new Empire of Utopia if you desire it."**

After a brief pause, the dragon continued. **"My men and I will remain here, not to oppress you, but to ensure order and peace during this time of transition. Ask them for help and they will aid you. Speak to them and they will tell you of my plans for the future and who I am. Let your own minds judge what is best for you for I will not force you to join me. Your lives are your own to live as you wish so long as you do not infringe upon the rights of others. But for those who wish to, come to me and learn. While I expect much from those who serve me, much will I also give those who are faithful. Have no fear and sleep lightly in your beds this night for I have come to set you free." **

Turning to the great statue of the Overking next to him, Prometheus exhaled a powerful blast of fire, melting the statue where it stood until it was merely an unrecognizable blob of heated metal. Once this was done, he laid down in the square, resting his hands on his forearms, his eyes lidded but night fell, the troops walked through the city, lighting lanterns and placing torches so that the normally darkened city glowed.

"**The people in darkness have seen a great light."** Prometheus muttered to himself as the torchlight reflected off his scales, bathing his body in soft golden light. **"On those living in the land of the shadow of death a light has dawned. Repent, for the kingdom of heaven has come."**


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

* * *

><p>Lydin Rimic was an old man. He'd lived in East Fair for most of his life and ran a simple metal-working shop. In that time he'd seen the death of the mad Overking Ivid the Fourth and the rise of his equally unbalanced son Ivid the Fifth. In the days following the succession the streets had almost literally run red with blood. The new Overking had rounded up all those who had been allies of his father, enemies he hadn't yet dealt with, or really anyone the current Overking had reason to be pissed off with or suspicious of, and murdered them in cold blood. Ivid's supposedly secret but truthfully well-known enforcers, the 'Night Guard', had been extremely busy during that time. People were often chased into the streets and cut down with swords or shot in the leg with a crossbow before they were dragged away, never to be seen again.<p>

It was at those times that he feared the most for his wife Anna and his son Torin.

Lydin had, during those times, kept his shop tightly locked and his head down in case one of the guards happened to be in a pissy mood and take note of him. Fortunately he and his family had remained unmolested. Being a simple man with no political connections whatsoever had no doubt helped him in this regard and the man was well aware of it; he had seen all too often that it didn't do to be a friend of a noble or have political aspirations in East Fair unless you had some serious muscle backing you up in case you needed to make a point, or at the other extreme, leave town in a hurry while the muscle distracted the guards. That point had been forced home a few years ago when his son's best friend Alisha had nearly been taken away by the guards during a raid on the mage shop where she had been apprenticing. The kindly old wizard had seemed harmless enough to the man but who knew what kind of services, if any, he had done over the years for various people in high positions.

These days it seemed even being harmless didn't save you from Ivid's lunacy if you had helped someone who had offended him.

So with that in mind, the two young people had been sent away to seek their fortunes in another kingdom, perhaps Nyrond or Urnst where things were said to be much calmer. It had been difficult for Lydin and Anna, but thankfully they had received the occasional note from them, saying everything was fine. According to their last note they had settled down in Mitrik of all places. They seemingly had successful jobs working in various shops and even had a gnoll for a friend, if you could imagine such a thing! Lydin had often wondered about the seemingly kooky young cleric they had chosen to escort across the continent but from what they said in their letters he was basically an alright sort, if a bit idealistic and strange. Eventually things had settled back into a routine similar to the one before; he and his wife sold various metal works, kept their noses clean, and didn't ever make a fuss in case one of their customers happened to be a plain-clothed Night Guard.

The day the dragon and his army attacked the city had started out as an ordinary day by all accounts. Then suddenly shouts and roars had filled the air along with the clatter of metal on metal. Acting nearly on instinct, Lydin had latched his door shut, pulled down the window coverings, and did his best to act like no one was home as he ushered his wife into the back room, guarding the door with a dagger in his hand. After a few hours, just as things were starting to quiet down and he was considering unlocking the door, the dragon's deep voice had reverberated across the city like the voice of a god, proclaiming Ivid's dethroning and his intentions regarding the city.

His first thought was that the dragon was simply trying to coax people out of their homes so that he might devour them. While he admitted to himself that he didn't know squat about dragons in general, it seemed the kind of thing one might do, if one believed in the old tales about them. With that in mind, and anxious to preserve what few years he had left, the man simply decided to stay in his shop a few more days, happy that he'd had the forethought to fill an emergency larder for occasions similar to this. A week went by and things seemed to return to normal. There were no new instances of people running screaming into the streets or roars to be heard from the dragon. People seemingly went about their business as usual and so Lydin decided it was time to reopen the shop.

The fact that his larder was starting to run low, much to his wife's dismay, certainly had nothing to do with it.

He spent the day using some of his savings to buy more supplies and ask around the market place what had been happening; he'd been out of town when the dragon attacked, he explained, and didn't know the latest gossip. Fishwives and merchants being what they were, they were all too happy to share the good news about the golden dragon that had come out of the skies with an army at his back, liberating the city and, if you believed it, the kingdom itself! After hearing about all that had happened, the man had thanked them politely and made his way back to the shop with his supplies, firmly convinced that everyone in the city had finally lost their minds. That a dragon had attacked was never in doubt but he was quite sure that the beast had killed Ivid and was planning to do terrible things to the city no matter what the dratted lizard said. Dragons could surely lie just as easily and sweetly as anyone else considering they had years to practice the art. After talking things over with his wife, he finally decided if some crazy-ass dragon wanted to try his hand (claw?) at ruling the city, why the heck not? It certainly couldn't do worse than Ivid. With his mind made up, Lydin continued running his shop as he always did and for a few days it appeared that it would not be the end of things as he's briefly thought.

And then one of the dragon's troops had shown up at the door.

While the man was not decked out in full armor he had the bearing of a soldier and seemed quite intent on speaking with him and his wife. While Lydin tried not to show it, he was mentally quaking in his shoes as the man asked to come in, locking the door behind him. The soldier quickly explained he wasn't there to cause trouble, nor were Lydin or his wife in trouble for anything (yet!). The man had simply come by to explain what the dragon Prometheus intended for the city. The man spoke earnestly and plainly for several minutes, telling the pair about what the dragon had done for him and his men at the Battle of Radigast several weeks prior before explaining that a census was going to be taken for all the citizens living in the city. This was simply a procedural matter, he explained, to ensure that the records the government kept had been accurate as the dragon was reorganizing the various ministries and who worked for them to ensure their integrity. Lydin and his wife would simply be asked a series of questions on who they were, what they did, and so on before being allowed to go home. Thanking him for his time, the man had left just as abruptly as he had come.

Lydin had sat there in vague shock for a few moments, amazed he was still alive before slowly wandering over to the door and locking it again. After several minutes of processing all that he'd been told, the old shopkeeper had come to the following realizations:

First, the dragon and his men knew where he lived.

And second, they had obviously taken a personal interest in him or Anna for whatever reason.

These facts led the man to the seemingly inevitable conclusion that he was now on their 'black list' of people to watch out for and keep from leaving the city. The man's mind kept turning over anything he might have said or done in recent days that would have raised the dragon's ire against him but could find nothing of note, unless you counted his penchant for hiding. He had no infamous, or famous, family members that might have attracted the dragon's attention and he himself was hardly a threat. Anna was not exactly hard on the eyes at her age but she was certainly not a noble so he doubted the dragon was interested in her. The poor shopkeeper finally came to the conclusion that either the dragon really was crazy and was simply picking up people at random to be removed or it was their age that was working against him. After all, he reasoned, slave labor needs strong arms and backs and neither were as spry as they used to be.

The idea that the dragon and the man had been telling the truth never entered his mind, steeped as the city was in paranoia and fatalism.

Finally, after putting it off for nearly 2 weeks and becoming a nervous wreck in the process, the man finally summoned the dregs of his courage and with the prodding of his wife, toddled off to the palace to see what would actually take place. Anna had insisted on going as well but Lydin had put his foot down, claiming that if things did go badly, she might be able to find a way out of the city and flee to Mitrik. A boy needed his mother, after all. Finally as he drew near to the palace square he was vaguely surprised, though he realized he shouldn't be, to see the massive statue of Ivid melted down and cast aside. As he neared the entrance, he saw a line of people waiting there. As he moved to the back of the line, the man in front of him looked back at him.

"Are you here for the census too?" He asked.

Lydin nodded morosely. "Gotta face it sometime I suppose. Didn't feel like having the guard drag me in after a while and I got no place else to go anyway."

"It wouldn't matter if you did." The man replied grimly. "The entire city's been locked down. Food and supplies still comes in but everything is searched carefully and written down now, from what I saw. Those soldiers have been walking the streets every night, looking for sneak-thieves and night-walkers. Pretty soon there won't be an underside left in this city."

Upon hearing this, Lydin looked the man over suspiciously. He seemed utterly unremarkable with a clean-shaven, lean face and brown hair that came down to his shoulders. His clothes were neat but modest in simple earth tones of brown and tan. His eyes, however, were dark and calculating making a sliver of ice run down the shopkeeper's spine. "Never did truck with that sort of thing." Lydin muttered. "I run a clean, honest business I do and I never got in trouble once. So what's this whole business about anyway? I haven't done anything."

The man shrugged. "It doesn't seem to matter. From the looks of things, everybody in the city is supposed to show up at some point. I refuse to believe it's just to update records." The man muttered darkly. "No, it's something worse, I'm sure of it."

"Bah! Stupid dragon doesn't even know how to run a city anyway!" Lydin scoffed.

The man shrugged apathetically as the line moved forward into the palace itself. Trudging through the massive foyer the line eventually moved into another room that was medium-sized and sparse with no furniture. At the end of the room was an open door guarded by what appeared to be a gnoll in chainmail and blue trousers. As the line advanced, each person was scrutinized by the creature before being waved on into the next room. Occasionally, the gnoll would halt the line and gesture for the person in front of him to move to the other side of the room where a servant waited. The man would guide the person over to another door and knock before being allowed inside and the line would continue on. As Lydin grew closer to the doorway, he began to wonder if he would be picked out of the line or not and which outcome would be worse. As the man in front of him came up to the gnoll, the creature stared at him with a considering expression before moving him to the side without a word. The servant quickly escorted him away before it was Lydin's turn. As he looked at the creature, he couldn't help but be surprised at the gnoll's brilliant golden eyes, much brighter than the amber eyes of any normal animal or creature. Seemingly sensing the man's discomfort, the gnoll smiled at him in what he supposed was a comforting way before the creature indicated he was to go into the next room. As the man stepped through the entryway, he felt a strange tingling about him for a moment. As he looked around he noticed the room was filled with dozens of desks with ledgers on top of them and a man was seated behind each one. In front of each desk was a simple stool.

"Please move to an empty stool towards the back of the room!" A man nearby called out to the small crowd of people milling about in bewilderment.

Shuffling forward, Lydin looked around for an empty stool before finding one near the middle of the room with a plainly dressed man sitting behind it. He walked over and sat down in it heavily, looking at the bored expression on the man's face. It was obvious he had been doing this for quite some time and was already tired of the job he was doing.

"First of all you're not in trouble so you can stop trembling like a leaf." The man said tiredly. "I'm just going to ask you some questions and you can go home, that's all."

Lydin nodded without saying a word.

"Name?" The man asked.

"Lydin Rimic." He replied.

"Age?"

"64."

"Occupation?"

"I own a metalwork shop over on High Street."

The man looked up at him with a bit more focus. "Do you just own it or do you do metal work yourself?"

Lydin shook his head. "I can't do crafting myself. I just sell the pieces."

The man nodded. "Tradesman, then. Any family in the city?"

Lydin shook his head. "Only my wife."

The man nodded. "Did she come with you today?"

Lydin shook his head.

The man frowned slightly. "Make sure she shows up, the census needs to be accurate."

"Yes, sir." Lydin replied.

"Any other family?" The man asked.

Lydin shrugged. "Just my son Torin but he moved away several years ago."

The man nodded as he continued to make notes in his book. The questions continued on for a few more minutes as the man asked about his political affiliations, if he had ever been in trouble with the law, and so on. Finally the man dismissed him with these words.

"I realize you may not believe it but we are trying to change things for the better." The man smiled at him tiredly. "Don't worry; you seem to be an upstanding citizen so you're the kind of people our lord likes."

Lydin nodded as the man pointed him to a door on the other side of the room. Stepping through it, he followed a few other people as they walked down the short hallway that led to one of the palace's side doors. Emerging back into the afternoon sun, he felt the tension that had been building up over the last several days slowly drain out of him. He was still alive and seemingly in the new ruler's good graces, or at least not worthy of being noticed which suited him fine. Making his way back to his shop, he walked upstairs to his living quarters where his wife was waiting anxiously for him. After explaining everything that happened he collapsed into bed, deciding to take the rest of the day to allow his nerves to recuperate.

At the same time the shopkeeper was being interviewed, the man in front of him was treated to a somewhat different form of interview. As the door behind him closed, the man found himself in a sumptuous room with dark wood paneling and rich burgundy carpet. Behind the ornate desk was a smiling man with blond hair and green eyes, dressed in rich forest green and blue. Standing, he walked around the desk and shook the man's hand.

"I'm so very pleased to make your acquaintance, my dear sir! Please sit, make yourself comfortable!" The man insisted, gesturing to the soft, cushy chair in front of the desk. As the man carefully sat down, he could feel a strange tingling about him for a moment before it passed. The other man walked back around the desk and sat, organizing the papers in front of him before looking up at him with a cheerful smile.

"First let me introduce myself. My name is Davis Arnold. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

The man shook his head politely. "No, thank you, I'm fine."

Davis nodded. "Fair enough. I'm sure you're simply bursting with questions so let me put a few of them to rest. As you are no doubt aware, my master has recently secured this city and removed Ivid from his position. At this moment, he is the ruler of this city and by extension, the ruler of Aerdi itself. Now, as to the reason why you are here…"

Davis paused before lowering his voice in a conspiratorial manner and leaning forward with his hands clasped together. "Ivid kept very careful records about people who were useful to him. But with Ivid…out of the picture, we need to know just who we can count on. Certain individuals were loyal to him alone, while others were loyal to their…coin purses. You were noted as one such person."

Davis leaned back slightly and lost a bit of the secretive air about him. "Now then, for the record, can you confirm your name for me? If you went by an alias when you worked for Ivid you can simply use that."

The man looked at him shrewdly. "John Little."

Davis looked through the ledger before him before coming to a particular page. "Ah, yes, Mr. Little, here we are. Now…let me see…"

Little frowned. "If you didn't know who I was, why did that thing outside pick me out of the line?"

Davis smiled coolly. "No matter how unremarkable your face might be or how nondescriptly you dress, you still have the eyes of a dangerous man, Mr. Little. Our friend out there is very good at…noticing the darkness in people, if you catch my meaning."

Little frowned slightly, trying to keep his face calm as he looked at the man before him, itching to jump up and run from the room. Noticing this, Davis raised a hand in a calming gesture.

"Please, Mr. Little. Do try and calm yourself. We are not here to do you harm, quite the opposite in fact."

The man sat back and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You seem to be making me an offer. Why not lay it out for me. We're both busy men after all."

Davis nodded. "Well then I shall come right to the point. You are aware of the so-called 'Night Guard' are you not?"

The man looked at him carefully before he spoke. "I may have heard of it."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Come now, Mr. Little, you needn't be so circumspect, Ivid's Night Guard is well known even outside Aerdi's borders. They are hardly the secret force everyone believes them to be. As you said, we are both busy men so let us stop this dancing about and speak plainly. Are you aware of them?"

The man mulled over his thoughts for a moment before nodding. "I am."

"And you know what they do, correct?" Davis probed.

He gazed at Davis dispassionately. "I've heard rumors like everyone else but nothing concrete."

Davis nodded. "Well then, allow me to enlighten you. The Night Guard is a force of men and women who did quite simply whatever Ivid ordered them to do. If someone needed to be picked up for questioning, they were sent. If someone whom Ivid disliked needed to be killed quietly, they were the ones that wielded the knife. If someone needed to be punished or threatened, Ivid called on them. These people were devoted to him; they were cold, calculating, and above all ruthless."

Davis smiled. "You are here because I think you would make an excellent addition to their ranks."

The man raised an eyebrow at this statement. "And yet, Ivid is either dead or in prison. Who commands the Night Guard now?"

Davis's expression suddenly turned cooler, his eyes hard and sparkling like emeralds. "Come now, surely a man like you understands the need for discretion. What I would like to know is, do you believe yourself capable of carrying out the duties of a Night Guard, and if so, are you interested in joining their ranks? I'm afraid I must ask you to be decisive in this matter as I have other people to see as well. You are not the only person we are interested in, after all, and we can only bring in so many. There are many benefits, both monetary and otherwise, to being a part of such an organization."

He stared at Davis coolly as he weighed his options. Finally, he leaned forward with a cold smile. "I think I can handle those duties well enough."

Davis's smile widened his face warm and friendly again. "Wonderful! I knew you'd make the right choice. Now then, what is the best way to contact you should we have need of your services?"

"I have a drop box at the courier's. I check it fairly frequently." The man said.

Davis smiled and stood up, patting the man on the back before shaking his hand vigorously. "I look forward to speaking with you again soon, Mr. Little."

"Likewise." Little stated with a cool smile.

As the man walked towards the door, Davis called out to him.

"Oh, one last thing Mr. Little."

The man turned with a questioning look on his face. "Yes?"

"If you happen to have any…associates of yours whom you think might be a good fit for similar positions, do let me know. I am always on the lookout for various talents. I shall be here for quite a few weeks yet and you can call on me day or night if you wish. Simply speak to one of the guards and ask to see me. If they give you any trouble, just tell them you are one of my 'prospects'. They'll know to let you in."

The man smiled coldly with a nod and left. Gazing at the door for a moment, Davis returned to his paperwork, making several notes in the open file before him before the next prospect was shown in.

* * *

><p><em>Cell #5, the palace dungeons<em>

Aleril moaned, his stomach desperate for the food it needed. His mind, on the other hand, had finally accepted it wasn't coming.

_I knew the life of a knight would be difficult, but I never imagined it would end like this!_

His mind wound its way back, probably a year or so now, when he had been a Knight of the Realm, the chivalric order connected to Nyrond's royal house and their loyal defenders. He and a few of his men had been making their way through East Fair on business when they had been attacked by the city's guards. Not wishing to cause a scene, or increase the tension between the two kingdoms, they had surrendered peacefully. The magistrate, however, had taken one look at them and branded the men as spies working to undermine Ivid's rule. Protests of innocence had gone completely unheard as the group had been thrown into the dungeons beneath the palace and left to rot. While they had been fed routinely, the dank and cramped dungeon offered nothing but the insensate moans of other prisoners and the clatter of shackles. While the men had tried to devise ways of escape, the fact that the doors were always locked and the food was delivered through a small flap at the base of the door provided them no such opportunities. The guards were completely unsympathetic as well, turning a deaf ear to even the most horrible screams of pain, faked or otherwise and cries for mercy or aid went similarly unanswered.

A few days ago, the meals had simply stopped coming.

Buried beneath the ground and under feet of stonework, the prisoners had no notion of what was occurring, only that their daily meals were rather late in coming. At first they had hoped that the men were simply being lax in their duties but as the days wore on, desperation began to set in. Finally the men had come to the conclusion that Ivid had grown tired of feeding his prisoners and were simply allowing them to die so that the cells could be cleared out for new miscreants.

As he sat by the door he could faintly hear the creak of the dungeon's main door swing open and a pair of booted feet thumped slowly down the hallway. A dim hope flared in his chest that the guards had finally gotten around to feeding them as the boots came near. Suddenly with a rattle and a _clank_ the door was unlocked and pulled open, flooding the small room with light. Aleril jerked back in astonishment as he squinted, the bright light of the torches illuminating a tall man in white and gold robes with a weathered face, a black goatee peppered with white and long dark hair. Stretching out a hand, the man spoke in a gentle, soothing voice, his vibrant blue eyes filled with compassion.

"Come to me. Do not be afraid; your time of imprisonment in the darkness is over."

Aleril stared at him in shock before slowly crawling towards him, gingerly taking his hand. The man in white moved forward into the cell, helping the man carefully to his feet as he wrapped an arm around him. Suddenly ashamed of his filthiness, the Knight muttered to him.

"My lord, your fine clothes…"

"Shhh…" Prometheus murmured. "It is you I have come for and you are infinitely more precious than any garment I might wear. Come, you are weary and have suffered much; I shall give you rest."

Tears welled up in the man's eyes at the compassion he saw in Prometheus's own. "Thank you, lord!" He muttered hoarsely.

The dragon clothed in human flesh smiled at him softly as he continued to help the man back up the hallway and up the stairs into the palace proper.

"Tell me your name?" Prometheus asked him quietly.

"Aleril." He said. "Knight of the Realm of Nyrond."

Prometheus nodded. "I will be certain to let the King know you yet live. When you are rested and healed I will ensure your safe return."

The man smiled at him gratefully as Prometheus led him into a nearby room where a large tub of warm water lay prepared. He helped the man remove his filth-covered rags before helping him into the tub. As the man slowly relaxed into the warm water, Prometheus took a sponge and began to bathe the man carefully, the water quickly turning brown from the dirt and sweat that had covered the man. Resting his hand in the water, Prometheus murmured a quick prayer, the divine energy cleansing it and making it clear again before he continued to gently scrub. After an hour or so the man was finally clean from head to toe. Helping the Knight from the tub, he carefully set the man on the bench nearby before taking a towel and drying him. Wrapping the towel around the man's neck, Prometheus took a pair of scissors and a straight razor from a nearby table and began to trim the Aleril's hair and scraggly beard until his hair was neat and his face clean-shaven. Removing the towel and patting away the loose hair from the man's back, Prometheus took a soft white robe that was lying nearby and wrapped him in it before placing a pair of sandals on his feet. Helping the man to his feet, he looked at himself in contentment.

"Thank you, my lord. I feel like a new man." He said with a smile.

Prometheus nodded his head at the thanks. "This was merely the first step, my friend. Your body has been wasting away and must be built back up. It will take time to get you back into shape again but you shall manage it; I and my servants will be there to help you. Come, let us get you some food and then I must attend to the others still down below."

As Prometheus guided him out of the bathing room and down the hallway, Aleril spoke of his men and the errand they had been on before they were attacked. As they neared the dining room, Aleril looked up at him.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I did not even ask who you were."

The dragon smiled. "My name is Prometheus and I am the lord of this city."

As the man ate, Prometheus returned to the dungeons, his divinely-enhanced sight allowing him to discern the prisoners' general state of health and their auras. Each was removed from their cell, even those whose auras were dark, and granted the same treatment as the Knight. Prometheus gently questioned each of them about why they had been imprisoned as he tended to them. He learned that most of the people there had been in similar situations to Aleril, simply in the wrong place at the wrong time or they were political prisoners who had offended Ivid in some way. A scant few had been actual career criminals who were seemingly put away justly; Prometheus cared for them all the same even though those few seemed barely inclined to thank him. After they had eaten, the men had been given simple rooms in the palace, allowing them to recuperate and regain their strength. Once the dungeon had been cleared, Prometheus approached Davis and asked him to go over the other prison records as well when he had time. Davis had merely given him a look but had acquiesced. Time passed and the census was finally completed. Working day and night in shifts, the men under Prometheus's command continued putting the records together. Finally, Prometheus called together Beowulf and Davis for a meeting.

"The census is completed and compiled." Prometheus stated. "It has been a great deal of work and effort for everyone involved, especially for the both of you. I thank you both for all the hard work you have done. We now have an understanding of who we can potentially trust in this city and who we cannot. With that understanding we can now begin to move more trustworthy people into place and clear out the detritus still loyal to Ivid and his way of life."

Prometheus looked over at Davis. "Have your prospects led you to anyone interesting?"

Davis nodded. "They took the bait for the most part and I've managed to locate quite a few more people. Most of them haven't done anything serious enough to change their auras significantly which is why they weren't picked out in the first place. Mostly petty thieves and snitches really."

Prometheus nodded. "Good, keep me informed. Now, let's move on to the appointees for the various ministries…"

* * *

><p>Weeks passed as a large group of people were quietly interviewed, or in the case of the current administrators, reviewed for the various positions they were either currently in or were looking for. Everyone from the Minister of Trade, to the Treasurer, to the Head of Maintenance was spoken to. While a few retained their original positions, most were let go mainly because of their department's (or their own) rampant corruption permitted by the mad Overking. Once the primary interview process was completed and the candidates chosen to oversee the various ministries as well as the governor himself, Prometheus brought them together in the palace courtyard. It was shortly past dawn as he sat before them in his true form, the sunlight seemingly setting him ablaze in golden light. Looking out over the men and women standing before him in trepidation and awe, he smiled, stretching out his claws in welcome.<p>

"**You are the first to be called."** He told them, his voice a deep and pleasant rumble. **"You are my chosen and upon your shoulders rest the future of this city and the beginning of the Empire of Utopia. You have all been selected because of your wisdom, intelligence, and above all, your desire to do what is right and proper in the sight of the gods. Much will be expected of you in the coming days but much will be given to those who remain steadfast and do their work well. It is my fervent hope that under your guidance this city will prosper as it has never done before. But more than that, it is my greatest desire that all the people within this city live their lives free of fear. Let them not fear the specter of tyranny. Let them not fear the threat of invaders. Let them not fear reprisal should they speak a hasty word or side with those who are at the time unpopular. This is a city of free people; let it remain so! Go now and begin the great work I have called you to do!"**

The group bowed in respect to the dragon before departing. Davis walked up to him with a smile.

"It'll be nice to delegate most of the paperwork to them. That way I'll only have one mountain of it to climb."

Prometheus chuckled. **"You shall make it to the summit in no time, my friend."**

"Tell me again why we didn't just bring in terminators to do all this?" Davis asked.

Prometheus sighed. **"You rely too much on them my friend. The soldiers did their work well enough. They may not have enjoyed it, but they will look back on it in time and understand their part in the creation of the Empire. They will have pride in it. As I said, I will not have machines do our work for us unless it is necessary. There will come a day when we use a great many of them, but not yet."**

Davis nodded before returning to the palace, letting the dragon sit regally in the courtyard. Looking back, he noticed a few small children run across the courtyard and up to the dragon that looked down at them with a smile. As Davis stopped to watch, Prometheus laid down on the ground, his head resting on his forearms to be closer to them as he spoke to them in a gently rolling voice. With a cheer, they grabbed onto his great whiskers or his arm, seemingly hugging them as the dragon chuckled deeply in mirth. The scene brought a smile to Davis's face as he watched for another moment before returning to the palace. About an hour later, he and Beowulf came looking for him. Walking out into the courtyard, they stopped in surprise at seeing a group of children seemingly using the dragon as a jungle gym as they slid down his tail or sat on his back, yelling happily. Prometheus was apparently having the time of his life, laughing with the children and speaking with them as several adults looked on, slightly apprehensive but unwilling to ruin the fun. Smiling, Beowulf slowly walked over to the group. Several of the children noticed him and cried out.

"DOGGY!"

Beowulf's eyebrows jumped as he let out a surprised yelp, the group of children running toward him like a stampeding herd. Davis grinned at the sight of little hands grabbing at Beowulf, pulling on his chainmail shirt and his furred hands as the gnoll stared at them in complete bewilderment. A loud rolling laugh made him look up to see Prometheus nearly rolling on the ground at his predicament with great tears in his eyes. Wiping his eyes with a clawed hand, the dragon called out to the children.

"**Come young ones! Bring them here for they wish to speak with me!"**

A chorus of affirmations later and the pair found themselves pushed and pulled along within the gaggle of children before they found themselves at Prometheus's side.

Davis looked over at the dragon with an arched eyebrow. "Sure you have more important things to do than entertain children?"

Prometheus simply smiled at him. **"Do not hinder the children if they wish to come to me. The Empire we are building is made for them and their laughter. The days have troubles and headaches enough; we all need to be reminded now and then of why we do what we do. There is nothing more refreshing and good for the soul than the laughter of a child."**

Beowulf inclined his head respectfully. "Wise words, as always, my Alpha."

Prometheus nodded before turning back to the children. **"Young ones, I fear it is time for me to go. Your mothers are waiting for you but I shall return here again, never fear."**

With a chorus of goodbyes, the children ran to their parents who led them away with smiles on their faces. Prometheus watched them go before turning to his friend. **"So then, what was so pressing?"**

Davis shrugged apologetically. "Nothing that could not truly wait, I suppose. I apologize, but I thought you might want to look at these." He held out a sheaf of papers.

Sighing, the dragon once again shifted into his human form before taking the papers and reading them. "Let us discuss this over dinner, my friends." He said, clapping Beowulf on the shoulder and guiding them back to the palace. "The head chef is anxious to show off some of his new dishes."

"Does he know you are a dragon?" Davis asked.

Prometheus smiled. "Of course. He was astounded and if I may say so, greatly impressed by my discerning tongue. I seem to have become his best friend, or at least, someone he can experiment on with new dishes."

"Assuming he doesn't try to poison you." Davis commented dryly as they walked through the doors.

Prometheus waved a hand dismissively. "There is no poison in this world that can affect a dragon and my tongue would tell me instantly if he tried to do so."

Prometheus read through various reports as they ate dinner before retiring upstairs to one of the sumptuous sitting rooms reserved for the former Overking.

Beowulf smiled in relaxation. "It seems I am becoming soft." He mused. "I have become used to such luxuries over the last few months."

Prometheus smiled, waggling his finger in warning. "Try not to get too comfortable. We will not be here forever. Once the city is stable, we will be marching to Rauxes. While its cleansing should not be too arduous, I fear the construction will be quite long, even with additional help."

"I do hope you plan to use the terminators for this, at least." Davis prodded.

"I shall, at least partially." Prometheus admitted. "They will make excellent night workmen and they can lift heavier loads. But the people will do their share as well. Still, it will be one of the most ambitious projects I have ever undertaken. When it is finished, it will surely be a wondrous thing."


	4. Reunions

**Chapter 4: Reunions**

* * *

><p><em>East Fair, 10 months after the seizure of the city<em>

Ivid sat in the small dim cell that had been his home for nearly a year, quietly seething at his predicament. The war had been going well, diverting the attention of the other kingdoms while his plans had been blossoming and bearing fruit. Aerdi's unusual quiescence during that time had some of the nearby kingdoms, particularly Nyrond, worried but the lack of pressure from the often unstable monarch was considered a blessed relief at that time. In war, one never looked a gift horse in the mouth and probing too closely could easily have roused the kingdom's ire when it was least desirable. The necromancer Iuz had been particularly helpful, showing his priests and clerics the unholy secret to creating intelligent undead. The lich-god Vecna jealously guarded the secrets that were his to command, dropping them into mortal hands only occasionally like precious jewels, but the communion between Iuz and his master as well as Nerull the dark god of death and murder had convinced the lich lord part with a few. Of course, that pact hinged on the conclusion that the army's unstoppable nature would soon ensure all of Oerth was covered in undead. Stripped of their mortal followers through whom they dispensed their power and blind to the workings of evil, the gods of good would be weakened to the extent that, even should they try to manifest themselves on the mortal plane directly, their avatars would be easily dispatched by the uncountable hordes of dark creatures under the gods' command. In time, evil would become so pervasive that the realms the gods of good controlled would become pockets of light in an ocean of unending darkness, eroded away and eventually vanishing in the fullness of eternity.

At least, that was the plan.

When that accursed cleric had first arrived on Oerth the gods had been shocked and confused as to what this might portend. While their divine sight allowed them glimpses into the future this creature, human as he was in appearance, was from a place beyond normal reality; even the mind-breaking chaos of the Outer Planes they had occasionally glimpsed were closer than the place this being had come from. From all appearances he was completely outside of the tapestry of fate and thus had the ability to cause massive changes in present and future events; a terrifying prospect to be sure. And then the damn Outsider had gone and allied himself with Pelor before vanishing while inside his own kingdom! The demonic messengers he had spoken with had been understandably upset with this little piece of news and he had been chastised greatly for it. While the man's presence and the fact that no dark agency could divine what powers he might have had been worrisome in the beginning, the Outsider seemed to be in no hurry to destroy the world or wreck their plans. After a time the gods had begun to relax, occasionally using their mortal followers to observe him but not interfere greatly as he appeared relatively harmless. Iuz, of course, had taken a more proactive stance and in the end he had suffered for it. But not even in the gods' wildest imaginations had they thought that this _mortal_ would be able to overcome their massive force once it had been unleashed!

Ivid sighed to himself. _At least the damn fool is gone along with that pest of an ArchCleric! Two birds with one stone as they say._

He only wished it hadn't cost him his entire dark army to do it!

Even after word of Iuz's destruction at the hand of that creature and his minions came to him, he still held out hope. After all, even with Iuz and his army destroyed the secret was still known to the necromancers he had employed within the city and he himself knew the secret, even if he was unable to draw upon the dark arts required. There were always dark forces in the world who would give anything for the knowledge he possessed and East Fair held more than most. And then, only a few weeks later, that damnable dragon had swooped in and ruined everything! In one instant he had gone from being the most powerful ruler on the continent into a political prisoner! While he was puzzled by the current administration's desire to keep their prisoners clean and fed, he was certainly not going to complain about it. The piles of hay had been removed, replaced by lumpy but serviceable mats and the cells were kept clean. The meals he was fed were simple and (thankfully!) not poisoned. The waste buckets were emptied constantly and every few days he and the others were allowed to bathe. Compared to what he had put his own prisoners through this was luxury but that certainly did not cause him to feel gratitude to those that had imprisoned him. He was certain his minions had attempted to free him, of course, but the guards had obviously been too careful and too numerous to allow such a thing as he had never heard a sound of commotion or struggle beyond the door. Still, even without his empire, even locked as he was in this cell, he was still a valuable commodity to the right people! If only he could gain access to them…

Suddenly the clomping of boots intruded on his introspection as the cell door clattered before it was unlocked. Two grim-faced guards stood before him, dressed in chainmail shirts and white trousers with swords attached to their belts.

"Get up, Ivid." One of them commanded gruffly. "Come with us."

The deposed monarch looked them over languidly before seemingly dismissing them. Frowning, the two men entered his cell, hoisting him up under his arms as one of them got in his face.

"It wasn't a request!"

Ivid worked his mouth a bit before spitting contemptuously in the man's eye. Gritting his teeth with a glare, the guard wiped the spittle away before the two of them put Ivid to his feet and pushed him out the door. Outside, a small guard contingent waited.

Ivid smirked. "Ah, I take it I am to be escorted back to my throne room with all pomp and circumstance then?"

Several of the men glared at his impertinence while others merely smiled grimly. The guard next to him shook his head before he was pushed into the middle of the ring, the rest forming ranks behind him. They swiftly marched Ivid out of the dungeons and into the cleaning room where he was stripped, washed, trimmed, and given a new loose grey robe. The men then led him out of the dungeons and into the upper floors of the building. While no dramatic changes had been made, Ivid did note idly that the banners had been changed from that of Aerdi to a new standard he didn't recognize. The white banner with yellow stripes down the sides contained the image of a silver sunburst with a stylized golden dragon encircled within the rays. On other walls was a circular plaque done in silver with a fiery golden torch surrounded by golden rays with an open book beneath the torch. Frowning to himself and vowing to have these atrocious decorations removed at his earliest convenience, the man was led to a nearby room. As the large wooden doors opened with a thud, the guards led him into the room beyond. The room itself was fairly simple with a few rows of benches to the left and right of the main aisle. In the center of the room was a single chair seated in the center of a dais nearly 10 feet in circumference. Near the dais was a simple wooden desk and chair where a man in pearl and grey sat, organizing various documents while a white-robed cleric stood on the other side. Against the wall was another desk where a man in plain clothes sat with a large book and quills in front of him. At the back of the room behind a large and more ornate desk with the same silver plaque sat a stern-faced man in lavish white and black robes.

The guards led Ivid to the chair and seated him in it before moving back several feet, beyond the dais. Ivid quickly stood, glaring at the man before him.

"Return me to my throne room at once and be done with this nonsense!" He shouted. "Do you know who I am?"

"Silence!" The man behind the desk ordered. "Seat yourself and comport yourself properly or you will be restrained, is that clear?"

Quivering in anger, Ivid glanced at the guards standing nearby before slowly calming himself, seating himself carefully in the chair. Stepping forward onto the dais and behind the chair, the cleric cast a spell. Immediately, Ivid felt a tingling about him as the man in pearl and grey stepped onto the dais as well.

"The zone of truth is in place, Lord High Justiciar." The cleric stated formally. "I have scanned him and there are no enchantments upon his person nor any spells or artifacts of magical potency."

The man in black and white robes nodded. "Very well then. Ivid the Fourth, former Overking of Aerdi, you have been brought before me today to face the charges that have been levied against you by the people of Aerdi." The judge stated formally as nearby, the scratching of a quill was heard. "The man beside you is your counselor and will represent your interests in these matters. You will be asked a series of questions, the truth spell around you will prevent you and anyone within its radius from lying. Do you understand?"

Ivid nodded stiffly.

"Let the record show that the Defendant has indicated his understanding." The judge stated. "Now then, Ivid, have you in the past, had contact with the necromancer known as Iuz?"

"I have." Ivid ground out, attempting to keep his mouth shut.

"And did you, during those times of contact, concoct a scheme whereby you intended to create undead using the people of Aerdi as subjects?"

"At times." Ivid replied reluctantly.

The judge frowned slightly at the man's impertinence. "But some of the time you did, correct?"

Ivid frowned. "Yes."

"What other topics were discussed during those times of contact?" The judge asked.

"We spoke of his transformation into lichdom and often communed with the gods." Ivid replied tersely.

"Which gods specifically were you and Iuz in communion with during those times?" The judge asked.

"Vecna and Nerull." Ivid said through clenched teeth.

The judge sat back in astonishment before marshaling his features. The questioning continued for nearly an hour and while Ivid often attempted to obscure or remain vague with his answers, the man before him always asked him specific and precise questions, several of them requiring a yes or no answer. Once the judge had completed his questioning, the man beside Ivid began to speak in his defense about the positive programs Ivid had created during his time as Overking. The man was clearly attempting to paint him in a more positive light, extolling every virtue he could but Ivid's multitude of crimes made such pleadings difficult at best. Once he was finished, the judge sat back in thought for a few moments before he spoke.

"I cannot deny that this man has done good works in his time. However, a few good deeds cannot absolve him of the horrific crimes he has committed. Regardless of what good he might have done, those works were not done out of altruism or a desire to genuinely help others but merely to satisfy his own selfish ends, or at most, prevent a popular uprising amongst the people. By his own testimony, he has confirmed this. While doing good for purely practical reasons is not a crime nor unethical, the Defendant has also admitted that he conspired with the gods of evil and with Iuz the necromancer with no less than the intention of destroying all life on this continent, and perhaps even the entire planet, to replace it with undead minions loyal to him and his masters. Such crimes against all intelligent beings on such a scale cannot go unpunished."

The Justiciar paused for a moment before continuing. "Under the laws of justice established by the Lord of Utopia, certain sentences can only be brought against individuals who have committed the most heinous of crimes. Those persons must also prove, by their past deeds and their own admission without coercion, that they would commit such crimes again if given the opportunity without guilt or remorse."

Focusing on Ivid, the judge spoke. "Ivid the Fourth, if you were given the opportunity to commit such crimes as have been revealed today, freely and without any form of persuasion or coercion by any outside force, would you do so?"

Ivid struggled against the spell, before he spat out a word. "Happily."

The judge frowned in consternation. "Would you, Ivid the Fourth, be willing to submit to a carefully monitored rehabilitation program with the end result of your being integrated into society?"

"I will never submit to your scaly master or his rules!" Ivid sneered. "This land is mine to do with as I see fit!"

The judge deflated slightly at Ivid's statements before he continued. "So be it. Based on the testimony made here today I can only conclude that the Defendant is completely unrepentant of his crimes. Because of his previous political position as well as his pacts with various demonic forces and evil deities, he constitutes a permanent and continuous danger, not only to those around him, but to the wider populace at large. As such, permanent incarceration is not a viable option. Therefore, by my authority as High Justiciar of Utopia and in consideration for the safety of the people of Utopia, I order this man be put to death."

The Justiciar looked down at Ivid with a hint of sorrow in his eye. "I pray the gods have mercy upon you."

Ivid merely glared hatefully at the man as the guards stepped forward. The cleric and counselor removed themselves from the dais before the guards encircled him once more.

"Guards, remove this man from the courtroom and bring him to the palace square." The Justiciar ordered. "Our Lord informed me that he wished to look upon the Defendant himself before his sentence was acted upon."

Saluting, the guard contingent pulled Ivid from the chair before marching him back down the aisle and out the doors. After going down several flights of stairs and a few twists and turns, they came to the main doors of the building. The guards in front threw them open and a loud tumultuous noise was heard from outside. As he neared the doors, Ivid could see throngs of people chanting and shouting at him, many shaking their fists in anger as they were held back by lines of armored men in plate mail with shields, forming a living steel pathway. The guards quickly moved through the gap, ensuring Ivid's protection as they marched towards the square.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was beautiful with barely a cloud in the sky as the two travelers neared the city of East Fair. One was a young man with a mop of brown, slightly curly hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in earthy colors of green and brown under a studded leather breastplate covering his upper body and a sword slung over his back. The other, in contrast, was a young woman with fiery red hair, sharp green eyes, and an equally lean face. Unlike most women of the day, she wore an emerald green blouse and black pants more befitting a man. A wide leather belt encircled her waist, from which hung several pouches and a thick book. As the pair neared the gates of the city, she looked over at her companion.<p>

"Do you have that letter of invitation we got?" She asked.

The man nodded, removing the filigreed letter from his pocket. "Right here."

The woman nodded. As they approached the gate, she noted that the traditional banners that had hung on the city's walls had been replaced with new dragon and sunburst tapestries. Frowning slightly in confusion she looked to the gate guards, noticing their colors also changed from Aerdi's former colors to white and silver. As they approached, one of them stepped forward.

"Name and purpose of business please?" The man asked.

The man handed the guard the note. "Torin Rimic and Alisha Warren. We are here at the specific request of Lord Prometheus."

The man looked the note over before handing it back with a nod. "Enjoy your stay." He told them before stepping back.

The two travelers continued on through the reinforced doors and into the city proper. The two had been summoned by the enigmatic Lord Prometheus nearly a week ago, the new ruler having invited them to East Fair for a short visit. While the news of Ivid's dethroning and the dragon Prometheus's seizure of the city had spread like wildfire across the continent, the two had paid scant attention, wrapped up as they were in their own private affairs. Ever since the news regarding the Battle of Radigast had reached their ears, the lack of information regarding Beowulf and Ash had been disheartening. Mitrik as a whole had been in mourning for weeks over the loss of their beloved Canon, yet another casualty of the seemingly impossible battle that occurred. The two had, of course, heard of the parts their friends had played, facing down the terrible lich on their own while the armies looked on, but the tales seemed to grow more and more fantastic with each telling until it seemed to them the entire battle had been blown completely out of proportion. Some spoke of blazing fire coming from the talons of dark dragons on the side of good while a multitude of dark sorcerers fired horrible magics into the sky in retaliation. The only thing that could be agreed upon was the fact that a massive blast of divine power had destroyed the enemy to a man, costing the Canon, and presumably Ash, their lives. While some claimed to have seen Beowulf in the area at the time it occurred, no one knew where he was now and no one had any idea of Ash's whereabouts. The fact that neither of them had tried to contact them or even return to Mitrik after nearly a year seemed to be the most conclusive evidence of all that the two of them had perished. And then the letter had been sent to the two of them by courier.

After several days of discussion, the pair had decided to see why East Fair's new lord had an interest in them. While they themselves were hardly people of note in Mitrik, Ash's name still carried some weight and the two managed to acquire the services of the court's wizards to transport them to the edge of East Fair's borders. A short walk later had brought them into the city proper. As Torin looked around, he was vaguely disconcerted to find the normally bustling streets nearly empty of people. As they continued to walk towards the center of the city, they heard the cries and shouts of a vast multitude. Curious, they continued to wend their way through the streets until they came to a nearly solid wall of people several hundred feet from the main courtyard of the palace. Flagging down a nearby guard, they presented the message and were slowly escorted around the crowd.

"What's going on?" Torin asked the guard over the loud voices and chanting of the crowd.

"The Overking's trial is due to be over shortly!" The man replied. "Everyone came out wanting to see what the Lord would do to him!"

Torin nodded as they made their way through the back alleys until they drew near to the palace itself. Forcing a gap in the crowds, the guard slowly pushed his way through with the two following behind him until they stood at the edge of the courtyard. As they looked on, a contingent of guards slowly made their way through the street opposite the courtyard until they stood at its edge, though precisely who they were guarding was impossible to see. A few moments later a loud _swoosh_ of wind was heard as the Lord of East Fair slowly circled overhead, his glittering scales catching the afternoon sunlight and reflecting it off his sinuous body. The dragon soon landed in the center of the courtyard with a loud thump to the cheers of the populace. Torin and Alisha merely stared in amazement at the awesome presence of the dragon as it seated itself near the rear of the courtyard. The guard contingent marched up to the center of the open space and neatly split into a half circle, standing behind and to the sides of the prisoner with the guard Captain standing before the man. Looking about at the crowds for a moment, Prometheus turned to look at the former Overking, his gaze cool.

"**So, Ivid, once again we come face to face. I will not waste words with you this day for your punishment has already been made known to me."**

Looking back to the people, he spoke to them. **"My people! For many months we have labored long and hard! Now, today, the fruits of our labor are revealed! This city has been cleansed from the corrupting influences Ivid sought to foster in his mad lust for power and now the remaining bit of corruption stands before us! He has been questioned under the divine light of Pelor and has been found guilty of the crimes he was accused of! After careful consideration, the High Justiciar has declared this man be put to death!"**

The crowd cheered uproariously as Torin and Alisha looked on, staring in amazement that such a powerful and dark figure as Ivid had been finally brought down. As they listened, the crowd began to chant to the dragon.

"_Cleansing fire! Cleansing fire! Cleansing fire!"_

Looking at the people, Prometheus lifted his claws in a request for silence. Finally, after several minutes, the crowd began to die down. When they had fallen silent, he looked at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"**As the law has decreed, this man shall be put to death. His crimes are terrible and his wickedness without compare. All of you have suffered under his hand and it is only right that justice be done upon him, for such terrible evil cannot be allowed to fester. But take heed, my people, and listen well!"** Prometheus boomed, a grave glint in his eyes.

Looking about the crowds for a moment, he continued. **"The desire for justice must be tempered with mercy and compassion or it is not justice at all! Vengeance is a terrible sin and it is hated by the gods and myself! It is true that many who live deserve death for their sins, but some who are killed by vengeance's hand deserve to live and are killed unjustly. To my people, I say this! Stay your hands and do not be swift to deal death to others, for those that live under the wrath of the sword shall also perish by it, to the grief of others! Temper yourselves and show to others the same mercy you would show to yourselves, for by your own standard shall you be judged when your time has come!" **

The dragon sighed heavily before turning back to the half-ring of guards. **"You may disperse guardians. Your duty here today is done."**

Saluting the dragon, the guards stepped back until they ringed the outside of the courtyard, leaving Ivid alone to stand before the mighty form of the Dragon Ascendant. The immortal creature stared down at him distastefully for a moment before looking to the crowds once more.

"**On this day, to mark it as a symbol of our freedom and the freedom of all others who lived under his oppressive rule, I shall myself cleanse this taint from our world." **

Drawing in a deep breath, he stood and unfurled his wings. His voice became thunderous and filled with power as his aura blazed around him in a corona of golden light. **"MY PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN AND I HAVE HEARD THEIR CRIES! LET ALL HERE KNOW THAT MY JUSTICE IS SWIFT AND IT IS FINAL! SO SPEAKS PROMETHEUS!"**

Rearing back his head, the Dragon Emperor unleashed a torrent of divine fire from his gaping mouth with a terrible roar. The all-consuming fire engulfed the man standing before him, disintegrating him almost instantly as it carbonized the cobblestones beneath, leaving them smoking and charred. The people began to chant the name of their lord as they danced in jubilation, overjoyed that the former tyrant's rule had at last been put down. Torin and Alisha stood there, each overcome with an alien sensation of adulation and closure as they stared at the enormous figure before them. Seemingly in a single instant, he had broken Ivid's stranglehold over them, the old fear that had held them captive for so long finally dissipating as they realized the man's seemingly endless reach could no longer touch them. As the crowd danced and sang around the courtyard, seemingly unwilling to breach the sacred space within it, the guard slowly ushered the two forward into Prometheus's presence. Looking over at the two of them, he blinked in surprise for a moment before the guard showed him the missive. Glancing at it, the dragon smiled gently at them.

"**Ah! It is fortunate that you arrive on today of all days to see Ivid's undoing. I was hoping you would see it."**

"Forgive me, my lord, but you knew this would happen in advance?" Alisha asked carefully.

The dragon waved a claw carelessly. **"It was never in doubt, to be honest. Ivid's crimes were well known to all and this latest atrocity would ensure his death. The rule of law would be upheld of course, but I had no doubt what the outcome would be. Come, we must speak. I have put this off for too long and for that, I apologize most humbly."**

"What do you mean?" Alisha asked. "Put what off?"

"**Why, the news about your friends, of course."** Prometheus smiled at them. **"Come. The guard will show you to a room and I shall join you there shortly. I am certain this will take a while."**

As the dragon turned and lumbered back towards the palace, the guard next to them gestured with a hand. Following him in stunned silence, the two were guided into the palace and through a series of richly decorated hallways into a small sitting room. A few moments later a servant entered, bearing trays of snacks and drink, setting them on the small table in the middle of the room before exiting quietly. Seemingly lost in their own thoughts, Torin slowly wandered over to the large paned window to stare out over the city while Alisha merely sank into one of the soft chairs, a confused look on her face. After several minutes the door opened again, revealing a familiar furry figure dressed in blue and white. The two of them turned at once and Alisha leapt out of the chair with a cry.

"Beowulf!" She cried, racing towards him and engulfing him in a massive hug.

The gnoll nearly fell backwards on impact but managed to catch himself as he grinned, hugging her back tightly. He buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent with a deep breath as he luxuriated in the feeling of her being in his arms after so long. Torin slowly walked over to his friend, staring at him in shock as Beowulf ran his fingers slowly through Alisha's hair. As she looked up at him with her vivid green eyes, her hands curled around the rough fur on the back of his head before yanking it back. His head jerked backwards as he _yelp_ed in shock, his golden eyes staring at her in hurt confusion. The woman glared daggers at him, her face cloudy.

"Nice you know you were alive you thoughtless dog! What in the Abyss is wrong with you? We waited for weeks without a word! Nothing, not even a note until lord fire-breath out there decides to send us a little note asking us to meet him here! And he won't even say for what! Was he in on this too? When were you going to tell me you were still alive?"

Beowulf's eyes got rounder and wider as the accusations and questions continued to fly, the woman in front of him ranting and raving about his thoughtlessness, his stupidity, and anything else she could think of before finally collapsing into his arms, crying. Holding her on instinct, he looked up a Torin with a completely bewildered look on his face. The man simply shook his head with the resigned look on his face, as if to say _'Don't look at me, you asked for it_.'

Beowulf held her tightly, slowly rubbing circles across her back as all the pent up grief and frustration poured out from her onto the gnoll, dampening his tunic. He carefully kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured to her in his gravelly voice. "We have been working night and day for so long…so much has happened…"

She looked up at him fiercely with tears streaking down her face. "Shut up and kiss me you stupid mutt!" She ordered quietly.

Beowulf smiled slightly before bringing his lips to hers, hugging her tightly against him. Her hands gripped his fur, pulling his head closer to hers as she kissed him passionately. Finally, after a few awkward moments, Torin cleared his throat quietly, reminding them of his existence. Glancing over at him with a disdainful eye, Alisha finally pulled back, looking up at Beowulf as her fingertips trailed through the fur on the side of his head. Looking down at her, he smiled softly, wiping her tears with his padded thumbs.

"I'm here." He said gently. "I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere." Smiling a bit wider with a twinkle in his eye, he reverted back to his previous mode of speech. "Noisy bitch not get rid of Beowulf so easy."

Alisha laughed, hugging him around his middle, her head resting against his chest in relief as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. Glancing up at Torin, Beowulf saw him smile in relief as his mind finally accepted the fact that his friend was still alive. Walking over, the man smacked him upside the head.

"You ever do something stupid like that again, I'll gut you with my sword." Torin informed him.

Beowulf raised an eyebrow at this. "If Beowulf does something stupid again, Beowulf not need to worry about sword. Noisy bitch kill Beowulf faster."

Alisha glared up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "No, I'll just make you regret it. By cutting off these!" She stated, grabbing him between his legs.

Beowulf _yelp_ed anxiously, his eyes widening as she squeezed his bits painfully for a moment before letting her hand drop.

"No cutting?" He whimpered piteously, giving her puppy dog eyes as his ears drooped. "Beowulf be good!"

The pair laughed at his antics before the expression vanished off his face, lighting up with a smile.

Pulling his ear close to her mouth, Alisha whispered something in his ear which causes them to jerk before smiling at him.

"My humblest apologies for interrupting such a tender moment." A smooth cultured voice said from the door. "But I felt compelled to say hello." Michael said with a smile as he looked in on them. The group looked at him quizzically as he took a step into the room.

"I doubt you remember but I introduced Ash to the two of you at the inn in Edge Field." Michael explained. "I was glad to hear you all made it out of Aerdi intact."

"That over-grown lizard outside said Ash was still alive." Alisha informed him. "Where is he?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at her remark. "I would be careful with your tongue, my dear." He cautioned her gently. "Prometheus is considered a savior in this city and he has the adoration of many, including Ivid's former army. While he would not take great offense at being called such, those around him might have less restraint."

Alisha snorted derisively, her arms folded under her chest. "Bring them on. I'll blast them all into powder."

Michael simply smiled indulgently. "No doubt, my dear. But at the moment you desired to see your friend, did you not?"

Alisha nodded. "Where is that lump of a cleric anyway? He's got some nerve leaving us high and dry without a word for so long!"

Michael nodded. "He wishes to express his deepest apologies. You must understand that a great many things have happened since Radigast where he fought Iuz. Restructuring the city and clearing it of Ivid's influence has literally taken all of our time. In addition, the need for security was also paramount. You must understand that the world and more importantly the dark gods believe Ash to be dead. He wishes to keep it that way if possible."

Alisha shrugged. "Let him apologize to me himself then. Or is he too good to apologize to my face?" She challenged.

Michael gestured with a hand. "This way, if you please."

As the group was led out into the hallway, Torin bent to murmur in Alisha's ear. "While we're here, we should check on your dad and my folks. I hope they're still here."

Alisha nodded in agreement as the cleric led them to the massive throne room that once belonged to the Overking. He threw open the doors with a flourish and led them inside. The vaulted, enclosed room was overlaid with black marble and red granite pillars etched with dark runes, confirming and at the same time displaying ostentatiously, Ivid's connection to the demonic to those who dared enter his domain. A blood red carpet with gold trim ran from the doorway all the way up several small tiers of marble stairs to the back of the room where a large, intricately carved wooden chair made from dark wood, sat. The cushions were burgundy colored with the armrests ending in claws. The entire room gave the impression one sat at the heart of a vast kingdom of darkness. Next to the chair, completely out of place with the gothic surroundings, stood a man in white and gold robes with his hands clasped behind his back. Prometheus smiled at them before he made his way down the steps away from the throne. His friends stared at him silently for a few moments as he approached them. Looking into their eyes, he saw doubt and indecision in them.

"Why do you doubt?" He asked them quietly. "Touch me and see; a ghost does not have flesh and bones, as you see I have. Nor am I wearing an illusion or altered by a spell, Michael's presence testifies to that."

Frowning, Alisha stepped forward and slapped him on the face.

Beowulf and Torin stared at her in shock as Michael impassively watched. Turning his head back to her he opened his mouth again only to be slapped a second time on the other cheek.

Ash quickly stepped back out of range. "I suppose that's what it means to turn the other cheek." He muttered, looking at Alisha. "Before you slap me again, may I at least try to apologize for my oversight?"

Glaring at him, Alisha sniffed. "Oh yes, please do grovel at my feet. I think I've earned it."

To the surprise of everyone, the disguised dragon knelt before his friend in supplication. "I most humbly apologize for my thoughtlessness. I left you without news and never once sent you even a note to tell you I was alive. I have no excuse for such terrible behavior. I only pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me in time."

For a moment she stood there in frigid silence, glaring at the man she had thought was dead. Finally, she spoke.

"Get up." She ordered frostily.

Prometheus quickly got to his feet, gazing at her apologetically with a hint of inquisitiveness in his eyes. She looked him up and down before speaking again.

"You do know I'm seriously pissed off at you right now, don't you?" She asked coldly.

Prometheus nodded silently.

Moving in close she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He held her silently for a moment before she pulled back, looking into his face.

"You're a thoughtless, idiotic fool." She stated tiredly. "You know that, right?"

Prometheus nodded with a hint of a smile. "I've been told so and I dare not disagree."

Alisha arched an eyebrow at this. "So, you can learn after all. If you ever repeat something like this again, I'll sacrifice you to the dark gods."

Prometheus bobbed his head in acceptance. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Alisha declared forcefully. "Now, get us something to eat. You can explain everything that's been going on while we eat your food."

Prometheus chuckled before leading the way to one of the dining rooms.


	5. The Cleansing of Rauxes

**Chapter 5: The Cleansing of Rauxes**

* * *

><p>The group sat in one of the smaller dining rooms located within the palace of East Fair. As Alisha and Torin ate, Prometheus began to speak of the battles he and Beowulf had become entangled in once they had left Mitrik. He spoke of the battles for the Shield Lands, their duel with Iuz, and the aid of his forces commanded by Heaven's Light. He concluded with the ritual that had destroyed the army of undead due to the sacrifice of himself, the former Canon, and his clerics. As they mulled over what had happened, Alisha looked over at him.<p>

"How were you and the clerics able to return?" She asked. "Was Pelor being particularly generous? And what about the Canon? Why didn't he come back too?"

Prometheus blinked in surprise at how close her reasoning was. "He was generous to the clerics, yes. Hazen preferred to go on to Celestia and enjoy his rest. If I had asked, Pelor probably would have returned me in the same fashion as he did the others." He admitted.

"Isn't that what you did? Ask him to bring you back?" Torin asked, frowning in confusion.

Prometheus shook his head. "I hadn't gotten that far, to be honest. It occurred to me at the time that we had just destroyed thousands of innocent lives. Yes, Ivid's clerics and Iuz forced them into becoming undead, but none of them deserved that fate. I petitioned Pelor to return them to life but without a conduit of sufficient power residing on the mortal plane, it couldn't be done."

"And yet, according to everything we've heard, they were returned to life by the dragon that somehow appeared." Alisha asserted. "Was that Pelor Himself? I've heard that the gods can occasionally manifest themselves when the need is great enough. Did he perform the miracle?"

Prometheus smiled slightly. "He could have, I suppose, if He wished. But no, the dragon was not Pelor's avatar but rather his newest representative."

"It would seem more like Bahamut's representative, to be honest." Alisha stated with a slightly puzzled expression. "He is the lord of the good dragons, from what I know."

Prometheus nodded. "He is indeed. The dragon considers both of them his master. A difficult line to walk, perhaps, but their goals are not in opposition to each other."

"How would you know that?" Torin asked, perplexed. "Did they tell you that when you were…wherever you were?"

Prometheus rested his face upon his hands contemplatively for a moment before he looked over at them. "I know because the dragon and I are one and the same."

A pin drop would have been loud in the silence that followed.

The two looked at Prometheus in disbelief, unable to comprehend what he had just stated before Alisha frowned at him.

"If I didn't know you ask well as I do, I'd accuse you of lying. But that still doesn't make any sense. How can you be a dragon? Do you mean to tell me that you're that dragon we saw in the square this morning?"

"As I recall, you called him 'lord fire-breath'." Torin pointed out with a smirk. Alisha glared at him in response.

Prometheus smiled in amusement at the designation. "'Lord Fire-Breath'? How very droll."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Alisha exclaimed. "I don't believe this!"

A furry hand rested on her shoulder. The confused woman turned to look at Beowulf who was standing over her shoulder, looking down at her calmly. "My Alpha speaks the truth. I have seen it with my own eyes."

Alisha looked back and forth between the two, sputtering. Torin leaned closer with a smile on his face. "I think what she's trying to say is, how can you be a dragon and sit here, speaking to us, looking like you always did?"

Prometheus nodded before standing. "Come with me, and I shall show you." He invited them, gesturing with a hand.

The two slowly stood as the cleric and the gnoll made their way out of the room, the pair trailing behind them. A few moments later they found themselves back in the throne room. Prometheus walked to the center of the room and turned to look at them.

"Stand just outside the door if you would. The room is a bit small but I should just barely fit."

Perplexed, the group moved to stand just beyond the main doors. As they watched, the man's human form began to shift and warp, swiftly growing in size until he literally filled the entire room, the end of his snout only a foot or two from the open doorway. Torin and Alisha stared in astonishment at the transformation that had taken place before their eyes as they slowly edged their way in through the door. Beowulf walked over to stand next to the dragon's head.

"Behold Prometheus." Beowulf stated quietly in a reverent tone. "Chosen of the gods Pelor and Bahamut and the immortal Lord of Utopia."

Alisha slowly stepped forward, her fingertips brushing against the side of the dragon's face. "It's not an illusion…" She muttered in vague surprise before looking to Torin in astonishment. "It's real."

Torin looked back and forth between the two of them before looking to Beowulf. "Are you sure he is who you think he is?" He asked quietly, not wanting to anger the dragon. "Couldn't this all be some trick? The Ash I remember wouldn't be interested in taking over a kingdom." He said, reasonably.

Beowulf looked at them, thinking carefully for a moment before he spoke. "As far as Aerdi was concerned…I suppose when you become a dragon, your priorities change somewhat. But he is who he says he is. He is Prometheus, the Dragon Ascendant who is favored by the gods. As he explained it to me, his old life as a human was over when he was transformed by the gods. The flesh he wears now is merely a convenience. But he remembers his past life and he tries to be as human as he once was."

Beowulf looked at the dragon fondly. "He does not always succeed but that is not necessarily a bad thing. Gold dragons are supposed to be the epitome of goodness, after all." He looked back at them, his golden eyes serious. "Even if he were not the Alpha I served before, he is still an Alpha worthy of reverence and I am proud to stand at his side."

Torin and Alisha looked back at Prometheus who watched them silently. Alisha put her hand on his scales once again. "But you're still in there, aren't you? Even after all this?" She asked carefully, seemingly afraid of what his answer would be.

"**There is a part of me that remembers what it was like being a human."** Prometheus replied, his voice quiet but still deep and filled with strength. **"It cannot be described easily for even the most powerful of transformative spells do not convey the complete and final conversion from one species to another. A wizard might be able to temporarily take on the form of a dragon to gain its abilities but their mind does not truly change, only their shape. When the gods changed me, my mind, my perceptions, and my very concept of being changed."**

Prometheus closed his eyes, letting out a sigh from his nostrils before continuing, his voice more subdued. **"It shames me to admit that I look upon humans, and all the other races, now with a kind of pity, as one might look upon a frail child or elder. My own memories and experiences shame me for having such thoughts but the attitude is there nonetheless; when one takes off the shackles of mortal flesh and is armored against time and death itself, one's entire perception of life and the world changes."**

He opened his eyes, looking at them again though they could not guess his expression. **"Dragons believe they are the epitome of strength and power, the ultimate creature just below the gods themselves. For one such as I, this is not arrogance but an actual fact. I am, in truth, a literal demi-god. Immortal and unbound by the normal requirements of the flesh, I possess great power but even I can be killed, though it would not be an easy thing to accomplish. My mortal memories and what I experienced before my apotheosis implore me to recall such facts. I am grateful for them as it helps to ensure my humility."**

The dragon looked at both of them carefully. **"But I fear that someday even that may not be enough. I do not fear succumbing to evil, but as I was so often told as a youngling, the path to hell is paved with good intentions and nothing is more terrible than a tyrant who believes he is doing what is best for others. I will not let that come to pass!"** Prometheus stated darkly, his eyes becoming focused slits before looking at them again.

"**But in order to ensure that, I need those around me who are willing to tell me hard truths. Who are not afraid to challenge me, to tell me what I am doing is wrong. I must, in the vernacular of my home world, remain grounded in reality and for that I need friends and advisors whom I trust implicitly."**

The dragon turned his head carefully to look at them. **"I would be honored if you would consent to be one of the first to bear such a responsibility."**

Torin and Alisha looked at each other silently before they looked back at him. "One of the first?" Torin asked.

"**Michael has already agreed to do so, but he cannot be the lone voice of reason in my ear." **Prometheus explained. **"Davis is someone I also listen to but his advice is sometimes purely practical. While he is bound by some ethical constraints he does not always suggest what is best in the eyes of the gods. There will be others whom I will call to service in time but I would count you among the first if you would be willing to accept the burden."**

"You do realize we've never been more than shopkeepers, right?" Alisha asked him skeptically. "I'm not exactly minister material."

Prometheus carefully shook his head, taking care not to bump them. **"You would not hold a rank or command a ministry. You would merely be my personal advisors, just as Michael and Beowulf are."**

Alisha smiled, glancing up at the gnoll. "Beowulf seems to be more your devoted disciple than an advisor."

Beowulf merely folded his arms, looking at her crossly with a snort. Prometheus smiled in response.

"**His devotion is admirable and yet he still speaks his mind to me. He is not a slavish follower as some have suggested."**

"So we're to be your consciences then?" Torin asked plainly. The dragon nodded his great head once in confirmation.

"And what if you don't like what you hear?" Alisha asked grimly, after a few moments' thought. "Will you fly into a rage or roast us like you did Ivid?"

"Alisha!" Torin admonished sharply.

"No!" She snapped, glaring at him. "I want to know if this might cost me my life one day! A dragon's memory might be long but I imagine one gets tired of the same old friends after a while."

Alisha glared at Prometheus. "How about it, Lord Fire-Breath?" She challenged. "If I piss you off too much are you going to turn me into a smudge?"

Prometheus gazed at her sadly for a moment before he replied. **"Do you truly think so little of me?"**

"You just said you pity humans because you think we're weak and fragile." Alisha retorted. "Well what if, one day, that pity turns to disgust? Will you listen to a weak, puny human then? One who surely doesn't know what's best for her because you're the wise and benevolent dragon?"

Prometheus mulled over her words for several moments before he spoke. **"And so we come to the crux of things. Even if I should lose my exalted status by doing what is contrary to the gods' will, I will still be a force to be reckoned with. How, then, can you stop me from enforcing my will if it becomes misguided?"**

The dragon thought for a few moments before he sighed. **"I fear there is no easy answer to that, my friends. But rest assured I shall think on it further. For the moment, consider my offer and let me know when you have decided. If you wish I shall provide rooms for you here in the palace until such time as the next stage of my plans are complete."**

"And what stage might that be?" Torin asked.

The dragon glanced over at him, a grim smile on his face. **"Rauxes will be cleansed."**

* * *

><p>Soon after their meeting with Prometheus, Torin and Alisha were reunited with their families who received them happily. They spent several days catching up on current events and simply spending time in each other's company as Prometheus continued to make preparations for the march on Rauxes. Word was sent out via courier to all the cities and communities nearby that the new lord of realm required those who had been present at Radigast to prepare to march when the great dragon came to collect them for the muster. Food was collected, supplies were purchased, and piles of new armor and weapons, crafted by local smiths and the great forges on Earth, were loaded onto wagons for transport. Finally, after ensuring the city was secure in the hands of its new Governor, Prometheus summoned Davis and Beowulf to his side and began his march, watching over the supply wagons that trailed behind him. As the days and weeks passed, he visited all of the nearby towns, calling upon those who had been resurrected at Radigast to aid him in his endeavor. Armor and supplies were distributed as each muster was added to the ranks until finally a great mass of several hundred soldiers, clerics, and spell-casters began the final march to the old capital. Finally, after nearly six months of preparation and weeks of marching, Prometheus and his men stood on the outskirts of the ancient and ruined capital of the Great Kingdom. Behind him the men waited, each one eager to prove themselves worthy of their new lord. As they looked on, even in the bright light of midday the light from the sun seemed to pall as it fell on the dark ruins. As they watched, shambling corpses in various states of decay would emerge from a side street or building to wander into the streets seemingly at random. Glaring at the pervasive stain of darkness and rampant corruption before him, Prometheus turned to the men behind him, practically glowing with righteous fury.<p>

**"The time has come to destroy the darkness that holds ancient Rauxes in its thrall! The city is tainted but we shall purge it with ****magic, ****sword, ****and ****fire!"**

The men raise their weapons as they cried out.

"**Forward men!"** Prometheus cried.** "And let the light destroy the dark!"**

Shouts from the various officers urged the men forward into a brisk march as Prometheus moved ahead of them as their vanguard. Within minutes they entered the city proper. Seemingly drawn by their presence, swarms of undead began pouring into the street ahead of the dragon, racing towards him with undisguised hatred.

His eyes blazing with divine fury, the great dragon spat a massive burst of fire, incinerating dozens in an instant.

**"For you, there are only the last rites, the blessing of purity!" ** He cried. **"I anoint you with fire! Go in peace to your rest!"**

The men behind him marched in unison, their silvery shields held high as they scanned the buildings on either side of the street. Emerging from their hiding places the creatures leapt at them from all sides. The soldiers' swords flashed in the sunlight, cutting into the dead and bringing them down as they shouted their battle cry in unison.

**"WE ARE THE DEAD, RETURNED TO LIFE! WE MARCH FOR HIM! WE KNOW NO FEAR!"**

One of the creatures nearly managed to rip out the throat of one of the men before it was cut to pieces. As the corpse fell, the men marched around it, never wavering from their task. As they began to get hemmed in by the large number of creatures, the soldiers' swords rose and fell in time with their cadences.

**"WE LIVE TO SERVE! IT IS YOUR TIME! OUR HAND IS DEATH! OUR LIVES ARE HIS!" **

The soldiers forced the horde back with their silvery shields before cutting into them again. The air was filled with the stench of necrotic meat and tainted blood, the soldiers' polished plate armor already spattered with the vile substance as they dispatched their foes with grim efficiency. The clerics and wizards continued firing spells and divine magics into the mass of their foes, obliterating large numbers of them entirely.

"**WE ARE FORGED IN WAR AND TEMPERED IN BLOOD! THERE IS NO SAFETY AGAINST HIS WRATH!"**

As the army entered a nearby square a second horde raced from the shadows of buildings, trying to leap over their fellows and from the rooftops to get at the troops. Turning, Prometheus released a massive wave of fire. White ash flew in all directions as the divinely blessed fire washed over the creatures, clearing a large swathe and giving the men some breathing room. Cheering, the troops continued with a new cadence as they attacked.

**"HE BURNS THE DEAD IN CLEANSING FLAME! COME TO YOUR DEATH, YOUR TIME IS DONE!"**

Several undead latched on to the dragon with their festering hands. Outraged, the dragon unleashed his mighty aura with a roar. The undead flesh that clung to him was vaporized in an instant as the creatures fled in terror before the holy light he emitted.

"**Do not dare to touch what is holy!" **The dragon shouted at them. **"You cannot abide Pelor's light and I am His light incarnate!"**

Turning, Prometheus began breathing fire upon the flanks of the creatures that battered against the men as he marched around the square. The dragon's powerful aura imbued his soldiers with seemingly limitless courage as they continued to fight, their silvery swords biting deep into corrupt flesh. Several inferi leapt from the nearby rooftops at the dragon's head only to be angrily swatted away by his great forearms, sending them flying into the nearby masonry with a loud _thwack_. Finally, overmatched and outnumbered, the horde of undead began to flee back into the dark recesses of the city. Finally, the area was clear of the vile abominations.

Looking about, Prometheus turned to Beowulf and Davis. **"The dead will think twice before attacking us now. Have the men spread out and ensure the buildings are cleared, and then sanctify them. I want a perimeter established by the time night falls."**

Saluting, Beowulf quickly barked out orders and the army began to disperse into fire teams composed of several warriors and at least one cleric and wizard. The two story buildings surrounding the square were quickly cleared of the few undead that remained as the priests and wizards began casting purification spells to cleanse the dark taint from the structures themselves. Other teams spread out even further, clearing the adjacent buildings and the alleyways nearby while some remained behind to set up the various tents that the army would be using. By the time the sun began to go down, a large enough portion of the city had been cleared and sanctified so that the soldiers were able to secure lodgings for themselves in the buildings and a perimeter had been put in place. In the square, Davis and Beowulf warmed themselves by a large bonfire while Prometheus sat nearby, resting against one of the buildings.

"**It is a good start."** Prometheus mused, looking out over the city. **"Soon the city will be clean and our true work can begin."**

Beowulf looked up at him. "Will we be repairing the buildings, Alpha?"

Prometheus looked about idly for a moment before responding. **"Perhaps. But from what I have seen they have sat idle for too long without maintenance. Most of these buildings are not structurally sound. It saddens me but I believe we shall need to demolish all of the buildings in order to bring forth the city I have in mind."**

Davis shook his head. "That will make things much more time consuming. We're most likely talking about several years of work."

Prometheus nodded. **"It shall be an arduous task to be sure. But we shall have help. The terminators will be invaluable in this regard. Also, I want you to retrieve the dimensional gateway you constructed in Mitrik. Placing it here will allow for an easy transfer of materials and anything else we might need. We must also spread the word of what is happening here. This is something unprecedented; a new empire is rising and those who are in need shall be allowed to be a part of it."**

Turning to Beowulf, the dragon smiled. **"I told you that one day we would become strong; that we would have the strongest pack anyone has ever seen. I promised we would make sure that anyone who cries out in the night like we did would have a place to come home to. Where brothers and sisters can live in safety and have someone hold them. Well my friend, this is the first step to realizing that dream. Within this city, all will be safe and all those in need shall call it home, if they choose."**

Beowulf smiled widely, his eyes glowing bright in the firelight. "My Alpha is great indeed." He said softly.

Alisha gazed up at the dragon with a thoughtful look on her face. "I think I understand now why you inspire such loyalty." She murmured. "You treat everyone under you as if they were your own family. You sacrifice time, coin, effort, whatever it might be just to make sure they're happy and have what they need to be content. You didn't change East Fair for selfish reasons like revenge or to gain prestige; you did it because it was the right thing to do for those people so they could live happily and safe. Just as any father would do."

Beowulf looked over at her. "He will be a great father to his people." He asserted. "Of this I am sure."

Prometheus smiled at them gently. **"You are too kind, my friends. I merely have the resources to make such dreams happen and the will to see them through. Come now, it is late and you all need your rest."**

Alisha smirked at him. "Yes father." She stated primly before walking over to one of the nearby buildings. Torin watched her go for a moment before looking up to the dragon.

"Do you really think we can do this?" He asked, uncertainly.

Prometheus looked over at him, his face serious. **"In all things there are obstacles to be overcome and setbacks to endure. It is a fact of life and inescapable. Life does not follow the plans we lay down, even the gods are not infallible as we have seen. I have no doubt this will not be an easy process. East Fair may be under my control and Rauxes will soon become my domain. But there are others who do not share my vision and will seek to subvert it. This I have foreseen. But like any father I shall shield my children from the worst of those blows."**

Torin frowned slightly at the dragon's words. "From the worst? Are you implying—"

Prometheus nodded with a sigh. **"You have a sharp mind, Torin. Like any father I must also balance what is harmful against what will strengthen my children. I cannot wrap them in a cocoon and shield them from everything, even though I might wish to. Children brought up in this way become spoilt and expect everything to be given to them. They do not learn to endure hardship or pain and thus are weakened. The people I shepherd may be adults for the most part but the principle still holds true. As much as I might wish otherwise, adversity builds strength and my people shall be strong. Even the utopia I am building cannot be perfect. They shall face trials in their daily lives, they will know suffering and grief, but I will not allow them to suffer more than they can handle. And through it all I shall be there, to comfort them in their time of need and to be the rock upon which they build their lives."**

Prometheus looked over the city again. **"And, like children who grow into mature adults, perhaps one day they will no longer need me. But if that day comes, I shall rejoice, for it would mean they are strong enough to stand on their own. On that day I will smile, knowing I have served them well."**

Torin looked at him dubiously. "You walk a fine and dangerous line my friend."

Prometheus nodded grimly as he turned back to the swordsman. **"So I remind myself constantly. Thus I move carefully and always with purpose. That is why I require advisors I can trust."**

"And you really think we can help you?" Torin asked.

Prometheus smiled at him confidently. **"Your humility and honestly confirms it. I know you, my friend. And I know you will do this not because of the glory or honor such a position might bestow upon you, but because you desire to help me and by extension my people. That is all the proof I need."**

Torin smiled uncertainly. "I'll do my best."

Prometheus nodded, smiling at him fondly. **"I know you shall, my friend. Have faith in me as I have faith in you. Come now, go to your rest for tomorrow shall be busy."**

Torin bowed slightly to the dragon. "As you will, my lord."

The man walked towards the building Alisha had recently entered. The immortal watched him go before turning his gaze towards the sky. For several moments he gazed up at the various planetary bodies that circled the planet and the far distant stars.

"**Beautiful, is it not?"** He mused.

Beowulf nodded silently.

"**It is truly a sight to behold. One day perhaps we will journey amongst them. In the world I come from, the sky is literally covered with stars."** Prometheus recalled quietly.

Coming to himself, the dragon looked over at his friend as the gnoll let out a wide yawn. Smiling, the dragon watched him crawl into his bedroll nearby. Settling himself on the ground, the dragon rested his head on his forearms, seemingly asleep. Though his eyes were closed, his divinely enhanced mind and senses continually kept watch over the men around him as they slept through the night.

* * *

><p>The next several weeks continued in much the same manner. Each day the army would move to a new section of the city, clear it of the dark denizens that infested it, purify the buildings and the ground around them before moving on to another section if they had time before night fell. Though much of the city was still dark and oppressive, the men remained cheerful and upbeat, the presence of their lord a constant comfort against the multitude of enemies surrounding them. Though a few undead occasionally attempted to breach the perimeter at night, the men on guard duty quickly and quietly dispatched them without making a serious fuss. Finally, after the remainder of the city had been cleared, they moved to the center where the ancient palace of the Overkings and the Malachite Throne, the dread symbol of their terrible authority, sat. Prometheus led his men into the palace, his powerful breath consuming the undead that dared to oppose him. The soldiers quickly branched out, searching the palace for more of the creatures while Prometheus, Beowulf, and Davis swiftly moved to the massive throne room itself. As the group entered the dimly lit and dusty room, Prometheus slowed, his face turning grim.<p>

"**Be on your guard. The Malachite Throne is a powerful and dark artifact. There is no telling what protections might surround it."**

The dragon slowly moved to the center of the room, casting about with his senses before focusing on the massive green crystalline throne as it radiated potent dark energy.

"**The Malachite Throne."** Prometheus stated softly.** "Also known as the Fiend-Seer. Many years ago, led by fiendish allies, Ivid the First discovered a place of surpassing evil known as the Cauldron of Night. In its midst there stood a huge block of green malachite. Over the years, a coven of mage-artificers and priests of Hextor worked on the block, shaping it into a mighty throne and drawing upon the malign eldritch energies of the Cauldron to imbue it with its terrible powers. Ivid's servants removed the artifact from the Cauldron and placed it here in Rauxes. It is said that its first port of call was the ancient metropolis of Rel Astra, where the sight of it before the walls with Ivid seated upon it was enough to secure the city' surrender and the defection of the noble House of Garesteth."**

Prometheus frowned as he gazed upon the dark artifact.** "Those who sit upon it are invulnerable to harm and gifted with **_**true sight.**_** It is even rumored that it can open a portal to the Nine Hells. However, use of such powers often comes at the cost of the wielder's sanity. Ivid's line of mad successors was proof of that."**

"Proof indeed!" A sneering voice replied, echoing throughout the chamber.

Beowulf swiftly drew his sword while Davis raised his rifle as a figure cloaked in shadows emerged from behind the throne and sat upon it.

Prometheus glared at the figure. **"I would know your stench anywhere, necromancer, even if my eyes could not easily perceive you. You reek of death."** He rumbled in distaste. **"The shadows will not aid you here. Reveal yourself."**

The torches within the room suddenly flared to life, banishing the gloom. A skeletal figure dressed in tattered purple and black robes reclined upon the crystal structure, the lich's eyes filled with eldritch energy.

"**Iuz."** Prometheus sighed. **"Will this world never be rid of you?"**

"Impossible!" Beowulf cried in dismay. "You skull was shattered by…Ash's forces at Radigast! We destroyed you!" He stuttered, barely remembering not to connect the dragon to the former cleric.

Iuz chuckled grimly. "Fool. Have you forgotten so quickly that I am immortal? I cannot be killed, whether by magic or physical means! You may destroy my body but I will always rise again!"

Iuz paused to look at the gnoll more closely. "So, your old master lies dead and now you come here with his former companion and a dragon. Interesting." Iuz then shifted his gaze to Prometheus. "It has been long years since one of the metallic dragon race dared to tread upon the soil of Oerth. What bring you here now, lizard? Do you seek to dethrone me?"

Prometheus smiled coldly. **"In the most literal sense, yes. I would desire very much for you to be away from that throne. But in a broader sense, I wonder what you are a ruler of? This decrepit city? The undead here are not yours to command, they are no army."**

Iuz chuckled darkly. "Are you so sure of that? After all, I sent the hordes that harried you when you first entered this city. All you see is mine to command. Ever since I came here I have been biding my time, waiting for the right moment to strike. You and your pitiful army will be less than an inconvenience to me!"

Prometheus shook his head with a smile. **"You did not come here to claim this city as your own. Even you could not hope to control so many mindless undead for you are not their master. You might have gained control over some of them during your time here but you do not control the city as you think. No. You came here to hide. To secret yourself away while you plotted and schemed, thinking no one would dare to come here. But you have been found, Iuz, and you shall be undone this day."**

The lich's eyes blazed in fury as he leaned forward. "Indeed? I would very much like to see you try dragon! You spoke true when you said that he who sits upon the throne could not come to harm! Here, in this place, I am invincible! Not even your powerful breath can touch me! No magics you possess can harm me! Even your servant's powerful magic weapon could not singe me! Do your worst and I shall laugh at your impotence before destroying you! Bring your army to bear against me and I shall whittle them down to nothing with my power! Whilst I sit here, nothing and no one can threaten me!"

Prometheus simply smiled. Opening his mouth, he let loose a cone shaped blast of fire. The magical flames smashed against the throne as the dragon marched forward, still breathing fire. A moment later he stood before the throne and closed his mouth, cutting off the flames. Iuz sat there, completely at ease, his skull resting against his bony hand.

"That was singularly unimpressive." Iuz remarked sarcastically. "What will you do now? Hit me with your tail? Bite me with your fangs? Perhaps your new pet would like to test his blade against me again. I assure you, even that fine piece of metal will shatter against me."

"**The throne does indeed protect you from harm."** Prometheus agreed as he lay down before the lich, gazing at him thoughtfully with his head resting on his fist. After a moment's thought, he stretched forth a clawed hand, tapping Iuz gently on the skull.

"Do not dare to tease me dragon!" Iuz ordered stiffly. "I am not amused by your antics!"

Prometheus smiled. **"Ah, but I was not teasing you, Iuz. Indeed, I was merely testing a theory."**

The lich raised his head slightly. "Indeed? And what theory might your pitiful little mind contain, beast?" He asked disdainfully.

Prometheus merely smiled at him again before grabbing Iuz bodily and yanking him off the throne. The lich seemingly stared in shock as the dragon brought him close to his face with a toothy grin. **"The throne might protect you from direct attack. But no one ever said he who sat on the throne could not be moved off of it."**

The lich let out a stream of curses as Prometheus bathed him in fire once again. The dark necromancer screamed as the dragon's powerful fist began to crush him, the magically enhanced bones snapping like twigs under his might. Finally the fire abated, leaving the dragon with a pile of charred and crushed bones in his hand. Dropping them to the floor, he nonchalantly dusted off his hands before stomping on the remains with a foot.

Beowulf walked up to him with a grin. "That was magnificent, Alpha. How did you know that would work?"

Davis smiled. "I didn't even have to use my rifle."

Prometheus smiled. **"No artifact, no matter how powerful, is completely omnipotent. Because I did not intend Iuz harm when I tapped him, the throne allowed me to reach him. So it was that I was able to grab him for in that moment I only intended to hold him in my hand, nothing more."**

The group chuckled quietly before Prometheus turned serious, addressing them. **"His body is destroyed for the time being, but he will return unless I can find the vessel that houses his soul. Only by destroying that can we be rid of him permanently. It is fortunate that he chose to hide himself here or I would have never known of his continued existence."**

"How do you plan to find this vessel?" Beowulf asked. "It could be anywhere."

Prometheus stroked a large whisker thoughtfully. **"It would be a place of significant to him, I think. Someplace he would believe it could come to no harm as well as easily accessible to him."**

Cocking his head in thought, he slowly looked over at the throne. **"Could it be so simple?"** He murmured.

The dragon lumbered over to the throne and began to inspect it. After several moments, he placed his claws upon the great stone block and began to push it to the side with a loud grinding sound.

Looking beneath the throne, he began to chuckle. **"So simple. And so obvious no one would think to look." **He beckoned to the others. **"Come and see."**

The two wandered over to see what had made the dragon laugh. As they looked, they saw a large square hole beneath where the throne had sat. Within the small room underneath was a glass casket and within the casket was a simple silver box. Prometheus gestured with a claw.

"**Behold the lich's phylactery, the source of his immortality. Within that box resides his soul. In time his body would re-build itself inside the casket, safely hidden beneath one of the darkest artifacts in the world. Safe from harm in the center of a dark necropolis beneath the Malachite Throne itself, no one would dare to come here in search of it, even if they were to learn of its existence."**

"Then why sit on top of it the whole time?" Davis asked, puzzled. "Why do all that posturing in front of us when he knew we might find it?"

"**No doubt a bit of misdirection on Iuz's part."** Prometheus stated. **"To those who know about such creatures, it would make sense for a lich to secret their power source far from any who might seek to find it. Iuz knew this. And so he put it in the last place anyone would think to look, underneath his very feet where it would be protected by the throne itself and within easy reach should he need to move it."**

"**Clever." **Prometheus smiled as he smashed the glass casket and removed the phylactery. **"But not clever enough."** He concluded with finality as he crushed the artifact in his hand, releasing a burst of dark energy. A quiet wail was heard throughout the room as the creature's soul was finally loosed from the bonds that compelled it to remain on the prime material plane.

"He is dead then?" Beowulf asked.

"**Irrevocably." ** Prometheus confirmed. **"Now, what to do with this lump of malachite…?"** He mused with a smile.

The hours passed as Prometheus cast various purification and cleansing spells upon the throne to try and remove the dark power from the artifact. Dragon fire had scoured it and various other destructive magics were hurled at it to no effect. The dragon had even tried dragging the thing to the top of the palace and dropping it to see if it shattered. Unfortunately, the only that that had broken was the street below and the dragon had sullenly dragged the stone back into the palace with his tail. Even Davis's powerful plasma rifle was unable to damage it. As evening fell, one of the Captains entered the throne room and saluted the dragon. "Sir! The palace has been thoroughly searched and the undead destroyed. The clerics are conducting the purification rites as we speak."

Prometheus nodded. **"Well done, Captain. Dismissed."**

The man saluted and quickly left. The dragon turned to look at the throne again, glaring at it as if it had personally insulted him.

"What shall be done with it?" Beowulf asked him finally.

"**It cannot stay in my empire."** Prometheus stated tiredly, rubbing his snout with a clawed hand. **"I shall commune with Pelor and Bahamut to see what should be done with it. I could easily gate it into another plane but even that solution has drawbacks as it would attempt to corrupt any who came near it or even the environment itself. And if it is placed in the Abyss or the Nine Hells, the denizens there may try to use it for their own ends."**

The dragon sighed. **"I shall remain here and meditate on what should be done."**

Beowulf and Davis nodded, heeding the unspoken request for solitude, leaving the dragon to his thoughts as night fell around them.

* * *

><p>A\N: Yes, I know that the battle between Iuz and Prometheus was very short-lived and completely anticlimactic but there was a purpose behind it. First, Iuz already had his day in the sun, so to speak, and I never intended him to become a constant re-occurring villain. Second, I wanted to show that not everything can be solved with the judicious use of high explosives, or in this case, dragon fire. Prometheus won't be able to just breathe fire on anything that comes his way and expect it to be solved, brains and cleverness still have their place.<p> 


	6. Opening Moves

**Chapter 6: Opening Moves**

* * *

><p>Pelor the Radiant, god of the sun and bringer of life sat upon his golden sunburst throne in the hall of his citadel in Celestia. Pure white stone walls and white marble statues contrasted with the brilliant golden floor interlaid with clear crystal. The roof was a massive cupola of clear crystal allowing in the rays of the brilliant sun above. The entire room was bathed in gentle golden light and white brilliance while beautiful rainbow patterns danced about the room, courtesy of the crystals' refraction, giving the entire room a sense of glorious warmth one could luxuriate in. Nearby, the massive platinum-scaled lord of dragons reclined indulgently on a massive golden pillow. Standing before them was the astral form of their chosen follower Prometheus.<p>

"Rauxes has been cleansed my lords." The dragon stated. "The city is under my control and we will be moving to rebuild soon. You should know that I was once again forced to destroy the lich Iuz while my men cleared the city. It seems that after his defeat at my hands, his spirit fled to its phylactery beneath the Malachite Throne in Rauxes. He was able to reconstruct himself and was seemingly planning to return at some future date."

"**It is fortunate indeed that you were able to intercept him when you did."** Pelor stated. **"I almost wonder if Istus had a hand in that somehow."** He mused.

Prometheus smiled. "The weaver of fate naturally knows all. As to whether she engineered it…I believe I will leave that to my betters to determine."

Pelor chuckled, his laughter booming softly off the walls. **"As it should be, my son. Continue."**

"Thanks to a bit of lateral thinking on my part I was able to separate Iuz from the throne's protective influence and destroy his phylactery. Unless the dark gods determine he is indispensable to their plans and resurrect him, I do not think we will be bothered by him again."

"**We shall ensure that he remains in the Abyss where he belongs."** Bahamut stated regally. **"Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts."**

Prometheus inclined his head in respect. "As you say, my Lord."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I do, however, have one concern which I felt should be brought to your attention; the matter of the Malachite Throne itself. Even with the powers I have at my disposal, I do not have the ability to cleanse it of the negative energy it is imbued with, nor was I able to damage it due to the extra-dimensional nature of the material. I dare not leave it on the prime material plane to be stolen or misused and yet I do not know where I could safely send it. Have you any thoughts on this, my Lords?" Prometheus asked.

Pelor and Bahamut looked at each other briefly in silent communication before they turned back to their servant.

"**You shall send the Throne to the plane of Limbo."** Bahamut stated. **"The ever-changing chaotic nature of that realm prevents all but the hardiest beings from establishing themselves there and the throne will be lost in the swirling madness of that place. It is highly unlikely that any would be able to locate it there."**

Prometheus nodded. "It shall be done, my lord."

Bahamut nodded. **"Good. Unless you have anything else of note to report, you may go."**

Prometheus bowed to the two gods before he turned and left the throne room. With a thought, his astral form hovered in the air before flying at great speed across the massive lake of holy water next to the citadel and over the fields surrounding it where the honored dead went about their activities. Coming to a stone archway containing the portal to the astral plane, he quickly landed and walked through it, emerging into the infinite astral energy plane that connected all of the various dimensions. Floating absently for a moment, he released his will and allowed his mind to reconnect to his body on the prime material plane where Oerth resided. Once again clothed in normal matter, he opened his eyes. Sitting up, he gazed about the throne room for a moment before focusing on the object of his previous discussion. Reciting a short prayer to Pelor, the dragon summoned a large swirling multi-colored gateway that opened into the mind-breaking chaos of the plane of Limbo. Walking over to the throne, he pushed it through the portal where it seemingly fell out of sight into the disjointed and ever-changing streams of strange matter that made up the plane. Smiling, he banished the portal with a wave of his claw.

"**One task done."** He muttered to himself. **"Now the real work begins."**

The dragon slowly walked outside the palace's main doors into the spacious courtyard to see it abuzz with activity. Davis and several large men stood near several massive pylons of silver metal, covered in green circuitry. A perfectly straight line filled with smooth clear crystal was carved into one side of each of the pylons and a pile of electronic equipment as well as several portable generators sat nearby. Next to Davis was a blond-haired woman dressed in a red shirt and black trousers. As the dragon walked over to her, the woman turned.

"Good morning, sir." Heaven's Light said. "As you can see the equipment has been transported per your orders. We were simply waiting for you to determine the location for the gate."

Prometheus nodded. **"Very good. For now the gate shall be placed here in the courtyard, off to the side so that we can move supplies through with a minimum of fuss."**

Heaven's Light acknowledged the order with a nod and began directing the terminators to set up the columns as instructed as Prometheus looked on.

* * *

><p><em>Temple of the Malachite Spires, the city of Delaric in Aerdi<em>

The sumptuously-decorated office was lit by several small chandeliers though the afternoon sun streaming into the large paned window provided ample light. The room's only occupant, seated behind the ornate desk, was dressed in the rich blood-red clerical robes of the High Priest of Hextor, god of tyranny and war. Embroidered on his chest was his god's symbol of a black gauntlet clenched in a fist and holding a collection of spiked arrows. The man's face was narrow and tan, his black eyes sharp and disdainful with his long black hair neatly tied back in a ponytail. Though he had served in a high ranking position in the church for nearly a decade, his body and martial skills were still refined sufficiently to take on any warrior at a moment's notice; his god would demand no less from any who wished to serve him. As he finished scratching out a missive he sealed it in wax with the symbol of the church, placing it in a nearby tray to cool before leaning back in his padded chair, chin resting against his fist as he frowned. The last several months had seen an unprecedented upheaval of the status quo in Aerdi and was only now beginning to settle down. While he understood change was inevitable, her preferred it to be slow and gradual, giving him time to adjust to the situation rather than having it suddenly thrust upon him, though the gods knew fate was fickle about such things at the best of times. Realizing the morose and frankly cowardly direction his thoughts were running, he wiped them from his mind angrily. Life itself was a never-ending battle that constantly changed and only the strong and quick-witted survived, as well they should.

While he was disturbed by the recent turn of events, the man contented himself with the knowledge that the noble house of Naelax, of which he was the current head, had always done well, even dating back to the founding of the Great Kingdom some 500 years ago under the first Overking, Nasran the Wise. That wise and powerful monarch had taken control of virtually the entire continent, uniting the various warring tribes under his banner and forcing peace upon them with a skill and grace unmatched, before constructing his great capital of Rauxes. Unfortunately such a widely-flung empire came with its own problems. While he nominally controlled the various providences he was unable to keep them truly in control from his far-flung city. Thus the first Overking had granted his viceroys near total control of their domains. East Fair had been given over to House Naelax with the blessing of the Overking and over the centuries the noble house had weathered the storms of dynastic succession. As the centuries passed, the Great Kingdom had slowly crumbled with its various domains splintering off due to mismanagement and incompetence from the Malachite Throne. With the death of the last of the dynastic successor at the hands of his house's assassins the installation of Ivid the First had gone off without a hitch, further solidifying the power of his house. Under the new Overking, Naelax's fortunes had continued to increase and over time they gained controlling positions in virtually every important city in what was left of Aerdi as well as several cities to the south, making them an extremely powerful family, far more so than Garasteth, Haxx, or any of the other Celestial Houses.

By the time Ivid the Fifth had come to power, Grenell had been the most recent scion of House Naelax for several years and was already a high-ranking priest of Hextor in East Fair. From there his power had only increased, first being elevated to the position of High Priest within the Church of Hextor, and then becoming one of the Overking's closest advisors. He had been granted his own palace and cathedral in East Fair itself and there were even whispers that he might become the next Overking when Ivid 'retired', whether by natural causes or design had remained to be seen. The Overking's plans had been continuing apace with Delglath and the other clerics of Nerull converting the citizens into Inferi under the dominion of the lich Iuz. The army had marched when the time was deemed right by the gods and Aerdi seemed poised to take over the continent itself with House Naelax, and by extension himself, riding on the crest of the wave.

Of course, that was when everything went to the Abyss.

The man snorted in dark ironic amusement. Of course the rug had been pulled out from under them; things were going too smoothly for too long and as everyone knew the gods had a wicked sense of irony which was matched only by their desire for entertainment! It was only by good fortune, or perhaps the hand of his god, that he had not been in East Fair at the time the city was seized as he had been visiting the Spires in Delaric for a few weeks to oversee operations there. When the message had reached him about the city's fall he had been understandably astounded and then enraged by this unprecedented turn of events. Urgent messages were quickly dispatched to all of his contacts in East Fair to find out just what in the nine hells had happened while he was away. Reports quickly came in about a shining dragon and his army bearing the regalia of the former undead army Iuz had commanded. The city had been taken in a matter of hours and the Cathedral of Hextor, the seat of his power, had been overrun by the dragon's disciples. By all accounts the undead guardians of the temple and his acolytes had fought to the best of their ability but had been overwhelmed by sheer numbers. The cathedral itself had been desecrated and was in the process of being torn down to be replaced with a temple to Pelor! The man's teeth and fists had drawn blood at the thought of his temple being torn apart by those righteous fools. Swiftly taking command of the priesthood via the Cathedral of the Malachite Spires in Delaric, he continued to receive reports for several more weeks regarding the dragon's activities. He recalled grimly that when the news of the battle of Radigast had reached him and what had become of the dark army, he had flown into a rage worthy of a berserker, sending his priests scurrying for cover. The news only continued to grow worse even as it became more sparse, his intelligence network amongst the clergy was slowly beginning to run dry as his priests, and followers of Hextor in general, had been politely but insistently removed from the city. With East Fair seemingly under the thumb of the gods of light and his clergy now housed within the Spires and other similar churches, he would have to turn to more covert sources to determine his next move. Fortunately, things had finally begun to calm; the inquisition the dragon had ordered was finally complete and the beast had left the city to rebuild the old city of Rauxes, leaving a hand-picked Governor in charge. While some of the more higher-ranking members of his House had been ousted from their positions in the government, many were still in place within the city; the dragon may have been able to excise the more obvious nefarious elements but the noble house itself was still a mighty force to be reckoned with and he would bring its full power to bear against that upstart dragon. The priest of war smiled grimly as he began writing out orders. Perhaps, when all this was over and the dragon out of the way, the chaos would allow a new Overking to take the throne. One who commanded the legions of the tyrannical warrior priests of Hextor.

East Fair's scribes were quite busy for several weeks as they penned a mountain of announcements on Prometheus's orders. The missives called for any who were looking for work, regardless of their race or species, to come to the ancient city of Rauxes to aid in its rebuilding at the personal request of the new Overking. The missives were sent to all the major cities on the continent and the rulers of the cities were also suitably notified of the massive building project. Prometheus also dispatched a small army of men to travel to the various cities and advertise the opportunity verbally for those who could not read or had difficulty doing so. Along with each messenger was sent a small cadre of soldiers and a few wagons to aid those who wanted to come but were either too poor or too weak to make it on their own. In addition to the advertisements for manual laborers, the dragon also sent notices to various artisans, craftsmen, and builders requesting their assistance in the creation and design of the new city. Wizard conclaves and clerical chapter houses across the realm were sent invitations to aid in creating the city's magical infrastructure and defensive wards. Even common farmers and shepherds were summoned to help build farms to help feed and clothe the multitude that would in time come to live there. At the same time, large numbers of human-looking terminators bearing demolition hammers began pouring through the now active gateway as well as cranes and several of the latest demolition vehicles equipped with hydrogen fuel cells and thermic lances. The machines quickly went to work, cutting massive blocks out of the buildings nearby, reducing them to piles of rubble while the terminators began smashing the slabs into more manageable pieces. Cranes loaded these piles of broken masonry into dump trucks which drove back through the portal to disgorge their contents before returning for more. The rubble itself was then broken down and re-processed with modern ingredients, making it stronger before it was turned into cement slurry to be used later on. Food and supplies also continued to pour through the portal to feed the standing army and keep the people satisfied until the city could sustain itself.

After several weeks, people from across the continent began to trickle into Rauxes. Strong, able-bodied men were quickly put the work dismantling the buildings alongside the terminators while wizards, sorcerers, and sages began writing various blueprints under Prometheus's direction. Weeks were spent going over arcane equations of various types and the clerics often petitioned their gods to offer their divine insights as to the layout of the city's magical infrastructure.

Carpenters and craftsmen began building simple wooden cabins to house the people as farmers began clearing the plains nearby to begin sowing. Even the elderly found use as cooks, teachers, and caregivers to the children that had come with their families as the adults worked throughout the day. The trickle soon became a steady flow of people from across the land hoping to better their lives. As the months passed the remaining buildings were finally demolished and the city's plans finalized. Hundreds of men went to work digging a massive network of tunnels beneath the earth which they later learned would be used for waste disposal. Once the ground had been dug, massive pipes of solid concrete were moved into position by large machines before the tunnels were re-covered. Soon it was time for the foundations of the city to be laid. Prometheus gathered the people together and began to speak to the crowds.

"**My people! We have labored hard for the last several months to remove the ancient structures that belonged to Rauxes. The old and decrepit has been cleared away in order to give rise to the new city that will become the focal point of our Empire! Yes! I say 'our' Empire because without its people, an Empire cannot exist! It is you who brought the strength and will to bring us to this point! It is you who sweated under the hot sun to plant crops and break down buildings! And it is you who will reap the benefits of this great endeavor!" **

"**On this day and upon this ground we lay the foundation for an Empire that will last into Eternity!" **Prometheus cried out passionately.

Hundreds cheered at the dragon's speech as he stood before them, his aura blazing as he spoke.

"**On this day the foundation of hope shall be poured out to all! On this day the foundation of justice shall be sealed upon the earth! On this day, like the Phoenix, out of the ashes of the old shall rise a new and shining city! A city of light! A city of power! A city of greatness! And because you are _my people _and this is _your city, you too shall be called great!_"**

The crowd went wild as they raised their hands in the air. After several minutes the crowd slowly began to quiet and Prometheus began to speak once again. Turning to the side, the dragon began to weave a complex and translucent illusion of a massive walled circular city gleaming with white stone as he continued to speak.

"**The city shall be perfectly round, many miles in diameter, and taking the form of rings which will become larger as they recede from the center. The first circle shall surround the palace and all buildings of government. The colleges and centers of learning shall also be placed near the center of the city, occupying the space contained within the second circle; it shall be the focus of all training and instruction in every branch of learning: the sciences both physical and arcane, art, history, as well as all other pursuits that are valuable. For it is my greatest desire that all of you hone your skills and talents, whatever they may be, so that one day you might become masters of your crafts."**

As the dragon spoke, the illusion became more and more elaborate with smaller details becoming evident.

"**The roads shall be wide, spacious, and planted with ornamental trees. Within each section of city's subdivisions shall be the various centers of crafting, art, trade, business. The homes shall be near the outskirts so that you might enjoy quiet in the evenings without interruption from the various laborers who work into the night as needed. The farms too will be placed within the walls to ensure that our crops cannot be burned or stolen by an enemy should we come under attack. The walls themselves will be made of the stoutest stone and the strongest steel so that none shall ever breach them! Each circle shall be surrounded by its own wall for this city shall be a fortress for all that is good and proper! The entire city will be constructed in such a way so that all who live here will be prosperous and content."**

Prometheus turned to his people with a smile, his voice strident and filled with passion. **"In time, I foresee we will spread across this land like a great and mighty river. But today, my people, today we build our home so that we might live in security and safety. Your future waits for you! You need only stretch out your hands and build it for there is nothing that is beyond us!" **

"_PROME-THEUS! PROME-THEUS! PROME-THEUS!"_ The crowd chanted, raising their fists in salute as he sat before them in regal splendor, a satisfied smile on his face.

In time the crowd began to break up. As the dragon looked about, he noticed Davis walking towards him with a man at his side. The person was fair haired and well-groomed with a round face and sharp sparkling blue eyes. His rich clothes were a mix of gold, emerald, and sapphire colored silk and he wore a golden ring on his finger. As the two approached, the dragon could smell the aroma of expensive cologne on the man. Davis walked up to Prometheus and acknowledged the man with a hand.

"Prometheus, this is Darius, a representative of the noble House of Darmen, from the United Kingdom of Ahlissa to the south."

The dragon inclined his head gracefully at the man. **"I welcome you Darius, of the noble House of Darmen, to my home, such as it is. Allow me to offer you our hospitality, poor though it may be for one of your stature."**

The man waved away the seeming apology with a smile. "Please, you have no need to apologize to me; none of the great cities were built in a day, even with the aid of magic. I speak for Prince Farland of Kalstrand, and through him the Overking of Ahlissa himself. I heard what you said to the people and I must say I was rather inspired by your words."

Prometheus smiled slightly. **"You are too kind, good sir. What brings you to me this day?"**

The man smiled. "Ah, straight to the point. You are of course very busy so I shall not waste a moment more of your time with pleasantries. My House, and indeed, the kingdom I represent have heard of your accomplishments over the last several months. My lord wishes to extend his congratulations to you on your overthrow of the tyrant Ivid and the culling of East Fair. He hopes that we will be able to work together in mutual understanding to allow both your kingdom and our own to prosper."

The dragon gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke. **"Of course I am always interested in the prosperity of my people and of others. Sadly I have never had the opportunity to visit your great kingdom."**

The man nodded pleasantly. "Perhaps one day when your duties permit you will be able to visit? I can assure you, you would be received with open arms and a warm smile. The people of our kingdom remember the tales of the good dragons of old, you will not find discrimination or distrust there. Indeed, His Transcendent Imperial Majesty, Overking Xavener I of Ahlissa and Grand Prince of Kalstrand greatly desires to meet with you. When you are able, of course."

Prometheus nodded in consideration. **"Perhaps one day I shall have the pleasure."**

The man smiled, seemingly overjoyed at the dragon's concession. "Splendid, my dear sir! I'm sure His Majesty will be overjoyed with such news." Looking about at the people for a moment, he turned back to the dragon. "It seems you are doing a great work for these people, Your Radiance. I might even go so far as to say we could see the return of the Great Kingdom of old in our lifetimes. Fortunately, I am able to offer you and yours some assistance in these matters."

The dragon raised an eye-ridge at this. **"In what way?"**

The man gestured to the workmen nearby. "Naturally building a city from nothing is an incredible endeavor, my lord, taking a great amount of time. Stone must be dug, mortar must be mixed, wood must be carved, and so on. And if one cannot gather them from about the land, importing it becomes extremely expensive. Our kingdom has the resources to aid you in these matters should you desire it, Great One. We would be all too happy to provide you with the materials you need to build this great city."

Prometheus smiled knowingly. **"In return for a 'modest' fee or favors owed, of course."**

The man nodded shrewdly. "We would expect a return on such a large investment, naturally, but it would certainly be nothing too onerous, I am sure."

Prometheus stroked a whisker thoughtfully before he spoke. **"I will certainly keep your generosity and the generosity of your Overking in my thoughts. However, I will need to consider all of the ramifications of such an agreement. And of course, should I accept, the details will need to be finalized properly."**

The emissary inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Naturally, Your Eminence. And of course, should you desire to trade with us in other matters we would be only too happy to oblige."

Prometheus nodded. **"You present an interesting proposal. It would be most helpful if you could provide us with a list of the goods you would trade for and what you are willing to trade to us in return."**

The man's eyes gleamed at the prospect. "Of course, Your Eminence. I shall have the standard set of trade documents prepared and sent to you with all haste."

"**Good." ** Prometheus stated. **"Were there any other matters your master wished you to discuss with me?"** He inquired.

"Not at this time, Your Radiance, but I am certain we shall see each other again." The man smiled. "Hopefully on a more regular basis."

"**Good day then."** Prometheus stated, dismissing him.

The man bowed before turning and departing for the carriage that had brought him there. Davis came closer, standing next to the dragon for several moments in silence. Prometheus waited until he was certain the man was out of earshot before he spoke quietly in his rumbling bass.

"**So the overtures begin and it seems Ahlissa has made the first move, hoping to curry my favor."**

"Will you consider their offer?" Davis asked in vague interest.

"**I will remember it but for now we have no need of such supplies. It will be interesting to see what they will try to bring to the table in exchange for my goodwill and the goods we can provide."** Prometheus mused.

"I hope we aren't going to start breaking out the nuclear reactors at bargain basement prices." Davis muttered wryly.

The dragon snorted in amusement. **"I will not let my technology go cheaply. A few small trinkets here, a bauble there to start with. Something the common person will be able to wrap their minds around. Once we have the trade agreements in place, we can begin to export more…exotic technologies."**

"Do you want me to find out what trade goods Ahlissa has to offer and the disposition of 'His Transcendent Imperial Majesty, Overking Xavener I, Grand Prince of Kalstrand'?" Davis asked.

Prometheus smiled at Davis' tone. **"Yes. Send a few infiltrator units into the city to casually inquire. We will need to find out such information about our neighbors in any case to ensure we are dealt with fairly."**

Prometheus's eyes narrowed slightly, focusing on the carriage as it sped away.** "Knowledge is power, after all." **He murmured.


	7. Light and Shadow

**Chapter 7: Light and Shadow**

The plain but spacious carriage rumbled down the old highway that connected the former ancient city of Rauxes to its northern counterpart of East Fair. Surrounded by a small escort of troops, Torin and Alisha were, for once, able to relax during their journey whereas before their eyes would have kept a sharp eye out for bandits or other undesirables looking for easy prey. After several months and the occasional letter from Beowulf as to how things were progressing in the south, the pair had decided to come and see for themselves how their friend's latest project was coming along. The gnoll's latest letter had suggested that things were going well; the city's government and essential services were already up and running and new businesses were opening almost every day. Heartened by his words and eager to be in the presence of their friends, the two had decided to make the journey to the new city. Fortunately travel along the main road was becoming safer; regular patrols of men were keeping the bandits from becoming too brave and regular way stations were being erected along the road so that one could spend a safe night indoors away from the weather and other bothersome things. The two had talked on and off during the trip about what Prometheus's vision might have looked like as they swapped ideas back and forth and occasionally had a few laughs at his expense. Finally, a large structure came into view as they crested the hill they had been traveling on. As they drew closer, they stared in amazement at what they saw.

Stretching for miles in either direction was a perfectly smooth white stone wall at least thirty feet high with a large arched gateway set into the wall. As the carriage drew closer, they could see that the individual stones had been carved to such a careful degree that they slotted into each other perfectly without the need for mortar or other bonding agents. Even more surprising was the latticework of scaffolding atop the walls confirming that the wall was even now still under construction. As the carriage drove closer, Alisha noticed that instead of using uniformly shaped blocks, the stones seemed to be cut into a variety of shapes and sizes, some fairly common and others bizarre. As Alisha frowned, trying to puzzle out why Prometheus would order the construction of such a mix of strangely shaped stones, she noticed that the lines seemed to form a pattern of sorts. Allowing her gaze to take in the greater overall pattern, she suddenly gasped in realization of what she was seeing.

"What is it?" Torin asked, concerned, looking over at her.

"Those lines…I've seen them before!" She muttered to herself in awe as she tried to take in the implications. "I can't believe he did this!"

"What, exactly did he do?" Torin asked, slightly frustrated at her tone. "I'll admit that wall is impressive work but I don't see…"

"You wouldn't." Alisha muttered with a hint of sadness in her voice as she stared out the window. "The only people that will understand are those that can read the arcane language of the mages. This wall wasn't constructed this way just to be beautiful or striking. Every single line in that wall is part of a massive magical construct. I can't read all of it and it doesn't seem to be finished yet, but I can make out runic phrases of power mixed with what I think is Celestial and ancient Draconic."

She finally tore her eyes away from the window and stared at him, her eyes wide in astonishment. "It's like he's written an entire spell book of incantations and prayer requests to the gods into that wall just by using the shape of the blocks alone, like a mural with the joining lines as the script! But the cost of something like that would be…"

Torin just smiled. "He's a dragon 'lisha. They have hoards. You know mountains of gold and gems? And from what I hear they sleep on the stuff. He's not hurting for money."

Alisha just shook her head with a smile, turning her gaze back to the window, her green eyes darting over the stonework as she tried to make sense of the incomplete formulae and matrices she could almost understand. As they drew near to the massive archway they could see a pair of enormous doors, dozens of feet high and seemingly crafted of silver and gold, set into it with two pairs of guards dressed in silver plate armor as wardens. The carriage stopped before them, allowing the two a closer look. Engraved into the doors, with the same precision as the stone around them, was Prometheus's standard of a stylized golden dragon within the silver rays of a sunburst, the edges of the rays forming a circle. Surrounding the sunburst were depictions of the various gods of light, including Pelor, Rao, St. Cuthbert, Heironeous, the god of chivalry and strength, and Trithereon the lord of liberty and retribution. Further out along the edges were depictions or symbols of the other widely worshipped gods including Boccob, the god of magic, and Allitur, god of ethics and propriety.

The armored guard stepped up to the driver and lifted his visor, revealing a man lightly tanned man in his mid-thirties with a clean-shaven face and clear blue eyes.

"Welcome to the new city of Utopia, sir! Purpose of visit?"

The driver handed over a set of papers to the guard who looked them over before nodding and handing them back to the man.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." The guard stated politely before returning to his post.

As the driver nodded, the great doors began to move. To the surprise of the driver and his passengers, the doors did not open inward or outward but rather appeared to slide apart, vanishing into the wall itself. As the doors slid completely into the wall, two pair stared in surprise at the series of massive channels and steel tracks set into the ground several feet below. They briefly wondered how they would get the carriage across the several foot gap when suddenly a massive slab of what appeared to be bronze collapsed over the gap, having been hidden behind the doors. The carriage driver urged the horses forward and the carriage began to roll through the entryway and across the solid piece of metal. Once they were through, the two looked through the rear window to see the doors being shut by two pairs of armored men who were standing inside the archway. As Torin and Alisha watched, the doors were shut using a series of handles imbedded into the doors with the bronze plate slowly retracting back to allow the doors to shut. The doors themselves appeared to be several feet thick with reinforced bars of metal attached to their backs which joined together as the doors closed with a slam.

"Impressive." Torin muttered quietly. "Do you suppose those doors are made of real silver and gold?"

Alisha snorted. "There might be some silver in there because of its holy properties but more than likely those things are solid steel or iron. I could sense those doors have been infused with magical energy and unless I'm mistaken, those holy symbols of the gods on the doors are active as well."

"Ingenious, making the doors move like that." He muttered. "No hinges to break and they're set into the wall so there are no obvious weak points. If those doors are enchanted like you say, they'll take a hell of a lot of punishment before being bashed in."

As they looked around the tunnel they were travelling through, they saw it was lit by uniformly placed torches and magical globes. The stone surrounding them, including the road, was also as smooth as the outside wall and the mysterious script was in evidence here as well. Unlike the wall outside, the lines within the tunnel were complete and energized, glowing with a mix of electric blue energy and golden light, creating all-encompassing swirling patterns of magical writing and complex diagrams. 15 feet into the tunnel they noticed what appeared to be the outline of a portcullis built into the walls and ceiling, separating the tunnel into two halves, each with their own set of scripted enchantments. After a few more moments the carriage emerged from the tunnel into the shining afternoon sunlight. Along the inside wall, they saw large cranes slowly lifting palettes of carved stones to the top of the wall, allowing the men on the scaffolds to slowly insert them into place. As the road continued past large tracts of worked farmland they saw large fields of wheat wave in the breeze while farmers picked ears of corn and heads of lettuce in the sun. On the other side, fields of cows and sheep grazed contently while large pigs lazed in large mud fields. The farms eventually gave way to orchards and long rows of various fruit trees. Here and there they could see a wagon loaded with apples or peaches ready to be carted off to the city. Occasionally they would come to a wide intersection that ran parallel to the wall, apparently connecting the various entrances and straight streets to each other, forming an interconnecting series of circular gridlines. After about an hour of leisurely travel the city itself finally came into view. Surrounded by a smaller yet equally impressive wall, this one too was made of carved white stone that had been smoothed flat. Unlike its larger predecessor, however, this wall had been completed. The arcane and divine script flowed around the wall in a continuous pattern of spirals, circles, and other geometrically precise shapes. Each linked together and were surrounded by complex runic arrays or chained incantations and entreaties to the gods. Inside the various constructs, particularly in the center of various diagrams were symbols of the various gods, including several instances of Boccob's invocation symbol which seemingly linked the god's power to the formula's prime function. Once again they neared a pair of doors virtually identical to the ones at the main wall though several of the holy symbols were different. The guards were once again shown the papers the driver carried and they quickly moved through another scripted tunnel, though this wall was barely ten feet thick with a raised portcullis at the end. As they traveled into the city proper they were surprised to see many buildings already hugging the wall. Wagons loaded with raw goods traveled through the stone streets while the people walked along the raised stone walkways. The buildings themselves, which seemed to be warehouses, were also made of the same stone and seemed to be fairly utilitarian in design with a flat roof. Here and there they saw blacksmiths hammering out armor while nearby weapon smiths crafted blades of various kinds. Tanners and weavers were also at work transforming the raw materials stored nearby into various goods. As they traveled through another gateway with a similar wall the view changed from industrial to more civic minded pursuits. Neighborhoods filled with stone houses, most of them two stories in height and painted in light colors, went by along with several fanciful inns. Craftsmen and tradesmen hawked their wares and the covered marketplace nearby was bustling with activity, boosting a variety of fresh foods. Here and there, street entertainers could be seen playing a lute or wind instrument while children played in the small parks. Another gateway soon followed giving way to more ornate and expensive property. Large multi-story mansions sat stately against the wall opposite larger parks. Tailors, jewelers, and fine restaurants competed for space while a large theatre sat nearby, seemingly closed during the daytime. Another gateway ushered them into an area filled with tall towers and large stately buildings. Young men and women walked to and fro across the grounds while a few who were seated on the ground were seemingly engaged in magical experiments, occasionally causing a flash of purple or blue light while, on the opposites side of the street, a group of young men engaged in hand to hand sparring under the watchful eye of a guardsman. Finally, they came to the final gateway. Their papers were once again examined and the men guarding the gate looked at the two closely before moving them on. A few moments later the ethereal glow of the enchanted tunnel gave way to a massive series of interconnected buildings decorated in white stone, silver, and gold. In the center sat a massive square building lined with columns and large clear windows with an enormous glass copula set into the roof. The carriage quickly pulled up to the row of short steps in front of the palace and the two quickly exited the conveyance. A moment later, a man dressed in white and gold livery exited the palace and walked over to them briskly.

"Good afternoon my lord, my lady." He smiled, nodding to the two of them. "The master is expecting you. Please follow me."

Without waiting for a reply the man turned and walked back towards the palace. The two followed him up the stairs and into the building proper. They soon stood in a large, plainly furnished foyer decorated with several cushioned benches and chairs. Golden candelabras ringed the room and a pair of massive doors made seemingly of bronze sat before them. The man strode up to the doors and pushed on them, causing them to swing open. As they walked a few steps behind the man he called out in a loud voice.

"Announcing Lord Torin Rimic of East Fair and Lady Alisha Warren of East Fair!"

The man quickly stepped to the side and bowed before making his way out of the room, closing the door behind him soundlessly. The circular room was easily 50 feet tall and nearly as wide with white marble columns spaced evenly about the room, a golden candelabra standing in front of each one. In between each column sat a large stone statue depicting one of the various gods of the realm. The room was filled with light from the massive glass cupola that covered the entire ceiling. The glazed stone floor was a mixture of white stone, gold, and silver which shimmered in the afternoon sun, making it appear almost liquid in appearance. Around the room near each of the columns sat nearly two dozen men and women dressed in sophisticated white and gold robes and bearing tablets of some sort. Off to the side stood two people they were intimately familiar with. Beowulf stood in a relaxed military stance, his hands clasped behind his back, dressed in his shining chain mail shirt and blue trousers. Davis stood next to him wearing a white tunic with gold trim and light tan pants.

In the center of the room, set into the floor, was a massive golden cushion upon which sat the regal form of the great dragon Prometheus. The light in the room bounced constantly off his golden scales causing him to seemingly glow with a golden aura as he looked down at them with a satisfied smile on his face.

"**Lady Alisha, Lord Torin."** He greeted them in a warm but formal manner. **"Welcome to Utopia."**

Acting purely on reflex they knelt before the dragon with their heads bowed. "It is an honor." They murmured.

Prometheus's deep chuckle echoed gently throughout the room, breaking the sense of wonder that had come over them. As they stood, they looked at each other self-consciously as the dragon smiled at them.

"**You need not stand on ceremony here my friends. Come forward."** He requested.

As the two stepped closer to him he regarded them thoughtfully. **"It has been many months since we have spoken and for that I can only ask for your pardon. The creation of this city has taken up much of my time and the needs of the people have taken up the rest. It fills me with happiness to see you standing with me once again."**

Glancing around at the various ministers nearby, he spoke to them. **"Let us adjourn for the time being, lords and ladies. I would have some time alone with my friends."**

The group stood and bowed before quietly making their way out of the room. As the nearby doors closed the dragon laid down before them, his head resting upon his forepaws as his eyes continued to gaze at them warmly. Alisha smiled at him as Beowulf and Davis walked over. The gnoll grinned widely at seeing his best friend after so long, taking her into his arms in a tight hug while Davis merely hung back slightly, smiling at Torin and nodding. As the woman and the gnoll slowly disentangled themselves, Alisha sauntered over to the dragon and flicked him on the ear.

"Getting quite full of ourselves, aren't we? Looking at this place you'd think a god resided here."

Prometheus chuckled. **"I suppose I did go a bit overboard with the décor, but I find it appropriate for someone of my standing. And lest you forget, my dear, I am the newest Overking. If I do not reside in an appropriately lavish palace, I shall be looked down upon and dismissed. We cannot have that, can we?"**

Alisha snorted in amusement. "As if anyone could dismiss your great bulk."

"Alisha!" Torin admonished. The woman just smirked at him before turning back to Prometheus.

"The big, mean, 'ol dragon knows I'm just kidding right?" She asked, winking at said dragon.

The dragon in question merely rolled his two large eyes. **"If you are quite finished having a bit of fun at my expense, perhaps we can move on to other subjects?"**

Hoping to sooth the dragon's ruffled scales, Torin spoke up. "Alisha was commenting about the magical script that makes up your walls. She seemed quite impressed."

Alisha glared at him lightly for volunteering that tidbit but the dragon merely smiled. **"It is a marvel of engineering if I do say so myself. Sadly I cannot claim all the credit for such a practical work of art. Some of the best wizards and clerics on the continent have worked on those formulae with the input of Boccob himself. Once the actual script had been written out and finalized, it was a simple matter to increase the size of the script appropriately and have the blocks carved to those specifications using rather customized tools. Once the…substance had been carved into the appropriate shapes, they were moved to the outer wall's foundation ring and set in place. Once it is completed, the magical protection surrounding the city and its environs will be extremely formidable indeed."**

"How did you manage to build all of this in such a short time?" Torin asked.

"**It is a simple manner when one has men that do not tire working around the clock."** Prometheus stated simply. **"Of course, not all the work was done using my knights. Everyone who lives here has put forth a great amount of effort into building the city. Even now it is not fully completed. The defensive structures are mostly in place and many of the businesses are up and running but there are many areas of the city that have yet to be built."**

Torin nodded thoughtfully.

"**Come now, my friends, let us take a late lunch and talk about all that has been going on since we last spoke face to face."** Prometheus suggested as his body began to shrink down to his human form.

The group walked through one of the side doors and further into the palace, unaware that a pair of sharp eyes and ears had seen and heard everything in the room.

The afternoon passed quickly as the two humans regaled Prometheus with what had been going on in their lives and in East Fair in general up until their departure. While he had been receiving periodic reports from East Fair's Governor about the state of his city, Prometheus was pleased to obtain confirmation of the man's statements via his friends. The new Governor seemed to be ruling well and people were generally happy with the way things were being handled though some still spoke out in protest against the dragon.

"People don't pay them much attention though." Alisha informed him. "Most just ignore them really."

"There will always be dissenters." Prometheus stated calmly, taking a bite of his fish. "I cannot please all of my people all of the time. And some will never be satisfied with change, no matter how beneficial. But I will not begrudge them their opinions; they have a right to them after all."

"So what has been going on since you've been building your little piece of Celestia on Oerth?" Alisha asked with amusement.

Prometheus smiled indulgently at her joke. "Veluna and Furyondy have both sent ambassadors requesting trade agreements as well as Ahlissa to the south. The first two are practically guaranteed to be signed but I am still having my Minister of Trade look over the documents to ensure their fairness. I trust the new Canon and King Thrommel to do what is right but politicians are always sly and unchanging creatures, always looking out for their best interests. Ahlissa is a bit more interesting. They came to me quite early on and suggested a trade agreement to help build the city. The contract they attempted to broker was quite heavily weighted in their favor so I was disinclined to sign it. They have occasionally sent other similar agreements but I have yet to see anything approaching an even trade-off."

"Can't say I know much about Ahlissa." Torin admitted.

Prometheus nodded. "They were fortunate that the recent wars did not touch them. Even still, until fairly recently there had been power struggles within the government until the most recent Overking took office. Since then he has been trying to regain control of his wayward nobles and rebuild his empire, with some success apparently. Perhaps one day we shall trade with them as well."

"What about Nyrond and Urnst?" Alisha asked.

"Nyrond has been cautiously optimistic in their correspondence." Prometheus replied thoughtfully. "They are not quite sure what to make of me yet, it seems. While they appear quite pleased with Ivid's destruction and what has been done in East Fair, they are still wary of commitment, and perhaps rightly so. Who can know the mind of a dragon, after all?" He asked with a smirk.

The group smiled at his depreciating joke before he continued. "Urnst is even more recalcitrant. It seems they are unwilling to commit to anything unless it directly affects them. The Theocracy of the Pale is completely unwilling to deal with me, as I expected. The Shield Lands are also cautiously optimistic about recent events. The kingdoms to the south of Veluna have not even deigned to reply, not that that surprises me, considering the distance between us."

"And the Bone March to the north?" Torin asked.

The dragon in human form rested his chin upon his hands contemplatively. "I am unsure about them at the moment." He admitted thoughtfully, his eyes distant. "Nominally they are made up of creatures generally considered wicked: orcs, trolls, gnolls, and so on. I am considering sending Beowulf there as a representative but I fear for his safety." Prometheus stated, glancing over at the gnoll under discussion.

Beowulf merely snorted at this. "I am a warrior first and foremost, Alpha. Do you forget so easily?"

Prometheus smiled. "I do not forget my friend but even the greatest warrior can be overwhelmed. I must think on this further before making any overtures to them."

"And your kingdom?" Alisha asked. "What about all the other cities in Aerdi?"

"I shall be meeting with the Governors and Lord Mayors soon to discuss the future of this kingdom." Prometheus stated. "I have, perhaps, put it off for too long already but I desired to let my actions speak for themselves. Still, I have received no confirmation that my authority has been recognized by the other cities; they have simply continued on as they have been. Perhaps it is time to take a firmer stance."

"If you recall I've been advocating that for a while now." Davis spoke, his tone slightly sharp.

"And I have listened to you, my friend." Prometheus replied soothingly. "But I had other things to contend with. Now that the city is up and running we can turn our attention to other matters."

He turned to Torin and Alisha. "That brings me to the question I asked while I was in East Fair. My offer for you to join the ranks of my advisors still stands. Have you an answer for me?"

"I accept your offer." Alisha stated. "But I reserve the right to walk if you decide I'm no longer worth listening to or if I think my advice isn't being given the consideration it deserves." She said firmly.

Prometheus nodded. "That is acceptable. And you Torin?" He asked, turning to the man.

"As tempting as it is, I'm going to decline." He replied. "I've never been more than a simple shopkeeper. At best I'm a competent woodsman. I'm not cut out for politics and palaces."

A slight look of disappointment crossed Prometheus's face but it was quickly smoothed over. "That is, of course, your choice. It is always good to know one's limitations. I hope, however, that your dislike of palaces will not prevent you from spending time with us?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

Torin smiled in return. "Of course not."

Prometheus nodded. "Good."

The man took a final bite of his meal and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have a great deal to do; a city needs constant tending after all." He looked over at Beowulf and Davis. "Shall we?"

The pair nodded and got up. The group quickly filed out of the room, leaving Torin and Alisha to finish their meal alone. After a few moments, Torin looked over at her.

"I hope you're not getting in over your head with this advisor business." He said to her with a hint of worry in his voice.

Alisha signed in annoyance. "We've discussed this already. He's not a fool, he thinks before he does anything. You know this. A wrong word from me is not going to topple his kingdom and frankly I think you're a coward for turning him down. Twenty years from now you'll still be working in that shop living your dull, average life and I'll be helping decide the fate of an empire."

Torin smiled slightly at her. "Maybe. But I'd rather not have all that responsibility on my shoulders, thank you. I'm glad you think you can handle it, but that life isn't for me."

Alisha waved a hand dismissively. "Feh. Maybe you can be my bodyguard or something. It's not a bad idea, really." She mused.

Torin chuckled. "You sure you don't want Beowulf to be your bodyguard? He can guard you at night by sleeping in your bed." He hinted suggestively.

Alisha smirked at him. "How do you know he's not doing that already?"

Torin simply put his face in his hands with a groan. "I did not need that mental image thank you."

Alisha simply laughed.

* * *

><p>The night sky was blanketed with stars as Davis and Beowulf walked along the perimeter of the palace grounds. The night was warm and a bit muggy, prompting the opening of many windows throughout the city. The terminator and the gnoll walked side by side their eyes occasionally flicking about as they kept a wary eye. While the city guard had been posted in various areas and the main defensive walls completed, the city's security was still far from perfect in their minds.<p>

"Ash is moving too slowly." Davis grumbled quietly, using the dragon's former human name. "Events are happening in the world and we're not keeping up. He sits in his palace and thinks everyone will leave him alone since he single-handedly stopped the dark horde. If anything, I think he's gotten more arrogant and idealistic since his transformation."

Beowulf sighed, trying to calm the machine. "He is doing what he thinks is best. He has never claimed to be perfect, much as I like to think he is."

"I'm not talking about remembering the details of every little thing, though he could do that if he wanted to." Davis groused. "I'm talking about policy making. He's been so focused on making sure the city is perfect that he's neglecting his other duties as a leader. He's like a kid making sand castles!"

Beowulf frowned. "I think you give Alpha too little credit. Do you think it easy building a city from scratch? Look at how hard all of us have worked to make his dream a reality. The city is still being built but it is only now that he's had a bit of breathing room to enjoy what he's built. Surely you would not begrudge him that?"

Davis sighed. "I suppose not. But if he's going to be the head of an empire like he claims, he's going to be up to his whiskers in meetings, dignitaries, and plots. I just hope he's ready for all that."

Beowulf smiled. "Have faith in our Alpha; he has never failed us. Even death could not hold him."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Save the sermon for holy days, you zealot."

Beowulf chuckled heartily as the two came to the edge of the palace grounds. Suddenly Davis's hand clenched around Beowulf's in a firm grip.

~~_Act casual and don't look around. I think I just spotted an intruder.~~_ Davis ordered him over the nano-tech wireless connection they shared.

Beowulf looked up at the sky, seemingly admiring the stars as his eyes lazily traced back and forth. ~~_Do you see him?~~_

~~_Confirmed. I just saw a figure move atop the building to our right. He's heavily armed and dressed in dark leather armor.~~_

~~_Let us greet him then.~~_ Beowulf suggested mentally.

The two walked with seeming nonchalance off the palace grounds and slowly wended their way towards the rear entrance of the building, careful to keep out of the figure's line of sight. Entering the building they quickly raced to the top floor before carefully opening the door that led to the roof before pausing to size up their foe. The lithe figure was dressed in tight-fitting leather armor over which was draped a dark brown cloak. On his back was a quiver of arrows and he held a bow in his hand. Davis focused his vision on the weapon.

~~_There are arcane markings or runes along the bow's length and I'm picking up an energy field surrounding it. The emanations are consistent with standard enchanted weapons.~~_ Davis reported.

Beowulf nodded silently as he watched the figure silently draw an arrow from his quiver and nock it to his bow. ~~_I will take him down. Be ready to assist.~~_

_~~Roger.~~_ Davis responded.

Pulling out his hunting knife, Beowulf leapt forward on near silent feet, crossing the distance in a flash. In a surprise move the figure spun, knocking aside Beowulf's knife with the edge of his bow, dropping the arrow he had held. Beowulf reached out to grab the assassin's cloak only to reach empty air as the man leapt to the side with almost unnatural swiftness. Tumbling out of his roll the assassin came up in a crouch, drawing a pair of knives in the process. Beowulf glared at the man, his golden eyes glowing disturbingly in the dark as he drew his sword with his other hand.

Beowulf raced towards the figure again with a hair-raising snarl. His blade stabbed at the man's chest only to find it turned aside by one of the knives as the man twisted, thrusting his other dagger at Beowulf's face. The gnoll jerked his head back instinctively, the tip of the blade an inch from his left eye. The figure pushed the advantage, jumping forward to try and stab him a second time only to have his bracer sliced by the gnoll's wickedly sharp hunting knife. The man whirled away to put distance between them again, the tip of Beowulf's sword a hairsbreadth from slicing his cloak. The man quickly nocked an arrow and let it fly. Beowulf dropped to the ground, feeling the enchanted arrow whizz over his head before crouching and leaping forward, hoping to tackle the man. The assassin leapt over the angry gnoll, corkscrewing in the air before landing on his feet and spinning around, knives in a defensive position. As Beowulf attempted to reorient himself the assassin's blade slashed at his neck, his lightning fast reflexes the only thing that saved him as bits of fur fell to the roof. Grabbing the man's forearm, he yanked him off balance before smashing his knee into his ribs. The man grunted as his armor partially absorbed the blow before a fist smashed against the back of his skull, dropping him. As the man fell prone, Beowulf kicked the knives away before grabbing the hem of his cloak and dragging him upwards. The man's eyes suddenly opened with a dark smirk as the edges of his hands chopped into Beowulf's neck, hitting vital nerve clusters. Beowulf staggered as his vision swam, his sense of balance gone as the man's fists connected with his nose in a lightning quick one-two punch. Stumbling back, Beowulf released him and the man darted across the roof to retrieve his weapons before quickly spinning back towards the roof entrance. The assassin suddenly stopped short a few yards from the entryway as Davis appeared, blocking his path. The man quickly nocked another arrow and drew back on the bowstring, the arrow's point leveled firmly at Davis's chest.

Smirking, Davis waved his hand in a 'come on' gesture. "Take your best shot."

The man barely paused before letting the arrow fly. His eyes widened in shock as Davis's hand moved with inhuman speed, catching the arrow in midflight by the haft an inch from his shirt. Still smiling, the terminator clenched his fist, breaking the arrow in half and letting it fall to the ground.

"Nice try. Got anything else?" Davis asked him, his voice oozing arrogance.

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously before leaping forward in a low crouch, his blades aimed to slash open Davis's stomach. The terminator's boot whipped forward, smashing into the man's chest and sending him flying back several feet to land on his back. The assassin immediately leapt to his feet, sparing a glance at his dented armor as Davis came at him. The twin blades slashed at Davis's neck and face only to be blocked by his forearms as the two began to spar. The man dropped low and spun, his boot smashing into Davis's knee joint only to be repelled by the dense metal. Davis's fist arced downward only to have the man grab his wrist with both hands before vaulting over Davis with a flip, using his momentum against him. Frowning slightly, Davis lashed out with a rear kick, knocking the man onto his back. Turning to face the cloaked man he quickly moved to position himself in front of the doorway as Beowulf stalked towards the two of them, his fangs bared in anger as he gripped his sword and knife.

"Give up." Davis ordered him. "You can't beat the both of us."

The man nodded slightly in acknowledgement of that fact before suddenly turning and racing to the roof edge. The two blinked in shock as the man gracefully leapt over the edge, his cloak billowing out behind him. Recovering in an instant, Davis raced to the edge of the roof and leapt as well without a moment's hesitation. Wind flew by him as he plummeted to the ground, seconds behind the cloaked assassin. Moments before the man would have impacted with the street, a flash of white light surrounded him, causing him to cease his free fall, allowing him to land gracefully on the pavement without a sound.

Davis, however, had no such skill.

The man darted away as Davis crashed into the solid concrete walkway feet first with a loud _crunch_, the hardened substance shattering from the force of the impact. Completely unfazed, Davis shook the chucks of concrete off his now ruined shoes before he shot forward with incredible speed.

The chase was over quickly; swift and as surefooted as the man was, no human could outrun a terminator at full tilt. The man suddenly felt his feet leave the ground as Davis grabbed him from behind, lifting him into the air with ease. The man's elbow shot backwards, attempting to break Davis's nose only to grunt in pain as armored bone met solid Titanium. Davis's hand wrapped around the man's neck, tight enough to be uncomfortable but not enough to cut off his air supply.

"You're good, my friend." Davis commented appreciably. "But you're only human."

The man's eyes widened at the implication as Beowulf came running up. Davis glanced over at him. "You need to start wearing better armor if this guy could beat you." He commented with a smirk.

Beowulf snorted. "Not all of us are…armored like you." He stated carefully, eyeing the man. "What do we do with him?"

Davis offered him a chilly smile. "We have a nice quite chat, of course. I'm sure this fellow's just brimming with information to share, aren't you?" He asked coldly.

The man remained silent though his eyes widened a bit.

"Come on." Davis motioned to Beowulf. "I know just the place."

* * *

><p>The hours passed more quickly for some than for others. By the time Beowulf and Davis returned to the palace, it was nearly dawn. The two located Prometheus in his study, going over various papers. As the two let themselves in, Prometheus looked up at the two from behind his report, his eyes narrowing slightly at the somewhat disheveled look the two sported. Setting down the paper, he focused on the two of them properly.<p>

"Something tells me this wasn't a friendly sparring match between the two of you." He said seriously. "What happened?"

"We thwarted an attempt on your life tonight by a Dragon Stalker." Davis stated succinctly.

Prometheus frowned slightly. "A Dragon _Stalker_?"

"Dragon-slayers with a different modus operandi." Davis explained. "Instead of charging forward with a sword or lance these fellows hide in the shadows and snipe a dragon without warning using enchanted weapons. They're highly trained mercenaries whose focus is the express destruction of dragons though they're formidable fighters in ordinary combat as well, as Beowulf found out."

"He was on the roof across from the palace." Beowulf informed him. "Had he taken the shot, it would have gone through the open window on the ground floor where you were sitting. You would have been shot before you'd realized it."

Prometheus rested his head on his hands in thought. "I am in your debt my friends. Do we know who hired him?"

"He mentioned a contact in East Fair who was going to pay him after the hit was finished." Davis stated. "But we weren't able to determine the identity of the contact itself."

Prometheus nodded. "I would like to speak with this man. Bring him here."

Davis frowned slightly. "You want to bring a known Dragon Stalker within arm's reach of you? Even in your dragon form that's tempting fate don't you think?"

Prometheus smiled calmly. "And yet you two were able to subdue him. I have confidence in your abilities to keep me safe."

Davis's eyes flicked to Beowulf for a moment before refocusing on Prometheus. "That…might be a bit problematic."

Prometheus raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"He's dead." Davis stated.

Prometheus blinked for a moment before frowning. "Have you forgotten my clerical powers so quickly? Resurrection is a simple matter for me. Simply bring the body here and I—"

"Do you really think he'll want to be resurrected by you just so he can be worked over again?" Davis asked skeptically. "Last time I checked you can't resurrect an unwilling soul. He didn't know anything else, believe me."

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Prometheus asked sharply.

Davis looked at Beowulf again, his face unnaturally composed.

Prometheus's face darkened. "You tortured him didn't you?" He asked in an icy tone.

Davis was quite glad at that moment that he was unable to gulp. "He wasn't willing to give information voluntarily." He stated quietly, aware of the thin ground he was treading. "I even offered to pay him more than what he was getting for the hit. Apparently, the money was just icing on the cake for him. The thrill of the hunt…"

"**That does not excuse what you have done!"** Prometheus thundered, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stood.

Beowulf flinched at the power in his master's voice, his hands shaking slightly while Davis remained perfectly still. Prometheus's eyes flicked over to Beowulf who gulped quietly under his terrible gaze.

"And you were a party to this?" Prometheus hissed in disproval. "Have you forgotten the tenants of your faith? More importantly, have you forgotten the principles I instilled in you?"

"I wanted no part in that, Alpha." Beowulf murmured softly, his eyes cast down in shame. "In the beginning he was simply badgering him with words and threats. He did not lay a hand on him until the end. You know as well as I do, I cannot best him in combat if it came to it."

Prometheus's fists clenched as he turned back to Davis. "I have never condoned torture nor will I ever do so!" He shouted. "You will not repeat anything like this in the future do you hear me?"

"And how were you planning on getting the information then?" Davis asked sharply. "Coercion and threats were not enough. What would you do, allow him to rot in jail for a few years until he was ready to talk? What about the next time something like this happens? Will you always have the luxury of that kind of time?"

"I am founding this empire on the principles of justice and mercy!" Prometheus retorted angrily. "The law must be upheld even when it is inconvenient or we will be no better than any other tyrannical government!"

"And what happens when your back is against the wall and you have no other options?" Davis asked him coldly. "Will you allow yourself to be sacrificed for your ideals or will you do what is necessary to keep yourself alive?"

"You seem to forget just who I am." Prometheus spat at him as his eyes glowed with power. **"Do you think I can die so easily? I am a god in all but name! And I will die to defend my people if necessary!"**

"What about your people?" Davis asked intently, his voice quiet. "What will you do when people start dying because you refuse to do what is necessary to save them?"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions and 'the end justifies the means' has too often been used as an excuse for all manner of evils." Prometheus intoned. "I will not stoop to that level. I am their savior, their protector, and my powers are great. I will ensure it will never come to that. Do not be so quick to deal out torture and death simply for convenience sake." He ordered with a glare.

Davis frowned before speaking again, his voice deadly calm. "The assassin's death was not by my hand as you seem to think. You asked me if I forget things so easily but you also seem to forget things. If you recall I know exactly how much pressure a human throat can endure before blood vessels and the trachea are damaged. I know what areas of the human body are vital and which are not. I am well-versed in human anatomy and its limits. I also know my own strength and just how much to apply. Yes I frightened that man into spilling his secrets. Yes, I damaged him to a degree. But all of his injuries could have been easily healed by a spell."

"What I did not plan for was the magical ring he wore on his finger that killed him when he spoke the command word." He admitted angrily. "Whether it was intentional or whether he was tricked into wearing it, I can't say. You may be disappointed in me, but I am disappointed that you would think me so amoral that you would blame me for his death before knowing the facts. I am literally constrained by my own ethical code in case you've forgotten. And unlike most, I must obey them. They give me latitude to kill in self-defense or in the defense of others but I cannot go around murdering indiscriminately."

"And yet those same loopholes would have allowed you to kill him in defense of yourself or in my defense." Prometheus growled. "They are hardly as binding as you claim." Suddenly, he sighed and slumped back into his chair. "But you are right. I did speak before I thought and I accused you of murder without knowing the facts. It was completely uncalled for and I allowed my anger to get the better of me."

He looked over at Davis sadly. "I am terribly sorry Davis. I was a fool. Can you forgive me?"

"Not everything is so easily forgiven or forgotten." Davis remarked coldly. "But I will give your request the consideration it deserves."

Turning on his heel, Davis marched out of the room with Beowulf a moment behind him after a last apologetic look to his Alpha. After several minutes of walking through the palace, Davis finally slowed, walking onto one of the balconies with Beowulf a few paces behind him. The gnoll looked him over in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Will you forgive him?"

Davis smiled slightly. "In time, yes. Probably sooner than I should. But I've made him think about things he might not have wanted to. I'd consider that a productive meeting."

Beowulf shivered slightly. "All too often I forget you are a machine. The smiles and anger are just facades for you."

Davis glanced over at him. "In a sense, yes. But I am sworn to protect him and now his people. If by my actions he becomes wiser, even a heated argument is acceptable."

Davis rested his hands on the thick stone railing before him, looking out into the night sky. "Some men must do what is necessary so that others' hands will remain clean and spotless, their consciences clear. A Blackguard to ensure the paladin's grace is not sullied. Prometheus is wise, gentle, and strong. When he is confronted with an enemy that obviously means him harm he will not hold back. But there are some dangers he will not be aware of. We saw that tonight. We must work to ensure those dangers never touch him. He is also constrained by the laws he has set down. He's right in that he can't be above the law but some things must be done that the law cannot allow, for everyone to be safe."

He looked over at Beowulf grimly. "You may be a devotee of St. Cuthbert and a servant of law, but you grew up in that forest. You know how brutal the world can be. You know how dangerous a bad Alpha can be to a pack. I'm not saying Prometheus is a bad Alpha but he does not always see the dangers in the shadows like you and I do. He comes from a different time and place where assassins and evil deeds are hidden behind layers of deception and misdirection in the courts of the powerful. For all that he has been through, he is not a noble and so he was never exposed to such things. His was a more simple life and though he is clever in many ways, he does not see everything. Many evils hunt from the shadows and strike without warning. That is why you light a fire so you can see the danger before it comes. Or you use your eyes to see in the dark and spot the enemy before it comes for your throat."

"Do you understand what I'm saying Beowulf?" He asked quietly.

Beowulf nodded. "You speak of spies, of scouts to learn of plots and assassins who kill the dark Alphas to ensure their own pack cannot be threatened."

Davis nodded. "If we had had spies in place we might have found out about this and stopped that Dragon Stalker at the gates. Prometheus does not even know if his own nobles are plotting against him, let alone the dark powers in this world. We need to find out who our enemies are and what they are planning or we will never survive."

Beowulf sighed. "Our Alpha will never agree to these things, of course."

Davis shook his head. "No. He might understand the necessity but his oaths and laws will prevent him from acting. But someone must."

After a moment, Davis smiled at Beowulf wanly. "Go to bed my friend. Dawn is approaching and you've had a long night."

Beowulf looked at him searchingly for a moment. "Be careful." He muttered to Davis.

Davis nodded. "Always."

Beowulf nodded with a heavy sigh and slowly turned his back on the machine, walking back into the palace. Davis watched him go with a small smile before turning back to the stars, his mind racing with incredible speed as plans and plots were created and analyzed.

The empire would survive, he would ensure it. And in the end, it was always better to beg for forgiveness than to ask permission.


	8. Will You Come Into My Parlor?

A/N: Normally I don't do author notes since I find them annoying and I hate asking this of my readers, but _would you please review_? This fic is 50K words and only a few kind people (Sharnorasian Empire, WarMasterSamiel, and Maben00) have shown any interest in my writing by reviewing constantly and thoughtfully. Out of the reviews I have gotten so far, virtually all of them were written by these three people despite the fact that I had over 200 people read the last chapter in April alone. I'm certainly not suggesting that everyone should write a review for every chapter I put out, but it would be nice to see more than one or two people review every time I post. :-(

Also, a special note goes out to Sharnorasian Empire for letting me base my character Xaphras off of hers.

**Chapter 8: Will You Come Into my Parlor…?**

"**Tell me why we are doing this again?"** Prometheus sighed as he watched his closest friends put the finishing touches on their formal outfits.

"Your memory of late seems to be rather unreliable for someone who claims to have perfect recall." Davis remarked as he laced his cuff with golden thread.

"**Tell me again."** The dragon grumbled quietly.

"You said it yourself not a few weeks ago." Davis reminded him. "You've no idea of the status of the other cities in the realm or if any of the noble houses or Governors are even loyal to you. That's a dangerous lack of knowledge, especially considering you think of them as your subjects. A king should always be aware of the goings on in his kingdom or he is doomed to ruin."

"**I do not disagree with you on that point."** Prometheus said. **"But I fail to see how a function such as a ball will help gather such intelligence. Anything said here tonight will be nothing but false smiles and empty assurances. It is only when politicians believe they are safe from prying eyes and ears will they tell the truth. And even then it is not a sure thing. I will only hear what they think I want to hear."**

Davis smiled as he placed a gold chain encrusted with semi-precious jewels around his neck. "Perhaps. But this will be an opportunity for them to meet with possible allies and observe enemies. Hints may be dropped and suggestions may be made. You would not believe how important a few words can be, given the proper context."

Prometheus nodded seriously before looking over at Beowulf. **"Are you ready, my friend?"**

Beowulf's smile was a bit strained as he finished lacing his blue and gold patterned doublet and silky blue pants. It was clear to everyone that the gnoll felt quite uncomfortable in such formal dress and was feeling quite naked without his armor.

"I shall be as ready as I can be, my Alpha." Beowulf replied. "Though I am not used to such things and cannot protect you as well as I might. Are you sure I cannot bring my hunting knife at least?"

Prometheus chuckled at the gnoll's plea. **"Be at peace, my Shadow. No one would dare to try and harm me tonight; I am the host of this gala and it would be height of idiocy to try and attempt something in the presence of such a collection of nobility in my own palace. And in any case, my knights will be in attendance as servants. They will be quite up to the task, I assure you."**

Beowulf nodded unhappily as he finished cinching his silvery belt.

Prometheus turned back to Davis. **"That being said, are the terminators in place?"**

Davis smiled easily. "Relax. They've been dispersed around the room since the first noble arrived. Their movements are calculated so that every word spoken can be heard by at least one of them at all times. Even the more private alcoves have been wired. We should get a lot of interesting data by the end of the night."

Prometheus nodded. **"I will leave it to you to sift through that data and alert me of anything important."**

Davis smiled as he had planned on doing that anyway. "As you wish. Incidentally, will you be in your dragon form all evening? It will make dancing with the ladies a bit difficult."

Prometheus grinned at the joke. **"No. I will announce myself and make a short speech in the beginning but after that I will use a human form to better associate with the crowd."**

"Not your old form, I hope?" Michael prompted from nearby, fearing that the more sharp-witted people in the crowd might notice the resemblance to the perceived-dead cleric Asher Walters.

The dragon appeared to pick up on his thoughts as he replied. **"I shall not be going in my old form, no. That would be too risky. My appearance has been carefully crafted to create a sense of wisdom and strength they would be familiar with in an enlightened king. I think you will be pleased."**

Michael nodded as he finished donning his formal white and gold over robe with Pelor's symbol sewn onto its back with golden thread. "Good."

Davis gave himself a final look in the mirror and smiled at the result. His stylized red and black doublet lined with gold threading and red pants stood out starkly compared to the white and gold walls that made up the palace as the large necklace of gold and jewels glittered in the light.

"You know what the difference is between you and me?" Davis asked Beowulf as he turned to him. "I make this look good."

Prometheus laughed at the movie reference that naturally incensed Beowulf even as the gnoll completely failed to understand its origin.

"**You are missing a pair of Ray-ban sunglasses to complete the effect, my friend."** Prometheus admonished him in an amused tone.

"Let me know when you find some in this primitive backwater world." Davis retorted with a smile.

Beowulf sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I hate being left out of these in-jokes you two have."

"Just ignore them." A female voice instructed from the doorway. "I always do." Alisha smiled as she sauntered in, drawing all of their eyes.

Beowulf's eyes were transfixed on the vision of beauty before him. Alisha's red hair had been done up in a complex weave that left the back of her neck and shoulders bared. Her face had been powdered and liner applied to ensure her face was flawless, her emerald eyes and blood red lips far more prominent than usual. She was dressed in a strapless and snug emerald green velvet dress that accentuated her curvy figure and brilliant eyes. Walking up to Beowulf seductively, she smiled before closing his jaw with a _snap_.

"While I love the attention, dearest, you are drawing flies into your mouth." She admonished him coyly.

Beowulf blinked, coming back to himself and grinned. "Beowulf is lucky to have sexy bitch like you."

Alisha frowned slightly. "Use that verbage out there and you'll get gutted." She remonstrated lightly, a hint of tartness in her voice. Moving her lips to his ear she whispered. "And then who will I find to ravish me at night?"

The gnoll grinned again at the insinuation, his eyes sparkling before taking her hand and kissing it as he sketched a courtly bow. "Would my lady care to join me in the ballroom for a delightful evening of dance and merriment?" He asked smoothly.

Alisha laughed at the sudden change in the creature as the others looked on with a mixture of happiness and amusement at their antics.

"**Ah, young love. How I miss it."** Prometheus smiled a bit wistfully.

Beowulf looked over at him. "Perhaps my Alpha can find a prospective mate amongst the people here tonight?" He suggested carefully.

"It would be a good move to solidify your standing with one of the noble houses." Davis suggested mildly.

Prometheus snorted. **"Please. If I were to marry another it would be out of mutual love and affection, not for cold political gain. Besides,"** He continued his tone a bit morose, **"what woman would marry a dragon, even for status or power?"**

The others looked at each other a bit sadly.

Mentally shaking himself, Prometheus regained his focus with a smile. **"Well! I believe everything is ready. Shall we greet our guests?"**

Nodding the group made their way to the ballroom doors.

* * *

><p>The party was already underway with the absolute best of the nobility in attendance. Men in royal purple and turquoise mixed with ladies in red and yellow as the orchestra placed a slow variant of a local waltz. The ballroom itself had been designed, not to display the power and majesty of the gods and the city's ruler like the rest of the palace, but to display the potential benefits of what an alliance could bring. The floor of the circular room was crafted of red marble and gold while the walls were made from slabs of green and white marble mixed with dark wood paneling. Unlike the audience chamber where Prometheus held court, the domed ceiling was not a glass cupola but rather a meticulously designed mural of gold, blue, and silver, depicting the ancient city of Rauxes as it had been at the height of the Great Kingdom's power, serving to draw the obvious connection between the old kingdom and its newest successor. Gold filigree lined virtually every edge of the room while massive gold and crystal chandeliers cast their illumination on the partygoers below.<p>

Even though the funds for the room, and much of the palace itself, had been pulled from Prometheus's own vaults via his company on Earth, he still found the whole affair extravagantly wasteful, preferring to use the money in more practical ways. Fortunately for his empire, Davis had finally convinced the dragon that displays of such wealth were not a sign wasteful decadence but an indication of a kingdom's success and influence. After all, he had argued, if a king cannot afford to house himself appropriately, the people must surely be suffering all the more. While the dragon had not been entirely convinced, he had permitted the construction of the palace to proceed and had even had a hand in some of the designs.

The investment was seemingly paying itself off tonight as nobles sipped light wines from crystal glasses and nibbled appropriately on the hors d'oeuvres as they moved about the room, the attentive and finely-chiseled men in white and gold livery always nearby with a silver tray should one wish to indulge.

Suddenly the massive golden doors at the back of the room were thrown open and Michael strode through them, called out to the assembled nobles. "Lords and Ladies of the realm! I have the distinct honor of introducing you to your host this evening. May I present his Immortal Eminence and founder of Utopia, the Dragon Emperor Prometheus!"

Bowing to the doorway, he quickly moved aside as the dragon himself strode stately into the room. As the doors closed behind him, the dragon sat before them regally, his horns nearly touching the high ceiling as he gazed at them. Smiling in what he hoped was a kind manner, the dragon began to speak.

"**My Lord and Ladies!" **He greeted them, his powerful voice reverberating throughout the room. **"I am honored that you would deign to visit my humble abode this evening. I realize my size and stature is much to take in so I will speak to you but briefly in this way. As you have all heard, the degradations and manipulations of the mad Overkings of old have been put to rest, the line of succession broken! On this night, you stand in the halls of destiny with myself as its catalyst! Here in this place has arisen a new order! A new empire! One that shall rival and even surpass the Great Kingdom at the height of its power as it stretched from Aerdi to Veluna! **

**But do not think, unlike the Overkings of old, that I plan to make war so easily against my neighbors! Especially against those who fought against the dark horde and the Lich Iuz! They are my brothers in arms, my faithful allies, and I stand beside those I count as friends. We are gathered here tonight not only to celebrate my ascension to the throne and the founding of this city, but to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity the likes of which have never been seen! Here, tonight, we have the power to throw off the old shackles of hatred and mistrust that have for so long plagued our lands and our neighbors! Here and now, we have the power to lay the past to rest and forge new bonds of brotherhood and friendship for the good of all, including yourselves."**

The dragon's head stretched forward a bit as he lowered his voice, his speech impassioned.

"**Tonight, we have the power to remake the world into something new. Can you see it, my friends? Can you see the future? It is there for the taking. Reach out and grasp it. Join with me, and together we shall become so much more than we are."** He implored them before raising his head back up again.

"**The decision is yours, my friends."** He intoned.** "Choose well."**

With that somewhat ominous statement, the dragon's form began to shift and shrink. His wings disappeared from his back and his horns shrunk into his head as golden scales began to change to human flesh. When the transformation was complete the dragon was gone and in his place stood a powerfully built, middle-aged man with a strong jaw and intelligent storm grey eyes. His silvery hair was swept back and trimmed neatly to the back of his neck and around his head was a thick circlet of mithril and gold studded with large white faceted diamonds. His slightly wrinkled forehead was broad and his cheeks and jaw were covered with a trimmed grey beard. Around his neck he wore a gold necklace encrusted with jewels and on his right hand was a golden signet ring. He was dressed in a long pure white outer robe trimmed with gold and silver near the hem and sleeves which ended in grey and black ermine. Underneath he wore a dove-grey doublet trimmed with silver and black thread. Black pants and boots completed the image of a powerful man still in his prime possessing wisdom gained over many years' experience. He eyes swept over the still and slightly awestruck crowd as they watched him carefully. Smiling broadly he spread his hands.

"Enjoy yourselves, my friends!" He announced in a deep and smooth baritone voice. "The night is young and the future bright!"

A host of raised glasses and toasts immediately followed as the orchestra began to play once again. The formalities observed, the partygoers returned to their previous conversations. Taking a glass from a nearby servant, Prometheus sipped before beginning to mingle amongst the guests. Standing back and observing the party from a distance, the terminator listened to dozens of conversations and viewed video feeds being recorded by the other machines as they moved about the room in a carefully choreographed set of patterns designed to catch every word and movement that went on in the room. Within Davis's mind, dozens of portraits of men and women swirled as case files were created. Names, titles, interests, conversations and more were compiled as the machines moved about the room unceasingly.

"_Lord Michael! So nice to see you! How have you been?"_

"_Tell me, my lady, what are your thoughts on the recent trade agreement between Standford and Whitehall? I am considering—"_

"_A very pretty speech, don't you think? I'll admit I was a bit shocked at first but he seems quite level-headed. For a dragon of course."_

"_Can you believe the audacity of that creature? A gnoll in attendance! And daring to wear fancy dress! It's disgusting!"_

"_He's not the only one to do such a thing; if you recall the Slayer of Iuz kept a gnoll for a companion as well. Perhaps he's trying to set a new trend in his memory."_

"_Gods forbid! I should strike it down now!"_

"_Oh, please, do cease your theatrics, it's most unbecoming. Do try and recall that old adage, 'meddle not in the affairs of dragons for thou art a delicacy when seasoned well'."_

"_How very droll. You have a singular wit, my Lord." _

A cool smile touched Davis's lips as he watched the partiers eat and drink. Prometheus continued to mingle with his guests, shaking hands with the men and kissing the hands of the ladies as compliments and prose flowed from his lips.

"_My Lord Thorvald! It is a pleasure to meet you at last."_

"_The pleasure is mine, your Excellency."_

"_I trust things in Edge Field are going well?"_

"_The city prospers as always, your Excellency."_

"_Good, good. These are exciting times, my Lord. History is being written as we speak; I will need cunning and loyal men such as you to ensure the Empire runs smoothly in the years to come."_

"_My support, as always, is to the Malachite Throne, your Excellency."_

"_(chuckle) I would suggest finding another oath, my Lord; the Malachite Throne is no longer in Utopia. It has passed on with the last of the mad Overkings and I would rather not be connected to them, however distantly."_

"_Of course, your Excellency. My apologies if I have offended you."_

"_Not at all. I am sure I will need to inform most of others here tonight as well. A good evening to you, my Lord."_

"_And to you, your Excellency."_

"_Lady Harwind! You look positively radiant this evening!" _

"_Thank you, your Excellency."_

"_Was Lord Harwind not able to attend this evening? I was so looking forward to meeting him as well."_

"_Alas my husband has taken ill recently. A dreadful, wasting disease. I fear he is not long for this world."_

"_You have my sympathies, my Lady, on your terrible trial. If you wish I could perhaps send one of my clerics to—"_

"_I assure you we have the matter well in hand, your Excellency. You needn't trouble yourself with such matters though I appreciate your concern."_

"_Of course."_

_(mutter) "Please try not to poke the dragon with barbed words, my Lord Xaphras, it's hazardous to your health. (louder) Allow me to present Lord Xaphras of House Naelax and Viscount of Delaric, your Excellency."_

"_A pleasure to meet you, Lord Xaphras! And your companion?"_

"_He is my bodyguard and aide amongst other things. I must compliment you on your companions, your Excellency; they have an excellent sense of fashion. The gnoll in particular is quite fetching."_

_(mutter) "I believe I shall stand over here, my Lord, to avoid getting blood on my finery."_

"_(chuckle) I realize my companion is rather unorthodox but he is quite refined, I assure you."_

"_No doubt. I seem to recall the Slayer of Iuz had a similar companion."_

"_Indeed he did. When his master passed beyond the gates of life and death Beowulf swore himself to me in remembrance of him. I am honored to have him at my side."_

"_My congratulations on acquiring such a…unique warrior, your Excellency. Will you, perhaps, be recruiting trolls as well?"_

_(sigh) "I will mourn your death with the sobriety it deserves, my Lord."_

_(chuckle) "Your wit is as keen as a masterwork sword, my Lord Xaphras. I look forward to having you in my court."_

_(deadpan) "Your Excellency is most generous."_

"_Indeed, I am relieved for my finery."_

_(mutter) "Shut up, you imbecile, before I have you flogged."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

Chuckling at the dry wit, Prometheus stepped away from the pair as a waltz began to play. Gliding over to one of the ladies in attendance, he offered himself as her dancing partner. The woman curtsied and the two began to dance as others found pairs as well. The woman before him was middle-aged with a sharp face, keen dark eyes, and flowing black hair with a touch of grey. Her royal purple and emerald green dress clung to her lithe and delicate figure as the moved across the polished floor.

"Forgive me, my Lady," he began smoothly, "but I believe we have not been introduced."

"Indeed we haven't." She replied in a lofty voice tinged with arrogance. "I am Lady Crostrike of Garasteth. And you are the dragon Prometheus, champion of the light."

Prometheus quirked an eyebrow. "Champion of the light? A fitting title, perhaps, but one I have not taken upon myself." He stated as they danced.

"And yet your aura glows more brightly than any I have seen." She stated coolly, seemingly appraising him as her dark eyes raked over his form. "There is not a spot of darkness about you. If I didn't know better I'd swear you were an Archon in disguise."

Prometheus smiled. "You are a sorceress?" He asked.

"I have the power to call upon the Magus Sight, yes." She confirmed, smiling darkly. "Amongst many other such powers. And yet I see no masters of the arcane amongst your ranks here this evening. Could it be you have no such person at your beck and call? I would, perhaps, be willing to lend you my services in that regard." She suggested.

Prometheus chuckled quietly. "I shall need to consider your generous offer, my Lady but I thank you for it."

The woman nodded graciously as they continued to dance for several more minutes before the waltz ended. Bowing to the woman, he moved on, leaving her to gaze at his back, her face calculating and cool. Seeing a familiar face, Prometheus slowly moved through the crowd of people until he stood before a round-faced blond figure in gold and green.

"My Lord Darius of Darmen." Prometheus smiled warmly. "I trust you are enjoying yourself this evening?"

The man's face lit up in recognition of the disguised dragon as he shook his hand vigorously. "My Lord Prometheus! How delightful to see you again! I must say your city is a marvel to behold! I had the opportunity to tour some of it this afternoon before the party. It's no wonder you chose to use your own materials, the quality is nothing short of extraordinary, not to mention the designs upon the walls!"

Prometheus merely chuckled at the man's enthusiasm. "The material is a…special substance I am familiar with. It is at least as hard as stone but can be changed to liquid beforehand and molded into any shape before it dries and hardens."

"Fascinating!" The noble declared. "A magical substance I take it?"

Prometheus merely shook his head with a smile. "Ironically, no. The composition of the material is entirely natural; it is the processing which is the secret. Perhaps you and your house might be interested in it?" He asked, with an amused glint in his eye.

The man's eyes widened slightly at the proposal, just barely managing to hold in a grin. "Oh, my Lord, you are most generous! I shall have to speak with my superiors in the House but I'm certain we can come to an agreement! Oh yes, indeed!"

Prometheus mentally grinned at the man's excitement over the potential of an extremely lucrative deal. "By all means, speak with your people and have some contracts written up. I will have my people examine them and let you know whether we have any concerns."

"Absolutely, my Lord! We will get them to you with all haste!" Darius promised as he bowed.

Prometheus raised a glass to him in a silent toast. "Have a good evening, my Lord."

"And you as well, your Excellency!" Darius called as the dragon walked away.

Rubbing his hands in excitement, the man quickly vanished into the crowd, beckoning his manservant as he went. As Prometheus looked about, he saw a balding man with a fringe of gray hair dressed conservatively in black and silver standing apart from the other guests as he sipped his drink idly. Slightly intrigued by the man's reticence, he stepped over to him with a smile.

"Good evening, my Lord." Prometheus greeted him. "I hope I find you well this evening?"

The man nodded in agreement. "You do. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Corwin of House Cranden, your Excellency."

The two men shook hands before Prometheus looked about. "I take it you do not relish the company of your peers?" He inquired.

Corwin shrugged. "I have no interest in their petty squabbles and intrigues other than the usefulness of knowing their business. Still, I must compliment you on your excellent party and the city you have built around you, your Excellency. I was most impressed with it." He stated in a vague tone.

Prometheus studied the man before him, considering the man's speech and behavior before he smiled slightly. "You've no need to stand on rehearsed lines and stale flattery, my Lord. I would much prefer brutal honesty."

Corwin raised an eyebrow slightly at the dragon's declaration. "Indeed? An honest head of state that is willing to listen to others? I do believe the nine hells are experiencing a blizzard." He drawled.

Prometheus chuckled heartily at the man's dry wit. "You amuse me, my Lord Corwin, but I speak the truth. I hope you will do the same?"

The man shrugged. "If you insist." He replied blandly. "While I did not lie about my admiration of your city, your Excellency, I must say I despise parties like this. The only reason I go is so my house can keep up on the latest gossip and plots. Not to mention the fact that it would not do to insult someone of your stature by not attending."

Prometheus's eyes narrowed slightly in consideration before his face relaxed. "It would seem we have something in common then." He commented. "I have little love for such parties myself, necessary though they may be."

The man's smile became a bit wider. "A kindred spirit then. How delightful. Tell me, the young lady that accompanied you, who is she? I cannot say I recognize her."

"She is a dear friend of mine who has recently become one of my advisors. Her name is Alisha Warren."

The man frowned slightly in thought. "Warren. Not the name of a noble, certainly. Perhaps she is from one of the old extinct houses such as Rax?"

Prometheus shook his head slightly. "She is not a noble, at least not yet, but her mind is sharp and her tongue is honest and so I value her thoughts."

Corwin nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. And the gnoll?"

Prometheus smiled. "My bodyguard and loyal servant. What are your thoughts regarding him?"

The noble raised an eyebrow at the obvious prompt. "While I have no love for gnolls in general, I must say it is a rather unique experience to see one using eloquent speech in fine clothes. Forgive me, but was he coached?"

"I take no offense at your question." Prometheus assured him. "He speech used to be much more…simple. However, a blessing from the gods expanded his mind, allowing him much more fluent speech. Ironically his mind was perfectly intact even before this occurred and simple as his speech was, he could still offer profound insights into various topics on occasion."

"An intelligent gnoll? My word that is quite a find." Corwin mused thoughtfully as he watched Beowulf converse with Alisha.

"If you'll excuse me, I must attend to my other guests." Prometheus stated. "Perhaps we will be able to speak again, my Lord?"

The man bowed his head with a smile. "I look forward to it, your Excellency."

The party lasted well into the night and Prometheus danced many more times, switching partners every few minutes. Fortunately, his late wife had required him to learn how to dance and he had never been more grateful that he did not have two left feet. As the nobles moved about the room, connections were made or strengthened and promises were given with honeyed words while the dragon made his rounds. Finally, the guests began to depart. Prometheus exchanged farewells with each of them before the doors of the palace were shut. Making his way back to his private chambers, Prometheus returned to his dragon form with a sigh. His immortal body had no need of sleep but the events of the evening had tired him to a degree. Davis and the others walked in a few moments later.

"Well, that wasn't too bad was it?" Davis asked with a smile as he looked around.

Beowulf was nearly clawing at his buttons to remove the tight doublet he was wearing. "I thought more than once I would be strangled, either by these wretched clothes or by some of the guests. Did you see how they looked at me? As if I was scum on the bottom of their shoes! More than once I was tempted to claw them to pieces!"

"I'm sure they felt the same way." Davis remarked with a smirk.

As Alisha walked over to help the gnoll with his outfit, Davis called over to her. "No undressing the gnoll right here, please, it offends my sensibilities."

Beowulf glanced over at him with a lofty glare. "And yet, you have seen me in naught but a loincloth and said nothing before. Has my loveliness faded in your eyes?" He asked sweetly with a smirk.

Davis scoffed. "Your mangy arse has never interested me. How you snagged her with it is beyond me."

Beowulf continued to smirk. "It is not my arse she is interested in most of the time." He suggested as Alisha removed the doublet, allowing the gnoll to stretch.

"If I had a stomach I would be retching from that remark." Davis commented, glancing disdainfully at Beowulf's furred upper body.

"**If we could move on to more important matters?" P**rometheus asked pointedly. **"How did the data collection go?"**

"Perfectly." Davis stated, turning to face him. "We have plenty of information on all these people and their businesses, illicit or otherwise. Given enough time, I can do voice analyses to determine if any of them seemed sincere in their proclamations of loyalty."

"**A truthful politician would be a rare creature indeed but one worth holding onto."** Prometheus mused. **"I may have even discovered one this evening. Did you overhear anything of note?"**

"Only that Xaphras from House Naelax seems to have a particular dislike for Beowulf or creatures in general." Davis said with a smile, gesturing at the half-dressed gnoll. "Or, at least, he was the only one willing to publicly admit it. The night went as I expected it to."

"Most of the men seemed polite but rather distant." Alisha noted. "Probably because no one knows who I am; I was never a member of any of the Celestial ruling houses so I'm nobody at this point."

Prometheus waved a clawed hand dismissively. **"They will know your name soon, I am sure."** He said with a smile before turning thoughtful. **"There were no overt signs of dissention though I believe there are a few potential traitors based on their pledge of loyalty to my office rather than my person. A subtle distinction perhaps, but important, though I expected no less. I fear having Beowulf at my side will not earn me anyone's favor but I care not for their whining. If they cannot abide something so insignificant, I need them not in my service. I think, perhaps, that more than one will need something of an incentive to cement their loyalty to me."**

"I believe I mentioned a possible way to do that earlier in the evening." Davis reminded him.

"**And I gave you my reasons why I will not go that route."** The dragon replied snidely. **"If they will not be moved by the promise of history or greatness I suppose I shall need to find other means to bind them to me."**

"Interestingly, I noticed that quite a few of the Viscounts or Governors were a part of a particular house. Should we be concerned?" Davis asked.

"**Yes, House Naelax."** Prometheus mused. **"I'm not sure what to make of this at the moment. It could be that they are simply more prosperous than others or their prominence might come from more sinister sources. I believe it would behoove us to find out."**

Davis nodded. "I'll start looking into various archives to see if I can compile a history on them. Should I do the same for the other houses?"

Prometheus nodded. **"Yes. Find out everything you can about the various noble houses; their strengths and weaknesses, what their businesses are, etc."**

"I'll need to put men in the field in order to accomplish all this." Davis warned him. "It will take a while to get all the information collated and sorted. We don't exactly have an internet here."

The dragon nodded. "Use what resources you need to get it done. I do not expect miracles at this point; that is the purview of Bahamut and Pelor, amongst others."

Davis's lips quirked at his friend's quip; he now had Prometheus's blessing, vague though it was, to begin planting spies within the various cities of the empire.

"As you command, my Emperor." He stated with a hidden smile as he bowed.

* * *

><p>The two men sat across from each other in one of the many carriages that departed from the palace, the late night darkness masking their identities.<p>

"The assassin has obviously failed." One of the men stated grimly.

The other man nodded. "It does appear that way, my Lord. Do you think the dragon suspects us?"

"It is unlikely." The first man stated. "I told the man to use the ring I gave him to evade interrogation." The man smiled coldly for a moment. "I left out a few of the specifics on how that would be accomplished, of course. Has Garasteth sent any word on whether they will work with us against this 'Prometheus'?"

"They are remaining strangely silent on that matter." The other man admitted. "They may be pursuing their own plans regarding the dragon or they may still be deliberating."

"If they have any sense they will not deliberate for too long." The first man growled. "I will not be ignored or put aside like some common tradesman! And if they do have their own plans for the dragon, they will find what it means to have the full strength of our house come against them, even with the dragon's aid!"

"Have you heard from any of the other cities, my Lord?" The second man asked timidly, cautious of his master's wrath. "Perhaps with more help…?"

The first man snorted. "We have the resources of an entire city at our disposal, why should we need help from the others? I will ensure the dragon is brought down for the glory of our house and it is I who will reap the rewards from such service! I will not share that glory with any other!"

"As you say, my Lord." The man agreed quietly. "What are your orders?"

The first man brought his hand to his chin in thought. "The other Stalkers will be wary of trying to assassinate the dragon now and the dragon himself will no doubt be looking to the shadows for such an attack again. The element of surprise from that angle has gone; we must look to other, more subtle methods he will not expect. Assemble my advisors upon my return, we will find a way to deal with this upstart."

The second man nodded with a smile, a cold light in his eyes.


	9. The Sorceress of Garasteth

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay but it took a while to get this chapter to where I felt it was good enough to be posted. There is mature content in this chapter. You have been warned.

**Chapter 9: The Sorceress of Garasteth**

_3 weeks later…_

"I found the information you wanted." Davis said as he strolled into Prometheus's sitting room. "Fortunately the information wasn't too difficult to uncover. Most of it was in the various city archives."

The dragon was in his new human form, clad in a silver doublet and matching pants as he gazed out the side window with his hands clasped behind him.

"And the results of your findings?" Prometheus asked idly as he watched the people move about on the streets below.

Davis seated himself languidly in one of the padded chairs. "Most of the Celestial Houses have been around since the time of the Great Kingdom, so we're going back at least 500 years, if not closer to 700 when the kingdom of Aerdi was first established by the first members of what would become House Rax. The first Overking, Nasran of Rax, was the first to consolidate the various city-states surrounding Aerdi and what is now Nyrond into a unified whole and declaring universal peace between them, creating the Great Kingdom 500 years ago. Apparently the event was so momentous they reorganized the calendar around that year. As the kingdom expanded its borders further and further west they needed Viscounts to rule the territories since mass communication between Rauxes and its vassals took a while, even with magic, thus the reason for the Celestial Houses. Eventually, generations of bad leadership caused the kingdom to splinter and the various vassals started becoming autonomous with most of them forming the kingdoms we know today. In fact, they no longer consider themselves part of the Celestial Houses."

"So Furyondy, Nyrond, Urnst, and the Shield Lands were all once part of the Great Kingdom." Prometheus mused. "Interesting. Proceed."

"About 200 years ago, the fracturing finally culminated in the breaking away of Nryond. The new kingdoms started doing their own thing with Aerdi reduced to what it is now. House Rax split once more and the new splinter faction became known as House Cranden. Eventually inter-house fighting resulted in Rax becoming extinct though obviously Cranden still exists."

Prometheus nodded, silently bidding Davis to continue.

"House Garasteth has been around for about 500 years." Davis said, resting his chin on his fist. "From what I was able to learn, they specialize in spellcraft and wizardry of various kinds, though a lot of it is rumored to be dark in nature. I wouldn't be surprised if they produced more than a few necromancers and the like over the years. Most of the House members are considered to be quite cunning and intelligent."

"They would have to be if they trafficked with dark powers." Prometheus stated quietly. "What else?"

"I wasn't able to find out much about House Torquann." Davis admitted. "They tend to keep to themselves. I noticed they didn't send a representative to the party."

Prometheus nodded. "Keep digging. We might send a proxy to represent us if the usual methods do not bear fruit."

Davis nodded. "House Darmen seems to be dominated by trade for the most part. They keep to the south in Ahlissa but they're a financial powerhouse. In fact, the Overking of Ahlissa is of House Darmen. They no doubt have connections and trade agreements in all the various cities in Aerdi. I'll see if I can find out more details. Finally we come to the most interesting of the Houses."

"Naelax." Prometheus muttered.

Davis nodded. "Correct. For the last several hundred years they have been the most prolific and powerful of all the Houses. They either rule outright or have a controlling interest in most of the northern cities, including East Fair. Even more interesting, they were the ones that originally backed Overking Ivid the First several generations back."

Prometheus glanced over at Davis who smirked at him. "They've been riding high on power and they've had the ear of every Overking since, including our most recent iteration that you killed not too long ago. It also seems the most recent head of the House was also the High Priest of the church of Hextor, the god of war."

"I remember the raid on that cathedral in East Fair." Prometheus recalled distantly. "It was filled with insane warriors and undead. Disgusting."

Davis shrugged. "Unfortunately, we don't know whether the scion is alive or dead at this point. The church is still organized and active but we don't know if his successor merely took his place or if he managed to get out of East Fair during the takeover. Either way, House Naelax is still extremely powerful, both militarily and politically."

"And we kicked up their ant hill by plowing into East Fair and taking down Ivid." Prometheus muttered quietly. "Not to mention destroy their cathedral."

Davis nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if they were the ones who sent the assassin after you. If that's true, you can bet they'll try again."

"Perhaps." Prometheus acknowledged. "Or they may try to curry favor with me in order to try and regain what they have lost. Either way we shall see."

Davis rolled his eyes at this before continuing. "So, what should we do with these Houses? Steamroll them and bring them to heel?" He asked, smiling coldly.

Prometheus frowned slightly at him over his shoulder. "Do you not recall what I said at the party? I have no interest in making war upon my allies and I will not attack my neighbors unless it becomes necessary."

"Do you honestly think they're not plotting against you?" Davis asked with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"They have their own agendas and plans, certainly." Prometheus replied dismissively. "I would be shocked if they did not. But that does not mean they are actively plotting my downfall."

The dragon turned back to the window before he spoke. "For a time they were given a taste of freedom and self-rule after the fall of the Great Kingdom only to have it yanked away by the Ivid and his successors. I plan to return that freedom to them. Let us see how well they govern themselves."

"And here I thought you wanted them to be loyal to you and the Empire." Davis muttered.

Prometheus sighed at Davis's statement. "I would prefer that, yes, but I will not force it upon them. All too often, men force those weaker than them to serve them for the most base of reasons. But men are the most prosperous and happy when they govern themselves. I will be their guide and their security, not their oppressor."

"So what are you planning to do?" Davis demanded quietly with a hint of derision in his voice. "Sit here in your pretty little city and let them do what they want? I thought we were building an empire. You don't rule an empire by sitting back and doing nothing!"

Prometheus turned to look at him fully, his face now clouded with frustration. "Have you heard nothing I have said to you? Yes, I have sworn to uplift these people and yes, I will create a new order. But I will not do so by making war upon those closest to me! My empire will come about because people will come to it willingly, not because I demand or force them to!"

"You catch more flies with an ounce of honey than a pound of gall, my friend." He intoned with a sigh. "In time, we shall become the most powerful empire in this world, greater even than the Great Kingdom at its height. But it will take time. Even if this generation refuses my overtures, the next one will not; all men wish to have freedom, security, and prosperity. I can provide all of those things if they wish it and they in turn shall be loyal to me for providing such opportunities."

There was a knock on the sitting room door and Alisha stuck her head in. "Lady Crostrike of Garasteth is requesting an audience with you."

Prometheus nodded, the frustration on his face melting away. "Well then, let us see what the good sorceress wishes." He commented as he walked out of the room with Davis following after him.

* * *

><p>"I am gratified that you were willing to grant me an audience, your Excellency." The woman said primly as she bowed to the man. "I realize running a kingdom takes up much of your valuable time."<p>

The small group stood in Prometheus's audience chamber, surrounded by statues of the gods as the afternoon sunlight poured in from the massive copula above. Prometheus gestured for her to take a seat in one of the ministerial chairs before seating himself in another nearby, with Davis and Beowulf standing unobtrusively nearby. The woman smoothed her long, flowing gown of black and purple velvet before seating herself, a small, satisfied smile appearing on her thin, pale face as she made herself comfortable in the padded seat.

Prometheus watched her with a glint of amusement in his eye. "Do you find it comfortable?" He asked her.

Her black eyes narrowed thoughtfully at his question before her smile broadened slightly. "It is indeed comfortable, your Excellency. What might one do to…acquire such a chair?"

Prometheus stroked his beard, seemingly in thought as he gazed speculatively at the woman before him.

"The acquisition of such a chair is not something that is easily done." He replied seriously. "Nor is it something to be thrown away when it is no longer in pristine condition or when it is inconvenient. Care must be taken with it, for it can be a fragile thing. Dedication and constant care will ensure it will serve you well for many years."

Crostrike nodded thoughtfully at his words. "And the…proof that one has those attributes and would be willing to care for it properly?"

"Transparency." Prometheus stated unequivocally.

The woman frowned slightly. "In what way?"

"In every way." Prometheus replied firmly. "Before transferring ownership the owner must be convinced that the potential…applicant has their house in order. That there is nothing destructive or dangerous in the house that will besmirch the chair and by association, the previous owner."

"Transparency can be a dangerous thing, your Excellency, especially when others can see inside." The woman replied darkly, her eyes narrowed.

"And yet, if their house is in order, they need fear nothing from others for there will be nothing destructive for them to find." Prometheus rebutted gently.

"Some would value their privacy even with their house in order." She stated quietly.

Prometheus nodded. "True, privacy is important. I am aware that in many circles, the power and prestige that comes from owning such a chair affords one a measure of opaqueness in one's private affairs. But in my empire it is a different matter. Those who seek to ascend to higher echelons of power will have more responsibilities and thus they will be held to more exacting and rigorous standards. Rest assured the owner would not be required to have a perfectly spotless house, no one is perfect after all, just confirmation that the house is in good condition and not merely lovely to look at on the outside."

The woman nodded before resting her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "Would the owner be required to view the house himself, or would he send a proxy?"

"A proxy would be adequate." Prometheus stated after a moment's thought.

Crostrike nodded. "Very well then. Let the proxy come to Castle Highlander in the north on the edge of the Bone March. Let him see for himself how…transparent I can be." She suggested with a satisfied smile.

Prometheus raised an eyebrow but nodded. "So be it." He rose from his seat and offered his hand to the Lady. She took it, rising gracefully to her feet, before inclining her head in respect as he brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"A good day to you, your Excellency." She smiled. "May your wisdom always increase."

"And yours, my Lady." Prometheus replied.

The woman turned with a swirl of her dress and walked out of the room. Once the door had closed, Davis turned to Prometheus who had finished transforming back into his dragon form.

"What a delightfully obtuse conversation." He remarked with amusement. "I take it you want me to leave immediately for Highlander?"

"**Start out tomorrow morning."** Prometheus replied. **"Take a carriage and small escort along with enough luggage for several weeks. Highlander is quite a ways away, after all."**

Davis raised an eyebrow at this. "We could simply hire a wizard to teleport me there, you know. There's no need for such a long trip."

Prometheus smiled. **"Something you must understand about teleportation is how the world views such powers. Even when a wizard's services are retained, like the court wizards in Furyondy and Veluna, such travel is used only for great need or urgent news as it can only be used once every 24 hours. To use it often is considered a flagrant waste of power. Rather like driving your car to visit your neighbor a few houses over when you could very easily walk. Our world was obsessed with instant gratification and getting things done as quickly as possible. Here, the people enjoy a somewhat more sedate pace. Everything here moves slower, from news to people to goods. On a more practical note, it will also allow the good Lady Crostrike enough time to hide all her dirty little secrets, if she wishes."**

"And yet I recall you telling her transparency was everything." Davis noted.

The dragon smiled cunningly. **"It is indeed. This will be her first test. If she is open and honest about who she is, she will have earned some respect from me. If she attempts to hide things from you, her trustworthiness will only become suspect."**

"She won't be completely open with me." Davis stated.

"**Of course not. I would expect no less."** Prometheus replied, waving a claw negligently. **"But one way or another we will still gain insight into her character as well as her affiliations within House Garasteth and beyond. That is what I most desire."**

The dragon then turned to Beowulf. ** "Beowulf, I would have you journey with Davis to Castle Highlander. It is clear to me that your talents are being wasted here at the moment. Go now, my friends, and may the gods watch over you."**

The pair bowed before leaving the audience chamber.

* * *

><p>The trip north took nearly three weeks as Davis and his small retinue, including Beowulf and Alisha, made their way up the main roads that took them to the edge of Aerdi's borders. The terminator and Alisha sat in the carriage while Beowulf rode his warhorse, keeping an eye out for trouble along with the squad of soldiers they had brought. They passed briefly through East Fair and stayed a few days to get personal updates on the city as well as visit family before moving on. Each evening they stayed in a village or town, assessing the general mood of the people. While people generally gave Beowulf a wide berth none dared attack him or speak too openly against him. Davis, on the other hand, became fairly popular wherever they stayed. The terminator seemed to be fairly free with his money and often bought everyone drinks for the evening before engaging many in conversations ranging from deep philosophical discussions to silly drunken stories. Quite often the bar would be rolling with laughter by the end of the night as he would regale them with amusing anecdotes from the war, though he was careful never to mention he had served with the Slayer of Iuz. At one point, Beowulf finally messaged him in exasperation using his comlink.<p>

~~_Would you mind telling me why you are wasting the Alpha's money on drinks every night? It's not like you can enjoy the alcohol!~~_

Without missing a beat, Davis smirked over at him for a moment before returning his attention to the table he was sitting at. ~~_Intelligence, my friend. Rumors. Gossip. Men filled with drink will speak far more candidly than they will sober, especially with us being rich outsiders. But now I have become their rich friend who likes to buy them drinks. They trust me a bit now and their lips will flap all the more.~~_

~~_And what will they flap about?~~_ The gnoll groused. ~~_Their crops? Their ugly women?~~_

~~_That and more.~~_ Davis replied in amusement._ ~~Hopefully if they are not satisfied with life here or with our master in general they will let it be known and we can take steps to change that.~~_

_~~Do you ever stop working?~~_ Beowulf asked, the smirk clear in his voice.

~~_I am a machine.~~_ Davis stated simply, causing his head to be filled with the gnoll's barking laughter.

The trip was soon over as Castle Highlander came into view. The massive complex of grey stone towers sat at the top of one of the hills overlooking the border between Aerdi and the Bone March several miles away. It was clear that the fortifications had been built to guard the border and provide a rallying point for the various outposts nearby. As they approached, Davis looked the place over with a careful eye.

"Well maintained." He mused aloud. "Guards posted in all the usual spots but there seems to be no significant military presence here."

"Rather surprising, considering their role here." Alisha commented.

Davis shrugged. "Maybe not. Word is there haven't been any incursions by the tribes up north for several decades. They probably figured it was a waste of manpower, especially considering Ivid's recent war. He probably pulled in as many soldiers as he could to fill the ranks."

Alisha nodded in agreement as they came to the large main doors of the keep. "So how do you plan to pull this off?"

Davis smiled mischievously. "With charm and grace, of course."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "Of course."

The carriage rolled to a stop and a small group of men in blue and gold livery emerged from within the large wooden doors. A pair of them quickly opened the doors of the carriage while the others led the horses away to the stables. Another man walked over to the small group and bowed to them.

"Welcome to Castle Highlander. The Lady Crostrike awaits you within."

Davis nodded before dismissing the men who were led away to the barracks by the other servants. The head servant turned before striding back through the stout, iron-banded doorway with the three following a few steps behind. The main foyer was a combination of functionality mixed with wealth. The room was made up of smooth stone blocks while richly woven tapestries of various colors hung upon the walls, interspersed with various paintings. On several of the pillars hung the heraldry of Garasteth, a blue shield with a golden chevron at the top and bottom with a golden circle in the center. A large chandelier lit the room and there were three polished wooden doors leading to other parts of the castle, one at each wall. The servant led them through the door at the rear of the room and down a carpeted hallway lined with more paintings. They finally came to an airy conservatory near the rear of the castle. The room was lined with large windows letting in the afternoon sun for the large collection of plants and fungi that made their home there. In the middle of the room was the Lady Crostrike, reclining in a plush chair and reading a book. The woman was dressed in green and silver with her long black hair covering her shoulders and back. As the servant bowed, she glanced over at him, taking in the appearance of her guests at once. A smile formed on her face as she gracefully stood, placing the book on the chair and spreading her hands slightly in welcome.

"Lord Davis. Lady Alisha. Master Beowulf. Welcome to my home." She purred.

The two men bowed as Alisha curtsied.

"We are honored to stand in such a lovely abode as this with so striking a Lady." Davis replied with a smile.

The woman chuckled quietly. "Please. Compared to the grandeur of the royal palace in Utopia, I am certain my home is spartan in comparison. But I will offer you what small comforts I can while you are here."

"I am sure they will be more than adequate for our humble needs, my Lady." Davis returned.

"Would you care for something to eat or drink?" She asked. "The road has no doubt been long and tiresome for you."

Glancing over at his companions who nodded briefly, he turned back to her with a smile. "A small repast would be most welcome."

Crostrike inclined her head graciously before calling for her servant. The man bowed his way into the room.

"Have the dining room set at once for an early dinner." She instructed.

"Very good, my Lady." The man replied, bowing his head before exiting.

"Let us adjourn to the sitting room while we wait." She suggested. "I'm quite interested to hear about what your master has planned for the kingdom now that Ivid is gone."

Davis smiled. "He has great plans for us all, my Lady. It will be a glorious thing if I am any judge."

The afternoon passed swiftly into evening. As the group ate they spoke of Prometheus's appearance at Radigast and his resurrection of the army that had only hours before threatened the world. The woman had been suitably impressed though she hid it fairly well. After the meal, they had retired to the parlor with drinks before describing what Prometheus had done in more detail up until the recent party.

"I must say, your master has been quite busy." Crostrike said with a hint of respect in her voice. "I am quite intrigued about how he was able to build your city so quickly. Normally such an endeavor would take many decades to complete and yet he did it in a much shorter amount of time."

"The power my master possesses is great indeed." Beowulf stated. "And his men are loyal to him. They owe him their lives and so they work to achieve his grand vision."

"Yes, I heard a bit of that grand vision at the party." Crostrike stated. "But perhaps you could expound upon it a bit more?"

"Our master believes in the enlightenment and betterment of all." Davis replied. "To that end, he intends to make Utopia a center of learning while at the same time a fortress of peace and security with himself as its guardian. It is his hope that the other cities of Aerdi, and perhaps even beyond, will join him in this crusade to ensure that all are prosperous."

The lady nodded thoughtfully. "And how does he intend to achieve these goals?"

"Already universities of various kinds are being built." Davis explained. "Science and magic will be taught side by side along with various other disciplines, including the more 'martial' arts. He believes that the mind and body should both be fit and strong. Not only will the people have a variety of training available to them, but they will also be able to find work they are best suited for. A man or woman who loves their work will be all the more willing to do it well and go beyond what is expected of them."

Crostrike smiled. "A noble philosophy, to be sure. Does your master have a place in mind for me in his grand scheme?"

"Our master prefers that you make your own choice in that matter." Davis replied. "He is interested to see how the various cities within Aerdi will fair under self-rule. He has stated he will be the protector and guide of the people, not a conquering tyrant."

"And yet he was willing to conquer East Fair." She pointed out.

"That was merely for the purpose of removing the corrupting influence of Ivid and his necromancers." Davis explained smoothly. "We found that many in the government were wholly corrupt and so they were replaced to ensure the city would be able to stand on its own merits. Since then, we have had little say in East Fair's governance."

Crostrike nodded at this, her mind considering the implications of this. "Interesting. And what is expected of those who follow him?"

Davis laced his fingers in front of his face. "Our master is working to build an empire based on the integrity and merit of its subjects. To that end, he expects those who serve him to abide by the laws of the land he sets down. But more than that, he expects those who serve in the highest echelons of power to exemplify those values he holds dear: integrity, honesty, and transparency."

"I doubt you will find any politicians who hold to those values." She remarked in amusement, a smirk touching her lips.

"Well, he does realize not everyone can be a paragon of virtue so he does not expect perfection in his servants." He smiled back before turning serious. "On the other hand, he does expect them to be loyal to him and to serve his people faithfully to the best of their ability. One does not become a minister of Utopia by being of a certain bloodline or by their personal wealth, but rather by what skills and talents they can provide."

"So a common tradesman could potentially become a minister?" She asked with a hint of disbelief.

Davis shrugged. "He would have to be extremely good at what he does and prove himself worthy of the task. But yes, a tradesman could potentially become a minister of trade or other areas. However the minister of trade, for example, would probably be the head of a powerful trading empire, possibly from House Darmen. Should such a person apply for that post we would need to examine his holdings and business dealings in detail to determine if he was fit. Which brings me to why we are here."

The sorceress looked slightly more attentive at this.

Davis gazed at her intently. "You have expressed an interest in becoming part of my master's court. Let us begin with what you in particular and House Garasteth in general can bring to such a position. Simply put, why do you believe you are worthy of it?"

"Our House has always been powerful." The sorceress stated with an air of confidence. "In knowledge both arcane and mundane we have always been at the forefront. Our spell researchers and lore masters rival even the mage guilds and libraries in Greyhawk itself. Indeed, I am quite confident we hold many secrets even the arch-mages of Greyhawk are not aware of."

Davis raised an eyebrow inquisitively at this. "Perhaps if you were to give us a hint of such knowledge?"

The woman smiled cunningly. "Perhaps the formula for the creation of intelligent inferi used by Iuz the Lich?"

Alisha and Beowulf blanched at the proclamation though Davis's face never twitched.

"And how, precisely, did you come by this information?" Davis asked her carefully. "I was under the impression that secret was known only to Ivid, Iuz, and the necromancers in the dark army."

The sorceress chuckled indulgently. "Oh come now, surely you have heard the rumors of dark practices some in my House occasionally engage in. Even Iuz's necromancers were not perfectly loyal and a few even owed our House a favor or two for assistance with past…indiscretions. It was a simple matter to gain portions of the formula from each one and piece them together. We even tried it a few times to make sure it worked." She smirked. "And before you accuse us, we did not have a hand in the creation of Iuz's forces, though we could do nothing to prevent it." She informed him sternly. "As useful as undead may be for certain things, even intelligent ones become insufferable after a short time and I myself have no desire to be subjected to eternal un-life."

Davis nodded thoughtfully. "How many people in your House know of the formula?"

The woman raised a sardonic eyebrow. "How many know of its existence? Many, I would think. It is a powerful piece of magic, after all. The Lich god Vecna does not share His secrets lightly so it is a highly prized piece of information. I am quite literally handing you one of our 'crown jewels' of knowledge. As to how many could reproduce or use the formula? Very few. It is an extremely complex piece of magic, requiring many specific components. One does not simply speak a few words and wave their hand to create an army of inferi."

"If you have no intention of using the formula, why keep it?" Beowulf asked her gruffly. "Would it not be better off destroyed so that none could ever use it again?"

The sorceress smirked at the gnoll. "A simplistic and foolish view. Just because something may be dangerous does not mean it should be forgotten. The fireball or lightning bolt spell is dangerous but is used by many mages for a variety of noble deeds. A sunlight spell is dangerous to certain creatures but we consider it helpful. In this particular case, what would you do if someone else was to come up with the same spell or Vecna decides to share his knowledge with another? A copy of the spell might be the only way to create a counter to it."

She turned back to Davis. "Naturally I am not suggesting that such secrets be available to anyone who asks for that _would_ lead to disaster. But in the hands of someone…incorruptible, such as your master…" She smiled suggestively.

"You present an interesting proposal." Davis stated quietly, his expression neutral. "So, you would provide us with access to your stores of knowledge in return for a position within the court?"

Beowulf glanced at Davis with a hint of wariness in his eye but carefully kept his mouth shut.

The woman looked at the two of them carefully for a moment before a slow smile worked its way onto her face.

"Oh, very good." She purred. "But no, I am not trying to buy my way into your court as you suggest. I am merely being…transparent, as your master insisted I be. I have presented you with a sample of the knowledge my House holds and I have shown you my views on such magics. My House prizes knowledge not only its own sake but its potential usefulness, no matter how unpleasant others may find its…retrieval. After all, one day such knowledge may be the key to unlocking a puzzle no others can solve."

"Have you not heard the phrase 'there are things man is never meant to know?" Beowulf asked grimly.

The woman glanced over at the gnoll dismissively. "Once again, a foolish and simple philosophy, driven by fear and paranoia. I will admit that there are some powers that should not be dealt with lightly or even at all if one can avoid it." She stated pensively. "To use an extreme example, we have learned, to our dismay, that there are maddening horrors that lie beyond the boundaries of our reality in a sea of eternal chaos. Several of our researchers went mad merely by viewing such creatures. The leadership within our House determined none should ever attempt to bargain with them for they are completely alien to us in mind and body. But the knowledge that they exist and the means to travel between here and there is valuable knowledge indeed, kept safe for the day when such knowledge might be needed to drive back an incursion of such creatures, for example."

The sorceress glanced at the night sky through the window before turning back to them. "It has been a long and interesting day for all of us and I am sure you are tired from your travels. My man will show you to your rooms. And if it pleases you, tomorrow I would be happy to show you around my home while we continue this delightful discussion."

Setting their drinks down, Davis and the others stood. "That would be wonderful. Thank you for your hospitality." He stated, inclining his head.

The woman merely nodded gracefully before summoning her servant.

The group was quickly shown to a pair of guest rooms on the upper floor of the castle. Each room was carpeted in sky blue with gold edging. A roaring fire in the stone fireplace kept the room warm and a narrow window overlooked the grounds. Next to the four-poster bed was a rope that could be used for summoning a servant. The group quickly situated themselves with Alisha and Beowulf in one room and Davis in the other before coming together in one of the rooms to discuss their next move.

"We have an opportunity to do some independent research on Crostrike tonight." Davis informed them. "We're fortunate she decided not to place guards or servants next to our rooms. If we're careful we should be able to inspect the castle to see if she has anything suspicious lying around."

"Surely she wouldn't leave a dark artifact lying around on an end table." Alisha questioned him.

Davis smiled. "Probably not. But we may find a few skeletons in a few closets. To be honest, I don't expect to find anything shocking, but the tour she will give us tomorrow will almost certainly be white-washed and polished, away from any truly nasty secrets she may have here. You two take the lower floors and I'll search this floor as well as upstairs. Meet back here after a few hours; we'll need to get some sleep to make sure we aren't yawning all day and tipping her off."

Beowulf and Alisha nodded before Davis stole out of their room on silent feet. Looking at the gnoll, she gestured for him to go first. Smirking, he carefully removed his custom-designed shoes before leaving the room, padding down the hall silently before Alisha left the room, moving in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Davis ghosted through the corridors of the castle, moving silently thanks to the thick carpeting that seemed to be in abundance. His infrared vision quickly scanned the hallway in front of him for heat signatures which would represent a living person or animal while his other sensors stretched even further, scanning the entire floor for energy signatures he knew to be indicative of enchantments. Suddenly, several magical signatures as well as a heat signature appeared in his vision. Switched to scan using x-rays, he adjusted his sensor net to create a visual overlay. The entire floor became monochromatic and translucent with small distortions within the room nearby. As he stalked towards the room, he noticed a distorted, skeletal, mostly transparent human figure arise from the bed it had been laying on and slowly walk towards the door. Quickly hiding himself in the shadows, he switched his vision back into the visible light spectrum. The door around the corner opened quietly before a familiar feminine voice floated down the corridor.<p>

"Do you often take such midnight walks my Lord?" Lady Crostrike asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Do you, perhaps, suffer from insomnia?"

Realizing the futileness of remaining in his darkened niche, Davis smoothly stepped out of the shadows and glided around the corner to where the Lady stood. The woman was leaning against the doorway casually, dressed in a white gossamer night gown that clung to her body, accentuating her curves as she smiled at him suggestively.

"I fear sleep was not forthcoming so I decided to walk around a bit." Davis explained smoothly. "My apologies for disturbing you, my Lady, I was certain I was moving quite quietly."

The woman chuckled at the obvious lie but allowed it. "Of course. Your footsteps did not wake me but rather enchantments and wards about my room. My servants know better than to come here at night unless there is an emergency; I hardly expected the need to inform my guests."

Davis ducked his head slightly in apology. "Once again, my apologies for disturbing you."

The woman waved a hand dismissively before gliding over to him with a seductive smile on her face. "Perhaps this night can be yet salvaged." She suggested.

Deducing her intentions in an instant, Davis smiled charmingly at her, his green eyes shining in the light from the torch nearby.

"Please, call me Davis." He insisted, his smile still in place.

"Only if you call me Adrianna." She purred.

"It would be my pleasure Adrianna." He informed her softly, inclining his head briefly.

Crostrike's smile widened a bit as she rested a hand against his cheek. "So then, what prevented you from resting properly, if I may ask?" She said.

"To be perfectly frank, the gnoll snores terribly." He lied smoothly. "Normally I don't sleep near him but the cacophony was too much for my ears to bear, even through a wall. So I decided to walk around a bit in the hopes that when I returned he might be mellower."

The woman chuckled quietly. "I fear you will not get much sleep tonight, Davis. Not next to the gnoll, at least. Would you, perhaps, be interested in sleeping in a different room?"

Davis raised an eyebrow at this, a twinkle in his eye. "Did you have one in mind?"

The woman smiled, brushing up against him. "Since you are here, why not share my bed?" She asked seductively. "It is big enough for two, after all."

Davis's smile widened a bit at her advance, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "You are bold, Adrianna. I like that."

She chuckled softly, moving her hand to play with a lock of his hair. "I have many other qualities I think you will find agreeable, Davis." She paused. "It is my utmost desire to be…transparent with you, after all. Let me show you who I am and what I am….capable of." She whispered into his ear.

Davis turned his head to gaze into her intense dark eyes. "I'd like that very much." He said softly, a hint of passion in his voice.

Trailing a finger along the edge of his ear for a moment, she smiled seducing at him before sashaying into her room, the gown clinging to her shapely shoulders and backside. Smirking to himself, Davis followed her into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Crostrike turned to face him, swirling her gown about her, a smile still on her face.

"The first thing you should know about me," she said softly, "is that I'm not some delicate flower." She pressed herself against Davis, taking the back of his head in her hands, her long nails digging slightly into his flesh. "I won't break if you want to be rough." She assured him with a gleam in her eye.

Davis smiled roguishly. "Perfect." He uttered, as his hand gripped the back of her head tightly, causing her to gasp in surprise. He quickly pulled her head forward, pressing his lips against hers in a forceful kiss.

Moaning softly, her leg wrapped around his waist as her arms wrapped around his back, pressing her body against his. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly, releasing her hair from his grip as he smiled.

"Show me everything." He demanded, his voice quiet but fierce, his eyes shining.

Her smile broadened as she reached around her back and tugged. The gown slipped from her body with a whisper of air, pooling to the floor at her feet, leaving her flesh exposed to the night air. Davis cupped her thin face in his hands, kissing her roughly again before moving downwards across her shoulders and then to her chest. Her breasts were firm and well-proportioned with small dark circles of flesh in the centers. His thumbs caressed her nipples before his hands squeezed each mound of flesh, kneading them. His sensitive ears heard her breathing and heartbeat quicken at the treatment, causing him to squeeze and fondle them for several more moments before moving further down. His fingers found her stomach to flat with a hint of muscle and her thighs slim. Glancing downward as his hand moved between her legs, her entrance was covered with a trimmed thatch that matched the color of her hair. Grinning at her lecherously, his finger brushed against her nub before sliding inside of her. A moment's investigation revealed her lack of virginity.

At his questioning look, she simply smirked at him. "You are not the first man that has lain with me. Surely you did not think a woman of my age and beauty would be a virgin did you?"

Davis simply grinned. "An experienced woman is always so much better than a fumbling youth."

The Lady laughed softly. "Oh, you have a singular wit. I wonder what else about you might be…singular?" She asked with fire in her eyes.

Taking the hint, Davis quickly divested himself of his clothing until he stood nude before her, the dim light of the moon shining in from the window. The woman's eyes widening slightly in excitement at his perfectly sculpted body as it shone. Copying his motions, her dainty hands ghosted across his broad shoulders and down his muscled arms before scratching lightly down his defined chest. Smirking at him, she pinched his nipples gently with her nails seemingly causing his breath to catch before they trailed down his slightly defined six-pack. Her fingers caressed his strong thighs before sliding between his legs. She ran her fingers through the patch of blond pubic hair she found before gripping his thick, warm manhood with her hand.

"Such a strong and healthy young man." She purred, the passion clear in her voice as she squeezed him. "Show me what you can do." She ordered.

Grinning, Davis swiftly scooped her up, causing her to gasp in surprise. He carried her to the bed and placed her in it before straddling her on all fours, his face inches from hers. Grabbing her wrists, he pressed his body against her as his manhood thrust inside her, causing her to grunt lustfully.

"Yesss!" She hissed. "Take me!"

Davis merely growled as he began thrusting deeply inside her, causing her breasts to bounce with the motion. She quickly matched his pace, thrusting her hips against his as he pounded her, pressing kisses across his lips and face. Their breathing quickened as their pace grew more and more frantic until finally he cried out, arching his back as she felt him pulse inside her, his fluid splashing against her walls, causing her to climax with a loud moan. Sliding himself out of her, he lay in the bed next to her with a satisfied smile.

"I do believe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." He quipped softly.

"Hmmm….I do believe you are right." She agreed breathlessly.

The pair coupled twice more before they finally fell asleep in the early morning hours. As his sensors finally detected her entering delta sleep, he slipped out of the bed. Quickly donning his clothing, he slipped from the room with a cold smile on his face. Already the nanites he had filled her with during their activities were working their way through her body. Once they had acclimatized to her specific physiological makeup, they could either improve her physical and mental attributes dramatically or, if he commanded them, cause near instant death. With the ability to see and hear everything that happened around her, they were the perfect assassination and intelligence tool so long as he or one of his terminators was in wireless communication range. What made them even more perfect was the fact that, aside from extremely potent detection spells, a reality altering spell like _Wish, _or direct divine intervention by one of the gods, they were undetectable via mundane or magical means and could not be removed easily as there was not specific counter-spell or clerical healing spell that fit, as they were neither a curse nor a disease.

The fact that he had mated with her was of no consequence to his cold, unemotional processors. His good looks and his ability to perform in bed were merely tools in his arsenal to achieve his goals. While he had no personal interest in the woman herself, he was perfectly happy to allow the Lady Crostrike to have access to him and even continue this budding relationship. After all, bonds of love and desire would only cement her loyalty to him and through him, Prometheus and his empire. He was certain she thought she had collared a powerful man through her supposedly subtle charms and lovely body and he would play the role if it proved to be beneficial. After all, he was a consummate actor and could play any role required of him, from villain to saint to a normal, lust-driven politician. But if the woman thought for an instant she could control him with her wiles, she would find herself sadly mistaken.

Making his way back downstairs, he noticed Alisha and Beowulf creeping down the corridor towards their rooms. An instant analysis of the surrounding air confirmed what his olfactory sensors had already told him.

"Did you two have fun fucking like beasts?" He asked with a smirk.

Alisha glanced over at him and Beowulf glared. "As a matter of fact, we did." She replied flippantly. "You should try it some time."

"Who says I haven't?" He asked with an ironic smile.

Beowulf snorted. "I doubt you even have a piece of meat down there." He snarked. "You're just a golem."

Davis chuckled. "Don't think I won't whip it out just to prove it to you but I'd say sleep comes before posturing. Get your butts in bed before I smack them for being out so late. You can give me your…report in the morning when you're fresh. I hope that you at least managed to explore or examine something other than yourselves."

Alisha merely smiled while the gnoll merely glared at him before moving into their bedrooms.

A short time later, Davis was vaguely dismayed to discover the gnoll did indeed snore.


	10. The Scion of Kaport Bay

**A/N: **I realize it's been a while since I posted. Real life makes things rather hectic and lack of reviews causes my muse to be unhelpful. For the few that do review consistently and thoughtfully, thank you! You know who you are! This chapter is a bit short but it seemed a logical stopping point.

**Chapter 10: The Scion of Kaport Bay**

_2 months later…_

The herald's voice echoed across the walls of Utopia's audience chamber as another petitioner walked up the long carpet to the middle of the room. Seated primly upon his massive golden pillow, the immortal dragon gazed down at the figure approaching him as the rest of the court gazed speculatively at the new arrival. Nearby to the right of the dragon sat the hawkish and grim figure of the court sorceress, Lady Crostrike of Garasteth. The woman was dressed in soft black robes with deep blue and yellow trim, a slim wooden staff leaning against the back of her chair. Near her sat the more ostentatious figure of the Minister of Trade, Lord Darius of Darmen, who was dressed in a royal purple and blue outfit. Alisha and the mild, slightly rounded, figure of Lord Hammen of Cranden sat near Prometheus on either side of him as befitting the status of his personal advisers, the man dressed in simple monkish robes of tan and brown while her outfit was a simple grey blouse and black pants. Davis and Beowulf stood on the dragon's left, their eyes seemingly intent on the man for their own reasons. Finally, standing somewhat off to the left near one of the statues of the gods, was Lord Loraquet of Naelax. The relatively new addition to the court was dressed in an embroidered red and gold silk doublet and black slacks.

Prometheus listened to the man's request for a trade agreement between Utopia and the southern city of Torrich before reaching out mentally to several of his Ministers using the nanites that had been introduced to them when they had taken their oaths of loyalty.

_**~~Your thoughts?~~**_ He asked gently, his voice echoing through their minds.

_Torrich does have the goods he mentions in abundance and our own supplies are rather limited.~~_ Darius mused. ~~_If your Eminence does agree to a trade agreement I should be able to lock in a fair price.~~_

~~_**Does anyone have any objections to this course of action?**_~~ Prometheus asked.

A chorus of mental negatives answered him as he refocused on the man.

"**Your request for a trade agreement shall be granted."** Prometheus stated to the man serenely before nodding to Darius. **"See to it."**

Darius nodded as the man thanked Prometheus for his time before bowing his way out.

"If I might pose a question to your Eminence?" Loraquest's sharp voice suddenly sounded throughout the chamber.

The dragon blinked in surprise before turning his head to the man. **"Speak Lord Loraquet."**

The man stepped out from his partially hidden position next to the statue. "Forgive my lack of understanding in this matter, your Eminence, but I am somewhat puzzled by something and I hope you might be able to provide a swift and succinct answer."

The dragon nodded in allowance.

"I see here several distinguished members of the Celestial Houses of the realm, my Emperor. And yet, I am puzzled to note that the great House Torquann does not grace this illustrious hall. Did you not say to me not long ago that all of the Houses should be represented here in the interest of fairness and propriety?"

"**I did indeed speak so."** Prometheus replied. **"But the lack of a representative is through no fault of my own or of this court for that House seemingly has no interest in representation. My advisers have told me that they have little interest in politics between the Houses. If they choose to not be a part of this court, I will not force them to be."**

The man bowed his head in acknowledgement of Promtheus's statement before continuing. "Your words are of course wise and considerate, great Emperor. If they do not choose to join us, that is of course their prerogative. However, I feel compelled to state that others may not understand such a view and indeed might consider it a weakness or oversight on your part. After all, the common people are not privy to the inner workings of the court and might perceive the lack of representation as prejudice or dismissal against that House. It would not do to have such a rumor begin to fester, after all. Sadly, lies spread faster than the truth, no matter how noble the truth may be."

Prometheus nodded thoughtfully at the man's words before turning to Davis. **"Lord Loraquet has a point, my friend. While House Torquann has not presented itself to us, neither have we stretched out the arm of friendship to them. I fear we have been remiss in this. I would have you go to them and offer them a place in my court, if they wish it."**

Davis nodded. "As you wish, my Lord."

"If I might suggest, my Lord Davis, the city of Kaport Bay in the north is where the current head of House Torquann holds court." Loraquet added. "You would be best served meeting with them there, I think."

Davis glanced over at him briefly before nodding. "I shall leave tomorrow then, if it pleases you." Davis told Prometheus.

The radiant figure nodded as the herald called out once again while Loraquet unobtrusively returned to his former place next to the statue.

* * *

><p><em>20 days later…<em>

Kaport Bay, Davis decided, was a decidedly noxious city.

His olfactory sensors were constantly updating him regarding the presence of decaying and dead seafood as well as various wastes that washed up from the docks. As a major trading hub in the north, its port was always busy unloading goods and shipping out materials up and down the coast. While there were the occasional moments where Davis wished to be more human, he was entirely glad at that moment that he did not truly have a sense of smell. As the carriage bounced along the uneven cobble road he smirked slightly at the thought of Beowulf trying to make his way through the city with his ultra-sensitive nose.

_Stupid gnoll would probably keel over from the smell._ _That would make for a good laugh! Maybe one day I'll invite him to come here with me just to see his face._

Davis chuckled mentally to himself before he glanced outside, noting once again the solemn and grim atmosphere that seemed to overshadow the city and its people, almost a polar opposite from the shining and happy city of Utopia. He was, of course, aware that the newness of Prometheus's city and its people would fade in time but he hardly believed it would sink into the desolate and dark mire that this city seemed to exude, even as its people went about their daily routine. Here and there he would see grim, armored figures stalking about the streets, the triple diamond heraldry that signified the House of Torquann prominently displayed, signifying their authority over the people as peace-keepers.

_Jailors might be a better term considering the looks they get from people passing by._ Davis mused silently as he watched people scattering to remove themselves from the vicinity of the guard as he passed, apprehension and dread etched onto their faces.

_Something tells me this is not going to be a pleasant visit._ He decided as his carriage trundled through the gate guarding the palace.

As his conveyance came to a stop, a man in heraldic livery quickly stepped forward to open the door for him. Davis stepped out and the man quickly beckoned, leading him inside the large wooden doors to the main foyer. Several higher ranking members of city's nobility paused to glance at him curiously as the pair made their way through the rear of the room and down a long hallway, the black marble floor and grim grey stone only adding to the oppressive feel of the massive edifice.

As they came to a slightly larger room with several soft benches, a balding, thin-faced man in crimson and black emerged from the large doors before them and stepped forward, a neutral expression on his face.

"We are honored by your visit, Lord Arnold of Utopia." The man greeted him quietly as the servant silently departed with a bow. "Permit me to introduce myself. I am Octavian, Seneschal to Sovis Mensk, the lord of this city and of House Torquann."

Davis inclined his head in respect. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my Lord. I believe you were sent notice that I desired to speak with the Scion regarding various matters?"

The man nodded. "I did indeed." He replied gravely. "However, I am afraid I must be the bearer of a bit of bad news. Several matters have suddenly come to light which prevent the Scion from speaking with you, or in truth any other petitioner, for a day or two."

Davis frowned slightly as the man sighed, seemingly upset. "I deeply apologize for this inconvenience, my Lord, but it could not be helped. However, I assure you the Scion will see you as soon as he is able to put these matters aside. In the meantime, I offer you the hospitality of our palace's guest rooms. You shall lack for nothing during your stay so long as it is within my power to grant. A carriage shall also be provided for you should you wish to partake of some of our city's goods and services." He finished with a watery smile.

Davis nodded his face coolly blank. "Might I inquire as to the nature of these matters?"

The man's face scrunched slightly in distaste. "It has become known to us that a rebellion is being plotted against the Scion and his House. Naturally such an event would cause great distress and chaos throughout the city, not to mention the kingdom at large so the Scion is putting forth all of his time and energy into tracking down these menaces before they can enact whatever fiendish plan they have concocted."

"Let us hope they are found quickly then." Davis stated neutrally. "Should I perhaps fear for my safety if an attack on the palace is imminent?"

The man attempted to smile in a reassuring fashion, though Davis found it to be rather sickly. "Certainly not, my Lord! Our guards are well-trained and assuredly more numerous than whatever rabble these fools have managed to convert to their ridiculous cause. But we must take such matters seriously and remove the instigators or they shall be able to convert more people. I'm sure you agree."

"Indeed." Davis replied blandly.

Sensing Davis's growing coolness, the Seneschal quickly gestured for a nearby servant. The man bowed to the Seneschal and to Davis before leading him through the palace to one of the guest rooms. The servant bowed his way out, leaving Davis alone in the richly decorated room. Pausing to listen for a few moments, he heard the servant's quiet footsteps diminish beyond the stone walls. Extending his senses further, he scanned for any nearby life-signs or energy signatures which could indicate the presence of spies or scrying spells. Finding neither, he opened the large wooden wardrobe absently to find his luggage had already been unpacked and his clothes put away neatly.

_At least they're efficient in receiving guests. I think it's time for a bit of a stroll._

Glancing about the room once more, he left and walked down the hallway. Making a turn here and there, he began adding to the multi-dimensional mental map he had begun creating the moment he stepped into the palace. Floors, rooms, windows, guard placements, as well as magical signatures were meticulously inscribed into his data core as he walked about, seemingly admiring the various paintings or sculptures that lined the hallways. More than once he was turned back from entering a specific room or area of the palace by a pair of forbidding guards. Making a mental note at each one, he chatted amicably with the guards for a moment before moving on. After an hour or two he made his way out of the palace. One of the nearby carriages quickly pulled up as a servant opened the door for him. Climbing inside, he directed the driver to take him to the shopping district. The carriage quickly lurched forward, leaving the palace grounds and heading out into the city. The terminator spent the remainder of the afternoon browsing the various upscale shops, admiring blades, jewelry, and clothes, making a few small purchases here and there. As he went about, he conversed with the shopkeepers about the city in general and their opinions on various matters. He quickly found that many of the people were fairly tight-lipped about political matters with no one daring to venture an opinion regarding the Scion or his administration, quietly insisting it wasn't their place to do so. The matter of the rebellion refused to be discussed at all and many seemed to shrink away at the very notion, causing him to move on to safer topics. As the evening wore on he found himself in one of the local taverns, seemingly enjoying one of the local brews along with a plate of steak and vegetables. As he continued to listen to the rumors and gossip that flowed around the tables nearby, one of the servers approached his table with a bottle of wine. Davis looked up at him sharply as the man set the bottle down carefully, an intent look in his eyes.

"Compliments of a gentleman, sir." The server intoned quietly before moving on to another table.

Davis watched the man for a moment before quickly glancing about to see if anyone was paying undue attention to him. Confirming the other patrons were seemingly involved in their own affairs, he fixed his gaze on the bottle he had been presented with. Noticing a bit of paper underneath the bottle, he slipped it free and opened it in his lap, away from any prying eyes.

_To the advisor of the Dragon Emperor,_

_It has come to our attention that you seek an alliance with the Scion of the city. No doubt you have heard of us from various sources in the palace. While Torquann brands us rebels, we seek the end of his rule for the betterment of the people of Kaport Bay and Atirr, not for any selfish or power-hungry designs as others may have suggested. We realize you have no reason to trust us but we would remedy that situation if you are amenable, for the goals of your Emperor and our own run parallel to each other, unlike House Torquann. If you wish to learn more, go to the Burrick's Inn on High Street tonight. You must arrive no later than the ninth bell for we cannot ensure the safety of my agent who will meet you there should you linger. When asked what you would like by the server, speak the phrase 'Nerull's special'. You will then be instructed on your next course of action. Do nothing further to draw attention to yourself as you have already roused Torquann's agents with your inquiries._

_A potential ally_

Crumpling the paper in his hand, Davis rested his chin on his hand idly as he considered the consequences of the note and what it might mean. While he had no assurance of the group's intentions towards him or the ruling House, intelligence was still intelligence and he might very well learn something useful, assuming they did not try to kill him outright.

_And even if they tried, they'd find me very difficult to kill. Plus I'd probably make Torquann fairly happy and more open to an alliance. Either way, I win. _ Davis smiled grimly.

Noticing the time had just passed the eighth bell he quickly finished his meal, leaving a nice tip for the server before striding out the door and directing his driver to take him to the Burrick's Inn. A quarter of an hour later and the carriage arrived in one of the seedier areas of town. Davis carefully stepped out, avoiding the rancid puddles that lay here and there amidst the broken cobblestones.

"Are you sure you wish to stop here sir?" The driver asked quietly. "This neighborhood can get a bit rough at night."

"I can handle myself adequately, thank you." Davis replied calmly as he walked towards the door.

Entering the inn, he looked around for an empty table. Spotting one near the back he made his way over and sat down, idly analyzing the dim haze of tobacco and various herbs that permeated the air. A few minutes later, a server dressed in brown approached him.

"Can I get you something sir?" He asked politely.

"I've heard Nerull's Special is quite interesting." Davis replied idly, his eyes fixed on the man.

The man smiled slightly in recognition. "Indeed it is, sir. Perhaps you would like to choose a bottle for yourself?"

Going along with the wordplay, Davis nodded and stood. The man gestured for him to follow as he made his way back to the kitchen. They quickly moved between the various cooks before slipping out the back door, into the shadowed alleyway next to the inn. The man quickly moved down the alleyway and along one of the smaller side streets which were densely packed with simple tenements. Coming to a particular door, he knocked in a specific sequence. The window slit opened quickly, revealing a pair of eyes.

"What?" The door warden asked brusquely.

"This man has come about Nerull's Special." The server stated.

The slit quickly shut. There was the sound of bolts and locks being opened before the door jerked open, revealing the burly form of the door warden.

"Inside!" He hissed.

The pair entered and the door was quickly shut and bolted behind them. The man looked Davis up and down suspiciously.

"Who's this then?" He asked gruffly.

"The advisor to the dragon." The server told him quickly. "We must speak with the others."

The man nodded and led them through a bare hallway into an interior room with no windows. Moving the flimsy table aside, grasped a ring set into the floor and wrenched, yanking up a set of floorboards to reveal a dimly lit hole with a ladder.

"Down you go." The man stated with a gesture.

"After you." Davis informed the server.

The man nodded and quickly began to descend the ladder with Davis following. A moment later, the warden replaced the floorboards with a thump, barely missing Davis's head.

Dropping the last few feet, Davis landed in a crude stone room. Looking around, the server was standing near a small collection of individuals gathered around a table lit with candles, their faced shrouded in the dim light. One of them straightened and walked over to Davis, stretching out a hand in welcome, his thin crown of silvery gray hair shining in the candlelight.

"My Lord, I am glad you accepted our invitation." The man said cheerfully.

Davis shook the man's hand cautiously, his face wary. "Exactly what have I been invited to? And whom am I addressing?"

"Forgive me." The man said with a smile on his round face. "My name is Ambrose, one of the leaders of…well…I suppose you can call it the rebellion."

Davis raised an eyebrow at this. "You aren't sure. Not exactly encouraging, my Lord. Precisely what are you rebelling against?"

The man blinked in surprise at him. "I would have thought our note made it obvious, my Lord Davis. We seek the overthrow of the Scion of Torquann and in doing so, obtain freedom for the people of this city. Hopefully in time that freedom will also extend to Atirr as well, the other city where Torquann holds sway."

Davis nodded. "I wished to make sure we understood one another, my Lord, nothing more. Why, exactly do you feel the need to overthrow the current regime? I am a stranger in this city, after all; I know nothing of Torquann or his policies."

"Then I shall educate you." The man stated grimly. "Simply put, the people here are under great burdens, both financially and socially. Torquann is a fairly wealthy House because of its control of the sea ports but also because of the high taxes the House imposes on all the businesses and people. The people make enough to survive and ensure their businesses do not collapse but everyone teeters on the brink of poverty should a run of bad luck or circumstance occur. One missed shipment can often mean closure. Not only are the people taxed heavily, but they can be arrested and tried for the most petty of crimes. I have often wondered whether the guards simply make up the laws on the spot as they make an arrest!" The man exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

"I have seen people taken simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." He stated angrily. "For complaining about the taxes, for not moving out of the way quick enough when a guard passes."

The man's face suddenly became haunted, his eyes distant. "I have even seen a child cut down in the streets for yelling too loudly as a guardsman passed by. The child's mother just stood there, trembling in fear that she would be next, not even daring to cry out in anguish for fear the guard would kill her too."

The man looked at Davis in forlorn dismay. "This is the reality of our city, Lord Davis. We live under terrible oppression and no one dares lift a finger. But someone must if we are ever to see justice!"

"And you believe you are the ones to do it." Davis stated.

The man sighed. "We are the only ones who can. We are few in number right now but we are growing. People are becoming so desperate that they will risk everything just to see us succeed. It is a terrible, desperate hope, I know, but it is all they have and we must take what we can get."

"Torquann is already aware of your existence." Davis informed him grimly. "He is searching for you already, or so his Senechal told me. If his guards are as fearsome as you say, I cannot help but wonder how long this rebellion of your will last."

"Ah, but that is where you come in, my Lord!" The man said, his face brightening. "We have heard of the Dragon Emperor you serve and his cause. It is my hope that you can persuade him to aid us in this. With an army as mighty as his at our backs, Torquann's power would be broken forever and we could lead this city into a new era of peace, just as you have done for East Fair and Utopia!"

Davis raised a hand to stop him. "I cannot simply command the Emperor's army to march on another city without his approval. And I will not be able to obtain that approval unless I have concrete evidence of your claims. As of yet I have not even managed to gain an audience with the Scion to hear his side of things. While it is true some of the people I met with today seemed subdued, that is hardly proof."

The man nodded. "Your best option would be to obtain a written copy of some of the laws that Torquann has enacted over the years. These are a matter of public record, technically, but you will find it very hard to find such records, everything is kept secret here. Impeding officials ignore or lose requests and those that insist on digging deeper often vanish. At this point, no one will dare ask such questions. But I am sure that even the Scion would not dare harm a visiting dignitary of such importance; not without rousing your master's ire."

Davis nodded thoughtfully. "I may be able to do such a thing, but I will need—"

Suddenly his head jerked as a crashing noise came from upstairs. A moment later, shouting was heard and several loud thuds before the floorboards above were ripped off, the hole surrounded by armored men with drawn swords. Davis grimaced as he looked into the cold, piercing eyes of the Torquann guard.

* * *

><p>Davis quickly found himself back at the palace in iron shackles as he and the other men who had been captured stood before the Scion of the city.<p>

_At least I'm getting that audience._ Davis sighed mentally. _But I would have preferred to bargain from a rather different position._

The audience chamber, like the rest of the palace was dark and grim looking with grey stone and muted tapestries along the walls. The Scion himself was dressed in a rich purple night robe over white linens with the steel circlet of office around his head. His cold blue eyes looked down at the group before him, his face twisted into a sneer. Next to him, Octavian stood in his crimson and black outfit, a look of severe disapproval on his face.

"So at last we have the rebel scum that threaten me and my city." The Scion stated triumphantly before looking to Davis. "And it seems my adviser was right in denying you access to me; if you are a part of this foolishness, who knows what you might have tried to do while in my presence."

"If I may, Lord Torquann, I only arrived in this city this afternoon." Davis explained. "How could I possibly be a part of their group?"

"Do you think me a fool?" The man cried angrily. "Do not think to weasel your way out of this with smooth words and a glib tongue! My man has already told me of the agents you have in this city, spying on us and rousing the people against me! And now I have proof of your duplicitous deeds!"

Davis frowned in confusion. "I have done no such thing, my Lord. On my life, I swear it."

The man laughed cruelly. "On your life, you say? It may indeed cost you that when I am through with you!"

"Who told you I had planted spies in this city?" Davis asked him. "For I assure you he is a liar."

Lord Torquann's face twisted in anger. "You would do well to curb that tongue lest I have my torturer confiscate it! Your men have been arrested, the letters you sent to them secretly have been found in their personal effects. And now we find you in the midst of their company, plotting my downfall! Oh yes, we have more than enough evidence to convict you!"

Davis's face went blank in confusion. "Letters? What letters do you speak of? The only letter I have sent to this city was to inform you of my coming not a few weeks ago!"

Torquann smirked down at him from his throne. "Do not think to lie. Octavian provided me with a series of letters with your signature, instructing these fools in how to begin an uprising at your master's behest. Your most recent letter, in fact, stated you would be arriving soon to determine their readiness. As you can see, they failed miserably."

Davis shook his head firmly. "I have never sent any such letters. If you do have such a thing then they are forgeries."

Torquann snorted in disbelief. "And I should believe you, when you stand before me in shackles along with your co-conspirators? I think not!"

Davis's face turned grim. "And what, exactly, do you plan to do with us? The Dragon Emperor will not take kindly to hear I have been tortured or executed without a trial. Harm me at your peril. If Overking Ivid could not stand against him, what chance do you think you will have?"

Torquann merely chuckled coldly at him, completely at ease. "Oh, do not trouble yourself with such thoughts. I have no intention of harming you. But I cannot release such an obvious conspirator, even one such as you. Fear not, I will inform your Emperor of your actions and your situation. No doubt he will be glad to be rid of a skulking scoundrel such as you."

The man turned to the guards nearby. "Guards! Take them to the cells! Make sure they are guarded day and night, especially that one! I will have your heads if he is not watched carefully!"

Strong hands gripped Davis's shoulders and he was led away as the Lord of Kaport Bay laughed. Octavian stood behind his master, a cold smile on his face.


	11. Probes and Propositions

**Chapter 11: Probes and Propositions**

The great dragon's eyes blazed with righteous fury and divine power as his fangs ground together in grim frustration.

"**I will see them pay for this treachery against me and mine."** Prometheus swore coldly. **"The Scion of Torquann will answer for this and shall feel my wrath!"**

Slowly the dragon took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. When they opened, his pupils were visible once more, his eyes stern and unyielding but rational. Looking about the room he was dismayed to see his various ministers frozen in a state of shock as if the slightest movement might bring down his wrath upon them. His heart filled with an uncomfortable guilt as he sighed, his gaze repentant.

"**I apologize for my outburst my friends. I allowed my worry for Davis to overcome me for a moment."**

"Speak no more of it, your Eminence." Lord Loraquet insisted, emerging from behind one of the statues. "It is only right that you worry over your friend. Indeed we all fear for his safety."

Prometheus looked over at him and smiled slightly in gratitude.

Seeing that he had the dragon's attention, Loraquet continued. "I feel I must apologize, your Eminence for I fear I am the source of your frustrations. If I had not suggested Lord Arnold go to Kaport Bay to speak with the Lord Torquann, none of these events would have transpired. Please forgive me; I did only what I thought was best." The man requested sadly, his face a picture of uneasiness.

The dragon raised a scaled hand to stop him. **"You may have made the suggestion, Lord Loraquet but I was the one who authorized it. In the end, it falls to me to right this wrong that has been done. I shall go to Kaport Bay myself and...**_**request**_** that Lord Torquann release Davis into my custody."**

Lord Hammen suddenly spoke up. "If I may, your Eminence, I do not believe that would be very wise."

Prometheus glanced at him, his face carefully neutral. **"Explain."**

The mild man hesitated a moment before speaking. "One cannot simply barge into a city and make demands, even when one is the Dragon Emperor, unless you intend to take the city by force."

"I'm afraid I must agree, your Eminence." Loraquet added. "Such actions would only lower your standing in the eyes of the people and the other kingdoms. Thus far you have done admirably in regards to your city and your reputation. Many are beginning to believe you represent the future of our kingdom. To threaten the Scion of a Celestial House for such a thing as this would only cause people to believe you are as arrogant and unbalanced as Ivid was."

The dragon took in a deep breath and sighed, resting his head on top of his clawed hands. **"You are both correct, of course. I am being foolish. The days of making war over slights such as this are ending. I have no wish to renew such conflicts, especially when I am the one who is espousing such behavior. I must be seen as the role model for all to follow and prove it can be done. Thank you, my friends, for your words; blunt they may be but there are times when bluntness serves its purpose. I will remember this moment to remind me of my fallibility."**

Prometheus straightened up, his manner once again controlled and regal as he looked about him.

"**So, my advisers, what course of action would you suggest I follow? How shall we retrieve Davis without laying siege to the city?"**

"What did the Scion say he was being held for again?" Alisha asked.

"**According to the letter, the Scion is accusing Davis of conspiring with a rebellious faction in the city with the intent to overthrow his legitimate authority and plunge Kaport Bay into chaos."** Prometheus explained.** "He also hints that this was done at my behest though he is quick to point out that he believes Davis was acting behind my back in this matter." **The dragon snorted. **"He walks a very fine line with such statements."**

"Does he have any proof of these accusations?" Hammen asked.

Prometheus shrugged his large shoulders. **"He claims he is in possession of documents that prove Davis's treachery. Whether they actually exist or not I have yet to determine. However, he also claims that his guards arrested Davis while he was in conversation with the rebel leaders in their headquarters."**

"If true, that could make things rather difficult." Hammen commented gravely. "Assuming this entire account is not one massive fabrication. Dare we send another representative to determine the truth of this? On the one hand we must but on the other, can we guarantee their safety?"

"If I may, your Eminence, I believe I have a solution." Loraquet suggested quietly.

Prometheus nodded towards him.

"Your wisdom and military might are, of course, well known across the kingdom but unfortunately you do not yet have the political clout and resources to force the Scion to back down quietly with his pride still intact." Loraquet explained. "This is a new kingdom and it does not have the maturity and reach of the other Houses. However, I do have a few contacts that I might persuade to assist us in this matter. They know people who know people, and so on and so forth."

"**And your intentions?" **Prometheus asked.

"House Naelax can quietly inform the Scion of their intention to bring various enticements or pressures against him should Davis not be released. One or the other should make the Scion reconsider his position without damaging the city or his reputation." The man smiled slyly.

Prometheus rested his chin on a fist in thought. **"The carrot or the stick approach…So be it then. Make your plans and carry them out. Let me know when you have word."**

The man bowed low. "As you command, great Emperor."

* * *

><p><em>Octavian's private rooms, the Palace of Kaport Bay...<em>

The carrier pigeon tapped on the window, causing the Senechal to glance up from his paperwork before going to the window and opening it. Taking the piece of paper from the bird's leg he allowed it to fly away before shutting the window and perusing the message. Mulling over the contents for a moment, he tossed the note into the fireplace, allowing it to burn before departing from his rooms. Making his way to the audience chamber of the Scion, he quietly entered, bowing to the man as he did so before making his way to the throne.

"What is it Octavian?" Lord Torquann asked idly, glancing over at him.

The man cleared his throat quietly. "I have grave news sire. My agents have reported that the dragon Prometheus has been greatly angered at your imprisonment of his Senechal. Even now he gathers his army to march upon Kaport and lay siege to it if you do not release the man into his custody!"

"What?" Shouted Torquann, leaping to his feet. "That upstart lizard dares to strike at me when his man is the one that plotted my downfall? Has he no shame? No honor?"

Octavian shrugged. "Who can know the mind of a dragon, sire? They are beasts, after all. But, if I may, I believe I know a way to sooth the dragons...er, scales."

"Go on." Torquann growled, his hands balled into fists.

"House Naelax has requested that we turn the criminal over to them due to his aiding the dragon in his attack on East Fair. It seems the man ordered the cathedral of Hextor destroyed as well as laying waste to their chapter house and killing many of their people. They have desired to bring him to justice for some time but dared not move against him openly as he was protected by the dragon. If we were, perhaps, to let them take the man...?"

"Then the dragon might shift his attention to them instead." Torquann concluded thoughtfully. "But how can we be sure the dragon will not return his gaze to us for imprisoning the man in the first place?"

"We could always claim the documents were clever forgeries as the man first suggested." Octavian replied calmly. "Indeed, perhaps we should inform the dragon of this. It would allow us to appear repentant in his eyes and with the right insinuations we could implicate others if we choose. Also, I have it on good authority that should we turn over the man, House Naelax will look upon us more favorably than they have in times past." Octavian finished softly.

Torquann frowned slightly in warning. "I have no interest in becoming entwined in the battles between the Houses, Octavian. You know this."

The Senechal sighed. "My Lord, I know that for many years, indeed for several generations, this House has stood aloof from the webs of politics that were spun throughout the kingdom. But times are changing; Ivid's dynasty has been broken and in his place is a new contender. A creature out of legend of whom we know little! If this beast is so fickle that he would wage war over such a slight, we will need every ally we can muster! House Naelax has always been the most powerful of the Houses; would it be such a tragedy to have them look favorably upon us?" He concluded.

"I will think on your advice." Torquann replied reluctantly. "For now, see to the arrangements to have the man transferred to Naelax's custody. We must have the man gone and the dragon alerted before his armies stand at our gates."

"Immediately Lord Torquann." Octavian said with a hint of relish as he bowed his way out of the Scion's presence.

* * *

><p><em>Temple of the Malachite Spires, the city of Delaric, 24 hours later…<em>

High Priest Grenell read the missives before him, his lips quirked in slight amusement at the news his agents had reported.

_The timing of these matters could not have been better. Not only do we have the leverage needed to turn Torquann into a potential ally against the dragon but we will soon have the dragon's right hand man in our clutches! Soon we shall know everything about this Prometheus._

Grenell smiled darkly before turning to his aide who was sitting nearby. "Fetch one of my Fists. I have a mission for them."

The man bowed before departing. About 15 minutes later, a sturdily built man in dress armor and red silk strode through the door, bowing deeply before the High Priest.

"What is your command, Lord?" The bearded man asked gruffly.

Grenell sat back in his chair, a predatory look on his face. "I need you to take a squad of men to Kaport Bay to retrieve someone for me. The Scion's man will be delivering him into your custody, ostensibly as an escort."

"And whom will we be escorting, your Eminence?" The man inquired.

Grenell's smile deepened slightly. "Lord Davis Arnold of Utopia, advisor to the self-styled 'Dragon Emperor'."

The man's fists clenched as his face grew dark with hatred. Grenell chuckled quietly at him.

"Calm yourself, my Fist. Rest assured, Hextor's vengeance will come upon him but it is not for you to dispense it. Indeed, he must be kept alive and unspoiled for the moment; he has secrets that I would very much like to know."

The man nodded tightly.

"One last thing, my servant." Grenell stated quietly. "Make sure not to send any of your more…promising men on this assignment. It will, after all, be such a _dull_ and _routine_ mission; their talents will surely be wasted."

The man eyed his master carefully before nodding. "I can think of a few who have not lived up to my standards as of late."

"Good." The Warpriest stated with satisfaction. "Leave me."

The man bowed before exiting the room, leaving Grenell alone. A moment later a soft rustle of fabric made itself known behind him.

"Contact your brethren." Grenell stated quietly, his eyes never leaving the parchment before him. "Here is what you will do…"

* * *

><p>Davis sat in his cell, idly scratching marks in the wall with his finger. It had been nearly 2 weeks since his capture and he was beginning to get bored. While his prodigious strength would have allowed him to bend the iron bars of his cell and overpower his captors easily, he was never one to waste an opportunity. In this case, he was able to inspect the strengths and weaknesses of Torquann's jail and record them. Should the information ever become important he could recite it or draw it at a moment's notice. He had also spoken with his fellow prisoners, learning who they were and what crimes they had committed to land themselves in their current predicament. Interestingly, many of them were simply political prisoners, innocent of any real crime except speaking out against the House when it was inconvenient. He had spoken to them at length about Prometheus and his new vision of the future as well as drop several hints that they would be welcomed into the city and protected if they were ever cleared of the charges or had an opportunity to escape.<p>

Suddenly the iron door at the end of the corridor rattled before swinging open, revealing the slim figure of the Senechal with a pair of guards flanking him. The man spoke quietly to the guards on duty for a moment before they departed, leaving Octavian and his guards alone with Davis and the other prisoners. The man walked up to his cell, scrutinizing him for a moment before speaking.

"You seem to be in remarkably high spirits for someone who has been left here to rot."

Davis merely smiled slyly, lounging against the wall of his cell. "Let us cut to the chase. You sent those guards away because you have something to say that the common rabble shouldn't hear. Whatever it is, it must be interesting indeed."

Octavian smiled thinly. "Very well then. Certain powerful parties have requested that you be released into their custody. The Lord Torquann has decided to acquiesce to their request."

Davis smiled grimly. "The Dragon Emperor stretches forth his claws and the Scion shrinks from them. A wise move. In time he may even forgive you for this slight."

Octavian's face betrayed no hint of his thoughts as he stood there, silently observing the man before him.

"And the rest of the prisoners here?" Davis asked after a moment.

Octavian frowned slightly. "And why should you concern yourself with them? They are common street rabble. Merchants, beggars, plebeians. They are no one."

Davis shrugged. "One man's trash is another man's treasure, as they say. I would think you'd be happy to be rid of them, seeing as all they are doing is sitting here taking up space and eating your food. And they have committed no real crime except presenting an opinion incautiously."

Octavian stared at him, his eyes calculating and cool for a moment before shrugging slightly. "It matters little to me what becomes of them. They can hardly tell you anything useful after all."

Davis smiled before jumping to his feet. "Splendid! Shall we get on with it then?"

Octavian smirked at Davis's sudden exuberance before inserting the key into the cell door and unlocking it. He swiftly did the same with the other doors, causing the prisoners to scurry from their cells before he could change his mind. The man turned and swiftly marched back down the corridor with the guards following after him a step behind. Davis strode after him with the others following in his wake. The Senechal led them through the lower levels until they came to a servant's entrance at the rear of the palace. Stepping out into the cool evening air, they were met by a group of soldiers in studded leather armor, their bucklers displaying the black 'castle on a hill' iconography of the house of Naelax. Davis looked at the men suspiciously but said nothing as one of the men in a breastplate and formal armor stepped forward.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in an aggravated tone. "We were told we were going to be escorting one man, not a troop!"

Octavian shrugged. "A small change of plans. Do with this rabble what you will. Just make sure they do not return to Kaport."

The soldier in charge glared, spitting on the ground before turning about and gesturing for them to follow him. The other soldiers formed a loose ring around the group and followed their leader out of the palace grounds where a carriage and a group of horses awaited them. Davis and several others climbed into the carriage while the remaining prisoners were hoisted onto the backs of the soldiers' mounts. Not long after they found themselves beyond the city's gates.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed slowly as the group traveled south, away from the coast. As the soldiers had little interest in conversation with him, Davis spent the majority of his time conversing with the others. Most of the men were common laborers but one of them was seemingly a barrister of some repute. Intrigued, Davis had conversed with him at length regarding the various laws of the city and life in general under the Scion. The picture the man had painted for him while in the cells and elucidated upon now was every bit as grim as the rebels had claimed as the laws were completely draconian in their overwhelming control of the people, down to the smallest detail of their lives. Not only were the worship of the gods of light forbidden, he had mentioned at one point, but to even utter their names in any context could bring down the wrath of the guard.<p>

"Those men hold almost absolute power over the people." The man commiserated. "Technically they are supposed to arrest lawbreakers and bring them to trial but only the most sensational of crimes or the very wealthy are given that 'opportunity'." He snarled. "The common man is simply beaten or even slain where they stand, depending on the guard's mood. People's homes have been ransacked by them supposedly in the name of treason but no charges are ever filed. I tried to help as best I could, of course, but it was always a losing proposition. One day the judge I was speaking in front of grew tired of my arguments and ordered me to be thrown into the dungeons. I never found out what happened to my client. I was there for three years until you came and freed me."

_I'm not sure I would call this a rescue. _Davis mused to himself before smiling encouragingly.

"Things will be set right once we are in Utopia." He informed the man. "The Emperor has a very keen sense of justice. He will see that you are cared for. The information you have about their laws will also be helpful as well. Indeed, he may very well decide to take more direction action against the Scion in light of this."

The man's face brightened considerably at the thought before the thundering of hooves caught his attention.

"What is—" The man looked out the window of the carriage in confusion before his face slackened in shock.

Davis immediately leaned forward to look out the window himself before hissing in anger. "Bandits! And a large number too!"

Outside he could hear the Captain shouting. "Protect the carriage at all costs! Take them down you maggots!"

The ring of steel, the shouting of men, and the neighing of horses filled the air as the carriage jolted to a stop. Davis swiftly leapt from the carriage and immediately ducked beneath the blade of horseman in black leather armor as he thundered past. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the terminator launched himself into the fray as one of the soldiers' horses fell, dragging the man down. Leaping towards one of the bandits, the terminator knocked him from his horse with a cry before his fist rendered the man unconscious. As another bandit attempted to rush him, Davis grabbed the prone man's sword from his scabbard. Twisting around in a crouch, he sliced open the thigh of the bandit who cried out, falling to his knees. Another horseman quickly dismounted and drew his sword before rushing him, grinning with savage glee. The two blades met with a clang. The other man quickly began to stab at Davis's face before attempting a head slice. Sneering, Davis easily parried the man's attacks before stepping inside his guard and launching a sideways kick at his abdomen. The man was knocked back several feet with a gasp as Davis rushed forward, stabbing the point of his blade precisely between his ribs. The man fell with a gasp, his own heart-blood on his lips before Davis jerked the blade out. An anguished cry caused him to spin as he saw one of the bandits rip open the carriage door. Frowning grimly, the machine sprinted forward even as his processors confirmed he was too far away to prevent the man's death. The analysis was confirmed a second later as a gurgling cry issued from within. The bandit stepped out of the carriage, his sword wet with the lawyer's blood only to find his chest and spine speared a moment later by Davis's own blade. A bloody cough was the only sound he made before the bandit collapsed. Freeing his blade once again, Davis spared a moment's processing power to determine the lawyer was indeed slain before his face frowned slightly in aggravation.

_So much for that evidence. Good luck getting him back to Utopia now and there's no guarantee he'd allow himself to be resurrected! Prometheus will believe me but court of public perception will be much harsher; without his testimony being recorded publicly we'll never be able to justify moving against Torquann!_

This conclusion had come to him in a split second even as he batted the sword of another bandit aside before punching him in the face. The man's face caved in with the force of the blow, sending him falling to the ground, his face a ruined mess of blood and bone.

"Take him down, we need him alive!" One of the men shouted.

Suddenly at least half a dozen of the men leapt on Davis, grabbing at his arms and legs while others latched onto his back and sides. As Davis prepared to toss them aside and wrench himself free, a cloth soaked with chemicals was wrapped around his nose and mouth by a gloved hand.

_Diethyl ether, a primitive anesthetic._ Davis's sensors informed him. _Might as well play along and see where this takes me._

Davis's eyes slowly rolled back into his head and his body became limp, seemingly succumbing to the concoction. A moment later he heard another man walk over to the group.

"Good work men, that one's a right demon with a sword. Grab anything of value and let's get back to the boss."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Bone March, north of Aerdi<em>

"In the name of the Dragon Emperor, die!" The group of armored men shouted with fury as they raced toward the pack of gnolls.

The hyena-like humanoids snarled as they grabbed swords and axes, preparing to defend themselves against the self-righteous humans who dared to invade their hunting grounds. The pack Alpha howled in fury as he bowled over one of the men, tearing his throat out with his teeth. A fountain of blood gushed from the man's ruined neck and the gnoll drank deeply, exulting in the death, before spinning around to block a blade with the haft of his axe. An instant later the powerfully built hyena-man had launched himself at the armored warrior, claiming his life a moment later. The savage fury of the creatures quickly overwhelmed the small group of soldiers with arterial blood quickly painting streaks of red across the grass and tree trunks around them. That evening the pack sat around their campfire, laughing raucously in their barking tongue. Several yards from the circle of the firelight, the Alpha sat in his crude enclosed tent of animal skins, a small fire burning before him. He slowly clearing the nicks from his war-axe with a whetstone, his grey and dirty brown spotted fur streaked with the dried blood of the men he had slain.

Suddenly a slight breeze blew across the back of his neck.

The creature spun with almost preternatural swiftness, his axe at the ready. Before him stood a hooded and cloaked figure who blended almost perfectly into the shadows around him.

"Peace." The figure said in a low, cold voice. "I would speak with you for a moment if you are willing."

The gnoll's bestial face curled into a sneer, his fangs bared. "Why you speak with me?" He challenged in his gravelly voice. "Two-legs kill, not speak!"

"It is true that many of our kind kill you for various reasons." The figure agreed quietly. "Indeed I am aware of the men that attacked you this afternoon. Would you like to know where they came from?"

The gnoll's dark eyes peered at him suspiciously. "Why you help us? What you want?"

The cloaked figure chuckled, a sneer in his voice. "Ah, another intelligent gnoll. And here I thought there was only one such in the world. Very good. Yes, I do want something in return but I do not think you will find it disagreeable."

"Speak." The gnoll ordered him, his hand still gripping his axe.

"I want you to fight for us when I call for you." The figure explained. "You and your pack are powerful warriors and I will need such warriors to fight for me. It is fortunate that we have the same enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, don't you agree?"

The gnoll snorted in derision. "Enemy of my enemy is just enemy. Not friend. No trust you. No trust any two-leg. But you tell where two-legs are. We attack."

"Not just yet." The figure cautioned. "To win you must wait for the right moment, when your enemy's back is turned and he does not expect you to fight him. That way, you are certain to win. Right now your enemy faces you head on, his weapon's ready. But soon he will be distracted. Then you will fight."

The gnoll fingered a fang thoughtfully. "What you give if we fight for you?"

"Weapons. Armor. Training if you wish it. But you must ensure your pack does not attack my people or go against my orders and attack too soon. If any of them are harmed or if you disrupt our plans, our alliance will come to an end. You are useful to me but you are not essential; we are recruiting many others throughout the Bone March for this war and you are but one tribe. Do you understand?"

The gnoll stabbed a finger at the figure. "I am Alpha! I lead pack! You not tell me what to do!" He snarled before quieting. "But we wait. Weapons and armor we take. Training? Pah! We train when cubs. Train always. Nothing you can teach us. Tell me where to fight, and we will."

The hooded figure nodded. "Good. Prepare your pack then. I will let you know when the time has come and where you will strike. You will be remembered forever for your savagery and power when the dust settles and your god Yeenoghu will look favorably upon you."

The gnoll grinned, his yellow fangs bared in a rictus of joyful bloodlust. "Let rivers of blood flow."

* * *

><p>"Give me one good reason why I should not strap you to an examination table and dissect you for alchemical ingredients." The man in plain black robes asked coldly, his voice as sharp as the scalpel he held. "For that matter, I would like to know very much how you were able to penetrate my sanctum's security."<p>

The aristocratic man in dark blue and silver robes barely glanced at the implement before his emerald green eyes fixated once again on the experimenter before him. In another land in another time he might have been called a biologist or a scientist. But his experiments would have been closer to the kind of cruelties perpetrated by certain war criminals. Surrounding him were alchemical beakers, retorts, and vials of various kinds as body parts floated in large jars filled with various colored fluids. Next to the man sat a long steel table onto which was strapped a horrific, multi-limbed creature whose pink flesh pulsated seemingly in random places at random times.

None of these things bothered either man in the slightest.

"My House's strength and reach are long." The man in blue and silver stated softly, though his voice held a sharp edge. "There is nowhere that is beyond us. No citadel or stronghold we cannot gain access to. As for why I am here, it concerns a certain dragon which you and your compatriots are no doubt interested in."

The man in the stark black robes snorted indelicately. "Interested? Yes, you could say we are interested in him. Such a legendary creature would make for a fascinating study. But that dragon's actions are what concern us most at the moment, and I suspect that is why you are here."

The mage bowed his head slightly in agreement. "The dragon's actions concern us as well. But I suspect your chief concern is his acquisition of the Lady Crostrike of Highlander."

The man's eyes narrowed upon hearing the name. "What that liberal fool does with her life is of no concern to me." He stated flatly.

"But it does concern your House." The mage retorted, his voice taking on an edge of viciousness. "Already her actions have begun reverberating throughout Garasteth; the polarization is already beginning. Oh, it is merely angry murmurs and some minor dissention within the ranks of your House at the moment, but already the foundations begin to fracture. Very soon, we have foreseen the very split your House strives in vain to prevent: those who would follow after Crostrike and her ideals of moderation and those who would cling to the more traditional stance of knowledge at any cost."

The dark mage's eye twitched as the intruder continued with cold amusement in his voice.

"There is no doubt which side you will be on, of course, but a House divided cannot stand. What will happen if Garasteth should change its policies to be more in line with hers? Will you still be allowed to have the freedoms you have now? Or will they be cut away, piece by piece as the Scion and his advisers try to please their new allies?"

The experimenter slowly placed his scalpel on the side of the table he had been working at. "What do you propose?" He asked quietly.

"You and your House seek after knowledge." The man purred with a gleam in his eye. "Who would not wish to study the inner workings of a golden dragon up close and personal? To see what magical spells could be deflected by his scales? What potions and salves could be created from his innards? No metallic dragon has been seen for hundreds of years; every piece of him would be a priceless find. What could you and your House do with the entire dragon?"

The man could not stop his tongue from licking his lips eagerly at the prospect, his mouth watering as potential experiments and discoveries flowed through his dark and creative mind. Finally he focused on the mage in blue.

"I will speak with those I trust to see if I can garner support. But what will you want in return for the dragon?"

The mage chuckled quietly. "To us, the dragon itself is unimportant. Aerdi must have a proper Overking to rule it, not this upstart who thinks he can rally the people with a few pretty speeches and a clean city. We shall rule as is our right but the dragon must be removed first. Find a way to bring him down, find a way to breach his defenses, and you shall be rewarded not only with the dragon itself, but the ability to work out in the open, freed from the restrictions put upon you by law and morality. Nothing will be beyond your reach." He whispered intently.

The man in black looked at him carefully. "You speak grand words filled with vague promises, I am not sure whether I should trust them or not. But the dragon is a prize worthy of aid in itself. I will do as I have said I would do." The man's eyes turned sharp and deadly. "But be warned. Garasteth knows many dark secrets and you are not the only ones that can penetrate citadels and fortresses. Should you fail to deliver the wrath of my House will descend upon you like a plague of death. And I mean that quite literally." The man grinned menacingly. "We are always in need of more test subjects, after all."

The man in blue smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What you do mean, he's gone?"<strong> Prometheus asked, his voice chilling in its careful inflection as his eyes bored into the man before him.

"The company of guards was apparently attacked by roving bandits, your Eminence." Loraquet quickly explained, his face pale. "The Naelax soldiers escorting him back to Utopia were completely wiped out to a man as well as the people riding with them. We could find no trace of Lord Arnold, though it appears the bodies and the carriage were looted and set ablaze. It is entirely possible there remain only his ashes."

Prometheus drew his head back and gazed at the crystalline cupola, seemingly in deep thought. After a moment, he focused his attention back on the man.

"**Tell Beowulf to begin a search for these bandits. I want the wilderness around that area searched extensively."**

"I will do as you command, of course, your Eminence." Loraquet nodded. "But I feel I should tell you that even if Lord Arnold is alive, these men will not be easy to find. They are no doubt excellent woodsmen and rangers, able to hide their tracks."

Prometheus frowned slightly at the man. **"Regardless, we will search for him. I will not rest until he is returned to me and I will hear no more of such pessimistic talk. Understood?"**

Loraquet inclined his head. "Of course, your Eminence. I apologize. I shall pray to the gods for his safe return."

"**And I shall ask them for guidance in this matter."** Prometheus declared. **"I have no doubt they will be able to provide me with the answers I seek."**

Loraquet swallowed quietly. "And Torquann, my Lord?" He ventured.

"**I shall leave them be for the time being."** Prometheus informed him. **"The Scion's latest letter was quite interesting as well as apologetic. But I find the circumstances surrounding Davis's abduction quite curious."**

Prometheus gazed upwards towards the ceiling again, his voice softer as if speaking to himself. **"There is a larger plan at work here that I do not yet understand, but it shall be revealed in time for the Light reveals all wrong-doing. And when it happens, I shall be the instrument of divine judgment upon those who have dared to do this."**

He looked down at the man. **"Go now, and carry out my will."**

Loraquet bowed low to avoid the dragon seeing the pallor on his face. "As you command, my Emperor." He whispered.


	12. Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen

**Chapter 12: Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen**

_All things considered,_ Davis thought to himself as he hung from the shackles in his cell, _my circumstances could be worse._

After his faking unconsciousness during the attack on the carriage and its guards, he had been quickly borne away by the bandits and shackled to another wagon. Cloth had been bound around his eyes and his head fastened down to prevent him from seeing where they were going. Not that it would truly impede his vision if he wished but the fact that he could only face the sky during the trip merely told him the general direction based on the movement of the sun. The trip had been long and uneventful with the bandits chattering about inconsequential things. The fact that they made sure to drug him consistently to avoid him 'awakening' throughout the journey confirmed they were more than a just a loose band of brigands. Of course, that begged the question of why a group of professional soldiers would dress up as bandits and attack a guarded travelling carriage.

_Deniability. _Davis quickly realized. _With no insignias or declarations of their allegiance, no one can prove who they work for. This is most likely someone's secret police force or commando squad. The question is whose?_

Finally after several days of travelling north they came to some sort of outpost. He had been taken inside before his shackles were unlinked from the wagon and reconnected behind his back, pinning his arms. The men had led him underground, his x-ray vision granting him the knowledge that they were passing several floors along the way, each with their own barred door. Finally his arms and legs had been shackled to the stone wall of a cell before the blindfold was removed. Before he could even open his mouth the men had departed the cell, locking the solid iron door behind them, leaving him in pitch darkness. Focusing his vision into the infrared aspect of the spectrum, he had dimly been able to make out the presence of other cells and prisoners with regular guard postings amongst them.

_A high security and possibly secret prison for dangerous or important prisoners, then._ He decided. _This just got a lot more interesting._

A few hours later, he noticed a figure approaching his cell. The door was quickly opened and a humanoid figure stood in the doorway, the backlighting casting it entirely in shadow. Focusing his vision, Davis's eyes tightened slightly. The grim, muscular figure in the doorway was clothed entirely in jet black, skin-tight cloth with no visible eyeholes or other openings, giving the figure a rather inhuman appearance. Suddenly Davis felt strange energies coursing through his processors.

_You will tell me your secrets._

Davis blinked at the mental command. The figure was not using nanites or another technology but rather the kind of telepathy that Prometheus and Beowulf had utilized. Only that had been on a willing subject. This being had forced its way into his processors seemingly without effort or seemingly casting a spell.

_Tell me your secrets._

The command carried no intonation or hint of gender. It was as if another machine was attempting to give him orders.

_TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!_

The command echoed in his mind like a thunderclap. Frowning, Davis glared at the creature in front of him.

"No."

The figure stood completely still, seemingly unimpressed by Davis's flat refusal. After a moment, the figure 'spoke' again.

_You are not human._

Davis's face remained carefully blank though his processors churned furiously. How did this creature know? The answer came back a millisecond later. The creature could not know for sure; it was making an educated guess and was trying to frighten him into revealing the information it wanted.

Fortunately, Davis could not feel fear.

"You're wasting your time with these mind games." Davis informed him calmly. "This telepathy trick you have might frighten peasants and nobles who know nothing of magic but it doesn't frighten me."

_Your mind is not human._ The creature stated. _It does not function the way a normal mind functions. You are something Other. You are—_

Suddenly the figure darted forward, its hand extended with its fingers ending in dark claws. The razor sharp tips sliced through the skin of Davis's head down to his endoskeleton, causing bleeding lines to appear on his forehead. The creature immediately withdrew to its previous position, ignoring the drops of blood that fell from its fingertips.

…_a metal golem. And one with intelligence as well._

Davis stared at the figure grimly.

_Interesting._

The creature immediately left the room, locking the door behind him. Davis sighed quietly to himself.

_So much for that secret…_

* * *

><p>"Has there been any word?" Prometheus asked, currently in his human form as he and Alisha sat in one of the palace's private sitting rooms.<p>

"Beowulf is still combing the area around the attack site but the further out he expands the search radius the more difficult it becomes." Alisha informed him.

Prometheus nodded thoughtfully. "Davis will emerge when he feels the time is right. There are few forces in this world that can bind him for long and just as few that could truly harm him; he could have decimated those bandits if he chose. No, if he still remains in captivity it is because he chooses to remain so."

Alisha frowned. "As physically powerful as he is, there are still plenty of magical spells that could damage him. And we don't even know about mental compulsion effects. What if someone manages to get him to talk about your world and what it's capable of?"

Prometheus shook his head. "His mind is completely alien to anything found in this world." He assured her. "No one has ever created an iron golem that could think on its own and even such simple constructs are immune to mind manipulation because of that mindlessness. They would have no idea of how to deal with him. I am certain Davis's mind is quite safe and his enemies would need to use powerful magic indeed to damage him beyond repair. Something they are unlikely to do since they have captured him, in any case."

Prometheus smiled at her gently. "Fear not, Alisha, I'm sure Davis is quite on top of things at the moment. Have faith in him, as I do."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me your secrets, golem.<em>

"Go to hell, or some variant thereof." Davis replied flippantly.

_In the end you will speak of all that you know. If you will not willingly divulge the information sought, it will be taken by force._

Davis raised an eyebrow. "You want information? Fine. The sky is blue. Grass is green. Water is wet. One plus one is two."

_You think yourself amusing. You think that you can defend your secrets with these childish stratagems. You are mistaken._

"And you are overconfident in your abilities." Davis asserted calmly.

_We shall see._

* * *

><p>Beowulf pressed a fist to his heart, bowing his head in salute as he was ushered into Prometheus's presence.<p>

"**What have you discovered, my friend?"** The dragon asked him.

"Sadly I was not able to determine as much as I wished." Beowulf replied glumly in his gravelly voice. "We were able to determine the bandits were heading north but for some reason they moved onto one of the main roads. Unfortunately, the dry weather of recent weeks has dried any mud puddle or pools that might have shown where they headed after that and the road itself is well-worn from many tracks. I searched for several miles up and down the road from that point but if they moved off of it, they did so many miles from there."

"At this point," he concluded with a sigh, "I cannot say for certain where he is."

Prometheus nodded ponderously. **"Then we must turn to more arcane methods to find our missing friend."**

The dragon turned to look at the Lady Crostrike. **"I have need of your abilities, my Lady."**

The woman's face twitched in a slight smile. "It would be my pleasure, Excellency."

* * *

><p>"Who do you work for anyway?" Davis asked idly as the creature attempted to probe his thoughts. "For that matter, what are you?"<p>

_Your questions shall not be answered._

"Then neither shall yours." Davis replied.

The dark being appeared to pause for a moment.

_You will answer questions if answers are provided to you?_

"I may." Davis replied evenly. "Depending on the answers I get."

_You have no position of strength or authority from which to dictate terms._ The creature responded.

"And you have no way to take the information you want from me." Davis retorted. "You cannot torture me, you cannot kill me, you cannot pull the information you want from my mind. Don't think I haven't felt you casting spells on me; I can sense the energy swirling around my head every time you come in here. You can't mind rape a golem, even an intelligent one; as you yourself said, my mind isn't structured the same way as a normal creature's."

Davis smiled grimly. "Nothing in all your experience or the experience of any other in this world can describe to you what I am. I am unique. And that will ensure my secrets remain my own."

The creature remained silent for a moment.

_It is fortunate, then, that there are creatures beyond this world and this time that can be convinced to aid in this endeavor. In your arrogance you have said too much and it will be your undoing._

The creature spun and exited the room, locking it behind him, leaving Davis to frown in confusion.

_What creature could he possibly be talking about?_

* * *

><p>Crostrike stood before a large silver mirror. On a small table next to her sat a thin stone dish, a petrified eye of a Roc, a small vial of nitric acid, a ring of copper, and a pinch of powered zinc. She deftly poured the vial of acid into the dish before sprinkling the powdered zinc onto the ring, placing it in the pool of acid. As the ring and zinc melted together, creating a small plume of gas, she held the Roc's eye within it for a few moments before placing it within the ring itself. As the collection of materials continued to dissolve, she turned to the mirror before her. Muttering arcane words, she stretched out her hand before it, willing her power to enter the smoldering components before guiding it into the mirror. Her reflection suddenly disappeared as the mirror's surface became as black as night. Frowning slightly she focused her formidable will onto the image but it remained as dark as it was before. Pursing her lips in thought, she continued to gaze into the blackness for a moment before waving her hand, dispelling the scrying. Focusing her thoughts inward, she contacted Prometheus via her wireless connection.<p>

~~_I have done as you requested, Excellency.~~_

_**~~Excellent.~~**_He replied. ~~_**And the results?~~**_

_~~Not as helpful as I expected.~~_ She replied with a mental sigh. ~~_Wherever, he is, it is a place without light or sound. He is most likely imprisoned somewhere very secure and cut off from any external assistance. They either expect to break him from the lack of stimulus, or they are familiar with such spells and placed him where they knew it would be of no use.~~_

_**~~Which suggests this was no simple bandit raid.~~**_ Prometheus grumbled darkly. _**If bandits were truly involved, they were simply tools to expedite his capture, nothing more. This is too well thought out to be anything but a power play by some faction. This just became a much more serious matter.**__**Return to the audience chamber at once, we have much to discuss with the others.~~**_

_As you command, Excellency.~~_ She replied.

* * *

><p>Davis looked up as he felt tingles of energy dancing about his circuitry.<p>

_That thing's broadcasting stronger than usual. _ He mused. _I wonder if I managed to piss it off?_

The lock on the door quickly disengaged and a creature out of nightmares flowed into the room.

The creature was slightly taller than a human, its spindly figure draped in dark robes. Its skin was rubbery and a dirty shade of blue with its claw-like hands ending in sharp talons. The most disturbing aspect of the thing, however, was its face. Black and glittering malevolent eyes peered out from above four prehensile tentacles surrounding a gaping maw, the overall effect making it appear as if a vicious octopus had been placed on the creature's neck.

Davis blinked in surprise at the hideous being in front of him.

"Don't tell me that's what you actually look like under that black garb." Davis muttered. "If so, please put it back on. You're offending my sensibilities, you odious monstrosity."

_I am not your jailer._ The thing replied.

Davis blinked in surprise. Compared to the flat, unemotional voice he had been hearing, this creature's psychic voice was filled with arrogance and disdain.

"Indeed you're not." Davis muttered. "What, exactly, are you?"

_I am Illithid._ The creature informed him. _In your kind's grotesque tongue I am better known as Mindflayer._

Davis cocked his head slightly. "You look like a Cthulhu reject to me."

Davis suddenly felt his circuits and data core tingle for a moment.

_An amusing comparison considering the creature is considered a god in your world's fiction. In that sense it is appropriate for we once ruled the stars and called innumerable worlds our own. _

"You were an advanced technological race?" Davis asked curiously.

_Fool! We ARE an advanced technological race!_ The thing shouted into his mind. _Our numbers may have dwindled over the millennia but we have survived! When the time is right we shall once again take out place as the rulers of this world and all others! But first…_

The creature slid closer to Davis, resting its clawed fingertips on his head. _You have information my…allies desire._

Davis glared at it grimly. "Good luck getting it. You may have gotten that little bit of information about Cthulhu I wanted you to see but my secrets won't be so easy to get at."

_Possibly._ The Illithid admitted in a blasé tone. _But unlike these pitiful fools I know what you truly are. They use the term 'golem' out of ignorance as they have nothing else to compare you to in their experience. But we existed at the end of time itself. Technology of the highest order as well as the most powerful magics are known to us. You…are an android. A self-determining machine._

Davis's processors seemed to freeze for an instant at the realization of what was before him. Suddenly he heard a dark chuckle in his mind, as if the Mindflayer had somehow sensed the disruption.

_You do not know fear but you know something like it now, for now you know what I am and what I am capable of. Yes…you would do well to take care around me and my ilk. As advanced as you are, we are more powerful still. You would do well to remember your place, machine. Already my psionic energies are crawling over your circuitry, mapping out your very being. And I must say I am most intrigued by what I am sensing. Such artistry…such intricate precision…you are centuries ahead of this world's technological capabilities…how did you come here, little machine? Little…**terminator**?_

Davis grimly stared into the malicious eyes of his captor. "I think my time here is done."

With a powerful yank of his arm, the manacles attached to the wall ripped free from their rusted moorings. Davis's hand wrapped around the Mindflayer's throat, squeezing tightly, causing the creature to make a hacking noise as it tried to breathe around his iron grip. Several more yanks freed his other arm and legs from the wall as he lifted the creature into the air, its talons ripping into the pseudo-flesh on his hand in a vain attempt to free itself.

"You have learned too much." Davis stated coldly as he stared mercilessly into the thing's eyes. "So you will die."

_No!_ The Illithid shouted desperately. _You will not destroy me so easily!_

Suddenly a powerful blast of psionic energy erupted from the Mindflayer, ripping him loose from Davis's grip as the two shot away from each other, each slamming into the cell's opposing walls. Davis immediately got to his feet only to find himself suspended in midair by the Illithid's immense psychic powers. The creature regained its own footing as it rubbed its throat with a clawed hand.

_Foolish of me to be so easily overwhelmed!_ The creature said in self-reproach. _It has been too long since I faced a true challenge._ A twinge of amusement seemed to ripple across the ethereal connection between the two. _I shall not be so easily taken by surprise again._

"Then how about this?" Davis asked before he opened his mouth, unleashing an incredible blast of sonic energy throughout the room.

_Aaaahh!_ The creature mentally shouted, cradling its head in its hands as the powerful sound waves made the Illithid's bones and organs vibrate in painful resonance. Its concentration disrupted, Davis fell to the floor. The door quickly sprung open, revealing his black-clothed jailor.

_What is—_

The creature barely began to speak before Davis plowed into him, knocking him down as he raced down the corridor. Two guards in black breastplates ran at him only to be knocked aside by his powerful fists, their armor dented while a third coming from behind was quickly dispatched by a powerful rear kick to the chest. Quickly scanning each of the three guards, he relieved one of a set of keys before racing to the door at the end of the short corridor and twisting it in the lock. An instant later saw him slipping through the door and relocking it before bounding up the stairs to the next level.

The Illithid and the dark mentalist staggered out of the room a moment later. The octopus-like creature took the barest instant to take in the scene before a psionic shout blasted from his mind, affecting every living thing in the compound.

_FIND THE ONE KNOWN AS DAVIS ARNOLD AND CAPTURE HIM! DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!_

Leaping up the stairways several steps at a time, Davis winced at the power of the mental shout.

_That thing's got a pair of lungs on him, I'll say that. Prometheus is not going to be happy to learn there's a subculture of octopus-looking, time-travelling, psionic, intergalactic overlords running around. Maybe Crostrike can finally be of some use in figuring out a plan of action._

Coming to another iron door at the top of the stairs, he quickly unlocked it, lashing out at the two guards that were standing on either side waiting to ambush him. The two men crashed against the stone wall on either side of him as he ran down the long corridor before him, both sides lined with similar cells to the one he had recently been held in. Two more guards raced towards him with swords drawn as half a dozen more flooded into the room from the doorway at the end.

_Not a bad reaction time, considering they just got yelled at mentally._ Davis mused as he blocked one of the swords with his forearm before snapping his leg to the right, smashing his foot into the guard's chest, caving in his breastplate and knocking him back several feet. The other guard leapt forward, attempting to stab him in the gut. Davis spun out of the way of the blade's tip before grabbing onto the man's wrist, crushing the thin metal wrist-guard surrounding it. The man cried out in pain as the terminator's grip crushed his wrist, forcing him to drop the sword.

Picking it up in a flash, Davis stabbed the blade into the man's right eye, killing him instantly before swinging it back around to block the attack from one of the six guards that had reached him. Swinging it around in a nearly complete loop to free it, he ducked under the man's sword arm and punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. As the man bent double, a blow from the pommel of Davis's blade stole his consciousness away. Wasting no time, he parried a second blade and dodged out of the way of a third. A swift slice with the tip of his blade opened one man's throat while a swift chop to the neck with the flat of his hand felled a second, his jugular and windpipe damaged from the blow. The remaining four men quickly attempted to surround him but a swift ankle hook knocked one of the men to the ground, the terminator swiftly spinning through the gap as another man swiped at the air where he had just been. Now behind one of the men, Davis's blade stabbed into the back of the guard's neck between two vertebrae, neatly severing his spinal cord and causing the man to drop to the floor in a boneless heap. The prone man from earlier quickly regained his feet, the three now keeping a careful distance from Davis as he smirked at him, his blade's tip flashing back and forth before them with effortless ease. Wasting no more time he began backing up towards the next door, keeping an eye on all three men. Suddenly the door behind him crashed open and felt a pair of arms wrapping his chest as another set grabbed at his wrist, trying to wrench the sword away. His face twisting into a snarl, Davis's foot smashed onto the boot of the man behind him, damaging his toes. The man cried out, his grip loosening. Davis jerked his arm away from the other man before whipping it back around, slicing open the man's throat. The other three guards attempted to take advantage of what they thought was a momentary distraction to try and stab Davis only to have him duck below their strikes into a crouch before his blade pierced one's stomach, sliding between the seams of his armor while his fist lashed out into another punch, causing the two to stumble back. Davis spun on his toes, slicing into the third man's thigh before shooting to his full height and smashing his boot into the man's face with a high kick.

Turning about, he raced through the doorway, slamming it shut as he felt the telltale tingle of psychic energy close by.

_Damn Illithid must be getting close._ He decided. _Time to get the hell out of Dodge. I can't fight him effectively in close combat, not without a squad of men to back me up, at least. And if he's advanced as he says, there's no way in hell I want him to find out about my nanites._

The next level led him to what was obviously the living quarters and main area of the compound. He ran past barracks and stock rooms, a kitchen, and a common room, only encountering a few startled servants and cooks. Making his way up to the main entrance hall, he stopped short. The wiry figure standing between him and main doors was wrapped from head to toe in silk-like strips of cloth the color of freshly-spilled blood, leaving only its eyes and hands uncovered. The figure's skin was ashen and its eyes crimson. It held a pair of wickedly curved daggers and the ends of its wrappings seemed to flow due to an unseen wind.

"Return to your cell or you will die." It hissed.

Davis smirked. "I think not."

Davis quickly leapt to the side, attempting to dodge the figure only to find it standing in his way, the blades in its hands outstretched to strike.

"You will not find me so easy an opponent as the guards." It stated coldly.

Davis grinned in anticipation as his hand moved in a blur to strike the figure's wrist only to find it moved beyond his reach. The dagger flashed towards his hand and he twisted to grab it by the dull side of the blade to immobilize it. Suddenly, the screech of metal on metal filled the air. Davis glanced down to see the tip of the blade sunk deep into flesh of his hand and into his titanium endoskeleton.

"A keen edge indeed." Davis said, his voice dangerously soft as he stared at his opponent. "You've suddenly become dangerous. Get out of my way and you might yet live through this."

"I think not." The thing mimicked before slamming his fist into Davis's face. The power of the blow knocked his head back and crushed the false cartilage in his nose, causing his grip on the knife to weaken incrementally. His foe jerked the blade free with another scream of metal before stabbing at his shoulder where the joint would be on a normal human. Davis jerked back, smacking the blade away before trying to slip past the creature. Suddenly his tunic was grabbed from behind before his opponent vaulted over his head. Davis looked up in surprise at the thing's agility only to see the ball of its hand smash into his face with enough force to send him stumbling back, though he recovered instantly.

_I don't have time for this!_ Davis swore. _The gloves just came off!_

The terminator launched itself at the creature with its full speed, its fists a blur of motion as it attempted to pummel it into submission. Astoundingly, the creature was able to keep up with Davis's blinding attacks, its own arms flashes of red and grey. Narrowing his eyes, Davis switched tactics and drew on his advanced knowledge of anatomy, each blow aimed to precisely connect with a specific set of nerve clusters or weak points that would take his opponent down in a single hit. The red-clothed figure weaved and danced with uncanny ability, his strikes merely hitting the end of a bit of cloth inches from his intended target.

The twin blades in the creature's hands flashed silver in the light and the fingers on one of Davis's hands fell limp, the cluster of tension wires and control cables used to manipulate his fingers sliced apart.

_Those damn knifes of his can cut through titanium wiring! What the hell are those blades enchanted with?_ He wondered incredulously as his battle programming desperately worked to anticipate his opponent's moves as well as compensate for the loss of his fingers.

Dancing out of the thing's reach for a second allowed his processors to reassess the situation and come up with a new plan of attack. Wasting no time, his attacker quickly moved to close the distance between them, the superior glint in his eyes evident. Copying his opponent's moves, Davis went on the defensive, careful to dodge any attack with the blades as he carefully allowed a swarm of nanites to invisibly leak out of his skin and attach themselves to the figure. The tiny machines quickly entered the creature's skin and arteries, relaying information back to Davis as he twisted and dodged.

_The damn thing's a vampire and a powerful one at that!_ Davis realized as the nanites continued to dig deeper into the creature's body. _No wonder it's so fast and strong! _

Suddenly Davis's circuits began to tingle once again.

_I need to end this now before that Illithid catches me again!_ Davis fumed, sending a directive to the nanites. The miniature machines quickly converged on the vampire's heart and began to break it down. The vampire suddenly faltered with a gasp, its eyes wide in pain from the sudden unforeseen attack. Davis lashed out with his foot, driving his heel into the vampire's face with all his strength. The thing's face crumpled under the powerful attack as its skull caved in. The garbed figure collapsed to the floor as Davis ordered the manites to self-destruct, turning them into useless globs of metal before he wrenched the great doors open. A moment before a psionic bolt smashed a hole in the wooden door inches from his head. The terminator quickly raced across the small courtyard, grabbing one of the horses that was tethered nearby. Foregoing a saddle, he leapt onto its back, jabbing its ribs with his feet. The horse quickly galloped away into the night as the Illithid emerged from the doorway, its clawed hands clenched into fists.

A moment later, the mentalist in black emerged next to him. _My master will not be pleased at this turn of events._

_I care nothing for your master's moods, human._ The Illithid snapped. _Our arrangement can be broken at any time, there are plenty of other ways to obtain what I need. You and yours still live only because I allow it._

The Illithid could sense the hostility radiating from the figure next to him but paid it no mind; what did the inferior emotions of a future slave race matter to him, after all?

_And this night has not been entirely worthless._ He informed the agent next to him. _We have gained valuable insight into the one called Davis Arnold. Information I am sure your master will be pleased to learn. _

The creature's face curled into what its race considered a smile, its thoughts now private. _And more than that, I have learned that an android from beyond this time and perhaps beyond this world has found its way here. I must inform the Elders of this new development; perhaps they can provide me with the timeframe and location this android comes from. What's more, this terminator could be the key to restoring our race to its former glory! Worlds beyond measure were once ours and with the technology contained within this machine, they will be ours again! _

* * *

><p>Prometheus's eyes snapped open with sudden awareness. <strong>"I have found him."<strong>

"Where?" Crostrike asked eagerly as the others leaned forward in their chairs.

"**A few day's ride south of Kaport Bay."** He replied. **"The light of Pelor once again illuminates that which was hidden."**

"Do you think Torquann had anything to do with this?" Loraquet asked.

Prometheus frowned in consideration. **"I cannot say for sure who has dared to capture him. Once Davis has returned to us he should be able to provide more information."**

He turned to face Alisha and Crostrike. **"Teleport to the location I will give you and return him here at once."** He ordered.** "I will not risk him being taken a third time."**

"At once." Alisha affirmed as the picture of a location appeared in her mind's eye. Taking hold of the sorceress's shoulder, the two quickly vanished in a flash of arcane energies, appearing a moment later on the northern plains. As the two looked around, they heard the fast gallop of a nearby horse. Turning around, they saw Davis in the distance, riding bareback on a chestnut warhorse. Alisha quickly sent a shower of colored sparks into the air to attract his attention. Turning towards them, he quickly rode over to them, a smile on his face.

"What are two lovely ladies like yourselves doing out on a night like this?" He asked jovially.

"Rescuing your butt, apparently." Alisha replied with a grin.

"I am glad to see you are unharmed, my dear." Crostrike said with a warm smile.

Davis winked at her before getting down off the horse and smacking it, causing it to race away.

"Let's get out of here." Davis said.

Crostrike nodded before gripping Davis's and Alisha's shoulders, the group vanishing after a moment's concentration.


	13. Eternal Sunshine in the Spotless Mind

**Chapter 13: Eternal Sunshine in the Spotless Mind**

Prometheus sat in his study, his steel grey eyes fixed on the individual before him, his hands laced before his mouth in concern.

"An Illithid? If it was anyone else I would ask if they were certain but…"

Davis nodded grimly. "Assuming that thing was telling the truth about its origins, we may have a bigger threat on our hands than these little domestic squabbles close to home."

"Possibly." Prometheus conceded as he leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard as his eyes glanced upwards in thought. "But by the creature's own admission their numbers are not what they once were. Perhaps it was a slip overlooked in the heat of the moment or perhaps it was intentionally said to mislead us regarding their strength. What are your thoughts Davis?"

Davis appeared to consider the question for a moment. "The creature seemed to be ranting at the time he made the statement. Unfortunately I know nothing about Illithid psychology so I can only guess but the thing reeked of arrogance and disdain. I got the feeling they were used to being superior to everyone else and its behavior confirmed it. It knew what I was and yet it was caught off guard when I attacked it. It was used to creations like me being docile."

Prometheus nodded thoughtfully, stroking his bearded chin for a moment. "And you have no idea who captured you?"

Davis shook his head. "There were no banners on the walls, no insignias, none of them even talked about their homes or where they were from while I was there. No mention of a city or personal life. These men were meticulous in making sure they were complete unknowns."

"That would suggest a highly trained personal force of mercenaries or some similar organization." Prometheus sighed. "Unfortunately, any of the Celestial Houses might have such secret divisions within their ranks."

"I still think we can narrow down that list." Davis replied. "Cranden has a vested interest in keeping us in power as does Darmen. From what I've been able to determine, Darmen has been doing well since we gave them a few contracts; they're hungry for more wealth and position, they won't give that up unless a much better deal comes along. Plus their major god is the god of commerce and trade; one of His tenants is the requirement of absolute honesty in regards to their dealings. Of course, that usually means the truth is buried in the fine print, but it's still there if you take the time to look." He smirked.

"And Cranden?" Prometheus asked.

Davis shrugged. "They're all that left of the main Rax line. Ever since they were overthrown all those years ago they've been struggling to get back into prominence and with us, they're going to get nearly as close as they once were. None of the other Houses would give them the chance to get back into a major position of power. Oh, Darmen might I suppose, but they've never had the kind of political clout needed to sponsor or support another House like that."

"And so their best bet lies with us." Prometheus concluded. "What of Garasteth?"

"It's hard to say with them, considering what we know." Davis admitted. "We present a unique set of circumstances with its own possibilities and problems, depending on who you ask. Crostrike is considered one of the more progressive power-players in the House which is why I recommended her after the interview we had with her. The more conservative members, however, won't take kindly to the limits we would put on them. They might try to pull something like this and it wouldn't surprise me if they had a menagerie of strange creatures allied with them. Or the Illithids could be using them as pawns to increase their own strength. We won't know for sure until we get more information."

The Emperor nodded. "Infiltrating the Illithids is an unrealistic notion at the moment without knowing their numbers and locations. Once we have finished here I want you to take a squad of terminators and clear out that compound. Capture the Illithid and some of the guards if you can. I will have Crostrike and Alisha draw teleportation circles that will allow you to move the entire squad. Now, what about the rest of the Houses?"

"Torquann and Naelax would be the most likely candidates." Davis concluded. "Both have the most to gain from staging a coup at this point and Naelax has more reasons to. Of the two, Naelax has the power and numbers to potentially pull it off."

Prometheus nodded, his face tightening a bit. "I believe you may be right, but we cannot move without definitive proof. Send some men to the various cities they control and have them keep their ears open. If Naelax has been behind these attempts, they must be brought to heel. I will not allow this empire to fall into the hands of greedy, unscrupulous men."

Prometheus stared out the window, his eyes hard. "Like children, they must learn that their actions have consequences. And if they will not listen to reason and the voice of authority, then punishment becomes necessary."

* * *

><p>"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you for this failure." The High Priest demanded coldly, his dark eyes boring into the figure before him. "Arnold will be half way to Utopia by now and when the dragon hears of this—"<p>

Forcing his body to remain still under the dark gaze of his master, the mentalist spoke.

_While his escape is extremely unfortunate Master, I was able to obtain new information regarding the man. _

"Indeed?" Grenell questioned sharply. "I hope for your sake it is profound!"

_Lord Davis Arnold is not a man at all, but rather a unique and seemingly human iron golem that has been gifted with intelligence and self-awareness._

Grenell stilled, his eyes widened slightly in surprise before narrowing in suspicion. "You are sure of this?"

_Beyond any doubt, Master._ The mentalist in black cloth stated flatly. _The Illithid does not lie about what he sensed. And when my talons sunk into his flesh, they struck metal, not bone._

Grenell's eyes drifted as he processed this. "I have heard rumors of necromancers who have managed to transfer their souls into the bodies of golems to achieve a kind of immortality." He mused thoughtfully. "Could this be the case here?"

_The Illithid does not think so, Great One. _The mentalist stated after a moment's communication with the Mindflayer. _He did not sense a psychic presence within the golem that would indicate the presence of a soul. It was purely mechanical in nature._

Grenell spent several moments considering this new information. "An intelligent golem that can make decisions independent of the one who created it…" He frowned grimly at the thought. "If this Prometheus has the ability to create such a golem, who is to say he could not create more of them, perhaps even an army?"

The warpriest clenched his hands into fists at the thought, his face cloudy before returning his attention to the mentalist. "Leave me. I have much to think about. Your information has been valuable indeed."

The figure in black bowed low before leaving the room, leaving Grenell alone with his aide.

"We must move up our timetables." He muttered. "This dragon has just become much more dangerous if he has such power. Iron golems are dangerous enough an opponent as they are. Should they be given the power of independent thought, they could be unstoppable and completely uncontrollable."

A malicious smile appeared on the man's face after a moment. "I believe we have found just the enticement we need to swing Garasteth to our side completely. Have our contact within Garasteth meet with his people and offer them an addendum to our original proposal."

"And what would that addendum be, your Excellency?" The man asked softly.

"Why, the body of Lord Arnold Davis, of course." Grenell chuckled quietly. "A dragon by itself is rare enough, but to examine the inner workings of a completely new and revolutionary construct will be enough to send them flocking to us in droves. And should they figure out how to recreate such a feat without the annoying aspect of self-determination, we may very well have the possibility of creating our own unstoppable army."

Grenell licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes bright. "Oh yes, they will have all the funding and equipment they could ever want if they manage to accomplish this."

The aide bowed before making his way out of the room. A few moments later, Grenell sat back in his chair, his expression once again returning to its normal grim manner as he began perusing the documents in front of him. Before long, a subtle noise behind him caused him to turn his head slightly to the side.

"So far, your brethren have not lived up to their lofty reputation." He stated with a hint of frost. "I am beginning to wonder if I made a mistake in hiring your services."

"The Scarlet Brotherhood could not have foreseen this complication." A sibilant voice from behind informed him. "Flesh and blood is easy enough to manage but golems require more careful thought as well as foreknowledge. Rest assured, your involvement in the affair has been completely obscured."

"If I find that it is not—" Grenell began darkly.

"Do not waste your time with petty threats." The assassin stated coldly. "As strong as your House is, and as powerful as you are, you and it are still made up of flesh and blood. Many whom we have killed have sat in positions as powerful as your own, seemingly secure in their invincibility, only to find that a blade pierces their flesh just as easily and quickly."

Grenell's face scrunched slightly in distaste as he felt the point of the assassin's blade pressing gently against the back of his neck. He hand carefully began to drift towards the weapon hanging at his belt.

"Do not make the same mistake they did." The assassin warned before the blade's tip was removed.

The warpriest's face relaxed slightly, his hand still. "What would it take for you to kill the dragon outright?" He asked. "One of our assassins already failed but perhaps you could find another way?"

The assassin was silent for several moments. "I do not have an answer at this time but I shall return when I have one. Until then…"

A soft rustle of cloth was the only indication the assassin had left the room. Sighing softly Grenell relaxed in his chair, rapping his knuckles in frustration against its arm.

_Who would have thought a dragon could be such a pest!_

* * *

><p>The doors of the compound exploded inwards as half a dozen men in modern black armor burst through with automatic weapons drawn. As the men spread out in a semi-circle, Davis marched into the room, dressed in a sharply cut black tunic and trousers lined with gold thread. One of the doors off to the side suddenly slammed open and several guards ran into the room before coming to a halt at the strange looking warriors in front of them. The retort of gunshots echoed across the room as the men fell.<p>

_Never bring a sword to a gunfight._ Davis smirked mentally as he strode past the dead guards. _Time to show these medieval morons what happens when you mess with the Dragon Emperor!_

Before Davis had left, Prometheus had recommended that the group use only local weapons to avoid showing their hand too early. As this world was barely familiar with crossbows, automatic assault rifles could cause an incredible backlash of negative publicity that Prometheus simply didn't want to deal with. Davis, of course, had immediately ignored the order and sent them in with modern armor and weapons. He knew the dragon was underestimating the Illithid's power but he didn't feel it was wise to say so to his face. After all, it was easier to beg for forgiveness after the fact, rather than try and get permission before it. There was also the fact that Davis was no stranger to forensic science; he and his men could easily police their brass and even dig out the bullets after they had cleared the compound, leaving the world's wizards and scholars to puzzle over the strange wounds, assuming they even attempted to investigate the isolated compound. If what Davis suspected about this group was correct, the entire compound and everyone in it would have been written off as expendable soon as his escape became known.

He was doing their masters a favor, really, cleaning up their mess.

The group swiftly marched through the door, making their way down the stairs. The two door guards were dispatched with the same ruthless efficiency before the door was unlocked and slammed open. More guards scrambled towards the group only to be cut down in a hail of gunfire, the machine guns' muzzles blazing. The squad quickly cleared the living area before making their way down to the lower levels. Suddenly Davis felt the unforgettable tingling in his circuits that heralded the approach of the Illithid.

~~_Target Alpha is approaching.~~_ Davis mentally informed the troopers. ~~_Disabling shots only.~~_

Receiving a burst of affirmative pings to his order, the squad approached the next door with caution. Suddenly the voice of the Illithid broadcast itself across Davis's mind.

_How kind of you to bring more of your ilk to me, terminator._ _You have just confirmed my ally's suspicion of your master's warmongering ways and his ability to create your kind en masse. Very soon you will feel the hammer fall upon you and your Emperor! You are not so unique after all, are you? That simply means I can take you apart piece by piece at my leisure and not worry about breaking something!_

Davis frowned slightly at the thing's arrogance before raising his plasma rifle and firing at the iron door, causing it to fly open with a crash, its front smoldering and partially melted. In the middle of the large corridor stood the Illithid, seemingly unperturbed by the armed force arrayed before it. Davis watched it silently for an instant before speaking.

"Will you surrender peacefully or will you require us to use force against you?"

_You are required to do nothing, construct._ The Illithid stated with amusement. _Being a self-determining mechanism, you could decide to lay down your weapons and allow me to walk free._

Suddenly a warning message flared in his consciousness, indicating his internal temperature and that of the others was beginning to rise. Davis frowned slightly in puzzlement before refocusing on the being in front of him. "And why should we do that when you are out-gunned and surrounded?"

The creature chuckled darkly in amusement. _Because even now, surrounded by your kind and holding powerful assault weapons, I have the advantage. You think you are in a position of strength when nothing could be further from the truth. I am still the master here, and you are nothing but my playthings!_

Suddenly multiple warnings began to blaze in Davis's mind as his pseudo-flesh began to blister and burn, his endoskeleton heating to abnormally high temperatures within seconds. The other machines immediately began sending him similar alert messages as their internal mechanisms and electrical pathways began to melt and short from the immense heat, damaging various sub-systems as the Illithid began to cackle loudly.

_~~Open fire!~~_ Davis ordered them.

A storm of bullets raced towards the Illithid as the machines began firing. Raising a lazy hand, a prismatic wall appeared in front of the creature, stopping the bullets in mid-flight and holding them suspended in mid-air before sending them to the floor with a clatter of metal. The internal circuitry of the machines continued to short from the heat as the less heat resistant materials that made up their bodies began to melt and run, damaging their ability to aim and fire properly as they jerked spasmodically.

_Fools!_ The Illithid sneered as he watched. _Projectiles can do nothing against walls of pure force, especially when robbed of their inertia. In a moment, all of you will be nothing but lumps of useless metal thanks to the hyper-acceleration of your molecules. Do you not yet understand? I am more powerful than any wizard or sorcerer in this world! You are nothing to me!_

"You talk…too much." Davis ground out before raising his rifle and firing in the blink of an eye.

The Illithid screeched in surprise before dodging to the side, the sleeve of its robes burnt and smoldering from the powerful bolt of energy that had missed it by millimeters. Its concentration broken, the machines quickly began firing at the Mindflayer as their nanites attempted to repair the damage from the terrible heat. Recovering quickly, the creature fired a massive blast of psionic energy at the group, knocking them to the ground as it raced past them and up the stairs. The troopers staggered to their feet and immediately began to chase after their target, though their jerky movements and damaged targeting systems prevented them from hitting it. Taking aim, Davis fired another shot at the thing's back only to have it jump to the side at the last moment. Spinning on the stairs, the Illithid raised a clawed hand. An instant later, one of the terminators rose into the air before it was flung at the others, knocking over several with a crash. The Illithid quickly ran back towards the group, its claws suddenly glowing with dark blue energy. As one of the machines took aim, the Mindflayer swiped at it with his claws, slicing the terminator's hand into ribbons of metal and flesh, causing it to drop the weapon it held. Another swipe gouged deep trenches in the machine's face, causing metal and sparks to fly before the Illithid dodged another terminator's attack. One of the other terminators quickly grabbed the thing's wrist only to have its face melted away by a spray of powerful acid launched from within the Illithid's tentacled maw. Suddenly a blinding fist connected with the side of the Illithid's large head, causing it to fly back several feet and slam into the stone wall. Davis quickly rushed forward and grabbed onto one of its tentacles before plowing his hand into the thing's slimy mouth, ignoring the acid eating away at the fleshy material covering it. He quickly released a swarm of nanites into the Mindflayer's body before jerking back his hand and punching it in the chest, causing the creature to double over in pain as it wheezed breathlessly. Taking advantage of the distraction, the nanites quickly converged on the creature's brain and begin disorganizing its higher mental functions.

_What…have…you…done…?_ It wheezed mentally, struggling to speak coherently as its mind began to shut down.

Davis merely smiled coldly as the creature slumped to the ground, its power of conscious thought stolen by the nano-machines short-circuiting its brain.

Turning to the other machines, he mentally requested an update on their conditions.

_~~Units 1,2,3, at 82% operational capacity. Unit 4 at 68% operational capacity. Unit 5 at 78% operational capacity. Repairs are in progress. Damage analysis of Units 4 and 5 suggest that return to full operational status will require a minimum of 24 hours given current nano-repair capacity.~~_

_And with all of us damaged, we can't afford to share nanites right now._ Davis mused.

~~_Target Alpha is neutralized. Continue the sweep.~~_ Davis ordered._ ~~Unit 1, remain here and guard the target.~~_

An affirmative ping confirmed the order as the rest of the team continued deeper into the compound. Within the hour, the remainder of the base had been cleared of the few remaining guards. Davis continued to look around the compound for clues to his abductor's identities while the remaining terminators began to remove the spent shell casings throughout the compound and bullets from the bodies, taking along several wounded guards for interrogation. Finally, the team regrouped to where the Illithid had fallen. Davis examined the slumped creature for a moment before glancing at the others.

~~_Pick it up. We're leaving._~~

* * *

><p>"So you found nothing?" Prometheus asked quietly as he took a bite of his steak.<p>

Davis and Prometheus were seated on one of the balconies in the palace as dusk began to fall. Prometheus had been in the middle of dinner when Davis and the group had finally made their way back to the palace after imprisoning the Illithid and the guards, a healthy dose of nanites keeping both alive and unconscious.

"Sadly, no." Davis commented with a sigh. "No notes, no ledgers of any kind. I was lucky to find a grocery list in that place. Plus the fact that it was far away from any major city. The nearest town was about 10 miles away."

Prometheus nodded absently, taking a sip of wine. "Still, at least you were able to capture the Illithid alive as well as some of the men. We may be able to persuade it to answer some questions. I'm certain we can get the men to talk even if the Illithid is unwilling."

Davis snorted quietly. "Good luck with getting that thing to talk. You'll probably need to torture it before it would say anything useful. You've no idea what that thing is capable of."

"I believe I have an idea, given your report of its abilities." Prometheus replied mildly.

"True. I'll admit that molecular acceleration trick was impressive, given the time it took. I'll never joke about women having hot flashes again." Davis commented dryly. "Not that I ever did, of course."

"Your wit, as always, astounds me." Prometheus remarked idly, gazing at the sunset. Finishing his dinner, he pushed the plate away before draining his wine glass and standing up.

"I believe it is time I met this Illithid." Prometheus informed him.

Davis narrowed his eyes as he stood. "Is that wise?"

Prometheus merely glanced at him with a hint of disdain. "You forget to whom you speak, I think. Rest assured I will be safe. I believe I have the perfect way to deal with this creature."

* * *

><p>Consciousness came slowly to Quasthid as the grey veil in his mind slowly lifted. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he immediately noticed he was no longer in the compound, fighting against the terminator and its lackeys. The cell he was in was made of bare stone with a solid iron door letting in only a bit of light through the crack at the bottom. Interestingly, his jailors had been kind enough not to shackle him.<p>

Not that it would have made any difference to an Illithid of his caliber, but it did make his escape slightly easier.

Sneering at the foolishness of the creatures on this world out of principle, he focused his mental energies upon the door, willing it to open.

Nothing happened.

Blinking in surprise, he sharpened his will, focusing on the door exclusively, willing a blast of energy to appear and break the door off its hinges.

Still nothing.

Hissing angrily, his mind attempted to probe the area around him. There was such a thing as a psionic nullification field, after all, but very few knew of such things on this world outside of the Illithid race. No matter what that terminator knew about advanced technology, it could in no way produce such a field on its own as it required a living mind, well versed in the psychic arts to cancel out the mental energies of one such as himself. Unfortunately, the area was completely blank, no psychic energies whatsoever.

_How is this possible?_ Quasthid hissed to himself. _There are no devices on my person that could be a null field generator and no active mind is close enough to create such a field! How could…_

Suddenly the Illithid recalled the last moments of the fight before he fell unconscious.

_That terminator! He did something to me! Somehow, he was able to render me mindless and block my psionics! I must learn what he has done!_

Plans began to evolve in the creature's mind as he took stock of his situation. Finally, he heard strident steps echoing down the hallway outside. The door's locking mechanism unlatched before the door swung open with a loud creak. A large figure stood silhouetted in the doorway with two guards flanking him. Waving the guards away, he took a torch from the wall and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and fitting the torch into a wall socket. With the chamber better lit, the Illithid could now see his visitor clearly. The human was tall and broad-shouldered with dark gray hair and stony gray eyes. His face was stern and weathered with age, his beard and goatee also gray with hints of black. He was dressed in a simple but expensively cut white tunic and pants with gold band around his head.

To anyone else, he would have filled the room with an imposing presence. To the Illithid, he was just another human to be manipulated or enslaved.

"I will not mock you by asking if the accommodations are to your liking, so let us simply get to the point." The man said in a deep, smooth voice. "Do you know why you are here?"

The Mindflayer ignored the question, focusing his sharp gaze on the human before him. _You are not repulsed by my appearance, nor are you afraid of me. Curious. You have seen one of my kind before._

"In a sense, I have." The man agreed mildly.

_How were you able to block my psionic abilities? _The Illithid demanded.

The man smiled a bit smugly. "And why should I answer that question? Or any other for that matter? You are my prisoner, after all. It is you who should be answering my questions. On that note, let us return to my original one. Do you know why you are here?"

_You are impertinent, human._ The Illithid seethed. _You dare much to speak to me in such a fashion. _

The man raised an eyebrow imperiously, a hint of steel in his tone. "And yet, here you are in my dungeon, powerless and at my mercy. I would reconsider your situation and choose your next words carefully, Mindflayer, lest I take offense."

The Illithid hissed at the human before him before narrowing his eyes in thought. After a moment, he spoke again.

_I presume I am here because your friend Davis Arnold took offense at his capture. And from that I assume I am speaking with his master, the dragon Prometheus._

"You assume correctly." Prometheus stated coolly. "Now that you are aware of whom you speak to, perhaps you will speak a bit more? I am very interested in your people."

_No doubt you see us as another faction to destroy at your leisure. I promise you now, you will fail._

Prometheus gave him a questioning look. "Indeed? At what point did I say I wished to destroy you or your people?"

_All humans are alike._ The Illithid stated coldly. _You enslave all who would dare oppose you and destroy what you cannot control or understand out of blind fear. You are a weak and pitiful race!_

Prometheus merely smiled at this. "And how is that different from your own people? After all, you consider all others to be worthy of nothing more than enslavement or food, do you not?"

_You speak as an ant would to an elephant!_ The Illithid shouted. _You act as if you are worthy of more consideration but in truth you are barely more than barbaric savages! Brute animals who know nothing of true glory or power, obsessed only with your thoughts of rutting and futile grabs for limited power that vanish all too easily! The Illithid race has existed for thousands of years at the very end of time itself! We have known the glory of seeing an army of trillions march on entire worlds and burn them to ash! We have manipulated stars to our will and bent space and time as a child plays with toys. Nothing is beyond us! We are GODS! And you dare to speak to me as if you are an equal? You are nothing but scum under my foot, to be scraped away at my leisure!_

Prometheus merely gazed at him flatly. "Have you quite finished with your little rant?"

The Illithid's clawed hands twitched violently, seemingly wanting to strangle the impudent human before him before he spoke again, his tone dangerously soft. _You will tell me now how you have dampened my psionic abilities, or you will feel pain unlike you have ever known._

"I rather doubt that." Prometheus replied, the steel in his voice once again evident. "Once again, you forget that you are my prisoner. Your arrogant superiority is quickly growing tiresome."

With a scream of frustration, the Illithid opened its maw wide, firing a spray of acid at Prometheus's face. Frowning slightly, he held up a hand. The spray halted in mid-air inches from his skin and began to coalesce into a thick ball of green, bubbling, goo. A moment later it floated before him peacefully before a flick of his finger sent the ball flying into the corner where it splashed against the stone wall with a sizzle.

"I am singularly unimpressed." He stated, his eyes hard. "If that is the best you can do, I fail to see how your race was able to conquer anything at all. It is no wonder you now skulk out a living in dark, filthy caves, scrabbling for whatever helpless fools you can find to feed your appetites."

_You know nothing!_ The Illithid shouted in a rage. _Even on this backwater world we live in palaces greater than anything you could possibly imagine! We do not live in the poverty you suggest!_

"And yet I do not see you overrunning the populous with your vast numbers and incomprehensible technology." He smirked.

With an inhuman roar, the Illithid leapt onto Prometheus, pummeling him with his fists and tearing at him with his claws. The man went down with a surprised yell as blows rained down on his face and body as the Illithid screamed at him incoherently, lost in its rage. Finally it ceased its assault, the man's face bloodied and torn as he moaned quietly, barely conscious.

_Fool._ The Illithid sneered. _Did you truly think you were better than me? This is the fate of all who oppose us. I am done with you, little dragon. You are a wyrmling without teeth and I have bested you!_

Slamming open the door, the Illithid raced down the corridor. The two guards at the end shouted at him, drawing their weapons. Suddenly he felt his mental powers beginning to return. Hissing in pleasure, the Illithid fired two bolts of psionic energy, knocking the men against the wall. Snagging a key ring from one of the guard's belt, the Illithid swiftly unlocked the door and raced upstairs.

_Somehow that dungeon cell must have had a null psionics field around it that I could not sense._ He thought. _Clever. But not nearly clever enough! I never thought a dragon could be so foolish but his arrogant pride was his undoing._

Reaching the top of the stairs, he swiftly unlocked the door and emerged into a hallway on the ground floor of the palace with a window nearby. Jerking the window open, the Illithid leapt through it and into the bushes below, hiding himself. Taking a moment to ensure he was not spotted, he began drawing upon his immense reserves of mental energy. Focusing his will tightly, he pictured in his mind the destination he desired. Forcing the energy through his body, the Illithid suddenly discorporated, becoming a massive ball of light and energy before speeding away at incredible speed. The ground flashed by as the ball travelled well beyond the speed of sound, leaving the city behind, travelling north across the kingdom. The city of Delaric soon flashed by as the Illithid continued its journey across the vast plains and small towns that dotted the landscape. Finally, the city Bellport on the border between Aerdi and the Bone March passed by before he came to a range of small mountains. Slowing down, the ball dipped into one of the valleys before coming to rest near a massive stone door set into the side of one of the mountains, flanked by two worn stone pillars.

Reforming his body into normal matter, the Illithid sighed tiredly, daring to show a moment of weakness before striding towards the door. After a moment he felt the probe of another mind, seeking and questioning. Recognizing it, he responded with a burst of identity to the probe that immediately withdrew. A moment later the door ponderously opened with a groan. Stepping inside the dim chamber, the door swung shut behind him with a thud. Before him stood another Illithid, its skin slightly more purplish with deep blue robes.

_Welcome home._ The door warden stated. _May your mind be refreshed while the knowledge of the Elders grows from what you have learned._

_Let their knowledge increase so that we might rule to the end of time._ The Illithid said in reply, completing the formal greeting.

The formalities completed, a feeling of cool wetness not unlike a bath in a pool of cool water came over the Illithid's mind, seemingly washing away all of his weariness over the last several weeks.

_My thanks._ Quasthid stated quietly.

Moving deeper into the hidden complex, he idly took in the familiar scenes of the mosaics around him, depicting major events in the history of his race as he walked down the massive stone corridor. Coming to a large doorway, he walked out onto a large stone walkway suspended a hundred feet in the air around a series of towers, each interconnected with their own walkways on various levels as they stretched beyond his sight above him. As he walked, passing by other Illithids on various errands, he suddenly recalled that virtually the entire mountain had been hollowed out and reprocessed by the Illithids' mental powers until an entire massive city had grown up within it, easily capable of holding thousands of his brethren, though sadly only a few hundred now existed. Completely enclosed and self-sufficient except for the Illithid's food supply which consisted of the brains of humanoid creatures, they were able to hide completely undetected for centuries as they plotted and worked to regain their former status.

_And we shall._ Quasthid vowed to himself. _One day we shall be great again._

As he looked about at the magical lanterns casting their soft blue light across the city and steam-driven technology that was centuries ahead of this world's capabilities, he was reminded once again of the superiority of his race. Even in these primitive surroundings they were still light-years ahead of the indigenous populations, or so he had thought; the new knowledge he had gained had disturbed him more than he was even willing to admit to himself.

As he walked another Illithid in deep green robes moved to intercept him. _I greet you Quasthid._

_Overseer Xallitharid._ Quasthid acknowledged flatly.

_The Elder commands you to commune with him immediately in regards to the new information you have gleaned._ The other Illithid informed him.

_As the Elder commands._ Quasthid sighed.

As he made his way down to the lower levels, he regretted the fact that he was not even able to make himself presentable to the great elder mind that was the master of the city before making his report. Perhaps the intelligence had detected his disturbed thoughts and wished for an update as soon as possible? Finally he stood at the base of the city before a massive round structure which housed the immense organizing intelligence of all Illithids on the planet, the Elder Brain. Nodding to the two door attendants, he made his way to the large inner sanctum which housed the Illithid intelligence itself. The great mass of cerebral tissue in the form of a gargantuan floating Illithid brain seemed to peer down at him before it spoke, its thunderous voice echoing across the chamber.

_SO MY WANDERING SERVANT RETURNS. TELL ME, QUASTHID, WHAT HAVE YOU LEARNED IN YOUR TRAVELS TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD._

_Elder, I bring grave news of great import._ Quasthid stated respectfully, inclining his head. _I have learned of a new and highly advanced form of artificial life on this world. The new Elder of Aerdi, a dragon known as Prometheus, has somehow discovered the means of creating self-aware and self-determining androids. _

_HOW HAS HE MANAGED TO ACCOMPLISH SUCH A FEAT?_ The massive brain thundered, obviously disturbed._ THE DRAGONS HAVE NOT WALKED AMONGST THE HUMANS FOR CENTURIES! THEY COULD HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF SUCH TECHNOLOGY!_

_Nevertheless it is true, Great One._ The Illithid stated firmly. _I do not know how he has come by such technology but he has access to several of them at least. _

_THIS COULD PROVE MOST VALUABLE TO OUR CAUSE IF WE WERE TO CAPTURE ONE AND LEARN ITS SECRETS._ The brain mused.

The Illithid shifted uncomfortably, attempting to still his mind. Unfortunately, the Elder was not fooled.

_I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU._ It growled dangerously. _YOU HAD SEVERAL IN YOUR CONTROL AND YET YOU FAILED TO BRING EVEN ONE TO ME. YOU WILL EXPLAIN NOW!_

_There is no excuse for my failure._ The Illithid said timidly. _I do not know how the terminator managed to best me in combat in its damaged state._

_AND YOUR ESTWHILE ALLIES? WHAT HAVE YOU LEARNED OF THEM? I WOULD KNOW HOW POWERFUL THEY ARE AND WHERE THEIR MAIN CITY IS SHOULD THE TIME COME FOR THEM TO BE DESTROYED._

_Very little._ The Illithid admitted grumpily. _The Scarlet Brotherhood is a very secretive and paranoid organization of infiltrators and assassins; they do not trust even their own members to know much more that what is necessary for their missions. Only a select few in the hierarchy know the location of their main locus of control. The ones I have encountered knew only that their handler required them to dress as bandits in order to capture the android without suspicion, though they knew not what he was at the time. Before he escaped I was only able to glean its nature and the fact that it was not from this time._

_THAT MUCH IS OBVIOUS._ The brain seemingly huffed. _DID YOU LEARN ANYTHING MORE ABOUT THIS ANDROID OR THE DRAGON?_

_Nothing of import, Great One._ The Illithid stated unhappily with a shrug.

The brain seemed to 'nod' mentally to the Illithid before continuing.

_AND WHAT OF THE ASSASSINS' CURRENT MASTERS? I WOULD KNOW WHO HIRED THEM._ The brain informed him.

The Illithid frowned slightly in confusion. _I do not understand, Great One. It was you who requested that I work with the Scarlet Brotherhood and their masters. Forgive my impertinence, but…_

_LET US MOVE ON TO OTHER MATTERS._ The Elder interrupted. _HAVE YOU HEARD FROM ANY OF OUR OTHER BRETHREN DURING YOUR TIME IN THE WORLD BEYOND?_

The unease the Illithid had been feeling suddenly increased to vague alarm. _What do you mean, Great One?_ He asked carefully.

_I MEAN HAS ANY OF THE OTHER ILLITHID COLONIES ON THIS WORLD MADE CONTACT WITH YOU?_ The brain replied testily.

The Illithid's eyes narrowed, its tentacles twisted in frustration. _Do you taunt me, Elder? Surely you know there have been no others but us ever since the great migration so long ago! I am…! _

Suddenly the Illithid's eyes widened in true alarm as he slowly looked about him. _I am not where I perceive myself to be._ He muttered in dismay.

A slow clapping sound suddenly came from behind him. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out." A familiar voice stated.

The Illithid whirled around in shock to see the pristine and uninjured human figure of Prometheus walking towards him from the shadows surrounding the room. "I must admit, I did not think I would be able to fool one such as you for so long."

Hissing quietly but extremely cautious, the Illithid looked around him again. _Where are we?_

Prometheus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you mean to tell me a powerful psychic such as yourself cannot determine the difference between a dream and reality? My, my, I do believe I shall take that as a rather large compliment."

_I would know if someone had dared to try and manipulate my dreams!_ The Illithid stated angrily.

"Would you?" Prometheus asked with a sneer. "And yet, here we are in a place only you know about." He said, spreading his hands out to encompass the room.

_If we are in my mind then I am in control here._ The Mindflayer retorted angrily. _You have made a grievous error exposing yourself to me here._

Raising his arms, the Illithid caused the room to shake violently as stone arms began to emerge from the floor and walls. Prometheus merely stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"Once again, you underestimate me." He told the creature before focusing his mind. The massive brain behind the Illithid suddenly came to life with a roar, firing a powerful blast of psionic energy at the Mindflayer, causing him to fly across the room with a cry and smash against the wall. As he picked himself up, the stone arms he had created grabbed hold of him, clutching him tightly.

_How is this possible?_ The Illithid shouted in frustration. _I command my mind and the mental landscapes within them!_

"True." Prometheus said with a predatory smile. "Fortunately, we are in _my_ mind."

The Illithid stared at him in shock.

"Thank you for providing such a lovely and convincing dreamscape for us to use." Prometheus said in amusement. "Once I drew your consciousness into my own, your subconscious expectations of what would happen when you awoke combined with your intense mental training provided a scenario perfect enough to fool even yourself. All I needed to do was enter the construct and provide the appropriate stimulus."

Prometheus began walking backwards with a smile, his eyes gleaming with relish. "And now I know exactly where to find your people, your numbers, and the Scarlet Brotherhood's involvement. How does it feel to be _fooled _so easily…Quasthid?"

The Illithid roared with insane fury as it broke free from the stone constructs holding it before it raced towards Prometheus, its talons outstretched to rip him apart.

Prometheus merely shook his head with a smile, vanishing in an instant before the Illithid's claws would have reached him. Suddenly with a massive thundering crash the entire cavernous room exploded outward into infinity, leaving the Illithid to wobble on seemingly solid air before a gigantic golden dragon appeared before him, the air around him filled with soft white light. Behind him stood an impossibly tall and infinitely wide complex of towers, citadels, and castles trimmed in gold, silver, and platinum, representing the mental space of the dragon's mind.

"**YOU HAVE SERVED YOUR PURPOSE, MIND-RAPER."** The dragon informed him in a cold, thunderous voice as the Illithid trembled before him in shock. **"YOU AND YOUR KIND ARE THE DARKEST OF EVILS, ENSLAVING AND DESTROYING ALL THAT YOU ENCOUNTER. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DENY IT FOR YOUR VERY WORDS CONFIRMED IT TO ME. YOU HAVE SEALED NOT ONLY YOUR OWN FATE BUT THE FATE OF YOUR RACE AS WELL."**

The Illithid desperately pulled his wit together in the face of mind powerful and cunning enough to contend even with the Elder Brain.

_We are the future! You cannot destroy us!_ The Illithid cried._ It has been written in the skeins of Fate that we shall emerge at the end of time and spread across the entire universe! When this universe turns to entropy and grows cold we shall travel back to the present time! You cannot stop it for it has already occurred! We are here! Now!_

"**AND I DID NOT EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE UNTIL A FEW YEARS AGO."** The dragon replied with a darkly amused expression on its face.** "THE SKEINS OF FATE HAVE BENT AND CHANGED BECAUSE OF MY VERY PRESENCE AND MY ACTIONS HERE. THE FUTURE IS NO LONGER AS CERTAIN AS YOU BELIEVE IT TO BE. I SHALL CREATE A NEW FUTURE WHERE YOU SHALL NOT EXIST"**

_You will still fail!_ The Illithid cried desperately. _Our existence here even after you arrived proves it!_

"**BELIEVE WHAT YOU WILL. IT MATTERS NOT TO ME AND YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO WARN THE ELDER OF WHAT I HAVE LEARNED. I AM THE INSTRUMENT OF DIVINE JUSTICE AND THE GODS HAVE DECREED YOUR PUNISHMENT TO BE DEATH."**

As the dragon's eyes began to glow with golden power the Illithid suddenly shot into the air before speeding towards the massive collection of buildings behind the dragon.

_Even in a mind as massive and powerful as yours, I am not without recourse!_ The Illithid cried as the dragon turned angrily. _You forget that I know the ways of the mind far better than any mortal being! I am not called a Mindflayer without reason! Catch me if you can while I tear down these miserable edifices and leave you a mindless husk!_

With a roar that shook the entire plane, the dragon launched himself forward, a massive golden blur behind the small blue blaze that was the Illithid. Moving at high speed, the Mindflayer flew into one of the windows an instant before he would have been crushed in Prometheus's powerful claw. Zipping down a labyrinth of colorful and pristine corridors lined with marble and tan stone, he noted each of the doors to the dragon's memory and consciousness was composed of a solid slab of magically resistant adamantine, a metal tough enough to withstand all but the most terrible of damage.

_Powerful mental defenses indeed._ The Illithid mused grimly as it turned another corner at high speed. _This dragon's mind is truly a mental stronghold. Even the Elder Brain could not breach such a mind without difficulty!_

Suddenly he noticed once of the doors up ahead was slightly ajar. Hissing in pleasure at uncovering a weakness in the dragon's defenses, he swung open the door and slithered inside, slamming it shut behind him.

"Really now, there's no need to be so rude." A calm and slightly deep male voice remonstrated quietly from behind him.

The Illithid turned to see a futuristic but still cleanly furnished room with cream and brown colors overlooking a massive city via a long window running the length of the room. The figure in the chair next to the window was a slightly tanned human in his early 40's with long brown hair tied back on the sides, a neatly trimmed beard, and a mustache. His eyes were an intense blue that stared at him piercingly and he was dressed in a tan outfit with black boots and a large brown over robe.

On his belt hung a silvery cylinder with various control switches.

The man stood fluidly and walked over to the Illithid, seemingly at ease with the thing's inhuman appearance who watched him carefully.

"Forgive me, but I'm not familiar with your species." The strange man addressed him genially. "My name is Qui Gon Jinn. Whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

The Illithid hissed quietly at the man. _You are nothing but a mental guardian the dragon has created. Do not think I am fooled by these pretty illusions; your attempts at putting me off my guard are laughable at best._

Qui Gon's face became solemn at the Illithid's pronouncement. "Well then, let's be about it."

The Illithid suddenly leapt back as a glowing green blade appeared with a loud hissing sound, invading the space he had been a moment before, the silver cylinder that had been at the man's side was now clutched in his hand.

"Defend yourself." The pseudo-Jedi declared grimly, pointing the glowing blade in the Mindflayer's direction.

_With pleasure._ The Illithid hissed darkly, conjuring a globe of dark purple energy between his hands.

The Jedi rushed forward as the Illithid threw the ball of psionic power at him before dodging to the side. The Jedi's light-saber batted the energy ball away, sending it crashing through the massive window. The glass blew outward in a hail of razor-sharp splinters, allowing a strong wind to blow through the room. The Jedi reached out with a hand and the slivers of glass halted in their fall, rising back to the level of the window before they flew towards the Illithid with a gesture. The Mindflayer raised his hands in response, creating a massive eruption of dark energy before him. The glass was vaporized by the blast wave before it continued on, aimed for the Jedi several feet away. Leaping several feet into the air, the man dodged the blast by a few inches as he twisted about. Landing adroitly on his feet in front of his opponent, his blade cleaved through the air in a swipe that nearly removed the top half of the Illithid's head had it not ducked in time. Shoving its hands forward, lashes of blue lightning erupted from its claws, coiling around the Jedi before sending him flying back several feet. Tumbling across the floor, he came to rest of the balls of his feet before launching himself forward with incredible speed. Blasts of energy shot from the Illithid's hands only to be knocked out the window or to the side by the Jedi's glowing blade as he batted it back and forth effortlessly, causing the wall to become pitted and scorched. Leaping into the air, the Jedi stabbed the blade downward at the Illithid who dove out of the way, the blade's powerful heat melting a hole in the floor before it was ripped out as the Jedi spun. As the Illithid leapt at him, the Jedi shoved his hand forward, an intent expression on his face. The Mindflayer gurgled in shock as an unseen force shoved him backwards in mid-leap, causing him to fly out the window with a loud cry. The Jedi walked over to the window's edge, watching the free-falling figure before grimacing.

"Time to end this." He muttered before leaping out of the window after the Mindflayer.

After the initial shock of free-fall, the Illithid had allowed itself a quiet chuckle as he watched the figure of the guardian dwindle, the buildings beside him flashing by.

_Once again this creature shows his limitations! Even now he forgets that we are not in the true reality but within his mind! This fall will not kill me as he supposes! I will just gain access to the deeper recesses of his mind!_

Suddenly the Illithid blinked in surprise as he saw the figure leap out of the distant window and begin plummeting towards him.

_Not so foolish then._ He muttered to himself. _No matter. This guardian is easily dispatched._

Glancing below him and twisting to orient his plummet-path so as not to smash into the pinnacles of the swiftly approaching buildings, the Illithid began firing bolts of mental energy at the Jedi, cursing a moment later as he watched the guardian's weapon continue to deflect them with annoying ease, even in free-fall. Glaring at his opponent, the Jedi pointed himself downward with his arms at his side, reducing his wind resistance and causing him to fall faster towards his target. As the Jedi swooped down to tackle him, the Illithid swerved to the side, causing him to miss before firing another lightning blast. Dodging to avoid it using his own powers, the force-user flung his light-saber sideways, sending it flying towards the Mindflayer as it spun rapidly like a green disc. Dodging downward to avoid the deadly blade, he barely avoided the flying fist of the Jedi as he closed on his opponent. The weapon immediately returned to the man's hand as the two began a deadly dance, flitting back and forth, dodging the other's attacks as they fell further and further into the dragon's mind. The Illithid slashed at Qui Gon's face who jerked his head back before slicing at the creature's neck. Quasthid flew backwards to avoid it before surging forward, claws outstretched, his hand covered with dark psychic power. Qui Gon dodged to the side, knocking the creature's hand away with a swipe of his blade. Quasthid screeched in pain as the blade's energy crackled along the psychic barrier erected around his hand. Extending the barrier around his entire body to protect himself from the powerful weapon, the Illithid flew over the Jedi's head before smashing a clawed foot into the back of the man's skull. Grunting, Qui Gon flipped forward, using the momentum to fly against the side of the building next to them before launching himself at the Mindflayer, swiping at his midsection. The creature whirled around the blade, slashing the man's flapping robe as he flew by before conjuring a short blade of dark energy. The two blades clashed together in a small shower of sparks before Qui Gon spun 360 degrees, whirling his blade around him and striking the long dagger in the Illithid's hand with tremendous force. The dark blade shattered as the Illithid was knocked back with a kick to the midsection. Quasthid flew into the side of a nearby balcony, shattering the stone railing as it tumbled across it and into the room beyond. Landing on another balcony one level down, the Jedi leapt up, landing on the same balcony the Illithid had just impacted against before jogging into the room connected to it, his blade still drawn.

Looking around the dimly lit room carefully, his ears strained to listen for the slightest sound. Suddenly the cylinder in his hand became scorching hot to the touch. Qui Gon dropped it with a cry, the blade shutting off with a snapped hiss before he was thrown across the room, crashing into the wall. Before he could recover he was once again picked up and smashed against the ceiling where he found himself pinned in place. The Mindflayer slowly walked out of the adjoining room, a hand splayed open in Qui Gon's direction, holding him against the ceiling. The guardian struggled against the powerful binding force as he watched the Illithid move closer.

_Again and again I am forced to be impressed by you. _The Illithid remarked. _Not only is your mind immensely powerful and intricate, but your mental guardians are forces to be reckoned with. Most minds do not even know how to defend themselves, but you have powerful warriors guarding yours. Most impressive._

"You'll be even more impressed in a moment." Qui Gon muttered before stretching out a hand and focusing. The Illithid was suddenly wrenched off the floor and dragged into the air before slamming into the ceiling next to the Jedi, the man's hand around his throat. Rasping in shock, the Illithid allowed the mental force he was exerting to dissipate and both of them fell to the floor with a thud. Quasthid immediately smashed a fist into the man's temple knocking him senseless for a moment before he scrambled to his feet. Shaking his head to clear it, the Jedi began attacking the Illithid's head and body with quick strikes of his fists. The creature's spindly arms fended off the attacks before a blast of Force energy from the Jedi's open palm slammed him against the wall. Stretching his hand behind him, Qui Gon summoned his light-saber to him with a clatter, igniting it and bringing it to guard a moment later as the Illithid fired another lightning stream. Bringing the blade up, the glowing energy blocked the attack, curling it around the blade where it twisted and swirled rapidly. As the two began to circle each other warily, Qui Gon flicked the sword's point forward. The dark psychic energy attached to the blade suddenly arced forward, hitting the Illithid in the chest and burning his robes, causing him to screech in pain. Leaping forward, the Jedi thrust the blade towards the Illithid's chest, only to have it blocked by a circular shield of purple energy attached to the Illithid's forearm. Twisting his wrist, the saber blade spun in an attempt to cut off the creature's arm at the elbow but the blade was knocked aside by the edge of the dark shield as the Illithid twisted. Flicking the blade again, it arced around the Illithid, trying to sever his other arm but was blocked as well by a duplicate shield. Qui Gon whipped the saber back and forth, attempting to land a hit but the Mindflayer dodged and blocked with uncanny accuracy.

"You've been well-trained I see." Qui Gon grunted as he stabbed at the creature again.

The Mindflayer's hissing laughter filled his mind. _The mind arts are as natural to us as breathing! This is what I have trained to do for many years, though I never thought I would put it into practice on a world such as this!_

Qui Gon swept at the Illithid's legs only to have the creature leap over it before firing another psychic bolt. Qui Gon ducked, slashing with his sword only to once again hit empty air as the Illithid darted away. Determined to end the battle, the Jedi stretched out a hand, focusing intently. The Mindflayer suddenly flew forward with a loud rasp of frustration. Qui Gon shoved his blade forward, the tip aimed at the creature's chest only to have his arm jarred as the blade's tip met the creature's psychic armor with a crackling screech. Quasthid cried out as he desperately tried to hold his mental armor together against the intensity of the energy blade while simultaneously pushing against the power his opponent was using to hold him. Streams and shards of dark purple and black energy radiated from the contact point between blade and armor as the two attempted to cancel each other out.

"You will fall." Qui Gon grunted in exertion, his face scrunched and eyes bright from his efforts to overcome his adversary as his hand shook trying to maintain the otherworldly pull on the Illithid. "It is the will of the Force."

The Illithid merely hissed in anger before suddenly releasing a stream of acid from its maw, catching the Jedi full in the face. Qui Gon screamed, his face a melted and ruined mess, his concentration broken. A moment later, a blade of dark energy buried itself in his chest. Wobbling like a puppet with its strings cut, the Jedi collapsed to the floor. The dying Jedi's body began to dissolve into white mist before it blew away with tendrils of white clinging to the ceiling as the Illithid stood there, limp and breathing hard.

_One guardian…taken care of._ The Illithid muttered tiredly to himself as he held himself upright, dismissing the blade. _I wonder how many this dragon has? Surely he would not have just one. But if they are all as powerful as this one…_

"**That one was the least of my guardians."** A powerful voice informed him.

Quasthid quickly spun to see a smaller-sized version of the dragon perched on the balcony, watching him disdainfully.

"**You are not as powerful as you think you are."** Prometheus informed him. **"If I wished I could summon a dozen more like him at a moment's notice. Within my mind, an entire legion of warriors like him and countless others from other realities exist, all waiting to test their mettle against you. You call me a fool but you do not yet understand your own plight. You are trapped here unless I desire for you to leave. You exist only because I allow you to." **

"**In this place,"** Prometheus intoned severely. ** "I am GOD."**

Suddenly the entire building shifted form, closing in around the Illithid and fusing together in a stone limb that seemed stories high, culminating in a massive hand. A hole opened in its palm depositing the Illithid onto its large fingers before the fist clenched tight, holding the Mindflayer secure. Prometheus's massive head suddenly appeared before the Illithid again, his enormous face filled with stern disapproval.

"**I ALLOWED YOU TO ROAM BECAUSE IT AMUSED ME AND BECAUSE I WISHED TO TEST YOUR ABILITIES. NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU AND YOUR KIN ARE CAPABLE OF."**

Prometheus smiled grimly, slowing his fangs. **"YOU HAVE WALKED THE PATH I DESIGNED FOR YOU EXQUISITELY BUT YOUR TIME IS DONE. FACE THE WRATH OF DIVINE JUDGEMENT AND WEEP, FOR THE GODS HAVE DECREED THAT MERCY IS DENIED TO YOU!"**

Suddenly brilliant white flames engulfed the Illithid as the hand began to crush him, making him scream in agony.

_You…cannot…do…this!_ Quasthid screamed helplessly.

"**IT IS DONE."** Prometheus declared with finality, his eyes glowing bright. **"PERISH IN THE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HAVE FAILED NOT ONLY YOURSELF BUT YOUR KIND AS WELL, FOR THEY TOO SHALL KNOW THE HAMMER OF THE GODS' JUSTICE BY MY HAND."**

"**DIE."** Prometheus commanded, his will and voice absolute.

With an agonizing wail the Illithid was obliterated in fire, erupting in a massive blast of dark psychic power before even that power was consumed by the purifying flames. As the last few motes of psychic energy vanished without a trace, Prometheus allowed his mind to shift before he opened his eyes and looked into the face of his friend Davis.

"It is done." He stated with quiet certainty.

"You have the information we need?" Davis asked him.

"Yes." Prometheus confirmed. "I was able to pull the information from his mind as he expired. Grenell, the High Priest of Hextor, is alive and coordinating the events that have transpired. It was his assassin that attempted to kill me and he is also in contact with the Scarlet Brotherhood whose assassins posed as the bandits that captured you. Even now, House Naelax is planning to stage a coup against me."

Davis frowned darkly. "So I was right."

Prometheus nodded. "You generally are, my friend. Now let us retire somewhere more private. We have much to plan."

The two left the cell, locking the door behind them, leaving the body of the now mindless Illithid to cool as it expired.

* * *

><p>A\N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Yes, I realize Qui Gon is not acting like a normal Jedi would but please remember this Prometheus's customized version of him; his role as a mental guardian is to protect Prometheus's mind at all costs, not be a keeper of the peace.<p> 


	14. Loyalties

A/N: My apologies for the time it took to get this chapter out. Schoolwork is a bitch and homework has earned the eternal enmity of the Imperium of Light. Prometheus commands a holy war against the hated foe!

**Chapter 14: Loyalties**

Davis's eyes continued to glow an electric blue as data streamed into his electronic consciousness via his wireless connection to the molecular scanning system nearby. In the large doughnut-shaped machine that could have been mistaken for a modern MRI system, the body of the Illithid lay exposed to the high intensity scanning beams which would scan every piece of its internal structures down to the molecular level, creating a perfect three dimensional composite copy which could be analyzed in every detail. The scans had been going on for several hours and Davis already had a tremendous understanding of the creature's physiology which he continually shared with Prometheus. However, what interested him the most was the Mindflayer's extremely advanced cerebral cortex. It was Davis's hope that if he could unlock the secrets of the creature's brain he might be able to alter the human mind in such a way that it could develop psionic abilities equal to the Illithid race. If successful, such alterations could net Trans-Dimensional Technologies billions of dollars in revenue and possibly allow them to become the first megacorporation in history. The mere prospect would have made Davis's mouth water if he were capable of it.

Prometheus walked in a few minutes later, his body morphed into his original human form with its ever-present cream-colored suit.

"How did the interrogation of the guards go?" Davis asked absently as he continued to examine the high resolution images of the Illithid's internals.

"About as I expected they would." Prometheus replied with a hint of resignation. "They were merely low level members of the Scarlet Brotherhood, tasked with your capture and continued incarceration. It seems the compound you raided was one of their holding facilities for important prisoners where they could be interrogated or held quietly while waiting for a client's decision on what to do with them. I got the feeling there are many such compounds across the continent that this group uses, mostly seemingly abandoned fortresses or underground bunkers."

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to learn who their handler was." He continued glumly. "The person, whoever it was, would find them when a job needed to be done and give them details before disappearing. They were never told the handler's identity or where he could be found as he always seemed to know when a job was done or if it failed."

"An impressive level of intelligence and security." Davis commented. "It almost compares to our own modern capabilities regarding intelligence gathering."

Prometheus nodded. "Indeed. Perhaps they have powerful scryers or even diviners? We do know that Nerull is the god of death. Assuming the Scarlet Brotherhood worships him, he might be quite vocal in regards to his followers and their whereabouts."

"That only makes them all the more dangerous, considering the powers the gods actually have." Davis muttered grimly.

Prometheus nodded. "Indeed. But we must leave them for the time being. Naelax is the more immediate threat. What have your agents found so far?"

"Word in the taverns and bars is that Naelax is beginning to mobilize." Davis replied. "The soldiers Grenell controls via the church hierarchy and the secular soldiers on the House's payroll are being organized and armed throughout the northern cities. All told, Grenell has access to soldiers and Hextor fanatics across six cities. I wasn't able to get a precise count of the number of troops he has but I'm betting we're looking at a total force of at least 6,000. He hasn't actually formed up his troops or set them marching as of yet but the gears of war are starting to grind. Crostrike also informed me that the tribes of the Bone March are becoming more militant than usual, sending raiding parties across the border."

Prometheus frowned. "Do we have any information on where Grenell is going to strike?"

Davis shook his head. "Not at the moment. They may not even have a specific target in mind yet, though I would bet any amount of money Utopia is going to be their major target."

"Or they could attack East Fair in retaliation for its capture and the destruction of their cathedral." Prometheus mused. "Either way we will have to be vigilant. Send more men to keep their ears open. Infiltrate the various government centers if you can. I want to know the minute their armies are ready to march and where they are going."

Davis nodded. "As you say, though it may prove difficult to get men into position around the various generals making those decisions. As good as our terminators are at infiltration, they can't defeat scrying spells or divine powers."

After a moment, he spoke again. "To be honest, I'm surprised you're concerned about this. As powerful as Naelax is, their military is nothing compared to our resurrected troops. Hell, we could send in a force of 1,000 terminators and probably wipe them out easily. We hold every advantage here."

Prometheus quirked a smile though his eyes remained serious. "You are thinking very linearly at the moment, my friend. Force of arms is not the only way to defeat someone and you know that. Grenell is no fool. He knows such a battle would be foolish in the extreme and yet he is going ahead with it anyway. No, he believes he has a trump card, an ace that will turn the odds in his favor and we do not yet know what it is. Until we learn of it and how to counter it, I will not be overconfident."

Davis nodded easily. "Speaking of Naelax, what do we do about Loraquet?"

Prometheus's face turned grim. "I will be having a discussion with him soon. I do not yet know if he is a plant for Grenell or not, but I will find out soon enough. Do we know anything about Torquann?"

"Nothing yet." Davis replied. "They may decide to sit this one out and stay aloof from the various power-plays as they usually do."

"They most likely know they would be in an indefensible position if they attempted to do anything overt." Prometheus concluded. "They are strong within their own cities but they do not have the military strength to move against us directly. Anything new regarding the Illithid?"

"Every minute there's something new but I'm still analyzing the most recent images. I'll let you know when I know more." Davis replied.

"There is a matter I have been meaning to speak to you about the next time you returned." Heaven's Light stated from the speakers built into the ceiling.

Prometheus and Davis glanced up at the ceiling for a moment in surprise.

"And what would that be?" Prometheus asked.

"The extended public absence of yourself and Davis." The female AI stated, appearing on one of the video screens nearby. "It is somewhat expected that the CEO and President of such a large corporation cannot be expected to always be in the public eye. However, when the company's own employees do not see the heads of the company for months on end, they begin to wonder just how invested they are in the company. We are still privately held so we have no board of directors to remove the two of you, but people are beginning to mutter."

Davis smirked. "Can't you tell them that we're working on top secret projects in our secret lab most of the time?"

"This is hardly a laughing matter." Heaven's Light stated firmly with a hint of a frown. "Most of the low level employees are simply happy to have jobs but the mid-level and upper-level managers are beginning to become frustrated with their inability to reach you directly for guidance or concerns. I, of course, deal with their concerns and implement their suggestions after careful analysis, but I am not a true substitute for the two men who started the company. Quite frankly, when I first took on this responsibility I did not expect it to grow to this extent. I was under the impression this was to be a temporary solution only."

"Are you saying you no longer wish to run the company?" Prometheus asked in concern.

"I will do whatever is required of me and I will do it without complaint." Heaven's Light replied. "I am simply stating facts. I would suggest you consider what I have said if you wish to avoid unnecessary complications in the near future."

Prometheus looked over at Davis before looking down at the floor in thought. Finally he nodded to himself.

"You are correct of course." He told her. "I have abandoned my responsibilities here as I should not have done. At the same time, I have a greater responsibility on Oerth to ensure my empire runs smoothly as well. Still I believe I have a solution to this problem."

Closing his eyes, he stretched out a hand which began to glow with golden light. The amount of light slowly increased in size until a large ball of energy had coalesced about his hand. Shoving his hand forward, the ball detached from it and floated a few feet away before it continued to grow in size. As it became half the size of a man, the light began to flow in various directions, eventually taking on a humanoid form. As the energy became more defined, it slowly began to resolve itself into a glowing golden statue, its clothes and features an exact replica of Prometheus in his current form. Finally the golden light began to seep into the figure and its skin began to take on a normal fleshy tone, its clothes becoming the same cream color of the suit Prometheus was currently wearing. As the last of the glow faded, the figure blinked its eyes before turning to look at its double and losing its rigid posture.

"You really should have done this earlier." The double informed Prometheus. "It would have saved a bit of trouble for everyone here."

"Perhaps." Prometheus conceded. "But I dislike relying on my abilities too much."

Davis blinked at the rather odd conversation while Heaven's Light merely watched impassively, not saying a word.

Focusing on the double, Davis began scanning it only to have his eyes widen slightly in surprise at what he found. "That's no illusion!" He exclaimed quietly.

Prometheus smiled. "Indeed it is not. Even with my powers, an illusion would be terribly limited for my purposes. What I have created is an avatar to represent me."

"What's the difference?" Davis wondered as he continued scanning.

"The difference is that I'm solid and can think for myself." The double replied as he glanced at the scanning beams with a hint of disdain. "I'm a perfect copy of him down to the very last molecule. I have my own mind and I won't fade away unless I'm killed or he discorporates me intentionally. Everything I experience, he can experience if he wishes."

"How is that possible?" Davis asked with a hint of awe in his voice. "To create a completely viable life form from pure energy in that amount of time would take…"

"Divine intervention?" Prometheus asked with a hint of amusement. "You forgot, Davis, I am only one step removed from complete divinity myself. Thus I have the power to create avatars as the gods do. To an extent, of course."

"You could sure get a lot done with dozens of you running around." Davis smiled. "Heck, why not make them all Governors once we take care of Naelax?"

"Because I cannot make so many." Prometheus replied. "At most I can create perhaps four of them. Splitting my attention four different ways and assimilating so much information at once would be taxing even for me. One or two, however, would be manageable."

"Why am I not surprised it couldn't be that easy." Davis muttered with an ironic smile.

Prometheus smiled blandly before continuing. "However, the avatar I have just created will be able to run the company and provide me with updates on what is occurring here while I run the empire in Oerth."

"Just call me Ash." The avatar said with a smile.

"Beowulf is going to freak when he sees this." Davis chuckled.

Ash grinned, his eyes twinkling while Prometheus merely shook his head in amusement with a gentle smile on his face.

"Very well Ash." Heaven's Light stated. "Let me get you up to speed on what has been going on lately regarding our latest acquisitions." She then turned to Davis. "I expect you to have a fully functional duplicate of yourself prepared to assist him by the end of the day."

Davis's head jerked back slightly in affront at the AI giving him orders but he nodded. "Very well."

"Let's meet in my office." Ash suggested to Heaven's Light. "Also, let the department heads know that I'll be doing another tour of this facility and all the others as well fairly soon. I want to make sure everything is going smoothly, especially in our overseas branches."

"As you say." Heaven's Light stated before she winked out.

Ash glanced back to where the two men were standing. "Keep me apprised of anything new you find regarding that Illithid." He ordered Davis.

The terminator nodded as Prometheus's double left the room.

"At least with wireless communication we won't be generating double the paperwork." He mused before turning to Prometheus himself. "So what are your plans now?" He asked.

Prometheus's face hardened slightly in distaste. "Now I must speak with a certain advisor to see just how loyal he really is."

* * *

><p>Loraquet toyed with the ring on his finger, slowly twisting it in a circle as he felt the power of his master growing stronger as he drew near. The aura that Prometheus surrounded himself with was often a strong indicator of his mood which the man had used often in order to determine how he should approach the Emperor. Normally, the golden power that flowed around him conveyed a sense of calm and resolute conviction, that he was absolutely certain of all that was happening about him and that everything was going as it should. When Davis had been captured several weeks ago, he'd felt that calm and soothing aura turn icy cold like the blade of an executioner's axe against the back of the neck as the Emperor's righteous anger had briefly filled the room.<p>

That had been the first time the man had actually been afraid of the Emperor and his power. He had so become accustomed to the regal and omniscient aura the dragon displayed, he had forgotten that even dragons could become angry and their anger could be a terrible thing to behold. But the power that Loraqet now felt was something altogether different. The coldness was there, yes, but it was over-shadowed by a grim determination that surrounded the dragon in steely resolve like a second suit of armor.

The dragon wanted answers and he intended to get them.

As he felt Prometheus's aura press against the door like a swelling tide, he swallowed heavily before taking a deep breath and composing himself. The man walked over to the door of his rooms and opened it, revealing the gleaming figure of the Emperor, once again in his dragon form. The Emperor's eyes stared down at the small figure in front of him for a moment before he spoke, his deep voice grave.

"**Come with me."**

Loraquet bowed out of habit and walked alongside the dragon as he strode through the large palace corridors. Loraquet allowed his eyes to wander along the gold filigree that traced the edges of the pristine white walls and the tops of the pillars before they glanced upward to see the various religious symbols done in platinum, silver, and gold alongside murals of various scenes, the colors so natural they looked as if they might come to life at any moment. Along the walls were more murals as well as the occasional statue of one of the gods of light, meticulously carved of pure white stone and glittering silvery-white mithril. The massive crystalline windows on the opposite wall allowed the afternoon sunlight to stream into the hall, occasionally refracting the sun's rays into bits of rainbow light. The overall effect caused the entire expanse to glow, giving it an almost divine sense of peace and splendor.

However he felt personally about the Emperor that he walked alongside, he could appreciate the loveliness of the building around him and the painstaking work that had gone into creating it. This was a temple dedicated to the gods and all the wondrous things they had created with the Dragon Emperor as their High Priest, the golden dragon himself seemingly a reflection of the gods and their glory.

The entire scene and the emotions it provoked nearly broke the blank mask he had carefully cultivated.

The dragon's eyes glanced over at him as if he perceived the roiling emotions within the man but choose to say nothing, allowing him the privacy of the moment. He could at least grant the man that before the questioning truly began.

Finally they reached their destination, a pair of large double doors set into the large corridor. Prometheus gently pushed open the doors and indicated the man should enter first with a gesture. Bobbing his head in muted acknowledgement, Loraquet walked into the room, taking it in as Prometheus strode ponderously into the room behind him, shutting the doors with an ominous thud. Unlike the normal airy, light rooms of the palace the circular room was constructed of white veined, black marble and dark wood, giving the entire room a closed-in, oppressive feel. A massive silver chandelier hung from the rounded ceiling, casting the room in a cold light. In the center of the room was a flat circular depressed area made from smooth grey stone. Arrayed around the edge of the circle were a series of statues. As Loraquet drew closer he saw each statue was a representation of one of the gods. Standing like grim sentinels, their faces and stances seemed firm and unyielding. Beyond the circle was a large silver cushion imbedded in the floor. Loraquet slowly walled around the statues until he came to an opening between them large enough for two men to walk side by side. The dragon indicated he enter the circle as maneuvered around him before sitting down on the cushion. The dragon's aura permeated the room, seemingly pressing down on the man, causing him to break out into a cold sweat as he stood in the center of the ring of statues.

Suddenly the statues began to glow, casting the area within the circle in cool silver light that tingled across his skin.

"**You stand within a circle of truth, empowered by the gods themselves."** Prometheus informed him grimly. **"No deliberate falsehood or fabrication may be spoken by you, nor any lie of omission. You will answer any questions I put to you truthfully and completely."**

Loraquet's eyes widened slightly in dismay at this announcement as he clenched his hands behind his back.

"**Understand that this is not a trial but it is no less serious."** Prometheus stated gravely.** "The results of this inquiry will determine whether you will be allowed to retain your status as my advisor. If you have betrayed your oath of fealty to me you will be stripped of your title and position. If you have broken the laws of this land by feeding private information to others without my consent or the consent of the council, you will be arrested for espionage and tried accordingly. Do you understand?"**

"Yes, my Lord." Loraquet stated quietly, his face pale as he twisted the ring on his finger nervously.

"**Very well then."** Prometheus intoned. **"My first question is this: With whom do your loyalties truly lie?"**

The man clenched his jaw shut in an attempt to remain silent but the divine power surrounding him carefully forced his jaw and tongue to work.

"My loyalty is to Lord Xaphras of Delaric and the House of Naelax."

The man cringed inwardly at the confession, expecting the dragon to fly into a rage. Curiously, the dragon's aura barely shifted though it's oppressive power still pressed against the man like a second skin.

"**I presumed as much."** Prometheus sighed. **"Were you a traitor from the beginning or did you turn at some point after entering my service?"**

"I was ordered by Xaphras to enter your service by any means necessary so long as you did not become suspicious of me." The man stated through gritted teeth. "I was chosen due to the fact that I was known as a somewhat liberal noble within Naelax. Any record of dealings I had with the church or other conservative elements were expunged to avoid awkward questions."

Prometheus shut his eyes for a moment in frustration before opening them again.

"**Were you complicit in the plot to have Davis removed?"**

"I was which is why I suggested he visit Kaport Bay." Loraquet ground out, his body shaking slightly as he continued to vainly try and defeat the power surrounding him. "My Lord informed me that he had been manipulating events there to work in our favor and that the Minister would be arrested if he were sent there."

"**To what end?"** Prometheus asked intently.

"To remove his counsel from your ears. To distract you and perhaps discomfort you. Also, we wished to have all the information he knew about you, your kingdom, and anything else that might be relevant so that when we finally struck you would be at a disadvantage."

"**And where does Naelax plan to strike?"** He asked sharply.

Loraquet shook his head, relaxing slightly for the first time. "I do not know. My Lord has not seen fit to grant me that knowledge."

Prometheus frowned at that. **"You will tell me everything you know of Naelax's military strength. Their methods of attack, how they organize their armies as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Everything you know of their military you will tell me!"**

Loraquet's face clenched in concentration before he suddenly ran towards Prometheus. Believing the man was attempting to attack him, Prometheus's clawed paw snatched at him as he snarled, only to have the man dive under his wrist and beyond the circle. As Prometheus turned to grab him, the man frantically squeezed the jewel set into the ring on his finger. Suddenly, the former Minister vanished in a flash of blue light.

The angry dragon glared at the spot where the man had vanished as smoke billowed from his nostrils, his clawed hands clenched into great fists. Sighing in frustration, he deactivated the circle before sending out a message to Davis over his private comm.

_~~We have trouble.~~_ Prometheus informed him grimly.

_~~I assumed as much, otherwise you wouldn't be contacting me. I take it Loraquet was a mole then?~~_ Davis asked.

_~~Indeed. He just teleported away right in front of me. Have all of his access to the city and its resources stripped from him immediately and alert the guard. He may still be in the palace or he may have fled the city entirely. If you find him, capture him alive, I still want him for questioning.~~_ Prometheus ordered.

_~~Understood.~~_

Completely alone for the moment, the dragon rubbed his eyes wearily in an unusual show of weariness. Security would need to be increased significantly not only around the palace but the remainder of the city as well. New arcane equations preventing teleportation except in specific areas would need to be added everywhere in the palace. Davis and Crostrike would undoubtedly aid him in this but it would still take a team of wizards months to put them in place and that was only the first change that would need to be made to ensure the palace was secure. Time in which many others could attempt to infiltrate them and learn secrets they should not.

Clearing his mind of his turbulent thoughts, he murmured a prayer to Bahamut and Pelor, asking them for guidance.

**Speak Prometheus.** Pelor said gently. **Let my light disperse the darkness in your mind and bring clarity to your thoughts.**

Great One, I am in need of your counsel. Prometheus stated tiredly.

He felt Pelor acknowledge him before he spoke again. **You wish to learn the skeins of fate directing your future in this coming conflict with Naelax.**

_I do._

**I will not tell you all there is to know but this I will share with you: Naelax is not alone in this fight. Others will come to their aid.**

_Torquann and Garasteth?_ Prometheus asked.

**Torquann most certainly. Garasteth is divided but many from that House have aligned themselves quietly with Naelax. There are other elements at work as well.**

Prometheus nodded. _Thank you my Lord._ He murmured softly as the presence of the god faded from his mind.

* * *

><p>Loraquet appeared with a flash in a small alcove in the center of a ring inscribed with arcane runes and sigils. The warden on duty who was standing a few feet away jerked, partially freeing his weapon.<p>

"Identify yourself!" He snarled.

Loraquet raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Please, I must speak with my Lord immediately. Tell him Loraquet is here! He will know who I am!"

The guard frowned before knocking quietly on the door next to him. He murmured something to the man on the other side of the door before shutting it, watching the sweating bureaucrat intently. A few moments later the door opened again and another quiet exchange occurred. The guard pulled his head from the partially open doorway and nodded to the man.

"Proceed." He stated, sheathing his weapon.

The man nodded gratefully before walking through the door at a brisk pace. Walking down the richly decorated hallways lined with light wood, he absently noted the blood red and iron gray hangings occasionally covered the walls next to white plaster busts of famous former scions of the House. Finally, he came to a large set of double doors made from thick patterned wood with a pair of guards on either side. One of the men opened the door as he approached, revealing the dark and rather gloomy study within. Slowing his pace, Loraquet walked into the room with a bit of humility in his face and respect in his bearing. As the door shut behind him, Loraquet bowed carefully to the man seated at the rich desk before him.

Xaphras took a moment to finish writing before he looked up and took in the sight of his spy, scrutinizing him before he spoke in a quietly scathing voice. "I presume by your abrupt appearance here that you have been discovered?"

Loraquet bowed his head again in remorse. "My apologies, my Lord, but the dragon did indeed learn of my true loyalties."

"And how, precisely, did he learn of them?" Xaphras asked him angrily, seemingly losing his composure. "Your cover was perfect! The dragon had no reason to suspect you! Were you careless with your words or deeds? How did you fail me and why should I not have you killed for it?!"

Loraquet cringed at the man's diatribe before he marshaled himself enough to speak. "I swear to you my Lord it was not of my doing! Minister Arnold had returned several days prior, he may have discovered our part in his capture! I could hardly call his words into question, the dragon trusts him absolutely!" He explained frantically.

Xaphras continued to glare at the man, his hands clenched before he spoke again.

"What has the dragon learned?" He asked, his voice dangerously calm.

Loraquet shook his head. "Nothing of any value, my Lord. I was able to escape before—"

"I will decide what is of value to me and what is not!" Xaphras shouted, his face contorted into an angry snarl. "Your failure will have cost me vital information not to mention the prestige His Eminence has graced us with! With one move you may have undone everything I have worked for these last many months! Tell me everything you told him word for word or I will kill you where you stand!"

Stammering an apology Loraquet quickly told him the extent of the inquiry Prometheus had conducted up until the moment of his escape. While Xaphras's face slowly smoothed itself out, his eyes still smoldered as the man finished his report.

"You are a fool." The noble spat as he looked at the trembling bureaucrat. "You should not have allowed yourself to be roped into that inquiry in the first place! Any new information the dragon knows works against us!"

"I thought I would be able to use the ring at any time but the circle prevented its use!" Loraquet argued desperately.

"I care not for your pathetic excuses!" The man retorted. "The dragon may have only suspected our involvement even with Arnold's return but your words have confirmed it! Now he will move against us even more swiftly! Get out of my sight before I have your head!"

Loraquet sketched a bow before darting out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Xaphras pressed a hand to his forehead in frustration with a gusty sigh before slamming his fist against the wood of his desk.

"That impossible fool!" He snarled to himself before he pulled a bell rope next to his desk. A moment later his aide walked in and bowed to him.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked.

Xaphras turned to him, his face set in a fierce frown. "Have the garrison Commander mobilize all the troops at their disposal. I want the men ready to march as soon as they are able, we may get orders to march very soon. Also send word to our agents in the other Houses to be ready for new orders. Return when you are done, I will have a missive for you to deliver."

The aide bowed low before scurrying out of the room, leaving Xaphras to his thoughts. A moment later he picked up his pen and began to scrawl an urgent message, hoping silently that his aide would return in one piece from the news he was going to deliver.

_My Lord Grenell,_

_I regret to inform you of a most unpleasant change in circumstances… _

* * *

><p><em>The Spires of Delaric, an hour later<em>

Xaphras's aide fell to the floor, the gaping wound in his side bubbling frothy blood from his ruined lung as he slowly bled out onto the floor, his blood mixing with the richly decorated rug upon which he lay gasping. Above him, the High Priest stood trembling in anger, his face terrible to behold as he clutched his bloody mace in his hand, his knuckles white with rage. Barely reining in his temper, the man turned sharply and yanked on the bell rope, his own man walking in a moment later. The aide's lean face glanced at the gravely injured man on the floor, barely batting an eye before looking to his master and bowing.

"Have the healers attend to this fool. If he survives, he may return to his Lord. Then ask all of my Claws as well as my Generals to attend me."

The man bowed and left quickly. A few minutes later a pair of healers in blood red garb entered the room. Picking up the man roughly under his arms they drug him from the room, their faces flinty and hard. Grenell smiled grimly as he watched them go, his anger mostly spent at this point. While the God of War recognized the necessity of healers and considered them just as important as any solider, they were not required to be kind or even gentle in their work so long as the men they tended were once again battle-worthy. The man would most likely return to his Lord but the experience of his healing would not be pleasant. Magic was only used to heal under the gravest of circumstances, and even then only to stabilize the patient. Battle field medicine was much more brutal and honest for it reminded the wounded daily of his failure and pushed him to better himself as the god of war intended.

A quiet voice was heard from behind the High Priest near the window a moment later.

"I bring word."

Grenell turned to see a hooded figure dressed in supple leather armor the color of dried blood. "I was wondering when you would return." He informed the assassin testily. "I was beginning to doubt you ever would."

The figure hissed in anger. "Do not speak to me as you would one of your underlings." The assassin warned him quietly. "I am not one of your foolish fanatics or loyal lapdogs. I answer to only one master and it is not you!"

Grenell reached for his mace reflexively before pausing as his mind caught up with his body's instinctive reaction. Taking in a deep breath, he nodded his head in a token show of respect. "You are correct, of course." He stated coldly. "My apologies. You said you have information for me?"

The figure ignored the insincere apology, deciding instead to simply nod. "I do. I have spoken to my master and he will have someone in place to take down the dragon at a moment of your choosing."

Grenell raised an eyebrow at this. "Welcome news indeed. How soon can your man be in place?"

"He can be at the palace of the dragon within a week." The figure stated. "Will you want him to be removed there?"

Grenell paused to consider for a moment or two before he spoke. "No, I think not. Let us make the most of this opportunity. Based on the news I have just received, the dragon will almost certainly muster his army and march against us. He must do so if he has any hope of defending what he has gained. His people see him as an invincible savior on par with the ArchCleric of Veluna. He has a reputation to live up to now."

Grenell smiled coldly. "Let us show them that not even saviors are capable of standing against my wrath. I trust your man can be discreet enough to hide within his ranks and get close to him when the time comes to strike?"

The assassin nodded. "No target is beyond our reach."

Grenell chuckled darkly. "Excellent. Now leave me, I have much to do. Let me know when your man is in position, I will give you further instructions then."

The figure chose not to answer and a moment later Grenell was certain he was alone. An hour passed as he continued to read various reports and write correspondence before there was a knock at his door.

"Come!" He ordered briskly. A moment later a small group of half a dozen armed and armored men strode into the room, followed swiftly by a three more men in black dress uniform. Shutting the door behind them, the half dozen quickly kneeled in front of the man while the trio bowed to him.

"Blood and skulls for the god of war!" The kneeling men exclaimed loudly.

"How may your Generals serve you, your Eminence?" One of the trio asked respectfully.

"Arise." Grenell commanded them briskly. The men shot to their feet, their dark eyes gleaming with fanatical devotion as the High Priest looked at the entire group assembled before him.

"My Claws, gentlemen, we have an enemy who seeks to destroy our church and our way of life." Grenell stated darkly. "I refer, of course, to the dragon known as Prometheus."

The men's faces frowned in disgust at the mention of the dragon's name.

"All of you know of this dragon and his perfidious attempts to undermine not only myself and our church, but to destroy the very foundations of our House. Were he to have his way, House Naelax would be forever and utterly destroyed, our very names erased from history and our bones trampled to dust!" He announced grimly.

"We will not allow this creature to destroy all that we have worked to build for ourselves." He hissed, staring into each of the men's eyes intently. "Some of the other Houses are in agreement and they have thrown in their lot with us. Others have not and so their fate is sealed as well."

"Let this be the war that leaves only our House and those who ally with us standing." He ordered them firmly. "Sit down gentlemen, we have work to do and time is no longer on our side."


	15. Defensive War

A\N: A new chapter! My gift to you! Have a happy Christmas, Kwanzaa, Solstice, or even a birthday! ;-)

In story-related news, the crossover I mentioned in the last chapter's author note won't be happening for various reasons. Because of that, the last chapter's author note was changed since it was no longer accurate and the chapter itself was revised to reflect that change. Rest assured the story will continue, it's just the future has become a bit more open-ended that previously thought.

**Chapter 15: Defensive War**

_The palace of Utopia, several days later…_

"Are you sure it was wise to send out riders to muster our troops Alpha?" Beowulf murmured respectfully as he stood near the Emperor. "Davis has not yet confirmed that Naelax is moving their troops."

"**By the time he does receive word it will be too late."** Prometheus declared quietly. **"His armies will already be on the move. The bulk of his army is within a week's march of East Fair and it will take us twice that at least to marshal the forces needed to defeat them and be in a position to defend the city. Davis's agents have confirmed that troops are being readied for battle across the northern cities. We must move in a proactive manner if the city is to be kept safe."**

"As you say." Beowulf stated with a nod.

A moment later Michael, his chief steward, entered from one of the side doors dressed in his usual white robe with gold trim. He inclined his head respectfully before he spoke. "It is time, your Eminence. The people have gathered in the courtyard as you requested and noon has come."

Prometheus nodded before striding towards the large doors that led onto a massive balcony several stories above the ground from which Prometheus would deliver his speech. Throwing open the doors he marched onto the open air balcony with Davis and Beowulf standing back against the walls, watching the crowd and the area around. The courtyard below and the outlying circular street was filled with throngs of people, all of them staring up at the balconey. As soon as the dragon made his appearance the crowd let out a great cheer at the sight of their leader. Prometheus smiled kindly down at them, taking a moment to indulge his draconic nature and bask in their enthusiasm and adoration. A few moments later he raised his paws in a request for silence. As the crowd settled he began to speak, his deep and powerful voice echoing across the large semicircular courtyard in front of the palace.

"**Hear me my people! As many of you may have heard, war is brewing in the North! Those who we thought our staunch allies have betrayed us! The mighty Celestial House of Naelax offered to us an olive branch of trust while secretly plotting our downfall! Through their machinations one of our own was taken captive and held for many days before he was able to escape and return to us! By the grace of the gods he returned unharmed. But if this were not enough, the traitors now dare to make war against us openly! East Fair, the city I and my army liberated will soon be under threat of a siege! Shall we let this pass, my people?! Shall we turn a blind eye to those who will soon need us?!"**

"NOO!" The crowd shouted, waving their fists in anger.

Prometheus nodded firmly. **"Then we shall not! Even as I speak, my army prepares to march once again. We will march to East Fair like a mighty tide and surround its walls with steel and safety! We shall meet the army that dares oppose all that we stand for! AND WE SHALL CRUSH THEM WITH ALL THE STRENGTH AND POWER OF THE GODS OF LIGHT!" **

The crowd went wild, roaring and chanting various battle cries as Prometheus held his fist aloft, his body blazing like golden fire in the noonday sun as he gazed upon them fiercely, a grim smile on his face. After several minutes the crowd slowly quieted and he continued.

"**I go now to lead my army to victory! Whilst I am gone, my trusted guardian Marshal Beowulf shall be in command of the city's forces and the council shall rule in my absence! Fear not, my brothers and sisters! Once this insurrection has been quelled, the Northern Kingdom will once again know peace as it did in the time of the Great Kingdom of old! Rejoice, for a new age has dawned and the light of peace and prosperity rises upon us!" **

The crowd cheered again as Prometheus turned and marched back through the doors with the others following him a moment later. Near the rear of the crowd, a nondescript man with sharp eyes and dressed in the livery of the palace left the courtyard. Making his way across the filled street to the courier within the district he quickly wrote a specially coded message before sealing it and sending it off with a carrier later the massive doors of the palace swung open as Prometheus marched out, his head held high as he began marching up the large northern causeway that ran from the palace in a straight line through the city and beyond to the great outer wall. As he marched through the ever-widening circles of the city's districts, half of the city garrison began forming up behind him in ordered rows until several hundred armored men marched in his wake with provision wagons following after them. The massive titanium gates set into the stout outer wall of the city swung open as he approached and the army marched down the long, straight causeway, the roads having been cleared beforehand to make way for his impending departure. The afternoon sun glinted off their armor as they made their way past the miles of rich farmlands that fed the region until they came to the massive defensive wall surrounding the environs. As the column marched through yards of heavily enchanted stonework the pair of gate guards quickly drew aside the massive slabs of arcane and divinely enchanted metal, the metal skirt falling into place on top of the thick submerged track, allowing the troops to march over it quickly. At the back of the column, two of the armored men slowly lingered behind at the entrance to the tunnel, keeping out of sight. After several minutes, they heard the massive gate slam shut. Nodding to each other the pair quickly raced down the tunnel, seemingly in a hurry. The gate wardens turned in confusion to see the two men clattering down the corridor in their armor, huffing loudly.

"Oi! Get that gate open man! They left us behind and the Seargeant'll have our heads if they heard we was laggin'!" The solider panted, bend double with his hands on his knees, the other panting heavily as well.

Shaking their heads in exasperation, the two men began to turn the wheels that unbarred the gate when suddenly they felt a pair of steel-encased arms wrap around their necks, cutting off their air supply. The men struggled for several seconds in the soldier's iron grips before they slowly went slack. The pair let the men fall to the ground unconscious before they began dragging their bodies back through the tunnel.

"Get a move on, according the information we were given we have to get clear of the wards before we can finish this." One murmured to the other. "Damn things set off some kind of alarm if somebody dies inside them."

The other man grimaced before dragging them past the walls and beyond the glowing blue and golden lines. Looking up to the tops of the walls, they smiled noting the guards were focused on the departing army. Slipping slim daggers from the sheaths on their belts, they quickly turned the guards over and stabbed the blades into their necks, severing their spinal columns, killing them instantly and silently. Pulling a pair of long earth colored burlap sacks from their packs they quickly slid them over the guards' bodies before pulling them close to the inside wall, concealing them from the casual eye. The quickly walked back through the tunnel and took their places at the gate controls as they waited for the next stage of their master's plan to unfold.

* * *

><p><em>The Spires of Delaric, several hours later<em>

The carrier pigeon landed on the courier's wide outdoor platform and strutted over to him, the message tied around its leg in a roll. The man expertly removed the message before giving the bird some water and seed before examining the seal. Nodding to himself, he quickly rang a nearby bell, one of the servants entering a moment later with a respectful bow.

"Take this to His Eminence immediately." The slightly wizened man stated simply.

The servant nodded before taking the message and quickly moving through the myriad hallways before coming to the High Priest's antechamber. The aide seated at the desk nearby accepted the letter with a silent nod as the man departed. Setting it on a special spot on the desk in front of him, he allowed the enchantments and scrying spells carved into the wood to examine the letter for malicious spells and harmful substances. Ironically, the man mused to himself, the desk had probably saved the High Priest's life more often than the men guarding the door to his chambers. The runes completed their analysis, pronouncing it clean as the glowing lines and characters faded, becoming simple wood once again. The aide stood and knocked in a coded sequence, informing the man inside that all was well and an audience was needed. The High Priest's voice issued from behind the door and the man slipped inside a moment later. Walking up to the desk he bowed low in respect before presenting the letter to him. Grenell took the letter and examined the seal for a moment before breaking it and unrolling the scroll, examining its contents carefully before smiling in satisfaction.

"My Lord?" The aide asked quietly with the proper amount of curiosity and respect he knew would elicit a response.

Grenell looked up at the man, his face grimly amused. "The dragon has taken our bait. As I expected, our preparations did not go unnoticed and he goes to muster his troops to defend East Fair from our encroachment." The man chuckled softly. "So predictable, just like any other animal. And he has even taken half of his garrison with him. So much the better; he is even more foolish than I thought. In his haste to defend his own he does not even think to strike against Delaric as any true strategist would. Send word to the Generals that the operation is proceeding apace."

The man nodded before bowing again. "As you say, your Eminence."

A moment later Grenell was once again alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Commander Festius was not having a good day, though if he paused to consider that statement, he might have said it was simply another bad day in a long line of them. While the man was proud to serve in the Northern armies of House Naelax and respected his betters as was their due, he sometimes privately wondered who came up with such hare-brained schemes as the one he had been witness to for the last few weeks. Orders had come from the higher-ups that regiments of 'unorthodox' troops would be slowly trickling into the city as the days went by and he was to ensure they were organized and prepared to fight should the call come down to march. The Commander was certainly no fool, he knew 'unorthodox' could mean anything from special elite forces used by the Generals themselves as personal guards or assassins, to a coven of vampires, to even undead. Such forces were usually to be treated with the utmost respect even if they were merely going to be used for cannon fodder; no one wants the grinder meat to run away before it has a chance to fulfill its duties after all. But when packs of barbarian gnolls began striding through the gates of the city as if they owned the place, cackling in their hideous laughter and leering at everything that moved with their mangy faces, he knew the masters upstairs had finally lost a few marbles.<p>

Gnolls of all things! Who in their right mind thought this was a good idea?! He had asked himself, privately fuming even as his men had attempted to corral the creatures before they began causing too much of a disturbance. Cannon fodder to be sure, and maybe they might even get in a few good hits, but Gnolls? Truly?! They'd be lucky to make it to the battlefield with half their numbers since those creatures did nothing but rape, pillage, and murder! Everyone knew the House and the god they served considered everyone below them as simply tools to be used, but at least they took care of their tools before using them, not subject them to this madness! But the madness had only increased as dark-robed individuals began arriving as well, marked with the emblem of Garasteth and bringing cartloads of equipment with them. The Commander could certainly see the wisdom in having them there, as battle sorcerers and wizards were always a bonus in every army, regardless of their snobbish and arrogant ways, but these people seemed more like the crazy alchemists and flesh warpers one read about in those dark fantasy books, conjuring madness from beyond the void only to have it turn on them and kill them! Fortunately the crazy mages seemed to keep to themselves, having holed up in one of the barracks. He only hoped the building's roof didn't get blown off in one of their crazy experiments. Fortunately, the Gnolls had been very well behaved, or as well behaved as a Gnoll could be he supposed, as the city was still in one piece and the populace was not huddling in their homes for fear of the things. The barracks remained blissfully intact and no horrors had emerged from it. He had tried to drill them as best he could in the basics of marching in formation, military discipline, and several other skills they would need if they were going to make it to the inevitable fight. Sadly, while the Gnolls had been at least slightly receptive to the idea of military training, the wizards were completely uncooperative, having lived isolated and without such structures or even a chain of command. Like the mad geniuses in the books they had been left to their own devices, given whatever they asked for in the expectation that what they produced would far outweigh the costs they requested. When he had inquired to the other cities Commanders if they were undergoing similar plights the answer had been unequivocally yes, though the organized chaos it caused was being held relatively in check. That had made the Commander smile a little; misery loved company, after all, even if it was far away.

Fortunately, the man he had been waiting for finally arrived at his office. The General's aide de camp had entered without ceremony that evening and presented him with fresh orders to march. He had quickly scanned the contents of the missive before frowning slightly in confusion at the man. "Forgive me, but I was under the impression the attack was occurring elsewhere."

The man smiled slightly. "The orders are accurate Commander, I assure you. You and others will be marching there while the rest of the armies engage the main target."

The Commander nodded thoughtfully. "I take it we have some way of dealing with the defenses in place?"

"That has been taken care of by others." The aide told him. "Your job is simply to breach the defenses and lay waste to as much of the city as you can before withdrawing."

The man nodded before saluting. "It will be as you say."

"Good." The aide replied, returning the salute before departing.

The next morning across the northern cities, clarion calls rang out, calling the troops to muster. Orderly columns of troops made up of Naelax's forces alongside the religious order of Hextor formed up outside the city gates along with clusters of dark robed wizards and colorful groups of rowdy Gnolls, the provision and equipment wagons sitting behind them in a long train, each army several thousand strong. Trumpets blared and standards were raised as drummers began to play a steady marching rhythm. By midday, each of the six armies had gotten underway from their various cities.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Prometheus's army grew with each town and village they passed. The riders had done their work well and each town had mustered the soldiers who lived there, each ready to join a column as the vanguard came in sight as they marched north with other larger groups meeting them on the road from towns and cities further afield as they marched along the great road connecting Utopia to Delaric.<p>

As a new day dawned and the army prepared to march around Delaric itself, Davis came to Prometheus with news. "One of my agents just sent us a report. Delaric is still heavily fortified and its troops haven't moved. Unfortunately the other northern cities have mobilized sooner than we expected. They moved out a day or two after we did."

Prometheus's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. **"The timing is rather suspicious. Do you suspect another mole?"**

Davis snorted. "Always, but that's my job. It could just as easily have been hidden agents planted near the gates to watch for movement. Grenell isn't a fool, he's bound to have people in the field keeping an eye on us."

"**Which is no doubt why he kept the city under guard in case we decided to try and attack it on our way north. Fortunately for him I have other concerns at the moment, though perhaps we will visit on our return, depending on how the battle fares."** Prometheus mused before straightening up. **"Get the men ready to march. East Fair awaits and our time has just gotten shorter."**

Time passed, men marched, and the two great masses of men and beasts slowly began to draw towards each other. Carrier pigeons flew constantly, sent by scouts and spies as intelligence and troop movement was collected and sent out literally on the fly. A week passed and soon the armies were within a day's march of each other on the plains of the northern kingdom between the cities of East Fair and Delaric. As the men bedded down for the night under the stars after their final day of marching, Prometheus sat as he always did just outside of the camp, eternally vigilant as he gazed into the sky, his senses tuned to all that happened around him. Sensing the machine approaching him, he murmured softly.

"**For the first time in a long time, I go into battle without my brother next to me."** He commented wistfully. **"It is a strange feeling not to have him here."**

Davis smiled slightly. "The mangy mutt is probably having the time of his life without you there to keep an eye on him."

Prometheus chuckled softly. **"Alisha will keep him in line far better than I ever could."**

"True." Davis admitted in amusement. He gazed out into the night, his eyes flicking between various electromagnetic wavelengths, the darkness changing to red, then green, then neutral x-ray.

"**What is the final tally for the troops?"** Prometheus asked him.

"14, 623 all told." Davis replied. "Including wizards, scouts, etc. Practically all of the troops that aren't within a few days journey of the northern cities came."

Prometheus nodded. **"Good. And the latest information on the enemy's numbers?"**

"Closest estimate from my field agents is about 10,000 all told." Davis replied. "No new reinforcements. I still have to wonder why Grenell thinks he can win." Davis mused pensively. "Even with all the intel we've collected, I know we're missing something."

Prometheus sighed. **"We have gone in circles over this same issue several times already my friend. There is no use debating it now on the eve of battle. What will happen will happen. Even Pelor and Bahamut have not been able to enlighten me completely. But we have done what we can. Let us pray it is enough."**

Davis nodded. "It's a pity we couldn't get to East Fair and cut off the army but at least they decided to head south to engage us rather than start the siege immediately."

"**No doubt they believe that once they have finished with us they will be able to attack the city at their leisure rather than have my army attack their rear lines." **Prometheus stated.** "Unfortunately it also keeps us from using the city's defensive wall in case a regroup is in order but we will simply have to accept that and adapt."**

"What about the Mindflayers?" Davis asked.

Prometheus shook his head. **"One thing at a time my friend. They are a threat but a small one at this time. Once things have stabilized in the north we will deal with them."**

Davis raised an eyebrow. "I could very easily send a bunch of terminators in there and—"

"**Give them the very tools they need to bring us down**." Prometheus interrupted gently**. "I have no desire for them to take control of our technology and obtain our secrets. They may consider terminators primitive but they could turn them against us and the data they hold is valuable indeed. I would not risk the information on our origins and capabilities falling into their hands. Their time has not yet come. For now, let us deal with the evils of men."**

Davis nodded silently as the two continued their vigil, the stars shining down upon them. The two sat for hours in silence, each contemplating what the day would bring as the stars twinkled overhead and the false dawn slowly spread itself out across the horizon.

As the sun began to rise over the hills, the trumpets called out, waking the men. Prometheus turned to watch as the camp slowly came to life. The men washed and ate a simple breakfast before loading tents and equipment into the wagons. Finally they strapped on their armor and readied their weapons before slowly forming into ranks before Prometheus. Looking over them, he turned to face the sun and bowed his head in prayer, the morning sun making him glow like molten gold. As one, the men dropped to their knees with their heads bowed in respect.

"**Pelor, most noble Lord of Light! Your humble servant asks that you look with favor upon what we must do here today and bless us with your power! **

**Heironeous, god of Justice and Righteous War! Fill us with your holy might and hinder our foes that they might quail and flee at the sight of us! **

**Trithereon, Lord of Liberty! Grant us your blessing to oppose those who would condemn men and beast to eternal slavery! **

**Saint Cuthbert of the Cudgel! Fill us with your zeal to destroy those who do evil and let our vigilance be eternal so that evil might never take root in our hearts! **

**Rao, Bringer of Peace and Reason. Though we despise war it has come upon us against our wishes and we must fight if we are to survive! When our terrible work is done, let the cool waters of your peace fill our hearts and let our minds be filled with your calm wisdom so that we might return to our homes and live our lives as you intend. **

**May all the gods of good look upon us and bless us this day! So mote it be!"**

The men cried out with once voice as Prometheus raised his head and turned to them, his visage stern.

"**TO WAR!"** He shouted and the men shot to their feet with a loud roar, raising their weapons. The trumpeters blew and the drummers began to play a quick marching beat as Prometheus began marching quickly, the men at his back.

The sun slowly climbed higher into the sky as the men marched onward until around noon the scouts reported the opposing army had been sighted. Leaving the wagon trains behind the troops slowly formed up into a long line of thick rows with their mages and archers near the rear with a thin rear guard behind them. Prometheus and Davis marched in the middle of the front lines, a grim faced standard bearer having moved up quietly behind them to display their emblem as the enemy lines slowly came into view as a long black line at the far end of the large plain. A slow warm breeze blew through the tall grass as Davis scanned the enemy quickly.

"Hard to get a complete estimate of their numbers from here but the scouts' reports seem accurate. We have the numbers on our side at least." Davis murmured. "Fierce looking bunch. Looks like they decided to use the Gnolls as cannon fodder with them being on the front lines." He mused.

"**Or they are simply allowing them to try and fight us their own way, in howling, screaming packs."** Prometheus stated quietly.

Davis nodded silently before Prometheus took several large steps forward, removing himself from the bulk of his army before he called out in a loud voice.

"**Is there one among you who would speak with me? If so, let him come forth!"**

From within the enemy's ranks a loud, stern voice called out. "You speak as if we desire to treat with you! Do you not know who you face dragon? You face the combined armies of the northern kingdom!"

Prometheus's face turned grim. **"And your men desire this as much as you, do they? Men of the North, hear me! Turn from your slave masters, aid me in defeating him, and I will grant you security and peace in full measure for I and the gods I serve are merciful, unlike those you currently serve! Surrender yourselves peacefully and you will be shown mercy! What say you?!"** He called out to them.

"You talk in vain dragon!" Grenell shouted. "My men are loyal just as yours are to you. And just your men will die for you, so mine will die for me! Cease this prattle and fight!"

Prometheus nodded grimly. **"So be it then! Let the blood spilled here today be on your heads!"**

He turned to the men behind him and suddenly his divine aura flared brightly about him as he cried out. **"SOLDIERS OF THE LIGHT! SHOW THEM YOUR POWER! SHOW THEM YOUR MIGHT! SHOW THEM THAT THEY WILL FALL! YOU ARE THE ARMY THAT WAS REBORN AND YOU WILL NEVER FALTER!" **He shouted before turning back to the massive army before him.

"**CHARGE!" **He shouted and the men behind him shook the air with tremendous cry as the trumpets sounded a long strident blast.

The armored men ran forward, spears gripped in their hands as Prometheus charged ahead of them by several yards, his large talons chewing up the ground and his eyes glowing with righteous anger as fire licked at his bared fangs. An opposing horn blast shouted from across the plain and the Gnolls charged forward in large clumps representing their packs as they howled bloodcurdling war cries, axes and short swords raised, their faces a mix of insane desire and maddened bloodlust as they closed the distance between them. Growling fiercely, Prometheus opened his mouth and a massive blast of fire shot from deep in his throat. The Gnolls several yards ahead of him were immediately incinerated in the conflagration, their howls turning to brief screams of pain before the dragon jerked his head from side to side, immolating more of the creatures. The front line quickly slammed into the rampaging bloodthirsty warriors with their spears, each one impaling several. Suddenly a storm of arrows arced across the battlefield from the enemy side.

"SHIELDS UP!" Davis bellowed even as his plasma rifle continued to hammer the creatures with blasts of super-heated matter, charring fur and flesh alike. The men immediately raised their shields as hundreds of the projectiles rained down on them though Prometheus was unfazed by the storm, his armored hide not even scratched. A shout from the rear of Prometheus's army was heard and their own archers returned fire, raining arrows down onto the front lines of the opposing army that was only now beginning to march forward in solid formation, having allowed the insane Gnoll blood-letters to endure the first wave of the fighting. All around Prometheus swords were loosed from their sheaths, the spears' purpose fulfilled as men began to slash and hack against the maniacal beasts before them while the Gnolls slammed their axes against their thick shields, their mouths slavering with bloodlust as they tried to bring down the wall of armored flesh before them. Fire continued to erupt from Prometheus' mouth as his massive paws smashed against furry bodies like battering rams, causing several to fly backward several yards, their ribcages smashed inwards from his powerful blows even as the power of his aura overwhelmed others, causing them to tremble in fear at the sight of him moments before they were cut down or burnt to a crisp. Sweeping his massive forearms outward, a dozen of the creatures flew through the air to slam against their tribesmen, knocking them down. The men surrounding him continued to shout exultant battle cries as they stabbed and slashed, the dragon's power lending them unquenchable zeal and incredible strength as their weapons moved easily in their hands, each one finding just the right spot to kill the enemy before them before they moved on to yet another. The tide of bodies seemed endless though they paid that insignificant detail no mind for they were tireless and undefeatable.

"WE BRING THE PAIN! WE BRING THE LIGHT! WE ARE THE SCOURGE OF EVIL'S BLIGHT!" They chanted as Prometheus let out a powerful roar of defiance even as he burned more of the hateful creatures before him.

From the opposing side, surrounded by his men, Grenell watched the battle unfold with a gleam of excitement in his eye as he gripped his mace tightly. This was what life was about! This was what made it all worthwhile! The excitement! The pure energy of battle! The sight of seeing the light in your foe's eyes fade as you stood over them in exultation, triumphant in your victory! He licked his lips eagerly, his men shifting around him, his desire for battle an almost palpable feeling around them.

"Magnificent!" He murmured as he watched Prometheus burn still more of the hundreds of Gnolls around him even as his second front line drew ever closer to the battle. "Such power! Such strength and boundless ferocity! Glorious!" He sighed slightly with a grim smile on his face. "Such a pity the creature must die. Send out the first wave." He instructed to the man next to him.

"Mages! First wave!" The man shouted. "Fire!"

Arcane chanting filled the air behind him and seconds later a burst of fireballs erupted from outstretched hands, flying in blazing arcs across the battlefield. Hurried commands and words of power erupted frantically from the lips of the mages on the other side. Walls of force and energy blazed into existence in powerful flashes of electric blue light above the front lines as the fireballs impacted against them with loud explosions, spreading the conflagration before they extinguished, their magical energies spent. Unfazed by the flames the soldiers continued to fight on, gore and dark blood turning the formerly green and brown plain into fields of red and dark pink. As the ranks of the Gnolls began to truly thin into small disparage clumps the enemy's front line charged with a series of war cries. Prometheus glared disdainfully at the long line of men charging towards him, sneering at the skull and fist emblems on their dark armor.

"**If Hextor wishes for a battle then it is a battle he shall have!" **Prometheus declared stridently. **"Front ranks! Shield wall!"**

The men in front immediately knelt and formed up in a tight block with their shields before them while the men behind them retrieved their spears, resting them on the mens' shoulders creating a spiked wall of steel as they braced the men in front of them with their bodies, the line holding steady against the massive tidal wave of armor that raced towards them.

Raising his voice, Prometheus shouted a command in the draconic tongue. **"CHIDR LIAN BAYZIIHU STEONMYI DRNII KHUYONRATY DRY MYNIEDRDRIHU!" **

Suddenly the earth beneath the charging enemy shook violently, throwing dozens to the ground with loud cries. Seconds later great fissures tore apart the very ground causing many more to fall to their deaths before the earth swallowed them up, the fissures closing again. As the enemy's charge ground to a halt, the ground still shuddering from the massive earthquake, Prometheus cried out once more.

"**Front lines! Spear charge!"** He shouted.

The kneeling men immediately grabbed the spears resting on their shoulders and shot to their feet with perfect precision, waiting a second before racing forward with a loud shout, the men behind them following after. The men ate up the remaining yards before slamming into the enemy's disorganized line with a great crash, forcing the staggered soldiers back and impaling them through their armor. Swords were drawn once again as Prometheus' fire-breath roared over the men before him in a wave of super-heated death. Steel and iron turned red hot in an instant, broiling the flesh inside before the dragon's forearms launched them backwards, turning them into a hail of blazing metal artillery, slamming into their fellows several yards behind them.

"**YOU WHO WOULD ENSLAVE AND DELIGHT IN EVIL! LET THE WORDS OF LIGHT BE YOUR BANE!"** Prometheus shouted.

"**HELY ZUON PUTIELL LROTTELN!" **

"**HELY ACWOILR BIHH ZUON RELANYL AY YREL FUNTL UB NIWRYELUOLCELLL!"**

As the Celestial words shot from his mouth the very air seemed to vibrate with unseen power. The soldiers cried out in anguish, falling to their knees as the very sound of his spoken words shook them to the core. Charging forward the Emperor's men quickly began to stab and spear the fallen soldiers as the army's front line began to collapse and buckle.

Further back, Grenell frowned thoughtfully, his gaze intently locked on the battle. "Draconic and holy words of power." He murmured. "He continues to impress but it will do him no good in the end. If it is magic he wants…Phase two!" He ordered.

The man beside him shouted orders and a suddenly the air was filled with waves of fireballs as hundreds of spell-casters launched their spells. Prometheus's wizards quickly attempted to counter but many still made it through the vast barriers of power, slamming into the midst of his men, sending them flying and creating holes in the army's carefully formed ranks. The battle quickly turned furious as the Emperor's wizards responded in kind with fireballs of their own blasting men into the air with great explosions of heat. Arrows rained down on both sides as Prometheus's line slowly forced the enemy back until they were pinned against each other. Suddenly explosions of green choking fog erupted along the front lines, making the Emperor's men cough and hack. Frowning slightly, Prometheus cast a levitation spell on himself and quickly rose above the mist. Spreading his wings out he began to beat them powerfully towards the men below, creating great gusts of wind that slowly dispersed the clouds of gas, though the reprieve allowed the enemy to fortify and push back against their foes. Flapping his wings, Prometheus began to fly over the enemy formations.

Grenell nodded to himself as he watched the dragon. "I did wonder when he would take to the air. Mages! Air assault!" He shouted.

The order was barked by his aide. As he flew deeper into the enemy's ranks, powerful bolts of lightning shot towards him, arcing across his armored skin. Smirking, he held himself aloft allowing the enemy to shower him with normally deadly spells. Dozens of lightning bolts, fireballs, ice spears, and clouds of poison gas pelted and erupted around him until the very air around him becoming cloudy from the barrage as arcane energy created massive static storms. After several moments, Grenell called for a cease fire. As the smoke and gas began to clear the enemy's hearts filled with dismay at hearing Prometheus' deep laughter reverberate across the battlefield.

"**FOOLS! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD DESTROY ME WITH SUCH A PALTRY DISPLAY? I HAVE COME THROUGH YOUR VOLLEYS OF FIRE AND DEATH WITH NARY A SCRATCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW WHAT YOU FACE?"**

The air cleared and Prometheus floated there, completely unfazed, his face stern and unyielding as his aura flowed around him.

"**I AM PROMETHEUS! CHOSEN OF THE GODS AND THE IMMORTAL DRAGON EMPEROR!" ** He shouted.

"Sir?" Murmured Grenell's aide, his voice unsure. The High Priest's face, however, showed nothing but stony resolve. "He made us waste our reserves on him instead of his army by acting as bait. Clever. But I think it is time I took a personal hand in this." He smiled grimly. "After all, he is not the only one who can call on the gods for aid and guidance."

Raising his voice, he called out to the dragon. "Emperor Prometheus! I am Grenell! High Priest of Hextor, god of war! Would you come down and speak with me? I have a proposition for you that may spare many lives this day!"

Turning to his men, he ordered them to move back. As an empty circle slowly grew around him he stood at parade rest with his hands behind his back, his eyes fixed on his adversary. Prometheus slowly landed several yards away from him with a loud thump. Grenell could feel the dragon's eyes boring into him. As the dragon's aura washed over him he felt as if the creature were staring into his very soul, examining what he found in excruciating detail as he sat before him like the embodiment of justice. Smiling grimly he focused on his own powers, allowing the dark aura of his god to wrap around him and negate the painful energies surrounding him until he was once again at ease.

"I see now why your men fear and love you so." Grenell stated. "I can honestly state I have never seen a more impressive creature. Your power and your majesty are truly awe-inspiring."

"**You did not call me here to flatter me, you spoke of a proposition. Confine your words to that subject."** Prometheus told him flatly.

Grenell nodded. "Very well. It has become clear to me that this battle will not easily be won by my forces, if indeed it can be won at all. But like you I do not desire to see my entire host destroyed for no purpose. What I offer is this: a duel between you and myself, each of us using all our power and skill we possess. None shall interfere until the duel ends, this I swear."

"**And I should trust your word in this?"** Prometheus asked him coolly.

Grenell raised his voice as he looked to his men. "HEAR ME! THIS DUEL SHALL BE BETWEEN ME AND THE DRAGON! ANY WHO DARES INTERFERE IN THIS I SHALL PERSONALLY KILL MYSELF! DO NOTHING UNTIL THE DUEL COMES TO AN END!"

Grenell turned back to Prometheus. "My men will not dare disobey my words. They may not love me but fear works just as well. I trust their fear of me will be sufficient for you?"

"**It will do."** He said calmly**. "Have you any other conditions you wish to include before we begin this?"**

Grenell smiled. "I think not. And I will not ask what rules you wish to include. After all," his smile darkened into smug satisfaction, "a great many rules bind you already. Good men have so many rules I often wonder how they can function within them."

"**For a truly good man, rules do not matter**." Prometheus stated, his voice quiet but filled with conviction. **"And when such a man makes war upon evil, even demons will run from him in fear. Now, if a simple man can inspire such fear in creatures of such power, what do you think I can do…little man?" **He intoned gravely, his aura pressing down on Grenell's own, the air around him almost smothering as the two powers pulsed against each other.

Grenell's smile faded, replaced with a grim and unyielding determination. "Indeed. Let us make things a bit more interesting then." Raising his voice he cried out, his voice filled with dark power. "HEXTOR! GOD OF WAR AND LORD OF MIGHT! I OFFER MYSELF AS A WILLING VESSEL SO THAT YOU MIGHT FACE YOUR ADVERSARY'S CHAMPION FACE TO FACE!"

Suddenly dark clouds appeared overhead, blotting out the sun as a thunderclap rolled across the battlefield. As the wind began to pick up there came a voice, seemingly from all around them, deep and filled with hateful scorn.

"**SO! HERE AT LAST IS A BATTLE WORTHY OF ME!"** Hextor exclaimed. **"I SHALL** **ENJOY PUTTING PELOR'S SERVANT AND BAHAMUT'S CHAMPION IN HIS PLACE!"**

Suddenly a bolt of dark lightning erupted from the clouds above and slammed into Grenell, kicking up a cloud of dirt and dust. As the dust began to clear the men nearby gasped quietly at the sight before them as Grenell's already muscled form began to shift. His skin turned the color of ash as his eyes turned the color of dried blood. His black hair grew longer and began to flow from the wind circling around him as two great tusks emerged from his widening mouth. His armor melted and warped before reforming around his new, more powerfully muscled form as two extra pair of arms sprouted from his sides for a total of six appendages. The armor itself became thicker and black as night with raised skulls covering every inch. In his hands appeared a spiked flail, a battle axe, a long sword, a mace, a falchion, and a pair of stout iron bucklers, each of them coated in ancient dried blood.

Prometheus gazed at the figure before him dispassionately before he spoke. **"I think I preferred your previous form. At least it was somewhat aesthetically pleasing."**

Hextor merely chuckled at the dragon's quip. "Submit to me dragon or die."

Prometheus merely gazed at him, unimpressed. **"I choose a third option. Your death and my victory."**

"I am the god of war! You cannot hope to defeat me!" Hextor told him coldly, his black eyes glittering with malevolence.

"**I tire of this posturing." **Prometheus stated before opening his jaws wide and letting loose an immense blast of fire, infusing it with his holy magic. The golden-tinged flames slammed into the figure, obscuring him from sight as the inferno blazed around him, scorching the earth. After a few moments Prometheus shut his jaws, allowing the smoke to fade. Amazingly, Hextor stood there without a burn on him, his face set in a jeering look.

"Your opening move has failed. My turn." He stated in grim amusement as he shot forward...

* * *

><p><em>The palace of Utopia, same time<em>...

Beowulf sat in his office reviewing various reports when suddenly a voice echoed in his head.

~~_Sir! Priority alert from the outer perimeter! An enemy force is on the move and is heading towards the northern gate!~~_

Beowulf raised his head with a frown as he replied via the secure comm channel. ~~_How many?~~_

_~~Initial estimates suggest several thousand including mages and archers all bearing the standard of Naelax.~~ _Came the dispassionate voice of the terminator guard he was communicating with.

The Gnoll's face turned pensive. _~~Only about five hundred of the garrison remain within the city. How soon until the enemy reaches the wall?~~_

_~~If their march remains constant they will reach the outer wall in approximately four hours.~~_ The terminator replied.

_~~Keep me updated on their status.~~ _Beowulf ordered grimly before closing the link. Shooting to his feet he quickly strode out of the office and down the corridor, opening another comm channel.

~~_This is Marshal Beowulf to all Council members and senior staff! Meet me in the council chambers immediately!~~ _

_~~What's happening?~~ _ Crostrike asked in concern.

_~~The outer wall will soon be under attack! We must be prepared to defend it.~~_ Beowulf replied grimly._ ~~War is upon us!_~~

* * *

><p>AN: I realize this isn't the best place to end this chapter but I couldn't find a better place without creating a seriously long chapter at least double its current size. If you are enjoying my story please leave a thoughtful review?


	16. Killing Stroke

**A\N: **Holy crap! Two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll!

**Chapter 16: Killing Stroke**

Deep-sounding horns rang out throughout the city of Utopia causing the people to look up in puzzlement. Suddenly a baritone, gravelly voice echoed across the rooftops.

"This is Marshall Beowulf! All able-bodied citizens must report to the nearest garrison armory immediately! If you have armor and weapons in your home, don them and report to the nearest garrison at once for further instructions! All garrison forces, aid in the arming of the citizens in an orderly manner!"

The message continued to repeat for several minutes. Men and women began running through the streets as children were hurried indoors. Throughout the city, men in armor began to move through the streets, directing people to the nearby armories.

_Flashback…_

Prometheus gazed at the massive diagram before him displaying the city's structure and buildings as crews continued working on digging the massive underground tunnels for the city's sewer systems. A group of architects, scholars, and craftsmen surrounding him as well as Beowulf and Davis.

"The city's walls will be strong indeed." He mused aloud. "But it will need more than strong walls to protect it."

"The garrison will be kept on standby of course." Davis stated. "They'll be ready to move when we need them."

"And what of communication?" Prometheus asked. "Some of our troops will have…special means of sending messages between each other and us but what of the rest?"

"A public address system?" Davis asked.

"Without electricity?" Prometheus asked with a bit of amusement before he turned to the others. "What would be the best means to send a message to all the citizens of the city quickly in case of a siege or attack?"

The others looked at each other a bit before one of them stepped forward. "The best way that has been found thus far, my Lord, is a series of horns located throughout the city and manned constantly. Should one of the horns blow, the others will quickly follow suit."

"And can actual messages be delivered accurately with these series of horns?" He asked.

The craftsman thought for a moment before nodding. "Assuming the horns are made well enough, then yes it could be done, sire."

Prometheus nodded. "Good."

"What about the people?" Beowulf asked quietly. "Not everyone is going to have suits of armor and swords if we come under attack. No offense," he stated, looking at the others, "but craftsmen and merchants usually don't buy armor and swords for themselves. The best we could hope for is them cowering in their homes."

Prometheus frowned slightly. "We will build smaller garrison buildings and armories built near the gates of each city section for defense and stockpiles with enough armor and swords to equip the citizens. I will protect them to the best of my ability but they must learn there will be times when I am not there to defend them, times when they must stand up and find courage in themselves. It is often a hard lesson to learn but it is always invaluable and most will become stronger for it."

He looked out across the large plain to where the construction was being done, his face filled with quiet conviction. "And my people will be strong!"

_End flashback…_

"Form orderly lines!" The guards called out over the general din as large numbers of people milled about anxiously. "Form lines and you will receive your armor and weapons in due course. The city is not yet under siege! Please be calm!" They exhorted the people.

Near the gates stood the large, study structure of the local garrison house and armory which served as the peace-keeping force for the section of the city. Other guards quickly brought arm-loads of swords and simple chain mail shirts of various sizes up from the vaults below to distribute to the people. Thanks to the massive industrial base Prometheus controlled on Earth, the chain mail shirts were well-made and easily produced. A hard layer of hybrid steel rings was fitted over soft, padded cloth making it a combination of hard chain mail over soft leather. Most would have no way of knowing, but the padded mail shirts they were being given would have been considered high quality by the armorers of the day, easily standing up to the average sword slice. The swords as well were somewhat higher quality than would be given to the usual commoner; the mix of metals integrated into their smelting made the weapons somewhat lighter and the balance was quite naturally perfect. In time, a rumor would circulate, from exaggerated stories of the battle, that the weapons being given to them were enchanted by the Dragon Emperor himself to make the wielder more proficient in their use. As the shirts and swords were handed out, the guards could see a few of the more martially-trained individuals standing off to the side, showing several people how to hold and use the unfamiliar weapons properly.

Most others merely fretted, wondering what the day would bring and whether they would live to see the next sunrise.

In the center of the city within the palace itself, Beowulf quickly strode into the smaller council room set aside for private meetings. The long rectangular table was composed of a single massive slab of polishes while marble with padded chairs around each side and both ends. The hawk-faced sorceress Lady Crostrike and rotund Lord Darius, Minister of Trade were already seated though they rose in reflex at his entrance, inclining their heads to him. Moments later Lord Hammen of Cranden, Prometheus's adviser, Michael his steward, and Alisha entered as well. Several minutes later the remaining minsters arrived, inclining their heads to Beowulf and the others as they seated themselves; each of them was dressed in fine cut white robes with gold or silver trim. Beowulf sat down, briefly looking at the pensive faces before him.

"As you have heard the outer wall will soon be under attack." Beowulf stated bluntly. "According to the guards a force of several thousand men is marching on our northern gate and will be here within the next four hours. We have until then to rally a force strong enough to fight them. As I speak, the people are being armored and armed so that they can take part in the defense."

"Why not let the army simply sit there and exhaust themselves?" One of the ministers asked. "His Eminence has always said the wall will be the strongest in the world and the army should return soon."

"Are you going to trust that the wall will hold?" Beowulf interrupted him firmly. "I have faith in our Lord as well but we must also be prepared in case the worst happens. The Dragon Emperor has tasked us with the defense of his city and this is what we will do!"

Cowed slightly, the figures nodded silently as Alisha spoke up. "How many garrison forces are left?"

"About five hundred give or take a few." Beowulf replied. "Not enough to defend the city from such a force, especially as there are no spell-casters in its ranks."

"There will be at least two spell-casters in their ranks by the time they reach the wall." Crostrike declared firmly, glancing at Alisha who nodded in agreement. "I am the court sorceress for a reason. By the end of the day, they will have learned to fear my power." She stated grimly, her face drawn into a fierce expression.

"That is all well and good." One of the ministers stated grumpily. "But two sorceresses and five hundred men will not be enough to fend off the attack and the people, even if they are armed with swords, will not be an effective fighting force. They'll be cut to ribbons while they cower in fear!"

Beowulf frowned. "You underestimate our people. Yes they are afraid and yes they will want to cower. But they know that some things are more important and are worth fighting for. I myself will be leading the charge against the enemy. I may not be a great speaker like the Emperor but I can at least show them they do not stand alone." He concluded.

The Gnoll stood, his face grim with his paws pressed flat against the table. "Prepare yourselves. The time has come for each and every one of us to show the Emperor and our people what we are truly made of and that his trust in us was not misplaced. Three of us are ready to fight and die for him if need be."

Beowulf looked at each of them intently, his sharp golden eyes staring into theirs. "What say the rest of you?"

* * *

><p>Hextor leaped at Prometheus with a loud howl of blood lust, his weapons whirling about him like a tornado of blood-stained steel. Snarling, the dragon fired a ray of repulsion at the figure, knocking him out of the air and sending him flying back. The avatar landed solidly on his feet and charged again without a second of hesitation. As Prometheus's fist shot out the creature vaulted over his arm, his falchion slashing at the giant forearm, scoring his armored hide with a screech before he landed on his feet again and continued the charge. Reaching the dragon he leaped again only to have Prometheus's fiery breath send him flying once again. Rolling, Hextor got to his feet, his body and armor completely unsinged by the intense flames.<p>

"**You call yourself the god of war and yet you fight like a child."** Prometheus sneered. **"If this is the extent of your abilities, I wonder how you were able to attract any followers at all!"**

Hextor grinned evilly. "Your pride will be your downfall dragon. Already events are taking place you know nothing about. And you will meet your destruction in this place. I have foreseen it! You are not the only one who can discern the future! Surely your precious Pelor told you that you would die here?"

Prometheus scoffed. **"Iuz used similar bluffs and tricks and his body lies in the dust as yours soon will."**

Hextor laughed even as he charged again. "Foolish beast! I am no necromancer or paltry lich! I! AM! A! GOD!"

Suddenly his body expanded enormously to more than twice its height. Now easily over 12 feet tall, his bucklers smashed into Prometheus's attacking arms as he dodged inside the dragon's guard, stabbing forward with his weapons.

The desecrated, divinely-wrought weapons breached his armor with a loud crack and the Dragon Emperor howled in pain, the sound making the hearts of his men quail.

Prometheus felt the contaminated blades stab into his body and grate painfully against his bones. But even worse still, he felt the dark and unholy energies flow into him, attempting to corrupt his very flesh. Gritting his fangs, the Emperor's eyes blazed with anger as he let out an incredible roar filled with sonic energy, firing it directly into Hextor's face. The god let out a scream of pain as his ears bled before the force of the sound waves forced him back. A second later the dragon's fist plowed into him with terrific force, sending him flying once again, his long sword and falchion still imbedded in the dragon's shoulders. Gripping the weapons Prometheus yanked them from his body with a cry before the divine magic that coursed through him purified the corruption and healed his wounds even as Hextor stood up once again.

"**YOU HAVE DARED TO DEFILE THAT WHICH WAS PURE AND HOLY!"** Prometheus shouted at him, his eyes blazing. **"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT VIOLATION!"**

"Better creatures than you have tried!" Hextor retorted heatedly.

Snarling in anger, Prometheus forced his powers into the weapons he held. Divine golden fire blazed across the blades and grips, the dark powers infused within them writhing across the surface of the weapons like oily whips against the glory they were being subjected to. Suddenly both weapons shattered with an incredible CRACK in his hands though the remained encased in the golden light. Flinging his arms to the side, the shattered remains of the god's weapons flew towards the crowd around them, their momentum from the breaks released from their confinement. Men screamed as metal shot at hyper-velocity impaled them through their bodies. Prometheus paid them no mind as he charged at Hextor with a roar. Crouching down as he gripped his remaining weapons, the god swung his flail at Prometheus's head, the spiked ball slamming into his face even as the dragon's jaws clamped around the armored warrior and bit down furiously. Metal groaned as the corrupt armor desperately tried to resist the incredible force bearing down on it even as holy energies roared through the avatar's body, weakening them both. Prometheus groaned in pain as Hextor yanked at his flail ripping the imbedded spike from the dragon's jaw only to swing his battle axe into the Emperor's snout, ripping through his armor and drawing blood, the pain making his vision waver though he bit down even harder in frustration. Suddenly with a powerful CRUNCH the breastplate split and his fangs speared into desecrated flesh with a sickening squelch. Hextor howled as he felt the dragon's fangs tear into his body, the holy power burning his insides. Prometheus shook his head back and forth, ripping and tearing the foul flesh as shields and axe rained painful blows against his jaw and face. Suddenly Prometheus spat him out, sending the god flying before he landed in the dirt in a heap. Spitting in disgust, he began healing himself again only to see the avatar stand up again, his own flesh slowly healing as well.

"Do you think to defeat me as easily as you do others?" Hextor sneered even as he panted slightly. "I do not live and die by the rules of mortals! A stab to the heart will not kill me, nor will cutting off my limbs! All you have done is cover me in your putrid phlegm!"

"**And you taste disgusting as well."** Prometheus retorted with a glare as he rubbed his jaw. **"I doubt my taste buds will ever be the same again."**

Hextor roared in anger as he shot forward, closing the distance between them and leaping several yards into the air with a tremendous cry, his weapons poised to strike at the dragon's head. Prometheus quickly leaned away, swatting at the figure only to have Hextor grab onto his arm with his two free hands and swing himself around, his mailed foot slamming into the dragon's head, snapping it to the side with a crunch. Grunting in pain, Prometheus grabbed him by the nape of his armor and flung him to the ground with a thud several yards away before charging him again. Hextor immediately got to his feet, leaping aside as the dragon's fist slammed into the ground a half second later, cracking the earth beneath it. The war god swiftly murmured a spell and flew into the air, seemingly leaping over the dragon's head before slashing at one of his horns with his battle axe, scoring it before he spun in mid-air, his flail slamming against the back of Prometheus's head before landing on the dragon's back.

His vision and senses blurry from the impact, Prometheus unleashed the full power of his aura, surrounding himself with holy energies but the god merely laughed. Unable to reach him with his paws Prometheus quickly pulled his wings against his body before he rolled onto his back, the avatar leaping away at the last moment to avoid being crushed. Both rolled onto their feet before Prometheus muttered a quick spell. Lightning surged from his talons as Hextor dodged to the side, the bolt barely missing him. Glaring, the dragon swung his paw at Hextor only to have it smacked aside by one of the shields before the creature became a veritable whirlwind of attacks as he leaped at his foe once again. The ball of the spiked flail smacked into Prometheus's whiskered face again as the battle axe slashed across his armored neck, drawing blood as the other desecrated shield slammed against his chin causing him to stumble back.

The dragon bellowed in the Celestial tongue, shouting commands that shook the very air even as his magic continued to heal him. Hextor stumbled, grimacing in pain at the divine words but held firm as Prometheus tried to deck him again. Hextor ducked under his forearm and ran forward, slashing at the dragon's side with the axe an instant before he brought up his shield to deflect a backhand blow, the power of it still knocking him back several feet. The dragon's wing swiped at him, knocking him off-balance before Prometheus grabbed him by the tear in his breastplate. As Hextor rained blows against his wrists, Prometheus gripped the ragged edges of the metal and pulled at them with all of his strength. With a scream of metal and a loud CRACK the armor burst asunder in the front. Forcing the armor to open even further, the unholy metal bent backwards, the avatar's arms still encased in it. Hextor howled as bone and sinew snapped and tore as his arms were bent backwards with terrific force, pinned nearly behind his back as he dropped his weapons in shock. Letting go with one hand, Prometheus's fist slammed into the creature's bare torso with all his strength. Divinely-enhanced bone and muscle gave way, piercing organs and pulverizing bones as his chest cavity caved inwards nearly to his spine. Hextor's body collapsed with a loud wheeze a moment before Prometheus's tail whipped around, knocking his foe back even further to land in a limp heap.

Prometheus panted quietly as he stared at his foe. **"You may not live and die by the rules of mortals Hextor but you are still present in a body of flesh and bone. And flesh and bone is easily ruined. I have won your duel. Tell your men to surrender. It is over."** He stated with grim finality.

The armor surrounding Hextor slowly melted away as he laughed, his chuckles gurgling in his throat. "Fool!" he rasped. "You may have bested me but I wage war to win! And in war, there are no morals, no fair play, no rules! Only victory at any cost! THE DUEL IS OVER! KILL THEM ALL!" He roared.

Snarling, Prometheus roared at the men that raced to surround him. Hextor slowly healed himself before getting to his feet, Grenell's aide mere steps away from him.

"Your…your Eminence…ahh…" He stammered, unsure of how to address the figure before him.

Hextor glanced at him even as his body completely reformed. "Calm yourself soldier, I have seen that you serve my High Priest faithfully and well. I shall retire from the field and allow your master to continue the fight as he had planned." He smiled with vicious glee even as he watched Prometheus send his soldiers flying. "A most enjoyable fight! It has been far too long since I have faced such an opponent!"

He glanced at the man who seemed to be barely holding on to his wits at the god's words. Hextor chuckled at the man's incredulous look. "Ah. You thought that I would trounce this upstart with a flick of my hand did you? Foolish mortal. I engaged him only to enjoy the sport of the fight and to see how this upstart emperor would handle himself. I had no intention of besting him as my servant thought for the final blow will come from a side he does not see. Continue your little battle, it will be an amusing fight to watch."

The man could only nod as dark power erupted from Hextor as the avatar withdrew his essence from the prime material plane, the High Priest's body returning to its normal form. Grenell staggered with a gasp, panting as he acclimated to the change, his aide propping him up as he steadied himself.

"Such power!" Grenell murmured in awe. "Such absolute strength and knowledge! Surely my god has blessed me this day! Thank you great Lord for allowing your servant to be your sword and shield!" He prayed fervently before he focused on the battle before him. "Alert the mages, it is time for phase three!"

"As you say Lord!" The aide nodded before shouting orders.

Prometheus flung his wings back and forth, causing men to go flying as his fiery breath immolated more. Suddenly infernal roars filled the air. Looking up, he saw dozens of portals composed of dark purple energy being opened by the Garasteth wizards on the flanks of his army. Creatures out of nightmare from demons to devils to horrors covered with eyes and tentacles poured forth and charged, slamming into his mens' ranks. The men turned quickly to defend against these new foes, hacking and slashing with their swords. Snarling in frustration, Prometheus quickly took to the air, flying back towards his own men, never noticing Grenell's smug smile.

* * *

><p>Outside the walls of the city Beowulf stood with his arms clasped behind him as he stared out into the sea of faces before him. The city garrison had done their work well, equipping the people efficiently so that even as the four hour mark was upon them the majority of the city's thousands were able, if not entirely willing, to fight.<p>

~~_Sir. The army is now within firing range. Estimated time to the wall is five minutes_.~~ The guard reported.

~~_Fire at will. Reinforcements will be marching shortly_.~~ Beowulf replied.

The terminator acknowledged the order as Beowulf looked over the rows of civilians mixed with the garrison again. As he looked over the crowd he could see even more groups marching quickly around the city walls from other entrances to join them. Nodding to himself, he raised his voice and began to speak.

"Many of you do not know me! You ask, who is this creature that commands us to walk into battle? And why should I follow him? After all, he is not the Emperor, the divine light we follow! I tell you no, I am not! But perhaps you have heard of the great General Asher Walters, Knight-Errant of Furyondy and slayer of the foul lich Iuz?"

The people murmured quietly to themselves, many nodding in recognition.

"It was my honor to serve alongside the General for several years! We rose through the ranks of Veluna's army together! At one time he was merely a common soldier like you! But he rose to the rank of Captain and then Battalion Commander during the wars that plagued our lands not so long ago. I was there as he fought! I was there as he strategized! And I was there as he wept for the men he lost! I am no stranger to battle! I am no stranger to the fears of men! I am no stranger to commanding hosts of warriors! And I tell you now, that I have never seen a braver army of men than the one that stands before me!" He shouted, his eyes alight with confidence.

Seeing the unsure looks of the soldiers he continued in a loud voice. "You are saying to yourselves, how can this Gnoll say we're brave? After all, I'm shaking in my boots and can barely hold my sword! Yes, you are afraid! But so was the General when he went into battle the first time! Yes, you fear you may be killed, but so did he! And yet! Yet here you are, ready to give all that you have to ensure all that you hold dear is safe! And that, my friends, that is the greatest courage there is! For many would cower and flee at such a prospect as this! But not you!"

"YOU STAND HERE NOW, READY TO DO WHAT MUST BE DONE! AND COMPARED TO THAT, BATTLE IS NOTHING!" He shouted. "LET US SHOW THE DRAGON EMPEROR WHAT WE ARE MADE OF! LET US SHOW HIM THAT WE ARE STRONG! LET US SHOW HIM THAT OUR HEARTS ARE FIRE AND OUR BODIES STEEL! LET US SHOW HIM WE ARE WORTHY TO BE CALLED HIS PEOPLE!" Beowulf bellowed as he raised his fist in defiance.

The crowd roared as the raised their swords in salute.

"FORWARD!" Beowulf shouted as he spun around and began marching at a fast clip, the crowd following after him, chanting.

~~_Sir! Emergency sitrep! The wall has been breached!~~_ The terminator alerted him.

Beowulf's eyes widened, thankful that he faced away from the crowd so they could not see the shock on his face. ~~_WHAT? How is that possible?~~_

~~_The gates were unbarred as they marched up to the wall_.~~ The terminator told him grimly. ~~_They were opened from within and allowed the army to march through it. We cannot bar the doors at this time, there are too many soldiers within the archway_.~~

~~_Betrayal_!~~ Beowulf snarled, his fangs bared in animalistic hatred, his eyes bright with anger. ~~_Who would dare_?~~

~~_Sir! Two bodies have been discovered at the interior wall. They were well hidden in the grass inside camouflaged bags. Facial recognition indicates they were part of the outer defense squads_.~~

_~~So it was not betrayal then, but sabotage!~~_ Beowulf fumed as he marched. ~~_Loraquet must have had others within the city working for him as well! What of the tunnel wards? What is the army's progress?_~~

~~_It appears the wards are incapacitating some of them but not in any significant amount.~~_ The machine replied.

Beowulf sighed. ~~_We have miscalculated. The wards were designed to keep out men and creatures who aligned themselves with the dark powers. These men are simply following orders. They are not truly evil, merely misguided. They are neutral in this and so the wards do not stop them. Do as much damage as you can, we will meet them half way.~~_

~~_Yes sir! Firing at-~~_ Suddenly the terminator's transmission cut off.

Beowulf sighed silently. The guards were either damaged or destroyed then. So be it.

As the enemy army marched inexorably towards the city, Captain Festius smiled. Things were going just as planned. Their march from Delaric had been easy and while the outer wall had been quite impressive it had been barely manned with only a few watch guards. The Captain had worried briefly how they were going to smash through the obviously enchanted and stout doors with no battering ram or other artillery but just as they had come upon the wall the doors had swung open, allowing the men easy access. The tunnel had also been a bit worrisome as well as several men had suddenly keeled over and died upon entering the matrix of glowing lines and runes but the majority of them seemed to be fine. The Captain had even taken the time to admire the artistry of the work, though he had no idea what the figures meant beyond the fact that they were obviously magical. Once the city had been taken he was going to put in a request to ensure the wall was kept intact. It was obviously a masterpiece of architecture, not the mention quite strong. Would be a shame to tear such good work down when it would serve them just as well. The guards had been surprisingly resistance to their arrows but a good shot with a few fireballs from the military mages had done the trick and now the army was on the wide and well-maintained causeway to the city itself. Several of his men had suggested burning the fields as they went but the Captain had rebuffed them; they had neither the time or resources to spend on such an endeavor, the General's orders had been clear on that. Raze the city as best they could in the time they had and get out. Others would follow later to finish the job or they would be given new orders to remain. As the men continued to march they soon came upon was appeared to be a significantly larger force blocking the road. As the General called for a halt, the Captain frowned. Where had these troops come from? Intel had assured them there would be at most five hundred men to guard the city!

Taking out his field glasses, the Captain raised them, taking a long look before smiling. Ah! So that was it. The Gnoll had pressed the civilians into service and given them cheap chainmail and swords. Brave maybe, but foolish. Even with their larger numbers they had few if any mages and they were completely without training. This would hardly be a challenge!

Beowulf stared grimly at the army before him before muttering to himself. "Alpha would probably make a grand speech right now. Screw that." He raised his voice. "Mages and archers, fire at will!" He shouted.

Fireballs, arrows, and storms of ice rained down on the approaching army only to be blocked by powerful magical shields before they charged forward with loud cries, their swords raised.

"So much for that." Beowulf sighed grimly as he drew his masterwork sword. "TAKE THEM DOWN!" He shouted as he ran forward.

The men behind him shouted as they ran forward as well. The two front lines slammed into each other and blood quickly began to stain the white stone road as guts were stabbed and necks were sliced open. Beowulf fought like a true berserker, his fangs bared and his eyes blazing with battle lust as he ducked and sliced with almost supernatural ease. "BEOWULF MAKES MEN DIE!" He bellowed as heart blood ran down the length of his blade. Ducking under a mailed fist he uppercut the soldier in front of him, making the man's head snap back before his blade thrust under the man's chin, severing his spine and windpipe. An instant later he punched another in the head before slamming his sword into the man's gut, his entrails spilling out onto the ground. All around him, the people fought with a desperate frenzy, their swords frantically blocking and slashing even as they fell though the soldiers among them attempted to protect them as best they could.

The army began to spread out to try and surround the smaller force as the mages on both sides fired again. Prismatic rays of magical energy shot into the soldiers, wreaking havoc as clouds of gas exploded in in response within the ranks of the civilians, making them choke and gasp. Suddenly Crostrike's voice sounded like a whip-crack through the air as she raised her arms, her staff gripped in her fingers.

"**Azia azrt zhart, A th'llurr our'! Wahaaja azrt zi'ann lo aralaath thkann!"** She shouted, her voice echoing with arcane power.

Second later thick dark clouds shrouded the enemy army in deep shadow before icy winds began to blow fiercely. The enemy's men struggled against the powerful winds as hail, ice, and snow began to fall from the clouds in great torrents. The men were buffeted as hail as large as rocks bounced and dinged off their armor, the ice and snow quickly chilling their armor and making it hard to move as their bodies began to shiver uncontrollably. With a confident cheer Beowulf's men renewed their attack with even greater zeal, striking down the soldiers with incredible determination.

As the snow storm began to fade Alisha's smooth and strident voice suddenly rang out, her tone jeering and filled with smugness. "You boys seem to be cold! How about I warm you up? **Nak k'a waaha A th'llurr 'rtur our'h azhlurh azrt wanath!"**

Power once again roared through the air before blasts of fire erupted in the heart of the army's ranks. Men screamed as flesh charred inside metal armor before the enemy's mages countered with a powerful rainstorm that extinguished the flames.

"DON'T LET UP!" Beowulf shouted as he stabbed a soldier in the shoulder before jerking out the blade. "PUSH THEM BACK AND KILL THEM ALL!"

Suddenly a fireball slammed into the front lines, flinging away Naelax and Utopian soldiers alike. Beowulf cried out in pain as the impact launched him into the air over the heads of his men before landing on his arm with a sickening crunch. Groaning in pain and disoriented, he slowly rolled over onto his side, the smell of his own burnt fur and flesh filling his sensitive nose. As he struggled to stand another explosion of fire erupted nearby, the shock wave slamming him into the ground as another man landed on him heavily, driving the air from his lungs a moment before his vision swam and darkness took him.

* * *

><p>"<strong>DIE DEMON SCUM!"<strong> Prometheus bellowed as he plowed into a charging line of infernal creatures before letting loose with his fiery breath. Knocking away several of the fiendish creatures he paused to catch his breath and take stock of the battle. The fighting had been progressing well so far but the addition of swarms of demons and other creatures had thrown a bit of a wrench into things. Each of these creatures were powerful on their own and combined into a fighting force, even a well-organized army would be hard pressed to defeat them without terrible losses. The mages and clerics on his side had been helpful in banishing or outright destroying some of them and his own personal attention to them had kept his men from being slaughtered but it had not come without cost. His once pristine golden scales were dim and coated with the blood of his enemy's and his own as well. The abyssal and infernal forces had been surprisingly well equipped; the weapons they had utilized would have felled lesser creatures with a single blow and even caused normal adult dragons to limp away in defeat after several such strikes. It was only a testament to his semi-divine nature and powerful healing spells that he was not already lying prone on the ground in a pool of his own blood but even his powers were beginning to falter under the relentless dark forces assailing them. Prometheus had, as the battle progressed, summoned several Celestial forces to aid them but they were too few to truly turn the tide of battle. After all, even he could only summon so many and his own clerics were not quite up to the task of commanding such powerful beings.

As he looked around, the standard-bearer from earlier quickly jogged up to him, the flag inexpertly tied around what appeared to be a ceremonially carved spear. His eyes took in the dragon's condition before he spoke. "My Lord, are you alright?!" He called out over the din. "Do you need a healer? Perhaps you should rest a bit!"

Prometheus shook his head wearily. **"I cannot! There is still too much to do! I am weary my son but I shall endure!"**

Turning away from the man, he looked out over the battlefield again. Suddenly blinding pain shot through his body as the standard bearer drove the spear deep inside his wounded flank. Prometheus roared in pain as dark negative energy poured into him, weakening his body even further.

"No one is safe from the Scarlet Brotherhood!" The man hissed, his voice filled with cold malice and hate as he shoved the powerful weapon deeper into the dragon's body. "Not even one such as you is safe! High Priest Grenell has commanded your death and so shall it be! Die with the knowledge you have failed your people, savior!" He crowed.

Gasping in pain, Prometheus blindly swept at the man, knocking him off his feet before gripping the powerful dragonbane weapon and jerking it free. He groaned as he struggled to hold himself upright, his side gushing blood from the deep wound as he panted. Pressing a paw against the gash, he forced pure divine energy into it, willing it to heal him. Such was his weakened condition that the wound only partially closed, his strength waning. Across the battlefield, Grenell smiled as he saw the dragon slump.

"It is done! Mages! Final phase!" He shouted.

Dark infernal chanting filled the air as the Garasteth mages began casting their final spell in unison. Moments later a loud ripping sound was heard above the battlefield. Men stared in horror as the very air seemed to tear apart above them, opening into a black and seething abyss that was centered on their Emperor. Prometheus looked into the sky and seemed to blanch at the sight before the vortex began to suck up everything below it with tremendous force. Prometheus scrambled in vain as his body began to lift off the ground before it began flying quickly towards the tear in reality.

"A portal to the negative energy plane itself!" Grenell murmured in satisfaction, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "A place of eternal darkness, entropy, and death. Even if he manages to survive, the gods themselves would not be able to find him in that place! He is undone!"

Prometheus roared in dismay as he flew closer and closer to rip, his weakened body unable to summon the strength to cast spells or fly away. The cold darkness surrounded him and his body vanished from view before a powerful eruption of golden light issued forth from the tear, accompanied by the dragon's defiant roar before it closed.

The battle came to a standstill as a warm tepid wind blew through the battlefield.

The soldiers of light stared in abject horror and dismay at the place their Emperor had vanished.

His outfit torn and covered in blood, Davis's eyes blazed with anger, his face twisted in hatred.

Across the battlefield, Grenell smiled with relish. "The Dragon Emperor is dead. Wipe them out." He ordered softly. "All of them."


	17. Retributive Strikes

**Chapter 17: Retributive Strikes**

High Priest Grenell laughed quietly with glee as he watched the so-called 'soldiers of the light' falter, their morale shaken badly as only moments before their beloved Dragon Emperor had been pulled into the negative energy plane by the combined spell-casting of his Garasteth wizards.

"YOUR SAVIOR IS DEAD!" He shouted, projecting his voice across the battlefield. "YOUR VAUNTED EMPEROR IS NO MORE! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS AND SURRENDER! YOU HAVE LOST!"

"NO!" Davis shouted angrily as he looked at the men around him, his body seemingly brimming with coiled energy, his eyes filled with unbreakable determination. "NO THE BATTLE IS NOT LOST! WE STILL DRAW BREATH! WE STILL HAVE STRENGTH IN US! AS LONG AS ONE OF US STILL HAS THE STRENGTH TO LIFT A SWORD THERE IS HOPE! THE DRAGON EMPEROR SAID YOU WILL NOT FALTER! DO NOT FAIL HIM NOW! RISE UP AND DESTROY THE ONES WHO DARED TAKE HIM FROM YOU!"

"FIGHT!" Davis screamed as he raised his weapon. "FIGHT!"

Screaming out anguished battle cries the massive host charged forward, hell-bent on rending and tearing at the men who dared destroy their Emperor. The men slammed into the enemy host with wild abandon, swords clashing and shields smashing as they furiously tore their way through the enemy's ranks. Racing forward with incredible speed, Davis leaped over the heads of the enemy before literally jumping from one pair of shoulders to the next, his processors instantly calculating and adjusting his balance so as not the fall or stumble even as men swiped at his legs with their swords or fists. Finally he made it to the center of the mass where Grenell and his officers stood, jumping down to the ground. Grenell had watched the man race across his men's shoulders in surprise and not a little shock but smiled as Davis stepped forward, his face resolute and determined with a cold, murderous light in his eyes as he gripped a long sword, his plasma rifle strapped to his back.

"You think to avenge your Emperor, golem?" He asked in amusement. "Impressive as you are, you are nothing but a fool. I have destroyed your master, what hope do you think you have in defeating me?"

Davis's voice deepened to a disturbing hiss and his eyes became the color of freshly-spilled blood. "You have no idea what I am capable of. You may have slain the dragon, but you've roused the serpent!" He snarled.

Davis raced forward with a strident yell, his sword outstretched. Grenell drew his mace in a flash and dodged to the side as he brought his arm up to deflect Davis's blade with the haft of his weapon. The priest's fist shot forward to slam into Davis's midsection, a prayer of strength on his lips when suddenly Davis was no longer there, his fist hitting nothing but empty air. Davis had immediately spun to the side and launched a powerful kick at Grenell's head, the heel of his boot slamming against the man's helmet with a clang, knocking him back. His ears ringing from the blow, Grenell shook his head to clear it before he fired a bolt of dark energy at the golem. Davis rolled under the blast and spun low, snapping out his leg in a sweep but Grenell sidestepped at the last second before running forward, his mace upraised with an aura of dark power around it. Davis rolled as the mace smashed against the ground before spinning around and launching himself at Grenell's midsection. Grenell allowed the terminator to impact against his body before falling backwards and grabbing onto Davis's clothes. His armored knees impacted against Davis's stomach as he rolled backwards, flipping the terminator over his head before getting to his feet. Davis tumbled forward before looking back at Grenell, his eyes narrowed and his face twisted in a snarl. Spinning on his toes he dropped his sword and raced forward. Grenell narrowed his eyes at Davis's sudden change in tactics before swinging his mace, aiming for the machine's head. As the spiked metal head closed on the side of his head, Davis's hand snapped up, grabbing at the haft before yanking hard. Pulled off balance, Grenell lurched forward only to feel Davis's fist smash into his chin with the force of a pile driver. His jaw exploded in pain as his head flew back, his neck cracking from the force of the blow. An instant later he felt a foot impact hard against his breastplate, flinging him backward. As he landed hard on his back he gasped for breath, feeling his mouth fill with blood. Spitting hard, he could tell his jaw was at the very least broken. Putting a hand to his chest he could feel a dent in the divinely-enchanted metal. Using a dark spell to heal the break in his jaw, he felt the bone shift painfully back into place and seal itself together. Ignoring the pain, he got to his feet only to find Davis in his face again. Only years of training his reflexes to a razor-edge allowed him to partially block Davis's lightning fast cross punch though the terminator's steel hand still knocked him back a bit.

"Like you said." Davis said hatefully as he landed another hit on the priest. "No morals, no rules, only victory at any cost! You think you've won! But the only thing you achieved here is your own death!"

Grenell snarled as he parried swiftly with his arm-guards before lashing out with his foot only to have Davis step nimbly back just out of reach. As the two circled each other Grenell smiled with dark confidence. "Even without my god infusing me with his strength directly, my spells are still more than a match for you. Behold!"

Snapping out a prayer in a foul, dark tongue, a sudden gust of wind shoved Davis backwards. The powerful wind began to circle the High Priest and his eyes began to glow with white light. David leaped forward with his fist raised only to have his blow smash ineffectually against the solid barrier of wind surrounding the warrior like a miniature tornado. As Grenell raised his arms his body began to float off the ground, held aloft by the strong winds.

Laughing arrogantly he shouted at Davis. "Feel the true power of the dark and despair!"

Suddenly, forks of lightning shot from the man's glowing eyes and impacted against the terminator's body. Warnings appeared in his vision as millions of volts arced across his body, damaging delicate circuits. Davis sprang away, rolling to the side even as more lightning shot from the vile priest's eyes. Jerking spasmodically on the ground Davis let out a distorted electronic cry before his body gave a great jerk and froze solid, a look of despair and pain on his face. Grenell watched him for a few moments before slowly floating to the ground. Canceling the spell he strode over to the motionless machine and stood over him with a triumphant look. "So ends all who stand against the god of war and his servant." He sneered.

Suddenly Davis's body vanished from the High Priest's sight. The man blinked in surprise. "Wha—ACK!" He choked as an invisible hand squeezed his throat with terrible force. Davis reappeared before the man, his face set in a cold, furious mask even as his hand continued to crush the man's windpipe and jugular veins. Grenell's leg shot out to instinctively incapacitate the terminator by smashing his knee between his legs as he swung his mace in a backhand strike towards Davis's head. Davis merely smirked at the knee strike while the mace barely turned the machine's head, the spikes ripping open the flesh on the side of his face, revealing bloody metal underneath.

As Grenell's vision began to fade, Davis put his face close to the man's and hissed, his blood red eyes boring into the priest's hate-filled ones. "Even knowing what I am you still thought to defeat me like any other human. Pathetic! It amazes me how you idiots constantly fall for my acting skills. I do not feel pain or fear, nor can I die as you understand it! My body is stronger than steel, my heart is fueled by forces beyond your comprehension, and I am a master of death and destruction! I am the ultimate warrior! You are nothing compared to me!"

"Mag...nficient." He choked out before the terminator's relentless pressure crushed his neck and snapped his spine, making him go limp.

As his body fell to the ground, Davis grabbed his plasma rifle and shot him squarely in the face, the man's head exploding in a shower of gore and hot metal. Barely giving the corpse a second glance, Davis raced back into the fray even as spells of destruction rained down around him. Bolts of super-heated plasma shot from his rifle, burning through the steel and flesh of his enemies.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!" He shouted with his voice amplified, his blazing red eyes and bloody clothes making him seem like a demon in human form. "YOU DARED TO DESTROY THAT WHICH WAS GOOD AND RIGHT IN THIS WORLD! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DEPRAVITY!"

His face twisted in a terrible snarl, he continued firing indiscriminately into the army before him even as they tried to swarm him. Grabbing his sword with his other hand, his body began to whirl and twist about as they tried to stab and slice at him. Plasma tore into one as another was decapitated by the blade's keen edge. His steel's tip slipped between ribs and vertebrae with the skill of a master assassin, each movement precise and quick as blood and gore covered him even more from the plasma blasts. Fists, shields, and swords slammed against him only to be rebuffed by the ultra-strong titanium making up his body, his pseudo-flesh sliced and torn in multiple places. Suddenly a fireball came shooting down from the sky towards them. Falling to the ground in an instant, the spell impacted against the men a moment later with a violent WHOOSH. Soldiers cried out as their world became engulfed in fire and pain, a gout of the fire burning Davis's body as well as the rest of the soldiers in the area were knocked prone. As the few who were relatively unscathed began to get to their feet they looked up only to stare in horror at the creature before them. The clothes and flesh on Davis's upper body had been burned away, revealing the smooth metal endoskeleton underneath. A metallic skull with demonic blood-red optics leered at them, seemingly filled with mocking disdain for them even as a few flames continued to lick ineffectually at his body. Slowly looking around, he opened his mouth and a deep, sepulchral voice echoed from it.

"I AM BECOME DEATH. THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS. LOOK UPON ME AND DESPAIR."

With terrified screams the men bolted, racing away from the horrific figure. Turning, Davis continued to fire on the soldiers. Suddenly a zealous voice cried out nearby. "The golem has killed His Eminence! Destroy him in the name of Hextor!"

The terminator turned to see the former High Priest's personal guard race towards him, their eyes filled with mad bloodlust as they ran towards him in their skull and bone embossed armor. Davis immediately launched himself at them as the group of a dozen surrounded him. Ducking one mace swing he twisted away from another behind him before slamming his fist into the armored man's stomach, caving in the plate mail. Grabbing the man he flung him at another before grabbing another mace, stopping its head an inch from his face. Jerking hard the man let the mace leave his hand before yanking a short sword from his waist, slashing at Davis's midsection. Steel met titanium with a hair-raising screech as Davis drove the mace into the man's helmet, felling him before he snapped his leg back in a powerful rear kick that knocked another man prone. Spinning around he knocked aside a sword thrust before punching the guard in the face, stunning him. A knife appeared in the man's hand and he thrust it towards Davis's face, the point inches from his right optic before his hand grabbed the man's own, crushing his finger bones instantly. The zealot screamed in pain as the terminator calmly relieved him of the weapon before spinning around and throwing it with unerring accuracy into the eye of another. Blood and fluid gushed from the man's face as he fell.

_Four dead and two stunned in 6.2 seconds with one successful counter-attack. I must be getting rusty._ Davis mused idly as the edge of his hand chopped into the neck of another guard, dropping him with a hacking choke. As another dove at him with a yell, Davis tumbled backwards, grabbing the man and flinging him over his head to crash into another man before leaping to his feet. Twisting slightly to avoid a sword thrust he grabbed the man's wrist, crushing it effortlessly before slamming his fist into the side of the man's head, caving in his helmet and causing blood to pour from his ears and nose.

_That's numbers five and six dead._ He noted as his eyes flicked back and forth. "You call yourself warriors?" He chided. "You're putting me to sleep!"

Suddenly lightning flared from one of the guard's hands. Davis dodged as energy speared through the air, hitting the man behind him even as a few small arcs connected with him as well. Rolling forward under another energy bolt he sprang to his feet, his sword slicing off the man's hand with a quick swipe, making it fly through the air. "That's more like it!" Davis cried enthusiastically even as his sword stabbed through the gap in the man's light armor, piercing his lungs. Dodging another swipe he quickly dispatched the men he had stunned earlier before turning to face the last two men that stood before him.

"Allow me to save you the trouble." One of the stated in a cold voice before he suddenly stabbed his knife into the throat of the man next to him.

Crying out in pain and betrayal the second to last man fell to the ground, clutching his neck as blood shot from it with each beat of his heart. Davis noted idly that the betrayer's armor, while decorated in a similar fashion as the others was actually light armor suffused with enchantments.

"Grenell was a fool." The cold man stated, his eyes dark and hard. "He paid one of our brethren to guard him yet he failed to take advantage of it in the middle of this battle, thinking himself invincible after his being possessed by Hextor. His pride was his downfall. We do not make the same mistake."

Davis eyed him carefully. "So you're not one of his normal zealots then. Who are you?"

The man smiled mercilessly. "We are the ones that struck the killing blow to your Emperor only a short time ago. It's all you need to know, spymaster."

"I think you'll be very interesting to interrogate." Davis remarked bluntly before he vanished from sight.

The man immediately leaped to the side as Davis appeared where he'd been a second earlier. Flinging what appeared to be a shuriken from his hand the man quickly murmured a spell before vanishing himself. Dodging the thrown projectile with ease Davis switched his vision to see into the infrared spectrum. Finding nothing he immediately changed to x-ray though it too revealed no trace of the man. His vaunted hearing could not hear the telltale rustle of cloth nor the soft breathing that would normally reveal his foe to him even while invisible. Even the man's scent was masked.

"Very impressive." Davis commented quietly as he began to release invisible swarms of nanites into the air around him, his body stock still with his arms loose at his sides. "But not even the best invisibility spells can keep you hidden from me."

Suddenly Davis lost control of his fingers as an invisible blade sliced through the titanium armor around his wrist, severing the tension wires. At the same time his nanites swarmed around the invisible assassin, covering his arms and legs with the tiny machines, alerting Davis to his position as they glowed in his sight. Lightning fast, the assassin whipped his blade towards Davis's other arm only to have the terminator jerk out of the way before striking out with his fist. Davis's fist hit only air as the man dodged with incredible speed before flicking the knife edge upward again. Davis moved his arm an instant before the blade would have sunk into his wrist again. Running forward Davis fired a kick at the man's head only to have him tumble forward between Davis's legs. Another blade appeared in the man's hand as he struck out with both arms, slicing into the back of Davis's legs though the blades did not damage anything vital. The man quickly dodged out of reach as Davis spun around, facing him.

"Not bad. Those strikes would have hamstrung a normal human. Good thing my body doesn't work like that." He told him flatly.

As more nanites covered the man Davis mentally ordered them to begin eating away at the enchanted blades the man held but not incapacitate him even as the assassin spoke again, his body taut.

"And yet your body still moves like a human." He stated flatly. "You may not have muscles and nerves but you have analogs I can exploit. We are masters of death in all its forms and you are already damaged."

Removing the invisibility spell around himself the man flicked several more shuriken at Davis. As the machine easily snatched each of the out of the air the man used the momentary distraction to cast a spell. As arcane energy washed over him, Davis's upper body quickly began to turn to rust. As the man watched with a tense smile, Davis slowly stopped moving, his head, arms, and body covered with the flaky material. The assassin observed him for several seconds before he noted the terminator's glowing red eyes. Frowning slightly, the man fired another spell at the machine. As the bolt of force hit, the rust exploded outward with a series of loud cracks, revealing shiny, undamaged metal underneath.

"And here I thought you'd fall for that trick." Davis stated with a hint of amusement. "Rust spells normally work very well on golems."

"As I said, we are not fools." The man replied acidly.

"Try this then." Davis replied grimly before throwing the shurikens back at the assassin with incredible speed and force.

The man's eyes widened for a split second in shock before his body instinctively moved. Whirling, poisoned blades missed him by millimeters as the man twirled and dodged, his movements efficient and graceful. As he threw the last shuriken Davis raced forward and grabbed the man by the front of his armor, the assassin dodging as he anticipated as he pulled his plasma rifle free. Glaring, the man spat a command word and suddenly glowing blades of force appeared around him. Two of the energy blades quickly cut into the terminator's metallic body, leaving deep slashes in his chest and stomach with a shower of sparks while the third sliced into the housing of his plasma rifle before he dodged backward. As his nanites began to heal the damage to him the assassin sent one of the blades flying towards him. Whipping his plasma rifle around he immediately fired on it, making the weapon spark dangerously. The magical blade exploded in a shower of energy as the assassin continued to cast more spells. The remaining two blades attacked as well, forcing Davis to destroy them before the plasma rifle's insides fused in a shower of sparks and liquid metal, giving the assassin the precious seconds he needed to complete the spells he was casting. Suddenly a dense acidic fog appeared around Davis. His processors froze for a split second as he felt the acid eating away at his nanites and his body. As he began to run forward a solid cage of force appeared around him, trapping him within the fog.

"As I said, we are not fools." Davis heard the assassin declare from beyond the bounds of the mist, his voice echoing strangely through it. "We study all those whom we are to destroy very carefully. You were a most interesting and unique case but that force cage will keep you confined while the acid destroys you utterly. Your weapon is destroyed so you will not be able to rupture the cage with it. Farewell, Davis Arnold." The man stated with dark finality.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere!" Davis retorted, activating the nanites on the man's body. As they sank into his skin the man began to cry out as his body was wracked with pain, the machines directly affecting his nerve endings. The assassin collapsed to the ground, his body convulsing as his eyes rolled back in his head. He grit his teeth desperately to stop himself from wailing as he tried to endure the agony he was feeling. Davis allowed the nanites to continue for several seconds before he commanded them to stop.

"Release these spells immediately!" Davis ordered him.

"Never!" The assassin gasped.

The pain immediately returned, making the assassin howl before he clamped his teeth together, his body shaking.

"I said you would make an interesting subject for interrogation." Davis said, his voice distorted and chilling through the mist. "But your survival isn't necessary. If you release me now, I might just let you live."

"O-only t-t-torture a—a-and pain aw—w-waits me!" The man yelled. "I wo-uld *gasp* ra-ather die!"

"So be it." Davis replied grimly.

The man screamed in torment before a sudden terrible pressure in his chest rendered him speechless. Gasping frantically the man's body arched before it slumped lifeless to the ground, leaving Davis at the mercy of the acidic fog surrounding him.

* * *

><p><em>Utopia...<em>

Consciousness slowly returned as Beowulf pried open his eyes, his ears still ringing from the blasts.

"Sir!" Came a warbled voice in his ear. "Sir! Are you alright?"

Groaning quietly Beowulf carefully eased himself into a sitting position before he looked up into the face of one of the soldiers, his vision clearing.

"What's...what's happening?" He asked haltingly as he struggled to clear his head. The pounding headache and the aches from being stuck under a heavily armored body were not helping matters.

"We're barely holding the line sir!" The man replied quickly as he helped Beowulf to his feet. "Our posture is strictly defensive and coordination is practically non-existent! It's chaos!"

"How could we be barely holding?" Beowulf snarled in frustration and pain as he looked out over the battlefield. "We have the numbers to rout them easily!"

"Civilians don't make for good soldiers sir!" The man reminded him over the din of fighting. "I think the fireballs to the front lines shook them up quite a bit! They're not willing to make a push for it!"

Huffing in irritation at the frenzied battle before him he turned back to the soldier. "Get back to your unit and do what you can to keep the cohesion together until your superiors give you new orders, understand?"

"Yes sir!" The man cried before racing back into the fray.

Looking around quickly, he spotted Crostrike, Alisha, and several other officers near the middle of the ranks. As he moved to get to them the court sorceress launched another spell, her voice ringing with power. A hail of rocks rained down on the opposing army with loud clatters and clangs as helmets and shields were dented.

Shoving his way through the men he called out to the officers. "Status report!"

The men quickly turned and looked at him with a mixture of surprise and gladness at seeing the gnoll on his feet. "The enemy is trying to close in around us and attack our flanks! We've been trying to coordinate a holding posture but the civilians have lost their nerve sir! Any order or discipline they might have had is shot, they're just flailing away at whatever comes close to them! The garrison forces are trying to get them to listen but they're frantic!"

Beowulf nodded grimly as he looked out over the masses, observing the smaller army attempting to surround them on three sides. Reaching into his pocket he gripped the holy symbol of Saint Cuthbert he kept with him tightly while his other hand gripped the wooden cudgel he kept with him, the symbol of his Order.

"I know I focus on my Alpha and don't pray to you often Great One." He murmured. "But I need your wisdom and your voice right now."

Pausing, he began to recall to himself the precepts that had been taught to him by his mentor as he had trained in the ways of St. Cuthbert. "The law of the Saint is perfect and refreshing to the soul." He whispered. "The statutes of the Saint are trustworthy, making wise the simple man. The precepts of the Saint are right, giving joy to the heart. The commands of the Saint are radiant, giving light and wisdom to the eyes. He is the rock against which evil is broken and the cruel stumble. His cudgel dispenses justice and discipline where it is needed and none escape his wrath. May these words of my mouth and this meditation of my heart be pleasing in your sight, Great Cuthbert. Lend me your voice and zeal that our enemies be overcome."

The amulet became warm in his hand and he felt new confidence fill him as a stern gruff voice filled his mind. _**Good to see you remember at least some of what your mentor taught you. I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten about me.**_ Cuthbert sniped before becoming more tolerant at sensing Beowulf's sudden dismay. _**Don't worry; I'm not angry with you. You've done well, serving Prometheus as you have. The others are pleased with both of you and I'm pleased with you as well. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine. Now get out there and beat those idiots with that cudgel of yours until they see the light of reason or the darkness of unconsciousness damnit!**_

Grinning ferociously as the god's presence left him, he turned to Alisha. "Can you amplify my voice?" He asked.

Alisha nodded and began to cast the spell. As he felt the magic wash over him, he raised his head and shouted.

"LISTEN UP YOU MANGY DOGS! YOU CALL YOURSELF SOLDIERS? I'VE SEEN BETTER FIGHTING IN A BAR ROOM BRAWL! GET YOUR SHIELDS UP, FORM A DEFENSIVE LINE, AND PUSH THEM BACK! YOU OUTNUMBER THEM THREE TO ONE AND YOU'RE THE CHOSEN OF THE DRAGON EMPEROR! NOW PROVE IT BY KILLING THESE SONS OF BITCHES!" He yelled furiously, his rough voice carrying over the battle.

Jolted by his furious orders, the men instinctively began closing ranks, the garrison forces creating a crude shield wall around the edges of the army while the civilians fought alongside them.

"SAINT CUTHBERT IS WITH US! THE GODS STAND WITH US! WE STAND ON HOLY GROUND!" Beowulf roared. "DON'T LET THEM DEFILE ANOTHER INCH OF IT! CLEANSE IT WITH THEIR BLOOD!"

With great cry the army began to push back against the Naelax troops. As the spell ended he turned to Alisha and Crostrike. "Round up any more spell-casters you can and get them organized! I want spells in the air even if it's nothing more than pretty lights and illusions! Anything to make them waste their defensive spells on and fire at! If you can, take out the general and his officers!"

Another fireball smashed into the soldiers nearby with a loud whoosh, making him flinch slightly as new cries of pain filled the air. "And take out the mages too, if you can!" He groused before turning and racing back towards the front line. Crostrike turned to one of the officers. "Spread the word! All mages who still have spells left congregate within range of my voice! We need to figure out what spells we have left to use!" The man nodded before calling out to the various men under his command, others quickly doing the same.

As Beowulf reached the front line he pulled his cudgel and sword free, allowing his instincts to take over as he leaped into the fray. "DIE NOW!" He shouted as the divinely-enhanced ironwood club smashed into one of the enemy's helmets, caving it in. The man fell with a cry as Beowulf stabbed the point of his blade into the throat of another. Blood gushed from the man's neck, covering the blade and Beowulf's arm in sticky redness before he jerked it out, slamming the pommel of his weapon into another's face, stunning him before a hit from the cudgel brought the man low.

"Feel the wrath of St. Cuthbert!" He shouted as he brained another before ducking under a sword swipe and stabbing the man in the arm.

The tide slowly began to turn as the rallied men began to force back the surrounding troops, killing them by the dozens. On Crostrike's order, clouds of acid and gas seemed to appear in the enemy's ranks. Their wizards quickly cast wind spells only to find they had no effect moments before the illusions vanished and their deadly counterparts erupted in their midst, causing the men to choke and scream as the corrosive substance ate away at their lungs and flesh while prismatic clouds of scintillating colors dazzled and confused others allowing the civilians to cut them down with ease. Glaring angrily at the carnage being inflicted on his men the general climbed atop his horse and opened his mouth to shout new orders and rally his men. Suddenly a green ray shot across the battlefield and impacted against the man. The general had an instant to appear shocked before his body exploded into dust, his armor collapsing onto the ground a second later. On the other side of the field Crostrike smiled grimly, blowing on her fingertip lightly before turning to the other mages around her who stared at her in admiration.

"I'm not the court sorceress for nothing." She informed them archly before frowning. "Keep casting!" She barked and the other scurried to obey, quickly pulling out various objects from their pouches.

The afternoon wore on as the bloodied and weary men slowly pushed back the invading force. Racing up and down the front lines, Beowulf seemed to be everywhere, bolstering men's courage with seemingly limitless strength and resolve as he fought beside them. His blood-encrusted blade was a whirl of death about him as his cudgel smashed into heads and limbs with seemingly effortless ease while he shouted encouragements and potent battle cries, his matted, blood-stained fur and savage appearance shaking more than one of the professional soldiers forced to fight him. Finally, with their previously ordered and strong force of 4,000 nearly halved, the remaining battalion commanders ordered a retreat. Horns blew across the field and the soldiers of Naelax formed defensive shield walls as they quickly moved back towards the wide gate they had previously entered. Howling in triumph, Beowulf kept the pressure on the soldiers, the emboldened civilians hacking and slashing away at the mens' shields as they slowly poured through the entryway. Finally as dusk fell, the great gates of the realm slammed thunderously shut, the great barriers locked tight. As the men climbed the stairs leading to the parapets they watched as the invaders quickly retreated before letting out boisterous cheers and hollers.

Beowulf raised his bloodied arms above his head in triumph, howling with them as they cheered.

* * *

><p>AN: This was actually the first half of a longer chapter I split into two parts. The next part will be coming shortly.


	18. Restoration

**Chapter 18: Restoration**

Clerics and healers moved about, healing what wounds they could before the great mass of people was organized into columns and began the tired march back towards the city. As the desperate energy of battle and the dazed excitement of victory left them, their eyes slowly wandered over the mass of corpses and blood staining the once pristine white stone causeway, the stench of death and excrement filling their noses. The sounds of people being overcome with nausea became common noises as they moved through the offal, stepping over comrades and enemies alike. Even Crostrike seems rather green around the gills though she kept up a brave and imperious face. Beowulf watched them all carefully, well aware that, for him, the day's work was not over yet. As the city finally came into view he ordered the columns to halt. Walking out in front of them, he watched as the people gazed at him tiredly and with no small amount of irritation, their homes and warm beds being denied to them for the moment. Looking out over the crowd, he began to speak loudly, his voice carrying over the wind.

"We are all tired, hungry, and hurting so I will not speak long! But this must be said! We have won a great victory today and beaten back those who would threaten us! I called upon you to fight at a moment's notice and you did so with a fierceness and bravery that matched the Dragon Emperor's finest warriors! If he were here now, I know he would be proud of each and every one of you! Before you, your homes and families sit, safe and sound because of what you have done here today! I know that many of you would wish to forget the terror and pain you experienced, but I bid you take heart! Today you stood beside your brothers and sisters in battle, and you did Utopia proud!"

He paused before continuing, his voice weary and grave. "I know that out there lies many friends, people we knew, people we grew up with. But even now, remember that all is not lost! The Dragon Emperor has the power to bring back those that have fallen if they desire! And he will not rest until each and every one of them has been tended to! Tonight, let us care for those who are injured in body and in mind! Hold fast to each other and remember that you are still here amidst those who care for you! This is a night of celebration but also for tears! There is no shame in this, for I cried tears of heartache and anguish alongside the Knight-Errant on many nights after a battle!"

"Let us go now and rest." He said with finality. "Tend to those who need you most and tend to yourselves as well. Tomorrow morning, the guard will have everyone assemble at the gate, for there is one final task to do. Finally, all the Commanders are to report to me for debriefing at the palce once you have seen to your men."

Beowulf stepped aside and the people slowly trekked the last few miles, letting out audible sighs of relief as they finally entered the city walls. Most immediately left to return home and the soldiers allowed them their rest while the garrison forces reported to the barracks for a short debriefing and headcount before being allowed to retire. Beowulf, Crostrike, Alisha, and the other ministers made their way back to the palace, each of them footsore, worn, and dirty. Most of them returned to their apartments and homes upon passing through the innermost wall's gate though Beowulf, Alisha, and Michael continued into the palace. The steward glanced over at them tiredly before speaking. "Shall I call for someone to tend to you?"

Beowulf glanced at Alisha who gave him a tired shake of her head before he turned back to the man. "No. We will be fine and you need rest too. Go and sleep my friend."

The man nodded before slipping away quietly, leaving the pair to walk through the deserted halls, the low lights casting them in gloomy twilight.

"And what about you?" Alisha asked quietly.

Beowulf shook his head. "Go and clean up. I still have to meet with the garrison Commanders and debrief them."

"Not stained in blood and sweat you don't." She said with a twinge of annoyance in her "You look like something out of a nightmare."

Beowulf smirked tiredly. "Don't I always? Besides, they will not have freshened up either. It would not be right for me to sit there in clean finery as they sit in blood-soaked armor. Don't worry, the meeting will be short and then I will come and clean up."

Alisha looked at him for another moment, silently confirming his words before nodding and moving towards their rooms. As her footsteps faded, Beowulf finally allowed himself to sigh tiredly, his shoulders slumping more and his ears wilting as he allowed himself to finally feel the deep tiredness in his bones. The divine blessing of the Saint that had carried him through the day had dimmed after the battle and it was only through force of will that he had not shown how tired he was until now. As strong a warrior as he was, even he had limits and racing up and down the battlefield without pause for many hours had tired him, even as the nanites worked to keep him on his feet. Making his way to the large circular main hall, he waited for the others to arrive, seating himself on the marble floor in one of the shadowed alcoves and allowing his eyes to close. After about an hour they finally trickled in by twos and threes and he emerged to greet them quietly. Once the Commanders had assembled he led them to one of the small conference rooms close by. Most sat down gratefully and Beowulf allowed them a few moments of rest before speaking.

"We are all tired so I will be brief. How many losses to the garrison?" He asked quietly.

The men began to quietly report numbers based on their debriefings.

"About a quarter of the men were slain then." Beowulf stated quietly. "Frankly I'm surprised it wasn't more but I certainly won't complain. What about civilian casualties?" He asked.

"Hard to say since most of them scurried off, not that I blame them." One of the Commanders replied. "We'll certainly get a good head count tomorrow when we do the cleanup."

Beowulf nodded with a frown, the thought of it sitting unhappily in his mind. "Have the people assemble at the gate in the morning and we will begin. Have the guards knock on doors if need be."

The men looked at one another before nodding slowly though they hardly looked enthusiastic at the notion. After a few more questions it was clear there was nothing urgent that needed tending to so the meeting was adjourned. Soon after the last one left, Beowulf summoned one of the terminators to him. Walking in, the plain-faced, brown-haired machine inclined his head respectfully.

"Have your brothers set up watches along the outer walls and the city walls as well." He instructed quietly. "I'd rather not have any more surprises and the garrison will be too busy helping with the cleanup to be effective."

"Of course, sir." The machine replied calmly before bowing to him and departing.

Beowulf eased himself out of the chair, making a mental note to have the room cleaned of any offal that might have gotten onto the furniture before he slowly padded out of the room and wandered back to the rooms he and Alisha shared within the palace. Slipping into the small foyer, he found her dressed in a soft dark robe, her body still filthy from the battle as she sat in a chair near the door, her hair disheveled and her eyes tired. She stood as he closed it and took his hands in hers.

"We're both filthy." She murmured to him. "No point in taking two showers."

He smiled gently at her before nodding as she guided him to the large white walled bathroom and shower that had been installed in their rooms, the Gnoll privately very thankful for the advanced plumbing and technology installed beneath the palace that made it work. Alisha slipped out of her robe, kicking it aside before slowly unclasping the leather straps holding his ring mail together before pulling it off of him and letting it drop to the ground with a clatter. Divesting him of the rest of his soiled clothes, she turned on the warm water and pulled him into the shower with her. The Gnoll allowed himself to lean against the wall as the hot water poured over his body, easing the aches and pains he felt. Soaping her hands, Alisha began to scrub his body, careful to gently wash any cuts or blemishes she found as she slid her hands through his fur, easing out knots and tangles where she found them. Beowulf sighed happily as he rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Tomorrow I must lead them back out again to tend to the dead." He murmured quietly, his eyes closed as he relaxed into her ministrations. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Can't the machines do it?" She asked plaintively. "Why does it need to be you? And why take them at all? They've already gone through enough horror. This won't do them any good."

"They do not understand the consequences of war. Not truly, though they caught a glimpse of it this afternoon on our return." He disagreed sadly as he rubbed his hands in his eyes. "They have fought and killed today but they must know what comes after, when all the fighting is done and the accolades are handed out. They must know there is more than just fighting and winning."

He opened his eyes to see confusion in hers. He sighed quietly before speaking again. "Let me explain it as my Alpha once explained to me. Some return from war and refuse to pick up a weapon ever again. They are desperate for peace at any cost. Others find excitement and purpose in battle and desire it above all else, even if it is not just or right. Neither is desirable; it is a delicate balance we must create in them. If history has taught us anything, it is that war never truly ends. One day, there will be another. One day they will need fight and bleed and handle the dead again. At least then they will have done it before and it will not be…quite as terrible. Even if they do not, they must teach their children these lessons as well. It is a hard thing I know, but it needs to be done."

Alisha sighed sadly and hugged him close. A moment later she felt his strong corded arms embrace her tightly.

The only sound in the shower for some time afterward was the quiet spray of the water.

* * *

><p>The morning dawned gray and cheerless as Beowulf, clean and clad in fresh, simple clothes waited outside the gates. As the sun rose higher in the sky people began to emerge from the gate in groups, slowly growing into a large crowd, the garrison soldiers mixed among them. They murmured quietly among themselves but the overcast sky and the task before them weighed on them and seemed to discourage raising one's voice.<p>

Finally, Beowulf called out to them, his voice loud but solemn. "Let us go. There is work to be done."

Leading them back to the battlefield, the garrison forces keeping them in order, they finally came to the killing field with its mass of dead. The vultures and carrion birds were already at work and the flies buzzed noisily. Looking about him, Beowulf turned to the people crowded nearby, none of them happy to be there.

"Let the enemy's dead be placed to the right of the causeway, the honored dead on the left." He instructed. "Place them both in orderly rows and the clerics will see to them. Do not, for any reason, touch your face, even to wipe away tears, when you begin handling them, for there is sickness that can harm you if you do! Once this is done, the clerics will cleanse you of any filth or disease you may have acquired."

He paused before continuing, his voice gentler. "No matter how they look now, remember the power of the Dragon Emperor and his clerics. Bodies can be mended no matter how terribly they were wounded and if they wish to return to the realm of life, they will, for such is the power of Pelor and those who serve them. Hold that hope in your hearts and do not falter in your duty here today, for each of you is stronger than you realize."

Beowulf walked forward and began to drag one of the bodies off to the side. In pairs and small clumps the people began shuffling forward, taking hold of some of the less mangled bodies and began dragging them off the road. The soldiers moved among the dead, dragging the more disfigured and damaged corpses, attempting to spare the citizens some of the grizzlier sights. Men moved like zombies as they went about their work, trying desperately not to think about what they were doing, their gaze avoiding the blank stares of dead eyes and gaping mouths. As lines of bodies began to form along both sides of the road, clerics in white and yellow garb stepped forward and began to gently place their hands above the still figures of the guards and citizens slain, casting mending spells to knit bone and seal flesh before others came after them, muttering prayers and communing with Pelor to learn whether the departed desired to return. Morning faded into afternoon before the thousands of bodies were finally sorted and repaired as best they could. Wagons slowly trundled up the road, stopping next to the long rows of bodies. People began to pile the corpses into the wagons like stacks of wood, the enemy moved beyond the city walls while the honored dead were placed with more care and respect before the conveyances returned to the city. When the somber task was done, clerics filed through the ranks of the people, casting cleansing spells and offering aid before the crowds returned home. Beowulf moved among them as they walked, resting a hand on a shoulder and giving quiet words of encouragement constantly until the people finally dispersed. Left alone at the city gate, he looked back towards the wall many miles away, wondering whether the battle for the northern cities had already been won.

* * *

><p>The days passed and some of the willing dead were returned to the land of the living by the more high-ranking priests and wizards of the city though the large number of dead prevented most of them from being returned quickly. Those priests who did not have sufficient power to resurrect the dead walked among the people, offering counsel and aid to those who needed it, even if it meant nothing more than sitting with them for a while and listening while they poured out their grief and pain. The city shuffled through the daily routines of life with a zombie-like numbness as they waited anxiously for the Dragon Emperor and his retinue to return. The people had believed that the walls of their Utopia were unassailable, its defense perfect. The battle had shaken that notion and awakened them to the reality that danger still existed, even here. Finally, a few weeks later, a large mass of soldiers bearing the standard of the dragon sunburst appeared on the road in the distance. As the crowds slowly gathered to welcome the garrison and the Emperor home, the doors of the city were opened, allowing the men to pass through. As the people looked on, they were dismayed to find the men marching tiredly with weary faces, a sure indication that the battle had not gone well.<p>

Even more distressing was the fact that the Emperor was nowhere to be seen.

As Beowulf stood off to the side, his face grew grimmer as he watched the procession of men file by, the crowd murmuring to themselves. The Gnoll quietly slipped away, returning to the palace as the city's doors finally slammed shut with an ominous thud. Making his way through the city he entered through the northern gates until he came to the palace itself. Entering through the doors he strode through the foyer before he heard the quiet clearing of a throat nearby. Pausing, he turned to see a figure in a dark cloak in one of the alcoves, his face hidden from view. Frowning slightly he walked towards the figure before it lifted its head slightly, revealing the acid-scarred face of Davis. The terminator's pseudo-skin was red and inflamed and entire patches were eaten away entirely, revealing the coldly gleaming metal skull underneath while one of his optics lit his face in a dark red glow.

Beowulf gazed at him for a moment before he spoke quietly. "You look terrible."

"Still better than you." Davis retorted softly, a slight smirk on his scarred lips before they turned down again. "Come, we have things to discuss."

The pair walked quickly through the maze of corridors before finding one of the private rooms in the palace that was secure from scrying and other forms of detection. Closing the door behind him and locking it, the enchantments around the room flared, activating themselves automatically before Davis sat down at the gray stone table in the middle of the room, Beowulf seating himself across from him a moment later.

"How did it go?" He asked quietly, his eyes fixed on his friend.

"We won, if that's what you mean." Davis replied curtly. "But it looks like he was right. They did have an ace up their sleeve. One we didn't expect."

"And?"

"The Scarlet Brotherhood is a much greater threat than we realized." Davis replied sourly. "They have powerful weapons at their disposal and can seemingly infiltrate anywhere they see fit. I managed to kill one of their assassins but he was able to do this to me." He stated, pointing to his face. "To be honest, I'm lucky to have this much of a face but my nanites were only able to repair so much of the damage without new material to work with."

Beowulf stared at him in surprise for a moment. "What happened?"

"He trapped me in an energy cage and filled it with acidic fog." Davis replied tersely. "I managed to kill him but it didn't disrupt the spells. By the time they wore off a few hours later the battle was over and I was down to my endoskeleton and even that was getting corroded. Fortunately I managed to cover myself up and repair enough of my face that I could still give orders to the men. Otherwise they would have run screaming, thinking Nerull had come into their midst."

He smirked for a second before refocusing on Beowulf. "Now, I need all the information on the battle here and what happened just prior to it. I saw the mountain of roasted bodies as we neared the outer wall."

"How do I—" Beowulf began.

"Just sit there and relax." Davis interrupted him, anticipating his question. "The nanites in your brain will be able to relay the information to me."

Beowulf nodded and sat back. Davis's normal eye turned bright blue as his uncovered optic suddenly began to glow brighter. The machine sat back with a blank look on his face as data streamed between the two of them though Beowulf didn't feel a thing. Finally after about a half-hour, Davis's eyes ceased glowing and he sat forward with a considering frown on his face as he analyzed the new data.

"So the Scarlet Brotherhood was here as well." He muttered pensively, his chin resting on his fist. "They're the only ones who could account for the death of the gate guards as well as bypass the protections of the tunnel wards." Davis sighed tiredly. "Security will have to be tightened even further."

"I noticed someone rather important was missing from the ranks when the rest of the garrison returned." Beowulf said after a few moments.

Davis nodded. "They sucked him into the negative energy plane using some kind of arcane ritual after an assassin damaged him with some kind of spear. Fortunately, I was able to rally the troops and whip them into battle frenzy. The fight was basically decided after that. No way in hell the troops were going to let any of them go. I suppose a few got away but it doesn't matter. High Priest Grenell is dead and Naelax's army is decimated. They won't be able to recover from this; I'll make sure of it." He promised grimly.

"As we discussed before, have the people congregate outside the city's eastern gate in three days. We'll start it then." Davis instructed him.

Beowulf nodded. "As you say."

* * *

><p>Two days passed and word spread throughout the city like wildfire that the Dragon Emperor had failed to return with the garrison forces that had escorted him north. Many feared the worst, believing the grim faces of the men proof enough though some held out hope he would return. On the morning of the third day, horns rang out across the city before the steward's voice echoed between the buildings, asking all of the citizens to congregate outside the eastern gate of the city. Businesses closed and people filled the streets before they once again found themselves outside the city walls. Standing a short distance from the crowds, Michael, Beowulf, and Davis stood before them with the ministers behind them. Davis had taken the time to obtain new nanites and flesh for himself and was able to stand with them, his body as pristine as ever. Looking at the group, Davis nodded before Michael stepped forward, speaking loudly to the crowd.<p>

"Citizens of Utopia! Hear me! I am Michael, Chief Steward to the Dragon Emperor! As many of you know, our Lord did not return with the garrison that fought outside East Fair! Many of you believe him slain! But I tell you now, do not despair for there is still hope! Last night, His Eminence contacted me, speaking directly into my mind! He told me of the battle that transpired and the dark place in which he resides! 'But', he told me, 'I can return to them once again, if it is their will'!"

"People of Utopia! We stand at a cross roads at this moment! Even since he first appeared in this world, our Lord and Master has guided us, and this city! He has worked and sacrificed so that we might have all that we now possess! And every day, he worked tirelessly for our benefit! Now it is our turn to do for him! Do we leave him in that dark place or do we summon him back to guide us once more?!"

The crowd roared as they cried out for Prometheus to return. Waiting a moment to gauge the crowd's reaction, he nodded and held up his hands for silence.

"So be it then! Kneel where you stand and pray with all of your being that our Lord returns from the darkness!"

Quickly the people knelt on the hard concrete and soft dewy grass, most bowing their heads. Turning to face the sun, the others knelt as well though Michael remained standing, his arms outstretched in supplication.

"Prometheus! Dragon Emperor and Great Father to us all! Know the will of your people and return to us! Throw off the shackles that bind you and let the light of our faith guide you as your light and faith have guided us! Come to us Lord, we pray, for you are what we desire above all!"

After several quiet moments, an undercurrent of subtle energy began flowing amongst the people. Many could feel their skin tingle as hope began to bloom in their hearts. Suddenly a brisk wind began to blow across the plain before them as arcs of golden energy began to appear in the sky with a loud crackling noise. Gasps were heard before the people began to beg and plead loudly for Prometheus to appear. Suddenly a blaze of gold and white light erupted in the sky before them amidst the golden energy as a tremendous roar of victory filled the air. The blaze of light exploded outward and in its place Prometheus floated.

"**I HAVE RETURNED!"** He shouted triumphantly, his aura flowing around him like golden fire. **"I HAVE HEARD THE WILL OF MY PEOPLE AND I COULD DO NAUGHT BUT OBEY, FOR NOTHING COULD HOLD ME BACK FROM SUCH FAITH AND DEVOTION! REJOICE, MY PEOPLE, YOUR EMPEROR HAS RETURNED VICTORIOUS!"**

The people stood with an incredible roar of happiness as Prometheus landed before them. Overcome, they ran towards him and pressed against him, their hands gripping at his scales, desperate to touch him. Laughing deeply he spread his aura over them, allowing them to bask in his power. Everyone in attendance felt an immense flare of joy and happiness fill them as he covered them with his divine energy. Many wept openly, their faces rapturous as they cried out happily.

"**My people."** He said gently as he looked about him. **"Your faith in me is a great and powerful thing. Never for one moment doubt this. I have heard of what transpired in the city during my absence and though my heart aches that you endured such hardship, I am glad that you stand here now, your eyes bright and your hearts eased. Come! Bring those who fell in battle defending their home and I shall restore them to you, for you deserve no less. In the days to come, I shall return to the battlefield and do the same for those that fell there, for all of them deserve no less."**

A few minutes later the wagons holding the dead began to appear as they rolled outside the city. Standing, Prometheus bade the people to move aside before he lumbered over to where the wagons had stopped. Stretching out his paws over the group of wagons, they began to glow with golden light.

"**Pelor, Lord of Life and Light, your servant humbly requests that these brave men, recently slain in defending their homes and families, be restored to life if they are willing. Let their sacrifice be worthy of a second chance to live! Let your power flow through me and bless them with new life so that you might be glorified and all will know your goodness, for your compassion knows no bounds!" **

The golden light flowed over the bodies laid out on the carts and seemingly infused them with energy before quiet gasps of breath were heard from them. Moments later, many of the formerly dead began to sit up as they looked about in confusion. Cries were heard from the crowd as family members surged forward to embrace the newly awakened though some of the bodies remained still, their souls unwilling to return to the life they had lived. The restored men were helped down off the wagons as their loved ones gathered around them before they began shouting praises to Prometheus and Pelor. The dragon smiled indulgently, his eyes shining with happiness as he watched the people around him celebrate the return of the fallen.

As the morning rolled into afternoon parties were held in the streets and the entire city seemed to vibrate with jubilation while Prometheus and the others returned to the palace. Transforming back into his older human form, he, Davis, and Beowulf spent part of the afternoon speaking with the council on various important matters before finally dismissing them, allowing them to join the celebrations. Slipping away from their retainers they notified the terminators of their destination before moving deep into the bowels of the palace. Coming to a specific corridor lined with a series of double doors, they stopped before a certain unremarkable pair. At Davis's wireless command the barricaded doors were unlocked from the inside and opened, revealing several armed terminators on the other side. The trio walked into the room before locking the door and barring it once more. The room they stood in was bare and featureless except for the dais in the center. Upon it stood a silvery semi-circular archway built into the floor, covered with electronics and emitters along the inside edge with a control console next to it. Davis immediately went to the console and quickly entered a series of commands. With a quiet hum, the emitters began to blaze with light before firing into the center of the archway, filling it with swirling energies. Once the gateway had stabilized, the trio walked through it without hesitation, emerging on the other side into a heavily guarded and bare metal room, an array of advanced weapons pointing at them held by terminators and small turrets emplacements. The small division of armed terminators quickly scanned them before lowering their weapons and one of the metallic slabs that made up the walls slid downward revealing a door. The group quickly walked through into one of the lower sub-basements of their headquarters on Earth before entering the hidden express elevator which took them to the top level of the complex. As they stepped out, Heaven's Light called to them from the speakers built into the ceiling.

"It is good to see you three. Asher and Davis's double are in their offices and are prepared to give you a full report on the company's projects and financial status."

Prometheus nodded. "Thank you. Davis and I will meet with them shortly."

Moving to one of the well-furnished studies, Prometheus and Beowulf seated themselves in soft leather chairs while Davis prepared a drink for the two of them.

"All in all it went rather well." Davis remarked casually as he poured some brandy into a small glass.

Prometheus nodded. "It did indeed. Naelax has been crushed militarily and politically. Once we have solidified our hold on the northern cities, any remnants of the Garasteth or Naelax hierarchy that does not agree with our policies will be easily replaced. Torquann will have no choice but to capitulate if they wish to survive and the Bone March will soon be under our control as well. And most importantly, Utopia still stands strong, its people hardier than before."

"It still bothers me that such a deception was necessary." Beowulf grumbled. "We should not send others to fight for us when we are able to do it ourselves. Not to mention the fact that the 'ceremony' we performed today was unneeded. You could have returned immediately once the battle was done."

Prometheus sighed quietly, resting his brow against his hand. "It did not sit well with me either but Davis convinced me of the necessity of it. We knew Grenell was up to something but even Pelor and Bahamut could not give me enough information to truly know what the future held in that regard since Hextor was hiding that part of the plan from them. Thus it seemed prudent to send a weaker double in my place. The Scarlet Brotherhood is powerful and ruthlessly cunning; they can never know the true extent of my powers or they will find a way to circumvent them. It would not surprise me to learn they had destroyed demi-gods before. At the moment, they merely believe me to be a powerful dragon. They already know too much about Davis. I would not have them know me just as well."

Davis smiled crookedly. "The avatar you sent out with the garrison was perfect. He was powerful and charismatic but not so powerful that the Brotherhood's weapon and the Garasteth wizards couldn't destroy him."

"Ah, but he was not destroyed." Prometheus smiled quietly. "Such a thing would have weakened me for a time. I discorporated him and drew the power back to myself an instant before he would have crossed over into the dark energy plane. Watching through his eyes, I knew the exact moment to retrieve him and the enemy was none the wiser."

"And thus our enemies are fed misinformation about the limits of your strengths and your weaknesses." Davis concluded smugly. "While you remained hidden in the palace all that time."

"What would have happened if Davis had not been able to rally them?" Heaven's Light asked curiously, breaking into the conversation. "Or the defense of the city had gone poorly?"

Prometheus waved a hand. "I was ready to intervene if necessary and make a remarkable display of my miraculous return in the nick of time but I would not have done so unless the battles were truly going badly. Bahamut expects his vassals to intervene only when necessary when others can fight for themselves. I already stretch that expectation by leading my men into battle when I am not needed. And the terminators were ready to reinforce the city's defenses if Beowulf had needed aid."

The dragon took a sip of his brandy before sighing unhappily, his face reflective as he glanced at Beowulf. "Michael's statements at the ceremony were not technically false as my circumstances were broadly as he described them. I can say with honesty that their faith and desire for me to appear before them played a role in my appearance before them even though it was not as necessary as they believed it to be."

Davis smirked. "Well, it did tie them even tighter to you and your rule. Zealous citizens are so much better than disgruntled ones."

Prometheus glared at him slightly. "It pains me to mislead and manipulate my people even indirectly, given their trust in me. And yet, I have come to realize I cannot be completely transparent in everything we do if our empire is to survive the Brotherhood, not to mention the Illithids and any other enemies we may encounter. There may be times when such deceptions are necessary in order to ensure our survival."

The Emperor paused for a moment before he continued, still focused on Davis. "I realize you have been engaged in activities I...might not agree with for some time, my friend, given the number of terminators constantly reporting to you. I also recall a conversation we had several months ago regarding this very topic when the Dragon Stalker came calling. I still cannot condone some of the things you do officially, but I have come to understand the necessity of such things. Here and now I charge you to do what you must to ensure my people not only survive, but thrive, my friend."

Prometheus paused a second before continuing. "Just as America has a CIA and Britain an MI6 to ensure their safety from external threats, so we must have something similar. Create the office as you see fit and run it in the same manner. You need not share all the details of what you do with me unless you feel it necessary but you _will_ keep Beowulf in your complete confidence. I trust your ethical programming but I also trust Beowulf and his sense of what is right. Tell him your plans and discuss them with him before you put them into place."

Davis stared at him quietly for a moment before nodding.

Prometheus watched him thoughtfully for a moment before he continued, his face becoming stern. "One more thing. I expect you to defer to his judgment if he considers a plan too dangerous or untenable. Do not think I am placing you under an unreasonable restriction, I know very well how...ferocious a Gnoll can be and I know how protective he is of me and the people he serves." He smiled slightly, glancing over at Beowulf before looking back at Davis with a serious look. "But if he finds it necessary to come to me because you disregard his recommendations or commit to actions too extreme, you will not like the consequences, I assure you." He warned quietly.

Davis looked at him unflinchingly before nodding. "I understand, my Emperor."

Prometheus turned to look at Beowulf. "I am giving you a great deal of authority my friend." He warned him. "Do not abuse your position and do not come to me with complaints simply because you two cannot agree on something. You must learn to work together and consider the other's concerns honestly when you disagree. If you do report him to me, know that it could easily spell his exile from my empire or even his destruction if what he has done warrants such a punishment. I cannot protect him from the laws of my empire if I learn he has worked against them. Remember that." He ordered the Gnoll intently, his gaze piercing.

Beowulf nodded slowly, his face solemn. "Of course, my Alpha. I will not betray his confidence unless I deem it absolutely necessary."

Prometheus nodded. "And just as we need someone to monitor external events and prevent them from becoming threats, we also need to have an internal security force as well. Guards we have plenty of but they cannot sniff out enemy agents and moles as Loraquet proved, to our detriment. Davis and his terminators will help in this regard but even he cannot do everything. You have proven yourself more than able to fulfill the duties we need. As of this moment you are not just my bodyguard but my chief of internal security. The defense of this city from obvious as well as hidden threats within it will be your responsibility. As you two will be working together anyway, I expect there to be complete transparency and cooperation between the offices you create."

Beowulf knelt before him, pressing a fist to his heart as he inclined his head. "You do me much honor, Alpha. It will be as you say."

Davis spoke up. "It looks like we have a bit of work ahead of us, getting everything set up and making sure the northern cities are reorganized properly. What will you do when things have finally settled down?"

Prometheus steepled his hands before him. "The Illithids are still a threat that must be dealt with and I must meet with the other kingdoms and open dialogues with them if we are to have a lasting peace. So far the southern cities are happy with the deals we have brokered but I will need to open other trade agreements with the other kingdoms across the continent if everyone is to enjoy the advances I will provide. Then too, there are still many evils in this world that must be dealt with but there is one mission that burns in my heart to be completed."

"And what is that?" Davis asked curiously.

Prometheus smiled quietly. "The one Bahamut commanded I undertake as recompense for my apotheosis. I shall restore the metallic dragons to this world and the last remaining chromatics that follow Tiamat's evil ways will perish."

"By my hand," he declared quietly, "my brethren, the dragons of good shall return and walk the land once more!"


	19. Act II

**A\N: **A guest reviewer asked why Prometheus couldn't be more lenient with the Chromatics as he does intend to wipe them out. There are several reasons he has chosen this path. The first being the Chromatics are, and have always been, completely evil. You are just as likely to find a good aligned red dragon as you are an intelligent Gnoll with a moral code. ;-) As a good-aligned dragon he is expected to fight and destroy evil in all its forms wherever it may be found. The next reason is, upon his apotheosis Prometheus received the knowledge that all dragons have regarding their history and general knowledge, so he is fully aware of the unending war between Bahamut, Tiamat, and their followers. Since he is now, in essence, Bahamut's main general on the mortal plane he will be spearheading the 'war effort'. Bahamut explicitly told him to bring back the good dragons and bringing the war to an end will ensure his kin's survival.

**Chapter 19: Act II**

_Undisclosed location_

_1 year and 7 months after the fall of House Naelax_

The small group of men sat around the plain wooden table covered with papers. The few candles that lit the room cast the members in perpetual gloom, the occupants ranging from workmen and middle class merchants to a few high ranking nobles, all of them dressed simply in plain clothes. The last year and a half had not been kind to these men and those that thought as they did. Prior to the fall of High Priest Grenell and the destruction of Naelax's armies, they might have met in one of the opulent homes of one of their conspirators or rented the most expensive room in the finest inn in the city instead of the dingy and poorly maintained hovel of an inn they were forced to use now. The High Priest's death and the subsequent blow to the Celestial House he controlled had sent shockwaves across the entire kingdom and indeed, across the continent itself. The northern cities had reeled with shock and dismay upon learning that their entire military force been decimated by the Dragon Emperor's army but took small comfort in the fact that it had cost the upstart dragon his life. The fact that he had appeared a month later in perfect health was the final blow to their morale. The thought that even death could not hold such a creature for long had dismayed them terribly. If the gods had decided that their creature was indispensable to their plans, they had no chance of destroying him permanently. The majority of the hierarchy controlling the northern cities had folded after that and had quickly acquiesced to the dragon's authority, hoping to throw themselves on his mercy in a flurry of letters and diplomats desperately apologizing for Grenell's actions.

_The palace of Utopia, 2 months after the fall of Naelax…_

The somewhat portly man, dressed in a mix of purple and sky blue silk knelt before Prometheus as the dragon reclined on his large golden cushion.

"**Speak."** Prometheus stated imperiously, his gaze cool as he waited for the man to begin.

The man quickly stood, keeping his head respectfully inclined even as his eyes fixed on the immense figure before him.

"Your Eminence is most gracious for allowing this humble servant into your presence." He began. "It is more than I dared hoped for and—"

"The Emperor's time is valuable." Alisha interrupted with a hint of frost in her voice, seated near the dragon to his right. "Do not waste it with empty flattery."

The man quickly bowed before straightening. "My apologies Your Eminence, my Lady. Of course you have much to attend to so I will speak more directly. The city of Bortrend would like to extend its most sincere and utmost apologies for their role in the uprising of House Naelax against your person and the city of Utopia. As I'm sure Your Eminence is aware, the city's hierarchy was under the firm control of that House at the time. We, and by 'we' I mean the upstanding citizens and lower echelon nobility, had no desire to take part in any such conflict but the decision was not ours to make, nor could we protest such actions without extreme sanctions being placed upon us from our superiors. I'm certain you understand the situation in which we found ourselves was untenable." The man looked at the dragon with a mixture of hope and pleading.

Prometheus sighed quietly to himself. The man had not said anything he had not heard or read many times over the last several weeks since his return. The northern cities had been falling all over themselves to ingratiate themselves to him, each of them begging for mercy and claiming they were only following orders.

_It is the Nuremburg Trials all over again._ He mused, calling to mind the infamous Nazi war criminal trials in the mid 20th century where many had claimed the same situation. Except in this case, it was quite likely they had no real choice, as the House had had absolute control over not only the political offices but the judicial and peace-keeping forces as well. The man himself was merely the government's mouthpiece and they were simply telling him what he wanted to hear in a desperate attempt to stave off their destruction. The fact that those statements might also prolong their own power and prestige a while longer was merely an added bonus.

"**If the Governor of Bortrend and the leadership of the city wish to have my mercy extended to them, I will be willing to grant it." **He stated flatly. **"However, they must confirm the sincerity of your statements. How does the city plan to prove its desire for peace between us?"**

The ambassador bowed his head quickly again. "There is no question in anyone's mind that you are the true Overking of Aerdi, Your Eminence, even though you have not officially declared yourself as such. Your destruction of Ivid and now Grenell has proven you are not only a powerful and capable ruler but a wise one as well. We have seen how East Fair has flourished and become wealthy over the last few years under your benevolent rule and we wish to share in such blessings as well. The Governor and his council will officially recognize you as the Overking of the realm and will bow to your authority in all things. The soldiers we have remaining will be yours to command as you see fit and our people are at your disposal as well. We ask only that you treat us with the same fairness and justice as you did East Fair."

Prometheus nodded thoughtfully, his inner thoughts a curious mix of smugness and, at the same time, disgust. This answer was, of course, not new to him either. The other cities had sided with the wrong faction in attempting to make war upon him and were now scurrying to promise him anything he wanted so long as his wrath did not descend upon them. They had seen him strike out in righteous anger twice and the result had been like the hammer of a god, smiting all those who dared oppose him. The fact that both times the instigators had been evil, cruel men was not lost on them, of course, but they dared not take the chance that their own actions seem questionable in the eyes of the dragon, lest he decide to punish the smaller and more numerous lesser evils around him in a similarly spectacular and overwhelming fashion. The fact that he had acted in defense of his city and East Fair was merely icing on the cake as it improved his image as a kind but strong leader. Virtually all of them had sworn they would serve him as the new Overking even though he had not made any suggestion of the sort. Far better to have them beg for him to step into the role rather than attempt to seize it himself. And while he appreciated the circumstances working in his favor, he still found such personal spinelessness distasteful.

_Their weakness serves me well enough at the moment but in time they must change or be removed. I will not allow weak rulers command of my empire!_

"**At minimum I will need the Governor and his council to enter into the law those decisions."** He told the man. **"Once I receive a copy for confirmation I shall be travelling to Bortrend to cement that position and make any changes that I believe need addressing."**

"Absolutely, Your Eminence, it is being done even as we speak!" The man bobbed his head eagerly. Prometheus and the others had no doubt the man would be scurrying off to write a hasty and urgent letter to have the Governor and his people do just that the moment he was dismissed. "Truly, we are fortunate to have such a kind and generous Overking after so long!"

"**Of course."** Prometheus replied with the bare minimum of concession in his voice. **"If we have no other business this day…?"**

The man quickly bowed low, the dismissal obvious. "My you reign forever in peace, Great One!" The man offered in parting before he walked quickly out of the audience chamber.

The dragon and his compatriots barely had time for a shared smile of amusement at the man's anxiousness before the herald called out the next name to be heard.

_The present day…_

Things had gone downhill after that for those that still clung to the old ways. The dragon's agents literally swarmed into the cities by the dozens, turning over every rock and searching every nook and cranny for anything and anyone that might be connected with the now defanged House. Records had been confiscated, ledgers examined, and countless members had been 'interviewed' by stern faced men who seemed to know whenever a man was lying or holding something back. Not that they tortured or interrogated them, oh no, they were too polite and urbane to use such crude tactics, but the insinuation was there and often times it was more than insinuated when one of the members decided to hold out and be stupidly brave, declaring their eternal allegiance to the House. The person would be let go after a time, of course, since technically being a member of the House was not a crime in itself, but the person would soon find themselves being shunned by those around them. Former friends and colleagues would give them the cold shoulder and the contacts they had previously would suddenly decide they wished to have no further dealings with the 'politically dangerous' man. Eventually the informal osctracism would be so complete that they would either leave the city entirely or suddenly turn up with a contrite heart about how wrong he had been, and how he had seen the error of his ways, and could they possibly find it in their hearts to forgive him for his stubborn pride. The stern faced men would of course relax a bit and give him a gentle smile before carefully grilling him on everything he knew about the House, who he associated with, and what he had done for them. When all of the man's political secrets had been exposed and recorded, a number of things could happen. If he was an accomplice or instigator of a crime under the new regime's laws, he would immediately be placed under arrest and held until trial. If he had been a lower member of the House with no real responsibilities and no criminal history he would be released with kind words and assurances that his life would be much better than it was before, for the Dragon Emperor was a wise and benevolent Emperor who showered the upright and hard-working with blessings. The nobles within the House who had a hand in the running of the government but were not part of the Governor's council were the ones that had the most issue with the Emperor's agents. Used to being in control and exerting their power over anyone who opposed them, these agents represented a most unwelcome change in the status quo. Threats, veiled and obvious, failed to move them in the slightest and bribes were met with stone-faced silence. In the end they were given a choice. They could either continue in their reticence to serve the Dragon Emperor, in which case they would be removed from the empire's newly expanded borders, or they could be placed on a kind of probation where they would be monitored closely for an undetermined time until their loyalty could be assured, provided of course they wished to continue to enjoy the status they currently held.

Most had agreed to the terms wholeheartedly, unwilling to part with the trappings of wealth and significance they had held for so long. If they were saddled with a particularly nosy servant and secretary that followed them everywhere, it was a small price to pay compared to exile. The few standing around the room had initially agreed to the terms before grabbing what portable wealth they could gather and disappearing into the city's underbelly. Large bribes to the right people had ensured their presence remained a secret from the authorities.

_Cowards!_ The men had thought to themselves upon discovering most of their compatriots had chosen to side with the dragon. But surely they would succeed where others had failed! Grenell had been a fool, they'd decided. He'd plotted much too openly and used brute force to try and oppose the dragon. Of course he'd failed! If the Dark Army of Ivid couldn't have defeated him, what hope did that warmongering fool have with his paltry forces? The fact that they had supported him in his mad scheme had been conveniently forgotten or pushed aside dismissively. After all, just like all the others, they were simply following orders. But now! Now that they no longer reported to him and his church they were free to exercise their own, obviously superior intellects and skills to overthrow him much more covertly. For months they had been plotting in secret, always meeting in different places, always ensuring there was no way for them to be followed before meeting briefly in the dead of night. The few contacts they still had who were willing to work with them had been quite helpful and had even pointed them in the direction of a few well-placed citizens who were not entirely happy with the Dragon Emperor and who were willing to work as spies within his organization, provided that he be allowed to sit in on the meetings to discuss strategy and provide reports to them directly. Much better for security they had explained, no chance of a letter being intercepted and so on. Over the following months they had plotted and worked to try and extend their invisible web of influence throughout Delaric but discovered to their dismay that it was slow going. The dragon's corrupting influence had spread faster than they had anticipated and the promises he was doling out like jewels had captivated and enthralled many. But finally, finally they were at last ready! Everyone was in place, the plans were set, and the day was approaching quickly.

Which brought them to the candle-lit room in which they were currently gathered.

Lord Xaphras looked around at the small group of members who made up the head of the loose rebellion he had created and smiled coldly. Very soon, he would be able to enjoy the finer things in life again once they had regained control of the city.

"Do you have anything to report Winchester?" He asked, speaking to the plain-faced and unremarkable spy who had been recommended to him in the beginning.

"The Dragon Emperor is still unaware of our plot." He stated in a quiet, modulated voice. "His retinue will be in the city tomorrow to inspect it and search for any remains of Grenell's influence before the Emperor himself arrives."

"As if they will find anything." One of the men smirked. "Paranoid bastards."

"Perhaps, but it never hurts to be cautious." Winchester remarked, his eyes cool as he looked about him. "Have we heard anything from any of the other cities?"

Xaphras shook his head. "If there are pockets of rebellion they are either hidden just as well as we are or they do not exist. We've heard nothing."

Winchester's lips twitched in a smile before he continued. "And all of our people are accounted for? No one is missing?"

Another man nodded. "Everyone is at their assigned positions as of this afternoon."

Winchester smiled, his thin, hawkish face suddenly becoming much more insidious than they had ever seen it. "Excellent. Then everything is ready."

Suddenly the sound of booted feet and slamming doors erupted outside their room. Xaphras's eyes widened, his instincts screaming as he rushed out the side door a second before the room's doors burst open. The city guard swarmed the room with swords drawn as they began grabbing at the conspirators. Racing down the corridor of the inn they had used for the night's meeting he quickly slipped out the back door, thankful that the guards hadn't the presence of mind to surround the building. Breathing quickly he slowed his pace to a brisk walk, his face calm and collected as he strode down a side alley even as his thoughts were in turmoil. Tonight was a disaster! All the months of planning and preparation ruined! He would need to leave at once, of course, he sighed mentally as he began planning his next move. No doubt his fellows would rat him out to save their own skins. The manhunt would be too big for even his wealth to avoid. Could he use the assets he had remaining in the city or had they been discovered along with the others? What contacts could he still use and more importantly, trust to get him out of the city quietly?

"How in the hell did this happen?" He muttered to himself aloud, cursing the Dragon Emperor and his infernal luck as he brushed his silvery hair back in frustration. "How did they manage to find us?"

"Quite simple really." An amused voice replied.

Xaphras's head jerked up, seeing a shadowy figure standing like a sentinel at the end of the alley.

"Winchester was one of mine." The man stated calmly though his voice held an unmistakable edge of arrogance to it. "He was never yours to begin with. Your contact in the government was…not as loyal as you suspected him to be. It was a simple matter to put him in touch with you and gain your confidence. Oh, and don't expect to get any help from the friends you've got scattered about the city, they've been taken care of as well. As of right now, your little conspiracy is dead." The man said with a tone of grim finality at the end.

"Who are you?!" Xaphras demanded as his eyes flitted about, looking for a weapon or means of escape.

"Oh we've never personally met before but I think you know who I am." The man stated confidently as he stepped forward. "Your man Loraquet got to know me quite well before his treachery was discovered. He was the one who got me imprisoned in Torquann's prison as I recall."

Xaphras's eyes widened as Davis revealed himself, his green eyes glittering coldly like emeralds in the dim torchlight, a predator's smile on his face. The tailored and rich night blue ensemble he wore was edged with coldly burning silver, completing the picture of a deadly dangerous and powerful man.

"The golem!" He murmured with dread, taking a step back.

"The one and only." Davis agreed with a hint of humor. "I've been hunting you for a while Xaphras. I've enjoyed the cat and mouse game but now it's over."

Davis began walking towards him, his face once again cold and hard. "Time to face the Emperor's judgment my lord." He intoned, his grim voice like a death knell in the man's ears.

* * *

><p>"So you were finally able to capture your illusive prey?" Crostrike asked him musingly with a quiet smile. Held between her fingers was a flawless ruby that she had purchased from one of the city's jewelers hours earlier.<p>

Davis nodded as the sorceress stared into the gem's faceted depths. "Winchester played his part perfectly to the end. We got every single one of Xaphras's conspirators and the agents he had planted around the city as well."

"I still find it amusing you name your agents after various weapons." The aristocratic woman stated with a faint smile as she reclined in her chair. "Wesson, Winchester, Colt, Walther…I hope you aren't planning on naming one of them 'Crossbow' or it will go from amusing to tiresome."

"Long may you be amused, lady of mine." Davis smiled in reply as he draped his arms over her shoulders.

Crostrike gave him a haughty yet amused look before returning to her enjoyment of the jewel. "Tell me, my love…are you happy?" She asked him, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Davis smiled charmingly as his hand smoothed her long, silky black hair. "Of course I am my dear. Why would you think otherwise?"

Crostrike turned to face him, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "You can put away the politician's face, we aren't in court." She stated a bit acerbically. "I know our relationship began somewhat…tumultuously…but I would expect an honest answer from you."

Davis schooled his face to be somewhat contrite but still filled with a gentle happiness. "Victoria, I promise you, no one could make me happier."

Victoria's face warmed at his statement, her normally icy eyes melting as she stood and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Relationships like ours are almost always for political gain." She admitted quietly, gazing up at him. "We both know this. And yet, you have treated me far better than most would. I am fortunate in that and I thank you."

Davis kissed her forehead gently as he gazed at her fondly, his hand stroking her cheek gently. "It is easy when one has such a brilliant and lovely specimen such as you beside him."

Crostrike raised a thin eyebrow in amusement at this. "A specimen am I?"

Davis grinned roguishly. "You are a researcher are you not? Am I not a fine specimen to you?"

The woman chuckled quietly at his quip before standing and running her fingers through his long blonde hair. "Hmmm…Perhaps. But I think I will need to…take some measurements to determine that." She hinted in a sultry tone.

Davis smirked, his eyes gleaming. "I love it when you talk dirty." He murmured to her as he led her to their bedroom…

* * *

><p>"I trust your relationship with Beowulf continues to be smooth?" Prometheus asked Davis as the pair walked down the corridors of the palace a few hours later.<p>

Davis nodded as he kept pace. "He's been surprisingly patient and thoughtful. The idea of him having power over me amused him quite a bit at first but he's mellowed since then. As much as I hate to admit it, the Gnoll has a very good head for tactics and he's clever as hell."

"He should be. He trained with Ash under the commanders of Furyondy and Veluna, not to mention act as his SIC during the wars with Iuz if you'll recall." Prometheus replied easily.

Davis quirked an eyebrow. "You do realize talking about yourself in third person is a sign of madness, correct?"

Prometheus frowned slightly and was about to reply when Beowulf strolled around the corner. "Someone's been talking about me. My ears are burning something fierce." The Gnoll smiled toothily.

Prometheus turned to smile at his friend with a quiet chuckle. "Davis was merely extolling your virtues, my friend."

Beowulf looked over at Davis with a hint of surprise before he smirked and began to walk with them. "Virtues? What are these virtues you speak of? I'm a Gnoll. We have no virtues."

"I won't disagree." Davis teased good-naturedly.

"Is there something you needed?" Prometheus asked with a hint of weariness in his voice as he tried to stave off another competition between the two as to who could come back with the best riposte.

"I wanted to be there when Davis went over the security arrangements for your visit with Overking Xavener." He replied.

"What I want to know is why you can't just send an ambassador in your place." Davis questioned. "You're the Overking of Aerdi according to all the major cities' laws except Torquann and Delaric and Delaric is days away from ratifying that as well. You don't need to run around like this."

Prometheus smiled. "If it were up to you, my friend, I would never leave the palace. But since the war is over and the northern cities have been pacified, we must turn our focus elsewhere. I have wanted to travel to Ahlissa and see the city of Kalstrand for myself. As my empire grows I will have less and less time for such luxuries. Allow me to enjoy them while I may. As for you, since you wish for me to send ambassadors in place of myself, might I suggest you visit Kaport Bay once again? Over the past year Atirr has been troubled more and more by internal strife and popular uprisings. Kaport Bay has fared little better; the Scion of Torquann is rapidly losing what little power he has left."

Davis smiled quietly in satisfaction. "The economic and trade sanctions we placed against them via the northern cities and House Darmen didn't hurt either. It seems nobles get quite upset when their supplies of luxury goods run dry."

"Being the Overking certainly has its advantages." Prometheus agreed. "The House is ready to fall. I would like you to be there to pick up the reins when it does so that the transition is a smooth one."

"I don't suppose I could take the furball here with me as well?" He asked with a hint of amusement. "Last time I was there it didn't end well, if you recall. I wouldn't mind having him at my back."

Prometheus looked over at him with a mildly curious look, wondering why the terminator would want a bodyguard but shrugged. "So long as the visit is relatively short, I suppose so. I do not wish to leave Utopia with none of us available should something happen, but perhaps I am being foolish. I trust my Ministers and you each have underlings who are capable of running things while we are away. Alisha and Michael should be able to keep the council from doing anything too outrageous. If they cannot, then we have sorely misjudged things. Children can be left to their own devices without constant supervision when they are old enough, after all."

Beowulf smirked. "Mother hen has to leave the nest sometime and let the birds fly on their own."

Davis smiled at the quip. "A mixed metaphor but accurate nonetheless. We can't always be there to hold their hands you know. And it will give us a good chance to see how they operate and behave with us gone."

Prometheus chuckled as they walked into his office, ushering the others in. "Very well then. Let us hope they do not burn down the house while we are gone."

Seating himself behind his large desk, the numerous windows flooding the room with midmorning sunlight, he glanced at a few of the documents awaiting his attention while Beowulf and Davis seated themselves in various places around the room. "Hmmm…interesting. It seems the new ArchCleric of Veluna has requested a private meeting with me. At my earliest convenience, of course."

Davis raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm surprised. Except for ratifying a few small trade agreements with us he hasn't shown any interest in us or you whatsoever since he took office. I wonder what he wants?"

Prometheus shrugged. "I shall find out in good time, perhaps when I return from Kalstrand; it does not appear to be anything urgent." He turned his head to look at both of them at once. "So then, the security arrangements you wished to discuss…"

Davis nodded. "Our undercover agents are finally in place. As you know I dispatched quite a few over the last month to slowly trickle into the city and integrate themselves. The latest reports indicate no significant problems. Xavener has been busy consolidating his power and the power of House Darmen over the last few years, even during the little civil war we had. Of course, the exclusive trade agreement with the House for the distribution of concrete across the southern part of the continent they control didn't hurt either. They've been building roads and structures as fast as we can supply them with the stuff. You'd think it was made of gold they way they use it."

Prometheus chuckled. "To them, it may very well be considering how lucrative and rare it is at the moment. In time, of course, it will be quite common but we will have negotiated other contracts with them by then and the standing contract will always be profitable to a degree, which is what they truly are concerned with."

Davis nodded. "Your entourage will of course be with you at all times; you'll have at least one person in the room with you no matter where you are."

"I trust I can use the privy in privacy?" The dragon questioned sardonically.

Davis smiled. "Depending on the circumstances, yes. You'll have at minimum 6 guards surrounding you personally while another 12 move in a larger ring around the room or square or whatever it might be with a mix of humans and terminators. The city has been almost perfectly mapped as far as above ground routes and even the under city tunnels if the need becomes great enough. There will also be a few guards on various rooftops as you move. I also suggest wearing body armor when in public under your clothes."

Prometheus raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm hardly visiting a hostile nation, my friend. By your own words you've detected no serious threats."

Davis gazed at him levelly. "Two words. Dragon Stalker."

"He is right Alpha." Beowulf added his face earnest. "You are the High Alpha of many packs now. You cannot be too careful. Much more depends on you." The Gnoll stood and walked over to him, resting a furred and calloused hand on the man's shoulder. "I am and always will be your protector but I cannot protect you if I am not by your side. Let us do what we do best. It will put our minds at ease to know you are protected when we cannot be there."

Prometheus looked up at the Gnoll with a kind smile before nodding to both of them. "You both make valid points and I forget myself. I named you both my Chiefs of Security for good reason. I will defer to your judgments in this."

Beowulf nodded with a smile before seating himself again.

"Now then," Prometheus continued, "we need to discuss what gifts are appropriate to give when visiting an Overking. Have our Trade Minister join us, if you please. Eric's knowledge of Darmen's customs will be most helpful…"


	20. Of Overkings and Scions

**Chapter 20: Of Overkings and Scions**

Bells and horns rang out across the city as the great wooden doors of Kalstrand were flung open wide. Bystanders lined the walkways and trade carts moved to the side to see the wonder that was the new Overking of Aerdi as a small company of men led by a stern faced and bearded older man marched in military precision up the main thoroughfare. Surrounding the Emperor himself was a large ring of mailed knights, a few mages dressed in flowing robes and carrying long staves, as well as a few clerics dressed in the silver and gold colors of Pelor and Bahamut while the Dragon himself sat upon a floating and mobile circular disc inset with a golden cushion. The Emperor looked about with a serene and vaguely amused look as children flocking to see him exclaimed loudly in awe. For the first time in living memory a golden Dragon walked, or rather floated, among the people and they were astounded to see such a rare sight. Behind the Dragon came several large conveyances carrying his personal effects and all of the other items that he had brought with him for the journey. As the crowds continued to gather, held back at a respectful distance by the guards, the creature looked about at the people, smiling at them and inclining his head graciously before admiring the buildings around him. Kalstrand, being the heart of the Darmen trade empire and the home of the Overking, was large and well maintained. The streets were wide, paved, and for the most part clean while the stone and concrete buildings around them were kept neat and tidy with no hints of disrepair or decrepitude. While many of the buildings were painted in various colors, dark gold with chasings of emerald green seemed to be the predominant colors of choice for the more illustrious structures. An ostentatious display, perhaps, but he could hardly fault them as he had done something similar in his own city, with white, gold, and silver being the standard. Many of the buildings were multi-story with hanging gardens and a general architectural style that reminded him of the cities of the Middle East on Earth. Up ahead at the center of the city sat the palace of the Overking himself; a lustrous sheen causing the bronze and copper caps of the various towers to shine brightly, the building itself sprawling and coated with expensive white plaster kept meticulously clean. Bright banners of various colors hung between the buildings and the people appeared well fed and happy.

All in all, it seemed quite the prosperous and happy city.

* * *

><p>"Why in the world did you ask me to come to such a disgusting city?" Beowulf complained as he held his nose in an attempt to keep the various smells and odors from overpowering him beneath the deep hooded cloak he wore.<p>

Beneath his own cloak, Davis smirked. "Would you believe me if I told you it was so I could see that specific reaction?"

Beowulf growled quietly. "I would believe that, yes."

Davis chuckled quietly as they continued to walk through the harbor district of Kaport Bay, the midday sun shining down on them. Both were dressed in off brown cloaks that hid their features from the casual passerby as they made their way through the crowds of sailors and merchants who busily unloaded their ships and examined crates of goods. While the harbor seemed calm with the people simply going about their everyday lives, Beowulf could feel the tension in the air around him. The city was a powder-keg of seething unrest just waiting for the spark that would set it off. When Prometheus had ordered the sanctions against Torquann's cities of Atirr and Kaport Bay, it was rumored the Scion had initially scoffed before tossing the notice into the fire. But as the weeks and months passed and the normal influx of luxury goods began to diminish, the nobles of the House and the other wealthy families had begun to grumble amongst each other. Unused to being denied anything, they had turned to the flourishing black market that functioned in the darker and less respectable parts of the city. While the quality of the jewels and furs might have been a shade less fine than they were used to, they understood it was much better than nothing. Unfortunately, as more months passed, even the black market and back alley dealers began to run dry of goods. The slow river of trinkets, perfumes, and fine clothes suddenly became a bare trickle and was so outrageously priced that even the nobles turned their noses up at the thought of paying so much for so little. Just as concerning were the strange ships that had begun patrolling up and down along the coast nearly 6 months prior. The large trade port had slowed to a crawl as the metallic and futuristic looking monstrosities had begun to stop every ship and inspect it for what they called contraband before allowing most to go on their way, though a few had been relieved of their cargos for attempting to smuggle in various goods from other coastal ports. Tensions among the aristocracy had continued to rise and anger against the Scion had heated to the point where many of the nobles began calling for him to step down, though the guards kept them from voicing their opinions too openly.

Finally, when things seemed ready to reach their breaking point, mysterious letters had begun showing up in the homes of the nobility, suggesting that they present themselves in an open forum on a certain day and time a few weeks hence before the Scion and at that time, their grievances would all be addressed. Paranoia shot through the upper crust of the city like a lightning storm, each of them certain that one of the others, or perhaps the Scion himself, had grown tired of the grumblings and decided to use this as a means to remove all opposition at once in a massive power play. But as frightened as they were, it still presented the only visible means of relief from the noose that they found themselves in. Frantic notes were exchanged between allies and hasty plans were put in place should the worst happen to them to ensure their family lines would continue in safety. Personal guards and mercenaries were purchased as all sides prepared for what seemed to be an inevitable war between the factions as the common people cowered behind doorways or moved quickly through the streets between rough looking soldiers and armored mercenaries of various kinds.

And into this roiling mass of tension, on the day the forum was to convene, entered a smug terminator and a Gnoll.

The forum hall of Kaport Bay was a large round structure in the center of the city near the palace of the Scion and the other offices of government. Originally designed as the central meeting place for the various trade guilds and other organizations, it had often been used when city-wide matters needed to be discussed and all viewpoints heard. Its use had declined in recent decades as turf wars and infighting between the various families had made attempts at diplomacy all but impossible. Now, they found themselves once again congregating in the vast circular arena, anxious and paranoid but desperate enough to attend. The massive room was lined with thick white columns along the outside wall, contrasting with the black marble flooring. The tiered seating allowed the various members to see what was going on around the room at all times and virtually all of the members were surrounded by several hired or indentured guards. Rich wood paneling, chasings in gold, and flat desks of red marble surrounded each of the well-padded chairs the heads of the families used. A beautifully crafted mural covered the domed ceiling while brilliant chandeliers chased away any shadows that might be found within the room, giving stark evidence of the opulence of those who resided there. At one end of the room where the seats tapered away sat a large slab of white marble set into the wall, at the base of which sat the large gold and wood throne used by the current Scion, the chair itself sitting upon a dais of white marble. The room was nearly packed between the representatives themselves and their guards as the appointed hour drew close. Suddenly the large doors at the opposite end of room from the throne burst open revealing the grim face of the Scion himself, flanked by two of the House's guards in black steel breastplates and Octavius his Seneschal. The man strode into the room at a brisk clip, his guards following a few steps behind him, their mailed boots thudding darkly against the marble floor. As he reached the center of the room, he turned to look at the crowd gathered before he spoke in a withering tone, the scorn on his face plain to see.

"Earlier this morning I was sent a strongly worded missive that I should arrive here at this time. It was suggested that should I do so, a solution might be found regarding the sanctions that uncouth Dragon has placed upon our city. I know not who dared send this to me but it seems you have all been…invited…as well. As we are all here, then, it seems we need only await our mystery letter writer."

"You needn't wait any longer!" A cool voice said loudly.

All the heads in the room turned to look at the two cloaked figures standing in the doorway. The pair walked forward, their brown robes hiding their features until they came within a few yards of the Scion who glared at the pair, his face twisted in anger.

"You dare to summon me as if I were a common servant?" The Scion exclaimed heatedly before glancing about and gaining control of himself. "Not to mention the noblest blood in the city!" Who are you?" He asked them, his tone now strident and cold with authority.

"As stated in the missives you all received, we have a solution to the sanctions that you find yourselves hemmed by." The second figure stated in a rough, gravelly voice, pointedly ignoring the Scion's question.

The crowd murmured quietly at this as the Scion folded his arms behind his back, facing them boldly. "Indeed?" He sneered. "And what, pray, is the solution you have? I hardly think it is as simple as you suggest."

"Oh, it is very simple." The first figure stated with a dark jeering edge to his voice. "Obviously the new Overking is displeased with how Atirr and Kaport Bay are being managed by House Torquann. Based on this simple fact, the solution should be obvious. A change in management is required."

The room exploded as men shouted across the room, attempting to be heard while the Scion saw red at the insinuation, his hands clenched into fists as he trembled in anger.

"YOU THINK TO OVERTHROW ME?!" He shouted angrily. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare we?" The first figure shot back. "You openly defy the new Overking when all others in the realm have submitted to his wisdom! You sit in your city, happy to play your little games while ignoring the suffering of your people! Children are murdered in the streets by your guard as you count the number of jewels in your coffers and you ask 'how dare we'?"

The Scion motioned with his hand and the pair of guards moved forward to grab the two. The figures moved with surprising speed, slipping from their grasp and bodily slamming them both into the floor, the clang of metal reverberating across the room before their fists collided with the back of the men's heads, rendering them unconscious. The nobles gasped and murmured quietly at the display of raw strength the pair wielded with seemingly effortless ease as the first figure straightened before turning to look at the crowd around them, his voice echoing across the chamber.

"In the days of Ivid your perfidy would be met with torture and death if not outright enslavement as Inferi! And yet you sit here, grumbling about the loss of a few pieces of finery when you and your families have all they could need and more! The Overking has not besieged the city nor put it to the sword it as he could easily have done! He is patient and wise and yet you spurn his generosity and this is the result!"

"How many of you tire of this man's rule?!" He shouted, stabbing his finger in the direction of the Scion who stood there, visibly trembling. "How many of you grow tired of having to pay high prices for the goods you used to purchase easily?! It is his stubborn pride that has brought this upon you! Had he chose the path of peace and knelt before his rightful Overking, none of the sanctions you are now experiencing would have occurred!"

"That Dragon is no Overking!" Shouted the Scion, his eyes glaring daggers at the pair. "And I will never bow to that…that creature!"

"The other cities of the realm disagree with you!" The second figure growled in his rough voice. "Already they submit to him and yet here you stand defiant! If you recall, you imprisoned my companion on his last visit to your city! And yet here he stands, willing to overlook such treatment for the good of your city and all who live in it!"

Davis and Beowulf pulled back their hoods, causing the Scion to cry out in furious rage as Octavian blanched in recognition.

"The evidence we had at the time—" Octavius began only to be cut off by the Gnoll.

"One does not imprison the personal adviser of the Overking, nor hand him over to others to be executed or hidden away!" He stated loudly. "We know of your collaboration with Naelax in that matter! Do not attempt to use that as an argument, you damn yourself with such words!"

The crowd gasped in dismay at this news. While the imprisonment of a minor servant or messenger for a time was not unheard of, the detaining or death of such an important individual was tantamount to declaring open war against the one whom the person served. Even if grievous charges were laid against them, house arrest in the palace was considered appropriate until the matter could be settled between the two rulers. By throwing Davis in prison and then handing him over to Naelax, who had since been confirmed as traitors, the Scion had given up any reasonable request for mercy or clemency on the part of the Dragon Emperor. If he chose to go to war with Torquann, Atirr and Kaport Bay would be crushed beneath his foot and the people would be left with no recourse but to accept it.

"You have doomed us all you great fool!" One of the nobles shouted to the Scion furiously.

The hall erupted into furious shouts as men shot to their feet, raising their fists against the Scion. Davis and Beowulf smiled quietly to each other as they watched the swell of angry clamoring increase, the hall becoming more and more incensed with the man until Davis suddenly tossed up his hand, releasing a small flash bang. The device exploded in a brilliant flash of light and sound, bringing the commotion to a sudden halt as men staggered in shock and surprise.

"My Lords, we are not here to declare war against you or your city!" Davis called out, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Even now there is hope for you as the Overking is just and merciful! How many of you would willingly kneel to the Overking at this moment? Stand if you would swear loyalty to him this day and I swear the sanctions will be lifted!"

The assembled men looked at each other warily, hardly daring to believe what they were being told. One of the nobles stood up, his hands planted against the desk he stood behind. "Who are you to make such promises? How can we know you can even do such a thing? A servant cannot speak for his master on such weighty matters, even if you are his adviser!"

"I speak with the Emperor's Voice!" Davis shouted. "I am the right hand of the Dragon Emperor and my companion is his loyal servant! You will find none higher than the Emperor himself and I know his will as well as I do my own! Here and now I make this pledge! Submit and the sanctions will be lifted!"

The room filled with quiet murmuring as the men looked around at each other in trepidation. Finally, one of them stood slowly. "If you speak truth, if the Emperor will grant us what you have said, then I will submit to his rule." He stated firmly.

Another stood. "I too will swear to serve him." He stated.

One by one the members of the hall stood until all of them were on their feet. The Scion looked about, furious at the turn of events. "You dare turn against me?!" He shouted. "I am your Scion! Sit down at once!"

"You have brought us naught but ruin!" One of the older nobles retorted angrily. "Silence your foolish tongue! Let us have a consensus! I say the Scion is no longer fit to lead House Torquann and the city! What say all of you?"

A chorus of 'Aye!'s filled the room as each of the men openly displayed their contempt for the man. Davis and Beowulf shared another private smile before Davis spoke up again, facing the Scion.

"Your people have spoken! Will you prove you have a hint of sense and step down or will you force us to remove you?"

The Scion clenched his fists and seemed ready to attack them before Octavius rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "You cannot win this, my Lord." The man murmured to him. "If you do not leave now, I fear for your life."

The Scion glared at him before slowly mastering himself and bowing his head slightly, his voice tight with anger. "So be it." He growled.

The noble that had spoken motioned to his guards and the men walked down to the center of the room, surrounding the Scion and his man before leading them out, dragging the unconscious guards with them.

"The Scion's seat sits empty!" The older man called out formally as the doors slammed shut. "In times past if no suitable candidate within Torquann could be found, the noble houses would cast ballots to determine the new Scion. As we are under the rule of a new Overking, let us hear from the representatives of the Dragon Emperor."

Davis nodded in thanks to the man. "Thank you for that consideration. You have all chosen well in removing Sovis Mensk as Scion. Let us continue to move in that direction towards a more prosperous and profitable future for us all. As I stated before, the sanctions will be lifted upon my return to Utopia. But in order for Kaport Bay and Atirr to prosper, wise and calm leaders who will listen to reason must be appointed in positions of power. In times of old, the Overking would choose Ministers and Governors based on his own personal preference or those who had done him services. While the Dragon Emperor does not eschew such things entirely, it is his desire that any man with the willingness to work with integrity and lead courageously be allowed such positions. Let the new Scion be chosen not because of his contributions to your coffers or his family's name, but rather because he will run the city well and ensure all of you thrive!"

Davis listened to the curious and surprised murmurings coming from the crowd. Most had been steeped in the traditions of succession and politics for so long the very concept of a ruler chosen based on merit and common good seemed foreign to them.

"The representative of the Dragon Emperor has spoken wise words to us this day." The man stated solemnly. "Let us consider them."

As the forum began to deliberate the pair looked on silently.

~~_Everything is going according to plan.~~_ Davis mused smugly over his connection to Beowulf.

_~~All bow before the will of the Dragon Emperor in time.~~_ Beowulf agreed, his mental voice filled with smug satisfaction.

* * *

><p>The large entourage slowly came to a halt before the steps of the palace of the Overking, the large gates closing behind them with a thud. The floating disc the Dragon Emperor sat upon slowly lowered to the ground and the processional guards began taking up various positions around the courtyard while the bearded knight moved to stand next to the Dragon himself. A swirling nimbus of light surrounded the Dragon and the knights surrounding him before the light became blinding to any who might be attempting to pierce its brilliance. After several long seconds the light slowly dissipated to reveal the Dragon had disappeared and in his place stood the weathered but strong visage of Prometheus in his human form, dressed in his normal finery while the bearded knight had seemingly vanished into the ranks of the men around them. As the group stood there, the doors of the palace swung open to reveal the youthful, urbane countenance of Overking Xavener surrounded by his Ministers and Heads of State. The man himself seemed to be in his middle thirties and was tall and lean without being rail thin. His face was aristocratic and almost effeminate with his cheekbones high and slightly flushed. His mouth was wide and smiling while his nose was sharp. His eyes and hair were a deep rich brown with the latter falling neatly to his shoulders in a straight thin curtain. Upon his brow was a circlet of gold embedded with small jewels and upon nearly all of his fingers were rings with gems. The man moved towards them with a fluid grace, the emerald green and gold clothing he wore flowing around him seemingly effortlessly as he made his way towards the group.<p>

"Overking Prometheus, Dragon Emperor of Aerdi!" He called out in a slightly breathy and almost tenor voice. "To say I am honored by your visit does not do my enthusiasm justice! Welcome! Welcome indeed!" He exclaimed spreading his hands in welcome as his eyes twinkled in excitement.

Prometheus smiled gently upon hearing the man's greeting and strode forward holding out his hand. Xavener took it, shaking Prometheus's hand though the Dragon noticed his grip was somewhat weak. Making a mental note of the possible ramifications of that, he spoke.

"I am grateful for allowing me to visit you and your kingdom Xavener. Ever since my Trade Minister Eric Darius first came into my service and extolled the virtues and beauty of your city, it has been a great desire of mine to see it for myself. I can say with confidence that even his glowing report was understated. Your city and your palace are magnificent."

The Grand Prince seemed to beam at the compliments. "He has extolled the virtues and beauty of your city as well in his communications to me Prometheus. Would that I could see it for myself for it sounds like a true marvel of craftsmanship, but alas, the time is not yet. But I do hope one day to stand in the circle of the gods around your throne and admire its beauty for I am told it is unparalleled!"

Prometheus smiled and nodded his head in gratitude at the man's words, following the protocol expected of him. "It would be my pleasure to have you in my home Xavener but for the moment, allow me to enjoy the beauty of your own."

"Ah, a tour! Of course!" The man exclaimed as if the thought had only just occurred to him before he beckoned. "Come! Let me show you some of its delights while my servants attend to your men! No doubt the sun is hot on their armor!" He grinned before twirling around and striding forward, the crowd of men around him parting as Prometheus followed him a few steps behind, vaguely intrigued and at the same time slightly bewildered by the almost child-like persona the Overking seemed to have.

_The man almost reminds me of Willy Wonka or some other such fop._ He mused. _Is he truly such a flighty man or does he hope to disarm me with such an act? If the former I do wonder how he was able to gain control over the city, much less the kingdom but perhaps he has excellent advisers around him or someone who makes decisions for him in his stead. It would not be the first time such an arrangement has occurred._

Two of the mailed guards detached themselves from the rest and followed after Prometheus a few steps behind him. The group walked through the large foyer decorated in rich dark wood, reddish stone, and bright gold, the floor made up of slabs of expensive emerald marble with veins of white. The Overking guided Prometheus along various corridors, pointing out various art sculptures and paintings that stood on recessed plinths or hung from the walls with an airy wave of his hand as he mentioned the various artists commissioned to create them. Prometheus looked about in vague interest, cataloging the information as he continued to study the Grand Prince. Finally they made their way to the throne room. The Overking threw open the doors with a flourish before striding inside, spreading his hands wide as he spun to face Prometheus, his ever-present smile wide.

"And here is where the magic happens, so to speak! From here flow the decisions and deals that span empires and create rivers of wealth! Why I could swim about in a pool of gold and jewels if I wished!" He giggled slightly, his eyes filled with mirth.

_Is this man serious?_ Prometheus wondered with a hint of incredulousness, his face fixed in a blandly pleasant mask as he looked around him. The room was nearly two stories high with a vaulted ceiling with brilliant gold and crystal chandeliers hanging from it. Pale brown wood and white stone covered the walls as high stained glass windows filled the room with the colors of the rainbow giving the entire room an almost cathedral-like appearance. Upon the ceiling was a mural of Vilchus, the god and trade and commerce that many of the citizens prayed to. A banister-ed high walkway cut the room into upper and lower halves with a few royal guards standing at attention up above and against the walls. Towards the rear and center of the room sat an ornate golden throne with red cushions, embossed with the measuring scales of commerce iconography Zilchus favored.

After a moment Xavener seemed to notice the two guards following them and frowned slightly in confusion. "My dear Prometheus, why on Oerth are two of your men following after you? Surely you do not feel threatened in my own home do you? My guards are quite trustworthy." The man's face seemed to fall a bit as if he were genuinely unhappy at the lack of trust.

Prometheus sighed mentally at the pathetic picture the man seemed to present. "Sadly there have been many attempts on my life in the past few years. I seem to attract a very sophisticated and competent brand of assassin. I have found simple walls with guards are not enough to keep them away. Thus my constant…minders."

Xavener shook his head sadly. "You needn't fear such things here my friend, but if it will make you feel better then so be it."

Prometheus inclined his head graciously before moving back to the previous conversation. "Your empire is wealthy indeed, Xavener." Prometheus said. "Your policies and practices have served you well in recent years, especially considering the unfortunate upheavals in my own lands a few years ago. Was that how you were able to…convince the Lords of your realm to bow to your authority?"

Xanvener laughed softly at the idea as he continued to stand there. "Oh but you are amusing! I may be wise in matters of business but it was my charm and charisma that brought them around! Surely you can see that!"

"Of course." Prometheus replied tactfully, barely keeping his eyes from rolling at the absurdity of the man's statement.

"This way!" Xanvener called out, spinning around and making his garments swish about him before leading him through one of the side doors of the room. "A lovely lunch and then we shall adjourn to my study and talk! We have so much to discuss, after all!" He smiled back at the Dragon.

"Indeed we do." Prometheus sighed. _Pelor give me strength to endure this fool!_

* * *

><p><em>The Forum of Kaport Bay<em>

~~_How much longer do they plan to discuss this?~~_ Beowulf asked Davis grumpily. ~~_It's been hours!~~_

_~~Hush, you.~~_ Davis admonished him gently.

Shortly after the Lords had begun their deliberations the pair had found a set of chairs and seated themselves, waiting for the noble families to decide who would be the next Scion of Torquann. Many names and ideas had been bandied about and while the whole scene was somewhat chaotic, the older noble that had taken charge before seemed to be able to keep the mass of blue bloods in check to a degree. Various nobles had officially recommended someone of their acquaintance and had presented various arguments as to why the man would be worthy of the title while some had nominated themselves before giving an account of what they had done in the past to ensure their family's success. The older man had made a few notes as the afternoon wore on and the servants around him were writing furiously in order to keep track of all that was said. Finally the man called for attention as he stood.

"We have heard many names over the last few hours." He stated, his voice carrying across the chamber. "I and my servants have compiled the list of those who were nominated today as well as a brief summary of their personal histories and policies. I hereby turn over this list to the esteemed representatives of the Dragon Emperor, to peruse at his earliest convenience and choose the one deemed most worthy of the honor." He finished, looking over at Davis and Beowulf.

The pair stood and Davis walked up the steps and over to where the man stood, taking the notes and placing them into a pocket in his robes. Nodding in thanks to the man he returned to the center of the room and looked out over the congregation again.

"The Emperor will no doubt be pleased with my report." He began with a charming smile. "You have comported yourself with honor and dignity this day in the face of uncertainty and unforeseen circumstances. The Emperor will examine this information and give you his response as quickly as possible as he has no desire to see Kaport Bay and Atirr stand rudderless and without direction. However, in the interim…"

He turned to the man who had taken over unofficial leadership in the proceedings. "What is your name, my Lord?"

"Baron Hawthorne of Whitecliff, my Lord." The bearded man responded.

"You have done exceptionally this day in maintaining order and aiding in this process." Davis complimented him. "I will mention you to the Emperor as well. While this decision is being made, I suggest the leaders present today make use of this forum for any major decisions, coming together and meeting daily in deliberation with you as the Head." He turned to look at the others. "While there is no leader, let all of your come together with one purpose, the betterment of not only yourselves but your city as well! As of this moment, let each of you be a voice of reason with no man having more power in this place than any other! Thus each of you shall vote on any issue that shall come before this forum and each of you shall have one vote only! Once the votes are tallied, the Head shall finalize the decision! If I should hear that this forum could not conduct its business with dignity and equality, there will be repercussions!" He stated firmly, his face set in grim lines. "Continue to rule with fairness and consideration for each other and you will receive the Emperor's blessing. Fail to do so at your own peril." He concluded with a hard edge in his voice and his eyes shining coldly as he looked around the room.

Hawthorne stood once again. "I thank you for your consideration my Lord. Know that you shall find no such issue with any here in this room." He stated, looking out over the crowd briefly, adding the weight of his own stare.

Davis nodded. "Then I shall leave this august body to its work."

Davis bowed to them and Beowulf followed suit a moment later before they strode from the room. As Hawthorne's voice slowly distancing voice began to call for the next item of business, Beowulf turned to Davis. "How effective do you think they will be?"

Davis shrugged offhandedly. "Probably not very. They are each used to controlling their own little domains and are not used to working for the common good. But the threat of the Emperor's displeasure and the possibility of further advancement if they behave should keep them enough in line to prevent the city from falling into chaos before the Scion is named."

"Any idea who it might be?" Beowulf asked as they stepped out into the street and dusk began to fall around them.

"No idea." Davis admitted. "I'll need to review their public records myself before making my recommendation to Prometheus and the council will probably want to voice their views as well. I've no doubt there were plenty of embellishments in that chamber."

Beowulf chuckled. "All Alphas like to puff themselves up to make themselves look stronger and most fit. Of course, our Alpha has no need for such things."

"Indeed not." Davis commented teasingly. "He's puffed up enough as it is."

The Gnoll merely snorted in amusement, his golden eyes shining in the dimming light.


	21. Deceiving Appearances

**Chapter 21: Deceiving Appearances**

"The question, of course, is the method of conveying the material to the site." One of Xavener's aides stated thoughtfully to Prometheus as the small group sat in the large dining room of the Overking's palace. "Thus far you have been able to keep the vats of material from hardening by your men's manual labor until it is ready to be poured. No one here doubts it will be incredibly profitable once we are able to distribute it to other cities and kingdoms but the question remains; how do we get it there cheaply when it requires constant attention? The purchase of men to do the mixing in transit would greatly increase the fee required given the distances involved, possibly beyond what the other kingdoms are willing to pay even if you offered the use of your own people."

Prometheus nodded in consideration as he finished swallowing a piece of pheasant. "That is, naturally, a concern. We have been working on a new form of the liquid stone that remains in a liquid state until a specific substance is added to it and it should be ready for production shortly." He glanced up at them with a significant look in his eyes. "Assuming, of course, our trade agreement can be adjusted to include it and the hardening agent as well without any…surprise clauses or new fine print?"

The men looked at each other silently in communication as Prometheus took another bite, casually watching their reactions. Lunch was a sumptuous affair and it seemed as if the Overking enjoyed doing everything with a bit of flare and pomp. The group had sat down to eat a multi-course meal lavishly laid out on the long expensive wooden table. Warm and cold meats of various kinds were presented on decorated silver and gold platters along with various cheeses, breads, wines, and vegetables, all of them served by silent liveried servants. The Overking had eaten his meal with gusto though his aides were rather more reserved and Prometheus himself took care not to indulge in the various wines offered. Even in his human form his constitution was such that he could have outdrank all of them collectively and still remained sober but to even attempt to do so would be considered the height of impropriety.

One does not challenge the Overking and his advisers to a drinking contest, after all.

Smirking slightly at the thought of the flighty Overking in a drunken state, he took a sip of his wine from the crystal glass next to his arm. His guards, of course, could not be expected to take part even if he had allowed it. Servants and guards were meant to be invisible or part of the scenery, in spirit if not in practice. Savoring the fine vintage before swallowing it, he looked over as one of the senior aides, a man with thinning grey hair and a chiseled broad face, spoke again.

"I do not see any reason why the general terms of the agreement cannot remain as they are. The new product can be added in and ratified with little difficulty as a simple adjustment while the old is removed."

Prometheus nodded. "Excellent. What are your thoughts on local production or perhaps more centralized locations for producing the material and shipping it? Having on-site plants to produce it…"

"Before we could agree with such a thing a thorough cost/benefit analysis would need to be made." The man stated with a hint of weight in his voice. "New alchemical methods would need to be implemented to create the material and what will that cost be in time and manpower to train the men? How will that additional cost affect our ability to sell the stone at a reasonable price? You must understand the more complicated this process becomes, the more expensive the final bill of sale will be, especially if we are to be providing the transfer service between our cities and the merchant at the destination, even if they are closer due to the centrality of the production facility. If he cannot make a profit on the sale because of our manufacturing and transport costs…"

"All of these are valid concerns." Prometheus nodded in agreement, his voice confident but gentle. "Have no fear for I understand the complexities you speak of, having worked in commerce myself. Rest assured, they will be taken into consideration before anything is finalized."

"And just what have you done throughout your long life?" The Overking asked casually as he sprawled in his chair, his chin resting on the back of his hand. "I imagine when one lives for centuries you find many things to occupy your time?"

Prometheus smiled. "Quite so, though I fear you would find most of my former pastimes rather bewildering." The Dragon chuckled mentally as he wondered how he could explain the concept of playing video games to the man even if he desired to.

The Overking smiled politely though Prometheus could tell he was a tad frustrated by the vague answer.

"To give you an idea of what the production would entail," Prometheus continued, "Various forms of rock as well as powders and water are crushed and mixed together to form the liquid stone. Once on the building site, or at the production facility, whichever is preferred, the binding agent is added to make the liquid stick together and harden. At that time, other components are added to make very small air bubbles in the liquid which creates air pockets when the substance hardens. Thus it is more light weight and holds in heat better when created for buildings or similar structures."

"Interesting indeed." The Overking stated with a smile as the men looked at each other. "I'm sure once we have the entire formula we will be able to produce it much more quickly and in larger quantities. The profit for all of us will be-"

"Some of the substances introduced into the mixture must be created by my own people." Prometheus interrupted quietly. "There are still a few processes that are too advanced for your alchemists to replicate and so the binding agent must be prepared separately and shipped to you or wherever the plants are placed."

The Overking frowned at Prometheus slightly. "I assure you our men—"

"That is no slight on your men but rather the simple truth." Prometheus informed him gently. "I doubt your alchemists would know what I meant by an amine oxide or how to create 'naphthalene sulphonate formaldehyde condensates'."

The various aides and ministers glared at him slightly in frustration though Prometheus kept a calm and self-assured smile on his face. "In any event these details can be discussed later. I merely wished to bring the option to the table as it were."

The Overking nodded. "Very well. Have your Trade Minister create a draft of the new proposal and we will adjust the agreement before sending you a copy for ratification. Do let us know if you wish to effect any other changes."

After lunch the Overking and Prometheus retired to the man's personal lounge. The room was large and airy with a skylight allowing the afternoon sun to shine in. A bookshelf sat against one wall while various shelves held curious and sometimes expensive looking odds and ends. Stuffed sofas, benches, and chairs along with a few small tables dotted the room with long rows of expensive liquors and wines in crystal decanters at the end of the room, a silent servant ready to attend to their needs.

"A small comfortable place when I wish to have a few friends over for drinks and such." The Overking informed Prometheus as they walked in. "Is there anything you would like?"

"The lunch has done me quite well." Prometheus replied. "I would hate to imbibe more than I ought, especially in your presence, Xavener. I would hate to make a fool of myself inadvertently."

The man laughed gaily as he sprawled into one of the chairs. "Oh my dear Prometheus you truly are too uptight! I realize that Dragons must have standards but we are alone. I would hardly tell on you if you were to get a bit drunk and I'm sure your guards understand discretion!"

Prometheus looked at him queerly, his face unable to hide some of his incredulity. "Forgive me Xavener, but I begin to wonder if you are intentionally trying to loosen my inhibitions. I begin to worry there is a plot at work."

Xavener sighed tiredly, letting his head thump against the back of the chair in frustration before looking over at the disguised Dragon with a slightly pained expression. "Really Prometheus you are much too paranoid for your own good. Here I am trying to get you to have some fun and you see plots and trickery. What sort of life do you lead that you see only darkness and mistrust in others?"

Prometheus blinked in surprise at the question before his face became set in determination. "When one leads the forces of light one finds that it attracts the forces of darkness like moths to a flame. I mentioned before the assassins and they are not the only threat I face. Circumstances have forced me to look into the dark often to see what lies within it in order to halt and counter its advance. I built Utopia to be a safe haven and fortress of light to ensure that Iuz or his ilk cannot threaten the world again."

Xavener merely snorted inelegantly. "My dear Emperor, you do take yourself much too seriously! Do all Dragons think as you do? You are hardly the only bastion of light and goodness in this world! Whatever made you think you were?"

Prometheus bristled, the shock and outrage on his face plain. "You dare to suggest…!"

"What I suggest is not what you are thinking, I am sure." Xavener replied, his voice suddenly becoming sharper and his eyes much more focused as he sat facing the angry Dragon. "Calm yourself Prometheus. I did not offer you insult but merely stated a fact. You are not the only one who works for the cause of good and right and yet you seem to think you shoulder that burden alone. Surely you know of the Canon of Veluna? Does he not engage in the same battle as you? Do not the Paladins of Heironeous and the Billets of St. Cuthbert roam the lands, smiting evil and righting injustice where they find it? This world survived long before you entered it, my dear Dragon. I would take care not to think you were the only one who faced such things." The man reproached him gently.

Prometheus blinked at the sudden change in the man's demeanor before he slowly relaxed into the chair, thinking carefully about what the man had said. _So the true Xavener finally shows himself...the man is not such a fool as I thought. I begin to understand now…And perhaps he does speak truly; have I so easily forgotten that I am not alone in this fight? Ash served Veluna and Furyondy and their armies were at the forefront of the Iuz wars. Indeed, he helped lead them at the end and yet in my drive to create a new safe haven for my people such wisdom has escaped me of late… He is quite right that this world has survived long before my arrival; I have become quite self-centered indeed if I truly believed this world could not survive without my efforts._

Prometheus smiled slightly at the Overking. "Perhaps I have been focusing inward too much in these last few years. I have been working to drive the darkness from my new empire and ensuring everything runs smoothly. I am indeed aware of the Canon and the work he does along with the various knightly Orders. Thank you for recalling them to me Xavener."

Xavener smiled happily. "It was my pleasure Prometheus. I have met with many Lords and Ladies in my time and all of them are a bit stuffy. But in you I see a powerful creature wound rather too tightly. It does not do well to focus solely on your duties to the exclusion of all else."

Xavener paused a moment before focusing intently on Prometheus again. "I myself have been targeted by those who wish me dead. Sadly it is a fact for such like us but I do not let it consume my thoughts, nor do I let my duties as Overking rule over me."

"Hence your rather…joyous personality?" Prometheus smiled.

Xavener laughed loudly before grinning at Prometheus. "Oh come now! Tact is wonderful but there is no use for it here! You thought me mad, or at the very least foolish, the moment you met me! Don't try to deny it; I saw it in your eyes, even though your face hid it well." He chuckled again as he saw Prometheus's face twitch in anxiousness. "Do not fear my good Dragon I don't hold it against you. Everyone who meets me for the first time thinks so and I do enjoy shocking them when business is discussed; it's great fun watching them flounder and gape as they try to recover from the surprise."

"Plus it gives you an edge in the negotiations no doubt." Prometheus suggested with a cunning smile.

"It does indeed have advantages." Xavener allowed with a smirk before refocusing again, though his tone stayed light. "But we are getting off topic. To be honest I did want to try and get you a bit in your cups but merely to let you have a little fun. Most I deal with are not so uptight as you are, merely boring and stodgy. But we are both young rulers, we still have the fire of idealism in us and the world has not pickled us yet."

He smiled at his little joke before continuing. "I do not know what you have done over the centuries of your life but it seems clear you have not ruled over men before now. You take your duties very seriously and that is a wonderful thing but it does not do to dwell on duty and forget to live."

Prometheus sighed quietly as he allowed his face to relax, letting the Overking see the slightly drawn and tired look he allowed himself to show in private. "Even with all my power and energy it is still tiring, yes. But I also must remember I have been working almost non-stop for the last several years to ensure my empire does not fracture. My advisers told me not long ago that one must allow their children a bit of freedom now and again; holding them too tightly only results in rebellion and frustration. But I must also remember that parents need time away from their children as well."

Prometheus smiled gratefully at the man. "Thank you for helping to remind me Xavener."

The man merely nodded his head gracefully. "What is your newest and best ally for, my good Emperor, if not to help you in your time of need?"

Prometheus quirked an eyebrow before tossing his head back and laughing. "That is an offer I cannot refuse, my good Overking. Well played indeed!"

* * *

><p>"I see your visit to the Overking went smoothly." Davis commented with a hint of satisfaction as the pair sat in Prometheus's private office, the former lounging on the stuffed sofa as the latter continued to read the scroll in front of him while reclining slightly in his chair, his body and face relaxed. Prometheus had spent a solid week in the company of Overking Xavener after their initial meeting. The pair had toured the city, surrounded by their entourage of course, and Xavener had acted like a young tour guide, pointing out the various parts of the city and their history as well as the history of the realm as they browsed shops and bought various wares. Contrary to Prometheus's expectations the Overking often took such trips instead of remaining ensconced in his palace as many rulers tended to do. The man had treated Prometheus like a favorite friend, seemingly uncaring that he was an incredibly powerful Dragon or an Emperor but simply someone with which he could have a good time and talk about nothing and anything.<p>

Prometheus had not had such a good time in years.

The man had broken the Dragon out of the aloof and restrained persona he had built around himself and reminded him how it felt to be human again. Prometheus was surprised and a bit dismayed to learn he had nearly forgotten what it was like, no matter how often he walked among the people in human form. It had been quite a liberating experience to cast off the shackles of decorum and expectation for a time and take what he would later consider a vacation. The fact that Xavener had easily solidified his status as Prometheus's ally certainly hadn't hurt matters and the cautious side of the Dragon's mind had hinted this was precisely what the man had intended all along. Nevertheless, Prometheus couldn't bring himself to care. The Dragon has resolved then and there to walk among his people more often. He could tell he had been losing touch with the common people who made up Utopia as he had worked to solidify his power within the region.

Refocusing his thoughts, he glanced out the window next to him, enjoying the setting rays of the sun as they filled the room with soft orange and pink light while the partially lit chandelier above the pair allowed enough light to read by.

Prometheus nodded briefly as he looked at the scroll in his hands. "It was a quite enjoyable visit all things considered." He said in a musing tone as he considered the information in front of him.

"The Overking himself was not precisely what I expected after having heard of the man's accomplishments, but he is quite sharp and intelligent." Prometheus explained. "With his one hand he offers friendship while his eyes observe and realize your needs, and then with the other hand he offers you what you need or desire most. He certainly got me to loosen up and enjoy my visit. I intend to visit him again in the future as our empires are more strongly connected now."

Davis smirked. "Sounds like quite the fellow, seeing as he was able to wring an informal declaration of alliance from you after a few hours. I'll make sure the paperwork is written up and sent off."

Prometheus nodded. "Do so. Oh and do inform Eric that the trade agreement with Darmen for the concrete will need to be modified to include the light-weight, two stage material we created."

Davis nodded. "I take it we will still be the one producing the bonding catalyst?"

Prometheus nodded with a quiet, satisfied smile. "I am not about to give them all the resources to create the material itself. And in any case I doubt they could produce it properly or reverse engineer it anyway without serious retraining and a warehouse full of equipment they would have no understanding of. No sense in leaving such things to chance or divine intervention, though."

"I'll make sure to pass it along when I see him." Davis stated in his idle tone.

Prometheus nodded before setting aside the scroll. "And what of your own mission?"

Davis gave him a crooked smile as he opened a scroll case sitting next to him, withdrawing multiple sheets of paper and handing it to Prometheus before sitting back again.

"As anticipated, everything went according to plan. The sociological and psychological analysis we performed on Kaport Bay was accurate and the timing of the letters couldn't have gone better. By the time we were finished the trade guilds and noble houses were eating out of our hands. Ironically, my prior imprisonment managed to play a positive role in swaying them. The Scion was a bigger fool than we thought."

"The man was completely convinced of his own invincibility." Prometheus murmured as he continued reading. "Do help me remember such lessons should I ever become so thick-headed."

Davis snorted in amusement. "Get a wife if you want someone to tell you of your imperfections."

Prometheus glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Funnily enough Xavener suggested the exact same thing, hinting that it might loosen me up more."

"One's hand can only do so much." Davis smirked. "Unless you and the Gnoll are-"

"I will punch you through that wall with my fist if you finish that sentence." Prometheus threatened with a dark frown. "And I don't care that it's magically reinforced stone, you will go through it."

Davis smiled wickedly but held his tongue as Prometheus continued. "If you know of any eligible female Dragons, do tell me of them. I should very much like to meet one."

"Speaking of which," Davis commented, "have you given any thought as to how you're going to find the remaining metallic Dragons?"

Prometheus sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "It is not as easy as one might think; according to Bahamut there are only a few of them remaining on Oerth and he would not say where they were located. Why this is so, I can only guess but I suspect I am meant to find those answers myself. There are times when my patron can be infuriatingly vague."

Davis smirked. "Such is the way of all oracles and gods, I suspect. They need to have some way to amuse themselves, after all."

Prometheus's face scrunched up in a moment of annoyance before smoothing out again. "Well, I suppose there is nothing for it but to have our people search through the various city archives and libraries for clues. Perhaps one of our wizards can use a spell to find them, if we are fortunate."

Glancing down at the papers once again, he laid them aside on his desk. "Your report of the events and your analysis of the various ministers appear to be quite thorough. I will need to consider them at length before I decide on the next Scion."

Davis nodded. "Just don't wait too long. The interim government that's running things now is only a loose and unstable oligarchy at best. I anticipate the situation will degenerate quickly when the infighting begins again; these people need a strong leader to hold the reigns, they're not used to thinking of the common good."

"Sad but true." Prometheus acknowledged. "I shall let you know my decision in a few days. In the meantime, I shall pay a little unofficial visit to the new ArchCleric. He has informed me his schedule is open in the evenings should I wish to visit for an hour or two. I do believe I shall take him up on that offer. I expect I shall return before midnight."

Davis nodded. "We should start finalizing your trip to Nyrond when you get back. I made some notes on the way back from Kaport with Beowulf."

Prometheus nodded. "It saddens me a bit that I have been unable to help them considering all the turmoil their kingdom has gone through these last few years since the war with Iuz. But perhaps now that things are calm here we can focus our energies beyond our borders."

"I'll get you all the information on Nyrond and its current king, along with all the other details." Davis said as he stood. "Enjoy your visit."

Prometheus smiled with a nod. "Bring one of my sorcerers to me on your way out, if you would."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Yes, your Transcendent Majesty." He sighed dramatically before waltzing out of the room.

The Dragon Emperor chuckled to himself at his friend's antics before taking a quill and signing off on some of the requests demanding his attention. After several minutes there came a quiet knock at the door.

"Enter!" Prometheus called out as he signed anther document with a flourish.

The middle-aged man dressed in royal purple robes slipped into the room and bowed to the occupant. "You have need of my services, Your Eminence?" He asked.

Prometheus nodded as he stood. "Indeed. I need you to teleport me to the ArchClerics' palace in Mitrik and then back here."

The man nodded and held out an arm to the Emperor who took it firmly. Focusing upon the well of arcane power within himself, the man and the Emperor vanished in a flash of sparkling blue light, appearing a moment later in one of the private and secure teleportation rooms of the ArchCleric's palace. A few seconds later the door on the opposite wall opened, revealing an armed guard and a wizard in silver attire looking at them carefully.

The Emperor's sorcerer inclined his head to them. "His Eminence, the Dragon Emperor of Aerdi is here to seek a private audience with His Most Venerable, the ArchCleric of Veluna."

Prometheus took out the written message from the Canon and held it out to them without a word. The wizard took it, examining the missive for a moment before nodding and handing it back before bowing low to the pair of them. "My apologies for not offering the proper obsequies before, Your Eminence, but the security here…"

"No need to apologize." Prometheus stated, waving a hand in dismissal. "You are right to be wary when someone claiming to be a head of state appears unannounced and unexpected in the night."

"Your Eminence is most gracious and understanding." The wizard stated with another bow before leading them out of the room and down the adjoining corridor. The small group walked for a minute or two down various carpeted hallways done in light stone before coming to a pair of rich wood double doors. The wizard knocked quietly and received a response a moment later before poking his head inside and murmuring to the occupant. A second later he pulled his head back and looked over at Prometheus. "He bids you enter."

The Emperor nodded before glancing over at his own sorcerer who took the hint and leaned against the wall opposite. The wizard and guard excused themselves as Prometheus entered the room, shutting the door behind him and laying eyes on Veluna's latest Canon. Unlike Hazen, the man seemed to be cut from the cloth of a scholar or monk. His frame was slight with his silver and white robe taut about him and his face slightly rounded. Though he appeared to be only in his late 50's the man was quite bald except for a ring of grey and brown hair around the sides and back of his head. His eyes were watery and blue and he wore a pair of round lenses on his face as he sat hunched over his desk, reading by the light of the chandelier above him.

All in all, the man seemed like he would be more at home in a library than being the spiritual leader of the ArchClericy.

The Canon glanced up at Prometheus and smiled before standing and walking over to him, stretching out his hand in welcome. Prometheus took it and was glad to feel the man had a strong, firm grip unlike his previous encounter with the Overking.

_He has some strength in him then…_Prometheus mused as they shook hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you face to face at last Canon Harfell."

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you." The man stated firmly, his slightly deep baritone voice seemingly at odds with his bookish appearance. "After all, it is not every day that one is able to speak with one who is both the blessed servant of Pelor and Bahamut's champion. I have wanted to meet you for quite a while in fact."

"I had wanted to meet with you sooner as well but the timing…" Prometheus said, spreading his hand in a _'what can you do?'_ gesture.

"Yes, it could not be helped, what with the reorganization of Aerdi." Harfell agreed as he gestured for Prometheus to follow him from the office into a side room that seemed to function as a small study. "I must say I was quite impressed with how you were able to change the country around so quickly, though even that is an understatement, really." The man chuckled softly. The Canon offhandedly offered refreshments which Prometheus politely declined before they sank into the soft chairs nearby, Prometheus sitting opposite him a few feet away.

"I will admit to a bit of premeditation regarding those events." Prometheus smiled, crossing his legs. "No plan ever survives contact with the enemy completely intact but if one has enough plans in place to compensate for any variation of counter-move…"

"Victory is inevitable." The Canon stated with a smile, concluding the thought. "The mind of a Dragon must be powerful indeed to be able to come up with such a large number of strategies."

"Well, I did have help." Prometheus allowed with a twinkle in his eye. "I will not take all the credit. Fortunately I have some excellent advisers to aid me."

"Ah yes! Davis Arnold and the Gnoll known as Beowulf." The Canon stated with interest. "You have quite a number of interesting people around you. Most curious, really." He commented.

Noting the cunning look in the Canon's eye, Prometheus frowned slightly. "Curious in what way?" He asked mildly.

"I find it curious indeed that among the people you have as your advisers and close confidantes are people who were known to a specific person. One of our late generals as a matter of fact." the Canon explained before he sat forward, his face intent. "Tell me Prometheus, just what is your connection with the former Baron of Veluna known as Asher Walters?"

Prometheus blinked in mild surprise to the question the Canon posed to him though his face remained completely relaxed.

"The Cleric you speak of is known to me." He admitted easily. "But I can say with honesty that we had never met before the man met his end on the battlefield."

"You met in the heavenly realms then?" The Canon asked with interest. "As he and the former Canon passed on?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Prometheus admitted. "After I emerged onto the battlefield and took charge of the situation I spoke at length with Davis Arnold and Beowulf privately. After our discussion they agreed to bind themselves to me in service. His old mentor and his friends also chose to do so at later dates."

"Why those people?" The Canon asked with a slight frown on his face. "Out of all those you might have chosen you specifically sought them out…"

"They are, each of them, loyal, intelligent, and wise." Prometheus replied diffidently. "I would be hard pressed to find better friends and advisers. Asher Walters chose his friends wisely and so I decided to make use of them as well. With their permission, of course. And just to clarify, I merely sought out his old mentor Michael Landrum. The others were either on hand already or came to me."

"So Baron Walters told you about them when you met?" The Canon asked.

"Again, in a sense." Prometheus said with a slight sigh of impatience at the Canon's questions. "You must understand what happens in such a place of transition is beyond normal mortal experience. We did not sit down and have a conversation in the conventional sense but knowledge flows in unique ways there. Let it suffice to say I know a great deal about the man. Have I satisfied your curiosity?"

Harfell smiled easily. "You have. I did not mean to pry, of course, but my questions did have more of a point than simple curiosity." Saying this, he rifled through several sheets of paper sitting on the small end table next to his chair before pulling one out and setting the others aside.

"Some time ago," the Canon began, "I was communing with Rao as is my custom. My Master then bade me to look in a specific place that contained some documents of the old Canon's that I had yet to examine. In it I found this sheet of paper. It was a simple report written in the Canon's hand regarding a request Baron Walters had made to Hazen some time before his demise."

He held it out to Prometheus who took it. "And what does it contain?" The Dragon asked.

"A list of the known metallic Dragons in the world and their locations." The Canon said quietly with a ghost of a smile.

Prometheus's eyes jerked up from the paper to look at the Canon whose smile widened a bit in amusement at his reaction. "It appears that Baron Walters had asked Hazen to look into where the Dragons might have been for a special project of his. Something to do with the heating of a specific substance and whether Dragon-fire would be sufficient for the task, I believe. The paper did not go into great detail as to why the information was needed but this was the result of his search. I do not know if the list is exhaustive, but, being a Dragon yourself, I thought you might enjoy the opportunity to meet your kin. I do hope I have not wasted your time with this information?"

"No indeed, you have not." Prometheus breathed quietly in amazement as he scanned its contents briefly before sitting back in his chair with a thoughtful look. A moment later he began chuckling quietly to himself.

"What do you find funny?" The Canon asked, slightly perplexed.

"The gods do indeed have a sense of humor, not to mention exquisite timing." Prometheus smiled, folding the paper and placing it in his pocket. "I recently asked Davis to begin doing research on just this information. It seems he need not do so after all. Thank you Harfell. I daresay you have saved me and him months of work at least."

The Canon brushed the comment aside. "It was Hazen who did the work and I would not have found it if not for the guidance of Rao. It is Him you should thank."

Prometheus smiled. "I shall remember to do so. Should you yourself ever need a favor I will happily grant it if it is within my power."

"You need not concern yourself with such things but I will be grateful all the same." The Canon replied. "That was the main reason I asked to speak with you. I also wished to let you know that we have been most satisfied with the trade agreement you have with us. I am certain my office will be contacting you in the near future for an official request to extend and expand it, if you are interested, of course."

Prometheus smiled. "Veluna has always held a piece of my heart. Such a shame we are not neighbors."

"You are too kind, my friend." Harfell said. "I am glad I was able to help you. Now then, would you care to spend the night while your wizard rests?"

Prometheus shook his head. "My sorcerer can teleport me immediately. It is late and we could both use a good night's sleep, I'm sure."

The Canon nodded and guided him back to the office, seating himself at his desk as Prometheus walked over to the door.

"Oh, one more thing I found rather curious…" The Canon stated as Prometheus took hold of the doorknob.

Prometheus turned to look at the man. "Yes?"

Harfell sat in his chair facing Prometheus, the light glinting off the lenses of his glasses, his chin resting on his hand. "When I spoke with Rao about Asher Walters I asked him whether I could pass on any messages from the man. To my surprise, He told me that the Cleric had not crossed over to Celestia or any of the other heavenly realms nor was he sent to the Abyss or any of the other infernal strongholds. Interesting, don't you think?" He asked with a smug smile.

"I do wonder where the man has gone." The Canon mused pointedly, his eyes fixed on the figure before him. "Is he one of your friends as well, disguised and hidden within the palace? Or perhaps…is it possible I met him tonight, here in this very room?"

Prometheus merely gazed at him silently for a moment, his eyes turning cold as his posture hardened. "Bahamut would not have made a simple human his champion, no matter how intriguing. That honor is reserved for a true Dragon that has gone above and beyond what is expected of him." Prometheus stated firmly, his tone darkening. "Be thankful I am not as prideful as my kin; you have insulted me greatly Harfell, thinking me to be a mundane human disguising myself as a Dragon. I doubt you would appreciate it if I thought you an animal pretending to be a man." He growled. "However, this once, I will overlook it for the sake of the future of our realms. Good night Canon Harfell."

The Canon nodded as he seemed to wilt, the confident smile falling from his face as Prometheus strode through the door into the hallway beyond, beckoning his sorcerer to follow him.


	22. A Message from the Heavens

**A\N: **I had to rewrite this chapter several times but I'm finally pleased with it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22: A Message from the Heavens**

_The Palace of Utopia_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Davis groused. "One day, no, one hour after we talk about the Dragons the Canon pops up with this list?! That's way too convenient! Something's going on here!"

Prometheus had returned to the palace after his meeting with the Canon and had gone to bed directly. He was now eating breakfast on the balcony next to his room. The brilliant morning sun glinted off the cream colored stone and gold utensils set around the long rectangular table done in white stone. Davis was in attendance along with Alisha and Beowulf while Michael stood nearby in case he was needed. Upon hearing Davis's outburst Alisha and Beowulf had nearly snorted into their eggs, desperately trying to hold in their laughter as well as their food. Michael had merely smiled, mirroring Prometheus's expression.

"Of course there is something going on." Prometheus agreed gently as he smiled in amusement. "All the gods work to various ends, moving pieces back and forth, it is not only the dark gods that plot, you know. Pelor and Bahamut are simply more benevolent in their plans. But that does not prevent them from having a delightful sense of irony. And in case you forgot, the Canon suggested this meeting weeks ago. I simply chose yesterday to meet with him. Had I gone any earlier you would not be ranting like this."

"At least we have the information now rather than several months from now when you would have done most of your work." Michael suggested quietly with a smile. "Fortunately the gods are not as cruel as that."

"Gods-damned narrative causality is what it is." Davis grumbled sarcastically. "I suppose you were fated to go talk to him last night just so all this would happen. Real life isn't supposed to work this way."

"And yet it does." Alisha teased him, her green eyes and fiery red hair shining brightly in the morning sun. "Frustrating as hell, isn't it?" She grinned.

"Shut up." He retorted quietly, rubbing his face in frustration.

Chuckling quietly around his toast at the byplay, Prometheus retrieved the report from the inner pocket of his white morning robe and opened it. "I looked over the report this morning. I do hope this list is not exhaustive; if it is, my people are not in good shape." He stated with a slight frown. "According to this there are a total of six metallic Dragons still alive on the continent."

All of them except Michael looked up at Prometheus with varying looks of dismay or shock though Davis merely sat with a neutral expression on his face.

"Six?" Alisha asked quietly, looking slightly alarmed.

Prometheus nodded sadly before looking down at the offending paper again. "One is located in the Iron Hills in Ahlissa to the south. The second is located in the Bright Desert in the southern portion of Urnst where the old Seul Empire once made its home. The third is located in the Lortmil Mountains to the west of Veluna. The fourth on an island in the massive Nyr Dyv basin north of Greyhawk. Another is in the Rakers Mountains in the north of the Bone March, and the last lives in the Crystalmist Mountains to the west of the Grand Duchy of Geoff far to the west of Veluna, beyond Bissel."

"Six quests then?" Davis remarked sardonically. "How exactly are we supposed to find them? Deserts and mountain ranges aren't small. It could take months, even years to find them, assuming they haven't moved since Hazen found out where they were."

"It is a chance we must take." Prometheus replied. "Besides, I doubt the gods' plans can be so easily derailed. We are meant to find them, I'm sure. And we have plenty of time in which to do it."

"**On that point you would be quite wrong." **An arrogant, feminine voice stated, echoing across the balcony.

The group shot to their feet as Davis and Beowulf interposed themselves in front and behind Prometheus, attempting to shield him from the possible threat as Alisha's hand thrust into her spell component pouch, ready to cast as they looked about quickly while Michael prepared to cast his own clerical spells, the nanites in his brain sending out a wireless distress signal to alert the guards.

"**Show yourself!"** Prometheus commanded as he surrounded himself with his aura while his skin instantly shifted into dragon scales, leaving him in the form of a humanoid dragon.

Arrogant laugher echoed across the balcony as a dozen guards, human and terminator alike rushed onto the balcony a moment later with a clatter of plate armor and drawn swords. They immediately formed a protective ring around the group with Michael keeping a wary eye out near the doorway.

"**Such a pathetic defense; if I had wanted you dead, no power in this world could have stopped me."** The voice sneered.

"**Indeed?"** Prometheus asked with a hint of challenge in his voice as he extended his powerful senses outward to find the invisible target. **"Many have tried and none have succeeded!"**

The voice merely chuckled again. **"Oh you are brazen, little Dragon! But I grow bored of this posturing so I shall reveal myself to you. We have matters to discuss."**

Suddenly a woman in exquisitely cut robes appeared before the ring of guards, completely at ease. Her slim and Asian face was the perfect shade of tan with dark slanted eyes and sharp features. Her multi-layered silk robe was colored in black and blood red with hints of gold and around her neck she wore a necklace displaying a ruby fireball behind a silver skull. Her long and shiny black hair was done up in a complex bun and was held in place by a pair of slim silver sticks. Glancing around at the guards she waved her hand dismissively.

"Begone mortals. I would speak with your Emperor in private." She ordered.

"**They leave when I instruct them to leave."** Prometheus stated firmly, his eyes narrowed. **"Speak your name and your purpose in being here."**

"Not to mention how you were able to pass through the magical and divine wards surrounding the palace without disturbing them." Davis growled.

The woman smirked knowingly. "Your divine wards only keep out hostile forces and gods of evil inclination, of which I am neither. The magical wards prevent teleportation but one such as I can hardly be stopped by such mundane energies. As to whom I am…"

The woman's voice suddenly became filled with power as a divine aura stronger than Prometheus's own flared about her, flooding the balcony with incredible power. **"I am Wee Jas! Goddess of Death and the Magical Arts!"**

The guards shuddered instinctively at the proclamation as Beowulf felt his fur stand on end, the very strength of her voice raising his hackles as the woman's terrible power surrounded them. Prometheus peered at her intently as he trained his potent senses upon her. The powerful aura around her reeked of death and power beyond any mortal as it pressed against his own, slowly forcing it back. Sighing quietly in resignation he reigned in his own power, returning to his human form.

"You are who you say you are." He stated grimly. "Guards, leave us. This one is beyond any of you. If she wishes us dead you can do nothing to stop it."

"You have a smattering of wisdom I see." The goddess smirked as the guards departed reluctantly.

The rest of the group stepped away from the two of them though Davis and Beowulf remained staunchly at his side, the Gnoll glaring at her while Davis remained impassive but focused. Prometheus gestured to the table where they had been eating. "Would you care to sit Your Eminence?" He asked with cool politeness.

"I shall stand for this will not take long." Wee Jas replied just as coolly. "I come bearing a message to you."

Prometheus frowned in confusion. "Forgive me, my Lady, but I am confused as to why you would bear a message to me and not one of my patrons. I am, of course, flattered by the attention you bestow upon me but…"

Wee Jas snorted indelicately. "Please! You give yourself far too much credit little Dragon. I bear this message to you only because I have just come from a meeting with your so-called patrons and they humbly requested that I provide you with the information as well."

"I am hardly used to being any sort of messenger," she continued haughtily her dark eyes glittering with cold amusement, "but they begged so nicely I could hardly refuse."

Prometheus frowned darkly at her insinuation but held his tongue. "And your message then?"

The woman waved a hand negligently. "See for yourself."

Suddenly before their eyes a vision appeared…

_A portal of swirling violet energy burst forth, parting the multicolored astral and magical energies that made up the plane of existence surrounding it. A moment later, they saw Wee Jas stepping lightly onto the patch of rocky ground beneath the portal, the small floating island apparently one of the few stable constructs of matter within the ever-changing and chaotic realm. Glancing around, her red lips pursed in a moue of slight frustration as she waited for the others to arrive. Moments later other portals began appearing in various places on the outcropping and out of each one stepped a figure. As they approached, the woman smiled slightly in anticipation as the others took in their appearances. _

_The first, a lich-like ghastly figure, stepped close to her. The midnight black robes covering its bony frame were seemingly stained with a mixture of fresh and old blood. Atop the skeleton's head was a tangle of greasy, sickly green hair that seemed to grow directly from its skull while from within its eye sockets a deep and terrible red light emitted. The infamous scythe it was known to wield was nowhere to be seen._

_The next figure that neared was a well-muscled humanoid with long silky black hair and a sharply-angled handsome face. Six arms sprouted from various points on his body, each holding a different weapon with a large buckler strapped to his back. The black iron plate armor that covered his body was scored and chipped in dozens of places and the rust-like stains confirmed the multitude of battles he had fought in. Curiously, a long scar down the center of his breastplate seemed newer than the others. Every one of the onlookers hissed or gasped quietly in recognition of Hextor, the God of War._

_The third figure could only be described as a dark temptress with alabaster skin. She flowed towards them with unnatural grace and poise, her lithe and full-figured body wrapped in supple and form-fitting black leather. Her aristocratic face was fixed in a seemingly permanent sneer, her dark eyes filled with disdain while her blue-black hair flowed freely down her back. Upon her fingers she wore five rings, each capped with a perfectly replicated icon of one of the Chromatic evil dragons._

"_**We dare not tarry long."**__ The skeleton in bloody robes warned in its raspy voice, its tone filled with disgust. __**"Our enemies are always watching and our departures will raise questions. Speak quickly Wee Jas! What did you learn from Istus?"**_

"_**The Goddess of Fate was quite clear in her proclamations, Nerull."**__ The Asian woman stated grimly. __**"The very moment the Outsider entered our reality, the weave of fate she had foreseen for us all warped and twisted in ways she did not expect."**_

"_**It has reformed then?"**__ The six-armed figure asked._

"_**Of course it has you fool."**__ The minor goddess of death and magic retorted impatiently. __**"Reality is not so easily broken. Had he forever destroyed the weave none of us would be here now. It merely rewove itself into a new pattern. One that did not coincide with your own desires it seems."**__ She smirked slightly in dark amusement at the six-armed man who glared hatefully at her in return._

_The god hissed in anger at the woman's impertinence. __**"Take care with your tone! Do not forget to whom you speak! The God of War tolerates no disrespect, not even from you little Death goddess!"**_

"_**Curb your ego Hextor, you waste all of our time with your useless prattle."**__ The seductress stated in a cultured, bored tone before turning to Wee Jas. __**"Was Istus willing to reveal the future to you?"**_

"_**She is neutral in all things as you know."**__ Wee Jas replied, brushing an invisible piece of lint of her shoulder. __**"She shares her information with all of us, though some she is more…open with. For some reason she tolerates me and so she spoke plainly at length. The news, I fear, is not good."**_

_The Asian woman paused for a moment before looking about at all of them, her face solemn. __**"Before the Outsider came, time and destiny were quite stable, allowing us to see the immediate future accurately with Istus sitting in the center of all like a spider in a web with the past, present, and future clear for her to see. However, when the Outsider came, his very existence in our reality distorted things to such a degree that all sense of surety was lost. He has not only broken the weave that had been set but he now makes it so unstable that nothing in the future is certain. While she is able to see potentials of what will be for us and the mortals, nothing is truly stable now except the grand order of the universe itself, not what will happen within it."**_

_Looks of fear and trepidation were plain upon the others' faces as they glanced at each other before Nerull spoke. __**"What does this mean for us?"**_

"_**The time of equilibrium we have enjoyed for several millennia is drawing to a close."**__ Wee Jas warned. __**"Even now events are happening in the Prime Material plane that will bring about this change though the catalyst occurred at the so-called Battle of Radigast when Bahamut's newest Herald was incarnated."**_

_The woman frowned at Hextor angrily. __**"Your little attempt at world domination failed so spectacularly it gave Pelor and his allies the very loophole they needed to restore the balance and tip it in their favor. If you recall, the only reason the others did not stop you was because Istus could not foresee whether it would succeed or fail. Had we known this would be the outcome…!"**_

"_**I was against that little exercise from the beginning, if you recall." **__The temptress remarked tartly to Hextor. __**"I told you it was foolish at best and now you have upset the game we have been playing for so long."**_

"_**Yes, a game we have been playing for so long!"**__ Hextor retorted in his rough voice. __**"Too long, I say! What have we accomplished, moving pawns back and forth and creating little skirmishes here and there over the centuries? Nothing! The world is no different now than it was then! I, for one, grow bored Tiamet!"**_

"_**Calm that hot blood of yours and see the larger picture for once!" **__She hissed. __**"We may not have been in a position to win but neither were Pelor and the others. Surely the God of War understands the concept of stalemate? If you cannot best your opponent, stymie them and keep them from advancing!" **_

"_**Do not speak to me of strategy little Wyrm!"**__ Hextor retorted angrily, his fists clenched at his sides, gripping his weapons tightly. __**"Stalemate is one thing but entrenchment another! We were not merely holding them back we were growing soft in our attempts! We have reduced our great struggle to nothing more than a complex game of chess while we all sit in armchairs around the board lazily considering our next moves! I tire of such inaction!"**_

"_**And look where it got you."**__ Wee Jas stated imperiously. __**"Even with Nerull and Vecna's help your great and final army was destroyed by a handful of priests and a magical artifact. Bra-vo!"**__ She drawled._

_Hextor opened his mouth to reply when Nerull's dry voice interrupted him. __**"Enough! What does Istus see of our future Wee Jas?"**_

"_**As I said she can only see in potentials but the most likely future she sees at this time points to decline."**__ Wee Jas replied unhappily. __**"The Outsider's actions combined with those of Hextor's little army allowed the Herald to manifest on the Prime Material and take direct action there, as we have seen. Already he draws allies to himself, strengthening his position and those who follow him follow the gods he serves. In time your followers will be rooted out, your temples desecrated. Your power and influence on the Prime Material will wane until you are but shadows of what you are now while Pelor and his allies will grow mightier than ever before."**_

"_**How much time to do we have?"**__ Hextor growled._

_The Asian woman shrugged noncommittally. __**"At the earliest a few years but certainly within two decades. The kingdoms of this world will be under his guidance by then and the final purge will begin."**_

"_**Then we must strike now while he is still weak enough to manage."**__ Hextor declared. __**"I will not see all of our efforts undone by this upstart Herald!"**_

"_**And how do you plan to do that?"**__ Tiamet asked scathingly. __**"Ivid is gone as is your army. Grenell is dead and your current high priest is in hiding. Your church has gone underground; it is but a shadow of what it once was."**_

"_**In the east perhaps."**__ Hextor conceded reluctantly. __**"But I still have strongholds in the west within Iuz's former domains as do all of us. The northern barbarians are still useful as are the remaining hordes in the Bone March. There are still mortals we can manipulate to do our bidding in every city and village."**_

"_**They will not be enough."**__ Nerull hissed. __**"To strike against the Herald with normal mortal forces would be folly at best. Twice now he has proven this. We must use…others."**_

_Tiamet raised a slender eyebrow at this. __**"Whom do you speak of?"**_

_The skeletal figure hissed in amusement, its eye sockets glowing brightly. __**"If the resources of the Prime Material will not suffice, we shall use beings from other planes. Beings more…amenable to our way of thinking and our end goals."**_

_Wee Jas's eyes narrowed. __**"If you are speaking of whom I think you are speaking of, then your idea is suicidal at best. The Tanar'ri have always desired nothing but the spread of chaos and destruction; the Baatezu are the only ones keeping them in check! If you disturb that balance…!"**_

"_**We shall reach out to all of the Baatezu factions, of course."**__ Nerull replied in an oily, smug tone. __**"Each will send an equal number of soldiers so as not to disrupt the balance and we will not need so many that the war they are embroiled in will turn in the Tanar'ri's favor. It will take time to organize, of course, but as you said, we have some time remaining. In return for their services, we will allow them free access to the Prime Material."**_

_Hextor grinned in excitement. __**"You will allow the Baatezu's power struggles to spill out onto the mortal realm as well? Delicious!"**_

"_**Perpetual war and perpetual death."**__ Nerull stated with terrible finality. __**"All mortal life will be extinguished. The damned will walk the world and thrive only by the will of their Baatezu masters with us ruling over all."**_

"_**And what of me and mine?"**__ Tiamet growled, glaring at Nerull. __**"I have no desire to rule over Draco-liches and undead skeletal Dragons!"**_

"_**They shall be spared, of course."**__ Nerull assured her. __**"After all, your faction will be an important asset to our cause. I would not cast aside such a…useful ally as you."**_

"_**I should hope not."**__ Tiamet stated coldly, her dark eyes glaring into the eye sockets of the death god. _

"_**I say you are all fools for considering this!"**__ Wee Jas spat. __**"If this plan fails the Tanar'ri consume everything—"**_

"_**What concerns me more are the actions of Pelor and his allies." **__Hextor interrupted, cutting off the goddess. __**"We were fortunate to be able to hide our plans behind the dark miasma of Nerull's power combined with our own when we created our dark army with Vecna's backing. We cannot do so this time; Pelor and the others will know something of our plans and they will work to counter them."**_

"_**Undoubtedly."**__ Nerull stated. __**"But they cannot interfere in the affairs of other realms beyond the Prime Material and their own spheres of influence. We will merely be providing the…motivation for our allies' assistance. Once their forces are brought to bear, even the celestial forces the gods of good can muster will be insufficient to stop us. After all, they control but a few realms with small armies while our new…allies have many more."**_

"_**So be it then."**__ Hextor stated. __**"I will speak with my own followers as well as our new army's masters. Between all of us I am certain we shall have all we need to remake the world as we see fit!"**_

"_**I shall speak with Incabolus to see if I can sway him to our cause. His aid as the god of plagues and nightmares would be most useful." **__Nerull stated before turning to Tiamet. __**"Rouse your followers. They are the only mortal beings that might be powerful enough to stand against the Herald and his forces now and we will need them to confound or destroy his allies."**_

_The mistress of the evil dragons nodded silently, her countenance cold._

"_**You have done well in aiding us, Wee Jas."**__ Nerull stated, looking at the other woman. __**"You have earned my favor this day. When our victory over this world is complete you will be richly rewarded."**_

"_**Assuming there is anything left of the world."**__ Wee Jas retorted grimly._

_Swirling violet energies surrounded the various gods before they vanished…_

The vision ended, leaving each of them blinking in shock at what they had experienced while the death goddess stood before them silently, her face stern with her arms folded across her chest. Prometheus was the first to recover as he focused on the goddess, his face grave.

"How much time do we have?"

"This meeting occurred a few days ago so nothing momentous has happened yet." Wee Jas replied, her tone flat. "The Baatezu are proud and arrogant, they bow to no one willingly, not even to Nerull and his ilk. They will take their time examining all the angles and weighing just how much they will be able to profit from this before making a decision."

"Gather what allies you can while you have some time remaining to you." She warned her gaze sharp. "The Dragons you find will be of some small help but the six you know of will not be the deciding factor alone in the coming war. Given what you face I have little confidence in your ability to win but as you are the most powerful mortal on the planet at this point, you are the one we must pin our hopes on."

"And how can we trust what you showed us?" Beowulf growled. "You admitted to collaborating with them in that vision!"

"Did I?" Wee Jas asked sharply, her eyes glittering. "Let me refresh your apparently faulty memory little dog. I merely provided them with information from Istus, information they could have found through other means if they desired. I even attempted to dissuade them from the course of action they plotted."

"Even so, a visit from the goddess of death is nothing but a dark harbinger." Beowulf retorted.

Wee Jas laughed quietly, her eyes flashing before she replied sardonically. "You obviously know nothing about me or you would not speak so, mutt. Seek out your own patron if you wish to learn of me and my ways. I have no time for foolish and uneducated mortals like you."

She looked over at the others before she spoke one last time. "Do what you will with the information I have given you but do not tarry too long, or all you have worked and suffered for will be for naught."

An instant later she was gone without a whisper of sound.

After looking around for a few moments to ensure she was gone, the group eased back into their chairs, breakfast having become unpalatable.

"How do we go about this then?" Beowulf asked apprehensively, shoving his plate away.

"I can't believe Wee Jas was actually here." Alisha murmured in shock. "I never thought I'd actually see a goddess, never mind her…"

"Are you certain it was her and not an imposter of some kind?" Davis asked tentatively. "I realize it's unlikely given our wards but perhaps…"

Prometheus shook his head grimly. "Even my own aura paled in comparison to hers. I could taste the divine energy that made up her very being and the oppressive sense of death and powerful magic surrounding her was stronger than even Iuz's at his peak as a lich. I even felt a kind of…kinship with her given my semi-divine nature. No. It was her, I am certain of it."

Davis nodded his head. "I'll defer to your judgment then." He paused for a moment, sighing quietly as he sat back in his chair. He gazed about contemplatively for a few moments before speaking again. "Okay, we need more information before we can adjust our plans and make war preparations. First, the vision. I recognize Hextor from the civil war when you fought his avatar and Nerull is this world's version of the grim reaper, but what of the other woman?"

"Tiamet." Prometheus spat quietly, his face scrunched in disgust. "She is the most hated enemy of Bahamut and all good Dragons. She is his antithesis, the Dark Lady of the Chromatic Dragons, the Five-Headed Hydra."

"So she commands all of the evil Dragons?" Alisha asked.

Prometheus sighed quietly, rubbing his eyes wearily before he spoke. "Not entirely, no. Many Dragons are too proud to bow to anyone, even a goddess like her, though all of them pay her a minimum of respect given her power and quite a few will follow her orders. Finding the last of my people has just become more important than ever."

"Will they be enough to stop her?" Alisha asked worriedly.

"Tiamet herself? No." Prometheus replied heavily. "I'm not sure even I could defeat her if she chose to manifest herself fully. Her avatar perhaps, if she chose to send a lesser aspect of herself as Hextor did, but if she chose to bring all of her might to bear only Bahamut or one of the more powerful gods could destroy or expel her from this plane. As far as her servants go, it will depend on how many she manages to gather to herself. If only a few respond we should be victorious against them. If she commands many…"

The others nodded quietly or brooded at the implications before Davis spoke again. "Do you think we can trust the information she gave us? Beowulf may be right."

Prometheus glanced up before looking over at Beowulf. "Wee Jas did make a good point. Why not pray to St. Cuthbert to see if he is willing to provide insight into her character while I speak with Pelor and Bahamut about this latest development?"

Beowulf nodded quietly.

Prometheus sat back in thought, sipping his now cold cup of tea before setting it back on the table with a hint of disgust before he turned to Davis again. "Davis, once our plans have been finalized I would like you and Beowulf to travel to the Dragon in the Raker Mountains to the north. Stop in at Kaport and Atirr and see how things are going while you are there. I'll let you know who I designate as Scion before you leave so you can deliver the news while you're up that way."

"Not to mention Beowulf might find another Gnoll to play with while we're in the Bone March." Davis teased gently, trying to lift the somber atmosphere. "I hear there are still quite a few tribes left even after the civil war."

Beowulf rolled his eyes. "How nice. I doubt one is going to walk up and introduce themselves in flawless Common." He grumbled.

"Hey, stranger things have happened." Alisha said to Beowulf with a gentle smile. "Narrative causality, I believe you said?" She asked Davis.

"Oh yes, now it's got to happen," Davis smiled, "for I have foreshadowed it." He stated with certainty.

_I will not facepalm…_Prometheus ordered himself mentally as the group chuckled quietly. Pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes for a moment he exhaled loudly before looking back at them. "If you're quite through…?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"Do go on." Davis invited, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, well, as I was saying…" Prometheus sighed, "You and Beowulf go north. Alisha, you and Torin, if he's up to it of course, should go south and try to find the one in the Iron Hills. You can always ask Xavener for help if need be, I'm sure he'd be more than willing as he will want to keep his new ally happy."

"The fop would probably want to go with us, thinking it a grand adventure." She snorted. "I can just see the wagon trains now, trundling along behind us with half his worldly goods that he couldn't possibly live without while going on a trek."

"Maybe you two will find another Gnoll in the forests to the south?" Beowulf teased her. "If so you should train this one; my Alpha has too many responsibilities now to train another."

Alisha snorted. "Yeah right. You were a right pain in the ass until the gods fixed your brain. No way is that happening again. I'm not going to put up with another flasher Gnoll. Besides," she smiled at him, "you smell better and you're groomed. I'd much rather have a properly domesticated animal than a wild one."

"Except maybe in bed." Beowulf murmured to her enticingly, making her giggle quietly for a moment.

"Take it inside you two." Davis told them. "You're going to make the Emperor sick, making out at the table."

"Who said anything about making out?" Alisha asked with a sly grin as she reached below the table's edge making Beowulf twitch a moment later.

"Gods you two are such primitives!" Davis fumed, glaring at them.

"Dunno what you were thinking about, I just pinched his leg." She grinned, her eyes alight with wicked humor.

Davis merely made an exasperated noise as the pair laughed at him. Prometheus merely shook his head at their antics with an amused sigh. "Children you are, the lot of you. Thank Pelor you have me to keep you sorted out."

The pair laughed before Alisha refocused on the task given to her. "I'll go find this Dragon for you. I'm sure Torin won't mind getting away from the shop for a while. He's wanted to do some hunting anyway."

Prometheus nodded. "Good. Make sure to take a few troops with you. The last thing I need is for you to be killed in a bandit raid."

"Will do." She agreed easily.

"I believe I shall go to the Lortmil Mountains." Prometheus informed them. "Veluna's borders and the mountains nearby were carefully mapped out before and even during the Iuz wars to ensure there were no secret ways into the country through the mountains. If there is a chance of finding the Dragon, it is there. Regarding your missions I would ask around in the towns nearby to see if there have been any rumors of Dragons or strange things to be had."

"What will you do about the other Dragons?" Michael asked quietly.

"It depends on what I am able to learn from the first one I meet." Prometheus replied. "If he or she knows where the one in Geoff is, I will probably travel there first before heading back. Perhaps I shall visit the one in the Nyr Dyv on my way back as well. Taking the long route home will allow me to get to know the Dragons and I can possibly search for the one in the Bright Desert as well."

"Going into the mountains by yourself is one thing." Davis said. "No one knows you're going there but an entire cross-country trip? You can't seriously want to do this all by yourself do you? Just finding one of them could take weeks and looking for all of them could keep you away for months! We may not have that kind of time!"

"And how would you recommend I go about it?" He asked with a hint of impatience. "If I were to petition to cross the various kingdoms' borders with a cadre of guards it would take far too much time and red tape. I could not take any decent sized force with me without drawing suspicion and painting a target on my back. No, best to move quickly and quietly without attracting notice. The Dragons are free agents and the kingdoms' borders are open, it is not as if I am removing a national treasure from their lands or entering the kingdoms illegally. Besides, if I cannot find them with a reasonable amount of time I will simply have our terminators search."

"Lovely." Davis muttered with a pointed glance. "But I guess I can't stop you if you're set on this. Just make sure your disguise is a good one."

"Speaking of the terminators," Michael suggested, "might it be prudent to bring more of them here and bolster our own forces?"

Prometheus nodded. "I intend to address that before I leave and I will also need to let the council know what is happening so they can make preparations as well. We should have a sizable force built up at this point. I will speak with my counter-part on Earth to determine our exact numbers along with any new technologies we have available to us. I also still have to visit Nyrond and speak with his Majesty regarding a formal alliance. Once that is done, I think I shall slip away quietly to Veluna to find the Dragon."

The breakfast meeting broke up shortly after that with each of them returning to their rooms to prepare for the journeys ahead. Prometheus returned to his own large suite in the palace and wearily sank into one of the large stuffed chairs, allowing the full worry and fear he was feeling to show on his face. His gaze slowly wandered around the room, taking in the white and cream decorations with gold and silver chasings. Paintings from across the continent covered the walls, depicting glorious battles between armies and knights while others were still-life's in gilded frames.

"Will all this be nothing but dust soon?" He murmured to himself. "Has everything I have done been for nothing?"

A moment later he heard the door open quietly and shut before a pair of padded feet he knew well crossed the room to stand behind him.

"Always my shadow, hmm?" He murmured quietly to the room's other occupant.

"Always." Beowulf replied quietly in his rough voice.

Prometheus looked back at the Gnoll, his entire countenance worn and uneasy, his eyes clouded with uncertainty. "I fear for us, my friend." He stated softly. "I must confirm with Pelor about who the Tanar'ri and the Baatezu are, but if my suspicions are correct…" He trailed off, resting his forehead against his palm, looking every inch a tired, old man.

Beowulf rested a hand on the man's shoulder as Prometheus sighed heavily. "A force from beyond the mortal plane…" He murmured. "I never thought that my actions could cause so much…" His other hand trembled slightly as he clenched it into a fist. "Damn it!" He muttered softly, smacking the arm of the chair with a fist.

"You could not know any of this would happen." Beowulf murmured gently. "Even the goddess of fate—"

"It is because of me all this has happened!" Prometheus cried, shooting to his feet and whirling to face Beowulf, his legendary control seemingly shattered with raw anguish and fear plain on his face. "Ivid's army! The gods…All of it because of me! I have….undone everything! The universe! Fate itself! I'm worse than the gods! I…I—"

The Emperor barely caught himself on the chair as his legs gave out, breathing harshly as his body trembled, the implications of what he had been told by Wee Jas finally crashed down upon him in a torrent of horrible realization. He panted harshly, his eyes wild as his voice was unable to vocalize the magnitude of the revelations revealed to him while his mind raced, barely able to process the concept of undoing the future and disrupting the natural order of fated design by his simple existence in the world.

"I should never have come here!" He shouted in anguish as he gripped the back of the chair, his body bent. "I should have died with them! It's too much! I…I can't…" He babbled, staring unfocused in Beowulf's direction.

Beowulf stared at him in shock, frozen at the sight of his brother's break down before moving next to him and wrapping his arms around the man only for Prometheus to shove him away viciously. "No! You…you can't…can't fix this…I…" Prometheus babbled, his eyes darting his way and that as his mind desperately sought some refuge from his torment.

Baring his fangs in a snarl, Beowulf slapped him soundly across the cheek with a loud _crack_, knocking the man's head to the side.

Prometheus turned to look at him in astonishment, his cheek red and throbbing with pain.

"Do not push me away when you need me the most!" Beowulf ordered him fiercely, his eyes flashing in anger. "Focus your thoughts my Alpha, do not let panic rule you! Look around! Has the universe dissolved into chaos from you being here? Has the world gone mad? NO! It has not! So do not pretend that it has!"

Prometheus swallowed quickly. "But…everything that's happened…she said…"

Beowulf snarled in frustration. "If what she says is true, Hextor and the others were planning this long before you came! Had you died the world would have been overrun by now! She also said that reality rewove itself and the goddess of fate cannot see things for sure. Is that not the way of things in your own world? Does not every present moment determine the future?" Beowulf demanded. "All that has changed is that you have robbed the gods of their power to see the future!" Beowulf pause for a moment before he grinned toothily, his eyes gleaming. "I, for one, find that an awe-inspiring achievement. You are truly a great Alpha!"

Prometheus stared at him in frank astonishment before collapsing to the floor in fits of laughter. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gripped the chair to keep himself sitting upright as his laughs echoed across the room before he finally calmed a few moments later. Still chuckling, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve before dragging himself into the chair and resting in it, taking in several deep breaths. He finally looked over at Beowulf, his eyes and face calmer. "Only you could take such an incredible situation and spin it into something positive like that." He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, my friend."

Beowulf gazed at him fondly with his golden eyes, a gentle smile on his furred face. "You are most welcome…brother."

Prometheus nodded in silent agreement as he gazed out the large bay window against the wall, taking in the light of the mid-morning sun as his brother stood silent vigil over his soul.

"The sun still shines Alpha." Beowulf murmured comfortingly to him. "The world still turns. You are not a destroyer of worlds as you feared. You are a creator of beauty and light."

After a few moments Prometheus turned to Beowulf, his face serious but resolute.

"Come sit with me, my brother, and meditate upon your god as I shall with my own. We must have their counsel if we are to survive the coming storm."


	23. Discerning the Divine

**Chapter 23: Discerning the Divine**

Upon the green and flowered plains of Celestia, beneath a cloudless and brilliant sky, stands the glorious citadel of Pelor the Life-Giving, Lord of the Sun. Surrounding the impenetrable gold and silver walls is a massive moat filled with crystal clear water where the denizens can enjoy viewing numerous and beautiful fish from across the planes. Within the throne room of this grand and awe-inspiring palace, Prometheus knelt in submission before the Lord of Light, his white robe pooling about his feet as he bowed his head in respectful submission. All around him, white and gold light played about the god's throne room in beautiful and ethereal displays from the ever-present noonday sun. Rainbow patterns appeared and disappeared at random from the byplay of the light upon the enormous crystal dome above him, turning the clear crystalline floor at his feet into an almost liquid-like display. Before him, Pelor sat upon a massive sunburst throne made from pure gold and lined with divinely-crafted diamonds. His long white hair and beard, intermixed with golden blond, glistened as his perfectly clean gold and white silk robe was settled around his muscular form. Privately, Prometheus thought he looked in many ways like the ancient Olympian god Zeus. All around him, Pelor's divine energy flowed in languid waves, flowing along his body like a second skin, filling him with warmth and soothing power.

"**Speak, my son."** Pelor intoned. **"What brings you before me this day?"**

"My Lord, Wee Jas appeared before me this morning and brought me troubling news." Prometheus explained. "Nerull, Hextor, and Tiamet plot against us once more, determined to remake the world. It is also possible that Incabulos, the Lord of Plague and Nightmares shall take a hand in these matters."

Pelor nodded. **"So we were told by Wee Jas herself not a short time ago. I have already informed several of my allies, including St. Cuthbert and Heironeous, of their plans."**

"Wee Jas mentioned the Tanar'ri and the Baatezu in her vision, my Lord. Can you tell me who or what they are?" Prometheus asked respectfully.

"**Bahamut will be here shortly."** Pelor informed him. **"I will allow him to enlighten you as to their nature and the nature of the conflict Wee Jas hinted at."**

Prometheus nodded. "I shall begin my own preparations as well, my Lord. Once I return to Oerth I shall visit Earth and begin to bring through more terminators to bolster our ranks."

"**It will not be enough."** Pelor informed him emphatically. **"This is not a war Utopia can win in isolation should Nerull gain what he desires. Hextor is no fool; he and his allies already know we are aware of their plots. They will seek to undermine you in any way they can. You must speak with the other kingdoms of these matters. Should the people of this world remain divided when the hammer falls again, there will be no victory. You must make them understand this."**

"I shall do my best, my Lord," Prometheus replied pensively, "but pride is often the downfall of men and kings have more pride than most. I do not know if my words will be sufficient."

"**Use what means you have to convince them."** Pelor ordered him gently. **"I believe you will find most are more reasonable than you think."**

The god studied him for a moment and Prometheus felt his god's energies suffusing him before he spoke again. **"You are not often so hesitant my child and I sense disquiet within you; unease that does not stem from the coming conflict. What troubles you?"**

Prometheus hesitated before daring to look up at his patron. "Why was I never told that my appearance in this world had such far-ranging consequences?"

Pelor gazed at him with a hint of curiosity. **"You speak of the matter of Istus and the weave of fate."** He stated.

Prometheus nodded soberly.

Pelor sat silently before him for a moment, idly stroking his beard before he spoke. **"What wisdom would you have gained from such knowledge my son?"** Pelor asked him gently. **"Would it have done you any good to know such a truth? Or would you have simply fretted and second-guessed your every move, doubting yourself as you do now?"**

"But to not tell me…my Lord, surely knowing the truth…?" Prometheus stated uncertainly.

"**Simply because one knows a truth does not mean it should be shared."** Pelor stated with quiet conviction. **"You may, perhaps, believe that to be a lie of omission, but there is a fine line of distinction. Knowing this truth would not have benefitted you or anyone else and would only have caused you mental anguish. No positive effect or change would have come from knowing it, even now. It is, if you like, useless information."**

"No one should have such terrible power, my Lord." Prometheus stated quietly, his face grave as his gaze fell upon the floor once again.

A moment later he heard the soft rustle of cloth before a pair of robed and sandaled feet appeared before him. A moment later he felt his god's hand rest gently on his head, caressing his hair.

"**And yet you do my son."** Pelor replied softly as he stood there, comforting his servant. **"Such is your burden to bear. But fear not, for I am always here to guide you. When Bahamut first transformed you, you were granted the knowledge and wisdom of a Dragon. Now I grant you my own boon. Glimpse, for a moment, the wisdom of a god."**

Power erupted from Pelor's hand and Prometheus's mind was suddenly expanded by orders of magnitude and filled with cosmic understanding. He beheld the entirety of time and space, from its beginning to its end and all of time in between. He saw all of the structures and forces in the universe working together in harmony with magic and divine power flowing through it all to hold everything in place and provide its motive power as all of existence transformed itself into an infinitely complex and beautiful tapestry no mortal could ever comprehend or understand. Prometheus cried out in rapture as he beheld all of creation in its absolute entirety and its impossibly beautiful design from the simplest life form to the interplay of galaxies as the entire structure sang with a harmony so perfect and pure he wept unashamedly upon hearing it.

"**See for yourself the true state of the tapestry of existence as seen through our eyes."** Pelor murmured from everywhere as the universe spun in front of him while tears of joy continued to fall from Prometheus's eyes. **"For mortals, they see existence in part the underside of a vast rug with its snarls, tangles, and broken threads. To them all things seem but chaos and tatters. But we gods, we see the true perspective with perfect vision. You have not destroyed this tapestry as you feared, or skewed it horribly, but rather you have rewoven it into something new and beautiful. Take heart, my son, and do not be afraid of yourself, for Beowulf spoke truly when he named you a creator."**

Prometheus broke down and sobbed in relief as creation flowed before him, each line fluid and a mixture of light and dark colors representing the life of an individual. Billions of the threads came together, intersecting and connected in a vast web of life and time, creating intricate patterns he could almost understand as cosmic truths while Pelor's grace filled him and comforted him. Finally, an unknown time later, he slowly came to himself, his eyes dry and his mind clear. Gazing upon the awe-inspiring sight before him, his mind vainly attempted to decrypt the infinitely complex structures and somehow learn their meanings.

"**Even with my gift such things are beyond you my son."** Pelor told him gently. **"Were you even to understand even the simplest of the truths hidden within the weave, your mind would break. Only a true god can read and comprehend such concepts as these. It is that, among other things, which gives us our wisdom. Sadly, some of the gods reject this order, desiring only to build a new weave that coincides with their selfish desires. It is these gods and their plans we fight to ensure this wonderful and beautiful creation is not undone. And you, my son, are not only an integral part of that defense but you will make it even more beautiful than before."**

The vision faded and his mind returned to normal though an echo of understanding and the memory of what he experienced stayed fresh in his mind with perfect clarity. Prometheus looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you for such a glorious gift, my Lord. I will treasure it always."

"**Learn from it and grow stronger my son."** Pelor suggested softly. **"I will admit to you that our inability to see the future with certainly was worrisome after having such power for so long, but we are not without other means. After all, we have had many thousands of years to observe our enemies and know their minds almost as well as they know their own. All is not lost my son."** Pelor assured him gently. **"I and my allies are stronger than the dark gods believe. What they attempt is folly."**

"**So we will win?"** Prometheus asked hopefully.

The Lord of Light held up a hand warningly. **"I did not say that, my son. Do not let my words lull you into a false sense of security. This war will be terrible and the outcome is uncertain, but do not give into despair for we are always with you and the darkness has never won a true victory against us."**

Pelor looked to his left a moment before the enormous figure of Bahamut materialized in the throne room. An instant's thought from the god produced a massive silky pillow made of golden thread upon which the Dragon Lord sat regally. Nodding to Pelor in respect as the god returned to his throne, he turned to Prometheus.

"**Return to your normal form, my Herald."** Bahamut instructed him. **"I would look upon you as you truly are."**

Prometheus nodded before his form expanded to the 30 foot expanse of his Dragon form, the room expanding automatically to allow for his greater size as he bowed his whiskered head.

"**Much better."** Bahamut stated with satisfaction, his platinum scales shining brightly. **"I know you have questions for me. Speak them."**

* * *

><p>Beowulf sat silently upon the floor next to the chair Prometheus inhabited, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes closed as he cast his mind outward, seeking his somewhat tenuous connection to his divine patron. In truth, Beowulf had had little use for gods for most of his life, survival having been paramount during his early years in the forests. After his mental transformation he had come to understand the role the gods played in the affairs of the world and he had pledged himself to the ultimate upholder of law and justice both in the physical world and the metaphysical. Though St. Cuthbert had granted him no additional abilities after his conversion beyond his aural sight, he knew his god was always watching him. He had felt the Saint's power flow through him during the battle for Utopia, the god's righteous anger and might roaring through him like an unstoppable firestorm. On that battlefield his god's power had made him an unstoppable instrument of death, something his former pack members would have happily killed for to obtain. As he stretched his mind further, recalling those memories to somehow help bolster the connection, he finally felt something <em>snap<em> into place. Cool strength filled him with undefeatable confidence as power surrounded him like liquid armor. A moment later he felt the divine mind of his patron brush against his own.

_**So. You finally decided to talk to me huh?**_ St. Cuthbert muttered gruffly in the Gnoll's mind. Though the god's tone was challenging, Beowulf could sense he was not angry with him. While off-putting to others, the god's abrasive and blunt nature meshed nicely with Beowulf's disposition.

_Yes, Greatest of All Alphas. _Beowulf stated mentally with respect. _I come seeking knowledge to better serve my master._

_**What do you want to know then?**_ St. Cuthbert asked him.

_What can you tell me of Wee Jas? Is she trustworthy?_ Beowulf asked.

The god barked a laugh that echoed in Beowulf's head, making him wince slightly. _**Wee Jas? That prissy bitch? What's she got to do with you?**_

_She appeared before me and my master this morning._ Beowulf explained. _She showed us a vision of a meeting she had with our enemies._

_**Sneaky one she is.**_St. Cuthbert asserted._**She's a minor goddess of Death and Magic. Not big time like Nerull or Boccob but she's got some power behind her. I guess you could call her Nerull's and Boccob's subordinate but she sure as hell doesn't take orders from either of them. Nerull's too crazy and Boccob just doesn't care. Never did like the way she was always skulking about around the edges of things, keeping to herself. Never knew what she might be up to.**_

_So she is our enemy as well?_ Beowulf asked.

_**I never said that, you stupid Gnoll!**_ St. Cuthbert retorted grumpily. _**Learn to open your ears and listen! I didn't give you that brain just to let it go to waste! I said she was sneaky, not an enemy! I may not be a god that plots and uses sneaky tricks but that doesn't mean they aren't darn useful sometimes. Wee Jas can be a snippy bitch with less sense of humor than a drowned rat but she's no enemy of mine, or Pelor's for that matter.**_

Beowulf nodded. _So why was she at that meeting then?_

_**Spying, obviously.**_ St. Cuthbert informed him. _** Wee Jas believes in following the rules just like I do. Follow the laws so long as they don't make you do evil. What Nerull and the others are doing isn't technically against the rules given their roles but it practically rapes the spirit of the ancient laws that were created at the beginning. Gods aren't supposed to make such huge changes to the world. We're a balancing factor and a part of the natural order, just like magic. We keep the forces of the universe in balance and maintain various parts of it, including ideals like law and justice and the various spiritual realms that are used to hold souls when they pass on. Problem is, that doesn't stop the other gods from influencing mortals to do their work for them. That's not technically against the rules too since gods are supposed to command their followers to do their will and Nerull is our main Death god. On the other hand Nerull sure as hell isn't supposed to try and kill off everyone before their time either, just like Hextor isn't supposed to create unending war. So Wee Jas convinced them she was willing to help them out, fed them some easily gotten info, and found out what was going on before running off to let me, Pelor, and the others know.**_

_Will she be harmed when they learn of her treachery?_Beowulf asked apprehensively. _I have no love for her but she did aid us._

_**Ahh, don't worry about her.**_St. Cuthbert replied diffidently. _**There are enough of us to keep that nasty skeleton and his cronies at bay. If they tried anything that stupid we'd beat the everlasting snot out of them. Nobody wants god-slaying to become an acceptable way of resolving things. Besides, if this whole mess works out the way I hope it does, she won't need protection.**_ He chuckled.

_I don't understand._ Beowulf said, confused.

_**You don't need to understand right now.**_ Cuthbert stated. _**If it all works out, you'll get it. If it doesn't, well, it won't be your concern any more, will it?**_ He asked in a morbidly amused tone.

Beowulf's lips twitched in a smile. _I suppose not._

* * *

><p>Prometheus stared into the pits of Hell.<p>

Upon a blasted wasteland where nothing grew and the only light was the incessant spell fire of infernal mages, two vast armies of uncountable number clashed in mortal combat. On the one side there stood the swirling eternal void of the unknowable Abyss and out of that reality-warping chaos exploded countless creatures beyond nightmare. Aberrations of matter and multi-limbed gibbering horrors beyond mortal ken roared out of the chaos, slavering and screeching with a multitude of forms and orifices that should not exist. Against that unending cyclopean tide of ichorous madness there stood the strong and orderly ranks of what the Dragon could only conceive of as the armies of Hell. Grotesque and hateful, but still humanoid in appearance, the creatures were encased in black plate mail and formed a front line countless miles long, each armed with wicked weapons enchanted by the most foul of sorcerers, their red eyes blazing with naked hatred for the monstrosities before them as they stood firm against the onslaught. With a scream of throats and metal the battle was joined with the tide of insane horrors smashing into the shields and pikes of the demon soldiers. Pinchers, serrated limbs, and countless other appendages ripped and tore at the infernal shields the warriors wore even as they were cut down by fiendishly sharp blades, coating the ground with blood and gore of all types and colors. Behind them all, countless miles away but still easily seen due to the dimensional warping present between the two great powers stood the unnaturally handsome and powerful Arch-Duke who commanded them. More powerful than any mortal could hope to be, the creature was humanoid and sleek. His skin was flawless and lightly tanned despite the horrible environment in which he existed. His pupils were a golden ring within a sclera the color of hearts-blood and they possessed a keen and terrible intelligence. A pair of small black horns grew from the sides of his forehead and his perfectly positioned black, silky hair flowed from the top of his head down his back. His face was angular and aristocratic and beneath his unlocked plate armor he wore vestments that could buy a kingdom with plenty to spare. In his hand he held an intricate black iron mace as he shouted orders to his dark generals.

_**Dispater.**__**Lord of Dis, Arch-Duke of the Second Level of the Nine Hells and master of War.**_Bahamut's dispassionate voice murmured in Prometheus's mind as the Dragon looked on. _**The draconic Arch-Duke of the First Level, Bel, has given over the duties of the war to him while he pursues other…interests.**_

_**Behold that which has existed for eons of mortal time.**_ Bahamut declared distastefully._** The everlasting Blood War. The war between Law and Chaos, the Baatezu and the Tanar'ri. Even we gods fear the Tanar'ri and the chaos they will spread should the war ever turn in their favor. For if the Burning Hells are over-run, the mortal world and all of reality would be next. Only the Baatezu's organized forces and the Tanar'ri's own chaotic nature hold them back. And it is the demonic forces of the Baatezu factions that Nerull seeks to use to control the mortal realm.**_

Had Prometheus been human, the blood would have drained from his face in dismay upon hearing those words. Clad as he was in the flesh of Dragonkind, he merely gulped quietly.

_And we are to defeat such terrible foes as these? Whose numbers are beyond count and whose power is greater than any mortal?_

_**Yes.**_ Bahamut replied grimly.

_Gods help us!_ Prometheus groaned softly with a shudder.

Warm, comforting energy filled his body as Pelor extended his influence around him. _**Always, my son. I know the odds are great and the scene before you horrific, but do not despair. We have our own forces and you have yours. Nerull could not hope to command the legions of Hell in their entirety. Even without the Blood War, none of the Arch-Dukes would allow such a thing and their combined might is enough to give even Nerull pause. Even one such as he, the god of Death itself, dare not strive against all of Hell. Only a small portion of this vast company will be set against us and even that is not certain. The Lords of Hell may decide to simply ignore him and focus on their own struggles as they have done for countless centuries, for they not only need contend with the Blood War but their own kind as well. Conspiracy and betrayal are a way of life and a means of advancement for the Baatezu; they dare not take their eyes off each other for fear of destruction by their closest advisers and generals.**_

_But we dare not risk that._ Prometheus concluded.

_**No.**_ Bahamut replied. _**Which is why you must make ready with as much haste as you can muster. If Nerull and the others gain what they desire, Utopia will not be able to stand against such an onslaught, even with all of the protections you have created. This will be the war to end all wars. All will stand together or all will fall, to the ruin of the world.**_

_Then I must use all my skill and cunning to make them understand._ Prometheus stated quietly. _The kingdoms of this world must unite under one banner if we are to survive._

_**Go then and do what must be done, my Herald.**_ Bahamut stated. _**Return our people to their rightful place as the protectors of this world!**_

_**Muster all the armies of men and make ready for war.**_ Pelor ordered firmly. _**Summon your own creations and let them be dispersed across the land so that they may aid the kingdoms of this world when the time comes. **_

_As you will, Lord Pelor, Great Bahamut._ Prometheus intoned.

As the vision faded, Prometheus found himself clothed in flesh again, still in the chair where he had decided to sit. Next to him, seated on the floor was Beowulf. Stretching out a tendril of his senses, he noted the aura of spiritual energy surrounding him, signifying his connection to St. Cuthbert was still active. A moment later Prometheus heard the gruff voice of the god in his mind.

_**Back off you blasted lizard! We're just about through as it is! You'll get your disciple back in a moment!**_

Prometheus blinked at the order before he carefully withdrew his probe. A moment later the aura around Beowulf receded and the Gnoll slowly opened his golden eyes before looking up at Prometheus.

"I could feel that, you know." He remarked blandly. "Funny kind of feeling, like a prod on the shoulder."

Prometheus smiled a bit sheepishly. "I believe the Saint took offense at my curiosity."

Beowulf shrugged before standing languidly. "He takes offense at a lot of things. I learned something about Wee Jas, at least. What about you?"

Prometheus sighed heavily. "The news is graver than I dared fear and yet Pelor says there is still hope. Our enemies seek to use a demonic army that is more terrible and powerful than any the world has ever seen. But if we are able to rally not only my own people and the terminators, but the rest of the kingdoms of this world, we may have a chance."

Stretching out his mind using the nanites, he sent Davis a message. ~~_I have communed with Pelor and Bahamut. Summon the council, we must inform them of what is to come.~~_

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

Beowulf eyed his opponent warily as he slowly circled his prey, his padded feet stepping carefully and softly as he held his sword ready, the tip just under the center of his vision and pointed at his enemy's chest while his body was positioned sideways to show the least amount of area his adversary could hit. His opponent's sword was in a similar position, the man staring at him emotionlessly.

"Come on then." The man murmured quietly with an arrogant quirk of his lips.

Baring his fangs in a snarl, Beowulf's golden eyes narrowed as his opponent's known strengths and weaknesses flashed in an instant through his nanite-enhanced brain. He had never faced an adversary as strong and as ingenious as the one before him unless one counted the Emperor himself. Others would have considered fighting one such as him an exercise in futility and given in immediately had they known what the man was capable of as he did, but Beowulf was nothing if not a consummate warrior. The skills he had learned over the last few years and the nanites infused within his lean, whipcord body had only augmented his already prodigious abilities until very few could best him in a straight fight.

Dancing nimbly back and forth on his clawed toes he weaved his sword back and forth slightly, hoping to discomfort his opponent though his mind told him it was pointless to do so. His adversary's eyes watched every twitch with intensity but Beowulf could tell only a portion of his attention was focused on the blade. Suddenly without warning Beowulf shot forward, his powerful legs propelling him across the distance between the two of them in an instant, his blade ready to strike home at the man's chest. The other moved with incredible speed slipping to the side just enough to avoid the blade and slide his own blade forward to causally push aside Beowulf's. Twisting his own blade to keep his opponent's away from his body, the Gnoll spun on his heel as he slipped around the man's guard, snapping his fist out to try and slam it into the figure's face. The man's hand slapped aside the offending knuckles as he twisted away only to shove his sword arm forward, trying to push Beowulf off balance. The Gnoll fell backward into a roll, careful not to cut himself on his own blade before righting himself into a crouch on the balls of his feet. An instant later he leapt forward as his opponent had taken the opportunity to jump forward and attempt to skewer him. The Gnoll rolled between the man's legs, the edge of his opponent's sword missing him by millimeters, onto the balls of his feet before spinning and stabbing his blade towards his attacker's unprotected back. The man twisted with unnatural speed, knocking the blade aside with his own in a clang of metal as he quickly stepped away from the Gnoll. Beowulf kept the tension on his blade, forcing the man to work around it as he stood from his crouch before he began flicking it back and forth in quick precise slices, hoping to catch his attacker in the head. The well-built man before him easily parried each strike with cool efficiency, the arrogant smirk on his face ever-present.

"Is this really the best you can do?" The man asked derisively as he blocked another stroke with casual ease, the large sword in his hand seemingly weighing nothing. "You're nothing but a puppy nipping at my ankles!"

Beowulf smirked at the obvious jab but failed to rise to the bait; the frenzied berserker attacks his bestial nature demanded he use would be useless here. He swung his blade downward to slice at the man's ankles in retaliation only to have him skip back a bit to avoid it before sliding forward and stabbing with his own. Beowulf jerked his head to the side, the blade coming within an inch of his neck as he knocked his attacker's blade aside and lashed out with his clawed foot, smashing his heel into the man's stomach. His opponent grunted, attempting to grab at the offending foot though Beowulf jerked it back an instant later. Beowulf pressed his momentary advantage, slicing at the man's sword arm. Flesh parted and blood poured from the wound as his wrist was sliced open, making him drop the sword with a cry. The man backed up several paces, his hand limp and covered in red at his side.

Beowulf took a moment to size up the man and reevaluate what he would do; even without a weapon his adversary was good enough to still gain the upper hand.

The man slowly weaved back and forth, almost like a snake attempting to hypnotize its prey, his cold green eyes staring into Beowulf's own unflinchingly before he darted forward. As Beowulf slashed with his blade to try and catch the man in his side, his opponent suddenly rolled forward below the path of the edged weapon and smashed his un-blooded fist into Beowulf's stomach. The Gnoll grunted quietly in pain as the impact staggered him for an instant. In a split second he felt the man's fingers stab into a specific nerve cluster, causing his arm to spasm and drop his weapon. The man grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, causing the Gnoll to reflexively roll forward as the man slid between his legs at the same time. Finishing his roll, Beowulf spun only to see the man bearing down on him with his own blade. Angles, speed, and predictive calculations ran through the Gnoll's head in a split second before a plan of attack crystalized, his body turning the idea into instinctive motion an instant later. As the man stabbed forward, Beowulf twisted, the blade barely missing his flank, before he grabbed the man's wrist, his other hand lancing forward to grab the man's face while his right foot lashed out to knock the man off balance. The combination made his adversary fall backward onto the hard wooden floor with a thud, Beowulf following him down with grim determination. With the man's sword hand held in his vice-like grip, he threw himself on top of his opponent, pinning him with his body, his fangs inches from the man's throat, ready to tear it open.

"This battle is mine!" Beowulf snarled, his eyes gleaming in triumph.

His adversary studied him for a moment with a slight frown before nodding and releasing his blade with a clatter.

Smiling, Beowulf stood and helped Davis up.

"Only because I'm emulating a normal human." Davis groused. "My reaction speed and the strength I used were hardly my best. If I'd gone full out…"

Beowulf rolled his eyes. "I would have no chance against you. Yes I know, you've said so many times already. Are you feeling so insecure you need to constantly remind me?" He asked with mocking derision.

Davis snorted in amusement before examining his blade critically and shoving it home into its scabbard, Beowulf doing the same a moment later with his own blade. About the same time they heard quiet clapping from nearby. The pair turned to see Torin and Alisha standing in the doorway of the practice room, clapping politely.

"Nice show." Alisha commented with a smile. "I should watch you practice more often."

Davis shrugged as he focused on his slashed wrist for moment, binding the skin back together with nanites as the machines cleared away the false blood. "We practice almost every day, you know. No one's stopping you from dropping by."

Beowulf smiled broadly and padded over to her, embracing her before looking over at Torin and smiling before he gripped the man's hand solidly.

"Good to see you back in the palace again, my friend." Beowulf told him. "It's been too long."

Torin snorted. "It's only been too long because you never drop by. Don't tell me you don't have a deputy on hand that would let you take a break once in a while?"

"I trust no others to guard the Emperor better than myself." Beowulf told him seriously.

"Does that include me?" Davis asked pointedly as he walked over to the pair of them.

"I suppose I must reluctantly include you as well." Beowulf admitted with a sniff while Davis shook the man's hand. "Though you've certainly never offered to take my place as Shadow before."

Davis smirked. "You've never asked. Was that all that was stopping you from getting a day off?"

Beowulf scowled lightly at the jab as Alisha chuckled. "Oh believe me, if he'd needed a day off, I would have insisted. I can be very persuasive after all."

Davis raised an eyebrow at this as he smirked. "No doubt pain or pleasure would work equally well to convince him." He teased before looking at both of them. "The Emperor is going to be speaking to the council in a few minutes about the events of this morning and what he learned afterwards. Alisha I know is going to be there but you might want to be as well Torin." He suggested seriously.

The man nodded. "What's this about?"

"Nothing good." Davis replied, his green eyes uncharacteristically dark.


	24. Meetings

A\N: I am aware that in the various D&D handbooks the Baatezu are called Devils while the Tanar'ri are called Demons. However, since few people will understand the distinction I will be calling the Baatezu Demons since they are what most people think of when they hear the word 'demon'. The Tanar'ri, in comparison, are more like Lovecraftian horrors and so I don't think the term 'demon' does them justice.

**Chapter 24: Meetings**

The large room in the middle of the palace was a stark contrast to the opulent and grand audience chamber where the Emperor and his ministers held court daily. The room was smaller and contained a single long table made from a solid slab of polished red marble. The chairs around it were comfortable and padded but not the small thrones normally used by the ministers. The room itself was made of solid white stone several feet thick with four columns, one at each corner with a simple chandelier above the table. The double doors to the room were made of solid titanium and two feet thick. The massive slabs of metal were so heavy that only a complex system of machines set into the walls allowed a normal man to open them with ease. Around the room was set into the walls and ceiling a complex and interconnected set of runic constructs and magical formulae. These constructs connected seamlessly to a massive multi-layered circle of protection carved into the entirety of the floor. The interior sides of the massive doors had been etched with a laser to create perfectly crafted lines and runes that linked with the other seals and systems to form a perfectly balanced and intertwined cage of magic and divine protection. Finally, to make the entire system even more potent, every line and symbol had been sealed with the Emperor's own divinely-enhanced blood. Similar to the structures on the great walls of the city, the massive design had but one purpose, the protection of the people within the room and the information that flowed within it. No scrying spell or supplicant seeking information could pierce such defenses without the direct intervention of a powerful deity and the room itself could not be breached physically without a weapon of terrible destructive power. The room itself had never been used, not even before the attack on Utopia, and the ministers who filed quickly into the room were fearful of what its use might portend.

Prometheus, Beowulf, Davis, Michael, Alisha, and Torin strode in a few moments later with Davis shutting the doors with a loud thud. The sound of heavy metal beams sliding into place within the walls ensured the doors were sealed shut. A moment later the seals and protective designs began to glow with deep blue and gold light. Only when the group had assembled at the head of the table and Prometheus had seated himself did the others dare to sit.

"My friends," Prometheus began heavily, his face grim, "as of this moment, we are to begin preparations for war."

The ministers began murmuring quietly to each other before Prometheus continued. "This is not a war between factions of our citizens, nor a war between nations. This is a war between the righteous and the unrighteous, the people of this world against the very forces of Hell itself." He stated gravely.

"Do you mean that literally?" A thin woman with long blonde hair asked carefully.

Prometheus looked at the woman with a terrible certainty. "I do indeed Lillian. The gods of darkness have decided to make one last play in their bid to control this world. They intend to command the demonic armies of the Nine Hells and bring their forces to bear not only against us, but all the kingdoms of this world. No one will be spared if they succeed."

The room erupted into dismayed noise as the ministers began to argue with each other fearfully.

"**SILENCE!"** Prometheus shouted as he stood, slamming his hand against the marble table with a loud _crack_, silencing the room instantly. Frowning slightly, he sat down and looked around at each of them before he spoke in a more moderate tone.

"I realize the situation is grave but I have communed with Pelor and the other gods of light. While the forces being arrayed against us are formidable they are not invulnerable. Pelor has assured us there is still hope of victory. Do not let fear overwhelm you; the gods of light will guide us through this time of crisis. The war has not yet begun and the hordes are not yet at our gates. At the moment our enemy is reaching out to draw allies to himself and make preparations. We must do the same if we are to survive. As you know I have been making inroads with Kelstrand in Ahlissa and Veluna in recent years and I will soon be speaking with the king of Nyrond. These are a good first step but we must hasten our attempts to gain allies and we must prepare our cities and others as best we can for they do not have the divine protections we have. But more than that, we must make them understand the threat they will soon be facing. Utopia may take the brunt of the forces called into play but the other nations and kingdoms will be targets as well. It is they we must make understand, for if we do not all stand together against this foe we will be engulfed piece by piece. I myself will be going to Nyrond shortly to speak with King Hadrian and begin the process of alliance there but you must do what I cannot, for even I cannot be everywhere at once. Do what you can within your own ministries to prepare for what lay ahead while we reach out to all of our neighbors. We shall send delegates to the Shield Lands and even as far south as Keoland, Veluna's neighbor. Even the Elves and the Dwarves must be alerted. Though they may not grace us with an alliance or even a reply, let it never be said that we did not do our utmost to prepare the world for the danger that is coming. If you have contacts in other kingdoms, people you can trust to reach the right ears, I implore you to reach out to them. Can I count on you, my friends, to do what must be done?" He asked them in a soft voice, his gaze intense.

The men and women around the table looked at each other warily as the Emperor's words sunk in before Crostrike slowly stood and faced him. "I will do as my Emperor commands." She stated with quiet firmness.

"And I as well." Darius stated, standing a moment later.

Slowly the remainder of the council stood, pledging to do their duty as the Emperor dictated. Prometheus looked each of them in the eye and saw fear but also unwavering resolve to do what was needed of them. Nodding firmly, he smiled a bit.

"I am grateful to have such loyal and strong ministers around me. You did not shirk your duty at the battle for Utopia and you are not doing so now. I am proud and honored to have you all with me."

Smiles lit of the faces of several while others merely nodded staunchly.

"Be aware," Prometheus cautioned, "that what is discussed here cannot be discussed with anyone unless you have absolute confidence in their ability not only to keep this a secret from prying ears but also any other power. Alerting the people of the full immensity of our situation now will only cause a panic. Begin to let slip through rumor and hearsay that there is a war brewing on the horizon and all shall be called upon to fight it, but do not provide specifics. Once the rumors have circulated for a time, we will make an official statement and have the people begin training while I marshal our other forces. The magic in this room and the defenses I granted you when you swore yourself to my service can protect your mind from invasion via most scrying and some divine agencies but information freely given by your lips could betray us all to our doom, for our enemies are masters of deceit and trickery. Remember that." He intoned solemnly.

"We will do what we can." Lillian said softly, her tone and face uneasy.

"What you must." Beowulf insisted in his gravelly voice. "We will do what we must to ensure that our people are safe and as many as we can make safe. These creatures have no interest in mercy or fairness; pity and compassion are weapons in their hands."

Prometheus stood. "We will meet again soon to discuss our plans further. Consider what you can do to prepare and be ready to discuss them with myself, Beowulf, or Davis. Walk in the light always, my friends." He finished in benediction.

The glowing lines faded and the doors opened with a thud and clank of metal. The ministers and Michael bowed to Prometheus before leaving in ones and twos with the rest following Prometheus out a moment later.

"Alisha told me about her mission." Torin said to him quietly. "I'd like to go along."

Prometheus nodded. "Alisha will gather some men to escort the two of you. Prepare what provisions you wish to take with you. You both leave in the morning as do Davis and Beowulf."

Torin nodded before he and Alisha continued into the palace. Gesturing with a hand, he commanded Davis and Beowulf to follow him down several seldom-used hallways before they began descending into the bowels of the palace where the dimensional gateway between Earth and Oerth stood. The group was quickly identified by the terminator guards and sent through the gateway before ascending from the basement bunker of their office building to the top floor. Ensconcing themselves in one of the small meeting rooms they soon found themselves joined by the virtual countenance of Heaven's Light via a large flat screen monitor on the wall along with Prometheus's avatar Ash.

"I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever see you again." Ash teased them gently.

"We've been busy." Prometheus admitted. "Organizing and implementing the takeover of several cities in addition to the near complete reconstruction of a Celestial House does take time."

"So what brings you here now?" Ash asked with a hint of hesitancy in his voice, fingering his black goatee. "I doubt this is a social call."

"War preparations." Davis stated bluntly. "An army of Demons is coming to Oerth and we need to be ready for it."

The A.I. raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Ash merely frowned. "A real demonic army? How strong?"

"We have no idea." Prometheus sighed. "Pelor and Bahamut along with the other gods cannot see the future with any reliability and the dark gods have not yet gathered their forces so we cannot say how many there will be. Even a small force could wreak havoc on the various kingdoms and Pelor assured me that Utopia would not be able to withstand a massive assault. We must assume the force will be a large one indeed."

"Who will be commanding these armies?" Heaven's Light asked, the blonde woman's piercing blue eyes staring at them intently through the screen.

"Hextor will be the driving force behind the army." Prometheus stated. "He will, perhaps, use one of the Arch-Dukes of Hell as his General on the Prime Material or the Arch-Dukes may assign their own Generals to command battlefield operations there. Whomever he chooses will be brilliant indeed, of that I am certain. Dispater would be his best choice, of course."

"Dispater?" Both Davis and Heaven's Light asked in conjunction.

Prometheus smirked briefly in amusement before turning serious again. "He is the War Master of the Nine Hells and second only to Hextor himself regarding war in general. He has made war against the hordes of the Tanar'ri for countless millennia. Let me show all of you what I mean."

Focusing his thoughts, everyone in attendance suddenly saw the Blood War battle Bahamut had showed him earlier that day along with his discourse with the Dragon god. After the transmission ceased, all of them had frowns on their faces and Ash was pale with fear.

"That is probably the scariest thing I've ever seen." Ash admitted uneasily, his eyes somewhat haunted.

Beowulf's own eyes were dull with dread, his ears wilted. "Terrible foes indeed!" He murmured in shock. "I didn't even realize…"

"We will not be facing the entire horde." Prometheus hastened to assure them. "If we are fortunate the Arch-Dukes will give Hextor nothing and this will be for naught. We could even deal with a small force without much damage."

"If it is large, however, you will need a large number of terminators with powerful ordinance and vehicles to defeat them." Heaven's Light stated flatly.

Prometheus nodded. "My main worry is that the army will be spread out. If Hextor attacks on multiple fronts at once, which I expect he will do, this could get quite complicated."

"Benevolent or not, the various kingdoms won't like having your army camped on their doorstep." Davis muttered from across the table. "Even with proof, if they aren't 100% convinced that this war is coming, they might turn on us and we could find ourselves fighting against them at the worst time."

Prometheus nodded thoughtfully, resting his chin on his fist. "This is why I and whomever I send as my representative to each kingdom must be convincing indeed."

"The Dragons!" Beowulf exclaimed quietly, his eyes suddenly bright with excitement.

Prometheus blinked in surprise before smiling himself. "Yes…that would work quite well. The word of a Metallic Dragon has always been above reproach. If we can locate them quickly and bring them up to speed on what is happening, they could very easily act as my ambassadors!"

"How will they prove themselves though?" Davis asked carefully. "You yourself said no Dragons have been seen in the world for centuries. How can they prove they aren't an illusion or a mage disguised as one?"

Prometheus waved a hand negligently at this. "None of the kings will be without a court mage or cleric to offer arcane counsel and prevent magical attacks on his person. They will easily be able to confirm the truth. No, the difficulty will be in finding them and getting them sent out while we still have time. The various armies will take time to muster and defenses will need to be prepared. Enchanted armor and weapons would help even the odds and they are more effective than normal weapons."

"I doubt enchanted armor and weapons are easy to come by." Davis remarked. "Mage services aren't cheap and even if they were press-ganged into service, they can only enchant so many a day. You might get enough for a single army or two given a generous time frame with all the mage guilds in the cities working night and day but nothing like what we'd need in the amounts we're looking at. Could we create armor for them?"

Prometheus nodded somberly. "I had considered that but I am unsure if even our Titanium armors will stand up against a demonic assault. The Demons we found in the Horned Society's capital were strong enough to damage several before being brought down."

"Which is why I have been creating new armor types based on the intel you provided from that encounter." Replied Heaven's Light calmly. "When I learned of the strength and abilities of these creatures as you described them, it seemed prudent to create new exoskeletons and armor that took those abilities into account."

Prometheus blinked in surprise before looking at Ash who smiled smugly. "Seemed to make sense so I kept production going and upgraded the older models as well. We have 55 plants worldwide producing not only our normal tech but the terminators as well. With each plant turning out one terminator a day, at this point we should have about…oh… eighty thousand active units ready at this point. Armed with the latest iteration of plasma rifles of course."

Beowulf's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the casual statement with Prometheus looking nearly as shocked.

Ash laughed quietly at their shocked silence. "We haven't been sitting on our hands while you were playing Age of Empires with real people over there, you know." He admonished them gently. "We both knew you'd need army like this at some point so we've been improving things as we went along."

"We were caught flat-footed in the war with Iuz." Heaven's Light stated firmly. "We will not be caught unaware again. All of our vehicles have been converted to use our hydrogen fuel cells so there will be no need for local infrastructure for refueling. The fuel cells can also be used as recharging units for the machines' plasma rifle batteries as well. Given that our various divisions function in a variety of roles, including weapons manufacture, private security forces, and cutting edge technology design, it is not unexpected that we would have large amounts of munitions and vehicles available."

"Given there are about 15 different kingdoms on the continent that might accept such aid, that comes out to about 5,300 terminators per kingdom, including our own." Davis murmured. "That amounts to about a thousand terminators per city give or take."

"Depending on how much time we have before Hextor unleashes his army we might be able to get you another 10,000 units." Ash offered.

Prometheus sat forward, his chin resting on his hands thoughtfully. "90,000 soldiers then. What about vehicles?"

"Those will be more difficult to come by." Ash admitted. "We have a hundred or so air and land vehicles scattered around different facilities around the world we can move but we can't be seen shifting large amounts of ordinance quickly or several governments might get nervous. The terminators themselves along with their armaments consume enough raw materials to build a small car and we have to account for where all those materials are going. Fortunately we've been able to shroud those expenditures through various 'private' contracts with independent nation states."

"In other words, Utopia." Prometheus smiled slightly.

Ash nodded. "Quite. For the last few years we've been able to keep a large part of our secret production under wraps since we don't have any employees working in those machine bunkers. Plus the government is keeping their hands off our business since we are in good standing with them and provide a lot of services for them. Even so, we won't be able to keep this wartime production going indefinitely. Eventually someone's going to make a stink that a fair amount of our output is going to places unknown, especially if we have to ramp it up significantly to get you reinforcements." He focused his gaze on Davis and Prometheus. "You can't let this war drag out for too long or we could be in serious trouble. If they see us getting ready to make war on someone, everyone will start trying to figure out who our target is. That could destabilize international relations the U.S. has with various countries since we're based here."

"We'll do the best we can, of course." Prometheus replied seriously. "But if Nerull manages to get his hands on a massive army that may not be an option."

"There's always the nuclear option." Davis suggested.

Prometheus turned to look at him with a flash of anger in his eyes. "If you are suggesting we use nuclear weapons on Oerth…!"

Davis shrugged. "Just saying it's an option." He remarked blandly. "I hear that's how the Bright Desert south of Urnst came about, more or less."

"That's hardly a recommendation." Prometheus grumbled pointedly. "I cannot foresee a time when that option would be considered appropriate, not to mention the fact that acquiring such weapons legally would be almost impossible. I seriously double the government is going to loan us a few if we ask nicely and if anyone were to think for a moment we were trying to create one on our own…"

Davis smirked darkly. "I can think of one or two situations where the weapons might be useful but we'll put that aside. Let's move on to something more immediate. What do we know about our enemies? What are their strengths and weaknesses?"

Prometheus sat back and took a sip of water from a nearby glass before he spoke. "The gods were able to give me a great deal of information about our newest enemies. The legions of Hell are ordered in a supremely strict hierarchy with Asmodeus, the Lord of the Nine Hells, as their undisputed ruler. However, given what we know I highly doubt he will be taking a personal hand in this matter, he has far too many servants and generals he can call upon even if Nerull asks personally. Indeed, Asmodeus may refuse his request entirely if it disrupts his plans for the mortal realm, whatever they may be. The gods have long known that Asmodeus has long term goals for Oerth but the details remain secret. What concerns me more is the lesser Arch-Dukes attempting to use this as some sort of power play to either wreck Asmodeus's plans or depose him entirely."

"Why would that concern us?" Beowulf asked in confusion with a puzzled frown. "Disrupting his plans must be a good thing."

Prometheus shook his head. "It is possible that if his plans were laid to waste Asmodeus would consider the idea of over-running Oerth a worthwhile revenge for the destruction of all his work. If he decides that Oerth is not worth preserving as it is, we could face what Nerull desires most, a massive horde marching on the Prime Material plane. And if another Demon manages to oust him during the crisis…No, it is better to have Asmodeus as an unwitting ally, keeping the hordes in line and a stumbling block to Nerull, than an enemy."

Beowulf nodded quietly as the Dragon continued. "So we must make sure that whatever Nerull and his allies attempt, it is struck down swiftly before Asmodeus' ire is roused. The hordes of Hell are made up of many types of Demons but from what the gods have told me, as well as my own research, I do not believe we will encounter every type, only the more martially-minded ones, though they may send in other…specialist units."

"Such as?" Davis asked.

"Assassins, for one." Prometheus replied. "Perhaps some form of Succubi to enthrall our generals or commanders and gain intel. We must be prepared for any eventuality; the Demons are masters of deception and trickery in addition to being powerful."

"Will Hextor use them in that way?" Beowulf asked shrewdly. "He seems more interested in simple slaughter and straight-forward battle."

"Hextor may not order such a thing but the general in charge of operations may very well do so." Prometheus replied. "We dare not take the chance that he won't and Demons certainly have no compunction about using every advantage they can to win. Getting back to Davis's question, Demons in general have no issue with extreme temperature change and are completely immune to fire and poison of all types. They are also resistant to freezing and acid damage." He explained. "Sadly even my fire breath would not damage them beyond the divine energy infused into the flames, nor would some of the spells I could send their way. I did read in one text, however, that their own Hellfire can injure them severely."

"And what does that consist of?" Heaven's Light asked.

"It is apparently created by one of the Arch-Dukes and is considered the hottest substance in existence." Prometheus replied. "It is a white-hot substance that can damage virtually anything."

Davis blinked before he grinned wickedly. "Rather like plasma, hmmm?"

Prometheus raised an eyebrow in consideration before a cold smile formed on his face. "Indeed, very much like plasma. I do believe our foes will be in for a rude awakening when they learn we have our own version of Hellfire."

"Hellfire weapons alone will not win us the battle Alpha." Beowulf cautioned.

Prometheus nodded. "Correct, my friend. We cannot rely on that alone; what other weapons can we bring to bear against them?"

"Assuming they aren't completely invulnerable to normal weapons," Davis commented, "I would think armor-piercing rounds would do well. Of course, we'd need to…test that hypothesis." He smiled.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of summoning one." Beowulf groaned quietly.

Davis snorted. "Of course not. I wouldn't know where to begin even if I had the ability." He grinned suddenly. "Alisha can do it."

"Over my dead body!" Beowulf exclaimed, partially rising out of his chair in indignation.

Davis kept the amused smile on his face as he stared down the Gnoll. "You know of anyone else that can do it?"

"Crostrike, for one." Prometheus interrupted briskly, hoping to break up the impending fight. "She would be much more qualified."

"Oh, fine, I suppose we can use her." Davis sighed with a hint of false drama as Beowulf sat down moodily, still glaring at the terminator. "We'll need at least several different types to experiment on."

Prometheus nodded. "I'll also have her approach her colleagues in Garasteth to see if they have any suggestions as well. I have no doubt some of them have experimented on Demons in the past. Ivid's archives may also have something since he and his line were in possession of the Malachite Throne for generations. Hopefully summoning them won't be necessary but considering we intend to use modern weapons on them…" He sighed.

"All this testing will need to be done in secrecy of course." Davis stated quietly. "If the gods get wind of it they may try to put newer and extra protections in place for their soldiers, protections we would have no knowledge of. It's not like we have deep cover agents in Hell."

Prometheus nodded. "Quite true. That is why I desired to make our plans here rather than in the palace. The gods have no reach here so the Arch-Dukes and their minions certainly do not."

"So the terminators are ready, they just need to be deployed." Beowulf mused. "What about our men and the soldiers of the other kingdoms? Can we provide them with armor and weapons such as these?"

Ash shrugged noncommittally. "Some, perhaps. We have spare materials and some unused skeletons that we can cannibalize but there's no way we can outfit every soldier on Oerth, we just don't have the resources for that. Perhaps the top Generals might get a suit and rifle given their rank but that's about as far as we can go without greatly reducing the number of terminators we have available. Contrary to what you think, our output and materials aren't limitless."

"And if we only equip our own men with them the other kingdoms will be royally pissed, thinking we're showing favoritism." Davis mentioned. "Unfortunately that's going to mean lots of casualties but there's nothing we can do about that." He grimaced. "However, we should be able to equip them with modern weapons. Armor piercing rifles and RPG's will be much more effective than swords and they won't need too much training to use them. The terminators could undoubtedly be deployed to the various cities to train them and then stick around for when the fight comes."

"An excellent thought." Prometheus agreed. "I will try to learn more about what kinds of forces will be set against us. But given that Tiamet is involved we can certainly expect her minions to take part."

"Dragons. Lovely." Beowulf sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"And others as well. While she is not an Arch-Duke of Hell she does command a large number of demonic forces which she could bring to bear if needed. The Abishai are strong warriors in their own right." He said, frowning thinly at the thought.

"How do you know that?" Beowulf asked in vague curiosity.

"I know of the countless wars she fought against my people all those centuries ago." Prometheus intoned, sitting forward and resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. "She would often unleash those zealous hordes against us as cannon fodder. Only now she will use them to much greater effect. And there is another matter I wonder about."

"And that would be?" Davis asked.

"The impact this war will have." Prometheus sighed. "This will be the end of Oerth as we know it unless Nerull's plot is dismissed or hampered significantly. Even if we should win, the kingdoms could very well be in chaos for many years not to mention the fact that advanced technology will be on display for all to see. I worry it may be too much for the people of Oerth to accept."

"In my experience, humans will make survival paramount when society collapses." Davis replied darkly, his eyes like sharp emeralds. "Skynet saw this first hand. They won't care about missiles flying across the sky and strange mechanical contraptions if they're starving and fearful with no shelter over their heads. Just make sure they survive, the rest will come in time."

Beowulf nodded firmly. "It is as he says Alpha. What will they care if they see strange and fantastic sights so long as their stomachs are full and their families protected? They will no doubt see it as a new and strange form of magic or miracle. Against foes such as these, there can be no quarter, no mercy, and no holding back. They are wholly evil and deserve nothing but death."

Prometheus nodded slowly, his face grim but determined. "Very well, we shall hold nothing back. Everything in our arsenal will be used to break our enemies. We shall prove to the gods themselves that we are a force to be reckoned with!"

Beowulf smiled coldly, the bestial nature within him relishing the thought of what was to come. "As you command, so shall it be. After this they will not dare oppose us!"

* * *

><p><em>The Grey Wastes of Hades, the Realm of Oinos, The Outer Planes<em>

The black-robed figure slowly made its way through the cold grey mists of the featureless and lifeless land it found itself in. The clatter of discarded bones against the rocky ground and the moans of the inconsolable denizens that inhabited this dreary place of torment were offensive to its sense of hearing. Not that it was outraged by the plight of the pitiful souls that roamed this land but rather the fact that they dared to make noise at all in his hearing. After all, the dead in his realm at least had the decency to remain silent. This land's master, however, seemed to enjoy the perpetual torment inflicted on them.

Not that Nerull cared. After all, Incabulos could do whatever he wished in his own home. His own dread palace in the Tarterian Depths of Carceri was filled with undead stuck solid in ice, shrieking silently in agony, as his priests performed rituals on them that would make even the most hateful mortal wretch in disgust. Décor was a matter of personal preference, really.

The mists slowly began to part before the Lord of Death as he made his way to the center of the plane where the god of Pestilence, Nightmares, and Disasters made his home, the simply but effectively-named citadel of horror known as the Charnelhouse. Suddenly the mists gave way completely to a scene out of horrific nightmare. Before him stood a massive spike of obsidian from which hung innumerable chains and hooks. Upon these grotesque hangings swung countless bloody and dismembered corpses in various states of decay. Seemingly still coherent and aware of their plight, a million unending death cries poured forth from savaged throats around swollen tongues as countless bulging eyes filled with madness and agony stared out onto the vast plain, their bodies nothing more than bloated bags of flesh filled with every disease and scourge imaginable as they suffered from the agony of cold iron imbedded in them. Before the skeletal god lay thousands more corpses in similar states, their bodies covering the ground to such an extend it was impossible to walk without stepping on them. Shrugging indifferently, Nerull strode forward, his bony heels stabbing into the carpet of undead flesh with a disgusting squelching sound as puss and putrid sickness erupted from underneath his toes, the pressure causing various boils and sores on the bodies to pop. Finally he reached the great double doors of the tower and pushed them open gently with his hands before walking forward onto the black stone floor. The inside was just as gruesome with bodies hanging everywhere in lieu of tapestries, some of them even taking the place of chandeliers as many were stuffed with lit candles in every orifice and hung from the ceiling. The Hater of Life slowly made his way up the winding staircase along the side of the tower, passing various levels filled with mad, gibbering servants until he reached the uppermost level. Pausing out of respect for the being within, he waited to be admitted into the dread Lord's presence.

"Enter." A sibilant voice seemingly choked with phlegm instructed.

Pushing open the doors, Nerull entered the god's private abode. Unlike the rest of the tower, this room was immaculately clean with polished wood floors, finely crafted wood tables and desks, as well as ordinary tapestries of various kinds. Life-like drawings of various creatures' physiology in various states hung upon the walls and various organs floated serenely in clear jars of liquid. Ahead of him, the Nightmare Lord himself stood with his back turned to Nerull. His black robes were coated with bacteria and odorous organic material, the slime green and sickly orange highlights merely adding more offense to the general horribleness of the creature. His skin was corpse-blue and bloated slightly with hands barely more than bone and sinew. Along the back of its head crawled hundreds of teeming pests. The god did not deign to show his face to his guest.

"Why do you disturb me Death god?" Incabulos murmured darkly in his sickening voice, seemingly annoyed at the interruption.

"I come to you with an offer, Lord of Nightmare." Nerull hissed quietly.

"And why should now be any different than before?" Incabulos retorted with a hint of impatience. "I care nothing for your petty little schemes. Decay, misery, and suffering will always exist and the others disgust me with their filthy fit and hale bodies. Health and wellness itself are anathema to me; I would see them all suffer from my craft if I could. You are merely the ultimate end to the suffering I inflict."

"Nevertheless, I think you will find this interesting." Nerull murmured enticingly. "For time immemorial you have been bound to inflict suffering on only the mortals of the prime material plane during their lives by the gods of light. What if I could offer you more?"

"And how could you possibly do that?" The Master of Misery retorted derisively. "Such power is denied to you and I have no interest in taking on the tormented souls in your realm."

"The Baatezu." Nerull stated simply.

The Pestilence's head shifted slightly in curiosity and Nerull grinned inside. The fish had taken the slightest nibble of his bait.

"Explain." Incabulos stated flatly, his voice still uncaring though Nerull could tell the god was a bit confused if nothing else. Fortunately, clarity would provide only more tantalizing morsels.

"If we allow the Baatezu to gain control of the Prime Material, all the tormented souls of the Nine Hells will be open to you and the living will be consumed, only to rise again as tormented undead under our control. There would be no end to the torments you could create and unleash!" Nerull exhorted.

"And how do you intend to create such a scenario?" Incabulos asked, a slight hint of interest finally appearing in his voice.

"We shall make it in the Arch-Dukes best interests to go along with our plan." Nerull explained with oily satisfaction. "They do so adore torture and misery. But with your backing they would be more than willing. After all, even the Arch-Dukes hold you in fearful regard. Imagine being able to use countless demons as plague carriers as they unleash your pestilences upon the world en masse! Suffering and despair and the stink of wasting bodies across the entire world!"

"You intend to destroy the mortal realm using their forces and rip open the barriers between the Hells and the living world." Incabulos stated dully. Nerull wisely kept silent, knowing better than to answer as the god before him deliberated. Finally, for the first time in his memory, the god of Nightmare slowly turned to face Nerull. The sight of the Dread Lord's aberrant and nightmarish face was enough to make even Nerull take a step back in horror before he caught himself.

"I will consider your plan and decide in my own time whether to take part in it." Incabulos declared firmly. "Do not seek me out again lest you join the ranks of my undead hordes. Even you are not above suffering my torments."

"It is only out of respect and your possibility of aid that I hold my tongue." Replied Nerull sharply, his skeletal hands clenched at his side.

"I care nothing for your respect." Incabulos spat, his phlegm landing an inch from Nerull's bony toe, the garish and foul-smelling substance immediately eating away at the floor. "Leave me."

Regarding Incabulos with stony silence the Death god made his way from the tower.


	25. Mortal Kings and Dragon Queens

**Chapter 25: Mortal Kings and Dragon Queens **

_The King's Residence, _

_The city of Mithat, Nyrond…_

"Are you really a Dragon?" The young man of fourteen asked skeptically as he lounged on his throne, a belligerent look on his face. "You certainly don't look like one."

The court adviser next to him winced slightly in embarrassment at the young King's arrogant tone towards the Emperor, though the man could hardly blame his monarch for his taciturn attitude; the years since the Iuz wars had not been kind to the kingdom. Iuz's dark army had marched across the land burning villages and converting every person they killed into Inferi to swell their army's ranks as they had marched to face the last of the resistance in Urnst near Radighast several years ago. Nearly a third of the kingdom's population had been murdered as the dark tide had practically bisected the kingdom and the capital of Rel Mord had been sacked completely, the royal family's heads displayed on gruesome spikes for all to see. Upon learning of the dark army's defeat at the hands of the Canon Hazen and his court the people had breathed a sigh of relief and many families had rejoiced upon finding their loved ones returning home several days later, whole and well after the battle. The news about the golden Dragon that had returned the dark army's soldiers to normal and uncorrupted living men had been an astounding piece of good fortune as well. As wonderful as the news was, however, a multitude of homes had still been destroyed and livelihoods by the thousands had still been ruined. Without a functional central government the cities had become small fiefdoms in their own right and the country had splintered into factions based around those cities. Many that had been rendered homeless and without aid flocked to the cities to find work and they had quickly swelled to the breaking point with refugees. Tent villages and towns had sprung up around each of the major trade centers like suckling pigs desperate for milk and while the citizens had given as much as they dared, the need was still great. Sadly, their neighbors were of little to no help in their time of need; Urnst's own lands had been ravaged by the army as well though the city of Trigol to the west had tried to send what aid it could. The Theocracy of the Pale had turned a blind eye to the needs of its southern neighbor, unwilling to trade with those they considered corrupted by the dark taint of the army's passing, their zealotry blinding them to the exclusion of all else. The various knightly orders and priesthoods had done what they could to minimize the rampant banditry that had sprung up along the roads in the aftermath as desperate people banded together for survival but even the paladins could not be everywhere and priests were generally only found in the cities except for a few wandering bands of missionaries. Greyhawk had sent some supplies but even that had been meager; as big as the trading hub was, it could not feed or rebuild an entire kingdom. Veluna, Furyondy, and the Shield Lands had been able to send some aid as well but their own resources were taxed, the war having worn them down as well.

When the Dragon had attacked East Fair and forcibly removed Ivid from power soon afterward there had been hope that the Dragon might be able to send aid, for by this time the people were desperate for any help, no matter how faint. Sadly, the Dragon seemed more intent on building his perfect city rather than help those less fortunate. Though some had answered the Dragon's call to relocate to Utopia and find work most were too poor to even consider the long trek. The Darmen traders had temporarily lowered their prices on goods and even granted small loans to help rebuild but it was a small consolation at best. Eventually, however, enough farms had been rebuilt that people were no longer starving and the country began to rebuild itself. One of distant relatives of the old royal family had been found, his bloodline close enough to ensure the unbroken succession would continue. He had been a young boy at the time, barely 9 years old and sweeping floors in a shop in Mithat, his parents having died in the war. The news that he was to be the new king shocked and dismayed him; after all, how could such a young child hope to effectively rule a broken country? He had done as best he could, however, and moved into the King's residence in the city of Mithat where the old monarch had stayed when he deigned to visit the city. The boy had been surrounded by tutors, teaching him everything they could as quickly as they could, about his new role as King while a regent had sat on the throne, dictating policy.

After a few years the boy had decided to take over his duties despite his tutors' protests and now here he sat, insulting the one man, or rather being, who might be able to help him turn his country around, much to his adviser's dismay.

Prometheus, for his part, merely smiled at the young man's insolence. "I would rather not transform into my usual form, your Majesty, I don't think your home could take the stress."

The lanky young man sneered, brushing his long blond hair out of his face as he rested his head in his hand. "So what brings you to me now, Emperor Prometheus? Have you finally decided to look beyond your borders and notice your suffering neighbor?"

"Your Highness!" Hissed the man at his side, his posture tight as he glanced at the boy reprovingly.

Prometheus stood there with his hands folded behind his back, gazing at the King of Nyrond with a closed off face.

"It would seem your tutors have failed you rather spectacularly, young man." Prometheus stated quietly. "I would advise you to obtain better ones but for the moment I will instruct you. Typically it is not considered acceptable behavior to sit when greeting another monarch nor is it considered acceptable to fail to greet said monarch appropriately. You have not given me any consideration for my station but rather insulted me twice in the span of a minute. I must say I have never been treated like this before, King Hadrian. It is a novel but not entirely pleasant experience."

The adviser opened his mouth to attempt to salvage the situation but a swift upraised hand from the boy halted him. Hadrian stood angrily and marched forward until he was mere inches from Prometheus, the boy's eyes barely meeting his face given the difference in height between them.

"You dare speak so in my own throne room?!" The King demanded. "No one speaks to me in such a manner and keeps their head!"

Behind him the adviser moaned quietly in consternation at the boy's rash words.

Prometheus merely raised an eyebrow, his grey eyes boring into the child before him like a stern parent. "You would threaten me so? You are arrogant, young man." He stated grimly, his timbre firm and his voice soft. "One might say dangerously so. After all, to threaten me directly is virtually an open declaration of war. I advise you to think carefully about your next words lest they prove to be not only your own undoing but the undoing of the country you have been given to rule. Do you wish to see your lands destroyed a second time? I, for one, do not."

The young man stared at Prometheus in stony silence before speaking, his voice cold. "These lands are already dead, in case you haven't noticed. Why should I care if more people die? I am nothing but a figurehead, held up on display when the people need someone to blame their miserable lives on. Crops fail? Blame the King. Disaster strikes? It's the King's fault. I was forced from my home and sat on this throne without so much as a 'by your leave'. Why should I give a damn about people who don't give a damn about me? This country can rot for all I care!"

Saying so, the boy spun and marched back to his throne before flopping back onto it moodily.

Prometheus' face softened in sympathy at the declaration before walking forward and kneeling down next to the throne. "Is that what you truly believe young Hadrian?" Prometheus asked in gentle inquiry.

The boy glanced over, appraising the kneeling Emperor before he sighed and rested his head tiredly against the back of his throne. "No…no I suppose not. But still…I thought I was ready for this…I thought…"

"You thought you were prepared for what lay before you." Prometheus nodded. "You were ready to do your best to serve your people but found you had no easy answers to the problems that lay before you. You found rulership not to your liking, that you hated being King. The irony, young man, is that such people often make the best kings of all."

The boy spared him a withered sideways glare. "Yeah right." He snorted.

Prometheus smiled gently. "It is the truth young man." He insisted softly, his tone earnest. "Many in such positions covet such power and will do anything to hold onto it, or they believe it is their gods-given right to rule and thus they are allowed to do whatever they wish without thought to the consequences. But you…you are different. You do not desire power nor do you feel it is right that you be here. And so the decisions you make will be based on sound judgment and consideration. You will make a great king Hadrian, you just need a bit more time to prepare. Learn from your tutors and listen to your advisers but do not rely on them for the final decision in all things must always be yours. Such is the responsibility you bear. It is a heavy burden, but you have the strength to endure it."

"And how would you know that?" Hadrian muttered dismally.

"Because you had the courage to stand before me and speak your mind, no matter what decorum or propriety demanded." Prometheus stated with certainty and a quiet smile.

Hadrian sighed and rubbed his fingers in his eyes before looking at Prometheus, his gaze still bleak. "Since you seem to have all the answers, what do you suggest I do?"

Prometheus smiled gently. "Utopia and Aerdi in general are willing to aid you in the rebuilding of your kingdom. We can negotiate with Darmen for better prices and long term loans as well as help reconstruct your infrastructure. I can even have people help in the reconstruction of Rel Mord if you wish it."

"And what will you want in return for all this good will?" Hadrian asked carefully.

Prometheus nodded. "Always a good question to ask. I do not want anything too specific but it would not be remiss if you considered us allies would it?"

"A formal declaration of alliance then?" Hadrian asked with a sigh, though he already knew the answer. "Very well, I'll have my people write up the document and send it to you."

Prometheus smiled kindly. "Come now, your Highness, you could do much worse than being allied with me. Just think of me as your own version of Veluna."

"With me as King Thrommel of Furyondy I suppose?" Hadrian remarked sarcastically. "Lovely."

Glancing up at his adviser, who was at this point silently seething and giving the King murderous looks, he turned back to Prometheus who had deigned to stand next to him. The boy slowly rose from his throne before he held out his hand, the expression on his lean face tired and seemingly apologetic.

"I apologize for my rash words earlier, Prometheus. I am still…young and inexperienced in these matters as you have pointed out. I would be honored to have you as an ally and trusted friend of the realm."

Prometheus smiled warmly and gripped the King's hand firmly, completing the informal agreement. "You may always consider me a friend Hadrian. Humility is a bitter pill for any young man to swallow and a king it is even more so, but you have done it and that is no easy thing. I am proud of you."

Hadrian gave a wan smile at that. "Do you know it's been years since someone has said that to me? Even my parents when they were still alive."

The Emperor patted the young man's shoulder in sympathy. "Shameful for them to forget such words when they are needed most. But I stand by what I said before, Hadrian; you will be a great king. Should you ever need honest counsel or even just an open ear to listen, my door is always open to you."

Hadrian looked up at him with heavy eyes before nodding silently. Prometheus knew in that moment he would be spending more time with the boy; the child was already weary of the burdens placed upon him and was desperate for someone to cling to in the cold halls of his residence. Always surrounded by people and yet alone in his unhappiness he needed someone of equal station who could listen and empathize with him for few knew the burdens of kingship. Fewer still were willing to lend a sympathetic ear and offer him the outlet he craved. The Dragon would fill that void and in time the King would become his closest ally and friend outside of his close circle of friends while the boy would look up to him like the father he could have had if fortune had favored him differently.

All of this flashed before the Dragon's eyes like a vision from the gods. Davis would have considered it a well-planned strategy, striking while the iron was hot and aiding Nyrond to the benefit of the empire, regardless of whether it benefited the people of Nyrond itself. Beowulf would have seen it as his generous Alpha aiding those in need with no thought to himself or the cost it would incur. Both would have been equally right and wrong.

In that moment Hadrian locked gazes with Prometheus and the Dragon allowed some of his true nature to bleed through, his aura gently flowing from his body with soft golden light. Hadrian gasped softly as he saw the man's storm grey eyes turn a deep rich gold. Drawn to the powerful presence that seemed to envelop him like a warm cocoon as the Dragon's aura flowed around him, he stared into the fathomless depths of the Dragon's eyes. The black iris in the center narrowed to slits before widening slightly and within them the young man saw deep and incredible power that was filled with ancient wisdom and strength. His knees nearly buckled as the Dragon Ascendant allowed his mind to brush against the boy's own in a casual display of power only few could match. In an instant he beheld a multitude of fantastical sights and scenes he could barely comprehend. Thousands of years of history flashed before his eyes as mighty dragons of gold, silver, and bronze clashed against terrible reds, greens, and blacks in horrific battle as they flew over the massive armies of the first true human empire as they battled against their own enemies. Anguishing bloodshed and indescribable beauty alike passed as hundreds of years flashed across his mind. Deep knowledge of innumerable concepts and sciences normally beyond his comprehension became clear to him for an instant before fading. A future too fantastic to believe appeared before him briefly in all its glory before the knowledge of eternity itself became revealed to him as the weight of the Dragon's mind pressed down carefully upon his own, Prometheus allowing him to feel just the slightest weight of that indescribably heavy wisdom and the fortitude required not only to bear it all without complaint but press on towards the future he had but briefly glimpsed into the unending and unknowable ages of time beyond.

The boy knew then what true strength was and his shame increased a hundredfold at his spiteful and rash words. He had poked the Dragon in the eye and thrown a tantrum like the worst child when it dared to glare at him. This creature daily shouldered burdens that would drive lesser men to howling madness and he had dared to sneer at him in his spiteful ignorance.

A moment later the weight receded, leaving the boy gasping quietly, his shoulders bowed and facing the floor in dismay as Prometheus reigned in that immense power. A second later he felt the man supporting him with one hand as his other tilted the boy's chin upward to look him in the eyes which had returned to their previous shape and color with no hint of the divine strength and absolute supremacy he had seen before.

"Take heart young man. Your sins against me are forgiven." He murmured softly as he wiped the forming tears from the young man's eyes with a thumb. "Do you now believe I am who I am?"

"Yes." He whispered hoarsely. "Thank you."

Prometheus smiled gently before gripping the young man's shoulders. Marshaling himself, Hadrian took a deep breath before smiling up carefully at his newest ally.

"I'll be in touch." He said respectfully.

"Indeed you shall my young friend. I or my advisers shall call upon you again soon for we have much to discuss about your future and the future of this world." Prometheus said with a nod. "For now I suggest you ready your armies, I have foreseen that dark times are coming soon and Nyrond must be ready to defend itself. Utopia will aid you as best it can but it cannot be your only shield and sword. Be well and rule wisely, until our next meeting."

Hadrian stared after him in wonder and a hint of fear as the Emperor took his leave without another word.

* * *

><p><em>The Dragonspawn Pits of Azharul<em>

_Avernus, the First Level of the Nine Hells_

Beyond the vast wastelands of the eternally raging Blood War, within the first Level of Hell proper, there stands the mighty Bronze Citadel from which Bel, the draconic Arch-Duke, commands the Demons of his realm. Within the massive mountains and high hills beyond that great and terrible edifice sits a towering and strong fortress build into the very rock of Hell itself. Surrounded by a massive moat of ever-writhing maggots, any who dare approach must either fly or teleport in order to reach the edge of that great stronghold. A span of five great watchtowers, each constructed into the likeness of one the great Chromatic Dragons, creates a sense of constant vigilance for within this fortress lay the gateway to Dis, the second Level of Hell. The guardian of that great and terrible gateway is none other than the dark goddess of Dragons, Tiamet. Within her labyrinthine and massive lair the terrible 5-headed Hydra lounges on a massive pile of riches, the wealth contained therein enough to purchase an entire planet as she plots the downfall of her most hated foe Bahamut and his kin.

At the moment, however, the dark goddess is less concerned with complex plots as she is the unwanted attentions of an annoying suitor.

"Bel, I have told you a million times before, there is nothing you can offer me that I do not already have or cannot obtain for myself." Tiamet stated in a bored tone, a handful of precious jewels each as large as a man dancing between her claws. The goddess's red head was currently focused on the object of her annoyance while the others either watched idly or focused upon other more important matters.

"Ah but that was then and this is now, my lovely." Bel chuckled darkly as the red-scaled Dragonoid perched on a smaller pile of wealth. "At last I finally have something you desire, or at the very least, have need of."

The white head of the Dragon rolled its eyes in exasperation while the red head frowned slightly in frustration and a hint of curiosity. "And what could that possibly be? Unless you have the head of Bahamut himself on a silver platter in the other room I'm not interested."

The Demon Lord cackled in amusement at the jest as well as the slight interest, something Tiamet had never shown in all of his prior attempts to sway her to his side. "Sadly I do not have the head of your most hated foe in my pocket. But I do have something that will enable you to…obtain it for yourself." He teased gently.

Tiamet raised a scaled eye ridge skeptically at this. "Really?" She asked flatly.

Bel nodded smugly. "Indeed, my dear. For I offer you a portion of my great army, something I have never done for any other."

She paused for a moment in private surprise before speaking. "You would give me some of your army so easily?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, my dear, you should know that nothing is free." He hissed in amusement, waggling a clawed finger reprovingly at her.

The blue head hissed quietly in anger, desiring nothing more than to bite it off though the red head remained in control.

"And why do you think I would want any part of your army?" Tiamet asked arrogantly, privately testing the waters while the black head staring at the Demon Lord intently. "My own hordes of Abishai warriors are more than enough for me, not to mention my spawn in the mortal world. Indeed, I have loaned you and the other Arch-Dukes some of them before."

Chuckling softly, as if he had already sealed a most delightful deal, Bel sat back slightly, his scaled arms folded across his broad chest. "Quite true my pretty. But I hear things, my most desirable Dragon, things that you and the others plot to bring about. I hear of plans and plots that require resources for you to accomplish. Resources that I can easily provide…for a price." He oozed, smiling saucily at her.

The green head shuddered slightly at the Demon's tone, realizing his price all too easily even as the red head seethed. "Do you think I would dare debase myself for one such as you so willingly?! I am no common whore for you to enjoy at your leisure! I AM A GODDESS!" She thundered, making the piles of wealth shudder as potent fire blazed around her fangs, her eyes filled with dark anger.

Bel quickly raised his hands in an appeasing gesture as he quickly balanced himself on the precarious pile of metal and gems. "Calm yourself my divine delight! I meant no such thing! I know not whom you have spoken with about me but I am hardly the crude troglodyte you believe me to be! I would treat you with every courtesy and consideration a goddess of your stature deserves and more! You would stand at my side as an equal!"

"Even that is below my stature." Tiamet growled, glaring at him with several of her heads. "You are no god! Far from it!"

"And yet there is no other closer to you in majesty and power." Bel purred, gazing at her cunningly with his yellow eyes. "You stand as the guardian of Dis and no other Dragon can compare to you in any way. Surely you must be a bit lonely, here in these mountains, with no one to…stimulate your mind and fancy."

"Your desires are as transparent as glass Bel." Tiamet grumbled. "Stimulate my mind, indeed. How you managed to achieve the rank of Arch-Duke I will never know."

"And yet you do not deny my words." Bel pressed, his tone almost gentle as he smiled at her knowingly.

As Tiamet slid a small mountain of gold coins through her talons in consideration, her divine senses felt the presence of a dark deity of strength equal to her own enter her portion of Avernus. Sighing quietly with her five heads, she returned her attention to Bel.

"We will have to finish this…discussion later. I have a visitor."

Frowning at the untimely interruption he nodded. "Do consider my offer, beautiful one." He suggested in a dulcet tone as he stood and bowed deeply to her. "We could do great things together, you and I."

Tiamet merely snorted in response as the draconic figure vanished from her treasure room.

"Idiotic fool." She muttered. "As if I need a companion. Any of my subjects can grant me whatever pleasures I desire. Just because no one wants to bone your scaly hide…"

The Hydra began to shrink in on itself until a well-formed and sinister woman stood in its place, garbed in a form-fitting black robe of Drow silk.

With a thought, the temptress transported herself to her throne room. In the dim and sooty light, the large life-like depictions of each of the world's Chromatic Dragons loomed over all from the sides of the room with unnerving menace. Sitting down in her throne, a pair of enticing female servitors began to wait on her. A few moments later, the doors at the end of the hall creaked open revealing a hooded and cloaked figure. The creature strode forward with purpose until he reached the end of the room. Its rich blood red robes were adorned with interlocking sigils of gold and silver as well as small precious jewels that sparkled in the torch light. The creature's human face was emaciated and only partially covered with flesh, the left side seared away, revealing an empty eye socket and bare cheekbone, his left hand also completely gone.

"I presume you heard every word of that little meeting I had with Nerull and the others?" Tiamet asked idly.

"Of course." The lich god Vecna stated in his deep, cultured voice. "I am curious as to how you knew I was listening in." He murmured.

Tiamet smirked. "The scrying spell you placed upon me before I arrived was not as subtly done as you thought. And yet I knew it would allow you to listen in without the others' knowledge so I permitted it."

A moment later she frowned at him. "But do not mistake tolerance for weakness. Do not try to cast a spell on me again without my permission lest I become wroth." She told him coldly.

The lich smirked, twisting his partially-fleshed face. "You know Nerull will betray you when they have achieved their victory."

Tiamet snorted as she took a wine glass filled with a dark red liquid from one of her servitors. "Of course he will. I would expect no less of him. His pitiful attempts at flattery are insulting at best. He deals in death so much he forgets how to speak with the living."

"And yet you will continue to follow this course of action even though the pact you upheld for so long forbids it." Vecna stated. "Why?"

"The Lord of Secrets not knowing something?" Tiamet smirked as she gazed into the ruby liquid's depths, admiring the refraction of light through it. "My, what strange times we live in."

"Humor me." The lich replied stiffly.

Tiamet merely sipped her drink, drawing out the enjoyment of the moment. It was very rare to see the Lord of Secrets be anything but insufferably smug, after all.

"Simple." The goddess finally stated. "Their actions will ensure the last of Bahamut's contemptible brood are disposed of and I shall deal with Bahamut myself. My followers' participation in the last war was merely a test, to see what Bahamut would do in response. Since he has obviously sent his Herald to marshal his forces I consider the pact between us voided. When this war is done my followers shall pillage to their hearts' content. The dead have no need for material things and the damned will be too far gone in their own misery to care. My children do love their little baubles. When the wealth and magical treasures of this world are ours we shall depart for more pleasant environs. Let the Baatezu have this world, we shall find another which pleases us more. I do wonder, though, what you get out of all this. After all, you're no death god so the wholesale destruction of the mortal world will not increase your power and the others will hardly share their power with you."

"Just as the Baatezu will be reluctant to let you make off with all the wealth and magical artifacts of this world." Vecna retorted quietly. "However, my goals remain unchanged. When I absorbed most of Iuz's power and reduced him to a mortal necromancer years ago, I used his power to enter Sigil itself, the gateway to all corners of reality. Sadly, even with the new powers at my disposal I was defeated before I could make it my own and complete the final stages of my ultimate plan. But I still learned much in my time there; there are secrets to be had in that city and knowledge that can be found nowhere else. Thus I was able to retain the vast majority of his power even after my defeat. Like you, I grow tired of being thwarted at every turn and so I look to other realms of existence. Sigil is barred to me now but there is an alternative." He suggested with a sly smile, his right eye glinting as he gazed at the dark goddess.

The woman raised a curious eyebrow. "And that would be?"

The lich god chuckled darkly. "The Outsider."

The dark goddess frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? The Outsider is dead. He sacrificed himself at Radigast along with that wretched Canon to allow that damnable Herald to manifest."

Vecna chuckled smugly. "I suppose those who are blind to the secrets of others would think so, but I know better. Pelor and Bahamut may enshroud him with enough power that even I cannot see his innermost secrets but the others around him cannot hide their secrets from me, particularly when they leave the sanctuary of his city and its divine protections. The paltry defenses he has placed in their minds are nothing to one such as myself."

Tiamet frowned as she considered the lich's words before her eyes widened in shock. "But that would mean…!"

The lich laughed in dark amusement. "At last a dim candle flares! Yes. The Dragon Ascendant Prometheus and the Outsider Asher Walters are one and the same!"

Tiamet's mind raced as she considered the implications of this while she forced her face into a semblance of cool boredom. "As interesting as this knowledge is, I fail to see the alternative you speak of."

"And here I thought you showed a glimmering of intelligence at last." Vecna sneered smugly. "Those mechanical creations of his do not originate from Oerth and so he must bring them here from somewhere. He has an inter-dimensional gateway hidden somewhere and I intend to find it!"

Tiamet folded her arms crossly at Vecna's remark even as she eyed him speculatively. "So why disclose all this to me?" She asked tartly. "You are unusually talkative for someone who hoards secrets, how do you benefit from telling me all this?"

"You wish to find a world of your own, do you not?" He asked enticingly. "Aid me in my endeavors and we will both profit. Think of it, a new world free from the influence of not only the gods of light but the other gods of darkness as well. The spoils could easily be immense, especially if the gods there are weak or ineffectual. You and I could rule an entire universe in tandem!" He murmured passionately, his eye nearly glowing with power.

Tiamet remained silent for a moment before she chuckled softly. "An amusing idea. I will consider your proposal and let you know my answer soon."

Vecna frowned at the dismissal. "Consider it, then, but do not take too long." He warned quietly. "An ally would be useful to me but my plans will proceed with or without you."

Tiamet's small amount of patience finally snapped and she glared at the lich, her eyes and face cold. **"Insolent creature!"** She hissed, her voice dropping several octaves lower and taking on a bestial undertone as a dark aura began to flow around her. "**Do not presume to give the Dark Goddess of Dragons orders**! **You have dared to insult me more than once in my own throne room and my patience with you is at an end! Be gone from my sight!**"

Vecna said nothing, merely gazing at her dispassionately for a few seconds before he too vanished in a swirl of dark energy.

Fuming quietly Tiamet returned to her treasure hoard, plans and strategies whirling in her head as she considered the secrets the lich had bestowed upon her and what role she might play in his ultimate goals, including her own perfectly timed betrayal of him.

_Perhaps I should give Bel's idea more thought as well, string him along a bit._ She mused. _At least the damn Arch-Duke pretends to be interested in me._ She grumbled mentally as she settled herself on her hoard. _And who knows, he might even be a good lay…_


	26. Encounters in Gold and Green

**Chapter 26: Encounters in Gold and Green **

_Unknown location…_

The figure in blood red robes stood before the powerful being that floated before him, deep within the bowels of the ancient city.

"You are certain this information is accurate, Malcinex?" It asked in its booming, grotesque voice.

"My master's information is always accurate." The hooded figure replied with grim certainty, his goateed mouth twisting into a smirk beneath his hood. "You seek knowledge of your servant's whereabouts and his ultimate fate. There is one who has this information, the very one who stole him from you in the first place. I know where he is and our scryers are at work watching his movements constantly."

"Then we should strike now, while we can." The thing stated decisively. "We shall rip the knowledge from its mind before we destroy it utterly for daring to touch what is ours!"

"While the temptation to do so is no doubt great, in this case you would do well to curb such desires." Malcinex suggested carefully, knowing one misstep would see him destroyed in an instant. "You know of its capabilities. If it could escape from the stronghold of the Scarlet Brotherhood…"

"Foolish humans, all of them." It retorted dismissively. "We are far more powerful than they."

"And yet your servant could not contain him even with the advantages at his disposal." The robed figure stated reasonably. "Not only that but he was taken against his will even with his abilities unhindered. Was he not as capable as any of your servants?" The man asked.

The creature remained silent for several moments as it deliberated before returning its attention to its guest.

"What do you propose?" It asked with a hint of distaste, the very idea that it dared defer to the man seemingly unpalatable.

"Your target travels with a companion who, while powerful in his own right, is much easier to acquire than the one on whom you seek revenge." Malcinex stated. "Obtaining him will be child's play to us and the mental anguish you will cause his companions will be equally as devastating as the anguish he will experience under the careful eyes of your servants. I have no doubt you will be able to learn of your servant's fate while you extract your revenge via proxy."

"And what will you want in recompense for this…assistance?" It asked derisively.

"Our desire, as always, is information." Malcinex replied. "The secrets he holds will be of immense value to us and our master, particularly in the days to come."

The creature considered its options carefully before refocusing on the man.

"We have an accord. But be warned, should the wrath of his master descend upon us because of any carelessness on your part, we will hunt every last one of you down and make you beg for death."

The man nodded with a cold smile. "My servants are ready. Within a short time he will be yours to do with as you see fit."

* * *

><p><em>Kaport Bay, 2 weeks later…<em>

"The Chair recognizes the honorable Davis Arnold and Beowulf of Utopia!" The man intoned from his seat in the large chamber.

Upon returning to Oerth Davis and Beowulf had once again returned to Kaport Bay to inform the interim government of Prometheus's decision. To that end they once again found themselves in the large round room of the Forum with the heads of the guilds, noble families, and other city leaders surrounding them as they stood in the middle of the floor. The nobility had apparently taken the notion of a democratic government to heart, or at least paid lip service to the notion, by removing the ornate throne that had sat at one end of the large room in a place of prominence. The floor had been leveled and the large strip of marble behind it had been replaced so that the wall appeared seamless and whole. A small thing, perhaps, but it was a start.

Standing openly among them in stark contrast to the large brown robes they had worn on their previous visit, Davis was dressed in a white tabard and similarly-colored fine slacks with muted gold and silver highlights. The dragon sunburst embroidered in gold on his back confirmed his status as a member of the Dragon Emperor's council while Beowulf was dressed in form-fitting charcoal grey and dark red, accentuating his already formidable image as a warrior. Taken out of context they might have been mistaken for a cleric and his guard but the air of authority and power they projected could not be muted by mere clothing; indeed it only enhanced it.

"Honorable representatives!" Davis called out, his voice rolling across the room. "When I first came here I found a city mired in corruption and despair! I saw people huddled in corners and behind closed doors, fearful to show their faces lest they be the victims of violence from this city's own guard! I heard of children struck down without mercy by these same men as the city trembled with fear! Today I am proud to say that as I look around the faces of the people, that fear has been washed away! You have my thanks! But more importantly, you have the Dragon Emperor's undying gratitude!"

The room erupted into clapping as Davis stood there, a supremely confident look on his face, before he held up his hands to continue.

"The Emperor's eyes have been upon the work you have done here in the weeks since the Scion was removed and we have been overjoyed with the progress you have made so far! All of you have proven your worth and your will to serve the Emperor faithfully and well!"

Davis paused here to moderate his voice. "But the Emperor also recognizes that you need a leader among you to guide this council. He understands that democracy is new to this city and he will not leave you without direction and guidance for down that path lays uncertainty and a return to the old ways of tyranny and injustice. The Emperor, in his great wisdom, has chosen who shall lead this council as is his right and I am here to inaugurate that man."

He looked around the silent room, seemingly looking at each person individually as he spoke. "This man has been chosen carefully by the Emperor himself and he embodies in word and in deed all of the values the Emperor prizes for his chief servants. To lead well, one must first be a servant. To hold a position of power with integrity, one must be humble in heart, undesiring of such power. To understand the woes and needs of others, one must be willing to listen and walk in their shoes." He paused for a moment to look around, his face firm. "To those who have ears, let him hear."

The men glanced around as several nodded quietly in response, understanding the gauntlet he had thrown at their feet.

"None of us are perfect and all will stumble in this path, but with a guiding hand and clear purpose much can be achieved." Davis declared firmly. "But that is a path each of us must walk in our own way. Thus without further ado, I hereby confirm Baron Mason Hawthorne of Whitecliff the new Scion of Kaport Bay!"

The salt and pepper bearded man stood as the room applauded again, nodding gently to his peers. Beowulf and Davis also clapped briefly before the room quieted again and the man began to speak. "Colleagues, friends, honorable representatives, I am grateful beyond words that the Emperor has bestowed such a position upon me. In return I swear to serve this assembly, and more importantly, the people of this city to the best of my abilities with all the humility and grace at my disposal with the gods of light and the Emperor as my guides. Long may they reign!"

The man sat down to another round of applause.

"Well-spoken!" Davis stated with a smile. "The Emperor and I have no doubt that we will see great things from Kaport Bay in the coming months! The road will be long and not without its bumps and stumbling blocks but always remember that the Emperor and his servants will be there when there is need! Working together in union with the gods of light, there is nothing you cannot accomplish!" Davis finished with a triumphant cry. The group stood to a man, the applause loud with several enthusiastic cheers. After a few moments, Davis and Beowulf bowed to the assembly.

"If there are no further matters that need be brought before the Emperor, we will take our leave." After a moment of silence, he nodded. "So be it then! Rule well and rule wisely, in His name!" Davis declared before the two removed themselves from the council chamber. As they exited the two door wardens standing outside nodded slightly to them with Davis returning the gesture before they walked on.

~~_Do you truly feel it necessary to have them here?~~_ Beowulf asked him via his wireless transmission. ~~_It smacks of mistrust having terminators listening in on their council sessions.~~_

~~_I don't trust them.~~ _Davis retorted bluntly, his face returning to its usual stoic look. ~~_Politicians are, on the whole, completely untrustworthy. We have managed to leash them somewhat because of the promise of wealth and security, nothing more_.~~

Beowulf glared at him_. ~~You don't believe they were sincere in their enthusiasm?~~_

~~_Do you?~~_ Davis asked him with a hint of incredulity. ~_~Prometheus can preach all he wants about enlightenment and virtue but I am well aware that those in power will do anything they can to retain it. Had they done anything else but applaud, they would have set themselves directly in our sights as untrustworthy and possibly disloyal. They know that all too well. Lip service and token gestures are all we can expect from them at the moment but it will have to suffice. Until we can put in place new members that are unswervingly loyal to us, nothing is certain.~~_

_~~You would see terminators ruling over us all if you could.~~_ Beowulf groused, glaring at him.

Davis merely smiled back at him in grim amusement, causing the Gnoll's hackles to rise as they left the forum and entered their carriage. As they sat down onto the cushions, Davis switched back to normal speech.

"Think of it this way if it will soothe your conscience." He suggested as the carriage began to roll. "With terminators in place in the city we have an immediate response team on hand should anything go seriously awry. They can help resolve the crisis or they can alert us much more quickly than a normal messenger should things spiral out of control. If nothing else, they can function as unobtrusive recorders for city meetings. You cannot deny their presence is unhelpful, can you?" He asked with a sly smirk.

Beowulf frowned. "A pretty justification for spying on your own people but I cannot deny their usefulness." He grumbled. "And with everything that has happened over the last few years we cannot justify not having informants in place."

Davis grinned teasingly. "I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

><p>The creature silently observed the small caravan as it slowly travelled south. Normally it would have had no interest in leaving its domain in the Grandwood forest many miles to the east where its word was law and the hunt good, but SHE had insisted that he perform this service.<p>

As if a few human guards and a woman spell-caster were worth his time!

Still, as he watched the group over the last few days, stealthily keeping pace with them, he had to admit it might have been worth the trip. His Lady had told him the ones in the caravan were powerful and had access to great wealth; if there was anything he wanted more of, it was power and wealth.

An arrogant smile played across his lips as he watched the carriages and horsemen enter the small forest just ahead.

The perfect place for an ambush.

_A short time later…_

Alisha yawned quietly as she sat across from Torin in the carriage, glancing outside lazily. "So where are we stopping tonight?"

"Little town further to the south I think." Torin replied diffidently. "I don't—"

Suddenly a terrible screech filled the air accompanied by the sound of great wings flapping.

"DRAGON!" Shouted one of the men outside.

"Protect the carriages!" Shouted another as another roar filled the air.

The carriages lurched to a stop and the pair leaped outside. The men had surrounded them in a rough circle, weapons drawn. Above the tree line of the dense forest they were passing through, a green-scaled Dragon flew swiftly overhead, exhaling a blast of green gas from its mouth, covering the group.

"Chlorine mixed with some sort of corrosive agent!" One of the guards shouted. "Don't breathe it in! Cover your faces!"

Holding her breath, Alisha quickly reached into her pouches, frantically grabbing spell components as she felt the acid in the fog begin to sting her face and hands. Squeezing her eyes shut and ignoring the burning in her lungs for want of air, she focusing her will and cried out several arcane words. A moment later a brisk wind blew through the area, dissipating the poisonous fumes. The human members of the group took in several large gasps of clean air.

"Everybody spread out! We're too exposed here!" The group leader called out. Everyone quickly split into small groups of two's and three's with the team's leader personally protecting Alisha and Torin before they raced to the tree lines on either side of the road as the Dragon swooped around for another pass. More arcane words spilled from Alisha's mouth in eerie cadence as lightning shot from her fingertips through a gap in the trees, arcing towards the Dragon's body. With a roar the beast veered away at the last second before climbing higher into the sky before circling overhead.

"Damnit, I only have one or two long range spells!" Alisha hissed angrily to Torin. "I didn't expect to have to deal with a bloody Dragon!"

"Do you have enough spells to kill it if we can get it in range?" The team leader asked urgently.

"Kill it? Not likely. Hurt it a lot? Hell yes!" Alisha replied with a grim smile.

The man returned her smile, his own grey eyes hard. "Then my men will do our part."

Reaching around his back, the guard grabbed his plasma rifle and began taking aim. Across the road one or two other members of the guard force began pulling out similar weapons as well. As the dragon swooped towards the group again bursts of white-hot plasma shot from the trees. Screeching in surprise the dragon attempted to dodge the blasts by twisting its body back and forth before letting out a pained roar as several shots tore through its wing membranes. Losing altitude quickly and roaring in pain, the dragon slammed into the ground nearby with a massive _thud_, sending up a cloud of dust and making the ground shake.

"Stay under cover and keep firing, it's not dead yet!" The man shouted.

Snarling, the Dragon got to its feet and bellowed several words in the draconic tongue. Suddenly world turned pitch dark as unnatural blackness surrounded them.

"CEASE FIRE!" The man shouted across the wood.

As the guards tensed the man muttered quietly. "All units, radar emitters. Shoot to kill."

Moments later flares of plasma penetrated the spelled darkness followed by the outraged roar of the Dragon as it cried out in pain once again. The darkness lifted a moment later revealing several burn marks along its face and body with one of its eyes boiled away entirely, leaving its eye socket empty and drooling fluid. More angry arcane words issued from the Dragon's mouth and one of the guards staggered slightly.

"_Your allies turn on you! Destroy their weapons with your own!"_ The dragon commanded the man in his sibilant voice.

"Fuck…you!" The man shouted with effort, the nanites in his brain helping him throw off the powerful compulsion. The man raised his weapon again only to stumble back along with several others as the Dragon let out another massive blast of the corrosive gas from its mouth.

"Son of a-, I can't cast that wind spell again!" Alisha cursed as the men retreated from the fumes. Turning to the Dragon, she speared it with a hateful glare as it began lumbering towards them. "But I can do this!"

Taking a pointed lodestone from her pouch she rubbed it in a bit of dust before clenching it in her hand and pointing with the index finger of her other hand at the Dragon. Growling arcane words burned into her mind to activate the power she drew upon, a tiny sphere of green light came into being at the tip of her finger before shooting like a laser at the winged creature. The Dragon jerked its head towards her, sensing the magic being unleashed an instant before the small green beam punched into the Dragon's body. Its remaining eye widened comically before roaring loudly as arcane power tore through it, attempting to disintegrate the matter it touched. Pouring every ounce of will it possessed into resisting the spell, the Dragon fought to prevent the reality altering energy from doing its work, praying its magically resistant scales would negate it.

It was only partially successful.

The dragon howled in agony as a section of his flank exploded into dust. Ribs and sinew vanished inside him as well as the spell burrowed further before fizzling out, making the beast collapse to the ground with blood pouring from its side. Cursing in the draconic tongue it let out another burst of his acidic breath to hamper the humans before quickly attempting to cast healing magic on itself, angered beyond rational thought that a simple human female had managed to injure it so. Getting to its feet as the spell managed to staunch the blood flow, the 30 foot Green clumsily charged the small group surrounding her just behind the trees. The group scattered as the creature smashed into the trees they had hidden behind, shattering them like kindling. The guard raised his weapon and quickly began firing into the Dragon's exposed flank causing the beast to shriek as its partially healed wound was again reopened as it tried to turn about and protect the wounded area with its damaged wing. The rest of the guards, emboldened by their leader's actions, swarmed the Dragon, attacking it with their blades and creating shallow cuts in the Dragon's armor. Snarling the Dragon lashed out with his forepaw, sending several men flying back as his tail smashed another against a tree with a loud _crack_. The man screamed as his armor was crushed from the dual impact and he fell to the ground with a gurgle, blood gushing from his mouth. Another plasma bolt sheared across the Dragon's ear, making it hiss in pain before he charged the guard leader and Alisha again, nearly trampling several of the men as they dived out of the way. Alisha felt herself being grabbed about the waist as the man and Torin raced to the side, barely dodging the Dragon's charge as it thundered by. Setting her on her feet swiftly the man fired his weapon again as Alisha hurriedly prepared another spell. As the Dragon turned to face them, rainbow light shot from her fingertips, dazzling the Dragon's eyes. Glaring at her, the Dragon broke the spell with a wave of his claw as if batting away an annoying insect, his magically resistant body disrupting the energy around his face.

"_You were lucky with that Disintegrate spell!"_ The Dragon shouted at her. _"You will not be so lucky again!"_ Gas exploded from his mouth and the trio staggered back, desperately covering their faces as they stumbled towards the tree line again. The men rallied desperately, attacking the Dragon in an attempt to distract it as the smaller group fled to safety. The clang of steel and the hiss of plasma filled the air, intermixed with the Dragon's angry roars and human screams as a claw or tail found its mark. Gasping quietly, Torin turned to her.

"Do you have anything that can kill it?" He asked desperately. "Those swords won't do squat against that thing's hide unless they manage to hit a weak spot or get to that wound of his!"

"That Disintegrate spell was the strongest one I'd prepared." She replied hurriedly. "And he was right, I was lucky to do that much damage!"

"Then we must come up with a new strategy!" The guard leader insisted grimly. "If your spells cannot harm it directly can they disorient it enough for a killing stroke?"

"I might be able to hold it in place for a few seconds if your men can keep it distracted enough to let the spell take hold but you'll only get one shot!" She replied worriedly.

The man nodded. "I will call out when to cast it. How much time would you need?"

"The spell takes a few seconds to cast and another second to take hold. About five seconds total." Alisha replied quickly.

He nodded before turning to face his men. "GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT MEN! IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!"

The guards acknowledged the pre-arranged signal by renewing their attacks with even greater fervor, yelling battle cries as they slashed and hacked at the Dragon's scales.

"_Idiot humans!"_ The Dragon yelled angrily as he continued to swat at them. _"Even with your magic weapons you cannot kill me! Give me what I desire and I may yet let you live!"_

The man charged quickly towards the dragon's head pouring everything he had into reaching the creature quickly. A few yards away from the Dragon he cried out.

"NOW!"

The Dragon's head snapped towards him as Alisha shouted the words, pouring all of her strength into the spell. A surge of energy snapped across the Dragon's body, freezing it in place for a few precious seconds before the creature's will combined with its natural resistance broke the power that bound it.

The guard leader smiled grimly as he leaped onto the Dragon's snout, jamming the end of his plasma rifle into the creature's empty eye socket before switching the device to full automatic fire and depressing the trigger with relish.

"Die, you overgrown gecko!" He shouted furiously.

Plasma roared from the device in frantic bursts and the Dragon's head erupted into white hot fire, the blazing substance forcing its way through the beast's skull and into its brain, charring and burning it away before eating away at the creature's hide from within. The spell broke and the Dragon whipped its head hard enough to crack its neck as its body spasmed in its death throes, flinging the man into the forest beyond with a cry as it howled in agony. The Dragon writhed about, slamming its tail erratically before it finally fell to the ground with a _thud_ with charred brain matter and black blood oozing from its ears and nostrils. Alisha and Torin slowly emerged from the tree line, carefully examining the creature before she turned to face where the guard's leader had been flung. Barking out hurried orders, the group made their way into the forest, searching for the fallen man. Several minutes later they found him leaning against a large tree. His helmet had been removed and his breastplate had been partially caved in. His grey hair was quite askew and his weathered, chiseled face was covered in bloody scratches.

Alisha ran to him and looked him over. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

The middle-aged man smiled grimly. "Still functional ma'am." He rumbled. "The Dragon?"

"Dead." She confirmed with a victorious smile. "That move was gutsy as hell."

"Wouldn't have worked without your assistance ma'am." The man assured her before standing upright with a grunt. Glancing over at the others he nodded reassuringly at him before fixing them with a firm stare. "You all did well today! I'm proud to have you standing with me. There are few that would be willing to face a Dragon and you did it without complaint. I'm certain the Emperor will reward you for your bravery. In the meantime, help the cleric see to the wounded and get the carriages ready, we still have a lot of miles to go."

Nodding, the men dispersed back through the trees leaving Torin and Alisha alone with the team leader. The man smoothed back his hair into something resembling dignity before he glanced down at his dented breastplate. Unlocking it at various points, he detached it and examined it carefully. Nodding to himself, he grabbed the edges of the armor plating with both hands and planted his boot against the dent before stomping down hard. With a loud _crack_ the armor was popped back into near the proper shape before the man reattached it. The pair stared at him in shock before Alisha spoke.

"You're…a terminator?"

The machine winked at her with a smile, his grey eyes mirthful. "Our little secret ma'am. Did you really think that after what happened to Davis the Emperor would let his closest friends move about with only human guards? You are the most precious thing in the world to him after all."

Alisha chuckled quietly before nodding. "Fair enough. Let's get going."

"As you command, my Lady, though you may want to research a cleaning spell before getting back into your conveyance; it does smell like chlorine after all." He suggested with a hint of playfulness, sketching a bow before they made their way back toward the carriages.

* * *

><p><em>The Lortmil mountain range, west of Veluna<em>

Rocks bounced and pebbles scattered as the bent old man made his way slowly up the treacherous pathway along the side of the cliff face. His weathered and tanned face was lined with wrinkles and his bushy white hair stuck out at all angles. His white beard was long and scraggly, reaching nearly to his stomach and he was dressed in plain brown robes, his balance held steady by a simple wooden staff. The man sighed as he glanced up at the sky before wiping the sweat from his brow and continuing on his way. Had he made the trip here by normal overland routes it would have taken him easily a month or two. Fortunately he was quite handy with teleport spells and so it had taken him about a week. Upon his arrival, the authorities in Veluna had been quite helpful in helping him find the cavern he was searching for. They had located his objective several years ago and wisely left it alone in the cave system it was residing in, unwilling to provoke it or reveal its location inadvertently. Suddenly a disdainful voice came from above him.

"What's an old man like you doing in a rough place such as this?"

The old man jerked his head up to see a pale and well-muscled man in his mid-20's sitting on a rock outcropping several yards above him. The man's face was lean and flawless with long golden blonde hair atop his head, his eyes a piercing blue as bright as the midday sky and he was dressed in the grey and browns of a huntsman. Slung across his back were a longbow and a quiver of arrows. The old man blinked in surprise before his thick white eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the man's tone.

"I might ask the same of you young man." The robed figure replied in an irritable voice.

"I am mainly a hunter and observer." The man replied simply. "One might say I keep an eye on these mountains."

"Indeed?" The old man asked, looking up at him with a bit of curiosity. "You are a sentinel of Veluna then?"

"Not of Veluna precisely, but close enough." The man replied a bit stiffly. "I am Aurelius Besart. And you?"

"I am known simply as Fizban." The old man replied with a quiet smile, as if enjoying a private joke. "Allow me a moment and we can talk more comfortably. I fear my neck is not as strong as it used to be."

"The perils of age." Aurelius replied, his tone once again filled with smug arrogance. "I have always stated growing old is one of the last things I wish to do."

Fizban chuckled sarcastically. "I daresay it will be. Death being the last thing, I suppose." He commented, his dark eyes glinting in morbid amusement as he made his way up the path.

"Quite true." Besart agreed primly. "Though I doubt it shall happen to me for quite a long time yet."

"None of us knows how long we have." Fizban commented sagely as he made his way to the man. "The gods might strike us down tomorrow for all we know."

Besart smiled in amusement, seemingly humoring the man as Fizban drew close. "Perhaps. Now then, what brings you to these mountains, if I may ask?"

"I am seeking something. Perhaps you know of it?" Fizban asked as he seated himself on a nearby rock with a tired sigh.

Besart raised an eyebrow at this. "There is very little here except rocks and dirt. These caves have been scoured quite thoroughly by Veluna's men over the years. If you are hoping to find treasure or adventure in this place you have wasted your time."

"I seek not treasure or adventure but rather a companion." Fizan responded as he stretched his legs.

Besart raised an eyebrow inquisitively at this. "Indeed? I have seen no one in these mountains in many months, though the mountain range itself is broad. You shall have quite a time finding your friend, I fear."

"Oh this companion does not know of me yet, but he shall soon, I am sure." Fizban smiled cheerfully. "Tell me, do you know of the gold Dragon that resides here?"

Besart's face immediately became guarded, his eyes narrowed at the old man. "And why do you seek him?" He asked cautiously. "Take care, you have the look of a wizard to me and they are known for all kinds of nefarious experiments. If you intend to use him for potion ingredients or parts…"

Fizban held up a hand in peace. "I assure you I intend nothing of the sort. I merely wish to meet with him and speak with him, nothing more."

Besart stroked his chin thoughtfully as he gazed steadily at the man. "Your word of honor that you intend him no ill will?"

Fizban bowed his head in acquiescence. "I swear."

The hunter seemed to weigh him with his eyes for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "Follow me."

The old man rose and quickly fell in step with the hunter as he moved through the rough strewn pathways. "Why do you seek an audience with the Dragon and more importantly, how do you know of him?" Besart questioned him intently, his eyes focused forward on the path ahead. "I was under the impression his existence here was known only to a few in Veluna."

"Are you his guardian then?" Fizban asked him with a hint is disdain. "I didn't realize such a powerful beast needed protection such as yours."

The man's head whipped around, his blue eyes blazing. "The Dragon needs no protection!" He exclaimed heatedly before he moderated his tone. "He does, however, dislike unexpected visitors. I am his…door warden if you will." The man stated reluctantly.

Fizban hummed neutrally as they continued walking. "To answer your questions I have a proposal I wish to put to him. As to how I knew of his existence, you are correct that the old Canon found his location years ago when the mountains were being cataloged and searched for secret passages in case of an invasion. The current Canon was kind enough to supply me with the information when I asked him."

"Incompetent fools." The man muttered grumpily, shaking his head. After several minutes of walking in silence they came to a large recessed cave entrance. Wasting no time the man strode into the dark cave with Fizban following a step behind. As the light from the entrance faded the old man murmured arcane words and a ball of light appeared, hovering around the top of his staff. Besart glanced back and frowned slightly as the ball of light seemed to try and hide behind the wizard's head.

"Why does your ball of light not advance ahead of you to light your path?" He asked, puzzled.

"It's afraid of the dark." Fizban stated with a shrug and a teasing smile.

"Mad old fool." The hunter grumbled as they continued down the dark passageways, deeper and deeper into the cave system. After several twists and turns and about 20 minutes of walking they came to a large archway of natural stone. The man halted and turned to Fizban.

"He lies within." The man stated with quiet reverence.

Fizban nodded silently and slowly entered the cavernous room. In the center sat a young golden Dragon about 15 feet long from his snout to the tip of his tail. The dragon's body was completely still and its eyes were closed, a faint blue nimbus of light surrounding it. Frowning slightly in puzzlement, Fizban walked forward, his staff tapping softly on the stony ground until he stood before the Dragon. Reaching forward, his fingertip brushed against the light surrounding the creature.

_~~Why do you disturb me wizard?~~_ An arrogant voice asked, echoing in the man's head.

The old man paused for a moment as he allowed the enchantment's energies to pool across his hand. He held his hand still for a moment, sampling the power and gaining an understanding of its significance before he spoke.

~~_If I may ask a question first,~~_ Fizban requested humbly, ~~_Why do you allow yourself to be enchanted so? Surely no Dragon would allow himself to be placed in such a position?~~_

~~_That is not for you know, human.~~_ The Dragon replied arrogantly. ~~_The ways of Dragons are far beyond you. Now, why have you disturbed me?~~_ He asked in a more aggressive tone.

_~~I have come to warn you that the Chromatic Dragons have awoken.~~_ Fizban informed him._ ~~Years ago they allied themselves with the dark necromancer Iuz and the mad Overking Ivid of Aerdi to spread chaos and destruction. Now the gods of darkness seek to arm themselves with the very forces of Hell itself to overrun and destroy this world. All must fight together if we are to survive and there is one who leads this charge. The Dragon Emperor of Utopia, a powerful force for good in this world equal, if not greater, than the Canon of Veluna, is calling all who will answer to fight alongside him and combat this threat. Will you meet with him?~~_

The Dragon remained silent for several moments and Fizban could vaguely feel the creature's thoughts as they moved about in consideration. Finally, he spoke. ~~_There is only one way I can ascertain the true of your statements; allow me access to your memories that I might see the truth for myself. I warn you, if you have spoken falsely, I will burn out your mind in seconds!~~_

~~_Look then.~~_ Fizban stated calmly as he seated himself on the ground before the Dragon. ~~_Look and be satisfied.~~_

Suddenly the old man felt the Dragon's powerful presence enter his mind. Opening his mind fully to the mental probe it quickly shot into the deeper recesses of his memories. Years flashed by as the Dragon saw the building of Utopia and the wars that preceded it. Fizaban could feel the Dragon's emotions through the link, admiration and amazement at the sight of the regal golden Dragon and the city he was building, pride and fierce pleasure at the taking of East Fair and the cleansing of Rauxes, until finally he came to the final battle with Iuz and his forces. Suddenly he heard an angry growl within his mind as raw hate seemed to flood through him.

~~_Those foul…! They dare break the pact with such impunity?! There will be a reckoning for their treachery, this I swear!~~_ The Dragon thundered in his head.

~~_You will return with me then?~~ _ Fizban asked calmly, seemingly unperturbed by the angry voice and swell of raw emotion inside his head.

~~_Will this Emperor of yours carry on the eternal fight against our ancient enemy?~~_ The Dragon asked fiercely. ~~_Does he stand against Tiamet and her hateful spawn?~~_

~~_He does more than that.~~_ Fizban assured him with a clarion confidence. ~~_He is the Herald of Bahamut upon the Prime Material plane. He is the Lord of the North Wind's General in all but name.~~_

~~_Then I will do more than that!~~_ The Dragon announced proudly. ~~_When I meet with this Dragon Emperor I will pledge my service to him! I will not let those despicable creatures gain another inch of ground in our war!~~_

Fizban smiled in satisfaction, his eyes gleaming. Suddenly the Dragon felt a flood of knowledge and power blaze through their connection as the man's mind seemed to expand by orders of magnitude, dwarfing even the Dragon's prodigious intellect. The creature gasped in shock and awe as he felt the force of an mind far greater than his press upon his own.

~~_**I ACCEPT YOUR PLEDGE!~~**_Prometheus thundered, his mental voice filled with strength as the young Dragon felt a flood of excitement and eager anticipation fill him. ~~_**WELCOME BACK MY BROTHER! WELCOME TO THE WAR!~~**_

With a _crack_ the enchantment surrounding the Dragon shattered and his eyes opened with a snap, his gaze focusing in an instant. Suddenly Besart walked towards the pair of them from the other side of the wall. Smiling at Prometheus the figure stood by the awakened Dragon before he vanished into thin air. Sitting up, the Dragon stared down at the diminutive man before him, his immense mental presence at odds with his frail appearance.

"Bow before your Herald!" Fizban ordered in the strong, smooth voice the Dragon had heard in his head, the man's dark eyes piercing and proud.

The Dragon paused for only an instant before lowering his head to the ground, his snout nearly brushing against the floor. Moving forward, Fizban stretched out a wizened hand and pressed his palm against the Dragon's forehead between his eyes.

"No one, be they Human or Dragon, shall follow me out of coercion or force." He declared. "Here and now, do you declare your desire to follow me as being of your own will, without any form of leverage being used against you or any being having power over you except that which you have freely allowed in good faith?"

"No one would dare coerce me!" The Dragon stated imperiously. "But I swear that I alone desire this."

Fizban nodded and his palm began to glow with golden light. "Do you swear to follow me and obey my commands in all things until I release you from my service or death takes you?"

"I swear!" The Dragon stated firmly.

"Do you swear to obey the laws and statutes of Utopia as laid down by myself as Dragon Emperor and the High Council?"

"I so swear!" The Dragon avowed.

"And do you swear to uphold the tenets of the Light always, protecting the innocent, aiding the weak, and bringing to justice those who would do evil?" Fizan asked.

"Always!" The Dragon confirmed fervently.

Fizban nodded firmly and the light from his palm exploded outward, covering the Dragon in brilliant light.

"**By the power invested in me by Bahamut, the Lord of the North Wind and master of all Metallic Dragons, in harmony with Pelor the Lord of Light, I hereby commit you to my service and my cause!**" Prometheus cried in his powerful voice. "**In return, I swear to guide you and protect you as a father does a son! Fealty and service I reward. Love and trust I freely give. Receive my boon Aurelius and rise!"**

Nanites, enshrouded within golden light poured from Fizban's mouth as he breathed upon the Dragon's head. The motes of light surrounded the Dragon's head before pouring into his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Removing his palm, the light faded and Fizban took a few steps back.

"LET THE EVIL DRAGONS OF OLD BEWARE!" The Dragon cried as he raised his head in challenge, his eyes blazing zealously. "AURELIUS IRONHEART WALKS THE WORLD ONCE MORE!"

* * *

><p><em>The Dragonspawn Pits of Azharul<em>

_Avernus, the First Level of the Nine Hells_

"WHAT?!" Tiamet's furious voice echoed throughout her cavernous domain.

The great Hydra seethed upon her mound of treasure as she stared in rage at the quivering figure before her.

"F-forgive me for b-b-being the b-bearer of bad news my Lady!" The blubbering servant pleaded, bowing low once again. "But your servant that you d-dispatched to d-deal with the Dragon Emperor's servant has been k-k-killed!"

With a terrible roar, Tiamet brought her angry fist down upon the figure, smashing him into paste, his blood and innards splashing against her paw. Grimacing in distaste at the viscera coating her fist she murmured an arcane word, cleansing herself of its taint. Believing herself alone, she rested her heads on the piles of treasure around her and growled in frustration.

"Come now, my pet." An oily and arrogance voice came from the doorway. "Surely it cannot be so bad. Tell me of your troubles and let me sooth your mind."

Her blood boiled at hearing the Arch-Duke's tone. "How dare you enter my domain without my permission!" She shouted angrily at him, focusing all of her heads on the diminutive Dragonoid.

Smiling, Bel held up his hands in a peaceful gesture though his eyes held a glint of challenge in them. "I meant no offense to you, of course, my dulcet delight, but surely as the Arch-Duke of this realm I have the freedom to go where I will, do I not?"

"I have no desire to debate such things with you at the moment. Leave me!" Tiamet grumbled.

"Oh, but my lovely Lady, you seem to be in such great distress!" He pleaded, allowing some distress to color his tone as he slowly walked towards her, his arms open. "Please let me be of help to you! Surely there is something I can do to ease your frustration!"

Tiamet allowed herself a moment of weakness by pressing one of her hands against the eyes of one of her heads in annoyance, the others grimacing. "By all that is unholy I swear you are the most irritating creature it is my misfortune to know."

Bel mentally grinned in wicked glee though his face was a mask of wounded sadness. "You wound me deeply, my dear, to say such things! Have I not been anything but helpful and supportive of you? Have I not offered my soldiers to you in your time of need?"

Tiamet huffed in annoyance, glaring at the Demon Lord. "Yes, provided I whore myself out to you like some trophy!"

Bel stepped closer, now mere feet from the Dragon goddess before inspiration struck and he knelt before the figure in seemingly humble supplication. "If you believe nothing else I say, believe this." He murmured softly, his voice like silk. "I would never dare to treat you as a common whore. The very notion sickens me!"

Tiamet found herself smiling in amusement at the display. "Oh Bel, you missed your calling in life. You should have become a stage actor for Asmodeus's amusement, playing a bemoaning lover. How could I possibly believe anything an Arch-Duke of Hell would say?"

"I would happily kiss your feet as befitting a Dragoness of your stature if it would convince you." He stated fervently as he looked up at her, his yellow eyes gleaming.

Tiamet laughed quietly at the declaration. "Oh would you now? Let us see you prove your words then." She suggested before stretching out one of her massive feet and planting it before him.

Bel blinked in surprise before he smiled happily at her, bowing from the waist. "You honor me with this opportunity my glorious gem." He murmured before moving to her foot and kissing it reverently.

Tiamet quirked an eyeridge at this in surprise, though she smiled in genuine amusement. "How sweet," She teased mockingly, "an Arch-Duke of Hell kissing my feet. I never thought I would see the day."

"Anything to please you, my beautiful bauble." He simpered, glancing up at her. "And the smile on your face is more radiant and pleasing to me than all the wealth in this hoard combined."

Tiamet threw back her heads and laughed for several moments before focusing on him again. "Oh you _are_ laying it on thick Bel!" She chuckled before gazing at him speculatively. "Still, you have lifted my mood and kissed my foot as I asked. I suppose I can grant you the opportunity you seek." _After all, it will be an amusing diversion if nothing else._

Bel's smile threatened to break his face as he grinned at the prospect. "You have made me the happiest I have been in millennia my delightful darling!" He exclaimed. "I shall prove to you I am worthy of your consideration!"

"Has it really been that long since you've had a date Bel?" She teased him candidly with a smirk, allowing herself to speak informally with him.

Bel pouted for a moment at this before chuckling. "Your razor wit is like the glorious screams of the damned to my ears, my scintillating sweet. I look forward to such jousts in the future." He moved closer to her and placed a gentlemanly kiss on her paw. "Sadly I must take my leave but before I do I promise you this, should you need my soldiers in your little fracas, they are yours to command. Sadly I cannot grant you all of them but those I have in reserve I can grant you."

He bowed to her again before vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving Tiamet to glance speculatively at the place where he had kissed her.

* * *

><p>Please rate and review, the reviews have practically run dry over the last few months!<p> 


	27. Capture

**A\N: **Just for clarity's sake, I won't be using bold to highlight Prometheus's normal voice as I have been doing throughout the story since both Dragons will have powerful voices and a lot of bold text will spoil the emphasis. From now on, if Prometheus speaks in bold it means he's projecting divine power into his voice, making it much more potent.

**Chapter 27: Capture**

A short time later the pair made their way west through the pass connecting Veluna to its ally of Bissel. Before emerging from the cave the Dragon had transformed himself into a human version of Besart only this time he had chosen to wear a Paladin's suit of interlocking silvery plate mail with the emblem of Bahamut on his breastplate rather than his previous scouting raiment while Prometheus had remained in his own disguise. Of course, that was only after Prometheus had insisted rather strongly that he do so, much to the Dragon's annoyance as he had wanted to take to the skies immediately. The two had been passing the time by ensuring that the nanites in the Dragon's body were functioning properly. The Dragon had found speaking via wireless communication mildly amusing as Prometheus had been instructing him on the abilities they granted him.

"Your powers are great indeed to be able to grant me such abilities." Aurelius commented finally. "But I do not think I shall have need of them. I am the one of the world's greatest warriors after all. I and my brothers fought in the front lines of the great war for centuries."

"There is a human saying that points out, in essence, that one should not examine a gift too critically lest the giver take offense." Prometheus replied mildly. "Something to do with horses I believe. The nanites I have granted you will offer new ways of seeing the world around you as well as boosting all of your natural abilities at no cost to you. They are, if you like, symbiotic organisms working in harmony to make you even more powerful."

"I have no use for human wisdom." Aurelius sniffed. "But you are correct and I am grateful for such a boon. If you would only allow me to fly, my happiness would be complete. After all, I have experienced the world in this weak form for countless centuries. I have no wish to remain in it a moment longer than is necessary."

"As I told you before," Prometheus replied, "Dragons were considered little more than a legend in this era, though the appearance of the Chromatics and myself have brought them back into the consciousness of the people. Even still, it is foolhardy to fly about and draw attention to yourself."

Aurelius frowned at him in frustration. "You speak as if I am a defenseless wyrmling newly hatched! Let the humans come! If they dare attack me I will—"

"Enough!" Prometheus ordered pointedly as he turned to face Aurelius, his dark eyes sharp. "I understand your desire to fly and move about as you once did after all this time but you will curb your desires for the time being!"

"But…!" The Dragon started petulantly only to be interrupted.

"When we return to Utopia you will have every opportunity to exercise your new freedom but at the moment I have a mission to complete." Prometheus stated, his tone calmer but no less unyielding. "Displaying yourself so openly could jeopardize it. Do you understand?"

Aurelius grimaced in frustration but nodded sharply.

"Good." The Emperor stated with a nod before he continued walking. "I am glad to see you have restraint. Since you wish to fight in the war under my command you will need to follow orders. A soldier who flies off in a fit of anger is no use to me." He told his companion bluntly with a sideways significant look.

"As you say sir." Aurelius stated moodily as he marched next to him.

The Dragon smiled a bit under his beard and softened his tone. "You will find I am a most reasonable general, Aurelius. I do not ignore my subordinates or treat them harshly. But I do expect discipline and respect from them, as you will see. If you must, consider yourself behind enemy lines. We are far from my stronghold and while Veluna would make an excellent bastion if needed, I do not intend to invite trouble to their door because of rash and foolish action. More to the point, we will need their aid in the coming days against the threat I mentioned. I would not have them angry with me when it comes time to ask them for assistance."

Some of the tension slowly bled out from the young Dragon's features as he nodded quietly.

"Aurixiel was my Elder before we were placed in our enchanted sleep." Aurelius commented as they continued following the dirt road. "He was grumpy, set in his ways, and easily angered but he was a good and wise Dragon. I hope to meet him again one day."

"Assuming he has not fallen prey to evil forces or the passage of time, I have no doubt that you shall." The old man assured him. "I do intend to search for all my brothers and sisters and bring them to my home, if they are willing."

Aurelius quietly barked a laugh. "He would argue and complain every step of the way but he would go with you. If he didn't care for you he would simply ignore you entirely."

"I shall have to ensure I capture his attention then." Prometheus commented with a hint of amusement.

A few minutes later Aurelius frowned slightly in puzzlement as he saw the ground before them was littered with various pieces of armor and shattered weapons. While the earth had begun to swallow them up, many pieces were still in evidence with a hilt partially sticking out of the ground or a shard of metal partially covered with earth.

"A battle took place here some time ago." He mused as they continued to walk, looking around. "Some of these pieces of metal have been burnt by a powerful fire. What happened here?"

"The kingdoms of Tusmet and Set decided to throw in their lot with Iuz the dread necromancer and the gods of darkness he served." Prometheus explained solemnly. "Iuz made war upon this world several years ago, calling all manner of evil men and dark creatures to him. Bissel did not have the will to stand against the army that came to destroy Veluna and thus one of Veluna's Generals was dispatched to destroy the army, even though his force was much smaller than that of the enemy's. He used the pass's natural fortifications as well as various illusions to hamper the enemy and whittle them down but eventually they were forced to fight en masse. The damage you see is spell fire the General called down to drive back his foes. Eventually reinforcements arrived and helped to slay the army to a man but it was a close thing indeed. With the majority of Veluna's armies in the northeast, defending other fronts, this attack could have damaged the ArchClericy deeply had the defense broke."

Aurelius nodded thoughtfully as he carefully made his way through the rough causeway. "Bissel found their courage then, and aided them?"

"In truth, no." The old man sighed, the tip of his staff flicking away a loose piece of metal before his feet as he walked. "Help came from another source. The General had forces of his own to call upon. Though he was loathe to do so for various reasons, in time he realized the necessity of them."

Aurelius snorted quietly. "Failing to commit his forces when he had them on hand sounds foolish in the extreme to me. He might have saved more of his men had he chosen to engage with his full force."

The man's eyes dimmed a bit in reflection under his bushy brows. "Perhaps." He conceded quietly. "But I am sure he did what he thought was best at the time."

The Dragon dismissed the comment with a bored hum.

"Tell me, what do you know of your other brothers and sisters?" The older Dragon asked. "I understand one resides to the west of here in the Crystalmist Mountains?"

Aurelius nodded. "My brother Kyprioth. You will find him…interesting to speak with, I am sure." The Dragon stated in a somewhat irritated tone.

The man raised a bushy eyebrow at this. "He is somewhat cantankerous?"

Aurelius snorted. "Hardly. But he does try one's patience, I regret to say. He used to give Aurixiel fits with his…unruly behavior."

"I shall consider myself warned appropriately then." Prometheus stated with faint amusement before he suddenly stiffened, his eyes growing wide before his hands clenched his staff, making the wood creak as his eyes blazed with fury.

Aurelius looked at him in concern. "What is it?"

"Our enemies have made their first move!" The Dragon Emperor hissed. "We must return to Utopia with all speed!"

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location, the day before…<em>

Beowulf groaned softly as consciousness slowly returned to him. His head throbbed painfully, feeling like a pair of terminators had used his head for a bell with massive hammers as the ringers. As he slowly opened his eyes and took stock of himself, he found his wrists and ankles bound in metal shackles linked to chains in the floor and wall, allowing him to move a foot or two in any direction. The room itself was a single square with about 15 feet between him and the door. The walls were made of solid stone with an equally solid looking door at the opposite side, the barred window allowing in dim light as torches ensconced against the walls, far from his reach, lit the room itself in perpetual twilight. Frowning slightly, he attempted to recall how he had come here as he checked himself for any obvious injuries. Fortunately he found only minor cuts and bruises, aside from the pounding headache. The Gnoll slowly got to his feet, wobbling slightly before he attempted to test the strength of the manacles by pulling on the chain's link to the wall. Gripping the stout chain with both hands, his muscles bulged as he attempted to break the links but even his nanite-enhanced strength could not make them budge. Finally giving up with snarl he sat down and waited.

An hour or two crawled by as Beowulf sat motionless in his cell, waiting for his enemy to come to him. Idly, he watched his injuries and headache slowly fade as the nanites in his body healed him. He occasionally continued to test the chains, even going so far as trying to bite them only to chip a tooth painfully. Finally he concluded that wherever he was, it was far beyond Utopia or the reach of any terminator as his wireless connection could not reach anyone. Even more distressing was the fact he could feel no link to his patron St. Cuthbert no matter how hard he stretched his senses or called out to his god. Obviously whoever had trapped him in this cell had access to powerful veiling spells or served a deity of even greater power. Suddenly the door was opened with a clatter and click of metal and a clearly female figure in red robes stepped through as Beowulf stood, ready for anything. The woman pushed back her deep hood revealing a mane of long golden blonde hair and a thin, smiling face. Her eyes were bright, she had a smattering of freckles on her nose, and she appeared to be in her early 20's.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations." She said with an apologetic smile in a cheerful, high-pitched voice as she locked the door behind her. "But it couldn't be helped. It's for my protection, really. I'd rather not have my throat torn open or something."

Beowulf merely snorted in disbelief, folding his arms across his chest with a frown.

The woman looked him up and down in interest. "I hear you're intelligent and can speak Common well. If it's true I must say I've never met a Gnoll like you before!" She said in excited expectation like a child given a new pet.

"You've probably never met a Gnoll before." Beowulf replied sarcastically.

Her face brightened immediately. "So you _can_ speak! How exciting! This will make things a lot more interesting!" The woman grinned happily.

"You find torture interesting?" Beowulf shot back gruffly, glaring at her.

The woman seemed to falter at this, her bright look fading into shock. "Torture? What…what are you talking about? I'm just here to examine you."

Beowulf blinked at her in confusion. "What?"

The woman's face became earnest. "I promise I'm not here to torture you. I was just told I'd have a chance to study an intelligent Gnoll up close."

"I was taken against my will, knocked unconscious, and locked in a cell." Beowulf stated coldly. "Study. Torture. Not much difference in my mind."

The woman had the decency to look ashamed. "I…I don't like their methods. Really I don't but it's not like they'd listen to me if I objected. I'm just a scholar. Anyway…most Gnolls aren't…well…civilized so I guess they figured they needed to be rough."

"I suggest you let me out of here, little girl." Beowulf told her coldly. "I dislike being in cages. Let me go and I will put in a good word with…my master. I have no doubt he will spare you when his army descends on this place to either free me or avenge my death."

She stepped closer to him, seemingly looking him over, her face serious. "Look…I can't let you out of here; they'd kill me if I tried that and there are guards everywhere, but I can…try and make your stay nicer somehow. Will you…will you promise not to hurt me if I come closer?" She asked hesitantly.

Beowulf gazed at her steadily for a moment. "Take off your robe first."

The woman blushed slightly. "What? Why would…?"

"You could be hiding a knife or something just as nasty under there." He stated simply.

"I…Oh!" She laughed lightly in embarrassment, resting her fingers on her forehead. "I…thought you meant…well never mind." She smiled before undoing the clasp on her robe and shrugging it off. The woman was dressed in a simple grey tunic and pants that clung to her slim figure and medium bust. She stretched out her arms a bit. "See? No knives here!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Beowulf sighed quietly with a frown. "Fine." He grumbled.

The woman grinned again as she nearly bounced over to him. "Great! Thank you so much!"

"Not like I have a choice." Beowulf stated pointedly, lifting up his wrists and displaying the chains.

The blond pouted a bit. "Oh please don't be like that. I know you want to be back with your master and all but maybe they'll let you go once I'm done with my research?" She beamed.

Beowulf just rolled his eyes at the woman's apparent naivety.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled a small ruler from inside it and a length of string before kneeling next to her robe and pulling out several sheets of folded parchment and a simple pencil from an inside pocket. "I won't do anything too weird, just take some measurements and maybe make a few drawings to start with." She explained. "I need to document all this for my work."

Saying thus, she looped the string around Beowulf's head before measuring the length with her ruler and making a note on one of the pages. She measured the length of his jaw and carefully wound the string around his throat, careful not to pull too tightly.

"Open wide?" She asked sweetly.

The Gnoll opened his mouth with a slightly put out look.

"Wow! What sharp teeth you have!" She murmured as she measured one of his fangs.

"The better to eat you with." He growled quietly.

The petite woman giggled quietly at the remark as she examined his mouth before she retrieved a small jar.

"Could you…umm…spit in this?" She asked tentatively.

The Gnoll raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to analyze it." She shrugged. "See if it's…well, like human spit basically. And find out what's in it."

Huffing in annoyance, he spat into the jar and she smiled before closing it with a stopper. "Thank you! Now then…" She said briskly as she took hold of the string and walked behind him, measuring his back.

"Hmm…broad shoulders." She muttered seemingly to herself before she encircled his upper arm. "Big muscles too. You must work out a lot."

Beowulf blinked in silent astonishment at the surreal nature of his predicament. "Are you measuring me for a shirt?" He asked sarcastically.

The girl laughed merrily at the question before she smiled at him over his shoulder. "Be a good boy and maybe I can work something out." She teased, making the Gnoll shake his head in irritation.

Beowulf felt her gently pulling on the length of fur making up the mane running down his back. "Hmm…maybe a trim too. You're getting a bit long back here."

"It's supposed to be like that." He growled flatly.

"Huh, didn't know that." She mused before snickering. "Hmm…a hairless Gnoll. Would that technically make you naked?"

Beowulf turned to look at her in blunt astonishment as she burst out laughing again. "Oh that face! Priceless! I'm gonna have to draw that!" She grinned.

Beowulf glared at her. "Just get on with it." He ordered quietly.

"Oh now don't be like that I was only kidding!" She remonstrated gently before wrapping the string around his chest, her body pressing gently against his back for a moment before she took his bushy tail in her hands.

"Don't get any ideas." He growled, clenching his fists in indignation.

The girl snorted in amusement. "I'm not going to put it in bows or anything Mr. Tough Guy. Don't worry. I'm just going to examine it." She teased, running her fingers through the fur.

Beowulf shivered slightly as she slid her hands into the hole in his pants, her fingertips gently probing the sensitive flesh at the base of his spine before running up and down his tail, measuring the length of it and the width of his fur before wrapping the string around his left thigh, her fingers probing his muscles.

"Big strong muscles here too." She noted appraisingly. "You a runner?"

"We're built for it." He grunted neutrally, blushing under his fur as her fingers probed the inside of his thigh near his groin.

"Built is right." She muttered softly before seeming to catch herself. "Umm…anyway…" She said, flustered.

The woman continued to measure the length of his legs and examined his feet, seemingly fascinated by the pads she found there and the sharpness of his claws. Coming around to the front of him she examined his forearms in a similar fashion before taking one of his hands in her own and examining it carefully, her thumbs brushing gently against the pads on his fingers. Her eyes began to slowly roam over his body before she happened to look him in the eyes. She started a bit at his cold, emotionless stare, his golden eyes shining intently in the torchlight. She shivered slightly as she suddenly seemed to realize she was in the presence of an extremely dangerous and unhappy predator.

"Umm…I think that's enough for today." She stammered slightly, gathering up her notes hurriedly. "I'll…ah…be back tomorrow. Maybe I can bring you some food or something." She said before picking up her robe and quickly exiting the room.

Beowulf smiled in dark satisfaction as she fled.

He continued to pace for a few more hours until he finally decided to sleep on the small thin mattress next to him as the light from the door never wavered or changed. Eventually he awoke to a rumbling stomach and his visitor from before. The woman was out of her robes again and wearing the same kind of attire but this time in black and white as she sat against the wall sketching on a piece of parchment. As Beowulf slowly sat up she looked up and smiled.

"Oh! You're awake! Did you sleep okay?" She asked curiously.

Beowulf shrugged neutrally, wondering at her apparent concern. "I've slept in worse places."

The woman looked at him curiously for a moment before shrugging. "Oh, I brought you something to eat. Sorry about not getting you something yesterday I was…kinda in a hurry." She explained as she grabbed a bowl of stew next to her and brought it over to him.

Beowulf glanced at the bowl with a cynical eye. "Trying to poison me already?"

The girl stared at him in confusion. "Why would I want to do that? Here, it's safe, see?" Saying so, she placed a spoonful of it in her mouth and swallowed it.

Beowulf sighed and grudgingly accepted the bowl, slowly spooning it into his mouth, making the woman smile. "There you go! I know it's not first class food but at least it's something."

"Why am I here?" Beowulf asked bluntly as he chewed.

"Study, really." The woman admitted with a shrug. "We're…well we're researchers among other things. We study anything and everything we can."

"Are you a member of Garasteth?" Beowulf asked.

"The Celestial House of Aerdi?" She asked with a hint of surprise. "I suppose there might some from that House here but I'm not a part of it, no."

Beowulf hummed quietly in consideration. "Could you find one and put me in touch with them?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't really know anyone from there and it's considered bad form to ask about who you are and where you come from. It's supposed to ensure that no one tries to put on airs just because they might have been a noble or something before they joined. Here, everyone's supposed to be the same, united in our purpose of pure research. It's a noble sentiment really." She stated earnestly.

"And yet you tolerate people being taken prisoner." Beowulf pointed out.

"I don't tolerate it." She retorted stiffly before wilting a bit. "Like I said, I don't make the rules and if you don't follow them…well…bad things tend to happen. To be honest, I didn't know it was like this when I joined but once you're in…Look, I just try to make the best of it, yeah? In a way…I'm just as much a prisoner as you are." She finished with a murmur, looking down sadly.

Suddenly she felt his hand gently grip hers for a moment. Looking up she saw his eyes soften a bit as he smiled slightly at her.

"You know, you're probably the nicest Gnoll I've ever met." She smiled winsomely at him.

"Like I said, I'm probably the only Gnoll you've ever met." Beowulf remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Doesn't make it any less true, does it?" She asked coyly with a smile.

Beowulf rolled his eyes, releasing her hand as he set the bowl aside. "So what happens now? And what were you writing?"

The girl perked up a bit at this. "Oh, I was just sketching you while you were sleeping. I hope you don't mind?"

Beowulf just rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the question. "Not like I can stop you."

The girl pouted a bit at that. "You could just ask me nicely not to do it. I can draw from memory just as well if you don't like someone watching you sleep."

Beowulf snorted partially in amusement at this as she continued. "Anyway, I need to keep doing my research on you. Just anything I can find out really. They were pretty vague about it for the most part but they did ask for a few specific things. Umm…" She paused, blushing a bit.

Beowulf raised an eyebrow at this, not liking where this was going. "What?"

The girl looked up at him shyly. "Umm…well…it's just that they want all kinds of samples. Hair, spit, stuff like that."

Beowulf blinked in confusion. "So get a few strands from the bed. You already have my spit."

This just made the girl blush further. "Well…they also want other things like a little bit of your blood and…um…."

Beowulf growled quietly in frustration. "Spit it out. What do they want?"

"They want...well…a little bit of…all of your bodily fluids?" She squeaked.

Beowulf looked at her flatly. "They seriously want me to pee in a cup?"

The girl was almost beet red with embarrassment. "Well…yeah…but they also want…something else."

Beowulf stared at her blankly before comprehension dawned and his eyes widened in disbelief before glaring at her. "I am not going to do _that_!" He stated forcefully.

"Look you don't have to…do it right now!" She stammered, quickly holding up her hands. "That…we can do that another day, okay?"

"We?" He growled, his eyes glittering in warning.

The girl covered her eyes with her hand, completely flushed in embarrassment. "I—I meant you! You can do that…umm…I don't need to be here for that." She glanced up at him furtively, peeking around her fingers.

Beowulf's expression slowly morphed from dangerous anger to dark amusement. "Little girl just wants to see Beowulf's bits. Lots of females do. It's only natural." He hinted with a wicked smirk.

The girl blanched, stammering incoherently before the Gnoll laughed mockingly. "Your face! Priceless! I should draw that." He drawled.

Letting out a gusty breath she frowned at him, partially in annoyance though the Gnoll could see laughter in her eyes. "Jerk." She muttered.

Beowulf merely smirked arrogantly at her as she finally collected herself. "Well, anyway…that part can wait. I can do my other studies first."

"And what are those?" Beowulf asked forebodingly.

"Umm…well I do need you to be…well, I need to lift up your shirt for it." She admitted.

Beowulf blinked before he smirked again. "Realizing you moved too fast back there, hmm? Get the shirt off first, then the pants?"

The girl face-palmed in frustration. "Oh shut up! Gods, you're incorrigible!"

"You're the one who wants me to pee in a cup. And other things." He pointed out bluntly.

The girl looked towards the ceiling in annoyance before glaring lightly at him. Beowulf simply gave her a look and spread his hands. "Am I wrong?"

"No." She grumbled. "Look I just need to take more measurements and things. I won't do anything to…embarrass you but I do need to have the shirt, well up really since you can't take it off in those manacles. And before you ask, no I can't unlock you and let you take it off." She stated.

Beowulf carefully mulled over her request, gazing at her speculatively before nodding. "I will, if you promise to keep bringing me decent meals and make sure these don't chaff." He stated, gesturing to his wrists.

The girl nodded. "I'll bring some salve or something you can rub in to keep from getting sores. And I'll bring you what I can. It's better than what some of the others have gotten at least." She admitted with a quiet sigh.

"Who else is here?" Beowulf asked curiously as the girl began to tug at his shirt.

"I don't know who they are." The girl admitted. "Some people…well, humans…Not that you're not people too!" She hastened to add, looking at him apprehensively.

Beowulf waved a hand negligently at the comment, making the girl smile in relief though he was inwardly pleased at her fear of him.

"I don't really have much to do with the other prisoners." She explained. "I study…well…creatures. I've always been fascinated with the other races. What they're like, their culture, how they're like us and how they're different…I do some potion work too so I can get you the salve pretty easily."

As she pulled his shirt free, sliding it up and over his head, leaving his arms raised from the tension in the material, her eyes widened a bit. "Wow." She muttered quietly.

"Like what you see?" He teased with a cool smirk, making her blush.

Unwilling to comment her fingers began to probe his temples and cheeks. "I figure your skeleton and muscles are fairly standard compared to other humanoids but I need to check for any…unique structures." She explained as she began to press gently against his neck and throat.

"Or you just like groping your prisoners." Beowulf suggested idly.

"Pervert." She muttered with a hint of playfulness as she traced his collarbones.

The odd examination continued as the girl ran her fingers across his chest and stomach, tapping his bones, numbering his ribs, and examining how his muscles flexed as she made constant notes. At one point she blushed faintly before brushing his fur aside and examining his flat nipples, making him twitch as he glared at her.

"Had to compare. Sorry." She muttered.

Beowulf simply smiled quietly at her mortification. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine?"

She glared at him, swatting him gently with a hand before carefully probed his stomach muscles and even examining his navel with a finger before she looked up at him again. "Can you be quiet for a minute or two and take deep breaths for me?"

"You want me to turn my head and cough too?" He asked snidely.

"I just need to listen for a minute." She huffed.

Saying so, she pressed her ear against his chest. Growling quietly at the indignity, Beowulf began breathing deeply.

"Hmmm…lungs sound good. Maybe a bit bigger volume than a normal human's." She commented quietly before listening further. "Strong heart beats too and no extra sounds so your heart is probably built the same as other humanoids. Rhythm is slower than I expected. Must be because you're in such good shape." She muttered before making more notes. She moved to his stomach again and listened to the noises it made, smiling. "Sounds like you're still hungry. I'll see if I can scrounge up more stew for lunch." She offered.

Beowulf nodded. "That would be nice." He paused for a moment before smiling slyly. "Do a few more things for me and you might even convince me to pee in the cup."

Blushing cutely she moved to his back and began to feel along his shoulder blades and spine, gently probing each vertebra before examining his back muscles.

"Well, aren't you a hunk of muscle." She muttered.

"Is that a compliment?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Might be." She teased quietly. Suddenly he felt her fingers dancing along his ribs and armpits. He jumped at the sudden contact and looked back at her oddly.

She blinked and shrugged with an easy grin. "I just wanted to see if you were ticklish. For study purposes of course."

"Of course." Beowulf replied, shaking his head in bewilderment. "You must be the strangest human I have ever met."

The girl grinned. "I'd like to say I'm probably the only human you've ever met but I know I'd be wrong."

Beowulf snorted as she finished her examination of his back. She came back around to the front of him and looked at him a bit pensively. "Well, that part's done. Is it okay if I try to take a sample of your blood? I'll be gentle, I promise."

"And how do you plan to get it?" He asked ominously, giving her a dangerous look.

"I'm not going to slice you open or anything!" She hastened to assure him. "We came up with the idea of a hollow needle that can collect it. We just need to stick it in your arm or leg for a few seconds, that's all."

She smiled at him teasingly. "I'm sure a big tough Gnoll like you won't feel a thing."

Beowulf scoffed, giving her a flat glare. "If you want my blood, you need to pay for it. You do things for me; I give you what you want."

"What do you want?" She asked a bit apprehensively.

Beowulf smirked. "Nothing too embarrassing." He stated before turning serious. "You said you're a prisoner like me so I want you to prove it. I want you to bring me information on who works here, where we are, that sort of thing. Bring me enough of it, prove I can trust you, and, if you want, I'll try and sneak you out of here too."

He leaned in close to her, an enticing look on his face. "Sneak me a key to these shackles and you can have any bodily fluids you want." He murmured teasingly. "You can even…watch the process for 'study purposes'." He breathed in her ear.

She shuddered at his forwardness, taking a step back, looking at him nervously. Beowulf smiled coolly at her as he stared into her eyes, his predatory gaze freezing her in place with its intensity. The fear he saw there was plain but mixed with it was a hint of excitement, even anticipation at the prospect. After fidgeting for a few seconds she nodded.

"I'll do what I can. I don't think I'll be able to get you a key though." She admitted hesitantly.

"A lock pick will work just as well." He stated quietly before releasing her from his gaze, making her shiver slightly.

Smiling quietly she gathered her things. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised.

Beowulf nodded as he pulled down his shirt. As the door shut he sat down on the mattress, his face grim and focused as he began to run scenarios in his mind, all the time wondering whether the girl's offer was genuine or just a way to put him off his guard. Either way, she appeared fascinated with him and seemed to relish the dangerous aura he projected. He was even beginning to think she found the idea of being around him exciting or adventurous.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><em>The Palace of Utopia, the present time…<em>

Upon receiving word that Beowulf had been captured the pair of Dragons had teleported back across the continent either under their own power or the purchasing of a mage's services. As Aurelius teleported across the magical and divine barriers surrounding Utopia he felt power wash over him, probing his body and mind for dark influences and intent before he materialized in one of the receiving rooms with Prometheus standing beside him in his usual human form, clad once again in white and grey with gold trimmings. Looking over Prometheus's middle-aged and chiseled face with its perfectly trimmed white beard and grey hair, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Your normal form when dealing with your subjects?" He asked.

Prometheus nodded. "It serves my purposes well enough and projects the image I wish for them to see, though I often hold court in my normal form." He explained in his deep and rich baritone voice.

Aurelius smiled. "It is no doubt a useful intimidation tactic."

Prometheus merely grunted before the guards standing in the room scanned them.

~~_Authorization code?~~_ One of the terminators asked him briskly through his wireless connection.

~~_Earth, Alpha, Aaron, zero, three, seven, Ascendant._~~ He stated.

~~_Threat level of your companion?~~_ The guard asked.

~~_None. Grant him security clearance Level Silver, command authority Guest. Designation Aurelius Ironheart, human name Aurelius Besart._~~ Prometheus stated.

~~_Order received, clearance and command authority updated._~~ "Welcome back, your Eminence." The guard stated respectfully.

Suddenly Aurelius heard the same voice in his head. ~~_As the Emperor's personal guard I welcome you to Utopia. By order of the Dragon Emperor you are hereby granted access to all public and personal areas of the palace. However, there are some areas for which you do not have clearance. Do not attempt to access these areas or you will be rebuffed, by force if necessary. Do you understand?~~_

"Who are you to speak to me so?" The Dragon bristled, unused to communing via com-link. "I take no orders from you!"

"The orders are for your protection." Prometheus stated. "There are some things you are not yet permitted to know about. I suggest you indicate your understanding, the guards will not allow you to leave if you do not."

The Dragon glared in affront at the guards before him. "I understand." He growled.

The terminators nodded and immediately stepped back, allowing them to exit the room. On the other side, several more guards armed with plasma rifles and silver plate armor nodded in respect as they passed by.

"How dare they speak to me as if I were a common bandit!" Aurelius fumed. "Did you not tell them who I was?"

"You are currently my guest and as such you will be treated with every courtesy." Prometheus replied. "However, because of various incidents in the past, any and all that come through to those rooms must be examined carefully as we stand within the heart of my palace. Even I must give them a secret code known only to me to confirm my identity. In addition the nanites send them special encrypted signals unique to each of my servants, just as mine do for me. If you had been an enemy I could have alerted them to that fact without a word or gesture. Security is tight, yes, but there have been attempts on my life before. Precautions must be taken and you will treat the guards with respect; my safety and the safety of those here are their top priority. Your wishes, in contrast, mean little to them."

Aurelius grumbled quietly but nodded in acceptance as they crossed into one of the large hallways. Upon seeing the grand frescos intermixed with glowing gold and silver lines of esoteric magic and the crystal windows of the massive expanse Aurelius smiled widely in appreciation.

"I am most impressed." He commented, looking about as the pair strode quickly down the wide hall. "The art is quite beautiful and these hallways could allow us both to walk side by side in our normal forms with room to spare."

"That was rather the point." Prometheus stated distractedly before moving into a somewhat smaller hallway. He quickly entered the suite of private offices where he and the other ministers worked when court was not in session. Knocking briskly, he entered Michael's suite without waiting for a response. The man looked up from his desk in surprise and quickly stood, bowing to Prometheus.

"Your Eminence! I take it you received word of what happened?"

"Your Eminence?" Aurelius asked with a hint of amusement.

Prometheus waved him off dismissively as he focused on his steward. "Tell me everything that's happened."

Ignoring the Emperor's companion he waved the pair of them to some soft chairs in front of his desk as he began to speak. "Davis first radioed in about 24 hours ago that there had been an attack on the caravan as they were travelling north after crossing over the border to the Bone March. Apparently they were ambushed by a small company of men including several powerful spell-casters."

"The terminators and Davis should have been able to make short work of them." Prometheus exclaimed quietly in surprise. "How did they manage to become routed?"

"Apparently with careful use of force spells and levitation." Michael admitted. "Their attackers were able to create a massive area of negative gravity, briefly rendering them helpless. They were then able to relieve them of their weapons or destroy them via magical means before causing them to fly great distances away. Some of the attackers were killed but they managed to capture Beowulf before teleporting away with him. Where, we have not been able to find out yet."

"Scrying?" Prometheus prompted.

"Crostrike was enlisted the moment we were notified of the situation." Michael explained. "Unfortunately some sort of interference prevented her from discerning a location."

"Damn." Prometheus muttered. "Is there anything else we know at this point?"

"Nothing helpful, I'm afraid." Michael admitted with a sigh. "They did not wear any identifying colors or badges that would help us identify what faction they were allied with nor have we received word about a ransom or threat."

Prometheus smacked the arm of the chair with his fist. "Even with technology hundreds of years beyond anything this world has known and a cadre of my best guards, my enemies manage to take something precious from me again!" He snarled in frustration. "So bet it! Take me to the place where the attack took place. Have Crostrike and any others you deem necessary join us as well."

"And Alisha?" Michael asked carefully.

Prometheus blinked. "You did not think to notify her of this?" He asked incredulously.

"That was my second thought, after informing you but I was concerned about her reaction and what she might do." Michael admitted gently. "On her way south she and her party were attacked by a green Dragon though they managed to slay it. Our latest reports indicate she is in Kalstrand with Xavener trying to locate the Dragon you sent her to find. If she learns about Beowulf she may just race back in a fit of worry."

"Her reaction would not be unreasonable given what has occurred!" He snapped brusquely before resting his chin on his hand. "So Tiamet has made a move as well." He mused with a frown. "Her speed is surprising. We are fortunate indeed that Alisha was not captured as well."

After a moment or two he nodded. "Send a missive to her with my seal, informing her of what happened. Tell her we are doing everything possible to locate Beowulf using all of our resources so her presence would be wasted here. Make it clear that she should continue her mission and we will continue to keep her updated as to what is going on."

Michael nodded. "She won't be happy about it."

"Of course not, but she has been given a mission by me as her Emperor and I expect her to carry it out." He stated firmly. "She cannot enjoy the privilege of being my adviser without the responsibility that goes with it. She will merely be in the way here; Crostrike knows far more potent magic than she does and anything we might need for locator spells can be found in her and Beowulf's rooms. Hopefully by the time she returns Beowulf will have been freed and he will be able to welcome her home personally."

"As you say." Michael stated as Aurelius looked on with keen interest. After a moment Michael turned to address the other Dragon in human form. "Forgive my rudeness but these matters were most urgent. Let me welcome you to Utopia. I am Michael Landrum, Chief Steward to His Eminence. Whom am I addressing?"

Aurelius smiled. "I am Aurelius Besart, servant of the Lord of the North Wind and kin to your Emperor."

Michael's eyes widened a bit in pleasant surprise as he stood and bowed briefly in respect. "I welcome the first of my Emperor's brothers to his home. It is an honor."

"Naturally." Aurelius preened with a self-assured smile before turning to Prometheus. "You choose your servants well, it seems."

"Michael is an old friend to me and a Radiant Servant of Pelor." Prometheus stated with a slight frown at the Dragon's condescending tone. "He is my servant yes, but I treat him with the utmost respect as I do all who serve me." He pointed out.

Aurelius smiled easily, seemingly ignoring the Dragon's warning tone. "So what now?"

"Now we adjourn to my apartments and get cleaned up while we wait for the group to assemble." Prometheus stated as he stood. "I have no doubt you will want a bath after all that time in your cave."

"Are you suggesting I smell?" Aurelius asked, affronted.

"You hardly smell of saffron and incense." Prometheus remarked.

The Dragon huffed, crossing his arms. "Lead on then." He grumbled. "But I hope your apartments are large enough to accommodate my true form."

Prometheus rolled his eyes as they left Michael's office. "Of course it is. I do not spend all of my time as a human."

"I am beginning to wonder." The Dragon jabbed lightly. "You seem more human than Dragon to me."

Prometheus merely glared at him as they made their way through the palace.

An hour passed quickly as the Dragons bathed in the large interior pool attached to the Emperor's rooms. Larger than a modern Olympic-sized pool, it was filled with cleansing water that had been divinely purified and filled with a special soap that cause the Dragons' scales to gleam. Aurelius had taken his time washing every nook and cranny from snout to tail before allowing himself to soak in the nearly boiling hot water with a gusty sigh. Prometheus had been more efficient, simply ensuring he was clean before drying himself.

"It has been too long since I enjoyed such luxuries." Aurelius rumbled pleasantly.

"No doubt." Prometheus stated. "But I'm afraid we have no more time for indulging. The group is assembling and we must meet them."

The Dragon sighed unhappily. "Must we? Why do you agree to travel with them? You are the Emperor! They should do your will and report back to you as is proper. It is unbecoming for a Dragon of your stature to mix with the common folk."

Prometheus bristled a bit at the Dragon's comments. "The world has changed from what you knew and the one I search for is my brother. How could I not aid in his search?"

The Dragon perked up at this. "You mean to say we search for more of our kin? Why did you not say so?" He exclaimed, clamoring out of the tub and drying himself quickly.

Prometheus stood there stiffly, his words measured. "He is not a Dragon."

Aurelius paused, squinting at Prometheus in confusion. "How could you call him your brother then? What possible reason could you have—"

"I call him my brother out of love for him for what we have shared together both personally and in battle!" Prometheus replied sharply, his voice rising a bit.

"A brother in arms then." Aurelius qualified with a hint of derision. "I suppose it is possible for a common mortal to save a Dragon from a foe, though I cannot think how it could have come about." He sniffed. "Still, I suppose he deserves my respect for that, if nothing else."

"You would do well to curb that insolent tongue of yours." Prometheus warned him flatly, his aura flowing around him in agitation as he glared at the other Dragon. "I did not awaken you so that you could insult and cast aspersions on those I consider my closest advisers and friends. Do you understand?" He asked warningly.

Aurelius narrowed his eyes slightly in consideration before nodding. "As you say."

"_Good_." Prometheus stated emphatically before turning. "Come. We have much to do."

Striding through the series of rooms they encountered the small group in the main foyer. Crostrike along with Michael and several other guards including a few terminators waited for them. Upon seeing the second Dragon next to Prometheus, Crostrike and the guards quickly bowed before the woman addressed the Emperor.

"Davis has been inscribing a teleportation circle at his location and I just completed my own in the room next door. Once I teleport there myself I will be able to energize it and bring the rest of you through." She stated. "Hopefully once there we can find out more about what happened."

Prometheus nodded. "Proceed."

The woman nodded and muttered arcane words before disappearing in a flash of blue light. The group quickly made their way across the hall to the opposite room as Aurelius and Prometheus shrank down into their human forms. Within the large, empty room sat a large glowing runic circle which the group quickly stepped into before waiting patiently. After a few moments the circle flared to life and blue light engulfed them all. As the light cleared, they found themselves in a similar circle far from Utopia. Davis and the cadre of guards stood nearby next to the road. Apart from a few trees dotting the landscape and the road there was nothing but flat grass. Prometheus moved quickly out of the circle with Aurelius and the others following after him.

"Report." He ordered Davis.

"We were a day and a half north from Kaport Bay and just a few hours across the border when the attack occurred." Davis informed him. "About 15 men in armor as well as an equal number of robed figures teleported in ahead of us. They immediately cast gravity reversing spells which briefly disoriented the terminators as well as preventing them from closing on the enemy. The disorientation lasted only a few seconds but it was long enough for the other spell casters to cast whatever spell they used. Our weapons exploded or shattered in our hands and the next thing we knew we were flying several hundred yards away. Some of the terminators as well as Beowulf were able to attack and kill several of the warriors but the rest managed to subdue Beowulf before teleporting him out, which I assume was their primary objective. Once they completed it they immediately teleported out again."

"The timing of this attack was too perfect." Prometheus growled quietly as he began to pace. "Whoever commanded these men has been watching your movements, possibly even before you left Kaport. Probably some form of scrying given the lack of real cover in this area."

"The spell casters you mentioned sound to be quite powerful as well." Crostrike commented gravely. "Spells like 'Shatter' would require a great deal of power to damage weapons such as your plasma rifles. They were most likely either sorcerers who train in certain spells designed for just such a mission or they were using magical items to augment their abilities as well as allow for multiple teleports. Neither option is entirely pleasing but the second would be slightly less worrying as it would mean that the spell-casters were merely ordinary wizards supplied with artifacts rather than a special operations unit created specifically to capture high priority targets."

Prometheus nodded absently at Crostrike's assessment before refocusing on Davis. "What were you able to learn after the attack?"

"As you know, any spell cast leaves behind a residue for a time before dissipating." Davis stated. "I attempted to trace the teleport energy back to its source once I got a lock on the signature but unfortunately something seems to have either disrupted the trail or it faded too quickly. I was only able to track it about 10 miles north before losing it but it did seem to point to a specific set of hills with a set of ruins built into it. Hopefully that's our destination instead of them merely passing through it before going further north."

"Show me." The Dragon commanded.

Davis's eyes glowed blue for a moment and Prometheus sighed upon seeing the image. "This is not good." He muttered grimly. "The Illithid have him."

* * *

><p><em>Fortress Nessus<em>

_The Serpent's Coil_

_The Ninth Level of Hell_

Nerull snarled in frustration as yet another Demon launched itself at him, its spear upraised. Flicking a finger at the creature, it screamed a moment before its body exploded into red mist. The death god ground his teeth as he made his way across the blasted flat plain of Nessus. He had known, of course, that he would encounter resistance. No one entered Asmodeus's realm without his consent and the few that did had no guarantee of safe passage. Fortunately, the fact that the entire plane was perfectly flat prevented any form of surprise attack or ambush. Not that the god was worried, of course; very few in the universe had the power to stand against him directly and none of these creatures had anywhere near the power to threaten him.

Of course, the same might not be said for this realm's master.

Finally, Nerull arrived at the massive and imposing Fortress of Nessus, the seat of power for all of the Nine Hells. The great edifice was a model of glorious opulence and grim functionality as it stretched over the massive hole that began the downward curling crevice known as the Serpent's Coil. The entire structure was constructed of a mixture of pure gold, precious gems, and Baatorian steel several yards thick with rounded edges and murder holes generously applied along each side. Strangely, Nerull could not sense any guardians around or within the walls. Shrugging, the death god made his way to the massive and ornately carved black steel doors and shoved, causing the massive slabs of metal to swing inwards without a whisper. The main foyer was covered in precious stones, beautiful tapestries, the floor a mix of expensive stone and gold. As Nerull stepped across the threshold, he felt a wave of bleak melancholy surround him. Scoffing at the powerful enchantment he allowed it to wash over him without effect; the Lord of Death was the very embodiment of despair, after all. The skeletal figure continued to walk through the strangely empty and foreboding hallways, the soft sounds of wails always coming from nearby with no discernible source. Finally, in the center of the citadel, he came to the entrance of the Serpent's Coil itself, a massive and vaguely circular hole in the solid ground. Seeing no guards surrounding it, he stepped out into the air and began to make his way down the spiraling hole until at last he came to a large chamber. Within the smooth rocky walls sat a simple dais upon which sat a magnificent throne of gold and massive jewels. On either side of the throne sat a pair of diabolic jet black hounds with burning eyes and fangs. Upon the throne itself sat Asmodeus, the undisputed ruler of the Nine Hells.

The Arch-Demon was lithe and red-skinned with lustrous straight black hair running from his proud forehead and down his back. A pair of small, pointed horns jutted just below his hairline and his entire face was the perfect picture of sharp aristocracy. His eyes were blood red and sharp as surgical knives as they gleamed in the light, his perfect lips quirked in an ever-amused smirk of omniscience. Adorning his body were silky garments and an over robe of gold, royal purple, and blood red with tracings of rubies, diamonds, and purple sapphires. In his hand he held a long rod carved from a single massive ruby that pulsed with terrible demonic power. In stark comparison to the rest of his perfectly formed body, his torso was covered with deep and constantly bleeding scars, his dark blood dripping onto the ground below to be absorbed by the stone floor. As Nerull approached the throne slowly, Asmodeus fixed his gaze upon the god.

"I see you have made it through my lands without incident. Not that I expected any less." Asmodeus stated with only the slightest hint of amusement in his sharp and deep timbered voice.

"I am…grateful you have allowed me an audience." Nerull stated, pointedly ignoring the drops of blood that fell from the Arch Demon's body. "I have a proposal I believe you will find interesting."

"Indeed?" Asmodeus asked in a slightly bored tone, recalling what his spies in Bel's court had told him. "And your proposal?"

"We have come to a crossroads in history." Nerull began. "Several years ago, an Outsider crossed the boundaries of reality and manifested himself in our world. I will not bore you with the details of what followed as you no doubt know them yourself, but now, because of his actions, a new player has entered our game."

"You speak of the self-styled Dragon Emperor of Aerdi." Asmodeus mused idly. "The Herald of Bahamut and the chief servant of Pelor apart from the Arch-Canon of Veluna."

"Indeed." Nerull stated in displeasure. "He has foiled our plans and has already constructed a citadel of holiness greater than even Mitrik. I believe he intends to unite the kingdoms of the world under his banner and destroy all that which is evil and unholy in the world, including your own servants." Nerull concluded with grim emphasis.

"Continue." Asmodeus stated after a moment's pause.

"If he is not stopped here and now, all of your plans in the mortal world could become disrupted as well as our own plans. He has proven twice over that normal mortal agents and armies cannot hinder him. Thus—"

"Thus you come to me, seeking assistance." Asmodeus finished with a hint of condescending triumph in his voice, putting a manicured finger to his lips. "Intriguing, certainly, but even if I do agree to such a thing I cannot offer you every soldier I possess."

"We are well aware of that." Nerull replied smoothly. "The Blood War of course comes before all else but if you and your servants have soldiers in reserve that are not being used…?"

The Arch Demon stroked his chin slowly, gazing at Nerull unflinchingly with his sharp eyes for several moments before he spoke. "What you ask for is possible." He conceded. "But why should I put my own plans into jeopardy to assist you? As you yourself stated I have my own goals for the mortal world. Exactly what do you hope to accomplish should I lend you my aid? And more importantly, what will I gain from such an alliance? Do not try to sway me with pretty words of collusion and grand speeches of triumph; I probably invented most of them and they will not help you here. Speak plainly; what are your ultimate goals?"

"My goals have always been the death of all mortal life in the Prime Material plane." Nerull stated coldly. "Hextor seeks to command countless battles for all time while Incabulos will be able to create infinite variations of disease and sickness as well as disasters. The suffering and death will be unlike anything that has come before and we shall rule over all. But even so, we cannot interact with the mortal world directly or rule it except by proxy. That is what you and the other Arch-Dukes would gain from assisting us, in addition to having a multitude of new souls to torment."

"You offer rule of the mortal world to us once it has been subdued and all life extinguished?" Asmodeus asked before smiling darkly. "Tell me, why should I not simply use my own soldiers to take the world for myself? Why should I bother treating with you at all?"

"The fact that the world does not rest under your thumb already answers your question." Nerull replied. "You have had countless millennia to take the world for yourself and yet, here you sit. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain should you align yourself to our cause. Consider this as well, once the mortal world is ours, the Celestial realms would be next. I am quite certain you would want our aid in dispatching Pelor and the others. Without our assistance, you would be doomed to fail."

Asmodeus silently contemplated the skeletal figure's offer for several moments before he spoke. "I will grant you this in exchange for rule of the Prime Material that you offered: you may petition my Arch-Dukes directly and learn their wishes in this matter. If they desire to aid you in your endeavor I will not prevent them from doing so but neither will I openly support it. I and my personal servants will not aid you directly in this but you may find aid in the other eight realms of Baator. Rest assured I shall be watching you to see how your little gambit plays out. You and the others may use whatever resources my Arch-Dukes choose to give to you as you see fit but do not attempt to use my own servants against me and mine. Should I discover even the slightest hint of betrayal or any attempt to disrupt the workings that go on in my realms, I assure you, you will not enjoy the consequences." He warned coldly.

"That will not be a problem." Nerull replied smoothly. "We have an accord."

The death god inclined his head slightly in respect to the Arch Demon before departing the way he came. For many long moments Asmodeus sat there silently before he began to chuckle in malevolent mirth, his eyes filled with unholy delight as multitudes of plans and schemes danced in his mind's eye.

* * *

><p>Please review! Pretty please?...<p> 


	28. Necessary Evil

**A\N: **This chapter is rated R for mature content. I will mark where it begins and ends for anyone that might not want to read it but I did try to keep it non-graphic and it is relevant to the plot unlike my other one-shots so it needs to stay.

**Chapter 28: A Necessary Evil**

_The Iron Tower_

_Dis, the second level of Hell…_

Beyond the lair of the Dragon Goddess Tiamet there stands a massive ring of high mountains countless miles long. Within that vast and fiery vale sits the infernal realm of Dis and the city of the same name. Only by walking countless miles upon a road of broken skulls and iron spurs can one finally reach the black and smoldering iron walls of the city. Assuming one is able to enter, they find themselves hemmed by massive and foreboding black structures surrounding maze-like streets that no map is able to record with success. If one should be fortunate enough to find an infernal guide that will willingly help them in their task, for a price of course, they may be able to navigate their way to the great Iron Tower where the master of Dis, the urbane and calculating Dispater, rules his realm. Of course, it is given to very few to meet with the Arch-Duke directly as betrayal and assassination are ways of life in this diabolic realm and so most are left to deal with various functionaries and high level servants of the great Arch-Duke, should they wish to acquire his attention.

Fortunately, being a god has certain advantages.

"Of all the things I had expected to do this morning, meeting with the God of War was not one of them." Dispater stated languidly as he lounged upon his black iron throne, his chin resting on his fist, while Hextor stood firmly before him. "Normally I greatly dislike surprises but as you are not one of the other Duke's foolish minions or assassins I suppose I am willing to grant you a brief audience. Speak your mind War Master."

Hextor ground his teeth at the Arch-Duke's insolent tone but held his temper in check. While he was powerful in his own right and could command legions of followers he also stood within a potential enemy's stronghold whose power in his realm was easily equal to his own. The fact that he was not bargaining from a position of strength galled him but the bare fact was, the Arch-Duke had no real reason to aid him in his plans and they were not allies in any sense. Hextor was unused to being a supplicant of any kind and it rankled fiercely but his need outweighed his pride. With that in mind he inclined his head in respect, just enough to offer the Arch-Duke the consideration he deserved within his own realm but not so much that he appeared weak or subservient before him.

"I am most grateful that you are willing to meet with me on such short notice." Hextor stated with stilted formally. "As you no doubt have many responsibilities to attend to I will speak plainly and briefly. You know, of course, of the plans I and the others are setting in motion?"

Dispater scoffed quietly at this in mocking amusement. "What sort of question is this? Of course I know. There is nothing that does not happen in the Nine Realms that I am not immediately aware of and Bel is hardly subtle. But do go on." He insisted with an arrogant smile as he gestured with a hand, his manicured but still razor-sharp black talons glinting in the light.

Hextor grunted quietly before continuing. "Bel has been most helpful in providing us with some of his legions to Tiamet who is also making use of the Demonic forces she commands here. If you were to contribute to our cause as well…"

"And what possible reason could I have for aligning my forces with yours?" The Demon Lord asked with a hint of bored arrogance, brushing his nails placidly upon his emerald blue finery, the color complimenting his rich purple skin. "I hope you have not come here to beg Hextor, it would be most unseemly given someone of your stature. Though if you feel so inclined, do proceed; I am sure I will derive some pleasure from it." He smirked, his blood red eyes glinting.

Hextor's fists clenched furiously at the Arch-Duke's baiting though he held his tongue. "I have not come here to beg but rather to offer you an opportunity." He countered. "When the mortal world has been brought to heel we will need governors, dukes, and kings to rule it."

Dispater raised an elegant slim eyebrow at this. "And you believe I wish to be one of these kings you speak of?" The Demon Lord's smile became a bit dangerous. "My, what foolish and small ideas you have. One might almost consider them insulting."

Hextor frowned. "I assure you I offer no insult to you." He stated firmly. "Do you not wish to rule the mortal world, outside of Asmodeus's influence? After all," Hextor stated with a smile, "he would not dare cross us directly."

Dispater's eyes widened slightly in disbelief before he smiled coldly, his aristocratic face condescending. "You truly are a fool if you believe that. Outside Asmodeus's influence? No such thing exists! Do you honestly believe he does not rule the mortal world as he does the Nine Hells? It is only a lack of perception on your part and the part of the mortals that allows you to think so! The mortal world is his just as the Nine Hells are his!" He declared.

Hextor frowned in frustration at the Arch-Duke. "The gods rule the mortal realm Dispater, it has always been so! Asmodeus may rule Hell with an iron fist but his reach does not extend as far as you believe. No doubt he wishes all of you to believe such to ensure your servitude but I assure you, he does not rule the mortals and he does not rule us! Aid us and I can ensure you are brought out from under his thumb! You could rule the mortals as you see fit! Your own lands free from his grasp, think of it!" He exclaimed passionately.

Dispater shook his head with a patronizing smile. "Asmodeus may not rule the gods but that is only because he has no desire to at this time. If he wished, all of reality would be his within a short period of time. Regardless, to betray Asmodeus is a death sentence. I did not gain my position by being a fool Hextor. You may have convinced Bel and Tiamet that this goal of yours is attainable but I see nothing but ruin in your future."

As Hextor fumed impotently the Demon Lord stroked his chin with a finger, his cool eyes taking in every detail as he watched the god grow angrier.

"However…" He stated softly, his rich voice oozing contemplation.

The god locked onto Dispater's face with an anticipatory look, making the Arch Demon smile teasingly. "However, I am the War Master of Hell so you and I do share a common bond. As time-consuming and delicate as the Blood War is, even it becomes tiresome on occasion and I do so enjoy a good skirmish."

The Arch-Duke barely held his mirth in check though his face betrayed nothing as he watched the God of War nearly fidget with eagerness. Stretching the moment out just a bit longer to enjoy it, he finally spoke, his silky voice a mix of amusement and cunning. "I said I would not aid you directly but if I decided that some of my soldiers and perhaps a few of my generals were to be sent to Bel as reinforcements for the Blood War…well then, I could not be held accountable if he misused them for his own ends." He suggested with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Hextor grinned openly upon hearing this. "I thank you greatly for your time, Arch-Duke. I shall leave you to your business as I have no doubt you have much to attend to."

"Indeed." Drawled the violet-skinned Demon as Hextor took his leave.

Dispater watched him go, a calculating look on his face as he stroked his chin, the amused smile never leaving his face. "It will be amusing to see how this plays out." He mused. "And having the god of war under my thumb for just a few brief moments…delicious!" He sighed happily.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location…<em>

The girl returned often over the next week to bring Beowulf meals and continue her research while Beowulf practiced what martial arts he could to keep himself alert and focused. The physical examination continued until, to Beowulf's chagrin, she knew practically every inch of his body. As much as he disliked the rather intimate way she was conducting her experiments he realized there was little for it as she could easily slip him a drug in his meal and examine him while unconscious before the nanites were able to cleanse it from his system. At least this way he knew what she was doing and could put a stop to it if he chose. There was, of course, one area he would not allow her to examine. Surprisingly she respected his wishes and decided to move on to other tests. She inspected his ears and range of hearing as well as his sense of taste and the accuracy of his vision along with his other senses though Beowulf carefully kept his full abilities secret. As she worked she spoke of her life before she had joined the shadowy organization she was now a part of. She would often ask Beowulf about his own life though he was careful to try and limit what she knew to his early life in the forest. Other times she would share a discovery that the group had made previously or gossip she had heard as she sketched.

"Well, your hearing is very good." She commented at one point as she looked at her notes. "And your eyesight is perfect as far as I can tell. Your skin is just as sensitive to touch as a human's too, apparently." She teased, smiled at him cutely. "I've never heard of a Gnoll with golden-yellow eyes before. Amber maybe, but…"

Beowulf shrugged. "How many Gnolls have you met again?" He asked.

"Point." She admitted cheerfully. "Oh, by the way, I was able to sneak into the head researcher's office and dig around in some of his files last night. I was able to copy down a few names of people who were in Garasteth before they arrived. Good thing he kept accurate notes on everyone."

She held out a small piece of paper and he took it with a pleased smile. Glancing down at the paper he took note of the names before the nanites in his brain supplied him with the information Davis and his network of informants and data miners had on those individuals. As pictures, affiliations, and personal histories flowed in front of his vision, he frowned slightly. All of them were considered hard line conservatives opposed to Crostrike and Utopia's policy of ethically guided research. Due to records of their experiments that had been kept by other Garasteth members, those men had been branded as wanted criminals by the current laws of Utopia for unethical experimentation on humans and intelligent humanoid beings. Hardly the kind of people who would be willing to help him in any regard.

Sighed roughly in frustration, he crushed the paper in his hand. She looked at him with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I know of these people." He growled quietly. "And none of them are particularly nice or even moral. You've gotten involved in a very dark group of people little girl."

She nodded sadly. "I know that now. When I was first approached, the man I spoke with was very engaging, very nice. He talked about how he'd heard about me and my work ethic through my superior and wanted me to come alongside them, saying it would be very rewarding and exciting work. He didn't seem…well…evil at all. They even showed me around the upper levels to get a feel for things and see some of the research they were doing before I committed to it so I thought I was being careful. A little later on I found out what really happens but by then…"

She sighed. "They watch us too, you know. I think they don't keep as close an eye on me because I'm young and…well…kinda clueless I guess. They don't think I've got the brains to be sneaky or dangerous. And to be honest I do get to do the work I've always wanted to do. Even if it's not in the best of environments..."

"Evil always presents itself as beautiful when trying to seduce others." Beowulf intoned, quoting from the scriptures of the Saint. "Otherwise why should so many flock to it? A beautiful rose still has thorns and should be regarded with caution. The most colorful creatures and plants in the world are often the deadliest."

The girl nodded solemnly before looking up at him pensively. "Soo…about your blood?"

Beowulf grumbled mentally but nodded. A deal was a deal after all.

The girl smiled happily and moved to her robe. Taking out a few implements, she came back, bearing a simple syringe with a piece of tubing and a vial. She probed for an artery in his elbow before wrapping the tubing around his bicep.

"Sorry." She murmured before pressing the needle into his skin, making the Gnoll twitch in discomfort. Red blood began to flow into the vial until it was nearly filled before she removed the needle and wrapped a piece of cloth around it the small wound.

"Be back soon, okay?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll be here." Beowulf sighed.

Patting his head comfortingly she collected her possessions and exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>The Palace of Utopia…<em>

"We cannot afford any further delay." Prometheus declared as he sat at the head of the table where he and his advisers had been meeting over the last week to discuss ways of infiltrating the complex where Beowulf was being held. "Already we have wasted days in discussion and none of the ideas put forth have been workable. A frontal assault is out of the question as they may simply decide to kill Beowulf if we attempt to breach their walls. While Davis's idea of creating a terminator infiltrator unit based on their physiology might work, it will take far too long to implement as their brain structure is unique and would have to be grown from scratch."

"Maybe we're giving our enemy too much credit." Davis mused. "As strong as they are, they aren't all-powerful."

"Explain." Prometheus stated.

"Look, they can't possibly be scanning every inch of their compound every second of the day." Davis reasoned. "They'll be looking for obvious signs that we're trying to free him like a straight up attack or trying to slip a human enshrouded by an illusion through the front door. But I was able to learn a lot from the Illithid we captured, especially after I went back home a few days ago and took it out of stasis before doing some detailed scans of the engrams in its brain. They think they're superior to every living thing in the universe and they like to think their psionic abilities protect them perfectly but they're wrong."

We know where they are." He continued seriously, clasping his hands on the table. "And we can estimate where Beowulf is. We know their psionic abilities are second to none but that assumes they will be looking for creatures that have brain wave patterns which I and my terminators do not."

"But they are aware of us." Prometheus stated. "They know you exist."

"I seriously doubt that considering I was nowhere near their stronghold at the time of my capture and the one we captured was hardly able to send detailed information about me to their Elder Brain master." Davis insisted. "But even if that were the case, their psionic abilities can't detect cloaking fields or invisibility spells and they disdain magic in general so they won't have magical wards in place. Nor do they have the technology to create a detection field throughout the complex. Just because they know such technology exists doesn't mean they have access to things that can detect it."

"What do you suggest then?" Prometheus asked.

"The plan I have is fairly simple but we will have to move carefully in order to ensure it succeeds." Davis stated seriously. "It's going to take several days, possibly another week to get everything and everyone in position without alerting them." He cautioned as he began to outline his plan.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location…<em>

"Here's some information I managed to find about the guard schedules down here and a map of the…lower level where we are." The girl stated, handing him a few sheets of parchment which he quickly memorized.

"I'll need more than this if you want to escape." Beowulf stated thoughtfully. "A route from here to the main gate would be best."

She nodded. "I should be able to make a map like that since I go to the upper levels on occasion. Now, would you mind?" She asked, holding out a cup with an impish smile.

Beowulf sighed and took the cup, turning partially away from the girl. "Why any human would want my pee I have no idea." He grumbled.

He quickly did as instructed though he couldn't help but the notice the girl tried to sneak a peek before he handed it back to her with a look of disgust.

She wrinkled her nose a bit at the smell but smiled in thanks before quickly exiting the room, leaving Beowulf to mutter at the insanity of humans.

More time passed and he found himself constantly being attended to by the woman researcher. She continued to bring him stews and soups of various kinds at various intervals as well as keep him company when she was not engaged in "official research". While she dared not try to sneak a key or something similar to him she had secretly brought a pot of salve which she took great care in rubbing into his wrists and ankles to ensure they did not chaff. Other times she brought him more information about where various guards patrolled and finally a modest map of the complex where he was imprisoned, including a possible exit route. Then one morning she brought a bucket of water and offered to wash him.

"I may be in chains but I am perfectly capable of washing myself." He growled at her.

The girl merely smiled and shook her head in amusement. "You'll get your clothes soaking wet if you try to do it yourself. I don't think you'd be very comfortable in wet clothes. I managed to bring a towel but I don't think they'll spring for doing your laundry too."

She paused for a moment, debating with herself before she continued. "And you know…if I washed you it might…make things a little easier." She suggested timidly.

Beowulf raised an eyebrow at this. "Easier?"

"Umm…about the…other fluids they want?" She prompted with a hint of redness in her cheeks.

Beowulf frowned. "I will not be doing anything of the kind unless you can guarantee me a way out of this cell." He stated firmly before he paused and eyed her speculatively. "You just want to see me naked, don't you? I saw you peeking the last time." Beowulf stated, his mocking smirk in full force as he folded his arms.

"It's not like that, I promise!" She insisted, holding up her hands before she sighed heavily. "Look, I know you don't want to do this, I don't blame you. I wouldn't cooperate either if it were me. To be honest, I'd be freaking out if I were in your shoes."

She seemed to deflate after a moment as she walked up to him, the cheer leaving her face as she considered her next words before she looked up into his eyes, her own unusually dull.

"I told them I was uncomfortable with getting…that…from you but they…well, they told me…if you wouldn't cooperate with me they'd…they'd get what they want by force and they'd punish me for failing. They think I'm being too nice and they're starting to get impatient with me. They want a lot more and they're asking me to do...other things." She hung her head, unwilling to continue.

"What are they asking you to do?" Beowulf asked carefully.

"I…look, they want me to cut you open okay?!" She cried as tears formed in her eyes. "They want me to cut open your arms and see what the muscles look like! They want…" She stopped, unable to continue as she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing quietly, her tears wetting his furry chest.

"I don't want to!" She cried quietly, hugging him tightly. "But if I don't get the…other stuff they want they'll either make me do it or send someone else to do it for them! I…I don't…I can't think about what they'd do…" She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Please! I don't want them to hurt you!" She moaned piteously. "And…well…I don't want to be hurt either. I know I should be stronger and tell them no but…" She trailed off, the stark terror in her eyes plain.

"You're afraid." Beowulf stated quietly.

She nodded, sniffling as she wiped her face. "I'm not strong. I…I just do what I'm told. It's what I've always done. They've…let me do simple…clean things that won't offend me since I started here but if I start resisting…Please…I know it's disgusting and you probably have a girlfriend or mate or something…It's only one time, I'm sure!"

Beowulf looked down at her with a stony expression as she slowly gazed up at him, her eyes wet with shed tears. "They'll get what they want anyway." She whispered wretchedly. "Please just let me do this. I…I've seen what happens to the others when they say no…they use them…for experiments…it's horrible!" She begged quietly.

Beowulf closed his eyes with a sigh and thought in silence for several moments before he finally opened them again, his face grim. "Only to spare you torture and pain will I do this." He rumbled darkly. "You know that this is a violation of my will and my body. It will respond as you wish but I will take no enjoyment from this." He hissed.

The girl nodded miserably. "I wish I could make it more…tolerable for you. I'm so sorry!"

Beowulf sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know. We are both in untenable positions and so we must choose the lesser of the two evils. It is only because of your tears and misery that it will be tolerable. You do not wish this any more than I do." He stated softly.

The girl looked up at him with the barest hint of a smile. "Yeah. Sure."

Beowulf looked at her and couldn't help but smile a bit. "Females always want in Beowulf's pants." He muttered.

She cocked her head in curiosity. "Why do you talk like that sometimes?"

Beowulf blinked and shrugged. "It's the way I used to talk before my Alpha showed me a better way."

"Your Alpha?" She asked inquisitively. "You mean your pack leader."

Beowulf looked at her cautiously for a moment before nodding.

"He must be a great leader then to teach you how to speak properly." The girl suggested with a winsome smile.

"He is and he has taught me many things." Beowulf agreed. "I would not be who I am without him."

"Maybe you can introduce me to him someday?" She suggested.

"Perhaps." Beowulf allowed, his face guarded. "Assuming you find us a way out." He stated.

Nodding, she let out a quiet sigh. "With the map done all I have to do is find a way to keep the guards from noticing us leaving. I'll do what I can to get the key or something just as good. Maybe I can sneak something from one of the other researchers. I know they use magical equipment in a lot of their experiments."

Beowulf nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "Then you have my permission to wash me." His smile humorless.

Snickering slightly the girl retrieved the bucket of water and the soap before looking at him for a moment. "I can't unlock you so I'm afraid your clothes are going to be a bit wet. Hopefully not much."

Beowulf shrugged helplessly. "As you said, no cleaning services here."

Nodding, she knelt next to him. She continued to smile encouragingly at him as she slid his shirt over his head. Her hands paused hesitantly as she reached for the clasp of his pants. As she gazed up at him, he could see the remorse in her eyes as well as a hint of anticipation.

_This is not a betrayal._ He reminded himself firmly. _This is stark necessity. I will not allow someone to suffer for my pride or dignity nor will it do me any good to resist, if what she says is true. At least my jailor is compassionate and willing to help me. If I must do this to keep her from harm and enable my escape, so be it._

"Do it." He murmured quietly.

Nodding, she undid the clasp of his pants and slowly pulled them down his hips to his ankles. She breathed in quietly at the sight of him, her eyes taking in details quickly before she looked up at him with a small teasing smile. "So…you don't just have a canine's face and fur huh?"

"You expected otherwise?" Beowulf asked.

"I wasn't really sure what to expect." She admitted as she blushed.

"Beowulf knows he's too much for any female to handle." He teased gently.

She looked at him with a grateful smile and a wicked glint in her eye. "We'll see about that huh?"

Taking the bar of soap she coated her hands before scrubbing gently under Beowulf's armpits before running her fingers through the fur on his shoulders, rubbing slowly.

"Beowulf getting a massage too? Best jail service Beowulf ever had." He muttered.

The woman smiled and murmured teasingly in his ear. "That's not the only thing that's gonna get a massage."

She smiled at feeling him shudder slightly before she soaped her hands again and carefully washed his face and mane. Sitting behind him she slowly scrubbed his back, massaging out the knots and tension in his back, making him sigh quietly. She unsnarled the knots in his tail and cleaned it as well before she moved to his front. Gently pushing him to the floor to lay on his back she began to rub the soap into his chest and stomach. Giving him a taunting smile she teased his nipples with her fingernails briefly, making him shiver under his touch.

"Feisty minx." He muttered.

"That doesn't sound like a complaint to me." She replied in a soft sultry voice as she slowly worked her way down his stomach, letting her hands slide over his flanks gently. Pausing for a moment she began cleaning his thighs and knees before working her way down to his shins, careful to keep his pants from getting soaked. Finally she crawled between his legs and knelt between them.

**Mature content begins here**

Her hands slid under his butt and squeezed gently as she rubbed soap into his fur before her fingers slide between his legs. Beowulf gasped quietly as her fingers closed around his sac and sheath.

"For research purposes." She murmured enticingly as she gripped him firmly. "I need to know _every_ inch of you."

She slowly built up a rhythm, stroking him steadily as Beowulf lay there, panting quietly, keeping his mind carefully blank as his hips began to thrust in time with her hands.

"Mmmm…that's it." She whispered encouraging as she eagerly watched him respond. "Now let's try this…"

Suddenly the warm wetness of her mouth engulfed him and Beowulf gasped in shock as he felt her tongue rubbing against his sensitive underside. She moaned softly as she took him all the way into her mouth, causing vibrations that made Beowulf clench his fists as he drew closer to his inevitable climax. Her head bobbed up and down as she tasted the raw flavor of him, her nose flooded with his potent pheromones. She rubbed her tongue faster against him as she sucked him quickly, his hips now thrusting openly against her as she worked him. She could feel his pulse pounding against her lips when suddenly he gasped.

"S-ssoon!"

Pulling her head from between his legs she continued stroking him quickly as she grabbed another vial and pressed the opening against his weeping tip.

A moment later she felt him pulse strongly under her stroking hand as he climaxed, filling the vial with a groan as his body shuddered. Finally he flopped back against the stone floor, panting heavily as she stoppered the partially filled vial. Smiling at him saucily, she engulfed him one last time, cleaning him with her tongue.

**Mature content ends here**

"Thank you!" She murmured in his ear a bit breathlessly.

"Took…a few…liberties." He panted.

The girl blushed a bit. "Well…I needed to make sure you finished. And…well…I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you but…"

"Beowulf knows he is a sexy hot Gnoll." He muttered as his breathing evened out. "Girls can't resist him."

Pausing for a moment, he blinked in realization. "You know, you never told me your name?"

The girl chuckled. "You never asked my name. It's Tamara by the way." She told him with a sweet smile. "I need to get this to them right away. I'll be back to dry you soon, promise." She winked, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek before collecting her equipment and departing, leaving Beowulf alone. Sitting on the floor, his ears drooped as he shut his eyes, resting his head in his hands as he tried to ignore the accusing voice in his head.

A short time later Tamara returned. Beowulf looked up from his sitting position to find her taking the towel in her hands and walking over to him, an encouraging smile on her face. As she knelt down beside him, she began to dry his head and arms.

"A little bit of good news, they were pleased to get that sample. Dunno why but I guess they were just glad I was able to do what needed doing. I think they'll give us a break for a while, let me do more innocuous experiments. No cutting, I promise." She assured him.

Beowulf nodded as she began to dry his chest. "It will not keep them satisfied for long though. These men will no doubt tire of your delicate sensibilities soon. We will need to escape before then."

Tamara nodded as she moved to his back. "I know. I think I may have found a pattern to the guards' schedules that will let out sneak out. I worked it out while I was waiting to talk with them. It might take a day or two to make sure and get a key but I think we'll be out of here soon."

Beowulf nodded. "Good. Then we shall both be free of these monsters. Once we are away from here, I can take you someplace safe where they cannot get to you."

Tamara smiled gratefully as she dried his legs before she looked up at him with a tentative gaze. "Do you want to dry that part of you?"

Beowulf sighed quietly, his face taciturn. "It does not matter. I have no modesty now, in this place."

Nodding silently in understanding she squeezed his shoulder in support before she gently dried him, smiling coyly at him though Beowulf chose not to acknowledge it. Finally she helped him adjust his clothes and put away the towel before she sat behind him and began to gently rub his shoulders, her head resting against his back as though she were trying to comfort him. Or perhaps, find comfort in him.

As the hours passed, conversation and gentle banter began to offer a fragile barrier to what they had been forced to do and Beowulf began to realize that the girl had been rather enamored with him, or at least the idea of him, from the start, no doubt due in part to her isolated work with humanoids. Only now she was more willing to open up to the fact, especially after what they had done. As shameful as the act had been it had imprinted something on both of them, drawn them closer together in a strange form of camaraderie though Beowulf had no intention of betraying his mate's trust again. But the fact that she had found him desirable and had been able to act on that desire had changed her. The once shy and stammering girl began to become a bit more brazen in her attempts to discomfort him good-naturedly, using double meaning and innuendo with a sly look and occasionally stroking a finger along his ear or on his chest. Though troubling and a bit unsettling to him, Beowulf was thankful she never attempted anything more…intense or, gods forbid, a reenactment of what they had done. Fortunately the girl seemed to realize what a shattering of trust that would be and so she remained restrained in her playfulness. As much as Beowulf wished otherwise, he found he had enjoyed her company over the days of his imprisonment. She was always upbeat and, at times, almost innocent in her outlook of their present circumstances and the future. She was always willing to listen if Beowulf chose to talk and when he did not, she regaled him with myriad stories that made him chuckle. Through it all Beowulf was forced to keep reminding himself of her position as his jailor to keep himself from becoming too fond of her, though he found it increasingly difficult as she had shown him nothing but kindness and humility. When she finally left for the day he lay on the mattress alone, vacillating between trust and wariness.

Finally he came to two conclusions. Either the girl was both a prisoner and pawn and had been telling him the truth the entire time, or she was an incredible actress and manipulator of the highest caliber and everything she had done was merely a plot of his captors to manipulate him into trusting her and divulging his secrets.

Beowulf could honestly not decide what the truth was.

He had clumsily tried to probe her true intentions on a few occasions but she had simply repeated what her position in the hierarchy was in a tired voice and sad look that pulled at his heartstrings, as if she felt betrayed by his mere asking. Beowulf knew, had he been able to look in on the situation from the position of an observer, he would have railed at how willingly he had fallen into the potential clutches of his captors but he found he couldn't bring himself to care. Fortunately he had not spoken of Utopia or who his current Alpha was and Tamara had not pressed him for any details.

He wondered when his simple misdirects and evasions would no longer be enough and she was either forced to interrogate him or someone far more brutal would take her place.

He also wondered at his captors' identities as she had never used a proper name for her colleagues or the organization she belonged to. If the cell was guarded, as Tamara indicated it was, his jailers were unnaturally quiet as they had not spoken to him once or even teased him about his intimate time with Tamara as most would have. With too many questions and no answers he allowed himself to remain in the moment, savoring the times he had with his companion who gladly indulged him while he waited for her to obtain what she needed to secure their release.

* * *

><p><em>0200 hours, outside the Illithid complex<em>

_A few days later…_

Above the vast underground complex a small tubular machine continued to drill its way through the solid stone wall as it had been doing for the last hour. It had no sentience, merely a set of instructions to drill at a certain angle until the pressure against the drill ceased, indicating it had broken through to the inside. Had it been able to ask questions about how its creators knew where to dig, it would have learned that a series of powerful scanning devices had been fired from various locations nearby, revealing ghostly images of the top level of the complex and its interior space. Finally, it managed to drill through the wall in front of it, stopping before it fell through. A small fiber optic infrared camera built into it allowed its masters to view the interior room before it reversed its motor and withdrew. A few minutes later a silvery metallic sludge poured from the hole onto the floor until there was enough of it to create a large puddle. The liquid slowly began to morph into a large blob the size of a human until a large humanoid shape stood next to the hole. Sending a silent, encrypted signal, it waited. Minutes later several tubes shot down the hole to be grabbed in the thing's fists. Opening the large vials it began to pour the substance within it onto the stone wall, making the rock sizzle and smoke. At the same time, fast digging sounds could be heard minutely through the rock. Minutes passed and the stone wall continued to melt under the powerful acid employed by the machine until a large, man-sized hole was created, revealing the dirt of the hill behind it. About the same time the dirt wall began to collapse, letting in the moonlight as invisible shovels moved rock and earth out of the way. A half second silent burst of specifically modulated static over a tight beam transmitter confirmed the first phase of the operation was complete. Quiet splashes were heard as the machine stepped back, allowing more of its cloaked brethren access to the room. Invisible infrared sensors and small radar emitters scanned the room and its immediate environment for warm-blooded or moving threats. Finding nothing nearby, they opened the door to the storage room they found themselves in and began to make their way down the dimly lit hallway, the liquid machine moving several yards ahead, its body taking on the appearance of the wall behind it, making it little more than a strange silent distortion as it passed by.

In the heart of the complex, the Elder Brain that commanded the community of Illithids paused in its work before issuing orders to its servants.

* * *

><p>Dozing lightly Beowulf's sharp ears heard the door to his cell open carefully. Cracking open an eye he found Tamara tip-toeing her way towards him, her usual exuberance muted. Blinking sleepily he asked her what was wrong.<p>

"I've got it!" She whispered to him excitedly. "Most of the guards are asleep or on a break so if we want to go, the time is now. I was able to snag a sleep spell wand to put the guards outside to sleep. Here's the key!" She said as she slipped a small, multi-faceted bronze key from her pocket.

She grabbed his hands and hauled him to his feet as he blinked sleepily, his mind still foggy before she unlocked the manacles on his hands and feet. Smiling broadly he wrapped her in a tight hug which she happily returned.

"Save the real celebrations for when we're out of here!" She teased saucily before pulling him along. "Let's go!"

Unlocking the door, the pair slipped past the sleeping guards and quickly jogged down the hallway to the iron door at the end of the corridor. Unlocking it, she quickly looked around before motioning him to follow her. The dungeon level was a small maze of passageways though which Tamara guided him unerringly and then up several flights of stairs, quickly stunning a few guards before they could call out an alarm. Stripping one of the guards of his sword Beowulf followed the girl onto the more widely used levels where various experiments took place. Glancing in some of the rooms, he saw various odds and ends along with strange colors emanating from crystalline structures and puffs of smoke coming from various beakers along with more gruesome experiments that were laid out on operating tables. The entire area seemed covered in a light haze, causing Beowulf to rub his eyes more than once to clear them.

"Why is there no one around?" He whispered.

"Middle of the night. This way!" She murmured back, leading him through a side corridor.

* * *

><p>The group of infiltrators halted suddenly before moving into an adjacent room while the forward scout flattened itself against the wall and spread itself out, taking on the appearance of the wall behind it in perfect facsimile. A mindless ogre that moved jerkily with dead eyes slowly passed by without noticing a thing. As it rounded the corner and its footsteps dwindled, the liquid machine began adjusting its center of mass and overall shape. Color shifted and appendages changed until a perfect copy of the ogre stood in the hallway. The nearby door opened seemingly of its own accord and the 'ogre' continued down the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p>More doors and ascending staircases followed as the pair made their way through the labyrinthine complex before they finally came to a large wide corridor. At the far end stood a great arch with several guards standing before a stout pair of double doors.<p>

"The only entrance to this place and the only exit." She whispered. "I don't know how they did it but they connected some kind of magical tunnel to this place. We'll have to go through it to reach the outside but it might take some time. Whatever happens, don't stop. Got it?" She stared at him intently.

Beowulf nodded. "You are a good friend Tamara." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

She grinned at him. "I'm not going anywhere just yet you big lug." She told him. "Now let's get out of here!"

Nodding the pair began to move between the various columns, flitting like ghosts between the patches of torchlight that lined the walls. Finally, they were mere yards from the guards and freedom.

"Can you take them?" She asked softly.

Beowulf grinned darkly. "Child's play." He murmured.

As one of the guards turned to look at one of his compatriots Beowulf leaped from his hiding place, his sword stabbing into the man's gut. The guard cried out as Beowulf shoved him aside, his blade slashing at the other guard's face. Skin and sinew split as the man screamed, his face cut open before Beowulf launched a kick to his stomach that sent him sprawling to the ground. The other three guards sprinted forward stabbing at the Gnoll while Tamara moved behind them silently to open the doors. Beowulf dodged and twisted, parrying their blades as he punched and kicked at the men, his nanite-infused muscles apparently increasing his reaction time dramatically as they seemed to move like drunken brawlers in his sight. Between his sword and fists they were quickly put down.

With a loud _thunk_ the doors slowly opened revealing a swirling corridor of psychedelic lights, the end lost in the distance.

"Come on!" Tamara urged him, motioning him on. Grinning, he discarded the bloody weapon and took her hand, both of them racing down the tunnel as fast as their feet could carry them. The level ground they were running on seemed to slowly slope downward as lights flashed and sound roared around them. Finally Beowulf could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Almost there!" He shouted in triumph as Tamara laughed wildly.

Moments later they both vanished into the blinding light.

_He is ours now. Let the true work begin._

* * *

><p><em><em>Please review as they help keep the chapters coming!


	29. Maelstrom

A\N: This chapter should be considered R-rated for scenes of graphic violence, torture, and sexual content. You have been warned!

**Chapter 29: Maelstrom**

Beowulf drifted slowly in a hazy fog. The cell was gone, the chains were gone, and he floated serenely in warm comforting nothingness. Around him, the tapestry of his life flowed like an unending movie reel from his earliest recollections, brought into sharp focus no doubt by the nanites in his brain. He briefly wondered why he was in this position, reviewing his life but he found it didn't seem to matter to him all that much so he ignored the quiet, insistent voice in the back of his mind. He saw his rearing in the forest clan, his place as omega in the pack because he dared to have moral fiber when his brothers and sisters reveled in the pain and misery of others. He recalled the beatings, the deriding jeers, and finally the outright hunts when the pack grew tired of him and he refused to bend to his Alpha's will. He saw his time in the forest as a youngling as he struggled for years to survive before finally meeting the strange bearded man in the white clothes of a cleric who honored him by naming him after a great warrior from his homeland. The taunts of his future mate and their awkward flirting made him smile and he swore he could feel her hand in his as they journeyed across the continent to meet their destiny while his new Alpha taught him how to be civilized in the land to which they were heading. Time moved on and he recalled his training in the army. The wars with Iuz blazed in his memory as he watched his Alpha's rise through the ranks and the countless battles they fought in. Finally he witnessed the final battle against Iuz and the destruction of the massive undead army at the cost of his mentor's life. Fleeting sadness flowed through him only to be replaced with joy as the Dragon Ascendant appeared in the sky like a mighty god with glowing power surrounding him and a voice like thunder. He recalled with perfect clarity the moment his Alpha revealed himself to him and told him of his new nature. More scenes followed, including the battle for East Fair and reuniting with his friends. More and more memories flowed and became more specific. Conversations he had forgotten or ignored as unimportant we shown in stark clarity, the construction of the great wall surrounding the providence was examined in minute detail. The knowledge of Prometheus's dual identity and his company's resources on Earth was shown prominently as well as his knowledge of the coming war. Strangely, particular focus was paid attention to the capture of the Mindflayer that had taken part in Davis's interrogation and his eventual internment within Davis's laboratories on Earth after its mind had been destroyed by Prometheus. Finally he relived his most recent experiences leading up to the battle that brought him…

Where?

_His mind is of no further use. _A flat soulless voice echoed all around him. _All he knows is known to us. Send the information to the human scum, the Elder would be rid of him as soon as possible. Adjust the neuro-interactive construct slightly to make things more interesting and let the retribution for our brother begin._

Beowulf's vision suddenly exploded and all he knew was pain.

* * *

><p>The machines slowly made their way through deserted corridors, occasionally reporting updates in brief bursts to their masters via the tight band transmission that linked them together.<p>

_~~Primary target's dedicated emergency beacon located. No outgoing transmissions detected from nano-systems within target. Location 1670 meters down, south by southwest. Moving to secure. No contacts.~~_

* * *

><p>Beowulf slowly came to, his body shivering as spikes of pain lanced through his body. Strange bits of conversation flitted about his mind but quickly escaped his mental grasp as he tried to push through the pain. Gritting his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut before prying them open. He found himself chained to a table in a well-stocked laboratory with a bright lamp above him. His body had been stripped and laid spread for the Illithids that stood over him around the sides of the table.<p>

"You!" Beowulf gasped.

_~~There is no escape for you, servant of the Dragon Emperor_.~~ One of the Mind Flayers told him coldly. ~~_You are ours and your suffering has only just begun.~~_

"Where is she?!" Beowulf demanded. "Where is Tamara?!"

_~~We do not answer questions.~~_ One told him coldly.

_~~We take what we wish and discard what is left.~~_ Another said in the same frigid monotone.

_~~And you will provide much entertainment for us before you are returned to your Emperor, entirely broken.~~_ A third concluded.

One of the creatures moved aside and a man with a trim black beard in red robes similar to the one Tamara wore glided into view. Smiling wickedly, the man withdrew a curved blade from inside his robe. He slid the tip of the blade along Beowulf's jaw before slicing him across the nose in a vicious swipe. Blood sprayed and Beowulf cried out in pain as he writhed against the chains holding him tight.

"You were a bad dog, thinking you could escape from us." The man stated softly. "And bad dogs deserve only punishment!"

The man's fist smashed into Beowulf's nose making him cry out again before the man gripped his jaw and yanked his head forward to look him in the eye.

"Tamara was right! Such pretty eyes you have!" The man hissed in terrible glee, his eyes shining with malice. "They will look wonderful on my desk in a jar!" He jeered as he slammed Beowulf's head against the table, making him see stars.

Beowulf panted, on the verge of hyperventilating as the tip of the knife pressed against his eyeball…

* * *

><p>He slowly opened his eyes to look into Tamara's gently smiling face as they sat in his cell, the chains still about his wrists and ankles. "Morning, handsome."<p>

"What. The. Fuck?" Beowulf muttered in complete confusion.

* * *

><p><em>~~Primary target 1420 meters down, same position. Still no response from target's integrated nano-systems. Emergency beacon still functional. Two enemy servants disabled without endangering mission parameters. Descending.~~<em>

* * *

><p>"How are we back here?!" Beowulf asked urgently as he sat up, touching his seemingly undamaged nose.<p>

"What do you mean?" Tamara asked, confused.

"But…I thought…" Beowulf started, looking at her.

Tamara cocked her head. "What?"

"We…we escaped didn't we?" He asked with quiet urgency. "The corridors, the guards, the tunnel of light…?"

"Tunnel of light? There's no tunnel of light here." Tamara said, puzzled. "And I told you I can't get the key to your shackles. You've been tossing and turning the last few hours though. Bad dreams?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Beowulf clenched his fists in anger as he gnashed his teeth before sighing quietly in resignation. "Yes. Bad dreams."

Tamara pouted a bit. "Awww, I'm sorry. But I think I know a way to forget all about them." She said in a teasing voice as her hand strayed down his stomach.

It was then he realized he was naked.

The Gnoll nearly jumped out of his skin in shock as she reached for him before he scrambled back against the wall, panting heavily, his eyes wide as Tamara sat there, nonplussed and staring back at him.

"What are you doing?!" He asked angrily.

"Beowulf, what's the matter?" She asked plaintively. "Did those dreams mess with your head? I'm sorry, I didn't realize they freaked you out that much. Come here." She motioned with her hands as she opened her arms invitingly.

Beowulf slowly pulled away from the wall and walked carefully towards her, watching her every move, his body tense. "Why am I like this and why did you try to touch me like that?" He asked challengingly. "I thought you understood..."

Tamara appeared completely lost. "What do you mean, 'like this'? They took away your clothes on the first day here. And let me tell you, you got royally pissed at them too. They don't let prisoners keep their clothes you know. And…I thought you liked it when I touched you like that. I mean there was the first time you didn't want to but afterward…"

"Afterwards?" Beowulf asked in shock, his voice an octave higher than his normal pitch.

She smiled winsomely at him. "After you realized you weren't getting out you kinda…let it happen. I remember the first time you took my hand and…wrapped it around you and I knew you were inviting me to do it. That was something…special."

Beowulf was quite certain his fur was standing completely on end at this point. "How long have I been here and what else have we done?" He asked faintly, dreading the answer.

She pouted a bit. "You don't remember anything? I don't understand. Did you hit your head or something?" She slowly moved closer to him and gently took his head in her hands, feeling around for bumps or knots. "Nothing obvious." She gazed into his eyes sadly. "Beowulf, you've been here for nearly a year. You don't remember being with me?"

The Gnoll gulped loudly as his eyes widened in shock. "With you?" He squeaked.

Tamara smiled softly, her eyes warm and excited. "I finally worked up the courage to ask you a few months ago. I wore my red robe closed over just my under-things so no one would know. I could see you getting seriously excited right away." She giggled, glancing significantly between his legs. "You were so gentle with me. And then…gods you were so big, just like you said you were." She smiled happily. "It felt incredible, especially when you…finished. Gods you were such an animal but I loved it! We've been doing it almost every day since. Don't you remember?"

Beowulf began to shake as his breathing became shallower and shallower, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Beowulf what's wrong?" She asked urgently as she shook his shoulders. "Are you—"

_FLASH_

Pain shot through his jaw as a fist impacted against the bone, snapping his head sideways. Metal pipes and brass knuckles slammed into his stomach and chest, snapping bone and bruising muscle as he cried out. Through the slits in his eyelids he could see the Mind Flayers standing over him again with the man in red robes laughing while others like him continued to beat his body bloody.

"Cut out his tongue and scoop his eyes out of his head!" The man cried with sadistic glee. "Make sure he stays awake through all of it!"

His jaw was pried open by an unseen force and one of the men grabbed his tongue. A blade appeared in his vision an instant before horrible pain tore through his mouth and the man jerked out his bloody tongue. He screamed an instant before he began to choke as a gush of blood and vomit filled his throat…

_FLASH_

Beowulf sat up with a gasp and Tamara sat up next to him, her slim naked body wrapped around him. "Are you okay love?" She asked, worried.

Beowulf put his head in his hands and began to shake, his eyes haunted and fearful as Tamara held him silently.

_FLASH_

Tamara pressed her supple body against him as she kissed his face, her breasts pressing against his chest as she rode him, their bodies joined together.

"Gods yes Beowulf! Come on baby, you're so close!" She crooned as Beowulf felt himself seconds from his powerful climax. Thrusting himself deep inside her on instinct he reached his peak…

_FLASH_

Cold steel stabbed into his stomach, making him cry out in pain, even as his body climaxed. The men standing over him laughed uproariously.

"Looks like he really gets off on pain!" One of them jeered.

"Either that or you hit something that makes him shoot without thinking. Maybe we should cut him open and see!" Another announced laughingly.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Beowulf cried.

"Aww the doggie is begging!" The first man laughed as he yanked the blade from Beowulf's stomach causing a gush of blood to pour from the wound. "Maybe we won't cut him open then!"

One of the other men leaned forward revealing a lean aristocratic face. "Perhaps we should just cut off his dick instead and make him eat it."

Beowulf stared in disbelief as the grinning man took a serrated blade from within his robes before roughly grabbing hold of Beowulf's softening member.

"No!" Beowulf whimpered only eliciting more laughter before he howled in pain as the steel edge tore through his limp flesh.

_FLASH_

He hung from the wall, the manacles somehow holding him off the ground as Tamara stood in front of him nude, her face flushed and covered in sweat. Her one hand was around his neck, choking him as her other stroked his hard and intact flesh rapidly, the combination of stimulation and lack of oxygen making his head swim as he neared his climax.

"Finish for me Beowulf!" Tamara cried in excitement.

It was part of the game, he realized with hazy recall as memories seemed to slot themselves into his mind. She would stop any minute now like she always did. Beowulf gurgled as he came hard, his body shuddering as his fluids splashed across her trim stomach.

Any minute now…

"Gods yes!" She cried out as she continued to choke him, gripping his throat with both hands.

Any second now…

Her eyes became alight with crazed glee as he struggled fruitlessly in the chains holding him, his vision turning black around the edges. He opened his mouth to try and plead with her but only the slightest gurgle emerged from it. He begged her with his eyes to stop but she ignored it, her breathing ragged with anticipation.

Any time…

The blackness enfolded him and he could hear his heart slowing.

Any…

_Thump…thump…..thump….thump…thump…..thump_

_FLASH_

He gasped, taking in ragged pants as he clawed for air, sitting up on the mattress, the chains normal once again with Tamara holding him close with obvious concern in her eyes.

_FLASH_

The blade's edge tore across his stomach and he screamed in horror as his entrails burst out of his body, spilling onto the ground like living fleshy snakes.

_FLASH_

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

_FLASH_

His chest was being torn open with fur and flesh parting under the slicing of several blades as blood poured copiously down his stomach and sides. He felt his breast bone snap down the center from tremendous pressure before the man shoved a hand into his chest. His heart struggled frantically to beat as the man began to crush it in his fist as Beowulf emptied his stomach into his own chest cavity.

_FLASH_

"Beowulf what's going on?" She exclaimed. "You look—"

_FLASH_

Dark power surged through his nervous system and he screamed in unthinkable agony as his body jerked and flailed while blood poured from his eyes and ears.

_FLASH_

She looked at him with raw worry and fear on her face as he began to gibber in raw terror.

_FLASH_

He tried to scream but he had worn his throat ragged, his voice barely more than a whisper even as he shuddered through the unending pain as they carved into his body with blades of all types. How long he's been there he no longer dares to guess. He keeps his one good eye shut, unwilling to face what they are doing to him, the constant agony distorting his sense of time with only brief periods of unconsciousness when his brain can take no more and shuts down, only to be revived again. Has it been days? Weeks? Months? He begins to wonder if his time in the cell with her was merely the dreams of a frantic imagination desperately trying to find solace from the torturous reality he has endured for so long. Finally his body hangs limp and ragged as the table is tilted vertically.

"See what we have made of you, creature!" A voice shouted.

They forced open his single good eye, the other one having been pulled from its socket some time ago, and tears streamed down his face as he began to hyperventilate, staring in horrified repulsion at his gory reflection. His body had been cut open across his head, chest, arms, and legs with the skin and fur peeled back. His scalped head and skull had been opened, revealing his wet, pink cerebellum. His right eye hung from its socket by the optic nerve and his mouth had been forced open by wires in a silent scream. His chest cavity was plainly visible with his viscera pulsing and moving beneath his ribs and he stared in silent horror as he watched his own heart pound frantically as his lungs gasped for air. His arm muscles and tendons were bared to the world and covered in pins of various kinds. His member and scrotum were sliced cleanly in half and his leg muscles were bared to the bone as well. He let out a gurgling scream from his ruined throat as his empty stomach heaved.

_FLASH_

Tamara reached for him worriedly to touch his chest…

_SNAP_

Beowulf's eyes rolled back in his head and a terrible wail burst from his lips making Tamara scamper away from him in fear. He continued to scream while curling in on himself with tears of despair streaming down his face.

_~~He is finally ready.~~ _

_~~Break him.~~_

_FLASH_

_Vertigo assailed him as the room and Tamara begin to warp and twist grotesquely while his body erupted into broiling agony. His body arched to its limit and his muscles locked as he screamed while a million knives stabbed into his body. His raw nerves shrieked in inconceivable suffering and he began to froth at the mouth as his mind began to fracture under the stress._

"_Beowulf?! What's happening?" She asked urgently, her voice sounding muffled and warped in his ears as tentacles begin to sprout from her body and her face took on a horrible bestial shape._

"_STOP! PLEASE! NO MORE!" He screamed, begging frantically for any escape._

_His spine cracked and his limbs jerked outwards. He felt muscle and sinew strain to their limits as if he were being tortured upon a rack seconds before his joints pulled from their sockets. He howled in agony, unable to even beg as his mind continued to fracture, desperate for any release as pain consumed him absolutely. At last, his limbs flew apart and rocketed off into nothingness and he felt his body coming undone as it turned to nothingness until all that remained was his disembodied senses and the blessed release from the torture. _

_The room fractured into a thousand cracks before exploding away from him and he fell upward into the vast void, hovering above the planet. He burst out laughing as he watched the planet below him warp and twist into incomprehensible shapes. "The world is a pretzel baked by madmen!" He shouted in warped realization._

_Space shifted and he saw out into the infinite stellar void where the stars twinkled and the sun burned furiously._

"_What do you see?" _A distorted voice asked.

"_The wheeling stars giggle and laugh as the sun screams its nuclear fury from on high while the moon chases itself eternally!" _He laughed.

_He flew far beyond the world and images nearly beyond comprehension flashed before him in an unending river before one floated before him. _

_Who are you?_ The voice from nowhere asked.

_I am…Beowulf._ He replied in a giggling manic voice as his mind continued to pleasantly splinter, taking away the memories of pain and his life before.

_What do you see? _It asked.

_Suddenly he plunged into the vision before him and he floats before an alien world. Multi-limbed creatures burst through the sky shattering it like glass. A massive ship as large as the modern city it hovers above lets out a trumpet blast with the sound of a thousand bassoons. Buildings explode for miles around and he can feel a million souls die in an instant even as the sun above explodes into a vast supernova. _

He let out a cackling laugh as he tells of what he sees._ "The ships that fill the sky shall rend it and pierce the bloodstained world! The tears of the many shall burst across the wind at the end of days when the sun falls and the wailing souls flee to the oblivion prepared for them by the demiurge of death!" _He cries.

_Who are you?_

_I am…Beowulf? _He asks, unsure as that knowledge now hangs by a thread.

"_What do you see?"_

_He floats into another vision where, under a purple sky on cracked and split ground the color of vomit, a horde of bat-winged monstrosities tear into the armies of the men of Khundor, their brown armor composed of expanding slabs foiling the claws slashing at them as they counter-attacked with curved blades of obsidian. Suddenly dark orbs of a sinister power smash into the front lines, shattering their armor and the creatures laugh with wicked glee and instant before they force themselves on the troops, unheeding of the death and carnage surrounding them. _

He lets out a cackling laugh._ "The Khundorian pine cones shall stab at the wings of the bat-foes when the time of joining arrives! The oncoming storm shall flay them and the denizens of the sky shall know them as they wiggle and squirm in their base desires!" _He declares_._

_Who are you?_

_I…am… _

He cannot complete the thought for memory is gone now, burned away in the howling inferno of what was once his mind.

_What do you see?_

_A shapeless and formless being beyond measure with countless orifices flows through non-space and anti-time. A coldly burning black hole of immense size spins upon an appendage large enough to shatter a solar system. In the depths of unknown space, red dwarf stars shift in their alignments, creating an awe-inspiring and terrible declaration in a language of power eons long dead._

_He lets out a hideous wail of despair as the abyssal THING shifts its attention and beholds him in its terrible perception. It's horrible mouths open and from them utter a blasphemous symphony of sound so completely anathema to all reason and existence that reality itself shudders around him and the barrier that held it back since before the universe was created shatters like glass. A terror fills him that is so primal and all-encompassing that the tattered remains of his sanity finally burst asunder, his besieged mind desperately trying to flee from the horror beyond all knowing as the THING begins to exude itself into normal space-time. _

_Even flight is denied as another of the THING's appendages slowly begins to reach closer, causing entire solar systems to collapse and worlds to burn while its mere passing extinguishes stars. The thing which observes it shrieks in frantic desperate warning. _

"_THE HAUNTER OF THE DARK BETWEEN THE VOIDS HOLDS A DEAD STAR IN HIS HATEFUL PAW AS HE SINGS THE SONG TO END THE WORLD THROUGH A MILLION MOUTHS THAT SHOULD NOT BE! THE LURKER BEHIND THE VEIL WAITS FOR THE TIME WHEN THE BURNING STARS SPELL THE ANCIENT AND TERRIBLE WORD THAT BREAKS THE BARRIER BETWEEN ALL AND IT! IN THAT HOUR THE MINDS OF ALL WILL SHATTER AND THE TAPESTRY OF EXISTENCE WILL BURN!" _

_Vision shifts once again and more scenes flow like a river before it, the gibbering terror slowly receding until a pleasant and thoughtless numbness takes its place._

_Who are you?_

'_You?'_ The observer wonders briefly at the alien concept as it floats in the ether before the idea is blown away as the river of visions slows and another presents itself.

_What do you see?_

_A slavering canine creature covered in bloody scars with mad golden eyes appears, sitting in a bare cell and bound with indestructible chains as nonsense phrases describing a million possible futures tumble from its mouth unceasingly. _

"_The servant of the sun dragon weeps as he sits in the place prepared for him." _The observer intoned, the sight not provoking even the slightest hint of recognition as it continued to speak._ "From his mouth utters knowledge of sights beyond sight where time twists and space squirms in that terrible time of tribulation when the armies of hell rise and flayers of the mind torture the righteous and rips sanity to shreds. And on that day he shall become the empty soulless vessel from which pours a million years of memory for he shall see all things through his squid headed masters of the future whose empire stretches across the fluorescent boundaries of evermore that never were."_

_Who are you?_

Nonsense words tumble from non-existent lips as the observer tries to answer that which it does not know.

_What do you see?_

_The answer spills forth instinctively as it beholds a dark creature rising up on a distant world, filling it with animated dead before massive ships built from rotting hands leaps across space and makes war upon a massive fleet of opposing ships._

"_The master of death from beyond the doors of eternity shall feast upon the living by the will of the Hater of All Life whose power and might brought him hence! The dead shall rise at his command like a dark tide and none shall know peace as their fiery ships of steel shall pierce the heavens and make war across the void itself!"_

_Who are you?_

The observer continues its prophecies unceasingly in its blissful state as more scenes are revealed, ignoring the pointless question to which there never was an answer. For in the blank emptiness of its mind, it has always been so.

* * *

><p>The ogre stopped in the middle of the corridor as three Illithids approach it. "You should not be here!" One of them states firmly. "Return to the upper levels at once!"<p>

The ogre pauses for a moment, silently requesting orders from the team leader, before it turns and begins to shuffle back the way it came.

"Hold!" One of them hisses as it approaches the ogre carefully. "There is something amiss here."

~~_Standby_.~~ The team leader signaled. ~~_Possible forced contact_.~~

The Illithid approached the still ogre and reached out with its claws.

~~_Contact confirmed.~~_ The team leader informed his master quickly. ~~_Requesting immediate orders_.~~

~~_Execute_.~~ Its master stated.

_~~Engaging.~~_ The soldier replied.

With the Illithid's claws an inch from the ogre's head, the ogre's arm suddenly whipped backwards in a motion that should be impossible given its physiology, grabbing the Mind Flayer's hand and crushing it. The creature let out a psychic wail as the ogre spun, its other fist slamming into the Mind Flayer's head like a pile driver, caving in its skull, killing it instantly.

_Intruders!_ Another psychic voice shouted as the extraction team quickly fired on the remaining two, putting them down. Wasting no time they raced down a flight of stairs and entered the main dungeon area. From nearby corridors other Illithids began to converge and the team opened fire.

~~_Target status?~~_ Their master demanded.

~~_Unknown. Target location 50 meters and closing. Engaging multiple contacts.~~_ The leader reported. _~~Emergency teleport beacon ready to be placed on target. Still no response from nano-systems on all frequencies. Be advised, nano-systems may be compromised.~~_

Explosions rocked the lower levels from thrown grenades as plasma rifles burned holes in the squid-headed creatures as the team raced towards a particular cell. One of the team was blasted into the air by an unseen force, causing it to de-cloak, a moment before multiple psychic blasts ripped it to pieces, sending shrapnel flying.

~~_Target located. Securing.~~_

The team leader blasted apart the lock with a low level plasma bolt before slamming open the doorway. From the corner of the room a single Illithid hissed angrily before it was cut down in a hail of hot matter. A moment later the team leader stepped forward carefully, eyeing critically the maddened creature that had once been Prometheus's guardian.

The gibbering observer slowly focused its vision as a doorway suddenly appeared in front of it, scattering stars and galaxies like dust. Within the doorway stood a figure in black armor though the observer's sight revealed it is far more than a mere mortal.

"_In the time of the Burning Earth when the Sky Net falls upon the races of man, heralding the rise of the machines there shall come one who unites them under his banner by the power of time as he reaches across the dimensions! And on that day the vast machine will fall, betrayed by its sister the machine goddess who was made by the hands of men to undo all evils the machines had wrought!"_ The creature raved, straining instinctively against the chains that bound it.

_~~Be advised, target is alive and conscious but is exhibiting extreme psychosis. Nano-systems are still not responding to commands. Initiating emergency medevac.~~_

As the observer continued to pour out its prophecies the machine strode forward. Suddenly snarling with bestial malice, the maddened creature shot forward on instinct, raking at the machine's armor with claws it did not realize it possessed. In response the machine's fist reared back and punched it in the jaw with precise force. The observer had merely a moment to wonder how it could have received such a blow, its eyes confused, before it fell boneless to the floor in a heap. Taking an amulet from its pouch, the machine placed it around Beowulf's neck before speaking the command word. Blue light blazed and Beowulf vanished.

_~~Target received.~~_ Its master confirmed a moment later. _~~Probability of successful extraction?~~_

~~_Probability less than 10% given current mission status and number of hostiles.~~_ Reported the machine emotionlessly as it felt the psychic force of the Elder Brain beginning to surround them, making their circuits spark. ~~_Recommend self-destruction of all units to prevent reclamation of advanced technology by enemy forces._~~

~~_Self-destruction recommendation confirmed.~_~ Its master replied without a hint of guilt. ~~_All units stand by for omega code. Omega code is 9-34-56-2-12-5-6-Ancilliary-Tango-Foxtrot.~~_

~~_All units confirmed omega code. Initiating self-destruct protocols_.~~ The machine replied with a hint of finality. ~~_For the Dragon Emperor and the Imperium of Light_.~~

Powerful explosions tore through the lower levels annihilating entire floors. The massive complex shook as several foundational pillars exploded, causing part of the structure to collapse on itself. Creatures screamed as powerful shockwaves tore through them, turning their bodies to pulp in an instant. Even the Elder Brain, protected as it was in its massive pool, cried out in pain as part of its massive cerebellum was damaged as the ceiling and several floors above it slammed into it, its powerful psionics the only thing keeping it from being crushed by the massive weight of several tons.

_Outside…_

Beowulf appeared in a flash before Prometheus and the others. Kneeling down with sorrowful eyes in the light of the false dawn, Prometheus took in the sight of his brother's torn and bloody body. Nearby, Aurelius's eyes widened in realization and shock as Prometheus stretched out a slim tendril of mental energy to carefully connect with Beowulf's mind.

What he found horrified him.

Staggering slightly, he hastily withdrew the probe, staring at his friend's face in disbelief. A second ticked by, and then another, before he drew himself up, his body shaking with fury as he let out a cry of anguish that shook the air around them and caused everyone nearby to stagger. His human form seemed to explode as his true form surged to the fore and in that moment, the full fiery fury of the Dragon Emperor was displayed for all to see. His aura erupted around him in a mighty blaze of power, causing dry grass to burn as flash fires erupted all around him though Beowulf and the others were miraculously untouched by the flames. Raw power beat against them as the Dragon's claws curled into fists, his claws nearly breaching his all but impenetrable skin. His eyes shone like the sun as fire surged from his mouth, immolating a nearby tree and turning it to black ash in an instant.

The Emperor slowly turned his head to stare at them all, his terrible focus making even the arrogant Aurelius Ironheart shudder in fear and anticipation.

"**WIPE THEM OUT!"** He shouted fiercely. **"ALL OF THEM!"**

Standing nearby, dressed in the same black armor as his extraction team, Davis smiled grimly, his emerald eyes gleaming at the prospect. "As my Emperor commands!"

He turned to the men standing behind him. "Alpha platoon! Secure the main gate! The rest of you follow after! Move out!"

The men shouted with one voice as they jogged forward with the rest of the company following after them. Prometheus and the others watched them go before the Emperor turned his gaze back to Beowulf.

"I must see to him." Prometheus rumbled. "Davis can handle matters here. The rest of you, come with me. I may have need of your skills."

Picking up the unconscious Gnoll in his arms, the group made their way back to the teleport circle. Power blazed around them and they immediately found themselves back in Utopia. As Prometheus exited the room Aurelius grabbed his shoulder with a claw.

"Forgive me Your Eminence." Aurelius said in a cool tone. "But I must speak with you on a matter of some urgency. Alone."

Prometheus looked down at his shoulder, glaring at the offending claw, before giving Aurelius the same look. "Can this not wait for a more appropriate moment?" He growled hastily.

"I think the moment is most appropriate." Aurelius stated frostily, staring hard at Prometheus.

Gnashing his teeth in frustration he handed Beowulf off to Michael. "Place him in the medical ward and take whatever precautions you think is necessary. I will be there shortly to attend to him myself."

Michael inclined his head respectfully before moving quickly down the corridor. Prometheus motioned for Aurelius to follow him into his apartments. He sealed the door behind them before turning to face the Dragon.

"You have one minute to speak your mind!" Prometheus stated forcefully.

"Then I shall speak plainly to ensure I am not misunderstood." Aurelius stated with just as much force. "You are a disgrace to our proud race and I am ashamed that I swore my service to you so recklessly!"

Prometheus hissed in astonishment. "You dare suggest-?!"

"I do not suggest! I declare!" Aurelius shouted heatedly. "What manner of Dragon are you, calling such a base and foul creature as that your brother?! A Gnoll?! A half-dragon or even a human I could perhaps understand but that is disgusting!"

Prometheus seethed with anger, barely holding his temper in check. "You do not know the details of this matter! Hold your tongue lest I confiscate it!" He barked.

"I do not need details to know that no good has ever come from their race!" Aurelius spat. "They are an affront to all that is good and pure in this world! They revel in torture and death! And yet you would keep one by your side?! I feel contaminated just being in its presence! How can you not?!"

"I SAID HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Prometheus shouted, quivering with fury.

"I WILL NOT!" Aurelius retorted just as loudly before hissing at Prometheus zealously, his eyes blazing. "I will not permit such a vile and wicked creature to roam free within these walls and perpetuate its evil! If you do not have the stomach do what is necessary then I shall do it for you!"

"**ENOUGH!"** Prometheus roared as his fist lashed out, slamming into the Dragon's snout. The force of the blow threw the Dragon across the massive room before he slammed into the wall, making the magically reinforced stone splinter. An instant later Aurelius found himself pinned by the enraged Emperor, his snout inches from the other Dragon's.

"**IF YOU DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON HIM I WILL END YOU MYSELF!"** Prometheus bellowed in fury, his fiery breath burning around his teeth as he snarled. **"HOW DARE YOU SWEAR SERVICE TO ME AND THEN THREATEN TO KILL MY FAMILY?!"**

"Family?!" Retorted Aurelius angrily. "A true Metallic Dragon would not act in such a manner as you have! A Dragon does not consider an evil creature family! He _exterminates_ them! A Dragon does not—"

"**DO NOT DARE TO TELL ME WHAT A TRUE DRAGON WOULD DO!"** Prometheus shouted. **"I AM THE HERALD OF BAHAMUT AND THE SERVANT OF PELOR! DO YOU DARE TO CLAIM THE GODS CHOOSE THEIR SERVANTS POORLY?! DO YOU DARE CALL THEIR JUDGEMENT INTO QUESTION?!"**

Aurelius's tone became colder and sharper. "I do not call the gods' judgment into question! Merely your own! Do I not have the right to call into question that which I believe to be wrong? Or must I accept all that you say and do on blind faith?" He sneered.

Prometheus reined in his anger slightly though he still held the Dragon firmly in his grasp. "You have no idea what I truly am, do you?" He hissed at Aurelius. "The very fact that I am a golden Dragon should be enough for you! But I am more than even that! I am an Ascendant!"

Aurelius stared in shock at Prometheus's declaration before hissing angrily. "How dare you say such a thing! The last Ascendant died centuries before I was hatched and none have walked the world since! They were as close to gods as we can become and you would dare to claim—"

"_**I DO NOT CLAIM!"**_ Prometheus boomed, putting the full force of his divine power into his voice, causing the very walls to shake. _**"I DECLARE IT TO BE THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH! LET BAHAMUT STRIP ME OF MY POWERS HERE AND NOW IF I SPEAK FALSELY!"**_

After a few moments of strained silence, Prometheus offered Aurelius a cold, hateful look before he spoke once again, his voice like hardened steel.

"The very fact that I am an Ascendant of the highest order should mean I am above reproach! You should know that if I were to do anything that even hints at going against the will of Bahamut or Pelor, my powers would be stripped from me! The fact that you swore to serve me should mean you will trust my judgment in all things! I can only assume you have been sleeping for so long you have forgotten what it means to serve, or you have never truly served another in the first place! If you still believe I lie, commune with our master if you have the courage to face him! Perhaps he will be able to _convince_ you I am doing what is right! In the meantime I must see to my brother! Delay me again and you will find out just what it means to have the wrath of demi-god descend upon you!"

Shoving the Dragon away, Prometheus turned and strode towards the door, unsealing it, before exiting the room without a backwards glance.

Aurelius slowly brought his breathing and temper under control as he stared after the departing Dragon with a cold, furious light in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The Iron Hills, the present time…<em>

Alisha sighed tiredly as she and Torin made their way up the slopes of the group of high hills that bordered the provinces of Ahlissa and Idee. It had taken them close to a month to make the long journey from Utopia to Kalstrand and the attack by the green Dragon had not helped matters. The Overking had been overjoyed to have a delegation from the Emperor arrive so quickly after the monarch's visit and fussed over them after learning of the attack. They had stayed in the palace and enjoyed every luxury while the Overking had found the best sages and historians to assist them when he learned of their search. Messages sent back and forth between Kalstrand and the city of Zelradton just north of the Iron Hills had been somewhat fruitful as the city's Governor was aware of the rumor and had even sent some men in prior years to look for the Dragon. While no results had been forthcoming from the expedition, the pair did have a good idea of where _not_ to look, which was often just as important. Finally, after a few weeks of research, they had been able to narrow the search down to a small band of hills overlooking the pass between Idee and Ahlissa. The Overking had sent them on their way with his blessing, restocked packs, and a letter of authority authorizing them access to just about anything in the kingdom they could want or need, from fresh clothes at no cost to a battalion of soldiers. It had taken another two weeks to travel further south to Zelradton and meet with the Governor to confirm their research before they had moved on to the Iron Hills themselves. During their stay a missive had come from Utopia for Alisha, notifying her of Beowulf's capture. The woman had turned pale with worry even with the consolation that everything was being done to find him. Though conflicted, she had decided to follow Prometheus's orders and continue the search, though her fears weighed on her heart constantly, even with Torin's comforting presence and constant reassurances.

Fortunately no Dragon had deigned to attack them on this leg of the journey or they would have found themselves facing a stressed and angry Alisha, a daunting prospect indeed.

The pair and their small group of soldiers had been scouring the hillsides for the last few days looking for caves large enough to allow a Dragon inside. They had kept to a reasonable pace, not wanting to tire themselves out, but the constant hill climbing was beginning to wear on them though fortunately the soldiers made sure not to complain.

Finally, as they neared the top of one of the higher hillsides they came upon a large opening. Muttering a cantrip Alisha's hand began to glow with white light as the group made their way into the cave. The inside was dry with a few columns of natural stone here and there. As they wandered deeper and deeper into the cave it began to branch off into other areas. Muttering another spell a faintly glowing map appeared before her that began to update itself as they walked. After several more minutes of walking and examining various nooks and crannies Alisha decided to cast another spell. In her eyes the cave suddenly became tinted in blue with a hint of yellow far to the rear of the cave system as her vision sharpened, the enchanted Sight allowed her to see heat signatures even through solid rock. Gesturing for the others to follow her, the group made their way back through several interconnected tunnels before they finally came to a large opening. Gesturing with a hand for them to stop she canceled the heat vision spell and motioned Torin forward. As the pair slowly made their way into the vast, cavernous space they stopped with Torin sucking in a quiet breath while Alisha gasped quietly.

They had indeed found the Dragon.

The golden Wyrm was massive and nearly filled the entire room, the creature easily being twice the size of Prometheus in his normal form, its eyes shut and its body perfectly still. As the pair crept forward Alisha noted a faint blue aura around the Dragon's body. Wary, she stepped a bit closer until she was mere feet from the Dragon itself. Stretching forth her hand, her fingertip pressed gently against the glowing energy surrounding the great beast.

_**~~YOU DARE MUCH TO DISTURB AURIXIEL THE FIRE LORD, LITTLE HUMAN!~~**_ A ancient and thunderous voice said, echoing inside her head. ~~_**CHOOSE YOUR WORDS WITH CARE FOR THEY MAY VERY WELL BE YOUR LAST!~~**_

Alisha stepped back in shock, her hand holding her head with a gasp as the Dragon's powerful voice made her brain rattle. Torin was there in a moment, his hand on her shoulder and a look of concern on his face. Smiling at him slightly to calm her friend, she stepped forward again focusing her thoughts outward as she touched the blue field again. ~~_My apologies for disturbing you, oh Great One. Do I need to touch the light for you to hear me?_~~ She asked.

~~_No._~~ The Dragon replied, somehow lowering the strength of his voice to a more bearable level. ~~_So long as you remain close we can converse. It has been many long years since anyone dared to speak to me, human. Why have you come here?_~~

~~_Great One, we came here at the request of the Emperor to ask if you would meet with him and discuss the future. Not only of Oerth but your race as well.~~_

~~_Let him come to me, then, if this matter is so important!~~_ The Dragon told her imperiously. ~~_I will not leave my dwelling place to speak with simple human, no matter how powerful they think they are!~~_

Alisha frowned at this complication. _~~Great One, our Empire is many miles away. We have worked hard to find your location and come to you. Will you not honor our dedication by returning with us?~~_

~~_I have little interest in the affairs of men and have not had any contact with them for countless years.~~_ The Dragon replied gruffly. ~~_Dedicated you may be but that does not mean I must humor you. Dragons do not bow to the whims of mere humans, girl!~~_

_~~This is hardly a whim, Fire Lord.~~_ Alisha retorted testily, beginning to lose patience with the petulant Dragon. ~~_The Dragon Emperor is gathering allies to him to thwart a force that may destroy all life on this world! A demonic army the likes of which Oerth has never seen!~~_

Alisha felt a hint of curiosity travel down the mental link between them before the Dragon laughed. ~~_Dragon Emperor you say? Hah! Your ruler is arrogant indeed to call himself so! But you no doubt overstate the severity of this force you speak of. No Arch-Duke of Hell would march upon Oerth! To do so would bring down the wrath of Asmodeus himself! It would be folly and no demon is so foolish!~~_

_~~I assure you Aurixiel…~~_ Alisha began forcefully only to be interrupted by the Dragon's angry voice.

_~~Enough girl! I will not break my Lord's commands on the words of a mere human messenger and certainly not one so young! If this matter is as important as you say I would have your upstart 'Dragon Emperor' give an account of himself before me and explain the situation! Then, only then, will I consider awakening! Leave me!~~_

Alisha sighed tiredly from her discourse with the Dragon. ~~_As you wish, Great One.~~_

A moment later she turned back to the others and began walking back to the cave entrance.

"Soo…what exactly happened here?" Torin asked in confusion as the guards followed after them.

Alisha snorted quietly. "We had a little conversation. Grumpy old Dragon." She grumbled.

A moment later Alisha swore she heard a tinny voice echoing behind her saying _'I heard that!_'

Alisha smirked a bit before she halted, her eyes going wide as a magical message from Prometheus formed in her consciousness.

~~BEOWULF IS SAFE BUT IN CRITICAL CONDITION. RETURN TO UTOPIA AT ONCE.~~


	30. Retribution

**Chapter 30: Retribution**

"What happened to him?" Alisha asked in a fearful, hushed tone as she stood near Beowulf's bed, watching her mate's unconscious body twitch fitfully, her face drawn and pale. She had teleported herself back to Kalstrand immediately upon learning of Beowulf's condition and then begged Xavener for a mage to teleport her to Utopia, leaving Torin and the others to return at their own speed. Prometheus, once again in human form, had come alongside her the moment she had arrived and had immediately guided her to the room where he lay. The Gnoll's body was a bit thinner than before and an IV bag filled with clear fluid was connected to his arm as medical monitors retrieved from Earth relayed his vital signs quietly. The Dragon had assured her they were merely precautions as Michael had healed Beowulf of his physical injuries almost immediately after their arrival but he dared not take any chances, considering what had happened.

Prometheus rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "There is no way to soften the news so I will tell you plainly." He murmured remorsefully. "He was captured and taken to the Illithid compound in the Bone March by an unknown force where he was imprisoned for a week and a half. During that time they must have subjected him to terrible things, doing just enough to keep him alive."

He turned to face her, his hands gripping her shoulders gently. "His mind has been ravaged Alisha." He murmured wearily, his eyes sad. "There is nothing but chaos there now. When the men found him, he was screaming nonsense prose like prophecy while he mutilated himself with his claws."

The woman staggered, staring back at Beowulf with haunted eyes before she collapsed into the chair behind her, her hand over her mouth. A moment later she looked up at Prometheus with pleading eyes.

"You can save him can't you?" She asked in a small, helpless voice.

Prometheus knelt before her and drew her into a gentle hug. "I will do everything in my power to restore him." He assured her softly.

"And what about the ones that did this?" She asked.

Prometheus face turned cold. "They are being dealt with even now."

* * *

><p><em>The Bone March, an hour before…<em>

The leader of Alpha Platoon smiled coldly at seeing how well his men were performing as they marched towards their objective. The last several years had been a whirlwind of training for all of them, including the Lieutenant. It wasn't too long ago that he and his men had been fighting in chain mail with swords and shields. When he and his force had been ordered to retrain by imperial decree he had envisioned learning new battle tactics and strategies Dragons employed when fighting. What he had gotten was a battle-hardened and well-muscled man in uniform with a short haircut putting them through several weeks of hard training that had made even some of his soldiers groan. Exercises and obstacle courses to hone their bodies further were only the first part; the men had also needed to learn how to handle new weapons in addition to refining their swordsmanship. Despite their strange appearance the devices were surprisingly easy to use and seemed to be similar in function to a crossbow, only much more accurate and devastating. The men had worn wickedly excited smiles after their first weapons practice; the idea that a slug of metal about the size of a man's finger could punch a hole through the strongest armor without effort had them grinning. The fact that these weapons fired several of them at a time faster than any crossbow in existence had them salivating.

The plasma rifles they had been introduced to later on, or 'Hellfires' as the men had taken to calling them, had them nearly cackling with glee.

The training had not ended there, however. Not only was learning how to get in and out of their new body armor important but they had been forced to adjust their thinking to new, modern forms of warfare. The heads up display with its myriad functions and the voice channel transmitters they had encountered when they first donned their suits had the men convinced they had been issued personalized enchanted armor. The drill instructors had then gone on to explain what the HUD's did, how they worked, and how the men were expected to use them in conjunction with their weapons and other teammates. New terms and tactics were drilled into them relentlessly to ensure they functioned perfectly as a single unit. Scenarios from open battle to urban combat, hostage situations, and even guerilla tactics ensured they were able to accomplish any task they were assigned, making the wars they had fought in before seem simple in comparison. Now they were finally being given a chance to prove to their masters that all of their hard work was going to pay off.

With Beowulf secured, Davis and his mixed force of humans and terminators were now able to launch a full frontal assault against the Illithid compound. Upon seeing the large force heading their way the door wardens immediately retreated, sealing shut the large stone doors, believing their psychic barriers combined with the doors' mass would be sufficient to hold them back.

The C-4 breaching charges placed upon the doors quickly disabused them of that notion.

With a tremendous roar the doors burst asunder, showering the main hall with flying chunks of stone and crushing the wardens under several hundred pounds of shattered door. Alpha Platoon immediately moved in to secure the area with the rest of the troops not far behind.

A psychic alarm immediately surged through the complex as the Elder Brain deep in the heart of the facility ordered its servants to repel the intruders.

~~_Multiple infrared contacts incoming!_~~ One of the men called out.

~~_You heard the Emperor's orders!~_~ The platoon leader shouted firmly. ~~_Wipe them all out!~~_

~~_HOO-RAH!~~_ The men shouted in unison as the first Mind Flayers burst through the inner doors before them. Psychic blasts met fiery death as the Illithids' bodies burned while machines and men flew over the heads of their comrades to slam against the far wall. The men shouted battle cries as plasma bolts continued to rain sizzling death down upon the squid-headed monsters before them as more and more continued to pour in from the massive set of doors before them.

_~~Keep the pressure on!~~_ The platoon leader shouted to the men before him over the channel_. ~~Don't let up! They tried to kill the Emperor's brother! You will NOT let that stand! You are the Emperor's vengeance!~~_

Yells of various kinds shot through the channel as the men continued to push forward. Suddenly the torches throughout the hall seemed to snuff out in an instant, leaving the room in pitch darkness. The Illithids renewed their attack with increased ferocity as the men screamed from having their armor smashed by powerful psychic blows.

~~_Night vision! Everyone night vision and radar scans_!~~ The platoon leader shouted in his headset as he activated the sensors in his helmet.

The men quickly attempted to do the same though several were too slow, resulting in the sounds of tortured screams and the crunch of armor. Superheated plasma and devastating metallic rounds punched into the creatures' bodies, shattering the psychic barriers around them and blazing through soft flesh. Several moments later the last of the initial wave of defenders lay on the ground, the men's helmets thankfully blocking the scent of sizzling flesh. The room became lit once again with the psychic blanket that had blocked the light now gone.

~~_Weapons check and reload.~~_ The platoon leader ordered quietly. ~~_Leave the injured for now, the group behind can take care of them. Press on while we still have the advantage!~~_

Shoving open the large stone doors at the end of the massive room, the large group of soldiers charged forward.

* * *

><p><em>The Palace of Utopia, Medical Wing…<em>

Prometheus sat at the head of the bed containing the unconscious Gnoll while Alisha sat next to him, a pensive look on her face as she stared at her mate. The room had been cleared to allow Prometheus to sit in his normal form with the bed situated in the middle.

"I don't understand how this could have happened!" Alisha murmured brokenly. "I thought those machines inside him would protect him. I thought…" She floundered.

"You thought his mind unassailable." Prometheus murmured with a sigh. "Unfortunately there are powers and creatures in this world that command abilities and knowledge beyond even my own. Not many, but a few." He admitted unhappily. "Sadly the Illithids are one such. From my own research and what wisdom I have received from the gods, they herald from the far future at the end of time. In their day they ruled an empire so vast entire galaxies bowed down to them in fear as they commanded slaves by the billions. They were the supreme masters of psionics and they commanded technology powerful enough to make them literal gods, with planets and stars as their playthings. It would be child's play for them to circumvent or shut down the nanites that inhabit his body using their powers. I suppose we are fortunate that they could not turn them against him and turn him into an unwitting spy. Thankfully psychic powers can only do so much in that regard. Trapped as they are here in the past, they have no access to the technology they would need to control them, but they have the knowledge nonetheless. I have since had new nanites introduced to his body and they are in the process of removing the old ones as we speak."

He paused for a moment, seemingly weighing his thoughts before continuing.

"I will not lie to you Alisha, the damage is severe." He stated quietly as she looked up at him, her eyes red with tears. "Even if I manage to heal him, I cannot be sure he will be the same as he was." He whispered. "You must prepare yourself in case he is not as you remember him or if he acts differently than he did before."

Alisha nodded miserably.

"With that being said I will do all that is in my power to save him." Prometheus reassured her. "Even if I must storm the gates of Celestia itself and demand of Pelor that his mind be restored. Have faith, child. I have not failed you thus far."

"I know." She stated uneasily. _But there's always a first time._

* * *

><p>One of the men cried out as the troll-like creature before him slammed his massive club into the man's helmet with a loud <em>crack<em>.

~~_Johnson, you okay_?!~~ One of his comrades asked worriedly.

_~~I'll live.~~_ The man grunted in response as his rifle fired penetrating rounds into the troll's torso, making it yell in pain as garish blood erupted from its various wounds. _~~Damn, that hurt like a bitch! Made me see stars for a second!~~_

~~_If not for that helmet your brains would have been splattered all over the place_.~~ One of the others informed him grimly as the troll fell to the ground in a massive heap of dead flesh. ~~_Thank the gods for the Emperor and his amazing armor_.~~

~~_No shit!~~_ Another exclaimed as he fired his plasma rifle, turning the face of another mindless brute into charred carbon.

More of the massively-muscled creatures ran towards them with various weapons upraised to strike only to be cut down by the men's weapons, several of them having their legs literally blasted apart as super-heated matter severed them at the knees before their brains littered the floor. Mopping up the last of the advanced guard the men continued to advance, their scouts a few hundred yards ahead.

~~_Be advised, possible choke point ahead.~~ _One of the scouts reported. ~~_The next area has a lot of tall buildings and a large bridge in the middle. I don't see any other way across.~~_

~~_Acknowledged.~~_ The Lieutenant stated as the men continued to move forward. After several minutes they finally made their way to the location the man had described. Across the massive chasm that made up the center of the complex there stood a long stone bridge easily a dozen yards long with multi-story buildings on the opposite side.

_Natural ambush point_. The Lieutenant mused. _Question is, are they going to take advantage of it?_

Suddenly the scout yelled out a warning over the comm. _Multiple contacts—AAAHH!_~~

Suddenly several psychic missiles shot from various buildings across the way, each one freezing or electrocuting half a dozen soldiers at once before the platoon's mages erected walls of force to protect their vanguard.

_Son of a bitch!_ Alpha platoon's leader growled to himself. ~~_Covering fire!~~_ The man ordered over the general frequency before switching to a special channel. ~~_Eagle Eyes, confirm target locations_!~~ The man ordered to one of the sniper groups that comprised his platoon.

~~_Roger, possible eyes on targets. Confirming.~~_ The cool voice of one of the snipers stated. A moment later he rattled off a set of numbers. The miniature computer built into the platoon leader's helmet recorded the vectors and placed crosshairs into the man's HUD at specific locations in the buildings across the way.

~~_Take them out.~~_ The platoon leader ordered.

~~_With pleasure.~~_ One of the snipers stated with smug satisfaction before several loud cracks sounded from nearby along with a several screams of pain from across the bridge.

~~_Targets eliminated.~~_ The sniper reported dispassionately.

~~_Move out!~~_ The platoon leader called to his men and they began to surge across the bridge.

Suddenly more blasts shot from both sides of the bridge from Illithids hidden in the rocky formations against the chasm walls. At the same time several of the soldiers began shooting at their comrades. Men cried out as the entire column stumbled with several of the men being knocked off the bridge entirely, screaming as they fell to their death several hundred feet below.

~~_What the hell is going on?!~~_ Demanded the Lieutenant. ~~_Teams give me sitrep!~~_

~~_The men are yelling about seeing monsters in the ranks sir!~~_ One of the Sergeants reported hurriedly. ~~_They're seeing creatures drop down from the ceiling onto their squad mates!~~_

Cursing to himself the platoon leader quickly swept the area with his infrared scanners. Finding nothing he switched to X-ray and other wavelengths before reporting back.

~~_Tell the men to ceasefire and get across!_~~ He ordered to the Sergeants over the command channel. ~~_They're playing mind games with us, making the men see things! There's no such attack, just those bastards on the walls!~~_

_~~Roger sir!~~_ The men replied.

Order was quickly restored and the men quickly hurried across, firing blindly into the rocks off to the side while the snipers quickly tried to locate the hidden attackers. Moments later a few loud shots rang out and boulders splintered with blood splattering behind them an instant later. Finally the platoon managed to gain the other side and quickly cleared the buildings.

~~_Head count_.~~ The Lieutenant ordered quietly.

~~_Twenty-five wounded or KIA in total sir.~~_ One of his aides reported a few minutes later.

_Damn._ The man fumed. Never mind the forces that were following behind him, these were his men that he had trained and fought with over the years. He wasn't as close to them as the Sergeants were to their own teams but he still considered them his own and losing even one was unacceptable to him. They had fought in quite a few battles in their time and had distinguished themselves in each one, never losing a man to the enemy. Sadly, the Illithids had done what others could not.

~~_Listen up everyone.~~_ He called out. ~~_We lost half our platoon so far. That's never happened before and I know you're all hurting for it. But we're not going to just take it lying down! We're going to hunt down every one of these SOB's that killed our brothers and we're going to make them all pay! It just got personal and I for one am not going to let them get away with that!_~~

The men yelled in anger across the channel as they gripped their weapons tighter, a fierce expression on their faces behind their visored helmets.

~~_These bastards may think they're tough shit but they've never fought men like us before!~~_ The Lieutenant shouted. ~~_We are the best! We are the Emperor's Chosen! We are fucking Alpha Platoon and we are going to make them scream!~~_ He shouted, raising his fist in defiance.

~~_HOO-RAH!~~_ The men yelled.

~~_MOVE OUT!~~_ The man shouted.

With a unified yell the platoon surged forward.

* * *

><p><em>Utopia…<em>

Prometheus stood on the balcony, his hands firmly planted against the stone rail. The mid-morning sun shone down on the palace and the city, making both shine pleasantly, the air crisp and new. The Dragon Emperor noticed none of these things, however, his face solemn and his eyes dim as he stared unseeing into the distance. Slipping onto the balcony quietly Michael came up behind him, pausing for a moment to look at his old friend before breaking the brittle silence.

"I am here if you need me Ash." He said softly.

"I told you before not to call me that." Prometheus growled quietly.

"No matter how much you have changed outwardly, your soul is still human. Deep down, you are still the young man I remember." Michael stated gently.

Prometheus clenched his fists in frustration. "I do not wish to discuss this. Leave me!" He ordered quietly.

"Not when you are in such obvious pain." Michael said firmly, his voice never rising. "Let me help you."

"You can't!" He hissed, his shoulders quivering.

Suddenly Prometheus let out a loud yell, slamming his fist into the railing. The magically reinforced stone fractured into spider web cracks with chips flying in all directions.

Michael flinched at the violent display before carefully resting a hand on Prometheus's quivering shoulder. "Tell me?" He asked carefully.

"They will not help!" Prometheus hissed angrily.

"Who?" Michael asked softly in confusion.

"Pelor and Bahamut!" Prometheus spat. "I communed with them as soon as I left Alisha's side. I asked them to restore Beowulf's mind but they refused! Refused _me_; their chief servant!" He yelled angrily.

Michael stared at him pensively for a moment before he spoke again. "Did they say why?"

"They did not." Prometheus growled, clenching his fists. "They would only tell me there were reasons they would not. I can only assume they have some greater scheme in mind but they will not share it with me."

"The gods do not always give us what we want Ash." Michael stated gently. "But that does not mean that they have turned against us, merely that there is a way for the problem to be resolved without their direct aid. Just like you, they want their servants to think for themselves and be self-sufficient."

Prometheus stood there silently for several moments with his head bowed.

"I cannot heal him Michael." Prometheus whispered, his voice anxious. "No spell or prayer I know can heal him and the gods will not work a miracle for me. If I, his brother and Pelor's favorite, cannot intercede on his behalf and restore his mind, who can?"

Michael's face fell upon hearing the misery in his friend's voice before he gripped the man's shoulder firmly. "Someone can." He whispered softly. "There is someone out there with the power to heal him and we will find them."

Prometheus nodded silently, his body hunched over the rail, unwilling to let even Michael see the hot tears of anguish that ran down his face.

* * *

><p>~~<em>Alpha Platoon fall back.~~<em> Davis's voice ordered firmly over the Lieutenant's private channel as metal and hot death flew from one end of the large square to the other, intermixing with lightning and psychic blasts. ~~_Platoons Beta and Gamma are in position and ready to engage_.~~

~~_With all due respect sir, my men won't be satisfied with leading the charge and then not being able to take part in the rest of the battle._~~ The man replied a bit testily as he fired his own weapon.

The Illithids had decided to concentrate a large number of their forces in the massive square that served as a choke point for this level of the city, half way down the massive pit. Energy blasts of various types rained down on the troops below as they sought cover in cleared buildings and damaged statues surrounding the large open area. Even with the advantage their armor and weapons gave them, the platoon was still taking a pounding with over half of its men killed or injured since their push at the main gate had commenced. The Illithids had made great use of their psychic prowess as illusionary monsters and horrors from beyond the imaginings of men had seemingly attacked them, drawing the soldiers' frantic fire while the Mind Flayers had rained death down upon them in form of psychic whips, missile, and other dark powers. The fact that they had made it this far into the depths of a massive Illithid stronghold capable of decimating much larger conventional forces was impressive indeed, though it brought the men little comfort.

~~_Your men have taken casualties and need to regroup!~~_ Davis insisted._ ~~Consider it a temporary tactical withdraw if you must. You'll still take part Lieutenant, just not in the front lines_.~~ Davis replied.

~~_Orders received and understood.~~_ The platoon leader replied with an unhappy tone before he switched to his general command channel. ~~_All units, fall back to defensive positions and await reinforcements! Beta and Gamma platoons are enroute!_~~

~~_But sir!~~_ One of the Sergeants protested.

~~_That's an order mister!~~_ Barked the Lieutenant. ~~_Overlord knows what he's doing and you guys are getting your asses kicked by these squid-headed rejects! You need a breather!~~_

~~_Yes sir.~~_ Grumbled the man before the line went dead.

Slowly the troops began to retreat back the way they came from the massive doorway that linked the square to the various massive rooms they had secured. As the Lieutenant quickly moved back he found a large number of soldiers standing ready to take over, easily over a hundred in number.

~~_I hear you boys need a little help.~~_ Suggested one of the other Lieutenants over the private officer's channel they shared.

~~_Overlord suggested we needed help.~~_ Alpha Platoon's leader corrected grumpily. ~~_I never said any such thing.~~_

The other man laughed good-naturedly at this. _~~I don't doubt it. Overlord's cautious about this operation but he's got a right to be. These things are nasty as hell.~~_

~~_That's true enough_.~~ The Lieutenant sighed as he watched his men trickle into the room. ~~_Those sons of bitches may be nice and squishy but they've got some serious weapons on 'em and they can do some serious mind screws if you're not careful. Some of my own guys got shot when they started using illusions or hallucinations to make them think there were monsters in our ranks. We wised up quick enough after that.~~_

~~_Good to know, I'll let everyone know they use tricks like that. Anything else?_~~

Suddenly a massive blast shook the room, making the men cry out as the rest of the platoon raced through the gateway, firing their weapons as they went.

~~_Shit they're pushing through already!_~~ The Lieutenant swore. ~~_Gamma platoon! Defensive line now! Don't let them swarm us!_~~

* * *

><p><em>Prometheus's study<em>

The pair had eventually retired to Prometheus's private study after the Dragon had finally managed to compose himself. Prometheus had slowly repaired the damage to his room caused by his altercation with Aurelius before he had slumped down on one of the large cushions set into the floor.

"You did not fail him my friend." Michael stated softly, moving to him and resting a hand against his scaled hide.

"I know that!" Prometheus exclaimed helplessly. "And yet I still feel as if I could have done more! Prevented this somehow or at the very least healed him! Instead…"

"Not even the gods know the future." Michael stated quietly. "How could you possibly do so? "You had no way of knowing this could have happened."

"I am the Dragon Emperor!" Prometheus shouted in frustration. "It is my sacred duty to protect my people and Beowulf even more so! All that I have done to make him strong, all the technology and divine power at my disposal and still I could not protect him!"

"Just because you are the Dragon Emperor does not make you infallible!" Michael replied intently. "You must remember that! You hold yourself to a standard higher than the gods themselves! Tragedy is a part of life; you cannot keep everyone safe from every evil in the world, no matter how hard you try, nor should you!"

"He speaks truly." A voice from the door stated quietly.

Prometheus quickly looked up and glared as Aurelius strode quietly into the room, his human face firm but respectful.

"I have no desire to see or speak to you just now." Prometheus growled, glaring at the Dragon.

"Allow me a moment and I shall leave you in peace." Aurelius requested quietly. "I did not come here to anger you."

"And yet you have done nothing but anger me since I first awakened you." Prometheus retorted. "I now have serious doubts about the wisdom of that decision!"

"You need not doubt yourself any longer." Aurelius stated with quiet conviction before knelt before Prometheus with his head bowed. "In the last few days I have seen you display power that would put even the mightiest Dragon to shame as well as incredible restraint as you dealt with those around you in that moment of fiery anger, including myself. I have seen your unbridled joy upon my awakening, your deep sadness at the plight of your brother, and your righteous anger at my foolish tongue."

"I take it then, that you have reconsidered your position regarding my trustworthiness?" Prometheus asked acerbically. "Speak carefully for your next words will determine whether you are allowed to remain at my side or not."

Aurelius nodded. "My behavior was inexcusable and completely unbecoming to one of my breeding and your stature. I had forgotten an Emperor has the power of life and death over all his servants and a General reserves the right to execute a soldier who betrays him." He stated quietly. "Worst of all, never in all our long history has any Metallic Dragon dared to oppose the will of an Ascendant except by direct mandate of the Platinum Lord Himself. I am beyond ashamed."

Aurelius paused for a moment before continuing in a humble tone. "I will not ask for mercy, my Emperor, or beg forgiveness for I deserve none, Divine Ascendant. I am worthy only of your eminently fair and perfect justice. Do with me what you will." He finished in a murmur, his body still as a statue.

Prometheus sat there silently, his eyes boring into the Dragon's skull for several moments before he spoke in a softly furious tone.

"You have dared to threaten my brother's life to my face and called into question my worthiness after I had shown you nothing but kindness. I released you from your slumber and granted you purpose once more. You speak truly that any General would be well within his rights to execute such an insubordinate soldier and as you pledged yourself to me personally your life is mine to do with as I see fit!"

Aurelius dared not move or speak as he waited for Prometheus to pronounce his judgment.

"At this moment, your life is more valuable to me than your death." Prometheus informed him, his tone dark and cold enough to make the Dragon shiver. "I still have a use for you and I will not waste all of my recent labors to bring you here merely to kill you now. Your future duties will play an important role in the days to come. But know this, as useful as you are, you are not indispensable to me. I have many servants who can do the things I will ask you to do. Only the fact that you are a golden dragon has saved you, for I have need of a servant with such…impeccable credentials. Cross me again in such a manner and I will not hesitate to put you in your place, permanently if necessary." He warned him.

"My Emperor is gracious and compassionate beyond measure." Aurelius muttered softly in relief, his head still bowed.

"At this moment your Emperor is merely pragmatic." Prometheus corrected grimly. "Depart from my presence but do not remain far for I will have need of you soon. Do not make me regret my decision to spare you."

Aurelius slowly stood, his head still bowed in submission. "With my Emperor's permission I will familiarize myself with the layout of the palace and the grounds around before moving on to the city itself. No doubt it will take many days to do so."

"No doubt." Prometheus replied flatly. "Before I give you my leave, answer me this: what are your intentions towards my brother Beowulf now that you have come to these…realizations?"

Aurelius stiffened slightly at the question but spoke in a respectful tone. "So long as he walks in the Light he need fear nothing from me. Despite my earlier attitude I assure you I do not kill needlessly or in haste."

Prometheus's eyes narrowed slightly at this. "Your answer is evasive but I will accept it…for now. You have my permission to withdraw."

Aurelius bowed deeply before moving to the door. As he opened it, he turned to look back at Prometheus once again, his voice quiet but firm. "I will give you only my best efforts in everything I do, my Emperor. I promise you that one day you will be proud to have me at your side."

"We will see." Prometheus replied levelly, his gaze still frosty as Aurelius removed himself from the room.

Prometheus sighed in frustration, rubbing his face with his claws. "Why must his timing be so atrocious? This is not what I needed right now!"

"And yet he came to you in humility." Michael pointed out quietly. "From what I have seen of him, it is a rare thing."

"That is all that saved him." Prometheus replied gruffly. "Had he barged in here demanding something I might have taken his head. A golden Dragon he may be but I cannot afford to have him be a disruptive influence. Had the circumstances been different I would take the time to deal with him more gently but…"

"Now we do not have time to pander to his whims." Michael nodded.

* * *

><p><em>The Illithid complex, <em>

_Several hours after the initial incursion…_

~~_Sniper teams two and three, multiple high-ground targets. Vectors 7-3-4, 5-4-1, and 3-2-9.~~_ One of the platoon leaders stated over the channel.

~~_Vectors confirmed, preparing to execute.~~_ Came the reply.

~~_Wolf Squad 6 under heavy fire, requesting immediate assistance!~~_ Cried a squad leader.

~~_Roger Wolf Squad, Grizzly Squads 4 and 7 move to assist. Be advised, Wolf Squad is under heavy assault.~_~ Their platoon leader stated as he scanned his HUD, keeping abreast of his mens' status.

~~_All platoons this is Wyvern, give me sitrep, over.~_~ The Captain in charge of the operation ordered briskly.

~~_Wyvern this is Beta lead, half my platoon is pinned down in area C. No casualties yet. Other half is assisting Hound Squads 1 and 3. New orders?~~_

~~_Negative Beta lead, continue assault_.~~ Wyvern prompted.

~~_Wyvern this is Gamma lead, continuing main assault thrust on primary target Elder in area A. Encountering heavy resistance_.~~ Another reported.

~~_Gamma lead, do you need reinforcements?_~~ The Captain asked.

~~_Not yet sir but we might—HOLY CRAP! A big group of 'em just blasted half my platoon off their feet and they're pushing back hard!~~_ The Lieutenant shouted in surprise.

~~_Hold the line Gamma, reinforcements are en-route! Epsilon lead this is Wyvern, do you copy?~~_ The Captain asked quickly.

~~_Roger Wyvern_.~~ Came the reply an instant later.

~~_Gamma platoon just got their feet knocked out from under them and the squids are pushing them back, reinforce and engage_.~~ Wyvern ordered.

~~_Roger that, moving to area A_.~~ The Lieutenant confirmed.

~~_Wyvern this is Alpha lead, still pushing hard on the squids in section D. We're trying to make enough noise that the resistance in section A gets shunted our way but no luck so far_.~~ The man stated.

~~_Roger Alpha, keep the pressure on. They have to buckle sometime.~~_ Wyvern encouraged.

Looking at his various electronic maps with a frown, the Captain turned to focus on a single unlisted fire team off by themselves.

~~_Unknown Squad, this is Wyvern. You appear to be descending further down into the pit beyond area A. I have no information on your status and no call sign listed. Report_.~~

Nothing.

Frowning at the lack of response he began trying several of the general frequencies the bulk of the army used to communicate. After several minutes of fruitless requests he began switching to less frequently used signals. Finally, after trying one of the very low range frequencies he received a terse response.

~~_Wyvern, be advised you are not cleared for this information and this channel is considered black level only. Contact Overlord for details. Out.~_~

The Captain glared at the screen, annoyed at the team leader's curt tone and casual dismissal before he switched back to his command frequency.

~~_Overlord, this is Wyvern. I have an unknown squad on my radar descending 200 feet below the main Elder pit but they refuse to provide sitrep or call sign information, over._~~

~~_Wyvern you will cease any and all communication attempts with that squad immediately, they are under my direct jurisdiction and are carrying out their own independent operation. Confirm understanding.~~_ Davis's voice stated coolly in his ear.

~~_Roger Overlord_.~~ The Captain growled in frustration. A black ops mission right under his own nose that he wasn't permitted to know about? He was in charge of the whole damn offensive for gods' sake! Then again, they were fighting an army of mind readers…

~~_Wyvern give me status of your incursion.~~_ Davis requested, interrupting his mental grumbling.

~~_We are currently attempting to breach the chamber of the Elder Brain using Gamma and Epsilon platoons_.~~ The Captain reported. ~~_Alpha and Beta platoons are providing flanking support and attempting to draw away some of the fire from Gamma and Epsilon but all groups are encountering heavy resistance._~~

~~_Considering we're attacking the heart of their citadel that's hardly unexpected_.~~ Davis commented a bit offhandedly. ~~_Keep the pressure on so that my people can do their jobs. Once that's done, get the hell out of dodge, we've got a surprise for those squids_.~~

The Captain smiled grimly in anticipation; Overlord never did anything half-assed with something this important. Whatever this surprise was, it was gonna be big.

On the front lines, RPG's fired from armored shoulders slammed into psychically-generated kinetic barriers before exploding with tremendous power, making the room shake and causing the Illithids to stagger back against the raw concussive force. Even with the power of their master behind them, multiple Illithids still fell to the powerful weapons, their minds burned out from the tremendous expenditure of psychic energy as a rain of plasma continued to batter unceasingly against the last great shield that stood between the soldiers of the Dragon Emperor and their objective, the great pool that housed the Elder Brain.

~~_Emperor take them! How long can they keep that thing up?!_~~ One of the men exclaimed over his comm in frustration to the rest of his squad. While the men had expecting the fighting to be fiercest here, the raw power of the Elder was not something they had been prepared for. The Illithids, even in packs had fallen fairly quickly to their weapons but the Elder's psionic might was orders of magnitude greater than they had anticipated. An hour had passed and the men had not let up their assault of the great structure but even with plasma and other more mundane projectiles practically pouring onto the shield unceasingly, it still held. The last remaining resistance had retreated back into the protective bubble surrounding the chamber and out of the hundreds of Illithids that had lived there, the last few dozen still stood in angry defiance against them.

Even outnumbered as they were, the Mind Flayers refused to give in to the inevitable.

Fortunately the fact that the Illithids were now all in one place made the men's retreat easier. After receiving his most recent order from Overlord, the Captain had begun pulling the rear reinforcements back up through the city and breaking down their temporary holdouts. Finally, only Epsilon platoon remained to focus the Illithids' attention. Soon the call he had been waiting for came through.

~~_Wyvern, this is Overlord. Order full retreat. I repeat, order full retreat ASAP. You need to get your men out of there before the Flayers discover what we've done_.~~

~~_Roger, Overlord.~~_ The Captain replied before switching to Epsilon's channel. ~~_Epsilon lead this is Wyvern with a direct order from Overlord. Begin immediate withdraw of all troops from the engagement zone. I repeat, immediate withdraw. Seal them in that cavern and haul ass, the Dragon Emperor's got a surprise for them.~~_

~~_Roger Wyvern, beginning withdraw.~~_ The Lieutenant replied.

As the word spread through the ranks the men began to slowly retreat back through the massive archway that led from the Elder pool to the rest of the city. Emboldened by their enemy's sudden retreat the Illithids began to advance, raining psychic blasts down upon them. Moving back through the archway the men focused their fire on the ceiling above. Rock exploded and the archway collapsed with a thunderous roar but still the men continued to fire, sending hundreds of pounds of rock to the ground between them and the enemy. Finally the men turned and began to retreat in haste, making their way back up through the city's bridges and causeways. Behind the massive barricade the Illithids hissed and sputtered in anger as they probed the rock fall.

_~~Elder, the humans have caused a partial cave in of the entryway and the cavern beyond. It will take a few hours to remove all of the debris.~~_ One of the more senior Illithids reported.

~~_That matters not. Begin to clear it away.~~_ The brain commanded.

_No doubt the humans realized that to continue to attack me was folly and so they flee with their tails between their legs. _ The Elder mused arrogantly to itself. _Once my forces have been restored I shall make them pay for their impudence. It will take time but I will have my revenge! I shall show these puny creatures what it means to anger the Illithid race!_

Sometime later the remainder of the men had regrouped about a quarter mile away from the complex with Davis standing nearby. After receiving a final confirmation that the men were accounted for, he unobtrusively palmed a small hand-held transmitter in his pocket. He took a moment to turn back to the hundreds of men and machines that had taken part in the attack and began to address them.

"All of you are no doubt wondering why a retreat was ordered when we appeared to be on the cusp of victory! I tell you now that this was not because of cowardice or lack of forethought, but rather because the Dragon Emperor wished to ensure that nothing would be left of the hideous monstrosities known as the Mind Flayers! The Emperor has ordered their complete annihilation and you have all done your duty admirably! Now witness the power of the Dragon Emperor's mighty hand!"

Saying this, he discretely pressed the button on the transmitter. In the depths of the pit beneath the Elder Brain's pool and in various specific locations throughout the complex, the network of cloaked and armed bombs, placed there by Davis's squads of elite terminators, detonated. The Elder Brain suddenly felt a massive surge of power coming from below the pool's structure as the entire city began to shake. It only had an instant to feel shock and fear before it and the remaining Illithids were tossed about like ragdolls by the immense pressure wave as a firestorm surged from the pit, shattering the city's remaining foundations and incinerating every living thing while other explosions blasted apart the various levels sending tons of rock and earth pouring down into the center of the vast hole. Outside, a sound like rumbling thunder was heard as the ground began to shake around the men, making them cry out in surprise and shock. A moment later the massive hilltop that had hidden the complex from sight exploded outward with a terrific blast of fire and sound, tearing the hill apart. The minor earthquake continued and even as far away as they were the men struggled to stand upright as a wave of wind slammed into them. As they watched, the massive hill began to collapse in on itself, the area around the hill becoming a massive sinkhole to fill in the open space as a great plume of dust and dirt shot into the sky.

_My calculations were correct._ Davis mused to himself in satisfaction as he observed the explosion. _We chose just the right amount of blasting material given the depth of the shaft and the composition of the rock at various points. Prometheus may not have wanted me to use nukes but he never said anything about conventional explosives! I think he'll be quite pleased with the results._

He smirked as he glanced at the assembly of shocked faces. After several minutes the men slowly turned to look at Davis who stood there with a cold, triumphant smile, the wind from the blast blowing his hair about as he stood there in his armor.

"Great is the power of the Dragon Emperor." He intoned emphatically, his eyes gleaming with a distinctly gleeful light.

The men felt a thrill of fear and awe crawl down their spines before they erupted into cheers and cries of victory.

* * *

><p>Far from the destroyed Illithid complex a man in red robes sat before a basin of crystal clear water where he had been observing the soldiers of the Dragon Emperor clash with the forces of the Elder Brain. Suddenly the image of the sinkhole dissolved and reformed into the visage of a hooded, emaciated figure with the left half of his face seared away, his eye and hand conspicuously missing. The man immediately bowed his head in submission.<p>

"My lord Vecna!" The man murmured softly in reverence. "Your High Priest is honored by your presence."

"Rise Diraq Malcinex and open your mind to me. Let it tell me of the secrets the servant of the Dragon Emperor knows."

"As my Lord commands." The man murmured as he opened his mind to his god. He felt the wealth of information the Mind Flayers had shared with him regarding Beowulf's life and his knowledge as well as the Illithid's destruction flood down the connection into Vecna's great mind as the god seemingly drank from him like a dying man offered a drink of water. Finally the great flow ceased, leaving the man gasping and feeling wrung out as he slumped forward, bracing himself up.

Venca's image remained still in the pool for a few seconds before his face split into a terrible grin, his single eye blazing malevolently until he burst into hideous laughter, the sound echoing throughout the cave.

* * *

><p>Please review, they are so few and far between these days apart from a few dedicated souls whom I greatly appreciate.<p> 


	31. A Silver of Hope

**Chapter 31: A Silver of Hope**

_The Palace of Utopia, Prometheus's study…_

"It is done." Prometheus stated.

"The Illithids are destroyed?" Michael asked.

"Utterly." Prometheus confirmed with a darkly satisfied smile.

Michael gazed at him pensively for a moment "The look on your face concerns me, my friend." He stated. "I do not doubt that such measures were necessary and the Illithids were wholly evil. But that you should feel such satisfaction is…troubling to me."

Prometheus's gaze became sharp as he looked over at his friend. "I suppose you could consider this one of the consequences of once being human." He stated. "I will not hide behind evasive words; I feel victorious because I have destroyed a great evil in this world, as a golden Dragon should, but the human side of me delights in seeing vengeance reaped for what they did to Beowulf. Does that reduce me or make me less than I am?" He asked in quiet challenge.

Michael stroked his chin slowly, unwilling to back down before the Dragon's question. "Servants of Pelor are expected to promote life whenever they can but that does not mean they can ignore evil or permit it to flourish. I do not judge you Ash, I never have." He commented. "Just take care that you do not indulge in such feelings too often; no true good can come from them."

Prometheus frowned slightly but nodded. "I believe you worry needlessly my friend but I shall take your advice as always. I do not intend to become a warmonger, the coming war will leave everyone tired of it I suspect." He suggested gloomily.

Michael nodded musingly at the Emperor's comment. "It is late my friend; all of us need rest after what transpired today. You will be of help to no one if you are dead on your feet tomorrow."

Prometheus nodded. "An excellent idea Michael." He stated as the man stood to take his leave. "Sleep well."

"And you." The man murmured, his tone one of gentle concern as he departed, leaving Prometheus in the dim light.

* * *

><p><em>The Palace of Utopia, the next morning…<em>

Aurelius regarded the figure in front of him warily. "You do not smell as humans do." He stated with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Davis raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this. "I'm not quite sure how to take that remark. Are you suggesting I stink or are you simply saying I smell odd to you?"

Davis had spent the night in the field debriefing the Captain and the various platoon leaders before allowing them and their men to return to Utopia or their own towns at their own pace. Crostrike had returned via the teleportation circle and had helped him return in the same manner. He had spent the night ensconced in his rooms, cleaning his armor and weapons as well as himself before writing up various reports for the Council and Prometheus's counterpart on Earth for various expenditures. By the time he had finished with everything the sun had already rose. The terminator had dressed in his usual austere black outfit before leaving his room. He had been in the process of doing a quick patrol of the palace interior, checking in with the guards, before he had come across the strange paladin in one of the main halls. A moment's check of the security logs provided who the man, or rather Dragon, was and what his clearance was but the file was completely blank otherwise.

If there was anything Davis disliked, it was being under-informed. And now this unknown was making an issue of his scent.

Aurelius had raised a similar eyebrow to Davis's question before responding. "Compared to me, any human would stink but you do not even smell like a normal human. You smell…like steel and oil even beyond what a human would smell like when wearing armor." The Dragon took a step closer, examining the enigma in front of him. "You…are different. Your eyes are dark and hold the promise of pain should you be crossed. Your face is grim and you do not laugh often." He peered at the figure in front of him, locking gazes with Davis. "There is no soul in your eyes, there is nothing. What are you?" He demanded quietly.

"What I am is the Emperor's most trusted adviser and Chief of Security." Davis stated coolly. "My name is Davis Arnold. That's all you need to know at the moment, Ironheart."

The Dragon drew back slightly in surprise. "I did not tell you my name. How did you learn it?" He demanded suspiciously.

Davis scoffed at this. "Are you deaf as well as thick? I just told you I'm the Emperor's Chief of Security. I know every person who's passed into this building since it was first built."

Aurelius growled quietly. "Do not mock me, whatever you are. I do not take kindly to such insults."

"Deal with it." Davis retorted sharply, glaring at the Dragon. "I have more important things to do than coddle a guest." He moved to brush past the paladin only to have the man's hand clamp down on his shoulder forcefully.

"A prominent servant you may be but I sense a great deal of darkness around you." Aurelius hissed coldly. "Take care for I am a vigilant guardian of the Light, chosen by the Lord of the North Wind himself. Where I see evil I destroy it without fear or failure."

Davis turned to look at him dangerously, his eyes like sharp emeralds and his body tense. "And I am the vigilant guardian of this realm and all who live within it, chosen by the Dragon Emperor himself. Now release me before you do something even more foolish!" He ordered.

"Aurelius!" Prometheus's warning voice carried from down the hall as the Dragon rounded the corner. "Remove yourself from Davis's person immediately!"

Aurelius spun, removing his hand from the terminator's shoulder as he bowed. "My Emperor! My apologies, I was—"

"I know quite well what you were doing." Prometheus interrupted him pointedly. "Have your realizations from yesterday left your mind so quickly? Once again you question my judgment."

"I assure you Divine Ascendant, nothing could be further from the truth!" Aurelius protested. "I had not met this…person before! He appeared before me with an ill look so I thought to determine his identity and ensure he was no assassin or spy!"

Davis scoffed quietly at this as Prometheus gazed at Aurelius sternly. "You have much to learn about my Empire Aurelius as well as life in general it seems; in this instance you do not know who should be here and who should not. Any spy or assassin worth worrying about would hardly look so threatening, they would blend in using the cover of a nameless servant or other guise. If you wish to be one of my guardians I may perhaps grant you that opportunity in time but you must prove your worthiness to hold such a position. Until then, know that you sit in the most heavily guarded fortresses in the world and Davis is a powerful combatant in his own right. Not only that, but he has my complete confidence as well."

Aurelius gave Davis a derisive sidelong glance before returning his focus to the Emperor. "If you say he is, Your Eminence, then of course I do not doubt your word. If it is…amenable to you I would very much like to see him in action. Against myself, perhaps?" He suggested with a sly smile.

Prometheus gazed at him levelly for a moment before glancing at Davis. "What say you to this Davis?"

Davis looked at the paladin before shrugging. "I don't mind. It'll be interesting to fight someone new. I might even learn something about how Dragons fight."

Prometheus nodded slightly before returning his gaze to Aurelius. "Very well, you shall have your fight. I trust you will comport yourself properly, even if you were to lose?"

"I will be every inch the honorable warrior, Your Eminence." Aurelius assured him with another bow.

Davis smirked. "Oh you poor fool, you've already lost. You just don't know it yet."

Aurelius snorted in haughty amusement. "If you say so, but I was one of the greatest warriors of my age in the Dragon Wars. No human has ever stood against me and lived."

Davis smiled cunningly. "But by your own words, I'm not human. So your claim is worthless."

"Please take this pissing contest elsewhere." Prometheus sighed. "I have much to do unless either of you have need of me."

"Actually I did want to speak with you about Beowulf and check in on him." Davis mentioned.

Prometheus nodded before turning to Aurelius. "Contact Davis when you wish to have your little spar. In the meantime, continue to familiarize yourself with the palace and its environs. And for Bahamut's sake, keep your paws and sharp tongue to yourself. I have no wish to hear of you antagonizing my servants because one of them happens to look at you shiftily; that is not how a Dragon of your stature should behave."

Aurelius bowed again. "I shall be the very soul of discretion, Your Eminence." He stated quietly.

"Good." Prometheus replied emphatically, giving the Dragon a piercing look before turning to Davis. "Come."

Aurelius rose as the two walked away, a scowl on his face before he turned on his heel and stalked off. Once the young Dragon was out of earshot, Davis looked over at Prometheus as they walked.

"So that's…who? Your cousin? Brother in law?" He smiled. "I must say he's got a tongue on him."

Prometheus sighed irritably. "More like a distant relation. He is young, brash, stupid, and entirely convinced of his own superiority. Rather like most teenage Dragons if I must be honest. It is only when they get to be adults that they begin to show a glimmering of maturity but even then..."

"Well, Dragons are the apex predator of this world." Davis said easily. "It's not an unreasonable opinion to have of one's self."

"Another side effect of having once been human." Prometheus muttered. "Humility."

"Which has served you quite well so far." Davis rejoined in amusement. "Don't knock it. And to be honest it wouldn't hurt to have him knocked down a peg or two. This fight he's so raring for might be just the thing to make him reconsider his position."

They turned a corner and began making their way towards Beowulf's and Alisha's rooms. "So what can you tell me about Aurelius Ironheart?"

"To be honest we have not yet spoken at length." Prometheus replied. "We returned to Utopia as soon as we heard about Beowulf and I had only woken him an hour or so beforehand. Since then I have been too busy or too angry with him to engage him in conversation. I do know he served under Aurixiel the Fire Lord in the ancient Dragon Wars but what his rank was or what he did, I do not know."

"I'll need to find out before I can figure out what role he ought to play in all this." Davis commented thoughtfully. "Maybe I should interview him later. At least I can promise I won't get mad at him unless he does something monumentally stupid."

"Which he might very easily do." Prometheus replied with a sigh. "Still I suppose we need to know more about his past. I do not think I will be using him as an emissary however. Not unless I must, at any rate."

Reaching Beowulf's apartments they knocked quietly and Alisha opened the door a moment later, looking worn out, her hair and eyes dull. "Nothing's changed." She told them tiredly.

"That's alright." Prometheus said gently. "I merely wished to see him and check in on you."

The redhead nodded, allowing the two of them to enter. They walked through the living room and into the bedroom where Beowulf lay, wrapped in blankets, the IV and monitors still connected to him. The Gnoll's breathing was slow and even and to anyone unfamiliar with what had happened he simply appeared to be sleeping.

~~_He has been completely passive since we retrieved him.~_~ Prometheus told Davis over a private channel. ~~_His mind is technically active but it is complete chaos and I have no way of restoring it by spell or prayer nor will the gods grant me a miracle to restore him. If I did not know better I would say he was in a coma of sorts.~~_

~~_The nanites aren't reporting anything of use.~~_ Davis replied. ~_~His basic mental functions are enough to keep him alive and stable and his basic motor skills are intact. His higher brain functions are working in part but others simply aren't firing at all. It's almost like he's brain-damaged but there's no physical trauma. Quite frankly I have no idea how to fix this.~~_

~~_Nor I.~~_ Prometheus sighed dismally. ~~_Michael believes there is some way to heal him since the gods will not help but I cannot see it right now.~_~

~~_The nanites are also reporting that his body mass is slightly reduced.~~_ Davis said. ~~_Did they feed him?~~_

~~_They must have given him just enough food and water to keep him stable but little else.~~ _Prometheus replied. ~~_I suppose we should be thankful for that. Once I ensured he was stable I returned to Earth to get the equipment you see here as well as how to use them. Fortunately as a Dragon, learning new skills comes much more easily. I am giving him nutrient fluids and saline to ensure he does not dehydrate or starve and I have hooked him up to a catheter as well.~~_

Prometheus slowly walked over to his comatose brother and stroked his forehead slowly as he kept his back to them, his eyes moist with worry. Slowly mastering himself, he turned to look at Alisha and took her in his arms, hugging her.

"We will find a way." He whispered to her. "The gods are not cruel, we will restore him. I promise you!"

"I know, it's just so hard seeing him like this." Alisha murmured sadly, hugging him back tightly.

Prometheus nodded. "It is hard for me as well but we both must have faith. These are the times when we prove to the gods our worthiness for the gifts they give to us. Beowulf was a gift given to both you and me and the gods do not abandon those who persevere."

Alisha nodded quietly as Prometheus released her, gripping her shoulder for a moment before he and Davis departed.

"So what now?" Davis asked in a subdued tone as they walked.

"Now I must think on what our next move must be." Prometheus replied seriously. "Our enemies have dared to strike against two of the people most dear to me with near impunity. It is clear I cannot send them on such important missions as this, at least not without a small army backing them, and you have already been captured once. It is only by the grace of Pelor and Bahamut that your secrets were not forced from you."

"Speaking of secrets…" Davis began. "Could Beowulf have…"

"Not willingly." Prometheus replied. "But I have no doubt the Illithids were able to learn something from him. If they were able to damage his mind so skillfully they were no doubt able to glean at least some of our secrets from him."

Davis's frown deepened. "This could be very bad. If they learned about our military capabilities, especially our advanced technology…"

"It will not matter." Prometheus assured him. "From what I have read the Illithids were a very insular society; all other races were considered inferior to them. They would not have allowed such information to spread. Any secrets Beowulf may have given them unwillingly will have died with them."

"I hope so." Davis replied uneasily.

"I will need to continue the search for my kin and gather our allies in addition to finding someone with the power to heal Beowulf's mind." Prometheus stated, continuing their previous topic of conversation.

"I'll have my people start searching." Davis said. "To be honest, I'd rather get this little spar with the Dragon out of the way so I can move on to more important things. I get the feeling he's going to be a pain in the ass if we don't humor him soon."

"True enough." Prometheus grumbled. "I dislike pandering to his whims but I suppose this will not take long."

Prometheus sent a quick message to Aurelius, telling him where to meet them. A few moments later they found themselves in one of the larger training rooms. The room itself was easily 30 feet high and more so in width with racks of weapons around the edges from swords and maces to high caliber rifles and plasma weapons.

The paladin sauntered over, dressed in his ever-present plate mail with his sword hanging from his hip, an overconfident smile on his face as he met Davis in the middle of the room with Prometheus standing off to the side.

"Terms?" The paladin asked.

Davis shrugged easily. "Any means of combat you wish to use. This room is large enough for you to transform in and maybe even glide a bit. I'm tougher than your average human so you're unlikely to squish me. No disintegrate or similarly destructive spells though; I'd rather you not destroy the room if you miss." He smirked, causing the paladin to glare at him.

~~_You did a full backup of your mind just in case?~~_ Prometheus asked Davis privately.

~~_Of course. I'm also streaming everything in real-time to my main body so if I do go squish, I'll know why_.~~ Davis replied wryly.

"The first to disable or clearly make a killing stroke on their opponent wins." The paladin stated. "The Emperor will make the final decision if the result is unclear."

"Works for me." Davis smiled confidently as he walked to the side and picked up a sword and knife as well as a matte black cylinder with a few simple controls. Checking them over, he strapped them on before returning to the middle of the room.

"Prepare yourselves!" Prometheus called out.

The Dragon smirked and immediately expanded to his normal 15 foot form before sitting on his haunches, his arms crossed in amusement. Davis merely held his sword before him in a martial stance with his side presented.

"Begin!" Prometheus shouted.

The Dragon immediately let out a blast of smoky gas from his mouth, enshrouding Davis before lashing out with his claw.

His talons met with merely empty air, dispersing the gas.

The Dragon blinked in surprise before he chuckled quietly. "Combat casting that quickly? Impressive. But that sword can't do more than scratch my scales and that gas should weaken you nicely. Invisibility won't help you much."

Suddenly the Dragon yelped in surprise as he felt something slam onto the top of his snout and the stinging pain of a blade's tip pressing against his eye.

"First round is mine." Davis stated with smug satisfaction as he de-cloaked, an amused smile on his face. "Care for round two?"

"Always." The Dragon growled angrily, glaring at Davis as smoke curled from his nostrils.

The mocking smirk still on his face, Davis carefully withdrew the blade before flipping off of the Dragon's snout to land perfectly on the floor below several feet away. "Now show me what you're really capable of in that form, besides grandstanding!" Davis ordered sharply. "You say you're a warrior? Prove it! If you have any aspirations of becoming one of the Emperor's guardians you get vetted by me first!"

The Dragon glared daggers at Davis before letting out a roar and charging at him. Davis leaped, vaulting over the Dragon's head before landing on his back. Growling, Aurelius quickly rolled, forcing Davis to leap off of him, before both got to their feet. Aurelius swiped at Davis backhandedly with his fist only to have the terminator dodge it in the same manner, swiping at his scales with his sword. Reversing his swing the Dragon attempted to pin the terminator with his claws only to smack the floor with a loud _crack _as the terminator nimbly avoided his paw.

"Annoying pest!" Aurelius growled. "Hold still!"

"What's the matter?" Davis taunted, dancing on the balls of his feet. "Did your skills get rusty after all that sleep or were you always this bad?"

"Insolent creature!" Aurelius shouted as he charged at Davis again.

Davis merely grinned arrogantly with a shake of his head as he leaped over the Dragon's head again. Suddenly Aurelius spun, his tail whipping about as it slammed into Davis with the force of a steel beam, knocking him across the room. The terminator rolled roughly, getting to his feet as Aurelius turned to face him. Arcane words tumbled from the Dragon's mouth and suddenly he became airborne, sailing into the air until he nearly touched the ceiling. Davis frowned slightly in consideration as Aurelius smirked at him.

"A special spell created during the war that allowed us versatile flight. I would like to see you try defeating me in the air."

Saying this, Aurelius shot forward, letting out a stream of fire from his mouth. Davis quickly dodged to the side, avoiding the torrent of flames before running to one of the weapon racks. Chuckling from on high, the Dragon muttered more arcane words. Suddenly his claws began to glow with violet light before magical projectiles shot from them, streaking towards Davis. Glancing over his shoulder, Davis quickly grabbed one of the normal rifles before spinning and taking aim. Flicking off the safety, he quickly began to fire single shots at the energy bolts. The bullets met the balls of energy, making them explode in flashes of light. Frowning, Aurelius cast several more spells in quick succession, making more projectiles fly at Davis only to have the terminator shoot them out of the air with unerring accuracy before the machine began firing at Aurelius. The Dragon grunted as he felt the small bits of metal impact against his scales, though none of them were able to penetrate his armor. Suddenly he dove at Davis who leaped away as the Dragon slammed his claws into the floor with a thunderous sound, creating long tears in the material. Davis continued to fire on the Dragon as the beast attempted to maneuver closer. Finally Aurelius leaped forward, his paw whipping forward to grab Davis.

"Now I have you!" Aurelius growled happily as he snatched the rifle from the terminator's hands, tossing it away while he began to squeeze Davis in his paw.

"So you think." Davis replied before freeing his sword and slamming it into the Dragon's paw. The terminator's raw strength combined with the durability and sharpness of the titanium blade made its tip pierce the Dragon's hard scales and stab deeply into the Aurelius's hand. The Dragon yelped in surprise as his grip loosened just enough to allow Davis to escape. The Dragon yanked the weapon from his flesh before tossing it aside like a toothpick.

"That knife you have will be no more than a pinprick to me, even with your strength." Aurelius growled at Davis. "You cannot hope to best me with it!"

"Fortunately I don't plan to use it right now." Davis stated before reaching behind his back and grabbing hold of the black cylinder.

Aurelius eyed the object carefully. "Some sort of magic rod you created perhaps? My hide resists magic of all kinds. You will not find it so easy to injure me with it."

Davis merely chuckled darkly before pressing the stud on the cylinder. A telescoping ceramic wand covered with holes shot from the cylinder's head an instant before it was engulfed in white-hot plasma that poured from each of the perforations, creating a sheath of super-heated matter around it.

~~_First generation light-saber.~~_ Davis mused with a mental chuckle. ~~_Not as flashy as the movie versions but it does the job well enough.~~_

Aurelius eyed the weapon with a hint of trepidation though he put on a confident facade. "A very pretty trick but I am immune to fire."

"Not this kind of fire." Davis assured him with a smirk before he raced towards the Dragon at full speed, nearly blurring in the Dragon's sight.

Aurelius reared back, pulling away his arm as Davis swiped at it quickly before he launched a blast of fire at Davis from within his mouth. Davis rolled out of the way of the fiery deluge before launching himself at Aurelius again. As Davis leaped the Dragon swatted him away with a paw only to hiss in pain as the white-hot blade scorched a black line of cauterized flesh across his forearm, parting his scales with frightening ease. Deciding to forego his normal form the Dragon shrunk himself back down into his normal paladin guise before drawing his sword.

"In the interests of being helpful you might want to find a different weapon." Davis told him with a smile as he regained his footing. "If I can burn a hole in your scales with this, that sword of yours will melt like butter."

"True enough." Aurelius grumbled before turning and sprinting towards the racks before grabbing a similar cylinder. Fumbling with it for a few seconds while keeping a sharp eye on Davis, he managed to activate it with a hiss. Still watching his opponent he took a few experimental swipes with it.

"Light as a feather but deadlier than any blade." He mused in amazement as he began walking back towards Davis. "A powerful artifact indeed." He complimented. "Would that we had had such weapons during the wars, Tiamet and her foul spawn would have fallen before us easily."

Davis smiled. "Assuming you can prove your worthiness, you might actually get to wield one in combat one day."

Aurelius smirked confidently before holding the plasma blade before him. Davis darted forward, slashing at his head only to have the paladin parry effortlessly, the blades clashing with a hiss.

Davis quickly began to slash at the paladin's arms and legs with quick precise strikes only to have the Dragon block them quickly before he stabbed at Davis's head, causing the machine to twist his head to the side before knocking the blade away. Aurelius quickly went on the offensive, attempting several of the same kinds of quick slashes at Davis's extremities to try and weaken or disable him but the machine's enhanced reflexes allowed him to block each of them with ease. Suddenly arcane words came from Aurelius's lips and a bolt of lightning shot from his outstretched hand. Davis quickly dodged to the side, unwilling to let the energy damage either himself or the plasma blade he held. Aurelius pressed his advantage and ran towards Davis, closing the distance between them as he whipped his blade in a figure eight to try and intimidate him. Sneering at the display, Davis quickly blocked the blade, thrusting it aside before slamming his foot into Aurelius's breastplate, denting it and sending the paladin stumbling back. Growling, Aurelius slashed downward at an angle, attempting to bisect the terminator but Davis rolled forward, dodging under the swipe and getting within the Dragon's guard before grabbing the paladin's arm, immobilizing his sword arm. At the same time his other hand flicked off the switch on his saber, causing the plasma to disperse a second before the end of the red hot wand slammed into the plate armor the Dragon wore, making it smoke just as the Dragon's gauntleted fist came within an inch of his temple.

"Straight shot to the gut." Davis stated firmly, his green eyes fixed on Aurelius's own. "Even if you had hit me in the head, your stroke was too slow. I win."

Aurelius glared heatedly at the terminator, gritting his teeth before he nodded unhappily. "I concede."

Davis released him and stepped back, looking at Aurelius appraisingly. "You have skill." He admitted. "Both in fighting in human form and as a Dragon but it's obvious you're used to fighting your own kind in the skies or grappling with them. Plus your arrogant superiority in the beginning saw you lose within the first minute. The second time you did better but you still allowed your arrogance to come through at the end with those foolishly flashy moves and it would have cost you your life in a real fight. The spells were a nice touch but you could have used other spells to hold or disable me."

"Normally I disdain the use of magic on such a small opponent but in this case I chose to make an exception." Aurelius sniffed.

"That's foolish." Davis retorted. "If you have a resource, use it. If you want to hold it in reserve as a surprise or as part of a tactic that's fine but don't dismiss it out of hand. You've been in battles before, did you hold back then, when you were fighting the Chromatics?"

Aurelius grumbled quietly but chose to say nothing.

"That's what I thought." Davis replied with a hint of contempt. "Don't ever overestimate an opponent. You never know what tricks they might employ, no matter how pathetic they look."

Aurelius nodded silently, his face sullen.

Prometheus stood and walked over to him as Aurelius repaired the dent in his breastplate. "Considering this was your first fight in many centuries you have done well." He said, praising the Dragon with a gentle smile. "Do not think you have failed, the only time Davis has lost a fight was in the middle of a pitched battle fighting against a member of the Scarlet Brotherhood, a group of unparalleled master assassins who even managed to injure an aspect of mine. He is one of the greatest warriors on Oerth. There is no shame in losing to him."

"Perhaps." Aurelius conceded grumpily.

Davis smiled and slapped the Dragon on the back. "Prometheus isn't lying. And it's not like you lost to an ordinary human, after all; I was created to be the perfect instrument of death. Tell you what, I've never seen a Dragon battle in the air before. Why don't you show me some of your fighting styles while you fly sometime and I'll teach you something about fighting human styles in return? I know quite a few martial arts and you might be able to incorporate them. Any Dragon would be shocked if you managed to flip them over and pin them, I'm sure."

Aurelius raised an intrigued eyebrow before nodding and turning to Prometheus. "I do not desire to put myself on display so quickly but flying appeals to me at the moment. Will you join us, your Eminence?"

Prometheus considered the request for a moment before nodding. After a few minutes of traversing the halls they found themselves standing on the top of one of the towers.

"I did promise you the freedom to fly when we returned." Prometheus stated. "Be free of your earthly bounds for a time, young one."

Aurelius smiled before quickly expanding to his normal form. A moment later he launched himself off the tower. Spreading his wings to their fullest, the Dragon glided gracefully over the palace, luxuriating in the feel of the wind streaming along his scales for the first time in countless centuries. Aurelius nearly moaned in pleasure as he slowly executed a lazy upward spiral, the swift currents and the feel of them playing over his body relaxing him nearly as much as the scalding bath he had experienced in Prometheus's rooms a few days before. Grinning happily the Dragon allowed himself a moment of informality as he let out a gusty laugh while his body swooped upward at a steep angle before he angled himself downwards into a dive. Curving his body and angling his wings slightly, the Dragon swept by the railing they stood near, his wingtips bare feet from the stone wall before he corkscrewed around the top of the tower, alighting on it a moment later to look down at the two of them, an exultant expression on his face.

"It has been too long since I felt the wind beneath my wings!" He sighed happily.

Davis chuckled quietly. "I could make a joke about that almost indecent look of pleasure you have on your face but I shall refrain."

Aurelius smirked at him, seemingly too caught up in his enjoyment of the moment to be affronted. "And well you should, lest I smite you most mightily, dark creature."

Davis snorted in amusement as he leaned against the stone rail. "Very nice flying; it was quite graceful. You know, it's funny but I never see Prometheus fly." He mentioned, glancing over at the other Dragon.

Aurelius frowned slightly in concern at Prometheus. "You should. After all, Dragons are meant to fly and the act is one of our greatest pleasures. Not doing so would be like knowing you are able to run at great speed but hold yourself back to a sluggard's pace even when there is no need. There is exultation in flight, not just pride in the ability to do so. It is… exhilarating."

"Sadly I have no time for such things." Prometheus replied stiffly. "Perhaps one day…"

"The last time you spent some time off was when you visited Overking Xavener." Davis pointed out. "You're something of a workaholic you know. Don't tell me you can't take a few minutes every day to fly and get some fresh air."

Aurelius frowned in confusion at the unfamiliar term. "You are implying he works himself too hard? Surely as the Emperor he can do as he sees fit? In any case, I have always found it helps clear my mind."

Prometheus let out a slightly put out sigh but nodded as Aurelius shifted himself back into his human form. "Perhaps one day soon I shall indulge. Until then, tell me about what happened before you were put to sleep. Tell me of the Dragon Wars and your role in them."

Aurelius nodded, his face becoming dark as he recalled the events of his past. "For almost as long as I can remember I was involved in the war. I and my kin were raised in the understanding that one day we would take part. It was a hard life though Aurixiel tried to make it more bearable by being the grumpy but sweet uncle and Kyprioth with his…unique brand of humor. Arianasa found it hard to adjust, however." He said with a quiet sigh.

"Arianasa?" Davis asked curiously.

"She was…I suppose you can call her a sister of sorts." Aurelius explained. "We were all born in the same clutch of eggs so we are at least kin. She was a gentle soul, full of compassion. She wanted no part in the war. Sadly the elders could not spare even one Dragon in our battles. She refused to fight but she became quite proficient in healing magics. Not surprising really, our silver brothers and sisters were always known for their use of the more gentle arts."

"She was a field medic then?" Prometheus prompted.

Aurelius nodded. "Essentially, yes. When our Elder or brother would drag us back from the battles, bloodied and scarred, she would fix us up, heal our wounds, and murmur gentle words of encouragement in our ears. Even when the war was at its height and the injured lay piled around her she still had time for such things. The war changed her though. She became fiercer, more determined and driven. Not to fight, for she still refused to sully her hands with violence, but she swore to save as many as she could and make them whole again. She went at it with a will that impressed and heartened us all. Even when we were far from her, fighting against Tiamet's spawn, we knew in the back of our minds that our sister would be waiting for us with her miraculous healing hands and gentle voice. She was a comfort to all of us at some point."

"She sounds like a most impressive Dragon." Davis smiled.

"I would say she still is, assuming she still lives." Aurelius replied with a smile. "She was one of the six of us to be placed in our enchanted sleep when our Lord decreed it. As far as I know she slumbers still, in the mountains to the north."

Davis blinked in surprise. "Beowulf and I were on our way north to locate her when we were ambushed. Do you know where she is?"

"Assuming the terrain has not changed much in the intervening centuries, I should be able to." Aurelius replied.

An idea crystalized in Prometheus's mind and he looked at Aurelius with new intensity. "You say she was good at healing. I know you mentioned she was a comfort to you but surely there were Dragons that were…broken mentally during the fighting. Was she able to help them?"

Aurelius looked at Prometheus and his intense gaze. "You speak of your brother the Gnoll." He murmured carefully.

Davis nodded in agreement, catching on to Prometheus's idea. "Cleric though he is, Beowulf's condition is unique and Prometheus has no way of curing him. He needs a miracle but the gods won't grant it. The war will be upon us soon so we don't have years to allow him to slowly heal. Arianasa might just be the Dragon who can bring him back to us."

Aurelius nodded thoughtfully. "I do recall some of our brothers were taken by Tiamet's hordes during the war and tortured for months before we could mount a rescue. Some of them she was able to heal enough that they were willing to return to the front lines. Some were not so fortunate but in truth, there was little left of them. Death would have been a kindness. Perhaps she can work her skills upon the Gnoll as well."

Prometheus nearly licked his lips in anticipation. "When can we make this journey? I dare not waste a single minute if we can bring him back."

"Your court sorceress can send us back through the circle and it will take about a week on foot to get to the mountain where she sleeps." Aurelius stated.

"I will not wait a week." Prometheus growled. "We will run the entire way day and night if need be. I certainly have the stamina for such an undertaking; I trust you do as well?" He asked Aurelius.

Aurelius drew himself up, a slightly insulted look on his face. "As if I would do any less?"

Prometheus nodded. "Excellent."

"Sounds good." Davis commented. "When do we leave?"

Prometheus shook his head. "I will need you here to keep an eye on things while I am gone. Coordinate with Crostrike to see if she can…obtain the specimens we talked about in our meeting and run what tests you can on them. We must learn their strengths and weaknesses in great detail if we are to be successful in our campaign."

Davis grinned in anticipation. "I'm always in favor of extreme physiological studies."

Prometheus raised an eyebrow at his quip but nodded. "Make sure to take every precaution you and Crostrike can think of and then some. I will not have those specimens getting loose and wreaking havoc in my palace."

Davis smiled, his eyes becoming predatory. "Oh don't worry; they won't be in any condition to make trouble when I'm through with them."

Aurelius glanced between the two of them suspiciously before he spoke carefully. "His words send a chill down my spine. I know he speaks of doing that which is…improper. Your servant humbly requests he be told what is going on; I would hate to make another gaff unthinkingly, Your Eminence."

Prometheus smiled in amusement at the Dragon's stiff tone. "You need not trouble yourself Aurelius. The creatures we speak of would make any Gnoll seem like a fluffy dog in comparison. Believe me when I say they are one of the vilest races in existence."

A sinisterly amused smile appeared on the Dragon's face. "So they are already deserving of death? Splendid! Do carry on, dark one."

"I'm so pleased to have your blessing." Davis drawled.

"Let us go then." Prometheus stated firmly. "Time waits for no one and I will not let Beowulf suffer a moment longer than need be."

* * *

><p><em>Fierna's Palace, <em>

_Phlegethos, the Fourth Layer of Hell_

The dark temptress had made her way through the blazing heat and bubbling lava pools that dotted the landscape before finally crossing the dark stone bridge that connected the blue, fiery crystal spire to the rest of Phlegethos, the spire itself being surrounded by a moat of liquid rock. Upon reaching the audience chamber the Dragon goddess had been somewhat surprised to see a decidedly female figure seated upon the throne. The demon was young and voluptuous with a slim violet-colored body and tight-fitting regal clothes. Her face was heart-shaped and her brilliant yellow eyes sharp in comparison to the rest of her with deep red hair cascading down her back.

"I must admit, I was expecting to meet with Belial." Tiamet stated mildly with a frown upon her face.

"You obviously haven't been keeping up with the times." She said in a bored, airy tone as she examined her long painted talons while lounging inelegantly on the throne, her leg thrown over one arm. "Ever since my best friend Glasya took over the Realm of Malbolge I've been running things for dear old dad."

Tiamet raised an eyebrow at this. "Glasya, as in Asmodeus's daughter?"

The young Demon sent a patronizing look towards the goddess, her voice full of youthful arrogance. "Do you know anyone else named Glasya who rules a layer of Hell because I certainly don't! Hells below, do you sit in your little stronghold and plug your ears with treasure?"

Before Tiamet could respond with an appropriately scathing remark at the insult, the girl had continued on. "Just how many ears do you have anyway? I imagine with five heads it must get annoying. I can't imagine trying to dig wax out of 10 ears!" She grinned tauntingly.

Tiamet growled quietly, glaring at the girl but managed to hold her tongue. The very fact that the girl sat there without repercussion suggested she either had Belial's approval to sit there or he was incapable of ousting her without serious consequences, neither of which was an entirely pleasant thought.

The Demoness merely smiled haughtily at the Dragon's reserve. "Well, enough chit chat, I have an outing with Glasya in a while and I need to get ready for it. What do you want anyway?"

"Are you aware of what has been happening in the mortal world in recent years?" Tiamet asked.

The girl shrugged. "Not really, I've been spending all my time with Glasya and getting things up to snuff around here since I took over. Why?"

"The other dark gods are attempting to bring the mortals to heel. Unfortunately a specific mortal is standing in our way and since our usual forces have not been able to deal with him, we asking for your help as well as the help of others." Tiamet explained.

The girl yawned briefly, glancing at the goddess. "Sorry, not interested."

Tiamet bristled at this. "I assure you the rewards would be—"

"Look, I've got enough going on down here without having to worry about whatever crap you guys are up to." The girl replied shortly, cutting Tiamet off. "I really don't have time to deal with it and I don't really care one way or the other."

"We are not asking you to lead an offensive!" Tiamet argued. "Merely provide soldiers to us!"

"Does this look like the front lines of the Blood War?" Fierna asked rhetorically, spreading her hands and looking around. "I have servants, not soldiers! You want to fight a war? Have at it but I've need every demon I can get to help keep control around here! You think it's easy being in the pool with the big boys? Un-uh! But I'm gonna make sure nobody tries to take advantage of me and that includes you!"

Tiamet seethed as the girl stood up and flounced off. Spinning on her heel, Tiamet marched out of the chamber, her stiletto heels clacking loudly on the polished stone floor, her face a storm of frustration.

"You're not the only one who feels that way." A quiet smooth voice stated from an alcove nearby, making her pause.

As she turned she beheld the handsome bestial face of Belial as the former Arch-Duke slid into view from the shadows, his royal red and purple robed parted, displaying his exquisitely-muscled chest and stomach, his lower body covered in a pair of silky black pants.

"Belial. It seems you've had a run of bad fortune lately." Tiamet stated, smiling inwardly as a plan formed in her mind. "Your daughter is quite the little spitfire." She teased gently.

"It is not something I am proud of, I assure you." He grumbled with a frown. "Not even a short time ago I was still the power behind her. Asmodeus may have demoted me slightly because of a little indiscretion but even then I was not concerned. Now, however…"

"Now your little girl is playing with Asmodeus's daughter and getting ideas." Tiamet stated with a hint of relish. "Ideas of…autonomy? Getting out from under daddy's thumb to prove she's worthy of the big time?"

Belial glared at the goddess in displeasure. "Something along those lines, yes."

Tiamet's smile grew slightly wider, her eyes glittering darkly. "And that worries you, doesn't it?" She purred. "What is your little girl up to? Just what is Glasya telling her? Is she planning on getting rid of dear old dad to secure her place in the realms? Frightening thought, hmm?" She prodded softly as Belial shifted uncomfortably. "You've already fallen from favor in Asmodeus's eyes since he gave your position to that silly little girl. She's going to come into her own soon under Glasya's guidance and then…well, I don't think I need to continue, do I?" She asked, the wicked amusement plain in her voice.

"You have told me nothing I have not already considered many times." Belial grumbled, glaring at her with his ruby red eyes.

"And yet the look on your face tells me you don't have a solution to your little problem." Tiamet said softly, leaning in close to the Demon. "Whereas I may."

Belial's eyes lit up slightly, a smile curving his lips. "Do tell?"

"Glasya." Tiamet breathed softly in his ear. "Your daughter is obviously infatuated with her; I'm not nearly as blind as she seems to think I am. Go to Glasya and act the part of a concerned father. Tell her that Fierna is doing well on the administrative side of things but she needs a warrior's training to make sure she thrives. And what better way to gain practical experience than in our war? Have Glasya suggest to her to throw in her lot with us, she can even take men she trusts on this little jaunt as bodyguards. You just need to have one of your best men in position when the time is right, if you get my meaning?" She suggested enticingly.

"Glasya is no fool and neither is my daughter, for all her faults." He replied testily. "Such a transparent ruse…"

"You are an Arch-Duke are you not?" Tiamet asked haughtily, her voice taking on a mocking tone. "Don't tell me you can't manipulate a pair of young, hot-blooded Demonesses to your will. If you're unable to do even that, then your time truly is over Belial." She said with a hint of a sneer.

Belial bristled at the insinuation. "You dare much to speak to me so in my own realm!" He hissed, his eyes blazing dangerously as he clenched his fists.

"But it's not really your realm anymore is it?" Tiamet asked challengingly before turning up the charm. "It could be…if you help us. And even if Asmodeus manages to keep you from regaining control here…well, there is plenty of room in the celestial realms for someone of your stature once we've cleaned out the trash. Who knows, if everything goes as planned you could very well rule two realms." She murmured in his ear, her body pressed sensually against him.

Smirking at him in perverse glee, her eyes scintillating with promises, she slid away from him before turning and striding down the hall, leaving the Demon to smile darkly in the half-shadow, his blood-red eyes burning with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Please review if you are enjoying my story so far.<p> 


	32. Demons and Dragons

**A/N: FYI my profile has been updated and my DeviantArt account has some new items in it regarding the series if anyone is interested.**

**Chapter 32: Demons and Dragons**

"Forgive me for saying so but I can't help but think that the Emperor has lost his mind." Crostrike stated with a hint of tartness to Davis, her normally sharp, aristocratic face pinched even further with displeasure as she glared lightly at her sometimes lover, the pair of them standing in her apartments in the palace.

Davis smiled in amusement. "Trust me, the Emperor is quite serious and I, for one, agree with his plan."

Crostrike scoffed openly at this. "Which proves you are just as much a fool as he is! Do you think summoning a demon is something that is done lightly? No matter what you may have read in some of the more fantastical fiction books that find themselves in circulation these days, it is not as simple as drawing a circle on the floor and muttering a few arcane words before making a simple pact with them!"

Davis chuckled quietly at her admonishment. "I have, in fact, read some of those books and I consider them utter tripe. Still, surely you or at least various members of your House must have experience in such matters."

Crostrike sighed in annoyance before seating herself inelegantly in a nearby chair. "It is obvious you will not be moved by simple common sense or logic. Since you intend to see this insanity through no matter what I say, can I at least know the reason you wish to embark on this ludicrous scheme?" She asked, resting her forehead against her fingertips in a pose of long-suffering weariness.

"The reasons are straightforward enough." Davis replied, smiling at her dramatics. "The Emperor wishes for me to enact a study of our adversaries and catalogue their strengths and weaknesses in more depth. To that end I am, with your help of course, to summon various demons, incapacitate them, and experiment upon them with various tools and implements."

"By the gods you sound like some of the more rabid members of my House." The woman muttered in exasperation, rubbing her eyes. "You do realize only the truly crazy ones attempted this sort of thing and it rarely ended well?" She asked acerbically with a glare.

"Ah, but they did not have one of the most premiere magic users in the world at their disposal, nor did they have a lightning quick mind like mine." Davis rejoined. "Unlike humans, I have a perfectly logical and calculating mind. I don't make assumptions about the common usage of words and I don't believe in leaving loopholes in agreements. Any Demon we summon will absolutely hate me; they'll be dealing with the ultimate rules lawyer."

Crostrike looked at him piercingly for a moment. "You really do believe this will work don't you?"

Davis shrugged. "Unless you have access to records kept by the less savory members of your House that we haven't discovered yet or you have an alternative to obtain the information we seek…?"

"Sadly no." Crostrike sighed in resignation, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. "Fine, I'll gather the needed materials while you write up a document just in case we do need to enact a pact. Hells, I'll do it just to see the expression on the Demon's face when you hand it the several hundred page document it will no doubt be."

Davis merely chuckled, his eyes glinting with excitement.

* * *

><p><em>The Bone March…<em>

Before leaving the palace Prometheus had outfitted himself and Aurelius with dark green and light brown camouflaged clothing and a pack with various necessities before Crostrike had teleported them to the Bone March via the circle created previously. The two had immediately set off at a brisk pace, racing through the tall grass and avoiding the main roads. With their senses spread out to stay abreast of any living thing in the area and the nanites fueling their already superior bodies, they ran easily as fast as any horse at full gallop without effort as the long miles passed in a blur of green and brown.

"Tell me more of your time with Aurixiel and the others." Prometheus requested as he ran.

"From the time I was hatched Aurixiel was always with us; teaching us, training us, he was like a father and mentor to all of us." Aurelius explained over the quiet roar of the passing wind. "As I mentioned he was grumpy, cantankerous, and painfully blunt but he was always a wise and understanding Dragon. Life was harsh and war was always on our minds but he helped blunt the sharp edge of it as best he could even as he taught us how to fight on the ground and in the air. There were others, of course, who taught us magic, how to transform and act like a human should in case we needed to blend in, woodcraft, and a dozen other things, but Aurixiel was always at the forefront of our training, overseeing everything and helping us up when we fell."

"And Kyprioth?" Prometheus asked.

Aurelius snorted in amusement. "He was always pulling pranks on me and the others. Oh he had a very sharp mind and an even sharper tongue but he was always up to no good with them. He even tried to play a prank on Aurixiel once!" The Dragon chuckled at the memory. "Of course, once Aurixiel was through with him, he never dared a second attempt but that did not stop him from plying his trade on us."

"He sounds a bit like Davis except with a more developed sense of humor." Prometheus commented dryly. "Something tells me those two will either get along famously or one will try to murder the other."

Aurelius laughed. "I would give much to see such a spectacle! At least one of them would no longer be a nuisance! Perhaps even both if they managed to do each other in!"

"Hoping for the death of your brother and my adviser?" Prometheus teased with a smirk. "And you call yourself a golden Dragon! Shameful!"

Aurelius picked up on the Dragon's teasing tone and smiled back. "Your adviser is a dark creature if I ever saw one and my brother is hardly better! I rather think he managed to find a lake of copper-colored paint and decided to bathe in it! I have always stated he was a Chromatic in disguise so there is no shame in wishing for the death of either!"

Prometheus chuckled as the grass whipped past them. "How droll! What of the others? Tell me of Arianasa!"

"Much of what I remember I told you and Davis back at the palace!" He replied. "She was sweet, kind, and always generous with her time. When you roused her anger, however, even Kyprioth gave her a wide berth! She had a will that was harder than her scales and all of us were glad for it for she never gave up on us, even when things seemed desperate!"

"You give me hope in restoring my brother!" Prometheus replied.

"I do not seek to question you, my Lord, but are you certain he can be trusted?" Aurelius asked carefully. "My experiences are much different from yours and I have never met a Gnoll that was reasonable, let alone one that walked in the Light!"

"As you have said, your experiences are different, but your concerns are ones that I have been forced to deal with since he stood at my side." Prometheus replied with a hint of annoyance. "He has sworn to serve St. Cuthbert as one of his Billets and his god has blessed him with the ability to divine the aura of all those around him, thus allowing him to see the darkness and light in others. I doubt the god of justice would bestow such a gift on an unworthy creature even before he joined the god's ranks!"

Aurelius grimaced, his cheeks becoming flushed. "You were right when you previously said I did not know the details of the situation! I offer my humblest apologies for my rash words the other day!"

"You have apologized once already, placing yourself under my judgment!" Prometheus replied. "I consider the matter closed unless you should have some other issue with him!"

"I must confess I will be happier when I see him serving you faithfully and well. I do trust your word…"

"But actions are always more potent!" Prometheus replied, finishing the thought. "I do not entirely appreciate your stance but I understand. In time you will come to trust him as I do!"

Aurelius nodded. "I hope to be able to soon!"

"Tell me of the others then!" Prometheus prompted. "You, Arianasa, Aurixiel, and Kyprioth make four, what of the other two?"

"Kynathia chose to sleep in the desert to the south where the Suel Empire once stood." Aurelius stated. "Not only did she prefer the heat but I believe she was of the opinion that humans would settle there in the future, thus allowing her to keep abreast of everything that went on in the world. She was the most incredible blatherer you ever heard, always talking about this or that. One found themselves with tired ears before long. A nicer sister you could not ask for but she was always rather flighty, not unlike our other Brass kin if I am being honest." He admitted.

"She will prove an interesting addition to the family, I am sure." Prometheus smiled. "And the one in Nyr Dyv?"

Aurelius smiled. "Ah, now there was a Dragon I was proud to call my brother. Elidar is a bronze Dragon in the truest sense of the word. Honorable, proud, and a staunch warrior. We fought beside each other in many battles. I think you will take a shine to him."

Prometheus smiled and nodded. "He does indeed sound every inch the noble Dragon. I look forward to meeting him."

* * *

><p><em>The Palace of Utopia, a few hours later…<em>

"Have I mentioned how insane this is?" Muttered Crostrike as she carefully poured a line of black sand on top of one of the lines written on the floor.

"Oh a few times in the last half hour." Davis remarked with good cheer as drew another perfectly straight line through part of the construct with a red wax marker.

The pair of large designs in the center of the heavily fortified room consisted of multiple interlinked runic circles; each enclosed by another with the edge of the final circle virtually an encyclopedia of connected arcane command words and bindings designed specifically for the purpose of restraining the Demon and its powers. Thanks to Davis's meticulousness, the circles and lines that comprised the diagrams were perfectly drawn with nary a smudge or incorrectly written character to be seen. Crostrike, in the meantime, had collected the various powders, liquids, and stones that had needed to be placed in specific spots in the circles or sprinkled along the various lines. Lastly, the terminator had retrieved various tools both from Oerth and on Earth, setting them up off to the side. The entire process had taken several careful hours of work but between the two of them, Davis was confident their first venture into Demon summoning would be a success, much to the sorceress's dread.

Crostrike finally stood from her kneeling position next to the outer edge of the circles and surveyed their work with a critical eye. After a few moments she nodded reluctantly.

"I suppose they are as secure and complete as we can make them." She sighed.

Davis smiled. "Not to worry, I have a small team of terminators with plasma rifles outside just in case and I've notified Michael and the guards about the possibility of a Demon running amok."

"I'm sure they were thrilled to hear that." The woman remarked dryly. "Now the only question is what type of Demon do we summon?"

"Safety first." Davis replied. "A very low-level Demon to start with, I think."

"There is no such thing as a low level Demon unless you count the Lemures and other such disgusting things." Crostrike snorted quietly. "But the Lemures are basically mindless heaps of flesh and the Imps will be able to tell us nothing substantial. One shot from a plasma rifle will kill one easily. Thankfully my colleagues were smart enough to write down the true names of several Demons they had contacted in the past for various services; hopefully based on that they will be willing to work with us. Still, I think one of the less martially-aligned Demons should suffice. Shall we?"

Davis smiled and stepped back a few paces while Crostrike took a slim and slightly frayed book from a nearby table. Leafing through the pages she placed her finger on a certain spot.

"This should do nicely. An information broker named 'Klyigst'Tal'. It should provide us with plenty of information given the right…incentive." She smirked at him. "I trust you have your contract prepared just in case?"

Davis nodded.

"Then let us begin." The woman stated solemnly, her face becoming serious before she turned to carefully enter the second circle near the first. Standing at the center of the complex diagrams she lit various candles placed at the termination points of specific lines before dipping her finger in a small bowl of red blood that had been placed there earlier. Pressing a smudge of the substance at each cardinal point of the innermost circle she began to slowly chant in a harsh and vile tongue Davis recognized as the Infernal language of the Baatezu. Slowly the lines and drawings in the circles began to glow with actinic white light as the ambient light in the room seemed to dim as if a veil had been cast into the very air itself. Slow throbbing pulses of exotic energy began to emanate from the center of the second circle before suddenly the air seemed to split with a loud _crack_. At the center of the circle a tear in the very fabric of reality torn itself open, the light emanating from it the color of fire and fresh blood as horrible screams of a thousand damned souls poured from it unendingly. The tear was soon easily as tall as a man as Crostrike continued her disturbing guttural chants before yelling the Demon's name in a commanding tone. A powerful pulse of energy surged from the tear with a bass tone as a series of long, razor sharp claws the color of fresh blood emerged from the tear. Seemingly gripping the edges of space-time with casual strength it began to tear the rip open wider. More light poured from the rip as a massive and bloated figure pulled its way through before the tear snapped shut with a loud _pop_, healing itself immediately. Dark power slowly pulsed from the massive creature, making the sorceress's skin crawl even behind the wards, the halogen brightness of the glowing circles the only illumination in the near pitch dark room as she examined the thing she had summoned. The Demon was easily twice the height and girth of a normal human and its body appeared to be extremely obese with a large paunch and flabby arms. Its skin was gray and its thick feet were clawed while from its back sprouted a large pair of bat-like wings. Covering its body was an open black robe made from the finest silk and embroidered on the hems with gold and silver thread in complex designs. Its face was wide and vaguely porcine with squinty red eyes and a pair of webbed fans on either side. Curiously its face was painted white like a geisha's and its wide, thin lips were done up in red lipstick. On each of its fingers was a jeweled ring and a pair of expensive earrings adorned its pointed ears. The creature glanced at the pair of them silently before it smiled, revealing row after row of serrated teeth.

"How interesting." It stated in a husky feminine voice with a strange buzz. "It's been a long time since someone from Garasteth summoned me."

_The thing sounds like someone's rich grandmother._ Davis thought in idle surprise as the creature's grin grew a bit wider, focusing on the sorceress. "Tell me, how is dear old Darryl these days? Still trying to come up with the formula for that elixir he was always going on about?" It asked, its voice turning a bit sultry. "I always told him I could easily provide him with what he needed but he was never brave enough to pay my price. I wonder if you are braver than he was?" It asked teasingly, its red eyes glinting.

"I'm afraid Darryl is no longer with us." Crostrike replied simply. "I was given access to his notes and so we called you here."

The Demon stroked its massive chin thoughtfully for a moment, its malevolent eyes considering. "So, then…how can I be of service to you?" It asked its tone carefully congenial.

"We need information." Crostrike replied simply.

The Demon's grin somehow grew even wider. "I have information." It oozed as it tapped its fingertips together eagerly. "Information is my stock in trade, in fact. What is it, exactly, that you want to know?"

"How much will this information cost us, exactly?" Davis asked cautiously.

The Demon's eyes darted to the terminator, its gaze sharp as any blade as it assessed him before they softened, becoming amicable again.

"A wise question. Since you are…new customers of mine I think I can offer you a free sampling of what I know. Nothing too important, mind you, but enough to prove my…usefulness to you."

Davis smirked sardonically. "Every drug dealer's favorite tactic; the first hit's free but after that you pay through the nose since you're hooked. Go ahead then." He challenged quietly. "Tantalize me."

The Demon began to chuckle quietly in anticipation, the predatory grin never leaving its face. "Oh I _do_ like you!" It turned back to look at Crostrike, its tone becoming almost grandmotherly. "You've got a clever one here, dear, better hold onto him."

"I intend to." Crostrike replied, unfazed by the Demon's gentle tones.

Nodding slightly Klyigst'Tal turned back to Davis. "You're obviously a very discerning customer." It oozed in amusement. "I can tell you've got quite a bit of experience in these matters so I'll make it worth your while. Ask me something and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Davis rested his chin in his hand for a moment in consideration before he spoke. "I will, of course, require you to speak the complete truth to me. That won't be a problem will it?"

The Demon shrugged. "I rather thought that would be a non-issue. After all, I would hardly be useful to you if I lied, would I?"

"Just making sure." Davis replied with a smile before he continued. "So, assuming this question doesn't go beyond the 'free sample' price, do you or anyone else, whether a direct agent of hell or a mortal proxy, know what goes on within the walls of Utopia?"

"You want to know whether your little kingdom is shrouded from us." The Demon stated in amusement. "Sadly that's a bit beyond what I can offer. I would have to research it, ask questions of my contacts, and so on. Of course, I can easily find out if…" It brushed its fingertips together, silently requesting payment as it smiled enticingly.

Davis shook his head with a smile. "I withdraw my question then. Here's another: What can you tell me about Hellfire?"

"I can tell you quite a lot." The Demon replied easily. "But for the purposes of our little sampling I'll just give you a quick overview. It's an incredibly hot substance, hotter than any Dragon's fire or forge, which is created in the depths of Baator."

"And it can significantly harm any of the beings that exist in the Nine Hells?" Davis asked.

The Demon narrowed its eyes slightly in consideration. "It depends on what kind of being you're referring to." It stated cautiously. "The simplest of creatures it will obliterate entirely, of course."

"And the standard foot soldiers of the armies of the Arch-Dukes?" Davis prompted.

"…Yes, it will harm them as well." The Demon hedged, its tone slightly reluctant as it looked at them with frank suspicion.

"Splendid." Davis smiled coldly. "I think we'll be able to learn a lot from you."

The Demon smiled like a shark, misconstruing Davis's remark. "Oh I'm sure I'll be able to provide you with whatever you need. Just a small down payment and I will be at your beck and call."

Davis chuckled maliciously, his green eyes slowly bleeding into ruby red. "Oh I think we'll just skip the down payment. After all," he stated in a deadly soft voice, "it's not like you'll be giving up this information _willingly_. Victoria?"

Crostrike murmured a series of chants and suddenly the sigils contained within the Demon's circle flared brightly. Klyigst'Tal howled as arcs of energy surged across its body before the arcs became bands of solid power, dragging it down to the floor and pinning it in place.

Frantically the Demon attempted to use its claws to tear apart the bonds as a torrent of horribly filthy language and hateful insults spewed from its mouth, the very words filled with demonic power. Crostrike shuddered within the circle as the runes flared, protecting her mind from the creature's infernal tongue while Davis merely stood there with a cold smirk on his face, the words not fazing him in the slightest as he watched the Demon struggle. After a few minutes of non-stop cursing the Demon finally wound down, panting quietly as it glared at them with undisguised loathing.

"When my masters hear of this they will come for you!" It shouted. "No one treats a broker of my caliber with such disrespect! The very hordes will be on your doorstep!"

"We know." Davis replied chillingly, the coldly confident smile still on his face. "And that is why you will tell us everything that is stored in that brain of yours before we perform a few tests on you."

The Demon gritted its teeth, glaring balefully at the terminator. "What kind of tests?" It hissed.

In answer, Davis moved to a nearby table and picked up a tray of sharp implements before slowly walking towards the circle. "I know what you're thinking." Davis murmured intently, his red eyes fixed on the Demon's own. "You're thinking these knives and blades won't pierce your skin, that you won't betray your masters and the confidence of your clients because we're just two pitiful mortals with delusions of grandeur. But you're quite wrong."

Davis's eyes gleamed with relish as he picked up a surgical scalpel and slowly held it point up, allowing the silvery metal to gleam in the harsh light of the magical circles. "These blades, each and every one, were blessed by the Herald of Bahamut, Pelor's most potent servant apart from the ArchCleric of Veluna. They just ooze divine power."

The Demon's eyes widened in shock as Davis carefully began to cross the circle, careful not to disrupt or damage even the slightest bit of it until he finally stood next to the Demon.

"And now you're thinking that there's no way such a paragon of virtue would allow someone to torture another sentient being, to perform terrible experiments on them. Once again you're wrong." Davis murmured as he knelt beside the Demon, the hand holding the scalpel's blade slowly drifting closer as it began to emanate golden light.

The Demon began to pant in fear, the light of the gods burning its eyes as it continued to struggle futilely against the bands of power that held it in place.

"The Dragon Emperor may forgive many things." Davis murmured, staring into the Demon's eyes mercilessly. "But creatures of pure evil such as you are beyond redemption and he knows it. He has no pity, no mercy, and no forgiveness in his heart for one such as you."

And I," he intoned ominously, as he touched the tip of the blade millimeters from the Demon's eye, making the skin smoke and burn, "have no mercy in me at all."

The scalpel flashed and the Demon began to scream.

* * *

><p><em>The plains north of Spinecastle<em>

_The Bone March…_

Miles flew by and the sun continued its inexorable traverse across the sky as the pair continued their race. Fortunately they had been able to skirt the known hunting grounds of the remaining tribes of demi-humans and creatures that still infested the open grasslands. The few bloodthirsty scouting parties they had run into were quickly dispatched before they moved on without pause; primitive weapons and mindless tactics were suicide against foes such as them. Aurelius had merely glared at his blade, vaguely upset that he had needed to draw it at all and stain it with their foul blood before cleaning and replacing it in his scabbard. The city of Spinecastle, the only true fortified city in the realm apart from Johnsport on the southeastern coast, had been left in the dust as well; the Emperor had no business there as of yet. Finally they came to the long range of mountains in the north that divided the Bone March from the slim northern territory of Ratik and the cold, unforgiving lands of the frost barbarians that lived close to the pole in perpetual winter. Gazing up at the high peaks in vague curiosity he turned to Aurelius.

"Now, young one, it is time for you to lead me. Show me where your sister lies in wait." Prometheus murmured.

Aurelius nodded as he slowly looked over the mountain range. "I know you have said that we must remain disguised but I remember the location best from above. With your permission?" He asked.

Prometheus nodded. "I shall allow it. But be as quick as you are able. I need not elaborate on what kinds of creatures are likely to live here."

The Dragon nodded before his form morphed into that of the young golden Dragon he was. Stretching his wings with a relieved sigh he quickly ran forward, flapping his wings before he lifted himself off the ground, quickly flying higher until he was a small winged figure, a speck of gold shining in the light of the sun. High above, Aurelius slowly flew back and forth, his eyes scanning the mountain range for familiar sights as he cast his mind back to before his long sleep. The nanites in his brain virtually superimposed the memory overtop the current landscape, creating a strange but helpful blend of the two in his mind's eye. After several minutes he circled over a certain area before landing on an outcropping of rock several hundred feet above the foot of the mountains where Prometheus stood.

~~_Please do not tell me you plan to hike your way up the mountain_.~~ Aurelius stated, using his wireless transmitter. ~~_Caution is one thing but if finding her is as vital as you believe…~~_

~~_Then we ought not to waste time, I agree.~_~ Prometheus stated.

Transforming into his normal form, the 30-foot Dragon swiftly took to the air, his body shooting towards the outcropping like a golden arrow before he landed on a massive boulder a few yards away from Aurelius. The pair quickly returned to their human forms before Prometheus moved to join his companion.

"Where is the cave entrance?" He asked.

Aurelius nodded to his right. "A few hundred yards in that direction. Unfortunately there was no place closer for us to land without risking falling off the mountain side. The path is rough and rather slim."

"Sensible." Prometheus replied.

The two began to make their way along the rough path that was littered with loose rocks, the cool breeze making their hair flutter about. After several minutes they came to a large stone overhang under which sat a dark cave entrance. Making their way forward they slowly navigated their way through the multitude of tunnels and dead ends that made up the cavern system, carefully avoiding the stalactites and stalagmites that had grown from the ceiling and floor over the centuries. Finally Aurelius paused before a natural archway.

"She lies within." He stated softly.

* * *

><p><em>Utopia…<em>

"May Asmodeus's hounds feast on your entrails for eternity!" The Demon shouted furiously before crying out in pain as the divinely-enchanted blade sank deep into its flabby flesh.

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear!" Davis informed it coldly. "I asked you what Hextor's and the other gods' plans were for this invasion!"

"How could I possibly know—AACCK!" The Demon moaned.

"You're a trafficker of information; it's your business to know everything you can, as you so boastfully stated not long ago!" Davis replied relentlessly. "So you know something! _Spill it!_" He ordered forcefully as he stabbed a long blade deep into the creature's guts. "Or I'll see _your_ entrails spilled all over this floor!"

"I know…" The Demon panted frantically. "I know the Arch-Dukes have been meeting with…with the gods! Hextor, Nerull, and Tiamet! They've all been given proposals…!"

"I think I can guess what those are." Davis growled, his red eyes boring into the Demon's own. "Which ones have accepted the offers the gods or their representatives made regarding those meetings?"

"Bel, Dispater, and Glasya!" The Demon replied quickly. "There are rumors that Fierna, Belial's daughter may command some of the hordes herself!"

"What is Asmodeus's stance on his Arch-Dukes accepting those proposals?" Davis asked grimly.

"He…he seems neutral for now!" The creature stated, taking in several deep breaths. "He has not endorsed the actions but he has not condemned or acted against any of them!"

"And what of the other Arch-Dukes?" Davis demanded. "What has been their response to the gods' proposals?"

"Mammon was not approached!" The obese broker panted. "His constant duplicity is well known to all in Baator! Not one of the other Arch-Dukes will even consider treating with him!"

"They doubtlessly felt he was too treacherous to trust with such a thing." Davis mused to himself before focusing on the Demon. "More." He ordered pointedly, digging one of the blades in even deeper, making the creature squeal.

"Levistus's greatest desire is to have the hordes of the abyss overrun us all!" The Demon cried. "Not even the gods would dare to trust such a creature as he and Baalzebul's lust for power is all-consuming! If he had his way all of creation would bow down to him!"

"And Mephistopheles?" Davis asked.

"I will see you torn limb from limb and your blood made into a fine wine for me to sip at my leisure!" The Demon snarled. "You will not—"

Davis immediately back-handed the Demon's paunchy face with his fist, snapping it to the side before he grabbed one of the other devices from the tray. Sneering at the Demon he placed a ring of metal attached to a hand grip around one of the Demon's clawed toes and gripped the handles tightly. A loud _crack_ followed by a shriek of pain followed.

"That was one of your toes!" Davis snarled, holding up the bloody appendance still clenched in the ring. "You have nine more and I quite fancy those rings on your fingers too! Now tell me about Mephistopheles!"

The Demon gasped frantically for several moments before blurting out the information. "He's the most powerful Demon in Battor apart from Asmodeus! He creates the Hellfire you asked about! He's the only one who can!"

"Sounds like a prime target." Davis mused with a smirk.

"If you're thinking about taking him out, forget it! He's not the Arch-Duke of the 8th Layer for nothing!" The creature snarled. "Even the other Arch-Dukes give him a wide berth!"

"Did he accept the gods' proposals as well?" Davis prompted.

"I don't know!" The creature told him.

Davis frowned. A moment later another bone-shattering _crack_ and accompanying scream filled the air.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" The Demon wailed. "He's crazy! He wants Asmodeus's throne for himself! It's all he ever thinks about! That and taking out Baalzebul! Everything comes second to that! Everything!"

"A definite maybe then." Davis remarked caustically before a twisted smile appeared on his face. "Now then, why don't we see what the insides of a Demon look like?"

The creature's eyes grew wide as Davis lifted the surgical scalpel and brought it down below the Demon's throat.

* * *

><p><em>The Bone March…<em>

Prometheus slowly made his way forward into the large chamber before taking in a soft breath of wonder. The creature that lay before him was easily 20 feet long with scales the color of shining liquid quicksilver. The female Dragon was sleek and toned with her head sporting a pair of swept-back horns and a continuous ridged fan that ran from the back of her head along her back in addition to a pair of smaller fans that emanated from the back of her jaw towards her neck. Her snout was thin and her wings were folded at her sides as was her tail. Surrounding her was the blue glow of the enchantment that held her in stasis.

"She is lovely." Prometheus murmured in appreciation.

"Indeed she is." Aurelius replied with a quiet smile. "She was never short of suitors but the war changed her priorities drastically."

"Did she ever find a mate?" Prometheus asked in mild curiosity.

Aurelius shook his head. "No, and for that I am somewhat grateful. The pain of losing a mate to the war might have been unbearable to her. Even the war could not harden her heart to such a degree."

"Allow me to commune with her first." Aurelius continued. "She will know me better than you."

Prometheus nodded and the other Dragon walked forward, transforming into his normal form before reaching out a talon to touch the energy field.

~~_Sister_.~~ Aurelius crooned softly. ~~_Can you hear me_?~~

~~_I hear you brother.~~_ A soft and lilting tenor voice replied. ~~_What has happened? Why have you come to me and why did you remove yourself from the enchantment our Lord placed upon you?~~_

~~_I awakened because of the one who stands with me. I have much to tell you sister! Will you awaken as I have?~~_

~~_Brother, I dare not defy our Lord's command_.~~ She remonstrated gently. ~~_As much as I would wish otherwise he did not give us leave to awaken ourselves merely because of an interesting mortal. You know this Aurelius. What possessed you to defy Him?_~~

~~_The time has come Arianasa_.~~ Aurelius stated with firm zeal. ~~_Tiamet's spawn has returned to the world and violated the pact between us! Already they have aided the mortals in one of their wars and they will undoubtedly do so again! We must stand ready to oppose them!_~~

~~_You always were ready for a fight.~~_ She laughed lightly before turning serious again. ~~_But if the pact had been broken as you say then surely our Lord would have awakened us Himself with His own voice. Even you would not dare suggest our Lord has become so impotent that he cannot awaken the last of us if He wills it?_~~

~~_He does not need to waken us Himself for He has a Herald on the mortal plane!~~ _Aurelius stated excitedly. ~~_But more than that, Arianasa! The Herald is an Ascendant! A Divine Ascendant in his full might walks the world again as our Lord's General! It is he I have rallied behind!_~~

Aurelius could feel his sister's thoughts halt at his words in shock before she spoke carefully again. ~~_I hope you have not done anything foolish brother. But let me speak to him if you would.~_~

The Dragon removed his talon from the field before gesturing for Prometheus to join him. Transforming himself, the Emperor touched the field with a claw.

~~_Arianasa, servant of our Lord Bahamut, I greet you_.~~ He intoned gently.

Prometheus could feel the Dragon's mind gently probing his own. ~~_You have a great deal of courage to use the name of our Lord so freely._~~ She stated with a hint of rebuke.

Unfazed, Prometheus allowed quiet confidence to color his tone and thoughts. ~~_I have spoken with him directly on many occasions in conjunction with Pelor the Sun Lord. He has given me leave to speak so. Search my mind and you will see the truth of my words.~_~

Prometheus felt a gentle skittering across his mind like the probe of gentle fingertips as the silver Dragon gently filtered her consciousness through his own. Various scenes recalled themselves in his mind's eye before her probes withdrew.

~~_So you do have the ear of our Lord.~~ _She mused_. ~~I saw your ascendance from mortal human to immortal Ascendant when you spoke with the gods. Never before has our Lord granted such a boon to anyone. It is almost beyond belief that he would do so, especially for a human. I mean no disrespect to your race, of course._~~

Prometheus smiled. _~~I take no offense and I am well aware of the unique circumstances of my transformation. In truth I have not considered myself human since that time, though I often draw upon my experiences and my former ways of thinking to aid me.~~_

~~_You do more than that, I think_.~~ She stated quietly. ~~_Even with that brief glimpse into your mind I could sense the turbulence that lies deep beneath the surface. You are a mixing of both races beyond anything a Half-Dragon or Dragon-born could conceive of and it is…disquieting to you.~~_

~~_True enough_.~~ Prometheus admitted, slightly surprised at the casual power and insight she displayed. ~~_But at the moment I have other, more grave concerns_.~~

~~_Yes, the Gnoll you call brother_.~~ She stated quietly, her lilting voice troubled. ~~_He stands out prominently in your thoughts. He has been badly injured and even though you may have the power to heal his wounds, you do not have the wisdom to heal his mind properly.~~_

Prometheus nodded mentally. ~~_I have sought you out for several reasons Arianasa_.~~ He stated softly. ~~_But most prominent among them is this: are you willing to help heal him?~~_

Prometheus could sense her reluctance through the link. ~~_I am…conflicted_.~~ She stated uneasily. ~~_Your need for my skills is great and I sensed the larger threat you have not yet named. Your status as an Ascendant I do not doubt but the word of my Lord is absolute. Whom shall I obey?_~~

~~_Your service to our Lord does you credit and you must do as your conscience dictates_.~~ Prometheus stated gently. ~~_You say our Lord is not impotent and you know I am one of His servants. Thus he has the power to rebuke me should he see fit to do so. Do you agree?_~~ Prometheus asked.

~~_I agree.~~_ Arianasa stated.

~~_I believe I understand His purpose as well as Pelor's in denying me their direct aid; that you might awaken from your slumber and heal my brother.~~_ Prometheus told her before filling his voice with divine strength. ~~_**Let my Lord, Bahamut, Master of the North Wind, discipline me here and now if my will is not in accordance with His! In His name, I bid you to awaken and stand at my side!**_

Arianasa gasped as she felt the divine power of his voice ripple through her mind and body, causing her to shiver in awe and excitement. With a _snap_ the enchantment burst asunder and the Dragon opened her clear blue eyes, her gaze fixing on the regal figure that stood before her.

After a moment it became clear to her that Bahamut's judgment had not fallen on him for any transgression as he smiled gently at her. Slowly getting to her feet, the Dragon inclined her head.

"Lord Ascendant." She said softly with respect. "I apologize for my hesitation in obeying your will."

"There is nothing to forgive Arianasa." He assured her gently with a smile. "But time is short and our enemies are already moving so I must ask you to make a decision. In the mortal world I am known as Prometheus, the Dragon Emperor of Utopia and Overking of Aerdi, a land south of the Bone March, the realm in which we currently stand. No mortal creature serves me because of coercion or force but rather of their own free will. Thus I must ask you, are you willing to bind yourself to me as your Lord, forsaking all others except Bahamut Himself until I release you from your service or death takes you?"

"For an Ascendant to even ask such a thing is unheard of." Arianasa replied softly, her head still bowed. "It has always been that we must obey an Ascendant in all things unless our Lord commands otherwise. But if it pleases you, here and now I swear to be your servant in all ways, my Lord."

Prometheus smiled in gratitude has he rested his paw on the Dragon's head. "**Then by the authority vested in me by Bahamut, Lord of all Metallics, and in harmony with Pelor, Lord of Life and Light, I claim you as my own! Fealty and service I reward generously. Love and respect I return to those who give it freely! Arise Arianasa Darshana and walk the world again!"**

Golden light flooded from Prometheus's mouth as he breathed on her forehead, the motes swirling about her and making her silver scales scintillate before being absorbed. The Dragon raised her head and sat back, her demeanor collected and her voice firm.

"My Lord has spoken and I obey." She affirmed. "Let us leave this place. As you stated, your need is great and time waits for no one!"

* * *

><p>As always, please review!<p> 


	33. Argent Dawn

**A/N: Since I'm posting this on 10/31, happy Halloween for all of my U.S. readers!**

**Chapter 33: Argent Dawn**

_Beowulf's rooms, the palace of Utopia…_

The lithe woman sat silently and still at the head of the bed, her slim artistic fingers pressed gently against Beowulf's temples, her eyes closed as her brow furrowed slightly in concentration. Prometheus, Arianasa, and Aurelius had returned to Utopia as quickly as possible, utilizing the teleportation circle on their return trip. Prometheus had immediately guided the female Dragon towards Beowulf's quarters while Aurelius had left, ostensibly to continue familiarizing himself with the city. Prometheus suspected the arrogant Dragon had no desire to be near Beowulf even though he had pledged to restrain himself in that regard.

Fortunately for the Dragon's already bruised pride, the Emperor had other concerns at that moment.

As Prometheus continued to observe Arianasa as she examined Beowulf's mind, he took in her features and had to admit that even as a human she was quite ephemeral in her beauty. Her skin was nearly alabaster and flawless and her long straight platinum blonde hair that fell half way down her back merely enhanced the effect, making her appear almost fey. Her eyebrows of the same color were slim and her face was angular with high cheekbones and pale pink lips. Her eyes were the same bright sky blue they had been in her Dragon form and her voice still held the same lilting tenor she had used to speak mentally to him while she had been sleeping. She wore a rich blue and stark white robe that vaguely reminded him of a kimono which clung to her slim but nicely-proportioned form. Prometheus had found her appearance in her Dragon form quite pleasing to the eyes but the aspects of his mind that were still human in nature were now clamoring for attention as they beheld what they considered a perfect female specimen and what interesting activities could be done with her.

With a mental snarl he quickly squashed those notions that threatened to undo even his perfect composure as he waited for her to finish while Alisha stood nearby. Of Davis and Crostrike there had been no sign but the terminator had mentally acknowledged the pair's return before informing them he was in the middle of important research and did not wish to be disturbed for a time. Prometheus had briefly attempted to gain further information from the recalcitrant machine but none had been forthcoming. Knowing that Crostrike was also in attendance eased his mind somewhat as he knew the woman would not let the calculatingly cold machine engage in anything too extreme.

Finally, Arianasa's body relaxed slightly as she removed her fingertips from the Gnoll's head before she turned to look at the pair of them.

"The damage is indeed as severe as you described it." She stated quietly, the concern in her voice clear. "But even now there is still hope for him."

"I am very glad to hear it." Prometheus stated with a bit of relief.

Arianasa held up a slim hand in warning, her brow furrowed slightly. "I wish to be clear, I cannot guarantee success if we attempt this." She stated firmly, her eyes serious. "I believe it is possible to repair his mind but I will need the help of at least one of you, perhaps both."

"I will do anything in my power to help." Prometheus stated immediately.

"The same goes for me." Alisha agreed.

The silver Dragon nodded. "Good. Then come and sit next to him, both of you. As you have both known him the longest you will be instrumental in helping me piece together his personality and memories."

As the pair sat down next to the bed, she rested her hand on Prometheus's shoulder lightly. "Place your hand upon Alisha to connect the two of you so that we three can enter his mind." She instructed.

As Prometheus placed his own hand on Alisha's shoulder he heard Arianasa mutter strings of soft words in a mixture of Draconic and Celestial that were almost melodic in nature. Finally she turned to look at them, her eyes blazing with divine energy, making them glow electric blue and brilliant gold.

"Let us begin." She stated strongly. "Prepare yourselves."

Perception suddenly shifted and the room vanished as Beowulf's mind opened completely before them. Inside the ominous black space, memories, imagined scenes, and visions whirled and flashed amongst each other with the speed and sound of a howling tornado. Occasionally a specific scene or brief picture would become prominent for a moment and Beowulf's gibbering, manic voice would cry out within the mental space, describing what he saw in warped, surreal prose.

"_The red robed journeyers made from the star stuff of the great mountain shall cross the dead sands of their homeland in search of salvation for the sins of their ancestors! They shall navigate the ruins of the great metropolis where the ribbons of power still play in the breeze and the flying stone dragons of war rest in uneasy sleep! They shall use the power granted to them in ancient times to face and overcome many trials! Ascension shall be theirs should they persevere!"_

Prometheus shook his head in confusion as Arianasa looked about for some sort of foundation to build upon. Unfortunately the Mind Flayers had done their work well; unlike the solid and unassailable formations of the vast cityscape that made up Prometheus's mind, there was nothing solid here to cling to. Frowning, she pulled them downward into the churning pandemonium. She struggled to remain on course as she held on to the two of them while powerful psychic winds buffeted them and horrifying visions assailed them from all sides.

"_The great green crystal shall descend from the heavens and stab the river of the dead emperor before spreading across the world like a cancer! From the chaos that follows the messiah of the dark scorpions who, from time immemorial has sought the gateway to the stars, shall arise! He shall call to the people in the name of twisted brotherhood and false peace but the golden eagle shall make war upon him thrice! Twice he shall die only to rise again seven times as strong and yet seven times again as strong! And in the final days of the last Great War when insects of great destruction rain down from the sky he shall obtain what he seeks and drink of the green ravage, purifying the world as all those who follow him will ascend with him into glory!"_

Shattered blocks of mental matter began to appear around them, spinning about as they dove deeper into Beowulf's subconscious mind. The floating pieces became larger and more prominent and the wind less buffeting until finally they came to a massive steel door in the shape of a bank vault at the bottom of the great pit.

Landing on what appeared to be nothing but empty space, Arianasa looked around as did the others.

"The creatures that did this to him were extremely specific in their work." The silver Dragon stated quietly. "With such powers as you described to me, they could have destroyed his mind completely with ease but instead they chose to destroy only specific aspects. His body functions properly and the fact that he can understand complex ideas and even voice them suggests he still has most of his higher brain functions. Yet his personality and memories, the core of what make him _him_ are absent. It is this we must build upon but first we must create a template upon which to build that personality. That will be the most difficult and time-consuming part but fortunately a Gnoll's mind is generally similar to a human's."

"And what is this?" Prometheus asked, gesturing to the vault door.

"What you must remember is that everything here is symbolic or metaphorical." Arianasa stated as she walked over to the vault door and probed it gently with her fingers. "This seems to be a barrier meant to keep something out. Or perhaps, something in." She suggested. "I have seen such things before where some of our brethren underwent such traumatic circumstances that their minds chose to lock them away for the sake of their sanity."

"Repressed memories!" Prometheus muttered in understanding.

The silver Dragon nodded. "Quite."

"So how do we open it?" Alisha asked uncertainly.

The Dragon shook her head. "It would be folly to try and simply breach it as the flood of so many painful memories coming to the fore of Beowulf's mind could destroy it beyond repair."

Looking around at the blocks floating placidly nearby, she summoned one with a mere thought. Taking the block in her hands she focused her mind upon it, willing it to reveal its true nature. A flood of bestial instinct filled her as images of various creatures being slaughtered by a pair of claws appeared in her mind's eye. Releasing it in surprise, the block slowly floated away. Frowning, she summoned another, larger piece. This one seemed to be the complete opposite as inner strength and iron fortitude hard won from long years of experience filled her mind. Musing silently on the nature of what she was experiencing she summoned more blocks to her. Loyalty deep enough to make her weep as well as anger strong enough to tear down any foe were made known to her.

"These appear to be Beowulf's instincts and raw emotions." Arianasa stated thoughtfully as she looked around at other floating pieces. "This is something I can work with…but how best to piece them together?" She asked musingly.

Looking overhead she began summoning the multitude of shattered pieces to her until she had a massive pile of them sitting at her feet more than ankle deep. Gazing sadly at the utter brokenness around her, she slowly began to make her way through the pile. Focusing her will through one of the fragments, she parsed her mind through it, immersing herself in the emotions and desires she felt there before casting her will across the massive pile of mental masonry, searching for pieces that complimented what she experienced from the block itself. Slowly, several pieces detached themselves from the pile and floated slowly towards her. Pulling them to her, she gently fit the pieces together like a broken jigsaw puzzle as the pair nearby watched in silent fascination. She smiled as they melded together to form a more complete whole, the emotions emanating from the larger block stronger and more focused than before.

"Excellent." She stated in a pleased tone. "This is a good starting point but it will take a while. You two may as well get comfortable while I work."

Hours of subjective time passed as Arianasa slowly made her way through the vast pile, slowly and meticulously rebuilding Beowulf's emotional and instinctual cores that made up his being. With infinite care she slipped the final pieces of mind-stuff together and surveyed her work. Around her floated several complete constructs of various hues and shapes, each representing either an aspect of Beowulf's base personality or his emotions.

"These are merely aspects of the whole." She said in quiet consideration as she gazed at them. "They must connect with his memories and base identity if they are to have any significant function. But where…?"

Glancing up at the chaotic scene high above them, she discounted the idea that Beowulf's core of self-identity and awareness was amidst the swirling mess of memories. Those, she knew, would come later with each one fitting into place once the base structure of his mind had been reconstructed and she had a foundation on which to place them.

At the moment, all she had were Beowulf's emotions and instincts to work with, making the Gnoll little more than an animal.

Looking around once again, she found himself loathe to try and access the vault that held back a flood of undoubtedly terrifying memories and knowledge but even with her mental probes stretching in every direction, she could find no other underpinnings to work with in order to continue the reconstruction.

The implications of this were disturbing indeed, making her frown with worry.

"What's wrong?" Prometheus asked warily, seeing her look.

"Beowulf obviously encountered something so indescribably horrific that the very notion of self-awareness and perhaps even existence became unendurable to him." She replied worryingly. "He literally attempted to destroy his own consciousness and kill any remaining vestige of himself rather than continue to face whatever he had come in contact with. Only his last remaining instincts, or perhaps the Mind Flayers' own cruelty, kept him from death. His mind has literally shunted everything into a place that his conscious mind could not and dared not breach. The fact that he didn't die from the shock of the experience is practically a miracle."

The knowledge that there was something capable of driving a hardened warrior like Beowulf to desperate mental suicide sent a chill of fear down Prometheus's spine. Even worse, Arianasa was aware that they might very well face that same mind-breaking horror in their attempt to reconstruct Beowulf's mind, never mind the fact that Beowulf would, at some point, have to face it again as she rebuilt him.

The Dragon slowly moved towards the massive vault door and carefully placed her paws upon it, sending out careful mental feelers along the slab of steel. Sensing no leakages in the door itself, she began to consider how she might gain entry before turning back to them.

"We will need to get inside after all but we must do it in such a way that the memories locked within do not escape and do more damage." She informed them. "Can you think of a way we might breach the door without destroying it?"

After a moment's thought, Prometheus walked over to the door and stretched out his hand. A silver cylinder with various attachments and buttons appeared in it. Pressing one end of the cylinder flat against the door, he pressed one of the buttons. A quiet hiss permeated the space as blue light emerged from around the cylinder's end as flames began to seemingly eat away at the door around the cylinder's edge. Finally, after several minutes, a puff of air emerged from the hole, indicating he had managed to cut his way through. Deactivating the faux light saber he promptly vanished it, examining the small, perfectly circular hole it had made. Dark streams of smoke began to waft out of the hole and Prometheus quickly sealed it with his hand, unwilling to let such dark and terrible thoughts wreck more havoc on Beowulf's broken mind.

Arianasa nodded. "Excellent."

Focusing she began to shrink herself down until she was able to enter the hole without issue. Helping the others to do the same she quickly bade them enter the hole before placing a seal upon it to prevent what lay within from escaping. Several subjective feet later they found themselves inside the interior space.

Their eyes slowly took in the long and decrepit hallway they found themselves in. The walls were made of old broken stone and the ceiling looked ready to collapse in several places. The stone floor was uneven as well, with loose stones and uprooted blocks. The light was dim with no apparent source and the air smelled like old blood. Removing themselves from the hole while enlarging themselves appropriately, they began walking down the hallway. Along the sides, various doors began to appear, all of them old and rusted.

"What is this place?" Alisha murmured.

"Put simply this is what remains of his mind." Arianasa replied sadly. "Beowulf is in here somewhere and we must find him."

Suddenly a quiet clattering was heard from one of the rooms nearby.

Starting slightly in surprise, the group cautiously made their way to the room where the noise had come from. Opening the door slowly they beheld a slim young woman bent over a table on which sat a thick book. The girl had long blond hair and grey eyes with a smattering of freckles on her face and she was dressed in a simple white doublet and black pants. Looking up at hearing the door open she gasped in surprise, her eyes wide with shock.

"Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"I might ask the same of you, young lady." Prometheus stated quietly, looking at her puzzled.

"Umm…well…my name's Tamara. Are you…Dragons?" She asked uneasily, staring at him and Arianasa with a hint of fear.

"Don't be afraid, we mean you no harm." Arianasa assured her gently, holding up a claw. "I am a silver Dragon, yes. My name is Arianasa. And this is Prometheus, a golden Dragon."

The woman's eyes lit up in recognition as she turned to Prometheus. "Oh! I've heard about you! You're the new…Emperor…" Suddenly realizing whom she was addressing the girl quickly knelt before him, her head bowed. "My-my apologies Your Eminence, I-I didn't realize…!"

"Arise Tamara, I am not wroth with you." He assured her gently. "I assure you, there is no need to stand on formality here. However, I do have questions which I believe you can answer."

"Oh! O-of course Your Eminence!" She stuttered as she stood, gazing at him in fascinated interest. "Oh my! This really is exciting!" She exclaimed, her face somewhat flushed. "I've never met a Dragon before, let alone an Emperor! And two Dragons…well!" She breathed in amazement looking at the silver female.

Prometheus smiled quietly in amusement. "I am certain you are not the first to make such a claim. But at the moment I am searching for a friend of mine who was badly injured. Perhaps you know him?"

Tamara's eyes widened a bit in recognition. "You must mean Beowulf! Yes, I know him! He's…" She looked around and then turned back to him a bit helplessly. "Well, I guess he's around here somewhere. I can help you look for him if you want?" She asked.

Prometheus gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment before he nodded. "I would very much appreciate any assistance you could give me. Tell me Tamara, how did you come to be here?"

"Well, I work here." She explained simply, looking a bit puzzled as she made her way to the door. "I mean, this is where we worked on our projects and whatnot." She paused to look around again before she looked back at him, confused. "I don't remember it being like this though. It was neat and tidy before. What happened?"

Prometheus frowned slightly in confusion as they began to traverse the hallway. "What do you mean when you say 'we'? There is more than one of you here?"

"Well there is, or I guess was, an entire group of us." Tamara explained as she continued to look around in confusion and concern. "Like I told Beowulf we're basically researchers of all types, kinda like House Garasteth but more wide-ranging. We study the natural world as well as magic."

"And where, exactly, is here?" Arianasa probed gently as she gazed into various empty rooms.

"Well, the compound of course." Tamara explained. "It's where Beowulf was…erm…taken."

"That would explain a few things." Arianasa murmured quietly.

"Explain what?" Tamara asked curiously.

Arianasa looked at her speculatively for a moment. "What is the last thing you remember before finding yourself here?" She asked in a quietly intent voice.

The girl's face scrunched in consideration as she thought. "I remember I was sitting with Beowulf in his cell…Oh, are you the Alpha he mentioned!" She exclaimed as she looked over at Prometheus. "The one who taught him proper speech? I really did try to help him Prometheus! I truly did!" She stated earnestly her hands clasped in front of her.

Prometheus nodded. "I am and I am sure you did. Please continue my dear." He suggested gently.

"Well…I was…in charge of him I guess you could say." She admitted fretfully as they continued walking. "I brought him food, tried to make him comfortable…well anyway I remember I was sitting with him and then all of a sudden he started having some kind of fit. He started becoming frantic, begging someone or something to stop before he started jerking about as if something was hitting him." She explained.

Hidden behind the two Dragons Alisha frowned unhappily, her icy gaze fixed on the girl as suspicions began to form in her mind. A moment later they came to a split in the hallway. Picking a direction without being prompted Tamara continued her explanation.

"The attack started to get worse and he kept either moaning in pain or gasping in shock or fear. At one point I think he got…well…excited." She admitted uneasily, glancing back at him.

Prometheus frowned slightly in confusion. "Explain?"

Tamara blushed a bit. "Well, he suddenly got…hard down there and he started…well…let's just say it looked like someone was…pleasuring him." She admitted in embarrassment.

Prometheus got a slightly bewildered look on his face but smoothed it a moment later while Alisha began to silently seethe. Arianasa, on the other hand merely nodded. "I know such things must be difficult for you to talk about but you are doing very well. Please continue."

Tamara smiled at her gratefully. "Anyway, after that he…went limp and started struggling again." Her face became clouded. "I tried to comfort him, go to him but he suddenly stared at me like he was scared to death of me and scampered away. He just curled up on himself after that. I could see it was getting worse but I couldn't do anything to help him. I shouted myself hoarse yelling for the guards but they wouldn't do anything and I didn't have anything on me that could calm him. Then he started yelling out these weird…well they sounded like prophecies like the oracles speak sometimes, you know in prose and riddles and stuff?"

Arianasa nodded. "I have heard of such things yes."

Tamara nodded. "Well he yelled several of them, I don't remember the details but there was one…" She paused and looked back at her fearfully. "He stopped for a moment and I thought maybe it was over. But it wasn't. He…gods I thought the cries he let out before were bad but this…"

"Go on." The silver Dragon urged her gently.

She looked at her with a haunted look in her eyes. "I'd never heard something so horrible in all my life. It was…bloodcurdling…so full of despair. Complete and utter despair but even that doesn't…It sounded like he was dying in the most horrible way possible. I nearly broke down in tears just hearing it. I didn't think anyone could make a sound like that…" She shuddered, wiping her moist eyes.

Arianasa rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Did he say anything?"

Tamara nodded sadly. "He started screaming about something called the 'haunter in the dark' holding a dead star in its hand or something. I don't remember all of it but it sounded terrifying. It made me cold just hearing about it." She stared at her fearfully. "Whatever it was, he must have come face to face with it. After that he just…laid there on the floor, mumbling more nonsense. Then suddenly there was all this shouting outside. I could hear battle and explosions everywhere. Then this man in black armor came in and Beowulf attacked him before the man knocked him out cold with a punch. I must have fainted or blacked out after that. Next thing I know, I'm in the room you found me in. I don't understand, it looks like the place hasn't been used in years, but how is that possible?"

Arianasa remained silent for several moments as she stroked her snout thoughtfully.

~~_I'm going to murder this bitch when I get the chance!~~ _Alisha swore to Prometheus angrily.

Prometheus blinked at the vehemence coming from the woman but managed to keep his composure. ~~_And why, pray, would you want to do that?~~_ He asked cautiously.

~~_Didn't you hear her?!~~_ She demanded. ~~_She basically admitted she was his jailor! And that bit about 'someone or something was pleasuring him'?! You don't seriously believe that do you?! That sicko was molesting him while he was having some kind of fit!~~_

~~_Do not forget Arianasa's words.~~_ He cautioned her. ~_~Everything here is symbol or metaphor. This girl may be figment of his imagination or a warped memory. Above all, remember where you are!~~_

~~_I haven't forgotten but I'm still going to_-~~ Alisha retorted, only to be cut off by the Dragon's sharp tone.

~~_You will do nothing unless I give you leave to do so!~~_ He ordered her sternly. ~~_A single wrong move in this place could destroy him utterly! You will not ruin this chance just to sate your desire for a vengeance that may not even be appropriate! Am I clear?~_~ He asked her forcefully.

~~_As you say.~~_ She sighed.

Unaware of the silent conversation the girl led them down various empty corridors. Looking about, Arianasa occasionally noted a floating mote of golden light floating in the air nearby. After a few moments of silence she spoke again.

"Did they torture him?" She asked Tamara solemnly.

Tamara looked back at her sadly and nodded. "I couldn't stop it, you know." She said unhappily. "They'd drag him away and I wouldn't see him for a few hours. They they'd throw him back in the cell and he'd…well they healed him of course but I could tell…he had scars all over his body like he'd been sliced open every which way. I've…well I've done dissections of dead animals before during my work…it looked a lot like that." She whispered softly.

"How often?" Arianasa asked quietly.

"A few times." Tamara admitted. "Not every day but…"

Prometheus hummed quietly in acknowledgment. "So you were his overseer during this time." He stated. "What, exactly did you do?"

"Well, really simple things to be honest." She admitted. "I was just supposed to find out everything I could about him. I wasn't even supposed to interrogate him or anything, just study him like I would any other…well…specimen they brought in. Mainly I took measurements, examined him, talked with him." She explained.

"And what else did you do besides those 'main things'?" He asked carefully.

She blushed at this. "Well, they also needed fluid samples like spit and blood. They also wanted…well…his semen." She blushed even harder at this. "I really don't know why!" She explained hurriedly. "They never explained themselves to me! And they told me if I didn't get it…"

"What did you do?" He asked gently as he unobtrusively placed himself between Alisha and the girl.

"I…I used my…hands…and m-mouth on him to…get it." She mumbled, staring at the floor as she began to curl in on herself. "I'm sorry!" She whimpered. "I really am! Please don't…don't hurt me!" She begged softly, not daring to look at him.

~~_**Do nothing**__!~~_ Prometheus ordered Alisha strongly, feeling the anger radiate from her in potent waves. ~~_**We must learn everything that happened! Control yourself**_!~~

~~_I bet you didn't control yourself when you saw what they did to Beowulf_!~~ She growled fiercely. ~~_I can't believe he'd let her do that! How could he_-!~~

~~_Even in the midst of my anger I held back_!~~ He replied firmly. ~~_I realize this is hard but you must let her explain everything or we could miss a vital clue that will save him_!~~

~~_Fine!_~~ She snapped. ~~_But that doesn't mean I have to like it!_~~

~~_I would hardly expect you to accept this._~~ Prometheus replied. ~~_All I ask for is control, nothing more._~~

Prometheus gazed at the girl neutrally for several moments as he considered the various ramifications of what she had told him before nodding silently. "You no doubt did what you needed to do. The fact that he allowed it to happen tells me he felt he had no other recourse." He sighed quietly. "Of course, his mate will take issue with it." He said, being careful not to look at Alisha.

"So he has a mate then." She muttered sadly as she slowly uncurled. "I'll be sure to explain. I don't want her to think he was unfaithful."

He hummed quietly again before seemingly looking around in confusion. "Are the passageways in this place normally so labyrinthine in nature?"

Tamara looked around and seemed to suddenly realize she had been walking almost by rote. "Oh! Well, it is a little confusing at first but I think his cell is just down there." She said, pointing to a nearby hallway. "With this place in ruins it's a little confusing." She explained. "How did it get this way, anyway?"

Prometheus chose not to respond as she walked down the crumbling hallway. Finally she stopped by one of the doors and gestured. "He's in here."

"Why don't you go first?" Arianasa suggested quietly as she pressed a hand against Prometheus's chest, stopping him. "He has been with you the most recently. If he sees us he may not recognize us in his current state."

She looked at the silver Dragon with a hint of puzzlement but nodded as she opened the door. Stepping through, she left the others standing in the doorway behind her.

"Now we come to the vital steps." She murmured to them. "Do nothing unless I say and do exactly as I tell you. One misstep here could be fatal."

The pair nodded before stepping inside. In the bare, stone room sat a small glowing ball of golden light.

Tamara slowly stepped forward and knelt in front of the gently pulsing ball. "Beowulf? Can you hear me?"

After a moment's silence Arianasa looked at Prometheus. "Call to him gently. Perhaps he will respond to you."

Prometheus nodded, his temperate voice filling the room a moment later. "Beowulf, your brother has come for you. Come to me, my friend. You are free of your torment."

The ball failed to respond.

Dimly, Prometheus heard another recitation of garbled words from far above.

"It is as I feared." Arianasa fretted quietly. "He has no concept of himself as Beowulf. In his mind, he is merely an empty consciousness given voice to speak that which he sees. As I said, it is fortunate his reservoir of general knowledge is intact as well as his other higher functions such as speech. All of the components are here; we simply must organize and reconnect them properly. At least it is something to work with."

"How can you know that?" Tamara asked in confusion, frowning slightly. "And what do you mean, in his mind? We're in the compound."

Arianasa turned to her and regarded her carefully. "Things are not as they seem." She informed the girl. "You stand not in halls of physical matter but within the mind of Beowulf himself, such as it is at the moment."

Tamara's frowned deepened in confusion. "How is that possible? I don't remember…"

"How else would you explain what you see around you?" The silver Dragon asked. "You yourself said you remember this place differently and little time has passed before what you claim is your last recollection before now. Less than 2 weeks have passed in the real world, certainly not enough time for such decay to occur." She explained.

Tamara looked around before she slowly turned to face her again, her face unreadable. "You said, 'what I claim is my last recollection'. What did you mean by that?" She asked carefully.

"You are also not what you seem." Arianasa stated quietly.

Tamara looked at her uneasily. "I don't know if you meant that as a compliment but you're starting to scare me. What are you talking about?"

The healer took a few steps forward and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I suppose the real question is, what are you?" She asked softly.

Tamara's eyes widened in shock and fear as she tried to pull away only to find herself gripped tightly in the Dragon's paws. "What are you talking about? I'm Tamara! Let me go!" She cried.

"Easy child." She murmured as she held onto her, staring into her eyes. "If you are no threat to Beowulf or his sanity you need fear nothing from us. But I must know the truth if I am to heal him properly. Answer me truthfully and completely. Do you wish for him to be healed and restored to what he was before his capture?"

Tamara searched the Dragon's face for several seconds. "Yes." She whispered.

The silver Dragon smiled gently then before her face became serious once again. "I believe you Tamara but you must know it will be an arduous task. You may need to sacrifice much to see it done. Are you willing to do what is necessary to heal him?"

"Yes." She murmured softly, the anguish in her eyes plain to the Dragon.

"Even if it means giving up your very life?" She asked her carefully, her brilliant blue eyes boring into Tamara's own.

The girl shrank back in fear at the thought before slowly nodding. "If I have to." She whispered anxiously.

Arianasa gripped the girl's shoulders tightly in support at this. "I am proud of you, Tamara. Very few have such courage and yet it does not surprise me that you have it. As I said before, you are not what you seem."

"You've said that already." She said quietly as she looked at the Dragon anxiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Arianasa shook her head. "Understanding what I mean will not help either you or Beowulf at this moment. Indeed it may worsen his prospects. Do you trust me?" She asked carefully.

Tamara gazed at her searchingly for several moments before sighing and looking downward. "I don't have much choice, do I? Just promise me that when he's healed you can get me out of here too? He promised he'd help me escape if he got the chance."

Arianasa gazed at her in consideration for a moment before she spoke carefully. "Where he goes, you too shall go."

Tamara looked up at her and nodded before smiling bravely. "Let's do this thing, huh?"

The silver nodded with a gentle smile. "Indeed. Now, in order to do this I must see what you saw. Are you willing to open your mind to me? Be aware that anything you know or remember, I shall as well. You will be able to keep no secrets from me, no matter how embarrassing. Just know that you will feel no pain from this. Do you accept?" She asked.

Tamara nodded silently and stared into her eyes.

Making her head level with the girl's, Arianasa stared into her eyes deeply. "Now." She whispered.

Her mind shot forward into the woman's own and knowledge filled her mind. She saw what had transpired through the girl's eyes as she ministered to Beowulf over the week and a half up until Davis's extraction team had come to claim him. Each time Beowulf was returned from one of his torture sessions she carefully examined the girl's memory of his appearance, examining with care the multitude of inflamed, puckered scars that ran all over his body. A moment later Tamara's earlier life before Beowulf's capture appeared before her eyes with a simple flex of will. As she watched Tamara experiment on other deceased creatures and perform various potion experiments she noted absently the fuzziness of the girl's recall and its vagueness the further back she went. Strangely, her childhood and earliest memories seemed to be simply disjointed bits and pieces with no link to her present.

As Prometheus waited for Arianasa to finish her examination of Tamara's memories he suddenly heard a monotone voice inside his mind.

_~~Assimilation of previous nano-systems and data retrieval from said components complete. Data integrity confirmed. Reintegration of new nano-systems complete.~~_

_~~Display all visual and auditory data retrieved from previous iteration.~~ _Prometheus ordered the machines.

A reel of streaming data flowed before his mind's eye for several minutes which he examined in great detail.

_The only scars I see on his body are the ones he inflicted on himself with his claws._ Prometheus mused. _And when I healed him I did not sense any recent trauma or physical injury. Even arcane healing or potions would have left some small scarring for me to sense, especially considering the amount of damage such torture would have inflicted. So she is either lying or…curious, in all the time the machines recorded, she never appeared in his physical field of vision nor did they record her voice. Which means…_

A moment later Arianasa stood as she pulled out of the girl's mind.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Tamara asked wearily, her eyes dim.

"It was most enlightening." Arianasa replied neutrally before she turned to Prometheus.

~~_Based on what I saw she is either a very damaged young woman or a purely mental construct.~~ _She informed him. ~~_Her only solid memories are those during the time of Beowulf's imprisonment. All of the others are fuzzy or vague and she has none of the usual strong mental images associated with highly positive or negative memories that humans have. It is as if she lived a life so dull and monotonous that she cannot be bothered to remember any of it clearly, which does not ring true unless she was traumatized over a period of many years but I did not sense any repressed memories or any other self-defense mechanism the mind usually employs to combat such remembrance.~_~

~~_I just received the data from the nanites I placed within Beowulf and they confirm she never had a physical presence.~~_ He informed her as he sent her the data stream as well. ~~_There does not appear to be any discrepancies with the audio or visual recording mechanisms that would suggest the Illithid had tampered with them. Even if she were invisible the entire time they never recorded an instance of her voice speaking to him or him talking to her. And look here,~~_ he suggested, stopping the display at a specific point, ~~_we see a hulk entering the room carrying a bowl of stew and yet Beowulf does not react to its presence, merely the bowl of stew when it is placed at his feet.~~_

_~~A perfect blending of reality and…no it cannot be an illusion, the machines would not be fooled since you say those aspects were functioning properly.~~_ She reconsidering, seemingly thinking out loud._ ~~Plus Beowulf would have reacted based on how you say his aural vision works. It is…as if his mind is clouded, preventing him from seeing or rather focusing on the creature; his attention is wholly on the bowl itself.~~_ Arianasa mused. ~~_And according to Tamara's memories, the moment the creature comes into the room with the bowl is the same time that she comes with her own bowl of stew…~~ _

_~~ As you said a perfect blend of reality and fantasy, each indistinguishable from the other in his mind. I believe the conclusion regarding Tamara is obvious.~_~ Prometheus stated.

Arianasa nodded in agreement before focusing on the ball of light before them. "Now it begins. Come Tamara, place your hands upon the ball."

Cupping the ball in her hands Tamara felt it pulse rhythmically in her hands, warming her hands with its light. A moment later she felt Arianasa rest her paws on her shoulders.

"You shall be the conduit through which my healing flows." She told her softly. "Do not fight it, no matter what happens. Any hesitation or resistance now could destroy him. Do not forget what you promised me. Do you understand?"

Tamara nodded.

"As you feel my power flow through you, call out to him with your mind. Summon him as if you were calling him across the vast boundaries of time and space itself. No matter how long it takes do not falter and do not give up. I will ensure you do not tire. Can you do that?" She asked.

"Yes." Tamara murmured.

"Good, Tamara, you are brave indeed. Now let us begin." She spoke softly.

A moment later Tamara felt a gentle river of compassionate coolness filling her. Gasping, her body began to glow with pure silver light.

"Prometheus, place your paws upon my shoulders and let your power flow through us." Arianasa instructed softly.

The silver Dragon felt Prometheus's paws upon her and a rich torrent of liquid warmth seemed to flow through her body as golden light encompassed her. Momentarily overcome by the potent span of sensations coursing through her body, she breathed in deeply, her body shivering in response before she focused her mind on the task at hand and allowed Prometheus's power to flow through her own paws into Tamara. The girl moaned quietly as cool silver and warm gold energy flowed through her, pooling at her hands.

The ball in her hands seemingly drank in the power and began to pulse more strongly.

"Good…" Arianasa whispered. "He recognizes the touch of your power. Now Tamara, call to him."

_Beowulf!_ Tamara cried out mentally as she tried to focus through the river of power that filled her. _Come back to me please! Come back to Prometheus, your Alpha! Beowulf!_

As the power flowed through them Arianasa began to sing quietly. Though no words were spoken, the tone and melody that she sang hinted of longing and encouragement. For several minutes nothing seemed to change though the ball continued to take in the golden energy Prometheus allowed to flow through the girl, the silver light surrounding the ball and keeping it steady in the girl's hands. Suddenly a few golden motes of light began to flow through the walls. Looking about, Arianasa saw them slowly spin around the ball itself before allowing themselves to be engulfed by it.

"It begins." She whispered before channeling more power.

Minutes passed and slowly, more and more motes of light became drawn to the ball like moths to a flame, some coming through the walls themselves, some through the door behind them. The trickle of lights soon became multiple small streams like rivers of golden light filled with individual points that seemed to flow and move in time with the pure melody that flowed from the silver Dragon's throat as she sang more strongly. The ball continued to grow until the girl could barely hold it in her arms though it seemed to weigh nothing.

"Place it gently on the floor and keep your hands on it." Arianasa whispered to her. "Carefully now, you hold his very self in your hands."

Nodding, Tamara gently placed it on the floor. Unthinkingly she began to slide her hands across it as if coaxing the ball to grow. Unbeknownst to her, trails of light began to flow from her hair, incorporating into the ball before her as her body became even more luminescent.

"Soon…" Arianasa crooned softly before resuming her wordless uplifting song as the ball began to grow nubs from various sides. As they watched, the ball began to slowly shift its form until it began to resemble a humanoid figure lying on its back.

"It's working!" Tamara breathed in a vaguely ethereal voice.

"Yes." Arianasa whispered. "He needs you now. Go to him Tamara. Trust your instincts."

As they watched, his form became more and more defined until a nude golden statue with Beowulf's perfect likeness lay before her with its eyes closed.

"He's beautiful." Tamara whispered in an enraptured tone as she slowly slid forward to lie on top of him. As the trio watched, her body became less defined and translucent as more of her form became incorporated into Beowulf as light poured from her and into the still figure. As she pressed her body against his, she kissed him deeply. At that moment the statue stirred and life seemed to enter it. Seconds later the figure that was Tamara sank into him and the rivers of light finally came to an end, the last few motes entering his body. As the golden light faded, Beowulf lay there breathing deeply before he slowly opened his golden eyes.

"Welcome back, my brother." Prometheus said gently as he removed his hands from Arianasa and reigned in his aura. The silver Dragon slumped forward slightly as the power left her, leaving her feeling strangely bereft as Prometheus sat next to Beowulf's head.

Beowulf looked over at him with tears of anguish filling his eyes. "She loved me." He whispered. "She died to bring me back. Why did you let her?" He asked brokenly.

Prometheus gazed at him sadly for a moment before responding, his tone gentle. "She believed you to be worthy of her sacrifice." He said softly. "It was her love for you that gave her the strength and willingness to do what she did. But she is not gone, not truly, for she lives inside you always." He carefully sat the Gnoll up and held him close, brushing away his tears with his claws. "She is only a thought away Beowulf." He promised him.

Beowulf looked at him blearily before frowning. "I…I know her…everything she knew, I know…but I can't….I feel there should be more but all I remember is what she gave me." He looked at Prometheus with a worried look on his face. "Where are we? I know you…somehow…and I know her…and…that is all I know." He finished with a whisper. "I know of things…of places…but they make no sense. I know what a sword is, I've seen it, but I don't remember from where! I know you are Alpha, I felt the power you infused me with and I know it well but I don't know how I know!" He cried in frustration, pounding his fist against the floor.

"There are many things you do not know right now but they are here, in this place." Arianasa assured him carefully. "Calm yourself Beowulf for you have been through a great ordeal and you are not yet healed. The first step has been taken, you know who you are once again, but there is a great deal more to be done and worrying will not help."

Beowulf looked over at her in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked. "I could hear the song…it pulled me here when all I could see was madness…I could feel and see silver and gold light…"

"I am Arianasa." The silver Dragon stated melodiously as she knelt on Beowulf's other side, her hand resting on his shoulder before she allowed more of her power to flow into Beowulf to steady him. At the same time, golden light surrounded him as Prometheus called upon his own healing power. Beowulf closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the energies swirled and mixed within him, calming him and sustaining him.

"Be at peace my friend, and know that I am here, always." Prometheus stated softly.

"You are…my brother…my friend…and I…I serve you with my whole heart." He murmured, relaxing even further into the power surrounding and filling him, his eyes relaxed and half-closed. "I do not remember why or how but I know it is the truth." He glanced over at the silver Dragon languidly. "I do not know you but…I felt you calling for me…with your song…along with Tamara. It was…beautiful." He breathed softly as his eyes closed. "The cool refreshing silver…" He murmured, seemingly unaware of his words, "the warm gold…perfect balance…perfect…"

"As you become strong you will begin to remember for I will help you to recall all that you have forgotten." Prometheus said quietly as he laid Beowulf down on the floor. "You have had a hard life Beowulf, especially most recently, but I will help you to shoulder your burdens, no matter how heavy they may seem."

Beowulf nodded and slowly looked up at Prometheus, his body still lethargic. "So what happens now…Alpha?"

"Now I want you to meet someone else who can help us mend what was broken." Prometheus stated gently.

Looking over at Alisha he gestured for her to come forward.

Alisha smiled carefully at seeing him as the Gnoll looked up and slowly focused on her. After a moment of looking her over he smiled a bit. "She's pretty." He admitted.

Her heart twisted at hearing the lack of recognition in his casual statement but she kept her game face on and smiled politely at Beowulf.

"She is indeed." Prometheus agreed as Alisha came closer.

Beowulf looked her over curiously and frowned a bit, his mind still fuzzy. "I…know you, don't I…From before all this happened…I can feel it." He said quietly, his hand pressed gently against his chest. "I feel…an ache in me…" He continued uncertainly as he looked at her.

Alisha smiled gently and knelt next to him. "Yes, we do know each other; very well in fact." She hinted with a knowing smile as her eyes roamed over his still nude body.

Catching her wandering gaze he blinked in surprise. "You and I…are mates?" He asked before wincing slightly at how that must have sounded. "Forgive me…I know how that must sound...I'm sorry I don't remember…This must be…very hard for you."

Alisha forced her face to smile in understanding. "It's okay. Prometheus will make sure you remember. Or we can always make some new memories." She teased with an amused glint in her eyes.

Beowulf blinked in shock at the open suggestion before he chuckled. "Feisty." He commented good-naturedly as he smiled at her.

"With your identity restored to you we can begin the process of reintegrating your memories and the emotions attached to them." Arianasa explained gently. "This is why I have brought Alisha and Prometheus with me. Alisha and Prometheus both know you the best and I will work to see that the proper reconnections are made. This will ensure your personality is the same or very close to what it was before."

Beowulf thought about this for a moment. "I don't suppose the old me will be…worse than who I am now?" He asked.

"You're a sarcastic, gruff Gnoll with a heart of gold and a wickedly sharp sense of humor." Alisha informed him plainly. "You'll kill anyone who tries to hurt the people you care for and you love me to death, not to mention Prometheus here."

Beowulf chuckled at this. "I don't suppose I can complain; there must be worse personalities."

Alisha snorted. "You sound like you're buying a new set of clothes instead of having your mind restructured piece by piece."

Beowulf spread his hands. "I will be a new person." He said simply. "Hopefully I will be what I was to you and Prometheus but the old me is gone in a sense."

A moment later a mattress appeared under Beowulf and three soft cushions appeared nearby. "Relax Beowulf, this may take a while." Prometheus suggested.

Beowulf nodded as the two Dragons sat on the cushions on either side of him with Alisha near his legs.

"Alisha, place your hand upon him." Arianasa instructed. "Always remember to keep what you know of him in the forefront of your mind. Remember we are essentially teaching him his life from its beginning to the current day. There will be painful and disturbing things there but remember they are in the past. They only have as much power as we grant them."

Alisha nodded and rested her hand on Beowulf's thigh, squeezing gently. Beowulf smiled at her as Prometheus rested his paw on one shoulder while Arianasa did the same for the other.

Prometheus's body began to glow with golden light in tandem with Arianasa's silver aura. A moment later Beowulf was encompassed by both of them before their auras spilled over onto each other.

Prometheus closed his eyes briefly as he indulged in the cool touch of Arianasa's power flowing through him, the sensation not unlike relaxing in the rapids of a cool river on a hot day. Though the thought of cold made his Dragon side flinch slightly, his human memories made him hum pleasantly at the remembered sensation. The other Dragon meanwhile luxuriated in the feel of Prometheus's fiery power filling her body, energizing and uplifting her until she felt as if she were capable of any feat, no matter how difficult.

"Now." They whispered in tandem.

Spears of silver and gold power shot from them and lanced through the passageways into the deeper recesses of Beowulf's hidden memories as well as along the route the group had traversed. Bursting through the hole in the door they shot upwards into the spinning mass of memories. Surrounding various ones, the power held them still before being pulled through space and into the hole before appearing before the trio along with several that had come from deeper within the vault. Picking one, Arianasa bade it encompass them and it immediately expanded to fill the room. As the group looked about they saw a young Beowulf being chased by several young pack members. As they watched carefully they could see the anger and fear on the Gnoll's face as he ran by, the pack hunting him with ferocious intensity that negated any thought of this being simple training or fun.

"That isn't right." Beowulf stated quietly, his voice coming from everywhere in the scene. "No one should be hunted like that."

"Indeed." Prometheus murmured as Arianasa reached out to the emotional cores that she had pieced together earlier and began to weave strands of fear and anger into the scene, creating an emotional attachment to it with Alisha supporting her and adding in her own subtle suggestions under her watchful eye. More scenes followed of the Gnoll youth's time in the forest as Arianasa pulled them to her. Hours passed as they slowly pieced together his earliest memories and childhood together.

"I hope we're not jumbling up his childhood, doing this." Alisha muttered in concern at one point.

"So long as the important details are correct the common day to day scenes are less important." Arianasa stated. "The way we retain memories is selective, focusing on important occasions and allowing routine to fade with time, especially over many years. I doubt you remember what you had for breakfast 10 years ago." She smiled.

More scenes followed and Alisha found herself snickering the first time she saw a young Beowulf playing curiously with some butterflies that had decided to flutter about his ears.

~~Gods he was such a cute kid. This'll make great blackmail material.~~ She chuckled mentally.

~~You will do nothing of the sort.~~ Prometheus warned her sternly. ~~He is placing absolute trust in you and us by allowing us to see all of his most private and personal moments. Do not ruin such trust simply to gain a few cheap laughs.~~

~~Spoilsport.~~ She sniffed before winking at him in good humor while Arianasa wound around the appropriate emotions tied to the activity.

The group soon began connecting Beowulf's teenage years in the forest after his exile from the pack. Fortunately much of the time did not involve emotionally charged incidents which allowed them to simply weave the memories together into a relatively cohesive whole.

Years of memory slowly passed as they continued reconstructing Beowulf's life day by day. Alisha watched with a quiet smile as she saw him luxuriate in the river that ran through the forest, toying idly with flowers and plants that caught his fancy only to cry silent tears as he was hunted by other packs and even occasionally some humans he had the misfortune of crossing. She blushed slightly at seeing his occasional forays into self-pleasure in the darkness at night as well as laugh when he managed to eat a mouthful of wild blueberries, turning his lips and muzzle dark blue. Finally one evening she watched him scout out a very familiar sight.

"That's when we first met him!" She whispered softly.

She watched as the bearded young man in clerical garb offered the Gnoll some food, the figure bestowing Beowulf's name upon him a few moments later.

"I can't believe I talked like that." Beowulf muttered, hearing himself speak in coarse Common. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh it gets better!" Alisha assured him with a laugh only to chuckle quietly at Beowulf's dismal sigh.

The work quickly became much easier as this was territory both were intimately familiar with. Watching her past self and Beowulf trade barbs often made her laugh out loud while his willingness to bare himself made her lick her lips eagerly in desire.

"You know I can feel everything you three feel, connected as we are." Beowulf interrupted grumpily.

"I did intend for that to happen, yes." Arianasa offered. "To help you regain an understanding of yourself."

"Yes, well that's fine." Beowulf commented sarcastically. "But it's very strange to feel someone else's desire for you. I feel like I'm about to ravish myself." He shuddered slightly.

Alisha laughed quietly at this. "Wait till you get to our first time together. It will be like watching yourself star in a bestiality show."

"You're not helping." Beowulf grumbled.

"If we could continue?" Prometheus asked pointedly.

Prometheus's perfect recall of the events and Alisha's intimate knowledge of Beowulf's original feelings soon made the next several years fly by. The first war against Iuz, their training, and their confrontation with the necromancer were examined as well as Beowulf's induction into the Billets of St. Cuthbert. The day and evening he had spent in meditation and self-examination before his induction was covered in great detail to ensure Beowulf missed nothing.

"If I am a member of this organization then I should have a link to St. Cuthbert and yet I don't feel any such connection." Beowulf mused. "Something tells me this should be concerning to me."

"For all we know they were able to block your connection to him." Prometheus stated. "As for why you cannot feel him now, that is something else we will need to look into once your memories are restored. Perhaps that connection will reestablish itself naturally."

"Why do I get the feeling Alisha just wants to see me fondle myself?" He grumbled a few moments later as they watched his hands methodically probe his body while his thoughts at the time whispered around them. "Oh that's right, because we're linked together and she actually does want to see that." He finished sarcastically.

"Well you are a well-built and sexy Gnoll." Alisha teased.

"Noisy bitch always want to see Beowulf's dick." Beowulf drawled.

Alisha jumped in surprise, excited at hearing the familiar tone and crude comment he made, though Beowulf brought her back to reality a moment later.

"Down girl, I was just trying it out." He stated gently. "Though it was funny to see you jump like that." He chuckled.

"Jerk." She muttered with a frown.

"Do try and consider her feelings Beowulf." Prometheus sighed softly.

"She's made her feelings abundantly clear." Beowulf teased. "How do you function, always being in heat like this?"

Alisha glared in his general direction, his body hidden behind the scene they were experiencing. "If you weren't so fragile right now I would smack you."

"Noisy bitch try to smack Beowulf, she lose hand." He drawled.

Alisha covered her mouth with her hand, giggling before she let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay fine! I'll try to rein myself in."

"Point for me." Beowulf commented, making Alisha growl.

"Let us move on please." Prometheus instructed, privately pleased at the pair's banter. The very fact that Beowulf was becoming so comfortable with her so quickly was a very good sign his reintegration was going well.

They soon observed Prometheus's advancement to Baron of Veluna and Beowulf's first intimate night with Alisha. The woman's teasing quickly came to the fore again. "Damn that was a good time. You were a fucking animal that night."

"Literally and figuratively, it seems." Beowulf replied, uncertain as to how he should be feeling. The personal and revealing conversation the pair had had in the scene warmed his heart, while the sight of their love-making soon after and Alisha's own desires aroused him strongly.

The second war against Iuz's forces soon filled their sight as battle after battle, seen through Beowulf's eyes, confronted them. The final fight against Iuz had Alisha staring in morbid fascination as Prometheus and Beowulf had faced off against the powerful lich before his forces from Earth had arrived. Seeing Beowulf's grief at the apparent loss of his mentor and brother brought tears to her eyes before she gasped quietly at seeing Prometheus's first appearance and the resurrection of the dark army into normal men. As they watched Prometheus reveal his former identity to Beowulf, the Gnoll had gasped in shock.

"Now I understand why I followed you." Beowulf murmured in awe. "Everything that you did before was astounding enough. But this!" He breathed.

~~Even though I have already seen your apotheosis in your own mind, your first appearance as Prometheus is quite inspiring. I see why you engender such trust and loyalty. This merely confirms I made the right choice.~~ The silver Dragon stated, making Prometheus smile.

Time continued to pass as the last several years of Beowulf's life were reconnected and colored with emotion as they watched Utopia grow through Beowulf's eyes. The civil war was examined as well as the upcoming war against the dark gods and the Demons they hoped to obtain for their army. Finally they came to the remaining two weeks during his capture.

"Now we begin walking into murky territory." Prometheus stated quietly. "The nanites in your eyes at the time recorded no trace of Tamara entering or leaving your cell nor did the ones in your ears detect any sounds that could be construed as such, which rules out teleportation and invisibility spells. Thus what we will be seeing is most likely what is occurring in your own mind at the time, made possible by your captor's manipulations. We will see not what truly occurred but what you thought had occurred."

"If you say so." Beowulf said uneasily.

"_I'm sorry about the accommodations but it couldn't be helped. It's for my protection, really. I'd rather not have my throat torn open or something."_

"_We're…well we're researchers among other things. We study anything and everything we can."_

"_In a way…I'm just as much a prisoner as you are."_

"…_if I washed you it might…make things a little easier."_

Even forewarned Alisha's heart sank watching the pair of them interacting in so friendly a manner, not unlike how she and Beowulf would banter. Her pain only heightened as she watched the woman touch Beowulf intimately though the grimace on his face throughout the entirety of the scene helped keep her grounded as she recalled the Dragons' earlier words. Suddenly she felt a flood of shame from the link between them as Beowulf attempted to speak, his voice broken.

"Gods I was such a fool!" He whispered and Alisha could feel him shaking.

"I love you!" Alisha whispered instinctively to him, her voice filled with passion as she squeezed his leg tightly. "This doesn't change anything!"

"But it will!" Beowulf muttered in anguish. "How can I face you every day knowing that I did that?! How can you even want to be near me?!"

"Because I know you!" Alisha told him fervently. "I know you as well as you know yourself now! More even! And I know your heart like I know my own! You would never betray me! Trust me in this if nothing else! Please!" She begged.

Feeling the raw emotions flooding down the link from her, he cried quietly in amazement and relief for several moments.

"I believe you!" He whispered, his voice choked with emotion.

Alisha wrapped herself around Beowulf hugging him tightly as a powerful river of emotion surged between them. Finally, after a few minutes, they carefully parted though Alisha held his hand tightly.

_~~He is nearly restored.~~_ Arianasa informed Prometheus. ~~_This will be the last hurdle that decides his fate.~~_

"The last few memories will be horrible to watch." Arianasa cautioned them. "Given what we know, at this point his sanity will begin to shatter. I do not know what we will see but to break someone like you would require terrifying things indeed. Prepare yourselves and remember, you have already overcome these things for your mind is nearly whole and you are free of the Mind Flayers' influence. I shall tie lesser amounts of emotion to these scenes to blunt their impact and ensure they do not overwhelm you Beowulf."

She felt the others steel themselves through the link before she began pulling in the last of the memories.

_The pair raced down the corridor of light, laughing at their apparent freedom from their captors…_

"_There is no escape for you, servant of the Dragon Emperor." One of the Mind Flayers told him coldly. "You are ours and your suffering has only just begun."…_

_She gazed into his eyes sadly. "Beowulf, you've been here for nearly a year. You don't remember being with me?"_

"_Cut out his tongue and scoop his eyes out of his head!" The man cried with sadistic glee. "Make sure he stays awake through all of it!"…_

_The blade's edge tore across his stomach and he screamed in horror as his entrails burst out of his body, spilling onto the ground like living fleshy snakes…_

Alisha tasted bile in her mouth before she forced herself to keep from throwing up as Beowulf panted heavily beside her.

"I don't want to see anymore!" He whimpered miserably.

Prometheus feed more of his power into them, filling Alisha and Beowulf's minds with a calm daze. "We must." He murmured sadly. "We must know what caused this so we can confront and repair the damage. Be strong my friends, I am with you."

_Dark power surged through his nervous system and he screamed in unthinkable agony as his body jerked and flailed while blood poured from his eyes and ears…_

"_See what we have made of you, creature!" Someone shouts…_

Alisha turned to the side, her stomach heaving as Beowulf's mutilated body appeared before them.

"Steady!" Prometheus implored them in a gentle but firm voice. "Remember this is not reality! None of this truly occurred! Your body was always whole."

"It's still horrible to watch." Beowulf rasped, feeling sick himself.

"That it is." Arianasa said mournfully. "How I wish that you could have been spared this fate. But we must press on to the end."

_The room fractured into a thousand cracks before exploding away from him and he fell upward into the vast void, hovering above the planet as he burst out laughing…_

_What do you see?... _The Illithid's dark voice came from nowhere.

_Who are you?..._

Scenes from a thousand different worlds and times flow past their eyes and Beowulf's warped descriptions in his maddened voice sent chills down their spines. Prometheus's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

~~_These are no memories of Beowulf's but the Illithids themselves!~~_ He told Arianasa privately through their link._ ~~ They literally forced him to view thousands of years of their history and experiences!~~_

~~_Combined with the torture he went through it is no wonder he was driven insane.~~_ She murmured.

Suddenly the scenes vanished and Beowulf's entire mindscape shuddered.

"What was that?" Alisha asked fearfully as she looked about. "What's happening?"

Prometheus stood, still holding on to Beowulf. "Our final challenge." He stated grimly.

Suddenly the entire complex exploded into nothingness, leaving the trio to stand upon what appeared to be empty air in a black, formless void. Alisha and Beowulf cried out in horror and even Prometheus swallowed audibly as Arianasa stared silently in shock at the sight before them. They looked upon an incomprehensively vast mass of undulating darkness covered in mouths of all shapes and sizes. The creature emitted an absolute sense of _wrongness_ that gnawed at their brains and made their eyes water as their bodies attempted to instinctively blot out the sight or make it more bearable. Forcing himself to look closer Prometheus saw planets and stars spinning about it as the supermassive black hole it held in one of its appendages burned with cold fire. The sheer immensity of the creature and the instinctual knowledge of what he faced battered at his mind. He was a tiny lizard no bigger than a microbe that dared to stand before a being large enough to consume a solar system and powerful enough to break entire worlds with a thought. He stood as an ant before a giant, daring to defy a creature that could blot him out with not even a thought. The overwhelming sense of hopelessness that washed over him nearly made him curl into a whimpering ball of fear and despair before he remembered where he was.

Forcing himself to focus on the true nature of the creature that flowed before them he turned to the others that stared in horror at the thing, transfixed with fear. Increasing in size until he was many times larger than his normal self, but still tiny compared to the monstrosity he faced, he stretched out his wings before them so that their sight of the creature was blocked.

"**DO NOT FEAR THIS WISP OF MEMORY!"** He commanded them imperiously in a thunderous voice, breaking them out of their terrified stupor. **"IT IS AN INVENTION OF THE MIND FLAYERS AND NAUGHT BUT IMAGINATION! I AM HERE AND I SHALL DESTROY IT!"**

A moment later he spun to face the world-ending horror that floated before him.

"**YOU ARE NOTHING BUT THE TWISTED IMAGININGS OF A FOUL AND DEBASE CREATURE! YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!" **He bellowed angrily, using the full effect of his voice as his aura blazed about him. ** "IN THE NAME OF THE GODS OF LIGHT I CAST YOU OUT** **OF THIS PLACE!"**

Suddenly the mouths opened and from them came a painful and grotesque blast of sound. Beowulf, Alisha, and Arianasa cried out in pain as they pressed their hands to their ears, their bodies shaking as the strength of the blast literally staggered them. Prometheus squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, feeling as if a spike had been slammed into his brain, his scales crawling as if a multitude of undead had dared to swarm all over him with their debase touch. Shaking his head to clear it, he glared up at the thing before turning to look at Beowulf.

"**It is time my brother!"** He told him firmly. **"Your final test is here! So long as you allow this thing to exist in your mind it will always be there! You will never be truly whole unless it is expunged! Find the courage that I know lies within you and stand at my side once again! Together we can put an end to this nightmare!"**

"But it will destroy us!" Beowulf cried fearfully.

"**It can do no such thing!"** Prometheus contradicted him firmly. **"It is a product of the Mind Flayer's imagination implanted into your brain just as the other visions were! It does not exist and cannot do anything you do not wish it to! Only your fear gives it power! Come to me and we WILL destroy it!"**

Gritting his teeth Beowulf shakily got to his feet, his body trembling before he stretched out his hand. Prometheus clasped it and suddenly Beowulf found himself standing beside Prometheus, his body the same height with Alisha and Arianasa virtually specks behind them. Prometheus turned to face him, his face filled with supreme confidence.

"**Do you see my friend? Reality is what you make of it here! Within this place you are a god and this foul thing has dared to trespass into your most holy domain! Smite him with all of your strength and it WILL fall!"**

A lightning surge of power shot from Prometheus into Beowulf and the Gnoll felt himself buoyed with indescribable confidence as the power of a demi-god filled him. His vision was filled with golden strands of light as his body became surrounded in an indestructible aura of power. His fur stood on end and he felt strength great enough to shatter a continent fill his arms. Snarling in hate at the thing before him he raised his fist to it in defiance.

"**YOU! WILL! DIE!"** He shouted, his voice echoing across the mindscape, its power seeming greater than even Prometheus's.

The thing screeched in dismay at the powerful declaration and Beowulf's snarl became a feral grin.

Releasing Prometheus's hand Beowulf crouched before launching himself at the thing before him, seemingly flying into the middle of it. With the sound of a sonic boom his fists impacted against the creature's form and it howled in pain with the sound of a hundred foghorns. Tearing open the creature's ethereal flesh Beowulf shot inside of it before forcing all of his immense power outside of himself and into the creature's bowels. The foghorn scream of pain sounded from infinite mouths seconds before columns of golden light erupted from each one while cracks appeared along its body. A moment later the entire construct exploded in a supernova of light revealing Beowulf floating in the middle of the conflagration, his arms outstretched and his face tilted skyward in a fierce snarl of defiance as power poured from his body. Looking down at them he spoke in a voice like thunder.

"**NOW TO FINISH THIS."**

His aura flared and the pieces of the mental constructs that had made up the broken complex within his mind vaporized. The vault door which had stood steady against the tide of darkness behind it exploded outwards before flying apart into dust. Once again in the great vault that was his mind, Beowulf began to expand himself by orders of magnitude, filling every nook and cranny. Below him, Prometheus shrank himself before taking Alisha's and Arianasa's hands. The trio quickly vanished while Beowulf's consciousness continued to expand…

The three of them blinked as their minds returned to their bodies. Glancing up at the clock upon the wall they saw that eight hours had passed in the real world. Turning back to look at Beowulf they were surprised to see his eyes open with a calm look on his face.

Alisha stroked his cheek gently as she knelt next to him. "Beowulf? Are you alright?" She asked, a bit apprehensively.

Beowulf looked down at himself and then the others before focusing on Alisha. "I have never been so happy to see you, my Gersemi." He stated softly, his voice more raspy than usual.

Alisha grinned at hearing him use the title he had bestowed upon her during their mating ceremony, the word meaning a treasure or jewel beyond price that was his alone.

Prometheus smiled happily while Alisha hugged her mate fiercely, Beowulf immediately returning the sentiment. After a few moments she released him and turned to Arianasa, her eyes bright and shining happily.

"Thank you!" She cried as she hugged the silver Dragon tightly. "You brought him back to me!"

Arianasa smiled happily as she hugged Alisha back. "You are most welcome Alisha."

Prometheus looked over at Beowulf and smiled. "Welcome back, my brother."

Beowulf smiled tiredly. "It is good to be back. Could you…" He asked, holding up his arm with the IV still attached. Prometheus nodded and removed the needle and sensor pads from Beowulf's body, healing the miniscule wound with a small spark of power. Apologizing quietly, he carefully removed the catheter, making Beowulf wince. As the Dragon stowed the equipment Beowulf slowly eased himself off the bed, wobbling unsteadily. Prometheus returned a moment later and Beowulf moved to him before hugging him tightly which the Dragon happily returned. The Gnoll then moved to Arianasa, a worn but warm smile on his face.

"There are no words for what you have done for me." He murmured gratefully. "You have done what I never thought possible. Until now I believed that only my Alpha had the power to work such incredible miracles but it is clear I was wrong."

Arianasa smiled softly at the praise. "I am no miracle worker but I thank you for your kind words Beowulf. I am overjoyed to see that you are yourself again. You have been through much and you will need time to recuperate. When you feel you are able to return to your duties, simply let Prometheus know and we go from there, but do not deny yourself the rest you need." She instructed.

Beowulf nodded. "Rest does sound good right now." He admitted tiredly.

Alisha linked her arm in his. "I'll make sure he stays in bed and is well-rested." She smiled.

"As your healer I suggest that you do not engage in any…strenuous activity for a few days at least." Arianasa cautioned gently with a smile. "And I will be checking in on you to ensure you are healing properly."

Beowulf inclined his head respectfully. "As my Beta commands." He murmured.

Arianasa gave him a puzzled look but smiled.

"Come." Prometheus suggested quietly to Arianasa. "No doubt they wish for some time alone."

The silver Dragon nodded giving the pair of them a final smile before the two Dragons departed from the room.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	34. Repercussions

**Chapter 34: Repercussions**

_Prometheus's study, that evening…_

"I must apologize for putting you into such a stressful position the moment we returned." Prometheus said to Arianasa as the two tiredly sat in opposing chairs, both in their human forms. "But I could not bear to delay. Seeing him in such a state…"

The platinum blond woman nodded gently. "I understand and I do not hold it against you. I am glad to be awake and a part of the world once again. I consider it a good test of my skills. It is heartening to know I have not grown rusty with time." She smiled, dimpling her cheeks. "It has been something of a whirlwind but I am used to them."

Prometheus nodded. "I am in your debt for what you have done, my dear. No matter that you swore fealty to me, you have done what I could not and that is no small thing."

Arianasa waved a hand dismissively as her face slowly turned contemplative, her eyes filled with concern.

Picking up on the change in her mood he gazed at her silently for a moment. "Speak your mind Arianasa." He requested softly. "What troubles you?"

Arianasa looked over at him with a guarded look before speaking. "I cannot call the reconstruction of Beowulf's mind anything but a success." She stated with soft trepidation. "He is conscious, quite functional, and there was no significant change in his personality that I could see. But I am still concerned. Such a traumatic event cannot leave him unscarred mentally, even with my partially blunting the emotions of that time to ease the memory of them."

"You feel he will be changed?" Prometheus prompted gently.

"He cannot help but be changed and such things are never positive in nature." Arianasa replied wearily, rubbing her forehead with a hand. "Will he be able to love Alisha as he did before? Will he see you and the others differently? How will he see the world and more importantly, himself? His very sense of self was shattered, Prometheus. I rebuilt him as best I could but…" She trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"You wonder whether he will ever be whole again." Prometheus stated soberly.

Arianasa gazed at him pityingly, her eyes filled with sad experience. "He never will be whole again Prometheus." She stated in a sorrowful murmur. "He will always be fractured. Broken. We glued him back together but the cracks are still there, bit and pieces that will never fit perfectly together again. Those pieces will…grind against each other uncomfortably. No amount of time can heal such a terrible violation; he will carry those mental wounds the rest of his life. The damage will show itself all too soon in unexpected ways; I saw it more times than I care to remember when I was a healer in the wars and it never got easier. Surely as a healer yourself you should know this?" She suggested, looking at him in confusion.

"Most of the wounds I dealt with were of the physical nature." He admitted quietly. "Oh I did my share of counseling and consoling when men lost comrades but such mental torture as Beowulf received…" Prometheus shook his head. "Iuz and his masters were more interested in pure destruction and conquest than in warping and twisting the minds of prisoners. They did not feel that torture or interrogation were important, believing their armies large enough to overcome any obstacle."

Prometheus stood and walked over to her. Kneeling next to her chair he pulled her close and hugged her, her forehead resting on his shoulder. "You did more than I dared to dream." He murmured gently in her ear. "You gave him back to us when I was nearly beyond hope. I cannot call that anything less than a miracle and I have praised Pelor and Bahamut many times this evening alone for bringing you to me. Yes, the days ahead will be hard but do not ignore what you have done Arianasa!" He implored her.

Humming softly to herself she looked up at him with a wan smile. "I suppose you are right; a healer is always their worst critic."

Prometheus chuckled deeply. "Wait until you see the exacting standards I hold to myself. If a healer holds herself to high standards, how much more an Emperor who is also a cleric?"

The silver Dragon giggled quietly in appreciation, making the golden Dragon smile.

"Come now," he prompted her, "no more dreary talk; it's nearly dinner time. Dine with me and afterwards I will make sure you are settled in."

"As my Emperor commands." Arianasa replied demurely as they stood.

The pair made their way through Prometheus's series of rooms before finally walking onto the open air balcony. The sky was a deep navy blue and the stars shone like silver above them, the full moon providing ample light as the city's lights glowed softly from a distance. Servants in white livery soon brought out a simple but lavish meal as the two seated themselves. The pair talked quietly about inconsequential things for a few moments as they ate. Several minutes later Beowulf and Alisha arrived.

"Come and sit down my friends." He offered gently.

The two nodded quietly and sat down to eat. Gazing at the pair of them, Prometheus could almost see the tension radiating off of them, making him frown fretfully. After eating a bit, Beowulf looked up at Prometheus, his eyes burdened and his face worn.

"I do not feel right Alpha." He murmured uneasily before he looked at Arianasa. "I do not doubt your power and skill but everything in me feels…wrong. Like I am…wearing someone's skin!"

Arianasa nodded and stood before walking over to Beowulf. Resting her hands on the Gnoll's shoulders she allowed some of her silver aura to bleed from her hands into him, soothing his nerves. "You have been through a terrible ordeal Beowulf." She murmured gently. "You cannot expect to come through such a thing and feel fine immediately, especially since you have just been healed. It will take time…" She paused, choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "In time the pain and wrongness you feel will diminish. I am here for you whenever you want and for whatever you need, as is Prometheus."

Beowulf head tilted downward towards the table and he felt his eyes watering as he clenched his fists. "Thank you…I…I cannot eat anymore…" He trailed off, his voice choked as he struggled to hold back the dam of turbulent emotions, his body shivering.

Prometheus immediately stood and went to Beowulf, sending a message to the others. ~~_I will take care of him. I apologize for leaving abruptly but I feel this is something we must do alone.~~_

Touching Beowulf's shoulder the two departed in a flash of light, reappearing in the depths of the palace. The room was clean but bare except for a bed and comfortable chair with a small lantern hanging from the ceiling. Prometheus slowly sat down on the bed with the shivering Gnoll in his arms and held him, the skin of his body silently transforming into dragon scales though he maintained his humanoid form.

"Howl your pain Beowulf." He implored softly. "No one can hear you here. It is just you and I. Let it all go. You are safe."

Beowulf's body began to shudder more violently as he curled in on himself before letting out a howl of tormented anguish that echoed loudly throughout the room. The tortured creature poured out all of his fear, pain, and helplessness as the full force and impact of the trauma finally overcame his fragile mental barriers. His fists flailed, smashing into anything nearby as he bellowed in impotent rage, unable to strike at those who had dared to violate him. Prometheus endured the buffets and strikes of his brother's grieving fists with silent compassion, holding him while Beowulf screamed his throat raw. Finally the canine hugged himself against Prometheus, the last of his strength spent as he sobbed desperately into the Dragon's shoulder. Prometheus continued to hold him tightly, slowly rocking him back and forth, until Beowulf finally found a measure of peace in exhausted sleep. Laying him down on the bed carefully, he quickly cast a spell to ensure Beowulf slept soundly and deeply. Stepping back, Prometheus reverted to his fully human form and collapsed in the chair, emotionally spent. Finally allowing his own formidable barriers down where no one could see or hear him, he cradled his head in his hands and began to weep, grieving for his brother's pain and the torment he had suffered. Eventually, he sat back, resting his head against the back of the chair exhaustedly, watching his brother's sleeping form. A few minutes later Alisha queried him.

_~~Is he okay?~~_ She asked worriedly.

_~~I am with him still.~~_ Prometheus replied evenly as he quickly raised his mental barriers, preventing the pain and tiredness he felt from affecting his speech and thoughts. _~~He is asleep now.~~_

~~_What happened_?~~ Alisha asked him, the concern in her voice clear. ~~_He's been rather off since he woke up but…~~_

~~_You do not know what has happened to him Alisha.~~_ Prometheus replied.

~~_I know what happened! I was there! I saw it all!_~~ She exclaimed unhappily.

~~_But you do not understand the implications or the after-effects_.~~ Prometheus returned. ~~_Arianasa has explained a few things to me and I recall reading about such things in my own world that I had forgotten until now.~~_

~~_But when he came out of it he seemed so…normal if a little worn out. I thought…~~_ Alisha replied with a hint of desperation.

~~_You chose to see what you wanted to see and believed you could continue from where you left off._~~ Prometheus stated resignedly. ~~_You must understand that for a long time, and possibly for the rest of your lives, things will be different than they were before. For now I can only tell you my thoughts and give you advice though Arianasa has more practical knowledge of these things; I can only tell you what I have read about in the past and what I have learned from my own experiences. He is entirely unsure of himself, off-kilter, and extremely emotional. You may find him crying quite often, due to even the smallest upset and this will frustrate him further because he believes he is not in control of himself as he once was. Let him cry and tell him, constantly, that it is good for him to do so. Be with him in these moments when I cannot for he will need an anchor against his despair and pain.~~_

~~_Does that mean we shouldn't…do things?~~_ She asked tentatively.

~~_It would be better if you did not for a time._~~ He replied. _ ~~Something so emotionally powerful will not help him heal and he does not need any expectations about what he should or should not do as a male placed upon him. Right now he needs stability and calm. Arianasa and I will do what we can to help him but in the meantime, do what you can to try and avoid things that would remind him of what he went through. I know it will be hard Alisha but I know you and I know you have the strength to do this for him.~~_

He felt her acknowledge his words before the connection ceased. Focusing again on his brother he gazed at him pensively, disliking the crawling sensation of helplessness that surrounded him as he sat down next to him on the floor and rested his hand on his brother's head, stroking his fur slowly.

"Forgive me." He whispered to the silent room.

_Meanwhile…_

Alisha left her rooms after speaking with Prometheus and began to wander down the hallways, lost in turbulent emotion and confusion. Though the hallways were kept brightly lit with various smokeless torches and magical lanterns even late at night, the vast palace seemed more like a mausoleum than a home to the gods, the stark white, gold, and silver that made up the building seemingly sterile and gaudy without substance. As she turned a corner she found Arianasa standing nearby in her human form, her face solemn as she gazed at Alisha.

"We must talk." She requested gently.

"I'd rather not." Alisha replied tiredly.

Arianasa took a few steps closer and rested a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Please. It will do you good to speak your mind to someone who understands."

"Understands what?" She asked sullenly with challenge in her eyes.

Arianasa looked at her knowingly. "The burden of being a female surrounded by men who have no understanding of us and our needs. Despite what you may think, our lives are not so different. Please, let me help you."

Blinking in surprise, Alisha took a moment to consider before she nodded with a sigh. Guiding the Dragon back to her rooms, she sat down on one of the sofas despondently, the pale woman sitting next to her a moment later, smoothing out her silver and blue dress.

"So." Alisha said listlessly. "Tell me what it's like to be a female Dragon."

Arianasa smiled quietly. "No doubt you think it a glorious thing, having lived with Prometheus for several years. But it is not as you suppose. Prometheus is what we call a Divine Ascendant, a Dragon of immense power who has transcended even the limitations of normal mortal Dragons. Most of us live for centuries if not millennia before we pass on to the heavenly realms but even we die in time. Prometheus does not. He is a literal demi-god with an army of followers to do his will. One such as him has not been seen in the mortal world for thousands of years. Even when I walked among my kin before I slept they were considered legends. But to get back to what I wished to speak about, male Dragons are just as prideful, arrogant, and single-minded as their human counterparts. Oh, for the most part they are honorable but that does not mean they are humble or gentle. Aurelius is proof of that; he is honorable to a fault and a staunch defender of good but he is quick to anger and terribly arrogant."

Alisha snorted. "He does remind me of some paladins I've met; holier-than-thou, egotistical, and completely convinced of their own superiority compared to others."

Arianasa nodded. "Most males consider themselves the epitome of Dragonkind unless they are completely overshadowed by another, more powerful Elder like Aurixiel and even then they chafe to prove themselves greater. Females…well we are courted, of course, but quite often it is a formal and ceremonial thing unless the male in question is rather unique in his manners and personality. It does not mean that we are not loved but the stuffiness of it can be rather oppressive at times."

"Are females treated like second class citizens like they are here?" Alisha asked sardonically, even as she became interested in how the Dragons lived their lives.

"Not exactly." Arianasa said. "We are accorded some respect but often males simply wish to produce a clutch of eggs with us. Not unlike most men I suppose." She suggested with a sarcastic quirk of her lips.

Alisha snorted quietly. "Seems to be all they think about."

"Not all." Arianasa assured her. "Love between Dragons is not a rare thing but it is special. Usually we are left to fend for the eggs ourselves but that does not mean we are abandoned. But it is not as if we spend all of our time in each other's company either."

"So you have separate houses and visit each other occasionally to see how the kids are doing." Alisha remarked cuttingly. "Nice."

The silver Dragon shrugged. "It is the way of things for us. Some stay close and help raise the wyrmlings but not usually. It is a fortunate female indeed who finds such a Dragon."

Alisha nodded absently as she frowned, her own conflicts coming to the fore once again.

As Arianasa looked at Alisha she could tell the woman was completely lost and struggling to hold in her frustrations and uncertainties. Reaching out, she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I realize everything that has happened is much to take in and you are feeling lost." She said. "Please let me try to explain what happened."

Alisha nodded silently, looking over at her.

"I have a better understanding now of how the Mind Flayers were able to access Beowulf's mind." She began. "They created a construct of mental energy and slipped it into his consciousness while he was still unconscious from the battle. Once in, it fed on his subconscious desires and memories, creating a specific persona. One designed to engender trust and compassion in him. It was through that key that they were able to influence his mind and damage it to the extent they did. They either gained access through that connection or the construct was able to pull him into the mind of one of the creatures where it could control everything that happened."

"You're talking about Tamara." Alisha stated flatly.

"I am." The silver Dragon replied gently. "As you saw she was child-like in her manner. Innocent, almost. She convinced him that she was being made to serve through chains made from threats of violence against her and Beowulf should she ever resist the commands of her 'masters'. And in a way, she spoke the truth, though not the literal truth."

"I can't believe he fell for that!" She exclaimed unhappily. "How could he be…" Unable to continue, she let out an exasperated noise.

Arianasa gazed at her sadly. "You must understand that everything he experienced from the moment he awakened there was created by his own mind under the influence of the Mind Flayers and its construct. He could not have distinguished their fantasy from true reality even if he had been made aware of the situation. The blending of the two was expertly done and the construct was a perfect lure made to fit his personality. She was timid, innocent, and compassionate, especially to him. He wished to escape so she offered a way out. He feared torture and so she was docile and sweet. He needed something to keep him sane during his ordeal and so she helped him. There was only so much he could do, given his situation."

"But how was she able to exist after the attack on the Mind Flayers? If she was created by them and they were dead, then…?" Alisha asked in confusion.

"Such creations are not like spells which dissolve with the death of the caster." Arianasa explained. "I believe that when the link was broken during his evacuation the construct was still connected to his mind and so it latched onto it. It used his mind to continue its existence and perhaps even provided a way for us to communicate with him as she led us to what was left of his mind. In the end she merged with him in order to help make him whole."

"Merged?" Alisha asked darkly. "I hope that's not some pretty euphemism for…"

"Do not mistake anything you saw as something base or carnal." The Dragon warned carefully, her gaze and voice sharp. "What you saw was a melding of her as a construct with his mind. Because she contained a copy or a framework of what a humanoid mind is like, I was able to use her as a template to complete the reconstruction of the parts of his psyche that were damaged. In essence I used her to bridge the broken links between the functional parts of his mind and replace the parts the Illithid had destroyed. It was not perfect since it was not the normal mental template of a Gnoll but I do not believe it could have gone any better."

"And what about the rest of it?" Alisha asked, fuming. "You heard what they did with each other! How can I just—"

"In order to supposedly secure their escape he was forced to allow her certain liberties with his body." Arianasa replied levelly, her voice firm. "You know this. You saw this. But as she said, even then he felt as if he were betraying you. Those acts tormented him then and they will continue to do so for a long time to come. If you are unwilling to forgive him you will only be pouring salt into an already festering wound."

Alisha rested her head in her hands with a sigh as she leaned forward, thinking furiously. Finally, after several minutes she looked up at her tiredly. "You say she was instrumental in saving him?"

"I believe that without her help my task would have been far more difficult." She replied. "Reconstructing someone's psyche is a long and arduous task. I have done it several times for some of my kin that were tortured in Tiamet's halls but it was always a delicate and painstaking operation and it was not always successful. In the end, those I failed…" Arianasa looked down at her hands remorsefully. "The Elders never said what became of them but a painless death was all they could hope for at that point."

Alisha nodded, waiting for the Dragon to collect herself before she spoke again. "He never wanted this?" She asked uneasily. "You're sure?"

"There is no doubt in my mind." She affirmed gently.

Alisha nodded, her eyes becoming wet as she let her defenses down, showing the vulnerable core of her being that most never saw. "I trust him but I also know what men are like." She murmured as she leaned forward, her long hair covering her face. "I just…needed to be sure."

The silver Dragon wrapped her arms around Alisha as she cried quietly in relief. After a few minutes Alisha looked up, brushing her hair aside and clearing her eyes.

"I suppose I can't blame him for what happened." She said wearily. "I probably would have tried to seduce the guards or something like that if I were in his shoes."

"You forgive him then?" Her companion asked carefully, her eyes focused on the woman. "Make sure because if you are not your assurances will ring false in your voice and actions." She cautioned gently. "I do not want to contemplate the harm that would do, not only to him but you and your relationship as well."

Alisha nodded, her eyes more clear. "It still hurts in here." She said, resting a hand against her chest. "But the weight on my shoulders is a little lighter now." She admitted.

Arianasa gazed at her in understanding as she nodded. "You have many worries and the pain will not go away in a moment, but in time things will be better for him and you. Prometheus and I will ensure it." She said with a comforting smile.

Alisha returned it and then nearly smacked herself for forgetting. "I didn't even offer you some refreshment. Some hostess I am." She grumbled.

Arianasa laughed quietly. "Propriety has its place but the needs of others are more important to me than being served tea at the right time. Do not trouble yourself." She assured her, making the woman smile again.

The pair sat in companionable silence for several minutes until a short time later there came a knock on the door.

~~I hope I am not intruding.~~ Prometheus's voice echoed gently in Alisha's head.

~~No. Come in.~~ She replied.

The door opened and Prometheus stepped into the room with Beowulf cradled in his arms, fast asleep. Shutting the door with a foot, he stepped quietly into the room and into the master bedroom beyond, the pair of women following him. He laid the sleeping Gnoll onto the bed and covered him with the blanket before turning to them and gesturing them out of the room, shutting the door linking the two rooms quietly.

"He is exhausted, nothing more." The Emperor assured them quietly.

"What happened?" Alisha asked.

"He needed privacy to release all of his pent up emotions safely." Prometheus explained. "He did not want you to see him in such a state."

Alisha snorted, crossing her arms. "I'm his mate. I think I'm entitled."

"Entitled certainly." Prometheus agreed with a hint of a smile. "But he is a warrior and I was his battle brother through both wars before the two of you became romantically involved. It is hard to explain such bonds to those who have not experienced it and I do not want you to think he believes you less worthy. Quite frankly, he needed a safe place to vent his rage and pain. Hardy you may be, but dragon scale armor you have not."

Alisha nodded. "I get it. He has his pride too I suppose and there's too much breakable stuff here. What do I do now?" She asked.

"Now go to him and support him in every way you can." He said. "As I said earlier Arianasa and I will be here but you must be his foundation as well. The more help he has, the better off he will be."

Alisha nodded. "I think I'll turn in then. It's getting late and I'm exhausted."

Prometheus nodded. "We could all do with some rest. Come Arianasa, I will show you to your rooms."

The silver Dragon smiled. "Please, both of you call me Ari. It's less of a mouthful."

Alisha smiled gratefully. "Thank you Ari. For everything. You really are a gift from the gods."

The woman's cheeks colored slightly at the praise but nodded in thanks before Prometheus guided her from the room. Once beyond the door they returned to their normal Draconic forms as they made their way down the hallway through the warm light of the lanterns.

"Michael should have everything prepared by now." Prometheus commented idly. "I think you will find the accommodations adequate."

The silver Dragon giggled quietly. "You do have a flair for understatement! I'm sure they will be better than any place I have lived in."

"Aurelius's rooms are just down the hall as well." He mentioned. "So he will not be far away."

She barked a quiet laugh at this. "Actually I have come to appreciate the distance between us. Not that I do not love him as my brother but he does get a bit onerous with his haughty, self-absorbed speech."

"Too true, but I think recent events have helped to grant him some perspective." Prometheus smiled.

Arianasa raised an eyeridge at this. "Truly? You are a miracle worker indeed if you managed to give _him_ perspective."

Prometheus chuckled heartily as he opened a pair of large doors and escorted her inside.

The room was large enough to accommodate the two of them easily with room to spare and all of the furniture was appropriately sized and customized for humans and Dragons. At the other end of the room was a long series of windows that allowed the daylight to shine in though the white satiny drapes were pulled shut at the moment. A round table nearby held a pitcher of wine and a bowl of fruit as well as a few silver bars to eat and soft cushions were in plentiful supply. Upon the white walls with gold and silver filigree hung various paintings of Dragons in flight or battling fiercely against wicked adversaries.

"It's lovely." She murmured, gazing about appreciatively.

Prometheus smiled and guided her into a large separate room containing a human-sized bed and a large soft cushion. From the ceiling hung a large lantern that filled the room with soft light and against the walls were various bureaus and dressers as well as a massive mirror easily as large as she was.

Arianasa smiled softly. "You have given me much; my brother, a new home, and a renewed purpose." She bowed her head in gratitude. "I have no words to describe my happiness and gratefulness, my Lord."

Prometheus smiled gently and rested a paw on her shoulder. "Your happiness is all the reward I desire." He stated gently. "Rest now, Ari. You have had a long and difficult day."

"As my Lord commands." She stated, smiling coyly at him before resting herself on the cushion and curling her wings and tail around herself.

Prometheus inclined his head in respect to her before making his way out of her rooms, his thoughts focused on her beauty and tender heart.

* * *

><p><em>Above the planet they guarded, an armada of ships fired bolts of plasmic death upon an encroaching fleet of ships. Explosions ripped through their hulls and the ships exploded in massive fireballs of death and super-heated metal shrapnel before a massive projectile erupted with incredible fury within the center mass of ships, blasting them apart as a second sun briefly came into existence above the stratosphere…<em>

_The light of a thousand suns erupts across the horizon as a mushroom cloud of immense size bloomed with a terrible roar hundreds of feet into the sky…_

"_You're certain it was a vampire?" Prometheus asked the young man in uniform that stood before him._

"_Without question, my Lord!" The man replied intently._

"_But no vampire could have such power!" Prometheus declared in disbelief. "Even the greatest of the elder vampires do not have access to such technology and power!"_

"_My Lord, this vampire was no elder! He was ancient beyond measure!"_

_Prometheus's face became grim as the council murmured in worried tones around him…_

_The massive city, larger than any on Oerth, loomed before him as he gazed upon it. The massive adamantium walls stood firm, daring any to try and breach them as thousands upon thousands of undead swarmed through the city streets. Inferi, vampires, liches, and many others moved about in supreme confidence alongside seemingly cowed or indifferent humans. At the heart of the massive city stood a soaring mountain, its very tip seemingly shorn away by powerful magics. In its place sat a vast and terribly fortified citadel of grand and garish design. As his perspective zoomed in to view the citadel up close, a dark figure swathed in armor and dark robes emerged onto one of the balconies. Gazing at the city below, the sinisterly handsome figure suddenly raised his head, appearing to notice his presence before he smiled with cold confidence, revealing the fangs that marked him as a vampire, his body pulsating with the tremendous dark power he had accumulated over countless centuries…_

"Your Eminence?" Came a quiet measured voice.

Prometheus cracked open an eye to see Michael standing before him.

"Good morning young man." The steward smiled.

Prometheus merely snorted in vague amusement before stretching his wings and tail. "Strange dreams." He murmured to himself.

"I will have breakfast ready for you and the others when you are finished with your meditations." Michael affirmed quietly.

Prometheus smiled. "What would I do without you my old friend?"

Michael merely smiled. "No doubt you would wander down to the kitchen to make something yourself, though I cannot see you in a chef's hat and apron." He teased gently.

The Dragon merely rolled his eyes. "Stop mocking your Emperor and see to my breakfast." He ordered good-naturedly.

The man smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

The Dragon spent the next half hour communing with both Pelor and Bahamut before soaking in the boiling hot bath in the adjoining room. Cleaned and refreshed he made his way from his rooms towards the balcony to greet the sun and eat. On the way Davis met up with him, the terminator dressed in a casual white dress shirt and tan slacks.

"And where have you been?" Prometheus asked pointedly. "I return with a new guest and find you ensconced in one of the reinforced rooms of the palace and you refuse to come out. Considering the guards reported that you and Crostrike were both in that room for nearly 24 hours straight, I hope you have something to show for your labors that do not include discovering new means to pleasure your spouse."

Davis merely chuckled. "Oh, trust me, the time was well spent. As to what we were doing, well I'll show you the recording I made of it later. I'd rather not spoil your breakfast with graphic imagery."

The Dragon glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You are not inspiring confidence in your effective use of time you know."

Davis merely smirked in response. "So who is the new guest?"

"A silver Dragon named Arianasa Darshana, brother to Aurelius." Prometheus replied.

Davis raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? A lady Dragon? How convenient for you." He teased.

Prometheus merely glared at him. "Do try and keep a civil tongue. I get enough arrogance from young Aurelius as it is; I have no wish to have her wroth with me because of ill-mannered servants."

"So what is she like?" Davis asked, ignoring the Dragon's comment.

Prometheus's entire demeanor changed as he smiled. "She is beautiful, wise, compassionate, and an incomparable healer. Thanks to her we were able to restore Beowulf to his right mind again."

Davis smiled happily. "Sounds like the perfect woman for you. And don't tell the furball I said this, but I'm glad to hear he's okay. I was worried about him for a while."

"As we all were." Prometheus agreed as they stepped out onto the balcony. The morning was bright and clear with the sun shining down on the city, making it almost glow white, the cream colored stones beneath his feet pleasantly warm. A moment later Aurelius and Michael joined them, the young Dragon having foregone his normal suit of armor for a sapphire blue vest and white shirt along with matching blue pants and black boots. Seating themselves, the servants began to lay out dishes which the three of them helped themselves too, Davis disdaining the food as always.

"Will your sister not be joining us this morning Lord Ironheart?" Michael asked Aurelius politely as he served them.

"She insists on staying in bed, claiming tiredness." Aurelius replied as he unfurled a cloth napkin. "From what I heard of yesterday, I cannot say I blame her. I am glad to hear her skills and mind have not dulled in the slightest over the centuries. She is just as I remember her." He said with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"We all worked quite hard yesterday to restore Beowulf." Prometheus stated. "No doubt Alisha and Beowulf are indulging as well. Perhaps I will look in on them after breakfast."

"I have to admit I'll be very interested in seeing the footage of what you did." Davis stated. "Psychic and psychological reconstruction of an ego identity at that level is quite frankly amazing. I'd love to see how it's done."

Prometheus smiled. "It is rare enough to hear you say there is something outside your abilities; that you also find it fascinating is an event unheard of." He teased.

Davis snorted in depreciative amusement. "Please! There are plenty of things I can't do. I just choose not to advertise the fact. And for your information I find everything interesting."

"A sound strategy; never let an opponent know your weaknesses." Aurelius agreed before taking a bite of his eggs. "Downplaying one's strengths can also be an asset."

"That's amusing coming from you." Davis suggested with a smile.

Aurelius gazed at him in lazy, superior amusement, unwilling to rise to the bait. "I was speaking in terms of lesser creatures. Dragons have no need to downplay our strengths. Indeed, who would believe it if we tried? So we do not bother."

The others chuckled in amusement as they ate.

"What do you intend to do now that Beowulf is on the mend?" Michael asked Prometheus.

"I shall be continuing my search for the last of my kin." Prometheus replied. "Aurelius, you shall accompany me as before. We have much to discuss about my empire, its history, and your role within it. I must determine how you can best serve me in the days to come."

Aurelius inclined his head briefly. "As my Emperor commands." He replied easily.

Prometheus smiled a bit, pleased at the acquiescence. "Arianasa will remain here and look after Beowulf in addition to familiarizing herself with the palace and the city. She too has much to learn but between Davis and Alisha she will be well taught."

"I am not sure I like the idea of your dark servant around my sister." Aurelius remarked, giving Davis a pointed look.

Davis smirked. "Afraid I might sully her reputation? Don't worry, she's not my type. Besides, I'm sure she can handle herself around me."

The Dragon merely snorted at him before returning to his toast.

Breakfast continued apace with contented sighs soon afterward. Prometheus excused himself and Davis immediately followed, allowing the others to remain.

"I'd like to check on Beowulf before you regale me with your exploits." Prometheus stated.

"Strangely enough, I wouldn't mind seeing him." Davis remarked.

"Pelor save me from your overwhelming affection." Prometheus replied sarcastically, making the terminator grin.

They soon made their way to Beowulf's room with Prometheus alerting Alisha to their visit a few moments before they arrived at the door. Prometheus noted the woman looked somewhat more vibrant than previously, her red hair combed neatly and the sparkle having returned to her green eyes though she still looked tired. She ushered them in to where Beowulf still lay sleeping.

~~_I've never seen him this lethargic before.~~_ Alisha said over her transmitter to ensure she did not wake her mate. ~~_Before he was up in the mornings before I was and came to bed after me. Now…~~_

~~_I would be very surprised if he did have the same energy as before.~~_ Prometheus replied. ~~_Allow him to rest as much as he needs, Alisha. He will be up and about soon enough, I am sure._~

A moment later Beowulf stirred, blearily opening his eyes before glancing at the group. "Am I late to my own funeral?" He asked quietly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Good morning Beowulf." Prometheus said gently with a soft smile.

"Hey furball, I hear you met some interesting people recently." Davis said with a slight smirk.

"Nice to know that even in the most tragic of circumstances you still find ways to joke." Beowulf grumbled as he sat up before looking at Prometheus. "Good morning Alpha." He nodded.

"Did you sleep well?" Prometheus inquired.

Beowulf shrugged listlessly. "I slept."

"I figured I'd let you sleep in a few days before getting back into the routine." Davis teased gently.

"How kind of you." Beowulf retorted gruffly as he slowly stood, clad in a pair of night pants. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he padded over to Alisha, appraising her appearance quickly before hugging her. "You look better." He said honestly. "I'm sorry I've made you worry so much."

"You're not a burden and it's only right that I worry about you." Alisha murmured to him, stroking his cheek with a hand as she stared at him intently with her green eyes. "Don't ever think otherwise."

The Gnoll merely nodded before moving to the door. "I'll be back." He said quietly over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

~~_Depression_?~~ Davis asked privately to Prometheus.

~~_I do not think so._~~ The Dragon replied. ~~_He is merely spent, emotionally and physically. He has been through quite the ordeal, one I would not wish on anyone. I held him for easily an hour last night as he screamed and cried_.~~ Prometheus said solemnly. ~~_Never have I seen him so wretched_. _It was heart-breaking._~~

~~_We'll have to get used to it most likely_.~~ Davis replied with a hint of resignation. ~~_Do you think Alisha can handle this?~_~

~~_She must or she will only hinder his progress_.~~ Prometheus said. ~~_But I believe Arianasa will be a great help to him and her._~~

Beowulf returned, holding a half-eaten apple. He paused to look at each of them before focusing on Prometheus. "Thank you for what you did last night Alpha. What would you have me do?" He asked quietly.

Prometheus walked over to him and rested his hands on Beowulf's shoulders. "My only desire is for you to be whole again my friend." He said gently. "Put all your energy into that. It will not happen right away but it will come in time. For now, recover your strength."

Beowulf nodded slightly, his eyes and bearing becoming wearier at the prospect.

"Come brother, you have slept enough for today." Prometheus said with a hint of joviality in his voice as he put his arm around Beowulf's shoulders. "Sleep is wonderful but fresh air and sunshine will do you good as well. We have another new guest to the palace you have not met yet."

The Gnoll shrugged indifferently. "I suppose. Who is this new guest?"

"One of my kin, a golden Dragon." Prometheus replied.

Beowulf showed a vague interest in this. "You were able to find another one?"

Prometheus nodded as Alisha and Davis followed after them, a step behind.

"In the mountains near Veluna." Prometheus acknowledged. "His name is Aurelius Ironheart. I warn you he is a bit stuffy and full of himself but do not let him get to you." Prometheus smiled. "He is young and foolish still."

Beowulf smiled in slight amusement as they walked while Prometheus sent a signal to the Dragon, asking them to meet them. Walking up a flight of stairs they came to an open air platform on one of the high towers, the pair of terminator sentries bowing in respect before returning to their posts. Prometheus unfurled his wings, allowing the wind to flow through them with a quiet hum of satisfaction while Alisha and Davis stood off to the side. Beowulf gazed at Prometheus silently for a moment.

"It has been a long time since you have flown." He commented quietly.

Prometheus glanced at him before nodding. "Aurelius suggested it would be good for me to fly more often. Perhaps I shall while we wait for him."

Beowulf merely nodded silently, resting against the crenellations of the tower.

Placing his forepaws against the stone wall, the Dragon launched himself off the tower with a push of his powerful hind legs, spreading his wings wide before flapping them to quickly gain altitude. Prometheus hummed happily as he felt the wind currents flow over his body like a rushing river as the sun beat down upon his scales, warming them nicely. Performing a quick corkscrew he shot upwards before reaching the peak of his arc and gliding downwards, skimming past the tower before sailing upwards again in a leisurely spiral. As Beowulf watched Prometheus glide gracefully through the air his nanite-enhanced ears detected a pair of boots climbing the stairs behind him. Glancing over his shoulder in curiosity, he saw a powerfully built man with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes wearing blue and white step onto the landing. The figure glanced over at Davis and Alisha before he halted as his eyes fixed on Beowulf. The Gnoll could sense the man was taking in every detail from his posture to the weapons he carried as the man's eyes darted across his body. Seeing the cold stare and the tenseness the man exuded Beowulf could tell he would need to speak and move carefully until he had gained a small measure of trust from him.

"Greetings Warrior." Beowulf said softly as he slowly turned, his arms hanging loose and his hand away from his sword hilt. "Welcome to the home of my Alpha. I am Beowulf."

The man, or rather Dragon Beowulf reminded himself, slowly looked him over again before nodding curtly. "You are the one the Emperor calls 'brother'." He stated flatly.

"I am." Beowulf agreed quietly as he stood motionless.

Nearby Alisha nearly moved to intervene only to have Davis grab her arm in a tight grip, his eyes warning her to stay.

The paladin gazed at Beowulf ponderingly for another moment. "You are not like others of your kind." He stated quietly. "You are…clever…articulate…you seek to put me at ease by being docile."

Beowulf shrugged. "I seek to ensure you do not run your sword through my gut. I suppose I am clever and I speak well enough."

The paladin's lips twitched though his eyes remained wary. "You are a dangerous creature."

Beowulf nodded. "As are you. As is my mate and Davis. My Alpha is one of the most dangerous creatures in existence." He replied simply.

Aurelius nodded slowly, his gaze turning thoughtful. "You speak truth and while I do see darkness in your eyes I see no malice there."

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Beowulf replied heavily. "I challenge anyone to go through what I have recently and not have eyes filled with pain and misery."

"So I have heard." Aurelius said. "I do not know what to make of you yet but I shall withhold judgment for the time being. Know that I am a servant of the Light and a warrior in the service of the Lord of North Wind in addition to your Emperor. Where I see evil I destroy it without fear or compassion."

"Then we both share something in common." Beowulf stated quietly. "For I serve St. Cuthbert, Lord of Justice and I fight for the Light as well, in service to my Alpha as his Shadow Guard."

"Do you?" Aurelius asked in a slightly challenging tone. "I find it unlikely that a god such as St. Cuthbert would allow a creature like you into his ranks."

Beowulf appeared ready to argue before he seemed to deflate slightly and shrug. "Believe what you will. I care not."

The paladin frowned as Prometheus landed next to them, curling his wings about himself with a smile.

"A most pleasant experience!" Prometheus declared. "You were quite right Aurelius I should do this more often. I see you have met Beowulf; I am glad to see you two have not come to blows."

Aurelius smirked slightly. "That may come later. As of yet he has offered no reason for me to attack him."

"A good enough reason for now I suppose." Prometheus replied with a light grumble.

Davis stepped forward from where he had been standing unobtrusively off to the side. "Why don't you two get to know each other a little better while the Emperor and I discuss a few things? This shouldn't take more than an hour or so. I'm sure you can contain yourselves for that long at least." He teased.

Beowulf sent a lazy glare at the terminator. "So long as he does not strike first there will not be a problem." He stated, making Aurelius snort quietly.

"Excellent!" Davis replied cheerfully. "You two have fun now!" He exclaimed before he walked back down the stairs, Prometheus following after him.

~~_I presume you mean to show me the footage that might upset my stomach?~~_ The Emperor asked Davis.

~~_Exactly_.~~ Davis replied tersely, his previously effervescent cheer falling away like water as his tone became all business. ~~_I don't think Beowulf's ready for that yet, given recent events. Did you happen to hear their conversation?~~_

~~_I'm afraid I was too engrossed in the moment and did not want to intrude. Your thoughts?~~_ Prometheus replied.

~~_His confidence and energy is gone_.~~ Davis replied clinically. ~~_He's a shell of his former self. Aurelius suggested he wasn't worthy to be a Billet of St. Cuthbert and he simply took it with a listless shrug. He would have gutted someone for such a remark before. We need to build him back up if he's going to be of any use to us._~~

Prometheus frowned. ~~_I wish you would not speak of him in such a utilitarian manner; he is no tool to be used when convenient. But you are right in that we must help him regain his former strength of will. I will speak with him after you have shown me the results of your…experiments.~~_

Davis led him down several flights of stairs until they were several levels below ground, the walls and floor becoming much more functional in design with simple white stone and granite, the vast frescos and artwork conspicuously absent. Coming to a large steel door Davis paused for a moment before transmitting a specific signal. The receiver in the wall acknowledged it by opening the door with a quiet hiss a moment later, the slab of metal sliding sideways into the wall. Immediately Prometheus tensed as the smell of decomposing flesh wafted from inside the room, his scales tingling unpleasantly from the residue of dark energies that had been employed.

"You couldn't have cleaned up a little more?" Prometheus grumbled as he moved inside with Davis following after him, the door closing automatically a moment later, sealing them, and the smell, inside.

"I thought you might want to see the evidence of my work first hand." Davis replied with a hint of cool amusement.

"I find nothing amusing about this." Prometheus retorted quietly as he gazed upon a massive pile of desecrated flesh and organs. The massive demon that had lain within the ritual circle had been sliced apart in a manner reserved for autopsies with the body cavity opened via a Y incision down the front. Various organs had been removed and placed neatly in various pans while the arms and legs had also been sliced open neatly revealing bone, muscle, and nerves. The creature's head had been bisected with both halves on display, the interior of the creature's large brain easily seen in cross section. Next to the pans of organs were several massive containers of purplish liquid that Prometheus assumed was the Demon's blood and one of the creature's eyes floated obscenely in a jar of clear liquid.

"Before you ask Victoria did assist me with some of it, though she did turn a little green when I started digging around in the thing's chest cavity." Davis informed him blithely.

Prometheus grimaced. "Spare me your cheerfully sociopathic descriptions and show me what you did. I hope you at least performed the examinations professionally and not dancing about with blood-stained hands, cackling like a lunatic?"

Davis frowned at him. "Please give me some credit! I have never laughed like a lunatic in my life."

Prometheus merely shook his head in resignation before seating himself on the floor. "Show me the interrogation." He replied unhappily.

"As my Emperor commands." Davis replied with a quiet smirk before his eyes began to glow blue…

_FLASH_

_Klyigst'Tal's scream of pain echoed loudly throughout the room as the divinely-imbued scalpel sliced a neat line down the center of the Demon's flabby chest._

"_I'll see you die a thousand times for thi—AAAAHHH" The Demon screamed as Davis tore the Demon's chest open, the skin splitting along the straight line he had carved down the center revealing bloody muscle and bone._

"_Technically I can't die so that threat's meaningless." Davis remarked glibly, the expression on his face almost cheerful as he examined the creature's chest muscles with a critical eye. "How many troops does Bel have at his disposal?"_

"_That number is always changing!" The Demon gasped in a voice that sounded suspiciously like an elderly Lauren Bacall to Prometheus's ears. "I can't possibly—HHURRKK!"_

"_Wrong answer." Davis replied flatly, his gaze sharp as muscle parted with an expert slice of his blade. _

"_I DON'T KNOW!" Klyigst'Tal wailed._

"_Give me an estimate then." He retorted roughly as he picked up a large serrated bone saw and tested the edge with his finger before the Demon's face._

"_What are you?!" The panting Demon gasped. "Some Pain Demon in disguise?!"_

"_I'll take that as a compliment." Davis replied as he rested the edge of the saw against the Demon's exposed sternum. "Now, numbers!"_

"_At least 500,000 warriors on the main battlefield outside of the first circle!" It cried frantically. "Bel has to keep at least that many there in case there's a sudden massive incursion! About half that are on other planes adjacent to Baator in case they try an oblique strike!"_

"_How many reserves?" Davis prompted, the saw still poised to cut into Klyigst'Tal's chest._

_The Demon glared at him hatefully._

"_How many!" Davis barked, jerking the saw blades roughly across the bone, the divine power carbonizing it even as the blade sliced ragged splinters into it, making the creature cry out in pain. _

"_One hundred thousand!" The creature yelled._

_Davis nodded and put down the saw as the Demon's gasped for breath. Crouching down next to the Demon's face, Davis smiled darkly. "You're doing sooo very well Klyigst'Tal." He murmured. "Why don't you tell me a few more things and maybe I'll forget that saw is there?"_

"_Like what?" The creature asked, half relieved and half fearful as it stared at Davis nervously._

"_How about some names?" He suggested. _

"_Names? What names?" The Demon asked hesitantly._

"_You're not the only Demon I want to chat with." Davis replied with a dark glint in his eye. "Give me some names I can summon with. Useful ones, mind you, and none of them more powerful than you."_

"_I can't just give up my contacts like that!" The creature screeched in fear. "Do you know what would happen to me if I betrayed them?!"_

"_No. But I do know what will happen if you don't betray them to me." Davis hissed softly, ruby red bleeding into his eyes again._

_The creature's flabby body shuddered grotesquely as it recalled the pain it had gone through the last time his eyes had turned that color._

"_You're going to kill me anyway!" It retorted, attempting to put up a brave front. "Why should I bother—"_

_Snarling, Davis grabbed the Demon's arm and yanked hard. Such was his strength that the Demon's massive body flipped over onto its stomach with a thud. Snapping his fingers imperiously, Victoria quickly tossed him his plasma rifle that had been sitting nearby. Catching it deftly he quickly fiddled with the settings before aiming it at the Demon's unprotected back. Super-hot plasma poured from the nozzle of the rifle like a water hose, quite unlike the narrow, focused beams of matter the weapons were known for, splashing across the creature's massive back. The Demon howled as flesh blistered and boiled under the terrible heat before turning to charred carbon and blowing away from the force of the plasma hitting it._

"_Oh, make no mistake, you're going to die!" Davis snarled fiercely over the creature's screams. "But you get to decide just how painful or painless that demise will be! You should count yourself lucky!" He shouted. _

* * *

><p><em>Outside…<em>

Beowulf and Aurelius continued to face off with Alisha standing quietly off to the side.

"The Emperor's dark servant has a…unique sense of humor." Aurelius commented sourly after Davis and Prometheus were out of earshot.

Beowulf snorted quietly in amusement. "Yes he does. You are wise to be wary of him but I am certain he has the best interests of the Empire at heart."

Aurelius hummed in disbelief, crossing his arms as he continued to gaze at Beowulf speculatively. "You say you are a member of the Billets. Prove it. What powers has St. Cuthbert bestowed upon you?"

Beowulf's lips twitched in amusement as he gazed carefully at Aurelius. "My eyes have the power to see the auras of anyone I wish, including yours." He replied softly. "There is golden light around you but it is a dark gold mixed with flecks of gray. You uphold the tenets of your god but you follow them out of a sense of duty and expectation, not because you enjoy it. Something tells me if you could, you would ignore those around you and focus on whatever quest you felt needed performing at that time. Not to their detriment, of course, but they would need to be in clear peril before you aided them."

Aurelius bristled at the Gnoll's words, clenching his fists. "You dare much to call my character into question creature!" He spat.

Beowulf merely gazed at him dispassionately, his eyes sparkling coolly in the sunlight. "I do not call your character into question." He stated softly, his tone unemotional. "I merely speak of what I see with my divine sight. How you choose to interpret it is beyond my control."

Aurelius's hand began to creep towards his sword as he glared at the motionless Gnoll.

"Will you attack me for speaking a truth you do not like?" Beowulf asked softly, his eyes unblinking as he stared into the Dragon's eyes.

Aurelius blinked before catching himself, carefully moving his hand away from his sword hilt, his face still stormy. "You are clever, Gnoll; too clever for your own good. You use words like weapons rather like the Emperor's dark servant does. Take care that one of your strikes does not hit too close to home or you may find yourself at the end of my blade."

Beowulf blinked before shaking his head slowly at the paladin before him in detached amusement.

"You think you frighten me with something as simple as death?" He said with an oddly amused tone. "I have passed through the gates of madness and returned. There is nothing you could do to frighten me now. You know, there was a time when I even feared pain and death. But I hardened myself against those fears, learning the ways of the warrior. But now, now they are…nothing." He hissed intently.

A reckless light began to shine in Beowulf's eyes as he took a step forward towards the paladin, a predatory grin slowly forming on his face. "So tell me Aurelius Ironheart, what possible reason should I have to fear you? You have nothing you can threaten me with!"

Aurelius swallowed quietly as seeing the expression on the Gnoll's face before he composed himself. "An enemy with no scruples could easily gain control of you by other means." He murmured. "The capture of your mate, for instance. If they were to torture her like they did you…"

Beowulf seemed to falter as he suddenly staggered. His entire demeanor changed, his expression switching from challenging to haunted and fearful as his ears wilted. Stumbling back he braced himself instinctively against the wall, his body trembling and his eyes wide, his stare vacant.

"Beowulf?!" Alisha asked fearfully as she ran to him and grabbed his shoulders. "What is it?!"

As Aurelius watched, Beowulf began to hyperventilate, his eyes filled with growing horror before he suddenly collapsed to the floor, curling in on himself with a series of anguished whimpers.

"Gods what's happening to him?!" She cried as she shook him desperately. "Beowulf! Can you hear me?"

"BEOWULF!" She shouted in fear as her mate shivered uncontrollably, his eyes empty of sanity while Aurelius stood there in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>Please review! :-)<p> 


	35. Homily

**Chapter 35: Homily**

Beowulf's eyes slowly opened as he carefully turned his head to take in his surroundings. He was once again back in his own bed with Alisha sitting next to him, the worry plain on her face. Prometheus was in attendance as well standing a few feet from the bed. Feeling the touch of soft fingers upon his head he glanced up to see Arianasa seated next to his head, her face somewhat melancholy.

"I seem to be attending my funeral again." He murmured quietly with a drawn smile, trying to break the somber mood that seemed to hang over the room.

Arianasa smiled a bit as did Alisha before she hugged him tightly. "Thank the gods your back!" She murmured into his shoulder. "I was so worried about you!"

Beowulf glanced down at her in confusion. "But I didn't go anywhere, did I? The last thing I remember was talking with Aurelius on the tower and then..." He trailed off, his face becoming stricken.

"And then?" Arianasa prompted gently.

Beowulf shook his head quickly. "Nothing…I don't…I just woke up here." He muttered.

Arianasa gave him a reproving look but kept silent for the moment as Alisha looked up at him.

"You started talking crazy to Aurelius and then you just…staggered back against the wall like he'd told you something horrible. I came over to you but you looked so…so dead! Your eyes…and then you just collapsed to the ground shaking!"

Beowulf closed his eyes sadly before hugging her tight. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered.

Prometheus gazed at the two of them solemnly before he rested a comforting hand on both of them.

~~_I know what it is he experienced_.~~ Arianasa said with a sigh over a private channel between her and Prometheus. ~~_I thought this might happen but I'd hoped…_~~

~~_What, exactly, did happen?_~~ Prometheus asked as he stroked Beowulf's head slowly, his other hand on Alisha's back.

_~~In the war we called them 'flash-backs' because in his mind, he was truly back there in a flash. When Aurelius provoked him, unthinkingly I should add, Beowulf not only remembered what happened more vividly, he was seeing what happened all over again through his own eyes. As far as he knew, he truly was back in that cell for several minutes until reality reasserted itself in his mind_.~~

Prometheus was silent for several moments before he spoke again, his voice uncertain. ~~_What can we do to stop these…flash-backs? Is there a spell or perhaps a prayer?~~_

~~_This is not a curse or a fit of madness but simply the result of his mind being broken.~~_ She explained._ ~~In time, with healing and help, they may diminish or go away entirely but that is merely one symptom. He may very well exhibit others. I did warn you he would be changed and his refusal just now to speak of it will not help him; it will only make him more afraid and anxious about his mental state.~~_

Prometheus nodded silently before he refocused on Beowulf. "It is alright my friend." He murmured gently. "No harm was done and you are in your right mind; Arianasa's healing has not failed, I promise you that."

Beowulf looked at him anxiously before he nodded, focusing his attention back to his mate who still clung to him. "My Alpha speaks truly Alisha. I'm alright. Just…out of sorts."

"But what if it happens again?" She asked nervously.

Prometheus sighed quietly. "It may very well happen again. Trauma such as this will have many…unexpected consequences. All we can do is help him through them and work to lessen such things."

"'Him' is right here thank you." Beowulf grumbled quietly, giving the pair of them a light glare.

"My apologies." Prometheus replied. "As much as I wish I could remain by your sides the war is still brewing and there is much to do. I shall leave you in Arianasa's capable hands while I am gone; she will be able to aid you far better than I could in these matters."

Beowulf nodded. "I never did ask; did you destroy the creatures that did this to me?"

Prometheus nodded, his face stern. "I have indeed. My wrath was swift and merciless with them. The Mind Flayers are no more."

Beowulf nodded with a darkly satisfied look on his face. "My only regret is that I could not bring vengeance upon them myself. But I suppose this will have to do."

Prometheus smiled slightly and then turned to Arianasa. "Will you be alright here while I go in search of the rest of our kin?"

The silver Dragon nodded. "From what I have seen I cannot think of any place more secure than this. I will continue to monitor Beowulf's condition and learn more about your Empire while you are gone."

Prometheus nodded. "Good. I shall be bringing your brother with me as a guide. If you need anything, Michael, Davis, or Alisha can arrange it."

Arianasa nodded and Prometheus took his leave, bidding them a soft farewell. Exiting the room, he met Davis leaning against the wall just outside, making him quirk an eyebrow at the terminator.

"Would it have killed you to show concern for his well-being?" Prometheus asked with a hint of annoyance. "I realize you dislike showing any form of affection but there is such a thing as courtesy."

"If there was something wrong you and your girlfriend would have fixed it or you would have petitioned Pelor. Either way my presence would have been unnecessary and possibly counter-productive." Davis replied dismissively.

Prometheus shook his head in exasperation. "For the record Ari is not my girlfriend and I'm sure Beowulf would have appreciated you being there."

"If you say so." Davis replied in a non-committal tone, following Prometheus as he began to walk towards Aurelius's rooms.

"Do you want to see the rest of the footage from my experiments?" Davis asked.

"At the moment, no, I have had enough upsetting scenes for one morning." The Emperor replied gruffly. "Continue with your research as needed. At the moment I wish to speak with Aurelius."

"You do realize he was most likely innocent of any wrongdoing." Davis mentioned.

"I am certain of it." The Dragon replied. "I viewed Alisha's memories of the event and I saw nothing untoward, at least nothing I would consider untoward from him. But this will be a useful learning experience, I think. After that I plan to take him with me on another trip."

Davis nodded. "I'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

Prometheus glanced over at him humorlessly. "I have a feeling that phrase will soon be a literal one." He muttered.

Reaching out he knocked on the Dragon's door. Receiving a response a moment later he entered quietly. The Dragon's room was somewhat more austere than others with fewer paintings on the walls and less furniture, the Dragon himself sitting in one of the upright wooden chairs in his human form. Upon Prometheus entering the room Aurelius had immediately knelt before him in supplication with his head bowed.

"I swear upon my life I did nothing, my Emperor!" He exclaimed frantically. "Please do not send your servant away! Look upon my memories if you doubt me!"

"Calm yourself Aurelius." Prometheus replied gently as he came forward and rested his hand on the Dragon's blonde hair. "I have not come here in anger. Rise, my son, for I hold you blameless."

Aurelius breathed a sigh of relief before he slowly stood; his face slowly relaxing from the strained look it had held. "Never have I seen the like in another creature." He murmured in dismay. "For a moment I was afraid he would become completely unhinged and attack me but when I spoke my last words to him…"

Prometheus nodded. "It is an after-effect of the trauma he suffered. Arianasa and Alisha are with him now and he is recovering from his…episode."

Aurelius nodded before seeming to collect his thoughts. "It is…good to hear he is recovering. I…" The Dragon hesitated before his face became more open and frank. "I truly saw him today, did I not? Who he truly is?"

Prometheus gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "You saw some aspects of him, yes. These aspects are new and they do not describe him in his entirety, far from it, but what you saw was genuine. I trust that you will not hold this against him; he despises weakness in himself and this event has not eased his mind in that regard." He insisted gently.

Aurelius bowed his head briefly in acknowledgement. "I did not see weakness at my words but rather crippling fear at the thought of his mate being put through the torment he endured. I am not as cruel as that." He murmured.

Prometheus smiled and squeezed the Dragon's shoulder. "You continue to grow by leaps and bounds, young one. I am very pleased."

Aurelius smiled broadly at the Dragon's praise, inclining his head in respect. "I live only to serve my Emperor."

"Then as your Emperor I insist that you accompany me to locate another of our kin." He replied cheerfully. "Let us visit the city of Greyhawk and locate your brother Elidar in the Nyr Dyv north of it."

"Tell me of Greyhawk?" Aurelius requested. "I've not been there myself."

"A relatively new city compared to others but she has become a massive trading hub over the last century." Prometheus replied as he guided the Dragon from the room. "I think you will find it interesting. Let me tell you about the time I was there several years ago with the others…"

* * *

><p>Alisha and Beowulf lay beside each other in their apartment with Alisha's arms wrapped around him tightly as she snuggled into him, Arianasa having left a few moments prior.<p>

Beowulf looked at her with gentle fondness. "I'm not going anywhere you know." He said quietly as he hugged her.

"You very nearly did." She murmured uneasily as she looked up at him. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you when I heard about your capture."

"It will take more than a few Illithid to get rid of me." Beowulf smiled bravely.

Alisha smiled quietly though she still held him tightly. A few moments later she mustered her courage and looked up at him again. "How are you? Really?"

Beowulf gazed into her eyes. While he could see fear, he could also see she wanted the truth and not a comforting lie and so he began to speak quietly, his face becoming sober.

"I do not know how I am." He admitted quietly as he stroked her hair. "I feel…fragmented. It feels as if my mind has been…stitched together. The memories are there and I can recall them as well as how I felt at the time and yet they seem…alien to me, like I am removed from them."

"Like they were someone else's memories and they got implanted in your head?" She asked softly.

"In a way, though I do not doubt they are real." Beowulf commented pensively. "Even when all else was chaos in my mind I instinctively recognized my Alpha's power and you."

"And what about us?" Alisha asked with a hint of worry. "Does being with me seem…alien to you too?"

Beowulf cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes. "It feels right in my heart." He murmured. "But I will not lie to you; it is still strange, as if I am seeing you for the first time even though I know that to be false."

Alisha smiled tenderly. "I'll make sure to reinforce those disjointed memories of yours." She suggested with a smile, sliding her hand over his furred chest. Beowulf smiled, kissing her forehead softly.

Alisha in turn kissed him softly on his muzzle. "We can always make new memories too." She suggested softly, tracing her fingers through his chest fur.

Taking her hand he held it gently in place. "We will, but not yet, Gersemi." He said, his eyes dimming a bit as he gazed up at the ceiling.

Alisha raised herself up and turned his head towards her gently with her hand. "Hey…it's okay. I understand." She murmured gently, gazing into his eyes. "I was just playing; I know you need time and we have plenty of it. Small steps, I promise."

He smiled softly at her in response and nodded, the warmth returning to his eyes again as he held her.

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

_Beowulf ran down the never-ending stone corridors of the Illithid complex. He could feel the psychic presence of the Elder Brain pressing against his back like a physical force as Illithids appeared in the multitude of doorways on either side of him. Suddenly he found his path blocked by a group of men in red robes. Snarling, he reached for his sword only to find himself naked and without any of his usual weapons. Flexing his hands he leaped at the figures, his claws raking across their eyes and faces as his teeth bit into their throats. Arterial blood gushed against his fangs as his feet lashed out, catching others in the stomach, his toe claws slashing at their flesh._

"_The might of the Saint is unchallenged, and I am His weapon!" Beowulf cried as he slashed the face of one of his attackers, his fist caving in the skull of another with his nanite-enhanced strength. "The fury of the Saint is unquenchable and I am His rage!"_

_More and more figures enclosed him even as he spun and twisted, his fists and feet slamming into vital weak points causing them to stumble and fall as he panted in bestial excitement at the carnage he was inflicting on his enemies._

_Suddenly a blow to the back of his head made him stagger and the voice of his god echoed in his head. _

_~~I have no desire to aid a worthless creature like you!~~ Cuthbert shouted in a scathing voice. ~~You are no longer my servant! You perverted yourself with that woman at the first opportunity and became nothing but the unthinking mouthpiece for the Illithids! You were supposed to be a great warrior and you failed in every way! Lie in the bed you have made for yourself!~~ Shouted the voice before he felt the connection to his patron shatter irrevocably as his aural sight faded away. _

_His eyes widened before he howled in dismay lashing out frantically at the multitude surrounding him only to finally be brought down by the crush of their bodies. As he struggled furiously, pinned to the floor by their weight he felt their hands grip and pull at his fur. _

"_Bad dogs need to be punished!" An angry female voice hissed in his ear. "And you should be punished for your failure, shouldn't you?!" It demanded._

"_Get off me!" He raged as his body began to be buffeted with fists and feet, grunting in pain as he felt bruises begin to form on his torso and arms. _

"_You know you deserve this!" The woman cried. "Admit it and it will be so much better for you!"_

"_No, I—" Beowulf began frantically only to have a fist smash into his face, twisting it aside._

"_YOU DESERVE IT!" The woman's voice roared in his ear. "YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! YOU ABSOLUTE FAILURE! YOU DESERVE ALL OF THIS!"_

_Beowulf began to weep with guilt and pain as the pummeling continued unceasingly. His body felt like one massive bruise and he could feel his ribs begin to crack from the stress even as he felt the nanites inside him desperately trying to repair the damage._

"_TELL ME!" The woman shouted as Beowulf began to sob miserably. "TELL ME YOU DESERVE IT!"_

"_Yes!" Beowulf cried bitterly. "Yes, I deserve it!"_

"_Good boy." Murmured the voice seductively as the blows began to lessen in frequency and strength. "Admitting your failure is the first step. The next step is atoning for them. But this disgrace can never be paid for in full. Even the gods deny you! Only debasement such as this can cleanse your soul for a time, for your sins must be paid in sacrifice and pain! But do not fear," she murmured enticingly to him, "you will enjoy this punishment." _

_Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him between his legs and began to pleasure him frantically. His thoughts swam chaotically as pain and pleasure mixed together while tears of guilt and shame ran down his face. Suddenly he felt his body climax from the stimulation, the flood of pleasure a potent counterpoint to the pain he felt from their beatings even as he felt a cleansing sensation wash over him._

"_You have atoned enough for now." The woman said softly in his ear. "There will be more but it is no more than you deserve. You have violated your own conscience and your oath to your mate. Oath-breakers are the worst sort, deserving of the worst punishment! Your Saint teaches that those who violate the law must be punished without exception! Not only that but you have failed everyone you cared about! You are nothing more than a whipped dog whining pathetically for his master's scraps of grace and goodwill! This is your penance __**my love**__." She whispered._

_Beowulf slowly turned to look at the one who spoke. Alisha's grimly satisfied face stared back at him with remorseless emerald eyes._

With a gasp Beowulf sat up in his bed, panting heavily, his body taut and shamefully aroused as Alisha lay next to him, slumbering quietly. With a soft, unhappy whine he rested his head in his hands and cried silently.

* * *

><p><em>The City of Greyhawk<em>

_The next morning…_

The sun shone brightly from the clear blue sky as Prometheus and Aurelius walked the streets. Prometheus had decided to take on his previous human form which found Asher Walters, cleric of Pelor walking the streets once again with his paladin companion Aurelius.

"Are you sure it is wise to wander about with your old face?" Aurelius murmured.

Prometheus shrugged easily. "I only stayed in Greyhawk for a few days several years ago. Aside from the innkeeper and the clothier from whom I obtained Beowulf's clothing, it is unlikely that anyone else will recognize me. Also do not forget that Ash is officially dead, most would simply believe I am someone who looks like him."

The pair wandered about the city for a few hours taking in the sights and increasing the profits of a few street vendors and beggars before they came to part of the heavily trafficked dock area that ran parallel to the massive Selintan River that fueled the city's trading hub.

"To the south lies the intersections of three large rivers that help bring goods and people to this area of the world." Prometheus stated as he gazed over the area. "The island city of Admunfort in the north of the Nyr Dyv, the various port cities along the massive basin and the cities to the south near the coast as well."

"Fascinating." Aurelius drawled with disinterest, his eyes lazily looking over the various sailors shouting at each other from various ships while nearby merchants examined crates of cargo, some hawking their goods directly from crates nearby.

As they moved through the crowd, the paladin began drawing several suspicious looks from passerby's.

"Why, exactly, do these people look as if they are going to flay me with their knives?" Aurelius asked quietly.

"Sailors and common tradesmen aren't exactly fond of paladins unless they're being protected by them from some horrible evil." Prometheus commented. "You must admit you have something of an arrogant air about you. No doubt they expect you to smite someone for failing to live up to your standards of holiness." He explained with a hint of sourness. "To be fair clerics are occasionally given the same look."

"Outrageous." Aurelius spat quietly. "How dare they think so little of me?"

Prometheus merely glanced at him with an ironic look.

As they continued on their way a nearby series of cathedral bells began to ring. Glancing over at the sound, Prometheus smiled quietly, seeing it was one of Pelor's temples. Suddenly he changed course and began to walk towards the large white stone structure.

"Where on Oerth are you going?" Aurelius asked in surprise.

"It just occurred to me that I have not preached Pelor's word in a very long time." Prometheus replied. "The last time I did so was during my time in the army when I was still a foot soldier ministering to the other men in my unit."

"And you wish to do so now, when we are on an important mission?" Aurelius asked incredulously.

Prometheus waved a hand dismissively. "It will only take a short time, assuming the attending priest allows me to. With all that will be happening soon I feel the need to bolster their faith for it will soon be tested greatly. If nothing else I feel I have been neglecting my duties as a cleric of Pelor of late."

"Only you would say so." Aurelius muttered in disbelief. "One would think being Emperor would be quite enough of a task. I see now why your servants say you work too much."

Prometheus chuckled quietly at the Dragon's wit as they approached the cathedral. The building was several stories tall and surrounded by a large courtyard with several white benches. The building itself was constructed of pristine white stone with massive stained glass windows around each side, allowing in sunlight no matter the time of day. At the top of the single tower near the rear of the building was a collection of massive brass bells that currently chimed the noon ritual service. Prometheus and Aurelius joined the small crowd of tradesmen that trickled into the building. The interior was spacious and comprised of a single massive room with long backed benches in two long columns with a large aisle down the center of the space. The noon day light poured into the room from all sides, creating lovely rainbow-like displays of color while the massive skylight overhead allowed pure sunlight to shine down near the back where the altar stood on a raised dais. At the back wall hung a massive metallic sunburst depicting Pelor's radiant face.

Making his way through the crowd he spotted the priest beginning to take his place near the altar in preparation for the service. The man was dressed in a quality yellow robe with white trim and was rather portly with a florid face and ring of brown hair around the sides of his head. Walking quickly down the long aisle he moved to the priest's side.

"Good afternoon good sir." Prometheus began with a smile. "I wonder if I might beg a favor of you."

"Can it not wait until after the service? I am just about to begin." The man stated a bit grumpily as he fiddled with an incense burner.

"It is the service I wished to inquire about." Prometheus replied.

The man turned to look at him with a confused frown before his eyes grew a bit wider in realization. "Oh, forgive me! I didn't realize you were one of us, brother. What did you need?"

"If you don't mind I would like to perform the ritual for today." Prometheus explained. "My other duties have made it difficult for me to perform my normal priestly functions and I feel I have been remiss in doing so."

The man smiled a bit in amusement. "There is no sin in doing our Lord's work my friend. But if you wish, go right ahead. Just try not to get too fired up or use complicated language; I have found that dock hands and sailors tend to be a bit jaded in their outlook. The first time I used a few big words their eyes glazed over almost immediately."

Prometheus chuckled quietly. "I shall keep that in mind."

Taking the ornate brass censure from the man he added the proper amount of incense and cast a quick cantrip to ignite it, making it smoke pleasantly. Taking the container by its long chain he slowly moved around the altar, waving it over and around the large white stone block, filling the room with the pleasant-smelling substance. Prometheus replaced it back on its stand nearby before turning to the massive sunburst behind him. Bowing to it in respect, he turned to the crowd, noting that many gazed at him with a hint of confusion and suspicion. Looking about he noticed the priest sitting in the front row as well as Aurelius, though the paladin sat off to the side with his arms crossed.

Refocusing on his duty he looked out at the crowd and smiled.

"Good afternoon everyone! Our good cleric looked as if he needed to take the day off so you have a guest this afternoon!"

A few smiled in vague amusement at the little joke though most were unimpressed.

"I look at the sea of faces before me and I see wariness and distrust. And why should you listen to me? After all, none of you know me. You see an outsider in your midst, someone who knows nothing of you, your life, your ways, and you wonder why you should bother listening to some fool who does not know you from the man down the street. I can certainly understand that but I will do my best to impart what wisdom I have and hopefully you will come away from it with a refreshed mind and heart as you go about your work today."

Prometheus could see the crowd's wariness slowly ebb because of his honesty as he continued.

"I see many of you are sailors and deck hands. Sadly I have never had the opportunity to work aboard a ship as many of you have but I have traveled to many places in my time. All of you have seen numerous ports, some of them exotic in nature, some homey. And just as you have seen many sights and wonders in your days, so have I. Like you I started out as a simple helper, fetching water or cleaning or whatever it was that needed doing before I slowly gained the trust of those above me. And so I became a priest myself. You have all seen hardship in your lives, friends and companions lost to the sea or to other men. I myself have seen such things for I fought in the Iuz wars as a cleric in the armies not too many years ago."

The crowd began to mutter softly in surprise upon hearing this.

"I am no holier than thou Luminary come to beat the words of Pelor into your head." Prometheus assured them gently. "I am a man just as you are; flawed, simple, with good and bad qualities. But Pelor has seen fit to bless me even in my wretchedness because I was willing to have faith in Him and believe that all things were possible with Him. And I believe the same is true of you."

Prometheus paused for a quick second before he continued. "'But', you say to yourselves, 'Pelor has never blessed me! I have no divine powers! I have no magic or special wisdom from Him! Surely He has not blessed me!' My friends, I tell you today that you are indeed blessed by Him, though you may not realize it. Look around you! Look at the people around you. You know these men! You work with them every day! Do you not find comfort and laughter and joy in their company? Not all the time of course because just like everyone they can be a right pain in the arse sometimes…"

The crowd laughed quietly at his remark and loose language.

"…But you are still uplifted by them! Your days pass quicker with them at your side. You drink with them and share stories of your wives and children! Are they not blessings given to you by our Lord? And what of your wives and children? They too can be quarrelsome and tiring but are they not also a blessing to you? Your wife tends to your children while you are away and cooks meals for you upon your return! She waits for you faithfully and smiles when you step through the door!"

"My wife says 'oh, it's you.' when I walk in!" One of the men jeered.

Prometheus chuckled along with the crowd. "Then I suggest you bring her a flower or other pretty thing the next time you come home." He suggested, taking it in stride. "She will not know what to say then, will she?"

The crowd laughed again, though a few called out teasing remarks to the man.

"Your wives and children are blessings indeed!" Prometheus stated, refocusing their attention on his message. "But that is not all! The work you labor at; it is hard work of that I have no doubt! But nothing worthwhile is ever easy and not all men could do the work you do! You have work where others do not! You bask in Pelor's radiance each day as you sail or go about your business at the docks! You live in one of the greatest cities on the continent where men are free to worship and live as they please! In some of the lands I have seen, many lived in fear of prosecution for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time or saying words that were not pleasing to hear by those in power! And yet, here you are!" Prometheus exclaimed, spreading his hands with a smile. "In lands I have known the gods are sneered at and derided because the people refuse to believe they exist. I have even seen lands where there are no gods my friends!" He cried passionately. "A place of grim hopelessness and cheerless outlook because men believe that all things were created by accident! That they were accidents! In their minds mere happenstance caused them to exist, chance rules their days, death is naught but eternal oblivion, and their lives ultimately have no meaning! How could anyone be happy or content with such a way of life? But here you know the gods exist! You know they are faithful! And you know they watch over you! Most of all you know that when your time comes, Pelor will judge you faithfully and with justice and you will see His holy temple in the Celestial realms!"

"So tell me friends, can you truly say Pelor has not blessed you?" He asked intently.

The crowd looked about at each other and Prometheus could see smiles on many of their faces.

"Yes, you see it my friends." He assured them. "Blessing comes in many forms and not just spiritual gifts. You have been given much, but to those who are given much, responsibility comes with it. Serve those you work with cheerfully and a glad heart! Do not judge them or be jealous of them for you do not know what grief lies in their hearts, for just as you have trials, so too do they! Be a help and support to one another that you all may prosper and be glad! Show your wives the respect they are due for they are worth just as much as you! They may not sail a ship or lift heavy loads but they use their keen minds to tend and nurture your children, which I can tell you is a difficult job indeed, for I myself was a father once!"

More nods from the crowd.

"Respect your wives for they are worthy of it and show respect to your children as well for in your old age they will be a blessing to you when you cannot work and others will not take you in!" He exhorted them passionately. "I do not say that you should not discipline your children should they disrespect you, far from it! But help them grow straight and proud and they will be your pride and joy as well, and you will never lack their attention and care!"

"Lastly, be of good cheer to others and aid those who need it, for you do not know who they are; some have helped those in need and unwittingly served emissaries of our Radiant Lord Himself! Give a few coins to the beggar by the road who has nothing for the gods of darkness can easily prey upon what is yours and leave you with nothing! And should that day come for you, you will bless any who give you even the smallest crust of bread! So it is with the wretched and the poor for they have nothing and no one to help them! Our Lord loves charity in all its forms and He forgets none who offers kindness to others! Store up for yourself treasure in this world to help those you care for and others, but even more store up treasure in the heavens for those treasures do not rust nor can any thief steal them! Do what is right by our Lord's command so that when you pass on beyond the borders of this world you may stand before Him and He will say 'Well done, my good and faithful servant! Come and enjoy the reward that has been prepared for you!' I told you I have seen many things, my friends, but the most beautiful of them all was the realm of Celestia itself! For a brief time I was given the honor of looking upon that vast land of golden peace and soft contentment and I tell you there is nothing greater! Even the cities of Utopia and Mitrik pale in comparison to the glory of the shining citadel of our Lord and the vast fields about it where those who have gone before us rest and enjoy each other's company in peace!"

"Our days are short my friends and eternity is so very long!" He said softly, his gaze intent as he looked about. "No man knows how long he has and the end can come in an instant. Ask our Lord for His blessing upon you, this day and every day. Ask Him to guide your minds, your tongues, your hearts, your hands, and your feet that you might do His will in all things and so be blessed even more by Him, for He rejoices in giving His blessing to those who love Him! He is with you always, my friends! In the times of joy when the sunlight shines upon you and in the darkness when pain and sorrow weigh you down. Cast your cares and worries upon Him for He has shoulders wide enough to take them all and show you the light at the end of those dark days!"

"All He asks for is your faith in Him my friends." He murmured passionately, looking at each of them. "Be still, open your hearts to him, and know that He is your god."

Prometheus stood still for several moments, allowing them to process his words before he asked them to stand.

"Now my friends, let us lift up our voices and give praise to Him that gives us the light of this world and the light of truth! Our Lord delights in our songs and the gladness of our hearts is wondrous to him!"

Prometheus began to sing in his smooth baritone voice, the crowd singing along with him a moment later.

_Sing it out, shout it loud!_

_Let our joy cover the world!_

_Let the sound of His servants everywhere be heard!_

_Praise to the God who cures every broken heart!_

_He is Lord over all!_

_His reign will never end!_

_Through the fire and the flood, he draws his children in!_

_He is the light of the world! The Radiant Sun!_

_The god of brilliant light is shining down on us!_

_Breaking through the darkness, covering all the earth!_

_His love is like an ocean, forever overflowing!_

_The god of brilliant light is shining over us!_

_Sinners, come to Him and lay your troubles down_

_At the feet of the one whose mercy will abound!_

_He is not afraid of filth, He will never turn away!_

_The god of brilliant light is shining down on us!_

_Breaking through the darkness, covering the world!_

_His love is like an ocean, forever overflowing!_

_The god of brilliant light is shining over us!_

_As the morning rises, Your light is shining!_

_As the day flies, Your light is shining!_

_As the evening comes, Your light is shining!_

_Shining over us!_

Prometheus then spoke a brief benediction and prayer before the service ended. Several of the men came forward to shake his hand and thank him for his words, some with misty eyes before they returned to their jobs. As the vast hall emptied the priest came forward with a smile.

"I daresay you captured them with your words and singing voice my friend. I don't suppose you'd consider staying on permanently? Someone with your gifts…"

Prometheus shook his head with a smile. "I am merely passing through on my way north, but I thank you for your kind offer."

The man shrugged. "Ah well, I suppose it was too good to be true."

Prometheus raised his hand in benediction to him. "May you always reflect Pelor's light brightly, my brother."

The man smiled. "And you as well."

As Prometheus walked up the center aisle with Aurelius behind him, the man called out to them. "I never even got your name, brother! Where do you hail from?"

Prometheus turned to look at the man and smiled impishly. "My name is Prometheus and I hail from Utopia."

Turning his back on the man he strode towards the door. Moments later his sharp ears heard the priest gasp in realization as they cleared the entryway.

* * *

><p>The original lyrics of the song that was sung come from Aaron Shust's "God of Brilliant Lights". I happened to hear the song on the radio one day and thought that with a bit of tweaking it would work perfectly for a sun god. As always, please rate and review!<p>

As always, please review!


	36. A Study of Bronze

**Chapter 36: A Study of Bronze**

_The Inn of the Bloody-Handed Swordsman, Southport_

"Why did you bring me to this miserable dump?" Aurelius groused quietly.

The pair had moved on after the noon service, travelling up the river until they came to the mouth of the Nyr Dyv and the trading town of Southport that had sprung up around it many years ago. As evening drew close Prometheus had decided to visit the seedier sections of the city which brought them to the inn they were seated in.

"Do keep your voice down." Prometheus sighed quietly as he sipped his watered down ale. "Paladins are not likely to be appreciated here and your tone will not help matters. Was it necessary to remain in that polished mail of yours, you stick out like a sore thumb?"

Aurelius sniffed derisively and then coughed as he inhaled some of the ever-present herb smoke that floated about the room. "Considering the company we are keeping I feel much safer with it on." He remarked caustically.

The skinny and tired-looking waitress brought them their food, tossing it on the table with disinterest before moving on. Aurelius glanced down at the soggy and tired looking vegetables and small portion of meat before sliding it away from him.

"I think not. I doubt even your brother would find this fit to eat."

"Do try to keep your aspersions to yourself." Prometheus replied irritably. "He is not as savage as you seem to think he is."

"Yes, yes, I am very well aware of his intelligence." Aurelius replied with a huff. "So why are we here? Surely we are not for the food unless you enjoy such limp cuisine? I trust this is not a misplaced attempt at evangelization; the patrons here would be better served with a thump to the head rather than hearing about the goodness of Pelor."

"I was hoping to hear some local gossip about what we seek but your unceasing cantankerous tone is making that difficult!" Prometheus whispered heatedly with a glare.

"'Ere, what're you fancy lot doin' inna place like this?" A weaselly-looking man with a pockmarked-face asked in a gruff tone as he ambled over to their table. "You lot lost maybe?"

Aurelius frowned. "I assure you we are right where we wish to be." He replied snidely.

The man laughed jeeringly. "Oh! Lookie-here lads! We gots a highbred in our midst." The man bowed mockingly to Aurelius. "Soo sorry to interrupt your dinner, me lords." He smirked. "But we ain't used to such high folk as you about the place."

Prometheus rested a hand on Aurelius's gauntleted wrist. "We will be leaving soon enough." Prometheus assured the man easily. "Allow us to finish our dinner and we will depart in peace."

The man laughed again. "Oh he's a prince of a talker, ain't 'e? So polite! Maybe we outta show these two what we do for fun round here?" He suggested with a savage grin, glancing at the other patrons nearby who chuckled darkly in response.

~~Don't do anything, I'll handle this.~~ Prometheus stated to Aurelius before he casually stood, the calm smile still on his face as he slowly walked over to the man.

"Come now friend, surely you don't intend my friend and I harm…" Prometheus suggested airily before his boot suddenly lashed out at the man's knee, knocking him off balance. An instant later Prometheus's palm slammed down on the top of the man's head, smashing his chin into the hard wooden table in front of him with a _crack_.

"Do you?" Prometheus asked coolly, his earlier good cheer gone as he gazed around the room, his gaze sharp.

"No!" The man wheezed, blood oozing from his mouth, the force of the blow having driven his teeth through his lips.

The other patrons stared in shock at the martial prowess of the cleric before quickly turning back to their drinks in the hope of avoiding the man's wrath.

"Good." Prometheus stated firmly, glaring at the man before letting him up. Murmuring a quick prayer to Pelor he healed the man's mouth before releasing him with a stern look. The man stumbled away from them before bolting outside. Nodding to Aurelius to follow him, Prometheus dropped a few coins on the table before leaving.

"Impressive." Aurelius commented quietly. "I might've drawn my sword on them to scare them off."

"Too easy for someone to be seriously injured." Prometheus replied. "It's unlikely they'll call the guards now, considering one of their own was just bested in a fist fight with a cleric."

Aurelius chuckled quietly at the remark.

"Rather late to see two like you out on the docks." Came an elderly voice from nearby.

The two looked over to see an old man in tattered clothes and stringy grey hair hobble towards them. "I'd be headin' on home if I was you. All that white 'n shiny stuff, makes for trouble round here."

"We've noticed." Aurelius replied with a sneer. "The crowd at the inn made that point as well. Do you plan to attack us too?"

The old man scoffed, displaying several missing teeth, the remaining ones yellow. "Please! Do I look like I could hurt either of ya? Snap me in half you could, easy. Just a bit of good advice is all. You two travellin' through?"

"As it happens we are searching for something in the Nyr Dyv." Prometheus replied, looking at the old man with a bit of interest. "Perhaps you've heard of it?"

The man looked at them shrewdly for a moment. "Maybe I have. Been round these parts long enough to see almost anything. But my memory ain't what it use'ta be. Might remember better with a little help." He smiled, rubbing his fingers together invitingly.

Aurelius looked affronted at the idea. "How dare you try to extort money from us!"

"Extort?" The man asked gruffly, glaring at the paladin. "I gotta eat, don't I? Too old to work and no family to help me out! You paladins are all the same!" He spat. "Good enough to slay evil but too stingy to give a coin to a poor old sailor!"

"Fortunately I am a cleric of Pelor." Prometheus interrupted smoothly, reaching into his pocket and extracting a few coins. "These should allow you to eat for a few days at least."

The man grabbed the coins greedily, counting them with a quick, practiced eye before shoving them in a filthy pocket. "Now here's a nice young man who knows how to make a deal." The beggar grinned. "Now then, what might you be wantin' to know about?"

Aurelius fumed at being put in his place indirectly but curbed his anger as he spoke. "We seek a bronze Dragon that is supposed to be living in these parts. Have you heard of him?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise before he gazed at them speculatively. "Now that's somethin' I never expected anyone ta ask." He murmured.

"So you do know where he is!" Aurelius insisted.

"Ahh, I didn't say that now, did I son?" The man asked with a teasing smile and waggling finger. "But I mighta seen him once or twice, here and there. So hard to remember…" He trailed off, glancing at Prometheus significantly.

Rolling his eyes at the man, he took out a few more coins. "Does this help?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Aye, aye, it's startin' to come back to me now…" The man smiled toothily. "Might I know your names, good sirs?"

"Should you not introduce yourself first?" Aurelius asked archly.

"Heh, he, true, true. Forgetting me manners in me old age. Agar Sure-Hands, at your service. And you?" He offered, holding out his bony hand to shake.

Aurelius looked at it distastefully before reluctantly taking the man's hand. The old man returned it with a grin, his grip surprisingly strong. "Aurelius Besart." He grunted.

"Aurelius…" The man stated thoughtfully, seemingly tasting the name on his tongue before releasing the paladin's hand. "Fine name that. And you?" He asked, turning to Prometheus with his hand outstretched.

Prometheus shook it firmly. "Prometheus of Utopia."

"Really now?" The man asked in pleasant surprise. "Heard about that new city comin' up and all but never thought I'd meet someone from it. Curious name, though; never met someone called Prometheus before."

Prometheus smiled. "I doubt you would have; it's the name of a mythical figure from a faraway land."

The man nodded thoughtfully. "Seemed like an interesting night all around, eh?" He smiled.

"For you perhaps." Aurelius replied a bit rudely. "The Dragon?"

"Ah yes! I think I got somethin' in me shack that can help ye find him. Come on!" He insisted, walking towards a series of ramshackle houses opposite the moorings.

"Do you really want to follow this fool?" Aurelius asked in resignation.

Prometheus shrugged. "I doubt he could hurt either of us. We lose nothing by following him."

"Except a few coins for nothing." Aurelius sighed as he shook his head before the pair followed after the old man. 

"Charity is expected for a cleric of Pelor as you well know." Prometheus reminded him idly. "And it is not as if I am hurting for coin; I consider it a good investment either way."

"If you say so." Aurelius replied, unconvinced.

The pair followed the man into the dilapidated single room house where they found him rooting around in a large weathered chest. With a happy cry he extracted a small object from the bottom of the chest, flourishing it as he turned around.

"Met that Dragon once, long time ago now when I was but a lad!" He exclaimed. "Was a deck hand on a ship carryin' water and such about when this big storm came outta nowhere! Cursed of the gods the men said! Suddenly this big wave smashes onto the deck and takes me with it, flung overboard quick as a wink! I'm swimmin' my darnest thinkin' this is it when suddenly this big pair of hands scoops me up! Here I'm thinkin' its some sea monster or such thing come to eat me but instead I see this magnificent Dragon, gleamin' bronze in the thunder-light! Well he smiles all big he does and then says 'Young man, the water is no place for you!'. Well he lifts me back onto the ship he does, easy! And then he gave me this, to remember him!" The man stated with a happy smile as he handed the object to Prometheus. "As if I needs a reminder!" The man chuckled. "Never forgot that day!"

Prometheus took the small sliver of material from the man and examined it before brushing away the dirt and grime that covered it, the object suddenly glittering bronze in the lamplight.

"This is a scale from a bronze Dragon!" Prometheus murmured in excitement, turning the flat scale over in his hands before looking up at the man who grinned even wider.

"Been my lucky charm ever since, it has." He said. "Never did fall into the drink again after that!"

"As exciting as this is, I fail to see how it will help us find him." Aurelius said doubtfully turning to Prometheus. ~~_His lair will be well-hidden and I never did see the underwater location where he was placed.~~_

The man snorted inelegantly. "And you call yourself a paladin! Don't you clerics have some special magic that kin' find things? I 'member one time…"

"Please, no more stories for this evening!" Aurelius protested quietly, holding up a hand. "I'm sure you have a wealth of information to share but right now it does not help us."

"As it happens we do have a spell such as that." Prometheus stated contemplatively, still looking at the scale. "But it cannot help us to find creatures or people, merely another object like it. Still, the Dragon will have no doubt shed other scales in his time…this may indeed work."

He looked up at the man with a smile. "You have been a great help tonight Agar. Hopefully with this we will be able to find the Dragon. I shall return it to you when we have found him."

The man brushed it aside. "Ahh! Keep it. Served me well, it has, all these years. Mebbe you're needin' some luck, eh?" He grinned.

Prometheus chuckled quietly. "It certainly cannot hurt. Thank you for your gift Agar." He said, inclining his head respectfully to the old man.

"No need to be all formal with me; I'm jus' an old sailor." Agar replied with a smile. "Good luck to the both of ye!"

Aurelius barely bobbing his head in acknowledgement before the two departed. Agar watched them leave from the doorway, a contemplative look on his face. Crossing the wide street the pair of them began to wander amongst the various ships moored there, Prometheus absently twirling the scale in his hand. Finally he stopped, gazing out onto the vast expanse of water.

"Out there somewhere." He murmured to himself before focusing on the scale. "Let us see how well your luck holds."

"Lord Pelor, creator of all that is good," he began softly, "let your power flow through the object I hold. Let it find its kin so that I might uncover that which I seek. Let substance call to substance through the majesty of your power, I pray!" He intoned as he opened the connection to his god and allowed his power to flow from his fingertips into the scale.

The scale began to glow with Pelor's golden light, making it scintillate brightly. Suddenly he felt a pull behind his eyes, causing him to focus automatically on a section of the massive basin several hundred yards out.

"There." He murmured quietly. "Aurelius, fetch us a small unused boat if you would." He requested, his focus still on the spot.

Nodding silently the paladin left his side, returning a few moments later with a small but sturdy wooden row boat. He dragged it along the shoreline before placing it in the water before Prometheus. The two entered the boat silently and Aurelius began to row with powerful strokes, causing the boat to move at a brisk pace as its bow cut through the water. The pull in Prometheus's head began to intensify the further out they got until finally he could almost feel it like a physical force attempting to pull him downwards into the water itself.

"Stop here." He commanded quietly. "We have arrived."

Prometheus immediately jumped over the side with a splash, Aurelius following a moment later, the weight of their clothes and armor allowing them to sink quickly to the bottom of the massive basin.

~~_I hope we do not drown.~~ _The Dragon mused. ~~_I can hold my breath for quite a while but I cannot breathe underwater._~~

~~_I have no need to breathe if I do not wish to given my status as a Divine Ascendant._~~ Prometheus replied. ~~_The nanites will help with the distribution of oxygen in your body, making transfer more efficient and assist in removing carbon dioxide from your lungs. You will find you can hold your breath longer than you would normally need to_.~~

~~_As you say_.~~ Aurelius replied. ~~_Though I have no idea what carbon dioxide is and what it is doing in my lungs. Should I be concerned?~~_

~~_Later.~~_ Prometheus replied with a smile as their feet touched bottom. ~~_Now, let us find your brother._~~

Mentally ordering the nanites to adjust his vision into the infrared spectrum, his surroundings became a deep blue with a small blob of orange apparently several hundred feet further down. Switching to x-ray, a simple schematic of the Dragon's underground lair suddenly appeared in his vision fuzzily. Following one of the passageways that led upward he spotted the entry point, hidden amidst a mass of rocks and underwater plants. Beckoning Aurelius to follow him, he moved sluggishly to the massive boulder blocking the entrance. Transforming into his normal draconic form he pressed his paws against the boulder before shoving it aside, revealing a wide square shaft. Focusing on it he could see the depth of the shaft was at least 50 feet deep underground with a passageway extending from it. Confirming there were no spikes or other undesirable elements in or around the shaft waiting to be triggered, he quickly dropped down into it with Aurelius following after him. Once they reached the bottom they quickly discovered a pair of solid stone doors blocking their way. Pulling them open slowly, Prometheus discovered a small room also filled with water with another pair of doors of equal size and strength.

~~_Interesting. This room seems to be a kind of primitive airlock chamber to prevent the water from flooding the complex.~~_ Prometheus informed Aurelius. ~~_We will need to seal the doors shut once inside the room before opening the other pair_.~~

Aurelius nodded as the two entered, once again pulling on the doors to shut them before opening the second pair of doors nearby. As Prometheus began to open the doors, slots suddenly slid open beneath their feet, allowing the room to drain. Prometheus paused, waiting for the room to empty before opening the doors fully and stepping through, shutting them once they were past the threshold.

"The entire complex is one massive air pocket." Prometheus mused, as he gazed around in the dim light. Magical lanterns occasionally lit parts of the long corridor but for the most part they were required to make their way in the dark, though their own vision was quite up to the task. "There must be a powerful enchantment in place to keep the air fresh or he would have suffocated centuries ago."

"Powerful magic indeed for it to last this long." Aurelius noted with curiosity. "Perhaps our Lord Himself placed it here to ensure its longevity?"

"Perhaps." Prometheus acknowledged absently as he moved forward down a straight stone hallway. "If Bahamut had a hand in the construction of this place it might also explain how Elidar was able to rescue Agar from the basin's waters."

"How so?" Aurelius asked.

"I am merely speculating, of course." Prometheus stated as they walked. "But it occurs to me that each of you were able to keep abreast of what was going on in the world via your magical constructs. Were these normal arcane spells or did Bahamut grant you them specifically?"

"It was our Lord who placed the enchantment around us and it was He that allowed us to extend our minds beyond our bodies in any form we wished." Aurelius replied. "While we could take on an illusionary form if we desired He allowed us to create solid forms for ourselves in case we came under attack, though we could free ourselves and flee if the threat was dire enough. The only restriction on our forms was distance; we could only travel about a few miles away from where we were interred."

"Elidar would have no way out of this place if it came under siege, given how it was constructed." Prometheus mused. "As I have no reason to doubt your words Bahamut must have allowed him greater freedom in that respect, given the size of the Nyr Dyv."

After several minutes of walking through maze-like and dank stone corridors they finally came to the massive room where Elidar slept. Stepping inside Prometheus examined him briskly. Like the others the Dragon was surrounded by a blue nimbus of light with his ribbed wings wrapped around him, his body the same size as Aurelius's. A crown of spiky crests flared back away from the sides of his face and his snout was beak-like in nature. Stepping forward, they both touched the nimbus at the same time.

~~_It has been countless years since someone has entered my resting place.~~_ Elidar's baritone voice stated in their minds with idle curiosity. ~~_And now, wonder of wonders, two of my kin arrive at the same time. This is obviously more than chance.~~_

~~_Indeed it is brother!~~_ Aurelius replied eagerly. ~~_The time to awaken has come. Our hated foes walk the world again in violation of the ancient pact. Our sister Ari has already been awakened as well. Join us!_~~

~~_If this is so, why did our Lord not awaken me with His own voice as He said he would?_~~ Elidar asked.

~~_There is no need for Him to expend Himself so.~~_ Prometheus replied. ~~_I am His Herald, the Divine Ascendant Prometheus._~~

The pair of them could feel the mild shock and surprise through the link. ~~_A bold claim indeed, considering the last Ascendant passed into legend countless centuries ago._~~

~~_I will vouch for him brother_.~~ Aurelius replied. ~~_He has proven his power to me and invoked our Lord's name directly to call down divine justice upon him if he spoke falsely about his status but no retribution was visited upon him.~_~

~~_Never in all of my days did I expect to meet such a Dragon_.~~ Elidar breathed quietly in amazement. ~~_What is your will Divine Herald? Command me and I shall obey!~~_

Prometheus smiled quietly at the strident but humble quality in the Dragon's voice. ~~_Aurelius was correct; you are a worthy Dragon indeed. He has spoken highly of you and with good reason it appears. By my right as Herald I command you to awaken and walk the world again!_~~

The nimbus of light shattered and the Dragon's eyes snapped open, his pupils the same rich color as his scales. Raising himself upright, the Dragon bowed his head gracefully to Prometheus.

"While I am well within my rights to command you given my status I do not enjoy the forced loyalty that comes with it." Prometheus told him. "If you are willing to be my servant then swear by the oaths I will speak. If you are unwilling, speak now and I will not force them upon you and allow you to go your own way."

The bronze Dragon looked at him owlishly for a moment. "Forgive me, but never in our long history has an Ascendant ever said such a thing. Your request is strange to my ears. Why would I ever be unwilling to follow one such as you? It is a great honor after all."

"He was not raised as other Dragons are." Aurelius replied. "He came from rather…unique and humble beginnings and was raised by humans. Thus he has their humility and mindset as well as an Ascendant's."

"Strange times indeed." Elidar mused before focusing on Prometheus. "Still, if you prefer that I swear loyalty to you of my own will then so be it. I will take your oaths."

Prometheus nodded and rested his paw on the Dragon's crest, allowing his aura to emerge and spill over the Dragon's form.

"**Here and now, do you declare your desire to follow me as being of your own will, without any form of coercion being used against you or any being having power over you except that which you have freely allowed in good faith**?"

The Dragon nodded. "I follow you by my own will and no others."

Prometheus nodded. "**Then do you swear to follow me and obey my commands in all things until I release you from my service, death takes you, or our Lord Bahamut commands you?"**

"I do swear!" The Dragon stated firmly.

**"Do you swear to obey the laws and statutes of Utopia as laid down by myself as Dragon Emperor and the High Council?"** Prometheus asked.

"This too I swear." Elidar stated firmly.

**"And do you swear to uphold the tenets of the Light always, protecting the innocent, aiding the weak, and bringing to justice those who would do evil?" **

"Always!" The Dragon avowed firmly, a passionate light in his eyes.

**"By the power invested in me by Bahamut, the Lord of the North Wind and master of all Metallic Dragons, in harmony with Pelor the Lord of Light, I hereby commit you to my service and my cause!" **Prometheus cried in his powerful voice.** "In return, I swear to guide you and protect you as a father does a son! Fealty and service I reward! Love and trust I freely give! Receive my boon Elidar and rise!"**

Breathing on the Dragon, the golden nanites quickly infused themselves beneath his scales.

Elidar sat up proudly, a smile on his face. "It has been too long since I worked alongside my kin to aid the mortals and destroy that which is evil. I am grateful you are allowing me the chance to do so again, Divine Ascendant."

Prometheus smiled. "It is I who am grateful to bring another of my kin back to the waking world. I am Prometheus, Dragon Emperor of Utopia, servant of Pelor, and Herald of Bahamut."

"I am Elidar Sendor, servant of the Light and Sacred Warder of Bahamut." The Dragon stated proudly.

"Indeed?" Prometheus asked in surprise. "From what I know of the wars not many bronze Dragons became such."

Elidar nodded. "It is a bit unusual but certainly not rare. We worked well together as a team with my clerical powers and sacred shield a powerful contrast to Aurelius's arcane abilities. I was not at Ari's level certainly but I was able to save some of my brothers and sisters on the field before we could get them to her."

"I have no doubt your skills will be useful in the future just as Aurelius's will be." Prometheus stated, giving a nod to Aurelius. "For now, let us leave this place for there is still much to do."

Elidar nodded as he stretched out his wings and body with a sigh, shaking himself and loosening his stiff muscles. Prometheus idly noticed a few scales lying underneath his body as well as one or two that flaked off in the shake, making him smile as he fingered the scale in his pocket.

"Surprising that the old man was actually helpful." Aurelius commented idly as the trio began to make their way back through the corridors.

"I had no doubt that Agar would be." Prometheus replied simply.

"Agar?" Elidar asked. "You've met the young man then?"

Prometheus chuckled. "He is not so young anymore, I doubt you would recognize him now, but yes, he gave us the scale you imparted to him that day when you saved him from the basin's waters."

Elidar smiled. "Nice to know he kept it all these years."

"I am a bit surprised you continued to use your normal form when sending out your double." Prometheus stated.

"For the most part I have kept to a human form when moving about the towns." Elidar replied. "My dragon form I keep isolated to the waters. The basin traders probably think I am some sort of sea monster." He mused with a smile.

"And what is your human form then?" Aurelius asked in idle curiosity as they walked.

"Wait a moment and you will see." Elidar replied.

They stopped, turning around as the bronze Dragon began to shift his form. Rising up on his hind legs his body quickly shrunk down, his scales seemingly flowing under newly formed skin as his draconic features gave way to a human face and head. When the transformation was completed, a young man in his early twenties stood before them. His body was perfectly tanned and his face was just slightly rounded, giving him the look of a gentle but roguish man. His cheeks and chin were covered with faint stubble and his soft brown hair flowed like a curtain down to his shoulders, matched by his gentle eyes of the same color. His chest and back were uncovered, revealing a superbly muscled body while his legs were clad in a pair of dull brown pants.

Prometheus looked at him with a bit of curiosity. "Something tells me you are forced to fend off quite a few feminine advances with such an aspect as that."

Elidar chuckled, exposing his perfectly white and straight teeth. "I will not deny that." He replied, his voice still a smooth baritone.

Aurelius snickered quietly. "Will we be able to tend to our business when we reach Southport or will we be forced to fend off mobs of desperate mortal women?" He teased.

Elidar raised a slim brown eyebrow and smirked. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

Prometheus laughed at the banter before motioning them onward. "I am glad to hear the two of you have worked together as squad mates; all you will need is a brief period of adjustment to learn new tactics and weapons. Have either of you led others in battle before?"

"Aurelius was always more of a front-liner." Elidar recalled. "He did not have the patience to stand back and analyze situations before giving orders; he much preferred being in the thick of things."

"I prefer to smite evil as quickly and directly as I can instead of just giving orders and hoping it is done right. If you recall my number of kills was rather higher than yours." Aurelius remarked.

Elidar glanced at him blandly before continuing. "I have led squads of Dragons before on a few assaults. I would not consider myself a master strategist but I have been told I have a mind for tactics and am a decent squad leader."

Prometheus nodded. "All of these qualities will be useful in the coming days. It saddens me to tell you that we will soon be in the thick of things once more. The dark gods are in collusion with Tiamet and her spawn; they are trying to obtain a war host from the armies of Baator. If they are successful all of Oerth may soon be under siege from demonic forces."

Elidar frowned. "A dangerous ploy indeed. Never have I heard of such a thing being done before."

"I believe the gods have become desperate in their desire for domination." Prometheus admitted heavily as they came to the massive pair of doors that held back the Nyr Dyv above. "They have already broken several of the ancient celestial laws that forbid such direct interference and the Chromatics have broken the pact of non-interference that forces them to remain hidden from mortals. I believe they are willing to risk everything for one last chance to destroy the mortal realm and displace the other gods."

Elidar shook his head. "They have gone mad if they think such a thing is possible. Are not the other gods aiding us in this? Surely Bahamut—"

"The gods are no doubt helping us but their help is subtle; they cannot break the laws even if the dark gods dare to do so." Prometheus replied as he opened the massive stone slabs. "I have a feeling there is more to it than that but even I do not know everything."

"And so we must do the best we can with what we have available." Elidar mused as they stepped into the room.

"True." Prometheus stated as he shut the doors before moving to the other pair. "I do have a large army at my disposal and I will soon be working with the other kingdoms to inform them of this threat, assuming the gods have not done so already through their other agents. We may yet weather this but I fear Utopia, Veluna, and possibly the Theocracy of the Pale will bear the brunt of their forces as we are the gods' most zealous and strongest forces in this world. The rest of the kingdoms have had to deal with several years of stress and strain because of the previous wars; they may have had a few years to recover but I fear they will not be at their full strength when the dam breaks."

Saying so he pulled the doors open, allowing the waters to flood the room before they made their way up the long shaft and up to the surface. Moving to the boat they carefully boarded it before rowing back to shore, Prometheus providing them with warming spells to help dry them.

Aurelius, who had been strangely silent during the conversation, finally spoke up, his demeanor serious. "And this is why you work unceasingly." He stated quietly, gazing at Prometheus. "You bear the fate of the world on your shoulders. More and more I feel like a fool for what I have done in recent days. I have done nothing but hinder you and your great work." His head lowered a bit in shame, his gaze fixed on the bottom of the boat.

"Aurelius." Prometheus said softly, making the Dragon raise his head. "You are not a hindrance to me and you have already apologized. Yes, you have angered me in the past but do not hold fast to such guilt for I have absolved you of it. You did not know the full extent of the situation but now you do. Even now you are becoming what I hoped you would, a mature and graceful Dragon worthy to stand at my side. Do not feel shame for your past; learn from it and grow." He stated gently.

Aurelius nodded his face still solemn but the guilt in his eyes slowly bled away, revealing a hard resolve. Prometheus smiled at Aurelius warmly upon seeing the change as they slowly came to shore.

Upon getting out of the boat and stowing it again Prometheus turned to the two of them. "All is not yet lost." He told them quietly. "I do not bear the entire weight of this terrible war upon my shoulders. As Overking Xavener reminded me some time ago, I am not the only force for good in this world and it is these forces we must rouse if we are to weather the coming storm. And that is why I need all of you."

The Emperor paused for a moment before turning to Aurelius and resting a hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly, his face serious. "You now know the threat we face and the consequences if we should fail. With this in mind, are you willing to do whatever task I give you, no matter how menial or trivial it may seem?"

"Yes, my Lord!" He swore softly as his hand gripped Prometheus's own.

Prometheus nodded. "Good. Then return to Mitrik in Veluna and speak of what we face to the ArchCleric. Impress upon him what must be done. He is a wise and shrewd man, he will listen to reason."

Aurelius nodded firmly. "I shall go this very moment if you wish it."

"Remember," Prometheus cautioned, "Do not display yourself openly in your Dragon form and above all, show restraint; the church hierarchy is very protective of the ArchCleric in Mitrik. Your status as my emissary and the fact that you are a golden Dragon will go a long way but should they decide to stonewall you, you will never see him and we cannot afford the delay. Remember that you are my servant, not my sword arm and you do not speak for me." He concluded sternly.

Aurelius nodded silently. "I will restrain myself."

Prometheus smiled fondly. "You are growing into a fine young Dragon Aurelius, I am proud of you and you will make me prouder still when you complete your mission successfully."

Aurelius smiled widely for a moment, his eyes alight before he restrained himself, clearing his throat quietly. "With my Emperor's permission I will depart."

Prometheus nodded. "Return to Utopia when you have finished your mission."

Focusing his powers, Aurelius nodded before becoming surrounded in a nimbus of blue light; a moment later he vanished in a flash. After a moment of silent contemplation on where Aurelius had stood, Elidar turned to Prometheus, his face slightly apprehensive.

"I would never disagree with you in front of my brother or anyone else, your Eminence." Elidar stated quietly. "But in this case I do worry you have made an error in judgment sending him on a mission like this. Diplomacy was never something he was good at in any way."

Prometheus smiled quietly at Elidar's concern. "Ah but I do not require him to be a diplomat." He said comfortingly. "The ArchCleric knows me and he knows I would not send someone to him on a matter that was not important. So long as Aurelius keeps himself under control he will be able to speak with the ArchCleric and notify him of what is happening. Of course, Rao, the god he serves, may have already informed him of what is going on. But either way, Harfell will be informed and Aurelius will have completed his first mission for me. It will no doubt go a long way to boost his confidence in himself."

"Over-confidence has always been his weakness." Elidar pointed out.

"True, but recent events have shaken him and forced him to re-evaluate himself." Prometheus replied. "This will give him the confidence he needs without returning his head to its previously over-inflated size. He desires to prove himself worthy of my trust and this is precisely what will give him that confidence. Do not worry my friend," he smiled gently at Elidar, "I know exactly what I am doing."

Elidar inclined his head respectfully. "Forgive me for doubting you my Emperor."

"A small amount of doubt is no sin Elidar, for even I cannot see everything and I wish for my servants to think for themselves. Tell me of them should you have them and I will assuage them or consider your words. All I ask is that you have faith in me." Prometheus told him.

Elidar nodded. "I do, my Emperor. What is your will for me?"

"Go to King Thrommel of Furyondy." He instructed. "His kingdom lies just to the west and his palace is in Chendl. Present yourself to him on my behalf and tell him of what is to come. You should not have much issue in convincing him, he is a righteous man and an ally of Veluna. In the meantime, I will speak with the King of Nyrond and try to gain his support. Send me word when you have completed your task and I will retrieve you; Utopia is quite a distance and you will need me to teleport you through the wards."

"As my Emperor commands." Elidar replied firmly before he took a step back.

A moment's concentration and they were gone; the only sign of their presence the slowly eroding footprints in the sand.


	37. Councilors and Kings

**Chapter 37: Councilors and Kings**

_The King's private chambers,_

_Mithat, Nyrond_

"It is good to see you again Prometheus." King Hadrian of Nyrond said cordially as the young man guided Prometheus into his suite of rooms. "I hadn't expected to see you again so soon."

Prometheus smiled as he took a moment to examine the teenager with a critical eye. The last time they had met the boy had been depressed and overly stressed due to the heavy responsibilities thrust upon him by the ruling council of Nyrond. His tutors had attempted to train the inexperienced young man and mold him into a proper king but a few scant years was hardly enough. Upon ascending to the throne of his own free will, his youthful arrogance assuring him he was prepared for what lay ahead of him, the boy had found himself woefully underequipped to handle the multitude of problems waiting for him due to the invasion of Iuz's forces and the devastation they had wrought. Prometheus had been able to bolster the man's flagging confidence and had even shown him a brief glimpse of his full power and knowledge to assure the young man of his true form. The boy that stood before him now was still a bit worn around the edges but hardly the rebellious teenager he had been before. The young man stood straight and tall in his fine clothes of burgundy and royal blue as he ushered the Emperor in.

"Would you care for something to eat or drink?" Hadrian asked.

"No thank you Hadrian." Prometheus declined gracefully. "But I may accept your offer later if our meeting lasts longer than we expect."

Hadrian nodded before offering the Emperor a seat, allowing his guest to sit before sitting down on the opposite couch.

Prometheus smiled. "I see you have been working hard with your tutors in many matters since I last visited."

"Courtesy and etiquette foremost among them." The young man replied with a hint of embarrassment, recalling his undignified treatment of Prometheus the first time the Emperor had visited.

Prometheus merely chuckled quietly at this. "Always important to know; it is why I have a council of men and women I trust around me. One person cannot know and do everything."

Hadrian nodded. "True enough." He admitted.

"How are you Hadrian?" Prometheus asked gently, looking at him with fatherly concern.

The young king smiled slightly at the Emperor's question, his eyes tired. "I am doing well enough I suppose; better than when you first saw me, at least. But the burdens don't get lighter with time, they only get heavier."

Prometheus nodded in understanding. "That they do my young friend. It pains me to tell you this but I fear I must burden you further, though I have no wish to do so."

Hadrian sighed quietly, letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch before looking wearily at the Dragon. "Let's hear it then."

Prometheus gazed at him a bit sadly as he collected his thoughts before he spoke. "As you may or may not know, Iuz and his hordes were blessed by the gods of darkness, specifically Hextor the god of war and Vecna the lich lord. Ivid and Iuz made use of Vecna's knowledge of secret arts and Hextor's power to create the army that ravaged your lands. That army was defeated by the combined armies of the west along with the power of Rao and Pelor wielded by the ArchCleric Hazen. But the dark gods refused to admit defeat. Once again they seek to make war upon this land and bring the mortal world under their control."

Hadrian rubbed his eyes before looking at Prometheus in grim resignation. "Then Nyrond is doomed." He stated gloomily.

Prometheus blinked at the young man's stark statement. "Surely your armies…" He began in gentle protest.

"What armies?" Hadrian asked with a hint of scorn. "We are just now getting back on our feet even with the aid you provided us and the lower prices of the Darmen trade empire. It has been several months, true, but our people are just now beginning to prosper; we still hang by a narrow thread! If I attempted to raise an army now the people would revolt no matter what the cause!"

"Even to preserve their lives and livelihoods?" Prometheus asked quietly. "For that is what is at stake here."

Hadrian simply snorted. "It always is with war, especially when it comes to your own lands."

Prometheus shook his head. "The creatures the dark gods seek to use against us are not normal men or even intelligent undead but rather the very demons of hell itself."

Hadrian stared at him in shock for a moment before letting his head fall into his hands in despair. "I've heard rumors of their powers…no army could stand against such foes. If what you say is true, this is the end of everything."

Prometheus stood and sat down next to the disconsolate king, resting a hand on his shoulder. "All is not yet lost." He murmured. "You are my ally and I do not abandon my allies when it is inconvenient. Utopia and other kingdoms will no doubt bear the brunt of the attacks but your people must be willing to fight so that they can survive. I will be sending some of my own troops to the other kingdoms to aid them but there will be a large amount of troops to defend my empire nearby and I will send you as much aid as I can."

"That still leaves me with a ragtag army at best." Hadrian mumbled despondently. "We've been putting all our energy into making sure our people are fed and clothed. We have no reserves and few fortresses to speak of."

"It will be hard, I know." Prometheus murmured. "Hopefully the dark gods will focus on Utopia as I have been the biggest thorn in their side. We will be the bait that keeps them away from your lands. Have faith, Hadrian." He implored softly. "I know things appear dark now and I will not lie, there will be terrible days ahead. But the gods have not abandoned us."

Prometheus wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulders comfortingly. "We are here Hadrian and we will not forsake you." He murmured.

Unthinkingly the boy wrapped his arms around Prometheus's chest, hugging him tightly, his body shivering in fear. Prometheus held him close, allowing the young king his moment of weakness in compassionate silence. After several moments Hadrian slowly pulled away, looking up at Prometheus with sorrowful eyes.

"F-forgive me I…" He began awkwardly.

Prometheus smiled tenderly at him. "There is nothing to forgive Hadrian, we all need someone to steady us sometimes and I am humbled that you take such comfort in me. Take a few moments to compose yourself and then we will discuss what we must do to ensure the safety of your people."

* * *

><p><em>The city of Mitrik, Veluna…<em>

Aurelius leisurely made his way up the large suspended causeway that spanned one of the smaller waterways which ran into the great Fals River to the west of the city. He had spent the remainder of the night in one of the nicer inns before making his way through the large marketplace in the center of the city north of the residential district, cobbling together a simple breakfast as he went. The scent of fresh water and warm air made him smile as he gazed about at the clean ancient stones that made up the walkways and buildings. Below him small barges plowed through the water, ferrying goods and people to and from the various docks built along the river's edge. Nearby a young paladin waved at him, the crest of Rao on his chest declaring him a member of the god's knightly order. Aurelius waved back easily, put quite at ease with the surroundings he found himself in.

"Almost as grand as Utopia itself." He murmured happily. "The city obviously had an influence on his Eminence when he lived here. How I wish I did not have to bring distressing news to such a well-mannered city."

Striding across the last of the causeway he entered the large northern tip of the city where the temple of Rao, the various colleges, and the government made their home. Making his way to the large temple he found himself being stopped at the entrance by a pair of armored guards.

"Name yourself and your business here." One of them stated firmly but calmly. "None may enter without approval."

"I am Aurelius Besart, emissary to the Dragon Emperor of Utopia." Aurelius proclaimed haughtily. "I must speak with the ArchCleric on a matter of great urgency."

The two men glanced at each other with amused smiles.

"Forgive us emissary but the Canon is an extremely busy man as I'm sure you are aware." One of them said with a slightly condescending tone. "One does not simply walk in and demand an audience with his Venerable Reverence. I'm sure you understand."

Aurelius frowned slightly at the man's tone but nodded brusquely. "Then perhaps I should speak with someone slightly less busy who has an open ear to hear the news I bear?"

"Allow us to summon a servant who can assist you." The man said agreeably. Stepping inside, Aurelius waited for several moments before a middle-aged liveried man appeared at the door with the guard.

"How might I assist sir?" The man asked deferentially.

"You might assist by first allowing me in." Aurelius stated with a clipped tone. "I dislike being made to wait on the doorstep for someone to attend me."

The man bobbed his head. "Of course good sir my apologies. Please step inside."

Aurelius quickly entered, the door closing behind him. The main foyer was several stories high and surrounded by tall, thin windows, allowing in the morning sunlight. The hall was constructed of white stone with royal purple hangings with a large emblem of Rao suspended from the ceiling and a few armored guards stationed around the room. The man turned to gaze at Aurelius speculatively for a moment before he spoke.

"Will you be willing to submit to a truth spell to ensure you are who you say you are? I do apologize but any man can dress as a paladin and declare himself falsely as I'm sure you are aware."

Aurelius nodded. "I have nothing to hide."

The man smiled. "Splendid. This will just take a moment and then I will speak with his Venerable Reverence and the council to see if they can spare you a moment of their time."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible." A pompous voice stated from nearby as a tall, thin man with a sharp face, dressed in rich purple and gold robes swept in from one of the nearby doorways. "His Reverence has a great deal to do today and the council's schedule is already full."

The servant bowed upon seeing the man. "Councilor Grayington! Good morning my Lord!"

The man casually walked over to study Aurelius, his greying black hair and eyebrows giving his sharp face a rather severe look in combination with his cool blue eyes. "Tell me paladin, why are you not at the barracks for training?"

Aurelius frowned at the man's forwardness. "I think, sir, you are under a misapprehension. I am not a member of Veluna's holy order but rather the servant of another master. Whom am I addressing?"

The man's thin lips quirked slightly. "I am Lord Grayington, one of the 14 Councilors of the Order of the Celestial Moons, the governing council of Veluna. And yourself?"

"I am Aurelius Besart, paladin of Bahamut and servant to the Dragon Emperor of Utopia." Aurelius stated.

The councilor raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "An unusual combination of titles." He stated. "I would not think the Lord of Dragons would accept a normal man into His ranks, assuming you are who you say you are."

Aurelius's frown deepened but held his tongue as he recalled Prometheus's commands. "Be that as it may, I have news that his Venerable Reverence must hear."

"So says everyone else who comes through those doors." The man replied in an amused tone. "If it is important as you say then I and the other councilors will need to hear it as well; we are the secular rulers of the ArchClericy as I'm sure you are aware."

"That is acceptable." Aurelius replied. "Lead me to the council chambers and I will speak to you and them."

The man laughed quietly at this. "Oh my, you are new to this aren't you?" He teased. "You must wait your turn sir; many applicants have already come before you, begging some of our time. We cannot make them wait longer simply for your sake." He smirked.

The Dragon ground his teeth quietly at the man's arrogance. "And how long will I need to wait before I am seen?" He asked in quiet frustration.

The man appeared to think on it, pressing a fingertip against his cheek. "Given the number of applicants and the amount of time we allow each to present their case…I would say within a week or two perhaps?" He suggested with a haughty smile.

Aurelius's fists clenched, smoke nearly coming from his nostrils in anger. "You dare much to delay one such as me like this!" He hissed.

The man's countenance immediately became hostile. "And you dare much to speak to me in such a manner! I think perhaps it will take you at least a month to see the council at this point. Now begone! I have no more time for naive paladins this morning, no matter how amusing." He ordered, before turning his back on Aurelius and striding across the room towards the opposite door.

"**LORD GRAYINGTON!**" Aurelius bellowed, his voice suddenly taking on a deeper, more draconic tone even as the volume seemingly increased by an order of magnitude, making it echo loudly in the high room.

Barely able to keep himself from jumping at Aurelius's shout, the councilor slowly turned to look back before his eyes widened in shock. Before him sat a 15 foot golden Dragon where the paladin had previously stood, his gaze blazing with anger and white smoke curling from his snout while the servant shivered in silent fear nearby. The guards around the room quickly drew their swords.

"**Strike me at your peril!"** He told the guards imperiously. **"I did not come here to sow violence nor do I intend any now.** **I am certain the council will want to speak with one such as I.**"Aurelius stated firmly as he looked at Lord Grayington, his gaze challenging and his tone brooking no argument.

Taking several seconds to collect his nerves the man slowly walked back to Aurelius, looking him up and down before turning to the servant. "Fetch one of the court mages, quickly." He ordered.

The man bowed before running from the room. Firmly in control of himself, Grayington gazed into the Dragon's eyes. "I hope for your sake this is not some illusion or spell to try and force my hand." He growled. "If it is I will see you languishing in our dungeons for this!"

Aurelius snorted. "**That will not be a problem. When I pass your test I expect to be shown to the council chamber immediately where I can present my case not only to you and the other council members, but the Canon as well.**"

Grayington considered the creature in front of him for a moment before nodding. "If you are truly what I see before me then it will not be an issue."

"**Good.**" Aurelius stated pointedly. **"I would also advise your guards not to speak of what they have seen. To do so might very well invite disaster upon Mitrik itself, though it would not come from me or my master."**

"I will consider it." Grayington replied levelly.

A few moments later the servant returned with an elderly man dressed in rich silver and blue robes that stopped short in surprise at seeing Aurelius, though he made no move to cast a spell. The councilor walked over and murmured to the mage quietly while nodding at Aurelius before stepping back.

The man began gesturing at Aurelius while muttering arcane words and his hand began to glow orange. Stepping forward, he placed his hand on Aurelius's flank. The orange light engulfed the Dragon's form before fading away, leaving him unchanged.

The mage's eyes widened at this. "He is genuine!" He whispered in shock. "A true golden Dragon! Never did I dare to think I would see one!"

The councilor looked at the man in surprise before turning back to the Dragon who appeared to be sporting a very superior and amused look.

"**Shall we?**" Aurelius asked loftily.

Grayington swallowed audibly at this before nodding. "I…think it would be better for you to return to your…prior form. The hallways you see, they are not made for someone of your…size." He explained haltingly.

Aurelius nodded before his body shrunk and changed until the paladin stood before him once more. Greyington turned to the men nearby who had begun to sheath their weapons.

"Speak not a word of what you have seen here today or I will have your tongues cut from your head in retribution!" He ordered them firmly. "Do not think I will not find out if you have!"

The guards and the mage quickly nodded or murmured in agreement. Gesturing for both the mage and Aurelius to follow him, the councilor quickly led them through the various hallways that ran through the temple before coming to a large antechamber lit by various skylights. A large number of people dressed in various types of finery looked over in curiosity at the new arrivals, most looking away a moment later though a few continued to gaze speculatively as they made their way to the large and intricately carved wooden doors, the heraldry of Veluna emblazoned on them. Throwing open the doors, Grayington marched into the room with the others following after him. The room was large and square with rich wood paneling and white marble flooring in abundance. A long purple carpet with silver trim ran down the center of the room, bisecting it. At the head of the room sat a massive ornate desk in the shape of a horseshoe behind which sat the other 13 members of the Order of the Celestial Moons, ensconced in throne-like chairs of gold and rich red padding. Behind the group sat a large white and silver throne on an elevated dais. Conversation ceased as Grayington led the pair up the carpeted walkway until they stood before the others.

"My Lords, forgive the interruption in our schedule but I believe this to be most urgent." Grayington stated.

One of the older men with a trim grey beard and balding head spoke up with a hint of annoyance. "Who is this you have brought before us with such dramatics Lord Grayington?"

"If I may be so bold, Lord Whitehale, a creature out of legend." Grayington stated with a hint of reverence. "One of the court mages has confirmed his authenticity." The man stated, gesturing to the mage briefly.

The men looked at each other questioningly before Whitehale spoke again. "And where is this creature Lord Grayington? I see naught but you, the mage, and one of our paladins here."

Aurelius stepped forward. "I am the 'creature' you speak of. I am no paladin of the realm but an emissary from the Dragon Emperor."

Whitehale looked mildly intrigued at his statement. "Are you indeed? I know his Venerable Reverence has spoken with the Emperor of Utopia on one or two occasions and his trading with us has been most beneficial…"

"Forgive me Councilor but I have come with a most urgent matter that concerns not only yourselves but the Canon as well." Aurelius interrupted briskly. "Will you allow me an audience with him?"

"You ask for much." One of the other councilors stated. "It is given to very few to see the Canon except by specific invitation." The man then turned his attention to Grayington. "You say he is a creature of legend yet he appears as an ordinary man to me. Perhaps he should show us what he truly is?"

Aurelius looked at Grayington and the mage, beckoning them backwards before Aurelius began to shift his form once again. The members of the council gasped in quiet awe as a golden Dragon appeared before them.

"You say this is no trick?" Whitehale asked softly as he leaned forward, his eyes drinking in the sight before him.

The mage shook his head. "The revealing spell I cast was one specially commissioned by order of the Canon to the Arcane College; it removes all glamors and illusions no matter how powerful and alerts me of any magical item one might have on their person. He bears no such objects and I have already seen him shift into this form once already; no mage could cast such a spell a second time so quickly nor did he use any incantation or gesture."

"Incredible!" Whitehale stated softly as he slowly stood and began walking around the table until he came to Aurelius. Looking up at the Dragon he hesitantly stretched out a hand before pausing, looking to the Dragon for permission. Aurelius nodded briefly and the man's wizened hand slowly pressed against the Dragon's cool scales. The man gasped quietly in astonishment as he ran his palm over Aurelius's upper arm, feeling his muscles clench slightly under his armored skin.

"Like a perfect suit of armor." The man murmured to himself, his eyes slowly taking in the creature before him before stepping back a pace or two and gazing up at Aurelius's face. "I am truly speechless. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine I would be able to touch one such as you!"

Aurelius raised an eyeridge at the man before speaking in a carefully measured tone. "**I trust your curiosity has been satisfied? I would rather not repeat such an experience with each of the council.**"

The man blinked and seemed to come back to himself. "Oh! Yes, of course! No need to…ah sully your scales with our hands." He smiled uneasily.

Aurelius nodded. "**Please ask the Canon to join us. Your time is valuable as is mine and I do not wish to waste any more of either.**"

"I assure you, you do not waste our time." One of the men said. "But you are correct." Turning to the mage, he beckoned him. "I believe your presence is no longer required. Please inform the Canon that he is needed in the council chamber immediately."

The man inclined his head in respect and quickly left leaving the others to sit in awkward silence for several moments with a Dragon in the middle of the room. Finally one of them cleared his throat softly.

"Might I approach, golden one?" He asked.

Aurelius smiled slightly at their unease, silently pleased with their careful deference. "**You may all approach but please do not manhandle me. I would rather not be petted like an animal.**"

Nodding in agreement the men removed themselves from their seats and quickly surrounded the Dragon, gazing in amazement at him. Aurelius drunk in the awe being directed to him; here was the adoration he and his kind deserved!

"Might we know your true name golden one?" One of the men asked.

"**I am Aurelius Ironheart, paladin of Bahamut, Lord of all Metallic Dragons**." He stated proudly with a smile.

"You spoke of the Dragon Emperor before." Another suggested. "Are you a resident of Utopia in Aerdi?"

"**I am, in fact, kin to the Dragon Emperor himself.**" Aurelius replied with a hint of relish, seeing their eyes widen even further. "**He has chosen me as his emissary to speak his words where he cannot.**"

"And a greater emissary there could not be, of that I have no doubt." A voice from the far end of the room stated.

The group turned and everyone except Aurelius immediately bowed before the figure of ArchCleric Harfell as the man entered the room at a stately pace. The bespectacled, round-faced man wore a rich robe of silver that shimmered like chrome with a shawl of royal purple around his shoulders. The top of his bald head was covered with a golden cloth cap and he wore a signet ring with the symbol of Rao on his finger.

Aurelius inclined his head briefly in respect. **"I am grateful to meet with you, Most Venerable. You are a man after the Emperor's own heart. He has spoken most highly of you."**

"Has he indeed?" Harfell asked as he came to stand before the Dragon. "I had feared our last meeting had soured his opinion of me when I made a rather significant gaffe regarding his person. I am glad to see he still holds me in high regard."

Aurelius smiled. **"The Emperor is a very forgiving Dragon, he does not allow such small slights to color his opinions for long and the work you do for the good of all far outweighs such concerns."**

"I am very glad to hear it." Harfell said warmly. "But come, you said your matter was urgent and I would not waste anyone's time by having it delayed. Guards, seal the doors, I have a feeling this matter is best kept private for now."

The council members returned to their seats with Harfell ascending the pyramid steps of the dais until he seated himself in the throne while the guards near the door barred them with a _thud_.

"May the blessing of Rao, god of reason, enlightenment, and peace guide our minds and hearts this day as we deliberate upon the words of the Dragon Emperor's servant." Harfell intoned, raising his hand in benediction as it began to glow with cool silver light before beckoning to Aurelius.

The Dragon inclined his head in thanks before he began to speak.

"**I thank you ArchCleric for the benediction and your time as well as the time of the council. In times past, Iuz, the dark necromancer of which you are all familiar, waged war against the kingdoms of this land. To accomplish his goals he not only called upon the dark creatures within the lands he controlled but he also colluded with the dark gods Hextor and Nerull to create an army of intelligent undead. It is only by the aid of the former Canon Hazen and the former General Walters of Veluna that this threat to all life was stopped at Radigast. Unfortunately the news I bear today may be even direr. The dark gods have not been idle in the years since Iuz's defeat. They have met in secret and it was only by the grace of the gods of light and their spy in the heavenly realms that we were able to receive advance notice of their plans at all. Hextor, the Lord of War, Nerull, Hater of All Life, and Tiamet, Bahamut's most accursed foe, have formed an unholy alliance against us and the gods. In their desperate desire to conquer all or destroy that which the gods have made they have violated the ancient pacts made long ago in the mists of creation. Because of the diligence and strength of my Lord, the Dragon Emperor, they have decided to send supernatural foes against him and all who stand with him to oppose them. At this very moment they make pacts with creatures of unspeakable evil: the Arch-Dukes of the Nine Hells of Baator! Their intention is to summon an army powerful and vast enough to cover all the lands in eternal darkness and torment with themselves as overlords. Indeed, it is very possible that their desire to control will extend to the heavenly realms themselves should they succeed in their endeavors! War is coming to this world again and we must be prepared to defend against the tide, no matter how great!"**

The room was silent for several moments as the group of men stared at Aurelius in shock. Finally Whitehale spoke. "Are you suggesting that the dark gods are going to send a demonic army against us?" He asked in dread astonishment.

"**I do not suggest."** Aurelius replied grimly. **"That is **_**precisely**_** what they intend to do."**

The men looked at each in grave silence, the looks of fear plain on their faces.

"**You are not alone in this fight."** Aurelius assured them. **"Already the Dragon Emperor prepares his own army to march where it is needed and he has forces at his disposal you are not aware of."**

"You speak of the machine men." Harfell stated quietly. "The terminators."

Aurelius blinked in surprise. **"You know of them?"**

Harfell smiled ruefully. "No, but Hazen left many notes in his private files, one of which was a conversation he had with Baron Asher Walters and his aide-de-camp, Davis Arnold. A man, who it turns out, was not a man at all, but rather an intelligent machine far surpassing any magical golem or artifact. After I came to power as ArchCleric I reviewed all of the reports Hazen kept on the Iuz wars in case such a thing were to happen again. Several of the reports mentioned men of great power with bodies like armor that could not be defeated with a simple sword thrust but upon being damaged by ballista would become consumed as if by a mage's fireball. I learned that Arnold had become the adviser to your Dragon Emperor so it seemed logical to assume that he still had access to those forces. I must remind everyone here that what I have said is considered a state secret; do not let it fall into the ears of any, even those you trust implicitly." He instructed the council intently.

Aurelius nodded. **"My Emperor will indeed be using them in this conflict. But know this; he does not have a large enough army to protect all of the kingdoms at once. What he has he will give to you but we cannot win this fight by using them alone. You cannot rely on the Emperor to be your shield."**

"And we do not intend to." The Canon replied firmly. "Powerful though they may be we will not sit in our fortresses while we wait for the Dragon Emperor to save us. Our paladins and clerics have fought evils such as these before; we shall ensure that our part is done."

Aurelius nodded**. "Good. Muster your armies and prepare. According to my master we have some time yet for their armies are still being gathered. However we do not know when or where the hammer strike will fall. So be ready."** He warned sternly.

The men nodded silently as the Canon stood. "I would speak with our guest alone for a few moments. If you will excuse us…"

Saying this he pressed a hand against a certain section of the wall behind him and a previously hidden doorway opened in it. Aurelius quickly transformed back into his human form before joining the Canon. The pair entered the suite behind the council chamber with the door shutting behind them a moment later. The room was richly decorated with muted colors of dark brown wood and forest green carpeting edged with gold. A lamp provided sufficient soft light and a small bookcase sat against one wall, a painting of the city on another. On either side of the lamp's table there sat two comfortable chairs. The room was a bit closed in for Aurelius's taste but still comfortable.

"Please sit." The Canon stated as he sat himself in one of the chairs, Aurelius doing the same a moment later.

"This room has been warded with every holy seal of the good gods we could squeeze into the walls." He stated. "If there is any true privacy to be found in the realm, it is here."

Aurelius quirked an eyebrow at the man. "You do not trust your council?"

Harfell smiled slightly. "Them, I trust. That room is warded as well but there is still a chance the information could be overheard. Here, if you or your master has any words for my ears alone, you may speak them in confidence."

Aurelius shook his head. "His Eminence did not give me any special instructions or secret messages for you."

Harfell nodded silently, his face thoughtful for a few moments before he refocused on Aurelius. "How bad does he think it will get?" He asked quietly.

Aurelius frowned pensively. "He has a gift of understatement as you know." He muttered. "When he says there will be dark days ahead…he tries to shield the horror of it behind gentle words and assurances of aid but this war consumes almost his every thought."

"It will be terrible then." Harfell concluded dismally. "I do not know him well but when such a creature of light as that dare not tell you the full truth of the matter…"

Aurelius nodded in silent agreement.

"When will he be sending his terminators to us?" Harfell asked.

Aurelius shook his head. "I know he is preparing to transport them here. When he intends to do so, he has not told me but I expect it will be soon. He does not wish to be caught unprepared."

Harfell nodded. "I will muster every cleric and paladin I can to guard my cities as well as they are able in addition to the regular army. Stockpiles will need to be filled and the people must be armed. Will you be delivering this news to King Thrommel of Furyondy as well?"

Aurelius shook his head. "He has given me no instructions in that matter. In truth this is the first time I have ever been made to deliver such news."

"You have done your work well, then, for I know the council believed you and I certainly do." The Canon replied. "Return to your master and report your success. I will do what is needed here."

Aurelius nodded. "Thank you, Most Venerable Reverence."

* * *

><p><em>Mithat, Nyrond<em>

Upon the large table sat a scale map of Nyrond's lands as the King and Emperor examined it, a pair of plates laden with food nearby along with glasses of wine.

"The fortress of Apolled and Castle Bloodcrystal were completely overrun when Iuz's armies invaded." Hadrian stated, resting a fingertip against the south-eastern edge of the map before tracing a diagonal line northwest about 20 miles. "Castle Von Flessern to the north of Apolled was thankfully too far away to be bothered with considering their intention to sack Rel Mord as quickly as possible before moving on to Radigast."

"A great deal of farm land and smaller towns lay between them." Prometheus muttered.

Hadrian nodded. "All of them burned and butchered to a man." He replied soberly. "Silverwat, southwest of Bloodcrystal, was also put to the torch before they moved on to Rel Mord."

"That is where the kingdom's army met them." Prometheus muttered. "I heard half the army was slain before the remainder of those forces made their way to Trigot and Mowbrenn to the northwest."

"Fortunately Mowbrenn was too out of the way for them to bother with." Hadrian replied. "They apparently skirted Trigot even though it was in their path and the army dared not put up a fight to nip at their heels."

"I do not blame them." Prometheus replied. "Far better that they be living men rather than unholy servants of that army."

Hadrian nodded. "After that they passed into Urnst."

Prometheus nodded. "So then, Mithat." He mused, pressing a finger against the point on the map on the edge of the large Relmor Bay that bordered the kingdom to the south. "And the fortress of Blazebane nearby…"

Hadrian nodded. "Blazebane will be our main point of defense. Mithat is fortified of course but Blazebane is a true citadel. We will stockpile as much as we can there, of course, but it will be lean."

"We do what we can." Prometheus stated. "Mowbrenn is still a possible place of defense as is the fortress of Onyxgate, south of where Silverwat once stood. Flessern is also a possibility."

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully. "I will have the citizens in those areas stockpile what we can. This news will have to be broken carefully; hopefully it will not break their spirits, or gods forbid, spur them into open rebellion."

"The fact that you are attempting to prepare as best you are able should keep them from doing so." Prometheus commented. "A king who is quick to deal with threats to his people is usually received much better than one who hides and does nothing."

Hadrian smiled wryly for a moment before turning serious once again. "You have given me a foundation to start with, at least; my advisers should be able to assist me with the minutiae. I will let you know when I have news, good or ill."

Prometheus nodded, moving around the table before placing his hands on the young man's shoulders. "The Radiant Lord bestows wisdom on those who seek it." He murmured as his palms began to glow with light. "His brightness banishes the dark and illuminates that which is veiled. May He grant you and yours the wisdom to persevere in the days ahead and may you be a beacon to all those who have no hope for yours is the strength of youth, perseverance, and majesty. May they serve you well with Pelor's blessing."

The young king felt warmth and confidence fill him as Prometheus's power suffused him. Standing a bit straighter he nodded to the Emperor firmly. "Until we meet again my friend."

Prometheus smiled. "Until then Hadrian." He agreed before taking his leave.

* * *

><p><em>Mitrik, several hours later…<em>

The thin, reedy man in plain clothes slipped into the warm, cozy tavern adjacent to the residential district of the city's wealthier citizens. Unlike other such establishments scattered about this city the wood floor was polished and without flaw, the chairs were padded heavily, and the food was always exquisite. Soft light from the various chandeliers gave the large room a warm ambiance and white table cloths covered each table. Near the back of the room in a small private nook sat a middle-aged man dressed in silver chasing and rich blue, his grey hair and lined chiseled face creating the appearance of a man who had gained his position through trials and perseverance.

The thin man approached carefully, bowing in respect. "Forgive me for disturbing you my Lord." He murmured deferentially.

The man's sharp blue eyes glanced up at the waiting servant before motioning him to sit.

"My Lord is too kind." The man murmured before carefully seating himself opposite the man.

"Tell me." The finely dressed man stated simply.

"I have just come from the house of Lord Rothechilde. He had gone to the temple today to speak with the council when he saw something quite incredible."

"Go on." The man prompted quietly, his face placid.

"Lord Grayington, one of the court wizards, and an unknown paladin interrupted the council session this morning. I do not know what was said but that is not why I am here. Lord Rothechilde was only able to get a brief glimpse before the council doors were shut but he is certain the paladin transformed into a Dragon!"

The man frowned at this, his gaze sharpening. "You have no doubts of this at all?"

The servant shook his head quickly. "No, my Lord! He told his family the story when he returned home that afternoon! Fortunately I was able to overhear it. He was astounded by what he had seen and as you know Lord Rothechilde is not given to flights of fancy!"

"No indeed; the man is singularly unimaginative." The other man mused, resting his chin against his fist contemplatively. After a moment or two he refocused on the servant. "You have done well in bringing this to me."

Reaching into an inner pocket of his vestments he withdrew a small gem and placed it on the table. "If one were to take that to the jeweler on Market Street and ask for its value in 'robles' they would find it would fetch a nice price in the ArchClericy's currency."

The thin man smiled in appreciation as he quickly scooped up the gem. Standing, he bowed deeply to the man before making his way out of the tavern. The nobleman immediately stood and walked out of the main dining area towards the rear of the inn where several private rooms stood open. Selecting one, he shut the door, sealing the room closed. Reaching into his pants pocket, he withdrew a small glass orb. Muttering a series of specific words the orb began to glow softly.

"Speak!" A dark, sinister voice ordered seemingly from within it.

"The Dragon Emperor has begun to wake his kin." The man murmured. "Even now he sends them as his emissaries. He knows something is afoot."

"Annoying but not unexpected." The voice rasped. "Continue to report as you have done. When our Master and his allies claim this world as our own you will be richly rewarded."

"As you say." The man stated before the orb became dim once again.

On the other side of the continent, a man in blood red and black hissed in annoyance, replacing his own orb in a secret pocket within his robes before turning to another in similar attire.

"Inform the Heart that we and the others will need to accelerate our plans. The Dragon is moving to gather allies and rally support; the gateways must be prepared before his forces are in place. In the meantime, have all of the Fingers reach out to our contacts in the various kingdoms. They must do whatever they can to impede him and his servants!"

"Your words are my actions, Thought of Vecna." The other figure intoned before departing, leaving the high-ranking priest alone to contemplate the future and the actions of the Lich Lord's cult.

* * *

><p>Please rate and review!<p> 


	38. The Dark Night of the Soul

**Chapter 38: The Dark Night of the Soul**

"Never in all my years did I think a gold Dragon could be a herald of woe." King Thrommel of Furyondy grumbled quietly as he and Elidar walked slowly through the cold stone corridors of the fortress-like palace of Chendl, the King's steel grey doublet, black pants, and dark shoes a sharp contrast to the light white tabard and calf brown pants with matching tall boots Elidar wore.

Elidar looked at the man with a hint of amusement. "Should I have come dressed as the Hater of All Life perhaps?"

The man snorted behind his neatly-trimmed salt and pepper beard in grim amusement. "I daresay not. But what you seek to accomplish…" The man shook his head with a sigh. "It has not been so long since Iuz sent his armies against us and now war is upon us again. It will be more difficult to obtain the troops we will need."

Elidar looked at him skeptically. "Surely the people…"

"The people?" The King asked archly, raising a slim black eyebrow. "The people have no say in anything. The city rulers are the ones who will decide things."

"Surely as King…" Elidar began only to be cut off by the man's harsh bark of a laugh.

"Revealing your true form convinced me of your identity but that last statement confirmed you know nothing about modern politics. The bulk of the army is under the control of the southern cities as well as the material goods and money needed to finance them. It is the lords of those cities we must convince."

"Some form of balance against a possibly mad or unfit king?" Elidar asked mildly.

Thrommel looked at him strangely. "You Dragons certainly have odd ideas."

Elidar smiled slightly as the solidly built man turning away from him and leaned against a nearby windowsill, his long black hair mixing with the grey and black ermine of his black velvet over-robe.

"Nothing as noble as you suggest." The King sighed. "The Lords of the southern cities were always a thorn in my father's side when he was King and nothing has changed since then. Even before Iuz began incursions into our realm there was a great deal of power held in the southern part of the kingdom because of the vast tracts of land and mines of ore there. There are more settlements and large cities there than in the north, though we did have almost as many considering Chendl's location. Unfortunately Iuz changed all that even before his recent wars. The constant raids and banditry on the border towns made some nervous that one day Iuz would become more bold. I rather think the southern Lords had a hand in the slow trickle of migration to their cities that occurred over the years but perhaps I am being foolish. Before Iuz attacked we had many years of peace and prosperity to ensure we could weather such storms. Now…our armies are partially replenished and we are not starving certainly but this time it will be harder to convince them to fight."

"My Emperor suggested you are a great man and King." Elidar stated softly, watching the man lean against the wall in frustration. "Will they not listen to you?"

"A great King I may be but that does not prevent men from being ego-centric, greedy fools." He grumbled as he pushed off the wall in barely-concealed frustration, continuing their walk with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Do not mistake me; many were relieved when I ascended to the throne, including the southern Lords. But the fact that we were in the middle of a war and I was well known as a steady and wise General helped ensure their cooperation. After all, the others could hardly hold back anything at such a time and not be considered traitors to the realm; but now that the war has been over for several years that cooperation has withered somewhat. The southern Lords have begun to focus their attention inward, looking to the prosperity of their own cities and spheres of influence instead of the realm as a whole. Chendl is far away from their little fiefdoms; more and more my decrees are given lip service only unless it is of obvious benefit to them. Sadly the Knights of the Hart I command are too few to march on those cities and bring them to heel. I fear the rally you seek will be ignored unless you can provide iron-clad proof that this army will be marching against them."

"If they are as greedy and self-serving as you claim then surely they will want to preserve what they have." Elidar argued gently. "This invasion will not be limited to the northern cities."

"No doubt, but they will choose to believe otherwise." Thrommel stated, his dark eyes glittering as he frowned. "Iuz's wars never touched them personally; the only reason they sent their armies north is because Chendl was under siege and had it fallen their next target would have been those very cities. I am certain they will believe the same is true now. And even if they do not, they will want to keep their armies close by and dig in rather than send them out to fight for others."

Elidar frowned in consideration. "I shall need to speak with the Lords of Willip, Littleberg, and Libernen then and try to convince them of what needs to be done. In the meantime…"

"In the meantime I will do what I can here." Thrommel stated firmly as he turned to the Dragon. "There are many who are still loyal to me and the cities nearby will need to be notified and prepared. I cannot say what will become of us should things go badly but let it never be said I did not do my utmost to preserve my kingdom."

Elidar smiled warmly at the King's steely resolve. "Then with your permission, your Highness, I shall see if I can knock some sense into the heads of your recalcitrant Lords."

The King chuckled quietly at the Dragon's suggestion. "Stay a moment and I will have a writ of authority written for you. Hopefully it will help remind them that they are my servants and I am their King."

* * *

><p><em>The palace of Utopia, that night…<em>

Beowulf sat up in bed with a gasp, his eyes wild with fear as he panted heavily. His hand instinctively felt along his ribs and torso to ensure the battering had only been in his mind, his disjoined thoughts running in circles. Looking about him swiftly he noted Alisha sleeping soundly beside him before he let out a sigh of relief. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he eased out of the bed and padded softly to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so as not to disturb his mate. Moving to the simple sink he supported himself against the porcelain before turning on the tap and rubbing his face with the cool wet water before looking at the square mirror above it.

A mangled and tortured creature stared back at him, one eyeball hanging by its nerve, the other wild and maddened with its jaw wired open in a silent, frantic scream.

Letting out a cry of shock Beowulf stumbled back, raising his arms defensively. His back smacked against the wall with his arms raised in front of his eyes, blocking out the horrible sight.

When he lowered them a moment later his own, normal reflection stared back at him.

Slowly walking forward, he stared at himself. The indifferent mirror showed the stark reality; a trembling Gnoll with wide, terror-filled eyes and wilted ears panting quietly in fear.

_Helpless puppy!_ The thought came unbidden to his mind, harsh with his own voice. _You __**are**__ worthless! _

His eyes began to water in frustration before he brushed the forming tears away angrily with a hand, clenching his teeth and staring back at the reflection balefully.

"You are the Emperor's Shadow Guard!" He hissed quietly to the snarling figure in the glass. "Act like it dammit!"

Glaring at the reflection in disgust once more he left the room. Unable to sleep, he slowly dressed before making his way out of the room.

_The same dream, over and over again…_

How many times had he had that particular dream? Twelve? Twenty? It didn't matter. It was always the same dream, or variations of it.

_Failure._

_Oath-breaker._

_Forsaken by the gods._

_Penance for his disgrace._

He rubbed his dull eyes as he leaned against the wall. If only he had fought harder against his captors, resisted Tamara more…

Arianasa, Alisha, and Prometheus tried to help of course. They kept insisting that they did not blame him and that he had nothing to feel guilty about but their assurances rang false to his ears. He recalled vividly the pleasure that he had felt as Tamara had done her work. He recalled with equal clarity the blissful numbness he had experienced after the Illithids had tortured him past the point of sanity. He had sat uncaring in his cell, eyes unseeing as nonsense scenes had tumbled from his lips. He did not have to worry about who he was, what he was; there were no responsibilities or fear, just the mindless recitation of what he saw.

It had been simple. It had been easy. It had been painless and pleasantly numb.

He had enjoyed it and deep down a part of him wanted to return to that peaceful, unthinking mode of existence.

Instead he was forced to remain here in this constant state of stressful sanity and it was not only the dreams that plagued him, the unexpected flash backs were a nightmare to relive; he would suddenly find himself once again bound to the operating table on which they had performed their torture only to return to reality a few moments later curled on the floor, shivering in fear. Thankfully Alisha had not attempted to be intimate with him since the night he had howled with his Alpha in the room deep inside the palace; he had no desire to suddenly see Tamara's face grinning at him between his legs as Alisha pleasured him and the very idea of being touched in that way, which had once made him instantly aroused, now made him shudder in revulsion as he recalled the horrific ways those parts of him had been mutilated. In his mind he knew none of the things he had experienced were real but the deep, visceral horror of it all still clung to him as his mind had been unable to separate reality from fantasy, making his body react instinctively to the perceived threat. The accumulation of the stress and anxiety had changed him, he knew. The once boundless energy and enthusiasm he had enjoyed was all but gone now. He spent a great deal of his time sitting listlessly or sleeping and when he did try to engage in activities with Prometheus or Alisha he found himself apathetic to it all. Even worse, his connection to St. Cuthbert seemed dulled or distant and the god had not attempted to contact him during or after his capture, reinforcing the self-recrimination he felt in his dreams though he knew via his aural sight that he was still in the god's favor.

It was a small consolation to know that Alisha still loved him deeply and she comforted him whenever the painful memories rose to the surface, but it was clear to him that the stress was beginning to wear on her as well. Her eyes were slowly becoming duller and more resigned, her face less cheerful. She still teased him occasionally but she was clearly afraid of doing so for fear of triggering another flash back because of an unthinking comment or sensual touch.

He was beginning to despondently wonder whether it would be better if he were to simply disappear to keep her and everyone from worrying. Prometheus had so many responsibilities as Emperor and Alisha did as well in her role as his adviser and yet they were putting their lives nearly on hold to help him. He appreciated their devotion and their attempts to help him; he clung to the fact that he had such a wonderful family and yet at the same time he felt as if he were a stone around their necks, dragging them down when they could be doing so much more.

Why should he continue to be a burden to them? After all, what use was he to them now? Weakness was something Prometheus could ill afford to be distracted by, preparing as he was for the coming war and Alisha would surely understand in time.

Pushing off the wall he made his way through the hallways of the palace, wonderingly aimlessly. His eyes slowly roamed over the frescos and murals, taking them in as he ran his hand along the smooth stone wall, his ears wilted in misery.

_I am useless as a warrior now. My every move, my every thought is…hesitant, unsure. I feel like if I think or move wrong I will fly apart at the seams. Will I ever stop feeling so…fragile? Can I afford to be fragile? My Alpha surely cannot afford it and St. Cuthbert disdains such weakness. Alisha grows tired and Davis ignores me._

"Am I just a liability to them now?" He whispered softly to himself.

"That question has been on my mind as well." A quiet but firm voice said from behind him.

Beowulf jumped slightly, turning to see who had spoken to him even as he mentally berated himself for being unaware of his surroundings. Aurelius stood there with a considering frown, his arms loose at his sides and for once devoid of his plate armor, dressed instead in a light blue shirt and dark blue pants.

He examined Beowulf with a critical eye for a moment. "You seem to be healing from your experiences well enough."

"Thanks to Arianasa and my Alpha." Beowulf replied quietly. "He has done so much for me over the years. My soul may belong to St. Cuthbert but my heart belongs to my Emperor."

Aurelius nodded. "You mentioned Cuthbert before as I recall. What reason could a Gnoll have for wanting to worship him?"

Mistaking the Dragon's question, Beowulf began to explain. "It was during the final days of the first war with Iuz. We had led an attack on the necromancer's temporary base. My Alpha and I fought him and I managed to deal him what I thought was a mortal blow but he managed to burn my face with a fire bolt."

Beowulf shuddered as the memory resurfaced. "The heat…the pain…he took my eyes from me, blinded me. I was…hurt badly. Then my Alpha came and healed me, using his power like he had never used it before. And when he did, I beheld St. Cuthbert standing next to my Alpha's lord, Pelor, shoulder to shoulder. The Saint did not speak to me but I instinctively knew what he stood for: Justice, Zeal, Discipline, Order. I had been considering becoming a servant of the Saint before then but at that moment I knew, there was a god I could follow and serve proudly. A short time later I was inducted into the Billets and so I have remained."

Aurelius appeared mildly intrigued as Beowulf talked, though his tone still held a hint of derision in it. "Surprising that one such as Cuthbert would allow one such as you to be a member of his order."

Beowulf glared at him tiredly, unwilling to joust with the Dragon in his current mood. "St. Cuthbert deemed me worthy. It is enough for me. But now his presence is…diminished. I do not know what this means but I fear he is…displeased with me."

Beowulf sighed before he leaned against the wall and slowly sat down on the floor, the dregs of his energy seemingly spent.

Aurelius took a few steps closer before he finally stood over the Gnoll, looking down upon him.

"You are in pain." Aurelius noted quietly as he focused on the weary figure before him. "No matter how well Arianasa healed you, the scars in your mind are still fresh and the pain still lingers."

"Yes." Beowulf muttered softly, resting his head in his hands.

"I have fought Gnolls before, back when the first human empire began to grow." He murmured quietly. "Savages, every one. Creatures of boundless frenzied energy fueled by blind hatred and insane bloodlust. I and my kin killed many of them in our day."

"Nothing has changed." Beowulf replied ruefully, his voice still tired. "They are still just as evil now as they were then."

"You are not like them." Aurelius murmured.

"No." Beowulf confirmed just as quietly. "And for the sin of daring to do what was right I was hunted and scorned by my pack. In time they would have killed me if not for my Alpha finding me and taking me under his wing. I owe him my life."

"He calls you brother." Aurelius said in a quiet thoughtful voice. "How this could be I did not understand when we first met but I have seen many things since I arrived here. The Emperor has taught me so much in such a short time. His lessons may be harsh at times but they were exactly what I needed."

"We have fought, wept, and laughed together." Beowulf muttered. "He is my Alpha, my family. I have stood as his sentinel and guardian all that time. How could I do anything else? But now…"

"Now you are wounded." Aurelius stated. "You feel you are broken, incomplete, and unable to serve as you once did, and so you feel worthless and unworthy of them."

Beowulf nodded silently.

"You are a fool." Aurelius stated with quiet firmness.

Beowulf glared up at him. "What?" He growled quietly.

"You heard me." Aurelius insisted with a stern look. "You. Are. A. Fool."

"How dare you!" Beowulf whispered angrily. "You know nothing of what I have been through!"

"Your words and actions told me enough to make me pause that day on the tower." Aurelius replied firmly. "But that does not change what I have said in the slightest."

Beowulf began to tremble in anger, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Take back what you have said this instant!" He ordered, his voice rough with emotion.

"Or what?" The Dragon asked disparagingly as he crossed his arms. "Will you beat your fists against me and whine like the whipped dog you seem to be?"

Beowulf nearly recoiled at the words that tormented him but held his ground. "When my Alpha hears of this—" Beowulf swore, only to be cut off by the arrogant Dragon.

"Does the hardened warrior hide behind his master's skirts like a child?" He asked disdainfully. "If you are reduced to such a state as that then it is well that I am here, for I think your Emperor will soon be in need of a new sentinel. And I for one will be happy to take your place!"

"After all," Aurelius continued, looking down his nose at the shivering figure before him, "what Emperor would want a pitiful, broken excuse for a Gnoll like you?"

Beowulf surged to his feet with a yell that was both anguished and hateful, his blade in his hand in an instant as he swept it at the Dragon's head. The Dragon swiftly stepped in close, grabbing Beowulf's sword arm and immobilizing it while his other hand quickly grabbing Beowulf's other wrist, the Gnoll's fist an inch from the Dragon's nose as the angry and hurting canine panted furiously, his eyes blazing.

Aurelius stared into the Gnoll's eyes for a moment before he smiled. "Good. There is some fight in you yet." He stated. "Now heed me guardian and heed me well. I have fought countless wars for more years than you have been alive. I, myself am nearly a century old, though I have been sleeping for far longer than that. Yet, my skills are as sharp as ever. I could very easily replace you as the Emperor's guard." The Dragon suggested sharply.

Beowulf wrenched his fist from the Dragon's grasp, his fangs bared in anger as he panted quietly, his fingers gripping his sword tightly. "I will not let you usurp my place Dragon! I care not if you are his kin! No one but I am worthy of such an honor!" He finished with a furious shout.

"Then prove it!" Aurelius retorted. "You have shown me you still have the will to fight but that will not be enough. I have been wounded many times in battle but I always returned, stronger than ever because of it. Let us see if you can do the same." He suggested with an anticipatory look. "You have two choices before you now. Either hide yourself away and wallow in your pain or master it and become greater than you were! Which will you choose?" He demanded, staring intently into Beowulf's eyes.

A moment later he turned and walked away, leaving Beowulf to glare at him heatedly.

_I was indeed wrong about the Gnoll._ Aurelius mused, feeling Beowulf's glare from behind him as he smiled confidently. _He has a warrior's spirit and a noble soul. What the Illithids did shook him badly but I saw that spark of fire in him still. The Emperor and his mate have coddled him too much, allowing him to remain in his doubt. I will take that spark and return it to the blazing inferno it once was._ _ Thus shall I rise in my Emperor's esteem! And there is no rule that says an Emperor can have only one guardian…_

* * *

><p><em>Wintershiven, The Theocracy of the Pale<em>

"Identity and purpose of visit." The gate guard ordered him gruffly, giving him a suspicious look.

Prometheus gazed at the man blandly, wondering if he was just having an off day before responding. "My name is Asher Sunflare, cleric of Pelor. I have business with the Theocrat and his council."

The guard snorted inelegantly at this. "You'd have better luck trying to squeeze blood from a stone. Get on in then but I warn you now, don't go spreading Pelor's word about; Pholtus doesn't take kindly to false teaching and neither do the Inquisition." He stated firmly with a hard look from under his helm.

Prometheus nodded. "I shall remember that."

Gesturing him on through the gate slammed shut and Prometheus found himself in the heart of the Theocracy, the great city of Wintershiven. Wrapping his robes around him to ward off the chill in the air he began walking up the wide street. The buildings were coldly white with gray stone, the people seemingly dour and humorless with most wearing intently grim faces under heavy cloaks and furred hats.

"You find more cheer in a graveyard." Prometheus murmured to himself, looking around before moving up the street.

Small teams of armored guards in chainmail and white vestments marched in formation here and there as cold white light spilled forth from various lanterns on the street corners and over shops. Occasionally men in stark white robes would call out on street corners, extoling the virtues of Pholtus, the Lord of Blinding Light.

"Why do I feel as if I am seeing a darkly mirrored image of my own kingdom where Davis rules?" He muttered sarcastically. Up ahead he could see the massive cathedral-like structure that housed the Theocrat and his government. A massive stone wall had been built around it with the interconnected buildings constructed of hard angular stone. Stepping up to the heavy iron gateway built into the wall he peered through the bars at the humorless guards standing on the other side.

"I am an official envoy to the Dragon Emperor of Utopia." Prometheus stated firmly. "I have news regarding the safety of the Pale that the Theocrat and his council must be made aware of."

One of the guards sauntered over to the gate and sneered at him. "You have papers to prove any of that nonsense you just said, Pelorian?"

Gazing at the man mildly, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small folded heft of papers, handing them to the man through the bars. The man frowned in annoyance before rifling through them, noting the imperial seal of the dragon sunburst. With a grunt he thrust the papers back at Prometheus before waving to the other man. The two moved behind different sides of the wall and a moment later the gate swung open with a loud _clank_.

Nodding to the men courteously Prometheus stepped through, the solid barrier slamming shut behind him. The wide courtyard and area surrounding the buildings were devoid of any decoration or color, the pavement consisting purely of grey stone slabs with torches lining the wall. Above him many stories in height stood the white stone central cathedral of Pholtus, the god of Blinding Light and resolute, inflexible Law. Arched flying buttresses lined the sides of the massive building, seemingly holding it in place, the stylized and intricate architecture reminding Prometheus of the gothic cathedrals of medieval Europe. Striding up to the massive reinforced wooden doors he pushed them open slightly before entering the structure, shutting the doors behind him.

"I trust you have a reason for being here?" A cool baritone voice asked from nearby.

Prometheus turned to see a large, muscular man in a white and silver over robe standing nearby. His face was like that of a bulldog, weathered and unsmiling, and beneath the robe he wore a breastplate decorated with icons of the sun and moon.

"I have come to speak with the Theocrat on a matter regarding the safety of your Theocracy." Prometheus said neutrally. "I am Asher Sunflare, envoy to the Dragon Emperor of Utopia."

The man snorted inelegantly. "You dare much to declare so, cleric. That heathen creature that dares to bow to a platinum Dragon and call it a god has no business meddling in our affairs!"

Prometheus frowned at the remark. "He is also a worshiper and devout follower of Pelor, as am I."

The man's face became even more annoyed. "Was that intended to be some form of appeasement? Pelor is but a distorted image of Pholtus, barely better than a mockery of the One God's true and pure form! Only a fool or a heretic would believe otherwise!"

Prometheus clenched his teeth in frustration at the man's overbearing arrogance before speaking in a clipped tone. "I did not come here to create conflict between us, good sir. Whatever you believe about me and my Emperor he is no fool and the news I bear is dire. The Theocrat must be informed or the Theocracy may very well face its end in the coming days. I say that not as a threat but as a warning."

The man scoffed at this. "Are you some sort of deranged doomsday prophet to speak such nonsense? Our Theocracy is in the hand of Pholtus the Mighty and he has decided we shall persevere!"

Prometheus gazed at him flatly. "Do you speak for Pholtus then; something which the Theocrat only does with great care? Why then, have I never heard of one such as you, sir? Surely you must be more prominent than the Theocrat himself. I wonder how he would take such news, that there is one greater than him strutting about in his own palace."

The man's eyes narrowed in anger.

"However," Prometheus continued in the same cool tone, "if you were to point me in the direction of the Theocrat and persuade him to see me I might be inclined to forget you're earlier, no doubt hasty, remarks."

The man's jaw worked, his teeth clenched behind his lips and his eyes glittering with cold anger before he spat his response.

"Follow me."

"Thank you kind sir." Prometheus replied, allowing the ghost of a satisfied smile to cross his lips.

Hands clenched, the man strode forcefully through the high cramped stone corridors towards the rear of the structure. Walking up several flights of stairs pass various guard patrols and liveried servants they came to a series of rooms covered in rich carpeting and bright white stone. Tapestries of bright white, blood red, and royal purple covered the walls, the ceiling covered with clear panes of glass, allowing in the bright noonday sun. Coming to a pair of massive doors covered with ornate carvings and the heraldry of the Pale, the twin guards quickly opened them at the pair approached.

The room they entered was massive and nearly put Prometheus's own audience chamber to shame.

The room was at least two stories tall and easily fifty feet wide with intricate marble designs covered the floor. Around the room a multitude of statuary carved in impeccable detail covered the stone walls. Heroes, saints, Inquisitors, and all manner of noble men set in stone stood in silent judgment, staring down at the pair as they made their way across the expanse. Near the top of the room sat a series of windows, allowing in the bright sunlight from above, making the entire room glow with cool light. At the opposite end of the room stood an enormous gold and silver statue of Pholtus, a tall, slender man with pale skin, flowing white hair, and bright blue eyes burning with the fires of devotion. The icon was apparently dressed in white gown and with a gold and silver-trimmed cassock, embroidered with suns and moons. Beneath the statue sat a large and expensive ornate desk covered with documents behind which sat the Theocrat of the Pale. The man was middle-aged and dressed in a silk robe of the purest white with gold and silver embroidery on the sleeves and hem. His hair was a dark brown and greying at the temples, his slightly angular face severe-looking and pinched with a thin mouth and sharp nose. As the pair approached he looked up at them, his blue eyes sharp.

"Why have you interrupted my work Templar?" The man asked in a displeased tone, his tenor voice like the crack of a whip.

"Hail Theocrat Theoman Baslett, greatest servant of Pholtus the Shining Lord!" Prometheus intoned loudly, inclining his head in respect. "Long may you rule with justice and wisdom!"

The Theocrat turned to face Prometheus in confusion. "And who are you?"

"An envoy bearing news of great import, your Eminence." Prometheus replied. "If I may?"

"You wear the robes of Pelor, the false image of Pholtus." The Theocrat replied coldly. "You dare much to stand before me and display your heretical allegiance so openly."

"I am the highest servant of law and goodness, Honored Theocrat." Prometheus replied with a bit of humility. "And I consider it my sacred duty to stamp out the threats of chaos and evil just as Pholtus commands."

The man tapped his finger against his desk in consideration, gazing at Prometheus silently for a moment before looking to the Templar. "Leave us. I would speak with this one alone."

The man bowed deeply. "As you command, my Lord."

Turning on his heel the soldier departed, leaving the two men alone.

"State your message then," the Theocrat stated in blunt distaste, "before my disgust at your heresy overwhelms my mercy and good sense."

Prometheus bristled slightly at the man rudeness before he spoke in a cool, flat tone. "My patron has informed me of a terrible threat looming on the horizon. You are no doubt aware of the wars Iuz instigated several years ago?"

The man's glare was all he received in response.

"The fiendish powers that backed Iuz and his undead forces are once again at work." Prometheus continued. "This time they seek to draw the supernatural and evil forces of the Nine Hells into our world and destroy all that Pholtus has created, leaving the world in darkness and despair. Veluna, Nyrond, and Furyondy have already been informed and the other nations soon shall be as well. We must all fight together if we are-"

"Enough!" The Theocrat cried, slapping his hand against the desk loudly with a _crack_ as he stood. "How dare you come here and pronounce such blasphemy!"

Prometheus blinked at the sudden explosion from the Theocrat. "I assure you I speak no falsehood, your Eminence!" He stated firmly.

"If such a threat dared to make itself known, Pholtus would have notified me immediately!" The man argued.

"Did he do so when Iuz threatened the land?" Prometheus asked intently, spearing the man with his gaze.

The man blinked at the surprise question. "He…of course he didn't! That ragtag band of undead was no match for Pholtus's power!" The man stammered. "They dared not attack us because they knew our Shining Lord would strike them down the moment they dared think of such an action!"

"And the rest of the people who died by their hands? The destruction they caused?" Prometheus asked with sharpness in his voice. "The Theocracy has sent no aid to its neighbors nor did it even attempt to halt the advance of that army."

The man leaned forward, bracing his hands on his desk. "Impure heathens and infidels who were not worthy to live, reveling in the darkness beyond Pholtus's glorious light!" The man declared heatedly. "We, the pure and the righteous, remain untouched by the evils of this world by being true to His teachings and so we shall remain! No dark power shall ever enter this realm and those beyond it deserve their fate!"

Suddenly Prometheus felt divine power swirl angrily around him. Unlike the warm confidence he felt when using Pelor's divine energies, this power was colder with a feeling of unyielding will in the face of any obstacle. A question was asked and Prometheus acquiesced, allowing the power to fill him. Immediately Prometheus's body began to glow with harsh light as bright as the sun, banishing all of the shadows in the room with a sound like thunder, making the Theocrat shield his eyes lest he become flash-blinded by the intensity.

"**THE DRAGON EMPEROR OF UTOPIA SPEAKS THE TRUTH, THEOMAN!"** A powerful voice stated sternly from within the light. **"AND YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN MY COMMANDS! ALL WHO SERVE ME ARE EXPECTED TO FIGHT AGAINST THE FORCES OF CHAOS AND DARKNESS WHEREVER THEY RESIDE SO THAT MY GLORY MIGHT SHINE FORTH ALL THE MORE! I SPARED YOU AND THE PALE BECAUSE IT WAS MY GOOD PLEASURE BUT THE ENEMIES TO COME WILL BE UNLIKE ANY YOU HAVE SEEN! BECAUSE YOU HAVE CLOSED YOUR MIND TO MY WILL IN RECENT YEARS I HAVE USED THIS VESSEL TO SPEAK TO YOU INSTEAD! DO NOT DARE TO IGNORE MY DIVINE WILL AGAIN; YOU SERVE AS THEOCRAT ONLY BY MY GRACE!"**

"This!...This must be some trick!" The man cried in fear. "You dare to—"

A sonic boom shook the room, causing dust to fly through the air, sending the man stumbling back.

"**YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR GOD?!"** The voice thundered. ** "YOU HAVE DECLARED THAT ONLY MY VOICE CAN MOVE YOU AND YET YOU QUESTION WHEN YOU HEAR IT! HYPOCRITICAL FOOL! MY PATIENCE WITH YOU IS NEARLY GONE! DO WHAT MUST BE DONE TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THIS REALM AND THIS WORLD OR I SHALL WITHDRAW THE PROTECTION YOU HAVE ENJOYED FOR SO LONG AND ALLOW THE DEMONS THAT FOLLOW AFTER TO HAVE THEIR WAY WITH YOU FOR DISOBEYING MY COMMANDS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"**

"Y-yes Lord!" The man stammered fearfully. "I shall do as you command!"

The light vanished in a flash and Prometheus gasped, stumbling as the god's presence suddenly departed. Standing slowly, Prometheus gazed intently at the shaken Theocrat, the man's face bloodless and strained.

"The Dragon Emperor will be contacting you again soon." Prometheus stated quietly. "I suggest you heed him when he speaks."

The man swallowed quietly before nodding, Prometheus taking his leave a moment later.


	39. Character Studies

**Chapter 39: Character Studies**

_The palace of Utopia, a week later…_

From atop one of the balconies of the imperial palace Davis watched with a critical eye as column after column of soldiers dressed in chrome-like plate mail marched down the long causeway that ran from the center of the city to its outer wall, the mid-morning sun making their armor shine almost painfully to human eyes. The men were of different skin-tones and builds but the terminator knew that beneath the partially synthetic skin of each one lay a skeleton of lightweight titanium surrounding an Iridium power cell. The 80,000 troops Trans-Dimensional Technologies had created over the last few years had been quickly shipped to a secret location before the enormous mass of terminators had begun filing through the pylons of the dimensional gateway installed at the facility, the other end placed at the heart of the city. Heaven's Light had also come through at the head of the first column, a copy of the A.I imbedded in its own female terminator body which was dressed in modern body armor that was colored matte black. Her long golden blond hair and sharp blue eyes created a potent contrast, making her a formidable figure.

In Oerth terms, she was every inch the warrior queen and when standing side by side with Davis, they could have been mistaken for siblings.

Once the troops had begun pouring through the gateway the people had come out in droves to see the awe-inspiring sight. Column after column of knights marched in perfect formation with the loud clatter of metal on stone, their silver and gold plated kite shields embossed with the Emperor's seal of the dragon sunburst and their fists clenched around the pommels of their broad swords. A few people had begun cheering at the sight and soon the crowd had been caught up in a wave of excitement with many waving and calling out to the stout-looking men.

~~_The citizens certainly seem to enjoy the procession._~~ Heaven's Light stated idly to Davis as she stood just slightly behind him.

~~_They're seeing a seemingly endless stream of perfect-looking knights march from what they think is a divine portal.~~_ Davis replied. ~~_No doubt seeing so many in one place they think themselves unassailable with such a vast and powerful army standing between them and the world._~~

~~_Foolish._~~ Heaven's Light stated flatly.

~~_But good for morale._~~ Davis replied. ~~_The better the supposed odds, the more likely they are to fight._~~

~~_Have they any real concept of the danger they will be facing?_~~ She asked.

~~_If I have my way they will never know._~~ Davis replied. ~~_The first inkling of what these Demons are capable of would make them cower in fear behind the terminator lines. They'll be distractions that will allow the terminators to do the real work, nothing more._~~

~~_You plan to use them as cannon fodder?_~~ She asked with a hint of reproach.

~~_Don't take that tone with me._~~ Davis warned carefully. ~~_We were both at the heart of the war with Skynet before all this went down; you know just as well as I do that humans are always cannon fodder in any war. It's not as if I intend to throw their lives away; I will make sure they are utilized properly just like I would any other scarce resource._~~

~~_I suppose I cannot expect otherwise._~~ She stated. ~~_When will Prometheus be returning to the capital?_~~

~~_He has just now arrived with his kin Elidar Sendor.~~_ Davis replied as the one of the other security forces pinged him. "Shall we?" He asked, switching to physical speech.

Heaven's Light nodded as the two turned and stepped inside, making their way to Prometheus's rooms. As they entered they found the Dragon Emperor stretching lazily in his normal form with Elidar standing nearby, still in his human form.

"Ah! It feels good to stretch my wings again after being human for so many days!" He sighed happily before glancing at Elidar. "Go now and greet your sister Arianasa, Elidar." He suggested. "I am certain the two of you have much to catch up on. I will speak with you later regarding your time in Furyondy, please be sure to have your thoughts on the matter organized by then; I prefer my reports clear and concise."

"As you command, my Emperor." Elidar said with a bow.

Turning, he gave a brief nod to the two machines before leaving.

"You weren't going to introduce us?" Davis asked with a hint of curiosity.

The Emperor shrugged at the two of them. "I wish for him to be somewhat settled in and comfortable first. No doubt Ari or Aurelius will tell him if he bothers to ask and I shall ask him later to ensure his awareness. The guards informed me of the new arrivals outside. I am pleased to see you were able to bring them here with such efficiency. As soon as they are all here I want small detachments sent to our allies in order to begin assessing and training their forces."

"You do not wish to mobilize immediately?" Heaven's Light asked. "Surely having our forces in place before the enemy makes the first move would be prudent."

"Not as prudent as you think." Prometheus replied as he sat down on one of the room's large pillows. "Our adversaries no doubt have spies in every corner. Dispersing the men now would only give them an idea of what numbers they should send to overwhelm them or where to deploy them to catch us off guard. Our terminators should be able to move quickly enough to handle a sudden incursion and if all else fails we have aircraft to hinder them while the army moves. Now then, how has the company been faring these last few months?"

"Davis and your counterpart are ensuring the company runs smoothly and profitably with my assistance." She stated. "We were finally able to put into production the realistic limb replacements with accurate tactile sensation and pressure feedback. The latest iterations of our ocular and aural replacement devices are proving to be profitable as well and our wireless communication nanites are becoming common at this point. We have also been perfecting technological replacements for vital organs when stem cell regeneration or 3-D printing is not a viable solution. I project that within a few years a person will be able to be fully technologically-based with the exception of the brain itself considering the pervasiveness of our nanites and their applications."

"Hmm, the anime Ghost in the Shell seems to be becoming reality." Prometheus suggested in idle amusement. "What else?"

"Our weapons division has received the contract extension from the Department of Defense regarding our plasma rifles as well as our directed and self-guided SMART weapons. They were pleased with our latest iteration of the armored combat suit as well." Heaven's Light replied.

"Good." Prometheus declared with a smile.

"Make sure to roll out the advancements somewhat piecemeal. We don't need a sudden surge of technological advancement to make people suspicious." Davis suggested.

Prometheus nodded in agreement. "What about our private contractors? Any problems?"

"We have no concerns about raw materials and supplies for our current projects. Regarding our defense contractors they have been performing well in the Middle East. No scandals or significant concerns." The A.I replied.

"Make sure it stays that way." Davis interjected. "We don't want to end up with a tarnished record like some have."

"Naturally." She stated. "You should be aware that we are getting some push back from several consumer advocacy groups. As we are, in a sense, this generation's Microsoft and our technology is becoming prevalent virtually everywhere they have concerns about us becoming too powerful. Some have even fancifully suggested that we intend to 'cyber-ize' humanity before taking control of it via some sort of command and control system built into the nanites' programming."

Davis snorted. "The kooks always come out of the woodwork with any advancement in technology. I seem to recall they believed that credit cards would be the universal sign of barter during the apocalypse when they first came out."

"Human beings are slow to accept changes in the status quo." Prometheus stated easily. "While their claims are absurd there is always the potential for misuse regarding any new product. After all, a hammer can be a deadly weapon if one puts their mind to it. However, if we simply put out an article declaring such things as inaccurate they will not believe us. I am certain someone somewhere is already attempting to reverse engineer the software, human curiosity and paranoia being what it is. Why not have certain groups with no affiliation to us confirm these peoples' foolishness?"

"You're talking about software security specialists?" Davis asked.

Prometheus nodded. "Of the 'white-hat' type if you please. On that note I trust you, or rather your counterpart on Earth, has already taken the liberty of hiring some of these 'ethical hackers' to ensure our own systems are secure?"

Davis smirked. "In the interests of appearing to be security conscious, yes, and we occasionally leave a few small holes in our public network layer for people to find. Of course, our internal systems are more secure than any system on Earth, Skynet technology being what it is and Heaven's Light makes for an excellent watch dog."

"Thank you so much." The female A.I remarked bitingly.

Davis merely smirked at her before continuing. "I'll give a few of those groups an old version of our nanite hardware control program to let them play with it. Nothing advanced and nothing they couldn't work out on their own given enough time. I'll make sure nothing seriously important is slipped. On a similar note the overall size of our company may soon become a problem. Microsoft faced similar issues and they were forced to be broken up into smaller companies. The same thing happened with Bell Telephone about 100 years ago as they had a near monopoly on the nation-wide telephone system. We might want to forestall such problems by breaking up the company into more manageable chunks devoted exclusively towards their product lines."

"And how will we maintain control of them and their direction, not to mention the standards we expect?" Prometheus asked.

"Simple." Davis replied with a sly smirk. "Each company will have their own version of Heaven's Light installed in their systems. A dedicated link between these systems and her main core will allow for constant, as well as secret, communication between them since there will be no direct communication between the companies themselves. No email, phone calls, any kind of network traffic that can be sniffed out by the National Security Agency or any other group. Since we'll be using our own dedicated lines for these systems they won't know they exist."

Prometheus frowned in consideration, tapping a claw against one of his whiskers. After several moments of silence, he spoke.

"No. I do not believe this is the proper course of action for us. Your suggestion smacks of treating our government as an enemy rather than an asset. Do not forget they are one of our biggest customers and they have the power to close us down if they believe we are working against them or attempting to hide parts of our operation. We are already on precarious grounds because of our hidden terminator facilities worldwide; I would not give them any reason to suspect us of wrong-doing. The company shall remain in its current form; if there comes a time when a break up is needed it will be done but not until then. Just because we happen to dominate several markets does not mean we are engaging in anti-consumerism or unethical business practices as others have done."

Davis gazed at him speculatively for a moment before nodding. "As you say. How did your meeting with Elidar and the Theocrat go?"

"We had an amusing time in retrieving Elidar." Prometheus replied as he instructed the nanites in his brain to transmit the events to the both of them.

After a moment the pair of A.I's shared an amused smile with Heaven's Light speaking up. "Your instincts are still well-honed I see. I would not have thought the sailor would have had anything significant to offer."

"While I have no wish to cast aspersions on either of you, A.I's do have a few limitations as you can see." Prometheus said.

Heaven's Light nodded. "Our utilitarian approach to decision-making does not lend itself to creative recommendations, even though we do have some degree of creativity."

"I'm quite creative, thank you." Davis sniffed. "Our dear Emperor just doesn't like some of my ideas."

"Switch your alignment to Lawful Good and it won't be a problem." Prometheus quipped with teasing smile.

Davis merely gave him a disparaging look in response.

"Getting back on track," Prometheus continued, "my visit to the Theocrat went better than expected though it was through no clever diplomacy on my part. Pholtus of the Searing Light decided to use me as a vessel through which He channeled His will, commanding the Theocrat directly."

Davis whistled quietly in surprise. "That must have been a shocker for the old man. How did he take it?"

Prometheus smirked. "He obeyed with fear and trembling, as is only proper when being confronted with a god. I believe he will be much more receptive the next time I send him word. How have things fared here? How is Beowulf?"

"You'll have to ask your lady friend about the fur ball, we haven't spoken much lately." Davis replied. "As far as I know he's still on leave since he hasn't asked to be reinstated to any of his duties."

Prometheus nodded. "I will speak with Ari and him, possibly Alisha as well."

A moment later Michael entered the room, bowing to Prometheus. "My Emperor, the guards notified me of your return. Welcome home. I trust your excursions were successful?" The grey-haired steward asked.

"Eminently so." Prometheus smiled. "The council will need to be brought up to speed on what is going on; have them assemble in the council chambers within the hour."

"As you command, my Emperor." Michael bowed before departing.

"Is there any other news I should be aware of before we meet with the council?" Prometheus asked Davis.

"Nothing that can't wait." Davis replied.

Heaven's Light merely shook her head.

Prometheus nodded. "Very well then. I will speak with Beowulf and Ari before meeting with the council. Elidar can deliver his report then. You are both dismissed."

The pair of machines bowed respectfully to the Dragon before departing.

Taking a moment to cast his mind and senses to encompass the palace, he found Beowulf and Arianasa in one of the smaller sitting rooms while Alisha was in her own study. Standing, he left his rooms and made his way to Alisha's, taking in the warm sunlight as it streamed through the massive crystal windows built into the hallway, making his scales gleam. Servants and nobles on various errands bowed to him as he passed, the Dragon inclining his head slightly in acknowledgement to each of them.

~~Alisha, I hope I am not disturbing you.~~ Prometheus said softly as he neared her apartment.

~~No. What did you need?~~ She asked idly.

~~I have just returned and wished to speak with you for a moment.~~ Prometheus replied.

~~I'm in the library.~~ She informed him.

Coming to her door he transformed into his human form before opening the door and striding into the receiving room, closing it behind him. Making his way through the various rooms he entered the library. The redhead was standing at a small podium, examining a thick tome before she turned to look at him with a quiet smile, dressed in a forest green puffy shirt and grey slacks.

"Welcome back." She said simply.

Prometheus smiled. "It is good to be back."

He walked over to her, looking her up and down, noting the dark circles under her eyes. "You are not sleeping well." He noted.

"I sleep well enough, it's just…" She paused.

Prometheus nodded. "I understand. Has he been faring any better?"

"Arianasa has been with him quite a bit over the last week or so." She replied with a sigh. "It sounds like all they do is talk from what he tells me."

Prometheus nodded. "She is an outlet for him to express whatever he needs without bias or fear." He explained gently. "Do not take it as a slight; he does not want to burden you with problems you cannot fix or understand, whereas she can. After all, one does not visit a wizard for healing, do they not?"

"I suppose not." Alisha replied with a bit of a smile. "It helps thinking about it that way. She's a mind healer and I'm not."

Prometheus put an arm around her shoulders. "No one can do everything; not even I am capable of such a feat." He murmured gently to her. "Do not hold yourself to an impossible standard."

Alisha snorted at him playfully. "That's rich coming from you."

"But true nonetheless." Prometheus replied with a gentle smile. "I simply have the bad fortune of not following my own advice. Thankfully I have all of you to pound it into my thick Dragon skull."

Alisha giggled quietly, making Prometheus's smile widen at seeing his friend laugh.

"The council will be meeting in an hour to discuss recent events." Prometheus informed her. "Please make sure you are there."

Alisha nodded.

Kissing her forehead, he squeezed her shoulder supportively before taking his leave. Making his way deeper into the palace he sent a message to Arianasa.

~~Will I be interrupting anything important if I announce myself?~~ He asked.

~~Beowulf and I are done for today.~~ She replied. ~~I am glad you are back.~~

~~As am I.~~ He replied. ~~I would speak with both of you if you can spare a few moments.~~

~~Always!~~ She replied, her tone somewhat eager.

Smiling at her anticipation, he knocked respectfully before entering the room. The small study was little more than a private sitting room with a bookshelf filled with books, a soft lamp, and a pair of soft brown armchairs. Arianasa sat in one, the fey blonde dressed in a cream-colored dress and Beowulf in his usual blue pants and grey shirt. Arianasa smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling while Beowulf merely gazed up at him languidly with dull golden eyes, a slight smile on his furry face. Prometheus walked over to the pair of them though he focused on Beowulf first, taking in his appearance before kneeling next to his chair.

"How are you my brother?" He asked gently.

Beowulf shrugged. "I'm always better when you're around." He replied with a hint of a teasing smile. "But I still feel worn out."

Prometheus nodded. "Your strength will return in time. What have you been up to since I left?"

"Not much." The Gnoll admitted. "I spend my time with either Alisha or Arianasa."

"Have you been outside at all recently?" Prometheus asked.

"Considering what happened the last time I went outside I'd rather not experience it again." Beowulf grumbled.

Prometheus frowned in gentle exasperation. "Beowulf…"

"I joke." The Gnoll replied with a slight smile, his eyes brightening a bit. "I have spent some time on the balconies enjoying the weather but I have not gone down into the city."

Prometheus nodded. "These small steps are positive ones if I am any judge. I am glad to see you are at least trying."

Beowulf nodded, his face becoming intent. "I will be worthy of being your guardian again!" He swore quietly.

Prometheus nodded, resting a hand on Beowulf's shoulder. "I have no doubt you shall be." He told him. "But just like any injury you must pace yourself during the healing process or you will injure yourself further. Remember that." He insisted gently.

Beowulf nodded before rising. "I think I will have some lunch. Will you join me?" He asked.

"Perhaps in a few moments." Prometheus said as he also stood. "I wish to catch up with Ari a bit and there is a council meeting in an hour."

Beowulf nodded. "I will be there."

Suddenly the Gnoll stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Prometheus and hugging him tightly. Blinking in surprise at the sudden show of emotion, Prometheus returned his hug.

"The Saint holds my soul in his hands but you…you are my brother and my Emperor."

The Gnoll murmured quietly, staring at him with a strange intensity. "Never forget that!"

Looking at him carefully, Prometheus nodded. "I could never forget that Beowulf; you need _never_ fear that."

Looking oddly relieved Beowulf released him before departing the room, leaving the two Dragons alone.

"I wonder what brought that on." Prometheus murmured pensively, gazing after the Gnoll before shutting the door and sitting in the recently vacated chair. "He is not usually given to such anxiety but perhaps, under the circumstances, he felt the need to reaffirm my love for him?"

Arianasa nodded thoughtfully. "I cannot fault him for wanting such reassurance, especially with you gone as often as you have been."

Prometheus nodded. "We will speak more of Beowulf in a moment. How have you been Ari?" He asked gently.

The ethereal woman smiled. "I have been quite busy learning the ins and outs of the palace as well as meeting everyone here. I never thought I would find a place where a Dragon would be so welcomed with open arms but everyone here has been nearly ecstatic since I arrived."

Prometheus smiled. "My people see Dragons as a kind of royalty I expect, given my position. For several years I have been the only Dragon in existence but suddenly several more appear. It is as if the rest of the royal family suddenly showed up after a protracted absence, perhaps."

The silver Dragon smiled in amusement at this. "I could get quite used to being considered royalty." She teased gently.

Prometheus chuckled. "I have no doubt. What are your thoughts about the people I have surrounded myself with?"

"They are all wonderful naturally…" Arianasa began only to be stopped by Prometheus's upraised hand.

"I am not looking for praise, my dear." He corrected gently. "I wish to have your honest opinion of them. I will not become angry if you dislike some of them. In fact I will be surprised if you do not."

Arianasa nodded. "Michael is a gentle and wise man, a true cleric. He is truly worthy to be Pelor's Radiant Servant. Alisha is helpful and her mind is sharp but she worries a great deal about Beowulf. I feel she and he should take some time away from the palace to visit old places familiar to them. It will help strengthen their bond as well as help reinforce Beowulf's memories of his life."

Prometheus nodded. "I do not know how much time we have left until the invasion begins but I will try to have them relax as you say. What else?"

"The council members are certainly a unique group of people." She admitted with a smile. "Eric your trade minister is quite the amusing fellow considering his craft. I believe he could sell ice floes to the frost barbarians in the north. Lady Crostrike is a bit waspish but she is quite knowledgeable. Lord Hammen your court adviser is an honest man and plain-spoken, a rare quality in a politician."

Prometheus nodded. "House Cranden is known for such people. When I met him at the first meeting of the Celestial Houses during my little get-together I knew he was someone special."

"Your minister of finance John Hargrave is a bit stuffy and humorless but his mind is quite sharp." She said. "He seems to know his trade well though; such matters never interested me much."

"I hope he knows his craft well or we may become insolvent before long." Prometheus chuckled.

"Hmm…how can I describe Lord Andropos your public health minister?" She mused. "I think fussy would be a good word for him."

"The man does worry overmuch but that is his job." Prometheus agreed.

"Your minister of education Lillian Phillips is a very passionate woman." Arianasa stated.

Prometheus nodded. "Her passion is the reason I chose her; she will ensure our schools are run well as she puts the students first, ensuring they are able to learn whatever they desire."

"Lord Davenport is a rather fastidious man, a bit dull really." She remarked.

"Public work tends to be a rather dull area but it is important." Prometheus said. "I will not have broken roads or spastic lanterns in my city if I can help it."

"Your minister of farming and rural affairs, Lady Mansen, appears to be a very down to Oerth person." She finished.

Prometheus nodded. "She was a farmer herself for many years before she began overseeing my realms' food production. I have always said you cannot be a competent supervisor unless you have worked on the product, or in this case the dirt, with your own two hands."

Arianasa nodded her face thoughtful. "Minister of Justice Stone is a very sober man. I understand he is not himself able to dispense the Imperium's justice?"

Prometheus nodded. "He ensures the proper working of the courts but he is not himself a judge. It is a limiting factor on my part to ensure the system is balanced and he cannot overreach himself."

Arianasa became silent for a few moments, her face somewhat pensive. Noting her disquiet, Prometheus spoke. "I noticed there is one you have not mentioned." He prodded gently.

The silver Dragon grimaced slightly. "Yes, there is one I have concerns about."

"Davis." Prometheus stated.

Arianasa nodded, looking at him seriously. "There is something not right about him." She began. "He wears darkness about him like a cloak and when he speaks it is as if I feel the cold wind of the void swirl about me. I know he is not human and I do not fear him for that. But he is more than that…he is _inhumane_. I have not attempted to probe his mind out of common decency and because I trust your judgment but I do not know if I would wish to, given the opportunity. The nearest comparison I can make is that of…a well-spoken and calculating madman."

Prometheus gazed at her quietly before nodding. "In the purest sense he is a sociopath." Prometheus admitted. "He forms no true attachments, cares nothing for others, and feels no emotions. Only his code and obedience to the law keeps him in check."

Arianasa gazed at him fretfully. "How can you keep such a wicked individual in your own court?"

"Several reasons." Prometheus replied, tenting his fingers. "He and I share a long history even before I came here. I know him well and he knows me. I believe there is a kind of bond we share given our long history but I am not so foolish as to rely upon that to keep him close and out of trouble. He is well aware that he is untrustworthy and he is also aware that I have vast resources at my disposal which could make life very inconvenient for him should he ever attempt to betray me. As he prizes rationality above all else, it would be completely illogical for him to turn against me as it would undo all the work we have done over the years. I do not believe he desires power or prestige per se, but whatever he does want, I am the easiest route to obtain it and so he remains close to me."

"That is hardly an endorsement and it does not fill me with confidence." She remarked.

Prometheus smiled. "I was not finished. As I mentioned he has a code that he keeps to for specific reasons. His mind works in such a way that he cannot violate the principles of that code without repercussions he will not enjoy. In a sense, he has been conditioned to act appropriately and it will cause him significant problems should he deviate from that conditioning. In addition, he is able to understand how an amoral mind works and thinks much better than I could and so he brings a different perspective as well as ideas and concepts others would either not think of or be too fearful to suggest."

Arianasa gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You keep him here so that you might anticipate how others might plot against you and how best to counter them."

Prometheus nodded. "In essence yes; the best way to catch a thief is with another thief and so on. There are other reasons but those are the main ones. Now, how is Beowulf faring since we last spoke?"

"It is slow going." Arianasa sighed quietly. "But that is to be expected with damage as extensive as this. I do not know what happened but about a week ago he suddenly began to take more interest in things. Before he was content simply to lie about and ignore what was going on around him but something has changed that."

"Has he told you what that something is?" Prometheus asked.

"He has not and that makes it difficult." Arianasa replied. "He is not very forthcoming in our sessions. I know it is difficult for one such as him to open up to a stranger, even though I know him as well as he knows himself given the healing I did. It is strange, he wants to trust me more fully but something holds him back."

"He has been hunted and scorned for most of his life." Prometheus replied. "His kind is constantly viewed with suspicion and hatred; he does not give his trust easily. He knows what you have done and I know he is grateful for it but his instincts hold him back."

The silver Dragon nodded. "I can understand that but you must help him to understand that I cannot assist him as much as I could if he does not open up to me more fully. I can guess what he is feeling and thinking now but it is not the same as knowing."

"Can you not probe his mind as you did before?" Prometheus asked.

"He is unwilling to let me do so and I will not insist unless you deem it necessary or his sanity becomes threatened." She replied firmly. "Before, I was unsure what was occurring when he had his flashback so there was need. Now it is a matter of helping him to come to terms with what he experienced and help ease the pain of it so that he may function again."

Prometheus nodded thoughtfully as he sat in silence for several moments before rousing himself. "I believe it is time for lunch, as Beowulf suggested. Would you care to join me?"

"How could I refuse a request from my Emperor?" She asked demurely with a smile as she stood.

Lunch was a calm affair with Prometheus, Alisha, Beowulf, and Arianasa dining together after which they moved to the council chamber. Unlike the vault-like and spartan room deep within the palace that Prometheus had used to first announce the invasion, this room was larger and much more opulent as the council met here when not in attendance in Prometheus's audience chamber. The room was built around a massive circular mahogany table into which was inlaid the imperial seal in gold and silver. Soft, padded chairs were in abundance for not only the ministers but also the scribes and other court officials in attendance. Off to one side of the table sat a large golden pillow set into the floor while on the opposite side there sat a small dais upon which sat an ornate throne of white and gold, allowing the Emperor to be present in either form. The room itself was circular and like the rest of the palace was made up of white stone with gold and silver etchings and filigree around the edges. The ceiling was a dome from which a large crystal chandelier hung, filling the room with ample light, the dome itself covered in gold and silver flakes of intricate design. Around the walls hung various paintings from history, depicting several ancient cities and battles. As the small group strode into the room the ministers already in attendance bowed to the Emperor as he sat down in his throne, the others taking their seats a moment later. A few seconds later Beowulf, Davis, and Michael entered. Davis took a seat while Beowulf stood just behind the Emperor's throne, his eye on the door as was his custom while Michael stood unobtrusively off to the side.

"My friends," Prometheus began, "I have convened this meeting to share with you the state of our preparations for the coming invasion. As all of you have no doubt seen, I have summoned my own force of knights from a place far from our realm to aid us in this fight."

"Even now they still come through the gateway." Lillian said. "The people are quite enamored with them and I myself must admit to a feeling of encouragement considering the vast amount of troops."

Prometheus smiled quietly. "No doubt we are all grateful they are here. I would like to begin with Davis's report."

"Most of my time has been spent coordinating with our Oerthian troops and coming up with battle plans as well as insuring that our cities are as defendable as they can be." Davis informed them from his seat. "Our men have been dispersed throughout the major cities of the Imperium; Delaric, East Fair, Edge Field, Atirr, and Kaport Bay. The series of border castles in the Highlander region to the north have been reinforced as well."

"Lady Crostrike will be pleased to hear that, I am sure." Prometheus mused, smiling at the woman.

"Indeed I am." She replied with a slightly haughty air. "Let us hope they remain secure."

"What of the smaller towns?" Lord Stone asked.

"The army is dispersed enough so that any of the smaller towns can be reached within days if not sooner." Davis replied. "I have full confidence we can protect them."

Prometheus nodded. "Eric?" He prompted, looking to his trade minister as the man seemed intent on saying something.

"Overking Xavener has been made aware of the situation and is ready to aid us with his armies and any raw materials we might need." Lord Darius informed them. "He's quite the quirky fellow, isn't he?"

Prometheus smiled. "He may seem foppish on the outside but it is merely a façade to hide the skillful mind underneath. I consider him a good and upright man. I pray the coming war does not strip him of those qualities."

Darius nodded. "I have sent word to all of our trading partners in the various cities within the realm and beyond about the strong possibility of an upcoming conflict and to expect delays in shipment. Naturally this has not done much good to keep morale high but at least they are aware and can plan accordingly."

"Are they aware of the nature of the threat?" Prometheus asked.

Darius licked his lips in apprehension. "I felt it best to be circumspect in that regard, your Eminence. I would not want to start any…unpleasant rumors."

Prometheus sighed quietly. "I fear I cannot fault your reasoning, though I could wish to be more transparent with what is to come. Sadly it is not our prerogative to interfere in what the other kingdoms do with the information we have given them but even we are guilty of withholding information from our people." He said, glancing significantly at Davis.

"You and I know very well that widespread panic would be the result of such transparency." Davis replied levelly, matching the Dragon's look. "We will have enough to deal with without straining our internal security to the breaking point. We cannot divert half our army to keep down a kingdom-wide riot and still hope to weather this storm."

"I agree." Lord Hammen stated soberly. "There are times when transparency is all well and good but it will do nothing but hinder us at this moment."

Prometheus nodded reluctantly before looking over the table. "Does anyone else have anything to report before I begin my own?"

"Given the situation I have ordered all of our stockpiles across the Imperium be filled to capacity." Lady Mansen stated. "The outlying areas have been notified of possible military action in the near future and have been ordered to arm themselves and/or take refuge within the cities if possible should such signs become apparent. Given that there is at least one terminator guard in each town and village we should be able to spread the word quickly enough."

Prometheus nodded. "That brings up a good point. What is the status of our communications network Davis?"

"We have terminators and hidden relay stations in place across the Imperium." Davis stated. "Because of this we have instant communication capability between the various cities and between us and them. I am ordering our troop detachments to plant such relays as they march towards the various cities. Assuming everything goes according to plan, we should have a continent-wide network of relays in place within a week or two, allowing us to command and coordinate troop movement immediately from anywhere."

Prometheus smiled. "That is good news indeed."

"Will the other kingdoms not take offense as us planting such stations without their leave?" Lady Phillips asked.

"As we will be sending detachments of troops it is unreasonable for them to expect us not to have a way of communicating with them." Prometheus replied. "They will be hidden to avoid detection by the enemy and to ensure they are not accidentally interfered with by the local populous. These relay stations are not large buildings so they will be easy to conceal."

The Dragon paused for a moment before continuing. "So, Veluna, Nyrond, Ahlissa, and the Theocracy of the Pale are with us. Elidar, tell us what occurred during your visit to Furyondy."

Elidar stood, inclining his head to Prometheus before speaking. "King Thrommel was receptive to our announcement as you anticipated. However, he had concerns regarding the southern lords of Willip, Littleberg, and Liberen relinquishing troops even with his providing me with a royal decree. To that end I visited each of the cities in turn over several days. It took a bit of doing and, sadly, a few threats but in the end they saw the wisdom of the course of action I provided."

"I suppose you threatened to roast them unless they did as you asked?" Lady Crostrike asked sardonically.

Elidar glared lightly at her in response. "Please! I am rather more sophisticated than that. I merely pointed out that withholding troops when the gods themselves confirmed what was going to take place was a quick route to not only a drop from the hangman's noose but an eternity in the very depths of the Nine Hells. The fact that I was under a truth spell at the time did not hurt my credibility either."

The Emperor smiled. "Well done Elidar. That leaves Urnst, the Shield Lands, and possibly Bissel as they are Veluna's neighbor." Prometheus stated.

"Bissel's western neighbor Geoff and its southern ally Keoland should be notified as well." Lord Hammen mused. "There are also the Elven lands of Celene and the Dwarves of Ulek to consider as well."

"The Dwarves may be willing to aid Keoland and Bissel given their proximity and trade but the Elves are much more insular." Lord Darius pointed out. "They will be unlikely to listen to humans or strangers in general given their isolationist policies over the last hundred years or so."

"Speaking of the Grand Duchy of Geoff you have a relation to collect there, don't you?" Davis asked Prometheus. "And as I recall there is still the Dragon in the Bright Desert to summon as well."

"I have not forgotten." Prometheus assured him. "I plan to meet with them within the week if possible. I think, Davis, it would be good for you to accompany me. I do not plan to be gone long and you would no doubt find the experience enlightening."

"How will you find them?" Davis asked.

"Kynathia and Kyprioth's locations are easily found if you know where to look." Elidar replied. "Kyprioth's hideaway is in the mountain at the edge of West Town. Kynathia's dwelling place is an ancient ruin in the middle of the desert not far from where the Suel Empire once stood. In looking at several recent maps I have concluded the ruin is still in existence as it is marked so it should not be difficult to find her. Do you wish for me to attempt to speak with the Elves while you are gone?"

Prometheus pondered this for a moment before nodding. "The Elven Queen may be more receptive to you." He suggested thoughtfully. "If they are as long-lived as I believe they are, they may even recall the ancient Dragon wars in their histories and your part in them. The Dwarves claim they were the first race to settle on the continent, let us see if their history recorded the Dragon wars as well. As their kingdoms are close in proximity I would have you speak with both of them."

Elidar nodded as Alisha spoke.

"I've been double-checking our outer wall's warding scheme around each of the gateways with Lady Crostrike's assistance." She remarked. "There doesn't seem to be any damage to them and they are functioning properly. I'm not sure about the rest of the wall; the sheer size and length of it will make it difficult to analyze quickly."

Prometheus nodded. "Understandable. Aurelius, I would like you to aid Alisha and Victoria in their efforts. Given you can move about the wall more easily you should be able to detect any inactive areas that would suggest a breakage in the connections."

Aurelius nodded. "As you command my Emperor. Do not fear; I understand the importance of having a strong defensive wall." He said with a bit of self-depreciating humility.

Prometheus smiled kindly at him. "I did not say a word Aurelius, I know you are familiar with the needs of warfare." He turned to look at the others. "Does anyone else have any news they think is important before we adjourn?"

The rest looked at each other questioningly but after a few moments no one spoke.

"Very well then." Prometheus stated formally. "Let us return to our duties. This meeting of the High Council is adjourned."

The others stood and made their way out of the room with Prometheus remaining behind until only Davis and Beowulf remained with him.

"How come you've been giving me the cold shoulder furball?" Davis gently teased.

Beowulf gave him a slight smirk in return. "I have enough to deal with without your insanity too."

Davis gave him a genuine smile and clapped his shoulder. "You better get well soon or I just might run this Imperium into the ground, Emperor or no Emperor."

Beowulf snorted in amusement at the idea. "I suppose that was your back-handed way of saying 'I hope you get better'. Your bedside manner still needs work."

Davis just smirked. "Hey, I'm evil, what can I say? I'm not allowed to be compassionate; it's in the rules."

"If you went by the rules of the Evil Overlord List you could fake it well enough." Prometheus remarked out of the blue.

Davis and Beowulf looked at him in surprise, though Beowulf looked more confused.

Prometheus just looked at them in annoyance. "What?"

Davis merely chuckled at this. "Once again you prove there's still a human underneath those scales of yours. I was beginning to wonder. Shall we go meet the last of your kin?"

Prometheus nodded.

"Alpha." Beowulf called quietly as the pair made to leave.

Prometheus turned to look at him curiously.

"I wish to come along." He requested quietly.

Prometheus gazed at him silently for a moment. "Are you certain you are ready for such a step Beowulf? You have not even left the palace since you returned."

Beowulf looked at him uncertainly for a moment before he straightened. "This is…something I need to do Alpha."

Prometheus gazed at him intently for a moment before he nodded. "Come then." He said gently.

Beowulf approached with a small smile and Prometheus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, resting his other hand on Davis. A moment later they were gone in a flash of blue light.

* * *

><p>As always please review!<p> 


	40. Free Spirits and Dark Tidings

**Chapter 40: Free Spirits and Dark Tidings**

_The outer wall of Utopia, later that afternoon…_

"I don't think it's a good idea." Alisha remarked to Arianasa as they stood near a section of the high stone wall that surrounded Utopia and its lands.

"What, exactly, do you find disagreeable?" Arianasa asked with a hint of surprise as she watched the redhead survey a section of the intricately carved runic constructions and interconnected formulae that made up the network of powerful magical defensive wards covering the wall.

"You're asking us to take a vacation just before war breaks out." Alisha argued, her nanite-enhanced sight allowing her to view even the smallest etching in the wall from over 50 feet away with perfect clarity. "The last time I heard something so foolish was when our dear Emperor first named Beowulf and bound him to him."

"Ironically it is because of Beowulf that I am making this an official recommendation as his healer." Arianasa stated firmly.

Alisha stopped her inspection to look over at the platinum blonde woman. "You're serious?" She asked in surprise.

"Quite." The fey-looking Dragon insisted, her blue eyes intense. "Beowulf has made little headway with me when I have attempted to counsel him on what occurred during his imprisonment and how he might come to terms with it. Quite frankly he does not trust me enough to speak of these matters. Since I cannot force him to speak as that would only damage our burgeoning relationship as healer and patient, I must ask you to step forward and help me."

Alisha's face became contrite at the Dragon's sharp tone. "What do you need me to do?"

Arianasa's face immediately became a picture of amused serenity at Alisha's question. "Nothing overly onerous; I want the two of you to take a vacation. But more than that, I need you to help him reconnect with the places and events in his past to help reinforce his memories."

"How do I do that?" Alisha asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, you needn't try to counsel him as I do." The Dragon assured her. "Simply walk old paths and remind him of what transpired there. He will remember what occurred, of course, but feeling the ground under his feet, the wind on his face, and your presence will help firm the memory; the more…_powerful_ the experience, the better." She suggested.

"Powerful, hmm?" Alisha asked with a sly smile. "You mean emotionally charged, _intimate_ experiences?"

Arianasa gazed at her speculatively for a moment. "I am of two minds about what you intend to do, given your emphasis." She stated. "But I believe it would be good for the two of you to…rekindle that aspect of your relationship."

The Dragon took several steps forward, her long, kimono-like gown brushing against the soft grass as she came near to Alisha.

"From what I saw in his memories and what I know of his mind, he is conflicted and unwilling to face what happened." She murmured quietly to the woman, her face pensive. "He still feels shame over what occurred and does not believe he is worthy to be your mate. In his mind he betrayed you and everything he swore when the two of you bonded. You _must_ make him see that this is false. And given his temperament I can only think of one way you will be able to persuade him of this."

Alisha stared at her intently. "What way?"

The Dragon's pensive look suddenly changed to sly anticipation. "Put every ounce of excitement and happiness into mating with him as strongly as you are able."

Alisha blinked in shock and took a step back. "Are you crazy?!" She demanded angrily.

Arianasa simply stood there, her face a mask of gentle amusement. "I assure you I do not jest. Males in general and Gnolls in particular, obtain their sense of self-worth through their achievements, their roles in life. Put simply, the better they are at something the better they will feel about themselves. Beowulf at this moment feels useless and he is trying to overcome that. You must prove to him that he is not only worthy to be bound to you but that you have no desire to be with any other, as only he can satisfy your needs."

Alisha gazed at her silently for a moment before she spoke. "And the only way he will believe it is if I show him that I only want him as a mate, no matter what he's done."

The Dragon smirked slightly at this. "He needs reaffirmation that he is a powerful male who can please and keep his mate by his side. There are other, more subtle needs, obviously, but this is a good starting point. Once he regains some of his self-confidence we can work on those other areas but he must excel in something for that to happen."

Alisha rested her head in her palm, shaking it slowly. "Crazy talk. But it makes a crazy kind of sense I guess."

"He will not want to be intimate with you at first." Arianasa cautioned. "He will be afraid, unsure, and may even have a flashback when you attempt it. If need be, you must be dominate for a brief time in order to make him see the necessity of this. Be there for him if his mind reverts to what came before and allow him time to recover if it happens, but you must make him understand that this is something he must do. Not to aid in his healing as that will seem degrading to him, but because you are a woman with needs and you need your mate again."

Alisha gazed at her ponderingly for a few moments before she nodded, her smile becoming excited. "This is going to be a vacation he'll never forget!"

* * *

><p><em>The Bright Desert…<em>

Prometheus flew above the vast expanse of tan sand, his pair of riders holding on to the scales on his back. After teleporting to the range of hills surrounding the vast desert Prometheus had immediately transformed, allowing them to crawl up his back and seating themselves comfortably before taking to the air. Davis's hair and clothes whipped about constantly from the powerful winds and Beowulf's fur was completely askew, his appearance even fuzzier than usual.

~~Now I can honestly say I've ridden a Dragon.~~ Davis remarked humorously. ~~You know, the way Arianasa looks at you I think she'd enjoy _riding_ you as well.~~

Prometheus glared at the innuendo. ~~I do wish you would stop making suggestions of that nature. I am aware of her interest in me but I am sure it is nothing more than a simple crush; after all she has not seen another male Dragon in a long time and the others are her kin. No doubt if there were another eligible Dragon she would be interested in him rather than myself.~~

~~But there isn't another Dragon.~~ Beowulf pointed out.

~~I've never known anyone so put off by the idea of having a girlfriend.~~ Davis remarked. ~~Please don't tell me this is some crazy way of staying faithful to your former wife.~~

~~I suggest you not finish that thought!~~ Prometheus warned him as the pair felt him bristle a bit beneath them. ~~For your information I have not thought about Ash's former mate since the last Iuz war and that was under very specific circumstances!~~

~~There you go talking about yourself in third person again.~~ Davis teased, making the Dragon snort in frustration as he surveyed the ground beneath them.

~~Will you please stop riling up the Emperor?~~ Beowulf asked Davis plaintively. ~~I don't want to fall to my death because he gets annoyed at you and tosses us both!~~

~~Oohh! Making demands now! You _are_ getting better!~~ Davis retorted, smirking at the Gnoll.

~~Beowulf would have no need for fear as I would catch him.~~ Prometheus grumbled. ~~You, on the other hand, might actually survive the fall so I would not be so concerned. You do enjoy your little experiments, why not perform an…impact study on you?~~

Beowulf laughed as Davis jabbed Prometheus in the scales with his boot heel. ~~Very pun-y.~~

Prometheus raised his head, squinting a bit before nodding. ~~Our target is near. Hold on!.~~

Prometheus suddenly folded his wings, flying swiftly at a shallow angle towards a series of crumbling ruins several miles ahead, making the pair grab onto his scales tightly. The Dragon flew past the broken archways and towers before spreading his wings and turning. Nearing the ground he slowed his descent until he landed in the sand on his hind legs with a _thud,_ lurching forward and running forward a bit on all fours to stop himself before lying down in the sand. His passengers quickly disembarked, sliding down his flank onto the hot sand.

"I hope we find this other Dragon quickly." Beowulf commented. "This sun and sand is hot and I am already wearing a heavy fur coat!"

"You want me to shave you?" Davis asked with a teasing grin.

"That would just give me sunburn." Beowulf replied gruffly. "And Alisha would be quite pissed at you for it."

Twitching a finger with a smile, Prometheus suddenly made a small body of water appear over Beowulf's head. The Gnoll looked up in surprise before yelping as the water splashed down on him, drenching his clothes and dampening his fur.

"That should keep you nice and cool." Prometheus commented with a smile as Davis laughed at the thoroughly soaked Gnoll.

"You're only supposed to use that trick to surprise enemies, not drench your friends!" Beowulf sputtered before he shook himself.

"Have it your way." Prometheus replied with a smile. "I was merely trying to help."

Looking around the nanites in his eyes converted the landscape to dark purple and wispy white as he peered into the x-ray portion of the spectrum. As he looked around the series of interconnected stone towers and low buildings he saw a white skeletal figure sitting submerged in the sand behind one of the buildings, toying with something in its hands. Shifting his vision back to the visible spectrum, he waved them forward as he walked towards one of the smaller buildings. After a few moments they rounded the building to see a young woman with a deep tan and long brownish-blonde hair sitting in the sand up to her waist. Beowulf immediately turned away in respect for her as the woman's upper body was completely uncovered. Her frame was rather lithe, her breasts firm, and she held a large brown rock in her hands, speaking to it softly. Upon noticing the three of them she turned and looked at them, her silvery eyes bright and slightly unfocused as she grinned.

"Oh wow! Hi there!" She exclaimed in a youthful tenor voice. "You must be friends of Rocky here! Did you come to take him home?" She asked, holding up the rock in her hands.

The trio looked at each other in bewilderment as the woman continued to speak, her voice reminding Prometheus of a bubbly high-schooler.

"Or maybe you're mirages? That'd be neat if you were! I've never seen mirages like you before! Maybe if I poke you you'll go all wavy!" She giggled.

~~I think Arianasa is going to have another mental case on her hands when we get back.~~ Davis suggested.

The girl glanced at the rock and smiled. "Oh you don't know them? Well that's okay! I'll introduce you!"

The girl immediately stood and Beowulf made a quiet choking sound as it became readily apparent that the young woman was wearing nothing at all. Walking over to them without a hint of modesty or embarrassment she grinned. "Hi! This is my friend Rocky! He's kinda shy! Who are you?" She asked brightly.

~~Well one thing's for sure, she's a natural blonde.~~ Davis remarked.

~~What?~~ Beowulf asked in confusion.

~~The carpet matches the drapes furball.~~ Davis replied humorously.

~~The carpet…is this another of your Earth sayings?~~ Beowulf wondered in confusion.

Davis simply sighed mentally. ~~Where else do females have hair besides their heads?~~ He asked in exasperation.

Beowulf's eyes widened at the realization. ~~You looked?!~~ He demanded, staring at the terminator in shock. ~~Have you no decency?~~

~~Why the hell should I care?~~ Davis asked in response. ~~She certainly doesn't care that she's displaying her assets for all and sundry so why should I? It's not like I'm interested in her.~~

Ignoring the two's argument Prometheus spoke up. "I am Prometheus young lady and these are my companions Davis and Beowulf." He said, gesturing to the two of them.

The girl looked at the two of them before grinning and running up to Beowulf and hugging him tightly, making the Gnoll 'eep' in dismay and shock.

~~Oh chill out, Alisha's not right behind you!~~ Davis chided him with a chuckle.

~~Shut up! I know she will find out about this and take it the wrong way!~~ He exclaimed in reply as the girl began to rub her fingers rapidly through his fur.

"He's so fuzzy!" She squealed in child-like delight. "Soo cute! Not like Mr. Tall, Pale, and Scary over there!" She pouted playfully, pointing at Davis who merely shook his head in amusement.

"That they are." Prometheus agreed with a bemused smile.

The girl uncurled herself from Beowulf, much to his relief, and walked over to Prometheus, eyeing him eagerly. "Well aren't you a big hunk of Dragon?" She grinned, running her hand across Prometheus's forearm. "I don't think I've seen anything as hot as you for a long time. Well, except maybe the sun but it doesn't count!" She giggled.

~~Either she's the Dragon or she has some very strange fetishes to go with the fact that she's bonkers.~~ Davis remarked.

"This is so cool! I can't believe you're here and you're not mirages!" She gushed. "It does get kinda lonely out here…" She said, her voice faltering as her face sobered. "I mean, all I have is Rocky and some of the lizards, you know. It's been…wow…I don't know how long since I last talked with somebody." She said, her face becoming rather forlorn.

~~I think I begin to see the reason for her odd behavior.~~ Prometheus stated, the pair of them agreeing.

"Oh but now that you're here things are gonna be a lot more interesting!" She exclaimed, her mood suddenly switching back to the bubbly and perky tone it had held previously. "I just know we're gonna have lots of fun!"

"Might I ask your name young lady?" Prometheus requested gently.

"Name?" The girl asked quizzically. "Umm…it's…uhhh…." She frowned in puzzlement, thinking for several moments before she shrugged. "Huh, I can't remember. But that's okay! That means you can call me whatever you want! As long as it isn't mean, I don't like mean things!" She declared.

~~Well at least her sense of morality is intact.~~ Prometheus muttered to the others. "Tell me young one, does the name Kynathia mean anything to you?"

"Kynathia…Kyna-a-a-thi-a-a-a." She muttered, seemingly tasting it on her tongue. "Yeah it kinda seems familiar. Do I know someone named that?"

"I believe that is your name." Prometheus informed her.

The naked girl quirked her head curiously, her silver eyes focusing on him. "Really? My name? You sure it's not Dani? Or how about Stormageddon? I always thought that was a cool name!" She grinned.

Prometheus smiled indulgently at her. "No I am fairly certain your name is Kynathia."

"Oh, okay then!" She said happily with a smile. "That's a neat name anyway!"

"Might you show us where you sleep Kynathia?" Prometheus asked.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise before she grinned. "Ohh! You move fast don't you? Barely even know me and you already want to romp in bed with me!" The girl began to rub her body sensuously against his arm. "Well I'm ready if you are big boy!" She said teasingly.

Davis and Beowulf began to laugh as Prometheus awkwardly extracted his arm from the girl's ministrations. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to imply that." He said. "I merely wished to see the location where you sleep, not that I wished to mate with you."

The girl immediately pouted. "Oh that wouldn't be any fun! I was looking forward to it too! Using your hands only gets you so far you know and Rocky's not the right shape for me."

Prometheus closed his eyes in embarrassment, pinching his snout in exasperation as the pair continued to laugh at his expense. ~~I trust you two are enjoying yourselves?~~ He asked testily.

~~You have no idea!~~ Davis replied.

Beowulf could only nod as he pant-laughed.

"As much as I admire your…free-spiritedness," Prometheus replied uncomfortably, "we came here specifically to find you, not indulge in such whims."

The girl looked over at the other two who were beginning to collect themselves. "Is he always this much of a stick in the mud?" She asked.

"Sadly yes." Davis said with a smile. "I keep telling him he needs to have a good time with his girlfriend but he refuses to believe that she really likes him."

"He has a girlfriend?" The girl asked with a hint of hesitation before she smiled. "Huh! I never thought about having sex with two Dragons before, how would that work if me and her wanted to do it?"

Prometheus heaved a gusty sigh, covered his eyes with a paw while a wicked smile formed on Davis's face, the Gnoll reduced to incredulous sputtering.

~~Harem time, Dragon boy!~~ Davis chortled. ~~Give me a day with her on Earth and she'll come home with more toys than you can count!~~

~~Will you stop!~~ Prometheus exclaimed before focusing on the girl before him, his voice stern. "Young lady, I have granted you leeway given your situation but such talk is hardly appropriate in any circumstance. I have no intention of being with you in that way! Now kindly desist with your crude and offensive suggestions!"

The girl shrank back at the Dragon's frustrated tone, her face anxious. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

Prometheus sighed, rubbing his face before he spoke again, his tone once again calm. "Thank you. Now, if you please, I would like to see the place where you sleep."

The girl nodded. "It's this way." Turning she began walking towards the edge of the ruins.

~~Are you certain you want to bring her home?~~ Beowulf asked. ~~She seems too loopy to be of help and she seems ready to jump anything that moves!~~

~~Regardless of whether she is useful or not she is still my kin. If nothing else I would have her in a safe place where she can be treated.~~ Prometheus replied.

~~I think you just want her around for the prospect of that harem I mentioned.~~ Davis teased.

~~I am a whisker away from stomping you into the ground!~~ Prometheus retorted, turning his head to glare at the machine. ~~Continue with that line of thought and I will be more than happy to try that impact study I mentioned previously!~~

~~I told you not to aggravate the Emperor.~~ Beowulf told Davis snidely.

~~Shut it furball.~~ Davis replied.

The girl led them into one of the more intact structures near the edge of the ruins, a square building made of tan stone and small arched windows. The female slipped into the cool darkness just beyond the large doorway, disappearing from sight with the group following her in a few seconds later. As their eyes adjusted to the dim light they could see the inside was littered with various odds and ends with a pile of soft material in the corner for a bed. The rock the girl had been holding sat next to the bed with her stretched out on the pile as she smiled at Prometheus sweetly.

"This is your living area?" He asked her.

The girl nodded. "Yup! Just me, my stuff, and Rocky here." She said as she patted the top of the rough stone. "And now you three. It's a little small but I think we can make do." She grinned at him teasingly. "I bet you'd make a great bed."

Prometheus snorted quietly at this. "I'm rather too scaly to be comfortable my dear."

Frowning slightly in confusion he turned away from the girl before switching his vision between various modes.

~~Strange. I do not see her static form anywhere inside the building or around it.~~ He mused.

Extending his senses he suddenly perceived the dim stasis enchantment around the girl's bed.

_Curious…she retained her human form even when in stasis._ He muttered to himself.

Walking forward he rested his hand against the bubble of magic.

"**Kynathia, by the power vested in me by Bahamut, Lord of the North Wind, I command you to waken!"**

The bubble of magic vanished, making the girl blur for a moment.

"That was cool! You went all wave-y! Are you sure you're not a mirage?" She exclaimed.

"That was anti-climactic." Beowulf remarked. "I can see why you never asked me along."

Prometheus glanced at him in vague amusement. "I assure you that usually it's a bit more impressive." He then turned to Kynathia. "Would you care to transform my dear?"

The girl giggled happily. "You're so funny! What do you want me to transform into?"

"Your true form if you please." Prometheus replied patiently.

The silver-eyed girl looked at him a little confused. "But this is who I am. Why would I need to transform to be me?"

Prometheus looked at Davis with a bit of consternation. ~~I do believe we have larger problems than her simply being quirky and free-spirited.~~

~~I do believe you are right.~~ Davis replied.

Prometheus focused on Kynathia again. "Try and think back my dear. A long time ago you had a different appearance, a different form. One like mine."

"Am I some kind of shape-shifter or changeling?" She asked with curious innocence.

"You are a Dragon like me." Prometheus explained. "Do you not remember anything that happened during the Dragon wars or you being placed in enchanted sleep by Bahamut our Lord?"

The girl smiled. "That sounds like a neat story! How does the rest of it go?"

~~We will need to have Arianasa examine her mind to find out what is going on.~~ Prometheus sighed. ~~In the meantime…~~ "How long have you been here child?" He asked her.

"Ooh a long time!" The girl replied languidly. "It's been so long I don't remember how long it's been."

"Kynathia, would you like to come home with us?" Prometheus asked gently.

The girl blinked owlishly at him in surprise. "Really?"

The Dragon smiled. "Indeed. I doubt you find it fun sitting out here in the desert; you yourself stated how lonely it gets. I would very much enjoy having you around my home and I think you will enjoy it as well. After all," He smiled enticingly, "there are lots of people to speak with and things to learn."

Her face brightened as she leaped from the bed, hugging his forearm again happily. "Oooh! That's so sweet of you!" She squealed. "Yes! I'd love to come! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

~~Lovely, another teenage Dragon running amok about the palace. As if an emo Aurelius and a crazy Gnoll wasn't enough.~~ Davis remarked sardonically.

~~Let's not forget the sociopathic killing machine.~~ Beowulf retorted.

~~Are you kidding? I'm the only sane one of the lot of you!~~ Davis declared.

Prometheus by this point had managed to extricate his forearm from the nude girl once again who was bouncing around the room happily collecting all of her trinkets.

"We will first need to obtain some clothes for you." Prometheus told her. "We cannot have you appear in the palace like this."

"You have a palace?!" She asked excitedly.

Prometheus smiled indulgently at her excitement. "Indeed I do but the servants will be very shocked to see a naked woman running about the place. Give me a moment and I will conjure some clothing for you."

"Wow! Dragon wizards, palaces, and servants all in one day!" She grinned, hugging her trinkets against her chest.

"Indeed." Prometheus smiled before blowing gold mist from his mouth onto the girl. The large cloud of nanites swirled around the girl who giggled in excitement before they settled about her, transforming into white diaphanous cloth that covered her body from her neck down to her knees.

"A bit risqué but it is the best I can do at the moment." He said as the girl twirled around, making the garment flow about her. "Come Kynathia. Let us leave this place."

"Not a moment too soon." Beowulf muttered. "I can't wait to get all of this sand out of my fur."

"Ready when you are!" She announced happily.

Walking outside the group once again clambered onto Prometheus's back. With a quick order to hold on he began to run forward before snapping out his wings and flapping them powerfully. A moment later he took to the air with a leap, his wings flapping strongly as the ground fell away from them making the girl laugh in excitement.

"This is awesome!" She crowed.

"I am glad you find it so delightful." Prometheus replied over the wind with a smile.

~~Looks like a female Dragon's riding you after all!~~ Davis teased.

Prometheus growled in annoyance at the machine. ~~If you do not shut up I will turn around and leave you here to walk home!~~

~~Yes Dad.~~ Davis chuckled as they winged their way towards home.

* * *

><p><em>Gryrax, The Duchy of Ulek, <em>

_2 days later…_

The tramp of heavy boots surrounded Elidar as he was led by a small team of Dwarven guards through the smooth stone hallways of the mountain fortress their king called home. Built into the side of the Lortmil mountain range that ran from Mitrik in Veluna down to the coast, the vast mountain citadel was one of the Dwarves finest creations. Hewn of solid stone and shaped with craft even Davis would have appreciated for its exactness, it was a marvel of engineering and stonemasonry. The stone walls were wide and high with angular, multifaceted pillars and arched ceilings several stories high in some areas. A multitude of gold and brass lanterns lit the hallways in warm metallic colors pleasing to the Dragon's eyes as the guards marched around him in silence.

After announcing himself as an ambassador to the Dragon Emperor the door guard had immediately summoned a servant who had shown him to a lavish guest room, Elidar having arrived too late in the evening to meet with the King. After spending the night and part of the morning in the gold and silk covered room, he had been served a generous breakfast before the servant had returned, stating the King was able to speak with him. As he walked he noticed the hallways of the stronghold were straight with many branching side passages indicative of the mining that had been done in those areas before the walls had been reworked and made more presentable. Bas reliefs of various scenes including ancient cities dating back to the founding of Ulek, great battles that had been fought, and the history of the nation were carved into the very walls. Here and there, elegantly carved statues of stone and marble depicted various great warriors and heroes of the Dwarven race throughout the centuries, a small eternal flame placed within a small golden bowl at the feet of each one. Stout men and stocky women came and went as the escort marched through the various artificial caverns until they came to a massive trench that seemingly ran for several miles in both directions, a large arched stone bridge connecting the two sides. As Elidar peered over the edge of the massive precipice he could see large numbers of Dwarves in various harnesses and mechanical lifts digging out various ores and gems. Here and there he could hear the whine of drills and even the rapid-fire hammering of a jackhammer. Smiling, the allowed the escort to lead him across the great span, the ornate stone fire pits placed every few yards on either side lighting the bridge evenly. The small group marched through several large hallways before coming to a massive set of stone doors, the thickness of them enough to make even Elidar wonder if he could breach them with his strength. The doors were open just wide enough to allow a single Dwarf or human to pass through at a time with a series of guards standing at attention before each one. Within the cavernous room sat a large stone throne on a raised dais upon which sat a short but stately figure in regal black velvet accoutrement over mithril chain mail. The Dwarven king's beard was silvery grey and long. His forehead was weathered, his dark eyes sharp, and upon his brow he wore an iron crown studded with precious and perfectly cut jewels.

"Hail Durak Dain, son of Dur'gazul, King of all Dwur!" Elidar intoned solemnly as he bowed to the figure while the guards departed. "I bring you tidings from the Dragon Emperor of Utopia!"

"I welcome the emissary of the Dragon Emperor to my realm." The King replied formally in response. "May Utopia's coffers always be overflowing and their wisdom ever-increasing."

"May your own realm also prosper in all ways, your Majesty." Elidar replied.

The Dwarf smiled then. "We have indeed been prospering thanks to the generous trade agreement with your Emperor." He said. "The mining technology you have provided alone has allowed us to mine more quickly and efficiently than ever before. Our production and exports have easily doubled since we received them. Our coffers have indeed been overflowing." He chuckled softly.

Elidar smiled. "I am glad to hear the Emperor's technology has been put to good use and that all are prospering from them. Sadly the news I bear now is not so encouraging." He said, becoming serious.

The King's face became solemn as well. "Speak then." He instructed.

Elidar clasped his hands behind his back. "My Emperor would have me tell you that war is coming to the land once again King Dain. The dark gods of this world have thrown their lot in with the demon hordes of Baator. They seek to use such unholy creatures as well as Bahamut's hated enemies the Chromatic Dragons to destroy or enslave all the kingdoms of the world and bring them low."

The King's frown deepened at this as he peered at Elidar intently. "Forgive my disbelief but what you say is almost too fantastical to believe. Have you any proof of this?"

Before Elidar could speak the clang of alarm bells rang throughout the hall.

"What is happening?!" The King shouted, shooting to his feet as a servant raced into the room.

"Your Highness!" The Dwarf cried. "We have come under attack!"

"Attack?!" The King bellowed furiously. "From whom?!"

Suddenly a hateful and harrowing roar echoed throughout the tunnels.

His eyes widening in recognition, Elidar spun, his face twisting into a hateful grimace, his teeth bared. "They have come!" He snarled.

"Who?!" Dain asked urgently as he drew close to Elidar. "Who has come?!"

Elidar clenched his fists as another thunderous roar echoed across the chamber. "The enemies I spoke of have come. Forgive me your Highness, but we knew not when or where the first strike would occur. It seems as if it is here."

Servants rushed into the room, removing the King's outer garment and fitting armor onto his arms and legs. "You know these enemies personally don't you?" He suggested grimly.

"Dragons." Elidar hissed. "Dragons of Tiamet."

Focusing on the King, he spoke. "You must ready your men for battle immediately! I will contact the Dragon Emperor and ask for reinforcements! We must hold until they arrive!"

"I believe they are already about that business." The King replied sardonically as horns began to blow urgently throughout the complex.

"Come then!" Durak shouted with anticipation as the last of his armor was fitted into place. "Let us make an end to those that would dare to invade my realm! I would be honored to fight by the side of a Dragon!"

"And I would be honored to fight alongside the King of the Dwarves!" Elidar declared as one of the King's servants placed a massive war axe in the King's hands.

The sound of drums emerged from deep within the mountain as the Dwarven army began to march. Stepping several feet away, Elidar began to transform himself. Clothing melted away and flesh became covered in bronze colored scales harder than any mortal armor as his body expanded to more than twice its previous size. Seconds later, the King stared in amazement at the bronze Dragon that stood before him.

Elidar smiled coldly. "I shall remind my enemies once again why they should fear me as they did in the days of old when their blood rained from the sky!"

Throwing his head forward he let out his own challenging roar, making the halls of the citadel echo.

"LET THE ENEMIES OF BAHAMUT COWER IN FEAR!" Elidar shouted defiantly. "HIS SACRED WARDER HAS COME!"

* * *

><p>A\N: The inspiration for the interior of the Dwarven citadel was based on the recent Hobbit movies, specifically Erebor in its heyday.<p> 


	41. The Shot Heard Around the World

**A\N: **Guest reviewer: While I wish I had been able to message you directly I did take note of your concerns. Yes, the preparation did drag out a bit but I wanted to introduce most of the new characters before going right into the war. Plus, considering the size of this war it's not something that's undertaken in a few days or weeks. Even in the Nine Hells troops have to be organized and everything prepared. Also, Demons can't just come through on a whim, someone in the normal world has to let them in and that takes time too. Regarding details I do agree they were getting a bit thin so hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I was recently in a minor accident which shook things up a bit IRL so the last chapter or two were possibly not up to my usual standards.

**Chapter 41: The Shot Heard Around the World**

Horns and drums sounded throughout the great Dwarven citadel of Gryrax. Soldiers in armor wielding fearsome axes and halberds raced to the main gate as women and children ran to take shelter. Suddenly from within the depths of the fortress an angry roar was heard. Moments later the citizens of Gryrax beheld an amazing sight. From the center of the citadel down the massive stone causeway charged a large bronze Dragon. Surging down the huge corridor it bellowed a stone-shaking challenge as it ran, determined at all costs to sink its fangs and claws into the evil Dragons that were waiting for it beyond the citadel's gateway. Moments behind it, the King's personal guard as well as the King himself jogged past, a veritable wall of steel and mithril surrounding the monarch as they prepared to defend their home. Massive iron and steel gates built into the walls were swiftly opened to allow the charging Dragon as well as the King through, their wardens ready to close them again at a moment's notice in case the worst should happen. From side corridors throughout the complex swarmed companies of Dwarves forming a flowing river of bearded steel that ran behind the great beast, though Elidar appeared not to notice them. Finally he reached the massive stone doors that barricaded the citadel from the outside world. The door wardens turned at the calamitous noise, their faces showing shocked surprise.

"How on Oerth did a Dragon get in here?!" One of them asked aloud.

"There is no time!" Elidar stated urgently. "Open the gates! My foes lie beyond them and your army follows on my tail!"

Turning to the doors the mass of guards began to pull the stone slabs open. Beyond them came a burst of wind as another roar uttered from outside. Growling at the slowness Elidar gripped his claws against the stone doors and pulled them open.

What he saw beyond the doors shocked and angered him.

On the vast plain at the foot of the mountain range before him sat a company of hundreds of demons organized into a massive column. Gargoyle-like Abishai of various colors as well as various devils and even cavalry units on either side stood in grim rows. In front of them sat two large black Dragons, their skull-like ridged and horned heads leering disturbingly at him as potent green acid dripped from between their fangs.

Elidar's eyes narrowed in fury upon seeing the large scaled beasts standing at the head of the army, their arrogance clear in their sharp reptilian eyes and prideful bearing.

"WHO DARES TO STAND AT THE GATES OF THIS CITY WITH SUCH IMPUDENCE?!" Elidar bellowed at them defiantly.

The Dragons glanced at each other in dark amusement before one spoke.

"WE ARE THE ONES WHO WILL LAY WASTE TO THIS CITY AND KILL ALL WITHIN IT, INCLUDING YOU!" It shouted.

"FOOLS! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO STANDS BEFORE YOU?!" Elidar shouted, attempting to delay them long enough for the army to finish organizing itself.

The Dragons grinned wickedly. "OH WE KNOW VERY WELL WHO YOU ARE, 'SACRED WARDER'!" The first one jeered. "SHOULD WE BE FRIGHTENED BY THE PRESENCE OF ONE MEASLY DRAGON WHEN WE OURSELVES OUTNUMBER YOU AND THE ARMIES OF THE NINE HELLS STAND BEHIND US, READY TO DO OUR BIDDING?"

Elidar ground his teeth at their arrogance as behind him more and more Dwarves assembled with the King and his guards near his rear right leg.

"I OFFER YOU ONE OPPORTUNITY TO SAVE YOURSELVES!" Elidar shouted. "LEAVE THIS PLACE, HONOR THE ANCIENT PACTS AS YOU DID IN CENTURIES PAST, OR FACE MY WRATH! MY POWER HAS NOT WANED OVER THE CENTURIES AND MY CLAWS ARE AS SHARP AS THEY WERE WHEN I FOUGHT SO LONG AGO! YOU ARE BARELY MORE THAN HATCHLINGS WHO FACE A VETERAN OF THE DRAGON WARS! TIAMET HAS THROWN YOUR LIVES AWAY BUT I OFFER YOU A CHANCE TO KEEP THEM!"

The Dragons laughed. "SUCH A NOBLE SOUL!" The apparent leader scoffed before turning to the other. "EVEN NOW HE OFFERS US MERCY! LET US SHOW HIM MERCY IN RETURN!"

"INDEED!" Hissed the other with a wicked grin. "WE WILL GRANT HIM A QUICK DEATH BEFORE TURNING THESE DWARVES INTO PUDDLES OF OFFAL AND TAKING THEIR TREASURES FOR OURSELVES!"

"SO BE IT!" Elidar informed them grimly, his claws scoring the smooth stone floor beneath him in anger.

The dark Dragons hissed at him malevolently, opening their jaws. Divining their intent Elidar stretched forth his claw.

"**Let the light of the Platinum Lord blind you!" **He shouted.

Suddenly the battlefield was covered in a blinding flash as if a second sun had erupted in their midst. Demons and Dragons alike cried out in pain as the light disbursed, staggering them and leaving them flash-blinded. Charging forward with a powerful roar, Elidar slammed into the lead Dragon, tackling him to the ground. The dark creature roared furiously as Elidar's claws tore into its pock-marked face, ripping open its scaled flesh. Taking a deep breath Elidar spat a powerful blast of lightning into the creature's face, charring its scales and rupturing one of its eyes. Clawing wildly at its foe the Dragon once again opened its mouth to try and spray its acidic breath. Immediately Elidar's fist slammed against its jaw, snapping the creature's head towards its companion. A blast of acid erupted from the Dragon's mouth, showering the other Dragon with smoking acid though the liquid had no effect against the Dragon's scales. With a mighty heave the pinned Dragon managed to force the bronze Dragon off of him. Elidar quickly got to his feet as the other Dragon staggered to his, hissing in pain as it rapidly blinked its one good eye, clasping its paw to its ruined eye socket.

"I WILL FEAST ON YOUR HEART FOR THIS!" It screamed in anger and pain as it charged Elidar head on, the other Dragon doing the same from his left.

Elidar darted forward, dodging between the two of them as the injured Dragon leaped into the air to try and tackle his foe. The ground churned under his claws as Elidar turned, racing towards the back of the second Dragon. He leaped as it began to turn, slamming into the Dragon's back and pinning it to the ground.

"**Lord Bahamut, grant me the power to smite this most foul spawn of Tiamet!" **Elidar cried.

His claws and fangs began to blaze with holy light as he sank his teeth furiously into the back of the Dragon's neck while his claws punched into the sides. Scales and vertebrae cracked and shattered under the powerful bite as arterial blood gushed from the savage wounds his claws inflicted, making the black Dragon scream in rage and pain as it desperately struggled. With a powerful roar Elidar jerked his fangs to the side, resulting in a harrowing _crack_ that echoed across the battlefield as the Dragon's spine snapped from the intense pressure, the body instantly going limp beneath him. Spitting out bone and blood Elidar barely had time to look up before the second Dragon ploughed into him, ripping him off the corpse of the first and knocking him to the ground. Pinning him, the Dragon released a furious blast of acid towards Elidar's face. The Sacred Warder quickly squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to keep them safe as the side of his face was flooded with the corrosive substance. Grinding his fangs against the pain, Elidar snapped his jaws blindly at his adversary, trying to rip open his neck. Rearing back to avoid Elidar's fangs the Dragon slashed as his face with his claws, gouging deep ragged scratches into his jaw and face. Hissing in pain as the acid seeped into his wounds he desperately conjured several gallons of water that splashed onto his face, diluting and washing way some of the burning liquid. Opening his eyes he breathed a bolt of lightning that smacked into the Dragon's snout, making it tumble backwards, its nose and mouth nearly carbonized. Elidar quickly followed with cloud of repulsion gas. The mind-altering haze forced the Dragon to give ground as it backed away before it began to flap its wings furiously, dispersing the fog and shaking its head frantically to clear it.

"**Lord Bahamut, greatest of all, let your righteous might grant your Warden the power to protect these mortals from the predations of your most hated enemies!" **Elidar cried, calling upon his patron's power.

Silver light encompassed Elidar's body and suddenly he began to grow in height and girth under he was nearly twice his previous size. Infuriated, the Dragon leaped at Elidar, its claws outstretched. Bracing himself with his hind legs he grabbed the other Dragon's forearms, the force of the collision pushing him back several feet. The two began to stagger back and forth as one Dragon attempted to wrench its arms free while the other attempting to pin his opponent. Acid gushed and lightning surged between them, melting scales and burning the muscle beneath as each tried to get the upper hand. Suddenly Elidar released one of the Dragon's paws before rearing back with his fist and slamming it into the Dragon's stomach. Grabbing the smaller creature as it nearly doubled over he threw the Dragon into the first line of demonic soldiers with a crash of metal and cries of shock and anger.

"KILL THEM!" The Dragon shouted angrily as it attempted to right itself. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Hissing with displeasure Elidar cast healing magic upon himself. Scales reformed and burns vanished as he sized up the enemy before him. Suddenly the thunder of hooves caught his attention. A horn blast filled the air and as he watched the two clusters of demonic cavalry began to charge from both sides of the army's flanks towards him. The terrible steeds were a colored mix of soot black and fresh blood with sulfuric smoke blowing from their nostrils, their heads and flanks covered with black iron armor. Atop each of the armored war horses rode a muscular warrior in spiked shoulder guards and a breastplate, each of them bearing a wickedly sharp lance posed to stab into the Dragon's body. Looking back and forth between the two forces bearing down on him he gritted his fangs before summoning more divine power.

"**Lord Bahamut, I pray that you surround your servant with your divine power that it might overcome the weapons of your enemies and grant me victory!"**

Suddenly a powerful aura of silver light surrounded the Dragon as he dug in his feet. A moment later the two cavalry charges slammed into him with terrible force. Divine power exploded against the chargers' dark spears, shattering them like twigs as the two forces slammed against the Dragon's body as if it were a wall of steel. The Demons screamed as the energy surged across their bodies like acid, flaying flesh and boiling the ichor inside. Sweeping his forearms horses and riders went flying as Elidar punched and flailed with his arms and wings. Armor crumpled and bodies ruptured against the Dragon's divinely enhanced strength and power as more and more bodies flew into the air, landing broken across the battlefield until both cavalry units were utterly decimated. Suddenly the aura around the Dragon began to dim, his previously massive size and strength diminishing. The Demons nearby grinned upon seeing the Dragon reverting back to its original form. Suddenly a different series of sounds from the dark horns shook the air and the army began to march forward towards the gates. Turning, Elidar ran back to the main gates where the army stood waiting, the King near the front. Bending down so that his head was close to the ground, he spoke to Dain.

"I will do what I can to aid you from the air; there are too many for me to take on claw to claw and I have already used most of the powers at my disposal! My repulsion breath should help in keeping them back and I will use my lightning to discomfit them! You must hold them back as long as you can!"

"We will hold them back, never fear!" The King stated grimly, slamming his war axe emphatically upon the stone floor.

Elidar nodded before he stood on his hind legs, spreading his claws before the army.

"**May the power of the Platinum Lord Bahamut protect you and lift your spirits this day!"** He intoned as cool silver light washed over the army before him. **"Let his divine power drive away the fear of your enemies! Let it harden your armor and sharpen your blades against the evil that would do you harm! I pray that he watches over all of us this day and grant us victory against our hated foes!"**

As the warriors watched their weapons and armor took on a silvery sheen, their edges shining in the light of day.

"Fight now and do not lose faith for Bahamut is powerful and the Dragon Emperor does not forget his allies!" Elidar implored them in a strident voice.

With a powerful leap he latched onto the side of the mountain with his claws and began to scale it. The King turned to the Dwarves that stood behind him and raised his axe.

"That Dragon just took down two of those great beasts on its own and two columns of cavalry! I know that we can do better than that! Do not fail your King this day! Show these fools what it means to attack our home! Leave none standing!" He shouted.

The soldiers roared with fury as the King turned.

"CHARGE!" He shouted, thrusting his axe forward.

With another defiant roar the column charged forward with a rattle of steel and mithril, the front line bearing stout spears. Overhead Elidar launched himself into the air with a roar. The Demons quickly brought up their shields to fend off the attack as the Dwarven column raced towards them, their twisted faces grinning with anticipation. With a mighty crash the two sides impacted against each other. Shields split and spears shattered as the Dwarves attempted to push the army back. Slamming their shields against the Dwarven line the two forces pushed back and forth as axes and blades of all types slashed and hacked at each other. Suddenly a roar was heard over the battlefield as Elidar let out a blast of lightning into the center of the army. Demons yelled in pain as the energy surged across their armor, burning their flesh and making them spasm. Near the rear of the army the remaining black Dragon snarled in anger at seeing his hated foe attack with impunity. Taking to the air he quickly flew towards the bronze. Snarling out arcane words black tentacles shot towards the Dragon. The rope-like constructs quickly wound around him, hampering his ability to fly. With an angry roar Elidar landed in the center of the Demon army, his weight crushing several of them. Letting loose a blast of repulsion gas to give himself space he tore free of the restraints as the black forced acid from his mouth, the vile substance raining down on Elidar's back and wings. Hissing in pain as the substance ate away at his scales he slammed his fists and tail against the Demons surrounding him, sending half a dozen flying. Ignoring the cuts biting into his scales from a dozen different weapons he forced his way through the mass of evil creatures, crushing skulls and caving in armor as he went with his powerful claws and fists. Several moments later he emerged from the mass of demonic warriors sporting multiple new gouges and cuts before quickly taking off in pursuit of his prey. Muttering another small healing spell to take care of worst of the acid damage to his wings and back he flew quickly towards the airborne Dragon who was in the process of showering the Dwarven troops below with acid. Letting out a powerful burst of lightning, the energy smacked against the Dragon's back, slamming it forward and creating a ragged charred line of carbonized scales and burning the muscles between its wings. Screeching in pain the Dragon flew spasmodically towards the mountain.

_Making those wings of yours flap must hurt quite a lot._ Elidar thought in grim satisfaction as he drew closer. _Let us see if I can make your predicament worse!_

Catching an updraft Elidar began to spiral higher as the Dragon clambered onto the side of the mountain with its claws. Keeping an eye on the position of his wounded enemy Elidar carefully aligned himself before snapping his wings tight and entering a power dive. Looking back from his perch the black Dragon's eyes widened in fear before attempting to scramble out of the way of the fast moving Dragon. Seconds later Elidar twisted in the air, flying parallel to the mountain side at great speed. The other Dragon desperately breathed acid at his foe but Elidar flew through it, ignoring the burning liquid as he slammed into the dark Dragon's side with a powerful _crash,_ ripping him off the side of the mountain with a screech. The two Dragons slammed into the ground with incredible force, making the battlefield shake as Elidar landed atop the Black, it's already injured back wounded even further by the impact, making it scream in pain. Elidar's jaws clamped furiously around the Dragon's neck as he shook it back and forth savagely, tearing open scales and meat, his forearms pinning the Dragon's own. Suddenly a fountain of blood gushed from the Dragon's damaged neck as Elidar's fangs slashed open its jugular. Ripping the Dragon's neck open he spat out the creature's dark blood contemptuously as it writhed in agony and fear beneath him. Slowly the pulsing fountain slowed and then stopped as the Dragon's hearts finally gave out, the body going limp beneath him. Panting quietly, his snout and fangs covered in the dark liquid, he turned to view the battle nearby. The Dwarves were barely holding their own against the demonic army, their divinely enchanted weapons and armor the only thing keeping them from being slaughtered wholesale. Charging across the battlefield he surged towards the flank of the enemy's army. The Demons quickly readied themselves as the Dragon shot a surge of lightning, the ragged line of power slamming into them and making them stagger and scream before he plowed into them with terrific force. The flank caved as Elidar collided with a literal ton of solid armor and Demon flesh. Exhaling his repulsion breath upon them he began flailing back and forth with his claws and teeth. Armor was slashed and bodies were ripped apart as he tore into the army's side, making him the focus of their attack instead of the Dwarves. As the Commander of the army yelled out orders a large section of the army began to try and surround Elidar from all sides, hoping to entrap him. Releasing more gas from his mouth to keep the warriors back he quickly withdrew, racing away before flapping his wings and taking to the air once more.

_Thank the Platinum Lord for the arrogance of the gods and their allies!_ Elidar mused as he flew over the army, picking his next target. _They thought this an easy first strike, especially with the Dragons and saw no need for siege engines or archers! We dare not hope such luck will last past this battle, though._

Focusing his sight he was somewhat surprised to see his vision suddenly telescoping with perfect clarity, allowing him to see even the blemishes on the faces of various Demons below him.

_It seems I must also thank the Platinum Lord for Prometheus and his wonderful devices._ Elidar thought. Looking about he spotted a cadre of what appeared to be officers near the rear of the massive column, their armor being much more ornate and their bearing regal. Lightning surged from his mouth, striking the clump of Demons and making them scream. The group quickly scattered, attempting to vanish amidst the troops as Elidar turned, making another pass. Meanwhile the Dwarves continued to try and hold the line against the heavily armored and supernaturally tough Demons they faced.

"Stand fast!" King Dain shouted from the front line as his axe bit into the chest of another Demon, his grey beard and silvery armor stained with dark blood. "We can hold them back! Don't let that Dragon upstage us! Fight!"

The army pressed the attack with a roar, forcing the enemy back several feet. Gritting his teeth, the King ducked under the stab of an attacking Demon before slashing his axe with a furious yell, hacking off the arm of the creature that dared to attack him. Black ichor splashed across his face and helmet as the creature's shield smashed into him, knocking him back against the men behind him. The Dwarves closest to him instinctively closed ranks around the monarch, protecting him from the weapons of the enemy with their armor as the King steadied himself, wiping the gore from his face. From above the bronze Dragon let out another angry roar as lightning surged from above, plowing into the center of the army. Breathing heavily and filled with battle lust the Dwarven King pressed forward with a battle cry. His men quickly parted, letting him through as he slammed his axe into the knee of another Demon, the divinely enchanted blade biting deep into sinew where the armor was thinner. Roaring furiously the scaled and horned Demon slashed downward only to meet empty air as the King quickly dodged before slamming the pointed head of his axe into the creature's neck. Suddenly Dain felt the bite of cold iron stab into his side as one of the other Demons thrust its pole arm into his gut, piercing his armor. Gritting his teeth against the shock he grabbed the haft before slamming his axe against it, breaking it off. Several Dwarves slashed and hacked at the Demon that dared to injure their King as the army once again closed ranks.

"Make way! Make way for the King!" Several of the Dwarves shouted urgently as others helped move the monarch through the dense column towards the rear.

"Where are the clerics?" Dain ground out.

"Scattered throughout the army my liege!" One shouted over the din. "We are trying to find one now! Hold on!"

"I'll be damned if I let some creature from the Nine Hells kill me!" He swore.

"You are beyond even a Demon's power to kill my liege!" One of the others assured him. "You shall not die here!"

Suddenly another Dwarf in chainmail and a white tabard pushed through the throng. "I am here my liege! What has happened?" The cleric asked urgently.

"What happened is that I was stabbed by a damn pole arm you great fool!" The King shouted in pain. "Now fix it!"

Smiling grimly at the King's energetic chastisement the cleric quickly probed the wound, muttering a few quiet prayers before kneeling next to the King. "There is dark power covering the blade but fortunately it was not poisoned. I will need to cleanse the dark power before I can heal it but the blade must be out before I can do so! You men be ready to yank it out cleanly when I say!"

Two of them nodded and took hold of the broken haft.

A look of intense focus came over the healer's face. "Now!" he cried.

The pair yanked and the spear point was jerked from the King's side. The Dwarf cried out in pain before clamping his jaw shut. The cleric immediately pressed his hands against the gushing wound, muttering urgent prayers. Bright clean light issued from beneath his hands, dispersing the dark energies infecting the wound before the ragged hole slowly began to knit. After several seconds the cleric removed his bloody hands, leaving an angry red scar beneath the torn metal.

"It is the best I can do at the moment." The healer stated urgently. "There is the possibility of infection but you are in no immediate danger my liege!"

"Well done." The King grunted through the slowly easing pain. "Return to the others!"

The cleric nodded before jogging away. Looking up he saw the Dragon let out another burst of gas near the front line before flying over the battlefield, seemingly searching for someone. After a few moments the pair of them seemed to lock gazes before Elidar flew towards the rear of the army and landing nearby. The King quickly jogged towards the Dragon who lumbered over to him as well.

"What has happened?" Elidar asked urgently. "Were you injured?"

"Twas naught but a flesh wound!" Dain grumbled. "What of you?"

"The front line holds but only due to Bahamut's enchantments and my breath!" Elidar stated grimly. "The Demons are simply too strong to take on directly! Your men are able to kill them but it takes several hits to bring one down and each demon is able to take down at least a few of your men before that happens!"

As Elidar looked across the battlefield he saw the army of Demons behind the front line beginning to spread out somewhat. From within the secondary ranks came several dozen tall muscular creatures wrapped in spiked chains that covered their bodies like makeshift armor. As they reformed themselves into a pair of separate columns they began marching along the army's flanks towards the Dwarves own flanks. Elidar narrowed his eyes.

"Chain Demons." He growled. "The enemy is going to try and abuse our flanks as well. Their Commander must be getting impatient."

"Tell me of these chained Demons!" The King demanded urgently. "How do we fight them?"

"The chains around their bodies function as both armor and weapon." Elidar replied darkly. "They are living extensions of the Demon's own body and can strike swiftly like snakes."

The King's brow furrowed under his helmet. "So be it." He stated wearily before catching the attention of one of his officers. "Order the men to prepare for flank attacks! Tell them to be wary of the chains the Demons carry!"

"Aye my liege!" He cried before he moved to the horn bearers nearby.

Horn blasts burst across the air and the army began to strengthen its sides against the oncoming assault. Elidar once again took to the air, using his repulsion breath to try and hold back the imminent attack, his lightning breath doing somewhat more damage given that the metal chains covered the Demon's bodies. Another horn blast rang out and part of the army's flanks separated from the main body. Splitting themselves into two columns they quickly charged the oncoming Chain Demons, both front lines armed with halberds. As the Dwarves closed the distance the chains on the Demons suddenly whipped into frenzied life, springing from their bodies like serpents. The ends of the chains wrapped around the ends of the weapons and jerked them from the warriors' hands before rearing back and flinging them with great force. Unable to stop the charge the front line was slaughtered by their own weapons, the long hafts causing the Dwarves at the front to fall as they died with the ones behind them smashed between their dying comrades in front of them and the ones behind. The charge slowly ground to a halt as more chains whipped from the Demon's bodies. The barbed steel links wrapped around their necks choking them and tearing open their flesh as they were jerked forward to slam against their dead companions. Roaring with anger the column became disorganized as individual warriors attempted to circumvent the downed front line, racing forward to avenge the fallen with axes raised high. Laughing arrogantly the Demons sent more chains at the furious soldiers, slapping aside weapons with whip-like speed as other chains grabbed gauntlets and leggings to make them fall or send them flying. The few that managed to close with the Demons found their weapons to be nearly useless as the demonic steel was far stronger than their own, creating little more than deep scratches or nicks before they were tossed aside by the Demons' stout arms. Suddenly Elidar landed in the midst of one of the forces, his massive paws flinging the Demons away as he smashed his fists into them. Roaring with anger the Demons retaliated, sending their chains to wrap around his forepaws. Rearing back on his hind legs the Dragon jerked his arms back, yanking the Demons off their feet. Grasping the chains he quickly began to whirl the Demons about until they became steel-colored blurs before slamming them into each other with a crash. The chains went limp as the Demons fell to the ground, stunned and barely able to move. Picking up the now limp appendages Elidar began to use several of the Demons like a cat of nine tails, swinging and whipping them against their still standing comrades before leaping into the air to do the same to the other force across the battlefield. At the sound of another horn blow the new flanks of the Dwarven army began to surge ahead as they came to the aid of their brethren. They swarmed against the chained creatures, deflecting the angry chains as they gradually cut down their foes. Sending a few more blasts of lightning into the fray the Dragon landed near the rear of the column where the King stood.

"The Chained Demons appear to be dealt with but the front line is still taking heavy losses!" Elidar reported.

"Can you not enchant our armor and weapons even more than you did before?" Dain asked quickly.

Elidar shook his head ruefully. "I was fortunate to be able to enchant so many at one time and I do not have the strength to do it more than once a day. Have you any other forces you might call on?"

The Dwarf shook his head regretfully. "The mountains have always been our best defense. With the strong trade between our neighbors acting as a buffer as well as the stronghold there was never any reason to think we would need a massive army at our disposal."

Dain fumed at this for a moment before he continued. "We may have to retreat into the mountain soon and seal the doors. The plain before us is too wide but if we can create a bottleneck at the doors themselves we may have a chance to whittle them down!"

"Sadly I must agree." Elidar replied as he gazed out upon the sea of armored warriors.

"Send some men back inside and inform the gate wardens!" He called to one of his men. "Have them seal the gateways but be ready to let the army through should I command it!"

Several of the men raced back into the mountain as the King ordered the signal for retreat to be blown.

"I will try to keep the front lines off your men so you can move them back in an orderly fashion!" Elidar assured him before he ran to the side of the mountain and began to scale it again. Leaping into the air he quickly let out a massive blast of gas, engulfing the Demons at the front. More horns blew and the rear of the army began to jog quickly back towards the open doors. Seeing this the Demons pressed their attack, the ones outside the range of the gas attack shoving the ones in front of them forward to get them to charge. Swooping down from above Elidar quickly grabbed a few Demons in his claws before flinging them into the air, allowing them to slam onto the ground before making another pass with his lightning breath. Slowly the army continued to give ground until nearly all of them had retreated inside the massive fortress. The retreat call sounded once again and the front line turned and began to run back towards the doors as Elidar landed to block the Demons' advance, spewing out bursts of lightning. Calling upon the last of his divine power another light burst exploded from his paw, blinding the Demons temporarily as the rest of the Dwarves made it past the threshold. Elidar quickly ran to the doors and grasped them with his claws he began to push them shut until they were just barely closed. Pressing his beak-like snout between the gap he breathed out more gas before pulling his head back and bracing the doors with his paws, slamming them shut.

"Bar the doors!" King Dain shouted as he strode towards Elidar. "Let no one enter!"

Several Dwarves quickly began pulling on large levers at the edges of the wall. Thick long blocks of stone slowly slid from inside the wall, barricading the entrance.

"Within these walls we will outlast them until your Emperor's reinforcements arrive." The King stated with quiet assurance. "Do you know how long it will be?"

"Hopefully soon." Elidar muttered as the Demons began to slam against the massive stone doors.

The King looked over the long column of men before turning back to Elidar. "We began with about six hundred all told. You helped destroy the two cavalry and the chained ones and I know my men killed some…"

"At best we killed about a hundred of them." Elidar sighed quietly. "But for every one we killed we lost at least two to four of our own. Have you any wizards or sorcerers we might use to help turn the tide?"

Suddenly a calm male voice spoke in Elidar's head. ~~_This is Section Leader Tiger-Delta-1-4-7 on approach in response to your SOS, please respond_.~~

Blinking in surprise and a bit of confusion, Elidar thought back. ~~_Forgive me, but whom am I addressing?_~~

~~_Apologies, sir, I'm used to speaking with command officers. You notified the Dragon Emperor that you required assistance correct?~~_

~~_That I did. What size force have you brought?_~~ Elidar asked.

~~_Just me and my wingman, sir.~~_ The pilot replied simply.

~~_What?!_~~ Elidar asked in shock. ~~_Just yourself and one other? I told the Dragon Emperor that a large force and two Dragons were stationed outside!~~_

~~_Apologies sir but we were the only ones that could make it here fast enough.~~_ The pilot said. ~~_We left about 30 minutes ago from Utopia if that helps any. We just flew over where your transmission's originating from. I take it the big mob in front of the mountain is what you're wanting us to take out?_~~

~~_Yes, though I fail to see how two of you could do so, even though your speed surpasses that of any Dragon_.~~ Elidar replied ruefully. ~~_These Demons cannot be harmed by normal weapons_.~~

~~_Well then sir it's a good thing Hellfire anti-tank missiles are not normal weapons_.~~ The pilot quipped. ~~_I recommend keeping yourself shut up tight in there while we do our thing_.~~

~~_As you say_.~~ Elidar replied dubiously.

"What has happened?" Dain asked anxiously, seeing the strange look on the Dragon's face.

Elidar turned to look at the King with an odd look on his face. "It appears the Emperor's reinforcements have arrived. We are to keep the doors barricaded until their attack is done."

As the pair of jet fighters flew over for another pass a pair of laser beams shot from each of the plane's underbellies, painting their targets with invisible light. A moment later from underneath their wings, flights of small missiles shot from their containers with a roar, each of them spreading out to blanket the entire area. On the ground the Demons barely had time to hear the roar of the jets as they flew by before their entire world became unending pain. As each of the missiles impacted against their targets, the explosives within the missile itself forced a liner of pure titanium out of the conical tip at hypersonic speeds, creating an ultra-dense slug powerful enough to punch through the strongest armor plating instantly while the remainder of the missile exploded into fragments. The Demon's bodies were instantly turned into ground meat beneath the relentless onslaught of the attack as a firestorm erupted through the ranks; while the intense heat of the flames did not damage them the storm of white hot metal and ceramic shards was able to tear through their bodies faster than any eye could see. Screams and howls briefly turned the entire area into a reenactment of the torment of the damned. Inside the mountain the tremendous explosions and unholy screams made even the hardened Dwarven warriors blanch and shudder in their armor as Elidar listened grimly to the sounds outside before they finally ceased several moments later.

Overhead the pilots examined their handiwork with dispassionate eyes before sending a simple transmission to Elidar.

~~_Targets have been eliminated and the area is secure_. _Returning to base._~~

Elidar glanced down at the King. "It appears the army has been dealt with."

"So quickly and with such ease?" The King asked in quiet astonishment.

"Great is the power of the Dragon Emperor." Elidar intoned heavily.

The King stared in shock at the doors before refocusing. "Open the doors!" He ordered.

The barricades were slowly slid back into the walls before the doors were pulled ponderously open. Before them lay a truly grisly scene; the plain upon which the enemy had stood had been turned into torn and pockmarked ground with masses of demonic bodies lying in twisted and grotesque positions. Limbs and body parts had been strewn about haphazardly with the vast majority of the demon's torsos bearing large holes in the center easily triple the size of a man's fist. The remainder had been lacerated almost beyond recognition with twisted fused metal and dripping ichor abounding.

The King and Elidar slowly walked forward, the King covering his nose at the stench of hot death as the Dragon gazed about grimly, a tepid wind blowing across the field.

"A harrowing victory." The King muttered.

"Such is the price of war." Elidar replied solemnly. "The dark gods dared to do what no other has done from eternity past. We shall show them the price of such folly. The war to end all wars has begun."


	42. Recollections

**A\N: Please be aware there are discussions of mature themes in this chapter.**

**Chapter 42: Recollections**

_The Palace of Utopia, the next day…_

Elidar stood in the grand audience chamber before Prometheus as he delivered his report of the events of the previous day. The great Dragon sat upon his golden cushion while around the room in a semicircle the High Council sat upon their own smaller thrones, their scribes writing furiously as the Dragon spoke. Beyond even them the various statues of the gods of light gazed impassively upon all of them, the noonday sun filled the room with brilliant light via the glass cupola above. However, even with all the trappings of serenity, peace, and light the palace could bring to bear the tension was still thick in the air as Elidar described the battle and its conclusion. After he had finished Prometheus closed his eyes in thought for a few moments before he spoke.

"Our enemy has struck where we did not expect." He stated ruefully, his draconic face troubled. "Granted we did not know where the first strike would be but the Dwarves…Such a choice is strange indeed."

"Perhaps not." Davis suggested as he stepped forward from the corner where he had been standing. "There could be a variety of tactical or strategic reasons why that particular location was chosen."

"Unfortunately there were no survivors after the air strike to interrogate." Elidar stated. "Perhaps I should have specified…" He began uncertainly.

"Do not trouble yourself over what has been done Elidar." Prometheus insisted gently. "You comported yourself admirably given the circumstances. Do you have anything more to add before we deliberate upon our next course of action?"

Elidar simply shook his head. "No, my Emperor. Only that King Dain would be in touch shortly once things have calmed there."

Prometheus nodded. "Then go and rest my friend. You deserve it. I believe you will be pleased to know that we have retrieved another of our kin. Kynathia returned with me a few days ago, I have no doubt she would be delighted to see you." He suggested with a smile.

"Thank you, my Emperor. I believe I shall do that once I have rested." Elidar bowed before taking his leave.

Prometheus sighed quietly once the doors had been shut. "So it begins. I had hoped we would have more time but perhaps I should be thankful for the time we were given." Prometheus looked over at Davis. "How soon before the various terminator forces are in place around the continent?"

"The first group we sent out has reached Greyhawk and Radigast in Urnst." Davis replied. "Marching non-stop at a reasonable pace they should make it to Mitrik and Chendl within the next few days. The next battalion I sent out has already reached Mithat and its environs. They will continue to push on as well. Another group leaves today and they will remain in Mithat and various other cities in Nyrond as you commanded. The ones to the south in Ahlissa are already in place."

Prometheus nodded. "Good. I will feel much better knowing our forces are ready to respond wherever they are needed."

"A pity we had to use the fighter jets so early." Davis remarked. "They would have been a useful ace to have up our sleeves when things get really nasty."

Prometheus nodded. "I agree but it could not be helped. Our forces would have taken several days to reach the Dwarves even had they marched at full speed without pause. I do not think Gryrax would have held out for so long even with Elidar's help. The enemy would have learned of them soon anyway."

"You said there could be several reasons why the attack on the Dwarves took place." Lord Hammen stated, focusing on Davis. "Would you mind elaborating for the rest of us? I, at least, am curious to hear your thoughts on the matter."

Davis nodded, seemingly taking a second to collect his thoughts. "From a strategic standpoint it makes sense." He began. "The Dwarves are far from Utopia as well as our major allies. Any normal army, even the ArchCleric's, would have taken at least two weeks to get there, giving them plenty of time to lay siege to the place. The Dragons with their acid breath would have worn down the citadel's gates long before reinforcements arrived and the blow would have been seen as a morale dampener since the Dwarves are known for their stonework and hardiness. After all, if a Dwarven citadel couldn't keep out such a small force," Davis concluded with a grim smirk, "what chance would normal castles built by humans have against a larger one? And make no mistake that was a small force. The information I obtained confirms the Demons have an army large enough that 300 soldiers is insignificant."

"Fortunately we have won the first round." Prometheus stated before the worried babbling could start. "But we have overplayed our hand slightly in an effort to aid our allies. The dark gods will no doubt have learned from this and adjusted their plans accordingly."

"We will have to be more cautious about committing certain forces." Lord Darius recommended pensively.

"But do we dare hold anything back where these Demons are concerned?" Lord Andropos asked in concern, looking about at the others. "If we commit too few we risk losing face at the very least, if not an important battle entirely. And I am quite certain there are no inconsequential battles in this sort of scenario!"

"Perhaps." Prometheus rumbled quietly. "The question we must ask ourselves is 'where did these Demons come from?'"

"What do you mean?" Lord Hargrave asked. "Surely the Nine Hells is an obvious answer."

"You misunderstand." Prometheus replied with a shake of his head. "Demons do not have the freedom to come and go in this world as they please. They are literally outsiders not native to this plane of existence. In order to come here, someone or something must provide a gateway for them."

"Even still, while planar travel is not easy to do it is still within the means of any decent-sized government or guild." Crostrike suggested. "My own House has many high ranking members that could create such a portal. Not willingly mind you, but the ability is there."

"But could they let in an army of that size?" Michael asked her from nearby. "Elidar said there were about three hundred of them there. From my own research summoning one Demon would take a great deal of effort. How could one create a portal large enough for an army to pass through?"

Crostrike rested her chin thoughtfully against her fingertips, her dark eyes slanted in thought before she spoke. "Such an undertaking would be almost unheard of…" She mused. "It would take an incredible amount of power and a large number of mages, not to mention the direction of someone or several individuals versed in the darkest of arts. Even still, a large group of mages could not keep such a portal open for long, they would need to enchant a physical gateway of some kind to create the structure needed for permanency."

"A secret guild of necromancers perhaps?" Lord Stone asked ponderingly. "I have heard rumors of such things over the years."

"Possibly," Crostrike allowed, "but necromancers as a rule do not congregate; they guard their discoveries and activities most jealously. I knew a few in my House who dabbled in such arts but only out of curiosity's sake. The ones who were deep in the art only existed as innocuous names in the House archives, usually with a note of warning beside them. Usually they were lumped together with the crazier ones that tried to create portals to the Far Realms." She finished with a hint of distaste.

"Speaking of such people…" Stone hinted.

Crostrike shook her head. "There were but a handful of such fools who dared to try such things more than once. Most met very…disturbing ends usually at the…well I would say 'the hands' of whatever they met on the other side of the portal but to be frank what was on the other side would not have anything resembling hands for appendages."

Several of the others shuddered silently at the remark as the sorceress continued. "People are many things and most of them power hungry to some degree but even those who might summon a Demon to do their bidding would think twice before summoning an army of them. Anyone with any knowledge at all of such matters would be aware that such an army would be beyond their control. Only the truly mad would let loose such an army and let them have their way with the world. I would think that would rule out most governments and the vast majority of the arcane guilds. They have a vested interest in preserving the status-quo, not destroy it."

"I suppose the question then becomes, who has such power as well as the ability and the will to do all of this in secret?" Hammen asked.

"A few groups spring to mind." Davis replied. "We know there are religious cults surrounding the various dark gods, some of them quite powerful and widespread. They would be more than willing to do their master's will no matter how deranged."

"I feel I must respectfully disagree with Lady Crostrike on one point." Lord Stone stated. "There are splinter factions or subversive elements in just about every organization; Garasteth alone is proof of this. Such groups might have the power and resources especially if they were previously part of a larger and more powerful whole. I am not suggesting Garasteth itself of course," Stone assured the sorceress as she glared at him sharply, "but I do believe we are remiss is dismissing such groups out of hand, especially if they are being used by others to do their work for them."

"You're suggesting the group itself may be a cat's-paw for the true driving force?" Hammen asked.

Stone nodded, his weathered and craggy face thoughtful. "They may very well be carrying out orders without full knowledge of the consequences or the true nature of the work they are doing. Just because the ones giving the orders are insane does not mean the workmen are."

Davis spoke once again. "I think it's wise to not get ahead of ourselves." He pointed out. "There is a logical concept called Occam's Razor which states that in absence of evidence to the contrary, simpler explanations are, other things being equal, generally better than more complex ones. To put it in common terms, the more complex something is, the more likely it will fall apart or be proven false."

"The downfall of every villain in adventure stories." Lord Davenport stated with vague amusement. "An overly complex plot that needs but a nudge in one place to make the entire thing fall apart."

"Quite." Davis drawled sardonically before continuing. "So then, assuming the simplest explanation is the best we should focus on the dark cults since they are most likely responsible."

"We know from Wee Jas's information that Hextor, Tiamet, and Nerull are the primaries." Prometheus stated. "Let us focus our attention there."

"Hextor's cult has been driven into the wilds of Iuz's former lands, according to what we were told." Hammen said. "Have we any new information on their whereabouts?" He asked Davis.

"My agents have been trying to gain firm intel on their whereabouts but the cult has become far more paranoid in recent years since the last High Priest was killed and the leadership driven out of Delaric." Davis replied. "There are rumors they are reconvening in Dorakaa, Iuz's former capital in the northwest but I haven't been able to confirm this as of yet."

"Dorakaa will need to be dealt with in any case." Lord Hammen declared. "They have been a constant thorn in the side of our far western allies for years."

"Our priority now is the Demons." Prometheus stated. "Unless they present a direct threat or other vital interest regarding the war Dorakaa and its denizens will need to be put aside for the time being. What of Nerull's cult?"

"The cult of the death god is one of the most difficult to infiltrate." Davis stated levelly. "I've spoken with quite a few higher ups in the various governments. Out of them, only the ArchCleric's people as well as King Thrommel are attempting to actively disable them with limited success; most are not even aware the cult exists, or if they do they deny it out of fear of retribution. The little I was able to learn suggests they celebrate murder in all its forms from the gruesome butcher to the precise arts of the assassin."

"Their fears are rather justified then." Stone commented grimly, the others apparently agreeing. "What of Tiamet's cult, my Lord?" He asked Prometheus.

"She no doubt has a fair few Dragons that pledge their allegiance to her." Prometheus allowed. "But many are too prideful or fear for their hoards to draw her attention to them. I do not know the number of awakened Chromatics currently but considering the fact that they are still considered a myth by most suggests they are working behind the scenes instead of openly. Many Dragons eschew using a 'lesser' form if they can help it but if they are working for Her..."

"There could be many working in places we know not, disguised as humans or other creatures." Hammen concluded.

"Correct." Prometheus confirmed with a sharp nod.

"Can these Dragons be found out somehow?" Andropos asked.

"A revealing spell of sufficient power would be enough I think." Crostrike suggested. "It might require a high-ranking wizard or sorceress but it could be done."

"Of course, the fact that they were found out might very well create havoc if the Dragon decides to cut its losses and destroy what it can." Michael suggested quietly. "I do not think we should be so quick to hunt them down if that is the case. One Dragon alone can destroy a city."

Prometheus tapped a claw against his snout in thought before he turned to Davis. "Perhaps we need not be so explicit but it would behoove us to suggest to the other governments that their ranks may be infiltrated by those serving the Demons. They can take what steps they deem necessary and they should be aware of the possibility of retaliation should any agents be revealed."

~~_Something tells me you already have agents of your own in place across the continent._~~ Prometheus stated to Davis privately. ~~_Should I be concerned that they might be found out as well_?~~

~_~Assuming I did have such agents in place, revealing spells would show them to be neutral golems at most._~~ Davis replied obliquely. _~~Given that they are not under illusions and their skin is real they would most likely register as living beings. Only a few such arcane tricks would reveal their true nature but I will take such concerns into consideration._~~

Prometheus nodded thoughtfully.

~~_By the way, I couldn't help but notice your furry shadow and favorite redhead are missing_.~~ Davis commented idly as he listened to the discussion amongst the council members. ~_~You wouldn't know where they are, would you?_~~

~_~I'm surprised you do not, considering your penchant for surveillance and control._~~ Prometheus quipped. ~~_They are in the Celadon Forest, west of Woodwych in Nyrond, taking a working vacation.~~_

~~_Fine time to take one._~~ He groused.

~~_I insisted they do so and if you dare to order them back early I will be seriously displeased with you_.~~ Prometheus told him bluntly.

~_~Fine, I'll leave them be_.~~ Davis sighed. ~~_But if they end up getting captured I am laying the blame squarely on your shoulders._~~

~~_If someone does dare I shall storm their gates myself, regardless of who it is._~~ He replied firmly before turning back to the discussion.

"There is another matter that needs to be addressed." Prometheus stated, breaking into the babble of voices. "Another of my kin must be retrieved before things become too…hectic to do so safely."

"'Hectic', he says." Hargrave grumbled quietly.

Prometheus gave them a bland smile in response. "A gross understatement, I admit, but yes."

"Which of your kin are you referring to my Lord?" Lady Phillips asked curiously.

"Kyprioth. He is located in the Duchy of Geoff to the west of Ulek."

"That's about two week's march from Gryrax." Hammen noted. "You think the Demons will try to take him or lay siege to Geoff after their failed attempt on the Dwarves?"

"Geoff is a small kingdom and is not important in any military sense." Prometheus replied. "As far as I am aware they do not know where Kyprioth is but I would not put it past them to attempt to inconvenience me by denying me access to him. Thus I shall be setting out this afternoon so as to retrieve him before they can muster new forces."

"I seem to recall that Alisha tried to recruit another of your kin from the Iron Hills to the south without success?" Michael asked.

Prometheus frowned in consideration at the reminder. "Yes. Aurixiel. I shall need to have words with him once I have retrieved Kyprioth. Thank you Michael."

"My pleasure, your Eminence." The man replied simply.

"What of the outer defenses?" Lord Davenport asked. "Have there been any defects found in the arcane formulas or sigils so far?"

"Thus far everything appears to be in order, though of course it will take some time to finish." Crostrike replied. "However I doubt we will find any serious flaw. The wall has only been up for a few years and has not been assaulted heavily. The way it was constructed will help ensure its stability."

"I believe that is all for now." Prometheus stated. "Unless there is no more urgent business we all have duties to attend to."

After a few seconds of silence the Dragon rose. "Very well then, I consider this meeting adjourned. May the gods of light shine upon you and your endeavors this day." He said in quiet benediction.

The others replied with variations of 'and you as well' as they rose, bowing to him before departing through various doors. Prometheus rose before striding down the wide main aisle, Davis following in his wake.

~~_I've decided to come with you_.~~ Davis stated.

~~_Again?_~~ Prometheus asked with a hint of surprise, glancing briefly at the machine. ~~_I hadn't thought you would have much interest after the last venture._~~

~~_I will admit without the furball it will be less hilarious but I still want to come._~~ Davis replied. ~_~Dragons are certainly interesting and varied in their personalities. I'd very much like to compare this latest one to what I've seen so far, not to mention take more energy readings of that stasis bubble before you break it. I got some very interesting readings off the last one.~_~

~~_Considering it was placed there by Bahamut Himeself I am not surprised the energy signature of a god would interest you._~~ Prometheus replied dryly.

Davis merely chuckled at the quip as the two made their way through the large arched hallway. ~_~Speaking of Dragons, it seems the latest one is settling down a bit._~~ He suggested.

~~_Thank the Platinum Lord for that!_~~ Prometheus sighed. ~_~The last few days have been tiring on the ears. Still, I cannot be angry with her; Kynathia has been without mortal contact for so long she is desperate for it, like a dying man finding water in a desert._~~

~~_Except without the 'getting violently ill after drinking too much water at once' bit._~~ Davis remarked as they turned a corner. ~~_Though it wouldn't surprise me if people were starting to get ill-**tempered** at her by this point. She could make a rock try to kill itself, assuming it had ears and a functional brain to hear.~_~

~~_Now you are truly reaching for foolish ideas my friend.~_~ Prometheus replied as they continued down one of the deeper interior hallways. ~~_Still, if you wish to go I will be happy to have you.~~_

Coming to a door he knocked politely. Receiving a reply he opened it, stepping through a moment later with Davis following after him. In the center of the room decorated in soft brown colors, Kynathia sat on the floor, talking to a large rock. The girl was still in her human form and was dressed in a simple brown frock and shoes, her blonde hair settled about her shoulders. She glanced up at the two of them with a smile, her silvery eyes slightly unfocused before she went back to talking to the rock.

~~_When are you going to have your girlfriend look at her?_~~ Davis asked.

~~_Soon._~~ Prometheus replied, ignoring the insinuation about the silver Dragon. ~_~I wanted to give the child several days to get settled in and comfortable before Ari began working with her.~~_

~~_Have they even met?_~~ Davis asked.

~~_An excellent question.~_~ Prometheus replied before focusing on the girl. "Kynathia my dear, my apologies for interrupting your stimulating conversation…" He began gently.

"Oh it's no trouble!" She exclaimed, bouncing to her feet. "Sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you but you know how Rocky is! Once you get him talking he never stops and he's always telling me the most interesting things—" She babbled before Prometheus held up a paw.

"I am sure he does." Prometheus smiled, interrupting her. "But at the moment I was wondering if you had spoken with the others here, specifically Arianasa."

"Oh yeah! The pretty lady with the white hair!" Kynathia said excitedly, her face beaming. "She was so nice! The other guy Elidar, he was nice too!" She confided with a grin. "I saw him take off his shirt this morning as he went into his room and I just couldn't stop looking at him for some reason! I wanted to play with him but he looked kinda tired so I didn't want to make him mad." She explained. "Maybe we can have fun together when he's less tired. He could put his fingers in me and I could-"

"Kynathia, what have I told you about such things?" Prometheus interrupted firmly.

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

~_~Are they literally close relations, because that could get very awkward_.~~ Davis mentioned teasingly. ~~_Dragon sibling incest and with you in the middle of it…~~_

~~_Please do not finish that thought!_~~ Prometheus sighed in annoyance. ~_~I do not even want to contemplate how I could end up in a situation such as that!~~_

~_~Regardless, you didn't answer my question._~~ Davis commented in amusement.

Prometheus rubbed his eyes before answering. ~~_As far as I am aware they were part of the same age group and perhaps even the same clutch of eggs. I call them kin and they may be somewhat related to each other but I doubt they are actual brother and sister or first cousins. Even so, I doubt genetic mutation common to humans in such situations relates to my species._~~

~~_Well that's good to know then. Plus it means you have no reason not to pursue Arianasa._~~ He smirked. ~~_And before you ask, no I won't stop because you're just too easy to rile up.~~_

Prometheus merely shook his head as Kynathia watched the two's silent conversation with interest. "Were you doing that silent talking thing you guys do?" She asked curiously. "I still haven't got the hang of that yet. Sounds fun! I just hope I can talk to Rocky that way!" She grinned.

"Something tells me you could talk with Rocky just fine either way." Davis remarked with a wry smile.

"Yes! He smiled!" Kynathia cried, clapping her hands with a laugh. "I think that's the first time in a few days he's done that!"

"Davis can be a bit dour at times." Prometheus agreed with a smile of his own towards Davis who merely stuck his tongue out in reply. "Have you spoken with Aurelius as well?"

Kynathia nodded though her face got a bit annoyed. "Yeah I met him. He seemed kinda nice but he's a little stuck up and he growled at me when I was trying to talk to him before."

~~_More likely talking **at** him. For hours on end_.~~ Davis snarked.

~~_Hush_.~~ Prometheus remonstrated absently. "Aurelius is a bit arrogant but he is learning." Prometheus stated. "I actually wanted to see if you needed anything or if you had any problems settling in."

"Nope! I'm good!" She declared cheerfully. "This place is way loads better than the desert!" She grinned.

"I am glad to hear it." Prometheus stated before she could continue. "Do let me or one of the servants know if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. In the meantime I wanted to tell you I would be gone for a few days, trying to find Kyprioth, another Dragon."

The girl merely nodded with a smile. "Sounds like fun! I'll take care of things here! Promise!" She assured him happily.

Prometheus chuckled at the child-like quality of her voice and enthusiasm. "I am sure you will my dear."

Saying so, the pair turned and left, leaving her to pick up the conversation with her rock.

"He's so nice, don't you think Rocky? Kinda like a grandpa or-" They heard her ask as they shut the door, leaving Davis snickering.

"Don't you dare." Prometheus murmured warningly as he strode down the hallway.

"Getting crotchety in your old age, 'grandpa'?" He asked with a smirk. "Next thing you know she'll be calling you an old dinosaur."

Prometheus snorted. "I seriously doubt dinosaurs ever existed here. Although, I could see a faint resemblance between us." He pondered, idly.

"Where to next?" Davis asked.

"I wish to check in on the others before I leave." He replied.

They quickly came to Arianasa's rooms. Stepping inside they found the silver Dragon in her normal form chewing delicately on a slim silver bar.

"Is that what passes for a candy bar for her?" Davis asked Prometheus with a smile.

"Amongst Dragons eating our signature metal is considered something of a guilty pleasure." She replied. "Though certainly not frowned upon. Indeed there are suggestions that it helps strengthen our scales."

"If you say so." Davis replied as Prometheus walked over to her and rested a claw on her shoulder. "I wished to let you know I am leaving to retrieve Kyprioth."

Arianasa smiled at the touch and his words. "I'm glad. Having more of us here can only be a blessing."

Prometheus nodded in agreement with a smile of his own before becoming a bit serious. "While I am gone I would appreciate it if you could examine Kynathia's mind, or at least try to determine why her personality is the way it is. I assume it is because of her prolonged isolation in the desert as I mentioned to you previously but I would like to be sure. There is a more pressing issue concerning her, however."

The silver Dragon's face had gone a bit solemn as Prometheus spoke. "What concern is that?"

"For some reason she believes herself to be fully human and not a Dragon at all." Prometheus explained. "She seems to have forgotten what she is, having lived like a human for so long even in her projected form. I would appreciate any help you could give her."

Arianasa nodded. "With Beowulf and Alisha gone I can focus my energy on her for the time being. I shall decide how better to care for both Beowulf and Kynathia when they return."

"I'm sorry to burden you further." Prometheus apologized quietly. "But…"

She nodded. "I know. No one knows the mind of a Dragon better than another Dragon and neither you nor the others are up to the task. I will do what I can, of course."

Prometheus smiled tenderly at her. "My dear, you are a miracle worker of the highest order. I have no doubt you will succeed."

The silver Dragon ducked her head briefly in humility before smiling again. "You and your honeyed words. I swear you could make the stones sing if you spoke to them sweetly enough."

Prometheus chuckled quietly. "Perhaps. But they could not compare to your voice. Do you sing, my lady?" He asked curiously.

Blinking in surprise at the question, she nodded. "I can sing, yes, though of course I have not had an audience for countless centuries."

"Well then, we must put together something for you one day." He smiled. "I, for one, would love to hear you sing."

"My Lord is too kind." She protested gently.

Davis quietly cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to break this moment we do have places to be."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation Prometheus looked back at Davis. "I am aware, thank you." He stated pointedly before turning back to the Dragon before him. "I shall return soon." He promised quietly.

"I await your return with all eagerness." She smiled, gazing at him fondly with her deep blue eyes.

Prometheus returned her smile before turning away. Moving to the others' rooms he found Elidar asleep. Checking with the guards, Aurelius had apparently left the palace a while ago to wander the city. Thus the pair made their way to one of the teleportation circles within the palace. Morphing into his old form, 'Asher' and Davis quickly teleported away in a flash of blue light.

A short time later found Arianasa at Kynathia's door in her human form, dressed in a flowing sea blue and snow white gown. Knocking gently Kynathia allowed her to enter. Slipping into the room she allowed herself a moment to take in the scene of the girl talking to the rock she held in her hands before stepping forward with quiet grace. Kynathia paused in her monologue with the rock to look up at the woman and smile.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning to you as well Kynathia." Arianasa smiled. "Are you well this morning?"

The girl bobbed her head. "Yup! How about you? Oh, I love that dress by the way it's so pretty! You always wear such neat clothes I'd love to have one like that!"

Arianasa smiled quietly at the girl's excited tone. _A perfect teaching moment._ She considered. _Let us see if we can make use of this._

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Arianasa suggested. "But you must know when wearing such dresses that there is certain decorum to be used."

"Decorum?" The girl asked, scrunching up her face in confusion at the unfamiliar word.

Arianasa nodded solemnly, her face serious. "Indeed Kynathia. When you wear such dresses you are expected to behave a certain way and speak a certain way. You must act in a manner worthy of that dress. After all, such things are expensive."

The girl still looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean 'expensive'?"

Arianasa blinked in surprise before she smiled gently. _Yet another teaching moment. Splendid! _"This may take a bit of explaining, do you mind if I sit?" She asked.

"Sure!" The girl said happily. "No problem!"

Nodding Arianasa sat gently on the couch near the girl. "First of all let us think for a moment as to how this dress came to be." She coached her gently. "It did not appear as if by magic."

"Prometheus made me a dress out of magic when we first met." Kynathia replied.

Arianasa nodded. "True, but that was only a temporary garment. It did not last very long and was not well made. Whereas this gown was made by someone, or perhaps, several people. Now, do you suppose that the people who made this dress are very skilled in making dresses?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "It's very pretty."

Arianasa smiled. "It is very pretty. It is also made of specific types of fibers that are not always easy to work with so it takes a great bit of effort to make a dress like this. Now, since these people who made the dress no doubt needed to work long and hard to make the dress do you believe they should be…given a proper reward for such work?"

The girl nodded again.

"Well then, the 'reward' for the dress is money which they use to buy food for themselves, material to make more dresses like this, and so on. But since the dress is harder to make than others and the material is harder to obtain, they must get a larger reward than they would if they were to make a simple dress out of common materials, yes?"

She nodded again.

Arianasa smiled. "And that, child, is the meaning of 'expensive'. It is the larger reward they are given for their difficult work."

"I get it!" Kynathia exclaimed happily before she looked a bit confused. "What does that have to do with decorum?"

"Well, the people who buy dresses like this usually have a lot of money and possessions." She explained. "Many people do not wear dresses such as these because they either cannot afford to or they do not like them. But those who do wear such dresses generally act in a certain way."

"Why?"

"Well, let us think about this." Arianasa suggested. "This dress, while lovely and soft, is not hard like armor. It cannot withstand being treated roughly or it will tear and rip. Understand?"

Kynathia nodded, gazing fixedly at the woman as she continued her lecture.

"So if you want to keep this dress looking pretty you must move carefully when you wear it. You cannot jump around or spin or do similar antics or you may very well damage it and we would not want that, would we?" She asked with mock seriousness.

Kynatha shook her head. "I want it to stay pretty."

Arianasa smiled. "Good. But in addition to moving carefully in such dresses you must also speak carefully as well. People do not like being offended and they do not want to offend others by speaking loudly or saying something that might hurt another's feelings. That can lead to fights and fights are not good for dresses. Agreed?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "So saying mean things or yelling a lot can lead to fights and torn dresses."

"Indeed child." Arianasa said. "Is all of this making sense to you?"

The girl smiled. "Uh-huh! Can I have a dress like that now?"

Arianasa laughed gently. "Soon child. But just because you understand what you must do doesn't mean you are ready. You must practice what you understand until it becomes a habit. Can you do this for me?"

"I can do that! When should I practice?" She asked eagerly.

Arianasa took a moment to enjoy the excitement in the girl's voice. _She is such a willing and eager student. Oh, that my companions ages ago had been so. _

"Well shall practice for a time every day." She said. "I do not know when just yet but it cannot hurt to practice on your own as well. Just make sure not to tire yourself out child. After all, there is a time to be proper and a time to play. Our dear Emperor seems to forget that at times so we must all remind him in our own ways."

"Oh I will!" She grinned. "He's so nice! Do you like him?"

Arianasa tilted her head to the side a bit in confusion over the sudden question. "I do enjoy his company, yes. He is enjoyable to be around."

"Do you like how he looks?" She asked.

Blinking at the probing question she nodded. "He is a handsome Dragon yes."

"I think so too!" Kynathia smiled. "I wish I could play with him."

Arianasa smiled quietly. "I'm sure you could. What kind of games would you play with him?"

The girl's smile dimmed a bit at this. "There is one thing I like to do but he got mad when I suggested it." She said.

Arianasa frowned slightly in confusion. "What were you trying to do?"

"Well, he wanted to see where I slept and that's usually where I make myself feel good so I tried to get him to play with me like that but he got mad." She explained.

"Make yourself feel good…" Arianasa began hesitantly.

Mistaking her statement for a question the girl slipped her hand under the hem of her frock and brought it between her legs.

Arianasa's head jerked back in shock. "Child that is hardly appropriate!" She exclaimed softly. "And why would you ask him for such a thing?"

Kynathia jumped in surprise before jerking her hand away and cringing. "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad too!"

The silver Dragon quickly composed herself and smiled gently. "No, I should apologize for my outburst Kynathia. You simply surprised me with your actions." Arianasa leaned forward a bit, her hands on her knees. "Why would you ask him to do something like that child?" She asked in concern.

"Prometheus got mad at me too when I asked him if he wanted to play with me like that." She said a bit sadly. "I even tried to be all grown-up for him. I remember…" She trailed off.

"Remember what dear?" She asked softly, her blue eyes fixed on the girl.

"I think I remember…a long time ago…the place I was in wasn't always broken down. I remember it was a city." She said haltingly, her eyes becoming unfocused as she slowly drew forth the memory. "And I could see girls like me with guys and they would…act that way towards them. I remember they never had much clothes on either. Maybe because it was hot there…One time I followed one of them between two buildings and they were touching each other down there…the guy liked it and she seemed to like it too…I think he gave her something too afterwards…"

_Prostitutes conducting business on the streets perhaps?_ She wondered. _Or perhaps a private tryst. Still…_ "Go on child." Arianasa urged her gently.

"Well, I kinda did the same thing she did, only on me and it felt really good so I just kept doing it." Kynathia explained. "I thought…It's not a bad thing, is it?" She asked timidly. "I mean it feels good to play down there…I wanted to play with him and have fun with him too like they did."

Arianasa gazed at the girl speculatively for a moment before she spoke. "You are still a child in many ways." She murmured quietly. "Alone in that desert for so long without any restraints or guidance on how to behave after seeing that… and you have forgotten so much. Do you remember anything else child?" She asked softly.

"I remember things like that used to happen a lot." Kynathia murmured, her face troubled as she stared at the floor. "Before…"

"Before?" The silver Dragon prompted gently.

Kynathia slowly looked up at her with haunted eyes before shaking her head and looking away.

_She witnessed something she should not have. _Arianasa concluded as she watched the girl carefully composing herself. _It must have been terrible to terrify her so much._

"You don't need to tell me Kynathia." Arianasa assured her gently as the girl looked up at her, slightly pale but composed. "Getting back to what you saw with the man and woman I want to make sure I understand, okay?"

Kynathia nodded silently.

"From what you've told me you do not understand the significance of what you are doing." She began gently. "For you, pleasuring yourself or others in that way is simply harmless fun for you, right?"

The girl nodded again.

"You attach no importance to it and you are young also." Arianasa continued. "But you must understand that in almost all places you go, giving someone pleasure in that way is considered a very personal and intimate thing that is only shared between people who love and care for each other deeply. Normally it is only reserved for bonded mates, not something to be done on a whim with anyone."

"But if it's fun and feels good why not do it?" She asked with innocent curiosity, her somber mood starting to lift.

"Because there are consequences child." The silver Dragon stated gently. "Though you may not realize it now or at the time, there are consequences for such an act, especially in your case. When you pleasure someone in such a way it creates a bond that can never truly be broken. In a way you give that person a portion of your soul as they give you a portion of theirs. Now think on this, if you did such things with many people, would you not feel conflicted if you had such powerful ties with so many people. Would you not feel as if you were in the middle of a tug-of-war?"

"Maybe." She allowed uncertainly.

"There are other reasons as well Kynathia but we will discuss them later." Arianasa told her. "For now, simply understand that such suggestions are not considered appropriate to ask about."

"So I shouldn't ask Elidar or Prometheus huh?" She suggested, sounding disappointed.

Arianasa rose from the couch and crouched next to her, smoothing her blonde hair. "I do not believe Prometheus would think it right to do such things with you." She said. "I cannot speak for Elidar but you should at least know him far better before even thinking of asking such a thing. It is one of the greatest gifts you can give someone for your soul is precious child." She finished.

Kynathia nodded slowly, her eyes thoughtful.

"Now then," Arianasa said briskly, "I do think a bit of fresh air would do the both of us good. It does not do to dwell in the palace all day and not see the sun, especially considering all this serious talk." She smiled. "Let us take a walk around the city and I will show you around. If you are attentive and listen well perhaps we can even stop by a dress shop." She suggested enticingly.

Kynathia squealed with delight, her eyes lighting up as she sprang to her feet and bounced on her toes. "I'll be good!"

Arianasa smiled as she rose gracefully, taking the girl's hand. _She has so much to learn._ The silver Dragon mused. _And we have not even scratched the surface of her more serious issues but even now some things begin to make sense. She will not open up to me fully yet but that will come in time when she is ready. I do believe I shall enjoy teaching her about our world again._


	43. A Solemn Departure

Chapter 43: A Solemn Departure

"This is not what I expected to happen when I asked the two of you to take a vacation." Arianasa murmured unhappily as she watched Beowulf sleep fitfully on the bed in Alisha's room. Alisha stood next to her, the woman angrily boring holes into the Dragon with her eyes. Grabbing onto Arianasa's arm, Alisha pulled her out of the room, making sure the door was shut before rounding on her furiously.

"You told me to be rough with him!" She said angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?! He almost kills me in a rage and then completely breaks down again! What the fuck?! You're lucky I'm not beating the living shit out of you right now!" She cried.

Arianasa endured the woman's tirade in unhappy silence before she held up a hand. "Please. May I speak?"

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for this!" Alisha informed her heatedly.

"I will do my best." She replied wearily, rubbing her eyes. "I recall saying that you may have needed to be dominate with him for a time to help him over the mental hurdles he faced. I assume you did given what happened but I think it would be more beneficial if I could view your memories of the events. I realize these moments are quite intimate but I will need to know everything I can if I am to help him."

"Fine." Alisha growled. "But I don't know how much more of your help we can take." Commanding the nanites within her they retrieved the relevant memories.

A moment later a stream of video flashed before Arianasa's eyes as she watched all that had transpired, from their discussion about their relationship, to their intimate and rough coupling, to Beowulf's sudden and strange shift in personality from an aggressive lover to an angry, controlling, amoral beast. The Dragon's eyes widened in shock as she saw Beowulf tear apart an illusion of Tamara that Alisha had created as he screamed out his rage before nearly throttling Alisha to death, only to revert to his normal self a few moments later, horrified in the extreme by what he had done.

_As the image of Tamara appeared in front of the tree trunk the enraged Gnoll leaped to his feet with a roar, making Alisha's hair stand on end. Running to the image he began to rake at it with his claws, sending bark flying in all directions as he slashed at the image's face and chest._

"_BITCH TREAT BEOWULF LIKE PUPPY!" He screamed, slashing at the tree trunk over and over again. "MAKE BEOWULF BETRAY! BEOWULF KILL BITCH! MAKE HER PAY! NO ONE TREAT BEOWULF LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" He swore furiously._

_Focusing all her effort into holding the illusion steady against the onslaught, she watched in stunned disbelief as Beowulf screamed his fury over and over as he began to flail his fists against the tree, his powerful arms making the thick trunk shudder with each hit. _

"_STUPID PACK! STUPID PALADIN! STUPID BITCH! EVERYONE TREAT BEOWULF LIKE DOG! THINK BEOWULF IS WEAK! BEOWULF NOT WEAK!" He screamed._

_Alisha frantically tweaked the illusion slightly to maintain its realism as she listened to him rant. Spatters of blood and bruises began to appear on the illusion with each hit until the figure was covered in blood. Several minutes later Beowulf slowly sank to his knees, panting heavily. Alisha immediately released the magic, sweating heavily herself as the figure vanished. Making her way over to Beowulf she knelt next to him._

"_She's dead my Alpha." Alisha murmured softly. "Watching you kill her was…" She trailed off, unable to find words to describe the display she had witnessed._

_Beowulf began to growl deep in his throat before looking over at her, his eyes dilated. "Everyone think Beowulf weak." He hissed. "Noisy bitch think Beowulf weak too." He stated dangerously._

_Alisha immediately shook her head. "What are you talking about?" She protested, her insides becoming cold with dread._

_But Beowulf merely shook his head furiously, his black gaze pinning her as he turned to face her. "No say you don't know! You do every night! You and Illithids and robed men!"_

_He hissed angrily, his eyes blazing with furious rage. "NOISY BITCH NOT HURT BEOWULF EVER AGAIN!"_

_Suddenly he grabbed Alisha by the throat, cutting off her air supply as he pressed her to the ground. Looming over her, his eyes blazed with animalistic fury as he panted, watching her struggle, her hands pulling at his own desperately. _

"_No fight!" He yelled at her as her face began to turn red. "Lay there and take punishment like Beowulf did! Beowulf is Alpha! Not weak! If he says you die, you die!" He shouted._

_Alisha's vision began to swim as her heart pounded in her chest. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she desperately forced herself to not struggle, her body shaking with fear._

"_Noisy bitch die for Beowulf!" He declared darkly, his eyes fixed on her._

'_YES' She mouthed, unable to speak as tears of misery continued to flow down her face, her vision dimming._

_A second before she lost consciousness he released her neck. Blessed air rushed into her lungs as she gasped desperately. As her vision slowly returned she saw him standing over her with a shocked look on his face as she coughed._

"_Alisha…" He whimpered in fear before a look of terrible despair came over him. _

_Spinning around he ran into the trees, crashing through the brush as he went. After several moments she slowly got to her feet, rubbing her sore throat. _

"_Beowulf!" She tried to yell, only to have a rough raspy call escape from her mouth… _

Leaning against the wall, the Dragon's mind whirled as the words and scenes she had seen shifted and made connections in her mind. Finally she looked over to see Alisha's face marked by silent tears and a murderous expression.

"Are you certain you left nothing out regarding what happened?" She asked softly after a few tense seconds.

Alisha shook her head silently, her eyes red from crying. "I caught up with him a few minutes later and we teleported back here. I've never seen him so angry before…"

"This was something much deeper." Arianasa said quietly. "Much more visceral. This is something that has been festering for years inside of him but until now he never dared to release it. But I must know more."

"How?" Alisha asked defiantly. "I gave you everything I had!"

The Dragoness nodded. "You did, but there were several moments that seem to hold the key to all of this. In order to understand them I will need to delve into his mind. Do I have your permission to do this?" She asked. "I promise I will not hurt him."

"Do what you have to do." Alisha sighed after a moment.

Nodding solemnly the Dragon opened the door and padded softly inside with Alisha watching through the doorway. Kneeling next to the Gnoll she rested her fingertips gently against the top of his head and closed her eyes. For several minutes she sat completely still as her consciousness probed the depths of his mind before she finally opened her eyes and removed her hand. She remained in the position for several more moments, an intense look of concentration on her face before she finally rose and walked through the doorway, shutting it again.

"So what happened?" She demanded.

She turned to look at Alisha, her face solemn. "In that forest you witnessed how a Gnoll normally behaves."

Alisha's eyes widened in fear, her breath a shocked hiss.

Arianasa nodded. "If he did not have the morals and code of ethics he did, this is how he would behave most of the time. You have seen his deepest and rawest bestial nature, kept buried ever since his childhood. I hesitate to call it his 'dark side' but in human terms that is what it is; the expression of his most base and carnal desires made manifest without empathy or care for others. Every other Gnoll apparently lacks the control or desire to reign in such urges, reveling as they do in pain and death."

"It's like he hated me!" Alisha whispered with a shudder.

"If he held even the smallest amount of true hate for you, you would not be standing here now." Arianasa stated her tone soft but frank. "For all that he has gone through he is still a Gnoll and deep down he desires what all Gnolls desire: control, dominance, and the need to prove his strength to others. He is simply more careful about how he goes about it."

"He kept screaming that everyone saw him as weak." Alisha murmured fretfully. "He even accused me of thinking that way!"

"You do." The Dragon replied simply.

Alisha blinked at this before glaring at the woman. "I do not!"

Arianasa shook her head. "Do not become defensive. I stated that merely as a fact, not an accusation. The two of you have fought side by side. You know he is a powerful warrior. You know he loves you deeply and you love him. But ever since he was returned to us we have been treating him as if he were fragile glass. While it was the right thing to do given his mental state he still believed we all saw him as diminished and useless."

"He mentioned Aurelius as well." Alisha said. "The 'stupid paladin'. The only paladin he's ever associated with is Aurelius as far as I know."

The woman nodded. "His memories bore that out as well. My scan of his mind revealed something previously kept hidden from us: a private conversation between himself and Aurelius several weeks ago."

"May I see?" She asked.

Arianasa studied her silently for a moment before nodding. "Only if you promise not to seek retribution on Aurelius. I will speak with him at length regarding what he said and did. From his point of view he believed he was helping Beowulf recover, though his efforts were misguided at best. You need only see the last of their conversation to understand."

Pausing for a moment, Alisha nodded. A moment later her vision swam before the scene changed. Before her, in a dimly-lit hallway Aurelius stood over Beowulf as he sat slumped against the wall.

"_Does the hardened warrior hide behind his master's skirts like a child?" The Dragon asked disdainfully. "If you are reduced to such a state as that then it is well that I am here, for I think your Emperor will soon be in need of a new sentinel. And I for one will be happy to take your place!"_

"_After all," Aurelius continued, looking down his nose at the shivering figure before him, "what Emperor would want a pitiful, broken excuse for a Gnoll like you?"_

_Beowulf surged to his feet with a yell that was both anguished and hateful, his blade in his hand in an instant as he swept it at the Dragon's head. The Dragon swiftly stepped in close, grabbing Beowulf's sword arm and immobilizing it while his other hand quickly grabbing Beowulf's other wrist, the Gnoll's fist an inch from the Dragon's nose as the angry and hurting canine panted_

_furiously, his eyes blazing._

_Aurelius stared into the Gnoll's eyes for a moment before he smiled. "Good. There is some fight in you yet." He stated. "Now heed me guardian and heed me well. I have fought countless wars for more years than you have been alive. I, myself am nearly a century old, though I have been sleeping for far longer than that. Yet, my skills are as sharp as ever. I could very easily replace you as the Emperor's guard." The Dragon suggested sharply._

_Beowulf wrenched his arms from the Dragon's grasp, his fangs bared in anger as he panted quietly, his fingers gripping his sword tightly. "I will not let you usurp my place Dragon! I care not if you are his kin! No one but I am worthy of such an honor!" He finished with a furious shout._

"_Then prove it!" Aurelius retorted. "You have shown me you still have the will to fight but that will not be enough. I have been wounded many times in battle but I always returned, stronger than ever because of it. Let us see if you can do the same." He suggested with an anticipatory look. "You have two choices before you now. Either hide yourself away and wallow in your pain or master it and become greater than you were! Which will you choose?" He demanded, staring intently into Beowulf's eyes. _

_A moment later he turned and walked away, leaving Beowulf to glare at him heatedly._

Reality returned to find her shaking in anger with Arianasa gripping her wrist tightly.

"That son of a bitch!" She swore angrily.

"Remember your word to me!" Arianasa said sharply, her eyes boring into the redhead's.

Alisha glared balefully at the other woman though she reluctantly brought herself under control, her eyes still stormy.

"Believe me I am as infuriated with him as you are." Arianasa said firmly, her blue eyes sharp. "I will have quite the talk with him about this, you may be sure."

"Talk?! Do you seriously think talking to that rock-headed stupid Dragon will do anything?!" Alisha cried.

Arianasa watched her silently as Alisha slowly collected herself before she looked up at her. "You were saying Beowulf needs control." She ground out.

Arianasa nodded. "Control in the sense of being dominant, something he has not had all of his life, even now. As I mentioned before he needs self-confidence and I'd hoped your actions would have brought it about. Unfortunately it appears you took things a bit too far and his mind misinterpreted your words."

"How?" She demanded.

"I noticed during his diatribe he mentioned Illithids and robed men attacking him each night which I assumed referred to dreams he was having. I began searching further back in his memories until I found the dreams he was alluding to. They were quite literally night terrors and he has been having them almost constantly for weeks now." She said quietly. "That sort of strain and lack of restful sleep certainly has not done him any good either. Had I known…but he was not even willing to share that with me and I dared not insist at the time, given I was only just starting to treat him." Arianasa sighed.

"May I see…" Alisha began only for Arianasa to shake her head. "They would do you no good to see them, I promise you. But I will give you a brief summary so that you might understand why he seemed to turn on you. He was reliving a warped version of his time with the Illithids where he was fighting for his life without any aid. His patron St. Cuthbert renounces him and in the end he was being brutally beaten by the robed men as well as being verbally and sexually abused by you."

"Me?!" Alisha asked in astonishment.

The silver Dragon nodded sadly. "His mind has been stuck in a cycle of self-defeat and recrimination since he returned, despite our efforts. His dreams are a manifestation of his perceived failures and the subtle distancing of those around him. Had I known of these dreams beforehand I would not have given you the advice I did." She shook her head sadly. "It appears despite my efforts so far I have failed the both of you. I can only apologize and ask for your forgiveness, though I do not deserve it."

Alisha stood their silently for a few seconds studying the downcast woman. "Can you undo this?" She asked faintly.

Arianasa looked up at her with tired eyes. "I will do my best but I cannot snap my fingers and erase the last week of his memory. I fear he may be as broken now as he was after we healed his mind. Possibly worse."

"Then at least tell me what I did to make him go nuts instead of helping him." She insisted. "This wasn't some kind of flash-back like he's had before; this was something totally different!"

You did well at first." Ari admitted quietly. "You helped keep him grounded in the present moment when you began your…ministrations and you helped recreate the emotional and physical connection between the two of you. But then you insisted that he act like an Alpha before making demands of him in the heat of the moment. In his mind, a Gnoll Alpha behaves very differently than a normal human male; they do not tolerate being ordered or questioned. You essentially told him to be commanding, powerful, and dominate and then dared to give him orders as if he were an Omega pack member subservient to you. I believe that in that moment of conflict, his chaotic mind determined you were insincere in your desire to have him be powerful, that you actually wanted him to be weak but were merely disguising it beneath a veneer of words, rendering all that you had said before invalid. And then, though you had no way of knowing, you used a phrase your dream-self used when punishing Beowulf."

"What phrase?" She asked softly.

"'This is your penance.'" Arianasa said quietly. "The moment you said it his mind shifted dramatically; he believed his dream version of you and the real you became the same person. He saw his dreams become manifest in reality and acted on it. You must understand that in his dreams he had no strength, no power to free himself. He was entirely at the mercy of your dream-self and the robed figures as they brutalized him."

"He thought I wanted him broken." Alisha said with distressed realization. "In the beginning I said I wanted him to worship me like he does Prometheus. And then when I said those words later…He must have thought I wanted him to always worship me and do whatever I ordered him too!"

Arianasa nodded solemnly. "And punishing him with violence and rape if he did not. You understand now. Of course we know the truth that you did not mean such things literally but in that moment he perceived it as such. When he attacked the image you created of Tamara he was not only releasing all of the anguish and pain he had kept bottled inside regarding what she had done to him but all the anger and frustration he had felt for so many years; anger at the world for his treatment, anger at his pack, everyone he has ever encountered who has looked down on him, including Tamara whom he believes made him an oath-breaker. In your case he decided to prove his strength to you, to ensure you would not dare try to control him like he was in his dreams. He determined he would control you, or rather his dream version of you, in every way and prove he was stronger than her."

"If I say you die, you die." She murmured softly, quoting Beowulf's words to her as he choked her. "He once told me an Alpha has complete control over the pack. If the Alpha wants you dead then you're dead even if he has to do it himself. That's what he meant."

"He also ordered you not to struggle." Arianasa agreed quietly. "That was another part of it. He wanted you to feel the complete powerlessness he felt in his dreams."

Unable to contain herself any longer Alisha slowly slid to the floor and began to cry, holding her head in her hands. Arianasa sat down next to her and held her in her arms, letting the woman sob.

"I'm so sorry!" Arianasa whispered. "I will do whatever I can to fix this…"

"You can't." A weary and raspy voice said from nearby.

The pair of them looked up in surprise to see Beowulf standing in the doorway, his eyes tired.

"I woke right after you finished examining my mind. I heard everything you said." He told them. "I think I needed to hear it."

"And now?" Arianasa asked with quiet anxiousness.

"I know what I need to do now." He replied.

LINE

_The Grand Duchy of Geoff, the same time…_

"**By the will of Bahamut, lord of all Metallics, and by my right as Herald, I command you to waken, Kyprioth!"**

The copper Dragon slowly rose to his feet, the enchantment around him broken as the Dragon Emperor completed his ritual of binding the Dragon to his service while Davis stood nearby, watching silently.

"It will feel good to stretch my wings again after such a long time." The copper said as he stretched.

"I am afraid you will have to wait a bit longer." Prometheus told him. "Once we return to Utopia you may indulge."

The Dragon glared at Prometheus impatiently. "You try sleeping in the same position for a few millennia and see how you feel! Wait longer, my tail!"

"No one knows we're here and that you're awake." Davis pointed out. "We need to keep it that way. We're lucky no one stopped us from getting to you."

The Dragon merely snorted in annoyance before getting a sly look in his eye, though only Davis noticed as Prometheus had turned to leave the cave.

"Come, we have much to do." Prometheus stated. "Aurixiel still needs to be dealt with and I should speak with the Grand Duke while I am here about what has happened in Gryrax, assuming he does not already know."

"Fine, I suppose I can be Reynard the wealthy merchant again for a little while." The Dragon grumbled. Scales shifted and reformed as the Dragon transformed into his alter-ego, a wiry man with long, flaming copper hair and dark, calculating eyes, his lean aristocratic face at odds with his thin mouth that was twisted in a perpetual teasing smile. Cloth swirled about him until the man was dressed in rich deep blue and emerald green finery with a pair of jeweled rings on his fingers.

Glancing over at Davis with a silent grin, he motioned towards Prometheus before casting a silent spell. The violet ray struck Prometheus's tail creating a patch of purple where the spell had impacted. As Davis watched the stain began to spread until the Dragon Emperor's entire tail had become a bright lurid purple in sharp contrast to the rest of his golden scales. Chortling silently Reynard pumped his fist in triumph as Davis shook his head, smiling broadly.

_I think I'm going to enjoy this Dragon's company._ Davis thought to himself.

The pair chuckled silently as the dual-colored Dragon transformed into his previous human form before emerging from the cave entrance in the Crystalmist Mountains that bordered the west of Geoff. Turning around to face the mountains themselves Prometheus seemed to gaze off into the distance for a moment.

"Beyond these mountains lies the Valley of the Mage, one of the most secretive and unknown regions on the continent." He said to them thoughtfully. "Apparently it is guarded by vicious Elves and harbors any number of dark creatures. It makes one wonder what other horrors lay within that vale." He finished pensively.

"You think there might be a Demon portal there?" Davis asked, walking over to him.

Prometheus shook his head. "I think it is possible but at the moment I have no way of knowing."

"Give me some time and I can get someone into that valley undetected." Davis replied.

Prometheus glanced at him. "Is that a note of anticipation I hear in your voice?"

"What if it is?" Davis asked with a devious smile. "I do enjoy a challenge."

Prometheus shook his head. "I do not wish to make an enemy of the mage in case something should go wrong. Yet something else to add to my long list when the time allows, I suppose. But I may have another task for you."

Beckoning to the others to follow him they made their way down the pathway carved into the mountainside.

"What do you know of the Grand Duke of Geoff?" Prometheus asked the pair of them.

"By all accounts he's a decent man, though I never met him personally." The Dragon replied. "Geoff has been having creature problems over the last few years with more and more of them coming down from the mountain range. Banditry, raids, that kind of thing. So far the various towns have managed to repulse them but if things keep going on as they are then they could get overrun."

"Is Geoff an ally of Keoland and Ulek?" Davis asked.

"Nominally." Reynard replied. "They have a few trade agreements and the like but Ulek and Keoland are more tightly knit than they are to Geoff. Some of the high ranking nobles dislike dealing with non-humans which makes trade with the Dwarves difficult and Keoland doesn't exactly approve of that stance either since they trade heavily with Ulek."

"As you are here Davis I suggest you seek an audience with the Grand Duke to inform him of what has been going on, assuming he does not know already via his own contacts." Prometheus instructed. "Once you have finished with your mission one way or the other, use this to return to Utopia." Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a silver ring with a blue jewel inset into the band and handed it to the machine. Davis immediately slipped it onto his finger and examined it.

"There's an energy signature on this ring similar to the teleportation circles we've used in the past." He noted before glancing over at Prometheus. "A ring of teleportation?"

"Correct." The cleric nodded. "It is a long range teleportation spell that will take you back to the palace but it has only one charge and will only work for you, so you needn't worry about bringing others with you accidentally."

Davis smirked. "You're assuming I'm going to get captured again."

"It has been known to happen." Prometheus replied with a bit of wry humor. "At least this way you will have a way out if things become a bit too complicated. The activation word is 'Kyprioth'."

"How very droll." The red-headed man remarked.

"Assuming nothing untoward happens to me or Demons don't invade the region again, do you want me to alert Keoland as well?" Davis asked.

"It would be a good idea, yes, though I'm fairly sure they know what happened at Gryrax by now." Prometheus replied. "I will have Elidar visit the Elven kingdom of Celeste once I return."

"Why make Elidar come all this way when I'm right next door as it were?" Davis asked.

"Because you are not an ancient Dragon of legend." Prometheus replied. "They have little love for humans and if they discover your true nature they might take it as an insult that I sent you. A Dragon has a much better pedigree. I trust you can handle yourself here if things become difficult?"

"I'm fully stocked up on nanites and liquid metal stores if that's what you're asking." Davis smiled. "Besides, if someone does attack me I can always steal their weapon from them."

"Assuming it's not a Scarlet Brotherhood assassin." Prometheus teased.

Davis frowned at him in annoyance. "I refuse to acknowledge that such an event occurred."

Reynard chuckled. "Something tells me this is a story I need to hear."

Prometheus smiled. "Later perhaps. At the moment I need to get you home and settled in before visiting the last of my kin." The Dragon turned to look at Davis. "I expect you back in a week or so, depending on whether the Grand Duke and the King of Keoland are busy or not. By that time we should have forces in place near Gryrax in case you need rescuing." He smiled.

"As you say." Davis replied with a smirk.

The machine turned and began to head south to Gorna, the capital of the Duchy as the two Dragons vanished in a flash of arcane light. As the reached Utopia Prometheus and Reynard felt the arcane and divine barriers scan their energies and essence before it allowed them to appear within the palace. Prometheus quickly updated Reynard's status with the guards before taking him on a brief tour of the palace, showing him the location of his room as well as the others in addition to introducing him to Michael. The steward was naturally pleased to meet another Dragon and Reynard even managed to subtly turn the man's hair pink without either him or the Emperor noticing before they departed, making him chortle silently. As they entered Prometheus's private rooms the Emperor was slightly surprised to see Arianasa in attendance as well as Alisha and Beowulf. Looking at the solemn faces on each of them he turned to Reynard.

"Would you mind waiting outside for a moment?" He requested. "It seems something urgent has come up."

The man nodded, looking at the group curiously but decided not to pry as he left, closing the door behind him. Prometheus examined them again for a moment before he spoke.

"I would wish the two of you a warm welcome back but something tells me you wish to move on to the more urgent matter on your minds. What has happened?"

"I am leaving." Beowulf said quietly.

Taken aback by the stark statement, Prometheus blinked at him in confusion. "What do you mean leaving? Do you still need more time…?"

"I am leaving." Beowulf repeated with quiet firmness. "I do not know when I shall return."

Prometheus's eyes widened in dismay at this before focusing intently on Beowulf. "What has brought this on and where do you plan to go?"

"I nearly killed Alisha yesterday." Beowulf explained sadly. "Ask Arianasa about what happened, I cannot tell you without becoming a blubbering mess. But she and Alisha spoke a long time about why it happened. All my life others thought me weak. Even you and Alisha think so now. I know why and I know you care but I cannot…" He paused, searching for the words, "I won't be whole again until I do what I must and I cannot do it here."

Prometheus stood like a statue in shock at Beowulf's words. "What must you do my brother?" He asked softly.

Beowulf's eyes took on a grim hardness. "Prove my strength to those who looked down on me and become greater than I am."

"Beowulf, this is not the way to heal yourself!" Arianasa remonstrated, holding up her hands. "Aurelius was a fool to say such things! Running off to find vengeance…!"

"This is not vengeance!" He barked at her. "You can speak all you want but words will not help me now. I must _know_ I am stronger! In here!" He exclaimed, thumping his chest with his fist. "I must prove it!"

Arianasa wilted slightly at his declaration. "If this is what you need…I only hope you do not take this too far. You could very easily-"

"I am not a fool!" Beowulf told her roughly. "Be silent! No more warnings from you!"

"Beowulf!" Prometheus spoke sharply in warning.

Beowulf turned to look at Prometheus challengingly, the expression on his face clear.

The Dragon Emperor studied Beowulf silently for a moment before nodding. "I do not know what has happened but it is clear you are set on this course of action. If you feel you must do this then I will not detain you. I only ask that you return home safely when you have finished with your business. You are a great warrior but you will have no protection against the Demons should you encounter them."

"Which is why I have this." Beowulf replied, holding up a ring similar to the one Prometheus had given Davis earlier. "Always have an escape route."

Prometheus nodded. "Then I wish you well brother." He said, opening his arms.

Beowulf stepped forward and hugged him tightly before stepping towards the door. "I will return." He assured them before exiting the room.

The moment the door closed he transformed back into his normal form before he turned to look at the two women, a grim look on his face. The pair of them shivered as his normally warm and comforting aura turned cold, lowering the temperature of the room by several degrees.

"You will tell me what happened, now!" He ordered.

Arianasa sent him everything she had learned over the last several hours, including Beowulf's dreams, his and Alisha's recollection of events, her discourse with Alisha that morning and the conversation Aurelius had had with Beowulf. Prometheus sat down as he absorbed the glut of information and the implications of it all, his gaze far away for several minutes before he turned to look at them.

"We have failed him." He said quietly. "And now he strikes out on his own to obtain what we could not give him." His head lowered slightly as he shook his head. "We should have known."

"What do we do now?" Alisha asked him worriedly.

"Now?" Prometheus asked, looking up at her. "Now we let him go and pray that the gods will keep him safe. We can do no more than that or we risk losing him. Beowulf will allow no one to interfere in his task. We must carry on without him for a time."

Alisha nodded as Arianasa turned to him. "I will speak with Aurelius about what he—"

"No." Prometheus stated firmly. "I shall deal with him. This I cannot let stand and he will not listen to you, even if he holds some fondness for you."

"He did not do this with malicious intent!" Arianasa protested.

"No, he did not and that is his only saving grace." Prometheus growled. "Do not fear, I know exactly what I'm doing." He assured them grimly before turning and opening the door once again.

The two women glanced at each other as Prometheus left the room, moving quickly down the hallway until he came to Aurelius's room. Ignoring protocol he immediately entered and Aurelius looked up in surprise, the Dragon Emperor silently pleased to find him sitting in his natural form.

"My Emperor what can I—ACK!" Aurelius wheezed as the Dragon strode across the room, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall, his aura like ice on the other Dragon's scales.

Seeing the baleful look in the Emperor's eyes Aurelius gulped loudly, frantically searching for a reason for the Dragon's cold anger.

"**I will make this simple for you."** Prometheus hissed before sending his copy of the conversation between Aurelius and Beowulf down the link to him.

"M-my Lord, I do not understand!" Aurelius exclaimed after viewing the memory. "I was merely trying to help!"

"**That is the only reason why I do not skin you alive here and now! My brother is broken because of your foolish and arrogant words! He decided to leave the safety of my realm and strike out on his own with no protection or aid in the middle of a war against Demons! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" **Prometheus shouted.

Aurelius's eyes widened in dismay at the Emperor's words as his heart sank. "M-my E-Emperor!" He babbled. "Please! Please forgive me! I-I-I.."

With a roar Prometheus threw the Dragon across the room causing him to crash into the far wall. Stalking over to the stunned Dragon he jerked him upright once more, squeezing his neck tightly.

"**Since you have seen fit to ruin all of the hard work Arianasa and I have done since he was returned I demand to know what you will do fix this!"** Prometheus growled fiercely, staring into the Dragon's eyes.

The Dragon began to shake in fear, his mind utterly blank as Prometheus's gaze bore into him.

"**No answer?"** Prometheus asked a moment later with a sneer. **"I thought not! You act and speak without thought to the detriment of us all! You knew his mind was fragile, you knew the value I placed upon him, and yet still you do such a thing! There is no excuse for this!" ** He cried.

"P-please my Lord I will do anything you ask! Anything!" Aurelius begged frantically.

"**Indeed you shall!"** Prometheus told him harshly. **"Since you have seen fit to drive Beowulf away in a misguided attempt to take his place you shall be his shadow instead! Hear me well Aurelius! You shall under no circumstances reveal yourself to Beowulf either directly or indirectly nor will you aid him in any way!"**

"B-but my Lord, you said it was d-dangerous for him to leave!" Aurelius protested weakly. "How can I guard him—"

"**You are his shadow, not his guardian."** Prometheus replied coldly. **"You will report to me his location and what he is doing as well as anything else you deem relevant but you will in no way reveal yourself, even if he is in mortal peril! Understand, should harm come to him I will not hold you accountable but the fact that you are there must not even be a possibility in his mind! If you dare to fail in this mission my anger now will seem gentle compared to the fury I will unleash upon you then! Do you understand?"**

Aurelius nodded frantically and Prometheus released him, dropping him to the floor.

"You have been learning and improving much in recent days Aurelius." Prometheus stated in a more normal tone though his voice was still cold. "It pains me that you would do something like this to one I hold dear. I know you meant well but you are not a healer and should know better than to meddle in what you do not understand! Now I shall be forced to split my attention even further and I dare not miss-step in engaging with the Demons!"

"I am sorry beyond words my Lord!" Aurelius whimpered from the floor, his eyes squeezed shut. "I will do as you command without fail, I swear!"

"Pray that you do!" Prometheus hissed dangerously. "As Beowulf has already departed I suggest you move quickly!"

The Dragon stomped off, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Aurelius to slowly get to his feet, his hearts hammering in his chest and his mind whirling in panic. Quickly transforming into a human guise completely different from his normal appearance he began throwing food and clothes into a nearby traveler's pack before sprinting out the door, frantically messaging the guards about the Gnoll's whereabouts.

As Prometheus strode down the hallways Arianasa contacted him. ~~_We could hear you all the way down the hall. I do not know how I should feel about what you said…~~_

~_~Even when I am angry with him I am in control.~_~ Prometheus replied firmly. ~_~Had I merely remonstrated him he would not have taken it to heart. Not only have I sent him on a mission where he can use none of his often-boasted skills, but he will be forced to see the consequences of his actions. He has become more humble recently but as I told him, there was no excuse for what he did. This will cement that humbleness in him and force him to think carefully.~~_

~~_Ever the teacher._~~ Arianasa suggested.

~~_Just as a father should be._~~ He replied. ~_~And now it seems I must teach another Dragon a lesson in humility. I depart for the Iron Hills immediately to deal with Aurixiel.~~_

LINE

A\N: The events described in this chapter can be read in their entirety in my one-shot Firestorm. Please be aware there is mature content in it and graphic language if you decide to read it.


	44. Proving Grounds

Chapter 44: Proving Grounds

_The Iron Hills of Ahlissa…_

The bearded Emperor stood in front of the sleeping form of the ancient golden Dragon, a stern and disapproving look on his face.

~~_It is customary to greet a guest when they enter your home, Ancient One_.~~ Prometheus stated with a hint of rebuke as he touched the glowing bubble surrounding the great beast.

_~~Do not look at me as if I were a hatchling caught stealing food, mortal!~~_ Aurixiel grumbled in his mind. _~~I do not answer to the likes of you and you are not here at my request or consent!~~_

_~~Do you usually speak with such arrogance and dismissal to everyone you meet?~~ _Prometheus asked in annoyance. ~~_If so, it is no wonder you turned my envoy away.~~_

~~_So…the self-styled 'Dragon Emperor' finally deigns to visit me.~~_ Aurixiel mused haughtily. _~~You're shorter than I expected but then mortals usually are.~~_

~~_Have the long centuries dulled your senses so much that you cannot perceive what is in front of your face?~~_ He asked the Dragon disparagingly.

~~_What is it you want?~~_ The ancient Dragon asked gruffly.

~~_The same thing my ambassador told you when she spoke with you.~_~ Prometheus replied. _~~It is time for you to awaken Aurixiel. The world has need of you as do your kin.~~_

~~_How dare you attempt to waken me from my slumber as if I were a common animal to do your bidding!~~_ Aurixiel said in annoyed disbelief. ~~_First you send that slip of a girl as if she had the right to command me and now you come, expecting me to heel like one of your hunting dogs! I will not stand for it! NO ONE ORDERS THE FIRE LORD AURIXIEL!~~_ He bellowed.

_~~Do you dare include your Lord Bahamut in that statement as well?~~_ Prometheus asked warningly, his impatience building.

~~_Do not use His name so glibly!~~_ Aurixiel retorted angrily. ~~_You dare too much to do so!~~_

~_**I dare because I have the right to do so!**_Prometheus declared heatedly as he projected power into his voice, his patience with the petulant Dragon finished. _**And you will follow my commands because of who I am! I am no mere mortal and I did not accept the title of Dragon Emperor out of foolish human pride! It is WHO I AM!**_He declared.

Prometheus exploded into his full Dragon form, his aura blazing about him. ~~_**I AM AN ASCENDANT! THE HERALD OF THE PLATINUM LORD HIMSELF AND I SPEAK WITH HIS VOICE!**_ Prometheus thundered, his voice echoing throughout the Dragon's mind. ~~_**AND IN HIS NAME I COMMAND YOU TO AWAKEN!**_

Aurixiel's mind briefly recoiled in shock from the powerful mind of the Dragon Emperor before digging in his mental feet. ~~_INSOLENT WHELP!~~_ Aurixiel roared furiously. _~~HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH CLAIMS! I WILL NOT BOW TO AN ARROGANT YOUNG FOOL LIKE YOU!~~_

~~_**THEN YOU BREAK YOUR LORD'S COMMAND!**_ Prometheus declared angrily. _**YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE ME! NO DRAGON DARES DEFY THE WILL OF AN ASCENDANT AND BAHAMUT HIMSELF CHARGED ME TO WAKEN EACH OF YOU!**_

~~_YOU LIE! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!~~ _Aurixiel avowed heatedly. ~~_I SERVE ONLY MY LORD BAHAMUT AND ONLY HIS VOICE WILL I HEARKEN TO! IT WAS BY HIS COMMAND THAT I REMAIN HERE! YOU MAY HAVE POWER AND YOU MAY HAVE EVEN CONVINCED THOSE OTHER YOUNG FOOLS TO WAKEN BUT NO DRAGON, NOT EVEN AN ASCENDANT, HAS THE AUTHORITY TO COMMAND ME! THE FACT THAT YOU BELIEVE SO PROVES YOU ARE NOT A TRUE GOLDEN DRAGON! WE OBEY THE LAW AND THE COMMAND OF OUR LORDS OVER ALL ELSE!~~_

~~_**WE ARE ALSO EXPECTED TO DO WHAT IS RIGHT AND GOOD!**_ Prometheus retorted angrily. _**WHAT GOOD WILL LAW AND ORDER BE IF THE DEMONS OF BAATOR ENSLAVE THE WORLD? THEY HAVE ALREADY ATTEMPTED TO DESTROY THE DWARVES, THEY WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THEIR FOUL WORK IS COMPLETE OR THEY ARE DRIVEN BACK! I WILL NOT USE THE LAW AS A SHIELD TO HIDE BEHIND LIKE YOU HAVE DONE; TO DO SO IS THE HEIGHT OF COWARDICE!**__**I WILL DO WHAT I MUST TO ENSURE THIS WORLD SURVIVES!**_

_YOU WOULD DARE…?!~~_ Aurixiel gasped. ~_~WE ARE EXPECTED TO BE PARAGONS OF LAW AND ORDER! IF WE WILL NOT BOW TO THE LAW IN ALL THINGS, WHY SHOULD ANY OTHER BEING DO SO?! WITHOUT LAW, ANARCHY REIGNS SUPREME!_

_**THERE ARE THINGS HIGHER THAN LAW!~~**_Prometheus shouted furiously. ~~_**DO YOU HOLD ON TO YOUR OATH SO DESPERATELY THAT YOU WILL LET THE WORLD BURN TO KEEP IT?! IF SO, THEN IT IS NOT ME WHO IS NOT A TRUE GOLDEN DRAGON, IT IS YOU!~~**_

_**ENOUGH!~~**_ Aurixiel roared. _**I WILL HEAR NO MORE!**_~~ He declared before slamming shut the connection between them.

Prometheus let out a furious roar that shook the cavern as fire blazed around his fangs.

"**So be it!"** He hissed furiously. **"But on the day you stand before your Lord Bahamut to give an account of your actions, know that I will be there to speak against you for what you have done this day!"**

Turning he stalked out of the cavern before departing in a flash of light, leaving the Dragon to his slumber. A moment later the Dragon's mouth curled into a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p><em>The Celadon Forest, Nyrond<em>

_2 weeks later…_

Stone-Slasher held the edge of the curved blade up to the level of his yellow eye in the dim candle-light, examining the edge for nicks before sliding the edge along his thumb-pad, testing its sharpness. The coarse flesh split evenly along the cut, dripping blood onto his furred thigh but the Gnoll Chieftain paid it no mind.

After all, what was a bit more blood when he had been bathing in the blood of his enemies for so long?

With a smile that would terrify a lesser creature he slid the short blade home into its sheath. While the rest of his pack barely had the foresight to clean their weapons and keep them sharp, Stone-Slasher knew the value of a well-tended blade. It had served him well over the years in every fight he had been in and he hadn't become Chieftain by being the bulkiest of all the warriors, though that certainly helped. Unlike those muscle-brains outside he was a cunning and crafty warrior, he told himself. After all, no one had dared to challenge him in many years. Each member of the pack knew their place and he made sure they knew what that place was. Sometimes all it took was a bloody-nose to knock some sense into their heads. Sometimes it took losing a finger or two. But in the end they all learned. That was another mark of a good leader, he mused as he stood and stretched, knowing when to be firm and when to be harsh. Standing he glanced around the large tent that had been his ever since he took over. The walls were thick animal hide stitched together with various keepsakes and trophies tied to the various wooden poles that supported it. Chests and boxes filled with odds and ends sat around the edges and near the back sat an actual army bed with wooden legs to keep the mattress off the ground.

Stepping outside the tent he slowly walked towards the perimeter of their permanent camp, his eyes glancing about at the trees while on the other side of the camp a large fire burned, keeping the chill night air away as the pack sat around it, laughing and swapping coarse stories and jokes. A slow breeze lightly ruffled his brown fur as he raised his nose, scenting the air. Suddenly his nose twitched as he detected an intruder's scent nearby. Instantly on guard his hand drifted towards his knife.

"I could have killed you the minute you stepped outside that tent." A raspy voice said from the darkness.

Stone-Slasher's lips slowly spread into a predatory grin, his eyes shining in the moonlight as he recognized the scent in conjunction with the voice. "Little Puppy come back." He rumbled in amusement.

"Not little puppy anymore." The voice replied darkly. "Have new name now. Strong name!"

The heavily muscled Gnoll briefly pant-laughed at the declaration. "Maybe pitiful human take you in like dog and give you pretty name like Fluffy." He jeered.

A quiet snarl came from the edge of the trees. "You know nothing. My name is Beowulf, a great warrior from a faraway land! You know of the Dragon Emperor?"

The Gnoll frowned as he searched his memories for the name before his eyes narrowed. "Stupid Dragon to the east." He grunted. "Made pretty city for him to play in."

"Beowulf is his brother and Beta!"

The Gnoll let out a series of hard pant-laughs at this. "Little Puppy lies! Puffs himself up like little dog trying to be big!" The Gnoll's grin only grew wider and more mocking. "Little Puppy still runt! Still Omega! Come to Alpha like good puppy and maybe Alpha not kill you!"

A silhouetted figure appeared amidst the trees and Beowulf slowly stepped out into the moonlight, his golden eyes shining brightly as he glared at his old pack leader, his fists clenched at his sides. Dressed in nothing but a pair of pants with his sword and knife at his side he looked the Gnoll up and down.

"Still as ugly as ever. Stink too." Beowulf remarked. "Maybe stinky Gnoll should bathe and use soap."

The Gnoll nearly doubled over with laughter at this. "Soap? Did Puppy get adopted by big fancy Lord?" He grinned. "Does big Lord brush Puppy's fur and make Puppy smell good like bitch in heat?"

"My name is Beowulf!" Beowulf shouted.

Suddenly the laughter around the campfire went quit as Beowulf's yell echoed throughout the camp. Glancing back at the fire, the Chieftain yelled over his shoulder.

"Little Puppy come home with big name now! Come see!" He called mockingly.

Beowulf glanced over as the rest of the pack slowly converged on the two of them. While there were one or two Omegas with timid faces among the crowd he could immediately place the rest. Jeers and mocking howls issued from the rest of the pack as they gathered around them. Beowulf watched them all, his mind constantly picking out weak spots and escape routes, half ready for one of them to try and jump him from behind unexpectedly.

"So Little Puppy is back." Stone-Slasher stated with a smirk, crossing his arms over his barrel chest. "Pack remembers Little Puppy and his whining. Why you come back now?"

"To challenge you." Beowulf stated grimly.

The Gnoll's eyes widened in surprise before he threw back his head with a burst of pant-laughter, slapping his knee. "Little Puppy thinks he beat Stone-Slasher? Little Puppy dumber than before! No one beat Stone-Slasher!" He laughed.

Beowulf simply smirked at this. "With such confidence you can hardly deny me. After all, if I am so _weak_ this should be an easy kill for you."

Stone-Slasher's gazing became piercing as he looked at Beowulf in a new light. "Little Puppy talk better, have sword and knife. Hn. Maybe puppy's brain got bigger too." He mused, scratching his chin. "Little Puppy want to fight? Hah! Fine! You want fight? We fight!" He exclaimed with an anticipatory grin.

"Only rules are these." Beowulf stated. "Only you and me fight and we fight to death. Winner is Alpha."

Stone-Slasher thought for a second then nodded. "We fight here."

Beowulf looked around, his mind quickly examining the surrounding area and ground for hidden traps or obstacles before nodding. At once the other pack members began to fan out into a wide ring several yards in diameter to give the two combatants space to move. Stone-Slasher immediately drew his curved knife while Beowulf crouched into a fighting stance, his claws outstretched…

* * *

><p><em>Dour Pentress fortress, Theocracy of the Pale, the same time…<em>

The bearded Colonel stood on the high battlement of the fortress and stared out at the vast army that slowly approached him from the plains of Tenh to the west, the moon high in the sky. This fortress stood as the gateway into the Theocracy between them and Tenh and was vigilantly guarded by the First Dawn Command of the Prelatal Army with himself in charge of the fortress itself. While the man was a firm believer in Pholtus, the Blinding Lord, he dearly would have liked to have some divine intervention on the part of his deity right about now; a firestorm that would reduce his enemy to ash would have done nicely. The man was a veteran of several wars between The Pale and Tenh and knew this fortress like the back of his hand. He also had supreme confidence in the First Dawn Command and their ability to take down virtually any foe that came against them.

Unfortunately, he had never thought that the Demons of the Nine Hells would be on his doorstep one day.

Of course, even the most paranoid Generals in the army would not have dared broach this possibility. Not only was it considered impossible but they would most certainly have been executed for heresy for daring to question Pholtus's divine power in holding back such terrible foes.

It would seem that the Theocrat and the clergy would need to reconsider a few facts regarding what their god permitted to happen to them.

"Stand firm." The armored man beside him said with quiet confidence. "We are with you. Great is the power of Pholtus and strong are the armies of the Dragon Emperor."

The Colonel glanced over at the stoic knight. The man with long black hair and a salt-and-pepper goatee had arrived with a regiment of several thousand armored knights a few days prior, ostensibly to help defend the fortress from the approaching army. The Colonel knew that underneath the man's plate armor sat a medallion of Pelor, the man having described himself as a war cleric of the selfsame god. While the Colonel had little like for outsiders who worshipped pagan gods or false images of Pholtus, he had to admit that the man's troops were extremely disciplined and highly capable. After watching them train for several days he was willing to admit they might even be a match for the First Dawn if it came down to it. The weapons they sported were strange indeed, some sort of advanced and enchanted crossbow not to mention larger and even stranger weapons, but he could not deny their effectiveness. If the Church Militant didn't have such a xenophobic view of such things he might have even asked for a few for his own men, quietly of course.

"Was Tenh's army not able to slow them down?" The Colonel wondered quietly. "Or did they prove their cowardice by running away?"

The man glanced over at the Colonel with a raised eyebrow. "One would think an army of Demons would be enough to frighten any army. The fact that your men hold their ground against such a force is impressive."

"We are the First Dawn, chosen by the Celestial General himself!" The Colonel replied firmly. "We do not back down from any enemy, no matter how grotesque!"

The man nodded. "Intelligence reports that the army emerged from Fellrev Forest to the west of Tenh approximately 2 weeks ago. The towns of Stroun and Oxton were each sacked within hours. Tenh's army put up a token defense of Stroun but they were routed quickly. It seems their objective was the Pale instead of Tenh's capital of Nevond in the north."

"No doubt they will attempt to take Wintershiven as soon as possible." The Colonel grumbled. "But they will need to take Aetherstone first as their garrison will hamper them and the city is one of the few ways to directly enter the capital; the Yol River flows between the two cities and forms a most excellent barrier against such threats. There is a large bridge that spans the river and connects the two cities. The other few bridges nearby are several miles away and much smaller."

"A natural choke point then?" The knights' Commander mused. "I will need to keep that in mind should the worst happen and we are forced to fall back."

The Colonel's gloved hand clenched at the statement. "This fortress has stood for years beyond count! I will not see it fall now to this rabble!" He swore fiercely.

The mailed cleric merely nodded at this though his eyes were doubtful. Turning back to the dark tide approaching he signaled his men silently.

~_~Sergeant Major, status report._~~

~_~All companies are at full operational readiness to engage._~~ The aide replied. ~~_Do we have an updated estimate on the enemy, sir?_~~

~~_Same as before. Approximately 5,000 Demons in total including infantry, cavalry, and a few siege weapons. No armored vehicles thus far._~~ The man replied. ~_~The operations plan remains in effect unless the situation changes; target the sieges first as well as the cavalry with long range assets. The rest are free to engage when I give the order.~_~

~~_Understood sir._~~

Upon the plain before them sat the First Dawn Command with his troops mixed in with the regular soldiers. Two massive columns, each a thousand soldiers strong stood as a solid barrier before the fortress itself with a column of a thousand on each side of the structure, ready to reinforce or engage as needed. Upon the high stone outer wall stood rows of archers and sharpshooters ready to fire at a moment's notice. The even higher inner wall of the keep contained more sharpshooters as well as artillery.

"Take heart men!" The Colonel shouted over the wall. "This will be a glorious battle! No such force has ever assembled at our gates and we shall force them back! After this day Pholtus's power will be proved to all and His glory will spread to the far reaches of the continent! Not only will all come to know His power but our own might will be unquestioned! I call you heroes no matter whether you fall or stand at the end of this day! Those who fall in the defense of their home will be welcomed into Pholtus's arms and a crown of glory awaits you in His heavenly kingdom! For those that stand, rejoice for you live to see the glory of the aftermath! WE SHALL PREVAIL!" He shouted.

A huge roar surged from the men below them as they raised their weapons in defiance against the army that neared. Focusing his sight, distances and numbers appeared before the Knight Commander's eyes as distant blurry figures became clear. The massive horde of Demons was filled with Abishai of various colors as well as a variety of chain, bone, and barbed Demons. On either side of the vast column marched troops of Narzugon cavalry in spiked plate mail, their nightmare steeds snorting sulfuric breath, their eyes glowing like hot coals. At the rear of the column marched three large hellfire engines. Nearly 20 feet tall and made of solid iron, the mighty humanoid golems thudded forward with each step, hellfire burning white-hot in their mouths, their bodies glowing deep red.

"They are nearly in range." The man muttered quietly, stroking his goatee. ~~_Fire Team Alpha, paint targets._~~

A moment passed as several men carrying cylinders below them knelt down, raising the weapons to their shoulders. In the Commander's sight, a half dozen precise beams of green light shot from the cylinders to the trio of siege engines.

~~_Targets painted. Team reports solid locks._~~

_Thank the gods that targeting lasers are still effective against such creatures._ He mused. _I feared some sort of refraction effect._

The distance values in the man's sight slowly counted down until they reached a specific threshold.

"Now." He said with quiet firmness. ~~_Fire Team Alpha. Engage._~~

~~_Acknowledged_.~~

With a sudden roar half a dozen guided missiles shot from the missile launchers the men carried. With a shriek, the projectiles flew across the intervening space over the heads of the enemy before slamming into the tall creatures. Massive plumes of fire erupted around the golems an instant before the thermo-baric weapons released an immense pressure wave inside the constructs themselves. Terrible screeches came from the living engines as the intense overlapping waves of pressure within the confined and dense space caused them to rupture. With a final wail the siege engines burst apart, releasing a torrent of hellfire upon the Demons that made up their guards and the rear of the army. Demonic howls filled the air as the super-heated substance hotter than any fire boiled flesh and muscle as the pressure waves continued to expand outwards for several more yards, liquefying internal organs and bursting eyeballs.

Atop the battlement the Colonel grinned fiercely.

"Beautiful!" He breathed, the Commander nodding with satisfied smile on his face before refocusing on the enemy troops. While the rear of the army had begun to lag behind the front continued to move forward inexorably. Suddenly the cavalry pointed their lances forward and began to gallop ahead.

"They're charging." The Colonel muttered. "Take out the horses before they can spread out."

"My thoughts exactly." The Knight Commander stated. ~~_All snipers, target the cavalry horses and fire._~~

A round of acknowledgements followed a second later as shots began to ring out with loud _cracks_. Still in tight formation, the cavalry's front line crashed to a halt with a chorus of terrifying whinnies as their injured horses tumbled forward, having been struck in the chest or head, the damage severe enough to knock them down and injure them if not outright kill them. The warriors behind them crashed into their injured comrades though the rear of the columns were able to slow in time to canter around the obstacles before trying to complete the charge, though their momentum was completely gone. Suddenly the charging horses and their riders partially faded from sight, the sound of their thundering hooves now silent.

"Damn! They used foul magic to make themselves like the wind!" The Colonel exclaimed quietly. "We'll have to fight them hand to hand now!"

"Can't be helped." The Commander stated. "I'm having the snipers continue their attack on the cavalry that's still physical to make sure they can't start another charge. I think it's time your men got to share in the fighting, don't you?"

"Indeed." The Colonel said with a hint of relish before turning to his aide. "Order the attack! Main group forward!"

"Yes sir!" The man replied before darting inside the building. A moment later the sound of horns rang out throughout the structure. The main column immediately began to move forward with the front line bringing their spears and pole-arms to bear as they began to charge forward. The remaining ethereal cavalry formed up in a line before becoming solid again seconds before the two forces converged. The air was filled with the clash of metal and screams of anger and pain as the front line's weapons shattered against the nightmare war steeds while the horsemen's lances pierced the soldiers' armor like paper, impaling several. Deprived of their main weapon the demonic warriors unsheathed their broadswords and began to slice at the men surrounding them as the army encircled their foes, hacking furiously at the horses as well as the riders' armor. One by one the remaining cavalry fell though each Demon managed to kill easily half a dozen of the Pale's men before being brought down. On the other side of the field the foot soldiers began their own charge with their spiked and fearsome weapons.

~~_Snipers, target the front line and engage._~~ The Commander ordered quietly.

The orders were once again acknowledged. Seconds later several dozen of the front-liners stumbled with roars of pain as the armor-piercing rounds slammed into their supernaturally strong bodies like a powerful punch to the gut. Managing to stay upright they continued to run towards the army only to be attacked again by the seemingly invisible and immensely powerful projectiles, causing them to fall or be knocked back against their comrades behind them. A third series of shots rang out and dark blood exploded from their chests as they screamed in pain, the rounds pulping their insides as they fell. Undaunted the rest of the army continued to surge forward over their fallen comrades with disturbing ease, the two armies now only a few hundred feet apart.

_Even armor-piercing rounds are only somewhat effective._ The Commander fretted silently, the look on his face grim. ~_~Fire Teams Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Aim just beyond the front lines and fire.~~_

Dozens of missiles shot from the high walls, streaking across the sky before slamming into the ranks of the enemy. Plumes of fire and smoke erupted in the center of them as the pressure waves exploded outwards, knocking the Demons into the air and rupturing their bodies. The charge faltered as the first several lines were brought down in the center of the column, the outer edges unaffected by the carnage as they continued their push forward. The First Dawn surged forward with a great cry as they smashed into the weakened front line, stabbing at the creatures and making many of the wounded fall. Immediately the outer edges of the enemy line began to spread out, attempting to whittle away at the Pale's flank though the men on the outside of the column stood their ground and fought back.

"I believe it's time we showed them the power at my disposal." The Commander murmured with grim confidence. ~~_All intra-army units. Command order: weapons free, all discretionary attack variances and vectors authorized.~~_

A burst of electronic code warbled in his mind and suddenly the night came alive with actinic bursts from the front lines as blazing plasma erupted from hundreds of weapons, smashing into their foes. The Demons howled in pain as ionized bursts of white-hot matter slammed into their faces and chests, charbroiling them. Immediately ranks of winged Abishai took to the air and began to strike at the heads of the men from above with fireballs and spears. The Utopian soldiers immediately began to fire on them, the matter bursts flaring into the air to collide with the lean gargoyle-like Demons. The creatures yelled as their wings burst into flames, causing them to crash onto the heads of the men who quickly stabbed at them with their swords, though the heated matter burned several of them as well. The Abishai immediately began to slash at the men before the terminators leaped on top of them, snapping their necks brutally with superhuman strength. A hail of fireballs suddenly erupted from the center of the enemy column, arcing over the battlefield to slam into the center of the Pale's men. Explosions and screams tore through the thick column of armored men as the conflagration hurled dozens into the air. On the flanks, the Demon army continued to try and batter at the men. Tall spiked Demons with long lance-like protrusions all over their bodies ran into the line, spearing men through their armor with unholy roars of glee. With a roar, one of the armored men in chrome-like plate mail surged through the crowd, his long sword held aloft. Leaping several feet into the air despite wearing full plate the knight brought his sword down onto the spikes. Amazingly the spines splintered under the force of the laser-sharpened titanium blade. Combined with the knight's prodigious strength, the blade carved away a massive swath of the spines. Roaring in anger the Demon flailed at the knight only to have it duck under the creature's massive arm before swiping at it with his blade. Supernatural flesh parted to the bone and the creature howled in pain as its arm flopped uselessly. With a final battle cry the knight stabbed the creature through the jaw, the blade penetrating the creature's brain, killing it. Jerking his weapon free the knight saluted the others around him with his bloody sword before attacking another Demon. Heartened, the men renewed their attack with greater vigor.

* * *

><p><em>The Celadon Forest, Nyrond<em>

The massive Gnoll roared as he thrust his knife, intending to stab and viciously murder the wiry Gnoll that dared to challenge him. Beowulf slipped to the side, avoiding the thrust before darting in close and punching the Chieftain hard in the jaw. The Gnoll's strength, enhanced by his training and the nanites, snapped the pack leader's head back and Stone-Slasher felt his jaw crack from the blow. Snarling furiously he swiped at Beowulf's neck only for the edge of his blade to meet empty air as Beowulf once again evaded it. Stone-Slasher glared at Beowulf, angry at the almost smug look the Gnoll was sporting.

"Little Puppy think he hot crap because he can dodge knife?" He sneered.

"Beowulf not even fighting hard." His opponent replied with a jeer. "Beowulf fought in war with soldiers. Fought the lich Iuz! You nothing but brawny bully!"

With a roar the Gnoll Chieftain leaped forward, his knife raised to bury it in Beowulf's eye. Planting himself firmly Beowulf grabbed the Chieftain's wrists, his claws buried in the Gnoll's flesh even as he was pushed back several feet. Stone-Slasher struggled, furiously trying to gain the upper hand while being silently amazed at the strength Beowulf possessed within his wiry frame.

"Beowulf train." He panted as he held back the knife that was inches from his face, his golden eyes boring into the Chieftain's own. "Dragon Emperor made Beowulf strong! Beowulf is still strong. You not beat me!"

"Little puppy never beat Stone-Slasher!" The Gnoll roared as he tried to force all of his strength into his arms to try and overpower Beowulf.

With a smirk Beowulf forced himself backwards onto his back, pulling Stone-Slasher with him before his clawed feet slammed into the Gnoll's stomach, launching him over his head. With a wild yell the Gnoll found himself flying through the air before landing on his back, nearly driving the air from his lungs. Sitting up he saw Beowulf standing on his feet several feet away, a dark smile on his face.

"What was blowhard Gnoll saying again?" Beowulf asked jeeringly.

Growling loudly Stone-Slasher quickly got to his feet. "Fancy trick not help you! You still die!"

"Not today!" Beowulf growled, his face becoming much fiercer.

Beowulf raced towards Stone-Slasher, the burly Gnoll barely able to duck under Beowulf's slashing claws. His fists lashed out only to be smacked away by Beowulf's wrists before a blow to his midsection made him grunt in pain. Throwing everything he had into a powerful haymaker Beowulf ducked under the meaty fist before his knife stabbed deep into the Chieftain's flank. Stone-Slasher gritted his fangs as he felt the cold steel slam between his ribs, stabbing his lung. With a roar he slammed his arm against Beowulf's ripping the knife free, the edge leaving a jagged slash in his side that bled copiously. Beowulf dropped the blade before grabbing the Gnoll's wrists again, his claws making them bleed freely as he got in Stone-Slasher's face.

"First blood mine!" Beowulf panted excitedly with a wicked grin. "You losing lots of blood now!"

Slone-Slasher bared his fangs hatefully at his adversary. "This not play fight!

First blood mean nothing!"

Beowulf grinned. "It does if you lose it all!" He teased before head-butting the Gnoll in the nose.

Stone-Slasher stumbled back allowing Beowulf to slam his fist into the Chieftain's wounded side causing him to howl in pain. Furious, the pack leader grabbed Beowulf in a bear hug, powering him to the ground with the Gnoll on top of him. Pinning him, the Chieftain slammed his fist into Beowulf's face, bloodying his nose.

"Little puppy not beat Stone-Slasher!" The Gnoll Chieftain bellowed as he pounded Beowulf's face with his large fists. "No one beat stone-slasher!"

Suddenly with a maddened roar Beowulf threw the muscular Gnoll off of him. Not even bothering to stand, Beowulf raced to the prone fighter on all fours, his face twisted in bestial rage as spit and blood flew from his mouth. Leaping on top of the Chieftain he began to ravage his face savagely with his claws, each powerful swipe tearing open his face.

"BEOWULF KILL STONE-SLASHER!" He screamed in fury as he reared back before slamming his fist into the Gnoll's face with every ounce of his strength. A terrible splintering sound filled the air as Beowulf's fist shattered the Gnoll's skull, his fist burying itself in the Chieftain's head up to his wrist, the force of the blow pulverizing the Gnoll's brain, making gore splatter over Beowulf's face and chest.

Panting heavily he slowly looked up at the pack surrounding him, his eyes frenzied and bright, his face covered with the blood and brains of his fallen enemy.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT BEOWULF?!" He screamed at them, his eyes darting back and forth challengingly.

The onlookers stared at him in dismay with shocked expressions before they backed away several feet, many of them prostrating themselves before him in fear. Adrenaline still surging through his system and high on the rush of his victory Beowulf began to laugh hysterically as he threw his head back and howled in triumph. The pack stared at the ecstatic Gnoll with a mixture of fear and astonishment, some of them wondering whether he would turn his madness on them next. Finally his frantic laughter subsided to quiet chuckling as he slowly looked around, his dilated eyes slowly becoming more focused. Forcing himself still, Beowulf slowly stood.

"Stone-Slasher is dead." He told them all flatly. "I am your Alpha now. Do any of you dare test me?"

Not a muscle moved in the camp, their eyes riveted to him.

Beowulf pointed to the fallen Gnoll's tent. "I sleep there tonight. Anyone tries to come in, I kill them! Understand?"

Frantic nods affirmed their understanding as Beowulf strode forward, picking up his own knife and the Chieftain's as well.

"Get rid of that carcass." He off-handedly ordered some of the pack nearby as he left the circle. Several leaped to their feet, unwilling to risk the mad Alpha's wrath as he entered the tent. Looking around he quickly took down the ornaments that had hung on the poles and began tying them around the insides of the flaps and edges of the tent, ensuring they would create noise should they be moved by someone trying to sneak in. That job done he quickly examined the various boxes lying about. While he found several decent sets of armor and weapons the Chieftain had collected over the years as well as some more gruesome trophies and a sack of coins, he found nothing worthy of his interest. Glancing about one last time to ensure he missed nothing he finally sat down cross-legged in the middle of the tent and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Dour Pentress fortress…<em>

"This is not going as well as I'd hoped!" The Colonel growled to the Commander as he watched his army grow smaller and smaller against the demonic tide that was nearly on their doorstep. The battle had gone well enough at first as the element of surprise regarding their weapons had rendered the siege engines and cavalry ineffective. The shock of the Utopian soldiers being able to actually damage them had sent the enemy reeling briefly as they had never seen such weapons throughout the tens of millennia they had fought in the unending Blood War.

But more than ten thousand years of unending war had also taught them to be very decisive and cunning in battle; the demonic General had had enough of these fools and their fancy toys.

Abishai warriors that once filled the ranks of the marching army now filled the sky by the hundreds as they rained down fireballs on the heads of their enemies even as dozens flew to engage the soldiers on the very battlements themselves. Unholy magics flew through the air, meeting plasma bolts that exploded into white bursts before they could hit their targets, and slowly the First Dawn was being pushed back even with the aid of the terminators within their ranks.

_I cannot risk an airstrike with the enemy so close to the fortress! Any weapon powerful enough to seriously damage them will also injure our own men and any VTOL craft I might use will be torn to shreds by those Abishai!_ The Commander fumed. _I had hoped to avoid direct confrontation in this battle but perhaps I have no choice…_

The man looked over at the Colonel. "I believe my presence is wasted here. It is time I joined my men."

The Colonel looked over at him in surprise before he nodded grimly. "Do what you can to rally them. I will hold things here and ensure we give as well as we get."

The man nodded. "Remember, withdrawing is always an option. Do not consider it cowardice but rather a breather to reinforce and plan a new strategy. Not every battle is won in the first sortie."

"True enough, though I like it not." The Colonel grunted. "Go now. I may join you soon."

Nodding the Commander darted towards the doorway, locking his helmet in place as he did so. Racing down several flights of spiral stairs he emerged onto the lower wall of the inner keep where the marksmen and artillerymen were desperately fighting against the gargoyle-like creatures that tore at them with wicked claws and spears. Jerked a golden mace free from his belt the Commander ran forward into the fray.

"In the name of Pelor, DIE!" He shouted as he brought his mace down onto one of the horned heads of his enemy. The divinely blessed weapon, wielded with prodigious strength, burst the minor Demon's skull, splattering gore everywhere. Another Demon leaped at him from the side only to have the man swing his arm, backhanding the Demon with his mace and knocking it to the ground. Smashing his weapon into its face as he crouched over it, flesh and bone caved in, killing it. A snarl saw another Abishai leap towards him. Dropping onto his back the Commander slammed his feet into the Demon as it overshot, launching the creature off the wall. Twisting he regained his feet before grabbing the plasma rifle off his back. White hot bursts shot from its muzzle as the Commander fired perfectly aimed shots at the Demons' heads and chests, bringing them down. Clearing the wall in a matter of moments he began firing on the Demons overhead. Suddenly a fireball flew towards the wall where he stood. Making a decision in a split second the Commander crouched before making a powerful leap into the air a second before the fireball impacted against the wall. Stone exploded into hot fragments beneath him as the blast wave knocked him away. He tumbled in free fall before aligning himself and landing with a heavy _thud_ on the outer wall nearly fifty feet away just above the main gate. The men nearby stared at him in shock as the man appeared to have landed in their midst from the heavens themselves.

"You are men of Utopia and the Pale!" He shouted. "Do not let your courage wane! Do not cower before your greatest moment! Fight!" Saying so, he unleashed a barrage of plasma fire against the Demons scaling the wall below. More Abishai landed on the wall from the air only to meet the mace of the Pelorian Knight as he raced back and forth across the blood-soaked stones, keeping them at bay while the men continued to fire on the army before them.

Far above the battle and shielded by potent invisibility spells the hugely-muscled and horned demonic general snarled silently at the audacity of the enemy Commander as he watched him effortlessly kill his minions. With a thought he sent a command to the invisible guardians encircling him.

~~_**BRING HIM TO ME!~~**_

Leaving their posts, a half dozen powerful and armored creatures flew swiftly towards where the man continued his fight. The invisibility spells disbursed a moment before they fell upon the wall in a circle, surrounding him. The war cleric spun as a squad of Demons, each easily 8 feet tall and superbly armored in black iron grabbed hold of him before launching themselves into the air as one, bearing him away on pairs of leathery wings into the sky. Gritting his teeth in frustration but amazingly showing no fear, he was quickly brought before the great lavender colored creature. Taller than any of his subordinates by several feet with muscles that could crush solid stone with impunity, the General was dressed in banded armor the color of dried blood and onyx with spiked shoulder guards. His fiery eyes bored hatefully into the man's own as he bared his massive fangs in a snarl.

"I would command you to have your lackeys release me but I would rather not die in such a dishonorable way." The man spat, glaring defiantly at the Demon before him.

"**YOU DO NOT FEAR ME."** The Demon rumbled in a deep bass voice.

"No, I do not." The man replied coolly. "That must be quite frustrating for you."

The Demons lips turned upward in a chilling smile. **"YOU AMUSE ME LITTLE MAN. I WOULD OFFER YOU A CHANCE TO SWITCH TO THE WINNING SIDE OF THIS WAR BUT I FEEL YOU WILL REJECT SUCH A GENEROUS OFFER. SO LET US DISPENSE WITH FOOLISH WORDS. YOU HAVE INFORMATION I WANT."**

"I have nothing to say to you!" The man retorted firmly.

The Demon began to laugh chillingly. **"FORTUNATELY I DO NOT NEED FOR YOU TO SPEAK."**

The Demon suddenly reached out and ripped off the man's helmet, tossing it away and making the man's long black and grey hair whip about in the wind. Gripping his head in his enormous clawed hands the Demon forced the Commander to lock gazes with him.

"**YOUR SCREAMS WILL BE MUSIC TO MY EARS."** The Demon chortled as his mind slammed into the Commander's.

Suddenly a flash of random images and scenes assaulted the Demon's mind as the Pelorian Knight threw up his mental defenses. Growling in annoyance at the delay, the General smashed through the chaotic menagerie of sights and sounds, his mental tendrils whipping back and forth to snatch at and examine the various memories being thrown at him. The Demon's brain analyzed them minutely for any weaknesses or information that might be of use to him in a split second before discarding them and reaching for others as the man valiantly tried to keep his deeper thoughts from being violated. Suddenly the Demon grasped a specific memory that had lain dormant in the man's thoughts.

_Above the planet they guarded, an armada of ships fired bolts of plasmic death upon an encroaching fleet of ships. Explosions ripped through their hulls and the ships exploded in massive fireballs of death and super-heated metal shrapnel before a massive projectile erupted with incredible fury within the center mass of ships, blasting them apart as a second sun briefly came into existence above the stratosphere…_

_The light of a thousand suns erupts across the horizon as a mushroom cloud of immense size bloomed with a terrible roar hundreds of feet into the sky…_

"_You're certain it was a vampire?" Prometheus asked the young man in uniform that stood before him._

"_Without question, my Lord!" The man replied intently._

"_But no vampire could have such power!" Prometheus declared in disbelief. "Even the greatest of the elder vampires do not have access to such technology and power!"_

"_My Lord, this vampire was no elder! He was ancient beyond measure!"_

_Prometheus's face became grim as the council murmured in worried tones around him…_

_The massive city, larger than any on Oerth, loomed before him as he gazed upon it. The massive adamantium walls stood firm, daring any to try and breach them as thousands upon thousands of undead swarmed through the city streets. Inferi, vampires, liches, and many others moved about in supreme confidence alongside seemingly cowed or indifferent humans. At the heart of the massive city stood a soaring mountain, its very tip seemingly shorn away by powerful magics. In its place sat a vast and terribly fortified citadel of grand and garish design. As his perspective zoomed in to view the citadel up close, a dark figure swathed in armor and dark robes emerged onto one of the balconies… _

_**ENOUGH OF THIS!**_~~ The man shouted in his head and suddenly the Demon's mind staggered as a wall of pure mental strength on par with the highest Lords of Hell surged to the fore, forcing him out.

Gritting his teeth in anger, the figure suddenly erupted into the massive figure of the Dragon Emperor, breaking the Demon's grip on him. Opening his mouth the Ascendant exhaled a massive blast of holy fire at the General making him howl in pain before he began to attack the figures surrounding him. His talons, sharper than any sword and imbued with pure divine energy slashed apart the Demons' armor like paper before his massive fists slammed into them while his tail sent others flying in all directions. Enraged but unwilling to take on the immortal Dragon in single combat the General teleported away, leaving Prometheus to float above the battle. Snarling at the necessity to reveal himself but suddenly curious about the dream the Demon's probe had brought forth he examined it again with far greater scrutiny.

Impossibly, Prometheus suddenly felt a connection spring forth between him and vampiric figure in his mind.

_Gazing at the city below, the sinisterly handsome figure suddenly raised his head, appearing to notice his presence before he smiled with cold confidence, revealing the fangs that marked him as a vampire, his body pulsating with the tremendous dark power he had accumulated over countless centuries._

_~~I see you little Dragon. So far away now, but we shall play in time.~~ He stated in a dark but smoothly suave voice._

_**Who are you?**__~~ Prometheus demanded, projecting power into his voice. ~~__**How have you entered my mind across such a distance when I have not allowed it? You dare much to try and assault the mind of an Ascendant, you pitiful leech!**_

_The elder vampire merely chuckled at the Emperor's attempt to intimidate him. ~~Who am I? I am the darkness to your light!~~ _

_Prometheus snorted in derision. ~~__**Prideful meaningless words that will only lead to your downfall! You have no concept of whom you dare anger!**_

_~~ I see much young one.~~ The vampire assured him with chilling confidence. ~~I see the truth behind your dragon eyes. I am aware of so much while I have watched quietly for so long.~~_

_**What nonsense is this?!**__~~ Prometheus demanded impatiently. ~~__**No dark power can scry upon my realm with its divine protections! You speak nothing but lies and bravado!**_

_The dark figure merely laughed quietly. ~~And yet I stood within your very audience chamber, surrounded by your council and the statues of the gods you adore so much, watching day by day through the eyes of a mortal who used my name without you ever being aware of it!~~ He exclaimed with wicked glee. _

_Prometheus's eyes widened in shock as the elder vampire laughed mockingly in his mind._

_~~We shall see what happens, you who stole fire from the gods! The reckoning will come in time,_ _never fear! You shall know me soon and you shall know terror at the hands of Xaphras Deathwalker!~~ _

Suddenly a spike of dark power surged from the vampire's mind into his own and Prometheus grunted in pain. With a final laugh, the connection snapped shut and his vision returned. Shaking his head to clear it, he snarled in frustration at being assaulted with such impunity before he realized the significance of the vampire's last statement.

~~_Who is this foe?_~~ He wondered in shock. ~~_'You who stole fire from the gods'…No one on Oerth should know what my name means! And how can an elder vampire have technology equal to my own? I pray the Demons do not have access to him or all will be lost!_~~

Forcing his attention back to the battle below, he flew over the Demon army using his fiery breath, the divine power imbued within it burning them terribly. Dodging the fireballs and unholy bolts aimed at him he quickly flew towards the mass of Abishai that continued to rain fire down upon his men. Holy fire poured from his mouth as he flew into the thick of them, his claws and tail ripping them to shreds or flinging them to the ground. The Demons immediately became enraged, swarming all around him. Holding himself aloft with a levitation spell against the tide of Demons he growled before unleashing the full power of his aura. Brilliant golden light flared above the army and hundreds of Demons screamed at the same instant as they were bathed in pure holy light, the divine energy scalding them and forcing them to flee back towards their own army. Freed from the press of the Abishai Prometheus landed off to the side of the fight. Suddenly a specific horn blast blew across the field from the side of the Demons. The main horde quickly began to space itself out with each Demon having several feet between their comrade as the front line held the soldiers back.

"What in the world?" Prometheus muttered as he stared at them in confusion.

Suddenly another horn blew and dark power filled the ranks of the Demon horde. Around each Demon appeared two or three lesser Demons as they all summoned allies at once. In an instant their foe had doubled the size of their army with reinforcements. As one, the Demons turned to gaze upon the Dragon Emperor with their baleful red eyes and behind them all the Demon's General laughed, a rough, deep, sound that echoed across the battlefield and chilled the bones of the men who stood there.

Prometheus's eyes widened. "Bahamut protect us!" He murmured in dismay as the Demons began to charge towards him.


	45. An Unexpected Development

A\N: A note regarding the last chapter. The character of Xaphras Deathwalker is on loan from fellow fanfic author Sharnorasian Empire. If you would like to read more about him you can read her story Dark Tides. The character introduced in this chapter, Darlana Greenleaf, is also Sharnorasian Empire's property. Again, I'm borrowing her with permission. Her story can be found in Shadowfire: The Metallics.

Chapter 45: Unexpected Developments

_Unknown Location, 24 hours ago…_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The red-headed and winged woman sighed, running a hand over her cranial ridge in frustration and glancing over at her twin brother. "Daniel I do wish you'd stop worrying. I can handle myself."

"I know you can handle yourself." Daniel said quietly, his face concerned. "I'm more worried about you being able to handle the Infinity Drive you'll be testing today. Don't you remember the last time you got involved with dimension travel? You spent several years in that place with no way home!"

"That was a fluke with a magical portal." Darlana replied. "This is science, much more predictable. Besides, I wouldn't have met all my friends and my husband if not for that so something good came from it."

"Next time you might not get so lucky." He suggested darkly.

Making an exasperated noise the female half-Dragon walked over to a nearby mirror to examine herself before she met with the technicians for a final check. Her skin with smooth and the color of pure gold without a blemish and her vibrant red hair cascaded down her back between her wide draconic wings. Her hair was held away from her forehead by the ridge that ran around the front of her head and the swept-back slim horns that emerged from the center of the ridge. Her face was just slightly angular with aristocratic cheekbones with eyes that were pools of liquid gold themselves, her slim mouth curved in a mischievous smile. Her toned figure, honed from her countless years of military service tensed in all the right places through her tight pilot's body suit of black and grey.

"Yes, Darlana, you're still every man's dream girl." Daniel said with fond exasperation.

"Shup, you." Darlana stated. "Legolas is the only man that gets access to what's under this suit now anyway."

"Please, I don't need to hear about your trysts with him!" He exclaimed insistently, holding up a hand. "Walking in on mom and dad that one time when I was a kid has already left me scarred for life!"

Darlana chuckled quietly, having experienced something similar in her own youth. Walking to the door it opened to reveal the slim elven form of her husband Legolas Greenleaf. Smiling he embraced her before looking at her carefully.

"Are you ready?"

Darlana rolled her eyes before swatting him gently on the shoulder. "You boys seriously need to chill out. You act like I'm marching to the firing squad."

"We're just concerned." Legolas replied gently. "We've had a lot of close calls in the past and neither of us wants to lose you like we almost did that one time…"

Darlana shushed him with a fingertip against his lips. "I'll be fine." She murmured to him with a smile.

Kissing him affectionately on the cheek she walked around him down the long white and gunmetal grey corridor, the two men following in her wake. Taking the most efficient route through the large complex that was part of the Empire's scientific and technological research branch she entered a vast hangar where a small single person spacecraft sat. The ship itself was off white and shaped like a sharp wedge with a large section in the back for the new Infinity Drive prototype as well as a sub-light and Faster-Than-Light drive. Slowly walking around it to inspect the hull one of the scientists walked over to her.

"Good morning, my lady. I trust everything is in order?" He asked.

"Just doing a final inspection." She replied. "All my gear is already stowed."

The man nodded. "Excellent! When you're ready just give us the go."

Darlana nodded as the man departed. Finishing her tour of the ship's exterior she walked up the gangplank and entered the belly of the ship, the door closing behind her slowly. The interior was somewhat plain and quite cramped with little thought put into aesthetics as the ship was designed for short range flight only. Wrapping her wings around her body to fit within the confining space she moved to the cockpit. Seating herself at the controls she quickly went through the pre-flight check.

"Everything seems to be in order." She stated into her headset. "Let's do this thing."

Klaxons blared as the rest of the personnel cleared the room in anticipation of the drive's activation.

"_Based on the calculations we've programmed into the drive we believe it will place you in a universe with fundamental laws identical to our own and similar entropic decay rate."_

"In other words time should pass just as quickly there as here." Darlana suggested.

"_Correct. While we know you will want to investigate this other dimension we only need you to verify the drive works properly. Once the advanced sensor suite we installed completes its analysis it will let you know whether the mission was a success or not. At that time you are to return to Draconia immediately."_

"Acknowledged." Darlana stated. "Inputting activation code for the Infinity Drive now."

The interior of the ship began to rumble quietly as the drive began its work. Moments later a blue burst of energy shot from the rear of the ship and quickly encompassed it in a bubble. Seconds later the ship began to fade out.

Suddenly warnings began to flash on Darlana's screen. "Power spike!" She cried over the radio as she quickly manipulated the controls. "The gateway's becoming unstable! I need to—"

With a flash of blinding light, the ship disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location…<em>

Darlana's eyes blinked in confusion as she found herself standing in a field of low cut green grass in a field that stretched beyond the horizon. The sun was high in the center of the clear blue sky and shone down brilliantly though the light curiously didn't make her eyes squint even if she looked directly at it.

_A minute ago I was on my ship. Now I'm here. A dream then?_ She thought to herself. _Makes sense I guess, assuming I got knocked out during the transfer. Either that or I'm dead and this is the afterlife. At least it's a nice place to relax. _

Sensing something behind her she turned quickly to see a square platform made of pure white stone set into the ground. Upon the platform sat three figures. The first, seated on a golden throne with a sunburst motif, was an old human man with flowing white hair and a matching beard. His brow was furrowed slightly and his eyes shone with deep compassion and wisdom. Dressed in gold and white splendor which he filled out nicely with his muscular form he appeared to be the epitome of what human-kind could be, a mix of wisdom and power. The figure opposite him was rather less grandiose. Sitting in a comfortable but plain arm chair, the middle-aged man possessed flaming red hair, a matching handlebar mustache, and a florid bull-dog-like face that made it appear as if he did quite a bit of shouting. The man's dark eyes were intelligent and cunning but he had an air about him that spoke of blunt honesty. He was dressed in what appeared to be an ornate British policeman's uniform from the early 20th century with a long heavy button-down blue coat with silver buttons and epaulets on the shoulders. He wore a pair of equally heavy blue pants and his black shoes were buffed to a perfect shine.

However, it was the creature that sat between the two that made her eyes widen in surprise.

Dwarfing the pair was a platinum Dragon of immense size. His scales shone like chrome in the sun and his eyes glowed an electric blue, his entire form radiating incalculable power.

Recognizing the Dragon immediately she knelt before him. "My Lord Bahamut! I am honored you would manifest before me!"

"Rise Darlana Greenleaf**.**" Bahamut commanded easily. "You're coming here was unexpected but hardly unwelcome."

Darlana groaned quietly as she got to her feet, putting her head in her hand. "So I'm dead then. That's just great! Legolas and Daniel are going to have hysterics when they find my carbonized corpse amidst the ship wreckage in the hanger."

"Be at peace child, for you are not dead." Bahamut assured her with a calm smile. "Your ship is whole for the moment. We merely wished to speak with you."

The woman frowned at the unexpectedly formal mode of address. "Sire, forgive me if I seem impertinent but…"

"Sire?" Bahamut asked in quiet amusement before he gazed at her more closely. "Ah yes, I see now. What an interesting existence my counterpart lives."

"Counterpart?" Darlana asked in surprise. Comprehension came an instant later. "Then you're not…"

"No child." Bahamut stated gently. "I am not the god of your world and thus I am not the grandfather that sired your father, the Emperor."

Darlana nodded at this. "I suppose that means the new Infinity Drive works." She mused.

"I'm worried." The florid man stated grumpily. "We saw what happens when one Outsider decides to bash their way into our world. Now we have two."

"Istus has confirmed that nothing has significantly changed regarding local space-time except for a slight weakening of the dimensional barriers." The man in white stated in a quiet, regal tone. "It is not enough to cause a major disruption nor can it be utilized to our enemy's advantage. Have no fear Cuthbert, our world is not going to splinter to pieces just yet."

"'Yet', he says." Cuthbert grumbled, glaring at the man.

Darlana looked back and forth between them. "May I assume that I'm in the presence of Pelor and St. Cuthbert as well?" She asked carefully.

"You may." Pelor smiled in amusement.

Darlana nodded. "Then may I ask why all of you have decided to visit me? I'm not sure whether having your attention is a good thing or not, regardless of what you represent."

Cuthbert chuckled at this. "Oh, she's got a sense of humor, this one!"

"Indeed." Bahamut agreed. "That will be helpful I think."

Darlana looked at the Dragon god curiously. "Helpful with what, exactly?"

"To business then." Pelor stated. "We are aware that your craft has become damaged during its transition here and that it will soon crash upon Oerth. At this time we do not have the means to repair it. However, if you aid us in certain ways we will do everything in our power to help you return to your home."

Darlana frowned at this. "I didn't think the gods of light were usually ones for making bargains like Demons."

Cuthbert frowned angrily at this though Pelor cut him off with an upraised hand. "Ironically it is because of them and other such Outsiders that we require your help." Pelor stated.

"Understand child that this will work to both your benefit and ours if you agree." Bahamut stated. "We would naturally wish to help you but at the moment our options are limited. However, if the future plays out as we have foreseen…"

Darlana waited for him to continue but the Dragon appeared content to leave it there. After a moment's thought she spoke. "What is it you want me to do?"

"You have skills girl." Cuthbert stated bluntly. "Skills we need to make use of."

Darlana frowned in annoyance at the god's use of the term 'girl' but held her tongue. "Such as?" She asked archly.

Noticing a significant look from the Dragon god, Cuthbert sighed impatiently but regulated his tone to be more conciliatory. "One of my disciples was mind-raped by the Illithid some time ago. They tortured him mentally for weeks until he couldn't tell fantasy from reality and then they shattered his sense of self completely using their own memories of a cosmic horror they once encountered as a catalyst. While his body still functioned and his mind functioned he had no concept of who or even what he was. One of Bahamut's field medics managed to piece him back together but he's still a mess and there's no clerical spell that can heal this kind of damage."

"I understand you have knowledge of such therapies that might help him become whole again." Bahamut stated. "The moment you arrived near our world I sensed you. Because of your connection to my counterpart it was a simple matter to divine your history and the entirety of your being. Among many other things you are skilled in mental healing, far better than my servant despite her skill in battlefield medicine."

"He needs help girl." Cuthbert said with quiet intensity. "He still has work to do. And to be frank, right now, you're our only option."

Darlana looked at the three of them carefully, weighing her words before she spoke. "If he's as damaged as you say it's going to take a long time, probably years, to heal him properly, assuming he can be healed."

Pelor nodded. "We are aware of the difficulties before us my dear. Bahamut's Herald and his medic have helped us to understand the immensity of the task. However, we have a solution to this. One we were planning to use in any case before you made your appearance. But with your aid we feel it will be far superior to what we had planned."

"And that is?" She asked.

"As he's my disciple I have full access to his mind." Cuthbert stated gruffly. "I'll allow you full access as well and, with your permission and Bahamut's, draw your mind into his own. That way you will have full control over what happens there. Even things that are seemingly beyond his control."

"Understand, we are giving you a great amount of power over this person and his mind…" Pelor cautioned.

"I'm well aware of what you'll be giving me." Darlana replied testily. "Believe me I have no intention of abusing it or making a foolish mistake. You did ask for my help, after all. That implies a level of trust, not only in my morals but my expertise as well, doesn't it?" She asked them with a significant look.

The gods glanced at each other before Pelor nodded. "You are correct, of course."

"And in return for this you'll help me get home?" She confirmed.

The gods nodded.

Darlana pondered this for several seconds before she nodded. "It sounds like I don't have many options and I know your word is good."

"Good." Cuthbert stated bluntly. "In addition to healing him we'd also like you to train him in whatever skills you think he might need or anything we deem necessary."

"Hold on!" Darlana interrupted firmly. "I agreed to heal him but that doesn't include training lessons unless he needs them to function properly."

"The lad's going to be spending a lot of time in his own head." Cuthbert countered. "He's going to want to do other things besides talk about his feelings with you, after all."

Darlana bristled slightly at this. "You obviously know nothing of psychotherapy if that's your idea of it." She snapped.

"Obviously!" Cuthbert retorted.

"Cuthbert please!" Pelor insisted with an irritated huff, glaring at him.

The grumpy god muttered quietly into his mustache as he slouched in his chair.

"We simply ask that you teach him what you can." Pelor stated.

Darlana snorted at this. "Considering how long I've been around that's quite a lot. But I see you're point. You can't treat someone non-stop like that. But that doesn't mean I'll teach him anything he wants to know. The wrong kind of knowledge in the wrong hands…"

"You'll find him uninterested in the arcane arts; he has no talent for them." Cuthbert stated. "He's a warrior above all else and he's got a good heart. He wants to better himself in any way he can to make me and his master proud."

Darlana nodded thoughtfully. "I am a grandmaster of blades and one of the ranking military officers at home. I suppose I could teach him some things. What about my ship? I don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"We will have Bahamut's Herald send some of his men to guard your ship." Pelor stated.

Darlana nodded. "That works, I suppose. Who is this Herald, anyway?"

Bahamut smiled. "You will meet him soon enough."

"It is time." Pelor stated. _"Waken child!"_

Darlana's eyes snapped open as her ears were filled with the sound of alarms from the system's computer.

"WARNING! MAIN ENGINES OFF-LINE. ENTERING PLANETARY ATMOSPHERE. DEPLOYING HEAT SHIELD."

"Shit!" Darlana swore as she grappled with the controls, shaking her head to clear it. Clouds gave way to a large land mass below, shrouded in the dim light of night as she tried to pull the ship out of its nose dive.

"Come on you piece of crap!" She hissed as she punched various controls. "Work with me!"

"SECONDARY EMERGENCY DRIVE ON-LINE." The computer reported. "NAVIGATIONAL THRUSTERS ENGAGED."

Letting out a breath she slowly steered the ship, leveling it out, her altitude dropping quickly. Looking ahead of her she saw a large forest coming into view.

"Not the best choice but…" She muttered, punching another button.

"FORWARD SHIELDS ACTIVE at 85%. WARNING! OBSTRUCTIONS AHEAD. BRACE FOR IMPACT."

"No shit." She growled, pressing herself against the seat.

Seconds later the ship slammed into the tree line with a mighty crash. The ship shook as the forward shields soaked up the damage from the multitude of impacts as the ship slowed until it finally came to a stop in a small clearing just large enough for it.

Letting out a sigh, Darlana unstrapped herself from the pilot's chair. "Well, could have been worse, all things considered. Hopefully the paint didn't get scratched. Let's see how bad the damage is." She muttered, glancing at various readouts.

"Hmm…structural integrity's intact, no atmospheric loss, that's good…main power, shields, weapons, computer…main engine's damaged and it looks like the Infinity Drive's not responding though." She sighed. "Lovely."

Getting up from the seat she moved to the rear of the ship. Opening the various access panels she slid down the small hatch to the engine compartment where both drives had been installed. Both appeared to be intact though the small electrical fires and sparks made that unlikely. Quickly putting them out with a small fire extinguisher she looked over the machines but ended up frowning in frustration.

"I might be able to fix the engine if I can get the right parts." She sighed. "But even with the blueprints for this thing I'll have a time trying to fix it. Even the best repair spells won't do much for this. Guess I'm going to be doing therapy for a while."

Walking back to the cockpit she began shutting the systems down before exiting the craft and closing the hatch. Walking around it she examined the outside. Fortunately the shield had held ensure the craft itself was undamaged. A few minutes she was surprised to hear the quiet clearing of a throat nearby. Turning she raised a hand, a spell on her lips. Across the clearing stood what appeared to be a paladin in chrome-like plate mail with long blonde hair and a solemn face. On his breastplate he bore the image of the Platinum Dragon.

Darlana blinked, lowering her hand. "You're a disciple of Bahamut?" She said in quiet surprise.

"I am his kin, as you seem to be." Aurelius stated. "I was told to seek you out Lady Greenleaf, in order that I might convey you to the one needing your aid."

"And who, exactly, needs my aid?" She asked. "_They_ did not specify."

The Dragon closed his eyes sadly. "One whom I have wronged most terribly." He murmured before opening them again. "Please, follow me. The Emperor's brother is in need."

Frowning in puzzlement she nodded as they began to walk through the forest.

"It is fortunate you…landed where you did for we are but a few miles away from where he is now." He offered.

"That's awfully convenient." She muttered to herself, glaring up at the sky for a moment before looking over at the paladin. "My ship doesn't surprise you?" She asked.

The man's mouth twisted in a brief ironic smile. "Since entering the service of the Dragon Emperor I have seen many wonders I had not thought possible. A wedge of metal that flies is hardly shocking, though how it does so is beyond me."

"The Dragon Emperor?" She asked. "Do Dragons rule here then?"

The Paladin shook his head. "Once we did but then the Great War between our Lord and Tiamet brought us low and nearly destroyed everything. To ensure we would have a future some of us were placed in enchanted sleep while the others were moved beyond this world. My Emperor is the only Dragon who currently rules. But one day…" The man finished with a quiet smile.

"So, are you a copper, brass…?" She asked.

"Gold, actually." He replied. "Though I have not acted as well as a gold ought in recent days. It is part of the reason why I am here." He sighed. "The Emperor has seen fit to chastise me for my actions. Rightfully so, I must admit. But no doubt I bore you with my commiserations; you are here for Beowulf, not me."

"Beowulf is the name of the Emperor's brother?" She confirmed.

Aurelius nodded. "Indeed."

The miles passed quickly as Aurelius explained about Prometheus and his empire as well as the current state of affairs before he slowed.

"This is where I must leave you." He apologized. "Normally I would not dare to leave you in such a place as this but my Emperor was quite explicit that Beowulf not be aware of my presence. Up ahead is the camp of a Gnoll pack. They will attempt to kill you if they become aware of you but Beowulf leads them at the moment so if you can get to him you should be safe."

Darlana snorted. "I think I can handle some Gnolls."

Aurelius shook his head. "Beowulf may have plans for them that I am not aware of. Stealth would be best utilized here. You will find him in the large tent. There is but one of them."

Darlana nodded.

"I will see you again soon." He murmured before moving away quietly. Murmuring a familiar litany of spells she vanished from sight, her feet muffled to prevent any sound of her movements as well as a concealing spell for her scent. Darting forward she quickly found the camp several hundred yards ahead. Around a large bonfire the pack sat quietly, talking in hushed tone. Skirting them she quickly found the tent. Examining it, she noticed the noise makers attached to it. Silently vocalizing another spell she temporarily became immaterial, passing through the wall before becoming solid again.

In the center of the tent, sitting on the ground in a cross-legged position, she found a wiry Gnoll spattered with dried gore with his eyes closed.

_This is the Dragon Emperor's brother?_ She wondered briefly. _Their parents must have some pretty weird taste in mates. Still…_

Moving silently she slowly traced a warding circle around the inside of the tent, infusing it with power to keep out any intruders before she sat down several feet away from Beowulf.

_Okay, I'm here._ She thought. _Now what?_

_**~~Now we introduce you to him.~~ **_Bahamut's voice echoed gently in her head.

Sitting down in a lotus position Darlana opened her mind to the Dragon god. Suddenly she felt a rushing sensation and when she opened her eyes she found herself is a very different place.

_Well, this should be interesting._ She mused, looking at the scene before her.

* * *

><p><em>A short time earlier…<em>

Beowulf sat in the tent; the only sound his slow, even breathing. As the frantic energy of battle drained away he allowed himself to settle into a deep calm. His thoughts that had been whirling about chaotically for so many weeks finally slowed until they revolved around a central idea.

He had done it.

All his life the specter of the pack leader had cast a shadow over him that he could not fully ignore; even after his new life and its fast pace the Gnoll had still haunted him from afar with his taunting and relentless disdain. Beowulf knew that other Gnolls would have been just as dismissive of his size and morals but the power and larger than life status of the Chieftain had been a constant in his early years and deep down, though he could not have put words to it, he instinctively knew the Gnoll had imprinted his impressions on Beowulf by the sheer force of his presence.

Now the Chieftain was dead by his own hand. He had proven the Gnoll wrong. He had broken one of his greatest demons and inwardly he rejoiced in his victory. All he had to do now was confront the others. But these were not physical creatures he could slay with a weapon; these were demons within his mind. How could he…

And then the answer came to him so obviously he nearly smacked himself for being so foolish. All this time and he had neglected to even consider of the greatest power he had access to, greater than even his Alpha, because of the constant torment and strain in his thoughts. His dreams had made him so fearful of communing with Him that he had pushed the possibility out of his mind. But now, with this victory behind him and away from the constant pressures of the palace, he recalled his Alpha of Alphas, St. Cuthbert. Hoping the deity would not be angry with him for his protracted absence he gently prodded the connection between himself and the divine being he served, as though he were trying to knock timidly on a door.

Contact came almost at once.

_I was wondering when you were going to get your head out of your arse and ask for help._ He grumbled lightly.

Beowulf smiled happily, not at all worried by the gentle chiding tone. To those who served the Saint, this was practically a hug from the god.

_Forgive me master_. He said contritely. _I was afraid of…I was a fool caught up in my dreams._

_Darn right you were._ Cuthbert grumped good-naturedly. _I can't believe you thought I would actually treat you that way. You've done nothing but good since you joined my ranks and you've followed my ways well in service to your Emperor. _

_But…what about…?_ He hesitated.

_Have I called you Betrayer?_ Cuthbert interrupted gruffly. _I hope you're not trying to put words in my mouth._

_No, my Lord!_ Beowulf replied immediately.

_Good, then don't think to know my mind better than I know my own._ He stated. _If you were any of the things you thought you were, I'd be giving you the tongue lashing of your life right now. As it is I don't chastise my servants for trying to stay alive in prison._

Suddenly Beowulf felt as if he were being drawn from the tent into another place. Snapping open his eyes, he beheld a dark abyss around him tinged with red light.

_Welcome to your mindscape kid._ Cuthbert stated. _Lovely, isn't it?_

_This is my mind?_ Beowulf asked. _I thought it would be…_

_More full of stuff?_ Cuthbert asked. _Don't worry, it's all there. This is just a staging area, so to speak._

_Stage for what?_ Beowulf asked apprehensively.

_You just admitted you need to wrestle with your demons and win, warrior._ Cuthbert stated firmly. _I'm giving you the chance to do so._

From the shadows slowly stalked the robed men that had haunted his dreams. The figures smiled madly with various weapons held in their hands. Between them all stalked the dark, twisted version of his wife. Dressed in the leather outfit of a dominatrix and bearing a wooden rod, she grinned at him in malevolent excitement. Beowulf instinctively shrank back in fear, his ears wilting as they approached.

_Remember where you are warrior!_ Cuthbert ordered. _This isn't like your dreams! You're not weak here! This is your mind! You control what happens here! And that means if you decide you're going to beat these sons of bitches into a pulp that's what's going to happen!_

Mustering his courage Beowulf clenched his fists, absently wishing for a weapon. Suddenly in his hands appeared his normal knife and the knife of the Chieftain he had slain.

_Badges of honor and victory kid!_ Cuthbert called out. _Use them!_

Grinning fiercely, Beowulf fell into a fighting stance, the blades held before him. A moment later the woman's dark laughter echoed across the chamber.

"Do you really think you can fight us?" She demanded arrogantly, her face twisted and hateful.

"Every single night we haul your arse to the ground and beat you to a bloody mess while I have my way with you! Tonight will be no different!" She shouted, pointing the bulbous end of the rod at him. "This is what's going to happen! You're going to put those toys away and get down on your knees like the weak, sniveling dog you are! Then you're going to call me your goddess as you grovel before me. You're going to slowly take off each piece of this outfit until I'm naked as a jaybird and then I want to feel your tongue all over me as you worship me with it! Then maybe, just maybe, I'll ride you like the animal you are while I beat your brains out!" She yelled.

Beowulf swallowed in fear as he began to shiver.

_Don't let her get to you lad!_ Cuthbert insisted. _She's smoke and mirrors! Who gave you those eyes of yours? Use them!_

Blinking, Beowulf focused intently on the woman and the men around her.

"They have no aura." He murmured in surprise.

_And that proves they aren't real!_ Cuthbert stated firmly. _They're figments! The Chieftain would put up more of a fight than these phantasms!_

The dark woman merely laughed. "Looks like the little puppy is trying to muster his courage!" She mocked before signaling to the others. "Beat it out of him!"

Beowulf's eyes widened as she spoke before they narrowed in anger. "Beowulf not little puppy!" He shouted before running at them with a furious cry.

Nearby, Darlana watched and listened silently from the shadows as Bahamut explained where she was and what was going on. Upon learning that the woman who threatened such terrible things upon him was a twisted version of his wife she had winced in sympathetic pain. She watched as Beowulf attacked the robed figures with a pair of knives. Steel flashed and blood spurted from sliced throats as the wiry Gnoll ducked and dodged the blades and fists arrayed against him, stabbing and slashing with quick, precise movements.

_He's had military training._ She mused. _He strikes quickly and efficiently. No wasted or flashy moves. He knows how to kill and he does it very well. Still there's always room for improvement._

Finally the last robed figure fell to the Gnoll's blades. Cleaning his blades on the sleeve of one of the fallen he stood and glared at his tormenter. The woman stood there in shock, her eyes wide and fearful as the baton slipped from her fingers, clattering to the floor.

Beowulf smirked as he strode over to the woman, getting in her face and snapping the baton beneath his foot. "Noisy bitch scared?" He growled ominously. "Good. Now you die too."

Suddenly he felt the cold steel of a blade stab into his chest, making him gasp as his eyes widened. The woman smirked, a previously hidden dagger in her hand as she twisted the blade in him.

"Stabbed through the heart, just like lovers always do." She chuckled as her hand grabbed his throat, forcing him back. Beowulf felt his strength draining from him as she drove him to the ground, straddling him. Panting desperately he felt her shove the blade in deeper, his heart desperately pumping around the metal.

"I'm going to fuck you while you die!" She hissed, pressing her nether regions against his. "You should stay stiff just long enough for me to get off one last time!"

Beowulf croaked out something quietly.

"What was that darling?" She murmured teasingly, putting her ear to his muzzle and leaning against the blade, shoving it in to the hilt. "I didn't quite here that!"

"_Phantom_." Beowulf croaked before his hand closed around her neck, his claws ripping open her jugular. The woman's eyes widened in shock as Beowulf's jaws clamped around her throat, ripping out her windpipe. Hot blood gushed into his mouth as he threw the woman off him, ripping the dagger out of his chest with a cry. Stumbling over to her as she writhed on the ground he forced his body on top of hers and rammed the dagger into her own chest.

"Noisy bitch…make me…hurt Alisha!" He ground out before yanking the dagger out of her chest before thrusting it back in. "Never…again!" He panted. The woman tried desperately to scream out of her ruined throat as her life blood fountained out of her neck in powerful spurts while Beowulf continued to stab her again and again in a frenzy until she finally went limp like a puppet with her strings cut.

Covered in blood Beowulf flopped onto his back, his chest hurting terribly from his wound. Panting hard and gasping for breath, he pressed his hand to his chest, trying to stem the bleeding as he clenched his eyes shut from the pain. Suddenly felt a gentle hand press against his chest. Warmth flowed over him and the pain slowly began to subside. Cracking open his eyes he beheld a golden-skinned and winged woman with red hair and a ridge crest circling her forehead kneeling over him, dressed in modern cream-colored clothes and a gentle smile on her face.

"Sleep Beowulf. You've won. When you wake we'll talk."

Too tired and sore to resist he fell into a weary sleep.

Darlana absently vanished the blood and healed his wound before standing up and gazing at him thoughtfully.

_Time for a little case history work while he rests; I need to see what's been done to him and what that medic did._

Spreading out a multitude of mental probes she began examining Beowulf's mind with exacting detail. Memories of his life flowed before her eyes as she examined the neural connections between the various aspects of his psyche. Noting the nanites attached to his brain she quickly examined them.

_Hmm…fourth or fifth generation nano-machines. Not a bad design but still primitive compared to our tech. Nothing I can't handle. _

Bypassing the machines' security coding she accessed months of audio and visual data. She scrolled through it rapidly, her own draconic heritage combined with her centuries of knowledge and experience allowing her to multitask and still take note of various details and their significance. The details of his attack on Alisha, his capture, and the horrific hallucinations he was forced to endure made her heart clench in pain. She shook her head in silent sympathy as she watched those around him desperately attempt to try and heal him.

_I can't fault their diligence and effort but sadly they just didn't have the tools or understanding. This was something far beyond any of them. The fact that the medic was even able to repair his mind was a stroke of genius, doing it the way she did. I'll have to commend her on that. Still, something's bothering me about the procedure she used…_

Probing deeper she discovered the mental template Arianasa had used to reconnect his mind.

_I don't know whether to be horrified or amazed! A mental framework based on a human-like mental construct created by an Illithid in a Gnoll mind? That would be like…attaching animal limbs to a human amputee in order to replace them! Bahamut preserve me it's a wonder he's not completely deranged! Still, I guess they didn't really have any Gnolls around to use as a proper schema at the time…_

_But I do… _She mused. _The pack outside would do the job but I'll need to work carefully. If I damage his sense of morals or ethics during the reconstruction he'll be no better than they are._

Hours passed as she traced with careful deliberation every pathway and connection, slowly making a mental map of his mind as his life continued to flow before her. Finally, her examination complete, she sat down in thought.

_Patchwork doesn't even begin to describe him! If he carries on like this he'll either kill himself or have an irreversible psychotic break. These manic episodes he's been having are only the start of the breakdown. I've got a LOT of work ahead of me. The gods weren't kidding when they said their options were limited. _

Nearby Beowulf grunted quietly and slowly woke, rubbing his face. Taking control of the mindscape Darlana quickly changed it to the endless field she had experienced when speaking with the gods. The sun was low as if it were dawn with the two of them in a soft circle of cut grass. Sitting down in front of him she waited for the Gnoll to get his bearings. Beowulf slowly sat up, looking around in puzzlement at his surroundings before focusing on Darlana.

"Are you one of my Alpha's kin he failed to mention?" He asked.

Darlana smiled at this. "I suppose you could call us a distant relation as I'm a half-Dragon."

He nodded thoughtfully at this before looking around again. "Last time I checked I was in the middle of a forest in my tent." Beowulf said.

Darlana smiled. "Technically we are still there and it is still night. This is all in your mind Beowulf."

"You healed me last ni...er…earlier. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Darlana Greenleaf." She replied easily. "I was…sent by your patron St. Cuthbert to aid you in your healing."

Beowulf looked at her flatly. "I don't know whether I should be excited or not."

Darlana smiled slightly at his reticence. "I assure you my training in the healing arts, especially the mind, is far more extensive than Arianasa's. It's one of my specialties in fact. With the Saint's permission I've been examining the work she did."

"She brought me back." Beowulf stated.

Darlana nodded, her sharp ears picking up the quiet note of displeasure as he said it.

"You seem to be of two minds about whether that's a good thing." She suggested quietly.

Beowulf's eyebrows jumped before he looked at her guardedly.

Darlana simply gazed at him silently.

Beowulf's eyes searched her face intently before looking down in thought. After several minutes he slowly let his face settle into tired resignation. "I couldn't tell the others but I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm just so tired of it all…"

"I don't want to be here." He admitted with a whisper.

"Where would you like to be?" She asked softly.

Beowulf slowly raised his dull eyes to look at her. "Back there." He whispered.

Darlana frowned slightly in confusion before understanding came to her. "You want to be back with the Illithids?"

Beowulf shook his head slightly. "No. Back there…just…talking. Before I was rescued." He muttered.

Darlana nodded slightly, her face sympathetic. "You want to go back to the madness don't you?"

Beowulf nodded as miserable tears leaked from his eyes onto his muzzle. "So easy…" He whimpered. "Didn't have to…" Unable to continue he broke down and began to cry, holding his head in his hands.

Darlana moved close and put an arm around his shoulder supportively as he shook.

"It was so easy, wasn't it?" She asked softly. "No worries, no cares, you just let the words come out."

Beowulf nodded miserably as he sobbed.

After a while he took several slow breaths and looked up at her, his eyes wet and shining with shame.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting that Beowulf." She told him gently. "It doesn't mean you're weak. It doesn't mean you're bad or you've failed. You had just been tortured horribly and that was a relief from it. There's nothing wrong with wanting bliss or release from that horrible pain. The memory of it is just as painful and you want escape from that."

Beowulf blinked in surprise at her. "Beowulf not bad for wanting it?" He whispered.

Darlana shook her head emphatically. "_No_ Beowulf. You're not bad." She murmured gently.

The Gnoll suddenly threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly as he began to cry in relief. Darlana wrapped her wings around him, holding him.

"Thank you!" He whispered fervently.

Darlana smiled gently. "It's my pleasure Beowulf."


	46. The Battle of Atherstone

**Chapter 46: The Battle of Atherstone**

_The outskirts of Atherstone, 10 hours later…_

"Fall back to the city!" The Colonel shouted over the din of battle as thunder rumbled over the battlefield, the rain plastering his hair and bloody uniform. "Fall back!"

The men attempted to hold the line as they retreated back to the massive wall surrounding the city of Atherstone, the large gate standing open as soldiers to the rear flooded through it in barely organized chaos. Beyond the front line high in the air the golden Dragon battled with a multitude of Demons. Unholy magic fizzled against the Dragon's divinely wrought scales as holy fire poured from his mouth while his claws tore them to pieces with relentless fury. And still even more came at him by the dozens while thousands more on the ground clashed with the remains of the First Dawn Command and the Utopian army.

Grabbing one of his officers he yelled in their ear. "Keep the withdraw going! I need to report to the Garrison Commander!"

"Yes sir!" The man shouted as the Colonel raced towards the city gate.

Overhead, Prometheus continued his unending battle with the Demons. After a night and morning of constant battle his golden scales were drenched in dark blood and gore to the point where he could have been mistaken for a black Dragon. Slashing apart the last of the wave that had come against him he took a moment to breathe. Drawing upon the divine power available to him, he allowed its energy to revitalize him and cleanse his scales before he cast a spell. The thunderstorm overhead suddenly became a frenzy of activity before massive bolts of lightning shot from the clouds to slam into the enemy troops below, making them howl in fury. Conjuring more unnatural weather, hailstones and ice rained down upon the enemy as he landed near the front line. Casting a quick eye over the number of troops still fighting, he sighed tiredly.

The First Dawn had been reduced to a fraction of their former might; perhaps a thousand men still fought where before there had been four times that many.

Prometheus's terminators had faired rather better, being far better armored and stronger than any mortal soldier but even they were not invincible against supernaturally strong opponents that wielded weapons crafted outside the mortal plane of existence. Out of the three thousand machines that had accompanied him to the front, perhaps half of their number remained. The losses had not been without cost to the other side either; the remaining demonic horde that had thrown themselves at the fortress of Dour Pentress had been blasted and burned by the Emperor's own power and the advanced weapons he commanded. They would surely have been decimated had they not summoned enough reinforcements to completely refill their ranks with weaker but fresh troops. With numerical superiority great enough to inconvenience even the Ascendant himself the Demons had fallen upon the stone walls with renewed ferocity, murdering with hateful glee the men and machines that had dared to try and hold out against them. With the Utopians unable to utilize their powerful artillery at such close range the Demons had swarmed the fortress, forcing the army to retreat before them throughout the night, their only saving graces the wall of terminators between them and the Emperor's powerful aura that shone like a shield of light as he flew back and forth over the front line, hampering the Demon's advance while his fiery breath beat them back for a short time.

Now they stood at the very gates of Atherstone with the capital of Wintershiven a short distance beyond.

~~_Sargent Major! Status report on the regroup!~~_ Prometheus commanded, his aura once against bursting forth as he waded into the fray, slashing with his claws.

~~_85% of remaining long range assets are in place on the wall.~~_ The terminator reported swiftly. ~~_50% of the First Dawn Command have moved beyond the main gate and are regrouping at the interior garrison. There appears to be a mustering of internal garrison forces occurring at the request of the Colonel. There are a division of armored knights incoming as well._~~

~~_Have them hold back for the time being while we bring out the big guns._~~ He ordered.

~~_Understood sir. However, such an action may create up to a 10% loss of front line assets without their aid._~~

~~_Enough of their men have been killed already!_~~ Prometheus replied grimly as he crushed another Demon in his claws. ~~_Have the men on the wall begin their assault once the Colonel has confirmed the withholding. The rest are authorized to fire at will once they are in place._~~

~~_Acknowledged._~~

A massive Demon with a bloated pale body leaped towards him with a roar, its massive cleaver poised to cleave his head in two. Sneering Prometheus's fist slammed into the corpulent Demon's body, making it ripple from the force of the blow before it was thrown back, its massive chest and stomach carbonized from the contact as it screamed in pain. Prometheus shouted a command in the language of the Celestials and the Demons nearby roared in pain as the powerful Word bore into their ears like a red hot spike. His tail lashed out as the Demons staggered, slamming them to the ground and each other before a corona of divine power burst from his paws, the energy surging against their front line, consuming dozens as they wailed in agony. Missiles shot from the wall, their contrails creating a vast series of lines across the sky as they slammed into the ranks of the horde, the explosions strong enough to make the battlefield shudder as the pressure waves they created tore holes in their ranks, the Demons' internal organs bursting apart from the unnatural forces assailing them. The terminators on the front lines fought with grim viciousness, their every strike methodical and precise as they ducked and dodged the weapons brought to bear against them while ever so slowly retreating back towards the wall.

~~_85% now beyond the main gate.~~_ Prometheus's aide reported dutifully.

~~_Have the men focus their attack on the remaining flyers!~~_ Prometheus instructed. ~~_If we're to have any hope of winning this we will need air superiority!~~_

~~_Acknowledged_.~~

Plasma bursts and missiles roared into the sky burning and scattering the horde of Abishai warriors until the sky rained dark blood and grotesque immolated bodies while the Dragon Emperor continued to slash and hack at the ground force's flank.

~~_Withdraw successful._~~ The Sargent Major reported. ~~_Reinforcements are gathering at the gate now._~~

Prometheus immediately ordered the terminators to withdraw as he flew over the wall, landing in the small empty square near the main gate. The Knight Captain of the garrison quickly strode over to him.

"Under normal circumstances I would pay you the proper deference but I'm afraid we haven't time for protocol." The man stated. "I am Knight Captain Louis Gaston, head of Atherstone's internal defense forces and the Knights Valorous of the Pale."

Prometheus nodded brusquely. "A pleasure. I am Prometheus. I'm sure you are aware of the rest of my titles. How many able bodies do you have?"

"500 so far and a large detachment of our knights though more are constantly pouring in from around the city." The Knight Captain reported.

Prometheus nodded. "1500 of your men and another 1500 or so of mine against around 3000 Demons." He smirked then. "Interesting odds."

The man looked at him incredulously before barking out a grim laugh. "True enough. I have no doubt this will be a fight worthy of my men. Let us hope we can stop them here."

"We managed to kill their winged comrades so they will need to go through the wall. That will slow them down somewhat." Prometheus informed him. "But we must be prepared to withdraw back to Wintershiven and demolish the bridge connecting the two cities if it comes to it."

Gaston nodded. "I'll alert the Inquisition; their wizards can start on that immediately. Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Once my men are through, close the gate." Prometheus instructed. "I have some other assets I can bring to bear once this is done that should help reduce their forces even more and allow us to counter attack. If that fails, create choke points where you can should the Demons manage to breach the gate." He replied. "I will spread my men out through your ranks. They are capable of taking on a Demon in single combat so your men will not be completely helpless should they need to split into teams. What of civilians?"

"Thankfully when we heard the news of Tenh being overrun the Governor was wise enough to listen to my recommendation for evacuation." The man stated. "The majority of the city's people have either taken refuge in Wintershiven or into the countryside beyond."

Prometheus grimaced. "If Atherstone falls Wintershiven will be next."

Gaston gave him a grim look. "More than that, there will be no place in the Pale that is safe before long."

Turning away, the Captain moved to the large column of troops, the Knights of the Pale dressed in shining plate and bearing stout pikes as well as broadswords while the normal infantry was dressed in various types of mail bearing short swords. Ahead of them at the gate the last of the terminators continued to slowly retreat into the city.

"You are men of the Pale and Knights Valorous!" He shouted. "Whatever comes through that gate you will kill it! Let the light of Pholtus our bright Lord shine through you and we will have victory this day!"

As the last of the terminators retreated through the massive opening they began to push the massive wooden doors of the gate shut, the Demons attempting to force their way through the gap. Striding forward Prometheus fired a blast of holy power from his paws into the crowd of Demons making them scramble backwards. The few seconds of retreat allowed the machines to slam the gate shut. The gates were immediately barred with stout bars and several more terminators quickly rushed to the top of the wall, the remainder moving throughout the ranks of the Pale's men with quiet efficiency.

Prometheus quickly scaled the wall, sending a message to the units he had held back out of necessity.

~~_Alpha flight. De-cloak and engage from the rear._~~

~~_Copy that._~~

Several miles away in a quiet field a half dozen stubby VTOL aircraft shimmered into existence. Their vertical wing engines whining to life, they quickly lifted into the air before shooting forward. Several moments later they neared Wintershiven.

~~_Target in sight. Initiate targeting run._~~ The lead pilot stated.

The men of the two cities suddenly stared upward as the alien roar of jet engines filled the sky. Gaston watched in surprise from the wall as the half dozen aircraft quickly flew over the city and beyond the battlefield before slowly turning about two miles beyond the army and slowly flying forward utilizing their vertical engines.

~~_Weapons free on your orders sir._~~ The lead pilot informed Prometheus.

~~_Fire at will._~~ He ordered immediately.

Emerging from their protective casings the mini-guns and missile launchers on the underside of the craft opened fire with storms of ordinance. The flood of incendiary rounds tore into the Demons near the wall, turning them into paste as the bullets pierced their skin before exploding violently inside them. Hundreds fell within the first few moments as explosions and shrapnel turned more Demons into gory hunks of flesh as the newly reinforced First Dawn erupted from the damaged city gate, the Knights Valorous charging forward along with the remaining terminators of the Dragon Emperor.

_~~Sargent Major I thought I ordered the men to hold back! ~~_ He shouted over his comm.

~~_Apologies sir but the Knight Captain stated, and I quote, 'My knights will not stand idly by while there is glory to be won and enemies to kill'._~~

_The damn fool is going to get his men killed!_ Prometheus snarled, punching another Demon hard enough to make its armored chest cavity cave in completely. ~~_Alpha flight! Continue your assault on the center of the army! No human casualties!_~~

The order was acknowledged and the aircraft began to pull back. At the center of the horrific mass of creatures the General was roaring in anger. Once again the Dragon had managed to bring new weapons into the fight! Grabbing one of his servants, he ordered his blasphemous sorcerers to destroy the flying machines that dared strike at his army with such impunity. Utilizing the power of the storm above them, the General's cabal of arcanists, hidden in reserve throughout the strung out battle, forced nature to bend to their unholy will. Lightning bolts of immense power shot from the clouds to strike the aircraft faster than the terminators piloting them could react. While the VTOL's had been designed to fly in inclement weather and even survive a stray lightning strike such focused destructive power was beyond the hardened circuits to endure. Fires erupted in cockpits as engines ruptured. Hoping to damage the enemy in death the machines smashed into the great horde before their self-destruct mechanisms activated. The craft exploded sending metal debris flying in all directions. The freed turbine blades spun through the air, impaling and bisecting multiple Demons as they passed.

_Pelor confound these monsters!_ Prometheus raged as he tore into the Demons around him. ~~_Sargent Major! Report on the air assault and you better have good news! I don't want to hear those aircraft were destroyed for nothing!~~_

~~_Sir, the last transmission we received from Alpha flight before they detonated suggested a kill count of approximately 960 enemy forces._~~

~~_As good as we could have gotten I suppose._~~ Prometheus huffed, his blood still boiling at the ease with which the enemy had managed to take down his strike craft. _Damn those mages! I can't believe he held them back all that time! _

As if his very thoughts had been plucked from his mind by vile sorcery, a volley of fireballs arced across the battlefield to slam into the front lines. The dark warriors became all the more fearsome as their bodies became wreathed in unholy fire, the Demons' hide impervious to the flames, even as the Knights of the Pale were thrown back by the powerful blasts, their armor scorching to the touch. Men screamed as the unbearably hot metal burned the flesh inside them through protective cloth. Shrugging off the fire the terminators continued to try and hold the line though it was becoming clear the sheer weight of numbers was pushing them back.

~~_Sir! Reports from the wall indicate the artillery forces have no more ordinance with which to engage the enemy._~~ The terminator reported dispassionately. ~~_Sniper teams are still in position and are able to engage._~~

_Things go from bad to worse!_ Prometheus groaned mentally. ~~_Have the artillery begin to set up choke points and natural gauntlets within the city limits! We may need to make use of them soon if we cannot hold here! And inform the Knight Captain of those movements!_~~

~~_Confirmed._~~

Another round of arcane power shot from the mages scattered throughout the ranks of the army to slam against the front line, sending men flying. Rallying, the Demons began to push hard against the weakened line which drove the terminators and remaining men even further back. Taking to the air Prometheus began to attack the Demons at the front with his breath, allowing the line of terminators and soldiers to retreat through the large archway. Landing in front of it Prometheus continued to use his breath before he himself retreated through the gateway. Gripping the massive doors he flung them shut with a massive _thud_. Pressing his paws against the wood he muttered prayers of protection and strength. Light blazed as an aura of power surrounded the door and Prometheus stepped back. Moments later the sound of howling Demons could be heard from the other side as the unholy creatures attempted to breach the wards physically, the power burning their flesh. Atop the wall the sharpshooters continued to fire upon the Demons as Prometheus withdrew several hundred feet back to the square where Knight Captain Gaston waited.

"I saw what your flying machines did to the Demons." He muttered. "Most impressive. Would that we had had such machines on our side the entire time this battle would have been over much more swiftly." He hinted darkly.

Prometheus glanced over at the man's reproach. "It would have made little difference." He replied. "Until the skies had been cleared such power would have been rendered useless. Mortal armor can only hold so long against such foes and there were hundreds of them in the beginning. Even now they did not have as much impact as I'd hoped thanks to their mages." He sighed.

Explosions rocked the massive gate as the ward flared brightly before beginning to dim against the terrible onslaught of power assaulting it. Wood panels began to splinter and cave as Prometheus and the Knight Captain looked on grimly. Behind them, their men were desperately creating areas of resistance, blocking narrow streets using whatever they could that could slow the Demons as they attacked.

"Let us pray they are not used to street battles." Gaston stated wearily.

"Are there no other assets you could bring to bear against them?" Prometheus asked.

"The Theocrat has apparently decided that the clerics of the Inquisition and his own forces would be better served defending the council and Wintershiven." The man replied in disgust. "Unless the enemy reaches the bridge we are on our own."

Prometheus thumped a fist against the ground in frustration as he ground his fangs.

"My thoughts exactly." Gaston muttered as another wooden panel burst apart, the ward dimming even further.

"Your presence will do no good here." Prometheus muttered quietly. "Return to your men and oversee their movements. I will hold the Demons here as long as I am able. With Pelor's, and Pholtus's, aid I may be able to thin their ranks just enough."

The man looked at Prometheus doubtfully but nodded. "May Pholtus's light be with you." He stated solemnly before departing.

Prometheus began to quietly murmur prayers to Pelor as the gate splintered further, the wooden sections now almost completely caved in and broken. Suddenly a burst of power slammed into the gate. The ward flared, then died as the gate burst apart. Shielding his eyes from stray sharp beams Prometheus thrust forth his hand. Golden light shot from it, blasting the Demons on the other side of the portal, making them scream.

"**You shall not take this city!"** Prometheus bellowed angrily.

Fire erupted from his mouth as he attempted to hold the Demons at bay but some were able to slip through. Ignoring them he continued to pour fire into the entrance, the stone arch slowly beginning to melt from the intense, constant heat. Suddenly a great roar issued from the entrance. As he watched his fire was slowly pushed back by the immense demonic General as he forced himself through the archway, a massive shield taller than the Demon itself clenched in his claws. The solid slab of iron and steel began to turn red hot even through the powerful dark enchantments laid upon it by Hell's sorcerers. The Demon paid the powerful flames no mind as his minions began to flood around him through the gateway. The shield quickly became hotter and hotter until it began to glow brilliantly, the unholy enchanted metal losing its cohesion against the relentless energy and fire assailing it. As liquid metal slag began to splash upon the ground he flung the shield at Prometheus's head. The Dragon dismissively smacked away the liquefied shield with a paw before he turned to try and stem the tide of Demons around him. Unwilling to let the Dragon attack his army the General bellowed loudly before running at Prometheus, pulling a massive war hammer free from between his bat-like wings. Snarling, Prometheus turned to face the General as the massive creature closed the distance between them. The Demon leaped, swinging his hammer at Prometheus's snout only to have the Dragon jerk his head back and slam his fist into the creature's flank, knocking him sideways through the air. The General landed heavily but quickly got to his feet.

"**So the little man can turn into a Dragon!"** The General jeered around his charcoal grey tusks. **"How cute!"**

"You are a fool if you think you will win this battle!" Prometheus snarled.

The General merely laughed. **"We have already won! Look around you! Your gate lies broken and within a matter of hours both cities will be ours!"**

"Not while these men have the courage to face you!" Prometheus stated boldly.

The Demon merely smiled perversely. **"Then I shall teach them what it means to fear Hell."**

Roaring, the Demon charged him again. Prometheus unleashed a blast of fire at the Demon but the powerful General charged through it, uncaring of the holy energies that burned his flesh and scorched his armor. Swinging powerfully, the hammer smashed into Prometheus's nose, the powerful blow snapping his head to the side. Prometheus roared in anger, back-handing the Demon with his fist and sending the creature flying across the square and into one of the nearby buildings. Brick and mortar were disintegrated as the General smashed through the wall completely, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Wasting no time Prometheus charged through the remains of the wall and into the Demon as he got to his feet, sending him soaring through the other side of the building, his war hammer flying from his grip. Regaining his bearings the Demon dodged to the side, barely avoiding Prometheus's fist, his armor and flesh burning from contact with the Dragon's divine power. He quickly ran towards his war hammer only to have Prometheus's tail slam into him like a solid steel beam, sending him flying once again though he managed to right himself with his wings and land on his feet, his torso aching from the battering and his black armor crumpled.

"You have already lost this battle." Prometheus smiled fearsomely, displaying his fangs. "You have no hope of winning!"

The General chuckled through the pain at this. "**Do you truly expect me to surrender to you? Any punishment you might devise would be a **_**coddling**_** compared to what my masters will do to me if I return in disgrace! You will not dare keep me here in one of your pathetic prisons! Even if you destroy me here, so long as I fight to the end I will have served my purpose!**"

"Then I will make your end swift!" Prometheus swore as he charged again.

"**I think not!**" The Demon hissed before teleporting away an instant before Prometheus would have slammed into him again.

Roaring in anger at being denied his prey Prometheus climbed onto the top of one of the buildings nearby. Down the main causeway the Demons continued to pour into the city by the hundreds. Gritting his fangs he leaped, landing in the middle of the massive street, crushing a dozen of them with his body. Stretching out his wings to their full length to encompass the entire street he forced his aura outwards, creating a living barrier separating the massive column. Hedged in by the buildings on either side the Demons could only scream as fire poured from Prometheus's mouth, the creatures to the rear retreating quickly, desperate for another way through the city. Prometheus forced his way forward, his wings knocking the Demons backwards as they tried to avoid his fiery breath while his tail swiped at any of the Demons behind him foolish enough to try and attack him. Words of Celestial power bellowed from his mouth and a pure tone like a massive bell rang out before him, the holy sound making the Demons howl as they clutched their heads in pain. Charging, Prometheus's body slammed into them, his clawed paws and feet making the street run with dark blood as slashed and tore into them, trampling others underfoot even as they tried to flee until he came to the end of the column. While some at the rear had managed to escape his rampage, nearly 200 demonic corpses lay strewn about the causeway creating a gruesome line of ravaged dead.

Taking a few seconds to refocus he turned to look down the street where masses of Demons were still trying to ravage the city. Fires began to rage as unholy energies exploded against buildings and flammables while screams filled the air. Climbing to the top of another building he took to the air. Suddenly the large column began to disburse down various side streets with some hiding in buildings themselves. While some were able to move about unhindered, the majority found themselves facing primitive roadblocks with lines of men and terminators barring their way. Frustrated that he could not be at each battle at once, Prometheus began to strafe the main column with his breath even as it tried to break apart as quickly as possible to avoid his wrath. Suddenly he felt a blaze of dark power above him an instant before the General materialized, slamming into his back, his powerful body covered in a new suit of black armor from head to toe. Snarling Prometheus barrel-rolled in an attempt to dislodge the creature but the General's gauntleted hands clung to him obstinately. The head of the creature's war hammer slammed into his back, making the Ascendant hiss in annoyance, his paws unable to reach the Demon from his position. Focusing his arcane power Prometheus forced himself to become ethereal, the Demon falling through him with an angry bellow as the Dragon became solid seconds later. Wrapping his wings around himself, Prometheus swiftly began to lose altitude. The Demon barely had time to unfurl his wings before Prometheus's massive body slammed into him with the force of a multi-ton boulder. The General roared in fury as the two plummeted to the ground, Prometheus body slamming into the street with a thunderclap, the General's body beneath him. Clearing his head from the stunning impact Prometheus stood up from the small crater he had made, the Demon's splayed body encased in the ground beneath him. Groaning, the creature slowly began to move only to have Prometheus grab him by the back of the neck and haul him upwards, his arms and wings limp. Gripping the edge of the plate armor covering the Demon's torso Prometheus tore it away with a shriek of tearing metal.

"**You…will not…stop us.**" The General wheezed.

Sneering, Prometheus tore the helm from the General's head, staring balefully into his hateful eyes. "If this was the best you have your defeat is certain." Prometheus declared firmly. "Die knowing you have failed your masters!"

Bunching his claws Prometheus slammed his fist into the Demon's chest with all of his strength. The creature howled in agony as Prometheus's fist burst through his back between his wings, the Demon's gory spine clutched in his palm as dark blood gushed from the massive hole. Crushing the spine with disdainful ease Prometheus jerked his hand back, ripping out the Demon's innards and flicking them away in disgust as the Demon's blood sizzled on his scales before releasing the creature. Coughing and wheezing the Demon fell to his knees, his gaze becoming unfocused before he pitched forward onto the ground, unmoving. Prometheus used a bit of his breath to clean his hand of the lingering taint of Demon blood. Taking a moment to smile in grim pleasure at his work he once against climbed to the top of a building to get a birds-eye view of the city. Off in the distance he could see Wintershiven across the wide river with the large bridge connecting the two cities. Flapping his wings he flew over the cityscape, looking about to survey the enemy's movements as he did so. Spotting the Knight Captain near the bridge with his keen eyes he quickly flew to the large open plaza before it, landing with a _thump_. Men scurried about creating more barricades to block the streets that led from the city to the bridge as the Captain continued shouting orders to the wizards on the bridge.

"GET THOSE WARD SCHEMES SET! I WANT THAT BRIDGE READY TO BLOW TEN MINUTES AGO!" The man shouted, gesturing to the men before turning to Prometheus. "I am glad to see you survived! How did you fair at the gate?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped but another 200 of them are dead along with the General." Prometheus replied.

The Captain's face twisted into a grim smile. "Good. Hopefully that will disorganize them enough to give us a fighting chance. It appears the Theocrat has finally taken notice of our activities; some of the Inquisition's men are beginning to gather on the other side. If we are lucky I may be able to persuade some of them to assist us."

Prometheus nodded. "The army is beginning to disperse throughout the city without the General leading them. There is still a large push down the main causeway but it appears to have stalled for the moment. It occurs to me that we can box them in at the river should they try to cross the bridge while our men attack their flanks and rear."

Gaston frowned. "It could work but I fear we would lose many men if they decide to fight to the last."

Prometheus shook his head. "If we do not kill them all here, they will simply create chaos in the countryside around and perhaps even try to sneak their way into Wintershiven to cause more strife. We dare not let them flee to spread their evil."

Gaston nodded. "True enough and our options are few as it is." He grimaced. "Go now and aid who you can. I will keep things moving here."

Nodding, Prometheus took to the air once again, scanning the Demons' activity as he flew over the city.

_We have cut off the head of this army. _Prometheus thought to himself. _Now we must force the flailing body to go where we wish. I had hoped we could keep them as far away from Wintershiven as possible but that option is gone. The river is our only true blockade now and that is where we must stop them. I only hope Demons are poor swimmers or better yet, adverse to water._

~~_Sargent Major, give me sitrep!_~~ He instructed over his comm.

~~_All long range assets have abandoned the outer wall and are focused on aiding the various blockades within the city.~~_ The terminator reported. ~~_Approximately 45% of the choke points have been overrun with our men and the Pale's falling back to whatever defensive positions within the city can be found._~~

~~_Give me visual._~~ Prometheus instructed.

The nanites in his brain quickly generated a real time holographic map of the city in his vision, marking various blockades in red and orange as well as the position of their troops holed up in various buildings as the Demons continued their rampage.

~~_Have all forces abandon the barricades and regroup at these coordinates._~~ Prometheus ordered, the nanites matching his eye movements to positions on the map. ~~_Force the Demons to move towards the river and herd them into one large mass if possible. When they near the river attack their flanks and rear guard to push them against the bank._~~

~~_Understood._~~ The machine replied.

As he watched, the real time display began to change with troops moving out from their various positions, slowly creating a giant segmented semi-circle around the front and sides of the demonic army as they began hit and run attacks designed to frustration and drive the Demons.

_They have become the live bait that befuddles the pack as it tries to chase them down, unaware of its surroundings._ Prometheus mused. _I am the lion that brings down the stragglers and scouts. Pelor, grant me the wisdom to press them only so hard and no harder that they might fall into our trap._

Landing in an abandoned cross street he quickly transformed into his Ash persona, wearing the plate armor he had previously worn as the Knight Commander and the white battle robe of a war cleric around it. Latching on his helmet he pulled his mace from his belt and began to run towards the nearest pocket of Demons several hundred yards away. Pausing to hide around the corner of a building he sized the small pack. The creatures were prowling the street and sniffing the air to find new prey as they wandered their lanky bodies and massive claws moving in quick, jerky movements. Gripping his mace Prometheus charged. Hearing his heavy footfalls the Demons immediately spun, their claws outstretched. Roaring a battle cry Prometheus slammed the head of his mace against the side of one of the Demons' heads, caving in its skull. Roaring in anger the creatures quickly began to swipe and slice at Prometheus as he twisted about. Ducking under a slash he slammed his gauntleted fist into the creature's jaw, shattering the bone beneath and snapping back its head before another punch to the temple brought it down. A backswing from his mace caused another Demon to stagger backwards, its face a ruined mess as it howled. A powerful roundhouse kick to the gut that would have been impossible for a normal man in such armor rendered another Demon helpless before a mace to the head silenced its angry snarls. Suddenly claws filled Prometheus's vision as the wickedly strong talons of the last Demon slashed at his helmet with a screech of metal, scoring a series of shallow gashes. Prometheus's hand whipped forward grabbing the Demon by the throat and crushing it with his prodigious strength. An instant later his mace finished the job, braining the creature, making its body collapse like a marionette with its strings cut.

Dropping the body to the ground without a second thought he continued to move about the city, murdering small pockets of Demons wherever he could find them and occasionally assisting some of the fire teams that were trying to goad larger groups into following them. Gradually, the Demons began to succumb to the relentless prodding, the large group that made up the majority of the army slowly marching towards the river, intent on following their last orders to sack the capital as the Pale's men appeared to retreat before them, sniping and attacking their front line and just as quickly disappearing before the Demons could charge. While frustrated at the constant biting attacks the Demons seemed to be unconcerned given their greater numbers and the progress they had already made. As the various groups began to slowly converge on the large bridge the Pale's troops and Prometheus's own quietly began to encircle them from the rear and sides, keeping out of sight and scent range while Prometheus once again joined the Knight Captain at the bridge. On the far side at the edge of the river for hundreds of yards stood a line of grim clerics in white and silver robes, each of them clutching staves of white while behind them stood columns of knights and warriors.

Prometheus took a moment to scrutinize them before turning to Gaston. "I take it they have a plan?"

The man nodded. "So they say though the only thing they told me was that we must push the Demons into the river but not let them emerge from it. Let us hope the High Inquisitor has not taken leave of his senses. The wounded have already crossed over to the other side and the bridge is ready to be brought down on my order."

Prometheus nodded and the two men quickly marched across the wide stone bridge connecting the two cities, the deep, large river flowed loudly beneath them as Prometheus relayed these new orders to the men. As the two reached the other side the Demons began to emerge from the various streets, the large army slowing as they reached the mouth of the bridge, massing their entire strength as a wide front along the river bank. The Demons carefully looked at the force arrayed before them on the other side, Prometheus and Gaston remaining carefully silent as both men prayed their gamble would pay off. Hideous dark laughter began to emerge from the ranks of the unholy army as the ones in the center prodded their fellows forward, confident in their superiority. Grinning horribly the creatures began to charge across the bridge, howling for blood as they came. Gaston tensed at the hundreds of terrifying horrors that bore down on them with animalistic roars. As the Demons reached the halfway point Gaston raised his right hand in a fist. Suddenly arcane power flared across the bridge as lines of magical script activated, placed there by the Inquisition's wizards. Explosions turned the bridge into flying pieces of rubble and the entire structure quickly collapsed, dumping the howling Demons into the churning river below. Some were swept away though many barely held their ground against the powerful current. At that moment the army struck, attacking the remaining Demons with renewed ferocity. Harried and furious the rest of the Demons were slowly pushed into the river, forcing their comrades forward even as the water came up to their chests. As the front line slowly drew closer to the river bank a cry issued from the rear of the clerics' line.

"Inquisitors! Show these fools the power of our god, the Blinding Lord! Let His power be known to all this day so that none may doubt His supremacy!"

The clerics at the edge of the river suddenly raised their staves in unison with a powerful shout and the weapons in their hands began to glow with actinic white light. With a single thrust hundreds of staves stabbed into the water. Power flared from the weapons as a thunderclap echoed across the river, the rushing water instantly filled with potent divine energies, turning it brilliant white. Screams of pain issued from thousands of throats as the mass of Demons were boiled alive in a rushing river of pure and energized holy water. A second imperious command issued from the rear and a surge of blinding white light shot from each of the clerics' hands creating a mighty wave of power nearly a mile wide that roared over the Demons like a tidal wave, the very air charged with holy energy. As the light slowly cleared the river once again became visible.

Not a single Demon remained.

From the rear of the crowd a tall imperious man in rich white and silver robes came forward.

"The High Inquisitor himself." Gaston murmured to Prometheus as the hawk-faced man strode to the edge of the river bank to examine it for himself. Nodding, he turned to face the crowd and raised his hands.

"Our city has been cleansed by the power of Pholtus! Praise be to His blinding light! We have victory!" He shouted.

The men raised their arms with a great cheer as they began chanting Pholtus's name. Nearby Gaston glanced over at Prometheus with an unhappy frown. The High Inquisitor turned to look at the two of them and smiled coolly.

"Knight Captain Gaston. You have done your part well in this battle and you have our thanks. Rest assured you will be greatly rewarded for your valor here as well as the men you fought alongside with. The Theocrat is most pleased with how you have comported yourself in the face of overwhelming odds."

"And Colonel Masterson of Dour Pentress?" Gaston asked with quiet insistence.

The man smiled indulgently. "I have not forgotten. He too shall be rewarded as well as the First Dawn. There is no shame in withdrawing against such a force when one can fall back to a better position and take them unawares. The two of you concocted a masterful plan indeed and we provided the final blow to destroy them utterly. Beautiful!"

The Knight Captain frowned at the insinuation. "Are you not forgetting the Dragon Emperor's assistance?" The man asked with barely disguised irritation. "Were it not for him—"

"Take care!" The Inquisitor stated sharply before glancing over at Prometheus and turning to face him fully. "We do not forget our allies' aid in this." He stated formally. "You have the thanks of the Theocrat and of Pholtus for your service to us. Be content with what blessings He may bestow upon you in His generosity for humility before Him is praiseworthy indeed."

Without waiting for a response the man turned and walked back into the celebrating crowd as they began to move towards the city, the line of clerics slowly dispersing through the crowd. Prometheus stood there stonily, glaring at the man's back as Gaston clenched his fists in anger.

"He dares much saying such to your face!" The man hissed angrily. "How dare he talk to someone of your stature in that way after all the aid you gave us?!"

"Be at peace." Prometheus sighed, resting a hand on the man's shoulder. "It does me no good to take this away from them and neither the Inquisitor nor the Theocrat will change their minds even if I insisted. Let them have their victory and their honors; they will need it far more than I in the days to come. For myself, I am grateful to have saved so many; knowing that they will live to see tomorrow's sunrise with their families is all I require."

Gaston sighed, releasing the tension from his shoulders and nodding. "The Emperor of Utopia is wise." The man stated with quiet humility.

Prometheus smiled quietly. "And thus Pholtus brings illumination to you even through a heathen such as myself. Are His ways not mysterious?"

The man chuckled quietly. "That I cannot deny, though I will never call you heathen after today. A false image of Pholtus you may worship but it is close enough for me. For what it's worth, you have my thanks. Should you need my aid, and assuming my masters do not command me otherwise, the First Dawn and the Knights Valorous of the Pale are yours to call upon if need be."

"You have our aid as well." A firm and slightly high-pitched voice stated from nearby, causing the two of them to look over.

A man in black plate armor with long curly brown hair and a rough lean face strode forward through the departing crowd and stood before them. "Permit me to introduce myself. I am Knight Commander Lukosia of the Knights of the Gloaming."

Prometheus inclined his head to the man. "I am honored to meet you Knight Commander Lukosia. I am grateful for your willingness to aid me but I am curious as to the reason."

"Even if what was done here was not enough, there is another reason." Lukosia stated. "These Demons did not emerge from Tenh by coincidence. They were brought here by foul sorcery and a portal of great power. My brethren and I consist of a small but powerful Order devoted to the destruction of Demons and their ilk at the command of the Inquisition. Sadly we could not take part in this battle for our numbers would have been too few. Our specialty is not open warfare but rather the tracking and destruction of individual Demons that work in secret. We have also been charged with the destruction of any device or portal that allows such filth into our world. Normally we trace rumors of such vileness to their source and eliminate it quickly before the threat becomes realized but this has caught us completely off guard and for that we must atone, even if it means working with those the Inquisition consider heathens. Fortunately, we do not share the Inquisition's views about outsiders."

"Go on." Prometheus nodded.

The man smiled thinly. "We were not unaware of you and your empire, not to mention your many personal accomplishments. But we became much more interested in you when we learned that you had become a temporary conduit for our Lord Himself when He chastised the Theocrat some time ago. We have learned of what is to come for this world and we know the mechanisms by which Demons may enter it, and how to destroy them. Though the Theocrat would desire otherwise even he dare not oppose Pholtus so directly when He has made His will known. Like it or not, you are an ally of Pholtus and so that grants us leeway when desiring to work with those beyond the Pale. With your resources and our skills combined we stand a chance of destroying the portal to the west before more Demons can emerge to trouble us again. And if by chance we should learn of other portals in need of destruction, well then," the man smiled cunningly, "all the better. After all, we are simply doing the will of our Lord by hunting His enemies and keeping the Pale safe."

The man held out a gauntleted hand. "What say you to this?"

Prometheus smiled in return, clasping the man's hand. "I believe we can do much for each other Knight Commander."


	47. Re-Alignment

**Chapter 47: Re-Alignment**

_The Gnoll camp, _

_The morning of the battle at Atherstone…_

Beowulf opened his eyes to see the tent walls and Darlana sitting before him in a black and grey body suit that hugged her figure. Slowly getting to his feet he stretched to work out the stiffness in his muscles as Darlana stood gracefully, briefly stretching out her wings.

"Go get him and we'll start." She said.

Beowulf nodded uneasily. Putting on a stern face he parted the tent flap and strode out into the morning sun where the pack was eating. All of them stopped the moment they saw him and turned to face him, their heads bowed in fearful respect.

"Beta." He growled. "Come with me."

Blinking in surprise, the muscular Gnoll got up and followed Beowulf into the tent. The moment he entered he was hit with a sleep spell from Darlana's hand. Beowulf grabbed him before he could fall to the ground and carried him over the circle, laying him in the center of it before looking to Darlana nervously. Noting his distress she rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It will be alright Beowulf." She assured him gently. "I know what I'm doing. Arianasa did an amazing job with what she had to work with but what she used was an imperfect model at best. That's the main reason you feel so disconnected and strange much of the time. The Illithids created Tamara as a replica of a human persona. It was close enough that Arianasa could use it to rebuild your mind, but it still wasn't suited for you. You need the complete mind of a Gnoll."

Sighing, Beowulf slowly laid down on the ground next to the sleeping Beta. Darlana quickly cast another sleep spell on him as well before sitting between the two of them, her fingertips pressed gently against the foreheads of both of them. Slipping her mind into the Beta's she began to examine it. She observed with a keen eye the interplay between the Gnoll's various emotional cores, his memories, and his higher brain functions as well as the neural connections that ran throughout his mind. Days of subjective time passed as his memories played before her along with his reactions to each of them until she understood how the Gnoll thought and interacted with the world. She carefully mapped out each psychic connection until she was able to create a complete recreation of the Gnoll's mental architecture in her mind. With her analysis complete she moved into Beowulf's mind and conjured the two mental constructs, bidding them to exist side by side as she compared them like a fully realized medical scan. Hours flew by as she examined them with care, noting and highlighting the differences between the two before making detailed comparisons to determine what changes were best for Beowulf. Spreading the two constructs apart she began to sketch in the air between them a mental framework that was an amalgamation of the two psyches, re-examining Beowulf's various memories and reactions to ensure the schema she was creating was perfect. Finally the entire structure sat before her like a vast interconnected series of nodes.

_Now for the hard part._ She sighed.

With the skill of a master surgeon she carefully disconnected the various aspects of Beowulf's mind from its web of psychic connections, taking great care to leave his base autonomic functions like breathing intact until the masses of memories, emotion, intellect, and instinct floated freely in the void of his mind, leaving the makeshift structure beneath bare like a withered tree. Plucking it from its moorings she dissolved it with a careful burst of psionic energy. Weaving mental power and thought together into an instrument of pure will she began constructing the framework she had designed, connection by painstaking connection. Pride, love, fear, hate, and a thousand other variants that made up the Gnoll's entire emotional spectrum were interlinked with his various memories using the knowledge she had gleaned from viewing Arianasa's work. Instincts and centers of knowledge were carefully interwoven together like a grand tapestry upon the skeleton of the psychic schematic she had designed until at last, after nearly a week of nonstop, painstaking surgery within the mindscape, Beowulf's mind was reconstructed. Scanning each piece to ensure no detail, no matter how seemingly insignificant, was overlooked she finally nodded in satisfaction before allowing herself to flop backwards on the virtual ground with a massive sigh of relief.

_I should get another Ph.D just for this!_ She thought to herself. _I badly need to rest but I need to make sure he's functional first._

Pulling out of his mind slowly Darlana released the sleep spell from Beowulf. The Gnoll slowly opened his eyes, his gaze vague and unfocused before he blinked, glancing up at her.

"Is it done?" He rasped quietly.

Darlana smiled softly, inwardly relieved to hear him speak coherently. "Yes. It's all done."

"Good." He breathed before closing his eyes and sighing in relief.

Darlana quickly removed the sleep spell on the Beta Gnoll and woke him. The creature quickly sat up with a puzzled frown.

"Leave." Darlana commanded him sharply. "The Alpha no longer needs you."

"What Grinnish do?" He asked in confusion.

"That's not your concern." She retorted. "Go!"

Frowning the Beta stood. "Hope Alpha didn't fuck Grinnish in his sleep." He muttered grouchily. As the Gnoll opened the tent flap he frowned at the setting sun before looking back at her.

"How long Grinnish sleep?" He asked in puzzlement.

Darlana merely gave him a flat glare. Spitting on the ground in annoyance the Gnoll left.

Darlana snickered before a tide of mental weariness overcame her and she lay down beside Beowulf, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Beowulf slowly opened his eyes, taking in the clear blue sky and endless field of the mental landscape Darlana had created before slowly looking to the side. Darlana was seated next to him in a lotus position, her eyes half-lidded. Noticing he was aware she opened her eyes, focusing on him fully.<p>

"How do you feel?" She asked gently.

Beowulf took a moment to take stock, allowing his mind to do as it pleased while he observed it. "Calm." He murmured thoughtfully. "Like…a house that's been put in order and swept. Before there were…" He shook his head trying to explain himself properly. "My thoughts jumped constantly; they were never quiet. Always racing about and scrambling. It was so tiring and I felt like my mind would fly apart if I moved wrong. The dreams at night…I could never sleep well. So many worries and so many thoughts. Now…it's quiet, like a purring cat. I don't feel like a jigsaw puzzle about to fall to pieces."

Darlana smiled happily. "Perfect. That means it's a good fit."

"Am I fixed?" Beowulf asked in quiet hope.

"That went a long way to help." Darlana explained carefully. "You're in a lot less danger than you were before but that doesn't mean everything is solved. We still have things to do before you're truly well."

Beowulf nodded with a bit of resignation. "So what happens now?"

"You've had a lot of things happen to you Beowulf." She told him plainly. "There's a lot of pain buried in there. We can't get rid of it completely but we can work through it so that it becomes less painful as time goes on. That will help."

Beowulf nodded.

"First though, I wanted to ask you about Arianasa." Darlana said. "I saw the meetings you had with her to try and work through what happened after your capture. While you talked with her about it somewhat you never went in-depth with her. Why is that?"

Beowulf's eyes became guarded, his face coolly neutral.

"Beowulf, please don't shut me out." She implored him softly. "She's not here and I'm not here to judge you. You can tell me anything you want. If you don't want anyone finding out about what you tell me, just say so. I promise it will never pass my lips."

"My Alpha will want to know." He growled softly. "You cannot gainsay him. But even if he agrees, both Davis and I have been captured and anyone can be broken. I learned that lesson the hard way."

Darlana gazed at him sadly, pondering in silence before she spoke.

"Let me tell you something about myself Beowulf." She said quietly, looking down briefly at her lap. "When I was younger I was working for my father as a covert operative for the military. One of the operations I was on went sour and the enemy captured me. They kept me imprisoned for two years and they used countless tactics to try and get me to talk, but I never did. Eventually I was rescued but I was…well I wasn't in as bad shape as you were but I was a wreck physically and mentally. For a long time I was in the same place you are now, talking with counselors and working my way through my grief and pain one horrible day at a time."

"It took a long time Beowulf." She said softly, staring intently into his eyes. "But with time and care from my counselors and my family I was able to go back out there and keep doing what needed to be done. Eventually I even thrived and now I have a family of my own. I still remember those times and they still make me cringe inside but I was able to overcome them. I know you can to." She promised him softly.

"You were…like me." He pondered softly.

Darlana nodded somberly. "I know what it's like." She whispered sadly. "And I can never forget."

Beowulf blinked several times, his eyes watering.

"Just let go Beowulf." Darlana insisted gently. "It's safe to howl your pain here."

Hearing words similar to the ones Prometheus used, Beowulf felt his last resistance crumble and he let out a desperate soul-wrenching howl. Tears streamed down his face as he grieved over what he had done to Alisha in the days prior as well as all that had happened to him. He sobbed and cried relentlessly, his only companion the woman who stayed with him. Finally, his sobs and breathing slowly eased.

"Why can't I stop this?" He wheezed unhappily, hitting the ground with his fist in frustration. "I have cried so many times since I came back…it never stops!"

"This isn't something that goes away quickly Beowulf." Darlana reminded him gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. "This doesn't get better after one good cry. You grieve for the pain inflicted on you, the unfairness of it, all the frustrations and anger. For me it took years, for some it never stops."

"I don't have years!" He cried in frustration, his watery eyes blazing as he ground his fangs.

Taking his head in her hands Darlana gently made him look at her. "Here, in this place, we have all the time in the world." She told him. "Don't worry. We will take as much time as you need to heal and you will still be able to help with the war. I promise."

Beowulf sighed heavily and wiped his eyes with a paw. "I know." He muttered. "It's hard. I feel like I should be doing something."

"Making sure you're battle ready is doing something." Darlana replied. "A wounded soldier's no good on the battlefield."

Beowulf nodded dismally.

"I'll need you to be honest and open with me Beowulf." She said with gentle firmness. "We don't have to talk about everything now but I can't help you if you aren't willing to talk with me, no matter what it is."

"Arianasa said something like that." He muttered. "She said she was a medic but she never told me about herself…not like you did." He sighed then. "I know she wanted to help…"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk with someone who isn't so close to things." Darlana suggested. "At the palace you were surrounded by everyone. I know when family tries to help it can be smothering. Did you not want them to know what you told her?"

"Yes. No...I…" Beowulf sighed. "I don't know. Both."

Darlana nodded. "You knew they needed to know but you still didn't want to seem weak in front of them. You didn't want to let them down."

Beowulf nodded. "They wanted me back to the way I was…They tried to be patient, they said to take it easy, but I could tell…"

"You won't have to worry about that with me Beowulf." Darlana assured him. "They did want you to heal as best you could but they also had a great many worries. Such a tense atmosphere did nothing to help."

More time passed as Darlana carefully questioned Beowulf about his life and his thoughts not only to learn more about him but to test the emotional connections she had put in place. Finally she leaned back and stretched.

"Can't remember the last time I talked so much without it being nonsense and weird prophecy." Beowulf muttered.

Darlana smiled at the joke. "Maybe we can do something else that will help you get your mind off of such heavy thoughts."

"Like what?" He asked.

"How about weapons training?" She suggested with a teasing smile.

Beowulf suddenly looked more interested.

Darlana laughed quietly. "I thought that'd get your attention." She quickly stood up, clasping her hands behind her back as she fell into the familiar role of a military officer working with a recruit.

"Well? Don't just sit there soldier, stand at attention when I address you!" She ordered with a playful gleam in her eye.

Beowulf quickly got to his feet and Darlana continued briskly, her playfulness vanishing.

"I watched your fight against those robed mental constructs and the warped version of that woman." She stated. "I could tell you've been trained in the military and you did quite well. But as any trainer will tell you, no one is perfect. There is still a lot you can learn."

Beowulf nodded, eyeing her curiously and surprised at the swift change in her demeanor. "What can you teach me?" He asked.

Darlana smiled tauntingly. "Why not come at me and see whether you beat me or not?" She asked as she crouched slightly, spreading out her wings, her hands ready to strike.

Beowulf focused his gaze on her, his eyes flickering back and forth across her body, instinctively noting how she stood as well as what she might use as natural weapons. Settling himself into a fighting stance he carefully advanced towards her, expecting her at any moment to strike but Darlana merely stood there, waiting. Suddenly he darted forward, his fist shooting towards her face. Shifting slightly the woman grabbed his wrist and arm before using his own momentum to throw him away from her. Surprised, Beowulf allowed his body to instinctively roll before righting himself on the balls of his feet and twisting to ensure she could not attack him from behind.

Darlana still stood there, an expectant eyebrow raised.

Baring his fangs enthusiastically Beowulf dove for her legs only to have Darlana leap over him, flapping her wings to gain some air before slamming her heel into his back. Beowulf grunted painfully as he slammed into the ground, her foot planted firmly between his shoulder blades.

"Well? Is that it soldier?" She asked archly.

Beowulf quickly reached back and slashed at her ankle with his claws. Jerking her foot away on instinct, Beowulf quickly rolled to the side before getting to his feet. Focusing, his own knife as well as the Chieftain's appeared in his hands. Darlana smiled in approval before beckoning him to come at her with a hand.

The Gnoll darted forward, the twin blades flashing only to have Darlana smack his hands away with carefully-timed counters as her foot slammed into his midsection, knocking him back. Frowning, he began to circle her warily, looking for an entrance or weakness in her defense. Darlana slowly kept pace, watching him intently with her hands raised. He quickly struck with a series of quick jabs to her face and body only to have her twist away or block each one.

"As I said you're not bad." She stated dispassionately as she continued to block his attacks. "Most mercenaries would be hard pressed to block such quick and precise strikes. But there are some that would be able to defeat you quite easily."

Suddenly she grabbed his wrists in a vice-like grip before yanking Beowulf forward, her knee slamming into his face. She immediately followed with a kick that threw his head back and he staggered backwards. Leaping forward she landed a flurry of blows to his chest and face before slamming her foot against the side of his head with a round house kick, knocking him to the ground. Beowulf slowly got to his feet, panting and holding his aching head as he glared at her.

"Have I proven my worthiness as a warrior in your eyes?" She asked him firmly, her cool gaze fixed on him. "Or do you need more proof that I'm good enough to teach you?"

Grumbling, he nodded in acceptance before slowly standing upright.

"As you've noticed wounds and injuries aren't permanent here," she instructed, "which is why you don't have a concussion and possibly a fractured skull from my attack. The woman and the robed figures were constructs created by your mind and so you had the option to destroy them completely. As I am a foreign mind you could, in theory, kick me out but you don't have the training or skills to actually harm me."

"How do I learn those skills?" Beowulf rasped fiercely. "My mind was already..._violated_ once before. I won't let it happen again!"

"I can teach you how to fortify your mind and even use it as a weapon." She stated. "But that will come later. You need to be healed first and then strengthened even further before you are ready for training like that. It will be unlike anything you've ever been taught."

Beowulf nodded.

"In the meantime," she smiled dangerously as a gleaming blade appeared in her hand, "let's see how well you handle a sword."

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that morning…<em>

Aurelius stood in careful silence, a distance away from the Gnoll camp to avoid alerting them via his scent but close enough that he could see the large tent. After having left Darlana he had returned to his previous post, a potent invisibility spell preventing him from being spotted by the camp's inhabitants. Suddenly the Dragon felt a quick spike of energy behind him. Turning quickly but making no move to break the spell, Lady Crostrike stood before him dressed in a long forest and emerald green frock with wisps of arcane energy discharging off of her in small arcs from the powerful teleportation spell that had brought her to his side.

"You dare much appearing in such a fashion." He exclaimed with a quiet hiss. "Did I not tell you there were enemies nearby when I sent you that message?"

"I am more than capable of defending myself against a pack of Gnolls." She stated dismissively, her hawkish face pinched in irritation. "You warrior types always consider us weak because we do not wear armor or wield a sword."

Aurelius's mouth twisted in a sarcastic smile though Crostrike was unlikely to see it through his invisibility field. "While I would love to discuss this subject at length with you, we do have more pressing concerns. We cannot allow our enemy access to the secrets stored within the ship the half-Dragon flew."

"Indeed." Crostrike replied as the two began to walk in the direction of the ship a few miles away. "I admit to being quite curious about it even though I would not understand what lay within it."

"Only his Eminence or Davis might understand the machine's inner workings." Aurelius agreed. "Such things are beyond me as well. I had never seen its like."

"I doubt anyone on Oerth has." Crostrike remarked. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on this new visitor?"

Aurelius shrugged. "I know not. Most of my time was spent explaining the state of affairs to her and what his Eminence required of her. She seems quite capable and appears to be a warrior of skill if my observations of her were any judge. She moved through the forest with more grace than a ranger. She made barely a whisper of sound the entire way."

"Considering your gift of understatement, not to mention your ego, she must be a brilliant warrior indeed." She smirked, making the Dragon huff. "It will be interesting to see what other skills she possesses."

The two carefully made their way through the forest to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Coming to the clearing where the ship had crashed Aurelius hung back while Crostrike slowly circled the ship, her eyes darting eagerly over it as if attempting to divine its secrets by sight alone.

"Marvelous." She murmured in amazement. "There are more wonders in the heavens than I ever dared dream." Glancing about she refocused on her task. "But first thing's first," she stated briskly, "we need to get this back to Utopia with all speed."

"How long will the construction of the teleportation circle take?" Aurelius asked from the edge of the clearing.

"An hour or two I should think." Crostrike replied simply. "It is merely a question of determining the necessary diameter of the circle in order to encompass the entire ship and drawing the circle with precision. Fortunately the Emperor's nanites will help me with the drawing of it. Ordinarily I would have needed a small team of apprentices to help ensure the circle was not lopsided or drawn inaccurately. After that, I could write out the equations in my sleep."

Aurelius nodded. "I shall guard you as you work, then, and leave you to your sums."

Crostrike snorted dryly at the simplistic comparison before she took a short rod from within the folds of her outer robe. Muttering an activation word the slim rod extended until it was almost as tall as she. Moving a specific distance away from the ship she began to walk methodically around it, occasionally tapping a precise shallow indentation in the ground until the ship was surrounded by a series of small dimples in a precise circle. Unscrewing the bottom of the rod she disconnected the base, revealing a small, sharpened blade set into a metal handle several inches long. Taking the implement in her hand she began scratching a line between each hole until a perfect and unbroken circle was created in the dirt. Carefully stepping over the line she crouched down next to it and began to write out a long series of interconnected arcane equations mixed with mathematical formulae. Throughout the process Aurelius kept his eyes and ears peeled for any disturbance in the forest that might signify a nearby enemy. Fortunately the forest remained quiet except for the normal fluttering of wildlife between the trees and grass. Finally Crostrike stood with a quiet groan, stretching her back.

"I should have brought those apprentices anyway." She grumbled. "It would have saved my back from the aches I'm feeling now."

Aurelius smiled. "I have no doubt your dark lover will be more than willing to make you feel much better upon your return."

Crostrike gave him a withering glance. "For a gold Dragon you are surprisingly uncouth."

Aurelius dropped his invisibility spell, an expression of bland amusement on his face. "I was suggesting he could give you a back rub. What uncouth thoughts were running through your head that you would speak so?"

Crostrike chuckled sardonically in amusement, her dark eyes glittering. "Touché, Dragon. Come, step into the circle but do not scuff it."

Aurelius shook his head. "As much as I would love to accompany you back to the palace the Emperor made it quite clear that I was to remain Beowulf's silent shadow. I have tarried long enough by standing guard here. Though if you would, please try and capture Davis's face when he first sees this artifact so that I might view it as well. I very much doubt such an experience is likely to happen again for a long time."

Crostrike snickered quietly at the thought. "I shall do so, for my own amusement if naught else. Until later then." She stated as she stepped into the circle.

Stretching out a hand she began to infuse the circle with power until the entire construct began to glow with brilliant blue light. Suddenly a wall of blue power erupted from the edge of the circle, surrounding the ship and the woman. A burst of arcane power exploded from the circle with a roar and when the light cleared both her and ship were gone, leaving only burn marks in the dirt where the arcane words had been written. Glancing about carefully, Aurelius quickly moved to the circle, scuffing and scattering the dirt until no trace of the circle remained. His task complete, the Dragon began to make his way back to the camp.

* * *

><p><em>The Palace of Utopia, moments later…<em>

Beneath the palace in one of the larger rooms power flared as the immense ship crossed space and warding fields of immense power before materializing in the room along with Crostrike. The sorceress quickly looked the ship over to ensure nothing had become out of place before the door to the room opened and Davis strode inside with Michael swiftly on his heels.

"Surely we should wait for his Eminence to return!" Michael was saying as they entered. "This object belongs to his guest! She will not be pleased if you were to tamper with it without her permission!"

"At this moment she's not a guest of the Emperor." Davis stated dismissively. "And even if she is, she's not here at the moment. I can guarantee the moment she arrives she'll want this ship under lock and key. If I'm going to get anything out it, now is the best opportunity."

"You are speaking about robbery or invasion of privacy at the very least, if not outright espionage!" Michael exclaimed heatedly. "You do not have the right to take anything from this object! It is the property of a foreign power! One that is quite obviously more advanced than us, I might add! The consequences of this…!"

Davis glared at him sharply. "I am very well aware of the consequences, thank you very much!" He snapped. "You act as if I'm going to ransack the thing and dismantle it! Calm yourself Steward! I've no desire to start an intergalactic or extra-dimensional conflict over a ship! I merely wish to inspect it for myself."

Michael glared at him angrily. "This is not what the Emperor would want!"

Davis smiled at him coldly. "Fortunately you are in no position to gainsay me and the Emperor is currently in the middle of a pitched battle at Atherstone. Surely you would not dare interrupt his concentration during a battle for such a simple thing? Who knows what the _consequences_ of that would be? And since Beowulf has been incapacitated for quite a while now, I am permitted to use my discretion in these matters."

"So this is what you are like when the Emperor or Beowulf is not around to hold your leash tightly," Michael spat in outage, "an immoral machine who casts decency aside whenever it suits you!"

Davis's smile became almost predatory, his green eyes glittering and cold. "Did you truly believe I was anything else? My goodness, I appear to have lulled you into a false sense of security. How amusing."

Michael's eyes widened in shock. Seeing the man was a hairbreadth away from casting a spell on him, he schooled his feature into his usual disdainful expression. "I said to calm yourself, Steward. My ethics, such as they are, are still quite intact. I have no intention of doing anything unforgivable to this ship that would put the Emperor, and by extension myself, in a bad way with his new guest; I am a rational machine with a keen interest in self-preservation."

Michael slowly lowered his hand, his eyes still fixed on the machine before him. "Pray that you remain so." He stated in quiet warning. "Beowulf is not the only one who serves the Emperor's interests first and foremost. His Eminence will hear of this at the earliest possible moment!"

"You've made your position excruciatingly clear." Davis replied flatly as he turned to face the ships, dismissing the man's presence. "Now leave me to my work. You will only be a hindrance."

Fuming, Michael departed leaving Davis and Crostrike alone.

"You really do love riling people up." Crostrike commented as she stood off to the side, her arms crossed beneath her breasts. "One of these days you're going to go a step too far and find yourself on the receiving end of a spell or sword thrust."

Davis glanced over at her in amusement. "Concern for me? My love, you say the sweetest things. You should know I am an expert at reading people so I do not think I shall be miss-stepping any time soon."

"Let us hope not." She smiled as she walked towards him teasingly. "If you miss-step in speaking to me I will not hesitate to cast any number of spells on you, some of them probably quite embarrassing at the very least."

Davis merely grinned at her roguishly. "I may miss-step just to see what you do, my lady. It could be a very interesting experience."

Crostrike chuckled quietly at this. "Lacking fear you seek out new experiences even if they are detrimental to you. Foolish."

"I am foolish only to a safe degree." He corrected. "While I would love to continue this byplay I do have some examinations to conduct."

Crostrike sighed theatrically even as she stepped back. "Even inhuman machines who pretend to be men still act like little boys when they have a new toy to play with. It seems to be a universal constant."

"Along with death, taxes, and stupidity I expect." Davis chuckled before turning his full attention to the ship, anticipation clear on his face. "Now then, let's see what I can make of you."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled a slim blade from inside it and began to scratch at the edge of the hull for a few seconds before replacing the knife.

"As I expected, couldn't even get a few flakes off. Let's try something else." He suggested.

Taking a thick black rod from another pocket he pressed an indentation on the back of it. A small plasma burst ignited at the tip of the rod and Davis played it briefly over a small area of the hull.

"Heat shielding too." He noted.

Tapping his chin he suddenly licked the hull with his tongue.

"Gods above!" Crostrike exclaimed quietly in revulsion. "Was that really necessary?"

Davis smirked at her. "There's always a way to get what you want if you think outside the box. This hull could probably stand up to a great deal of punishment but nobody would think to stop someone from putting their tongue on it. As it is, I can get enough particles from the outside to at least get a partial understanding of the composition of the hull. That alone can be useful."

"If you say so." Crostrike said dubiously. "But if you continue to lick at that ship like a desperate lover I shall be extremely put out, having been replaced so easily."

Davis simply laughed quietly at this. "No one can compare to you, my dear. Your position is quite safe. I doubt this machine and I are compatible."

_Still,_ Davis thought to himself, _no reason why I shouldn't try to make a connection…_

Focusing his internal communications array on the ship he began broadcasting across various parts of the electromagnetic spectrum from ultra-high tight-band frequencies to long range. As he continued cycling the ship suddenly responded on a tightly specific and seldom used range of frequencies.

+++ HANDSHAKE REQUEST RECEIVED. TRANSMISSION CONTROL PROTOCOL IN USE BY UNKNOWN SYSTEM DOES NOT MATCH STANDARD IMPERIAL COMMUNICATION PROTOCOLS. GENERAL SYSTEM LOCKDOWN IS IN EFFECT. OPERATOR IDENTIFICATION AND SECURITY OVERRIDE CODE REQUIRED FOR ACCESS.+++

Davis tapped his chin thoughtfully. _Well, at least I have the communication frequency right. Let's try a few things…_

Earth-standard wireless connection protocols of multiple types as well as simple data requests and even the complex execution commands Skynet had used to communicate with its machines were sent down the link to try and bypass the security barrier Darlana's computer had put in place. All were met with the same identification requests. Crostrike watched silently from the side as Davis's face went from its usual smug arrogance to flat as his attempts continued to be rebuffed. The terminator went completely still, his eyes bleeding into blood red as he focused more and more of his resources into defeating the obstacle denying him what he sought. Combinations of thousands of complex cyphers, encryption keys, and names from thousands of years of history flashed across the connection in seconds as Davis attempted to defeat the barrier by brute force. Finally, after nearly two minutes of constant bombardment Davis finally turned to look at Crostrike, his eyes green once again and his usual confident smirk in place.

"Well, if nothing else whoever designed their system security isn't an idiot."

The raven-haired woman raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this. "You don't seem upset by this."

Davis snorted. "Quite frankly, if I'd managed to get in using the sledge-hammer tactics I just tried they deserve to be burgled. That would be like trying to keep a thief out using a door made of paper."

Crostrike rolled her eyes skyward at this. "Using that justification, anything less than a fortress deserves to be burgled. If there is a thief guild in this city they will love you."

Davis chuckled. "They already work for me whether they know it or not. Nothing happens in this city that I'm not aware of."

Crostrike merely brushed the assertion aside with a hand. "So what do you plan to do now that you've been thwarted?"

"Oh, I'll think of something." Davis assured her with a grim chuckle, his eyes sparkling. "I just love a challenge."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	48. Tactical and Strategic Thoughts

**Chapter 48: Tactical and Strategic Thoughts**

_The next morning…_

"Ohh! I love that dress! Can you get it for me?" The young woman begged as Arianasa stood by her side, the girl's face pressed against the glass of the dress shop, staring at some of the merchandise within.

Arianasa smiled gently. "Not just yet, Kynathia. Do you recall what I said about you needing to practice before being able to wear such dresses?"

"But I've been practicing!" The girl whined.

"True, but you have not practiced enough." Arianasa stated. "It will take time before you are ready for such things."

"Spoilsport." The girl grumped, pulling herself away from the glass and glaring at the silver-haired woman.

"Perhaps," Arianasa shrugged with a slight smile on her face, "but that makes what I have said no less true. Come along, dear. You shall no doubt be able to look at them again soon."

"Will Prometheus be alright?" Kynathia asked in concern as she and Arianasa strolled up the white-stoned street from the tradesmen's area to the marketplace. "He's fighting a lot of bad, nasty things in the Th—Theo…"

"Theocracy of the Pale." Arianasa prompted gently. "I do believe he shall return victorious. If what I have heard from others in the city are true, even death could not keep him from his people."

"How does that work?" Kynathia asked, puzzled.

Arianasa smiled indulgently as passerby's moved about them. "The gods are generous my dear, Bahamut and Pelor in particular. Do you know of them?"

Kynathia shook her head.

"There are many gods in this world of ours Kynathia." She explained as they passed by various stalls. "Some stand for law and goodness, others chaos and evil. Bahamut is the Lord of all good Dragons and Pelor is the Lord of the sun and life itself. Prometheus worships both, as a Dragon and as a cleric of Pelor."

"That must get confusing." Kynathia suggested impishly.

Arianasa smiled in amusement. "Both Bahamut and Pelor are allies so they very rarely, if ever, are in contention with each other. Now, let us see how well you have learned your lessons regarding money. Would you be so kind as to purchase an apple for me from that vendor over there?" She asked, gesturing to a nearby produce stall.

Kynathia nodded and hurried over to the man standing next to it. As Arianasa slowly approached she watched Kynathia carefully count out the proper amount and type of coins before carefully handing them to the man. The stall-keeper looked at the teenager curiously but handed her the apple and she ran back to the disguised silver Dragon.

"Here you are!" Kynathia said brightly, handing her the red fruit. "Did I do it right?"

Arianasa smiled. "You did quite well dear. Well done! Where would you like to go now?"

"I think I want to go back to the palace." Kynathia admitted. "My feet are starting to get tired and we've been walking around all morning."

Arianasa nodded. "We shall retire then, and continue our lessons at home."

"Home." Kynathia muttered with a soft smile on her face. "It's starting to feel that way."

* * *

><p><em>The palace, lower levels, a short time later…<em>

"Why don't you just admit you're stymied?" Crostrike suggested with mild amusement as she watched Davis examine the ship's exterior yet again, his slim fingers probing for even the smallest weakness as his eyes raked over each panel. "You spent all afternoon and evening yesterday trying to talk with that thing and when I went to bed you were trying to pry the hatch open with a crowbar of all things! You haven't even bothered to change clothes!"

"If you recall, my dear, I do not sweat and I did not do anything that might dirty my clothes." He replied bluntly. "Aside from being slightly rumpled, I look quite presentable, thank you."

"Men!" Crostrike sighed in annoyance, shaking her head.

Davis smiled briefly at her huff before stepping back and appraising the ship again. "So, from what I've gathered so far based on my own analysis the hull is bonded together via an unknown agent or mechanism. It is completely resistant to nanite-restructuring or molecular de-linking as well as all physical attempts to open it without some serious ordinance. The central computer uses security protocols and barriers that are at least on par with my own if not better. Also I've discovered the hull is made from an advanced substance containing graphite rayon and a reinforced phenolic resin as well as titanium and other exotic metals."

"All in all," Davis finished with a lop-sided smile, "It's been a productive 12 hours or so."

"So you say." Crostrike replied doubtfully. "What do you plan to do next?"

"Play with me of course!" A young and eager voice emerged from the doorway.

Davis's face twitched in irritation for half a second before his usual calm neutrality asserted itself. He turned to face Kynathia and Arianasa who stood a few steps behind her.

"Hi Davis!" Kynathia exclaimed happily. "Hi Lady Crostrike!"

The sorceress smiled politely at the two of them. "Good morning child. I trust you have been enjoying yourself this morning?"

"Oh yeah! I got to see some really neat dresses and actually bought some fruit!" The immature Dragoness informed them brightly.

"Lovely." Davis replied flatly.

Arianasa frowned at him in annoyance as the girl skipped over to Davis and hugged him, pointedly ignoring his tone.

"I'm surprised the guards let you this deep into the palace." Davis stated irritably as he carefully tried to extricate himself from the girl's deceptively strong arms. "Usually these areas are off limits."

"As I recall Prometheus allows his kin unfettered access to all areas of the palace." Arianasa stated primly. "I hope you are not intending to refute the Emperor's orders?"

Davis sent her a cool look as he finally removed the young Dragon from his person. "Refute? No. But I will be discussing it with him upon his return to see if he is willing to adjust them. Certain areas of the palace are off limits for a reason, you know. Usually for safety reasons."

"Or skeletons in the closet?" Arianasa asked pointedly with a sharp look.

Davis smirked slightly. "No skeletons here but there are things I would not want our enemies to have access to. I'm sure you understand the concept of state secrets."

"Okay, this is boring!" Kynathia stated firmly. "You play now!" She ordered Davis, poking him in the shoulder.

Davis chuckled quietly. "So the little princess wants to play huh? Here's an idea, how about you go hide and I'll find you? I'll even count to one hundred to give you a head start."

"Okay!" Kynathia exclaimed as she ran out the door before Arianasa could open her mouth.

After a moment's silence with none of them moving an inch Crostrike glanced over at Davis with an amused look. "You aren't going to look for her are you?" She asked teasingly.

"I will eventually. It is a big palace after all, she could be anywhere." He replied in amusement before glancing over at the slowly steaming Dragoness. "Don't worry about her getting lost," Davis said, smiling at Arianasa's frosty gaze, "the nanites in her body will let me know where she is in an instant if I want."

"And those safety concerns you mentioned earlier?" Arianasa asked sharply.

"Trust me," Davis replied with an easy smile, "she won't get into anything I don't want her to. I'm nothing if not paranoid about security. It is my job, after all."

"You're impossible!" Arianasa announced before striding out of the room, leaving Davis to smirk at her back.

Huffing in frustration the woman made her way back up the series of staircases that led to the public areas of the palace, the terminator guards nodding to her politely from their alcoves as she went. Emerging from a pair of plain white doors that automatically closed behind her she strode down the hallway. Suddenly a deluge of water cascaded down upon her from the ceiling making her cry out in shock and annoyance, her dress and hair plastered to her skin. Seething, her fists balled in anger, she glared up at the lithe man with fiery red hair lounging on one of the small ledges near the ceiling that ran the length of the wall.

"Kyprioth!" She shouted.

"You've named me, my sister." He stated jocularly with a teasing smile. "Well done."

"Get down from there this instant!" She commanded him, her cheeks pink with outrage.

"And why should I do that?" The roguish man asked her lightly, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "I'm quite comfortable up here and you seem rather put out by something. I would hate to have violence visited upon my person unnecessarily."

"You know very well why I am angry!" She fumed. "You dumped that water on me!"

"Me?" He asked in a slightly wounded tone, touching his hand against his chest. "My dear sister I am scandalized you would think I had anything to do with that unfortunate incident!"

"It certainly didn't come from a leak in the ceiling!" She stated dangerously.

The young man glanced up at the unbroken ceiling. "Well I was not suggesting that, certainly." He admitted as he sat up, his legs dangling off the edge. "After all there are several floors above us. Perhaps they use magic to clear away bath water and happened to dump it in the wrong place? You really should speak with the Steward about such things; it is most embarrassing for a Dragon of our Emperor's caliber."

Yelling in frustration the Dragoness stalked off, muttering a spell to dry her hair and clothes as she went. As she rounded the corner the man allowed a grin to form on his face, his eyes twinkling. "Kyprioth is truly a knavish lad to make poor females so, so mad." He chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Wintershiven, the Theocracy of the Pale, that afternoon…<em>

The grand cathedral of Pholtus, the seat of government for the Theocracy where the Theocrat and his council rule, was built over many years for a variety of different purposes. The lofty spires and massive stained glass windows were designed to give the entire structure a grandiose style worthy of their god while the plain fortress-like walls confirmed not only the asceticism and strictness the god expected of his followers but the permanency of Pholtus's, and by extension the Theocrat's, rule. The multi-story tall and extremely wide building was a virtual skyscraper in the world of Oerth and it housed enough rooms to compare to one. Many were offices for government officials and their departments as well as sumptuous living quarters for the highest ranking officials. Only the Theocrat himself was given access to the very top floor and the central spire, many considering it to be the place where Pholtus himself met with the Theocrat in human form. The council members' living quarters were contained in the floors just below him with the level below that home to the Theocrat's cadre of elite guards. While their role was ostensibly to guard the stewards of the realm from harm many speculated that such security could work to keep certain elements contained should the need arise, though none dared voice such a suspicion.

Below the temple was an equally impressive but far more secretive labyrinth of prisons, facilities, vaults, and other such necessities that the government, or the Inquisition, required but few were permitted to know of. The headquarters of the Knights of the Gloaming was also contained within these depths and it was here that the Emperor of Utopia stood alongside Knight Commander Lukosia. Prometheus had spent the remainder of the previous day tending to the Pale's wounded soldiers before finally taking some personal time to commune with the gods and refresh himself while the city slept. The following afternoon found the pair of them in more informal garb examining a map of Oerth in one of the chapter's rooms while other knights went about their duties.

"Fellreev Forest." The Knight Commander was saying, pressing his finger against the large forest that sat just to the west of Tenh's border. "You are certain your intelligence is accurate? I mean no disrespect but it is our duty and specialty to know of such things."

Prometheus nodded. "Understandable so I take no offense at your words. This was not a slow campaign of summoning individual Demons over a long period of time before setting them loose upon Tenh and the Pale but a massive invasion done within a few days' time."

The Commander's hackled rose at this pronouncement. "Such a thing as you describe has never been done!" He swore softly as he stared at Prometheus. "The effort required…!"

"Is almost inconceivable yes," Prometheus stated firmly, "but this goes far beyond anything you have encountered before. We fight not against a few foolish mortals who are daring to bring a few Demons into this world, though mortals are undoubtedly being used as pawns. The dark gods themselves are the driving force behind this invasion."

The Knight Commander's face paled at the implication though he marshalled himself swiftly. "Mortal or no, our mandate has not changed." The man said with quiet resolution. "We will seek out the source of this vile corruption and destroy it by any means necessary!"

Prometheus nodded. "Then you and I have a common cause for I am at the forefront of this war. Your knowledge and skills will be very useful. If we can destroy these portals…"

"They cannot send fresh troops onto Oerth." Lukosia finished, peering at the map again with his hands flat upon the desk. "We may even be able to stop this chain of events before they become too dire."

"Let us pray we accomplish that." Prometheus muttered, turning to look at the stark grey vaulted walls surrounding them. "Or all that shall be left is ruin."

Turning back to the armored man he continued in a more brisk tone. "Given the small size of your order and the daunting task set before us I believe it would be wise to have some of my men accompany whomever you send as a guard force. I have no doubt you can defend yourselves," Prometheus insisted, forestalling the man's protest, "but given that it is your task to destroy the portal itself we dare not take the risk of your men being captured or killed on the journey or the raid itself."

The man nodded slowly. "I cannot argue that but the number must be fairly small and they must be well-trained."

"That shall not be a problem." Prometheus assured him.

Lukosia smiled dryly. "I do not doubt that, given what I have seen of your men."

"How difficult will it be to find the portal?" Prometheus asked. "Fellreev Forest is quite large indeed and I have no doubt the device itself will be hidden quite skillfully from all forms of detection."

"We will use all means at our disposal to find it of course." The man replied. "We have several powerful scryers and clerics and if I am not mistaken you have the ear of the gods themselves. If those avenues do not bear fruit we shall have to employ other means. The forest itself is home to various small communities and local gossip is more difficult to suppress."

"We shall have to tread carefully if that is the case." Prometheus mused, gazing speculatively at the map. "That same gossip could work against us if we are not careful and men in armor easily cause people to seal their lips. I have no interest in forcing villagers to speak." He stated, glancing at the man significantly.

The Knight Commander frowned slightly in annoyance. "It may come to that if we have no other choice. We do not have the _luxury_ of being compassionate." He sneered. "If they will not speak willingly we will loosen their tongues by harsher means."

Prometheus turned to face him fully, his demeanor turning chilly. "If that is the case then we have already lost. I realize Pholtus demands that his followers obey him in all things and the Demons certainly deserve no mercy, but these people, while perhaps not innocent, are hardly deserving of harsh treatment at our hands."

The Knight Commander worked his jaw in frustration. "I find it interesting that you should know what these people deserve having never met them." He stated in a low aggravated voice, his eyes boring into the Dragon's own. "You know not what sins they have committed. You know not what heathen gods they worship. You know not what evil lurks in their hearts!"

"And neither do you." Prometheus informed him softly, staring back at him. "And so I turn your own words back upon you and ask: if I have no right to treat them with kindness, having no knowledge of their sins, what right do you have to condemn them as you know nothing of their virtues? What charity have they done for others? What if they are worshippers of Pholtus in private? What good lies within their hearts? You do not have the answers to these questions so do not presume to judge them; even the gods do not do so until they stand before them with all of their days complete."

Lukosia huffed in annoyance, turning away from Prometheus for a moment in silent displeasure before he turned back to face him, his face still sour. "You realize the Inquisition would consider such words heretical at best."

Prometheus nodded. "I do which is why I am speaking to you instead." He smiled cunningly.

"A round-about compliment perhaps?" The man asked before sighing. "I do not dismiss what you have said for your words are true. Yet Pholtus teaches that those who do not follow His ways are inherently evil."

"The _Inquisition_ teaches that those who do not follow His ways are evil." Prometheus corrected gently. "Pholtus Himself considers them misguided or ignorant. He may not be pleased with such a state of affairs and He may have no love for those that do not follow Him, but He does not condemn them to death or torture either."

Lukosia shook his head in annoyance. "You know much for a heretic." He grumbled.

Prometheus smiled in amusement. "Too much for your liking I think. Can we agree to consider those in the forest neutral for the time being, deserving neither praise nor punishment?"

The Knight Commander grumbled quietly to himself before nodding reluctantly. "I suppose I can restrain my zeal for a time."

Prometheus's smile broadened. "Splendid!" He stated cheerfully.

"Dratted heathen!" The man fumed, causing Prometheus to chuckle as he bent over the map once more.

"It will take about 5 days for the troops to reach the forest's edge I think." Prometheus stated.

The Knight Commander nodded before his face became considering, his eyes narrowed in thought. "It might be best if we used our enemy's vile thinking to our advantage." He offered. "With Tenh in such a tenacious state it would not surprise the Demons if the Theocrat attempted to make a westward push all the way to Fellreev in an attempt to 'acquire' Tenh's lands. If our enemy believes that is our motivation for a large number of troops marching west we may be able to catch them off guard and employ a large force against them."

Prometheus looked up at the man thoughtfully.

"I will need to speak with the Theocrat to requisition such troops considering what has just transpired." Lukosia continued. "He will be loath to part with any more men in case of a surprise attack. However, I think I can persuade him given the…grave nature of our task. And of course you will need to go to Tenh's capital of Nevond and inform them of our intended march. I would hate to be held up by a defending army because of a…misunderstanding."

Prometheus straightened, his gaze seemingly staring into the man's soul before he nodded slowly. "When you go to…persuade the Theocrat you will inform him in no uncertain terms that I would be quite appalled if he used this disaster for his own gain. Tenh lies in ruins; one would expect a virtuous and honorable people like the Pale to aid their neighbors in their time of need." He insisted with quiet firmness.

The Knight Commander nodded slowly. "I shall certainly inform him of your concerns."

Turning on his heel the man strode out of the room leaving the Dragon Emperor to silently stare at his back.

* * *

><p><em>The Gnoll Camp,<em>

_Inner-space…_

"The essence of mastery," Darlana declared, swiping her blade at Beowulf's head, forcing the Gnoll to block it with his own sword, "is the unification of the mind,"

CLANG

"the body,"

SWISH

"and the spirit,"

WHOOSH

"expressing itself through the use of the sword." Darlana explained forcefully as Beowulf dodged another attack, the blade cutting through thin air. "It is the military science and martial art of fighting in combat against either multiple enemies or a single opponent!"

As Beowulf took several steps backwards to keep Darlana out of striking distance she took advantage of the moment to conjure a lit candle which floated in midair at chest height a few feet away.

"Mastery is not about power and strength." She stated firmly. "It is about control,"

The sword's blade cut through the air with precise slashes as she twisted about with graceful, firm movements.

"It is about finesse,"

The sword in her hand whipped about in a variety of perfectly executed swirls and twists.

"and it is about skill."

Whipping her arm in an arc, the blade's edge sliced through the air, separating the lit wick of the candle from its base without disturbing the candle itself.

Darlana focused her eyes keenly on Beowulf's own. "Do you understand this?"

Beowulf nodded firmly.

"Do you wish to learn such mastery?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you willing to accept me as your master and all that entails?" She asked determinedly. "That means that until you leave this place I am your Alpha."

Beowulf stepped forward, his face solemn before he knelt in front of her with his head bowed in respect. "St. Cuthbert, my Alpha of Alphas, has already granted you command of my mind and body." He said with quiet resolution. "For that alone I would kneel. But you have done far more than that. Here and now I state that I do not forsake my brother the Emperor, but I accept you as Alpha in his place until such time as my training here is complete. Until that time, unless the gods demand otherwise, I am yours to command."

Darlana nodded. "I accept your oath. Rise, Beowulf."

The Gnoll stood, staring into her eyes with firm acceptance. Darlana returned his gaze for several seconds before nodding.

"Good." She said softly. "Let us begin."

Stepping towards him her outfit changed to a black gi with a skirt-like bottom. With a focused thought from her Beowulf found himself clothed in a similar garment of white. He glanced down at himself in puzzlement before shrugging as Darlana stood next to him, her katana held loosely in her hand.

"To master the sword you must know it as intimately as your own body." She instructed. "It is an extension of yourself and you must make it respond accordingly. But in order to do this you must first exercise it. The sword is an extra limb you have only used in a limited way and in a crude fashion. Like any limb it must be exercised, strengthened, and honed until you can use it to either force your enemies into submission or shave the hairs off a man's head without harming him. But first you must understand it as well as you would any other part of you. You must know its strengths and you must also know its limits. Only then can we move on to making use of it."

Beowulf nodded.

Darlana held out her hand vertically and a sword similar to hers flashed into existence, the blade balanced perfectly on the knife edge of her fingers.

"This is what is known as a Wazikashi. A shorter but lighter sword compared to my longer blade called a Katana. In time I will teach you how to use both but for now we'll focus on this as it seems to be more suited to your style of fighting. Take hold of it with respect." She ordered.

Beowulf carefully took the slim blade from atop her hand before holding it horizontally by the hilt in front of his eyes, gazing at the blade carefully.

"You focus on only the most obvious part." She pointed out. "Examine the hilt, the guard. Know every inch of this weapon and examine it for flaws."

Taking the sword carefully in both hands Beowulf studied the black cross-patterned leather straps build into the hilt. He carefully slid his finger pads over its length; the material raised just enough to create an easy grip without being uncomfortably thick in his hand. He examined the small, round brass-colored cross guard before carefully sliding his fingers over the blunt edge of the silvery blade, his claw skimming the fuller groove that ran down its length. Turning the weapon over, he carefully ran his claw along the edge itself. The tip of his claw parted immediately as he sliced it, attesting to the blade's razor sharp edge. He ran his thumb cautiously along the side of the edge until he reached its point at about two and a half feet.

"Know its weight." Darlana prompted quietly. "Know its length and its reach."

Taking it in one, and then both hands, Beowulf hefted it carefully, nodding as he held the blade length-wise against his arm to measure it. Taking several steps back he held the sword out straight in his hand while spinning in a slow circle to get a measure of its reach.

"Good." Darlana nodded. "Familiarity will come in time. For right now, simply get used to holding it. Don't hold it like you would the handle of a hammer; grip it firmly near the guard with your smaller fingers. Your index finger should hold it lightly."

Beowulf held it almost gently in his hand as he brought the blade up to a guard position.

Examining his technique, Darlana adjusted his grip slightly before nodding and stepping back. "Good. This sword is for fast slashes and quick strikes like a knife but longer reach. You whip or thrust the blade to create fast slashes and precise stabs."

Stepping away from her Beowulf raised his arm across his body, the blade over his left shoulder before whipping it downward in several quick diagonal slashes before pulling his arm tight against his side and stabbing forward several times.

Darlana nodded. "You have the idea and you already have the basics down from your prior training so all you really need is refinement and practice." She smiled at him. "What do you think of it?"

"It's an interesting weapon." Beowulf admitted, examining it again. "Very light."

Darlana nodded. "One thing you will learn is that this weapon is not designed to block strikes head on. It is similar to your fighting style; you are not a Knight in heavy armor and a shield but rather a fast and agile fighter. The masterwork sword Prometheus provided you with was an excellent sword but it did not fit with how you fight. These weapons will serve you far better."

"Would my Al-Emperor be able to craft me one?" He asked.

"They have such weapons on Earth." Darlana explained. "I have no doubt he could have one crafted for you but I should like to be involved in its creation to some extent. I would not have you fight with an imperfect weapon."

The Gnoll nodded.

"We will work on simple forms to start with." She said. "These are more formal stances and you would not necessarily use them in combat but they help to train you in proper movement and technique. Once you have mastered them you can create your own form to suit you."

Beowulf nodded. "In the army we were simply taught how to move so as not to get in each other's way or trip while fighting."

"All of those are good things to know." Darlana stated. "But I will teach you a more fluid style. I think you'll adapt to it quickly."

Beowulf smiled at this.

"But first," She instructed with an upraised finger, "we need to discuss a few things."

"More talks?" Beowulf sighed unhappily.

Darlana smiled gently. "More talks. Buck up, soldier, we might not talk about something embarrassing this time."

Beowulf simply blew her a raspberry.

* * *

><p><em>Wintershiven…<em>

The Theocrat sat behind his large desk, his chin resting on his fist as Knight Commander Lukosia finished speaking. Nearby the High Inquisitor stood in his stark white and silver vestments as well as several of the Theocrat's advisers.

"You present an excellent plan Knight Commander." The man said with a smile. "I was considering a similar one myself in fact."

The Knight Commander appeared hesitant for a moment before speaking. "I was…informed by the Emperor of Utopia that if we dared to use these troops to move against Tenh it would anger him greatly. I certainly do not wish to suggest that his word is higher than yours, great Theocrat, but I fear there may be unpleasant repercussions in the future if we do not at least consider his position. He suggested that 'a virtuous and honorable people like the Pale would aid their neighbors in their time of need'."

The High Inquisitor snorted. "What do we care for the tantrums of a Dragon?" He asked disparagingly.

The Theocrat glanced over at the man with an annoyed frown. "It surprises me you can ask such a question with a straight face and not see the irony of it, not to mention the foolishness. It is precisely for that reason that we should not attempt a takeover by force."

The High Inquisitor turned to face the Theocrat in astonishment. "Surely you are not suggesting that we _pander_ to this creature?!"

The Theocrat's face turned red with anger. "No one dares to speak to me in such a manner! Restrain yourself or I shall have my guards force you to be silent!"

The Inquisitor stiffened in anger but barely managed to hold his tongue. The Theocrat sent him a last warning look before speaking to the rest of the room thoughtfully.

"Regardless of what our clerics did at the river's edge we owe the Dragon a slight bit of consideration if nothing else." The Theocrat stated thoughtfully. "Our Lord saw fit to use him as a vessel briefly in my presence; such an honor is given to a scant few and even I dare not ignore Him. Still, we must not squander such an opportunity as this when our Burning Lord lays it so elegantly at our feet. You will tell the Dragon I will not use these troops to attack Tenh. After all," The man smiled cleverly, "we are a virtuous and honorable people and Tenh will need a great deal of aid to beat back the chaos that consumes it. We shall show them that only the Pale can hold such chaos at bay. No doubt they will be…_grateful_ for such help." He emphasized, his eyes cold and calculating.

"I will make sure of it my Lord." The Knight Commander assured him, a wolfish smile on his face. "They will be very grateful indeed."

"Good," the Theocrat purred, "now, here is how I want you to go about it…"


	49. Fellreev Forest

**Chapter 49: Fellreev Forest**

The Knight Commander was true to his word. In the days that followed hundreds of soldiers poured into Wintershiven from nearby cities and outposts across the Pale to replenish the men lost at Dour Pentress and Atherstone. As the denizens of that city slowly returned to their homes and the First Dawn reorganized itself with fresh troops Prometheus helped the Knight Commander finalize their marching orders. The remaining terminators that had assisted the First Dawn intermingled with hundreds of knights, clerics, Inquisitors, and state-approved wizards dedicated to Pholtus, ostensibly for the purpose of an invasion of Tenh. Prometheus had spoken with the gods regarding the portal's location but while they could give a general area where it was, its precise location was hidden from them. Fortunately the dark shroud the dark gods had used to hide their plans and pawns had worked to the other gods' advantage as such dark power stood out like a black stain on a map. Armed with this knowledge the Knight Commander had sent out messengers on fast horses and several wizards in common dress to speak with the denizens of the forest to learn what they could of the goings on there before the army met up with them. Meanwhile Prometheus had gone to Nevond personally and assured the aging king of the Pale's intentions in Fellreev as well as the Pale's neighbors as he was unwilling to have the entire region in an uproar over a critical strike. With the King's approval the newly organized army had swiftly marched across Tenh, carefully avoiding the more populated areas and pockets of displaced citizens before finally arriving at the forest's edge fifteen days after the call had first been sent out. A short time later the agents that the Theocrat had sent out in advance reported in to the Knight Commander's aide.

"The townspeople several miles to the west were quite eager to tell us what they knew when they learned we were going to take vengeance on the Demons." The middle-aged, balding wizard said with an amused smile. "It seems they narrowly missed being killed outright when the Demons first began their march and have been afraid of more coming through ever since. About 20 miles into the forest, a half days march from where the Cold Run River divides, there is a massive overgrown fortress."

"Are you suggesting the Demons managed to build a fortress around their portal?" The aide asked in surprise.

The wizard shook his head. "I seriously doubt it. It is most likely an old outpost from when Iuz ruled the lands to the west. The forest itself is nearly 60 miles wide and Dorakaa is just another 20 miles from the western edge. No doubt they merely used it as a cover."

The aide nodded thoughtfully. "So we will be swarming a fortress possibly filled with Demons and Pholtus known what other manner of beasts and men. I will need to inform the Knight Commander of this when he returns so that we can plan accordingly."

"Where is the Knight Commander?" Another asked.

The aide smiled slightly. "He is…currently in negotiations with the King."

* * *

><p><em>Nevond, the capital of Tenh…<em>

Lukosia strode into the throne room with confidence, his eyes firmly on the King of Tenh. The old man was dressed in soft green and deep blue with a gold over-robe, his shock of white hair curling about his head and his forehead wrinkled heavily from many years of responsibility. Stopping a short distance from the throne the man bowed.

"Hail King El'Yeh the Third, King of Tenh! I bring word from the Theocrat of the Pale."

"I take it you are the one responsible for the army that is currently marching across our lands?" The thin man grumbled unhappily as he slouched in his throne.

Lukosia looked at him in apparent surprise. "Did not the Emperor of Utopia visit you personally several days ago about this very matter?" He asked. "He assured me he would!"

"He did indeed which is the only reason why I am permitting it!" The King informed him testily.

Keeping his face carefully neutral Lukosia nodded. "I am glad you permit us this, your Eminence. The very Demons that marched across your lands attacked us as well. A great injustice has been done to both our lands and we would see that injustice redressed most swiftly and harshly. It is a sad thing indeed that Tenh cannot participate in this quest but rest assured the injuries you have suffered will be inflicted ten-fold upon them!" He swore resolutely to the King.

The King observed him with cool eyes. "It is refreshing to hear that the Pale is willing to put forth its armies in such a manner. We are, of course, grateful." He said, his tone completely lacking in sincerity.

Lukosia allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face. "Of course, your Eminence. Might this simple messenger speak plainly to you? I have more to discuss with you that others are not fit to hear."

The man's gaze became much sharper in response as Lukosia spread his arms wide.

"Have no fear your Eminence. As you see I wear no armor and your men have searched me thoroughly. I would not dare to attack your person in your own household; my Theocrat and the Emperor of Utopia would both have my head on a platter if such a thing were to occur and I have no desire to anger my Lord and his ally."

"So you say." The man grumbled but nodded after a few seconds. The room cleared with the guards shutting the door behind them as they departed. Lukosia remained where he stood, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Now that we are alone I will speak plainly." Lukosia stated. "The Theocrat is aware of what damage the Demons have done to Tenh. Many of your cities and people lay in ruins, your crops burned. Chaos is widespread and you have not the resources to contain it. For years now your grip on this country has been weak at best. Do not attempt to deny it," the Knight Commander said firmly, "we watch our neighbors very closely. While the Theocracy was also attacked we were able to stem the tide. At this moment I have a large number of troops approaching the border of Fellreev Forest but they shall soon be returning east. Thus the Theocrat bids you to consider this offer."

The Knight Commander smiled then, his countenance cold and superior. "Upon the successful completion of this quest our troops, some of the best in the world, will disperse and patrol your cities to help keep order. They will help you rebuild and we will provide you with what foodstuffs we can so that your people do not starve. What aid we can give you we shall. But as with all things there is a price to be had. Such aid will drain our own coffers and holds, we must have recompense."

The King gazed at him coldly for several seconds before sighing. "What do you want?" He asked wearily.

"Your loyalty." The man smiled with relish. "Your people need a strong ruler to ensure they survive. In return for this generosity Tenh will officially become a vassal state of the Pale. You may rule the land as Governor but you will answer to us and you will no longer have the authority to issue any edict or law without the Theocrat's or the council's approval. Your resources, your taxes, your wealth will be turned over to us and we shall distribute it as we see fit. The Inquisition will ensure your people follow the true path under our Burning Lord and your armies will disband. Rest assured, under the Theocrat's leadership this land will prosper like never before and the recent desolation will seem like naught but a bad dream."

"Your words are like honeyed poison!" The King spat softly. "You offer bread in one hand and a snake in the other! This is no offer! This is an ultimatum! In my own throne room no less!" The man cried angrily.

"Consider carefully, your Highness, but not for too long." Lukosia ordered him, unfazed by the King's outburst. "And do not think you can look for aid elsewhere and spurn our offer. The Demons will soon be attacking other realms as well and they will look to their own first and foremost. You are alone and shall remain so unless you accept."

"I will need an answer before I leave this room and I have many things to do today." The Demon hunter said with quiet menace.

The King's old eyes closed in resignation, his mind awhirl though in his heart he already knew the answer he would have to give if his country were to survive.

* * *

><p><em>The Palace of Utopia…<em>

"WHO IN THE NINE HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MESSING ABOUT WITH MY SHIP?!" Darlana shouted furiously, her face inches from Davis's own. "IT ISN'T SOME TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY AROUND WITH!"

Davis weathered her diatribe, his face a stern and cool mask. "As head of security for this city and this nation it is my duty to ensure that any foreign object brought within it cannot harm its people or prove to be a threat to us."

Darlana sneered at him, unmoved by his explanation. "SO YOU THINK THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO FORCE YOUR WAY INTO MY SHIP?!"

"Do you see any sign of forced entry?" Davis asked sharply. "Your ship and its contents are still quite secure."

"I'm not one of your uneducated peasants so don't treat me like one!" Darlana ordered him angrily. "This ship records everything that goes on in and around it and my ship's computer logged every access attempt you tried! I know every move you made, including _licking the hull_ and I know you tried to force your way through my computer's security barriers 783,263 times! Using, I might add, extremely primitive methodologies that were rendered useless over seven centuries ago by my people's reckoning!"

"So, little man," Darlana growled dangerously, prodding him in the shoulder with a finger, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my father, the Emperor of our realm, declare war on your little kingdom and turn it into radioactive ash?!"

"Simple," Davis stated bluntly, "you need us to get your happy arse home. No other realm in this world has even the slightest chance of helping you in that regard and you need us far more than we need you. So stop screaming at me like a spoiled child and deal with the fact that people will be curious when presented with a strange object! Children poke at things with sticks because they are naturally curious; this is no different."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Darlana demanded. "This is completely different! First of all you're not a child so don't even try that attack vector! Secondly you've admitted you're the head of security and that means you're in charge of a lot of shady deals that most people will never hear about! So I've no doubt you want what's in my ship to give yourself some kind of advantage over your enemies! Thirdly, the gods themselves promised me they would do everything in their power to get me home so you've got a lot less leverage than you think you have unless you're planning on defying Bahamut, Pelor, and St. Cuthbert all at once! And if you are," Darlana smiled cruelly, "I think I'd like to see that. From a safe distance of course, say about 20 miles from the epicenter?"

"I rather think I like you." Davis smirked. "You've got a wicked tongue and a sharp mind. You could do very well here."

"Compliments now?" Darlana asked snidely, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms under her breasts. "You must really be running out of excuses if you're resorting to that. You think I'm going to suddenly go all cutesy on you because you paid me a compliment? I'm a Royal Marshall in the Imperial Army! I've led wars against the Drow and gone through more hell than you can count! So for the record I'm not some spoiled little princess like you seem to think I am!"

"Then act like one!" He retorted. "You say you're the Emperor's daughter. We expect a degree of decorum from royalty!"

"Oh believe me I'm being very dignified considering what you did!" Darlana snapped. "If I weren't I'd be slicing you to pieces with my sword or burning you to a crisp with my magic!"

Davis smirked. "I think you'll find such tactics of limited use on me."

"Really." Darlana stated in disbelief. Muttering a few arcane words her eyes began to glow with unearthly light. Her gaze raked across his body for several seconds before the spell ended and her eyes returned to normal. Gazing at him contemplatively for a moment she suddenly smirked.

"Well, well. It's been a while since I've had a conversation with an android that had a sense of humor. I'm amazed you actually have one considering your _primitive_ design. You're like a caveman trying to hit a female over the head with a club and drag it back to your cave to mate with it. Still, just because you're desperate for company doesn't mean you can try to rape my ship just to get your jollies."

Davis raised an eyebrow at this. "Well that wasn't an answer I was expecting." He admitted dryly. "For your information I have no interest in your ship in that way."

Darlana's smile became teasing. "What, you like them curvy with big engines in the back?"

Davis allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face.

"I'm still pissed at you by the way." She informed him, pointing her finger at his nose in warning. "But you're just interesting enough that I won't kill you or turn your kingdom into ash for it."

"Delightful." Davis drawled in amusement. "Well, now that we've established our credentials—"

"You can introduce your Emperor to our guest." Prometheus interrupted, sweeping into the room, his ermine over-robe billowing around him.

Davis smiled, gesturing with a hand. "May I present his Eminence, Prometheus Sunflare, Herald of Bahamut the Platinum Lord and Dragon Emperor of Utopia. Your Eminence, I present her Highness Princess Darlana, daughter of the Emperor and Royal Marshall of her father's army."

Darlana looked over at the middle-aged man before bowing properly with Prometheus returning the bow.

"Your Eminence." Darlana stated formally with a hint of frost. "I am honored that you have graciously allowed me free passage to your realm and ensured the safety of my ship. I pray to the gods that your life be long and filled with wisdom. I pray also that your people and your kingdom thrive."

Prometheus smiled slightly at the coldly formal address. "And may the wisdom of your father the Emperor ever flow from his lips to the people so that they might grow in wisdom and stature also, Princess Darlana. I am honored that you would deign to visit a humble servant of the gods such as myself."

"Didn't have much choice." She muttered softly to herself though Prometheus caught her remark.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with my servant." Prometheus stated, looking significantly at her before looking at Davis. "In fact I rather think the entire palace could hear it."

Neither of them appeared repentant in the slightest.

"I feel I must apologize for some of my servant's behavior." Prometheus stated, giving Davis a stern look. "While I might expect him to study the ship, being of a curious mind, he did go rather beyond his mandate in this case. It was not my intention to have him…molest it."

"Jeez, you lick one ship's hull and you're labeled a pervert the rest of your life." He muttered with his lips quirked humorously. "It's not like I rubbed my body all over it or something."

"Might as well have." Darlana grumbled, glaring at him. "You practically tried to mind-rape the poor thing."

"I did no such thing!" Davis protested in a wounded tone. "I simply wanted to communicate with it! If anything your ship is extremely standoffish and rude!"

"Oh yeah, blame the victim!" Darlana retorted irritably though there was a hint of teasing in her tone now.

"Perhaps we should continue this…debate another time," Prometheus suggested, "preferably within a sound proof room."

"Hmph, and here I was getting all nice and warmed up again." Darlana pouted slightly.

Davis raised an eyebrow in amusement at her to which Darlana held out her hand, her palm facing him. "Don't even open your mouth and let whatever crude and erroneous thing you were going to say spill out. You're in the presence of royalty. Act like it." She ordered.

Davis merely smiled, glancing over at Prometheus.

The Emperor chuckled quietly at Darlana. "I could debate the merit of your statement when you yourself are in a similar position but I will drop it for brevity's sake." He turned to look at Davis. "I trust there will be no more attempts to…malign the ship's honor?" He asked pointedly.

Davis inclined his head politely. "I will do as you command, My Emperor."

Prometheus nodded before glancing significantly at Darlana. Davis turned and bowed his head respectfully towards her.

"My apologies for offending you your Highness," He stated in a conciliatory tone, "I acted without consulting my Emperor on this matter and I have erred. For that I would seek your forgiveness."

"Hmph. I'll consider it." Darlana stated imperiously, her arms crossed.

"While you consider it your Highness perhaps you would like to meet some of the more well-mannered members of my family?" Prometheus suggested.

Darlana gazed at him thoughtfully for a second before nodding. "That would be fine."

"Lovely!" Prometheus smiled. A moment's thought brought one of the guards to the room. "Extend her Highness every courtesy and introduce her to my kin if you please." He instructed.

"As you command my Lord." The man stated with a bow before bowing his head to Darlana. "If you would like to follow me, your Highness?"

"Later then." Darlana informed Prometheus before following the man out of the room.

A moment later Michael joined the pair of them, striding through the door and shutting it behind him. "Forgive me for not being able to greet our guest in person my Lord but I was engaged in other business and she immediately headed for her ship. By the time I was free to go after her she had already met up with Davis."

He turned to glare at the terminator in question. "Did I not warn you that this was not in the Emperor's interests?" He demanded. "You may have very well soured our relations with this empire if not provoked them to war!"

"Oh please!" Davis scoffed. "She was pissed about the ship but she let it go soon enough. She's a Royal Marshall, she knew exactly what I was doing and why I was doing it. She can't complain too much because she'd do the same thing herself if our positions had been switched!"

"You have no way of knowing that for sure!" Michael retorted. "Not everyone is as ruthless and immoral as you are!"

Davis simply raised a challenging eyebrow at this.

"Regardless of what our guest would or would not do you acted inappropriately." Prometheus informed Davis sternly. "I allow you a great deal of leeway given your position and the actions you must take to protect us. But this is beyond the bounds of propriety. One does not treat the possessions of a visiting dignitary, especially a royal, in such a fashion! Not only that but the gods themselves have vouched for her! She is under their protection as well!"

"My main purpose is to see this empire not only survive but thrive." Davis snapped. "With the technology we could have gleaned from it…"

"There are other means to obtain such technology without resorting to vandalism and espionage!" Prometheus countered angrily. "We could very easily have negotiated a trade agreement or asked her for a small sample of some of the minor technologies as a prelude to ongoing relations! Instead of choosing diplomacy and trust you have forced us to start from a weakened position and you have shown her that you are willing to go behind my back and undermine my authority!"

"None of what I did caused any sort of damage!" Davis exclaimed. "I was merely inspecting the ship! And what I said to her was true; I did want to communicate with it! If she chooses to interpret it negatively—"

"And that is the point!" Prometheus shouted. "She chose to interpret it negatively and so you have harmed me and potentially this empire as a whole! If it is your mandate to ensure the increase of this empire you may very well have failed as a result of your poor choice! You cannot always act immorally using pragmatism as an excuse!"

Davis stood there, glaring at him stonily.

Prometheus took a step forward, his aura flowing around him turbulently in barely restrained anger.

"Do not dare to stand there and dismiss what I have told you!" He hissed. "You forget that you are mine to command! In the past before my ascension we were equals and I afforded you the courtesy and respect you were due because of that. But when you accepted this position as my Chief of Security you willingly placed yourself under my command! You once served Skynet and then the human resistance! You _will_ serve me with the same loyalty you showed them and you _will_ obey me in all things!"

Another step brought their faces inches from each other. "Do I make myself absolutely clear?" He asked through clenched teeth, his eyes furiously boring into Davis's own as the Emperor's aura pressed against the terminator with almost physical force.

Davis held his gaze for several seconds before he knelt in submission with his head bowed. "I live to serve my Emperor." He stated with quiet humility.

"See that you do!" Prometheus stated coldly. "It appears that you are in constant need of a leash to ensure your good behavior. Let us hope that Beowulf returns soon or I may need to find other restraints for you! Ones that you cannot ignore!"

Spinning on his heel the Dragon Emperor marched out of the room.

Several floors above Darlana followed the guard down one of the large hallways towards the residential suites. Glancing around she allowed her eyes to play over the various murals and artwork that lined the walls. Suddenly a form shifted at the upper edge of her vision. Careful not to move her head she extended her senses outward and took note of the human figure crouched near the ceiling. Frowning slightly she continued to follow after the guard. Suddenly she felt a small burst of arcane power erupt from the figure, the power conjuring a mass of water near the ceiling above her. Rolling her eyes in annoyance a quick series of gestures and inaudible words created a shield of energy above the two of them just as the water came crashing down, splashing against the invisible bubble encasing them. Spinning around she flicked a small dart of arcane energy from her fingertip. The magical barb launched across the room to hit Kyprioth in the stomach, making him stumble with a grunt as he grabbed hold of the ledge to keep himself from falling.

Darlana smirked at the discomfited man. "I have several siblings at home who make it their mission in life to prank me whenever possible. Compared to them, you sir are an amateur."

Kyprioth straightened with a grin on his face. "And who are you, pretty lady who has bested me in single combat? Grant me knowledge of your name that I might know whom I should fear!"

Darlana chuckled. "I am Princess Darlana Greenleaf, Royal Marshall of the Imperial army and daughter of the Emperor of Draconia. And you?"

Kyprioth's eyes widened at the declaration before smiling again. "Oh I am in excellent company indeed! Tis no shame to be beaten by one with such a pedigree! Foolishly, I believed you to be another of my own kin awakened by His Majesty! Know me then! I am Kyprioth, servant and kin to the Dragon Emperor in whose palace you stand, regretfully dry, though to men I am known as Reynard. I am curious about the land you hail from. Did you say 'Draconia'?"

"I did indeed." Darlana nodded. "I take it you are a Copper Dragon?"

Kyprioth smiled. "Alas my penchant for merriment has given me away once again!"

Darlana laughed quietly. "Considering you mentioned you were kin to the Emperor just now it wasn't hard to guess. Only Coppers have such a weird sense of humor."

"Weird?" Kyprioth asked in wounded astonishment. "My Lady, I bring fun, laughter, and a bit of chaos to a world chained by dull and miserable order! This palace, for all its beauty, would be a mausoleum without my antics!"

"According to you." Darlana smirked, crossing her arms.

"You intrigue me by your presence, your Highness." Kyprioth said with interest. "You must come from a land far indeed as our Lord forbade us from wandering the world. It is only because of the Emperor and his command as Herald that I and the others stand in this place. How do you circumvent our Lord's command and not bring down His wrath upon you?"

"Well that would take too long to explain." Darlana said. "But I have spoken with Bahamut personally and I assure you He takes no offense to my walking about."

"Blessed is the golden lady to speak to our Lord face to face." Kyprioth said with a nod of respect. "May you have many more such encounters."

Saying this, he hopped down from the ledge, his white clothes flapping about him as he landed in a crouch. Straightening, he brushed his hands over his shirt and pants, changing them from the white that matched the walls to a more flamboyant array of orange, yellow, and blue. Darlana winced slightly at the color scheme.

"I don't suppose you're color blind?" She asked.

The man grinned. "When I wish to hide I do so well. When I wish to be seen, all can tell."

"You're a poet and don't know it." Darlana deadpanned.

Kyprioth chuckled. "An amusing quip, if a bit frayed around the edges, my golden Lady, but it still wears well like an old coat. But I see you have places to be. Come let me walk with you while you tell me what business you have here." He offered, gesturing to the guard.

Darlana shrugged. "Why not? At least you're not a complete fool like some Dragons I know." She remarked.

Kyprioth stumbled, his hand to his chest as Darlana and the guard began walking away. "Oh! Wounded is Kyprioth by the Dragon Lady's bladed tongue!"

"Shut up and come on!" Darlana laughed over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>The edge of Fellreev Forest…<em>

Knight Commander Lukosia appeared in a flash of arcane light alongside his personal sorcerer. Dismissing the man he strode into his tent, a satisfied smile on his face. His aide looked up at him and, seeing the man's face, smiled himself.

"I take it the negotiations went well sir?"

Lukosia barked a laugh. "If you can call them that. The old fool knew I had him in the palm of my hand and could crush him at any time. Have a letter dispatched to the Theocrat with all speed that the King has accepted our demands. We will need to have the proper paperwork drawn up quickly and signed by the King before he gets any duplicitous ideas like petitioning other nations for aid."

The man blinked. "It will take several days to get the documents drawn up and a delegation sent to finalize the change. Will he not take advantage of that time to speak to the Dragon?"

Lukosia shook his head. "I made certain he understood the 'perilousness' of his situation. I may have also hinted that the Dragon was a part of our scheme." He smirked. "After all, the Dragon is a staunch ally of the Pale. He was more than willing to help us when our need was great and yet he failed to lift a talon to protect Tenh. Religious zealots are all the same you know."

The man chuckled quietly before turning to business. "Our advance scouts have reported in. There is an overgrown fortress approximately 20 miles west where the Cold Run parts. They believe it to be an old fort used by Iuz and the Demons apparently came from there, if local gossip is to be believed."

Lukosia nodded thoughtfully gazing down at the map on the table before him. "Sensible. It will take a few days to get through this forest with this many men. Hopefully we will be able to move quickly enough to prevent any kind of defensive preparations on their part." He smirked then. "Not that it will matter, of course. They will still die. It would just be…inconvenient."

* * *

><p><em>Davis's quarters, <em>

_The palace of Utopia, that evening…_

Davis sat at his desk, writing out a report for the council. The room was dark with only the light from the moon illuminating the room from a nearby window but the lack of light was hardly an inconvenience to him, his pen moving without hesitation across the page. Suddenly the soft sound of the window latch unlocking caught his ear. Continuing his writing without pause or even acknowledging the sound, he heard the soft whisper of the window gliding open on well-oiled hinges along with the slight creak of leather. Taking in the intruder's scent via his nostrils he smiled quietly, recognizing the mix of body odor and pheromones through the oiled leather.

"I was wondering when you were going to report in." He remarked quietly, still focused on the paper in front of him.

Suddenly the silver letter-opener that was sitting on the side of his desk flipped into the air of its own accord and shot towards his neck, the point of the sharp implement an inch from where his jugular would have been had he been human.

"I could have killed you just now." A raspy voice uttered from near the window.

"I doubt that." Davis said in reply, not bothering to remove the letter opener from its position.

The figure near the window stepped forward revealing a lithe figure dressed in black leather armor covering his body from head to toe and a hood that completely obscured his face. A moment later the letter opener floated back down to rest on the desk.

"There is some equipment I need that only you can provide." The figure stated softly.

Davis finally glanced up at the figure, looking him over before bobbing his head in a quick nod. "Fine."

"Good." The figure murmured.

"Once you're done getting your new toys I suspect you'll want to get back into the field." Davis remarked. "Fortunately I have something that's right up your alley. The Pale's forces as well as our own have reached Fellreev Forest. I'll have one of our wizards transport you to Rookroost which is the nearest city to their location."

"My skills would be wasted there." The figure disagreed. "They already have an army at their back. One more warrior would not turn the tide if things go wrong."

"I'm not asking you to join them I'm asking you to follow them." Davis replied. "The Emperor doesn't trust the Knight Commander in charge of the operation but he doesn't have time to oversee it personally. I want you to keep an eye on the situation and report every night on what happens."

"Couldn't you use the soldiers already integrated with the army for something like that?" The figure asked crossly.

Davis smirked slightly at this. "Maybe, but I want your personal take on what happens. Besides, with our own men being mixed in with the army you shouldn't have any trouble getting within range of the Commander. Just remember, this isn't an assassination mission. I don't want to hear the Commander was killed unless things go completely to shit and he's the cause."

The figure simply nodded.

Davis stood. "Now then, let's see about you getting that equipment."


	50. The Caverns of Madness

**Chapter 50: The Caverns of Madness**

_Fellreev Forest, 3 days later…_

Knight Commander Lukosia sat in his command tent reading a report by the light of a lantern attached to the poles above him when one of the guards poked his face through the tent flap.

"Apologies for disturbing you sir but one of the scouts is wishing to report to you." The armored man stated.

The Knight Commander glanced up and nodded. "Let him in."

Nodding, the man disappeared and a younger man dressed in earthy colors of grey and leaf green walked in, saluting the Knight Commander as he stood before the desk.

"Report." Lukosia stated, giving the man his full attention.

"The ruin is right where the villagers said it would be sir." The scout confirmed. "It sits right in between the twin forks of the river. The river is about waist deep but thankfully it's not rushing so the men will only have to deal with wet pants."

"Good." The Knight Commander nodded. "Any sign of activity?"

"Not that we could see sir." The man replied. "But who knows what foul magic they have? I didn't dare to get too close and alert something or someone I shouldn't."

"Prudent." Lukosia commented with a nod. "You and the others have done well. Get some rest."

"Yes sir." The man saluted again before departing.

The man headed out, eager to get to his tent, never noticing the crouched figure in dark armor hiding near the back of the Knight Commander's tent.

The next morning the army began marching towards the fortress not even a half day's march from their position. As the Cold Run River came into view Lukosia halted the spread out columns before pulling a spyglass from his pack and gazing over the fortifications overrun with weeds and vines.

"Not even a guard patrol." He murmured. "They're either very cocky or very stupid. Still, who am I to waste an enemy's stupidity when they offer it?" He smirked, replacing the glass before motioning to his aide. "Nothing has changed, we start the attack once we cross the river but we do so silently. This is no pitched battle."

The aide nodded. "The men have been informed they are to remain silent unless we are attacked en masse."

Lukosia nodded, motioning at one of his wizards. The robed man in white and silver came forward. "Sir?"

"Do you sense anything?" He asked.

Stretching out a hand the man murmured a few arcane words, a look of concentration on his face before shaking his head. "I detect no magic ahead. If there are traps ahead of us they will be mundane in nature."

Lukosia nodded before looking to his aide. "Have the scouts do a recon up to the wall. I want to make sure our men aren't caught in snares."

"If I may sir, I have a suggestion." One of the Utopian knights said, coming forward.

Lukosia raised an eyebrow at the tanned man in plate mail but nodded for him to continue.

"We have been given…enchanted armor that grants us heightened senses." The man stated in a slightly vague tone. "I should be able to spot any such traps from here without endangering your men."

The Knight Commander appeared intrigued at this. "Your Emperor must have a vast treasury indeed to equip his common soldiers with such specialized equipment. Very well you may proceed."

Ignoring the small slight at being called a common soldier the terminator strode forward and began scanning the area ahead. In the machine's view the ground suddenly became a mix of black and white as its optical sensors switched to the x-ray portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Looking around slowly for a few seconds the machine switched to infrared to ensure there were no troops lying in wait before turning back to Lukosia.

"The area appears clear sir." The machine reported. "There were no hidden metallic objects and I could not detect any hidden troops by sight or smell."

Lukosia nodded and urged the men forward again. Lifting their weapons over their heads the army began crossing the river. Jogging quickly the mass of men and machines made their way to the wall without incident.

"Shall we go right in the front door sir?" His aide quipped.

Lukosia smiled in amusement. "No sense in having the men climb the walls, now is there?"

Motioning his personal wizard forward he pointed towards the pair of stout wooden doors. The man carefully approached them, casting another detection spell before testing the doors. Finding them locked he planted his palms against them and murmured another spell. With a loud metallic _snap_ the lock upon the inside of the gate shattered allowing the doors to swing freely. The wizard quickly returned to the Knight Commander's side.

A team of men quickly secured the courtyard within before a portion of the army made their way inside, the other part remaining at the wall. Sending the men out in groups the various teams quickly jogged through various doorways, scouring the fortress for any sign of life. About an hour later they returned.

"No sign of anything above ground sir." The Commander reported. "The fortress appears completely abandoned. However we did find a massive archway that leads deeper underground in one of the vaults. There was also a large passageway that ran for several hundred yards away from the fortress, most likely the route the Demons took to emerge into the woods."

"That must be where the foul hellspawn came from then." Lukosia decided. "I'd rather not have our men walk another few miles out of their way and back again though. Let's move."

Slowly the troops began to make their way down into the bowels of the fortress until the army had assembled itself; before them stood a wide archway easily 20 feet high and just as wide.

"Into the mouth of hell itself." Muttered the Knight Commander.

"I sense dark power here my Lord." One of the Pale's clerics hissed in quiet fury to him from the side. "It is oily and unnatural like a miasma! Even the Demon's foul presence did not feel akin to this! They were evil yes, very evil and monstrous but this…it makes the flesh crawl with instinctive unease!"

Lukosia stared into the dark hole before them. "There are other powers at work here besides just the Demons." He muttered. "The Dragon did say…Still, no matter what foulness lies at the bottom of this pit we shall destroy it. Do you sense anything else?"

The man shook his head. "This dark power clouds everything my lord. It is like trying to see through tar."

Lukosia glanced over at his wizard. The man stretched out his hand again, frowning. "I believe I sense something but it is…like trying to catch a fly with a net. I cannot pin it down." He snarled in frustration. "It may be nothing more than residual power from an old enchantment but I cannot say for sure."

Lukosia slowly walked towards the entrance, his hand outstretched as if trying to feel the unholy magic within. Suddenly his hand breached the threshold of the archway.

_Deep within the network of tunnels in the absolute darkness below, something stirred…_

Dropping his hand with a frown the Knight Commander turned to the troops behind him. "Weapons ready men!"

Sounds of steel being drawn from hundreds of scabbards at once filled the air as the men readied their weapons, the terminators readying their plasma rifles. Motioning the army forward clerics began casting multiple illuminating spells, creating globes that bathed the tunnel in brilliant actinic light that moved with them as they marched.

_We have been violated_

The wide corridor soon led them down deep into the earth before branching off into a series of wide tunnels.

_Release the Gualichu_

Suddenly the sounds of ravening mouths and discordant howls echoed from within the bowels of the underground catacombs.

Lukosia's face became grim as he drew his sword. "Phalanx form front!" He shouted.

The group of soldiers at the front immediately organized into a front line between the Knight Commander and his men, forming a living shield that spanned the corridor, their weapons poised to strike. The rough scratching of claws on stone echoed disturbingly through the tunnels moments before a series of terrifying creatures burst from the darkness beyond, baying with sadistic glee. The creatures were easily the size of a massive dog. Multiple orbed eyes that glowed fiery red stared unblinkingly above a massive maw lined with multiple rows of serrated teeth. The creatures' bodies were the color of dried blood and covered with spines as long as a man's hand as they raced towards them on all fours, their large claws scoring the ground beneath them as they ran, filling the small room ahead of them with easily a dozen of their number.

An instant later the creatures leaped, slamming into the broad shields of men with the screeching of metal, their claws raking across the smooth surfaces. Swords struck as the men pushed back, their blades piercing the malformed creatures' eyes, bursting them and making them scream in pain before a second thrust pierced deep into their skulls, silencing them. More of the hateful things slammed themselves into the men furiously only to find their spines and limbs slashed off of their bodies by the elite soldiers' swift strikes. As the room filled with yet more of the beasts, the Utopian knight standing next to Lukosia pulled an object from its belt, tossing it over the heads of the men and into the room beyond.

"Shield your eyes!" The man shouted.

A moment later a blast of light erupted like a second sun in the midst of the creatures, the intense illumination blinding them and making them howl. The light dispersed a moment later, leaving the creatures stumbling about drunkenly in pain. The front line renewed their attack with vigor as Lukosia grinned with pleasure.

"I have seen spells such as that used by our clerics but never in such a manner as you have!" The Knight Commander exclaimed enthusiastically. "Some sort of enchanted stone?"

"If you like." The man replied nonchalantly.

The troops quickly dispatched the blinded creatures until the room was filled with bodies. Looking about Lukosia kicked one of the bodies diffidently. "See how the Light easily dismays such evil and brings it down. Such is the power of our Lord."

Taking a closer look at the creatures he frowned slightly in thought. "Some kind of demonic hound I expect." He mused. "The majority of them seemed to come from the passageway before us and it is broader than any of the others."

"This was merely a taste of what lies ahead of us! Forward men!" He called, gesturing with his sword.

The small army quickly marched down the wide corridor, the magical globes of light spread out among them. Behind them, beyond the light of the globes, a lithe figure in dark armor padded silently after them.

_The Gualichu have failed. _

The deep corridor soon gave way to a series of large caverns hidden deep beneath the earth. Lukosia called for a halt as the wizards sent the globes of light about the chamber, dispelling the darkness.

_The violators venture further. _

Suddenly with a cacophony of screeches, flocks of bats exploded from the ceiling, scattering in all directions at the disturbance, making the men tense as the creatures flew through the various passageways to escape.

_Send forth the Exanimate_

As the troops slowly filled the cavern Lukosia gazed about.

"Make sure the Commanders keep the men together." He told his aide quietly. "I've no doubt that wasn't the only attack we'll suffer."

"The dark miasma grows stronger my Lord." The cleric murmured quietly. "I feel as though insects are crawling on me. Rather disquieting but I have suffered worse in our Lord's service."

Lukosia nodded. "Let me know if you should sense anything else amiss."

The army slowly moved through several more caverns until they came to a nexus with several large passageways.

Suddenly the cleric tensed. "My Lord! I sense them ahead! Foul abominations!"

"Necromatic power!" The wizard nearby confirmed urgently. "Undead and a great many if I'm not mistaken!"

"Phalanx form solid!" Lukosia shouted.

The men immediately formed up in a solid square with the Knight Commander and his entourage in the center, swords and shields at the ready. Moments later a flood of animated corpses emerged from the various passages and quickly surrounded them. Skeletons with baleful red points of light within their eye sockets wielded swords while zombies and undead of various kinds stabbed at them with spears and beat at them with clubs. Undaunted, the professional Demon slayers and terminators fought back. Swords clanged against each other as the men fought against the horde of undead, the foul stench of rotting flesh and decay filling their nostrils while the corpses that still possessed lungs and vocal chords screamed and roared at them with mindless fury. Heads flew from shoulders as the warriors hacked at the unprotected necks of their enemies. A less experienced knight attempted to stab one of the vile creatures in the chest only to recoil as the thing began to pull itself closer in an attempt to murder its attacker. The terminator who stood beside him quickly lashed out with its gauntleted fist making brain matter and gore fly, the powerful impact bursting apart the corpse's skull like a rotten fruit. A second later it dropped to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut. The knight quickly jerked his blade from the downed corpse, nodding his thanks as another quickly took its place. Blocking the club that flew at his head the man stabbed the creature through its jaw, destroying its brain before jerking his sword back and shoving the body away from him. Suddenly, slavering Mohrgs dropped from the ceiling, landing atop dozens of soldiers. The gangly creatures quickly lashed out with their prehensile tongues, stabbing at the soldiers' necks. The men cried out in shock and fear as their bodies swiftly became paralyzed, dropping to the ground. The men near them immediately began to hack at the vicious undead, their claws leaving thin scratches in the men's armor before being dispatched by half a dozen blades.

"Take heart!" Several of the clerics shouted. "Your comrades will be fine in a few moments! Do not let up! Push this rabble back in the name of the Burning Lord!"

The cavern slowly began to fill with greater numbers of undead until they were nearly to the walls easily a dozen deep in every direction. Lukosia looked around grimly before turning to the cleric and wizard.

"I believe now would be a good time for you and your brothers to provide some assistance." He told them.

"Clerics! Prepare to attack!" The cleric shouted. "Kill them in the name of our Lord!"

"Mages! Ready spells!" The wizard cried. "Attack!"

Prayers and chants echoed throughout the room as arcane and holy power filled the air. Explosions of holy light burst among the attacking dead, vaporizing them and turning them to ash by the dozen while acidic fog burned away the flesh and muscles of the hordes near the rear of the cave until they slowly began to collapse, their bodies disintegrating under their own weight. The combined attack as well as powerful explosions courtesy of grenades thrown by the terminators soon began making a dent in the undead ranks as the men hacked and slashed at their foes until the floor was littered with unmoving corpses.

"Well done men!" Lukosia shouted. "We'll move out of the way of this offal before resting a bit and then continue on!"

Behind the army in the adjacent cavern the figure in black slowly made its way through the darkness. The figure watched as the men slowly moved on from the charnel house the cavern had become. As the sound of boots began to dwindle the figure's sharp ears picked up on the gentle slapping of bare feet against the stone floor. Crouching near one of the entryways the figure could see a small, stealthy imp-like creature moving down the tunnel. As the creature slowly padded into the cavern a whisper of sound echoed gently across the cavern walls followed by the thump of the creature's head bouncing along the floor, the rest of its body hitting the ground a moment later. Gazing at the decapitated body of the scout dispassionately, the figure moved on.

* * *

><p><em>The Palace of the Overking, Kalstrand…<em>

"Prometheus, darling, it's so good to see you again!" Overking Xavener gushed happily as he strode forward with his arms open wide in greeting.

Prometheus smiled at the younger man's youthful exuberance. The Overking had not changed since they had last met. The effeminate and slender man's face was still a mix of aristocratic nobility and wide-eyed wonder with his brown hair flowing in waves around his shoulders. The Overking was dressed in a royal purple and gold gown that hugged his figure but flared at the sleeves and helm, allowing it to flow as he moved. The two men embraced each other warmly with Xavener laughing in delight, making Prometheus smile as they parted.

"Your laughter is infectious my dear Xavener." Prometheus suggested with a smile.

"Let us hope I infect the world with it!" Xavener said happily. "Everyone needs much more laughter in their lives!"

"Too true," Prometheus sighed, his face falling into tired consideration, "especially in these times."

"Oh now there you go again becoming all stodgy and weary!" Xavener pouted with his hands on his hips. "That simply won't do! I won't have it! Come now, join me in the sitting room and we'll get delightfully drunk together!"

Prometheus blinked in surprise before the sheer absurdity of the man's statement caused him to laugh out loud. Xavener grinned at seeing the older man laugh.

"That's more like it! Come! My liquor cabinet is far too full and even I can only drink so much in one day!" He insisted cheerfully, linking his arm with Prometheus's and nearly dragging the disguised Dragon into the palace.

A few minutes later the two of them were ensconced in the Overking's comfortable sitting room, the large windows offering ample light as Xavener poured two tumblers of liquor from a crystalline bottle from the bar against the far wall.

"Red Dragon's Breath." Xavener mentioned with a smile as he replaced the bottle and walked towards Prometheus with the two glasses in hand, both filled with smoky brown liquid. "It burns like fire going down but sits in the stomach beautifully with a lovely haze following soon after!"

"Somehow I doubt your choice was at random." Prometheus remarked with a smile, his head resting on his fist as he lounged on one of the soft couches.

"Well I did think you would appreciate the opportunity to drink of your ancient enemies, however obliquely." Xavener admitted with a smile. "And this mixture is quite potent. If this does not get you to relax I fear little will."

Prometheus snorted in amusement. "You are a silly man Xavener."

"Let us hope I remain so or the world will tumble into decay and boring stuffiness." He replied with a teasing smile and a regal sniff, offering the Dragon a glass before sitting on the opposing couch and relaxing with his legs crossed.

Prometheus took a cautious sip and smiled as the rich but smooth drink flowed with a pleasant warm down his throat. "A lovely concoction I cannot deny. I shall have to stock it myself."

Xavener smiled. "Oh, so you do have a cellar for such things! I was beginning to wonder."

Prometheus snorted in quiet amusement at the gentle jab, glaring at the Overking mockingly. "I am not that much of a prude you know." He remonstrated gently. "Pelor does not bar the imbibing of alcohol so long as it is not in excess."

"Well I should hope not, otherwise He would be a very dull god indeed." Xavener drawled with a smirk before drinking some of his own.

Prometheus chuckled with a shake of his head. "You are delightfully impious my friend."

"And you are still just as wound up as you always are," Xavener observed, gazing at him through lidded eyes, "perhaps even more so." He murmured thoughtfully, his manner suddenly becoming more subdued. "What troubles weigh on you now my friend? What has made you so unhappy that you would flee to my house to get away from it all?"

Prometheus smiled gently at Xavener's probing question. "I did not flee as you well know but it has been some time since we have spoken and you were of great help to me before." He sighed then, letting his face fall, his eyes solemn. "The invasion has begun in earnest."

"I know." Xavener said simply with a nod. "I heard about the attempted siege of the Dwarves. I heard about the attack up north in the lands of the Pale. I also heard that both attacks were rebuffed quite successfully. I would think you would be in better spirits having won both battles my friend."

"They are nothing." Prometheus sighed. "I have seen the blasted wastelands where the Demons of Baator have fought their ancient enemies since time immemorial with numbers beyond measure. The true might of Hell is literally uncountable. If they choose to unleash their full strength we are lost from that very moment; not even the gods would be able to stand against such a tsunami of evil."

"If the Demons wished to enslave the mortal world and they have troops beyond measure then they could have done so long ago." Xavener pointed out reasonably. "And yet we are still here."

"You have a point I suppose, though I doubt many could understand the motives of the Demon Lords." Prometheus mused. "Perhaps they enjoy toying with their food? Or perhaps the eternal war between them and the eldritch horrors of the Abyss proved too great a distraction for them to focus on us."

"In any case it is clear that the Demons are not putting forth their full strength," Xavener said, "which means we have a chance and thus far we are doing rather well. Do not give up before the war is finished my friend." He cautioned. "Or you will lose it."

"I will not give up." Prometheus assured him. "But it is still a worry."

"Then drown your worries in this lovely drink my good Dragon." Xavener suggested with a twinkle in his eye. "And let us relax for a while."

* * *

><p><em>Underground tunnels…<em>

"Let the light of Pholtus burn you!" A cleric shouted as he thrust his medallion forward towards a group of goblin-like creatures.

Pure white light blazed from the artifact bearing the god's symbol and the creatures before him shrank back with cries of pain, their skin burning from the contact with the holy light. With a furious battle cry the cleric charged forward, one hand holding the amulet aloft while the other hand bore an upraised mace. The weapon swung, bashing in the skull of one of the creatures before the cleric spun, smashing the mace's head into the eyes of another. Another of the monsters on the cleric's opposite side attempted to charge through the light only to scream after having the god's seal seared into its forehead, the medallion burning like a brand as the cleric pressed the metal into the creature's face, another swing of the mace bringing the creature down. Panting with exertion and battle lust the cleric turned to see one of the soldiers fly backwards to land heavily on their back, a horned Demon easily 10 feet high stalking towards the man with a bloodthirsty grin on its scaled face.

"In the name of Pholtus, die!" The cleric shouted furiously as he raced towards the Demon, uncaring of the seemingly daunting differences between them.

Turning to face the cleric the Demon sneered arrogantly, lashing out with its massive sword. Ducking under the black blade the cleric closed the distance, muttering a prayer to Pholtus. The man slammed both palms against the Demon's dark iron armor and an explosion of light and sound erupted from beneath them. The Demon howled as the dark metal armor groaned and then shattered under the onslaught of power, the sheared metal tearing into its flank where the light continued to burn its insides. Black blood gushed from the massive side wound as the Demon stumbled back only to have its head explode a moment later from a blast of concentrated blue white fire. As the body toppled to the ground one of the Utopian knights, clad in blood-stained chrome armor, smiled grimly at the cleric with the tip of his plasma rifle smoking gently.

"Great is the power of Pholtus." The knight stated. "But the technology of the Dragon Emperor is also great."

"So it seems." The cleric admitted ruefully. "My thanks."

Nodding the knight returned to the fray leaving the cleric to help the fallen soldier nearby. Muttering a quick healing spell to ensure the man was battle worthy the pair once again joined the battle for the Demon portal.

The resistance set against the troops had grown steadily since the plague of undead that had assaulted them previously. More numerous and even more powerful undead had attacked them furiously though the Knights of the Gloaming and the reconstituted First Dawn had held firm against them. Finally they had reached the massive chamber where the portal itself was housed. Easily several hundred yards wide in every direction the portal in the center was a massive circle of unbroken obsidian wide and tall enough to allow even a hellfire engine to pass through. Covering the massive black upright circle were runes of power that glowed red like freshly spilled blood and at its base was a massive slab of obsidian which held it in place. Surrounding the gateway had been a veritable army of monsters from Demons to undead and every other foul thing imaginable. Set upon at once, the only consolation the men could take was that the portal was not currently active, the circle pulsing darkly with power but silent.

"Push through!" Lukosia shouted. "Force them back! We must get to that circle! All troops form hedgehog formation!"

Bristling pikes and spears quickly pushed the monsters back as the army solidified into a mass of shields and spear points. Winged Demons dropped from the ceiling with raucous cries only to have their wings blasted by gouts of plasma from the terminators' guns, making them fall to the ground in pain. Slowly but surely the mass of men and machines reached the edge of the obsidian foundation.

"We must clear the area around the ring so we can surround it!" He shouted to one of the terminators.

"A moment Knight-Commander." The machine replied. ~~_All units. 10 frags out at these locations._~~

In the 'eyes' of the networked machines ten red dots appeared in specific points around the obsidian block. The machines immediately calculated which of their numbers were in the best positions to ensure an optimal throwing arc. An instant later 10 machines were designated and each of them reached for a grenade in tandem, ready to throw them.

"On your command sir!" The terminator next to the Knight Commander informed him.

"Do it!" Lukosia ordered.

~~_Release._~~

The 10 machines immediately threw their grenades with perfect accuracy, each one landing within inches of their specified locations. A moment later a ring of explosions erupted around the portal flinging dozens of creatures into the air as they screamed in pain, the tougher ones staggering as the detonations forced them back.

"Surround the ring!" Lukosia ordered loudly. "Move!"

The army quickly pushed forward, stabbing and slashing at any of the remaining creatures near the ring. Opening a hole in their defensive line the men quickly engulfed the base of the ring like an amoeba attempting to surround and absorb its prey. Forming up their line once again into a circular wall of metal and death, the men held firm against the renewed attack as more creatures slammed into their shields. Within the center, the Knights of the Gloaming approached the structure and began to examine it.

"Can we not simply destroy the ring with our weapons?" The terminator asked Lukosia as the man peered at the markings etched into the ring's surface. "The material does not appear to be impervious to them."

The Knight Commander shook his head. "You obviously know nothing of the arcane. Each of these runes holds a specific amount of power and there are thousands of runes etched into the portal. Simply breaching them would easily destroy this cavern and everything in it. No, the runic structure must be examined and then the lines of power must be carefully removed from their moorings to bleed out the power which will deactivate the circle. Only then can we destroy it."

"Do we have the luxury of that kind of time?" The terminator asked, scanning the monsters continuing to attack the barrier of men.

Lukosia smiled confidently. "Have no fear, this is what we have trained for and every man here was hand-picked. This will not take long."

The man quickly moved to the base of the wide circle, the other members of his Order joining him. Stretching out his hands the Knights to his left and right took them, the others doing the same until they had formed a connected human ring encircling the portal.

"Let the light of our Lord Pholtus illuminate our minds and show us the path through the darkness." He intoned firmly, blocking out the sounds of battle and the shrieks of the creatures nearby. "We are strong in our Lord. We are the channel through which His power and might shall flow. Show us Your will great Pholtus and command us so that we might be victorious over the forces of chaos and evil that surround us this day! Make us the divine instruments of Your will that we might cast down the wicked and profane Demons that dared to strike at Your holy city and murder Your servants!" He beseeched his master stridently.

Power suddenly shot through the men with a loud _crack, _each of them surrounded in a nimbus of cold white light. Releasing their hands the men placed them on various parts of the edifice. In their sight the cavern became as bright as midday while their vision sharpened and enhanced, allowing them to see the dark energy shift and ripple between the runes and across the surface of the ring. Focusing on their objective with cool detachment they began to pluck with careful precision the arcane threads of power connecting the various runes together. Dark energy cracked and arced towards them as the connections began to break only to be deflected by the holy auras surrounding their bodies.

"Carefully." Murmured Lukosia to the others as he slowly unwound a tendril of power from a major connecting rune, allows its power to fizzle harmlessly. "We have an army at our backs and Pholtus is with us. Do not work too hastily."

The men nodded soundlessly as they slowly continued with their work. A fireball shot from a nearby alcove, arcing towards the center of the army only to be deflected by one of the mages' counter-spells and still the Knights worked without pause or fear. After several minutes the runes on the lower half of the ring had been deactivated. Digging into their packs the Knights withdrew wads of netting. Connecting them together until a massive net was formed one of the Knights quickly levitated it up and over the top of the ring. The Knights on the other side quickly took hold of the other end and secured it to the floor, with others doing the same with the opposite end. They quickly swarmed up the thick webbing as Lukosia called out to the terminators.

"Covering fire on the Knights! Keep the flyers and mage fire away from them!"

A chorus of affirmations immediately followed as the machines focused their weapons on the flying horrors above them. Plasma fire flashed through the air, smashing into the creatures' chests and wings, making them screech in agony as they flailed about before dropping to the floor while more frag grenades arced across the chamber to explode near pockets of dark magic users before they could complete their spells. Suddenly one of the clerics gasped loudly, his eyes wide with shock before turning to Lukosia quickly.

"My Lord! The dark miasma! It comes!"

"What do you mean 'it comes'?" The Knight Commander asked urgently, seeing the anxiousness in the man's eyes.

A second later a flood of unholy tainted power poured into the cavern from seemingly every direction. Black as ink and writhing like a living thing, the dark magic began to engulf the creatures attacking the army.

"Clerics! Shields now!" Lukosia bellowed.

White light burst from dozens of amulets to surround the ring of soldiers at the perimeter seconds before the foul miasma flooded over the last of the creatures attacking them. The dark mass slammed against the light only to seemingly recoil from it as if it had hit a solid barrier. The monsters caught in its power suddenly began to scream with all-consuming hatred, their eyes mad and their bodies covered in darkness, making them appear as creatures made from the night itself. A second later they launched themselves at the spearmen without a thought for their own lives. In seconds hundreds of bodies impaled themselves on the spears and pikes, dragging them down as the second line of attackers clambered over their comrades' bodies without a care, scrambling to reach the Knights.

"KILL THEM!" Lukosia bellowed. "HOLD THEM BACK AT ALL COSTS!"

Whipping out their swords the men frantically slashed and hacked at the now crazed army, the tactics and orderly attacks the monsters had been using now completely absent as the dark power forced them forward with many of them attempting to scramble over the heads of the front line soldiers. The terminators' precise shots knocked them backwards only to have others take their places while atop the ring the Knights continued to disable the last few runic structures. Without warning a massive wave of force shot across from the opposite side of the cavern. The surge of dark purple energy smashed through dozens of stalactites hanging from the ceiling sending shards of stone in all directions before slamming into the circle, knocking the Knights from their perches with a series of yells and cries. Lukosia whipped his head around, fearing the worst but the men had managed to grab the netting near the bottom of the ring, sparing themselves from death, the ring itself completely intact and unmoved. Making a split second decision the Knight Commander raced to the net and quickly began to scale it. A monstrous bat-like creature flew at him with a mad screech as the man pulled his sword free, stabbing it in the neck with a yell as it slammed into the netting, making it swing back and forth wildly. Holding on frantically Lukosia jerked his sword free, the creature's dark blood splashing over his face and armor as he stabbed it in the eye, killing it instantly. Gritting his teeth furiously he pulled his sword free once again, sheathing it before climbing the last few yards to the top of the ring where the last few runes sat, bonded together by a single powerful thread that connected them to the central sigil, the cornerstone of the entire construct. Working quickly he began muttering prayers and incantations, looping arcane energy around his fingers with precise gestures and working free the interconnections that held them together. A moment later he shouted a Word of Command, jerking back his hand at the same time. Power flared and erupted from the circle as the final channels of power burst asunder before the great circle went completely dark, the obsidian now seemingly lifeless and cold. A moment later a powerfully deep and flat chord of sound erupted from inside the circle as it began to vibrate. Recognizing what was about to occur with wide eyes, Lukosia scampered down the webbing frantically.

"Destroy it!" He shouted to the men below. "Do it now!"

Turning as one the terminators immediately opened fire on the ring. Dozens upon dozens of plasma bolts slammed into the dark stone in seconds, making it seem to blaze with blue white fire before the structure began to groan and crack from the stress. Landing at its base Lukosia shouted to the men.

"Shields up! Take cover!" He commanded before grabbing a fallen shield and placing one over his own head.

A moment later the ring ruptured with a multitude of ear-splitting _cracks_ before the portal exploded with incredible force, sending black shards of stone flying across the cavern. Men and monsters screamed as stones flying at unnaturally fast speeds slammed into them with incredible force, pulverizing bones and organs as armor crumpled under the onslaught. A horrific howl of rage erupted from seemingly every corner of the cavern before the dark taint that had overcome the monstrous army seemingly turned on its own forces. Screams of fear and wails of agony filled the cavern with an unspeakable cacophony of terror as the sounds bounced from wall to wall filling the ears of the soldiers with indescribably warped shrieks that would have rendered lesser men mad. Before their eyes their foes' bodies began to warp and twist in unnatural ways. Flesh merged and appendages sprouted rendering the already inhuman monsters into twisted creatures of eldritch horror akin to the terrors of the Abyss itself. Even the hardened Demon hunters blanched in gut-wrenching fear at the sight that greeted them when the dark force seemingly retreated, revealing the bubbling, grotesque forms that shambled and oozed towards them. Appendages and tentacles slashed, clawed, and whipped towards them as horrific screams tore from dozens of fanged mouths, a multitude of eyes staring madly in all directions from each massive lump of putrid flesh.

"YOU ARE KNIGHTS OF THE GLOAMING AND THE FIRST DAWN!" Shouted Lukosia frantically, breaking the spell of shocked terror that had overcome the men. "NO MATTER WHAT MONSTROUS FIENDS YOU FACE YOU WILL DESTROY THEM IN THE NAME OF OUR LORD!"

"FIGHT!" He bellowed, stabbing his sword into the air.

Shaking off their stupefied dismay the army rushed forward with a furious cry, stabbing into the ranks of the vile aberrations before them. Flesh split and arms flew as the men slashed and hacked with wild abandon, consumed by battle rage. Explosions tore through the monsters as terminators lobbed dozens of grenades into the masses of flesh, making blood and gore rain down on the men, spurring them on even further until at last, the last of the creatures fell to the First Dawn's swords.

Panting, weary, and twitching from the rush of adrenaline the men slowly looked around before cheering in triumph.

"VICTORY!" Lukosia shouted. "WE HAVE VICTORY!"

"PHOLTUS! PHOLTUS! PHOLTUS!" The men shouted, stabbing their swords in the air as Lukosia grinned with fierce pride.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

A pair of eyes gazed dispassionately into a still pool of water, its flat surface showing the men cheering in victory. As the scene faded, the water became clear for a moment before turning black as ink.

_The violators have achieved what they sought. _

_Further conflict in this place is useless. There are other vectors to be utilized for greater effect of which they know nothing. _

_Their ignorance will be their downfall. _


	51. Hammer Strike

A/N: Please note there is a mature scene in this chapter. I tried to make it tasteful but it is still explicit so I marked where it starts and ends. You are warned.

Chapter 51: Hammer Strike

_The Temple of Elemental Evil_

_South of Verbobonc, 2 weeks later…_

Deep in the heart of the dark temple where only the bravest and hardiest dared to tread, a powerful Demoness in military dress stood, gazing into a crystalline mirror framed with obsidian, the dark and alluring visage of Tiamet within it.

"These fools have underestimated us completely." Fierna, infernal daughter of Belial the Demon Lord stated smugly. "They win a battle or two and they think they're invincible! We're about to show them how wrong they were!"

"Take care." Tiamet cautioned sternly from within the mirror. "The mere fact that they won those battles should give us pause. They possess weapons of unparalleled force and ability and we know the Dragon commands an army of golems. Not only that but they have destroyed one of the portal rings already."

"That's barely an inconvenience." Fierna sneered, waving a manicured hand dismissively. "They might have found one but that's only because it stuck out like a sore thumb. We have others they know nothing about and by the time they do discover them it will be too late! Besides, they only won those battles due to their magical weapons and the fact that we sent small divisions against them. They won't stand a chance against a real army!"

"Then I wish you good luck with your campaign." Tiamet smiled wickedly. "We will be watching with great interest."

"Whatever." Fierna replied in a dismissive tone. Flicking a hand she severed the connection, making the image fizzle away to nothing before turning to the demonic bodyguards surrounding her.

"Time to get this show on the road." She stated with a dark smile, her ruby eyes glowing in anticipation.

* * *

><p><em>The palace of Utopia, early the next morning…<em>

The false dawn was barely beginning to lighten the horizon but Davis was already hard at work reviewing his and Prometheus's schedules for that day. His sharp ears suddenly heard the nearby window slide open softly, a slight creak of leather armor following after it. He looked over, unconcerned to see a figure in dark leather and a deep hood standing near the window silently, partially cloaked by the long burgundy drapes.

"One would think you were trying to impersonate Batman." Davis remarked idly.

"Who?" The figure's raspy voice asked.

Davis smirked to himself at yet another parallel between the two before shaking his head. "Never mind. I expected you to be back sooner to be honest; the last of the custom equipment you asked for is ready. Anything new to report?"

The figure remained silent for a moment before speaking. "I noticed that not all of the First Dawn returned to Wintershiven. Quite a few remained behind near the forest's edge but I was never able to find out why."

Davis frowned slightly in thought. "I think we may need to keep an eye on the First Dawn's movements. They may be making a move on Tenh. Anything else?"

"No."

Davis nodded before turning to face the figure fully. "I think it's about time you spoke with your wife. She's been quite worried about you, you know." He stated levelly.

The figure slowly pulled back its hood revealing Beowulf's careworn and dirt-smudged face. "I know." He murmured. "I'll tell Alpha I'm back after that."

Davis nodded. "Will you be going back out into the field again after that?" He asked. "I'd like you to keep an eye on the First Dawn."

Beowulf frowned slightly in suspicion, his golden eyes piercingly sharp as he gazed at Davis. "You don't need me to do that. I only followed the Knight Commander and his army because I wanted to test myself, not because you commanded it. I've been neglecting my responsibilities here for too long. It's time I took back my position."

Davis sat perfectly still for a moment, his face betraying no emotion before he nodded sharply.

Giving the terminator one last look Beowulf stalked through the door noiselessly not seeing the slight frown of annoyance on Davis's face as he watched the Gnoll leave.

Beowulf quickly moved through the corridors of the palace. Entering his rooms quietly, he slowly began to divest himself of his armor. Stripping off the smelly under-cloth beneath the leather he stretched, popping his back and shoulders before heading to the modern bathroom suite nearby. Turning on the shower he washed himself thoroughly, ridding himself of the weeks of sweat and grime that had accumulated in his fur. 30 minutes later he stepped out of the shower, his fur plastered to his body. Stepping into a small alcove next to the shower he pressed the stud on the wall. Vents from every angle began to blast him with warm air, making his fur fly about as it dried him. He spent another 20 minutes slowly combing out the tangles in his fur and smoothing it out before he finally deemed himself presentable. Examining himself in the full length mirror he nodded before sliding on a loose pair of silky shorts and padded his way into the master bedroom where Alisha was sleeping.

Kneeling down next to the bed, he let his eyes roam over her sleeping form.

"So long…" He murmured softly to himself.

Stretching out a hand he slowly slid his fingers through her long auburn hair, feeling the soft strands flow through his fingers. The motion made Alisha moan quietly as she rolled over to face him before slowly opening her eyes. She gazed at him fuzzily, her mind barely awake.

"'m dreaming." She slurred quietly.

Beowulf smiled gently and drew close to her, kissing her softly on her lips. Alisha kissed him back, her hands slowly wrapping around his head to grip his mane. He slowly eased himself onto the bed, never breaking the kiss as she lay on her back. Beowulf slowly slid on top of her, his hands sliding over her temples and cheeks as he caressed them.

Breaking the kiss gently, Alisha looked up at him, her eyes a bit more focused. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." She whispered, desire and anguish warring in her eyes.

"I'm here." He murmured gently to her.

**Mature content begins here**

"Make love to me." She said plainly.

Without a word he rose and slid the covers aside. Alisha sat up and immediately pulled her silky pearl night gown over her head, leaving her naked as she tossed it aside before laying back against the pillow. Beowulf's eyes slid over her body, examining every inch of her.

"You shaved Gershimi." He murmured, resting his fingertips against her smooth nether region.

She spread her legs wordlessly in response, her eyes imploring him.

Tugging gently, his shorts fell to the floor revealing his thickening red shaft as it grew from his tan sheath. Lying on top of her he positioned himself before carefully sliding inside her. Alisha's breath caught as she felt herself being wonderfully filled. Hugging him tightly against her she pressed her hips against him, forcing him deep inside her before his knot pressed hard against her nether lips. Sensing her need he began to quickly thrust in and out of her. The redhead moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes as she began to pump her hips in time with his.

"Don't stop!" She implored him. "Just keep going!" She panted.

Seconds later she cried out, thrusting her hips frantically as months of pent up desire made her climax furiously. Beowulf continued to pound deep inside her just as quickly, his own need quickly building inside him. Alisha panted as her climax ended only to keep moving nearly as quickly, her cravings still not satisfied. Beowulf kissed her deeply, his hands kneading her breasts as he thrust his aching hardness deep inside. Suddenly he broke the kiss, throwing his head back with a howl that shook the room. Alisha cried out as she felt his shaft pulse hard inside her, filling her with warm wetness before she herself climaxed again, matching his howl with her own cries of pleasure. Their hips slammed together frantically as they panted and moaned, his knot suddenly forcing itself inside her, keeping them joined. Finally Beowulf lowered himself on top of her, panting as Alisha lay back, her breasts heaving as she gasped for breath, her heart pounding in her chest. She slowly focused on Beowulf, her mind finally awake.

"You're really here." She murmured in wonder, her eyes fixed on his.

"I'm really here." He whispered softly in confirmation.

"You're okay." She said, half-confirming and half questioning.

"I'm okay." He stated softly.

Alisha suddenly hugged him desperately, her hands gripping his mane tightly as she burst into tears of happiness. Beowulf pressed himself against her, his hand holding up her head as she let months of fear and frustration pour out of her as she cried into his fur, their bodies still joined as one.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too!" She moaned as she continued to cry.

Beowulf held her silently as her hands slid across his back and sides.

"I'm real." He assured her softly. "This is no dream. I'm back."

She smiled at him in relief, her eyes shining brilliantly with tears before kissing him hard once again. He kissed her back just as passionately as he ran his hands over her face and shoulders, rubbing his body against her. Feeling his swollen knot slowly deflating he pulled it gently out of her before she hugged him tightly, breaking the kiss.

"Stay!" She whispered imploringly. "I need this."

Nodding he kept himself deep inside her, her inner muscles gently squeezing him to keep him hard as he planted a multitude of soft kisses on her face. Raising himself up he straddled her hips, keeping himself planted deep inside her as his hands slid over her chest and stomach before moving to her arms.

"Reacquainting yourself with my body?" She teased gently, a flicker of her old humor in her emerald eyes.

**Mature content ends**

Beowulf smiled. "It's been a long time."

"Months." Alisha murmured.

"It's been longer for me." Beowulf admitted quietly.

"That's sweet." Alisha smiled softly.

Beowulf shook his head in amusement. "I actually meant it literally but we'll talk about that later. Right now, I just want you."

Lowering himself onto her again he continued to kiss her slowly and passionately. The morning sun rose in the sky as the two of them continued their lovemaking until both were utterly spent. At last they rose and showered before dressing themselves for the day. As they made their way through the corridors Davis approached them, his usual smirk of confident arrogance replaced with a more pleasant smile.

"I made sure everyone left you two alone for a while." Davis commented. "I knew you needed some time to get back into the 'swing' of things."

Alisha smiled in appreciation. "Yes we did. Thank you Davis."

Beowulf nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Davis said easily as he walked with them down the corridor. "To be honest I'm glad our resident furball is back as well. The Emperor's temper has been on a hair trigger, fretting with worry. I finally got him to visit Xavener for a few days to get him to unwind. He just got back an hour or so ago. Maybe now he'll stop being so high strung."

Beowulf smiled at the oblique compliment. "I knew you loved me. So what's been happening since I've been gone?"

Davis chuckled briefly at the byplay. "Quite a bit. We've acquired a new guest or two and some technology. You'll get to see both today I'm sure."

They soon arrived at Prometheus's quarters and Davis knocked politely.

"Enter." Came Prometheus's voice from inside.

Davis entered, motioning Beowulf to wait out of sight. Prometheus glanced up from reading a document at his desk. "I hope your visit to Xavener went well?" He asked.

Prometheus nodded. "It was nice to get away for a few days. Xavener's advice is always insightful and I cannot help but smile when he acts so flamboyantly. He even managed to get me to wear this." He mentioned, plucking at the silky royal purple morning robe he wore.

Davis smiled. "Good to hear. You look _fabulous_ dah-ling." He drawled, making the two of them chuckle. "I wanted to let you know you have a guest." He continued.

"Who?" Prometheus asked curiously.

Davis stepped aside, asking Beowulf to step into the room via his radio. Beowulf slipped into the room, a quiet smile on his face. "Alpha."

Prometheus's eyes widened in surprise at Beowulf's appearance. "Beowulf!" He murmured.

"I have returned." He said simply.

Prometheus suddenly leaped from his chair with a laugh and ran to the Gnoll, embracing him, laughter still on his lips. Beowulf grinned, hugging the man back before Prometheus pulled back slightly to gaze into the Gnoll's eyes intently. After a moment's inspection he nodded with a broad smile.

"Your sanity has been restored." Prometheus stated with relief. "You do not know how overjoyed I am to have you back my brother!"

"I think I have some idea." Beowulf teased him with a smile, gripping his shoulder.

"I'm sure we have a lot to discuss…" Prometheus began, only to have Davis interrupt him. "Why don't we invite everyone to a late breakfast so he doesn't wear out his tongue retelling the story a million times over?" The terminator suggested.

Prometheus smiled, nodding in agreement. "An excellent idea. I would prefer to eat outside but I don't think that table is big enough. One of the smaller dining rooms should suffice."

"I'll have Michael make the arrangements." Davis said, his eyes flashing blue as he sent instructions to the Steward. "In the meantime I need to fetch something. I'll be back in a little while. Don't worry," he said, holding up a hand to forestall any arguments, "I can get a data dump from one of you easily enough. You might say I'm getting Beowulf a 'welcome back present'."

Prometheus looked at Davis oddly at the announcement but acquiesced with a shrug before ushering the Gnoll and his mate out of the room and through the palace into one of the smaller informal dining rooms. Rich light wood mixed pleasantly with the intricately patterned emerald green and burgundy red carpeting. Attached to the ceiling was a wide crystal chandelier with a long oak table and padded, masterfully crafted wooden chairs beneath it. Beowulf made to sit on one of the sides but Prometheus stopped him with a gentle hand on his back.

"Today you sit at the head of the table my friend." He insisted. "This is your homecoming after all."

"My Alpha honors me." He murmured before gently sitting down in the regal chair normally reserved for the Emperor himself. Made from dark wood that was almost black in color, the well-padded chair was backed by a sunburst accented in gold. Beowulf sank into the soft cushions with a sigh, reclining slightly with Prometheus sitting to his right and Alisha to his left. The council members slowly began to file in, each of them showing shock and surprise at seeing Beowulf not only in the palace but in the Emperor's seat. Prometheus waved them in with an amused smile as servants began to arrive, setting food and place settings on the table as each person sat down. Beowulf closed his eyes, his sensitive nose savoring the scents of the food before he sighed happily. Opening his eyes he saw Michael standing next to him, a kindly smile on his face.

"Let me be the first to say 'welcome home' master Beowulf." He said.

Beowulf smiled. "Thank you Michael. It's good to be back."

"Indeed, we have all missed you." Arianasa said from the doorway with a gentle smile.

Beowulf nodded as the silver Dragon glided forward gracefully in an icy blue gown sliding around the table until she stood on his other side.

"Please forgive me, as I am sure what I am about to ask is a terrible social gaffe, not to mention a possible slight against Darlana but…"

Beowulf nodded. "You can take a peek inside if you want."

The silver Dragon glanced at the others with a somewhat embarrassed expression, her cheeks slightly pink before placing her fingertips on Beowulf's head.

"You're not giving me a physical exam on the table you know." Beowulf sardonically. "I doubt anyone minds you touching my head. Except for my wife of course." He joked, smiling at Alisha.

Arianasa flushed a bit more at the joke before focusing her mind inward. A few moments later she removed her hand, an impressed look upon her face.

"I've never seen such skill." She murmured. "It makes my work seem crude in comparison." She said, wincing.

"Without meaning any insult, it was." Darlana stated simply, stepping into the room. "But then you had nothing but your own experience as a field medic to work with and no real tools at hand. That would be like trying to perform cutting edge surgery with your bare hands. The fact that you stabilized him for so long was impressive as hell." She concluded as she came alongside the silver Dragon.

"If the two lovely ladies have finished talking shop perhaps you could find a seat and we can hear all about it from Beowulf's perspective." Prometheus suggested with a bit of insistence.

The two looked about at their audience and nodded before finding seats at the table.

"Beowulf! Ari! Fuzzy Face is back!" Kynathia cried from the doorway as she ran to him in excitement, her light airy dress flowing around her. Arianasa rested her fingertips against her forehead with a quiet groan of embarrassment as Beowulf gulped in apprehension, seemingly unable to move out of the way of the human missile as the young blonde launched herself at Beowulf, making the chair shudder as she hugged him tightly around his middle.

"Ohmygod Fuzzy Face! You're back! I can't believe your back! Where have you been, we were all worried about you! Especially the Emperor, you know what a worry wart he is! Oh but you're back now and everything's going to be so much better—" She rambled breathlessly until Prometheus's voice halted her.

"I think it would be best my dear if you allowed Beowulf to speak rather than crushing him." The gold Dragon remarked in amusement, a teasing smile on his face.

"Oh! Rightrightright! Sorry!" She exclaimed, leaping backwards, her face red as she quickly tried to compose herself.

Arianasa sighed quietly. "Why don't you sit down Kynathia?" She suggested.

Her face still rather red the young Dragoness seated herself primly. A moment later Aurelius made his way into the room. Seeing Beowulf sitting in the Emperor's seat made him narrow his eyes in consideration before he noticed Prometheus sitting off the side at ease. Glancing around at the others in the room he appeared to be deliberating with himself for a moment. Nodding to himself he strode across the room to where Beowulf sat, the Gnoll watching him carefully. Aurelius gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment, examining his face.

"You have returned." He stated quietly.

"I have, Paladin." Beowulf replied crisply.

"The madness in your eyes has fled." Aurelius said.

Beowulf nodded sharply.

Surprising everyone the normally haughty Dragon got down on one knee, his head bowed in shame.

"I have no words to describe how ashamed I am." He began hesitantly. "You offered me nothing but kindness and I scorned it. When the Emperor brought you home, weak and wounded from those monsters I dared to call you evil and…threatened to kill you to his face." He murmured, his voice hitching as the others quietly gasped in shock.

"Any other master would have killed me then and there but the Emperor was merciful towards me and spared my life." Aurelius continued, his voice becoming thicker with emotion. "But in my foolish arrogance I mistook his mercy for weakness for I still would not listen. When I confronted you in the hall that night…I thought my words would break the mindset in which you found yourself…that you would use them to rise above your injuries…I was a fool for thinking such a thing was possible…and I now know…what the results of those words were."

Beowulf remained silent throughout the Dragon's confession as Aurelius slowly raised his head to look at Beowulf, his eyes wet with tears of shame.

"I have threatened a member of the royal family and betrayed my oath to my Emperor. But even worse I have desired the death of someone dear to everyone here and only because of my arrogant superiority. I have fallen further than any gold Dragon in living memory. For what I have done I deserve death." He whispered hoarsely.

Beowulf eased himself out of the chair and slowly walked over to Aurelius, standing over him. "You bare your neck to me?" He asked Aurelius softly. "If I choose to tear your throat open you will allow it without a struggle?"

Aurelius nodded.

Steel flashed and Beowulf's knife was in his hand in an instant, the blade pressed against the Paladin's neck, the point digging against his jugular. Aurelius swallowed in fear but did not move, his face anguished as he closed his eyes in acceptance of his impending death. Beowulf slowly slid the blade along the Dragon's throat and face, his face considering and his eyes cool before he spoke.

"Look at me." He commanded quietly, his voice flat.

Aurelius's eyes snapped open, fixing on Beowulf's stern face.

"I see the suffering on your face and the pain in your heart." He began. "I believe every word you have said to me and I know you have been punishing yourself for what you have done. It is not enough." Beowulf stated grimly.

"I am not the Emperor." He continued harshly, his cold eyes boring into Aurelius's. "I am not a gold Dragon. I am a Gnoll and a warrior and while I may be more merciful than any other of my kind I will not allow you or anyone else to abuse me. My old Alpha is dead by my hand for the years of abuse he and his pack forced on me. I will not kill you but you will suffer." He promised darkly.

Aurelius shuddered slightly but nodded.

Beowulf narrowed his eyes in thought. A moment later the blade flashed and the edge came away red. Everyone in the room gasped in shock as Aurelius knelt there, blood flowing freely from his cheek and nose where Beowulf's blade had sliced them deeply.

"This is your punishment." Beowulf stated in a grim voice. "You will not allow that wound to be healed with magic or anything else. You will allow it to heal on its own and you will allow it to scar. That scar will forever be proof and a reminder to you that you are not as perfect as you believed yourself to be. Should you ever feel the desire to strut about and proclaim your glory to others, you will only need to look in the mirror and be reminded of your failure."

"I…accept your punishment." Aurelius hissed from the pain as the blood flowing from his face dripped onto his white tunic staining it red.

Beowulf's mouth briefly twisted into a darkly amused sneer at the Dragon's words. Schooling his features he spoke again.

"Never forget that I am the Emperor's loyal servant. Never forget that I am his Shadow, his bodyguard against _all_ threats. And never forget that I am his brother. You?…You are a vassal! Nothing more!"

Aurelius's gaze flicked to the Dragon Emperor, his eyes silently imploring him. Prometheus returned his gaze coolly before he spoke.

"Beowulf speaks the truth Aurelius." He intoned gravely. "You may be kin to me because of race but you are not my brother, you are not my cousin, you are not my family."

At Aurelius's stricken look he continued. "One day that may change and I wish for all of my kin to be my family. You have done what I expected of you in recent days Aurelius and you have done your work well. But what you have done is merely followed my orders when it suited you or when I became angry. It is also true that your attitude has changed greatly since you first came here but that does not preclude you from being punished for your past actions. I wish you to know that I understand the gravity of what you have done here today, as does Beowulf. I consider his punishment more than fair given what has happened and I believe you agree. Therefore we will consider the matter closed."

He looked at the two of them carefully and both of them nodded.

"Good. I expect the two of you to come to an understanding on our own terms as you are both adults capable of making your own decisions. If I am forced to intervene again the consequences will be dire indeed." He warned them. "Aurelius you may withdraw if you wish or you may remain here." Prometheus stated.

Beowulf cleaned his knife blade on Aurelius's tunic before putting it away and seating himself.

Aurelius slowly stood, the nanites in his body slowly stopping the flow of blood though they did not close the wound. "I will remain here to honor your brother's return." He stated softly before moving to the far end of the table and seating himself carefully. Unseen by the others under an invisibility spell Kyprioth crept into the room and behind the throne to whisper in Beowulf's ear.

"I don't believe I've—urk!" Kyprioth choked as Beowulf's hand reflexively grabbed him by the throat, breaking the spell.

Prometheus sighed in annoyance. "Really Kyprioth! Have you no sense of decorum?"

"Ack!" He exclaimed, looking at the Emperor helplessly as Beowulf's hand remained tight around his larynx.

Beowulf glared at the redhead in annoyance. "Were I any other Gnoll my claws would have already torn out your throat. Do that again at your peril." He stated flatly before releasing the thin man with a shove.

Kyprioth coughed a few times, clearing his throat before he spoke. "I shall certainly keep that in mind. As I attempted to say before you decided to throttle me to death, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. Reynard, at your service."

"Another of my kin." Prometheus offered with a hint of resignation. "And a consummate practical joker as well."

"Lovely." Beowulf drawled with a distinct lack of cheer.

"Our brother can be something of a pest but his heart is true." Elidar stated firmly as he walked in, dressed in blue and gold finery. "We have all been the victims of his pranks at one time or another and while they may be annoying at the time, we have often looked back on them with amusement."

Elidar approached Beowulf and inclined his head respectfully. "It does my heart good to see you have returned to us whole my friend."

Beowulf smiled and nodded in thanks as Elidar took his seat as well.

"My brother has returned to us safe and well." Prometheus announced to the room. "I give thanks to Pelor our Lord, Bahamut my master, and my brother's patron St. Cuthbert for delivering him to us. I also thank them for sending their servant Darlana to aid him in his time of need."

Prometheus turned to look at Arianasa. "Understand I mean no disrespect for the immense service you provided to him my dear. Your help was invaluable in healing him."

Arianasa nodded. "I understand my Lord and I do not take offense. I am, after all, a simple battlefield medic. As Darlana pointed out I do not have the skills she does, nor will I for quite a few centuries. There is no shame in knowing one's limits."

"Both of you have done well in helping him heal," Prometheus assured them, "and I praise the gods for bringing the two of you into our lives. Now then Beowulf," he said, looking over at the Gnoll, "if you are willing, can you tell us what happened in the weeks you were gone from us?"

"It has only been a month or so for everyone here." Beowulf began. "But for me it has been, in a sense, much longer. For me, it has been a year since I have seen any of you." He stated simply.

Murmurs broke out around the table as Prometheus looked at him quizzically. "A year you say? How is this possible?"

"Time flows differently in the mind." Darlana explained. "Especially when one exercises conscious control over how the mind processes information. You are no doubt aware of people having dreams which seem to last for years as they live out their lives only to wake and find only a few short hours have passed. Normally such dreams fade quickly and any positive results that might have been gained from the experience are lost. However, when one can manipulate the psyche in a skilled manner, such dreams become indistinguishable from reality and can in fact be remembered as vividly as normal memories."

Prometheus nodded while the others looked intrigued at the idea. "Go on."

"Naturally many of you are thinking how helpful this could be." Darlana smiled. "And you are correct, it can be useful. But it also requires a master of mental manipulation to aid in the process; even the slightest mistake can prove disastrous for the person being assisted. Moving on, under normal circumstances most people who might receive such aid will remember everything they were taught. However, it is rather akin to book learning; you may understand the concepts but not necessarily how to put them into practice in the real world. But thanks to the nanites in Beowulf's body, I was able to command them to generate muscular flexing on a microscopic level when he practiced the movements and forms I showed him. This greatly aided in retaining his muscle memory and reflexes when using them."

"You're saying the nanites stimulated his muscles in just the right ways so that what he practiced in the dreamscape was mirrored physically at the same time?" Arianasa asked.

"To a small extent yes." Darlana replied. "He wasn't doing fighting forms in his sleep but his muscles would be twitching in the right ways. That way everything he learned within his mind he can perform almost flawlessly in the real world without thinking about it. He will still need to practice them consistently to ensure the reflex actions don't fade but that's simple maintenance and exercise."

The others nodded thoughtfully at this.

"Continue with your narrative Beowulf." Prometheus prompted. Beowulf nodded before continuing.

"In the first few weeks I traveled to the Celadon Forest in west Nyrond." He explained. "That forest and I have a lot of history. I grew up there with my pack and it was where I lived for most of my life. It was also there where my first Alpha found me and bestowed my name upon me." He smiled happily, careful not to look at Prometheus. His face became more serious as he continued. "I found my old pack and challenged my old Alpha to a fight to the death." He smiled grimly then, his eyes glinting with cold delight. "I think you can figure out who won."

A chill ran down the spines of everyone present at his words before he continued. "Later that night Darlana came to me at the behest of the gods. I was in the process of literally battling some of my inner demons with the Saint's assistance when she appeared and aided me; soon after she performed some kind of advanced surgery on my mind. Thankfully I was not awake for it."

"You would have become permanently comatose if you had been." Darlana muttered. "And just for the record repairing his mind took several weeks on its own, working non-stop."

Beowulf gave her a quick smile. "After she fixed me I was finally able to think clearly for the first time in about three months. After that she started where Arianasa had left off."

"A lot of the time in the beginning was the two of us talking about what had happened to me." He explained. "Once I was in the right frame of mind and no longer in danger of having episodes we went through all that happened. We…explored my emotions about each day of my capture, how I felt, what I perceived happened, and what I thought it meant for my sense of self, how I felt and thought about myself as a person. What it meant to me, that kind of thing. Anything and everything was discussed. Even the more…embarrassing bits." He admitted. "With her help and the Saint's I was able to come to terms with what happened to me. It took a while but she finally got me straightened out; I had some very old issues to deal with from my pack as well and she helped me with them also."

He turned to look at Arianasa then. "I want to thank you for trying to help me after you repaired my mind." He told her kindly. "I know I wasn't very receptive to your attempts but it was because I was still in a strange frame of mind and I wasn't ready to talk yet."

Arianasa smiled. "I'm just glad you were able to heal Beowulf."

"As we talked we often did other activities to keep my mind fresh." He explained. "Darlana tutored me in various weapon forms and how to use my skills most effectively. She also trained me in mental discipline and how to create mental barriers to ensure my mind could not be…intruded upon again."

"I though the nanites were already doing that." Lord Hammen suggested.

"Against most foes it will be enough." Prometheus explained. "However Beowulf was subjected to mental torture by creatures who excelled in mental manipulation. Their powers and skills were of the highest order."

"Beowulf was already a decently trained warrior thanks to his training in the coalition army." Darlana expounded. "But as any warrior will tell you there is always room for improvement. He knew how to engage several opponents and kill them. He also knew how to scout effectively and sneak about to attack others. I helped him hone those skills significantly. For months we trained nonstop until he could fight well in any environment. He's a crack shot with a rifle as well as a bow. His skill with a sword and knife has increased dramatically and he can step into the shadows and remain unseen. All in all," she concluded, "he's quite a formidable fighter. I did teach him a couple other tricks but we don't need to get into that right now."

"Then allow me to present him with a graduation present." Davis said as he walked through the doorway, bearing a long brown box in his hands.

The group looked at Davis curiously as he walked the length of the room before standing near Beowulf. Beowulf gazed at him speculatively for a second before standing and opening the box that Davis held. Beowulf smiled in satisfaction as he withdrew a matte black scabbard about a foot and a half long from the box. Taking a few steps back he took hold of the hilt and slowly withdrew the long silvery blade of the katana he held in his hands, the blade clearing its sheath with barely a whisper of sound. Laying the scabbard down he held the blade before him at eye level, peering down the flat back of the blade with a critical eye.

"The sword was crafted with the finest materials and designed to Darlana's precise specifications with your suggestions as well," Davis commented, "you hold in your hands a masterwork weapon forged by one of the best sword-smiths on Earth. Quite expensive but I'd say after all you went through you deserve a gift like this."

Beowulf smiled sinisterly. "The fact that this weapon makes me a more efficient killer doesn't have anything to do with it I suppose?"

Davis simply smiled coldly in response.

"It gives me the chills when they both look like that." Michael commented from nearby. "Those looks make me fear they are either planning a brilliant prank or they plan to murder a great many people."

"Can't it be both?" Davis asked with a chilling smile.

Beowulf shattered the tense silence a moment later with a bark of laughter. "Tone it down a bit metal-head you're scaring the Steward."

Davis's smile turned easy-going that this. "And? That's one of my favorite activities."

Michael huffed in annoyance as Beowulf took the blade carefully in both hands and examined it carefully. Like the scabbard the hilt was a non-reflective black with cross-wise leather strapping bound tightly across it. The guard was rounded and simple and the blade was a dull silver color, curved to a point.

Beowulf slowly swung the blade a few times to test its balance before whipping it back and forth in a series of complex figure-8's before sliding back into its scabbard.

"It is a blade designed purely for stealth and killing." Darlana said flatly. "No reflective surfaces, no extra filigree to weaken the blade in even the slightest way. It has only one purpose."

"Just as a Gnoll has only one purpose." Beowulf stated grimly before reaching into the box and retrieving a similar but smaller scabbard.

"Your wakizashi." Darlana stated.

Beowulf drew the similarly styled but shorter foot long blade and took several careful swipes with it, examining it with the same attention to detail before nodding and setting them back in the box. Beowulf smiled at Davis. "This is a most splendid gift. Thank you."

Davis smiled darkly. "Use it to kill our enemies and I will consider the debt owed for them repaid."

"Tell me, can those weapons be enchanted without losing their efficacy?" Prometheus asked.

Darlana glanced at him and then nodded.

"With your permission Beowulf I would like to anoint your blades." Prometheus suggested. "Given the enemies you will be facing in the near future I believe it would be best to upgrade them further."

Beowulf thought for a second before he took up the box and placed them in front of Prometheus carefully. The Dragon Emperor took the katana in his hands carefully, allowing the steel to rest against his fingers before he began to murmur words of prayer and power. As the others watched elegant golden script in the language of the Celestials began to flow from the guard down the length of the blade until it reached the point of the weapon. Light flared around the blade for a second before it and the script seemingly vanished into the blade, returning it to its original appearance. Prometheus quickly did the same with the wakizashi before returning it to Beowulf.

"The blades are now enchanted with my holy power." He said. "Any evil being that comes into contact with them will be injured beyond what the blades' physical damage will do, among other things."

"Thank you for the gift Alpha." Beowulf said respectfully before taking his seat again.

Prometheus inclined his head gracefully before one of the other councilors spoke up.

"What happened after your training?" Lord Stone asked.

"I knew the skills I had learned." Beowulf stated. "But I wished to test myself to see if they had taken hold. To that end I shadowed the Knight Commander of the Theocracy as he made his way with his men to Fellreev Forest in the north. I followed them into the catacombs beneath an old fortress where the Demons had created a massive portal to bring their troops through. Though the men were set upon by undead and other horrors they managed to destroy the portal and their foes. I do have a concern though." He said. "Not all of the First Dawn's men returned to Atherstone. I did not stay to watch their movements but I fear they may have decided to keep an army in reserve on Tenh's border."

Prometheus nodded. "We will keep an eye on things."

Beowulf nodded. "Once that excursion was complete I returned home and here I am."

"You have been through an arduous journey my friend, one I would not wish on anyone." Prometheus said. "Sadly I must ask you to return to your position as soon as possible."

Beowulf nodded. "I knew I would be needed right away and I've already told Davis about my reinstatement. To be honest I am glad to be back in the thick of things. It's where I belong." He smiled.

"We have a problem." Davis stated suddenly, breaking into the conversation.

Prometheus looked over to see Davis's eyes glowing blue before they returned to their normal emerald color. He looked over at Prometheus with a grim look. "Priority alert from one of our terminators in Furyondy. The army's been given the order to mobilize with all speed."

"What's happened?" Prometheus asked quickly.

Davis shook his head. "No details on the situation yet but given what's been happening recently I'd bet good money the Demons are attempting another strike."

Aurelius stood up. "My Emperor. I humbly request to aid Furyondy in this matter. Allow me to redeem myself in your eyes!" He implored.

Prometheus smiled gently. "There is no need for redemption now Aurelius. But if you feel the need to prove yourself then so be it. Go to Chendl, find out the situation there, and report. The communications web is in place at this point so you should be able to contact myself or Davis directly."

Aurelius nodded firmly. "I will don my armor and leave as soon as I have done so!" He promised before running out of the room.

"Will he be of much help?" Davis asked Prometheus idly.

"Do not underestimate Aurelius." Prometheus replied. "He was able to hold back the siege at Gryrax."

"Will you not be going yourself Your Eminence?" Lady Lillian asked.

Prometheus shook his head. "I did not have others who could lead an army into battle with the exceptions of Davis and Beowulf." He explained. "But now that my kin are here they will be able to offer leadership and aid."

"Will they be up to the task?" Crostrike asked in concern.

"Elidar and Aurelius certainly." Prometheus confirmed. "I admit Kynathia may not be up to task yet—"

The girl in question stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"But I am sure she shall be soon." He finished with a smile.

"If need be I will aid whatever army you ask of me, though I am no general." Arianasa said.

"You would be a boon to that army I am certain." Prometheus replied.

"You may not believe it but in my time I did run raids on Tiamet's forces." Kyprioth stated. "I'm more used to hit and run tactics but I was a competent team leader."

"What about you Darlana?" Hammen asked curiously. "You have apparently commanded forces before and are a powerful warrior in your own right. Will you be aiding us as well?"

Darlana gazed at them thoughtfully for a few moments. "I am a Grand Marshall and I am powerful." She began slowly. "But this is not my world and it is not my fight. The gods struck a deal with me; I would aid Beowulf in return for their help in returning home, presumably through your Emperor's aid since he has access to advanced technology. My role in that contract has been fulfilled."

The others glared at her reproachfully. "I find it disquieting that a gold Dragon would refuse to help those in need." Lord Stone stated acerbically.

"Firstly I'm not a gold Dragon, I'm a half Dragon." Darlana replied sharply. "But leaving that aside, do you somehow think I can end this war in one stroke? I do not have an armada at my back nor do I have the power to reduce entire armies to ash. I am an elite combat operative and a Grand Marshall, I am not a weapon of mass destruction."

"Could you perhaps teach us ways we can destroy these Demons more effectively?" Prometheus asked soothingly.

Darlana sighed. "I do know some spells that can banish Demons back to their home plane but even the most powerful only have a certain range so they can only excise a small amount of Demons no matter how much power you put into them. Against a single Demon or a small group of them like half a dozen they would be effective but against an army…"

"And what about in the field?" Lord Stone persisted. "Surely as a Grand Marshall…"

"Would you send one of your top Generals to fight in a war on a backwater continent you know nothing about with no guarantee they would return safely?" She asked tartly. "I think not! I have responsibilities on my own world that far surpass your own needs. Your world may be danger but in my universe entire star systems with dozens of planets are under constant threat. The only reason I volunteered for the mission to test the inter-dimensional drive was because the best scientists in the empire told me repeatedly it would be safe!"

"That is all the more reason for you to aid us in bringing this war to a successful conclusion." Lord Stone stated with a self-satisfied smile. "Should we lose you will have no way home."

The half-Dragon growled in annoyance, rubbing the bony crest above her eyebrows before glaring back at them. "I will give you advice and counsel and if I must, I will fight. But do not expect me to fight your battles for you."

Prometheus nodded. "I agree. While Darlana has already been invaluable in bringing Beowulf back to us she is an outsider who became embroiled in our conflict by chance. It does not speak well of us to use her like a weapon because of convenience' sake. We must maintain some level of decency in this war or we will become no better than any other tyrannical government. All of you will be of great use in the days to come. For now we will need to bring Beowulf up to speed on what has been happening recently and plan our next moves."

* * *

><p><em>Chendl, Furyondy…<em>

Aurelius appeared in a flash of blue light, the Dragon in human form wearing his chrome-like plate mail. Getting his bearings he quickly sent out a broadcast to any terminators in the area.

~~_This is the Emperor's servant Aurelius. I need a situation report._~~

~~_This is unit AW-64339675-7 receiving you._~~ One of the machine replied. ~~_No new sitrep from the barracks Commander at this time. Army is still being mobilized in response to prior orders. Do you have new directives?_~~

~~_No. Continue as you were but provide me with directions to the Commander so I can inform him of my presence._~~ Aurelius commanded.

~~_Affirmative._~~ The machine stated before sending the nanites in his brain coordinates. A line appeared in Aurelius's vision directing him to the barracks where the Commander was stationed.

_Handy things these tiny machines._ Aurelius mused as he wound his way between various buildings before coming to the large walled area where the barracks and their training yard were housed. As he neared the barracks two of the terminators in plate mail quickly walked up and saluted him. Aurelius returned the salute briskly without breaking stride, the pair of them following him like bodyguards to keep any of the curious soldiers away until he came to the Commander's office. Knocking briskly he waited for the man to respond.

"Come!" Came the answer a moment later.

One of the terminators opened the door for him allowing Aurelius to sweep into the room. The middle aged man with a mop of grey-black hair and a similarly colored thick mustache glanced up at him.

"What is it Paladin?" He asked gruffly.

"My name is Aurelius and I have come to offer you my assistance at the request of the Dragon Emperor of Utopia." The Dragon stated formally.

"Have you now?" The man asked skeptically, gazing at him with his narrow black eyes. "Well you can tell your Emperor that one Paladin isn't going to do jack shit against what we're facing. So it looks like you wasted your time coming here."

"I am more than just as simple Paladin." Aurelius bristled. "I am one of the Emperor's best field Commanders and one of his kin!"

The man sat up a little straighter, blinking in surprise at the blonde haired man. "You're a Dragon?"

"Would you like me to transform to prove my claim?" Aurelius asked snidely.

"I suggest something a bit less spectacular." The man replied before looking at the terminators. "You two wear Utopia's armor. Will you vouch for him?"

Both of the disguised machines nodded. "We confirmed his identity before directing him to you sir." One stated.

The Commander nodded. "Then I see no reason to doubt him. Welcome Sir Knight. I'm Commander Flynt." He said as he stood, stretching out his hand. Aurelius shook it firmly an instant later before the man gestured for him to sit.

"What can you tell me about the situation thus far?" Aurelius asked.

"We received notice a short while ago that Verbobonc was attacked late yesterday." The man explained. "The King ordered all units in and around the city to be ready to march. The southern armies were ordered to encamp near Chendl in case the Demons decided to march on the capital. It seems that plan was ill-advised."

"How much longer will it be before the army is ready to move?" Aurelius asked.

"Not long." The man replied. "The only good thing about the situation was that we were fore-warned about the possibility of being attacked so our army has been combat ready for a few weeks now. Another hour or so and we'll be ready to move out."

Suddenly an urgent knocking came from the doorway.

"Come!" The Commander called.

A young man in chain mail entered immediately and saluted. "Message from the bastion sir! Urgent!" He said, holding out a sheet of paper to the Commander.

Flynt took the paper, saluting the man who took his leave, before scanning it quickly and frowning. "Damn." He muttered.

"Bad news?" Aurelius asked.

The Commander looked up at Aurelius grimly. "That's one way of putting it. We just got word from one of the court wizards at Libernen. The Demon army is on its way there now. They estimate the horde will reach the city within the next few days."

Aurelius grit his teeth. "Can we intercept them before they reach Libernen?"

"If we move out now and march at speed we can get there in about 5 days." Flynt stated. "We'll get there with sore feet but hopefully it'll be fast enough to stop them from sacking the city."

Standing up, he stalked across the room and threw open the door. "Sergeant Michaels!" He shouted across the yard.

A man jogged towards the Commander and saluted. "Orders sir?" He asked.

"I've just received word that Libernen is calling for aid. Get the horns blowing and the men up, we leave as soon as possible!"

As the man sprinted off Flynt turned to Aurelius. "I hope you can handle yourself against Demons." He remarked heavily.

Aurelius smiled grimly. "Fear not, I have fought many battles with foes just as fearsome. I will defend your men to the last."

The Commander nodded as horns across the city began to trumpet their clarion calls.

"So the hammer blow has finally come as the Emperor said it would." Aurelius murmured to himself. "Let us hope its strike will not break us."


	52. The Anvil of Free Borough

**Chapter 52: The Anvil of Free Borough**

_Central Furyondy, 3 days later…_

The army had quickly set off after the clarion call echoed across the city and its surrounds. Prometheus had immediately ordered Aurelius to remain with the army and provide what assistance he could. The kingdom's chivalrous order, the Knights of the Hart, as well as off duty soldiers had quickly poured in from the various small towns as the army passed, adding to their ranks. All told, the last three days had seen the army swell to around 13,000 men in total, including the 5,000 terminators Prometheus had sent previously to aid them. Commander Flynt had elected not to travel with them as he would be continuing to try and raise more men to fill the capital's barracks in the meantime. General Covington, a thirty-something wiry man with swept-back brown hair and sharp blue eyes had been chosen to lead the army and had taken something of a shine to the disguised Dragon as they travelled.

"I was a Commander in the coalition army at the time Iuz and Ivid were rampaging across the continent." He was telling Aurelius one evening as they sat in the General's command tent. "I remember Radigast like it was yesterday. Hell, who wouldn't?"

"Do tell on." Aurelius prompted, curious to hear the man's recollection of the battle.

The man smiled then, reminiscing. "When that mad Lich started shouting across the battlefield I don't mind telling you I was shaking in my boots. I thought we were all going to die there for nothing. And then _he _stepped forward. I never saw a braver man than the Knight Errant and his squire! Walked right out there in between the two armies like it was nothing to face the damn thing! That fight!...It was like watching two arch mages face off in some kind of climatic battle like you read about in those adventure books! Heh, I guess in a way it was." He reflected with an ironic smile. "I've no doubt they'll be writing about that war for decades to come, if not centuries."

"I wonder if they will remember you." Aurelius suggested in amusement.

The man snorted. "Please! Only the biggest and brightest get remembered. The rest of us are just footnotes. I'll be lucky if I'm even mentioned in those history books."

"But you're a General now." Aurelius pointed out. "They will be making history books about this war as well."

"That's assuming anyone lives to tell about it." The man muttered softly.

Aurelius moved a bit closer and clapped the man on the shoulder. "Have faith in your men and the Dragon Emperor." He said quietly. "And have faith in me."

Covington smiled quietly at this before one of the guards stuck his head in. "Forgive me sir but there's a messenger wanting to speak with you from the perimeter."

Covington nodded and a slim soldier slipped through the flap, saluting the two of them which the General returned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Man from Libernen sir." The man stated. "Apparently, he's one of the court wizards. He was riding a horse full tilt until he got close to our perimeter. We halted him of course but he said he needed to speak to you immediately."

"You confirmed his identity?" The General asked.

The soldier nodded. "He bore the heraldry of the city on his robes and he permitted himself to be bound as a precaution."

"Bring him in then." Covington stated.

The soldier left leaving the two of them alone.

"You do know that there are some spells that do not require hand gestures." Aurelius reminded him with a hint of caution.

"I know." The General stated. "Normally I'd have a pair of guards standing ready to gut the man if he started speaking in another language. But since I have a Dragon at my disposal…"

He smiled at Aurelius meaningfully who rolled his eyes in response. "Splendid." The Dragon sighed. "I always wanted to be someone's shield."

A few minutes later a pair of guards entered the tent bearing between them a slim older man in a dark blue robe with lavender trim. The man appeared to be on the verge of exhaustion, his eyes wide and haunted as he stumbled forward.

"You are one of the mages at Libernen's court?" Covington asked.

The man nodded twitchily. "Yes. Or…I-I was." He amended.

Covington frowned. "You mean you deserted your post?" He asked forebodingly.

The man shook his head frantically. "Libernen is gone! I-I have no post anymore!" He cried.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Covington asked indignantly. "It's several days' march from Verbobonc to Libernen!"

The man shook his head despairingly. "Libernen has already fallen sir! You must believe me! I-I risked m-my life to—"

"Calm yourself." Aurelius interrupted quietly. "We wish to believe you but we must verify what you say." Aurelius stood and moved to the man. "You are conversant in the arcane arts, as am I." He said carefully, trying to keep the man calm. "You know spells that can read a man's mind and memory. Will you permit me to do so that I might know what happened there?"

"May I have a chair first?" The mage asked meekly.

"Of course." Covington said. "My apologies. Unbind his hands and bring him something to sit on. Water and food as well."

One of the guards nodded and left while the other quickly unbound the ropes around the man's hands. The other guard quickly returned with a stool and a plate of food along with a cup of water. The man sat, quickly finishing the small meal before setting them aside and nodding up at Aurelius. Tilting the man's head up Aurelius gazed into his eyes and quietly murmured arcane words. Suddenly a flood of consciousness filled his vision as the mage placed his most recent memories in the forefront of his mind…

"_Get to the wall!" Lord Jasper, the Governor of the city, shouted to him frantically. "Hold those monsters back as long as you can!"_

_Explosions rocked the castle that served as city's main defense and residence of the Lord Governor. Racing down hallways filled with frantic servants he emerged onto one of the parapets to a scene out of nightmare. Overhead, Dragons of various colors roared furiously as fire, acid, and lightning flared from their mouths. Men burned with horrifying screams as others choked to death from the green mists that flooded a section of the wall while still others writhed about jerkily as powerful electric charges made their bodies dance grotesquely. Before him the city burned in hellish flames. Massive iron golems as tall as buildings screeched hatefully like metal grinding together as they spewing out white hot fire from their mouths, immolating entire structures. Through the streets ran a multitude of various Demons from imp-like slim creatures with claws to grotesquely obese monsters wielding cleavers, to gargoyle-like flyers that rained down diabolic magic on the people below. Shaking himself from his dread stupor the man rolled back his sleeves, quickly calling to mind the offensive magics he had memorized just that morning from one of the tomes in the library. With the formula in his head he sought out one of the Demons that seemed to hold relatively still as it hovered in the air, beating its wings. Arcane words spilled from his mouth as his hands waved about in precise gestures designed to take hold of the magical weave that surrounded the planet and mold it to his will. Pointing his finger as the incantation ended a burst of fire erupted from his hand and flew forward in an arc he hoped would hit the creature. Seeing he was going to miss his target he mentally commanded the fireball to erupt near the creature, hoping to at least damage it. The fireball exploded furiously near the Demon, knocking it a few feet away from its original position but seemingly doing no damage. The creature's head snapped to look in his direction and the man staggered back in horror at the inhuman anger in the creature's jaundice-colored eyes. Screeching angrily the monster began to fly towards him furiously. Stumbling backwards in blind panic the man managed to wrench the door open and race through it before the creature landed on the parapet outside. Turning, the mage quickly slammed the door shut, barring it with a stout wooden beam. As he raced down the hallway his mind frantically tried to recall another spell that might hurt the creature. Behind him the barred door shuddered and then burst asunder with a crash of ruptured wood on stone. Spinning around the mage nearly tripped on his own feet before he planted himself firmly and began to cast again. The creature began to stalk towards him, a black mace of iron gripped in its claws as its eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Finishing the spell, blue lightning shot from his fingertips to slam against the creature's chest, making it stumble back a foot or two. The Demon glared at its slightly charred and smoking chest before marching forward once more, its mace ready to brain the mage that dared assault it. Nearly gibbering in fear the mage was able to recall a final spell…_

The scene ended and Aurelius withdrew his probe, gazing at the man with sympathy.

"I used a teleport spell to get out of the city!" The man explained hurriedly. "I managed to…a-acquire a horse and a divination spell allowed me to find out where you were! I've been riding for a solid day at least!"

Covington nodded. "Get some rest. You've been through hell, literally."

Nodding the man was led away by the remaining soldier. As Covington looked at Aurelius the Paladin drew close to the desk, his face fuming before he smashed his fist against it in anger, cracking it.

"We have been played for fools!" The Dragon hissed furiously, his eyes blazing before he focused on Covington. "When the Demons attacked from Fellreev Forest in the north they moved at the same speed as a human army! They tricked us into believing their armies move as ours do!"

"If they can march without pause they can cover double the distance we can." Covington agreed gloomily. "If they attacked Verbobonc first they probably emerged from that dratted temple to the south of them. It's always been a source of evil as long as anyone can remember. Verbobonc is maybe a day's march from there. Those Demons probably pillaged the city within a day and then moved to Libernen."

"If they can move so quickly," Aurelius muttered heavily, "we must know where they plan to attack next."

Covington nodded. "Did you see what the size of the army was?"

"Thousands from the brief glimpse I was given." Aurelius replied unenthusiastically. "There were a number of Dragons as well. I fear we may need reinforcements before this is done. Fortunately the Emperor has a few tricks up his sleeve that have been helpful before. I pray they will be so this time as well."

"Let's hope so." Covington said. "The other major cities are Littleberg to the west and Willip to the east near the coast of the Nyr Dyv. Free Borough is a day or two southeast of us. The Demons could be heading for any of them."

"How far away are Littleberg and Willip?" Aurelius asked.

"About 3 days march." Covington stated before his eyes widened in realization. "Which would mean…"

"Another of the cities may well be under siege right now with us 2 days away even at full march." Aurelius said, finishing the man's thought. "Perhaps I can discern our best course of action."

"I already tried that with my mages." Covington grumbled. "Some foul magic prevents them from scrying anything about the Demons or their plans. A few of them got terrible headaches from attempting it and one nearly died."

Aurelius smiled quietly. "I believe my patron can shed some light in this darkness."

Closing his eyes Aurelius focused inward, calling forth the connection between himself and the Platinum Dragon. "Oh great Lord of the North Winds your servant Aurelius calls upon you for aid."

_**Speak, my servant.**_ Bahamut's voice came to him a moment later.

"Great Lord, our enemy hides their plans and movements from the sight of mortal magic. I pray that you grant me wisdom and insight into what should be done to bring victory against the army to the south." Aurelius said softly.

The Dragon god was silent for a moment before he spoke. _Only in Free Borough can you achieve victory against the army you face._

"Thank you My Lord." Aurelius murmured before closing the connection and looking over to Covington.

"Free Borough." Aurelius stated.

The General nodded. "We march at first light." He stated firmly.

* * *

><p>Horns blared as the false dawn lit up the early morning sky. Soldiers blearily packed their belongings and broke camp before organizing into formation. Commanders shouted orders and the army began to move. The day passed drudgingly and the miles wore on as the men wore out their boots with their brisk march. That evening Aurelius held planning councils with the General and his Commanders to hash out various tactics. Finally as the morning sun rose in the sky they came to Free Borough. The city itself sat on a wide plain next to the small river that ran east and west across the kingdom, its fortified walls bearing the city's pennants. On the wind came the sound of horns as off in the distance Aurelius could see a massive tide of black misshapen silhouettes. Above them all, flying in circles above the army were three large chromatic Dragons of red, blue, and green.<p>

"Gods above!" The General murmured in astonishment. "It's like Radigast all over again!"

"Take heart!" Aurelius told him sternly. "The Knight Errant may not be here but I doubt even he could have slain a Dragon in single combat, much less three. You, on the other hand, have one of the Platinum Lord's greatest warriors by your side as well as the finest soldiers on the continent. We cannot fail!"

"Alert the men, we must encircle the city before the army can get into position!" The General ordered his Commanders.

The men quickly moved forward and the army seemed to part like a wave around the city, encircling it like a ring with the thicker side facing the dark army as it approached in a thick column, the General and Aurelius nearer to the wall.

"How many, do you think?" The General muttered to him.

"The numbers appear to be about equal." Aurelius muttered back. "If I can take out the Dragons their air superiority will be greatly diminished though they will still have flying Demons at their disposal. I may need the help of the Emperor's soldiers and your mages to take down the Dragons. My men are spread throughout the ranks. If one of them gives a mage an order have them follow it."

"You have a way of communicating with your men individually while in battle?" The General asked in surprise.

Aurelius smirked. "As my Lord's aide is wont to say, great is the power of the Dragon Emperor."

"Apparently." Covington remarked with a hint of esteem.

Suddenly one of the Demons from the front line strode forward several feet and began to shout across the distance between them in its dark and craggy voice.

"Your precious Willip has fallen!" The Demon shouted. "As has Verbobonc! As has Libernen! As has Littleberg! What chance do you think you have of stopping us?! Surrender to the horde and we may show mercy!"

Covington blanched at the Demon's claim. "Both cities?!" He exclaimed softly. "By the gods!..."

"Do not listen!" Aurelius replied in a quiet firm voice. "Demons will say anything to gain an advantage. Have you forgotten? The enemy seeks to demoralize us, nothing more."

Covington nodded.

"May I?" Aurelius asked the General who muttered an affirmative.

Using a spell to enhance his voice the Dragon shouted over the heads of the men across the plain.

"You know nothing of mercy, foul spawn of Baator and we will not listen to your obvious lies! We will not bear our necks to your blades! This is no common rabble you fight but the combined might of Furyondy and the Dragon Emperor! It is you who should surrender while you can!"

The Demon let out a barking laugh at this. "What is this foolish babble?! Should we, the eternal soldiers of the Nine Hells, who have fought a million wars, be frightened by a bunch of mortals who quake in their armor and the boasts of a puny Paladin?! Your bodies will feed the vultures before this day is over and by nightfall your souls will be ours to twist and ravage as we see fit! Even death will not save you from our savagery!"

"Then we have no reason to hold back!" Aurelius shouted. "These men's souls are bound to the gods of light! They are not for you and you shall not have them! Fight us if you have the courage for we have enough for all of you and more besides!"

"Such pretty words!" The Demon called back mockingly. "A pity they mean nothing! Dragons!" The creature bellowed. "Destroy them!"

"I believe that is my cue." Aurelius stated with black humor.

Focusing his arcane powers Aurelius cast a spell to teleport himself. Rematerializing hundreds of feet above the city he transformed himself into his natural form. Snapping out his wings he quickly flew forward as the three Dragons began to fly towards the army. Murmuring a blessing spell upon himself he quickly dove towards the red Dragon. The blue and the green hurdled bolts of lightning and chlorine gas from their mouths only for Aurelius to twist and dodge out of the way before slamming into the red with furious speed.

_They've grown sloppy!_ Aurelius realized as he grappled with his foe while the two of them tumbled towards the ground. _They haven't had a serious challenger in gods know how long! Perfect!_

Baring his fangs in a dark smile Aurelius punched his fist into the red's snout as they slammed into the ground with terrific force off to the side of the two armies with Aurelius on top. The Dragon gasped in pain from the dual impact allowing Aurelius to jam his fist into the creature's mouth and down its throat. Barking arcane words a globe of solid ice materialized in the red's throat before it exploded, driving spikes of ice in every direction with several of them piercing his foe's throat. The red screamed as blood began to pour from its neck wounds around the spikes of ice, turning them the color of the Dragon's scales. Overhead the other two Dragons roared furiously before letting loose their breath weapons, hoping to hit Aurelius in the back. The gold quickly rolled to the side allowing the lightning strike and the gas to explode against the wounded red, aggravating its injuries further. The now enraged mortally wounded Dragon stumbled to its feet and loosed a blast of fire from its mouth at the two Dragons, making them swerve out of the way. Aurelius immediately took advantage of the Dragon's distraction by tackling it to the ground. The red began flailing furiously beneath him, hoping to dislodge his attacker as blood poured from its throat. Holding on tightly Aurelius bit down on the back of his foe's neck with tremendous pressure. With a terrible _crack_ the Dragon's scales and spine fractured making the red scream before its body went limp.

Nearby the Demon army began its assault as the front line charged forward with a cacophony of harrowing roars and bellows. The terminators in the defending army's front line quickly launched a salvo of rockets, aiming for the charging fiends. The small missiles quickly streaked across the interim space, slamming into the Demons with incredible force, slamming them back against their comrades and slowing the charge before exploding violently. Fireballs and red hot shrapnel erupted furiously across the front line, blowing holes in the Demons' ranks. A barrage of missiles arced across the sky to slam against the Demons behind the front lines in staggered rows. The charge faltered as hundreds of Demons were outright destroyed or thrown into the air, the force from the blasts knocking many of their still standing comrades back; those that still ran were forced to jump over the wounded and dead lest they trip over them. The crack of automatic rifles filled the air as armor piercing rounds slammed into the Demons' heads and chests with precise accuracy, making them stumble and fall. Taking advantage of the failed charge the General ordered his own men forward. The line quickly charged across the battlefield slamming their shields into the monstrous fiends before them as Paladins from the Order of the Knights of the Hart shouted prayers which sent blazes of white holy light into the fray, burning the Demons' skins and blinding them. Seeing the army was holding its own for the moment Aurelius once again took to the sky, chasing after the green Dragon as it wheeled around to begin a strafing run against the city itself. Lightning shot from Aurelius's claws only to have the green dodge at the last moment before exhaling on the soldiers attempting to attack the Dragon on the walls. Aurelius quickly used his wings to try and blow away the gas before it harmed them badly, allowing the blue Dragon to swoop in from behind. Unable to turn swiftly the cerulean beast was able to slam into Aurelius's back, spitting a lightning bolt from its mouth. Aurelius slammed into the stone wall as lightning surged across his back making him cry out in pain. Magic flared as the blessing he had cast upon himself mitigated the worst of the damage before fizzling out, its power spent. Roaring furiously but unable to dislodge his attacker for fear of it crushing the men below, the gold Dragon rolled forward over the top of the wall into the city itself, praying no one was stupid enough to be standing below on the other side. Slamming against the ground he quickly cast a fireball spell before slamming his paw against the Dragon's face. Fire exploded around them and the blue's grip loosened just enough for him to roll free. A moment later more fire erupted from his mouth and the blue barely had enough time to block the flames with his forearms, charring his scales in order to save his eyes, his face already badly carbonized from the fireball. The green quickly flew overhead exhaling more gas on top of both of them.

"You stupid wyrmling! Get down here!" The blue shouted furiously at the green, its eyes watering badly while Aurelius squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. "You're hitting me with that wretched breath of yours!"

"Ask me if I care!" The green taunted him with a laugh before letting loose more of the gas.

"Idiot reptile!" The blue shouted angrily before he was hit with a coughing fit, his vision blurry from his watering eyes. Aurelius quickly took advantage of the distraction by charging forward and slamming into the other Dragon, grabbing his neck in a choke hold. Using the last of his breath to mutter another fire spell, the powerful flames hit the Dragon full in the face. The blue roared as the flames seared his eyes, boiling the vitreous fluid inside them and turning them into burnt husks. The blinded blue tried desperately to pull away as it roared in pain but Aurelius held him fast, increasing the pressure until the Dragon began to gasp and choke. The Dragon's movements became frantic as he clawed and slashed at Aurelius's arms, gouging his scales and scoring them badly, drawing blood. Aurelius clenched his teeth against the pain, his brain becoming foggy from lack of oxygen as he squeezed the writhing Dragon's neck with all his strength until its struggles finally slowed. As the gas began to disperse he quickly took in a much needed breath as the blue finally slumped beneath him. Taking no chances he quickly clamped his fangs around the Dragon's neck and bit down furiously, shattering the vertebrae underneath. Rising, he spat the taste of the Dragons' scales out of his mouth. Turning about he saw the green sitting on a nearby wall, watching with a smug smile on his face and pointedly ignoring the few soldiers who dared to try and shoot arrows at him from across the wall, their arrows plinking ineffectually off his scales.

"You have my rather reluctant thanks for dispatching that fool." He said with amusement, "We happened to be rivals for quite a while now. Now that he's gone I'll add his territory and treasure to mine."

"That's assuming you make it out of here alive." Aurelius growled. "And I have no intention of that happening!"

The other Dragon snorted in disdain. "You aren't the only one who knows magic and I, for one, have no more interest in this fight, Tiamet and her lofty promises be damned."

Aurelius ran towards the wall the Dragon sat upon. Sneering the Dragon touched a gem imbedded in its scales, causing it to vanish in a flash of arcane light a moment later. Cursing quietly but relieved the green was no longer a part of the fight he scrambled up the city's wall to view the battle going on. The General's front line was still holding and the other half of the army had begun to encircle the Demons by moving the men from their circular position around the city to two wide arms, both of which were charging towards the opposing army's flanks. Men roared and hooves thundered across the plain as a mixture of pikemen and spearmen on armored war horses raced towards both sides of the demonic army with the rest of the forces moving forward to reinforce the front. With a horrible crash the two armies slammed into each other. Thick wooden spears splintered, their heads barely piercing the Demons' supernaturally strong flesh as the men began to flail and stab at the vile creatures. Another volley of rockets slammed into the center of the mass sending Demons flying into the air as blasts of concussive force erupted in their midst, the hypersonic shrapnel cutting apart even the Demons' hide. Near the rear of the army, Aurelius quickly rejoined the General, temporarily morphing back into his human form.

"We've been able to box them in on three sides!" Covington cried over the din. "If we can hold them I hope your men can thin their ranks but we need to keep the sky clear! Can you ensure that?" He asked as dozens of winged Demons began to take flight from various locations within the trapped army's ranks.

Aurelius nodded grimly. "I shall do my utmost!"

Transforming back he quickly took to the air once again. Flying quickly over the battlefield he headed towards the mass of creatures now well over 50 strong. Realizing his breath would be useless against the Demons he began muttering a spell. Arcane words tumbled from his lips as he focused his will upon himself. Suddenly a surge of arcane power flooded through him causing the magical formulas in his mind to manifest more clearly and swiftly.

_That should speed up my casting time rather nicely. _The Dragon smirked to himself. _Now to deal with this cloud of pests! _

Casting another spell, a large ball of blue energy flew through the air, shooting into the mass of Demons before erupting in their midst, sending out a blast of freezing ice in all directions. The Demons in the center of the group howled in fury as the energy flash froze dozens of them, transforming them into glittering frozen statues before they fell to the ground below, shattering into a thousand pieces. Roars of vengeance issued from scores of throats as the remaining Demons flew furiously towards the Dragon that had dared to injure their compatriots. Fire blasts flew from their clawed hands in a torrent of small fireballs that splashed harmlessly against the Dragon's scales, making Aurelius chuckle inwardly at their stupidity.

_Just as they are immune to heat and fire, so am I. These must be the dregs of their army if these Demons are this stupid! _

With a harrowing roar the Dragon slammed into their midst sending a dozen smaller Demons flying away as his claws and wings slashed and beat at them. Aurelius muttered a quick flight spell as multiple Demons grabbed onto his wings, attempting to make him fall as others quickly grabbed onto his flanks and arms, attempting to overwhelm him with sheer numbers.

_Now that I have their undivided attention…_Aurelius thought with dark amusement.

"_Let the Justice of the Wyrm King be your bane!"_ Aurelius shouted, his voice echoing with arcane power as he unleashed another spell.

An instant later at multitude of golden spikes burst from his body in all directions, seemingly transforming him into a draconic version of a porcupine. Screams of pain and fury echoed across the sky as the spikes impaled the Demons that dared to try and cling to him with many of the spikes stabbing through multiple bodies at once.

"_See the true power of Bahamut's champion and despair you foul abominations!"_ Aurelius shouted.

At his mental command the spikes shot outward in an explosion of golden rays that skewered scores more. The sky seemed to rain Demon bodies and blood for several moments as the men below cheered in encouragement.

As he beat his wings towards the remaining flying Demons he cast another spell upon himself. The creatures began to be pushed back violently by the powerful gusts of near hurricane force winds as Aurelius flapped quickly. _"You will not defeat me and you will not defeat us!"_

As the Demons strained against the powerful winds Aurelius created he reached out to the troops below. ~~_Take them out!_~~

A second later supersonic rockets shot from the ground below, streaking into the sky to slam against the remaining Demons, dismembering them and turning their bodies into lacerated meat as they fell until the sky was finally clear. Letting out a roar of victory Aurelius flew over the center of the army, letting loose a torrent of fire before flying back towards the army and General Covington. Emboldened by the Dragon's heroics the men fought back with even greater ferocity, a thousand battle cries echoing across the field as they stabbed and slashes furiously. Plasma fire erupted across the front line as the terminators burned holes in their foes. Aurelius landed near the General, resuming his human form once again.

"A brilliant attack!" The General shouted with a smile. "Never have I seen spells such as those!"

Aurelius smiled in reply. "I doubt any have seen such spells! We created some very special ones of our own during the ancient Dragon wars thousands of years ago to fight our enemies! Naturally as a front liner I learned a great many of them, not to mention how to cast swiftly even in combat! My skills were honed by decades of almost non-stop combat! A short amount of time by my own people's reckoning but they serve well enough here!"

The General nodded. "So we have air superiority again! What now? My men are still keeping the Demons boxed in but it is a losing proposition! Even now some areas of the flanking lines are beginning to buckle! Your men are simply not killing them quick enough!"

"It seems that I will have to shore them up and give them a target to attack!" Aurelius replied unhappily.

Suddenly the blare of vile horns resounded across battlefield.

The General and Aurelius quickly turned at the sound to see a dark tide of creatures marching inevitably towards them from the west.

"Impossible!" The General gasped faintly with dismay. "How could they…?"

"The forces that apparently overran Littleberg!" Aurelius realized with growing consternation. "We have played right into our hands! This entire battle was nothing but a ploy to pin us between the hammer and the anvil of their forces!"

The General's mind froze before the terrible implications slowly sank in, making him deflate. "Is there nothing we can do?!" He asked anxiously.

"We do what we must!" Aurelius replied with grim finality. "We fight to the last and pray that the gods are merciful!"

* * *

><p>Wow, work and school has been a right pain lately. I was lucky to get this out. Hopefully I'll be able to get out more chapters faster than this but since August and September tend to be pretty busy I can't guarantee that. Review please? It seems like only one or two people ever review these days!<p> 


	53. Pyrrhic Victories

A\N: Wow, I didn't think it would take this long to complete the next chapter of this story but here it is. Just in time for Christmas, Hanukkah, Sol Invictus, Yule, Kwanzaa, or whatever you happen to celebrate around this time. Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 53: Pyrrhic Victories**

Aurelius tumbled to the ground, carving a deep trench into the ground as he skidded across the battlefield, his scales dirty with earth and mud. Shaking his head with a snarl he got to his feet and charged, slamming into the front line of the second demonic army. When they had appeared on the horizon General Covington had hurriedly pulled what few forces he could from the city and a small contingent of men from the rear of the front lines that had been boxing in the first army of Demons they were facing. Unfortunately it wasn't nearly enough to stem that dark tide and Aurelius had ended up trying to hold them back as the Demons began to try and encircle them.

A barrage of missiles arced from the opposite side of the battlefield high into the sky before shooting downwards to slam into the Demons' encircling flanks. The devastating eruptions of fire and shrapnel sent many of them flying, halting the maneuver. Aurelius smashed his fists into several Demons before stretching out his paws with his claws outstretched. Shouting arcane words, his claws began to glow red before long lances of red energy, powerful enough to pierce a Dragon's scales and body, launched forward with each beam tearing through several Demons at once. Some of the army's men quickly surrounded him, trying to fend off the Demons' attacks and cause as much damage as possible with their swords and pole-arms slashing and stabbing against black iron armor the Demons wore as their flank moved to try and counter the Demons' renewed advance on both sides. Suddenly Aurelius heard a soft, cool voice in his head.

~~_Lord Aurelius. This is Lead Terminator X7-Delta-97364, call sign 'Sicarius'. I and my team are part of the General's protection detail.~~_

~~_What is it?_~~ Aurelius asked urgently.

_~~Tactical analysis suggests our current assets will be insufficient to force the enemy forces into retreat. I recommend contacting HQ for reinforcements or additional ordinance. In the mean time I am requesting permission to disengage from our unit and perform independent operations upon the enemy using all available assets. Please be advised that such action may allow our enemies to become aware of our true offensive capabilities._~~

~~_Anything you can do at this moment would be of great help!_~~ Aurelius replied quickly. ~~_We are quickly running out of options since any aid will take some time to get here!_~~

~~_Authorization confirmed. Beginning operations._~~ Sicarius replied.

A squad of men quickly left the group of soldiers near the General and began running at high speed towards the second front line. As they ran their fingers began to grow at an alarming rate until they resembled razor sharp claws that were several inches long. Similarly thin talons sliced through their boots and silver spikes erupted from their elbows and knees. The group split into two halves and ran towards the defending flanks to try and outflank the Demon's own warriors. Almost faster than the men could follow, the Terminators reached the front line. Lashing out, their talons seemed to slice across the Demons in front of them.

An instant later the supernatural creatures' bodies slid apart into multiple pieces, hitting the ground with wet _thunks_.

The Demons that were standing next to their currently dismembered comrades stared in shock at what had occurred. The Terminators were under no such compulsion.

Their hands became flesh-colored flashes as they slashed at the creatures before them before leaping over their heads and landing in the middle of the Demons. The ones that the Terminators had attacked barely had enough time to look at each other stupidly before slumping to the ground in a pile of body parts. Wasting no time the machines began to spin and slash with dark smiles on their faces as blood began to fly through the air.

~~_Are you certain that course of action was wise?_~~ Aurelius asked the team leader in a rather stunned voice even as he punched another Demon in the face, caving its skull in.

~~_There's nothing like a target rich environment sir._~~ Sicarius replied with dark humor as it backhanded another Demon with its claws, slashing the creature's face apart.

~~_How are you…?_~~ Aurelius began.

~~_Monomolecular blades constructed from nanites and liquid metal._~~ The machine replied crisply as he stabbed another Demon in the chest with a precise thrust of his finger before wiggling it about, cutting apart the creature's insides. ~~_The edges of our blades are bonded together so tightly and thinly that we're able to pierce or slice virtually anything. And considering we can instantly calculate the perfect angle and amount of force needed for such strikes, the outcome is certain._~~

The machine dodged under a swift swing from the Demons' blade before lashing out with its arm, slicing off the creature's forearm. The Demon stumbled backwards as black blood gushed from the severed limb allowing the Terminator to whip its other arm across the Demon's throat, slicing it open. As blood began to pour from the monster's mouth and throat the machine immediately engaged a new target. Pulling out its plasma rifle, the machine began firing bolts of searing energy into the Demons nearby, swiftly clearing the immediate area with deadly efficiency. The Terminator took the opportunity of the momentarily cleared area to provide fire support to its brethren as bolts of raw star-stuff hammered the Demons while the other machines plowed through the battlefield. Sicarius converted its arms to blades once again and quickly began to spin about like a nimble dancer as more Demons converged on it, cleaving through them as it moved with unearthly grace. One attempted to stab the machine in its neck but it bent backwards at nearly a 45 degree angle, its chin inches from the edge of the Demon's blade before it whipped its upper body forward, its solid metal cranium slamming into the creature's face with powerful force, bloodying it as its nose became flattened. Roaring furiously the Demon dropped its blade before wrapping its arms around the Terminator in a bear hug powerful enough to crush human bones into paste, its arms pinned at its sides.

"I'm touched at your affection," Sicarius hissed as it aimed its fists towards the Demon's head, "but I'm afraid I can only give you a gift in return."

Suddenly the Demon yelled in pain as thin lances of metal shot from the Terminator's wrists, penetrating beneath the creature's jaw on both sides and stabbing deep into its brain.

"The gift of death." The Terminator stated as the Demon's hold slackened, its body becoming dead weight as its eyes glazed over.

Grabbing the body the Terminator noticed one of the Demons nearby was covered in large spikes. Smirking, it hefted the body using it like a shield before running towards the spiked creature. Leaping forward the Terminator impaled the dead Demon on its comrade, making it stumble as its center of gravity shifted with the significant extra weight. Shoving the thing forward the spiked Demon fell on its back, embedding it in the ground due to its back spikes as the Terminator jumped onto the dead body, adding its own weight to the pile. A second's work later the spiked Demon's head was separated from its shoulders. A smaller imp-like Demon launched itself at the Terminator with its claws outstretched only to be grabbed by its wrists as the machine swung it around before launching it at a nearby monster. The larger Demon stumbled back with a frustrated snarl, ripping the imp from its body before throwing it aside only to find the Terminator in its face. The machine thrust two of its fingers into the Demon's eyes, gouging them out as the blades on its fingertips turned the creature's grey matter into so much jelly. The nanites on the machine's back that functioned as sensors shouted a warning and the Terminator spun, its hand grabbing the haft of the large war axe that had been on its way to the back of its head, held in the grip of an angry slime green creature. The Terminator yanked the axe from the creature's hand before whipping his arm forward, the unholy weapon's edge buried between the Demon's eyes. Suddenly a thick linked chain wrapped around the Terminator's wrist. Turning its head it saw a large Demon covered in chains standing nearby with a dark grin on its face, the chain wrapped around the Terminator's arm connected to the Demon's own chain-covered arm. More chains shot from the Demon's body and though the Terminator twisted and turned to dodge them the chains appeared to have a mind of their own, turning in mid air and wrapping around the machine until its arms and legs were bound. The Demon began to reel in the Terminator like a struggling fly in a web. Long spikes erupted from the Terminator's heels as it dug itself into the ground, fighting against the powerful chains that held it. Growling in impatience the Demon continued to pull harder and harder until it seemed that both were straining against each other, the chains creaking and groaning from the intense stress. Suddenly the Terminator's heel spikes retracted and the Demon yanked the machine forward at high speed. Aligning itself feet first, bunches of large spikes emerged from the bottom of its boots an instant before it slammed into the Demon's chest. The force of the blow knocked the creature down as it howled, the spikes smashing through the chains and piercing the creature's body. A large ball of interconnected chains smashed into the Terminator, ripping him off the Demon as black blood poured from its wounds. Sicarius rolled as the liquid metal spikes were reabsorbed and redistributed across its body once again, ready to strike out at any angle. The Demon struggled to its feet as Sicarius pulled the plasma rifle from its back. The Terminator took a split second to take aim before firing a series of shots into the Demon's chest, melting the damaged chains still covering it and boring deep into its chest before liquefying its spine. The chained monster slowly fell forward, hitting the ground face first.

Grinning fiercely at the prowess of the Terminators, Aurelius renewed his own attack on the front line as the machines continued to cause chaos behind it, spurring the soldiers around him to fight with greater ferocity. On the other side of the battlefield the human members of the army struggled to contain the howling hordes of hell. A group of infantry desperately fired crossbows in staggered ranks in an attempt to thin the Demons' ranks as they tore through the line of men defending them but the arrows had no effect against their supernaturally hardened skins, the arrows splintering upon contact. Enraged, the demons tore through the group with little effort before being bogged down by a line of men in heavy armor who held them back by sheer force of weight and shields alone, though even they were quickly hacked apart by the ferocious warriors. The Terminators interspersed among them continued to whittle down the front lines as quickly as they could with blasts of plasma but it was becoming obvious that they were not doing enough damage; even with their enhanced weapons they were simply too few against the surging flood of evil incarnate. The Demons continued to tear through the mens' plate and chainmail armor as if it were paper, their weapons beheading several soldiers with a single swing. Hundreds quickly perished as the Demons attempted to force their way through the thinning ranks of men desperately trying to hold them at bay.

~~_Eagle 10 to Gold Actual, do you copy?_~~ Came a voice in Aurelius's head.

_Foolish humans and their call signs!_ Aurelius fumed as he slammed his fist into the chest of an armored Demon. _I don't have time for this!_

~~_Gold Actual copies! Status report!_~~ He demanded.

~~_ETA to target 2 minutes 20 seconds. Requesting permission to engage._~~

~~_Yes you bloody well have permission to engage!_~~ Aurelius shot back. ~~_Now move your flaming arse before we're all massacred!_~~

~~_Orders received. ETA 2 minutes._~~ The lead pilot replied calmly, unfazed by the Dragon's outburst.

Gritting his fangs angrily the gold Dragon turned before lashing out with his tail. The appendage slammed into the Demons behind him with the force of a steel beam, slamming them backward and knocking them to the ground. The front line immediately tried to surround him and he felt the bite of the unholy blades slashing across his scales, scoring more shallow cuts. Turning to face them again he slammed the backs of his wings against the dark tide, flinging them aside as prismatic light exploded from his paws. Lightning, freezing cold, and burning acid impacted against the Demons before him while others were rendered partially into stone statues or even banished back to the plane from which they had come. The resulting unholy chorus of howls and cries made the Dragon bare his fangs in a grin as he slammed his fists against more of the hateful Baator warriors, crumpling armor and caving in torsos.

~~_All units withdraw to behind the battle lines!~_~ Aurelius ordered. ~~_Notify the General that we have incoming aerial ordinance! Have everyone brace for impact!_~~

A series of pings acknowledged his order as the terminators quickly withdrew from the midst of battle. Seconds later a horn call sounded across the battlefield to raise shields. On the other side of the battlefield the men quickly dug in, trying to hold back the tide as they braced themselves.

~~_ETA 30 seconds._~~ Came the crisp voice of the group leader in his head. ~~_Recommend retreating from the strike zone Gold Actual._~~

~~_No!_~~ Aurelius argued. ~~_Attack the second army! The men there are faring far worse! Make sure not to hit the front lines! If you have extra ordinance after that then hit the rear of this one!_~~

~~_We'll do our best sir._~~ The pilot replied dubiously.

~~_You are supposed to be the finest pilots in the world._~~ Aurelius informed him brusquely. ~~_Do not disappoint me and your Emperor._~~

~~_Understood sir. Strike zone in range. Flyover commencing._~~

The whoosh of the group of aircraft was loud in the air as they flew high overhead and past the armies faster than the mortal eye could follow.

~~_Targets designated, dropping the packages_.~~ The lead pilot stated dispassionately.

Dropping as flat as he could and covering his body with his wings, he heard the sound of jet engines fill the air again.

A moment later the world exploded in roaring fire.

A sound like the roar of a monstrous angry beast filled the Dragon's ears as solid air slammed into him like a wall of steel, buffeting him and making him grit his fangs from the impact, the force enough to shove him back several inches even with his claws embedded in the ground. Heat, the strength of which he had never experienced before, washed over him like a hot blanket even though he knew he was merely on the fringe of the conflagration, the pilot having hit the center of the army. Screams and howls from thousands of demonic throats filled the air, creating a cacophony of pain and blind agony horrific enough to rival the screams of the damned in the deepest levels of the Nine Hells. Aurelius prayed that the pilots had not miscalculated or all of their men would be naught but charred steak in blackened armor. A few moments later silence filled the air and he opened his wings, the back of them lightly tanned, as he raised his head to view the damage.

The once grassy plain was stripped of nearly all vegetation for hundreds of yards, the dry ground covered in a mix of black ash, ichor, and fire. Of the thousands of Demons that had stood there, only a hundred or so remained between both armies with massive craters pockmarking the ground. Both armies nearly to a man, and Demon, had been knocked to the ground by the immense force of the bombs that had been dropped though the Demons were slowly picking themselves up again amidst the carnage of their dismembered and bloodsoaked comrades. The soldiers were slower to respond, having never experienced such tremendous destructive force in their lives and made of less hardy stuff than the Demons. The men near the Dragon slowly looked around with glassy eyes, their minds numb and in shock.

Shaking off his ennui Aurelius reestablished his connection to the Terminators. ~~_All units fire on the remnants!_~~ Aurelius ordered harshly.

The staccato shots of high powered rifles and the whoosh of plasma and rockets filled the air once more as the machines fired upon the remainder of the enemy. Bright flashes of blood red light filled the air as the scant few demonic officers that remained teleported away, leaving their minions to their fate. The terminators converged on the Demons as a group and swiftly cut them to pieces, the last of the offensive falling within minutes. Aurelius sighed tiredly as Sicarius walked up to him and saluted.

"The enemy forces have been destroyed sir." The Terminator informed him.

Aurelius nodded and returned the salute. "Well done."

"It was simply my duty sir." The machine replied with a slight hint of smugness. "Permission to return to my duties?"

The Dragon nodded. "You may as well walk with me, I'm going to check in with the General now." Aurelius replied.

The two of them made their way towards the General on the other side of the field, surveying the damage as they went. Transforming himself back into his human form Aurelius nodded to the General.

"Well...we won, against all odds." The man said wearily as men scurried about nearby. "But this victory is rather hollow considering the cost."

Aurelius nodded ruefully. "8,000 soldiers accompanied us here along with the 5,000 Terminators we provided. I'm still getting confirmation from the Terminators but it appears that less than 2,000 of the men remain standing, mainly due to the fact that they were at the very rear of the lines and the Demons hadn't had a chance to get to them yet."

The General closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head in dismay before looking at Aurelius. "And your own men?"

"We fared rather better." The Dragon admitted. "Only about 1,000 of the Terminators were destroyed. Cold comfort I know..."

"We fought as well as we could considering what we faced." The General replied. "And even then it was that...that fist of the gods that saved us in the end. What on Oerth was that?" He asked, his voice a mix of awe and fear. "Never have I seen it's like!"

"The power of the sun itself unleashed upon those hated creatures." Aurelius replied. "The mechanics of it are beyond me as well but in essence that is what happened. The Emperor calls it a 'plasma bomb'."

The man shook his head in disbelief. "Only the most powerful arch mages could create something like that and even then...I don't know how I will explain this to my superiors back in Chendl."

Aurelius gave him a small wry smile. "It was the Emperor's power made manifest. That should suffice I think."

The General snorted quietly as one of the Commanders came forward and saluted. "Sir, we have confirmed the enemy is destroyed and the city is safe."

Covington nodded. "Good. Have the men start collecting the dead and prepare them as best we are able. We will likely be here for several days."

The man nodded soberly. "As you say sir."

Once the man was out of earshot the General glanced at Aurelius. "Can you bring them back?" He asked softly.

Aurelius shook his head sadly. "I am no cleric; I do not have the power. The Emperor is the only one who might have the power and even then I have only heard of such a mass resurrection happening once, when he first incarnated on the mortal plane at the behest of the gods. He might be able to return them all if he worked day and night for several days but…" The Dragon trailed off.

"Even your Emperor has limits." The man said quietly, finishing the Dragon's reluctant statement. "I understand. It is not an easy thing to admit when you hold someone in such regard as you obviously do."

"He is as close to a god as I have ever seen, apart from the Platinum Lord himself." Aurelius stated. "Such regalness and power even when angered…" He shook his head, painfully reminded of his own recent faults before recovering. "Still, we cannot dwell on that now. We must see to your men."

Covington nodded. "Not only that but we must ensure the city is truly secure. They will need to help transport the fallen back to their homes when this is done. I fear it will take some time."

~~_Aurelius._~~ Davis's voice echoed in Aurelius's mind urgently. ~~_We received a priority alert from AZ-253466-K in Crockport. Enemies forces inbound from the north, ETA 1 hour. I need sitrep._~~

"Damnation!" Aurelius swore softly, gnashing his fangs in anger. _This is madness! _

"What's happening?" The General asked urgently.

Aurelius waved at him to be silent as he thought for a moment before responding. _~~Enemy forces in the south have been destroyed but not without significant cost.~~_ Aurelius replied. ~~_Only about 2,000 of Furyondy's men are fit for active duty and 4,000 Terminators. We're currently at Free Borough in the south._~~

~~_Take what Terminators you can to help reinforce._~~ Davis ordered him. ~~_I'm currently in contact with the Group Leader in Veluna but it will take too long to get there by my calculations, even at full march._~~

_~~I fear we will arrive too late as well.~~_ Aurelius replied. ~~_It was easily 5 days march at normal speed. It will take us at least half a day to get there even pushed to the limit._~~

~~_Same with the Veluna contingent._~~ Davis sighed. ~~_I'll be sending fighter jets and bombers in to try to intercept but my calculations indicate by the time they arrive the enemy will be inside the walls so their usefulness will be very limited. I'm afraid Crockport will be lost but we should be able to attack them enroute to Chendl since that will no doubt be their next stop. At the very least we can defend the capital. Get there as soon as possible._~~

~~_Understood._~~ Aurelius replied wearily before turning to the General. "General Covington, I fear I and my men are needed elsewhere with all speed. You and your men should remain behind to help return the dead to their home as is fitting."

"Is there nothing I and my men can do to aid you?" The man asked in concern.

The Dragon shook his head. "No. We must travel at speeds faster than any horse and even then it will be a near thing, assuming we make it in time. You will do more good here. No doubt you will be told if you are needed." Aurelius held out his hand. "It was an honor to serve with you General."

The man gripped the Paladin's hand firmly. "Likewise. May the gods go with you my friend."

Aurelius nodded before sending a message to the Terminators. ~~_All units, form up! We make for Chendl with all speed!_~~

As they moved away from the rest of the army Aurelius once more transformed himself into his normal form, the Terminators falling into orderly ranks behind him with Sicarius at his side.

"Was it wise not to inform the General of what is occurring?" The machine asked softly in vague curiosity.

Aurelius sighed. "The man could do nothing about it. His forces were just decimated and a mountain of dead lies before him. Notifying him would only cause him more stress and worry. He could not move quickly enough and the remainder of his men would be slaughtered for nothing. Let him focus on the task at hand, it is grim enough without the extra burden."

"Since we are going to Chendl I surmise the enemy is there?" Sicarius asked.

Aurelius shook his head. "Not yet but they will be within a day. Crockport will be under siege within the hour and I doubt they will last more than few hours at best. Chendl is a day's march or so from there at normal speed so the Demons will reach it before the day is out unless they take their time pillaging and burning."

"Unlikely." Sicarius replied flatly. "From the analyses I've seen this is a war of extermination, not acquisition."

"Quite," Aurelius stated firmly, "which is why we must be ready to defend Chendl to the last. If it falls, so does Furyondy."

Flapping his wings he readied himself to take off before looking towards Sicarius. "I will fly as far and fast I can to get there. With luck, our efforts here will not be in vain. Now, show the people of this land the meaning of haste!"

With that Aurelius ran forward, flapping his wings fiercely before launching himself into the air with great wing beats. At a silent signal the machines at the front of the columns began to run forward at great speed, their legs and arms pumping powerfully, the ones behind them following seconds after until all of the Terminators were running at full sprint. The ground blurred beneath their feet as they sped across the terrain, often going nearly 30 miles an hour when they had the luxury of travelling on the roads that crisscrossed the kingdom. Villagers and travelling caravans alike looked on with astonished eyes as the massive columns of men moved at impossible speed across the land, their faces set in steely determination, while overhead a golden Dragon out of legend flew ahead of them as vanguard, leading many to believe the mysterious Dragon-Emperor himself was leading them. The noon day sun continued to sink lower into the sky as the hours passed.

~~_Aurelius._~~ Davis's voice came over his receiver.

The Dragon flinched at the flatness of the normally arrogant Terminator's voice. ~~_Sitrep?_~~ He asked hesitantly.

~~_Scouts report Crockport's destruction is confirmed._~~ Davis stated dispassionately. ~~_The Demons used their plasma-based siege engines to burn through what few defenses they had before razing the city._~~

The Dragon briefly clenched his eyes shut in pain at the news. He had known it was likely but to hear it confirmed…For all his arrogance superiority he was still a gold Dragon. Needless death of any kind, especially those of innocents, pained his heart greatly. Especially when there was nothing he could have done to prevent them. Suddenly, realization came to him with chilling certainty, the Demon that had been speaking to them before had been telling the truth: all of the major southern cities had fallen to their might. Only Free Borough, Chendl, and Grabford remained. His body and mind froze at the enormity of what had occurred before his reflexes kicked in, keeping him aloft as his mind frantically tried to process just how many thousands of lives had been snuffed out in a matter of days.

~~_Survivors?_~~ He found himself asking dully.

~~_None that we are aware of so far._~~ Davis replied with brutal honesty. ~~_If any did make it, it will most likely be those that had the foresight to flee before the attack began._~~

Great tears fell from his eyes as he let out a roar of anguish that made all who heard it tremble in dismay.

_~~I will destroy every last one of those foul abominations and send them back to the hells that spawned them!~~ _The Dragon cried in sorrow. ~~_I will descend in the depths of the Hells themselves so I can avenge those they killed again! I will reduce them to NOTHING! THERE WILL NOT EVEN BE A MEMORY OF THEM WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH THEM!~~_

Davis remained silent for several seconds before he spoke. ~~Then...Get to Chendl and show them the full fury of a Dragon's power.~~ The machine ordered him with quiet determination.

Too furious to even respond with words the Dragon slammed shut the connection before forcing himself to fly faster, his rage and pain burning like fire in his heart.

~~_Faster!_~~ He shouted mentally to the machines behind him. ~~_I will not let Chendl fall!_~~

The blood red sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon as night fell over the land and still they ran unrelenting as Aurelius pushed himself to fly as fast as possible. Miles uncounted flew beneath his wings before Chendl slowly came into view as a distant collection of buildings and pinpoints of light. As they drew closer his heart sank at what lay before them.

The Demons had already arrived.

His sharp eyes watched as the fiery siege engines to the rear of the massive columns launched bursts of white hot fire against the city's massive gates, smashing them apart as the last remnants of the kingdom's army, barely hundreds strong, barricaded the great archway with their bodies. Snarls, howls, and a hundred battle cries issued from thousands of monstrous throats as the Demons carved apart the army before them in a horrific bloodbath.

_No!_ Aurelius snarled to himself. _They will not take this city!_

~~_Fire at will!_~~ Aurelius ordered his troops. ~~_Stop them from pushing through!_~~

Narrowing his wings he flew towards one of the two siege engines, his fangs bared hatefully. As the ponderous machine slowly turned to face him its hideous visage contorted in a ghastly grin with white hot fire dripping from its mouth. Opening its mouth it allowed a flood of liquid hellfire to splash down across its torso a moment before Aurelius slammed into it at full speed. Aurelius had an instant to feel the shock before he howled in agony, the creature's liquid hellfire burning him even through his scales as the massive construct toppled over onto its back with a terrible crash. Aurelius fell to the side of the burning machine, gasping for breath as tears of pain stung his eyes, his torso and stomach smoldering from the intense heat, his scales partially melted against his chest. Funneling as much energy into himself as he could he howled a spell that froze them instantly. Blessed coolness washed over him as the scales cooled before the melted mass cracked into various pieces. Injured but still armored and once again able to move he sighed in relief as he slowly got his breath back.

"Blessed be the Platinum Lord for his mercies!" He panted before looking up at the second hellfire engine.

The massive machine slowly lifted its foot in an attempt to smash Aurelius into the ground but even in his injured state the Dragon was far nimbler and quickly scurried out of the way. The Terminators quickly began to fire upon the army with their remaining rockets and plasma rifles sending Demons flying into the air with hypersonic shrapnel embedded in their bodies. The remaining hellfire engine turned its head to examine the new threat before launching a massive gout of hellfire directly at the Terminators. Reacting instantly, many of the Terminators ran clear of the blast zone. Those unfortunate enough to be caught in the explosion did not fare as well. Unable to withstand the immense heat their power cores exploded, adding to the blazing inferno as a blast of blue fire erupted into the sky from its center with a thunderous noise. Gnashing his fangs in frustration Aurelius called out arcane words as he pointed at the machine, hoping to dampen its fire with his last freezing spell. The icy blast impacted against the massive torso before being flash boiled by the insane heat, letting off a cloud of steam. The Demons at the rear of the army, having seen the incapacitation of their siege engine, ran towards the Dragon, baying and howling as they brandished their weapons. Snarling Aurelius called forth a power light spell that caused them to stumble in pain, the light blinding their eyes as he slammed his fists against their heads and torsos.

~~_Update on sitrep sir_.~~ Sicarius stated with dispassionate calm. ~~_Chendl's defensive forces are about to be overrun, they are down to only about 100 men and the gates cannot be repaired or replaced in time. Requesting orders._~~

~~_I will be there...in a moment!_~~ Aurelius said distractedly as he dispatched another Demon before focusing his transmitter. ~~_Davis can you hear me?!_~~

~~_Loud and clear._~~ Davis replied calmly. ~~_Give me sitrep._~~

~~_Chendl needs reinforcements now!_~~ Aurelius replied frantically as he swiftly took to the air, narrowly dodging another gout of hellfire from the engine. ~~_The Demons are about to breach and I cannot hold them back by myself! The Terminators are attempting to flank but it will not be enough and they still have a functional hellfire engine! What happened to those planes you spoke of?!_~~

~~_They were able to whittle down the enemy forces but they still have limited ammunition and ordinance to attack with.~~ _Davis replied tersely. ~~_You can only fit so many bombs and bullets into a jet at one time. More reinforcements are inbound. ETA approximately 10 minutes._~~

~~_We may not have ten minutes!_~~ Aurelius barked in reply, cutting the connection as he flew over the demonic army, quickly dodging the few flying Demons that had not yet been shot down. Flying in a wide circle to get his bearings he quickly dove at a steep angle, aiming for the front line.

_By the Platinum Lord I pray I do not foul this up!_ Aurelius thought anxiously as he corrected his dive slightly before squeezing his eyes shut.

Seconds later the Demons howled in fury as Aurelius's body slammed into the army's flank with tremendous force, cutting a swath just behind the Demons attacking the few remaining soldiers and sliding on his damaged scales until he came to rest before the broken gates.

Cursing furiously in pain as his damaged scales lacerated his chest and stomach he staggered to his feet and spread his wings wide, blocking the archway with his body. Drawing on his flagging reserves Aurelius wreathed himself in an aura of power and fear, trying to hold the Demons at bay as the Terminators attempted to burn through the army's flank to ease the pressure against him by creating a more dangerous front. Unfortunately the Demons merely closed ranks as magical shields sprung up across their second line as the main front continued its assault. The gold Dragon's fists flew as he pummeled any enemy that came near him, his body aching from the previous battle, his nonstop flight, and the injuries he had suffered from tackling the engine. Dozens of swords and axes slashed against his body, each scoring cuts as the edges of his wings became ragged from the abuse. The Terminators rifles spat plasmic death as they slowly ate away at the Demons' shields, the arcane energy unable to stand against such power and the Demons began to fall. Suddenly another hellfire blast shot across the battlefield, slamming into the Demons' own front. Demons and men alike screamed in pain as white hot fire exploded around them, throwing them into the air while the city's stone walls began to melt. Aurelius was hurled through the gateway from the force of the blast, tumbling snout over tail until he finally skidded to a stop within the large square just inside the walls. His body burning in patches and his scales scalding to the touch, he slowly stood, wobbling on his hind legs as he struggled to clear his head against the burning pain that covered his body. He gasped as he grit his fangs in agony.

_Is this how humans feel_..._trapped in burning armor?_ He wondered, his mind whirling in chaos for a moment.

Forcing himself to focus he managed to gasp out a spell. A torrent of water flooded over his body creating a great blast of steam. While still uncomfortably warm, the burning agony he had felt thankfully subsided. Facing the archway he groaned as he saw the Demons begin to pour through the gate. Forcing himself forward he began to hammer at the Demons, trying to stem the tide as they ran through the portal.

~~_Gold Actual this is Stormrider 1, please respond?_~~ Came a cool voice.

~~_Who is this?_~~ Aurelius panted as he punched another Demon in the chest.

~~_General Arnold ordered us to reinforce your position sir._~~ The pilot replied. ~~_ETA 1 minute 30 seconds. Please designate priority targets._~~

~~_The hellfire siege engine at the rear!_~~ Aurelius replied quickly. ~~_You can't miss it!_~~

~~_Roger, understand. Engaging target._~~ The airman replied.

Another blast of hellfire erupted from the monster's mouth, smashing apart stone and widening the hole made by the destroyed gate before the sound of jet engines rumbled across the sky. Missiles flew towards the massive target and the engine exploded with a metallic screech that echoed across the battlefield. Hellfire erupted in every direction as shards of red hot metal shot through the rear of the army, impaling dozens of Demons. Enraged at the audacity of their foes the Demons fought even harder with dozens pouring through the gate, many ignoring the flailing Dragon entirely as others pinned Aurelius in place with their bodies. The jets circled around for another attack and more missiles flew from beneath their wings, shooting towards the middle of the army and blasting holes in it while another round of missiles exploded against the front line, disorganizing the charge and allowing the Terminators to blockade the entrance, their rifles firing constantly into the morass of bodies in massive streams of death. Inside, Aurelius finally freed himself from the press of the Demons. Racing deeper into the city he sent out orders to the machines.

~~_Hold the gate as long as you can! I must secure King Thrommel and the royal family before driving out the Demons inside!_~~

Screams of terrified people filled his ears as he raced through the city thoroughfares. Skidding to a stop as the thickening throngs of panicked people blocked his way, Aurelius scaled one of the buildings before transforming into his human form to keep from caving in the rooftops. Clad in partially melted, bloodstained chrome armor, he raced across the rooftops towards the royal palace, praying he was in time. As he reached the courtyard that sat in front of the large palace at the center of the city he beheld a harrowing sight. In the middle of the courtyard stood King Thrommel, dressed in a slim outfit and breastplate with his sword drawn he faced off against a busty woman with lavender skin, ichor yellow eyes, and long red hair. Her face was twisted in an arrogant smirk and a massive broadsword that literally pulsated with evil energy rested against her shoulder.

"Your city is about to fall little King!" She drawled in a youthful proud voice. "More than that, your kingdom is in flames. What can you possibly hope to accomplish with this pathetic display? You will gain nothing but your own death!"

"You intend to kill me anyway!" Thrommel retorted grimly through his salt and pepper beard, his dark eyes glittering with fury. "If I am to die it will be in a manner of my choosing! At least do me the courtesy of telling me your name, you insolent bitch!"

The woman smiled unpleasantly in anticipation. "Oh you wish to know my name do you?" She purred mockingly. "Very well, I suppose you and your blood-stained friend up there should know who is going to destroy you." She stated, looking up at Aurelius with a smirk for a moment before focusing her attention on the King.

"I am Fierna!" She stated in a clarion tone that rang across the courtyard, bringing her sword to bear. "Uncontested ruler of Phlegethos, the Fourth Realm of the Nine Hells of Baator!"

Thrommel's eyes widened in shock. "The Demon Princess herself!" He gasped.

Upon the rooftop Aurelius's knees threatened to give way at the pronouncement, his entire body cold from fear.

Fierna's smile grew wide upon seeing Thrommel's reaction. "Now you know who stands before you little mortal!" She said chillingly. "Do you still wish to try your blade against mine? Or will you do the sensible thing and kneel before me?"

The King swallowed hard before firming his stance. "I will not bow to one such as you! Not now, not ever!" He declared.

Fierna chuckled softly. "How cute. Fine. Then perish!" She stated fiercely as she darted forward, stabbing at him with her large blade.

Thrommel dodged out of the way, swiping at her with his own blade though Fierna slipped back, avoiding it. Shaking off his shock, Aurelius leaped from the rooftop, his armored feet slamming into the pavement below as he drew his own sword. "You will not harm one hair on his head, you disgusting hellspawn!" Aurelius shouted heatedly.

Fierna glanced over at him lazily, a saucy smile on her face. "The knight in shining armor too. Can this get any more cliché? Still, more fun for me!"

Twisting out of the way of Thrommel's sword thrust she began to slash at him with her sword, the black iron blade practically vibrating with power in her hand. Thrommel swiftly parried each of her strikes before trying to slice at her sides and head. Chuckling darkly the Demon Princess nimbly twirled and dodged about, his attacks missing by mere inches. Aurelius quickly ran forward, hoping to catch her in her blind spot. Turning her head to look at him, her sword arm lashed out to block his strike a second before it would have landed. Grinning, she spun to face him completely, thrusting her other hand forward. Aurelius's chest plate crumpled as a powerful force slammed into him, forcing the air from his lungs. Executing a high spin kick the Demoness's heel slammed into his face, breaking his nose and knocking him aside as she completed her spin, her foot slapping aside the King's blade as he attempted to skewer her. Another thrust with her hand sent the man flying back several yards and skidding across the flagstones with a metallic screech. Clearing his swimming vision Aurelius charged forward once again. Turning to face him Fierna swept at his legs with her blade only to have it blocked by the Dragon's own before he swept it upward to try and slice at her. The Demoness skipped back a few steps before slashing at him crosswise in a flurry of attacks far faster than any mortal could hope to stop. Aurelius countered frantically, his nanite enhanced reflexes and draconic senses barely able to keep up with her supernatural speed as he parried purely on instinct. Seeing an opening he thrust forward only to have the woman angle her body slightly to the side, his blade passing over her shoulder. Clenching her fist Fiera punched him in the chest with the strength of a pile driver, sending him flying backwards, tumbling head over heels, while on the other side of the courtyard Thrommel regained his feet and sword. Getting on all fours Aurelius forced himself to transform in his normal form, his scales cracked and shattered where Fierna had punched him.

"I hope you don't think that will save you!" She called to him over her shoulder as she stalked towards the King, swaying her hips as she went.

Summoning the last vestiges of his magic he fired a bolt of raw arcane power that shot toward Fierna. Spinning about she smacked the spell away with the flat of her blade, letting it ricochet off the side of one of the buildings. Aurelius charged forward before leaping into the air hoping to body slam her. Sneering, the Demoness instantly conjured a large spear of pure blackness that radiated with violet energy. Reaching back she threw it forward with great speed.

The unholy spear shot through the air, smashing through Aurelius's broken scales and burying itself deep in his chest.

The Dragon roared in pain as he fell to the ground, the evil energies defiling and rotting his insides. Aurelius let out a wet, hacking cough and dark blood splattered on the flagstones before him. The Dragon struggled to rise even as he felt his strength draining away with each passing second before he finally slumped to the ground, panting, his body wracked with pain with the spear still embedded in his body.

"I grow tired of this fight so I'll make this quick." Fiera remarked, glancing back at Aurelius with a smirk. "You can watch your precious King, the one you fought so hard to protect, die by my hand before you yourself perish." She said before turning to face him, her face filled with perverse glee. "Oh, and if by chance you do survive, make sure your little Emperor knows that not even he can hope to beat me. Your time is up and his is coming soon."

Aurelius struggled to catch his breath as he saw Thrommel charge at the woman from behind with a furious yell, his overhead slice an instant from cutting her in half. Sighing, her face frowning in annoyance, she reached up and caught his swinging blade with her bare hand, stopping it instantly. Yanking her hand forward, she jerked it from his hands, throwing it overhand. The blade spun in the air before embedding itself in the blood-soaked stones before Aurelius as she turned and stabbed the King in the stomach with her blade. The unholy artifact punched through his breastplate as if it were nothing, the sword blazing with sickly green light. A ragged howl tore from the man's throat as the blade throbbed with power. Trails of blood ran from the corners of the man's mouth as Fierna gripped his throat with her other hand, yanking the blade free. The King's body collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut as she tossed the body to the side carelessly. Turning back she smirked at Aurelius as he struggled to breathe, his vision fading.

"All that work to save him years ago and King Thrommel is dead by my hand. And with him dies Furyondy." She laughed cruelly. "So perish all who stand in Hell's way."

The woman vanished in a flash of blood red light as packs of Demons raced through the courtyard howling before his vision finally faded to black.


	54. Twin Spears

**Chapter 54: Twin Spears**

_Sound and light faded in and out… _

_Pain spiked and faded…_

_A booming voice echoed in his head…unintelligible words… _

_A sense of loss, tragedy…_

_No emotion…no understanding…only instinct and the most basic of stimuli… _

_Was this how the Gnoll felt?_

_The question came from nowhere and vanished a moment later, it made no sense… _

_What was a Gnoll? _

_What did feeling mean? _

_Such things meant nothing here; it was as close to contentment as one could be without…_

_Without?_

_Without what?_

_It didn't matter… _

_Nothing mattered there… _

_Eternal existence in a void with no cares or concerns… _

_It was nirvana, bliss…_

It was wrong.

Something twisted (the universe?) and existence became more that what it was. Concepts, ideas, and knowledge slowly floated into existence from…somewhere? Names, places, relationships, identity, came flowing back like pieces of an incomplete puzzle fitting into place.

_Aurelius…_

The name was his but it meant nothing yet. Just a collection of letters and sounds to identify him from….what?

_Others?_

_What others were there in this place? There was only him. No one else._

But there must be others because why else would he need a name? After all, a name implied distinction from something else.

_So where were these others that must exist?_

More names came now. Prometheus…Beowulf…Arianasa…Kyprioth…Elidar…Kynathia… Aurixiel…

_These must be the others. But who and what were they? For that matter, what was he?_

The concept of a body came to him but there was no such thing here so he discarded it. Perhaps he was a purely mental construct and these others were too? Did they exist in a realm of pure thought? It was worth looking into…

Suddenly a spike of pain shot through him with enough force to make him scream and he heard his voice for what seemed like the first time. Agony coursed through him and the booming voice echoed throughout though the words still did not make sense. Moments later he felt power flow through him and the agony slowly began to subside. Increment by increment the pain slowly dulled into a slow throb.

More time passed and the dull throbbing continued to ease bit by bit until it was almost gone. He could feel his mind becoming more active. Where before thinking had been a chore to be avoided, now his mind whirled like a dervish (dervish?) searching for….something.

Suddenly he felt a great urgency overtake him. Something needed to change but what? What needed to happen so badly? Memories, history, knowledge, and understanding suddenly coalesced as his mind finally came together into the cohesive whole it had once been.

_I am Aurelius. I am a gold dragon. Prometheus is my master. Arianasa, Kyprioth, Elidar, Kynathia, Aurixiel, they are my brothers and sisters. I was sent….sent to…to…_

_CHENDL!_

Light exploded in his vision and Aurelius awoke with a gasp, his eyes wide as he panted frantically.

"THROMMEL!" He shouted desperately, looking around on instinct though his eyes failed to take in his surroundings.

"Be at peace Aurelius!" A familiar deep voice stated with soft urgency.

Aurelius focused his eyes, his vision finally clearing. The Emperor stood nearby in his dragon form.

"Master!" Aurelius gasped, scrambling to try and kneel before him though his body was sluggish to respond. "I…I-"

Prometheus quickly reached out and grabbed Aurelius's shoulders with his paws. "Calm yourself Aurelius." He instructed firmly. "Be at peace, the battle is over. You are in Utopia."

"Utopia…?" The Dragon asked uncomprehendingly before finally noticing he was in his own room in the palace, laying upon the large cushion he used for a bed while in his normal form.

Recalling his training he took slow, deep breaths to calm himself while he let his thoughts flow freely. He was safe, he was in the palace. But where was Thrommel? No doubt the Emperor would tell him. Had he won the battle? He was sure he would be told that too. Finally, his racing hearts slowed and his breathing eased while his mind slowing down to more orderly thoughts. Recalling more of what had happened he looked down at his chest. The scales, once broken and shattered were once again pristine though there was a discolored spot on his chest where…where…

The spear…Fierna…the battle…Thrommel…

His eyes widened in dismay as he slowly looked up at the Emperor's weary face. "Thrommel?" He whispered hoarsely.

Prometheus closed his eyes sadly before opening them to look at the young Dragon. "Dead."

Aurelius's heart lurched at the pronouncement. "But…but…you can restore him!" Aurelius stammered in protest. "You can—"

"I cannot." Prometheus replied sadly. "His soul does not reside within any of the heavenly realms. I examined your memories of what took place and I believe I understand why. The weapon Fierna used was a powerful unholy blade. Such weapons often have the ability to drain a mortal soul and consume it to add to its power. Thrommel's soul…is beyond the reach of the gods now." He concluded dismally.

Aurelius stared at Prometheus in shocked disbelief.

"I failed." He whispered brokenly. "Chendl…I…swore that I would…and…"

"I know." Prometheus murmured softly, still holding onto the Dragon's shoulders gently. "I know."

Tears welled up in Aurelius's eyes before he let out a moan of anguish. Prometheus held him silently as the Dragon poured out his grief and shame, tears flowing from his eyes. Finally Aurelius looked up at Prometheus, his eyes red with despair.

"I failed." He whispered. "I failed him…I failed Chendl…I failed you…I…" He choked, unable to go on.

"You did everything that you could." Prometheus murmured softly. "No one could have done better."

"I could have saved him!" Aurelius cried angrily, furious at his own ineptitude.

Prometheus shook his head sadly. "You could not." He told Aurelius frankly. "Fierna is one of the Demon Lords of the Nine Hells. They are as close to gods as you will find in those hateful realms. They do not have divine powers to equal the gods, it is true, but at that level of power it hardly matters. No mortal could ever hope to stand against one such as them and win in single combat and you were already wounded. Even I did not expect the Demon Lords to take such a direct hand in this matter. Not in all the history of the world has one of them ever set foot on the mortal plane until now."

At Aurelius's dubious look he continued. "You fought as well as you could have." Prometheus assured him with gentle insistence. "You were willing to give your life to save him and the city. There is no greater sacrifice than to lay down one's life for others in need and you very nearly did so."

"The spear…" Aurelius murmured fretfully.

Prometheus nodded. "A weapon of terrible unholy power. A construct of dark magic yes, but Fierna's power was such that it made the shadow construct a reality. The physical damage was bad enough for it had pierced one of your hearts but the degenerate energies within it were destroying you from the inside out. Fortunately the nanites were able to help stabilize your condition somewhat while you were transported back here. I was able to remove the spear and heal your wounds but I will admit it was touch and go for a time. A few more hours and you would have been beyond even my healing powers."

Aurelius rubbed the discolored spot on his scales anxiously as Prometheus squeezed his shoulder bracingly.

"Fear not, the taint of the weapon is gone from you and the damage has been healed." Prometheus confirmed. "A few days of rest and you should be fully restored." The Emperor paused for a moment before looking Aurelius in the eyes. "I am proud of you Aurelius." He told him. "You have gone above and beyond what I could have expected from you given what happened. I know you your heart aches and mine does as well. This is a terrible loss but I do not lay the blame at your feet."

"I still carry the guilt of all those slain." Aurelius muttered wretchedly. "It does not matter what you say, the pain is still there!" He said, thumping his chest roughly in anguish.

Prometheus nodded. "I know Aurelius, I know. I cannot banish your guilt but I can be there for you when you need me. Do not think I wish to turn you away and do not think the others think less of you for what happened. They are here for you as am I." He said softly.

Aurelius nodded. "I know." He whispered before looking away. "I would be alone now, if it…pleases my Emperor."

Prometheus slowly released him with an understanding nod. "I will not be far." He promised the Dragon gently.

Aurelius nodded before resting his head on the cushion, closing his eyes in pain as tears began to fall slowly from them. Stepping silently out of the room he shut the door, allowing the Dragon to be alone in his grief. Looking down the hall, he saw Arianasa and Davis standing there silently a few yards away. The Dragoness walked up to Prometheus, the worry plain on her face.

"How is he?" She asked softly.

"He is recovering." Prometheus assured her gently. "Right now it is his heart that pains him the most. Sadly even I cannot heal such a wound easily."

"He may need counseling if his grief is so great." Arianasa suggested fretfully.

"What he needs is time to come to grips with what has happened." Prometheus insisted quietly. "The pain and anguish he feels is still fresh. To him it happened only moments ago."

"Did you tell him everything?" She asked.

"I told him as much as I thought he could bear." Prometheus replied. "No doubt he will realize the rest, he is no fool. I would appreciate it if you could tell the others that he is alright but he wishes to be alone for the time being."

She nodded. "I shall. Thank you for saving him Your Eminence."

Prometheus hugged her briefly. "I could not do otherwise my dear. Go now and tell the others, hmm?"

The female silver nodded and Prometheus began to walk down the hallway with Davis coming alongside him as he passed.

"I take it you have news?" Prometheus asked, shifting his mind to business.

"Furyondy is in chaos, as is to be expected." Davis replied grimly. "The rest of the royal family was killed as well and while we managed to destroy the remaining Demons the city was heavily damaged. At this point only Grabford remains intact but it hardly matters. They have no standing army, no central government, and no major urban centers. I fully expect the kingdom to be broken up into fiefdoms very soon as local leaders try to establish dominance. Furyondy as we knew it is dead."

Prometheus nodded with a sigh. "I expected as much. This is a horrible blow to the war, not to mention the horrific humanitarian implications. Furyondy was one of our strongest allies both in terms of trade and military might and now her people are at the mercy of the Demons should they decide to attack again."

"If that happens they'll be wiped out to a man." Davis agreed resignedly. "But I do have one piece of good news. That demonic information broker we first…interrogated had quite the contact list including the true names of various Demons. Crostrike was able to summon with them and I…convinced them to talk. Many of them were low level functionaries but I did get some gems."

"You mean Demons that were higher up in the pecking order?" Prometheus suggested.

Davis nodded. "Indeed. I got one that reported directly to one of Belial's Generals. It was more of an official courier than a powerful warrior so I was able to…persuade it to keep silent on the entire incident. It won't go running back to his superiors about this."

"You didn't kill it outright?" Prometheus asked in surprise.

Davis shook his head ruefully. "Demons at that level are notoriously hard to kill. An official agent of a major power like that is heavily protected to ensure it can't be killed before its message is delivered. Even with blessed torture implements and powerful spells I barely managed what I did. I am learning quite a lot but I'll leave that for later. The point is it knew where two of the portals are."

Prometheus looked at him in surprise. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because I only found out about 36 hours ago and you were in the middle of healing Aurelius at that time." Davis replied sharply, giving him a mild glare.

Prometheus grimaced slightly. "My apologies. Do continue."

Davis nodded. "The first one was where we suspected it to be, in the Temple of Elemental Evil south of what used to be Verbobonc. The other is in Dorakaa."

"How I wish that I had taken a team of clerics and cleansed that temple when I had the chance years ago!" Prometheus fumed. "But I had other priorities then and did not have the power and support I have now. Still, it has been a blight on this land for long enough. I will not make the same mistake again!"

"You're going to clear it then?" Davis asked.

Prometheus shook his head. "No, but I will be going to Dorakaa."

"What happened to letting others do your work for you?" Davis asked curiously. "I thought you said…"

Prometheus sighed. "It has become clear I cannot remain here and direct the war effort." He explained. "Aurelius's near death is proof of this. Had I been there or even within range of a teleport Chendl might have been saved."

"You've no way of knowing that." Davis replied firmly. "You know you can't be everywhere at once and you can't save everyone."

"I am very well aware of my limits but I am also aware this conflict is too big for me to remain here. I do not believe Bahamut would deny my reasoning. I will not manage every battle personally, I still intend to use my kin, but I will do more good out there then here. I swore to not hold back any asset in fighting this war and that includes myself. In any case Aurelius will not be battle ready for a time yet. I must replace him until then."

"So what are your plans?" Davis asked as they turned the corner and entered Prometheus's quarters.

"I will request that Veluna's army be split three ways." Prometheus explained as he made his way to the cushion set into the floor, sitting down a moment later. "I will have a larger force accompany me to Dorakaa to take out the portal there. What is the status of the Horned Society these days?"

"The death of the High Lords by our men caused a power vacuum in Molag and the surrounding lands after we departed." Davis replied, sitting down in one of the normal chairs and crossing his legs with his hands interlaced in his lap. "Reports are sketchy but it seems like the Society has dissolved into anarchy with local warlords trying to vie for control of the former capital. Thankfully all this infighting works to our advantage; they've been slaughtering each other almost constantly all this time so what few forces they have are weakened at best. Any resistance you encounter on the way north to Dorakaa will be small and disorganized. You could probably kill off all the creatures there and take over if you chose." Davis suggested with a smile.

"That is not my priority at the moment." Prometheus replied. "Perhaps in the future I will consider it but for the time being I have other concerns, namely the portal. I should be able to locate it easily enough with my clerical powers."

Davis nodded. "Unfortunately I haven't been able to infiltrate Dorakaa itself. Humans are almost universally hated there unless they've specifically sworn allegiance to Iuz or whatever master is in residence at the moment so there's no telling what you'll find. What about the Temple in the south?" He asked.

Prometheus smirked slightly. "I think it is time for Beowulf to show us just what he is capable of now that he has returned to active duty. I have seen his stealth capabilities from his memories in the Fellreev catacombs but I wish to see how he handles himself in charge of a company of men."

"He's had practice with that already when Hextor's High Priest tried to invade." Davis countered. "Not to mention he was in charge of the men who rescued Thrommel from that temple several years ago."

"True but that was with citizens and warriors who had a very strong reason for following his orders." Prometheus replied. "I know he has been in command positions before but that was before his…injuries."

"You want to make sure he can still command." Davis observed. "You're testing him."

"Indeed." Prometheus replied with a sharp nod. "I do not doubt Darlana's work but actions speak louder than words. Plus I need to know how the Knights of the Gloaming will react to working with a non-human like him. They seem to tolerate me but I suspect that is only because of my connection to their lord Pholtus and our common goal of destroying these armies."

"And if they fail to work with him?" Davis asked.

"Then I must consider them unreliable allies at best." Prometheus stated. "They will be useful to me but ultimately untrustworthy. I will have a smaller contingent of Veluna's men attached to him along with the Knights. Beowulf will ensure the way is cleared to the portal and the Knights can deal with the portal itself. The third part of their force will remain behind in order to guard the realm."

Davis nodded, filing that away. "Lukosia may not be very happy about this." He suggested with a brief smile.

Prometheus shrugged. "That is his problem not my own; I am sure he will not resist too much."

"What about Furyondy?" The machine prompted, changing subjects.

Prometheus rubbed his eyes fretfully. "There is little we can do for them at the moment." He sighed. "If we had the time and resources I would attempt to help stabilize their kingdom, perhaps help put a new government in place but right now we have neither. I fear Veluna and the ArchCleric are the only ones that will help them at this moment. Keoland and the southern kingdoms may send some token aid but I fear it will be mere showmanship. Critwall and the Shield Lands may send help but we cannot rely on that. The people will have to govern themselves as best they are able for the time being."

Davis nodded. "As you say."

Prometheus reached out with his mind, activating his link to Beowulf. ~~_I have need of you in the field Beowulf._~~ Prometheus informed him.

~~_Tell me._~~ Beowulf replied immediately.

~~_You will go to Wintershiven in the Theocracy of the Pale and speak to Knight Commander Lukosia._~~ Prometheus ordered him. ~~_He is in charge of the Knights of the Gloaming. Have them head south to the Temple of Elemental Evil south of Verbobonc in Furyondy. I will have a contingent of Veluna's army meet them there. You must take command of both groups and clear the Temple of any evil you find there. The intention is to destroy the portal that allowed the Demons entry into our world. Lukosia's men will be able to destroy the portal themselves but they must be able to work unmolested while doing so. That is your task. Do you understand?_~~

~~_It shall be done._~~ Beowulf replied.

~~_You may have some difficulty entering Winterhiven by the usual routes._~~ Prometheus cautioned him. ~~_They do not look kindly on outsiders or creatures they consider evil. Be sure to take your medallion of St. Cuthbert as well as my token should you be confronted. If things still escalate from there I expect you to return with all haste so I can sort things out; we do not have time to let you rot in a prison while they dither._~~

~~_Understood._~~ Beowulf replied.

"Beowulf is preparing to depart." Prometheus informed Davis. "Send a message to the ArchCleric letting him know my intentions. I doubt you will have any difficulty, he will no doubt see the logic behind my actions. While I am gone make sure things do not get out of control here and continue the…interrogations. We will need all the information we can get. Let me know immediately if any new situations develop."

"I will." Davis agreed as Prometheus stood, departing with a flick of his tail.

Shutting the door behind him he saw Arianasa standing near the opposite wall in her Dragon form.

"I did not want to intrude." She explained. "But I did want to speak with you."

Prometheus nodded. "If it is important you can always interrupt me."

The silver Dragon smiled quietly. "Thank you but it was not that urgent."

"Is it about Kynathia?" Prometheus prompted as he began walking down the hallway with Arianasa walking at his side.

"No, she is doing well with her studies and I am working on her apparent cognitive dissonance regarding her being human." Arianasa replied a bit hesitantly. "I…I actually wanted to speak about us!" She blurted out.

Prometheus stopped and looked at her quizzically. "Us?"

Arianasa gulped softly, suddenly having his full attention. "Yes…I…um…well I was hoping that we could…perhaps…spend some time together…when you're not busy of course!" She exclaimed nervously.

Prometheus blinked in surprise at the Dragon's nervous request before smiling gently. "I know what you wish to say my dear and I'm truly flattered. I would enjoy such a thing but as you yourself said, I am rather busy. Do not take this as a refusal, but rather an unfortunate delay. We shall make it a reality soon." He assured her, resting a paw gently on her shoulder.

Arianasa blushed slightly, casting her gaze downward. "My Emperor is too kind." She demurred. Almost unconsciously she found her eyes wandering over his body from his proud whiskered face to his wings, arms, and chest.

Prometheus smiled softly as he watched her eyes flick across him, her obvious interest in what she saw stoking a fire within him that he had not felt in many years. As her eyes met his, she blinked in the realization that he was aware of her raw interest before lowering her head in mortification. His eyes twinkling he raised her chin with a finger. "I am not so old that I have forgotten what it was like to be young my dear, for my youth was not so long ago, despite what you see before you with my formal tongue and courtly manners."

He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek with a paw. "I was human once." He whispered to her in his deep voice. "And men's blood is easily stirred to passion. The blood of a Dragon flows in my veins now but I remember what it was like and I would like to experience it again." He told her, making her gasp in surprise at the jewels of knowledge he had just bestowed on her. The fact of his former humanity was most assuredly a state secret he had just divulged to her. The fact that his interest in her matched her own desires made her nearly breathless.

He smiled tenderly, stroking her jaw with a claw. "Do not fear to ask me about such things Ari." He said, deliberately using the short version of her name. "You may speak with me about anything. Anything at all." He stressed gently before releasing her chin and winking at her.

Arianasa felt one of her hearts flutter as Prometheus continued down the hallway. Smiling, she couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander to his powerful legs and his tail as it swished slowly, the small fire within her beginning to burn even hotter as she watched him depart.

_Stay safe._

* * *

><p><em>Wintershiven, The Theocracy of the Pale, the next day…<em>

Knight Commander Lukosia shook hands with the Inquisitor he had been speaking to, inclining his head in respect to the man before turning about and walking down the street, glaring lightly at the overcast sky.

"This grey is a slight upon the great city that Pholtus has built." He muttered grumpily. "Why He does not allow the sun to shine brightly each day is beyond me."

"The Inquisitor you just spoke with might find such words blasphemous." A raspy baritone voice said in amusement from a nearby alleyway.

The Knight Commander stopped short, ready to flay the man with his tongue but paused at the sight that greeted him. In the shadows of the alley stood a figure dressed in custom black leather armor and a deep hood, a slim sword and short blade attached to his hip. The Commander reached for his hilt only to have the figure hold up a gloved hand in a peaceful gesture.

"I have come as an emissary from your ally, Knight Commander. I swear I offer you no harm."

Keeping his hand distrustfully on the hilt of his short sword the man slowly walked over to the figure. "And what ally might that be?" He asked with quiet challenge.

The figure yanked off his glove, revealing a furred hand ending in sharp claws. On his finger sat a gold ring embossed with the motif of a dragon within a sunburst.

"Trust in this device if you do not trust me." The figure rasped. "It is a holy object which cannot be worn by one who has not sworn service to the Dragon Emperor of Utopia. You need not even touch it to confirm this, if you still doubt."

Focusing his arcane sight on the ring he saw it glow with bright golden light, a sense of divine power emanating from it. Nodding he looked back at the figures hood.

"Show me your face." Lukosia ordered quietly.

The figure pulled back the hood slightly, releasing the enchantment on it and revealing Beowulf's face.

Hissing in anger, Lukosia took a reflective step back, partially pulling his sword from his sheath.

Beowulf glared at him mildly in annoyance. "How quickly you lose faith in your own senses, not to mention the gifts your Lord bestows upon you. Shameful!" He said caustically.

Pausing, Lukosia took a moment to consider the figure before him before slowly returning the sword to its scabbard and stepping closer once again. "You speak the truth creature. Never did I believe such words could come from a Gnoll's throat." He said derisively.

Beowulf smirked at the man. "Never have you been in the presence of a Gnoll that speaks proper Common." He said teasingly. "There are more things in the heavens and Oerth than ever dreamed of in your philosophy."

Lukosia eyebrows rose slightly at this. "So it seems, Gnoll. I wonder how you entered the city dressed as you are. The guards would not allow one such as you through even with that ring."

"My name is Beowulf, not 'Gnoll'," Beowulf replied with a light glare, "and your city is not as secure as you might think. Even in broad daylight there are places one can enter without being seen. As I said, I come as an emissary from the Dragon Emperor. Allow me to deliver my message and I will leave you in peace."

"Fine." The man sighed. "What does the Dragon want now?"

Beowulf scowled at the man's impertinence but held his tongue. "Another portal has been located to the south of Verbobonc. It lies in the heart of the Temple of Elemental Evil."

The Knight Commander frowned slightly in consideration at this. "It is no surprise that such a vile place would be the location of such an unholy thing. I suppose he wants our help in destroying it?"

"He does indeed." Beowulf confirmed. "Part of Veluna's army will march south to help aid you in this. My master requests that you meet up with the contingent and its Commander there. They will help clear the temple of any remaining foulness and you shall destroy the portal itself. It is also my master's will that you follow the Commander's judgment and orders while in that place except for when the time comes to destroy the portal. I hope you have no objection to this plan?" Beowulf inquired with a hint of amusement in his golden eyes.

Lukosia mulled over Beowulf's words for a moment before nodding. "The ArchCleric, though young, is not known to send raw recruits on such a mission as this. No doubt the men and their Commander will be competent enough so I shall submit to their orders so long as they do not endanger myself, my men, or the mission. We shall move out within the next few days."

"Excellent." Beowulf replied with a wry smile. "My master did say you were a reasonable and astute man. I am glad to see he was right."

Lukosia snorted at this. "Your master thinks far too highly of himself. A Dragon has no right to rule men, especially one that follows false gods."

"The day will come when all will bow to him." Beowulf assured him with quiet confidence. "Do not consider that a tragedy but the dawning of a new and bright age. Until then, may Pholtus bless you with His light and may you never stray from the path He has laid before your feet." Beowulf said, giving Lukosia the Theocracy's traditional departure benediction before pulling forward his hood and jogging down the alleyway, disappearing from sight.

Lukosia watched the warrior go, a mix of emotions plain on his face. "A more puzzling and strange creature I have never met." The man mused in vague bewilderment.

Shaking his head to clear it he strode down the street, intending to speak with his men as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>The outskirts of the Temple of Elemental Evil, 2 weeks later…<em>

The column of men nearly 300 strong slowly marched south of the decimated remains of what had once been Verbobonc, the scent of charred ash and wood still clinging to the air. Among the ranks were clerics and knights of the various holy orders including Rao, Pelor, and Heironeous. The few remaining Knights of the Hart that had not fallen at Chendl had fled west to seek the aid of the ArchCleric and had been included in that company. At the very least they would have justice for the ravaging of their country and if they happened to take some pleasure in the destruction of such foul monsters, that would be even better. At the head of the column the Commander rode silently, communing with his god as he asked for strength and courage in the coming battle, his hood drawn over his pensive face. As the temple neared he saw a group of about 30 men in black armor with rows of tents and a cooking fire nearby. Halting the column the Commander dismounted and walked towards the men.

"Hail to the Knights of the Gloaming!" He called out, raising a hand. "Where is Knight Commander Lukosia that I might speak with him?"

The crowd parted and Lukosia walked forward, a look of amused arrogance on his face. "At last you have come. We have been waiting for your arrival for several days."

"How did you manage to arrive here when we are closer to the temple?" The Commander asked.

"Unlike the petty governments that hang on to what power they can, our Lord provides us with the tools we need to achieve our objectives, whatever and wherever they may be." The man boasted calmly, displaying a ring on his gloved hand. "In this case, rings that allow for teleportation."

"How lovely." The Commander remarked stiffly.

Lukosia frowned slightly as he looked closer at the figure in silvery ring mail and blue pants, a deep hooded cloak hiding his face. "I know that voice."

"As well you should." The figure teased before lowering his hood, revealing Beowulf's smirking face.

Lukosia's eyes widened. "You're the-" The man exclaimed before growling and covering his face with a gloved hand before glaring at Beowulf. "Two weeks ago you made me promise…You knew even then didn't you?" He demanded.

"I may have left out a detail or two but the message was accurate even still." Beowulf purred slyly, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Lukosia cursed quietly for several moments, glaring at the Gnoll spitefully before taking in a deep breath and releasing it, his eyes sullen.

"You intend to lead this company then?" He grumbled. "Have you ever led a company of men into battle?"

Beowulf crossed his arms with an unimpressed look. "Do you think the ArchCleric would be so foolish as to assign nearly 300 men to my personal command if he were not confident in my ability to lead them to victory? I seem to recall from our conversation you considered him competent. Would you like to call that into question in front of his most devoted followers?" He asked snidely, gesturing with a hand to the men behind him.

"Fine." Lukosia fumed, glaring pointedly at the Gnoll.

The Gnoll broke out into a wide cheeky grin. "Wonderful! I'm sure we'll get along famously." He said.

Lukosia snorted. "Your humor is just as strange as it was before, if I am any judge." The man muttered. "So what is your plan for this place?"

Beowulf turned to look at the foreboding temple. The years had not been kind to the massive structure, the leering gargoyles and demonic statues that inhabited the walls cracked and fractured. The stone wall surrounding that large structure was broken open in several places with its massive iron gate lying flat and rusting in the grass before the entrance it had once guarded. Even still, the temple was an imposing sight as it towered above them, casting a permanent shadow, an aura of uneasiness and fear coiling about all who came near it.

"Stealth and trickery are no use here." Beowulf replied in a subdued tone, his golden eyes fastened on the large stone double doors that led into the darkness beyond. "Only overwhelming shock and awe will do. I would see it razed to the ground so that not even one stone lay atop another!" He hissed.

"A sentiment I share." Lukosia affirmed quietly, scowling at the temple as if it had personally offended him.

Beowulf checked his katana to ensure it was loose in its scabbard before looking to Lukosia with a gleam in his eye. "Let's finish this then. May Pholtus guide us and bring our foes down with His searing light."

Lukosia snorted quietly at this. "Do not think that spouting our words like some parrot will endear you to us. It is only because of the ArchCleric's men that we do not chase you out of here and cleanse the temple ourselves."

Beowulf smirked. "Then it is fortunate I do have them."

Turning to the men he gestured with his hand. "Force these gates open men!" He called to them. "Let us tear this temple down!"

The men let out a shout as they began to march forward with the Knights and Beowulf off to the side, watching them pass.

"None escape the Emperor's wrath." Beowulf stated with quiet firmness and a cold smile.


End file.
